Amelia
by LSpixiedust23
Summary: *ATTENTION! Regina's happy ending alert!* Rewrite of S6! There are now two new (normal!) citizens in the world of storybrooke! In a unique way this is an #outlawqueen story. Take a leap of faith and enjoy this new adventure! *Full description inside* Tons of #swanqueen (friendship) and #regalbeliever goodness too. *ON HIATUS*
1. Smash

**AN: Anna is a 22-year-old girl who is as normal as they come. She has lived most of her life in the worst parts of the foster system where she befriended Emma Swan, until events occurred to estrange the two girls. Years later, she's grown up and alone with a child of her own. When she bumps into an adult Emma again at the end of season 5, Anna is thrown into the world of Storybrooke where magic exists and the past she spent her entire life searching for, falls into her lap. Follow Anna as she discovers new friends, a family of her own, ... and maybe a little pixie dust along the way!**

 **This is a collaboration story co-written by skatergirl94 and bjames238. They can also be found on twitter at Chicka024 and sjcarter23 respectively. The two have combined forces (and also brains) to bring this wonderful new fairy tale to life.**

 **Featured and mentioned characters include: Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, Zelena, baby Robyn, Captain Hook, Henry, Robin, Cora, Rumpelstiltskin, and other familiar faces as well. There is also new people in our favorite character's lives – including our two main characters of Anna and her young daughter Mia. Romantic pairings are mentioned but not entirely integral to the story – this is mostly a family/friendship story.**

 **Here are a few things you need to know about this story before you start:**

 **It takes place within the storyline of season 6! So everything up until then stays true to what happens within the show. (besides a few tiny things. Which will be explained) and you may recognize quite a few scenes!**

 **The story begins right in the middle of all the chaos and will be flashing back (just like in the show and you'll know it's a flashback if the chapter is in italics) to explain how everything came to be. So if you're confused at first, you're suppose to be! It'll all make sense as the pieces come together.**

 **We plan to update this story once a week! Friday's seemed fitting since the show has now been moved to that time slot. Hopefully a new story will help all of us get through the next few months until the show** **returns!**

 **Alright! You're ready to go! Enjoy the journey! Shelby and I hope you fall in love with Anna and her story as much as we have fallen in love with writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Smash**

"I don't understand!" Regina cried as she shot up off her grey studded suede office couch. "How could she just escape!"

Anna, a young woman with striking blue eyes and dark brown hair sighed heavily. Her chin rested on her arms which hung lazily over the back of the couch. With a glass of red wine in hand, she watched as Regina paced frantically around the office. Her arms moved from her hips to her sides and came up to cross over her chest. Anna frowned at the sight of her. They'd been at it for nearly three hours trying to find an answer as to how the evil queen escaped from her snake cage.

She let out another breath, honestly getting a bit dizzy and not just from the Mayor's constant pacing. She was now caught up in the various shenanigans of Storybrooke ever since Emma arrived in town and even most of the history of before thanks to what Regina just told her today. As a "civilian" non—fairytale character though, it was still a bit much to process.

Listening to their stories and trying to help them strategize against their next big villain was like having dinner with the Avengers. She just hadn't been expecting this much information all at once. She was trying to be understanding and helpful for Regina's sake, but she was so exhausted. Her three year old daughter had been up all night afraid from nightmares and the kid was just too active for her own good.

She loved spending time with Regina – really though, the woman was amazing and so . . . so regal. It was just really hard right now trying to balance the exhausted single mom part of her with the excited, childhood Disney fan who wanted to fangirl out over the larger—than—life woman in front of her.

When Regina first invited her to her office for a late lunch chat (plus wine), Anna had initially hesitated. She'd been in her Mayor's office only once before to confront the Evil Queen, but she didn't really pay much attention to what the office actually looked like. That hadn't been the most positive of experiences. Nor had her first interaction with the Queen back in Regina's vault — hence her hesitation. In the end, she realized she needed to get over it sometime so why not start by having lunch with her friend? So today when she'd walked into Regina's office for the what felt like the first time, she had initially been so overwhelmed by the grandeur of the decorating – because, really, who else would decorate like this but a Queen? She really must have been terrified to miss all this. Her eyes scanned the enormous black and white themed room again, deciding that the birch wallpaper was her favourite feature.

"Regina, I know you're a little on edge but you may want to calm down." Anna finally broke the silence after the echo of clanking heels threatened to drive her insane. "The nerve on your forehead is doing that throbbing thing that happens when you're angry. I'm a little afraid it might actually burst at any moment if you don't take a second to breathe."

Regina rolled her eyes and gave the younger woman an unimpressed stare before focusing her gaze back to the floor.

While Regina wasn't looking, Anna let out a bit of a quick secret smirk. She'd just sassed the Mayor/Ex— Evil Queen for crying out loud! – and got away with it. She was pretty sure there weren't many who could boast the same. Although . . . Anna had learned her sassing skills from Emma when they were younger so . . .

Regina seemed oblivious to Anna's secret joy, only appearing to become more angry. Anna knew, though, what a good heart lay in the formerly Evil Queen. She'd heard all about the town's fascination with hearts and the obsession with how much black was on them, but she didn't care. She'd seen Regina's kindness and light in the short time she'd been there.

She needed only to witness the interaction between her young daughter Mia and Regina to see what good there was in the Mayor. When Emma first brought Anna around, the Regina she'd been introduced to – while polite and cordial if not a little suspicious of Anna – had seemed to be down about something. She found out later it was because she'd just lost the love of her life.

From the moment Regina had met Anna's daughter Mia, there was something different in the way the Mayor was around them. A kinship of single motherhood of sorts developed – and Regina absolutely adored spending time with Mia. The son that Regina shared custody of with Emma was in high school and he spent half of his time living with Emma and her boyfriend Killian. Anna was still processing that her best friend from foster care shared true love with Captain Hook, her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, and they were all the same age!

Anyways, Mia was only a toddler and ate up every bit of attention that Regina gave her. The tot was much like her mother in that way. Anna had noticed that Regina seemed to light up anytime Anna and Mia were around her – spoiling both of them like a mother hen. Even with all the drama surrounding the discovery of her Evil Queen half wreaking havoc with Mr. Hyde and the new characters that showed up in town, Regina still made time to shower Anna and Mia with motherly affection.

That was until Regina disappeared shortly after Emma had gotten herself stuck in – what had Regina called it? Oh right, — the "Wish Realm." Then they came back with the other version of Robin that Anna still couldn't figure out and Regina's focus was mostly on him.

Thus Anna lost a bit of the hero – worship she'd had for Regina. Not much though. Anna realized that while Regina was a Queen, a Mayor, and essentially a fairy tale character, just like Anna and Emma she was still human.

"There is no time to breathe, Anna." Regina's harsh tone pulled the younger woman back to the situation at hand. "There never is in this town! If it's not a huge, abominable snowman with spikes created by ice magic storming the streets, it's an army of Dark One's marking the living for sacrifice!"

"Wait. Ice magic? Elsa?! She's real too?!"

Regina nodded.

"Okay," Anna announced after taking a large gulp of her wine. "We are not telling Mia that one. She may have a heart attack. She had herself convinced that because my name was Anna I was the real life version of the cartoon princess. Took me four months to beat the idea out of her."

Regina shook her head in annoyance. "My point is that there is always something lurking in the shadows."

"Which is exactly the reason why you need a break." Anna tried to convince the older brunette. "Ever since you've come back from the wish realm you've been spiralling like a tornado about Robin. I know you're hurting. I can see it. You can't hide from me, Regina. I may not understand how this world you live in works, portals and magic and evil villains rising from the dead, but I understand you. And I know you're worried about the Evil Queen but I really don't think you're going to find any answers until you take a second to clear your head." She let her suggestion linger in the air for a moment, watching closely as Regina continued to pace about the room and took another swig of her wine. "I know a place where we can go. It's out of town but not too far. I can ask Snow if she'll continue to watch Mia for the day. She adores her so I'm sure she won't mind. We won't be gone long. Just long enough for you to clear your head. We'll head right back here and spend all night looking for the answers you need."

Arms crossed tightly around her chest, Regina paced her way towards the desk and leaned on the wooden edge. She kept her gaze straight ahead, doing everything in her power not to look at the pout she knew Anna was wearing.

"Please," the younger brunette pleaded. "You left me to go to some alternate reality and I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Anna's words pulled Regina's view away from the open door. Feeling as if the oxygen had been sucked from the room, she finally allowed her gaze to fall on the young woman sitting to the right of her. Anna's head hung low, her eyes fixed on her drink. Regina felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. With a heavy sigh, she made her way to the couch and took a seat, laying a gentle hand on Anna's leg. "I didn't leave you," she tried to sooth. "I had to bring Emma back. I had to reverse the wish the Evil Queen made."

Anna twirled the stem of her wine glass between her fingers. "Speaking of her, did you really wear those ridiculous costumes back in the Enchanted Fortress?"

"Forest," Regina corrected, unable to hide the faint hint of a smile that lingered on the ends of her lips. "And yes I did. They may be ridiculous to you, but back in that land I was a different person. I was a Queen. I was regal and well —evil."

"Jeez," Anna drawled. "No wonder she's so uptight. Those tight leather pants can't be comfortable."

Regina smirked with a cocked eyebrow. "Those jeans don't seem to be giving you any room to breathe either."

"Touché." Anna agreed in surrender. She reached for the wine glass Regina had set down in anger and held it out to the older brunette. "Listen," she began as Regina accepted the drink. Holding it delicately by the stem, the Mayor brought it to her lips and took a sip. "I know why you left. It's because, regardless of your past, you are a hero now. But that doesn't mean I wasn't scared or that I didn't miss you. So please, spend the day with me. Let me help you. Besides, you kind of owe me. While you and Emma were away I had to spend most of my time back at the loft with Snow. And as lovely as Snow White can be, there is only so many rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers a girl can handle."

Regina chuckled to herself at Anna's use of her own phrase. The memories of her and Snow on the Jolly Roger flashed through her mind. Her jaw twitched for a second where Snow had struck it with her fist in anger. It still amazed her to think about how far they'd all come since then. They were finally the family they always should have been. If only they hadn't wasted so much time being enemies, she wouldn't be in this situation now.

"So? What do you say?" Anna's soft tone pulled Regina out of her wandering mind. The young woman sat waiting for a response, her eyes filled with hope and longing for the Mayor to say yes.

Regina sighed at the sight. "Alright." She finally caved after a long pause. She really couldn't resist her.

Anna quickly hopped to her feet, a wide smile on her face. "Great! I'm driving. Give me your keys."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You are not driving my car."

"Oh yes I am." Anna crossed her arms. "You are going to relax today. Which means I'm doing all the work. Including driving. Besides I've been dying to get behind the wheel of that Mercedes since the first day I saw it!"

"And that's the part that scares me."

"Pleeeeeease!" Anna begged, her lip pulled down in a pout.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the younger woman's attempt at an innocent puppy dog look. She could see so much of Anna's little daughter in her features. Same bright blue eyes, same nose, same adorable pouting bottom lip that Regina couldn't refuse. Rolling her eyes at Anna's now added batting eyelashes, she reached into her blazer. "One scratch—" the older brunette warned.

Anna's eyes lit up as keys were tossed into her hands. "And you'll release Zelena's flying monkey's on me. I got it. Let's go!"

* * *

Regina was thumbing through her phone as Anna drove past yet another exit on the highway. She'd texted with Henry for a while, telling him she'd be out of town for the rest of the day but to call her right away if he needed her. He assured her everything would be fine and he'd be safe with Emma, Hook, Zelena, Granny, the dwarves, and his grandparents so she should stop worrying. Honestly that child of hers . . . apparently Henry had gotten Emma's sassy attitude as well.

She really was worried about leaving him behind, even if it was just a short trip out of town. He'd scared her half to death when he'd taken off to New York, just like he had when he'd taken off to Boston to find Emma. She may have been an evil queen before but, since she'd split herself from her dark side, she found she was still getting used to all the emotions that came along with it. She still cared about the people she loved – more so now that most of that evil was out of her system. Just because her son was growing up didn't mean she'd ever stop worrying or caring about him.

She suddenly realized the radio was on. Was she so caught up her worry that she hadn't realized it had been on the whole time? Either way, she didn't recognize the song. She hadn't kept up much in her time here, but she did notice Anna humming along. She smirked, recalling all the times the girl had music playing in the mansion. Mia always seemed to enjoy it too.

She was just sending a text to Emma telling her she'd be out of town and to make sure to call her if anything came up. When she looked up, she realized they'd passed yet another exit. This one was for a town that was miles and miles away from Storybrooke.

How long had she been staring at her phone? Regina turned to glance at Anna who was still driving. The younger woman seemed alert so she obviously knew where she was going.

As they passed another exit, Regina could feel the anxiety work its way down her spine. She hadn't wanted to be gone this long or this far away from Henry or the town, not with her evil half missing. Not to mention whatever Gold and his son could get up to.

She adored Anna, but she just wanted this "side trip" to be over so she could go back to Storybrooke.

Raking her fingers through her hair anxiously, she let out a unsteady breath. "I thought you said this place was just past the town line. It's been over forty minutes."

"Did I say it was just past the town line? I don't recall—"

"Anna, where are we going?" Regina's tone was harsh.

Anna winced a little. "Portland."

"Portland?! That's two hours away from Storybrooke!"

"It's fine Regina, really." Anna tried to settle the Mayor's nerves. "Snow knows where we are going. She said she'd have Emma call us if anything popped up. They can handle it while we're gone."

"No. We have to turn around." Regina ordered. She had never been one to be out of control. She'd had enough of that growing up with her mother. She certainly didn't want to deal with that now. She trusted Anna, but not knowing where they were going wasn't helping her anxiety issues.

"Uh—uh. I'm driving remember?" Anna pulled her eyes from her road for a moment to glance at Regina, who levelled her with a dark glare. "Oh don't give me that look."

Regina pursed her lips. "What look?"

"That look! The 'When I get out of this car you're dead meat look.' It's going to be fine. You're supposed to be relaxing. So sit back and relax!"

"I'd relax more if you focused on the road and not on the apparent looks you think I'm giving you," the older woman scolded. "Which you're correct about. You are dead meat once I get out of this car."

The car fell silent as the tension lingered in the air between the two. Regina returned her vision to the road. Despite the fact that her magic had completely faded away now that they were miles away from Storybrooke, she did feel a sense of peace. She couldn't deny that it did feel good to get away from all the chaos that came with being the mayor of that small town.

The Charmings were quickly becoming family to her but sometimes they could be quite a lot to handle – even the blonde Saviour. Plus, being around them was a constant reminder of all she'd lost. All was forgiven now, of course, and they'd moved past it but it didn't make things any easier on a daily basis.

Which was a big reason why she enjoyed being around Anna and Mia so much. Sure Anna was connected to Emma's past but she was far away enough from it that it didn't trigger anything for Regina. Plus, it felt good to have someone or rather someones to dote on again. Mia was an absolute joy – young and innocent and just so happy with life. She knew nothing of Evil Queens or curses or town grudges.

Even though Anna knew Regina's history, it didn't matter to her. She didn't judge her for her past actions or mistakes. Much like Henry, who never failed to surprise her with his unconditional love – even now with all this separated–Evil–Queen stuff.

They passed a sign that said Portland was near, just a few dozen miles. Regina's curiosity grew and she wondered where Anna was taking her. She cleared her throat and tucked short pieces of hair behind her ears. "So, where are you going?"

"I told you, Portland."

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes but what are we doing in Portland?"

Anna allowed her thoughts to wander before responding. "Something I haven't done in a very long time but once gave me a sense of hope when there really wasn't any."

Regina huffed a breath. "You're being very vague."

"Do you trust me, Regina?"

The Mayor raised her eyebrow, skeptical for a moment. Then sighed and relaxed back into her seat. "I do."

"Good. Now get comfortable. We still have a while to go."

* * *

When they finally arrived at the destination, Regina was still unsettled about leaving Storybrooke in the first place. Finally out of the car, she gazed around but remained skeptical. Less than a foot from Anna's side, she followed her into whatever gaudy building it was that the young woman led her into.

"What is this place?" The Mayor inquired once inside, shouting over the noise. Covering her ears and scanning the warehouse like room, she cringed at the loud crashing and banging that echoed off the walls.

"A smash room," Anna said matter of factly, almost skipping towards the front desk.

"A what?" Regina shouted again, pulling her gaze away from the chaos and following closely behind the younger woman.

Anna let the question linger as she ordered two stacks of plain white plates.

"Stall five is available." The gentleman behind the counter pointed the direction and Anna thanked him as she slid the first pile carefully off the counter and shifted them into Regina's arms. With the second pile balanced close her to chest, Anna led the way down the long path.

Regina eyed her surroundings along the way. The Mayor of Storybrooke never envisioned herself in a scenario where people paid to throw plates and other breakable objects against a wall. And she'd thought those flimsy thin comic books barely containing a mere twenty pages Henry always begged for growing up had been a waste of money. She preferred shattering mirrors. Something she could do for free with magic back home in Storybrooke where she really should be right now.

She cringed again at another loud crash. She'd spent over thirty years in this world, the curse having given enough knowledge to go about her days in her small town. But there were still things about this world she couldn't understand and found utterly barbaric. This was one of them.

"I used to come here as a child back when I was in the foster system." Anna called over her shoulder as they arrived at their stall.

"I thought Emma said you both grew up in Boston?"

"We did for the first couple of years. Foster kids get shifted around a lot. I've lived in almost every state on the east coast."

Both women laid their pile of plates down on the wooden ledge.

Regina stood awkwardly in front of hers. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh come on," Anna drawled. "I know in this past life you were some regal Evil Queen which makes you—" She lifted her hands and extended her fingers in air quotes. "—a bit more refined—but it could be fun. Here, I'll go first." She took a plate and tossed it. When it hit the wall with a loud crash and shattered into tiny pieces, Anna stood proudly.

Regina cringed. "Really, Anna we should get back."

"See this is what I'm talking about!" Anna's voice raised above the noise. "All you've done is stress and worry since the rooftop in New York. You need to relax a little. Release some frustration. I'm telling you this is really therapeutic." She playfully nudged the older brunette with her elbow. "Puts Dr. Hopper to shame."

Regina's face contorted as she rocked anxiously back and forth on her heels. She looked from the pile of plates to the wall.

"Oh come on!" Anna pressed. "Try it!"

"I don't kn—"

"Regina."

"Seriously, honey. Let's—"

"Don't honey me." Anna cut Regina off and shoved a plate into her hands. "Just take the goddamn plate and throw it at the wall."

Regina glared at Anna for a minute before her gaze fell to the plate resting on her palms. She fingered it gently at first and closed her eyes. With a heavy sigh she turned to face the wall and tossed the plate towards it with little to no enthusiasm. The plate spun through the air about a foot before stopping dead in its tracks and tumbled to the floor, only smashing once it hit the hard cement.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"What?" Regina glared.

"Nothing," Anna shrugged. "I'm just thinking that poor Walt Disney must be rolling in his grave knowing the Evil Queen really has gone soft."

"What?"

"Seriously?" Anna huffed. "You cursed yourself to this world for thirty years and never once heard of Walt—"

"I know who Walt Disney is!" Regina almost growled. "And let me tell you I'd love to have a nice long chat with that man about how he chose to portray me. Hating Snow White because she was prettier than me?" Her face crinkled in disgust at the memory of having to read the tale to Anna's daughter one night before bed. "As if."

"Ha!" Anna bounced on the tips of her toes. "There's that fire! I knew it was still in you! Here." She shoved another plate into Regina's hands. "Throw it!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because this is ridiculous. I need to go back ho—"

"No. We are not leaving this place until you throw a plate properly against that wall!"

Regina crossed her arms and glared at the shorter woman in front of her. "Why does this even matter to you?" She had her eyebrow raised. "Why do you care?"

"Because!" Anna threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm sick and tired of watching you mope around and fret over the state of that town. I know in your world things are more...magically complicated?" She said, scratching her head. "You've been to hell and back. Literally. You split yourself from the Evil Queen to try and better yourself. I understand that she's now back, terrorizing everyone and that your true love is back from the dead somehow?" Anna was still having a little trouble grasping the concept of magic.

"He's not my true love." Regina almost whispered but Anna was far too into her own rage to hear the emotion in the older woman's tone.

"After Emma insisted Mia and I come to Storybrooke, you were the one who told me about magic, that it was real and that the stories I'd grown up reading weren't just stories. You told me that my daughter and I would be the first strangers the town would ever allow within its limits. You asked if I could trust you, if I'd be willing to leave behind everything I thought was true and live a life filled with adventure. You did all that after only knowing me for a few hours. I found it a little strange but I said yes anyway. I agreed to move to Storybrooke with my daughter. And it was the best decision I ever made. Mia is so much happier there. Well, she was until you stopped paying attention to her."

Regina shot her another glare.

"Don't look so defensive," Anna huffed. "I know you love my daughter. If she's the reason why you wanted us to move in, you should've just told me. I would have allowed you to see her whenever you wanted. It would have been a lot less painful than watching you toss me aside like yesterday's trash."

"That is NOT fair!" Regina shot back. "You know how much I care about you. About both of you!"

"Well you've done a really shitty job of proving it lately." Anna snarled angrily at the evenly mad older brunette, who narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You can't deny that you've been pushing her —and me— aside for a while now." She took a step forward and pointed her finger at the wall. "So take the plate and throw it because I would really like to stop fighting for your attention." Regina furrowed her eyebrows and Anna threw her hands up in frustration again. "Fine," she sneered. She grabbed a plate and tossed it at the wall. Then another and another, desperate to release a bit of her own aggression. New fragments fell to the ground to join the old and Anna felt better with each toss.

Regina cringed at the sound of each one crashing.

"See, not that hard." Anna stated once her pile was finished. "If it helps, pretend that the wall is responsible for every terrible thing that ever happened in your life." She stepped closer and pointed at the wall again. "The wall forced you into a life you didn't want. The wall made you kill your father. The wall killed your mother. The wall taught you dark magic. The wall forced you to become the Evil Queen. The wall spilled your secret. The wall killed you're stableboy boyfriend. Hell that wall killed Robin!"

And with that Anna knew she'd stuck a nerve. She barely had enough time to regret her words before Regina grabbed a plate and whipped it through the air at lightning speed. Anna jumped at the loud smash when the it crashed a second later, smashing into an infinite amount of pieces. She stood bemused for a moment, mouth agape, eyes glued to the dust particles of ceramic that littered the stall floor before she shook the shock off. She straighten her posture and crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow raised and smirking proudly. "See, now how did that—?"

Her smirk morphed into a frown when she found herself standing alone.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Old Wounds

**Chapter 2**

 **Old Wounds**

The outside air was cold and Anna shivered as she wrapped her knitted sweater tightly around herself, hugging her arms to her chest to keep the wool and warmth in place. She'd found the Mayor outside behind the warehouse and had been standing there for a while trying to decide how to deal with the situation. No one else was out there. Regina stood at the edge of the property where a fence divided the warehouse from a massive forest along the shores of the Atlantic Ocean, much like the one outside of Storybrooke. It was barely six o'clock, but the sun was beginning to set. A beautiful pink, yellow and purple display illuminated the sky. Anna always hated how short the days became as winter approached.

She knew the mayor was aware of her presence when she'd caught a glimpse of Regina's posture tense at the sound of her feet kicking stones. She remembered being here like this before only the last time it happened, Anna had been the one to storm out angrily.

"Well, I'm a jerk," Anna mumbled under her breath and Regina spun around on her heels. Anna winced at the sight of the older woman in front of her. Regina's eyes were bloodshot red and glaring at her, cheeks soaked in tears. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach as if they were the only thing keeping her from crumbling to the ground.

Anna swallowed the lump that formed in the back of her throat and lowered her head in shame. "Emma was the one who brought me here back when we were in the foster system together," she began to explain. She quickly peeked her head up to glance at Regina whose expression was a little less harsh and more confused. Tears still lingered on her cheeks. Anna looked back at the ground. "We were in a bad home back then. I was having a tough time at school so Emma took me to see a movie. We got home late and our foster mother was waiting up for us. She was mad at me for what happened at school. I was only six at the time and Emma had me hide in a closet while she went out to confront her. To be honest, a lot of that night is a blur. I just remember her coming back for me and seeing a huge red mark on her cheek. Our foster mom had been completely wasted and smacked Emma across the face for trying to help."

The two were quiet for a moment, as Anna considered whether or not she should share the rest of this memory or whether she even wanted to share it. Or really, if she should be telling Emma's side of it too. It was hard for her to share her vulnerabilities with Regina, especially because she admired her so much. Considering that she'd brought up Regina's demons she might as well share some of her own. "But Emma never once thought of herself. She always put me first. So in an attempt to protect me from the horrors our foster mother would have continued to inflict, we snuck out of the house, hopped on a bus to Portland and ended up here. Emma had told me she'd escape here all the time when she felt alone and needed a little bit of fun. It was after hours so the place was closed for the night, but Emma had always been good at picking locks. I still remember what it felt like when I threw my first plate."

Anna closed her eyes and let the memories of over fifteen years dance in her mind. She could hear Emma's voice telling her to let all the fear and sadness be absorbed by the ceramic in her tiny hands and then shattered it into a million pieces. When the plate left her grip and flung into the wall, it was like she could breathe again. To this day she would never forget the sound of their laughter mingling with the loud cracks and bangs that echoed off the walls. "It was one of the best days of my life."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to admit this next part to a Mayor, especially since it involved their mutual friend who happened to be a Sheriff now. She decided she had gone this far, she might as well finish. "Funny story, though . . . we got caught by the night guard on his rounds," Anna bit her lip, glancing up and seeing an amused curiosity masked by feigned disapproval in the Mayor's tear—stained eyes. "One look at our tears and the shiner on Emma's face . . . well let's just say the guard wasn't too concerned with busting us. We told him we were there to get away from our foster family, even insisted we wouldn't steal anything and would clean up after ourselves too."

Anna took a few steps forward, leaning against the fence post beside Regina. She let out a deep breath, knowing there were probably tears on the way for her too. Regina followed suit, managing to still look regal and composed even with her makeup barely smudging and her pant suit only slightly wrinkled. "So the guard let us stay and said we could come back as long as we were gone before the opening crew showed up at five in the morning."

"This was your spot." Regina observed.

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "After that we were sent to separate foster homes, but we'd still meet up here at least once a week to let off some steam." A soft smile graced Anna's lips, thinking of how many hundreds of thousands of plates they'd destroyed in that building. Some they took from the pile of half—broken plates the crew left and some they brought from restaurant dumpsters they'd found. The younger woman let out a deep breath. ". . . until Emma didn't show up anymore. I'd heard around the foster system from other kids that she'd run away. I never understood why she took off. She'd been having problems at her foster home that year. Some kids were cruel there. A blonde woman was her foster mom at the time – I don't remember her name though."

Regina let out a breath. She sniffled and wiped the stray tears away, composing herself. "I've heard a little of that too. There was an Ice Queen that was after us, Ingrid, who was related to the Arendell sisters? She was the foster parent Emma ran away from. She tried to activate Emma's powers so they could be "sisters" and almost got her killed doing it. Emma said she panicked and took off."

"Yeah . . . doesn't make it any easier that she never came back." Anna huffed. Regina shrugged in understanding, holding her hands up. "Anyways, the day of Emma's twenty–eighth birthday we happened to bump into each other in Boston at a bar I was working at. Emma was killing time before she had to go meet up with one of her bail bonds marks or runners or whatever she called them. We decided to come here for old times' sake, to catch up and let off some steam." Anna paused.

"I take it it didn't go very well?" Regina guessed. "Judging by the fact that you guys didn't see each other again for what . . . Three or four years?"

"Pretty much yeah," Anna admitted. "Full disclosure, though, I was still angry at her for leaving me alone in the foster system. Still am actually, but well . . . yeah. I tried – at first. Then she started on about her great job and how she finally sort of felt like she had a purpose. I wasn't so confident. My dream is to be a singer and I'm no closer now than I was then. I had only been on my own for a year, but I thought I had it all figured out. She tried telling me about some guy who ditched her, knocked her up, and got her put in prison, but I thought she was just bullshitting me." She knew now that it had been true, but she'd been nineteen at the time and she hadn't known a thing. She still didn't. "Looking back now I think she was trying to warn me against making the same mistakes and taking me to the smash room for some "therapy" was her way of apologizing." Anna suddenly found her shoes very interesting, unable to meet Regina's eyes. "All it really did was piss me off and rile me up more. I took off on her, didn't see her again until that day in New York with you."

"It was that very same night that Henry showed up at her door." Regina noted. "Well . . . that would explain the attitude she had when she rolled into my town with an axe to grind and several chips on her shoulders."

Anna shrugged. "I understand why she did it. Same reason why I just did it to you. She was desperate for me to understand her pain, only way she could do that was getting me to understand my own. She wanted back into my life, but she knew I was far too closed off to just allowed her to waltz in like she hadn't ditched me for over ten years."

The younger woman paused for a moment, quickly looking up at Regina but then looking back down. The Mayor's focus was off into the trees so she didn't even see Anna glance at her. She swallowed, sniffled, and cleared her throat. "I was actually surprised when I found out this place still even existed. While you were off dealing with all that stuff with fake Robin or whoever he is, I had been trying to figure out how I could be of more help. You just seemed so stressed — between fake Robin and your sister and that stuff with Emma's "shaky hand" or whatever. This place was the first thing that came to mind. I thought of all the times Emma and I came here and figured you could use some of that too. Like a catharsis or something."

Anna looked up, noticing that Regina was staring at her now. Not in a creepy or angry way. Regina didn't say anything, but Anna could tell she appreciated the gesture.

Deciding the moment was becoming too heavy, Anna continued on with her story. Although, that was just as awkward. "Anyway, that same night, a girl that lived in the apartment next to mine, Julia, was throwing a party. It was the first and only time I decided to be social. The room was filled with strangers which made it a lot easier. I introduced myself as someone else and played make—believe for a night. I remember getting absolutely wasted and waking up back in my apartment the next morning with no memory of how I got there. A couple months later I woke up feeling nauseous and ended up passing out at the coffee shop where I worked at the time. Doctors ran tests and told me I was pregnant. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together after that." Anna felt a single tear escape her eye and she found herself grateful that it was almost dark outside. "I have no idea who it was. I never tried to find out. I never filed a report. I guess I should be grateful. I don't remember any of it. Ever since that night I've had a hard time with people touching me, especially when I don't expect it. It's fine when I initiate the contact or usually even if I know it's about to happen. Or if it's Mia, I've never had any issues with her. I can handle it most of the time but sometimes it's just too much."

Regina nodded. "I've noticed, but I didn't want to pry."

Anna looked away. "I should have probably mentioned it earlier, but it's hard for me to talk about it with other people I hardly know. There's better and worse days too and I haven't really had much issue with it in a while."

Silence filled the air again and, even though her head was down, Anna could practically feel the sudden change in Regina. All the anger and hurt pulled away and changed to that of worry and sorrow. Maybe even a little guilt. Anna pushed that thought away. Regina had nothing to feel guilty about. It happened years before they even knew of each other's existence. "Anyway," her voice filled the air after a long while. She was desperate to move past it. "I didn't bring you here to do this," she motioned between the two of them. "It's just — all my life I never had a family. I never had a mother or a father. I never had a place to call home. I spent the majority of my childhood being moved from one place to another as often as people change their underwear. And it only got worse after Emma left the system. Can't say I blame her. She was miserable. Even with me around. And besides there was a nine year age gap. Emma would've had to leave the following year anyway." Anna wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself of that fact or Regina standing a few feet in front of her.

"I can't tell you how many times I tried to run away," she continued. "But, unfortunately, a child under sixteen living on the streets is a huge red flag. I never got far before someone reported it and I was dragged back into the system. Once I turned eighteen, I became accustomed to handling life on my own. I built my walls high and never let anyone in. It was easier to live alone than to constantly watch people come in and out of your life as if you were a revolving door. I decided to live life on the edge. I guess you could say I was a daredevil. I've literally jumped off of countless bridges and lived to tell the tale."

Anna fell quiet again and allowed the sound of chirping crickets to fill the air. She desperately wanted to lift her gaze up to study Regina's expression. Was she sad, hurt, confused —-bored? Anna was too afraid to find out so she kept her head low and squeezed her eyes shut. It was possible that Regina had left her standing there and Anna had just been babbling to the air. Her eyes shot open at the thought. She lifted her head just enough and saw the rounded tips of Regina's boots and sighed in relief.

"All that changed once Mia was born. The first month was difficult. I ended up having to quit my job because I couldn't afford daycare. Every waking moment was spent with her and all she did was cry. There was nothing I could do to sooth her. One day I left her alone in our one bedroom apartment for almost an hour while she screamed and I sat outside. I was desperate for some peace and quiet. After that incident I knew I wasn't fit to be a mother. I had just turned nineteen with no job and no hope for a future. No way in hell was I allowing my daughter to live the same life I'd grown up living. So I considered giving her up for adoption. At one point I actually had a family lined up. But just before I left to signed the papers Mia let out this is miraculous giggle and I knew I couldn't give her away. She was all I had."

Regina smiled, nodding. "It was the same for me with Henry before Emma broke the curse and I wasn't seen as the "Evil Queen" anymore. For those first ten years, Henry was it for me. My mother was gone, still back in the Enchanted Forest. I told you how I had to sacrifice my father to cast the first curse. He was very dear to me. No one in the town really liked me. They didn't even know who I really was or what I'd done to them. Any social civility was part of the curse and any relationship I developed here wasn't real. Then I adopted Henry – brought him here. At first, I had the same issue with Henry as you did with Mia. He was always crying, always unhappy. I didn't know what to do or if he'd ever stop. Then I found out exactly whose child he was and what that could mean for my happy ending. I even brought him back to Boston to the social worker. But then…" The Mayor smiled deeply and softly, laughing even. "That boy of mine . . . it was like he knew exactly what we both needed in the moment. He looked up at me and had the brightest of smiles. It was like he was saying 'we'll be fine mom, you'll see.'" Regina sighed, wiping a tear – this one happy – from her eye. "From that moment on, I knew he was meant to be my son and I was his mother. He was my world and I could never be away from him. I could never let him be somebody else's. I knew that we would be okay, even if the Saviour did show up. Just like you had with Mia."

Anna nodded. She had a newfound respect growing for the woman in front of her. It gave her the strength to continue the story. "After that, I packed up the little we had and moved to New York City. I knew I always wanted to sing. Music had always been a part of me. And I knew in order to better my daughter's life, I had to better my own. So I put on my big girl pants and found a job working at a diner across the street from my apartment and I ended up landing a few gigs at a local bar. Neither paid much but it was enough to get by. My neighbour happened to be a wonderful elderly woman named Nancy who'd just lost her husband a few weeks before. They never had kids so she was all alone. God knows I understood that feeling. She offered to babysit Mia anytime so I could pick up a few extra shifts at the diner a week and in exchange I picked up her groceries once a week so she didn't have to struggle on the subway anymore. Together we formed a tiny family. Everything began to fall into place. I was happy, Mia was happy. Everything was great. That was until Nancy passed away just before Mia turned two."

Anna felt uneasy with the silence that fell and wondered if she should stop. She raised her head up and her eyes met Regina's. She was standing far closer than the last time Anna had seen her. She couldn't make out a lot through the darkness, but she did notice that tears still lingered on her face. She wondered if this was all too much for a one day outing. She hadn't meant for it to end this way. She just wanted to spend time with Regina. Take her away from the craziness. She just wanted to show her what normal felt like for a while. She's gaze fell back down again. "This is all too much for today. Maybe we should just—"

"No. Keep going." Regina's words came out as barely a whisper and Anna had to strain her ears to catch them.

She gave a small smile while she nodded, obeying the mayor's wishes and continued on."There's really not much more to say," she shrugged. "After Nancy died, it went back to being just Mia and I. I was able to find a cheap but trustworthy daycare that would take her throughout the week days so I could work again. Seeing as I had to be home in the evenings with her I ended up giving up the local bar job, but I never once regretted it. Mia was all that was important. As the months went on, I began to wonder what would happened to Mia if something were to happen to me. I was all she had. There was no one else in our life who could take care of her. She would inevitably end up in the foster system. If anything scares me at all in this life, it's the thought of her being tossed around from home to home and feeling like she's worthless."

"That makes perfect sense. If Emma and the Charmings hadn't eventually become a part of Henry's life, and mine, I would have had the same dilemma." Regina nodded.

"It wasn't just that, though . . ." Anna trailed off, her voice quiet. Her ears rang with the ghost of Mia's screams. "Mia started acting . . . different? I guess you could say that Nancy's death affected her more than I realized. It's disturbing how someone as young as Mia can understand something so complex as death when I don't even . . ."

"What happened?" Regina brow crinkled with concern.

"Mia sort of . . . well she got really attached to me – like overly attached. As if she was holding on to me as much as she could so I couldn't go away like Nancy did." Anna let out a breath. "I'd drop her off at daycare and she'd scream. No actually, she'd go ballistic when I tried to leave her there."

"Oh my," Regina's eyes widened.

"Yeah it was not good at all. I felt so heartbroken for her that she'd suffered such a loss at such a young age. That's really what kicked my ass into gear." Anna told her. "And then I ran into Emma and simultaneously met you and . . . well I guess you could say it really was fate."

"Yeah . . ." Regina agreed with a smile. "I guess so."

"So moving to Storybrooke wasn't a hard decision to make. It was just like any other move. And the idea of having Emma back in my life was one I found myself wanting. I missed her. Once upon a time she was my home. So, when she asked me to come back with her, it was easy to say yes. But I could count the number of words she's said to me in the last two months on my fingers. I confronted her about it a few weeks ago, but she brushed it off, saying she was still recovering from dragging Hook back from Hell? And her time as a Dark Lord or...something"

"Dark One." Regina corrected.

"Right. That." Anna shrugged it off. "But I know it's because I make her feel guilty. When you offered up your home to us everything became brighter. I don't really know why, Regina, but something about you makes me feel safe. You make me feel—wanted—loved. And if anything were to ever happen to me, I'd want you to take my daughter because you gave us the one thing I've spent my entire life looking for...a home."

Anna felt her throat began to tighten, but she forced herself to swallow it down. "That's why I brought you here. I wanted to be the one who could be there to help you for once. Taking you away from all the chaos for a little while was the only thing I could think of to do. I'm not magical, or heroic, or anything along of the lines what everyone in Storybrooke seems to be. I tried to play pretend but, really, I don't understand a single thing. I'm just normal and boring. This place was the only idea I had. But, as always, I messed it all up."

It was something she always felt she did with every relationship or friendship in her life. Her birth parents were nowhere to be found. No foster parents ever stuck. Emma couldn't even look at her, her neighbour died and left her, and now Regina was going to hate her too. Maybe there was something wrong with her. Maybe she should've given Mia to better parents. Maybe she should've never come to Storybrooke.

She vaguely felt her lip start to tremble, not even acknowledging that the other woman was there anymore. A few stray tears had fallen before, but now it was all just too much. This trip had been meant to help Regina de-stress, but Anna had involuntarily stumbled onto old vulnerabilities and insecurities and issues. Why did she always have to ruin everything? She could feel the salty water run down her chin now, soaking the front of her shirt. When had she started crying so much?

In the midst of her meltdown Anna hadn't realized that Regina had stepped closer until she was standing only inches away. Before she could protest, Anna found herself being pulled in to the Mayor as arms wrapped tightly around her. Panic flooded her system like hot lava. She stayed stiff at first, unsure of what to do with the sudden human contact. Her mind flashed back to the night Regina returned from the Wish Realm. Anna had been in her arms then too, relief pouring over her that Regina had come back to her. But just as the warmth began to settle in, Anna had pulled away, too scared to allow her walls to crumble.

The only contact she was really used to was abuse. Foster parents with fists and canes and paddles. Social workers who told her she was good for nothing and she'd never be adopted and that's why her so—called best friend abandoned her. Teachers who never had any faith in her. Other kids who teased and ridiculed her. She didn't even have any relationship experience. And of bosses she'd had quite a few – most of them were not good but for the most part they were neutral. Really though, she was too closed off and gun shy to even think about connecting with someone as friends or otherwise. She'd tried the whole friends thing with Emma, but look how that turned out. She'd been too awkward and unsure of dating (of even what or who she could be interested in) and she had yet to meet that "one" if there even was one for her.

Then there was the night Mia was conceived. She'd spent almost every night since she'd found out she was pregnant desperately trying to filter through her memories. She remembered drinking that night, but somewhere deep in her gut she knew she hadn't been that intoxicated. Two or three beers was the most she remembered having. Anna always felt like she was a heavy weight. Wine was her preference and she'd gone through bottles in a sitting before. Everytime she did, she remembered everything the following morning. So she knew could handle her alcohol and she always set a limit.

Nothing about that night felt right. She hadn't exactly told Regina the whole story. It wasn't a night she was particularly proud of. Mia's conception was a big, disastrous blur, but the events that led up to it Anna did remember. It started off somewhat neutral, a bit of small talk and a lot of standing in a corner observing. She made a point to get her own drinks all night. She had blended in well with everyone else. Her short tight black dress and curled hair had been a great disguise, but she'd definitely felt out of place. She remembered the music blaring and turning her nose up at the countless make out sessions happening in all parts of the apartment. There was no escaping it and she remembered it making her stomach sick. She went off to find a quiet place and what happened next was something Anna wished she'd forgotten along with the rest of it.

Anna felt her legs begin to tremble just thinking about it as she clutched her fists onto the lapels of Regina's jacket. She supposed it was what she got for trying to be the good guy, stepping up to the assholes pushing themselves on a girl who they'd back into a corner.

Anna began to feel sick to her stomach just as she had when she'd made it to the bathroom, turned on the sink and listened to the water run to calm her racing heart. She could hear the banging on the door as she shut her eyes tight, their drunken voices calling for her to come out and play too. Their voices had gone right through her, a chill in her bones and an unwelcome reminder of her foster home days after Emma took off and an older, deeper voice shouted at her through a different bathroom door.

"You get your sorry little ass out here, you rotten brat!"

Anna buried her face into Regina's shoulder like she'd held it between her knees all those years ago. The fabric of Regina's coat was softer than the wooden counter she'd grab onto for support as she'd watched the room of partygoers begin to spin around her. The ones who all stared at her like some kind of freak, pointing and laughing and not at all offering her any kind of help. She may as well as have been alone in that crowded party room, silently suffocating under the weight of her memories.

How she even made it to the bathroom, she still wasn't sure. She barely remembered getting that girl out of there. Once she was locked behind the door, it started to get a little fuzzy just like in that horrible foster home as a teen. She heard the drunk guys yelling and hollering. She distinctly remembered hearing the sound of a fist landing a hard punch against a jaw. After that the shouting grew louder, someone kicked down the door and everything went black. It had been the same in that foster home when her foster dad beat down the door and slapped her across the face so hard it knocked her out cold.

That feeling of exposure returned when she woke up the next morning after the party, somehow back in her own bed. She hadn't had a stitch of clothing on and no idea what the hell happened the rest of the night. All signs of dizziness were gone, her headache subsided and she hadn't felt sick either. She still didn't understand how she could've passed out drunk if she didn't have any signs of a hangover. Nor did it feel like she'd had any drugs in her system. She'd just felt empty and alone and very much like something was missing. It wasn't until months later, when she'd held a stick in her hand with a plus sign, that she figured out what had happened.

She could've used the warmth and comfort of a friend's embrace then when nothing felt like it would be right again. Not that she would've been able to enjoy it then. She never allowed herself to get close enough to anyone and, if someone ever did, all she'd see were the faces from her abused childhood and later the faceless thief who'd stolen her virtue and fathered her child.

But now here she was, in Regina's arms and it was equal parts what she needed most and the scariest thing she'd ever done. The hug itself wasn't what she was freaking out over. No, the hug actually felt quite nice, almost like heaven. Like hot chocolate with cinnamon, warm fires, snow days, adventurous family vacations, joyous family gatherings, happy holiday feasts – not that Anna would know what any of that was really like – but honestly this hug was simply pure bliss.

No, what was really freaking her out was the fact that she didn't know what this felt like. She had never felt anything in her whole life like it ever before. Not even with Emma who'd been just as damaged and afraid of physical contact as she had been.

She'd never been hugged like that, but after a minute she relaxed into the maternal embrace and wrapped her arms around the Mayor's waist. Anna's sobs began to worsen even as she relaxed and Regina pulled her in tighter, softly rubbing soothing circles along her back. It was like Regina could sense that the younger of them really needed this and was all too content to give. Regina had felt the same way in her life and was almost comforting not only Anna but her past self as well. Anna knew somewhat of Regina's past, but in this moment she could tell that they really were kindred spirits.

Anna fingers clenched tighter to the material of the older woman's coat. She buried her face into the crease of Regina's neck and this time clung to the warmth of her as if her own life depended on it. There weren't any words needed between the two as Anna let out a lifetime of abandonment issues. Regina's hold never wavered as she let Anna continue to bawl into her neck. There was no one else in the world right now but the two of them.

Then, just like magic, Anna began to relax even more. Her sobs evened out until it was mostly just heavy breathing and huge puffs of air blew through her nose. Regina pulled away slowly, her hands searched for Anna's as they slid gently down the younger woman's arm. When she found them she squeezed tight and, as if unable to stop herself, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Anna's forehead.

Anna shuddered at the foreign gesture, her cheeks filling with heat. She uttered the only words left for her to say as Regina pulled away, "I'm sorry."

When silence followed, Anna allowed her gaze to lift upwards and her sky blue eyes met chocolate brown. Both sets filled with tears. Regina smiled down at her sheepishly as her hand came up to whisk away strands of dark hair that stuck to Anna's dampened face. She then rested her hand on Anna's cheek and softly creased it with her thumb. Anna's eyes fluttered closed at the touch. She leaned into Regina's hand just a little, absorbing as much of the moment as she could.

"I can't."

Anna eyes were open again. They found Regina's and the younger brunette furrowed her brows in confusion. "You can't w—what?"

"Take Mia if something ever happened to you." Regina admitted.

Anna stood frozen as Regina's words hung in the air before tears began to flow rapidly down the young woman's face again. She began to back away, feeling as if the oxygen had been ripped from her lungs.

"Honey," Regina rushed to soothe as she stepped forward, lifting Anna's chin with the tips of her fingers. Their eyes met again. "As long as I'm alive nothing will ever happen to you. That little girl will never know a life without her mother. I will see to that."

"You can't promise that." Anna murmured through her sobs.

"You may be right, but I sure as hell would die trying. So you see I can't take Mia. I wouldn't be around either."

Anna's eyes widen. "Y—you'd do that?" she stammered, her breath hitching in her chest "What about Henry?"

"I'd do the same for Henry," Regina admitted without hesitation. "I almost have a few times." She thought about all the dangers she'd found herself in trying to protect her son. "But as you can see we're both still here. If I've learned anything from my son is that good always wins."

"That might be true in your world, Regina, but in my world..." Anna motioned to air around them. "Evil is the real winner."

"Well, it's a good thing you now live in my world then." Regina replied resting her hand on Anna's cheek again. "I will defeat the Evil Queen. I just don't know how yet."

They stood in silence for a short while. Anna's stare was focused on the ground and a rock she was kicking around again. Regina's gaze never fell off Anna. Her foot scuffing over the gravel ground in circles. Regina could swear she'd seen Emma do the same thing. The more she watched the younger woman, who was really still a girl, her heart swelled in her chest. Her maternal instincts were flaring tenfold, making her want to reach out and hug Anna again despite her confession of contact issues earlier. Regina had sensed that Anna wasn't used to such affection very early after they met. Regina herself had her own problems growing up with a mother who thought love was weakness. She'd been surprised Anna hadn't pulled away when Regina hugged her and gotten worried when she started to cry. It was a relief though knowing the hug had actually helped. She didn't know much yet about her new friend's past from what little Emma had mentioned and from what Anna had told her when they met. What she'd found out today definitely concerned her.

She felt a little uneasy as Anna's confession about her past began to sink in. Memories of an unhappy life in the Enchanted Forest flashed painfully through her mind. There were far too many similarities between them and it killed Regina to know that the young woman who had found a way to worm into her heart in such a short time, had grown up living a life just as traumatic as her own. She understood what Anna had gone through worrying about Mia after losing their neighbour. She felt a strong sense of warmth in knowing that Anna had found a home in her presence. That she trusted her daughter's life around a woman whose previous title included the word evil.

"We should probably head back," Anna finally broke the silence. "It's getting late."

"You're right," Regina agreed, the girl's voice pulling her from her thoughts.

Anna wiped the last of her tears away and headed down the dark narrow pathway towards the parking lot, arms still wrapped around her chest.

"But if I'm remembering correctly," Regina's voice called out from behind. "There's still a pile of plates waiting to be smashed inside."

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Wish You Were Here

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's our third update! This one's a little different though – it's the first of our flashback chapters that explain our new characters of Anna and Mia – how they met our Storybrooke characters and how they moved from where they lived before. The flashbacks are out of order but done in a way that it will either explain the chapters before or the chapters still ahead – much like in the show! Some of the flashbacks will look familiar as they'll be scenes from season 6 just mixed up a bit. In this one in particular centres around the episodes "Wish You Were Here" and "Tougher Than The Rest" and a little of "Murder Most Fowl", just a little different with the addition of Anna's and Mia's stories. Also, some Kelly Clarkson lyrics make an appearance as well. Hope you enjoy – and please let us know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Wish You Were Here**

 _Anna's hands shook as she held on to the wood of the door outside of Regina's office. She'd followed the Mayor across town after dropping Mia and baby Neal (who she'd been helping Snow and Charming with since the curse the Evil Queen put on them) off with the Sisters at the church. Regina told her to stay at her house where she'd put up a protection spell but Anna was just too worried – it seemed like her friend was going to do something stupid and she was worried about her. She'd watched Regina storm in the office where the Evil Queen was holding Aladdin hostage – closing the door behind her. This was where Anna was kind of at a stand—still, unsure of what to do. She could hear voices from within:_

 _Someone gasped. "Having fun in my office?" That was Regina! She sounded . . . disgusted?_

 _Now someone was chuckling. "Well, as a matter of fact, I was about to!" Hmm . . . sounded like Regina but it was a bit too – maniacal and cheerful. Eh . . . the Evil Queen. A mumble . . . but Anna couldn't make it out. Just the tone in the Evil Queen's voice though . . . yuck._

 _"I'm not here for your perversions. I'm here to get Emma back." Now that was the Mayor – quick and to the point. And yay! She was going to save Emma! Sure, Anna wasn't on the best of terms with the blonde right now . . . but that didn't mean she'd wi-nope not using that word! She didn't want any harm to come to Emma._

 _"Oh, well, good luck with that. You're not getting a hold of this lamp." The Evil Queen shot Regina down, but Anna knew her friend could do it! What was it Snow and David were always talking about? Right, hope. "But even if you did, you can't undo wishes."_

 _"Sadly true." Oh . . . that was Aladdin. Did that mean he was okay? Anna hadn't spent much time with him or Jasmine but she hoped Regina could help him out of this._

 _"Now take a seat! Have a drink." The Evil Queen was sounding a lot like she was going to break out in song! Anna knew she wouldn't but since Anna was a singer and was obsessed with musicals . . . yeah that would be amazing. "And give thanks where thanks is due."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Anna recognized the sass in Regina's voice. If she wasn't so worried about her friend, she could actually grab a bag of popcorn and enjoy this little audio show._

 _"Be a dear and mix another, hmm?" Another? What? Anna raised an eyebrow, confused. …And then she heard footsteps and then shortly after than something that sounded like ice in a glass. Oh . . . another drink! Didn't Zelena tell them the Evil Queen seemed to always be drinking those weird red cocktails?_

 _"Don't forget, I know you better than anyone, Regina." The Evil Queen laughed – Anna thought she was going to hurl. Yeah right! Sure they had the same memories and they were essentially the same person but hell if the Evil Queen knew her other half at all! "I am you. And there was a time when all you wanted was to tear Snow and Charming apart and kick Emma Swan out of your town so that way you could have Henry and now Anna and Mia all to yourself. And I just did both."_

 _There was that evil laugh – ugh, it sent shivers down Anna's spine just listening to it. She was glad she wasn't around when her friend was like this all the time. The mention of Mia and herself terrified Anna to death – what did the Evil Queen want with her daughter and her?_

 _Oh boy . . . the young woman didn't know what to do. This conversation was getting intense. What did the Evil Queen have up her ridiculously oversized sleeves? Whatever it was – what if Regina couldn't handle it on her own?!_

 _Anna felt her breath quicken and her pulse race. Her friend could be in danger and she knew there was nothing she could do to help her. What to do, what to do . . .Quietly, the young woman pulled her cellphone out of her back pocket. Silently scrolling through her contacts, she sent a text message to David: Regina is in trouble at her office, need backup._

 _Not a minute later she got a reply: Already on my way, hold tight — wait for me._

 _"A toast. To you. To me. To us."_

 _Anna held her breath – what was Regina going to do? She heard a noise through the door – but it wasn't the sound of two glasses clinking together. It sounded like . . . glass on wood? Did Regina put the glass down?_

 _A soft sigh was released just loud enough to go through the door. "That's why you'll never be happy. You've won, and you can't even admit it. If you could, you'd see that victory feels luxurious!"_

 _Anna rolled her eyes . . . it was good to know that the Regina who was her friend didn't have such cheesy dialogue in her everyday speech. Honestly . . . was she like this back then? Oy vey._

 _"Yes, I may not be able to get a hold of that genie lamp, but you're right. We are the same person, which means you're not the only master of the lamp." Oh no . . . Regina! What was she going to do!?_

 _"No." The Evil Queen?_

 _"Yes!" Oh this was Aladdin – he approved of this plan?!_

 _"Genie of the lamp . . ." Regina started. Anna held her breath, fear and panic taking over. ". . . I wish to be sent to the same place as Emma Swan."_

 _This time is was Anna's turn to gasp._

 _"NO!" A voice that must have been the Evil Queen shouted._

 _"Your wish is my command, Master." Aladdin spoke quickly and immediately – it sounded different from his regular voice._

 _Anna tensed. She heard some kind of sound like a vacuum maybe? Oh boy this was not good at all! That sounded like magic! Panic flooded through her again but this time it mixed with adrenaline. Without thinking, Anna pushed the door open and burst inside – she had to see if Regina was okay! Her eyes scrambled around the room . . . the Evil Queen and Aladdin were here . . . oh god where the hell was Regina!? "What did you do!?" Anna screamed._

 _For her part, as frantic and angry as she looked the Evil Queen regarded Anna with amusement but the young woman was too worried about her friend. Aladdin stood idly in the background. "Oh look . . . it's Regina's little pet project."_

 _Anna ignored the remark. "Where's Regina?! What did you do?! Why do you have to be so cruel to her! As you said she is you . . . where is she?!"_

 _"Come now, little mouse . . . I didn't do anything to her, she did it to herself." The Evil Queen lilted._

 _Even in her fury, Anna wondered why the Evil Queen hadn't done anything to hurt her yet – well, other than with her words. The calm in the alter ego of Regina's words was actually starting to freak her out. Oh god . . . was Regina now stuck in the same place as Emma? But how would they get back with the both of them there? What would Henry and the Charming's and Hook and Zelena do? What if they never got them back?_

 _Oh god . . . what was Anna going to do? She'd have to tell Mia she'd never see Regina or Emma again . . . this would be worse than when Nancy died!_

 _The sound of metal screeching broke her from her panic attack. "Anna! Get out of here!"_

 _"David!" There was that evil laugh again. "I thought I smelled earnestness."_

 _Anna stood frozen between the Evil Queen and Emma's father. She was still freaking out about Regina disappearing. Tears ran out of her eyes and her heart beat frantically._

 _"Anna!" Two strong hands shook her shoulders. She blinked and found David right in front of her. "Anna go, please! This isn't your fight. Neither Regina or Emma would want you to risk leaving Mia without her mother for them – now go! Be with your daughter and my son. Hook and Jasmine are at the sheriff's station!"_

 _Anna snapped out of it long enough to process what he'd said before she ran out of the room crying, plagued with thoughts of if she'd ever see Regina again or even have the chance to reconcile with Emma..._

* * *

 _"Anna."_

 _The young woman in question jolted awake with a startle, sitting up from where she'd been laying down on a brown couch. She realized her arms were tight around something . . . a body. Looking down, her eyes widened. She had a sleeping Mia in her arms. She tightened her hold of her child protectively. "What the . . ."_

 _It took a few seconds for the young woman to remember where she was. Looking around revealed an office with bright yellow walls, a red rug and a brown coffee table._

 _"It's alright – you're both okay." The same voice that woke her up with her name spoke again – it was Storybrooke's resident psychiatrist, Dr. Archibald "Archie" Hopper._

 _"Archie? What am I . . ." Still half—asleep and slightly groggy, Anna couldn't break through the confusion._

 _"We were in a session, remember? You fell asleep." The doctor shifted to the edge of the chair he was sitting on, regarding his patient with concern._

 _Mia shifted restlessly in her sleep, snuggling further into her mother's chest. Her daughter could probably sense how stressed and worried Anna was._

 _"We were?" Anna was still having trouble remembering._

 _"Yes." Dr. Hopper nodded. "It's been a few days since Regina and Emma disappeared – you were telling me how worried you are about them. Something about . . ." He reached over to grab a small notebook off the table beside him. Peering over his glasses, he nodded. "Yes, I believe it was something about Emma disappearing and then your confrontation with the Evil Queen after Regina disappeared bringing up memories of when you were younger and Emma abandoned you."_

 _Anna's dream – her memory of the last time she'd seen Regina – flashed in her mind again. "I . . ." She gently moved Mia to the other side of her lap. "I . . ." Her lip trembled. "It's just Regina's been the closest thing I've had to a friend in . . . in like ever. Even closer than I ever was with Emma. And with the issues between Emma and I . . ."_

 _"You said you wanted to try to resolve those issues." Archie commented._

 _"Yes." Anna said without hesitation. "She really hurt me. She knew what I'd been through with my parents abandoning me when I was little and going through all those foster homes – especially since she'd sorta had the same kind of bad experiences!" Her voice raised a little but she quickly stopped – she didn't want to wake Mia. "And then she just shows up again that night of her birthday and tries to lecture me about my life choices, ugh!"_

 _"Surely asking you to move here when you reunited in New York was a step towards something better for the two of you. True, it's not the greatest . . ." Archie trailed off._

 _"She's been ignoring me since I got here! She always has this excuse and that. I get that she's the "Saviour" or whatever but geez . . . Yeah I wanted to talk to her! Her birthday is coming up . . . actually I think it was yesterday. Wait, is today the 22nd or 23rd of October? Anyway . . . yeah I was going to take her out for drinks or buy her a gift or something to get her attention but then she had to go and get "wished" over to wherever she is — figures!" Anna crinkled her nose, letting out a frustrated breath. The doctor opened his mouth to say something but Anna cut him off. "But anyways I can't talk about Emma right now. It's Regina who's been the real friend to me since I got here. She showed me around the town, told me that magic was real and shared the history of this place and all of you with me. She even let Mia and me move in to her place so that Mia could have her own room and we wouldn't have to be in that crowded loft anymore with the Charming's!"_

 _"I was just going to say that perhaps missing out on your chance for that resolution is what is bringing up these traumatic memories." Archie suggested. Anna breathed deeply, rocking Mia up and down a little bit. "You came to Storybrooke so that both Mia and yourself would be surrounded by friends . . . perhaps even a new family. Emma – even though things are strained between the two of you – and now Regina are at the centre of that – the two that you are closest with, am I right?"_

 _"Pretty much, yeah." Anna drawled._

 _"And now both Emma and Regina are, in essence, missing and possibly never returning." Archie paused. The very thought shot through Anna like a bullet . . . never seeing either of them again? No . . . she couldn't handle that. "Now I, personally, have seen both of those two fight with every breath to reunite with the ones they love and I don't believe that this will be any different."_

 _"If they don't come back . . . especially Regina . . ." Anna trailed off. She looked down at Mia, asleep in her lap. The toddler was sucking on her thumb – a habit Anna was trying to break her out of but wasn't having any luck. She thought of how close Regina and Mia were and how much Regina meant to Anna herself . . . if Regina wasn't in Storybrooke . . ._

 _"Anna, are you okay?" Dr. Hopper asked her._

 _Anna leaned down to kiss the top of Mia's head before looking up at the doctor. "I don't think I can stay if Regina's not here . . ."_

 _The loud collision of metal clashing from the open window startled both Anna and Dr. Hopper. Holding on tight to Mia, Anna hurried over to find the source of the noise._

 _"Please, be careful!" Archie warned, quickly following after her._

 _She peered out of the window, wide eyes taking in the scene in the dark streets below her. A cloaked figure raising a sword over another figure with familiar blonde hair . . . Emma!? What the . . .Her eyes darted around the two, finding that Hook, David, Henry, Mr. Gold, Belle, and two others . . . was that Regina!? . . . and an unfamiliar man stood frozen around them. And all of them were somehow glowing . . . magic? Why weren't they helping Emma? Why were they just standing there? And this figure . . . hadn't the others mentioned it was somehow Belle and Mr. Gold's son?_

 _"It's Regina!" Anna whispered loudly to Dr. Hopper. "And Emma too! Here take Mia I need to go help them!"_

 _"Anna, no!" Archie did indeed take Mia into his arms but he rushed over to the door of his office, blocking Anna from leaving._

 _"Move out of the way! Please!" Anna insisted._

 _"I can't do that, I'm afraid. Not only is it not safe for you down there — for either of us, I was asked to keep you out of harm's way — to protect you." Archie told her._

 _"But . . ." Anna wanted to fight it but knew he was right. Besides, she couldn't leave Mia. She took her daughter back from the doctor, rocking the still sleeping toddler in her arms._

 _The two adults went back to the window where it seemed the cloaked figure — what was his name, Gideon? — had the upper hand. Resigned to staying out of danger, Anna could only watch in horror as Emma shrunk back away from the cloaked figure. Emma's hand was shaking again . . . oh boy this was not good! The others were still frozen — Emma was on her own. If this Gideon or whatever killed Emma then what would he do with the others?_

 _"Ready to die, Saviour?" Gideon had a really smug look on his face that made Anna cringe. In fact, she was fairly certain she'd seen that same smirk on Mr. Gold . . . she really didn't like either of them._

 _His words didn't seem to rattle Emma at al. "I am fated to die, and I will die." Anna's heart jumped up to her throat. Suddenly there was light bursting from Emma's shaky hand right at Gideon. "But not today!"_

 _Anna just couldn't watch this anymore. She thrusted Mia gently back into Archie's arms and ran her way out of the office before the poor doctor even knew what was happening. She hurried down the stairs and out the door and down the street where the action was . . .only to find that the action was all done. So it would appear that Emma won then?_

 _Well, this was awkward._

 _Gideon was gone — and Gold and Belle were walking away. Most everyone else was rushing up to Emma for reunion hugs. Wait, not everyone — Regina and the mystery man with her stood off to the side._

 _"Regina!" Anna shouted, her lungs burning from the exertion. She was so happy that her friend was okay! She ran forward, her arms raised. "You came back!"_

 _At the sound of Anna's voice, the Mayor turned her head and started running to meet her as the two of them met head—on into a strange sort of half—hug. Or that's what it seemed like to Anna. "_

 _Anna! Oh, I am so relieved that you're okay!"_

 _Anna felt the Mayor's arms start to wrap around her and she panicked, her first instinct to flee. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt the Mayor's grip tighten around her, the warmth of Regina starting to settle in. A part of Anna wanted to allow it. She'd missed her so much in the days that she'd been gone. She vaguely recalled Emma telling her something in that heated night in Portland . . . what was it again? That you didn't know you had a home until you missed it?_

 _In that moment, as much as Anna's heart wanted to embrace the hug — Regina — her mind and her body just weren't having any part of it. She pulled away again, breaking out of the Mayor's hold. She caught a glimpse of a pained expression on Regina's face — confusion? She couldn't quite make it out. She stepped back a couple of feet to give herself space — whatever that was wasn't sitting well with her. Despite the small crowd around her, Anna's mind enclosed itself deep inside herself._

 _The sudden realization that someone was staring at her, however, jolted her. She blinked, finding Emma standing right in front of her. This was the closest they'd been for weeks. "I'm glad you're okay." Anna blurted, panic overtaking her limb functions as she engaged her estranged friend in what felt like an obligatory two—second hug. They broke apart quickly, Emma pulling Henry into her arms and Anna standing in the background watching._

 _The mysterious man that Regina had shown up with joined in closer to the group. Anna just noticed then that he held a bow and had a canister of arrows on his back. But what . . . "Captain Hook? Well, you were certainly a little more spry in your younger days!" The arrow man chuckled._

 _Hook's eyebrows scrunched. "Robin!?" Anna had an internal jaw—drop moment. Robin Hood? As in Regina's deceased soulmate?!_

 _Emma let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Well, not really Robin. Sort of."_

 _"That doesn't make any sense at all!" Anna blurted. She'd meant to say that in her head . . ._

 _Regina walked up and stood with Anna at her side. "It's an alternate reality. Copies of everyone. I . . . I brought him back."_

 _Hook scoffed, rolling his eyes. "'Alternate reality'? 'Not—not spry? What happened to you? What happened to me?"_

 _"Try to sound a little less pathetic." Anna's mouth burst out again. What was wrong with her?_

 _Hook just gave her a look, though, and everyone moved on. "It's okay." Emma assured him. "It's all going to be fine. "We're just . . ." The blonde launched herself between Hook and Henry, wrapping her arms around their necks. "We're just going to switch to water." Anna could swear she heard a slight chortle from Regina — not that it made sense to her._

 _"What, for drinking?" Hook's voice actually cracked a little. Emma sighed out a "Yeah" and sank deeper into hugging him._

 _Anna could only wish to be that comfortable with someone like Emma, Regina and the others. Well, other than Mia . . . but that didn't count — Mia was her child. She looked away from the group, the softest of smiles barely touching just the corner of her lips when she saw little Mia wobbling the few inches from Archie's grasp to where Regina held out her arms in wait._

 _"'Gina!" Mia's little squeak broke and knitted back together Anna's heart all at once. Regina lifted the tiny girl anxiously, showering her with kisses. Mia squealed with laughter, eating up the attention. Even locked in her mind, Anna enjoyed watching the interaction between the Mayor and the tiny girl._

 _"What do you say, Mia—bean? Should we go home?" Regina blew a raspberry on Mia's cheek, making the little girl giggle even more._

 _The group went their separate ways then — the Charming's to pick up baby Neal and go home, Emma and Hook to their place, and Regina was left with Anna and Mia — and figuring out what to do with Robin. Henry promised to come see his other mom the next day and hugged her before running after with Emma and Hook._

 _With a wave of Regina's hand, the four of them appeared in Regina's living room. Mia, too excited with everything, tried to get out of bedtime but between Regina and her mommy the little girl was outnumbered. Robin watched awkwardly in the background while Regina and Anna tried to convince the girl to go to bed. Soon enough, Mia had run around enough that she'd fallen asleep in Regina's lap. Regina hugged the little girl tight, kissing her goodnight before gently passing her to Anna to be taken upstairs to bed._

 _As Anna ascended the stairs with Mia, Regina turned to Robin and showed him to her study where he'd be sleeping. He didn't really say much other than questions about this realm. In some ways it hurt to leave him in there — even though he really wasn't *her* Robin. Her Robin had always slept in her room, in her bed with her. But now . . . she didn't know what to do anymore about all this._

 _Regina plopped down onto the living room couch and let out a long breath, the feeling of exhaustion settling in. Her time in the Wish Realm had been nothing short of easy. Really, though, she was still processing all of it. Had she done the right thing by bringing this Robin here? Could they possibly have something together like she'd had with her Robin? Was he even the same man as *her* Robin?_

 _Anna walked in, dressed in pyjamas with a blue character all over it — it looked like an alien. What had Anna called it? Stitch? Regina really had no clue. Anna was also carrying two mugs — one that looked to be hot cocoa and the other tea. "Mia went down without any struggles tonight. It's a miracle, I know. I really think she missed you — and she's not the only one. I thought after the — events you've dealt with you may need something to help relax a little."_

 _Regina smiled, taking the mug of tea from Anna. "Thank you."_

 _Anna sipped her cocoa and took a seat in the recliner beside her. Regina shook her head._

 _"What?!" Anna scrunched her nose._

 _"Do you have any idea how much sugar is in one cup of cocoa?" Regina felt her insides rot just thinking about it._

 _Anna rolled her eyes and took another sip, slurping loudly as she did so."So may I address the elephant in the room?"_

 _Regina raised an eyebrow, swallowing a sip of her tea._

 _"Is that man really Robin?"Anna's head tilted curiously. "I thought you said he was — gone."_

 _Regina let out a sad sigh. "It's, well . . ." She scrunched her forehead. "Well, it's complicated."_

 _Anna huffed a breath. What wasn't complicated in this town? The younger woman put her mug down on the coffee table in front of her. She crossed her knees under her lap and leaned forward. "How did you find him?"_

 _Regina sighed. "I sort of just ran into him, I guess. Things there are strange . . . almost similar — but not. The whole place was based on an off—handed wish Emma made but she hadn't intended for it to be granted. That wish was to never be the Saviour so . . . she wasn't. I knew he wasn't the same Robin, but I just had to know, in a world where he'd never meet me, if his life was better off for it. I'm still not sure . . . but I have to try. While I was off with Robin, Emma went to find us a way home — a portal made from a magical tree. We all went through it, and here we are. We weren't even sure he'd be allowed to cross."_

 _Anna listened intently. "You mean like the wardrobe Emma came through?" Emma and Regina had briefly told her that story when she'd arrived._

 _Regina nodded, chuckling. "I still can't believe it even worked."_

 _"Well that must mean something…" Anna shrugged._

 _Regina still wasn't so sure. She wasn't so sure about any of it. Anna sat patiently, taking another sip of cocoa. If only she could explain it to the young woman . . . she didn't even know how to explain it to herself._

 _"So… what was it like over there?" Anna's voice was soft._

 _Regina sighed, letting out a wide yawn. Anna watched her yawn in disbelief. This woman looked bone tired — exhausted, in need of a bed and possibly a sandwich . . . and yet, all Anna could think of was that this woman still looked as classy, regal, and refined as she always did._

 _Regina took a sip of her tea and rested her elbow on the back of the couch, her chin on her hands. Her mind was lost in the wish realm again even as she sat there visiting with Anna. She, herself, hadn't had any place in that realm and yet it had affected her so. She yawned again, all these thoughts of wishes and alternate realities making her even more exhausted. She could see the wonder in Anna's eyes however and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Anna, honey, would it be okay if we had this conversation tomorrow after a good night's sleep?"_

 _"Oh… yeah…." Anna faltered. "Yeah, okay."_

 _Regina smiled and gave her hand another squeeze before getting up and heading for the stairs. She was just so tired — and not just physically either. She wanted to stay up to visit with Anna . . . just . . . it had been too long of a day._

 _"Regina?" Anna's voice called from the living room._

 _Regina stopped where she stood about halfway up the stairs and turned. "Yes, Anna?"_

 _A grin broke out on Anna's face from ear to ear. "I'm *really* glad you're home."_

 _Regina's smile was just as wide. "Me too."_

* * *

 _When Anna awoke the following morning, she had the strangest feeling in her gut that it wasn't going to be a great day. Really, though, the thought of it was stupid. Today should be a good day — Regina and Emma were back! All was well in the world, or if not well then slightly better . . ._

 _She turned over — noticing from the clock that it was still really early — and glanced at the baby monitor she kept on her bedside, listening for signs of Mia being awake. Sure, Mia wasn't exactly a baby anymore but Anna liked being able to hear her daughter if she was hurting or crying or needed something. Mia shouldn't have to wait forever for her mommy to come to her aid if something happened. When Anna had been younger in the foster homes before she met Emma — there had been no one who cared enough to tend to her needs. If she needed to be changed or she had another nightmare . . . No. There was no reason Mia should have to suffer the same way. Anna loved her daughter and would gladly wake up at all hours of the morning to tend to her._

 _She continued to listen to the monitor, moving closer to the side of the bed. Why couldn't she hear anything? Usually Mia snored liked the dead. And if she was awake, Anna's little girl wasn't talking or babbling or anything. Anna instantly launched herself out of the bed and down the hall the short distance to Mia's room — nearly tripping on her Stitch pyjama bottoms as she did so. Breathless, she pushed open Mia's slightly open door and burst in the room — Mia was nowhere to be found!_

 _Anna instantly went into panic—mode. Nothing else in the room seemed out of place — just Mia. Tears leaked from Anna's eyes. "M—Mia . . ." She called, barely able to get anything out when her voice cracked. Where the hell could she be? Did somebody take her?! It was then that her eyes caught sight of a picture frame peaking out from between Mia's sheets. She walked over to the bed, picking it up. In the photo was Mia — with Regina._

 _Letting out a deep sigh, Anna wiped the tears from her eyes. Hugging the picture frame to her chest, she made her way down the hall away from her room and around the corner towards the master bedroom of the mansion. Sniffling, she turned the handle and pushed open the door. Quietly she walked inside, poking her head around to where the bed was. There, in the bed were two human shaped lumps — one larger and one smaller. Grinning, Anna went further into the room, the sound of snoring filling her ears. Anna would recognize that tiny human snoring sound anywhere — Mia._

 _Both nestled deep under the covers Mia was fast asleep burrowed into Regina's side, her little arms wrapped around the older woman's middle. Regina, as well, had her arms wrapped around the little one tightly. Both wore content smiles that tugged at Anna's heartstrings. Anna sniffled again, smiling herself._

 _Mia began stirring in her sleep, scrunching her nose. Once the child began to move, Regina instantly released her hold on her. Mia tossed and turned, becoming restless. Frowning, Anna stepped forward beside the bed. She gently gathered her sleepy little girl in her arms and made her way down the hall. One quick stop to grab Mr. Fluffington before she headed downstairs to the kitchen. She stopped in front of the pack and play setup in the corner of the room, bending to gently lay Mia down._

 _"No pack pen!" Mia grumbled, still half asleep. The girl clutched her stuffed puppy and hugged it tight. "Gina!"_

 _"Mia, you were about two seconds away from kicking her in the ribs." Anna chuckled. Mia stared blankly at her mother, not even hardly awake yet. Anna sighed. "You can take a nap down here in the kitchen while Mommy makes everyone some breakfast, okay? 'Gina's' had quite the long couple of days so we're going to let her sleep in." Mia's eyes fluttered closed again and it wasn't long before she was out like a light._

 _Anna leaned over to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead before setting about to start breakfast. She turned on some music — not as loud as usual, but enough. Not even forty—five minutes later, Mia was wide awake and running around like a wild banshee. They were in a Kelly Clarkson dance marathon with no end in sight. Anna had finished making breakfast — omelettes, bacon, and French toast, and had it warming in the oven. She was trying to keep Mia quiet as they danced around but her daughter was just too anxious for 'Gina' to wake up._

 _About a half hour later, Regina finally made her way down the stairs — already dressed in a sleek black dress with a gold belt. Mia met the Mayor halfway down the stairs, clutching onto her legs. "Gina, Gina, Gina!" Mia jumped around, pulling at Regina's arms._

 _"Mia, be careful!" Anna scolded her. "You're going to make both of you trip on the stairs!"_

 _"It's fine, Anna, really." Regina assured her. Anna merely sighed. When they got to the main floor, Regina picked Mia up and held her on her hip. "Mia—bean, did I feel a live teddy bear in my bed this morning? Were you that teddy bear!?" Mia giggled. "I bet that means I was right, huh?" Regina tickled her tummy and Mia giggled more._

 _"Yeah, sorry Regina — I woke up and found she'd gotten up in the middle of the night by herself and went in by you." Anna apologized._

 _"Anna, I wasn't mad. I just thought that would have been scary for you not knowing where she was right away." Regina adjusted Mia on her hip. Anna didn't say anything. They walked into the kitchen together where Regina immediately sniffed the air, smiling. "Oh my sweet Anna, you made breakfast too?"_

 _"Couldn't sleep." Anna shrugged._

 _"You always have something different playing when I walk in here. What's this now?"Regina spun around a little with Mia, both of them laughing — and Mia was singing along a little with the words._

 _"Kelly Clarkson! She won like the biggest TV talent show ever!" Anna laughed excitedly. "This song is called "My Life Would Suck Without You."_

 _Regina continued to dance around with Mia but looked confused about what Anna told her. Anna shook her head. "I have so much to teach you."_

 _"Well I like it. It's fun." Regina turned to Mia, rubbing their noses together. Mia laughed hysterically, wrapping her arms around Regina's neck. "Mia, your mommy is so thoughtful — did you know that? She made us all breakfast even though she didn't have to."Anna blushed, leaning into the island counter. "And Gina would just love to stay here and have a nice, sit—down breakfast with her favourite girls….but unfortunately Mayor Regina's got some work to do."_

 _Anna's smile faded. "You're going into the office today?"_

 _"Kind of." Regina sighed. She walked over to the table where Mia's special booster chair was — they couldn't call it a high chair because Mia insisted that was only for babies like Neal and Robyn and Mia wasn't a baby anymore. So "special booster chair" it was. Mia started to get fussy when Regina sat her down, immediately wanting back up in the Mayor's arms. "Sorry, bean, but Gina has to go be a grown—up. I promise we'll play later okay?" Mia crossed her arms, pouting._

 _"Is everything okay?" Anna asked, slightly worried._

 _"As fine as it can be, I suppose, when your look—a—like is a snake, there's a new villain in town, and there's a man sleeping in your study who looks like your dead soul mate." Regina sighed. Anna shrugged. "Speaking of, you haven't seen Robin up and about yet have you?"_

 _"No, it's just been Mia and I while I was making breakfast." Anna told her. She'd actually forgotten that he was there. Good thing she made enough food . . ._

 _"Yes, and you are an absolute doll for making us all breakfast. Seriously!" Regina hugged her briefly. "I will definitely have some of that for lunch later, it smells *so* good! Or, maybe dinner . . . I'm really not sure how long I'll be out today."_

 _Once again, Anna deflated a little bit. Regina would be gone all day?! But she'd just gotten back from that wish place! She was going to work already!?_

 _"It's just, it's Robin's first day here in this realm and I'd like to make sure he's okay with everything. He already seemed a little unnerved last night by all the differences so it could be a long day of just trying to teach him basic things." Regina let out a breath._

 _"*That's* what you're doing all day?" Anna spit out, a little pissed off."You said you had Mayor stuff to do!"_

 _"Well yes," Regina raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one that brought him here and as Mayor it's my job to make sure he acclimates." A loud alarm sounded through the house, coming from the study. "Oh boy . . . Henry's study—time alarm that he never remembers to turn off . . . Robin won't know how to shut it off. Oh, right . . . I was going to grab him some fresh clothes to put on . . ." Regina leaned over to kiss Mia on the top of her head. "Thanks again for breakfast Anna . . . you really are a sweetheart!"_

 _Regina left the room leaving Anna standing there annoyed and a little hurt. This was not at all how she'd seen today playing out. She *knew* she'd had a bad feeling when she woke up._

 _"Mommy!" Mia was crying in her chair. "I hungry!"_

 _Anna let out a sigh, going about to make Mia a plate. The radio started playing Kelly Clarkson's song "Breakaway." Anna, unable to stomach the lyrics she usually belted out — turned it off. They were memorized in her head, though, so she couldn't get them off her mind:_

 ** _Dreamin' of a could be_**

 ** _and if I'd end up happy_**

 ** _I would pray._**

 ** _Tryin' hard to reach out_**

 ** _But when I tried to speak out_**

 ** _Felt like no one could hear me_**

 ** _Wanted to belong here_**

 ** _But something felt so wrong here..._**

 _"Mommy!" Mia's insistence broke her from her thoughts. Yep . . . it definitely wasn't going to be a good day._

* * *

 _Regina carried the pile of clothes — *her* Robin's clothes — into the study where the new Robin was staying. It had actually been difficult — opening that box of his belongings she'd packed up when they came back from New York. But as she was known for, she composed herself and went back to the task at hand. She opened the study door — Henry's alarm was still ringing loudly. She found Robin already up and dressed in the clothes he'd had on yesterday. "You're up."_

 _Robin poked at the alarm clock. "Hard to sleep when that demon box keeps screaming at me. Also, that little girl runs like a boar — and her screeching is horrendous!"_

 _Regina chuckled softly. "Oh. That's called an alarm clock. — Sorry. —" She turned off the alarm. "and . . . Mia's always a little over—hyper in the morning." She held up the clothes. "Anyway I, um brought you some clean clothes." She picked up a touch of her Robin's scent from the fabric and her heart constricted a little in her chest._

 _"Thank you." Robin mumbled, taking claim of the pile._

 _"Okay, then." Regina let out a deep sigh. Her eyes went down to the floor. "Um, I'll let you change." Unable to handle the situation anymore — being around this Robin was more painful than she thought it would be — she quickly left the room. She went straight upstairs, sniffling and wiping her tears away, avoiding Anna and Mia — they shouldn't have to see her like this. When she made it to her room, however, a quick look at her phone revealed a text message from Snow — the other woman was awake now while David slept. She was caught up on what happened while she was asleep, and wanted to talk. Regina texted back to meet at her house in fifteen minutes for coffee._

 _After a good ten minute cry, a thorough face washing, and a makeup touch up she made her way back downstairs. She found Robin looking through things in the house — she hoped he wasn't stealing anything. But Anna and Mia were gone. Then she remembered — Mia had a playdate with Ella's daughter Alexandra coming up, it must have been today. The look of disappointment that morning on Anna's face when Regina told her she had to leave . . . well, it had nearly broken Regina's heart. The Mayor closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. Was she doomed to always fail the ones she loved?_

 _The sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts — leave it to Snow to ruin a moment. Oh well, Regina *had* invited her there. Releasing a breath, the Mayor went to let Snow in and then led her to the dining room. While Snow sat, Regina went to get her step—daughter a cup of coffee and herself a cup of tea. She detoured to check on Robin quick before settling down to sit across from Snow._

 _Immediately, Snow was on her with one question after another. "Regina, what were you thinking? How could you bring him here?"_

 _Regina shrugged. "You weren't there. He was miserable in his world, and he wanted a fresh start, and I'm just trying to help him. And . . ." She trailed off. "He was Robin . . . I didn't really think about it."_

 _Snow took a drink of her coffee. "But you don't know *who* he is. Looking like Robin Hood doesn't make him the same person. Trust me, I once kissed David's twin. World of difference." Snow shuddered._

 _"We've barely even talked." Regina stared down at her tea. All of this was just so much to handle — and they'd had enough to deal with already._

 _"Well, there's some things you should probably tell him." Snow suggested. "Like, for example he has a daughter."_

 _Regina tensed, the thought of her baby niece never knowing her father stinging. "It's *not* his daughter."_

 _Snow nodded. "Exactly my point they're different people."_

 _"But there could be a part of him in there." Regina couldn't even convince herself with that statement. "He was able to cross into the real world. That has to mean something." She was fishing and she knew it. Snow could probably tell too._

 _"Regina, I want this to work out for you." Snow told her sadly. "You deserve this — I'm just worried."_

 _"Yeah. Me too." Regina agreed. The day that Snow White was worried about the "Evil" Queen was a day to be worried for sure._

 _"Regina!?" A familiar voice sing—songed as Snow and Regina heard the front door burst open. Moments later Anna was skipping into the room shaking her keys and Tinker Belle keychain, coming up behind Regina's chair and wrapping an arm around her. Regina held tight to her mug so it wouldn't spill. "Oh crap, sorry…. Oh, hey Snow!"_

 _"Hello, Anna! How are you today?" Snow smiled at her._

 _"I'm okay, I guess. I just dropped Mia off at Ashley's — Alexandra wanted to play with her." Anna told her, looking around. "So . . . what's going?"_

 _"Snow and I are having a chat." Regina took a drink of her tea. "She's been asleep for awhile and wanted to catch up."_

 _"But . . ." Anna faltered. "You said you had Mayor stuff to do!"_

 _"Anna, what is with you today?!" Regina raised her voice a little. She set down her mug and scrunched her face in confusion. Why was Anna acting this way? The young woman had been fine the night before when she'd come back from the wish land. Anna started mumbling something grumpily about a movie — not that Regina could catch much of what she said._

 _"Regina!" Robin called from the other room. "I have some questions about this Storybook . . ."_

 _Anna sighed, rolling her eyes. "You know what? Never mind." The young woman huffed, pulling her earbuds and iPod out of her pocket. "I'm going to go for a walk until Mia's done with her playdate." The girl turned on her heels._

 _"Anna, please — be careful! There's still dangers out in Storybrooke right now . . ."_

 _"Yeah, yeah . . ." . . . . and Anna was gone, slamming the door behind her. Regina sighed, rolling her own eyes and rubbing her temples. She could feel the beginnings of a headache . . . She really didn't know what was up with that girl lately._

 _"What was *that*?" Snow asked._

 _Regina only shrugged. She really didn't have any answers and even though her mind was spinning in all different directions . . . all of them were of Robin. She needed to tend to him and figure out what she was going to do._

* * *

 _A few days later, that feeling Anna had about not being a good day never went away. Things were not good in the Mills Mansion . . . not good at all. The situation with Robin was throwing everything off—balance. All of Regina's time was spent on dealing with the circus freak show that was this version of Robin that wasn't the real one. Every time Anna attempted to talk to Regina, there was just another "Robin crisis." Anna thought they could take Mia to the mini petting zoo the next town over was putting on — Regina had to help Robin figure out the washing machine. Anna asked Regina if she wanted to go out to lunch on a day when Mia's daycare class was having a field trip at the library — Regina had something or other to do with Robin again. At this point, Anna stopped paying attention to all the stupid things Regina had to help him with. Now a few days later, Regina was gone again chasing after Robin — but of course! He apparently found the Storybrooke version of his life long enemy . . . Anna thought it was just stupid — to her it seemed like he was just itching for a fight._

 _What really pissed Anna off the most however was that Regina had practically ignored Mia's request to play earlier that morning. Mia really wanted to play dolls with Regina but the Mayor had "Robin stuff" to do. Mia had been in Anna's arms, bawling her eyes out, begging her "Gina" to play with her. When Regina left, the crying only got worse. The more Mia cried . . . the angrier Anna got._

 _When Henry showed up, his weekend done at Emma's, Anna immediately handed a cranky Mia over to him saying she'd back as soon as she could. Henry was frozen on the spot with the toddler in his arms as Anna left the house in a hurry, pulling her phone out. She pulled up the app she'd recently added — a GPS tracker. Just because she didn't have magic powers or potions like everyone else in town, didn't mean she lacked a few magic weapons of the real world. Regina was horrible with technology and had no clue that Anna put a tracker on her phone._

 _Anna followed the tracker through town . . . to Regina's magical "vault" as she called it. Just as she got there, she saw Regina go in . . . followed closely behind by Robin. Anna's anger grew — what help could Robin possibly need in *there* that was more important than pleasing a young child? Anna's purpose of finding Regina was to give her a piece of her mind. Sure Regina had shoved her to the side for a while now and it was more so getting annoying rather than anything else. But pushing Mia aside was Anna's last straw. She could still hear Mia's sobs echoing in her head as she she snuck through the door, not wanting to be seen or heard._

 _Anna couldn't really see anything as she descended the stairs — but she could hear voices. She didn't understand it — maybe there was a vent or something?_

 _"My hand's really not that bad." Anna almost threw up in her mouth at that voice — Robin. What was he talking about? What did he do, punch someone? Geez . . ._

 _"I didn't bring you here for that." Anna heard Regina say. "We need to talk. Were you really going to kill Nottingham?" Of course he was, Regina . . . Anna thought to herself, rolling her eyes._

 _"Wait, you're not judging me for that, are you?" Robin accused. "You told me it was your curse that created this place. I mean bloody hell, look around. I mean, wh—what's in these?"_

 _Anna scrunched her face, not liking what Robin just said. She *so* wanted to see Regina's reaction to his bullcrap! If anything, Robin was the one being judgmental. Anna tiptoed her way forward, following the voices down a hallway to the room where the voices grew louder. She peeked her head through the door. Regina was waving her hands at the wall of drawers as Robin rolled his eyes._

 _"Uh The hearts of my enemies, but, I—" Regina faltered._

 _"Oh. And this? This looks nasty enough." Robin picked up an antique looking box._

 _Regina's eyes widened and she rushed over to take the box away from Robin and put it away inside a large chest. "Oh, no, don't touch it! It's powerful." She sighed. Anna realized then just how sad Regina looked."Yes, I know I sound like a hypocrite. But I have changed." Anna thought about what little she'd heard about Regina's past. Regina held her hand out and took Robin's injured one, waving her other hand over it. A purple glow illuminated over Robin's hand, taking the bruising away. "Which is why I have to tell you something." Regina let out a deep breath. Was she going to tell him about the other Robin? That explained the sad face — whenever Regina talked about Robin she always got really sad. "The other Robin, he had a child. Well, two, actually . . ." Regina paused. Robin looked absolutely horrified. ". . . but only one is here — an infant daughter. But, I mean, she's not yours. N—Not really." Even from a distance, Anna could see the tears gathering in the corners of Regina's eyes._

 _"Does the mother know that? Who even is the mother? You?" Robin rattled off._

 _When Robin said the word "mother", Anna noticed that Regina cringed painfully. "My sister. It's complicated." Regina sighed deeply. It was really hurting Regina to talk about this — that Regina wished she was baby Robyn's mother. But it hadn't taken Anna long to figure that out once she'd moved to town and gotten the gist of what happened. Anna knew she didn't know the whole story but she knew Zelena being the mother of Robin's baby couldn't be a very pleasant tale._

 _"Apparently, everything here is complicated." Robin shook his hands in defeat. "Did you bring me here just to drop me in the middle of this mess?"_

 _Hurt spread across Regina's features. Anna's jaw dropped — what an insensitive thing to say! Couldn't he tell that what he was saying was hurting her?! Anna could see it and she wasn't even part of the conversation._

 _"I hoped I could be a part of a fresh start. Your fresh start." Regina's voice cracked as her eyes dropped to the floor._

 _"And maybe one of your own, too?" Robin suggested. Well duh! Anna thought. Was the real Robin as dense as this one?!_

 _"Maybe." Regina chuckled. "I don't know, I think if we give ourselves a chance maybe your being here could be a good thing." Regina and Robin were staring at each other intently. Wait a minute . . . Anna had watched enough soap operas to know what was going to happen next . . ._

 _Sure enough, Robin leaned his head forward and Regina did the same . . . their lips met in one of the most awkward kisses Anna had ever seen. A tear fell down Anna's face as she watched — she could only see Regina's face and she looked so . . . broken. Anna didn't have a lot of experience kissing, but she was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to make a person sad. Their lips parted — finally — and both stepped back from each other. Anna held her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. There was an even more awkward silence that followed._

 _"Well, then. How about I show you more of the town?" Regina cleared her throat, her voice rougher than usual. Anna could tell from the back of his head that Robin nodded. He started walking toward the door. Anna panicked, backing up to hide behind a statue. Robin rushed out of the vault past her, not even catching her in the corner of his eye. Anna waited for Regina to leave too, but after a moment of no other moment, Anna poked her head back in the vault. Regina was still frozen where she stood inside. She had a hand on her mouth and the other on her stomach. Tears fell from the Mayor's face and a soft sob escaped her lips._

 _Anna felt absolutely *gutted*. She could tell before that Regina was a little down about all this, but . . . her heart was aching for her friend._

 _Regina conjured a tissue, wiping her eyes and made the tissue disappear. The Mayor moved to walk out and Anna quickly and quietly hid again. Once Regina was gone, Anna moved from her hiding spot and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Guilt washed over her like a tidal wave._

 _She'd been so angry with Regina for focusing all her time on Robin . . . she hadn't realized what Regina was risking in trying to connect with the alternate version of the man she loved. The kiss she just witnessed was beyond disturbing to watch — she could only imagine how horrible it felt for the two of them._

 _It had been clear from Regina's despair though that she'd *truly* loved her Robin so much . . . and that broke Anna's heart all the more. Her and her stupid "pay attention to me" attitude the last week . . . Grow up, Anna — she scolded herself. She was still mad about Regina blowing Mia off, sure . . . but now at least she understood._

 _She was still sprawled on the ground of the vault — she should probably get back to relieve Henry of Mia's tantrums before he cracked._

 _On the walk back to the mansion, Anna started to think about how she could maybe do something to make up for her attitude and cheer Regina up. She wasn't really coming up with anything though. Mia was still in a rotten mood when she got back — poor Henry was at his wit's end trying to soothe the toddler. Regina hadn't returned either. Anna had watched her leave the vault — so where was she now? Henry told her not to worry, that his mother was probably just going through something and she'd come back soon enough. Anna wasn't convinced. She thanked Henry for watching Mia, apologizing for being gone so long._

 _Mia was a sweaty, crying mess so Anna quickly gave her a bath and changed her clothes. Together, they picked out a blue denim dress with a white butterfly in the middle, and white sleeves that had tiny coloured butterflies on it. This was one of the many outfits Regina had bought for Mia since they'd moved to Storybrooke. They matched the dress with a pair of dark blue tights and little black boats. The little girl finally calmed down enough so she wasn't crying anymore, but Anna could tell that she was still upset. Not even watching Frozen could cheer the little girl up._

 _"Mia—Bean, what do you say we go to Granny's for some hot cocoa?" Anna knelt down on the floor in front of the couch where Mia slumped against the arm, holding on to Mr. Fluffington. Mia lay her head down, her bottom lip still trembling from crying earlier. "Would you like that?"_

 _"Yeah . . ." Mia nodded, hugging the stuffed dog tighter._

 _Anna's heart melted — she hated seeing her baby girl so upset. She leaned forward and kissed the top of her head — and a kiss for Mr. Fluffington too because Mia insisted he was sad too. Rising to her feet, Anna went to shut the movie off. She helped Mia put on her little red jacket and put one on herself. Grabbing her purse and her keys, the two were out the door._

 _Soon enough they were walking into Granny's Diner. Anna headed for one of the booths but Mia — currently in her one of big girl stages — insisted on sitting at the bar. Anna propped her daughter up on the high stool and took a seat beside her. Mia set Mr. Fluffington on counter in front of her._

 _Ruby walked out of the back room and smiled when she saw them, coming up to stand in front of them behind the bar. "Hey you two! What can I get you?"_

 _Anna smiled back, she hadn't seen Ruby much since she'd come to Storybrooke. "Just two hot chocolates please, Ruby. It's good to see you!"_

 _"Aww Anna, you're always so sweet! Cinnamon, I would presume?" Ruby smirked._

 _"Duh!" Anna and Mia giggled together._

 _Ruby winked. "You got it."_

 _Anna nodded, chuckling. "So what are you doing back in Storybrooke? I thought I heard Regina say something about you living in Oz for a while with Dorothy."_

 _"Guess I got homesick," Ruby shrugged. "Besides, I worry about Granny sometimes. She's an old dog but I still worry about her living by herself — especially with all the crazy stuff that happens in this town. And Dorothy's been busy in Oz — sometimes I feel like I'm in her way."_

 _Anna still couldn't believe Ruby and Granny were wolves — that was one of the things that had blown her mind the most with all this fairytale stuff. Little Red Riding Hood *was* the wolf . . . talk about a mind twister! HA! Twister. Anna laughed in her head._

 _Ruby eyed the stuffed dog on the counter, cooing. "Mia, that is such a cute little pup — a pitbull right? Those pups are so adorable — and such loyal dogs. What's his name?"_

 _"Mr. Fluffington." Mia mumbled, still upset. Ruby glanced at Anna who shrugged. The little girl wasn't really paying attention to them or to the stuffed animal. It was then that Anna noticed Mia was staring at the booth they always sat in when they came there with Regina._

 _Granny poked her head out from the kitchen, eyeing the little girl as she handed her granddaughter two steaming mugs. "Be careful on that bar stool, little one! It's a long way down if you fall!"_

 _Ruby rolled her eyes, meeting Granny to take the mugs."She's fine Granny! Anna knows how to take care of her daughter!" Ruby returned to where Anna and Mia were with the cocoas, setting them down on the bar. "Don't mind her." Ruby rested her elbows in front of Mia. "Why so glum chum?"_

 _Mia didn't respond — still staring at the empty booth._

 _Anna rested her hand on Mia's shoulder. "Mia, honey, Ruby is talking to you."_

 _Mia sighed, laying her little head on the bar. "I miss Gina."_

 _Anna's heart sank. Ruby stood up and gave Anna a confused look. Anna released a breath. "Regina's been a little busy lately with Robin being back. Or...fake Robin." She explained._

 _Ruby nodded in understanding. "I'll get some extra whip cream."_

 _Anna searched through her purse to find something that might cheer Mia up — and get her focus off of that booth. She found a package of old crayons, most of them broken but she was in a bind. "Hey Ruby! You wouldn't happen to have a scrap piece of paper would you?"_

 _"I've got the back of a kids menu?" Ruby shrugged, grabbing it and putting it on the bar in front of them._

 _"That's perfect." Anna set the crayons by the paper. "Why don't you draw Regina a picture? We can give it to her later and you can tell her how much you missed her. I'm sure she'd really like that." Anna told her daughter. Mia lightened a little and began to draw. Anna smiled, happy that Mia seemed content for the moment._

 _The bell on the door chimed and Anna turned her head to find Snow struggling to get into the door with a stroller and Neal crying on her hip._

 _She hopped off her stool, hurrying over to the pixie hair cut princess."Need some help there?"_

 _"Anna!" Snow huffed, out of breath. "Could you take Neal?"_

 _"Of course! Hey little buddy!" Anna took the baby boy in her arms and kissed his cheeks "Looks who's here Mia!" Still lost in her funk, Mia continued to draw. "You look a little frazzled, Snow."_

 _Snow's mouth frowned quizzically. "If that means exhausted and overwhelmed then yes… I'm a little frazzled."_

 _"Go grab a booth. I'll bring the kids over." Snow nodded, wheeling the stroller over to the nearest booth — thankfully not the one Mia had been staring at. Anna held Neal with one arm and helped Mia down from her bar stool. Mia carried Mr. Fluffington, her crayons, and paper over to the booth and sat down next to Snow. Anna brought their mugs over one at a time and then sat down herself, bouncing baby Neal on her knees._

 _"Mia, sweetie! How are you? I heard you had a playdate with Alexandra earlier in the week." Snow gushed, fawning over the toddler._

 _Mia shrugged and continued to colour._

 _"Is everything okay?" Snow frowned, turning to Anna._

 _Anna didn't really want to talk about it. She shrugged instead, changing the subject. "Yeah. How about you? How's everything going?" She smoothed Neal's tiny bit of hair, careful of his head._

 _Snow shrugged herself. "It's. . . .going. A little hectic. I miss David."_

 _"I can't imagine how hard that must be." Anna's heart went out to her — when she'd heard about what the Evil Queen did to them, the curse where only one of them could be awake at a time, she'd felt really bad. She still couldn't believe Regina at one point had been that Evil! To Anna, she was the kindest (and also the most frustrating) lady she'd ever met._

 _Snow frowned but smiled all the same, shrugging. "We've been through far worse."_

 _Anna nodded and cleared her throat. She was curious but almost too afraid to ask . . . "And uh… how's Emma? She doing okay after what happened with Gideon?"_

 _"You guys still haven't talked?!" Snow balked. Anna shook her head. Snow sighed. "She's… dealing with it surprisingly well."_

 _Anna nodded, diffusing the tension by turning her head to make faces at Neal. The baby giggled, chewing on his fingers._

 _Snow smiled softly. "Everything will work out, you know. Give it some time."_

 _Anna scoffed — there was that infamous Snow—White—hope—speech. "There's been plenty of time. Besides it's fine. At least this guy likes me!" Anna's nose got a wet sloppy kiss from baby Neal. Anna scrunched her face and wiped it off with her sleeve. "Thanks, buddy. At least one of the Charming siblings thinks I'm great."_

 _Snow giggled. She turned to the toddler beside her, leaning down. "Mia, you're awfully quiet." Mia shuffled to the end of the seat, burying her head in her drawing as she coloured. Snow turned to Anna, raising her eyebrow. "You sure everything's okay?"_

 _Anna looked up."Yeah. We're fine." Mia sighed loudly. Anna rolled her eyes — traitor._

 _Snow shook her head. "No, something is wrong I can tell."_

 _"Nothing is wrong." Anna bounced Neal on her knee, ignoring his mother._

 _Snow narrowed her eyes. "Talk to me Anna or I take the baby away."_

 _Anna huffed, her knee still. "You wouldn't . . ."_

 _"Try me."_

 _Anna sighed and sucked in a breath."It's Regina…she—"_

 _"She don't wanna pway wiff me!" Mia cut her off, tossing her crayons across the booth's table._

 _"I'm sure that's not true." Snow gasped, shaking her head._

 _Anna sighed, catching a crayon just before it rolled off the table's edge."She's been so preoccupied with Robin lately — and I get it, I really do — sort of, but it's . . . it's been hard. Especially on Mia."_

 _Snow opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Then she nodded. "Regina . . . tends to get caught up in herself sometimes. She's going through some tough things right now — you just have to have some patience. Please don't give up on her." Anna stayed quiet… her attention back on the infant blowing bubbles with his lips. "I've seen how Regina is with you and Mia — she cares about you two so much. She'll come around, I know she will. Just give it some time — and keep trying."_

 _Anna sniffled a little, snuggling with baby Neal. As adorable as her big girl was, Anna missed when she'd been as small as Snow's little one. Snow's words, though, got her back to thinking about what she'd wanted to do earlier — find a way to cheer Regina up. But what could she — a human in a fairy tale world — possibly have to offer? Snow was chatting on about something cute that Neal had done but Anna was lost in her head. Then she heard the clinking of ceramic plates from the kitchen. Perfect!_

 _Anna and Mia finished their hot cocoas, paid for their drinks, and bid Snow and Neal goodbye. By the time they got home, it was almost pitch black outside. Anna made Mia some dinner and while the girl ate, Anna cleaned up a little around the house. After dinner, she helped Mia change into her pyjamas — Cookie Monster ones tonight — and then their bedtime routine began. Lullaby bedtime story with the guitar, teeth brushed, more story—time, and then their goodnight kisses and hugs. When Mia was finally asleep, Anna grabbed the portable monitor and headed down the hall to her room to change into her own pyjamas. After that she headed back down the stairs._

 _She'd thought Regina would be back by now, but there was no sign of the Mayor or Robin anywhere on the main floor. Sighing, Anna borrowed Henry's laptop from his room and settled on the couch under a blanket — the monitor on the coffee table in front of her. She turned on a movie channel on the tv but didn't really pay attention to it. It was "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children" and she'd seen it a million times already._

 _Once settled, she went about researching the idea she'd gotten at the diner. She'd take Regina to the one place that had (usually) made her feel better when she was a kid — the smash room._

 _Now she just had to find if it was even still there, if it was still open, and she had to remember how to get there._

* * *

 _Regina settled into the chair at Snow's breakfast bar, sighing deeply. After that horrid kiss with Robin, she'd disappeared to her office unable to face anyone the rest of the day. She spent most of the night crying, her face buried deep in the pillow on her couch. She didn't remember what time she fell asleep, but she'd woken up sometime during the night. Her phone revealed a text from Snow — who was awake again after being asleep since Regina had seen her earlier in the day — inviting her for late night tea. Regina quickly ran a brush through her hair, fixed her makeup, and headed over to the loft._

 _"So, you talked to Robin? How did it go? Did you tell him about the baby?" Snow tinkered with the teapot._

 _Regina nodded, breathing slowly. Her voice was hoarse from all the crying. "I did. And, well we sort of fought about it, and then there was a kiss." She paused — Snow's eyes were wide. ". . . and it was nothing. It was like kissing a *photograph*. Like it isn't him." She scoffed, shivering as she remembered just how horrible the kiss was — how devastated it had made her feel, like losing Robin all over again. "It just isn't, and you were right." She looked down._

 _Snow sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be right." She poured the tea into two mugs._

 _"Well, it's not your fault. It's mine." Regina assured her. "I just wanted to believe. I mean there *has* to be a reason he made it through that portal, right? And if I'm not the reason, then what is?" She really wanted to know the reason. Why else would she have run into him in that realm?_

 _"The way I see it, he made it through the portal because he has something it recognized as real. Maybe it's not about there being a reason why. Maybe it's just who he is." Snow told her._

 _"Well, he's certainly not *my* Robin Hood. So who is he, and what does he want?" Regina sighed. "If he's not here for me . . . then who?"_

 _"Who knows?" Snow shrugged, taking a sip of her tea. "There was another reason I wanted to talk to you though, too." Regina looked up from her own mug. "I ran into someone at Granny's earlier, before David and I swapped again. Or rather, two someones."_

 _"Who?" Regina took another sip._

 _"A particularly sad young woman with dark hair and blue eyes and an even more upset little girl with blond hair and similar features . . . ring any bells?" Snow sighed._

 _"Anna and Mia? *My* Anna and Mia?!" Regina nearly choked on her tea. "What do you mean? Why were they upset?"_

 _"Really, Regina . . . you have no idea . . ." Snow raised her borrow, rolling her eyes._

 _"Snow, don't play around with me! What's going on?" Regina scrunched her nose, practically snarling._

 _Snow sighed. "They were upset about *you,* Regina!" The Mayor tensed. "I'm being serious with you. Anna said something about you spending a lot of time with Robin? And you wouldn't play with Mia?" Regina instantly felt a tug in her heart, guilt washing through her. "Mia was absolutely beside herself. Not even Granny's cocoa with cinnamon could cheer her up. And Anna seemed really hurt — not to mention unhappy that her little girl was hurting too."_

 _"I . . ." Regina faltered. If only she'd known, she could have — No, she had known she'd just selfishly chosen to ignore it because she was too wrapped up in Robin. Who was the villain now . . . She rolled her eyes — how could she be so stupid!? "I hadn't meant too . . ." a groan escaped her lips as she covered her face with her hand. "Anna must hate me right now."_

 _"Regina, those two couldn't hate you if they tried." Snow shook her head. "Now you two just have to fix it, that's all."_

 _Regina sighed. She did have some more to figure out with Robin but . . . "I may have an idea how to start doing that."_

* * *

 _Anna yawned, stretching her sore muscles after she'd fallen asleep on the couch in Regina's living room. She was definitely getting too old to sleep on the couch — ouch! Never again . . . she vowed as she stood up — still stretching — her earbuds falling to the floor, connected to her iPod that was still on the couch. She vaguely remembered putting a bud in to listen to music at some point. Henry's laptop lay on the coffee table next to the baby monitor — she didn't remember closing it or putting it on the table. Hmm._

 _Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room — it was after eight in the morning. Had Regina never come home? She picked her earbuds off the floor — she could barely hear Lindsey Stirling's "Shatter Me" blasting out of the tiny buds. She turned off her iPod and put it on top of the table._

 _She made her way upstairs to check on Mia — surprised the toddler hadn't already woken her up through the monitor. Mia wasn't allowed to go down the stairs by herself — they were too high and too long and Mia too small . . . less chance of something bad happening. Anna found that Mia was still asleep. It wasn't surprising — it had been a long tiresome day the day before._

 _She picked Mia up, grabbed Mr. Fluffington, and headed downstairs. Placing Mia in the pack—n—play they left in the living room, Anna went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee._

 _The night before, she'd found that the smash room was indeed still open — she'd internally jumped up for joy at that. From there she just had to find the directions. She'd started but got distracting listening to music. At some point she must have put the laptop down and fallen asleep._

 _Back in the living room, she opened the laptop and clicked back on the webpage she'd previously been scrolling through. Anna was just writing down the directions to the smash room when the front door opened and Regina walked in. She let out a breath, trying to will the anger she'd felt down. A fight wouldn't do either of them any good right now._

 _Regina looked up at Anna and smiled as she entered into the room, "Hey you." Anna could tell the older woman had been crying._

 _Anna let out a soft smile too. "Hey."_

 _"Sorry about yesterday . . ." The Mayor took a seat on the couch beside her. "I shouldn't have upset you or Mia like that. I could see that something was up with you but I left anyway." Regina inwardly rolled her eyes. "I've been so caught up with the Robin stuff . . . I forgot about my two favourite girls." Anna swallowed, unsure of what to say. "But I have an idea! I have a few more things to do with Robin yet but then I thought we could have lunch at my office."_

 _Anna tensed — remembering her interaction with the "Evil" Queen in that office just after Regina had disappeared to that weird wish—land. That had messed her up for days and she hadn't been back there since._

 _"You haven't seen my office yet and besides, I'm bringing wine. You love wine! Come on, Snow said she would watch Mia for you." Regina smiled brightly as she told her. "I really want to make this up to you — I've been a terrible friend."_

 _Anna didn't know what to do. She still wasn't happy about the last week — the Mia part especially — but she swore she'd jump at the chance to hang out with her friend again if the woman ever came to her senses and realized this Robin wasn't worth her time. Even though the Mayor was smiling, Anna could still see how sad she was. But how did she know that Regina wouldn't break her promise again?_

 _But there was food and wine and Regina time . . . ugh….decisions, decisions…_

 _She let out a deep breath, looking up at the anxious Mayor. "Okay, I'll do it." Regina smiled more broadly than before. "But woman, you better not be lyin' about that wine . . ."_

 _Regina let out a laugh. "I have to head out again but tomorrow at noon. My office. You and me." Anna felt the Mayor's hand wrap around hers, giving it a squeeze before rising to her feet and heading out into the hallway. "Oh and Anna?"_

 _Anna looked up from her hands, where the address she'd written down was still folded neatly. "You'd better be there."_

 _Anna smiled. "Wouldn't miss it."_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It lets us know if you are all enjoying the story and keeps pushing us to continue! :) See you in Chapter 4!**


	4. FaithTrust&LittleThingsLikePixieDust

**AN: Hello! Here's Chapter 4! This chapter was A LOT of fun to write. We had to do a little research to figure out how to pull it off but the finished product we think you'll all enjoy. Anna is about to get her first real taste of magic! We hope you are all enjoying this story. Please please review! We really want to know what you all think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Faith Trust and Little Things Like Pixie Dust**

After their emotional heart to heart outside the rage room warehouse, Anna and Regina headed back inside to smash a few more plates before heading back to Storybrooke. With the tension out of the way between them, they could actually genuinely enjoy themselves. In fact, Regina even ordered a second set for the two of them to share. They let it all out, every last shred of frustration and worry, all while laughing so hard tears ran from their eyes.

They talked about a lot of things between the laughter and the plate-throwing. They talked about how much colder it was in Portland compared to Storybrooke and how annoying it was that Grumpy always seemed to show up at the worst of times. They both agreed how silly Hook's eyeliner was, though Anna confessed she kind of dug it and had a tiny school-girl crush on him when she first met him. Regina found this extremely amusing and told her she had to tell him that to his face and let Regina be there when she did. They talked about how much bigger Mia had gotten since Regina had met her and that the way she mispronounced words was beyond adorable. In the short time they'd been there, Mia's speech had improved ten times over. Her baby talk was no more. Although her words were still slurred and broken, she was now having full sentence conversations. Anna attributed that to the amount of people her daughter was now surrounded by, as well as the amounts Regina and Henry read to her. They also talked about how overwhelming Snow and Charming, and even Emma, could be with all their "optimism and hope" stuff.

This conversation wasn't as heavy as the one they'd had outside, but it felt just as good. Anna felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt surprisingly good to spill everything she'd never admitted about her past to anyone before. Freeing even. It surprised her how much trust and comfort she found in Regina and they hadn't even known each other that long. Not only that, but it felt so good to just laugh for no reason at all.

They were still in the midst of hysterics when they finally left the warehouse and all the way to the car. Once in the car, a content silence fell between the two of them. With Regina in the driver's seat of her precious Mercedes this time, they made their way back to Storybrooke. Regina focused on the road while Anna pulled out her phone, thumbing through pictures of Mia in her gallery.

About a mile or two into their journey, Regina glanced over to her young friend in the passenger seat who was now staring out the window at the scenery as it passed by. "You know, I never want you to feel like you have to fight for my attention and I sure as hell never want you to feel like you owe me. Because you don't." Regina broke the silence, her voice soft.

"Oh, but I do," Anna replied immediately, pulling her view away from the window.

"Anna," Regina's voice dropped, taking on the scolding tone usually reserved for Henry. "Do not for one second think that you need to buy my love or attention. I may have been preoccupied lately with my evil half and the Wish-Robin disaster, but I'm still here. I'm still the Regina who invited you into my town and my home, who dotes and spoils on your daughter. She's sort of like my practice grandchild." The Mayor shivered a little. "And, oh boy, I just thought about that out loud. I'm going to need to get a better face cream." She sighed. Anna giggled. "Well, now that I've said it, any grandchildren Henry gives me, I will always think of Mia as my first." Anna choked a bit, completely shocked by the Mayor's words. "Anyway, my point is that I appreciated the outing. It was fun, which is not a word I use or get to use very often, but you don't need to make any sort of grand gesture to help me or impress me. Having you and Mia around... the two of you are a gift all by yourselves."

"Regina…" Anna mumbled out, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. She really didn't know what to say. She knew Regina cared a great deal for her daughter but never to that extent and she never once thought Regina might care that much for her also.

"It's true. Just you being you and being here with me is all that I need to make me feel better," Regina continued, her focus still on the road, but somehow Anna knew that she was all that mattered to Regina right now. The conversation they were having meant the world to Anna. She wanted to live in it forever and never leave.

"I mean it, Anna," Regina took hold of the wheel with a steady hand, reaching over to take hold of Anna's hand. "I can't look at you right now or we'll crash but, if I could, I would look you in the eyes and swear to you that you are the daughter that I never got to have... or appreciate. I have my son, my Henry, and I love him more than anything. But before him, I was given the chance to be a mother when I was too young to even know what that was. I would have never said it then and I'll deny it now, but the only good thing that ever came out of my arranged marriage to King Leopold was Snow. If I would've just . . ." The Mayor paused, squeezing Anna's hand. "I'm deviating from the point again." She let out a breath. "I ruined our relationship over something that wasn't even Snow's fault. Then I let it consume me for far too long. I lost my chance to be Snow's mother though we are fast on our way to becoming friends. But you, my little Orphan Annie . . ."

Anna let out a gasp, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as she brought her other hand up to hold on to Regina's. Lost in days of yesteryear, she embraced the older woman's hand as if it were a proper hug.

"I will always consider you my daughter, Anna. I feel like I have since the moment Emma introduced you to me." Regina confessed. "I, more than anyone, know that family isn't always the ones you're born with. Sometimes it takes years to find your family. I consider you and Mia to be part of my family and it's not the grand gestures that make you so. It's the little things that you are and do every day. It's in the way that you don't just read Mia a bedtime story, you sing it to her and play it on your guitar. And how, even though you and Emma aren't getting along right now, I know how you worry about her a lot from afar. And you seriously have a gift for tolerating Snow's optimism. I love that woman like family now, but sometimes she can drive me to drink." Regina shuttered.

The two women laughed. Anna raised her head and wiped her tears. Regina pulled her hand back and returned it to the wheel, chuckling again. "Really, if you get those salty tears on my leather seats . . ." She glanced over at the tissue box on the dashboard and winked at Anna with a smile.

Anna giggled, grabbing a tissue. "Isn't that like cheating on Henry? I mean like as his mother."

Regina let out a sigh as if she'd been thinking about this for a while. "Henry is growing up. He's not a child anymore. He's...got a girlfriend. He'll be finished high school in a few years and then I'm guessing he'll be off to college."

"Seriously? No way! Storybrooke has a college program?" Anna snorted. "What, 'Enchanted Forest University'? So they'd be E.F.U.! Oh that is so funny!"

"No." Regina huffed. "Which is what terrifies me. He'll be moving away from home."

Anna shrugged. "Probably shoulda thought of that before you cast the curse, huh. Maybe you can magic one up!"

Regina smiled sadly. "Magic doesn't work that way," she explained. "There's no spell to conjure up an entire college system. And anyway Henry was born in this world. He deserves to experience everything it has to offer. I made so many mistakes while raising him. Henry used to be only mine. Then Emma showed up and turned everything upside down and I selfishly did everything possible to make sure that never changed."

Anna rolled her eyes, a grunt rising from the back of her throat. "Yeah, she has a knack for that. I'm starting to think it's her thing."

Regina let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Honestly, if she hadn't come into town I wouldn't have the life I have now and I can't imagine my life being different. The people I spent a lifetime trying to destroy are now the family I'm fighting so hard to protect and that's entirely because of Emma." The Mayor paused and for a few moments there was silence. "Maybe you should try talking to her again."

"Who? Emma? No. It'll only result in a huge fight."

"Sometimes fighting is a good thing," Regina suggested. "God knows Emma and I fought for years over Henry and magic and, well, everything. But somehow all that fighting resulted in a lot of understanding. Now I consider her to be one of my closest friends."

"It's different between us. There's...a lot of history. It's not a good idea." Anna shook her head, totally against the idea. She'd intended to talk to Emma before she'd disappeared into the Wish Realm, but now the moment had passed and she didn't think it would even work anyway.

"Really though, Anna . . . if you just try. She's engaged now, you know. "

Anna let out a breath. She really was the last to know everything, wasn't she? That just convinced her that it would definitely be a no good, terrible idea for them to confront their issues. Emma would be preoccupied with wedding stuff, flowers and venues and dresses and rings. If Anna went to her now, it would make everything a million times worse.

The car grew quiet and Anna's mind began to wander. She thought alot about the stories that Regina had told her about that day both back in Storybrooke and on their little trip. The history of the Enchanted Forest was so incredibly vast sometimes most of it still confused Anna. Every time she thought she had the whole story she would find another layer that completely contradicted what she thought it had been.

All the curses were constantly changing things and the fairytale characters took up multiple roles from the stories she'd grown up with. She wasn't sure how anyone was supposed to keep track even if they lived it. Anna was beginning to wonder if she'd ever get the whole story. No wonder Regina was so stressed all the time.

Anna wondered what it would have been like to be around Regina in happier times, when her heart wasn't weighted in so much loss and sadness. When she rode her first horse. When she first saw Henry as a baby. Spending time with her father, a man she must have loved deeply to name her son after him. When she started learning magic. Even when she was in love - both times.

To be a witness to the great love story of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood? Anna shivered just thinking about it. From what little she'd heard about their relationship, she imagined it was so much more intense, romantic, and epic than all of the couples from her favorite shows combined. She was definitely not ashamed to say that Robin and Regina, or Outlaw Queen as she called them in her head, were definitely her all-time OTP. They were True Love with a capital T and L. If only they could find their way back to each other now.

Anna wanted to watch their story on repeat like she did with her other shows, and to know even more than she did about them. And to meet the man who gave up everything including his own life because he loved Regina so much? Now that would really be something.

"How did you meet Robin?" Anna blurted, completely shattering the silence.

Regina didn't answer right away so Anna looked over to her. When she found the hurt look on the older woman's face she felt instantly guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have . . . "

"No, no . . . it's fine." Regina straightened in her seat, her shoulders tense as she clutched tighter to the wheel. "You shared some of your very painful memories today. It's only fair I give you one in return. But didn't you finish reading Henry's storybook?"

"I read a little bit more, but after I got as far as your mother, well, you know . . . I just couldn't bring myself to read anymore. That book isn't exactly a child friendly fairytale. However, Henry reads it to Mia a lot. She loves that book. Morbid child of mine." Anna shrugged while Regina chuckled.

"Hmm . . ." The older woman didn't say anything for what felt like forever to Anna. "Well, I guess we should start this story off as all stories should start." Regina relaxed back in her seat. "Once Upon A Time…"

"Wow, Regina, could you be more of a cliché right now?!" Anna chuckled.

Regina glared momentarily over at her. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

Anna laughed again, "Duh!"

"Do we have to have an attitude timeout when we get back to Storybrooke?" Regina scolded. Anna could tell she was trying to keep a straight face, but it didn't last long. The Mayor rolled her eyes and let out a hearty laugh, which Anna promptly followed. "Okay . . . so where was I?"

"You literally haven't started yet."

"Alright, alright. Calm down! Geez, are we twelve years old? No interruptions this time." Regina cleared her throat. "Once Upon A Time there was a little girl named Regina and all she wanted in this world was to find true happiness. She didn't want to be royal or wield dark magic or marry a king or anything that her mother wanted for her. Her mother only wanted power and she used her daughter to get it. When the princess got older, she fell in love with two things: her favourite horse Rocinante and the stable boy who taught her how to ride, Daniel."

"That was your fiancé, right?" Anna spoke up. "The one that... died?"

"Yes." Regina breathed out. "The Princess and the Stable Boy were only happy for a short time before her mother Cora took that away. Before the Princess could even blink, she lost the boy that she loved and found herself in a terrible marriage to a cruel king who didn't love her at all. She was so unhappy in the new life she was in."

"That's not how the storybook told it . . ." Anna trailed off seriously wondering who the hell wrote that book and just who the hell they thought they were!

"Yes, well . . ." Regina sighed and her lip twitched, bringing attention to the scar just above it. Anna had always wondered how she got it but was too scared of what the answer would be. "I think it goes without saying that there is always two sides to every story. The Enchanted Forest is no different. What you find in the storybook is written by Authors, like Henry, who placed me in the villian category against all of the other "good guys.'"

"That's like an actual job there?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, but . . ." Regina sighed. "That's a different story altogether. So. . . the King had a daughter before he married the princess, a young girl named Snow White, who the princess met after saving her from a runaway horse."

"Hey! Just like you saved Mia shortly after we met!"

"Exactly. Only this little girl was much sassier than Mia!" Regina told her. Anna giggled. "Okay, we're getting off track again. The Princess lived with the King and his daughter for a long while, stuck there with no thought of where else to go or what else to do. She tried to run away once, before the wedding, but her mother stopped her with dark magic. In anger, Regina summoned the Dark One who taught her mother magic. The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, offered to teach Regina and help her get rid of her mother in exchange for a favour to be cashed in at a later date. With the Dark One's help, she sent her mother through a magic mirror to another realm."

"But, if you got rid of your mom, how did she come back later?" Anna was beyond confused. "And why did you marry the King?"

"Ah, ah, ah . . . you're jumping way ahead," Regina shook her head. "To answer your next question, the Princess pushed her into the mirror just hours after the wedding. And there was no such thing as divorce in the Enchanted Forest." Anna nodded. "So the Princess became a Queen and that was that. The marriage was horrible. The King did not love his new Queen nor did he treat her like one. So she continued the magic lessons with the Dark One."

Anna gulped, noting how tense Regina became. "Was the King mean?"

Regina's hands tightened on the wheel. Her entire body radiated pain and suffering. "Why don't we keep this a PG story and just say that, yes, the King was very mean. While he did love his daughter and the members of his staff and court and his kingdom, the King was not so nice to his new Queen." Regina glanced over at her travel companion. "That story, however, is entirely between just you and me. Understood?"

"Scout's honour." Anna swallowed all the intensity she'd just heard and nodded insistently.

"Good. No one else needs to know. Especially Snow. Now, for years the Princess-turned-Queen lived as a prisoner in the King's castle. She began to grow impatient and bitter. The unhappiness slowly sucked all of what was good from her. Not even her magic lessons could bring her peace. She wanted to be free. What were a few magic tricks going to be useful for?"

"Yeah." Anna thought about her own dark childhood. She hadn't really seen much magic in the town so far, but it didn't seem like all it was supposed to be cracked up to be. "I'm not sure how magic could have helped when I was in the foster system. What I wanted was a family. Magic would have been useless."

Regina was quiet for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. They still had a ways to go until they got to Storybrooke. Anna wondered if she'd get home in time to tuck Mia into bed. "I suppose you're right, yes. There wasn't any magic here until the curse was broken. Even then, it's only in Storybrooke."

"Could magic even help me now to find my parents?" Anna's voice was quiet.

"Oh honey…" Regina glanced over at her, her eyes softening. "There are ways, yes. And if you ever wanted to try I would be more than happy to help but…" The Mayor cleared her throat, turning her attention back to the road. "Magic always comes with a price and it's especially untrustworthy in this world.

If magic did find your parents, unfortunately there wouldn't be any guarantees. They might not be alive, they may be unfit to be parents, or...they may not want to be parents. Nor could magic force them to be something they're not or that they don't want. I just don't want to give you any false hope or see you or Mia get hurt. I'll support whatever decision you make, but I just want you to know that you and Mia will always have a place here." There was another pause of silence. "Do you want me to continue with the story?"

"Yes, please," Anna nodded earnestly, swallowing down the disappointment of her never-changing orphan status. "I love this story so much more than this world's version of Snow White. No offence to Snow or anything."

Regina smirked, "I knew I liked you for a reason, Anna." The Mayor shook her head, amused. "Okay . . . where was I? Oh yes, during a lesson with the Dark One, the Queen decided she couldn't live this life anymore. She hated her husband, couldn't tolerate her step-daughter, and she certainly didn't want to turn into the beast her teacher was."

"Ha ha, beast!" Anna laughed. "Regina you're the best!" Regina shot her The Look again. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try not to interrupt, your Highness. Geez . . . grumpy much?"

"In a fit of rage, the Queen . . ." Regina paused, completely ignoring Anna's little outburst. "I guess you could say that the Queen took her rage out on the bannister outside her upstairs room."

"So you had a temper tantrum, a Queen-sized one." Anna said softly, expecting another "don't interrupt" but it never came.

All she got was a deep sigh. "I'll allow that one, I suppose, because, yes." Regina rolled her eyes. "The Queen had a temper tantrum and, as Emma is keen on saying, 'beat the living daylights' out of the banister until it broke."

"But, wait, you said your room was upstairs."

"That is true, yes. So when the banister broke, the Queen fell off the ledge and she would have died, but a green fairy saved her just in time. That green fairy's name was—"

"TINKER BELL?!" Anna's shriek came at such a high decibel that Regina jumped in her seat, causing her to briefly lose control. The car swerved a little too far to the left and Regina had to grip the steering wheel with more force to sharply maneuver her way back into the right lane.

Anna cowered down, sinking into her seat at the sudden jolt and mouthed a quick "sorry" before continuing her excitement in the form of a whisper. "As in Peter Pan, Neverland, Faith, Trust and a little Pixie Dust, Tinker Bell?!"

Regina released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, her body still tense from the sudden outburst. Her wide eyes softened a little once she was back in control of the car and she rolled her shoulders just a bit before relaxing back in her seat. "I see you're a fan," she finally responded.

"Are you kidding me?!" Anna's voice was loud again, but she made a mental note to keep it to a non-deafening decibel. "Tinker Bell is the best! I used to wish on stars that she'd come and take me to Neverland when I was a kid."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this," Regina frowned. "But I'm afraid the stories you've heard are quite different. Neverland is not a nice place. Peter Pan was a despicable, horrible monster who kidnapped my son." Regina's tone was stern, like that of a mother trying to explain to a toddler that playing with fire would only result in a painful burn. There was a lot about her world Anna didn't know. Another reason why she was so desperate to defeat the Evil Queen, both Anna and Mia were completely defenceless.

"Remind me again why Peter Pan kidnapped Henry?" This was the part of the storybook that had confused Anna the most. It was all just so weird and complicated and totally unlike anything Anna had read about.

"He needed the heart of the truest believer." Regina shuttered at the memories of Neverland. "Henry was the owner of that heart. He was also Pan's great grandson."

Anna's voice cracked and she could actually feel in her throat when she screamed, "Henry is Peter Pan's great grandson?!"

Regina shook again in her seat, startled. Luckily this time the car stayed firm on the road. "Are you going to shriek after everything I say?" There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Sorry," Anna winced again, slouching back in her seat. Note to self, Anna thought, she must not piss off the formerly Evil Queen. "It's a bad habit of mine."

"That's quite alright," Regina assured, the corners of her lips pulling into a smile. The anger in her voice was gone. "I know you're just trying to understand. But how about we try and get through one story for the time being."

Anna nodded. "Right. Sorry. Tinker Bell. Robin. Continue."

"The green fairy, also known as Tinker Bell, saved the Queen from certain death. This fairy became obsessed with giving the Queen a second chance. Tinker Belle... ugh, just saying that name never fails to make me feel like I'm vomiting glitter. Anyway, she wanted to help the Queen find her True Love."

Anna found herself completely enthralled. She'd expected Robin and Regina's story to be intense, but she had a feeling she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Tinker Bell brought the Queen to a tavern where they used some pixie dust to reveal who Regina's True Love was. It led them to a man with a lion tattoo on his arm. In the moment, however, the Queen was too scared to approach him. She'd been happy before. She'd had love once and that love died. Who was to say this would be any different?"

Regina wasn't saying anything. It was dark now so Anna couldn't see much of the older woman. "Regina?" Anna leaned over as far as her seatbelt would allow. "Are you okay?" A soft sniffle told her that Regina was on the verge of tears. "We could stop. It's okay . . ."

"I'm fine." Regina's reply was short and brusque, her voice low. Anna bit her lip, backing up in retreat. Regina cleared her throat and sighed heavily. "The Queen sent the fairy away and didn't see her for a very long time. She decided that she would never love anyone again because that had brought her more pain than anything else. She put all her focus on a way to get as much power as she could — without love. Eventually she found a way to get rid of the King by . . ." Regina stopped.

"It's okay, Regina, you don't have to sugarcoat it for me. This is the real version, right? Not some fairytale story? I know who you were and you're not that person anymore. You've changed and found a better way to be," Anna reassured her.

"It's just hard to go back to those dark places. That part of me will probably in some ways always be there, but I can't ever go back to being that person." Letting out a breath, Regina nodded. "Okay . . . The Queen's bitterness sent her down a very dark path, effectively changing her from the naive princess she used to be into an angry sorceress that would do anything to whoever crossed her. With the help of a Genie, she found a way to get rid of her husband and decided that her step-daughter would be next."

"Ha!" Anna laughed out loud.

"In what way is that funny?" Regina was appalled and yet not surprised.

"Oh, just 'cause the Queen and Snow White became best friends. Yeah, that definitely wasn't the version I grew up with," Anna drawled.

"Hardy har-har," Regina rolled her eyes but found herself laughing as well. "For many years after, the Queen, now known throughout the kingdom as the Evil Queen, hunted Snow White ruthlessly, trying anything to get rid of her and later her "Prince Charming." Eventually, through means of a very Dark Curse, the Evil Queen was able to damn Snow and Charming, effectively separating them from their newborn daughter."

"Wow, that's harsh." The words fell out of her mouth before Anna could even think about it. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. To be quite honest, and neither Emma nor the Charmings need to know about this, but it's a stroke of luck that they managed to get Emma into that wardrobe in time. What I had planned for her was much worse, believe me, and it wasn't death," Regina admitted. "Anyway, you know what happened after that. For twenty-eight years Storybrooke was frozen."

Anna nodded. Regina and Emma had already explained most of the big events that happened between when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke and when Anna bumped into them in New York.

The car fell silent for a while and Regina wondered if she were boring Anna with such a long-winded tale. If only they were in Storybrooke already, she could just magic Anna into her head and show her what happened between Robin and her. That way too, Regina wouldn't have to relive it as much speaking about it out loud. Besides, Anna seemed like the romantic type. She was always talking about following her favourite couples on her favourite shows. Regina tried to remember what Anna had called that. Boating? Tubbing? No, Shipping! Yes, that's what it was. Regina thought Anna would enjoy that immensely. It would be like one of those romantic movies she'd found Anna enthralled in at all hours of the night. But they weren't in Storybrooke yet so she didn't have access to her magic. She knew there had to be something useful at her fingertips though. She filtered through the chaos in her mind, all the years of magic lessons with Rumplestiltskin, the pages of her mother's spell books, the things she had learned from Maleficent, the various magical gifts she'd collected here and there, the spells and potions and charms she'd traded back and forth with her sister in recent years. There had to be something in all the din inside her head, something she could use that would work outside of Storybrooke's magical boundaries...and then, just like that, it hit her.

"Hey Anna?"

Anna jumped a little, which told the Mayor that the verbal storytelling hadn't worked all that well.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take the wheel for a second?"

"Sure." Anna shrugged. She reached over and held the wheel steady, keeping the car straight on the road. Regina reached under her to dig around in the glove box. She knew it had to be in there somewhere.

"What the hell are you looking for?"

"Ah ha! Got it!" The Mayor pulled out the small vial from where she kept a few things stashed for emergencies. She held onto it and sat back up, giving it to Anna before she took hold of the wheel again. The younger brunette held it up, obviously confused. "I have a really neat idea. What if I allowed you to see what happened with Robin instead of telling you?"

"You mean like "show don't tell" like I learned in junior high English class?" Anna wasn't convinced.

"I don't know what that is but sure!" Regina breathed in deep. "Okay . . . I need to cry."

"Regina, you're not making any kind of sense! Are you okay?!" Anna put the vial of green liquid in the cupholder.

"Anna, it's magic. You've seen it before. You've seen me do magic."

"I'm not really sure what I've seen. You guys save a lot of things but . . ." Anna trailed off. "Besides, I thought you said your magic only works in Storybrooke and other magical places?"

"Yes, but technically I won't be doing anything. It'll be all you."

"What!?"

"We were going to try not to shatter the car door windows, remember?" she scolded before releasing another sigh. "You need to catch one of my tears in that vial." As she drove, Regina thought about all the things that had ever made her cry: her mother's cruelty, losing Daniel and her father, the day Henry ran away to Boston and she didn't know where he'd gone, or when Henry had almost died after eating the turnover she'd meant for Emma, the day she'd decided to sacrifice herself to save the town from Pan's curse and then having to watch Henry disappear over than line, the months after not knowing if she'd ever see him again, losing Robin and realizing she'd never get him back, watching that blue light surround him just before he faded away in front of her.

Her chest heaved and her heart burned before the tears started to fall. "Now, Anna," she instructed and Anna winced at the thick raspy tear filled tone that escape the Mayor's lips. She leaned over and gently placed the vial under Regina's eye. When the Mayor felt the cold touch of the glass, she squeezed her one eye shut and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, but I still don't know what you want me to do. I don't have any magic, remember?" Anna held the vial up, the liquid now red. "Wasn't this just green?"

"My tears activated it. It's a potion. Pixie Dust actually. The same Pixie Dust that led me to Robin all those years ago. Tinker Bell gave it to me as a parting gift before she went back to Neverland. No outside magic is required, it has magic of its own," Regina explained, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "It allows someone to go into someone else's memories as an observer. You won't be able to change anything."

Anna's eyes widened and she put the vial down again. "Um . . . I don't know . . ."

"You'll be fine. This way you can actually see what happened between Robin and me. Just like one of those silly television shows I find you watching all night long." Regina chuckled. "You'll be perfectly safe."

Anna held the vial up, swirling the bright red liquid around. Did she really think magic was real? Sure, she'd been told a lot of really weird things and a lot of weird things had happened, but those could be explained in other ways. Sure, she'd been told a lot of really weird things and a lot of weird things had happened since she'd been in Storybrooke, but those could be explained in other ways like science and chemistry, lies and tricks, look-alikes, holograms or trap doors. Now Regina was asking her to do magic. This would prove magic was real.

The question really was, she supposed, did she want magic to be real? Of course the other thing that was freaking her out, if this was real and if she really did it, she would literally be in Regina's head. That meant Regina trusted her enough to let her go roaming around in her very personal memories, things that other people probably didn't even know about.

"Anna, there isn't much time left before the potion expires and it's unusable."

"Okay, I'll do it!" Anna blurted out. She paused, wondering when she'd decide to agree to it. "What do I do?"

"All you have to do is drink it. I will guide you through the rest."

Anna uncapped the vial and swallowed the entire contents down to the last drop. She waited for a moment until the sour, burning flavour hit her throat. The taste lingered and she crinkled her face in disgust. "This tastes disgusting!"

"It's magic, Anna. What did you think it would taste like? Hot cocoa with cinnamon?"

"That would have been much better." Anna shuttered and the taste began to subside. "Now what?"

"Just close your eyes and follow where my voice leads you."

Anna closed her eyes and relaxed into the seat behind her, focusing on Regina's soothing tone. The sounds around her lessened, almost like they were being muted or someone was turning the volume down on the world.

"Let the world fall away and focus on me." Regina's voice hummed through her mind. "Just listen as I take you out of the car — not physically, it's just like a dream — and transport you to a magical place: an Enchanted Forest, a place unlike you've ever seen . . ."

Suddenly, Anna couldn't feel the car anymore. It felt like she was floating in the never-ending darkness, never to land, and then she was blinded by light, completely surrounded, until she found herself standing in the middle of a stone road. There were old-fashioned looking buildings all around with barrels in front of them.

 _"Inside here lies the beginning of your happiness." Two women appeared turning around a corning, entering the area where Anna stood. They didn't seem to notice her, though. One woman had long, dark hair and was dressed in a simple yet elegant sand-coloured dress with sheer, white sleeves and gold sparkles. It was Regina, as a young girl! The other woman was blonde, dressed in an over-the-top bright green dress and she held a wand._

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT TINKER BELL!?" Anna momentarily forgot where she was and what she was doing. The vision of the green fairy in front of her completely overwhelmed her.

"Yes! For crying out loud, you don't need to scream. You're in my head! Do you want me to crash the car and kill us both!?" Regina's voice echoed all around them.

"Sorry," Anna cringed. It still freaked her out that Memory Regina and Tinker Bell couldn't see or hear her but she could them. Either there were some kind of drugs in that vial or . . . this was magic!

Anna simply adored Tinker Bell's accent, not quite Australian, not quite British, somewhat like it was . . . New Zealand maybe? Or at least that's the way it sounded to Anna. "She's still alive right? I would so kill to meet her in the real time, in Storybrooke."

"Well, last we heard she was back in Neverland trying to help the Lost Boys rebuild after Pan was killed."

 _"All the pain in your past will be just that: the past."_

She watched as the two women peered inside a tavern. Anna found herself feeling nervous and scared.

"Oh, I forgot one more thing, you'll be able to tap into what I was feeling at the time. It might help you understand things more." Regina's voice once again echoed.

 _"I just need a moment." The young Queen faltered, stepping back._

Anna could feel Young Regina's fear but the fairy's words tapped into the hope she'd had as a young girl. The hope that she could find that happiness she so desperately sought after. Regina wanted to believe it but was scared she'd lose this happiness like she had before. Anna could really relate to that. Back in the foster system, her dream had been to find a family. She just wanted parents, even just one, to love her, who wanted her to be their daughter forever. Every time a family would foster her, she'd have hope that they'd decide to adopt her forever but they always sent her back.

 _"You're nervous. I get it but look — there he is! The guy with the lion tattoo." Tinker Bell pointed inside._

Anna hovered behind them, wanting to see inside for herself.

 _"That's him?" young Regina looked around the crowd of people at the man whose back was turned to her. His forearm was exposed though, revealing a black tattoo of a grand lion._

 _"Pixie dust doesn't lie. Come on, this is your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start — no baggage. You can let go of all the anger that weighs you down. Go get him." Tinker Bell assured her new friend._

 _"Okay. Okay, I can do this. I can be happy."_ Anna could feel that young Regina was so close to doing it. She wanted it so much.

 _"I know you can. Go!" Tinker Bell patted Regina on the shoulder before walking away, giving Regina the space to do this alone._ Anxiousness rolled off in waves. Anna felt nauseous, anxiety filling her belly.

Young Regina wrapped her hand around the doorknob, psyching herself up to pull it open. Then with a burst of adrenaline, she yanked it open. Anna felt her determination grow but, the longer she stood there, the more the young Queen's doubt multiplied and overpowered the hope within her. Fear intertwined with the doubt and anxiety. The young Queen ran away.

"No! Ugh, why would you do that? He's right there!" Anna growled in frustration.

"You're not saying anything I haven't said to myself a million or more times." Regina told her, disappointment and sadness in her voice. "Let's move on to when I actually first met Robin."

Anna felt herself be whooshed away and she was standing in the middle of the forest. "You met him in the middle of nowhere?"

 _"Just watch."_

 _"We need to find cover!"_

Anna looked around to find two dark-haired women in front of her, one in white and one in black. Snow White and the Evil Queen . . . together?

"This was after Pan's curse when we were sent back to the Enchanted Forest. When we got there, we were all in the clothes we'd been in when we left the last time, hence the outfits. It didn't take long until we were first attacked by Zelena's people-turned-monkeys."

"Oh right. Remind me to tease her about that some more because, oh man, flying monkeys are just ridiculous!" Just as the words came tumbling out of her mouth an ear piercing screech echoed through the forest. Anna covered her ears and looked up, her eyes growing wide as an enormous grey winged beast emerged from the trees and dove down from the sky. Terror took over and instinct told Anna she should hide but then she remembered she wasn't really there.

Enchanted Forest Regina didn't feel scared or nervous. No, she was a mother who was pissed off, hurting and grieving the loss of a son she didn't think she'd ever see again. The very depth of her pain ate at Anna's soul. If she were ever separated from Mia like that, she knew she wouldn't be able to survive it.

 _"No, not on my watch. I don't run from monsters. They run from me."_

Anna felt a tingle in her fingers, as if sparks were flying from the tips and she looked up to see Regina with a fireball in hand just as she hurled it toward the flying monkey.

"Nice shot, Gina!" Anna whooped, clapping her hands.

"Not so fast," her friend's voice echoed.

 _The fireball missed and the monkey descended on them so fast they didn't have time to duck out of the way. "Regina!" Snow White yelled in warning as the monkey's claw latched onto Regina's arm. "REGINA!" Snow screamed, finally grabbing the Queen's foot and pulling her down. The monkey's claw sliced open Regina's arm as she slipped from its grasp, sending Snow and the Queen tumbling to the ground. "It's too fast!"_

 _"I'm open to suggestions!" Regina and Snow got to their feet, both of them winded._

 _"GET DOWN!" A masculine voice off in the distance yelled. The two women obliged._

"Oh my god. Is this Robin!? Aww . . . he's going to save you, isn't he!?" Anna squealed in delight. She couldn't see her present day Regina but she could tell the Mayor was rolling her eyes. Sure enough, an arrow flew out of nowhere and struck the flying monkey, who screeched in pain and then flew away.

 _"Milady?"_

 _Robin held out his hand to help Regina to her feet. "You're injured."_

 _"It's 'Your Majesty' and I'm fine." Regina insisted, refusing to take his hand._

"Nice sass, Gina! Very modern-day feminist of you. By the way, the Queen totally doesn't need a man to save her!"

"Please, I've been that way for a very long time — in a world where that term doesn't even exist."

"I know. I love it! So badass!"

 _"A simple thank you would suffice." Robin still held his arm out, unfazed by the attitude._

 _"We didn't ask for your help." Regina stood up on her own. She was scratched not terminal._

 _"Well I'm grateful for the assistance." Snow White took Robin's hand and allowed him to help pull her up to her feet._

 _"Robin. Robin of Locksley and these are a few of my Merry Men."_ Anna just noticed the crowd of men that were suddenly surrounding them.

 _"Snow White," she introduced herself with a slight bow._

 _"At last we meet." Robin nodded. "You know, there was a time when our faces graced 'Wanted' posters side by side." Snow smirked, her cheeks turning red._

 _"If you're really Snow White, why are you with her." A tall burly man with big, curly hair snickered._

 _"Her? Show some respect. Or at least some restraint at the buffet."_

"Regina!" Anna burst into a fit of giggles, doubling over. "Wow! That was harsh... but genius!"

"You're not the only one with a few good one-liners, you know. Why don't we move on?"

"Awww….but I wanted to see little Roland!"

"You'll see him soon enough."

Another whoosh. If this went on much longer, Anna was going to be sick! And look at that: more forest. "Are you sure this is a different memory. It looks the same as the last one."

"Very funny."

Anna heard more screeching and she looked up to see another freaking flying monkey. It was headed straight for Regina again which made sense since they belonged to her "wicked" sister. But the monkey was going to collide with the little boy standing on the gravel path!

"Oh my god, a kid! No, you have to save him!"

 _"Papa!"_

 _"Roland!" Robin ran toward him but was too far away to make it. Regina swooped right up behind the boy, picked him up from under his arms and moved him out of the monkey's way. The monkey swung around and flew right back._

 _"Not so fast!" Regina's voice was firm and commanding, waving her arm toward the winged beast. The creature swirled around in a purple cloud and fell on the ground at Regina's feet, transformed into a grey, stuffed monkey._

"Nice!" Anna applauded.

 _Robin scooped Roland into his arms and Regina picked up the monkey. "See? Not so scary." She gave it to Roland with a big smile on her face, one like Anna had seen her give Henry and Mia many, many times. "Now you have a new toy."_

 _Robin looked straight into Regina's eyes with gratitude. "Thank you."_

"Oh my god. He was totally already falling in love with you. You just rescued his kid!"

"I believe, as they say, that the feeling was quite mutual. Okay, next memory."

Anna didn't need Regina to tell her she was already falling in love with the Outlaw. She could feel it.

Another whoosh. Anna was getting used to it now. This time she found herself in an elaborately decorated room: grand archways, rich woods, golden furniture and a fancy vanity. "Wow! This place is amazing! What is it?"

"Welcome to my castle, Anna. This would be my personal bedroom."

 _The door opened and The Queen pushed her way inside with Robin behind her._ "Ew, gross, Regina. I don't want to see you guys do that!"

"What?! No . . . do you really think I'd show you that? Just watch."

 _"Make yourself useful: keep watch!" Regina barked orders at Robin as she made her way to the vanity in the middle of the room. She opened a box and started digging through it._

 _"What is that?" Robin asked._

 _"Nothing that concerns you," Regina bit off._

"Geez, Ice Queen much?!" Anna snickered.

 _Robin pulled out an arrow and readied it in his bow. "I won't ask you again. What is that?"_

Anna felt the rage course through the Queen. _"How dare you threaten me in my own castle!" Holding her hand out, the Queen choked Robin with an invisible force._

 _"Even if you choke the life out of me, this arrow will still leave my bow and, trust me, I never miss!" Robin spoke through clenched teeth. "Now what manner of dark potion are you making?!"_

"Yeah, just what were you making?" Anna wondered. She didn't get the answer.

 _Regina held steady for a few moments but then dropped her hand. "A sleeping curse." A gasp fell from Anna's lips._

 _"The kind you used on Snow White?" Robin lowered his bow._

 _"That spell came from Maleficent. I finally learned how to make one of my own."_

 _"A spell? This is why you wanted to come to the castle?"_

"So . . . you lied to Snow, David, and the others. I thought you were on their side here?" Anna was confused. Regina remained quiet.

 _"Ingredients like these are hard to come by. Especially when you have Snow White breathing down your neck every second of the day," Regina drawled, pulling ingredients out and pouring them in a large vial._

 _"That was your plan? To use it on the witch?"_

 _"The witch? I don't care about her. " Regina waved her hand over the vial and Anna watched in fascination as it changed colours._

 _"Then who do you plan to use it on?" Robin tensed up, obviously nervous._

Anna was wondering the same thing, but the pure, unadulterated grief she felt in Regina's heart pretty much gave her the answer. No wonder her friend wasn't saying anything right now.

 _"Don't worry. No one you'll miss." The Queen sat down on the chair, ignoring Robin and focusing on the mirror in front of her._

"Oh my god . . ." Anna's heart was breaking. "No!"

 _The Queen reached over her head and pulled out one of the pins holding her hair in place. "No one anyone will miss."_

"No! Please . . ." Tears ran down Anna's cheeks even though she wasn't even real. She dropped to her knees next to Past Regina, reaching out to grasp the vial, but her hand went right through it. "No . . ."

"Anna," Regina's voice cracked and echoed through her head as the younger woman sobbed in front of the older one's past self.

 _The Queen dipped the pin into the vial._ Anna reached out again, willing herself to be able to grab it. Again, it didn't work.

 _"This is about your son, isn't it? I can't let you do this."_

Anna jumped to her feet as Robin walked over to the Queen. "Yes! Yes, Robin you have to stop her!"

"Anna, please, you have to remember this is just a memory! I'm still here in the present, aren't I? Did anyone tell you anything about me being in a sleeping curse? Trust me, if I had, I would have told you."

 _"It's a good thing you don't have a say in the matter." The Queen put down the vial and held up the pin that was now coated in the sleeping curse. She reached out her free hand and waved it, magically glueing Robin's feet to the floor._

 _"I know how you feel, Regina." Robin struggled to get his feet free._

 _"I doubt that." Regina ignored him, transfixed with the pin._ If it was possible, Anna could feel intense grief and overwhelming numbness from the Queen all at once.

 _"When I lost my wife, I thought that there was no reason to go on. But then I found one: my son."_

 _"That's where you and I are different. I already lost Henry. I already lost the only thing I care about."_

Anna didn't know if she could bear this much longer. This Regina was very much not the friend she was used too at all. This Regina was so lost, broken and damaged and yet strong. She was just as strong as her friend but still so lost.

 _"That doesn't mean you won't find a new reason. We all get a second chance, Regina."_ And oh heavens if that didn't sting. That was exactly what Tinker Bell had said to Regina! _"You just have to open your eyes to see it."_

 _"It's too bad mine will be closed."_

Before Anna even knew what was going on, she was moved to another memory. "No! Wait! What happened? Why didn't you do it? Did Robin convince you not too?"

"Unfortunately, I was too lost in my grief for Robin to get through. No, the reason I didn't use the sleeping curse was because Zelena interrupted me. Once I found out she was my sister, I got caught up in that mystery. Finding out I had a sister that I didn't even know brought up all of my old insecurities about my mother."

"So where are we now?"

"You have eyes don't you? Look around. Does this one not look familiar to you?"

"Wait, what?" Anna finally looked around. She did recognize this place. The woods, the large, farm-like land and the strange looking house. "Hey! This is Zelena's place!"

"That's right. This was when she was still trying to kill all of us."

 _Regina walked down the dirt driveway beside Zelena's house. Suddenly she stopped, frozen where she stood. She knew someone was watching her. "Show yourself, you winged freak!"_

"Really, 'winged freak' was all you could come up with?!" Anna laughed, stomping her foot and holding her stomach.

"Are you quite finished?"

 _Robin appeared, bow up, and sent an arrow flying toward Regina who, of course, caught it just before it grazed her cheek. Regina let out a sound of annoyance. "Apologies, milady!"_ Anna was totally confused. Why was Robin calling Regina 'milady' when he'd already met her in The Enchanted Forest?

"The curse took a year of our memories away, remember? We didn't remember meeting at this point."

"Right," Anna nodded. "It's impossible to keep track."

 _"I thought you were the Wicked Witch."_

 _"And I thought you were a flying monkey."_

 _Robin started walking toward Regina. "I do hope my mistake hasn't cost me my head, Your Majesty." He bowed his head._

 _"So, you know who I am."_ Regina was intrigued by this stranger. He seemed to know who she was but he was neither scared of nor vengeful against her. Anna was completely enthralled with Robin. He was suave and he wasn't afraid to give Regina her sass back. This meeting between them was so different from the one in the other world. While there was still the verbal flirting, Regina wasn't as hurt or closed off here. She was more relaxed and even responding back to Robin's charms.

 _"I didn't catch your name."_

 _"Robin of Locksley, at your service." He held out his hand and Regina dropped his arrow in it._

 _"A thief." Regina noted._

 _"Well, as we're 'tossing' labels around, aren't you technically known as the 'Evil Queen'?"_

Anna could instantly tell how tense and cold Regina became. _"I prefer Regina." She looked down at the bow in his hand. "You think you can bring down the Wicked Witch with sticks?"_

"You guys know she was brought down with water in the movie, right? Like, I mean, I don't even know if you've watched 'The Wizard of Oz' but, come on, you could've just put a sprinkler in her front yard and been done with it!"

Anna could hear an echoed laugh all around her. "If only it had been that simple! No, my world is a little more complicated than that." Regina let out a sigh. "Why don't we go ahead a little bit? We'll be back in Storybrooke sooner than I thought. There's a bit more we have to cover if you want the whole story. From here, Robin and I bantered our way around the area and then into the house. As I talked to him, I had the strangest sense of deja vu, like I'd met him before. It wasn't until later that we figured out why."

Anna blinked and suddenly she was inside of a house.

 _"Nothing useful here, unfortunately." Regina looked around the kitchen, finding nothing out of the ordinary amongst the normal kitchen spices and utensils._

 _Robin, being new to the world of Storybrooke, had no clue what he was looking at. "So none of these contain magical properties?" Anna leaned down over the counter behind them, her chin on her crossed arms as she watched them earnestly like the giggly fangirl she was._

 _"A good witch covers her tracks, but a better one can uncover them. We'll find her, just be patient." Regina was still looking through the spice jars on the shelves, her back to Robin._

 _"You know, I've heard may stories about the 'great and terrible Evil Queen' but, from this angle, the evil moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement. Bold and audacious, perhaps, but . . . not evil." Robin crossed his arms and smirked. Regina straightened and a little smile poked through as she turned around._

"Regina, I totally saw that smile, you little hussy!" Anna squealed, jumping up from the counter. "You're totally blushing here! And, dare I say, you are not totally miserable with his innuendos."

"I refuse to respond to that."

 _"The name served me well." Regina continued to blush._ Anna just loved how confidant she was talking about her past evil deeds but owning it, acknowledging them and the fact that she wasn't that person any more. _"Fear is quite an effective tool."_

 _Robin stepped forward. Regina could swear he was going to kiss her, but he picked up a bottle off of the shelf instead. "What about this? Is this magic?" It was obvious that the dark, amber liquid inside the bottle was whiskey. He should have known that._

 _"Not exactly."_

"Let's try something . . ." Regina trailed off. "I'm going to try speeding this up a little. I'll still show you everything, but it will be like speed-reading . . . or speed-seeing I guess."

Anna blinked as the room around her spun. It was like she was watching on fast-forward, but she still heard all of the conversations. Robin and Regina shared a drink of the whiskey at which point Regina caught a glance of his lion tattoo and realized he was the one Tinker Bell had led her too all those years ago. Once she realized that, her fear took control and she ran away — again. Anna couldn't believe she did that!

She was outside in the forest next, watching as Regina ripped her heart out of her chest, placed it in an old-fashioned drawstring bag, and gave it to Robin for him to protect from Zelena. Another blink. Regina and a pregnant Snow having a chat in Regina's study about not letting the past haunt them anymore. Another blink. Regina was in the same outfit as she practically ran up to Robin and immediately kissed him. Aww, their first kiss!

Flash! Now it was Regina's office and she and Robin sat very close together on the floor with some wine and Regina was telling Robin about the pixie dust in the past leading her to him, to her true love, but she'd been too scared and ran away. Robin's answer was that things happen when they are supposed too.

The scene faded and next thing Anna knew she was hidden behind a building on Main Street. She scanned the area and spotted Robin and Regina a few feet away. They smiled at each other as they walked down the street to Granny's diner with Roland between them eating an ice cream cone. Regina entered Granny's dinner and was immediately approached by Emma and a brunette woman in strange clothes. When Robin and Roland came in a moment later, Anna saw all hell break lose right in front of her. The brunette woman was Robin wife who was supposed to be dead. Emma had brought her from the past not knowing who she was. At this, Anna rolled her eyes, mumbling a faint, "Nice going, Em," under her breath. Of course her once-foster-sister would ruin things for Regina. Emma seemed to be really good at that. The hope and happiness in Regina's eyes clouded over and Anna could feel the turmoil swirling inside her. Pain, betrayal, anger. It was almost too much for Anna to bare.

"Once Robin's wife Marian was back, I firmly believed that we were over. I may have been evil once, but I won't steal another woman's man. We tried to back off. I even tried staying away from him. This was when the whole thing with Ingrid, the Ice Queen, was happening. Marian was hurt with some magical ice and we couldn't figure out how to save her. Finally we figured out that if Marian crossed the town line the magic threatening her would go away. Robin, being the extraordinary, good man he was, let me go and decided to leave the town with Marian and Roland."

Another flash. This one was so fast that it made Anna's head spin. Regina stood with Robin, a frosty Marian, and Roland at the line. Regina checked to make sure they'd have what they needed to get started in New York. Marian and Roland crossed the line and she was instantly healed. Robin and Regina shared a very heartbreaking goodbye and it was clear that Robin was very much in love with Regina even though he needed to leave to save his family. Robin was about to cross, but he ran back and kissed Regina so tenderly it made Anna's heart was break. Their hands remained entwined as he pulled away and stepped back over the line, his eyes on Regina's until he was through and he couldn't see her anymore. Robin, Marian, and Roland walked away down the road while Regina watched. Anna just about lost it right there.

Another blink and she wasn't really anywhere, just what felt like a dark room, but she was sitting on a chair. Regina, the present day one, sat on a chair across from her. Maybe this was like a waiting room for the brain before they flashed into the next memory.

That day was not such a great one." Regina shifted in her seat. "He was gone for months while we fought Ingrid and then Maleficent, Ursula, Rumple and Cruella. During all of that, we found out that Marian had actually died back in the Enchanted Forest before Emma could bring her back. She'd been killed and replaced by Zelena. We thought she'd been killed before Hook and Emma went back in time but she'd gotten away. She was pretending to be Marian to steal Robin away from me and make me miserable.

"Woah woah, wait!" Anna exclaimed shaking her head vigorously in disgust. "He ran off with his no longer dead, turned cursed with dark ice magic, turned just so happened to be you're wicked witch half sister- wife?!"

Regina nodded. "And that sister ended up pregnant with his child. But, to be fair, he didn't know she was Zelena at the time." She rolled her shoulders (and eyes) at the memory. She was learning to tolerate her sister now, but she still wasn't over that particular incident.

Anna shuttered and responded with, "Gross! I'm beginning to think not knowing anything about my birth family is sort of a blessing." She was trying to lighten the mood and she figured it must have worked because she heard a faint chuckle escape Regina's lips. Anna was unable to hide the small smile on her own face. She'd made Regina laugh several times throughout the journey back home and she began to realize that maybe Regina was right. Maybe grand gestures weren't what Regina needed. It's the little things, she reminds herself. "I'm never going to look at Zelena or baby Robyn the same again," she cringed. Regina chuckled again, this time a little louder, and Anna sat proudly in her seat.

The fast-forwarded memories continued and Anna saw Robin and Regina in a New York bar, one that looked very familiar, talking about what Zelena had done. Next there was Robin, Regina, Zelena, and a strange man in Storybrooke's psyche hospital. Regina was deciding to let herself be happy and Robin was a part of that. After that, they went to a street in Storybrooke where Robin ran up to Regina and hugged her while Emma, Henry and another older man got to their feet. Next she saw Robin and Regina dressed in old fashioned clothes and dancing in an old looking castle. "Camelot," Regina's voice echoed in her ear. Another blink and they were together in Storybrooke while Robin held a baby — baby Robyn?!

There was a bright and quick flash and Anna found herself in Regina's office. Robin and Regina stood in front of a table where baby Robyn lay. A man holding a white crystal waved it at them threateningly, explaining that the crystal would obliterate them from existence, no coming back. Lightning blasted out of the crystal at them. Robin jumped in front of Regina, taking the hit for her.

Anna's heart jumped as she felt Regina's shatter in front of her. "NO!" Anna screamed. She could feel as the shock and grief hit Regina like a ton of bricks. Robin and Regina's eyes were locked and then he fell to his knees. A blue, ghostly silhouette of Robin stood where his body fell, reaching out to a crying Regina before it faded away like dust. Regina dropped down to her knees and cradled his body in her arms. Then her expression grew angry and dangerous.

With this flash, Anna recognized the Storybrooke cemetery. Rain poured down from the sky like sheets, but Anna stayed bone dry. Across the yard was a crowd of people with umbrellas, everyone dressed in black. Regina stood at the front with Zelena and baby Robyn beside a beautiful, cherry wood coffin with arrows lined up like soldiers, each with a rose tied to the end. Regina laid the final arrow down.

"No . . ."Anna could feel how cold and hollow and numb Regina was feeling in that moment, how close she was to losing hope in everything. She realized that this was what she had sensed in Regina when she'd met her. That the older woman's whole world had come crashing down and she didn't know how to fix it.

"No! I can't . . . please stop. I can't anymore… stop . . ." Tears streamed down Anna's face, her chest heaving. Back in the car, Regina was crying too.

"I do have one more memory I'd like to show you. I think you'll really like this one. I think we both could use something happy right now."

"Yes. Anything else, please . . ."

One final flash, and Anna realized that she was staring at Regina, Emma and herself and Mia. Images flew through her mind as she relived the day in New York where she met Regina and was reunited with Emma — but she was seeing it from Regina's perspective. Through the images, she came to see how broken Regina had really been when they'd first met. Anna hadn't really noticed that at the time. She'd thought Regina seemed sad, but she'd had no idea the extent of it. Watching Regina with Mia, it became clear that being around the child had instantly lightened Regina's soul. The more Anna and Mia were around her, the more hope and happiness she regained. When Regina had saved Mia, something changed within the older woman. Whereas when she lost Robin a hole grew in her heart, being around Anna and Mia began to heal and mend it.

Then everything flashed really fast and Anna saw a thousand little moments. Mia and Henry laughing while Regina watched with love her in eyes, Regina showing Anna the town. Anna looked on at everything with childlike wonder, but Regina was watching Anna as a mother watching her child with love. She saw multiple interactions between Regina and Mia, of them playing, laughing, cooking and baking in Regina's kitchen, watching tv, playing games with Henry and Anna at the park, having lunch at Granny's, Regina watching Anna sing and play the guitar to Mia at bedtime, outside, under Regina's apple tree, the day Regina asked her and Mia to move into her house, and so many more.

More memories flashed by Anna's eyes as Regina spoke, "You told me that I brought love and happiness into your life. That I gave you a home, after years of never having one. As you've now seen, it's the other way around. I had lost hope again before I met you. I was broken, grieving, angry, and lost, spiralling into a place within myself that I didn't believe I could ever dig out of again. I lost perspective, forgot how to remember the people I already had in my life." Regina paused. The scene changed and Anna saw herself and Regina on that rooftop in New York. "It was this. It was this tiny, two-minute conversation where you thanked me for watching Mia at the park while you and Emma talked. For that matter, it was my interaction with Mia at the park too. Two little moments in a rash of a day that never ended, fighting another threat, that changed everything."

"What do you mean?"

"It was those two moments, Anna, where I realized that I couldn't let the evil inside of me win. I couldn't go down the same dark path I'd gone down decades before. I couldn't be the Evil Queen again, not ever. Meeting you and talking to you, playing with Mia . . . I wanted moments like that all the time. I wanted to make new friends. I wanted to be there for Henry and the rest of my family."

Anna blinked again and found herself back on the highway in Regina's car. She wasn't in Regina's head anymore. The car was pulled over to the side of the road and Regina was facing her, holding both of her hands in her own. Both of them had tears running down their faces, but Regina was smiling.

"All my life I've had to prove myself worthy of love and acceptance, to my mother, to the Charming's, to Emma, to the town. My father was too scared of my mother to really show me love and I had to earn Henry's love and trust back. The only two people who have ever come into my life and loved me for me, for who I was in every way, were Daniel and Robin. Daniel saw me when my own mother didn't and showed me what being loved was like but then he died and I spent a lifetime grieving and avenging that death. Then Robin came and loved me back to life, but I lost him too and a war began to rage inside of me. Part of me wanted to continue to be the better woman he fell in love with to honour his memory, but the other half wanted to lash out and destroy everything in her path. Then there was you and Mia."

Anna lip trembled as Regina squeezed her hands tighter.

"You, my Anna, with your sass and your music and your television shows and your light and hope and warmth, with your beautiful daughter," Regina let go of one hand to tuck a piece of hair behind the young woman's ear before taking her hand again, "Without a care in this world, or any other, about the evils of my past, you showed me that I could be a hero, that I didn't need to worry about my evil half because that's not who I am anymore. You gave me the strength to finally strip myself of that toxic part of me. Now, granted, I didn't know she'd end up coming back to haunt me but you get where I'm going with this."

"I do, I really do," Anna blubbered. "To me, you're not a princess or a Queen or even an Evil Queen. You're just Regina. You are strong and powerful and kind and thoughtful of others. Literally everything you cook or bake is amazing and you always look good doing it. I don't really know what you do as Mayor but I know you rock at it!" Regina laughed, shaking her head. "You are the best mother I've ever known. Henry is so lucky to have you as his mom. He seriously has no idea. I mean it, you're like the child-whisperer or something. Mia absolutely adores you!"

"Well I very much adore her too. That little girl of yours is so special," Regina told her. The older woman cleared her throat, letting go of Anna's hands to grab a tissue and wipe the tears from her eyes. Anna did the same. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments as a few cars passed by. Regina turned to Anna again. "What do you say, should we head home to our loved ones?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Anna nodded.

Regina smirked, winking, and turned the key in the ignition. Once back on the road, they picked up an easy-feeling conversation of small-talk. They discussed what to have for dinners for the week. They figured out who would pick Mia up from Ashley's weekly dance class at the Storybrooke daycare for the next few days and when to get together with the Charming's.

"You're still going to talk to Emma, right?" Regina casually mentioned. Anna let out a deep, uninterested sigh. "I really think the two of you could fix this if you just talked. Emma's a lot different now than when you knew her."

"If I say I'll try, will that satisfy you?" Anna sunk back in her seat.

"Not entirely, but it's a start." Regina mentioned something about a dish that Mia had asked for for dinner, but Anna didn't answer. A quick glance over showed that Anna was exhausted. "Anna?" The younger woman blinked sleepily. "We're only a few miles from the town-line now, why don't you get some rest. It's been quite a long day." Her voice was soft, but her tone suggested she wasn't asking.

Half-asleep, Anna attempted to fight the order, but her eyes continued to shut. She didn't want to go to sleep. After everything that happened, she felt closer to Regina and wanted to keep her company. If she'd learned anything from today's memory-walk through Regina's life, it was that she had so much more to learn from her. Regina was fascinating and Anna wanted to hear as many stories as she could, especially after her terrible "idea" at the warehouse. Well, at least the day had ended on a high note.

Okay, maybe like a medium note? Still. Better at least than the last time she'd been at the warehouse with Emma. At least she got a ride back this time and that ride had been surprisingly wonderful. Little things. However after her tenth yawn in under five minutes and her eyes feeling as if they weighed four hundred pounds, she caved and relaxed in her seat. Mia would most likely keep her up all night again. Her three year old daughter was a master con artist when it came to bedtime. "One mo stowy! I nee wader. I nee to pee. Mommy I can't sweep wiffout Mrs. Fluffington."

"But I thought Mr. Fluffington was your favourite?" Anna would whine back at her daughter.

"No," the child would pout with her arms crossed, "I nee Mrs. Fluffington."

Anna sighed heavily and leaned her head against the window. Maybe a few winks was a good idea.

Regina glanced over and realized that Anna was finally asleep. She looked so peaceful. Good. The young woman could really use it. If she hadn't been driving, Regina could watch Anna sleep forever, the same as she often watched Henry or now even Mia sleep. Barring a sleeping curse, when they were asleep, they were safe. No one or thing was hurting them.

Showing Anna the memory of their introduction reminded the Mayor just how many places they had probably lived in that were just as dirty and small and unfit as Neal's apartment. While the Charmings' apartment may not be a dump, it was small. From the moment she'd invited them to live with her, Regina had wanted them to feel more at home, to feel like it was their home. She'd quickly turned her spare and guest rooms into bedrooms for the two but, since the chaos had started, she hadn't been able to redecorated either room. Now she was going to make time, evil villains be damned. It could be a project for just her and Anna. Sure, she could use her magic, but this would be more special. More time for them to spend together, picking out paint, colours and fabrics.

The Mayor sometimes still wasn't sure exactly why she felt so attached to Anna. Maybe it was the fact that when she looked into Anna's crystal blue eyes, she felt like she'd known Anna's soul her whole life even though she couldn't figure out how. The thought of Anna and Mia living anywhere else felt like someone was ripping her heart out. She'd experienced that first hand, many times.

It certainly hadn't been easy reliving all of those moments of her past. There was a lot of hurt and pain and loss, but she was glad she'd done it. She hadn't opened herself up since Robin and, when she'd lost him, she didn't think she'd ever be able to again. Letting Anna in, showing her those memories, brought them even closer together than they were before.

She hadn't exactly been as close to Henry lately as she'd have liked. Something was different ever since he'd lost and regained his memories of her. Or maybe it was just the difference between a son and a daughter. Henry was always strong and brave and ready for battle. Regina felt that she had to maintain the same composure just to keep up with him. She couldn't be weak if her son was strong.

Whereas Anna, while still brave and strong, was a bit shy and sweet (but also loud and drove her insane) and there was an innocence to the girl that Regina had never encountered in someone her age. Especially someone with a past like hers. Anna's vulnerability was definitely something that Regina could relate to and felt comfortable around.

Just as she crossed the town line back into Storybrooke, she felt magic pour into her system. The sound of her phone ringing pulled her from her pleasant thoughts. Carefully, she fumbled through her bag to dig out the slick, black smartphone, never taking her eyes off the road. She cursed under her breath as she struggled. Finally gripping it with the tips of her fingers, she pulled the phone out and swiped the touch screen display, answering it just before it sent itself to voicemail. She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder. Emma was on the other end. They needed her at the station as soon as possible. Sighing, she drove past Mifflin and took the detour down Main Street, pulling into the station lot moments later.

Shutting the ignition off, she turned her gaze towards the young woman who was sprawled out in the passenger seat. She watched the rise and fall of Anna's chest and the corner of Regina's lips pulled up ever so slightly at the faint fluttering of her eyelashes. She was sleeping so peacefully after having such an emotional mess of a day. Regina felt most at blame for it all. Anna was only trying to reach out. It still baffled her that after all these years she could still find ways to ruin a perfectly wonderful moment.

Refined or not, she was still skilled at screwing things up: Splitting herself from the Evil Queen, who in turn caused havoc throughout the town, sentencing Snow and Charming to yet another sleeping curse, this time with a twist. The old Regina would have found it terrifically horrible and kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner. Now it only made her sick.

She'd also been trapped within the world behind the mirror with Emma, who after escaping was banished to a Wish Realm where she never became the Saviour. Regina cringed at the memories of Emma humming, no singing. She had definitely been singing some god awful cheesy tone. Oh and then bringing a version of Robin that clearly wasn't her Robin back from said Wish Realm to torture herself… just to name a few.

At least the day ended with a few laughs and a lot of a understanding. Regina did feel better. In her heart she knew she'd just gained another member of her family. Two to be exact, since Mia came as part of the package. She smiled softly at the thought of the little, blond hair, blue eyed beauty. Yes, Anna was an adult and a mother of her own but, with Henry growing up faster than she could keep up with, Regina desperately needed to be needed again. Whether Anna was ready to see her as a mother figure or not yet didn't matter. In the short time she'd been in her life, Regina learned that she loved her as if she were her own. Today she'd learnt Anna in someway loved her too. Little things, she thought.

Not having the heart to wake Anna out of her slumber, Regina placed a protection spell over the Mercedes and headed inside. She found Emma and Henry in the hallway, her son's nose stuck in his book. She barely had a chance to embrace him before she was pulled by Emma into the office where Zelena and Snow greeted her with urgency.

She felt as if she'd been thrown into a cyclone as the panicked explanations came from all sides of the room. She pinched the bridge of her nose and made out as much as she could before holding a hand up to holt the chaos. "You said the Queen had a message for me? What is it?"

Henry pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his mother. Regina pulled at the folds and her heart sank into her chest when she realized what it was. Page 23. The page that magically appeared to Robin in his desperate search to find hope for her. The page she'd torn into a million pieces the day he crossed the town line and later spent hours taping back together again. She still didn't entirely understand why.

The illustration of herself and Robin meeting in the tavern, the happy ending that could've been but never was, tore at her soul and left her feeling empty. She blinked the image away and her gaze ran to the top left corner where a message was written in silver ink, handwriting Regina knew all too well as her own.

 _ **Mayor's Office. Come Alone. One Last Time.**_

* * *

 **Don't forget to comment and review!**


	5. Little Orphan - Anna

**AN: Welcome to Chapter 5! We have come to our next flashback! For the sake of this story's timeline we changed the date of the scene where little Emma sings into the tape recorder from 1991 to 1995. We also would like to warn that this chapter does hold a little more coarse language and darker themes. This is probably one of the most important flashbacks of the story as it dives into Emma and Anna's life within the foster system, what happened that caused them to separate and finding each other again years later. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Little Orphan… Anna**_

 _ **Minnesota, 1995**_

 _Emma set down the flyer she'd gotten from school on the bed next to her. There was a talent show happening at school and for some reason Emma felt a sense of excitement. She pulled the tape recorder she'd found at her last foster home out from under her bed, looking around to make sure none of the other kids were around. She turned it on like the teacher at school had shown her and started humming into it. The melody was one she'd always had in her head for as long as she could remember. As she hummed it, the same feeling of warmth and happiness and love filled her as it always did when she thought of that melody. She didn't know why she felt that way about it — she just did._

" _What's this?" Emma jumped as one of the older girls in the house stood next to her._

 _She scrunched her face in anger, turning the recorder off. "It's none of your business." Couldn't she have five minutes without someone bothering her?_

" _What, think you're gonna be the next Madonna?" The girl laughed, picking up the yellow flyer that Emma had next to her._

" _What do you know? Maybe people actually want to hear me sing." Emma didn't like this girl at all — she even had a weird name: Agnes. She'd never met any other kid with that name and she'd met a *lot* of kids in all the different group homes and foster homes._

" _Who?" Agnes rolled her eyes. "As soon as you get up on that stage and look out at the audience, you'll realize the truth, Emma. You're just like the rest of us — all alone!"_

 _When Agnes left, tears welled up in the corners of Emma's eyes. She picked up the flyer, angrily crumpled to up and tossed it in the trash bin. Agnes was right — no one would want to hear her sing. No one cared. She didn't have any friends and she never would. Tomorrow was her twelfth birthday but it didn't even pay to make a wish — it would never come true anyway. Not that it mattered — she wouldn't have any gifts to open or even any candles to blow out because there wouldn't even be a cake. All she wanted was to not be alone. She just wanted someone — anyone — to be her friend. She didn't care if she had any of those things — the gifts, cake, candles . . . she just wanted to belong *somewhere* and to *someone* — but she knew that would never happen._

 _Through the solid wood of the closed door to the room she had tonight she could hear that someone was knocking at the front door. Despite her sadness and tears, Emma's curiosity got the better of her. She got up from the bed, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her sweater. She quietly opened the bedroom door a crack so she could see what was going on. She could see the 'foster mother' of the house shuffling up to the door and cursing under her breath — Emma was pretty sure those were *not* good words for adults to be saying. She watched from the crack in the door as the front door opened and a lady Emma recognized from the group home — a social worker — stood with a tiny little girl (smaller than Emma) with dark hair and bright blue eyes at her side. The little girl wore a worn—out looking bright yellow dress with a ruffled collar and had black flowers on it. Over that she wore an equally worn out denim jacket that didn't seem to be keeping her very warm. On her feet were shoes that Emma thought used to be shiny and black but were now dirty and grey. The foster mother was talking to the social worker — sounding very nice and very *not* how Emma already knew she really was. The social worker pushed the tiny little girl in the door a little with a sweet smile, encouraging her to make herself at home. The tiny little girl looked terrified — a feeling Emma knew well — as the foster mother signed a piece of paper and handed it back to the social worker. The social worker left and the foster mother disappeared — leaving the terrified little girl standing in the doorway._

 _Emma frowned, sniffling as she watched the new little girl for a moment. She felt something tug at her heart, like something pushing her feet out of the room she'd been given to use and across the hall. The tiny little girl was staring at her feet and didn't even notice Emma walk up to her. She was clutching something tightly in her hand. Emma couldn't tell what it was but she did see a little flash of gold peak out from between the tiny girl's even tinier fingers._

 _Clearing her throat, Emma came to stand in front of the girl. "Um . . . hi!"_

 _The girl jumped, her bright blue eyes wide as she clutched the gold item tighter and looked around. "Weave me awone!" The girl bawled, turning away from Emma._

" _It's okay, you don't have to be scared. I know going to a new place is scary, but this one isn't so bad — so far anyway. I haven't been here very long." Emma was trying to make the little girl feel better, but she didn't think she was doing a very good job._

 _The little girl didn't say anything, too focused on the item in her hand._

" _Is that all they let you bring? That's not fair." Emma tried again. "They do that to me sometimes too . . . I have to leave really fast and don't have time to get much."_

 _Still nothing spoken, but the little girl did sniffle and nod._

" _I don't know which room they'll give you but do you want to go to the one I'm in for now? We could play something?" Still no response. "Or if you don't want to play we could just sit or go to sleep." The little girl looked up, shrugging. Emma reached out her hand — the girl flinched and Emma immediately stopped. "What's wrong?" The little girl backed away, shrinking even smaller than she was. Emma frowned. "No, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just going to help you get the tears off your face."_

 _The little girl paused — it looked to Emma like she was thinking. Then the girl nodded. Emma slowly reached forward again, bunching her sleeve up in her hand. Gently, she used the sleeve to wipe the tears out of the little girl's eyes._

" _There — that's better. Let's go to my room, okay?" The little girl followed the blond across the hall and into the room. Emma closed the door behind them. "There — now it's just us. It's pretty late so no one should bother us anymore tonight."_

 _The little girl nodded, sitting down on the floor. She looked down at her lap where her hands were folded around the little gold object._

" _Do you want to play with some toys? There's not much in here but they're pretty cool — better than the last place I was anyway." Again, she got nothing. The little girl was too focused on the object in her hands. "What's that you got there?"_

 _The girl froze, bringing her hands up to her heart protectively._

" _I'm not going to take it, I'm just curious." Emma assured her. "Watching you with it reminded me of when I have my blanket — it's from my real parents. Here, I'll show you." Emma ran over to the bed and pulled out the soft, fluffy, white knitted blanket from between the mattresses. "It has my name on it — that's how I know what it is 'cause it's on the blanket! See?!" Emma unfolded it in front of the girl, showing her where "Emma" was sewn in purple lettering._

 _The girl's eyes scanned over the blanket, finally showing a little recognition. She looked down at her hands where she held her object. Looking between Emma and the blanket, the little girl finally opened her hands. Emma looked anxiously, curious of what the girl was so protective of._

 _It was a small, gold chain with a little pendant or charm on it of a horseshoe._

" _That's so cool! And so pretty!" Emma smiled. "Where'd you get it?" The girl pointed at Emma's blanket and then at the chain in her hands. Emma nodded. "It's from your parents?" The girl nodded, the faintest hint of a smile on her face. Then she pointed at her ankle, holding the chain around it, and started to cry again. "Oh . . . it's a bracelet for your ankle! Neat! Hey, do you need help getting it back on?" The girl's lip popped out and she cried again. "I could help you with that — if you wanted." The girl nodded, smiling again through her tears._

 _Emma opened her palm up. The girl paused, pulling back . . . but then hesitantly let the chain gently fall in Emma's hand. She immediately put the chain around the girl's ankle and fastened the clasp tight enough so it would fit but loose enough so it wouldn't hurt her. "There! All better." The little girl smiled, clapping._

" _You're cute, kid." Emma giggled. "Oh, hey . . . my name is Emma and I'm eleven — but I'll be twelve tomorrow! What about you?" Emma went over to the box with the toys and pulled some out she thought the girl might like. Putting them on the floor, Emma plopped down beside her._

 _The girl still wasn't talking or even responding much. Now with her anklet back on, though, she seemed a little more comfortable. After a few moments, the girl picked up one of the toys — a wooden horse — and started twirling it around._

" _So . . . how old are you, kid?" Emma asked her again._

 _The girl paused for a moment, the horse still. With her free hand, she held up three tiny fingers._

" _Wow, three huh?" The girl nodded. "That's awesome!" The girl smiled, rocking the toy horse again. "What about a name?" The girl went tense. "Oh . . . you don't like your name?" The girl shook her head furiously. "That's okay. Why don't we play make—believe and you can have any name you want." The little girl tilted her head, confused. "It's a game I sometimes play. The name could be a princess name like — Snow — that's my favourite! — or Ariel or Belle or Aurora. Or it could be characters from books like Matilda or Alice or Charlotte. Or even from movies like April or Wednesday or Annie."_

 _On the last one, the little girl looked up and smiled._

" _Do you like that last one, the movie Annie?" Emma asked her. The girl tilted her head again. Emma let out a breath and went over to the shelf where there were a few movies. She pulled out the tape and held it up — the cover with the picture of Annie and the dog Sandy on it. The little girl continued to look confused. "Haven't you ever seen the movie?" The little girl shook her head. "Oh . . . okay. So you just like the name, huh?" The girl nodded. "Well how about if they let us we can watch it tomorrow, okay?" The girl smiled, clapping as she started to yawn. "Yeah, kid, we should probably get to sleep. They didn't give you a room yet but you can sleep here with me if you want?"_

 _The little girl stood up, nodding, carrying the wooden horse to the bed. Emma helped her climb up._

" _Oh, yeah — you don't have anything to sleep in. This dress won't be very comfortable." The little girl looked down at her clothes, a sad expression on her face. "Hmm . . . I'd give you something that I have but it probably wouldn't fit right . . ." Emma looked around the room. Then she thought of the younger girls in the house . . . yeah . . . that would work. There was a six year old there, she had to have something. "Stay here." Emma told the girl who nodded._

 _She quickly snuck down to the laundry room and dug through clothes until she found a nightgown she'd seen the six—year—old wearing once. It was a little big but it would work for now. On the way back, she passed by the kitchen and an idea popped into her head. She'd bring her new friend some hot cocoa with cinnamon to make her feel better. It always made Emma feel better when she was scared or sad or lonely. Quickly and quietly, she buzzed around the kitchen to prepare the drinks. Draping the nightgown over her shoulder, she carefully carried the mugs up the stairs. Sneaking back up where the girl was, she closed the door, holding the mugs up. The kid grabbed the gown off her shoulder and Emma set the mugs down on the night table. The kid smiled excitedly again and Emma helped her change. The nightgown didn't look bad at all — it actually fit the girl well. Then, they drank their cocoa. Emma's new friend really liked the cinnamon touch._

 _When they were done with their cocoa, the two girls crawled up the bed and under the covers. It wasn't long until the little girl was fast asleep but Emma stayed wide awake, watching the rise and fall of the little girls chest. She was feeling protective over her new friend. The little girl was nice and so tiny . . . she shouldn't have to deal with anything bad like Emma had when she was that little. From that moment on, Emma made a silent promise to herself that she would always protect this little girl from the evils that wanted to hurt her. The little girl shifted in her sleep, relaxing and even smiling. Seeing the girl so comfortable, Emma was finally able to fall asleep._

 _The next day, they were surprisingly allowed to watch Annie. The other kids in the home left them alone for the most part. The foster mother hadn't even given her a room yet or even talked to her at all so Emma decided that she would stay in her room. The only other interaction they had that morning was Emma battling some of the older big kids to make sure that her new little friend could get some cereal for breakfast. Still too scared to give her name, Emma just decided to call her 'kid' instead. It didn't bother Emma — the kid would talk when she was ready._

 _While they were watching Annie, the kid had been enthralled with absolutely all of it — even acting like it was the first movie she'd been allowed to watch. The kid had really liked the songs and the dog and the funny dialogue. In fact, from then on the kid insisted watching it every day. Emma wasn't sure how she managed to pull it off but she did. She was just glad to see the kid smile and liked watching it with her. Emma even skipped school some days to stay with the kid and watch it on repeat — it wasn't like any of the adults cared. Emma was the only one to take care of the kid too. She found it easier and easier to steal clothes for her and food for the both of them._

 _On one particular day when they were watching Annie again, the kid got really excited. Once the movie was over, the kid smiled and turned to Emma. She pointed to the screen and then to Emma and then to herself. "Anna."_

 _Emma's head whipped to face the child, hardly believing her ears. "What did you say, Kid?"_

 _The kid pointed to the screen again and then to herself. "Anna." She smiled, her hand on her chest. "Anna — my name." Emma smiled too. "Pwe—ten name."_

" _Anna is your pretend name — your made up name?" Emma asked her. The Kid — Anna — nodded. "You don't want to be Annie?"_

 _Anna shook her head. "Dat Annie." She pointed to the screen. "Me Anna."_

" _Well, okay . . . works for me!" Emma nodded. "So you liked the movie, Anna?"_

" _Like singing!" Anna smiled._

 _Emma told the Kid that the day they met was the night before her twelfth birthday. She told her she'd wished for a friend so she wouldn't be all alone — and then Anna showed up. At first, Anna got really excited and said they should do something to make it special. While they watched Annie again to celebrate (what else were two foster kids supposed to do?) Anna got really quiet. Emma paused the movie and asked her what was wrong. That was when Emma found out that Anna didn't even know what her own birthday was. She knew she was three years old — but had no idea when she would turn four. In that moment, Emma decided that she would somehow find a way to get her hands on both Anna's and her files — that way they could know everything about where they came from and maybe find both of their parents some day._

 _From then on, Emma and her new friend Anna were practically inseparable. From sun up to sundown they did everything together. They played, laughed, sang, ate, watched movies and everything else. Emma made sure that if they were moved to a new foster home — they were always together. She told the social workers that Anna would only listen to her and if they kept them together, Anna would behave. For a while it worked. They moved from foster home to foster home to group home and then another foster home — now they were in Boston instead of St. Cloud._

 _It had been three years since the two girls met — and they were so close they were practically sisters. Everyone at Anna's school knew she had an "older sister" who would do anything to protect her so for the most part she was left alone. There were still some kids that teased Anna but she didn't tell Emma about them. They teased her about being an orphan — about going to a hundred different schools in three years — that her "sister" wasn't really her sister at all . . . Someone even found out that her name wasn't even really Anna._

 _Anna ended up punching him in the nose. The teachers hadn't been happy — suspending her from school for the day. They never told her foster parents though. Emma, of course, found out. Some kids at her school had been talking about a kid at their younger sibling's school giving another kid a bloody nose. First, Emma was really proud. She complemented the Kid on her right hook, saying that the tool she hit deserved it. Then . . . she told her she'd probably get expelled next time and *that* wasn't a great idea._

 _The day that Anna was suspended, Emma skipped school and the two went to the local theatre and snuck in when Annie was playing. It was amazing and it reminded Anna of all the fun they'd had the first time they'd watched it together._

 _When they got back to the home they were staying at, the foster mother was waiting for them. She said both schools called to tell her about the fight and about Emma skipping. There was two bottles of alcohol on the table beside her — both empty. No one else was in the house at the moment. Their foster mother had a look in her eyes. Emma's eyes widened and she told Anna to run and hide. Anna didn't even question it — she ran as fast as she could to their room, compacting herself into the closet._

" _Look, Clarissa, I can explain!" Anna could hear Emma's voice echo loudly through the walls._

" _Damnit, girl — 'aven't I told you to call me Ms. Webster." Clarissa swore, hiccuping. "Where the hell you two been all day? Sure as hell ain't been in school like you 'sposed to be."_

" _I told you I can explain if you just listen!"_

 _Clarissa laughed, her voice deep. "A child, takin' that tone wit' me . . . Oh Lordy . . ." She closed her eyes, looking down. "'Two a you 'sposed to be in school. That's the deal's I got with Social Services. I's keep you in school, I's get my check ev'ry month. Same wit' all you kids."_

" _Yeah and you get to keep buying your bottles." Emma mumbled but Anna could still hear it. The younger girl winced — sometimes Emma's temper got the best of her._

" _Scuse me! You lil' shit!" Anna heard glass shattering and jumped. Oh no . . . "'Two a ya are nuthin but trouble!"_

" _You leave her alone!" Emma shouted, her voice getting louder as footsteps stomped their way *toward* the room where Anna hid. The young brunette trembled. "No! No, you stay away from her! She's just a kid!" Anna's teeth chattered._

" _So's now you tellin' me what to do, huh!?" Clarissa laughed again. "No, you get off of me, you stupid girl! I'll knock ya inta next week!"_

" _No!" Emma screamed again. It sounded like they were *in* the room that Anna and Emma shared! Anna backed up against the wall of the closet as far as she could. "Aaah, ow! No, stop! Get out!"_

 _Anna shook violently as the voices got closer. She was so scared for Emma — what was happening? Why was Clarissa going into their room?_

" _N—No . . . please . . . do whatever you want to me . . ." Anna could tell that Emma was crying now, bawling actually._

" _Shut it, you lil' shit!" Clarissa roared. "Get off of me!"_

" _NO!" Emma raged._

 _Then, just like that, the door to the closet flew open and Clarissa's crazed face jumped in front of Anna. The little girl screamed, trying to back up more but kept hitting the wall. She could see Emma hanging off of Clarissa's back, pulling at her._

" _Emma!" Anna cried._

" _No, Anna . . . go, get out of here! Run!" Emma furiously tried to pull their foster mother away. Clarissa flipped Emma backwards and she landed on the floor with a thud. "Aaahh!" Emma screamed, running. Just as Clarissa swung her arm down toward Anna, Emma jumped in between them and took the blow. Clarissa's fist collided full force with the side of Emma's cheek._

 _Anna squealed as Emma stood over her — stunned. The noise startled their foster mother and Clarissa stumbled backwards, falling to the floor before scrambling to her feet and out of the room._ " _Emma!" Anna cried, crawling around her big sister as fast as she could. Emma was frozen, slumped against the closet door in shock._

 _Anna jumped to stand up in front of Emma, pulling on the older girl's shoulders. "Emma! Emma!" Black and blue and purple and green started crawling across Emma's face like smoke. Anna bawled, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck. "Emma, please . . . you have to be okay!" Anna burrowed her face in Emma's neck, her lungs heaving. "Emma . . . I'm sorry! This is all my fault . . . Please, Emma! I'm scared!"_

 _Instantly Emma jumped, wrapping her own arms around the little girl and picking her up. Anna raised her head, sniffling. Emma's eyes were wide — the cheek that had been hit bleeding now. "Anna! Shit, are you okay?" The blonde looked the girl over. "Where'd she go!?"_

" _She's gone." Anna told her._

" _We have to get out of here. Grab what you absolutely have to have." Emma let her go and started going around the room, packing._

 _Anna wiped her tears out of her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. She was still overwhelmed by what just happened. Emma just took the hit that had been meant for her . . . the mean foster lady was going to hit Anna but *Emma* stood in the way so she wouldn't. But . . . but . . ._

" _Kid!" Emma grunted, holding her face and stuffing her blanket into her bag. "Step it up, will you! If we're here when she comes back we're toast!"_

 _Anna snapped out of it, running around the room and grabbing her things. She was looking for something too, but she couldn't find it. Emma kept hurrying her, rushing her. Anna couldn't even think straight. Before she knew it, they were blocks away. She blinked, shaking her head as Emma pulled her along and they ran down the street. "Emma! My anklet! I think it's back at the house!"_

 _Emma let out a sad sigh. "Sorry, Kid . . . we won't be going back there."_

" _No!" Anna cried again — that was all she had left of her birth parents!_

 _Emma stopped, sighing again. The older girl picked Anna up and slung her over her shoulder. "Anna! This is serious!" Emma kept running and running — Anna was getting dizzy! After what felt like forever Emma stopped, putting the girl gently on the ground._

 _Emma looked the kid over — tears ran furiously down the her red face. Emma winced, her own face feeling like a ton of bricks smashed into it. She gingerly held her hand against it and cursed. Pulling the hand back, there was blood on her fingers. She hadn't even known she was bleeding._

 _Looking to Anna again, her eyes softened. The Kid was terrified — more than Emma for sure. Emma was beyond pissed. She'd told herself she'd never let the Kid see anything like that. In the three years they'd known each other she'd managed that pretty well…Until today._

 _Anna's bottom lip jutted out and she looked so small (even tinier than she was) shaking there on the sidewalk. Well, crap . . . how was she going to fix this?_

 _It was then that she remembered once when she'd been in a foster home in Portland, Maine. One of her foster 'dads' had gotten a little too friendly with her and she'd run way. She found her way to a warehouse called a "smash room." It was literally a place where you could just throw plates against the wall — "the perfect way to de—stress" was one of their slogans if she remembered right. They didn't have any money but it was late so maybe if they snuck in . . .First they just had to sneak onto a bus to get there._

 _Emma looked down at the Kid in front of her who was still trembling, still crying. She knelt down to her level, using the sleeve of her sweatshirt to wipe Anna's tears away. "Hey Kid . . . I got an idea. You with me? It'll be fun!" Anna sniffled, nodding. "I'm really sorry you don't have your anklet anymore. I can't get it back for you . . . but I know of a way that might help you feel better." Anna nodded again._

 _Hours later, they were walking down a street in Portland hand in hand. It was well past midnight — no one else was around. Emma guided Anna down the familiar path to the back of the warehouse. Anna stared at the dark forest that lay behind the building, holding Emma's hand tighter. "That looks scary!"_

" _It's just trees." Emma shrugged, scanning the area for any sign of life. "Come on, kid — you're going to love this, I swear!"_

 _After Emma picked the lock, they found their way inside in the dark warehouse. Emma held Anna's hand tighter so she wouldn't get lost. It had been a while since she'd been there but it was all the same._

 _Anna looked around as Emma guided her through to the back. There was a table full of large stacks of plates ….hundreds of thousands of plates!_

" _Emma, what is this place!?" Anna whispered._

 _Emma smiled. "It's magic, Anna—banana." The older girl picked up a plate and held it out. Anna stared at it. "Take it, Kid. Trust me."_

 _Anna reached out and grabbed on to the plate that was bigger than her whole head. "What do I do with it?"_

 _Emma grinned like the cat they'd seen in Alice and Wonderland. "Chuck it!" Anna stared at her this time. Emma laughed, shaking her head. "Look, Kid, it's simple okay? You see that ceramic plate in your hands?" Anna nodded. "All the crap you've dealt with — all the fear and sadness and pain — just put it into the plate. Let the plate absorb it. Got it?" Anna looked at the plate again, thinking about what Emma said. "Okay, now that all that crap's in the plate — imagine the wall is what caused all of it. The wall took you from your parents." Emma told her, pointing at the wall._

 _Anna's lip trembled — why was Emma saying that!?_

" _Feel that?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Take it out on the wall. Chuck that ceramic at it!" Anna scrunched her eyes in anger. "There we go!" Emma smirked. "The wall put you in the foster system. The wall put you in homes with stupid mean adults and even worse kids." Anna grunted. "The wall got you suspended. The wall wanted to hit you, not me!" Emma shouted, still pointing at the wall._

" _Emma, shut up!" Anna growled._

" _The wall made you lose your anklet." Emma narrowed her eyes at her, standing in front of the wall._

" _STOP!" Anna screamed, letting go of the plate and threw it as hard as she could at Emma — who moved to the side. The ceramic left her grip, flying past Emma and shattering into a million pieces into the wall. The sound smashed through the silence, causing Anna to gasp. When it shattered, Anna felt like she could finally *breathe* . . . After six years of so much bad and scary and not unfair situations . . . she could *breathe* and it felt so good . . ._

 _Emma was laughing her head off, doubled over on the floor. "Feel better, Kid?" The blonde said between gasps of breath as she laughed._

 _Anna scrunched her face at first, glaring at her "sister." Then she remembered how good it felt when she finally threw the plate . . . Anna burst out laughing too. Emma got up and they both started throwing plates at the wall at the same time, both laughing as they did it._

 _Before long, they got caught. A security guard snuck up on them, his light catching the two girls like deer in the headlights. The two were instantly terrified that they were in a lot of trouble . . . but the guard's eyes softened at the sight of Emma's bleeding cheek and both girls' tear—stained faces. Emma told him what happened and he said they could stay as long as they were gone before the morning crew got there at five. The guard left and they went back to smashing plates and laughing and giggling._

 _Just before the sun started to rise, they cleaned everything up and put it back the way it was. Then they snuck back out and disappeared down the street. As they walked, Emma turned to Anna, holding tightly to her little hand. "Well, Kid . . ." she sighed. "We should probably go to the station and tell them what happened. If they find us first, it'll be a LOT worse . . . trust me."_

 _Anna sighed sadly._

 _Once at the police station, they told the cops everything that happened. One of them — an older man — asked Anna what her name was. The girl faltered — she didn't remember her real name anymore. Emma, who was close by, spoke up for her. "Her name is Anna. She doesn't talk much." The cop wrote it down and Emma told him Anna's last name. She'd been able to peek at the paperwork in their social worker's hand the last time they moved home but she'd only been able to see Anna's last name before the paged had flipped over. The cops finished up with them — even taking pictures of Emma's face._

 _It wasn't long until Social Services showed up again. Emma went up to the social worker before Anna even saw her. She tried explaining that Anna and she needed to stay together — that they'd been together for the last three years! That Anna was shy and didn't really trust people easily. The woman said she was sorry but there was virtually no home that would take a teenager and a child together. She did, however, have a home that was looking for one child. A really, nice couple who wanted to give a child a good home. The social worker assured her it was a *really* good home but they could only take one._

 _Emma wrapped her arms around her stomach, keeping herself together and she turned her gaze back to Anna. The kid sat on one of those wooden station benches, her knees pulled to her chest. Emma had failed her today. In more ways than she ever wanted to. She had to do what was right for her now. She sighed heavy, her heart slowly breaking as she turned her attention back to the social worker. "Take Anna." Emma blurted out. The social worker raised her eyebrow. "She's just a kid . . . she's so little and she deserves a good family. She's the best kid I know — she's so sweet and nice. She just wants a family to love her." Tears leaked out of Emma's eyes. She quickly wiped them away, turning to smile at Anna across the room._

 _The social worker left to go call the family and Emma trudged back over to Anna. She plopped down on the bench, staring off into the opposite direction._

" _Are we going to the same place?" Anna asked her, tugging on her sleeve. Emma couldn't even look at her. Once she answered that, Anna would be devastated — probably hate her. How could she make Anna see that it was for her own good?_

 _Emma continued to ignore the Kid as the Social Worker explained to her that there was a couple that wanted to adopt but would only be adopting the younger of them. Every time Anna cried or pushed her or tugged on her clothes, Emma's heart broke a little more. When the social worker walked away, Emma finally let out a deep breath. She turned to Anna who had a nasty scowl on her face. "I'm sorry Kid, there's nothing we can do. But you get to go to a good home, right? That's awesome." Anna opened her mouth but Emma shook her head. "I'll be fine, Anna—banana." The blonde sniffled._

" _But I'll never see you no more." Anna pulled on her sleeve again._

" _Bullshit." Emma swore, smirking. "Hey, we can go to the smash room once a week together, how's that?" But now it was Anna who wasn't listening, facing the other way. Emma nodded — she deserved that._

 _Soon the social worker came back with a man and a woman and walked over to them. Emma watched Anna meet them — their smiles, Anna's nervousness that soon melted into half—excitement, the social worker's glee. Anna turned back to Emma and smiled before she walked out of the station hand in hand with the man and woman. Emma curled up into a ball on the bench, tears leaking from her eyes._

 _Moments later, Anna ran back into the door and up to her. Emma wiped her eyes, sitting up. Anna stared at her, eyes wide. "But what happens if I move homes again? How will you find me?! How can we go smash plates then!?"_

 _Emma laughed, shrugging. "You don't worry about that, kid. I will always find you." Anna beamed, nodding. "Now, go . . . okay? Those people seem really nice. I'll see you soon."_

 _Anna ran off again, disappearing through the door._

 _Two weeks later, Emma was finally able to get to see Anna again. They went back to the smash room — during the day this time — threw some plates and laughed. Anna told her how nice the new foster parents were that she was with. Emma didn't tell her that she hated the group home she was stuck at. The week after they went back — plates smashed, laughs had — Anna said her foster parents let her decorate her room. Emma didn't tell Anna about watching a little girl be adopted and realizing she'd never get that chance. The next two months went much the same way — they went to the smash room once a week. Anna's life got better . . . Emma's raced downhill. Emma refused to tell Anna that, though._

 _Emma ran away from the group home, hopping on a bus and ending up in Minnesota — thinking about when she'd met Anna. Starving, she attempted to steal some pop—tarts but that just ended up in the disaster that was Lily. She thought they could be friends but Lily ruined everything._

 _She went back to Portland to visit Anna again. At the smash room, Anna told her that her foster parents took her to see a musical in New York. Emma didn't mention Lily — it would just make Anna sad. Besides, Anna seemed to be having issues of her own — despite the great foster parents. Emma asked the younger girl if she'd had a good day at school that day — Emma knew she was lying right away when Anna told her it was "fine."_

 _Red flags went off major big time in Emma's head. The whole reason Emma had let Anna take the foster home was so the younger girl could be happy. It hadn't even been that long — what was going on? Anna told her some kids were being mean to her at school. They would tell her things that weren't true and she'd get in trouble when she repeated them. Emma decided then to teach Anna her special lie—detector skill. This way if Emma couldn't be around — the older girl had a feeling that was going to happen a lot — Anna would have a piece of her always with her, not to mention a skill that'll maybe help her when Emma couldn't be there. Anna caught on really fast — she was a natural! It didn't take long that day before Anna was almost as good as Emma was._

 _In the week following, Emma was sent to another group home in Minnesota run by a woman named Ingrid. Ingrid was nice . . . at first. She defended Emma against the other kids when they tried to take the video camera Emma had that she took from Lily — even took her to the carnival. For about two seconds, Emma thought Ingrid would adopt her . . . but then she ended up being certifiably insane! It was at that point Emma realized she'd never be adopted — she didn't want that either. It was time to strike out on her own._

 _This time when she went to visit Anna . . . things were different. On her way back to Portland, she found a gift for Anna — it was perfect since it was almost Christmas. She showed up at the door of Anna's new house on Christmas morning, her gift in hand. Anna's new foster mother — Tara — smiled at her when she answered the door, saying that Anna would be so excited to see her. Emma smiled weakly as she waited for Anna to come to the door._

" _Looks like you've got a visitor, Anna!" Tara stepped aside and little Anna's eyes landed on Emma._

" _Emma!" Anna giggled as she ran into the older girl's arms._

 _Emma picked her up, holding back tears. Her voice caught in her throat. "Hey kid." She didn't realize how much she missed her until little Anna—banana was back in her arms._

" _Where've you been!" Anna beamed. "I've been waiting and waiting and waiting for you to come back!"_

 _Emma let out a deep breath. "I know . . . I'm sorry. Things — came up. Boring things, really. But I got you something!" Emma leaned down to pick up the guitar case. Anna's jaw dropped. "I know how much you love to sing. I thought maybe you'd like to play music along with it."_

 _Anna's face lit up. "You got me a guitar!?"_

 _Tara smiled sweetly from the door. "Oh how sweet! Say, Emma, why don't you come in? We were just making breakfast."_

 _Anna jumped down from Emma's arms and ran inside with the guitar case. Emma slowly followed them inside the house. Everything was so clean and neat and orderly and so unlike any house Emma had ever seen. It wasn't huge but bigger than Emma was used to. Right away she noticed the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the house with piles and piles of presents under it. There were stockings on the mantel of the fireplace — even one with Anna's name on it — that were full to the brim._

 _Emma grew pale and flush all at the same time. It was then she realized just how much of a shot Anna had at a real family and a really great life. If Emma stayed around she was only going to ruin that._

 _All during breakfast, Emma couldn't sink the feeling of being the outsider. Anna's foster parents were nice enough but it all just felt fake to the young blond. After, Emma watched Anna open her gifts and helped bring them to her room. Anna started playing on the guitar — it turned out she'd already started learning at her new school. While the two watched Annie — Anna's foster parents had bought it for her — Emma slowly realized what she had to do._

 _As the credits rolled, Emma turned to Anna with a sad smile. "Guess what, Kid . . . it's time for me to go."_

" _Aww . . . already!?" Anna's head jerked away from the movie to look at her. "What about the smash room!? We can go there now!"_

 _Emma shook her head. "It's closed today for the holiday."_

" _But we can sneak in." Anna whispered._

 _Emma let out a sad sigh. That was exactly why she had to do what she was about to do. "Sneaking isn't good, Anna. Neither is stealing or lying. Remember I taught you how to tell if someone's lying? Well you shouldn't lie either. It's not polite and besides . . . I have to head back."_

 _Anna frowned, her bottom lip out. "When will you come again?" The kid's voice was small._

 _Tears gathered in the corners of Emma's eyes and she wrapped Anna in a fierce hug. "You'll see me again, kid. I don't know when but you will."_

 _Anna was crying now. "Do you really have to go?"_

" _Yeah kid I do." Emma nodded sadly. "But hey, if you miss me you can always play your guitar and sing…and watch Annie!"_

 _Anna shook her head. "It's not the same without you."_

 _Emma closed her eyes for a moment, the tears stinging. She cleared her throat. "I know but just try for now. Okay?"_

 _Anna let out a deep breath, sighing but also nodding. Emma wrapped her arms around the kid in another hug, whispering in her ear. "I love you, kid."_

 _The small brunette cried more. "I love you too."_

 _Emma gathered her coat and left, walking out of the door. She turned back for a moment to find Anna watching her from the window — probably already counting the moments until she came back. Emma knew she wasn't coming back, though. She hoped this way Anna could have the best life she could — even if that didn't include Emma._

 _As she turned down the street, Anna's home now completely out of view, Emma could only hold onto the last strand of hope she had left that maybe — someday — they would see each other again._

* * *

 _Anna trudged up the stairs to her apartment, lugging her mail and guitar case up with her. It had been a long shift at the coffee shop and she was just so done with today. Not that it was any different from any other day lately. She didn't mind her job at the coffee shop . . . it just . . . it wasn't exactly a starring role on Broadway that's all. Anna wasn't stupid — she knew stuff like that didn't happen to just anyone. It would just be nice to catch a break for once._

 _That Christmas day watching Emma walk away from her changed something in Anna. Nothing was ever the same. Twelve years later, Anna was still waiting for Emma to come back. Within those years, Anna hadn't exactly been living the fairy tale dream. Sure, she'd been in a nice foster home that year and it had been really nice but Anna was just too damaged for that kind of life._

 _The brunette huffed as she finally got to her floor, leaning against her door. Too . . . many . . . stairs . . . Gasping to catch her breath, she unclipped her keys from her guitar case. A small smile graced her lips as she fingered the Tinker Belle funko pop keychain hooked to her keys — definitely worth spending too much of her check on! Sighing again, she unlocked the door and practically tripped her way into the apartment. The mail dropped out of her hands and scattered out onto the floor. Anna groaned and cursed under her breath, setting her guitar case down on the ragged corner—found arm chair she'd dragged up the stairs when she moved in. Dropping to her knees, she started picking up the mail. Ugh . . . she so didn't want to adult today — or ever._

 _She thought back to that year after Emma left — definitely not on her list of favourite years. Losing Emma — the one person in her life who'd meant anything to her — had broken something in her. She didn't even last a week in that foster home with Tara and her husband after that. She ran away to go look for Emma but hadn't lasted long on the street. Once back in the foster system, she rejected the very idea of even being adopted. She didn't want parents or a family — she wanted Emma. She acted out, focusing all her time on singing and playing her guitar, figuring out who she really was, and trying to find Emma. Nothing else mattered to her._

 _She shuffled the envelopes toward her, blowing hair out of her face. One of them caught her eye — stickers of balloons and confetti. Scrunching her face she picked it up — addressed to her from one of the few people she could just barely call "friend" — Julia. Oh, right, the party . . ._

 _Anna worked with Julia at the diner before the coffee shop and they'd stayed in touch. Now they lived a floor away from each other — Julia upstairs and Anna downstairs. Yeah, Anna *really* wasn't one for the party scene. She let out a sigh, picking up the last of the mail. She supposed she should go tell Julia she couldn't make it. She'd make up an extra shift or audition or something . . ._

 _It wasn't that she didn't like Julia — the other woman was nice enough and they were close in age. Julia was a little out there — a thousand times more out of her shell than Anna that was for sure. Julia was *covered* in tattoos of all different shapes, designs, and colours. Anna found it fascinating, she'd always wanted a tattoo but she'd never find that many things to get! Well, maybe she could but . . . she just couldn't ever decide which ones she would want permanently on her skin. She didn't want a token piece of artwork to flash around like one would do with jewelry. She wanted one that stood for something. Something small but with a lot of meaning...but Anna currently didn't have much meaning in her life._

 _She scrambled to her feet and let out a deep breath. Grabbing hold of Tinker Belle, she locked the door behind her and made her way upstairs._

 _Her days stuck growing up in many group homes were stuck on her mind. She'd hated it, every minute of it. As much as she wanted to find Emma, she hated her for leaving. After years and years of Emma never coming back, she'd focused on finding information about her past. It always led her to a bunch of dead ends. Since her name wasn't really Anna, and her birth name she'd long forgotten, tracking down any form of information on herself before the day Emma registered her name as Anna was next to impossible. She didn't even know her own birthday. She knew she was born sometime in the summer or at least she always felt like she was considering how much she loved the season. So Emma had picked a random day to write on the papers at the station all those years ago. If she could just find one thing — one little thing about her past and who she was maybe she wouldn't feel so lost._

 _When she'd finally turned eighteen, she'd gone out on her own. She got a job and decided to move. Then one day in the paper she'd seen an article about a bail bonds—person in Boston catching a big mark for a client. She'd been floored to see that the bail bonds—person in the picture was a woman — even more that it was *Emma*._

 _That had decided it for her, she moved to Boston and immediately set on finding her long lost foster sister. She'd lived there just over a year now, but she'd never found Emma. Nor had Emma found her — which really wasn't a surprise at all._

 _The Anna she was now was a lot different from the scared little girl who'd met Emma in Minnesota. She became somewhat of a thrill seeker. Sky—diving, bungee—jumping, parasailing, rock—climbing . . . you name it, she'd done it. That didn't even mention skateboarding through heavy traffic, dirt—biking, cliff jumping and about a million other things._

 _The loud music coming from Julia's door vibrated off the walls. Geez, was she starting the party early? Anna finished climbing the stairs and rounded the corner to where Julia's door was. Pounding hard on the door, she called out. "Julia!" She could hear hushed voices and footsteps. "Julia, it's Anna!" The music dimmed down just a bit and the door flew open. Julie stood there in the doorway, a paintbrush in her hand and a paint—covered men's white button—down shirt and a bright pink poofy skirt._

" _Anna!" Julia greeted her, smiling and wrapping her arm around Anna's neck. Anna quickly stepped back — the last thing she needed was her work uniform getting covered in paint. "Normally I would say 'let's hang' but I might sorta have company . . ."_

 _Anna stared at her confused but then widened her eyes. "What? Oh . . ." Anna shook her head, scrunching her nose. "Uh . . . no I just came up to tell you I probably won't make it to the party."_

 _Julia pouted her lip. "No fair! You promised this time!" Anna shrugged. "You always bug out on me, girl!"_

" _Sorry, last minute audition," Anna lied through her teeth._

" _Oh well that's awesome!" Julia waved her hands, smiling. "Guess you better get it then, huh?"_

" _Guess so!" Anna raised her eyebrows. "So . . . have fun with your . . . company? I guess." Julia giggled, saying goodbye and closing the door behind her._

 _Anna shook her head, smirking. Once back downstairs she picked up the paper that must've been delivered while she was upstairs. Glancing over it, she scrunched her nose. Nothing very interesting. Then she noticed the date. Shit! No wonder she'd been thinking of the past so much . . . it was Emma's birthday today! Twenty . . . eight? If she was remembering correctly. At least Emma knew what her birthday was — and her name. Two things Anna had no clue of for herself. She let out a sigh, going back into her apartment. Just another reason not to be in the mood for parties._

 _Anna always got introspective and cranky on Emma's birthday every year. It was just another year she'd failed to find her once—sister, another year she was no closer to answers for herself, and another year she hadn't fulfilled her dream of singing professionally._

 _Oh well, she needed a nap . . . she had a shift later on at the bar and she was not looking forward to it at all._

 _Nearly seven hours later, Anna was well into a long shift waitressing at the bar. It had been a stressful, super busy night and she couldn't wait to just go home, crawl into bed and crash. Her "double" days were really killer — the coffee shop in the early morning and the bar most of the night._

" _Hi, can I just get a hot chocolate supreme with cinnamon please?"_

 _Anna, hearing the voice and the order, froze on the spot. She held on tight to the counter afraid to turn around and see what she had always been waiting for but didn't really feel ready for. One of her co—workers — Bob — was talking now, telling the customer they'd be back but the other girl would get it for her. Bob was always lazy — he was probably on his way outside to have a smoke._

" _Hello?" *That* voice said again, this time sounding annoyed. "You over there, you work here right?"_

 _Anna inhaled deeply and slowly turned around . . . Still clenching the counter behind her she took in the stunning long, blonde—haired lady in the hot pink dress standing in front of her. Anna had to do a double take. She was seriously in awe of how pretty Emma grew up to be. The newspaper photo really didn't do her justice, she thought before snapping out of it and letting anger take over. She was, after all, still really pissed off._

" _Uh— can I get that hot chocolate?" Emma smiled expectantly._

 _Anna grunted and started punching in Emma's order aggressively into the register system. She breathed out of her nose. "Anything *else* you'd like, Ma'am?" Yeah, that's right — she stuck Emma with the "old lady" name of "Ma'am."_

 _Emma dug into the matching clutch on the bar beside her. "No that would be all, thanks." The blonde held out four singles._

" _Great." Anna huffed. She yanked the money out of her "customer's" hand and stuffed it into the register, slamming the change on the bar._

 _Emma looked at her in shock and not—so—subtle annoyance. "Having a bad day there?"_

 _Anna, facing away from Emma, rolled her eyes — if only you knew *big sis*. She gathered what she needed to make the cocoa order — she wasn't quiet about it either._

 _Emma let out a sigh, picking up the coins and tossing them into her clutch. "Yeah, I haven't had a great day either. Work, you know? Gotta get that paycheque though, I guess. Job isn't so bad, just a little draining. It's the personal stuff, though, that really gets to a pers—"_

 _Anna's fists clenched and she cut Emma off. "Listen, I *really* don't care about your shitty day okay? Here's your hot chocolate." She slid the mug of cocoa roughly across the table and turned her back to Emma._

" _Excuse me? That was kind of rude!" Emma snapped. "And aren't you kind of young to have language like that?"_

 _Anna let out a deep, exhausted sigh and turned around again. "Oh just go away, Emma." Her eyes widened as she realized her slip up._

" _How do you know my name?" The blonde squinted at the brunette's name tag and then her eyes widened. "Anna!?"_

 _Anna remained quiet, quickly making her way to the other end of the counter. If she could just run away and avoid this . . ._

 _Emma picked up her clutch and hurried down the bar toward her. "Woah, wait! Anna! Stop!"_

 _Anna continued to ignore her — maybe if she did so long enough . . ._

" _What are you doing here?" Emma stood in front of her now, staring at her eyes. The clutch lay on the bar._

 _So much for getting out of this . . . "My *job.*"_

 _Emma rolled her eyes. She reached out and put both hands on each of Anna's shoulders. Anna flinched, anger rising in her. "No, I mean what are you doing in Boston? You're suppose to be in Maine!"_

 _Anna shook out of Emma's hold, backing up a few steps. Yeah, Maine . . . that was funny. She hadn't lived in Maine for years. Everywhere else on the east coast — some a few times. Even as far in as Missouri. The last time she's lived in Maine . . . well it just didn't work out. It hadn't been much fun to be tossed around from home to home because foster parents couldn't handle her rebellious behaviour and constant running away._

 _Anna blinked, biting her lip, as she realizing Emma was staring at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You have me mistaken for someone else."_

 _Emma shook her head, pointing her finger. "No, don't play that game with me! I know it's you! I should have known when that potty mouth of yours went off — you did get that from me after all."_

 _Anna gulped, turning to try to leave but found herself stuck behind the bar. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get back to work. You really shouldn't be back here."_

" _If it's not you then how did you know my name?" Emma asked her, eyebrow raised._

 _Anna froze, pinching the bridge of her nose and silently scolding herself. "Um . . . I was told your name when they ID'd you . . ."_

 _Emma smirked. "I only ordered a hot chocolate, Anna. They didn't ID me. Besides do I look like one of those pimply underage teenagers?"_

 _Anna cringed again. She smiled awkwardly. "Lucky guess, then."_

 _Emma paused for a moment, crossing her arms and looking her over. "You know maybe you're not the Anna I know. *My* Anna knows that I have a superpower that can tell when anyone is lying…"_

" _Seriously, you're still stuck on the super power crap?" Anna mentally slapped herself for another slip. Ugh . . . why couldn't she be like a normal freaking person and actually *think* before she said something!_

 _Emma smirked again. "I *knew* it was you! You may be all grown up now but I'd know those blue eyes anywhere, my little Anna—banana." Anna glared at her. If there were *ever* a time she didn't want to hear that stupid old nickname. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"_

" _That's none of your business." Anna shot her down immediately._

" _Oh come on, Anna." Emma reached out to touch her shoulder again but Anna backed away. "We haven't seen each other since we were just kids."_

" _Yeah and whose fault is that?!"_

 _The entire room went silent and everyone in the bar turned to look at Anna. Emma's jaw had dropped and she looked absolutely stunned. After a few moments, the sound returned and everyone went back to their own business. Anna tried to brush past Emma and leave the room but the blonde grabbed her arm hard. "Let go of me!"_

" _Look, Anna . . . I don't really have a whole lot of explanation here. That was so long ago — I was a different person back then. We both were really. A lot's . . . happened . . ." Emma cleared her throat. "But you — you had a good thing going there. You were with that super nice couple — Tara and . . . her husband and . . . you seemed really happy there. What happened?"_

 _Anna growled internally. "I have to get back to work. Could you just . . . like, go. Or something." Shocked, Emma just nodded. The blonde grabbed her clutch and left. Anna took a deep breath, composing herself, and went back to work._

 _An hour later she was finally done and finally looking forward to that date she had with her cozy bed . . . She gathered her things from the back and headed for the door. Unfortunately, there was something blocking her way from leaving. Or rather, someone._

" _Didn't you leave?!" Anna grunted, pushing her way through and out the door._

" _Anna please," Emma hurried after her, pulling on her arm._

"' _Please' what!?" Anna shouted, pulling her arm out of Emma's hold. "'Please Anna forgive me for being an absolute *shithead* and ditching me for nearly a decade'?!"_

" _Anna . . ."_

" _Or maybe for damaging me so much mentally that I didn't even *want* to be adopted after you left because I was too freaking busy waiting for *you* to come back." Anna breathed heavily, her heart pounding in her chest._

 _A line of tears dripped down the side of Emma's face, her eyes wide. "You were never . . ." Emma stumbled on her words. "But that family you were with . . ."_

" _Yeah, turns out they don't want you anymore when you turn into an emotional teenage time—bomb before you even start puberty." Anna bit off, sniffling._

" _I didn't . . ." Emma's voice was soft. "I didn't mean to . . ." The blonde frowned, wiping the tears from her eyes._

" _Well you did." Anna's reply was short. Emma nodded, wiping more tears away. "Did you actually *want* something, Emma? Other than to drudge up old shit, I mean? 'Cause it's been a really long day and if you don't mind, I'd really like to just go to bed."_

" _I'm really sorry, Anna." Emma sniffled. "For everything." Anna rolled her eyes. The blonde reached under the collar of her dress, pulling out a chain. Unlatching part of it, she let the rest lay against her collarbone and held what she took off in her hand. "I just . . . When I saw you in there, I was really happy because I have something . . ." Emma held out her hand to Anna who stared at it with narrowed eyes. "Go on, take it."_

 _Anna didn't move._

 _Emma let out a frustrated breath and reached out with her free hand, grabbing one of Anna's. Anna tried to fight it, to pull back, but Emma was older and stronger. Emma opened the palm of Anna's hand and dropped what she had into it. "No, st—" Anna stopped when she felt the cold metal against her warm skin._

" _I went through some of my old stuff when I moved to Boston. I've never really kept much over the years — you know that." Emma told her. Anna was afraid to look at her hand, afraid to lay eyes on what she *knew* Emma had found. "Anyway, I was having a particularly bad day one day and had my blanket out. The one my parents left me in? It had been years since I had it out . . ." Anna barely heard anything of what the blonde was saying. "When I picked it up, I noticed there was something snagged in it."_

 _Anna sucked in a breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at first but was really freaking out too much to do anything about it._

" _Ever since I found it, I haven't let it out of my sight. I always keep it attached to the necklace I wear just in case . . ." Emma cleared her throat and picked up Anna's chin so their eyes were somewhat level. "I just thought if I ever had the chance to see you again, to run into you . . ." Tears leaked out of Anna's eyes. "I just had to get it back to you."_

 _Finally Anna looked down at her hand, gasping. The gold chain, the horseshoe charm . . . It was the anklet . . . the only thing she had left from her parents . . . It was so shiny — it looked the same as it always had, just like she remembered._

" _I had it cleaned." Emma's voice cracked. "The gold was pretty tarnished and the charm dirty . . . didn't take much for the jeweller to restore it."_

" _I . . ." The tears stuck in the back of Anna's throat. She didn't even know what to say. She never in a million years thought she'd find her parent's anklet again. The anklet held so many answers, so many questions. She clutched it with both hands, holding it close to her heart._

" _I'm just really really happy I could get it back to you." Emma told her, wiping at her eyes. "I know that if I couldn't find my blanket I'd never be able to function. I just . . . my god Kid you're so grown up!"_

 _Anna laughed even through the tears. "Not really a kid anymore you know . . ."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes, hooking her arm around "the kid" and pulling her in for a hug. "You'll always be a Kid to me, Anna—banana. And geez, you're so pretty. Did you even *have* an awkward phase?"_

 _Anna giggled, pulling out from the hug. "Oh yeah, says the knock—out in the fancy dress."_

" _Eh," Emma waved her hand. "This is for work later, gotta look the part. I'm more of a jeans and t—shirt kind of a girl. But hey, I've got some time now . . . what do you say we "hop a bus" to Portland to smash some plates? Maybe some hot cocoa too? For old times sake?"_

 _Anna paused, the moment catching up to her. She looked down at her hands at the anklet. It felt good to have the metal back in her grasp. Some kids had a security blanket — Anna had a piece of jewelry. Did she really want to go down that road with Emma again though? What if she left her again?_

" _Come o—on Kid! You probably don't remember but it's my birthday and let me tell you it has su—cked beyond the telling of it." Emma begged._

 _Anna looked up, shaking her head. "Like I could forget your birthday, you old lady!" She laughed and Emma rolled her eyes. She looked at the anklet again and then back at Emma. "Okay, fine! But not for long. I have to work tomorrow."_

" _Yes, 'Ma'am.'" Emma teased, winking. "Totally caught that, by the way. I am *so* not that much older than you. Yeah I won't have you out too late, your *highness*. Besides, I have work later remember? I'm a bail bonds — person now and I have to catch a guy named Ryan later. He's a tool who embezzled money from his boss that he probably didn't even earn and now his wife and kids have to pay for it."_

" _What a douchenozzle!" Anna scrunched her face._

" _Ugh, you and that mouth!" Emma laughed, shaking her head. "Let's go, Kid. It's time for some plate—smashing therapy."_

 _Emma led the girl out to the street and started walking toward a ridiculously bright yellow beetle bug car. Anna raised her eyebrow."I thought we were taking the bus?"_

" _Hah! Kid, you're hilarious." Emma laughed, pulled a set of keys out of her clutch. "We're grownups now — we drive." She shook the keys, smirking._

" _And this is the car your grownup ass drives!?" Anna giggled. "I thought you were turning twenty eight not eighteen."_

 _Emma scrunched up her nose at the younger girl. "Would ya just get in the car already! Geez . . . disrespecting the Bug . . ." Emma grumbled as she got in the driver's side._

 _Anna was still laughing as she slipping into the passenger seat. One look towards the backseat at the fast—food wrappers had her laughing even more. "Come on, this is too good! You still *eat* like a teenager too!"_

 _Emma blushed, starting the car. "You done yet, Kid?"_

" _Not even close!" Anna giggled._

 _A few hours later, they pulled up to the familiar warehouse in Portland. It was dark — the smash room was closed for the night. That had never stopped them when they were younger though so why should it now? Emma parked the car a few blocks away and they went around the back, sneaking in their familiar way._

" _Nice to know some things never change." Emma mumbled and Anna nodded. The two wandered around the familiar setup, finding that everything was in the same place as it had been when they were kids. They fell into remembered steps next to each other, taking turns throwing the plates at the walls._

 _It felt really great — better than when they were kids, for Anna at least. There were so much crap floating around her brain that the ceramic smashing against the walls felt like some of that breaking up. The sound of their laughter rivalled the cracks against the wall._

 _After a while, the two sank to the floor next to each other, cheeks and stomachs cramping from the laughter. Heaving, Anna nudged Emma in the ribs. "Only you would smash plates in a formal freaking dress and heels."_

 _Emma laughed, rubbing her side. "Yeah, well . . " The blonde trailed off. She let out a deep breath. "Hey, you remember when I first brought you here? You were so little back then." Emma sighed. "So little, so scared . . . I could barely get you to talk at first!" Anna smirked, shrugging. She really didn't much like thinking about those days. "But when you started, well . . . no one could hardly get you to stop!" Emma laughed again._

 _Anna's smile faded as she remembered a foster home in the years after Emma left her. She showed up to the house drunk after curfew and her foster "dad" slapped her across the face for her attitude and sarcastic comments._

" _Kid?" Emma poked her shoulder, blinking her out of her thoughts. "Still awake in there?"_

 _Anna smirked, poking her back."We going to smash some more plates, or what?" she hopped back to her feet, going over to the pile of plates._

" _You were just such a cute kid — that thick, dark hair. The bright blue eyes. Your cute little button nose." Emma giggled. "You were my little sis — my little dress up doll."_

 _Anna let out a breath, starting to grow irritated with memory lane. Wasn't the whole point of tonight — of the smash room in general — to forget their problems and move on?! She gripped the plate in her hand tightly and chucked it at the wall._

" _You had a really great grip when you first threw a plate here too — I thought you'd be a baseball player or something when you grew." Emma chuckled._

 _Yeah, just another thing Emma had gotten wrong — what a shocker._

" _So I told you earlier I was a bail bonds—person right? Well it's a really great job — and I'm really good at it too." Emma smiled. Anna rolled her eyes, chucking another plate. "I travel all over the place and work actually pays for it. Plus, I really think I'm doing something important. Like I have a purpose now."_

 _Anna pictured Emma's face on the wall and threw the plate at it — bullseye!_

" _I'm really, really glad I ran into you again Anna. You're still so young and there's so much more you can do."_

 _Anna was about to throw another plate but froze. Seriously, that's where she was taking this!?_

" _I know you weren't around when I was your age, but I did some pretty dumb stuff." Emma admitted. "Dumb stuff like . . . jail . . . I got pregnant . . ." Anna's head flew up at that. "Yeah . . . all at the same time. Another family adopted my baby but it still hurts. A lot. Like you have no idea how much. I think about him — my son — every day. Just like I think about you everyday, Anna. You know I've learned that you don't have a home until you just miss it, and Anna...I've missed you."_

 _Anna looked away._

" _I guess that's kind of why I brought you here — apologize for everything I put your through. Brings us full circle to when we were younger. Now we're adults — now we have more power over our lives. You can do anything you want Anna." Emma told her. "It may be too late for me, but you've still got time. My life might have sucked, but you could still change yours."_

 _Anna's veins boiled with anger. "YOUR life sucked?!" She let the plate in her hands drop to the ground. "Oh, so you wanna know what sucking is? How about your sister *ditching* you for no reason at all! Sure you found my anklet now but for *years* I lost the only tie I had to my real family! I don't know when my birthday is or even really how old I am. You've had your blanket for your whole life — you were found on the day you were born!" Anna's chest heaved. "I went through foster homes all over the east side of the country — from New York down to freaking Florida!"_

 _Emma was silent, frozen staring at her._

" _Now you've got a fancy job you love — I've gone through ten suck—ass jobs in the last two years alone. Sure you gave up your baby but guess what, you *know* that he's got a family to love him — more than either of us ever got, remember!? You've got a purpose and the wisdom of experience and whatever — I can't even manage not to botch a fucking audition enough to get a call back! You LEFT me behind Emma, you didn't care about me at all. You did that for yourself!"_

 _Emma was crying now, not even looking at Anna._

" _Now, what!? You bring me here to *apologize*, bring up memories that make me want to puke . . . For what? To make *yourself* feel better? To clear your conscience? Screw that and screw you, Emma. I haven't needed you all these years and I certainly don't need you now."_

 _An eerie silence filled the warehouse and neither said a world. Anna's heart was pounding so hard it felt like it might burst out of her chest._

 _Still crying, the only thing Emma could whimper out was "I think it's time we go."_

 _Anna scoffed. "Yeah, of course it's time to go. Emma Swan always runs away from her problems. This is why you'll always be alone."_

 _Two hours later, Anna stomped off a bus at the Boston bus station, making her way back to her apartment. She'd completely refused a ride home altogether. Anna was done with that part of her past — for good. While she'd been on the bus, she'd put the anklet back where it belonged — on her. She'd never lose it again — it wasn't coming off at all. From now on, she'd just focus on finding information about her birth parents._

 _For the moment, however, she needed to rage . . . throwing plates hadn't really agreed with her. She went up to her apartment and changed her clothes into something a little less Anna. Once she was changed, she made her way up the stairs to Julia's door and pounded on it._

 _Julia appeared in the doorway, laughing and clearly drunk with one drink still in her hand. Anna asked if the invitation was still open to which Julia ran up to her, hugging her, and told her to get her ass in and join the party. Both of them laughed and Julia gave Anna her drink. Anna followed Julia to the door, downing the drink in one large gulp — the liquid burning down her throat. Her gut was telling her this was a terrible idea and she should definitely turn around and go back home. Emma's voice echoed painfully in her ear about still having time to make a better life . . . but she ignored it. The fierce strength of the vodka she'd just ingested felt too good and it was already settling in. The bad memories of her life and the crap that happened that day fizzled away so Anna stepped through the doorway and entered the apartment…_

 _Time to party._

* * *

 **Anybody have any questions so far? We'd be happy to answer them! Otherwise, see you all on Tuesday!**


	6. Page 23

**AN: Welcome to Chapter 6! We first would like to thank all of you who favourited, followed and left a comment on this story! We are both so glad you are all enjoying it! In this chapter there are some scenes and dialogue that belong to Eddie, Adam, ABC studios and Disney. There will actually be a lot of recognizable scenes as we continue to move forward with the story. However we have altered them to fit within the story we are telling. And there are tons and tons of brand new moments too. We hope you are** **all loving Anna and Mia (there will be a lot more of her coming soon) as much as we do. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Page 23**

 ** _Mayor's Office. Come Alone. One Last Time._**

Regina stood shock still as her eyes scanned back and forth between the illustration of Robin and her "what if" Page 23 and the note attached to it in her — the Evil Queen's — handwriting. Regina's other half sure was as clever as she was, that was for sure — quicker too. It seemed the Evil Queen had been busy while Regina and Anna had their little day trip. She stood in a circle with the others — Zelena, Snow, Emma, and Henry near Emma's desk, all of them looking at the page.

"Wait. Isn't that . . ." Snow gasped.

Regina let out a deep breath. "Page 23 — the page that magically appeared to me with what I thought could be an ending to my story with Robin. A happy ending — instead, it was just a cruel twist of fate, showing me an ending that could never be."

"What does it mean?" Henry asked.

Regina turned to her son. "It means the Evil Queen has found him — the other Robin, that is and she wants me to know that she'll hurt him unless I face her."

"One last time." Snow nodded.

"Wait, weren't you watching Mia?" Regina asked her, looking around. "You didn't bring her here, did you!?"

"No . . . she's with Neal and Robyn, the Fairies are watching them." Snow reassured.

Regina nodded, a little relieved. The thought of her evil half getting her hands on that little girl again . . . she just couldn't stomach it.

"Hey, you left town with Anna this afternoon…" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Yes I did . . . she's out in my car asleep with a protection spell around her. Don't worry, not even my evil self could get through it." Regina sighed. "It's been . . . a long day. Which, seems like it's going to get even longer if we don't get rid of — me, her . . . and save Robin."

"Wait. How is that even possible? How can you face her? Without Gideon's sword, she can't hurt you without hurting herself." Snow questioned, a confused look on her face.

"Unless, of course, she figured out another way." Zelena scoffed from the corner.

"Regina, you can't go. You'd be walking into a trap." Emma's voice was soft but firm.

Regina let out an exasperated breath. "Well, we can't just leave Robin!"

Emma shook her head. "We won't. I'll go. This is my fault. I'm the one who convinced you to bring him here. This is on me."

Regina really didn't much like it when Emma pulled that martyr crap just like her mother did. "Emma, you don't have anything to make up for. You were just trying to help."

"She's really gonna do this." Henry looked down and it tugged at Regina's heart. "Maybe I was wrong to think she could change." He'd really had hope that her evil half could change like she had.

Emma shrugged. "I'm sorry, kid." He sighed, nodding. "Regina, what are you gonna do?"

Regina thought about Emma's question. Though really, she didn't have to think about it at all. It was what she should have done all along. "Go alone. This is my battle to fight, and it has been ever since I tried to destroy my dark side up on that rooftop in New York." She tried to take the easy way out — she should have known it wouldn't be that simple. She had lifetimes of experience that proved that.

"You can't do this yourself." Snow shook her head, worry lines across her forehead. "Emma's right."

"I have to." Regina felt the words catch slightly in her throat. "If I don't, this won't just end with Robin getting hurt. She'll hurt everyone I care about — all of you. And she won't stop . . ." Regina faltered.

"Think about Anna and Mia, Regina." Snow said to the Mayor. Yeah, as if Regina needed a reminder of the two new people in her life she cared deeply about. "What would happen to them if something happened to you? I mean we would all definitely be there for them, but no one would ever be _you_. You gave them a home. We've all seen it."

Regina didn't miss the look of guilt on Emma's face but she ignored it — for now. When — if — she survived this, she'd make sure Anna and Emma worked through their differences. She let out a deep sigh. "They are all I think about." Her voice cracked again. Mia's laugh, Anna's smile, the unconditional happiness they gave her . . . "That is why I have to do this. I brought them here, forgetting that they are completely defenceless in our world. If something were to happen to either one of them it would be my fault and I can't let that happen. The Evil Queen is going to get what she wants. Our fight ends today."

Emma shook her head. "Regina, this isn't just on you. I'm the one who told Anna to come here in the first place."

"After I put the idea in your head." Regina reminded her. "I appreciate you all worrying about me but it won't change my mind. I have to do this. I spent a lifetime causing pain. I have to do the right thing now."

Henry wrapped his arms around his mother. "Just be careful, Mom. Please?"

Regina sniffled, memorizing the way her son smelled. "I will, Henry." She promised. Releasing from the embrace she held his shoulders with a firm grip. "You are not to come running after me, okay? I mean it. I know that you're grown up now but this is not the fight to prove yourself."

Henry nodded, a tear running down his face.

Regina turned to Snow and Zelena. "You both watch him. Don't let him out of your sight."

Snow nodded. "What about Anna and Mia? They can come back to the apart—"

Regina's eyes widened. "No. Leave Mia with the fairies. She's safest there… as for Anna… can Emma and I have a moment alone?"

Henry reluctantly walked over to stand between his grandmother and aunt. Snow rested her hand on his shoulder. "Henry, why don't you come with Zelena and I? We can go check on David at the apartment and then we'll go see the kids." The three of them walked out of the station, leaving Emma and Regina alone.

"And then there were two . . ." Emma chuckled — always one to make an awkward moment more awkward.

Regina's heart skipped in her chest, breaking over the decision she'd made to face her other half alone. She wasn't naive anymore — she knew that there was a very good chance going into this battle could be the last thing she ever did. But then she'd made this decision before — when Pan's curse tried to overtake the town — and her choice was the same now as it had been then. She'd do anything and everything to protect those that she loved. She would die before she would allow harm to come to her family — even from herself.

"You're not really going up against the Evil Queen alone, are you?" Emma drawled.

"I am, actually. I meant what I said — this is my fight." Regina's voice was firm. "Which is why I need something from you." Emma nodded. "I know that you'll protect Henry and Zelena and baby Robyn — I don't even need to ask you that. What I do need . . ."

"Regina, you're kinda being scary right now." Emma regarded her with curious eyes.

"This is big, Emma." Regina breathed out. Of all the times for the Saviour to act like a child . . . "I know you're all lost in "I just got engaged" land but this is serious. 'It's game time", as our son would say." Emma cleared her throat and stood up straighter. "I need . . . I need you to stay at the mansion and watch Anna while I go fight the Evil Queen."

Emma tensed, taken aback. "Regina, I—"

"No, this is not something that is up for negotiation. I've made this decision and that is final." Regina shook her head. "You can have tonight to celebrate with your pirate but early in the morning I need you at the mansion. As I told your mother, Mia and the two infants will stay with the fairies under their protection and Henry will be with her and Zelena. Besides, my not—so—better half wouldn't approach Henry again twice in one day. But it's you that has to stay with Anna." Emma went to open her mouth but Regina cut her off again. "I know that the two of you aren't on the best of terms right now but it has to be you. You have the magic that will protect her — she's human, she doesn't have anything to defend herself from the horrors of our world. It was us that brought her here — we have to protect her and I'm counting on you to do that at the house while I do that out in the world."

A tear ran down Emma's face. "I've brought so much darkness to her world already, Regina. What good would I possibly be to her now?"

"More than you know." Regina replied, sighing. "You can go on ahead, I'll lock up behind me."

Regina watched Emma leave and then wandered toward the window of the station. She parted the curtain, her gaze falling on where she parked her car — where Anna still slept. Watching her for a few more moments, she set about locking up the station and heading down to the car herself. Driving back to the mansion was quiet — as the protection spell she'd placed on the car earlier had also made sure Anna would stay asleep until morning. She pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off. With a wave of her hand, Anna lay asleep tucked in her bed and Regina stood at the doorway. One more glance, and Regina closed the door and set about preparing for what came next.

The next morning at promptly nine, Regina stood outside of Anna's now open door again holding a mug of tea in her hand. The spell keeping Anna asleep would wear off soon enough. Emma was already downstairs having arrived a half hour earlier — though not as happy as she'd been the previous night. It seemed there was trouble in paradise for the Saviour and her Pirate, the betrothal was no more and Hook took off. Either way, Regina knew that Emma would protect Anna — now she was just a little more focused and angry enough to do the job.

Regina padded across the carpet, taking a seat in the reclining chair that Anna liked to rock Mia in during story—time when the little girl was especially cranky. Part of her really didn't want to go face her evil self. She just wanted to sit in this chair forever and watch this young woman sleep — a young woman she'd come to care for deeply as if she were Regina's own family.

Anna started moving around, tossing and turning in her sleep — that was the spell beginning to wear off. The younger woman's arm raised up and fell against her own face. Regina chuckled — Anna was a restless sleeper, that was for sure. Anna's wrist rotated around so the back of her hand was on her forehead and a patch of black ink glared in Regina's full view . . . Anna's tattoo. Regina had seen it before when Anna first came to Storybrooke but with everything going on she'd forgotten about it. She smiled at the elegant design.

"Ugh . . . five more minutes . . ." Anna rolled onto her stomach and mumbled into her pillow.

Regina smirked and rolled her eyes. Did Anna really get Emma's habit of not wanting to wake up too!? "Anna, dear . . ."

"Don't wanna . . ." Anna grumbled again, hugging her pillow like a teddy bear.

Regina set her mug on Anna's nightstand, walking up and sitting on the bed beside the young woman. Anna turned over on her back, pulling the covers over her face. Regina pulled them back down. Some hair had fallen in her face and Regina pushed it around her ear. "Anna, honey, it's time to wake up."

A little more awake, Anna shot straight up — screaming. "Where's Mia!?" Her blue eyes scanned the room, panic setting in.

Regina put her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Anna! Anna, calm down. Mia is fine." Anna paused at Regina's words, taking the Mayor in. "Yes, it's me. Mia is with the fairies and Snow and Zelena — she's fine."

"R—Regina? How . . . how did I get back here?! We were in the car . . . we went . . . we went to the smash room . . ." Anna started panicking again. A look of hurt flashed across Emma's face.

Regina let out a sigh — she really wished she wouldn't have to tell her. "I used my magic to bring you to your bed. Something came up that I need to take care of and . . . well I've asked Emma to stay with you while I do that." She glanced behind where Emma now stood in the doorway.

"What!? No . . ." Anna rubbed her eyes, still half—asleep. "What are you . . ." Anna stared straight at Regina. "You're going after the Evil Queen, aren't you?" Regina merely sighed again, sharing a look with Emma who nodded. "What the hell are you doing that for? And you!" Anna turned to Emma. "You're going to let her go by herself?!"

"Regina's made her choice." Emma told her, the Saviour's voice flat.

"Exactly." Regina nodded. "This is my fight, Anna. I have to protect all of you."

"That is such bull!" Anna burst out, turning to Emma. "Aren't you the Saviour? Why can't you go!? Why does it have to be Regina?"

Emma faltered, looking down. Regina scrunched her face. "Anna, that's enough!" The Mayor stood, letting out a sigh. "I'm telling you this so that you know — so that you understand. I didn't tell you for your permission. Now, Emma will stay here with you and I will go and fight the Evil Queen. Is that understood?"

Anna stared at Regina, her eyes filling with tears. "You don't think you're coming back." Her words hit Regina like a ton of bricks and she gulped. She hadn't expected it to hurt this much. Anna jumped out of the bed, wrapping her arms around the other brunette. "No . . . you can't . . . you can't leave me!" Anna buried her face in Regina's neck and continued to bawl.

Regina's insides were boiling, her heart feeling like it was going to shatter. "E—Emma . . ." Her voice cracked. She heard sniffling behind her and moments later she could feel Anna being pulled off of her. Anna tried to fight it but her tiny bit of strength was nothing against the Saviour.

"No, let me go!" Anna screamed as Emma held onto her. Tears fell from Regina's eyes now as she put one hand over her mouth and the other over her aching gut. "Regina!"

"Regina, if you're gonna go . . ." Emma panted, struggling to hold Anna back.

Regina let out a deep breath, gulping. "The house has a protection spell over it — you won't be able to leave until either Emma or I lift it."

"Regina, please . . ." Anna pleaded, still trying to get out of Emma's grasp.

"Regina!" Emma scowled.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I really am." Regina blinked as more tears fell down her face. With a wave of her hand, she disappeared out of the house and she could hear Anna scream even as she faded from the room.

* * *

The Queen paced in the Mayor's office, trying to keep her anxiousness from showing. Robin — the Wish version anyway — was still trying to undo his magical bonds. As if that was going to happen. Ugh, where was the other version of herself? She did not have the patience for this.

"Can't say this is exactly what I had in mind when I offered my services, unless I'm misreading the signals and things are about to take a much more exciting turn." Robin continued to struggle with his bonds. Really though, this was too amusing.

The Queen paused in her pacing to look out the window, chuckling at Robin's words. "Keep dreaming." As annoying as he kind of was, this guy wasn't so bad to have around.

"Oh." Robin teased. "Too bad. Uh, but I'm afraid you may have . . ." His voice rose a little, only to drop a moment later. ". . . grossly overestimated my importance to her. I mean, Regina may have charged in to save Robin the Hero's life, but me? Much less likely." He stopped. "Huh?"

The Queen smirked, confidence taking over — she was definitely enjoying this. "Enchanted ropes. The only way you're going anywhere is if I allow it. And that's not going to happen until I lure Regina here and . . . destroy her." She paused . . . but she wasn't quite sure why. Everything she'd always wanted was right at her fingertips . . . wasn't it?

"Do you really think killing Regina is gonna solve your problems?" The Queen rolled her eyes. "All it will do is make a martyr of her, and then nobody will be able to look at you without thinking of her. Believe me, that part is no fun at all."

The Queen sighed — she'd give him that one. "Oh, well, I suppose you have a better idea?"

Robin nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do. Release me!"

The Queen scoffed. Who did she look like? Wimpy Mayor Regina? Wait, never mind . . . Why was she even listening to this thief? He wasn't even real. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you were right I don't belong here and neither do you." Robin told her, sighing. The Queen rolled her eyes again.. "Maybe Regina was right. Maybe there is a reason that I'm here, but it's not to save her. It's to save you."

The Queen turned on her heels, laughing out loud. Of all the ridiculous things . . . "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I don't need saving."

"Don't you?" Robin shrugged. She froze, facing away from him. "'Cause it looks to me as if you could really use a place to get a fresh start. Get away from all these "heroes" and start your own story."

"A fresh start? Doing what? It's not as if being Queen is exactly the makings of a well—rounded resume." The Queen started pacing again. Honestly, what was Regina doing? She wanted her revenge and she wanted it now! Wimpy Regina was probably out with those two normal freaks that were in town now. Her not—so—better half had been spending an awful lot of time with them lately — almost more so than with her own son. The Queen had had her chance to get rid of the orphan pet project and her little brat . . . she'd literally had them right in a position to kill them . . . so why hadn't she?

"My land is rather big." Robin thought out loud. "I'm sure we could find something that'll pique your interest. I'd think about it if I was you. Because regardless of how things go down here today, you and I both know in a town full of heroes, a villain like you doesn't stand a chance."

"The only one who doesn't stand a chance is my better half." The Queen snarled. If only it was as convincing to her as it was supposed to sound. Now what was she thinking about? Oh right, why couldn't she kill mousy and mousy JR.? Sure it made sense that she'd been hesitant to hurt the child — Mia — she may be "evil" but she was still a mother herself. She'd never been able to hurt a child. But Anna . . . The Queen didn't really have any connection to her and really, she made the perfect target. Yet one bat of the girl's "fearful" eyelashes and the Queen had let her go. What the hell was wrong with her?

Robin was chatting on about something or other in his world but the Queen couldn't focus. With a wave of her hand, she hid herself from view. Robin stopped talking — he thought she was gone. She was literally moments away from victory — she couldn't screw it up now with weak thoughts about weak people.

Regina finally walked into the office. "Robin!"

Robin looked up at the Mayor. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." Regina told him. Ugh . . . The Queen thought she was going to puke at all this emotion. Yet . . . she was strangely jealous . . .

The Queen made Robin disappear in a puff of purple smoke. "He's not the one you should be worried about." She summoned the golden shears to appear in her hand.

Regina shook her head, scoffing. "Oh. So that's your plan. You're going to separate us. Then what?"

The Queen snarled, holding the shears up high. The two of them rounded each other in the office like two cowboys from one of Henry's movies. "Then I'm going to do what you tried to do to me — destroy you." It was only fair, right? Regina tried to get rid of her and that made her a hero — The Queen tried to get rid of Regina and was a villain? What the hell kind of logic was that?

Regina sighed sadly. "It's always about revenge with us, isn't it?" The Queen held her head high while Regina looked humbly at the ground. "You know what? Trim away." Regina shook her head. "After all the damage you've done because of me, I'm ready. This town's just not big enough for the both of us."

"At last, we agree on something." The Queen waved her hand over the shears and it glowed a bright red as her magic activated it's powers. A magical red line sparked between the two clones of each other, stunning the both of them. It was a bit like they were both connected in every way possible. Even for someone as morally disconnected as The Queen, it was still disconcerting. In fact, it was almost like they were one again — still in the same body. She could feel how scared and sad Regina was — that she'd come there knowing there was a possibility she wouldn't make it out of the fight. She'd almost forgotten what that feeling was like. What Regina was feeling the most, though, was worry. A large part of her worry was for Henry and the Queen could relate. Even without her "good" side, Henry and his well—being, health, and happiness was always very much on her mind. Another portion of Regina's worry was for the young woman that Emma had known in the foster system, Anna, and her young daughter. It overwhelmed her quite a lot feeling just how much Regina felt for the two of them.

The Queen shook herself — ugh, why was she thinking such things? It really was time to get rid of Regina. "See you on the other side."

Regina, too, could also feel fully connected to her "evil" half as well. She could feel how much the Queen wanted this — how much she craved this like an addict seeking a fix. That made sense to Regina because when she'd been her evil self she'd craved power, victory, and revenge above all else. However, it was something else that Regina was feeling from the Queen . . . the doubt, the confusion, strange emotions . . .

The Queen cut the tie between them with the shears and just like that, the shared connection was gone.

"Now, lets finish this." The Queen hissed through clenched teeth.

"Gladly." Regina growled back. Whatever Regina had felt from the Queen, the fact remained that the Queen was a threat to the people that Regina loved most. That was why she'd made the decision to face the her on her own — she would do anything to protect them, even if it meant endangering her own life.

A cloud of purple smoke engulfed them, swords appearing in each ones hand once it dissipated and then the crash of metal was heard as the two women, split from themselves, advanced. The Queen's sword came down hard on The Mayor's. They dodged and fought. Shattering glass and lamps along with them. Regina thought that she may have underestimated The Queen until she had an advantage in balance and she swerved to the side, avoiding the swing of The Queen's blade.

The Queen retaliated, coming at her again, their swords collided and in the next second they were pressed up against one another. So close, they could smell and feel each other's seething breath. The Queen pushed off sending Regina nearly falling backward, but the mayor regained her balance and advanced bringing her sword down again. Metal clashed over and over, until they stood inches apart in a battle of strength. A small blast of energy sent them flying back from each other. The Queen landed on unsteady legs and Regina felt the impact of her back smash into a table's edge. She winched in pain as the two women eyed each other from either side of the office.

The Queen started to walk in circles, forcing Regina to move with her. She whirled her sword through the air and suddenly sprang forward, making Regina jump, her foot catching the edge of a chair and she fell backwards, hitting the ground hard, her sword flying from her hands. She was back on her feet in seconds, hands raised defenceless and backed away slowly until she felt the hard coldness of the office table at her back.

"You tried to destroy me because you couldn't stand looking at the darkness," the Queen seethed at the Mayor, inching closer, until the blade tip brushed against Regina's collar bone. This was it! She was going to destroy her better half! "Well I can't stand looking at the light."

"You don't have to worry about that." Regina growled back, using a basket of apples as her only weapon she flung them at The Queen. Her attack came fast and The Queen was hardly able to raise her sword to block the blow when the metal screeched against the floor as the sword fell from her grasps and seconds later she was lying on her back, having no idea how she got there and Regina was hovering over her.

Weapon in hand Regina inched towards the fallen Queen, her dark eyes glaring into the ones that matched her own. The Queen reached up, slapping the blade away from her body and stumbled up to her feet. "You think you're better than me?!" she sneered through clenched teeth. "Stronger than me?!" The Queen lunged her hands forward and with a force more powerful than Regina had ever encountered she was flung through the air crashing into the wall. The shards from the shattered mirror poured down like rain and Regina used her arms as a shield. She was on her feet again. "Because you think you've filled that nasty little hole inside you with love!?" The Queen swung her sword in fanatic blows, Regina barely dodging one before having to duck from another. "— and friendship— and hope!?" The Queen snarled. "Well you've been fooling yourself because you haven't, I'm still what's inside of you, I'm all that will ever be there."

Regina stood straight and eyes now face to face with the tip of her other half's sword. Her darker half. Her evil half. The woman who'd caused her so much pain. Murdered countless lives. Slaughtered innocent villages. Leaving Regina to live with the guilt, and struggle to fight the darkness of a blackened heart. She'd ruined her life.

"You're wrong." she finally spoke, her voice corse from exhaustion. The Queen's words had sparked strong emotion within her and reminded her of the song she'd heard Anna singing to Mia — No One Was Alone. Regina wasn't alone — she could never be alone so long as she had the ones she loved, her family. She thought of Henry — his hope for her to be the hero he knew she could be. She thought of the Charming's and Emma and their ability to forgive her for all she's done. She thought of Robin. The way he loved her back to life again. She also thought of Anna and Mia — the brightness they brought to her life. Anna and Mia were part of her family now. She loved them, of that she was sure. Drawing on all that love and happiness, she summoned the branches of the wallpaper and used them to detain the evil queen for her advantage. "All those things in my life you can't stand looking at—they're real—and now that I have them you will never take them away from me."

Regina ripped the Queen's heart out once more, just like she'd done on that rooftop in New York. She noticed how black it was — which didn't surprise her. Her heart had been nearly all black for as long as she could remember.

The Queen gasped, seething. "I hate you."

Regina scowled at the Queen, then looked down at the heart in her hand. Beating. Dark. Cold. She began to squeeze, fully ready to crush it to dust. As she looked down, however, she caught sight of her reflection in the shattered pieces of glass on the floor. The Queen's eyes were dark and glaring at her with such a fierce amount of hate and pain that Regina felt an unsteadiness building in the pit of her stomach.

Her mind flashed back to when she'd twisted the spell her father had used to help her find her true love. She'd changed it to find the one she hated most — intending it to find Snow White. In the end, the arrow had led her to a mirror — to her reflection. It turned out she'd hated herself more than anyone. Since then, she'd always just accepted that to be truth. Until now . . . she finally understood to accept all parts of her. In truth, it had been the conversations she'd had with Anna on their little trip out of town. Anna, who didn't know Regina all that well, had opened up to her about some of the most painful experiences of her life. Things she probably hadn't ever told anyone else — not even Emma. Even through all that pain and misery, Anna accepted it — revelled in her daughter. She even accepted Regina more than Regina did herself. So, no . . . "But I don't. Not anymore." She loosened her hold on the Queen's heart and unraveled the vines binding the Queen to the wall.

The Queen looked down at her free hands, her voice shaking and a tear running down her face."What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do what we never could." Regina couldn't believe she was saying this as much as her other half . . . but it honestly just felt so _right._ "I'm going to be brave for both of us and choose love over hate." She took out her own heart . . . and was thrown by how pure and bright it was. She held the two hearts together — the light and the dark — the two sides of herself that she'd been fighting for so long. It really pained her to do so because she'd been fighting for so long to rid of that darkness, but if she could help the other her — the Queen — remember what that strive for good felt like . . . maybe that was a sacrifice she was willing to make. 'All magic comes with a price' after all. Now both hearts were equally light and dark . . . both the same.

With determination, Regina pushed each heart back into its place. The return of the dark was a bit overwhelming to her system, but it appeared the Queen was having a tougher time accepting the return of the light.

The Queen shivered. "No! What's happening to me?"

Regina sniffled but her her voice was strong. "I gave you some of my love — love from Henry and Robin — Anna and little Mia — and the people I care most about. And in return, I'm taking back some of your darkness. Our darkness."

"Why?" The Queen trembled.

"You are a part of me." Regina stepped forward. The Queen froze, still struggling to processing the light that now coursed within her. "And I'm a part of you whether you like it or not. And now I love myself, which means so should you." Regina smiled and leaned forward, pulling the Queen in and wrapping her arms around her other self — much like she had done with Anna the night before. She had been thoroughly touched that Anna had felt comfortable enough with her to share those memories. She understood what it was like to have memories that had the power to paralyze you in the moment. She'd seen the pain in Anna — could feel it in the air. She hadn't known any other way to thank her for sharing that with her or even to take that pain away . . . the only thing she'd been able to do was embrace it and wrap the young woman in her arms and hug it away. She had been amazed that she'd been able to do it — to heal someone without her magic. Just like she'd done with Henry when he'd been little and scared — when he'd scraped a knee or been teased at school. When she had been younger, she'd always been afraid of becoming cold and unfeeling like her mother. She knew now that she'd gone so far opposite from that. She thrived as a mother . . . she loved it. It was her in every sense of the word. With Henry, with Anna and Mia, now with the town . . . She wasn't the feared "Evil Queen" anymore . . . she was the protector and leader of her family and friends.

The Queen was shaking in sobs now, wrapping her own arms around the Mayor. Regina smiled again . . . maybe the Queen was finally starting to see it. That love wasn't weakness like mother had tried driving into her all those years. Love was strength and hope and goodness and light. Even with the darkness mixed in, love and light could thrive and build something out of nothing.

Anna had told her that her first month with baby Mia had been so hard that she'd almost given up — just like Regina had wanted to do with Henry. All it took for both mothers was the promise of one smile from their baby to hope for years and years of more love. Regina just hoped one day The Queen could find the same — a purpose in life to make the darkness worth bearing.

For the next hour, Regina and the Queen were silent as they straightened up the office. The fighting was done — they'd made their peace with each other.

The Queen exhaled sharply, pushing the couch upright and sitting down. "Sorry about that."

"It's just a lamp." Regina chuckled, taking a seat on the opposite side of the office. "I'm more worried about the things that really matter, like Robin. Please tell me he's okay."

"Oh, yes. He's — he's fine." The Queen assured her. "I actually kept my word and sent him where he wanted to go — home."

"You mean back to his land, the realm you created with your wish? How?" Regina was slightly impressed.

The Queen shrugged, pulling out a wand from her sleeve. "Gold was too busy worrying about his son to mind the shop." She scoffed. "Had a feeling I'd find a use for it."

"So, he's gone, then." Regina asked, feeling her heart sink a little in her chest. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and began to unfold the corners.

The Queen bowed her head. "Oh, I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye."

Regina struggled, wiping a falling tear off her cheek. "It's probably better like this."

"Do you still regret it? Not walking through the door of that tavern all those years ago?"

Regina shook her head, not once hesitating. "If I had, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have Henry or my family or this town. I wouldn't have Anna and Mia. I can't imagine a life without all that — or without them."

"You really love those two don't you?" The Queen smiled sadly.

"I do." Regina beamed, her heart warm when she thought of Henry, Anna, and Mia.

"I'm sorry for threatening their life before. I wouldn't have caused them any real harm." The Queen admitted, pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"It's… okay. You know, it's strange. There's something so familiar about them. Especially Anna." Regina smiled again. "From the moment I saw her there was this magnetic pull and I haven't been able to shake it since. Actually if anything it's only gotten stronger the more time I spent with them. It doesn't make sense to me at all."

"So it wasn't just me…" The Queen breathed in disbelief.

"What?"

"When I captured them my first instinct was to hurt them, but I couldn't." The Queen paused. "Anna had this look… I couldn't place it but I just couldn't harm her or the child. I figured it was because of the bond you seemed to have formed with them before you used the serum." Regina didn't know what to say. The two were quiet for a moment. "You don't know anything about her past?"

Regina shook her head. "No. She doesn't know anything either. She just grew up in the foster system."

"With The Saviour… Emma." The Queen assumed and Regina nodded. "And you're sure she's not from our land?"

"No. She's as normal as they come." Regina shrugged.

The two were quiet again. Regina stared down at the page in her hand. For a long time she'd thought the man with the lion tattoo — Robin — had been her happy ending. It had been what the pixie dust had led her to, after all. But now . . . now she'd lost two versions of Robin and her world hadn't fallen apart. Neither one ended up being her happy ending but . . . in a way the first Robin had somewhat led her to her happy ending. That happiness just didn't end up being a romantic partner — but in two new family members. She was good, though, not having a relationship — she had Henry and now Anna and Mia to take care of. Really though, sometimes she believed in her head and in her heart that Robin had actually sent Anna and Mia to her — Anna had found his letter to her in New York hadn't she? She wasn't exactly sure why she thought that but she could feel it in her soul that it was true.

Robin had loved her back to life again and in turn taught her that she too was capable of giving love in return. Then he'd sacrificed himself for her and she'd been left broken, but it was a short lived brokenness. It wasn't like with Daniel... where she'd spent a lifetime in a shell of herself., filled with hatred and loneliness. It was different this time. The grief and sorrow led her to something new. She wanted to believe Robin was out there somewhere, smiling down on her. Proud of what she'd been able to accomplish with the queen today. She was woman he believed she could be, and now she believed it too.

"So, Tinker Bell was wrong, then. That isn't your happy ending." The Queen pointed to the page, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"No, it isn't." Regina agreed. "But it did give me hope when I needed it most, and that was just as important."

The Queen lowered her head. "I wouldn't mind a little bit of that right now."

"What, you mean hope?" Regina chuckled.

"Yes. Well," The Queen inhaled deeply. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do anymore. I need a place where I can get a fresh start…but where that is, I haven't a clue."

Regina smirked, nodding. "I think I know someone who can help."

After they finished picking up broken pieces of glass, lamps and furniture, Regina made her way to Granny's diner. She wasn't ready to go confront Anna yet — no, she wanted to get the Queen off to where she could find her happiness first. Regina explained to them that the Evil Queen found the Fate's Shears of Destiny and used them to cut the link between them. That she pulled out the Evil Queen's heart and then her own. Took back some darkness and gave some light to the Queen. That the Queen wanted to go somewhere to get a fresh start and Regina thought Henry could help.

"You want me to use the pen to send her where?" Henry didn't seem convinced of the plan.

"Well, that's the thing I don't know," Regina admitted, "It…It has to be someplace where she can start, have a fresh start at a new life."

"Isn't this against the rules?" asked Snow."Actually, the rules say I'm not supposed to affect the lives of people in my book," Henry corrected his grandmother. "She's not… not technically, at least.""Hang on a minute," Zelena interjected, "This is the Evil Queen we're talking about. Wasn't she just trying to murder us all?" As if Zelena herself hadn't done so either, Regina thought.

"And Zelena makes a great point," Snow agreed, "This is the same exact person who put David and I under a sleeping curse like five minutes ago. Maybe she can start by undoing it before we trust her."

"Well, she… she told me everything she knows about that," Regina said in defence, "It won't be easy, but at least now we know where to start. As for her…"

"Regina, I know you want to believe in her, but not everyone is redeemable."

"But I was." Regina pressed, slightly annoyed at the Princess' sudden loss of empathy. Wasn't that what Snow White stood for? Hope— forgiveness? "And that means she is… and I've given her what she needs now to make the right choices. We just have to give her that chance, like you all gave me."

"Heroes are so gullible," Zelena scoffed. "When you wake up a few months from now to find her crushing your heart, don't blame me."

Regina eyed her sister — sometimes she really didn't know how she tolerated that woman, even if they were blood.

"That won't happen," said the Queen as she walked out of the back, sorrow filled in her eyes, "Well, I hope it won't. All I can say is I'm truly sorry for everything, and I promise to do the right thing now." She turned to Snow. "And I'm so sorry for what I put you through…Again." Snow and the Queen shared a sorrowful look, a remembrance really of their shared past.

"I knew you could be good, Mom."

Everyone turned to look at the teen, especially Regina and the Queen. Regina smiled, proud of her grown—up little boy. She could tell the Queen was surprised by his words, but Regina wasn't at all.

"Henry." The Queen voice broke as tears gathered in her eyes. "You've never called me that before — Mom." She tested the word out and she liked it. She'd spent so many years raising him to be something he really wasn't. Making him feel crazy when the idea of the curse came to mind. Then when her split—self showed up in Storybrooke, she tried to snuff the light out of him and spark some darkness so he could understand her. The Queen looked at him now, though, and it was like one blink and he was a young man — no longer her little boy. A man she was so proud of. He stayed true to himself and grew up to be strong. Even though she'd treated him terribly he was still willing to believe in her — to see the good like he always did. As much as she wanted to stay and be with him, she had to leave him with Regina because she deserved to have him. She fought the darkness so she could be worthy of him. The Queen felt that it was only fair that Regina now got to revel in seeing his life play out.

Henry walked up to her, a wide smile on his face "It's who you are." He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her in a firm, loving hug. The Queen tightened her grip around him — her beautiful grown up son. Wise beyond his years, strong, and so brave. She would always be his mother and regardless of where she ended up next, she was so proud to have been a part of his story. Even though she was leaving, she had a feeling she'd see him again someday. The hug ended quicker than she would have liked, but she would cherish it for a lot longer.

"You still have my pen." He shrugged with a laugh when he broke the embrace.

"Oh." The Queen let out a chuckle and slid the pen out from her sleeve.

"You ready, Mom?"

The Queen nodded. Her hand reached out, faltered and fell back to her side as Henry released his grip and wandered over to where his storybook laid on the counter. She turned her gaze toward Regina, who smiled tearfully at her. There was hope and pride in her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered to her better half.

"Just promise me you won't waste a single minute." Regina said softly.

"And you take care of our son . . . and of Anna and Mia too." The Queen told her. Regina smiled, another tear falling down her cheek.

Henry hovered the tip of his pen over his storybook and ran his hand along the centre of the page. Words appeared, shining a bright white glow before sinking into the page as ink. It read. **_The Queen went to a place where she could get a fresh start._**

He turned his gaze back to the Queen as bright light illuminated around her as she smiled. Her tearful gaze landed on Regina for a moment—the woman she had learned to accept as a part of her and love. Then her attention shifted to her son, her entire being filling with pride. She felt comforted, even if she had no idea where she would end up. Her son and her better half believed in her and that was all that matter. Henry gave his regal mother one last soft smile and then she was gone.

Regina was quick to wipe away the water from her cheeks, hardly able to believe that she had done it. She'd won and in a way she never in a minion years imagined would happen. Henry slid his arm around her and she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before glancing over to where the storybook sat opened on the counter. Zelena and Snow too — stared at it, not yet able to process what they had just witnessed.

"Where do you think she went?" Henry asked as he shut the book and hugged it to his chest.

"There's no way to know for sure," Regina lips slit in a smile and happy tears fell from her eyes, "But I do have my ideas." If she was right, and in her heart she knew she was, The Mayor only hoped The Queen walked through that door.

Now all that was left to do was go home . . . and deal with a very stubborn and angry young woman...and Regina had thought the "Evil" Queen would be difficult . . .

* * *

 **Continue to comment and review! See you all Friday!**


	7. New York State Of Mind

**AN: Everyone ready to see (read) how Anna met Regina and how their relationship grew into what it is now? As well as how Emma and Anna felt running into each other *again*? Well buckle up and grab a few tissues. Make sure you have a few extra minutes as well. The next few chapters are quite long and will hit a few soft spots! We hit the gas peddle really hard now so we hope you are all ready and nicely strapped in for this roller coaster!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **New York State Of Mind**

 _Anna didn't often believe in luck or fate or anything of the sort. In fact, she'd always believed her life was rather lacking of all of those things considered . . . it didn't take a genius to figure out that her childhood had been anything but magical and now her adult life was headed in much the same direction. The only bright spot in her life was Mia — without her baby girl she really didn't know where she would be._

 _The two of them had been doing pretty good, they really had. She found a job at a diner right across the street from the super cheap but also really nice two bedroom apartment she had, plus she was able to actually make money singing a few nights a week at a bar in the area. As a bonus, an elderly lady named Nancy in her building was able to watch Mia for her — for the low cost of groceries once a week. Together the three of them became an actual real family — a first for Anna in her short life. Baby Mia adored Nancy, it really was a joy to see the two of them together._

 _The happiness barely lasted a year and a half, though . . . A few short weeks before Mia's second birthday Nancy passed away. Not only had she lost a dear friend, but now she had to break down and put Mia in daycare. Mia didn't like it at all — she wanted her Nana Nancy and no one else would do. Anna constantly had to leave work to go get Mia because they couldn't deal with her. She had to give up the singing gigs because nighttime daycare was way too expensive. Shortly after that, she lost her job at the diner. It turns out your boss really does get mad when you leave all the time and bring your daughter to work because you have no one to watch her… and because the universe really couldn't get enough of screwing with her, she had to give up the incredible apartment she absolutely loved._

 _She did have to say, though . . . something had been on her side when she'd heard around town that there was an apartment that was vacant on Wooster Street. She scooped it out and found it empty — the lights, electricity and everything else still worked. She wasn't exactly proud of her next decision but she was in a bind. She and Mia would stay there under the radar until she could find another job and another apartment._

 _After that it was like things changed. She found a daycare — that Mia liked — that charged next to nothing that she could send Mia to for a few hours in the morning and for the afternoons, she found a pro—bono dance studio that had toddler classes. Even better than that, Mia was so excited to learn to dance she forgot the mommy—co—dependence issues she had after the trauma of losing Nancy. One more day of Mia kicking and screaming when she tried to drop her off at her old daycare was all the convincing that was needed. From that Anna killed two birds with one stone — she was able to go out, audition and look for work, and Mia was able to go have some fun._

 _She figured they'd only have to stay at the apartment she'd found for a few weeks, a month maybe at the most . . . but now it was going on six months and Anna still hadn't been able to find a job. The auditions she'd gone to had been less than stellar . . . no call—backs, nothing. She even tried for an off—Broadway play, but they'd said she wasn't what they were looking for._

 _With all the spare time, boredom got the better of her and Anna starting cleaning and snooping her way through the apartment. She knew she should find a place soon in case the owner's came back. Through her findings, she discovered that the place seemed to belong to a guy named "Neal Cassidy"… whoever that was._

 _One day she found a book laying around, a large story book with dozens of stories about Robin Hood. Anna had always liked Robin Hood when she was little. After Emma left her, she'd drowned out the countless foster homes by spending her time listening to music and reading books at the library. When she got a little older, she found plays and televisions shows to get sucked into._

 _Finding the book was a godsend,'cause the only two books she had to read to Mia now were Snow White and Humpty Dumpty and she didn't think she could stand to read those anymore. Mia was enthralled with the book, asking for it every night now — she couldn't wait to read it. One night, Anna barely had time to grab it off the shelf before Mia pulled her into the one bed that they shared._

 _While she read the tales, her mind would always wander. She often spent countless hours willing the memories of the night Mia was conceived to return. She'd watch Mia sleep and think about it too. Most of that night was a blur and she barely remembered getting to the party anyway. She wasn't sure what was more traumatic — not being about to remember, or the thought of what would happen if she ever did. It took her a while, but eventually she came to the conclusion that whatever bad had happened to her that night she'd gotten Mia out of it and that was all that mattered._

 _When Mia was finally asleep, Anna shuffled back into the living room and found an envelope with an address on the floor in front of the book shelf:_

 ** _Regina Mills_**

 ** _108 Mifflin St. Storybrooke, ME_**

 ** _04815_**

 _Hmm . . . did the Neal Cassidy that owned the place know this Regina in Storybrooke? What kind of town was named Storybrooke anyway? Curiosity flowing through her, she opened the letter and began to read. It was heartbreaking to be sure, a letter for the Regina in the address from a Robin . . . (So it's not from Neal). In the few handwritten sentences, it told a love story. One in which Anna found herself beginning to wonder about._

 _On this particular morning, however there wasn't much time to think of it because she had a full day of auditions, interviews, and job hunts. They likely wouldn't get back to the apartment until well into the afternoon. First though, she had to get a grumpy Mia ready for daycare. All in all, it took twenty minutes longer than it normally did for the two to get out the door._

* * *

 _Regina and Emma hadn't been in Neal/Robin's apartment long, they were mostly there to search for signs of Henry and Violet — who took off with the remaining piece of the Olympian Crystal that had all of Storybrooke's magic tied to it. Henry wanted to rid the magic from his family's lives so they wouldn't be in danger anymore. Gold was after it too — chasing Henry to get it back — to use it to get Belle out of her sleeping curse and get himself more power. Regina was really worried about Henry — she better than anyone knew what Gold was capable of and he wouldn't stop just because Henry was his grandson._

 _So here they were in the apartment that both Neal and Robin had used, one of the last places Regina wanted to be right now. Everywhere she looked reminded her of either Robin or Roland and thinking about either of them was too much to bear._

 _They'd already found an old album here that Emma had said was Henry's — apparently it had Henry and Violet's "song" on it. Regina rolled her eyes at the thought — her baby boy was far too young to have a "song" with a girl._

 _They didn't really look around much, never once noticing the little things that were different than when Robin had lived there. If they did, they probably would have noticed the pink teddy bear they nearly stepped on, the guitar amp Emma nearly tripped over but didn't see, or even the bag of dirty laundry spilling on to the floor with little girl's laundry in it._

 _Emma started checking the computer for anything Henry left behind while Regina glanced around the rest of the apartment. She still missed things — like the dirty tutu on the floor or a little girl's jacket on the chair she passed by — her brain and heart so focused on finding her son._

 _Regina's heart nearly stopped when she turned the corner and glanced at the bookshelf. The familiar red spine with the gold lettering instantly jumped out at her — Robin Hood: Myth and Legend. Her mind jumped back to when she'd given this to him._

 _"Did you find something?" Emma called from the other room._

 _Regina picked up the book, spine tingling as her fingers delicately ran over the cover. "One of Robin's books." The pain of losing him still fresh, a tear gathered in her eye even as she let out a chuckle. A few unsteady footsteps led her back to where Emma was. "He must have brought it with him from Storybrooke when he came here. I know because I gave it to him." Emma smiled sadly. "It's a collection of this world's legends about Robin Hood. He used to laugh at everything they got wrong." She opened the book and her eyes landed on her name — it was an envelope with her address on it._

 _"What is it? Are you okay?"_

 _"It's a letter from Robin to me." Grief jumped up her throat but she swallowed it back down as she held the letter out to show Emma._

 _"He must have written it when he was trying to make things work with Marian — or, your sister."_

 _"So what do I do?"_

 _"You have to read it!" Emma insisted._

 _Regina let out a sigh, trying to hold back her composure. Read the last thing he'd written to her at a time when he'd thought he'd never see her again, now at a time when she knew she would never see *him* again? Emma was right though, she'd hate herself if she didn't read it. Setting the book down, she took a seat on the chair behind her — completely missing the stuffed dog (a pink and purple pit bull) she just sat on._ _Emma went back to the computer to search for any clues about Henry._

 _Regina inhaled a deep breath, trying to ready herself for what she was about to put her heart through —again. She started to read it in her head, the accent that made her melt inside echoing through her mind._ _She started to break down in tears, forgetting than anyone else was even there. It felt, for a moment, like *he* was there with her._

 _**'My dear Regina,**_

 _ **I know I shouldn't be writing this, but I had to let you know how proud I am of you.**_

 _ **You opened your heart to love and let it change you a**_ _ **nd no matter what separates us,**_

 _ **I know you'll always be the heroine woman I fell in love with. — Robin.'**_

 _She stood up abruptly, slipping the letter back in the envelope, and paced over to the other side of the room. Instinct took over — she didn't know if she was hiding or about to run but either way . . ._

 _"Regina? You okay? What did it say?" Emma called after her._

 _"Please, Emma, if you're going to try to make me feel better — don't." She gulped through the tears._

 _"No, I know that I can't, and I won't." Emma sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was so wrapped up worrying about how you'd react to Hook, I . . . I wasn't there for you about Robin."_

 _Regina internally rolled her eyes. If she had to hear about the "miracle that was Hook" again she'd probably vomit — why was he allowed to come back but Robin wasn't? It's not like Hook was some saint or something. "You want to know why I got so angry? Because you're right. The Evil Queen is inside me always trying to get out." She scoffed. "I can't expect you to get it."_

 _"Well, I fought the Darkness. You know I do understand."_

 _Regina couldn't even deal with what she'd just heard. "All due respect but, you don't. You went up to the precipice, but you got pulled back before it consumed you. I was consumed, and I have to live with it every day."_

 _"I can't imagine how that feels." Emma mumbled, looking entirely uncomfortable._

 _Regina sucked in a breath, looking down. "It's exhausting. I'm constantly at war with my instincts. Like with Hook. My first impulse was to rip his throat out because it's not fair that he survives and Robin doesn't. But I didn't." She sighed, backing up a little in case Emma decided to get defensive. "Because now I know that's wrong. Much as I want to give in to evil, I don't. So I do good and hate every moment of it." She plopped down on the chair again, wincing when she felt something under her._

 _"You hate doing good?" Emma questioned._

 _"Yes!" Regina spit out immediately. "It's complicated. I know it's right, but it always leads to loss for me. Yet I keep doing it now, and I keep suffering. But I know the Evil Queen can't return, so that's how it has to be. I'll never be at peace with myself." She was just destined to be miserable and alone for the rest of her life — why fight it? She might as well get over it now._

 _"That's not true. You fell in love with Robin, and you were happy." Emma tried to remind her._

 _"Yeah, and look what happened?" Regina sighed — because villains don't get the happy ending…and that's what she was — a villain. Nothing could ever change that now. "I am what I am. I did what I did. Many years ago, I had a choice. Snow White told a secret, and I could have chosen to forgive her. Instead I did terrible things. Unspeakable things." No, there was no going back for her now. No redemption. No second chance. No sequel. No, this was it. "That will always hang over me. I've tried to be the hero."_

 _"And you have been."_

 _Regina shook her head — if the Saviour couldn't even believe her own words how was Regina supposed to? "What if it doesn't matter? There's no redemption for me. There's only suffering. Because now I have a curse. The curse of knowing the difference between good and evil, and I'm caught between them. If I revert, I lose everyone I love. Henry, my friends, everyone…and if I go forward trying to be good, I have to live with my past darkness and all its well—deserved consequences." Really though, she should just leave Henry with Emma and the Charmings and go off somewhere by herself — everyone would be that much happier for it._

 _"I don't believe that. I believe in you."_

 _The older woman respected her for saying that, but it just really wasn't true. She stood up, putting her hands on the Saviour's shoulders. "That's because you are good. But for me, it's a simple choice, really. I'd rather suffer than see that pain on the people I care about. This is my fate. I'm trapped."_

 _Emma sighed, gently slipping Robin's letter into Regina's grasp when they heard noise coming from outside the door. Regina's first instinct was to summon a fireball. She held her hand palm up, the tips of her fingers tingling with energy but Emma quietly reminded her they were in the real world and couldn't be throwing magic around. Regina let out a sigh, nodding in agreement and lowered her hand. The noise grew louder and louder, closer to the door._

 _"Henry!?" Emma mouthed. Regina shrugged._

 _Suddenly the door burst open and shut, causing the two women to tense — until they realized it was just a little girl! An adorable little girl with big blue eyes and blonde pigtails tied with purple ribbon. She had on the cutest little outfit — a black corduroy jumpsuit shorts set with purple flowers on it and on her tiny feet were purple and white light up sneakers._

 _"Mia! Wait for Mommy!"_

 _The little girl — Mia — froze at the sight of the two strange women in front of her. "Who's you's?!" The little girl tilted her head to the side, staring at the women. "Wanna pway?"_

 _Regina opened her mouth but was cut off by the sound of something banging outside the door and then it flew open again._

 _Shopping bags and a guitar case came into view before a young woman with dark brown hair dressed in an old pair of jeans, even older sneakers, and a ratty grey sweatshirt stepped through the threshold. "Mia! I thought I told you to hold the door ope —"_

 _Emma's eyes widen in shock. "Anna..?"_

 _The young woman — Anna — dropped the groceries and the case, her face turning bright red. "Emma . . .?"_

 _"W—what are you doing here?" Emma stuttered, totally confused. Regina was getting dizzy going back and forth between them._

 _"W—What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here?!" Anna slammed the door behind her, grunting._

 _"You two know each other?" Regina regarded the young woman and the little girl — how could Emma possibly know them? They didn't even look the same age — Emma had to be at least five years older than Anna, if not more._

 _"Uh— yeah we were in the same foster home as kids." Emma explained._

 _"MOMMY WOOK!" Little Mia had wandered over to the chair Regina had been sitting in earlier and picked up the stuffed dog. She held it up, waving it sadly, her bottom lip sticking out. "THEY SMOOSH—ED MR. FLUFFINGTON!"_

 _"What the he—er what's a Mr. Fluffington?" Regina blurted out._

 _Mia held up the purple and pink dog. "It my stuffied pittie!" Anna gave the two a dirty look before bending down to give the stuffed pit bull a kiss on the head. "Yay, Mommy make better!" Mia went back to the toy, forgetting about the visitors._

 _Anna straightened, turning back to the women. "Yeah, we were until you threw me away. What? Are you back in the thieving business? Did you lose that amazing job of yours? Or was stealing away my childhood not enough for you so you've decided to break into my apartment now too?"_

 _The room instantly turned ice cold and Regina guessed this wasn't a very happy reunion. "Your apartment?" Emma's mouth gaped. Regina looked at the blond and then around the room. It was then they noticed the things they hadn't when they'd first gotten to the apartment — the pink teddy bear, the guitar amp, the dirty laundry, the stuffed dog, the small jacket . . . and a thousand other little things that couldn't have been from Neal, Robin, Marian (Zelena), or Roland . . . "You're squatting here?"_

 _"I don't have to answer to you. Get out of my apartment!" Anna shouted, waving her arms toward the door._

 _"Anna, —" Emma started but was cut off._

 _"Get out!" Anna demanded, beginning to lunge at Emma._

 _"Mommy?" Mia's soft voice broke through the frozen tension._

 _Anna's body immediately relaxed and she focused her attention on her daughter. "Hey, kid." She squatted down to kneel at Mia's level. Emma visibly flinched at the younger woman's choice of nickname. Mia kept looking back and forth between the strangers, confused. Anna lifted the little girl's chin to meet her gaze. "Why don't you go into the bathroom and start getting ready for your dance class? I'll come help you in a minute. Let the grown ups have some grown—up time."_

 _"Yell more?!" Mia's lip trembled._

 _"We'll try not to, okay kid?" Anna promised._

 _Mia nodded, still looking at the two *intruders*. "O—tay . . ." With a kiss to her mommy's cheek, the little girl carried her Mr. Fluffington out of the room._

 _"Anna, just listen to me for a second. There is a reason why I'm here." Emma started once Mia was out of sight. Regina watched the interaction in silence — she wasn't sure what the history was here between Emma and Anna (though it didn't appear to be very positive at this point). This young woman though — Anna — there was just something about her . . . Regina couldn't for the life of her figure it out but it was like she was feeling some kind of pull. She wasn't sure what Emma had done to Anna, but the younger woman was *really* angry with her._

 _"I'm not listening to anything you have to say." Anna gritted through her teeth growling as she stalked around the room, digging through laundry baskets._

 _"Come on, Anna. I know you're upset but I can expl—"_

 _"Upset!? No. No I'm not upset. Livid might be a better word. Betrayed, disgusted, seriously pissed off. Those maybe. Now get out." Anna voice was quiet but the intention was clear — she wasn't playing around._

 _Emma shook her head, "Anna— "_

 _"I SAID GET OUT!" Anna screamed._

 _The lights in the apartment flickered on and off for a moment. Regina tensed, her eyes immediately flashing to Emma across from her . . . hadn't Emma just had a chat with her about using magic in front of the non—fairytale public of New York?! Emma looked stunned — frozen, and tense._

 _"I mean it, Emma. Get out or I'm calling the cops." Anna continued, her finger pointing to the door. "And I *swear* the guy in the apartment across the hall said the landlord was going to fix the lights . . . Ugh!"_

 _"And what exactly are you going to tell them? You don't even officially live here." Emma blurted out. Anna opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Regina let out a sigh — Emma was right, and it seemed to Regina that Anna was just figuring that out. "I get what you're doing here, I do. I've been there and calling the police will only result in all of us getting kicked out. I really don't think you want that for your daughter." Anna glared at her. "Just give me a second to speak. This apartment used to belong a man named Neal Cassidy and seeing as how the envelopes addressed to him used to lie on that table, I'm guessing you know that I'm telling the truth."_

 _Anna crossed her arms, practically pouting. "You could've just looked that up."_

 _"I taught you how to read when people are lying. Go ahead." Emma crossed her arms as well, but the expression on her face was hard. "See if I am."_

 _Just like that, it was like Emma had said some secret activation phrase. Anna uncrossed her arms and sighed — though still angry and skeptical. "Alright, I'm listening."_

 _"Okay, it's . . . kind of complicated . . ." Emma started. "We're here to find someone, we know he stopped here and now we're trying to find where he went now. Long story short, it's my son — Henry. The guy that owned this apartment? Was his father. Henry ran away with a friend and they think they're helping but really they're in danger." Regina nodded, the mention of 'Henry' and 'danger' in the same sentence putting her on edge._

 _Emma pulled out a picture of Henry out of her wallet and handed it to Anna._

 _Anna studied the photo before looking up at Emma incredulously. "You expect me to believe this is your son? What's he like sixteen or something?"_

 _Emma looked down."Fourteen actually . . ."_

 _Anna's eyes widened. "He's the one you had in prison isn't he? But . . . you said you gave him away."_

 _"I did... but he…" Emma let out a little smile. "He found me a couple of years ago. Actually, it was the same night I last saw you . . ."_

 _"And now we just—really need to find him." Regina had been silent all this time but her maternal instincts were flaring — she needed her son, now!_

 _Anna attention shifted towards the older brunette, confused, as if she'd forgotten the other woman was there. "I'm sorry, who are you?"_

 _"Oh—I'm—" She faltered._

 _"Regina." Emma cut in. Anna's eyes widened a little and her eyes briefly moved towards the bookshelf. Regina caught where she was glancing but shrugged it off. "She's the woman who adopted Henry."_

 _Anna looked Regina over as if she were skeptical that she looked far too young to be the adopted mother of a teenager but the younger woman shrugged it off and focused back on Emma. "So you gave up your son and he just happened to find you one day?"_

 _Emma smiled again. "Yeah, he did. Like I said, it's complicated. Which I'm sure you can understand." The blond motioned to the child in the other room. Anna gave dirty look but then sighed, nodding in agreement. The interaction between the two women was fascinating to Regina — it was obvious they shared a sister—like connection but at the same time it was so fractured . . . what the hell had happened between the two of them?_

 _"Well I'm sorry but I haven't seen him at all." Anna told them._

 _Emma let out a defeated sigh, taking the picture back from Anna. She gazed at it briefly and closed her eyes for a moment, silently hoping Henry was okay, before putting the photo in her back jeans pocket. "Look, Anna, I know I'm the last person you ever wanted to see again, but before you came—home— we were just finding a lead on where he might be. If you can just give us a little more time to search the computer, I promise we will leave after and you'll never see me again. I swear, okay? You'd know if I was lying."_

 _The sound of the bathroom door opening caught all three women's focus as Mia came back into view with her ballet suit on backwards. Regina smiled just a little — it reminded her of when Henry was little and he'd insisted on dressing himself. He'd always either gotten the clothes backwards, inside out, his shoes on the wrong foot or none of what he'd put on would match. Oh, but he'd been so proud that he did it all by himself._

 _"Mommy? Help." Mia whimpered a little, pulling at the outfit as she entered the room._

 _Anna let out a sigh, picking the girl up. She turned back to the unwanted visitors in the room. "My daughter and I are leaving for her dance lessons in fifteen minutes. Better make it quick."_

 _The two disappeared behind the bathroom door, leaving Emma and Regina to their search for Henry._

* * *

 _It was a few hours later when Anna and Mia were finally headed home for the night. It had been an extremely draining day — that didn't even include the unexpected invasion with a certain person who didn't know how to stick around or say goodbye. Anna huffed as she held tightly to Mia's hand while they walked down the street. It would be dark soon and she didn't much like walking out by herself in it much less with Mia. One of her earbuds fell out of her ear but she left it, the opposite bud hugged tightly in her right. The spunky melody of the current song playing softly pleased her ears as she tapped out the beats on Mia's hand while she held it._

 _Mia and the music were the only things keeping her calm right now — it had not been the greatest day ever. She was so confused by everything. Why did Emma have to suddenly show up again after all these years? Most of what Emma and her friend Regina had said hadn't made much sense. To top it all off, they just happened to know the guy who owned the apartment who also just happened to be Emma's son's father?! What were the freaking odds!_

 _She hummed the melody out loud and Mia giggled — she'd heard this song before too. Momentarily caught up in the lyrics, she started singing along: "One track mind . . . one track heart. If I fail, I'll fall apart . . .'"_

 _"Oh noes!" Mia giggled._

 _"That's right, kid, you sing it!" Anna laughed. "'Maybe it is all a test . . ." Mia giggled again, jumping and skipping along the sidewalk. "So kid, what did you learn today?" Anna asked her energetic little girl — someone was definitely going to sleep tonight, that was for sure._

 _"Dis!" Mia stopped dead in her tracks, letting go of Anna's hand to raise her little hands above her head. With as much focus as a toddler could have, she rose up and very wobbly spun on her toes._

 _Anna smiled straight from her heart, warmly and genuinely. This was all she wanted for Mia — fun and happiness and love . . . all the things she'd never ever had in her life. "Wow! Look at you go!"_

 _Mia giggled and grabbed hold of her mommy's hand again. They continued down the sidewalk for a while, still skipping and laughing and singing along to Marina and the Diamonds, Ed Sheeran, Avril Lavigne, Pink and so many more amazing artists._

 _"Mommy?"_

 _"Yeah, baby girl?" Anna smoothed Mia's hair as they walked, some of the little baby bun falling out._

 _"Who dose wadies?" Mia looked up at Anna, tilting her head to the side._

 _Anna stopped, pausing. How exactly was she supposed to explain that? She knelt down in front of Mia, draping the ear buds over her shoulder. Mia just watched her patiently, waiting for an answer. "Just . . . some friends that needed, um . . . Mommy's help. But it's all over now, kid."_

 _"Why yelling? Fwends no yell." Mia scrunched up her nose._

 _Anna let out a sigh. "Well, —" She stopped when she heard some kind of commotion in the crowd by the fountain up ahead. "What the—? Mia, come this way!" She stood, firmly taking hold of Mia's hand as they hurried toward the fountain._

 _Anna picked up speed as more people crowded around them. Mia started to cry, her tiny legs trying to keep up. "Mommy too fass!" Anna picked Mia up and held her daughter on her hip, trying to see over the crowd._

 _There was an older boy standing on the stairs of the building on the other side of the fountain. Anna thought he looked vaguely familiar. As they got closer she realized she knew exactly who that was — it was Emma's son Henry!_

 _"People of New York City!" The people in the area continued to whisper to each other until it died out and they focused on the boy. "My name is Henry Mills, and I need your help! My family's in danger, but we can save them with magic!"_

 _Everyone in the crowd roared in laughter. Everyone, except Anna._

 _"I know how crazy it sounds, but magic is real. It's all around us. You just have to be willing to see it. You have to be willing to *believe.* And I know how hard that is." Henry shouted. The crowd still wasn't buying it. Anna didn't know what to make of it. Emma hadn't made it sound like Henry was dangerous or crazy— just a young boy trying to help his family._

 _"I once let my own belief waiver, but I was wrong! We need magic. It can make the world a better place. I know it seems impossible, but think about it at some point in your life. Every one of you was once a believer, and at some point you left that part of you behind."_

 _The teenager's words gutted Anna to her very core. As a child, she'd been very attached to fairy tales . . . they'd held the hope for her that she'd one day find a family of her own . . . For awhile she felt like she had one with Emma but then she'd left and Anna completely lost all hope of finding that. The fairy tales that used to be real in her head became just stories . . . and reminders of what she'd never find._

 _"But you can go back to it. If you believe. So, what do you say? Will you make a wish for us? Will you help us return magic to this world? We just have to make a wish! Come on! Let's go! Here, come on!"_

 _Anna felt herself smile just a little bit. She didn't really know what was going on with Emma's family or what Henry was trying to do but something about his innocence spoke to her. She didn't necessarily believe in what he was saying . . . but she did believe that *he* believed it. Emma's trick of detecting lies wasn't failing her — Henry definitely wasn't lying . . ._

 _Anna carried Mia until they reached the fountain and set the little girl down. She took out two pennies from her pocket. "Hey, Mia." She placed a coin in her daughter's tiny hand. "Close your eyes, make a wish and throw it into the fountain. Your wish could come true!"_

 _Mia's little eyes lit up and she held the coin preciously in her hand. The little girl toddled up to the giant fountain, shut her eyes tight, and threw the coin forward into the water. Everyone else in the crowd was doing the same. Scanning around the area, a flash of red leather and blonde hair caught Anna's attention — was that Emma? The woman turned her head slightly and confirmed what Anna had been thinking. Right next to her, she saw Henry's other mother — Regina dressed in black next to her. A small smile graced the corners of Anna's mouth — she may not like Emma very much right now but she still cared. She always had, and she was happy that Emma had found her son. Anna let out a deep breath and shut her eyes tight, making her wish and throwing it in. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was the last one to throw her coin._

 _Just as it touched the water a bright light surrounded the fountain and burst out of it as the water shot high into the sky. Then suddenly the water was gone and five people stood in its place._

 _Mia jumped up and down in delight. "Yay!" Anna giggled with her, picking her up and spinning her around. She wasn't quite sure what that was, but her entire body felt so much lighter! As she spun, she spotted Emma again, running up and hugging three of the people who'd suddenly appeared._

 _"Mom!" Emma exclaimed. Anna balked at this . . . Emma found her mom!? "Dad!" ...and her dad to!? She couldn't actually see their faces, just their backs as Emma hugged them. They all seemed happy to see each other though._

 _Anna tensed, those old issues and insecurities flaring up. Again, she was glad that Emma found her family but it didn't make her any less jealous. Focusing on Mia, she laughed as Mia continued to twirl around._

 _"What Mommy wish?" Mia asked her, still twirling on the tips of her toes._

 _"Just . . . A place you and I can call home..." Anna trailed off, "What about you, Mia—bean? What did you wish for?"_

 _"Nuh—uh, no telly!" Mia giggled deviously. "Seket!"_

 _"Okay you silly thing!" Anna shook her head, laughing. "What do you say we start heading home? Maybe find something for dinner?" Mia nodded, rambling on about something or other. Anna was just about to take Mia's hand and go when she turned her head and her eyes locked with Emma's. The blond started running toward her. Anna froze for a moment before hurrying Mia away from the area. Her attempt to escape was fruitless, though . . . Emma cut her off and was headed right for her._

 _Mia of course with her tiny child—sized attention span caught sight of Emma up ahead. "Mommy, mommy! Wook!" The little girl pointed to the blonde excitedly. Anna turned to see that Emma was really close to them now._

 _"Hey, Anna! Wait up!" Emma shouted as she finally caught up with them._

 _Anna rolled her eyes, anger flaring through her. "What do you want?"_

 _Emma panted a little, holding her hand over her eyes to block the sunlight. "Uh— what are doing here?"_

 _Anna just stared at her. Awkward, much? "Seriously, Emma? Cut the small talk. I *live* here. I'm walking my daughter home from dance class. What do *you* want?"_

 _The blonde stepped back a little, shrinking just a bit. "I—uh— wanted to thank you again for helping me find my son."_

 _"Well, I'm glad you found him. Looks like you found a lot of people." Anna glanced over to the new group of people by still Regina and Henry._

 _Emma's eyes widened a little. "Yeah. Uh. Really close friends I guess."_

 _"You call your friends, Mom and Dad?"_

 _"I—uh—" Emma stuttered, looking down._

 _Anna rolled her eyes again, huffing. "Great. Well. Glad it all worked out for ya." She turned her back on Emma and reached for Mia's hand. "Come on Mia. Let's go."_

 _"Anna, wait!" Emma pleaded._

 _Anna turned again "What?!"_

 _Emma fidgeted with the sleeve of her jacket. "We should talk."_

 _Anna tensed her shoulders. "I don't *want* to talk, okay? Not to you. I'm glad you found your son, I really am. No mother should be away from their child, but my job is done. Now I need to take care of mine."_

 _Mia tugged on her hand impatiently. "Mommy, I hungry!"_

 _"Yes — it's time for dinner. I have to go." Anna intended to ignore Emma but Mia just wasn't making this easy._

 _"Wait, there's a hot dog stand in Central Park — right in the centre by the large pond! We can have a bite to eat." Emma bent down to bop Mia on the nose. "Would you like that —it's Mia right?"_

 _Mia let go of Anna's hand, jumping up and down excitedly. "Yay! Yay!"_

 _"Emma…" Anna sighed, shaking her head._

 _"Please, Anna. Let's talk." Emma insisted. "It's been years and we're clearly all grown up. I'm only in New York a little while longer. Let's catch up. For old time sake."_

 _Anna narrowed her eyes. "I vaguely remember "old time sake" taking a very horrible turn years ago."_

 _"That won't happen again." Emma insisted._

 _Mia tugged on Anna's shirt, her bottom lip sticking out. "Mommy! Hot doggies!"_

 _Emma chuckled, high—fiving the little girl. "Apparently, the kid wants hot dogs. Come on, it'll be my treat. Please?"_

 _"Yeah Mommy, peaze!" Mia joined in._

 _"Alright, alright! Fine!" Anna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But I have to get Mia out of this dance suit before she gets ketchup all over it." she paused. "I can meet you there in an hour. "_

 _Emma grinned from ear to ear. "Great! See you then!"_

* * *

 _Emma's excitement at finally talking to Anna again after all this time quickly waned into a nervous dread. She blurted it out on a whim, inviting Anna and her daughter to have lunch in the park. Maybe she was just caught up in the excitement of getting Hook and her parents back . . . maybe it was Henry's speech . . . maybe it was all the magic in the air . . ._

 _Who was she kidding, Anna probably wouldn't even show._

 _Emma and Regina were waiting for them at the bench nearest to the hot dog stand in Central Park. The others were waiting at the library — once they were done at the park they'd all head back to Storybrooke. When Emma had mentioned her talk with her long lost childhood friend to Regina, the Mayor had actually asked to go along to thank the younger woman for helping them find Henry._

 _They'd been waiting a while, though. Anna had said she'd meet them there in an hour — it was now going on hour three and nothing. Regina sat patiently on the park bench with her legs crossed. Emma, however, had been pacing pretty much the entire two hours. "What was I thinking? This is a terrible idea!"_

 _It wasn't like this wasn't anything Emma hadn't done to Anna. Sweet, little, Anna . . . they'd been close growing up. In truth, Anna had really been Emma's only friend other than Lily. Emma had fought tooth and nail back then to protect Anna — she'd even left to help protect her. She'd known she wasn't going down the right path, she could feel it — at the time, it had just felt like the right choice to leave Anna behind. Anna was meant for grander things than Emma could ever dream of. The younger girl didn't need Emma screwing up her chance at, well . . . anything. So much like she'd given Henry up so he could find his best chance, she'd done the same thing by disappearing from Anna's life._

 _But now, it was all messed up — Anna had a *kid*! Anna couldn't have a kid, it just wasn't possible . . . to Emma, Anna still *was* a kid. What really freaked Emma out the most was that that kid — *Anna's* kid — was old enough to be walking and talking like a human . . . not a drooling infant. Henry was walking and talking . . . like Anna's kid . . . that meant that Anna had to have been . . . wait, how old had she said her kid — Mia? — was? Right, she hadn't . . . well, she had to be at least three or four right? Emma really didn't have much experience with babies (kids, she corrected herself) that young, but if Mia was three or four . . ._

 _The implications of how old *Anna* was when she'd had Mia made Emma's heart beat all that much faster. She'd last seen her the night right before Henry showed up — which was four years ago. So . . . either she had Mia right after or she'd already had her when they'd last seen each other at their smash room spot in Portland. . ._

 _Either way she looked at it, she was the biggest asshole on the planet._

 _It didn't help that Anna had kept Mia too, was fighting tooth and nail herself to *keep* said kid . . . Emma had always known that Anna was the better person._

 _Emma was supposed to be the Saviour right? It seemed the only thing she was good at was ruining things and destroying people — not saving them. Sure, she'd stopped a curse and fought a dragon and even gone to hell and back to get Hook . . . but she still had major guilt coupons too. She'd killed Cruella and Robin was dead because of her . . . yeah, she'd say out of the two of them Anna definitely was still the better person._

 _Regina flashed her one of those infamous looks of hers, "Emma, stop fretting. What's the worst that can happen?"_

 _Emma stopped pacing momentarily, her hands on her hips. She half—laughed, half—scoffed. "There are so many answers to that question. None of which exactly end well." The blonde let out a deep breath, going back to her pacing._

 _"Well, she agreed to meet you." Regina shrugged. "That must mean something."_

 _Emma waved her arms around. "I used her kid against her! She really didn't have a choice." She wandered around more, her brain spinning in a million different circles. "Anna has a kid… a kid! She's just a *kid* herself!"_

 _Regina shook her head. "She most certainly is not a *kid* and I don't think addressing her as one is going to create a "happy reunion". If I do recall, you were in the same situation when you were her age."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes, sighing loudly. "Yes but I gave him away." Regina started to open her mouth but Emma shook her head, holding her hand up to cut the Mayor off. "Don't tell me it's in the past. I know it is, but Anna just— she's always been better of a person than me."_

 _Regina nodded. "You did what you had to do at the time." The brunette paused, watching the blonde. "If you continue to pace, they'll have to call the landscaper to fix your mess." Emma stopped, narrowing her eyes at the other woman, before coming to stand (in one spot) in front of the bench where Regina sat. "What happened between you two?"_

 _"I told you, it's complicated." Emma looked at the ground. Yeah, she definitely didn't want to talk about that._

 _"No, you don't get to do that." Regina shook her head firmly._

 _"What?" Emma looked around, her voice cracking just a little._

 _Regina uncrossed her legs and sat forward. "Shut me out. We just spent an entire day looking for *our* son. I opened myself up to you back at the apartment. I trusted you enough to be honest. Not to mention everything else we've been through, unless you've suddenly forgotten our little trip to hell and back to retrieve that pirate of yours." Emma glared at her. Hot air blew out of Regina's nose as she fumed. The blonde standing in front of her couldn't be more of a pain in the ass — a literal thorn in her side but damn it all if she wasn't the *only* friend Regina had. She'd just let Emma in to some of the biggest struggles she'd had — like hell if she was going to let Emma out of this one without talking! "We are both Henry's mother and he sees both of us as family but I thought we could also count ourselves as friends. It's time you trust me as much as I've shown that I trust you."_

 _Emma slumped onto the bench beside Regina and let out a deep sigh…because of course Regina was right."You really wanna know what happened? I screwed up, because that's what I always do." she looked down, unable to look Regina in the eyes. "We met when we were both in the same foster home as kids but she's quite a bit younger than me. And, well . . . I did what I seem to do best. I ruined the friendship we had — I really thought we were more like sisters. Not that it matters, 'cause I ruined her . . . and I'm pretty sure she hates me."_

 _"I'm sure you didn't, as you said, 'ruin' her . . ." Regina raised an eyebrow._

 _"Oh no, I know I did." Emma sighed again. "I promised to protect her and then ran away when I felt like the pressure was too much to handle. Besides . . . my life was a mess so really I figured she was better off. Anyways, that's what I've told myself all these years."_

 _"You wanted to give Anna her best chance — just like you did with Henry." Regina observed. Once again, just like a sucker punch to the heart . . . Regina was right. "You always believe that everyone's best chance is without *you.* Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. You did what you thought was best at the time, Emma, and that's all you can do. That's all any of us can do. You can't beat yourself up for it. Think of it this way, if you'd have stayed you may not have had Henry. You may never have found your parents and broken my curse. Anna probably wouldn't have had Mia and as awful as her life might have been, I can promise you that that little girl of hers definitely makes her happy" Emma was quiet. "Let me ask you this — if it meant trading in your bad childhood memories would you give Henry up?"_

 _"Hell no!" Emma didn't even have to think about that one._

 _"Exactly. Don't you think Anna feels the same way about Mia?" Regina asked her._

 _Emma huffed. "Yeah, you're right. It doesn't make me feel any less guilty though. The last night I saw her was just before Henry showed up at my door. It wasn't good. I was . . . I was horrible to her. I didn't think she'd ever speak to me again. I've been wondering since how she's been but I haven't exactly had the chance to come back and check on her. I just . . . a kid? . . . I never saw that coming. And I can't believe she was squatting in Robin's apartment! Of all places!"_

 _Regina shrugged, waving her hands in defeat. "I hate to sound like your mother but… Maybe it was fate." Emma glowered at her. "Do you want to mend the friendship?"_

 _"I've regretted what I did to her every day of my life. So yes, of course I do." Emma nodded._

 _"You know . . ." Regina paused, thinking. She let out a breath. "If you wanted to and if you could convince her to do it . . . Why don't you invite her to come back to Storybrooke with us?"_

 _"You're okay if we bring them back?" Emma had actually been thinking of asking the Mayor/former Evil Queen of that since it was technically still her town but hadn't known how to do it. She'd do anything to have the chance to have Anna back in her life, to mend the bridge that she'd nuked so efficiently. To have Anna meet Henry and her parents and Emma getting to be around Mia . . ._

 _"Yes, but we're going to have to be more careful with the magic subject." Regina told her, her tone was as if she were scolding Henry. "That little light flicker back there can't happen again."_

 _"That wasn't me!" Emma blurted out, her eyes wide. "I thought it was you . . ."_

 _Regina blanched, obviously offended. "It wasn't me, I barely spoke! And I can control my magic. I've been at this a lot longer than you, remember?"_

 _"Are we sure it was even magic? Maybe the lights really do need to be fixed. It is an old apartment."_

 _"Sure as hell seemed like magic." Regina mumbled (but Emma still heard it)._

 _"Seriously Emma, you brought back up?"_

 _Emma jumped, startled, and turned to see Anna and Mia walking up the gravel pathway. She noticed that Mia was changed into a new outfit — a little purple sundress with yellow flowers. Mia's little feet wriggled in her white sandals. Her hair was down now from the "dancer's bun," straightened but with soft curls. Little pieces of blond hair covered her forehead and came down just above her eyes. Emma also noticed that the only new piece of clothing Anna had on was a ragged jean jacket instead of the worn out sweatshirt. "She's not back up. She—" Emma started._

 _Regina stood up, smoothing her pantsuit. "I insisted on coming." The Mayor made her way over to the younger woman. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Regina Mills."_

 _Anna's mind wandered as she let go of Mia's hand. She thought of the letter she'd found again for a moment realizing this might just be the Regina Mills it had been written for. The two brunettes locked gazes and Anna recognized the look in Regina's eyes. It was almost sad, but tinged with the slightest bit of worry. She blinked when she realized Regina had her hand out waiting for her to shake it. Anna hesitantly raised her own and wrapped her hand around the brunette's. The grip was strong and firm—yet warm and inviting. It threw Anna off a bit. "A—Anna." She cleared her throat._

 _Regina gently let go of her hand and bent down in front of Mia, a big smile on the older woman's face. "And you must be, Mia!" The toddler played shy and hid behind her mother's leg, giving Regina a little smile. Regina chuckled, straightening. She turned her attention to Anna again. "I apologize for intruding on your get together with Emma but I came to thank you. You didn't just help Emma find her son today, you helped *me* too. So I wanted to come and say that this— hot dog—dinner is on me. For all of you."_

 _"I can feed my own kid." Anna bit off, offended and the slightest bit defensive._

 _Regina nodded. "I would never assume otherwise. I merely wish to repay the favour. Allow me to treat you — I owe you so much. If I had lost Henry . . . I don't know what I would have done." Anna seemed to soften — if only slightly — at Regina's words and after a moment she sighed, agreeing to allow Regina to pay for lunch._

 _They were all quiet while they were in line to order their hot dogs, and as they ate them as well. Emma found the concept of watching Regina eat a hot dog to be amusing — considering the woman was such a health nut. When Regina insisted on coming along, Emma had suggested other food options but Regina pointed out that Mia had been quite excited about the hot dogs so that was what they were getting. Anna didn't really eat much — she mostly helped Mia eat hers. All in all, Regina seemed to actually enjoy hers, and Mia loved it so much she had two! After that the little girl insisted she wanted a third but Anna told her she wouldn't eat all of it. Regina spoke up, offering to share one with the little girl — a half for each._

 _"You know, Regina's right — if it hadn't have been for you letting us stay at your place to search for Henry, we would have never found him." Emma spoke up — Anna seemed to ignore her._

 _Anna's gaze was focused on her daughter who had wandered off with her half—hot—dog and was distracted with a patch of flowers next to the bench. Anna let out a deep breath and began to dig into her purse. She pulled out an old looking open pack of crackers and turned to Mia. "Sweetie, why don't you show Regina how good you are at feeding ducks?"_

 _Mia stuffed the last of her hot dog in her mouth and took the package from Anna. Her little free hand immediately latched onto Regina's. "O—tay!" She said excitedly and yanked Regina to her feet, pulling her forward towards the pond._

 _"Hey you!" Anna called after her. "What's the rule before we walk away!" Mia's eyes widened and she ran back to her mother, planting a big wet kiss on her lips. "Much better." Anna nodded. Mia grinned with a giggle before running back to Regina, who held her hand out in wait, as the two of them made their way over to the pond across the park. It was in sight where Anna could still see her daughter but Mia wouldn't be able to hear Anna and Emma's conversations._

 _The two former—best friends took a seat on opposite sides of the bench — both with hot dogs still in hand. Emma was on her fourth while Anna was still on her first._

 _Emma half—chuckled as she finished off her last bite. "I'd have never pegged Regina as one to enjoy a hot dog. She always nags at me for my grilled cheese and onion rings."_

 _Anna was quiet at first, picking at the bun of her hot dog. "You still eat that crap? Figures."_

 _Emma sighed, picking up a napkin to wipe off her hands. She figured it was progress, though . . . at least Anna was talking to her, even if it was snarky. "Yeah, you know me . . . never with those great life decisions . . ." Emma trailed off, instantly regretting her words as they flew out of her mouth. Why did she always have to make things awkward?_

 _"Oh, I know all too well." Anna rolled her eyes._

 _"Fair enough, I deserved that." Emma relented. "Not that it makes it any better, but I was only doing what I thought was right for you — I was trying to help you."_

 _"Well great job!" Anna scoffed._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!" Emma turned so her body was facing Anna._

 _"Never mind," Anna sighed. "I don't want Mia to see us fight anymore."_

 _"Believe it or not, I did ask you here because I missed you." Emma let out a deep breath._

 _Anna refocused her attention across the way where Mia and Regina were feeding a family of ducklings. Anna smiled as she watched, relaxing as she could tell how much fun her daughter was having and how comfortable she was with her new friend. Regina held the package of crackers while Mia threw them into the water. Every so often Mia would latch on to Regina's leg in a hug. Anna could hear both Mia's giggles and Regina's laughs even across the park. "It's amazing seeing her interact with a complete stranger. She's never been like that before. It's_

 _usually a boxing match just to get her to stay at daycare." Anna changed the subject, the conversation becoming a bit too heavy._

 _Emma smirked. "Regina can be a real hardass, but she's got a soft spot for kids."_

 _"She seems like a nice lady." Anna nodded, agreeing._

 _Emma chuckled — when was the last time she'd heard anyone refer to the former Evil Queen that way? "She was going on today after we left your place about how cute she thought it was when Mia came out with her dress on backwards. Apparently, Henry did that a lot as a kid."_

 _"Speaking of, how old is she?" Anna had her eyebrow raised. "She doesn't look like she could have been able to adopt a boy who is now fourteen. She barely looks like she's entered into her late thirties!"_

 _Emma panicked for a moment — how was she supposed to explain that now? She knew she wanted to invite her to Storybrooke and she'd have to tell her about magic eventually but telling her now wouldn't do any good. She was saved, though when just in time Mia came running up the pathway towards them with Regina trailing behind her._

 _"Mommy! Ice cweam!" Mia squealed._

 _"You want ice cream? How can you still be hungry?" Anna seemed tense._

 _"Gina get it!" Mia looked back at the brunette in question who was still a few feet away._

 _"Mia, it's not polite to ask people for things." Anna scolded._

 _Regina smiled as she came to stand next to Mia. The little girl reached up for Regina's hand who happily took it. "It's okay I told her I would, but I wanted to make sure she checked with Mommy first."_

 _Emma smirked, amused. "'Gina'?"_

 _Regina shrugged, still smiling. "It was easier for her to say."_

 _"Can I? Peeaze?" Mia's bottom lip popped out again. Emma chuckled — looks like the kid had a super power of her own._

 _Anna narrowed her eyes at the little girl. "Did you finish your hot dog?" Mia nodded earnestly. "The whole thing?"_

 _"Yes, Mommy!"_

 _Anna looked to Regina for confirmation who nodded as well. "Then if it's okay with Regina then I guess it's okay." She turned her attention to the woman standing in front of her. "But don't allow her pout to con you into getting anything more than a small cone — she definitely won't eat it nor does she need the sugar. Or else I'm shipping her to your house for the night!"_

 _Regina laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't mind that! But small cone it is, Mommy's rules rule okay Mia?"_

 _Mia huffed but nodded._

 _Anna smiled softly. "Okay, kid. Go on."_

 _Mia grabbed hold of Regina's hand tightly and pulled her toward the ice cream truck that had stopped across the park. "Come on, Gina!"_

 _Emma smirked, waiting until the other two were gone but not out of sight. "So . . .*Kid* huh?"_

 _Anna shrugged, looking down. "It just came out one day. After that, it stuck."_

 _"Well .. . . she's a really cute, Kid. You're doing a great job with her." Emma smiled, nodding._

 _Anna blushed. "Thanks. She's… all I have."_

 _Emma grew a little sad at that — she should have been there for Anna. "How old is she?"_

 _Anna paused as if she didn't want to say. "She just turned three last month." Emma took that in — then she'd had her after the last time they'd seen each other. Had Anna already been pregnant that night? What if their fight could have caused something really bad to happen? Emma's heart began to race as did her mind. How bad had Anna's life become in the years after she'd left her? "Her speech really isn't that great." Emma clued back into Anna's ramble about her daughter. "I mean she communicates just fine but it's still very broken. I'm a little worried."_

 _Emma shrugged, swallowing the lump in her throat. "She seems okay. Your speech wasn't so perfect at her age either. I spent nearly two weeks just getting you to say one word! All kids progress at different times — so I've heard anyway. Regina would have much better knowledge about that. Henry's communication definitely wasn't a problem by the time I came around — he was ten!" Emma paused, realizing what she'd just said. Obviously Anna and Mia's situations were different. God, why did she always have to put her foot in her mouth! Of course Anna would have learned at a slower pace than Mia is now — all the trauma of her childhood (especially the earlier part) would have stunted her. Emma *knew* that — but no, she just had to go and basically tease her for something she had no control over. Yeah, because *that* was going to ease the tension in their friendship . . ._

 _"That's what the people at Mia's daycare and dance lessons said too . . . that she's on her own pace and I shouldn't worry." Anna told her, frowning. Emma watched the other girl's face, looking for signs that she'd go off on her. Hmm . . . maybe Anna had missed what she'd said._

 _"She's a good kid, Anna, really." Emma assured her, trying to make up for her slip of the tongue._

 _"So… Regina really raised your son, Henry?" Anna asked again. "But now you're both his mom?"_

 _"She did and we are. It wasn't easy at first but we've learned at this point to compromise with each other when it comes to Henry." Emma nodded. "It's a really long and complicated story . . ."_

 _"You don't have to tell me, you know." Anna told her. "It's just all really strange. Why would he even go looking for you if he had a mom? What about his dad? And how do your parents fit into this whole thing?"_

 _Emma paused, trying not to let Anna's implication hurt her. Anna had always been like Emma a little — neither of them had a filter and said what was on their mind not caring what anyone else thought. Or maybe Anna got it from Emma . . . Either way, she realized that Anna didn't know the whole story so she didn't really know what she was saying._

 _"Like I told you before, it was the night after we . . . well, after we last saw each other. I was getting home from work after catching one of my marks. He showed up at my door, told me he was my son, and he wanted me to come back to Maine with him. I drove him back, intending to just drop him off at his house but . . . . well, I never left. Henry and Regina weren't exactly getting along at the time — basically he didn't think she could love him because she wasn't his real mom. He went behind her back, catching a bus by himself to Boston to come find me. Safe to say, Regina wasn't so happy with him for that and she certainly didn't want him to have anything to do with me." Emma chuckled, recalling how livid Regina had been that first night they'd met._

 _"So she tried to keep you from him?" Anna looked confused._

 _"At first." Emma nodded. "Turned out she just didn't want me to take him away from her."_

 _"Neither of you have mentioned Henry's dad — either his real one or otherwise."_

 _"Well . . . Henry's biological father — Neal, who owned the apartment — is well" Emma sighed, her heart sinking into her chest at the memories of a limp Neal in her arms. "He died not too long ago but Henry did get to meet him. Regina adopted Henry on her own so Henry doesn't have any other dad. Regina was with someone for while last year — Robin — but he passed on too." Emma explained. Anna seemed to perk up at that, a look of recognition but also confusion on her face._

 _"Were they both in an accident?" Anna still looked confused._

 _Emma straightened on the bench, a little uncomfortable. This was such a tangled web, even without of the topic of magic being thrown into the mix."Something like that." she settled as a response. Anna seemed to accept it. "Over time, Regina and I realized that we both could be Henry's mother without taking him away from each other."_

 _"Okay . . ." Anna trailed off. "That still doesn't explain how your parents fit in. Or any of it really."_

 _"That's an even longer story . . ." Emma sighed — how to explain this without magic? "When I was born, they believed I was in danger so they sent me away to be safe. They intended to reunite us, but lots of weird complicated stuff happened. They ended up in the same town where Henry lives, actually. There was an accident and my dad was in a coma for a long time . . . while my mom had some . . . trauma and . . . memory loss. Anyway, it was Henry who figured out who they were and now we're all reunited. Oh, and I have a little brother too!"_

 _"Wow . . . it's like your whole life is different now." Anna mumbled, doing nothing to hide the jealousy. Emma certainly noticed it, but didn't really know how to respond._

 _"It's a really great town, though. Everyone's really close. Regina's half—sister Zelena lives there too now with her new baby. We all help each other when times are tough. It's actually been a pretty crazy year. I almost lost myself to some— well let's just say I fell down a dark path and then . . . I almost lost the man I love . . . he's better now, but it was terrifying. I think you'd like him — his name is Killian."_

 _"Sounds great." Anna huffed, still watching Mia by the ice cream truck._

 _"It really is," Emma nodded, admiring as Anna watched Mia. "It's a small town off the coast of Maine. It's kind of out of the way and not many people go there, but it's a nice little town. Regina is actually the Mayor. It's a great place to start fresh, too." Emma reached down to cover Anna's hand with her own. At the sudden touch, Anna head spun to meet Emma's green eyes. It was the first time she'd really looked into them all day. Emma smiled softly. "Look, we may not be on the best of terms right now but I really want to change that. The last year has really reminded me that we never really know how much time we have left. I screwed up with us, I get it, but running into you again . . . I can't lose you again, Anna. You could come back to Maine with us, start something fresh. We could all help you out."_

 _"So this is all about you making yourself feel better?!" Anna broke the eye contact, anger flashing through her._

 _"What?! No!" Emma reached over and put her other hand on Anna's shoulder. "This is about reconnecting with friends — hell, we were practically sisters! I know neither of us are those kids anymore but why can't we put the past behind us and get to know each other again?" Anna was about to speak but Emma cut her off. "I realize it's not that simple . . . but it's a start."_

 _"How do you know Mia and I aren't perfectly happy here in New York?" Anna pulled away from Emma's touch, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _Emma shook her head. "I know when you're lying, remember? Besides . . . I'm not stupid. You're living in an apartment you're not paying for because you can't right? Everything Mia owns is brand new while you suffer with old things." Anna was quiet. "Storybrooke is much older fashioned than the big city and might take awhile to get used too, but there's a dock with a beautiful view, an enormous clock tower that chimes every hour, and a town full of people who'd just love you and Mia."_

 _"Storybrooke, huh? Sounds almost like a fairytale." Anna laughed, seemingly stuck on the town name._

 _"In a way, it is." Emma chuckled._

 _"That Robin you mentioned . . ." Anna looked around, her gaze on where Regina was now handing Mia a small vanilla cone. "Did he ever live in the apartment — the one Henry's dad owned and the one Mia and I are staying in now?"_

 _"He did actually," Emma narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "Why?"_

 _"Oh nothing . . . " Anna shrugged. "I may or may not have found a letter in a book about Robin Hood — addressed to a Regina Mills in Storybrooke, Maine." Emma gave her a look. "So I snooped, okay! Like you haven't done enough of that in your time."_

 _Emma shrugged — she deserved that. "It's a long story, again, but yes. Robin stayed in Neal's apartment for a while after he died before he came back to Storybrooke. So . . . will you come with us? Please?" Emma's offer hung in the air for what felt like eternity, the blond's heart pounding in her chest as each second passed._

 _Who was she kidding? Anna would never agree to just leave the life she was living behind to come back to Storybrooke with her. Even *if* Anna did agree, what the hell was Emma gonna tell her when she met her parents who just so happened to be the same age as herself? Or explain that her boyfriend just so happened to have a hook for a hand. Or when Zelena releases a fly monkey out of anger. Or when a new magical threat entered into town, because she knew damn well, that would happened. What would she say if she had to leave halfway through a 'girl's night' to fight some evil villain because she was this product of true love…and the all powerful Saviour. Anna would laugh in her face, check her into a mental institution and take off running._

 _To be honest, Emma was in complete bewilderment that Anna was still even sitting on the bench beside her. The blond dared to glance her way. Anna's gaze was still transfixed on her daughter, who was now currently sitting in Regina's lap inhaling her ice cream cone. Sweet giggles echoed through the park and Anna's lips pulled at the corners of her mouth._

 _Emma had seen Anna very briefly with Mia but from what she had seen, her long—lost friend was so good with the little girl. She was just as strong—willed and stubborn as she'd always been. Yeah, there was no way she was going to take to this magic thing. Why had Emma thought she would? Right now, Anna watched Regina with Mia and thought it was cute . . . what would she do if she found out who Regina really was — what she could do? Would she really want her daughter anywhere near an evil queen who literally destroyed everything in her path? Anna was mad at Emma now, what would she do when she found out that Emma knew who and what Regina was and had let Mia near her? For that matter, she'd freak when she found out who *Emma* really was . . ._

 _Emma found herself watching Anna again — the smile on her old friend's face. Even though everything was falling apart around her, Anna was still happy — content with just watching her daughter play in the park. Maybe Regina was right after all… and speaking of former evil queens, Regina didn't seem so miserable right now either. Playing with Mia seemed to bring happiness too . . . honestly Emma didn't think she'd ever seen Regina this happy._

 _Really, though, it was all just too adorable to bear. Regina chased Mia around, the bag of crackers now forgotten in the grass. Emma wasn't quite sure what they were playing but they sure seemed to be having fun. Mia was giggling, running through Regina's legs as the older tried to catch her but "failed." The other people in the park seemed to notice how much fun they were having too — some laughed along, some clapped. It was infectious — Emma found herself grinning too._

 _She was calm now, even though Anna hadn't answered her invite yet. It was like it didn't matter as long as these happy moments continued. Both Anna and Emma watched Mia and Regina in contented silence, transfixed by the fun and games._

 _"Tag! Yous it!" Mia's little voice traveled through the air, as she tapped Regina's leg with her little hand and continued to prance around._

 _"Okay . . ." Anna sighed._

 _Emma's head snapped back to look at Anna, the grin widening on her face. "Okay? Really? You will?"_

 _"Yes." Anna nodded, still sighing. "I'll come to Maine. You're right — there's nothing for us here anymore."_

 _Emma's smile disappeared as she noticed the distress on the younger woman's face. "This will be a good thing. You'll see — for both Mia and you."_

 _Anna just nodded, her attention back on Mia. The little girl waved at her mommy and Anna waved back. As she brought her arm back down, the sleeve of her jacket rode up on her arm a little. Emma noticed some black ink marking on Anna's right wrist sticking out from under her sleeve. She figured it was a tattoo but didn't want to ask — she already got Anna to agree to move to Storybrooke, she figured getting any more personal could ruin it. She continued to stare at the little bit she could see, curiosity getting the better of her. She squinted her eyes as the sun reflected off a building. The part of black ink she was seeing seemed to look like the stem of a —_

 _Anna shot up off the bench. Emma looked over to where Anna was looking — Mia was twirling around in circles while Regina watched and clapped._

 _"MIA! LOOK OUT!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs as a man on a bike headed straight for the twirling little girl._

 _When neither Regina nor Mia budged, Anna took off running, never once taking a breath. Emma followed close behind her._

 _"MIA!" Anna screamed again, her panicked cry finally catching Regina's attention. She turned to see the bike almost two feet away from the tiny child. Instinct took over as she lunged forward and snatched Mia up into her arms, the bike's wheel missing her heeled boot by barely an inch as she removed the child from harm's way. The bike swerved but continued down the paved path. Mia tightly wrapped in her arms, Regina set the girl down gently and released the breath she didn't realize she was holding._

 _Anna ran toward them frantically, pulling Mia into her arms as tears rolled down her face. "Are you okay, are you hurt?!" she checked over every inch of Mia, making sure there wasn't any blood or bruises. Mia was stunned silent into shock, but other than her panicked expression, Anna found no signs of injury. She let out a sigh of relief before irrational anger took over. She gripped the child's arms tightly, shaking at her shoulders. "Mia, you need to be more careful!"_

 _The shock worn off, Mia started to cry. "I sowry, Mommy."_

 _Anna hugged her closer again, scooping her up into her arms as the little girl cried into her shoulders. Rocking on the balls of her feet to sooth the child's whimpers, Anna turned to Regina, tears still in her own eyes. "Thank you so much for saving my little girl!"_

 _Regina, also a little shocked and slightly winded, nodded with a smile._

* * *

 _Emma watched Anna flit about her apartment like a hummingbird, going through things and throwing stuff in a box she'd already had. Emma offered to help but Anna shrugged saying it wouldn't take long. Mia wasn't much help either, mostly just trying to play with the toys they'd already packed._

 _Once Anna had agreed to move to Storybrooke, they'd told Regina who seemed pretty pleased about it herself. Mia was definitely happy to be able to play with her new friends some more. They all headed back to the apartment where Regina waited downstairs for the others while Emma helped the other two pack._

 _"Is this really all you have?" Emma looked around at the measly items Anna had gathered._

 _"Yep. Just this box." Anna nodded and pointed at the two other boxes beside it. "All those are Mia's. Kid comes with a lot of baggage. Most of the toys came from my neighbour Nancy while she was alive. That woman spoiled Mia like you wouldn't believe."_

 _"Oh, I'm sure Mia will have plenty of people to spoil her in Storybrooke." Emma assured the younger girl—no, woman. She had to stop doing that, referring to Anna as a girl. Anna was a woman now, with a daughter of her own just like Emma had her son. "Would you like that, Mia? Lots of new people to play with — even some closer to your age!"_

 _Emma's eye caught sight of something in the corner and she had to do a double—take to make sure it was real. It was a guitar — a very familiar one. In fact, it was the one Emma had given to Anna the last time they'd seen each other that Christmas morning before Emma took off. Emma's heart lurched as she thought of what she'd done to get that guitar — she'd seen Anna walk into the apartment with a guitar case on her back but… Emma couldn't believe Anna still had *this* one! She had been sure Anna would completely cut herself off of everything related to the "older sister" who dumped her._

 _Mia's eyed widened with glee as she stood at Emma's feet, staring up at the blonde. "Lotsa fwiends?" Mia's head tilted and she tugged on Emma's jacket._

 _"T—That's right." The Saviour blinked out of shock, nodding as she hugged the little girl who barely came up to her knees. Maybe Anna didn't hate her as much as Emma was sure she did . . . maybe their friendship really could be repaired._

 _Anna didn't really respond to that, picking up a toy Mia had discarded on the floor and re—packed it — again. Mia's attention shifted and she ran over by the window. Emma watched Anna thumb through a pile of pictures which all looked to be of Mia at varying ages. Anna stopped, however, on a faded picture of two different aged girls in 90's style clothes and hair._

 _It was of Emma and Anna when they were children. Emma was shocked that she hadn't thrown away or burned the few pictures of the two of them that existed. She still had all of her copies, and she hadn't kept much from her early childhood. Hmm . . . maybe their was hope for the two of them after all._

 _Mia climbed up on the chair by the window and pulled down the yellow dream catcher, holding it up. "Mommy! We forget dis!"_

 _Emma's mouth gaped and she tensed._

 _Anna rolled her eyes. "That dirty thing can stay here. Who knows where that has been." Mia started to pout when her mother reached for the dream catcher to take it away. Emma, being a bit taller than Anna, grabbed it first._

 _"Actually, Mia, this dreamcatcher is pretty special — it belonged to someone I used to know . . . my son Henry's father." Mia beamed. "Its really good at catching bad dreams — trust me, I know! You can have it now if you want."_

 _"I's can?" Mia's eyes glowed. Emma nodded, giving it back to her._

 _"What do you say, Mia—bean?" Anna spoke up._

 _"Tank you, Em!" Emma bent down and Mia wrapped her arms around the older blonde's waist._

 _"You're very welcome, Mia." Emma smiled at the little girl._

 _"So . . . since you two seem acquainted now, Mia do you want Emma to help you with your bath and bedtime routine while Mommy goes down to the storage lockers to get some of our stuff?" Anna flashed a devious smile at Emma as Mia jumped up and down in excitement._

 _Emma didn't know whether to feel flattered that Anna would trust her or nervous. She wasn't really as kid—friendly as Regina or her mother. She didn't know how to take care of a little person — a bath? She'd never even given a pet a bath — well, granted, she'd never even had any pets growing up . . . Oh boy . . . what had she gotten herself into?!_

 _"Mia knows where everything is, she'll show you as you go. When I get back up I'll pack her bath time stuff." Anna had that grin again as she closed the door behind herself._

 _"Baf time, Em!" Mia grabbed her hand and dragged Emma to the bathroom._

 _Not even an hour later, Emma sat on Mia's bed — which was a full size, suggesting to Emma that Anna and Mia were sleeping in the same bed. That only convinced her more that they should go to Storybrooke — each of them deserved to have their own space. Mia was sound asleep beside her, her little head on Emma's lap._

 _The bath had been relatively easy — Mia could do most of it by herself. Then they picked out a pair of Mia's favourite pyjamas — they had the cartoon version of the ice princess on them which really threw Emma for a loop. She'd already been in Storybrooke before the real world's version of the Arendelle sisters movie came to be. That was why she hadn't had any clue who Elsa or Anna was at the time when they'd appeared in Storybrooke. Thinking of all this actually made Emma miss her friend icy friend — oh boy, just wait until Mia and Anna found out *that* was real too._

 _Emma read the story book that Mia had chosen. Well, actually it was three stories and half of one Emma started making up in her head. Finally Mia had fallen asleep curled up against the blonde. All in all the "bedtime routine" hadn't been that bad — Emma realized she'd started freaking out for nothing. The whole experience did, though, make her wonder what she'd missed out on with Henry. Sure, she had the fake memories Regina gave her from their time in New York . . . but it wasn't the same. She was starting — okay, maybe starting to start to think was better — about maybe, possibly experiencing all this . . . with Hook. Someday?_

 _The front door opening distracted her from her thoughts. Mia stirred but curled deeper into Emma's side. Gently easing off the bed and laying Mia down, Emma quietly made her way out of the room._

 _"Mom!"_

 _A pair of arms wrapped around her and she leaned into Henry's hug. "Hey Kid." Snow, Violet, and that Jekyll guy were also in the room. Breaking from the hug, Emma put her finger to her lips and whispered. "Sshh . . . Anna's daughter Mia is asleep in the room next to us." They all moved further to the other side of the apartment._

 _"Emma, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Snow reached out to touch her shoulder but Emma pulled away._

 _"It's . . . I actually think everything might be okay." Emma nodded. Snow looked confused but Emma shook her head. "I'll explain later Mom, I promise."_

 _Jekyll was settled in on the couch looking through Henry's storybook, thanking them for their help. The front door opened again and David, Hook, and Zelena burst through this time._

 _"Still missing a crocodile." Hook spoke first, taking his place beside Emma._

 _Emma shushed all of them. "Gold wasn't in the park?"_

 _David shook his head, his voice quiet."In all the commotion, he must have slipped through the portal to find Belle."_

 _Snow looked around and whispered. "Where's Regina? Wasn't she out there looking with you?"_

 _Zelena looked at everyone like they were nuts. "I'm sorry, but why are we shushing? Afraid the neighbours will hear?"_

 _"No . . . it's my old friend's daughter. . . she's asleep in the next room." Emma rolled her eyes. "Now what about Regina? She was waiting for you guys to come back but decided to go help you. So is she still out looking?"_

 _"No." Zelena shrugged. "She said she wanted to be alone, but she wouldn't say why."_

 _Snow turned to her daughter. "Emma, this couldn't still be about the squabble you two had in Storybrooke, could it?"_

 _Emma shook her head. "No, we solved that." The last she'd seen Regina had been fine. She was playing with Mia in the park until . . . "I know what this is. We'll just let her be alone for awhile."_

 _"Emma, sweetie, you were going to explain something about Anna and Mia . . . what was it?" Snow asked her._

 _"I invited Anna and her daughter Mia to come back to Storybrooke with us — to stay. They don't really have much here and I just think they should be surrounded by people who could really become like family to them. She and I were closer when we were kids back in foster care, and I'd like the chance to repair some things between us."_

 _"And where exactly do you plan to have them stay?" Zelena scoffed. "Not to mention — they don't know anything about magic really existing!_

 _"Yeah, sure, I haven't exactly figured it all out yet," Emma shrugged. "I still think it's a good idea. And Regina and I talked it over — we think she'd be fine with the magic stuff. Now . . . just to figure out where they could go."_

 _"Why can't they just stay with us?" Henry suggested._

 _Emma scrunched up her nose. "Well, they could but the only bedroom option I'd have for them is the small office off of your room."_

 _Henry's eyes widened. "Yeah, not so much"_

 _"It was a nice thought, mate." Hook nodded, chuckling._

 _"But what about mom's house? There's lots of room there." Henry pointed out._

 _"Sorry, but baby Robyn and I will soon be taking up residence in the mansion." Zelena told them, her head up. Everyone glared at her, except Jekyll who didn't really know what was going on. "What? It was *Regina's* idea!"_

 _Emma let out a sigh. "They could always stay at Granny's until we find a place for them."_

 _Hook shook his head. "You really want to stick them in a place by themselves, in a strange town they've never been to and share a bed after seeing where they've been living for the past six months? Emma, you should know what that's like. Besides, love, that's bad form."_

 _David nodded in agreement. "There has to be another option, there always is."_

 _"Well they could stay at the loft."_

 _All eyes were on Snow._

 _"What? It's perfect." Snow shrugged. "The upstairs bedroom is still open, since Emma moved out. It's still small but at least there's two beds and a lot of room downstairs. They wouldn't be alone with us there." She turned to her husband. "You wouldn't mind would you?"_

 _David grinned from ear to ear. "Absolutely not! That's a great idea."_

 _"You would both do that?" Emma's words got caught in her throat. There wasn't a day that went by when her parents ceased to amaze her._

 _Snow smiled softly, reaching around her to lay her head on her daughter's shoulder. "Of course we would. She's a part of your past you want back. We will do *whatever* we can to help."_

 _"Sure . . . until she sees Emma and Regina do magic and commits us all to a sanitarium." Zelena bit off._

 _Snow ignored Zelena's comment. "If they *are* coming to Storybrooke, then they will find out about magic eventually. Maybe we should just be honest." She turned to Emma. "You want to mend your relationship with her right? Well I don't think hiding the truth is a good start."_

 _Emma let out a breath, nodding. "No — I'm going to tell her all of it...I just have no idea where I would even begin."_

 _"Well, you try to figure that out and I'm going to go check on Regina —" Snow said, heading towards the door. "I have a feeling I know where she might be."_

* * *

 _Regina had been staring at the hustle and bustle of the streets of New York for a few hours now, the last few days on repeat in her mind. It was true that she had experienced some fairly harsh and traumatizing things in her long life but these latest set of blows were turning out to be more than even this former (Evil) Queen could bear._

 _The man who was supposed to be the great love of her life, her soulmate, her true love . . . he sacrificed his own life to save her so that she could continue hers. The good and noble Robin Hood gave up his happy ending with his son and newborn daughter so that the woman that he loved — who happened to essentially be a "reformed" serial killer could continue her life. To say she was facing a supreme case of survivor's guilt was beyond an understatement._

 _Beyond grieving his loss, she didn't feel deserving of the right to live when he wasn't allowed to. That him saving her deprived the world of his presence — of his children losing their father so that *she* could live. It was true, yes, that she also had a child but her son was practically grown. Not only that, but he had another mother, two grandparents, an infant nephew, a pirate, and countless others who would love and support him through his (hopefully) long life. Henry would mourn her, but he would survive, remember her, and move on. Roland and especially baby Robyn wouldn't have the chance to remember their father when they got older._

 _She just didn't . . . she didn't understand *why* she'd been given this chance. She didn't believe in this world's gods and hadn't ever had any sense of higher power growing up. She'd always believed that things happened because things just *happened* and because of the choices one makes in their life. Sure in small moments of her life she'd believed in love but even that was just magic to her._

 _She still had the two warring sides within her — the Light and the Dark. Right now the Light was — for the most part — in control but it was inevitable at this point for the Dark to take over and reign as it once had. She could feel it in her bones. The Light in her couldn't let that happen again — there was too much at stake, to many people in this world and the other that she cared for. This time if the Dark consumed her again there would be no turning back as she had after the first curse had been broken — she truly would lose everything she knew that for fact. She had to find a way to suppress her Dark side once and for all._

 _The door opening and footsteps on the roof behind her activated her senses and she went into high alert._

 _"Oh! I'm so sorry!"_

 _Regina turned quickly, ready to attack but then halted. No one was attacking her — it was Anna._

 _Anna looked around shyly, pulling at the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "I didn't know you were up here."_

 _"That's quite alright." Regina let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Pulling her hands out of her pockets, she rested a hand on her raging chest. "I just came up here to clear my head. It's been a *hell* of a day." Or a hell of a year, really._

 _Anna laughed nervously. "Yeah, you're telling me." The two brunettes stood in silence for a moment, both of them contemplating the many, many things on their minds. "Madam— Mayor? Is it?"_

 _"Regina is fine." She told the girl — in truth, she had liked that title about as little as she did 'Evil Queen.'_

 _Anna nodded. "Regina . . . I really want to thank you again for, you know, saving my daughter's life earlier. I don't know what I would have done if — just— I owe you her life."_

 _Regina smiled softly, shaking her head. "You owe me nothing. I couldn't allow anything to happen to her. She's quite a special little girl."_

 _Anna blushed, also smiling. "Yeah, she's my whole world. She seemed to really take a shine to you — it was fascinating to watch." Anna paused. "Mia isn't the type to make friends easily. Actually she really doesn't make friends at all."_

 _Regina held out her hand and rested it on Anna's shoulder. "That little girl of yours is a delight. I haven't enjoyed myself that much since . . ." Regina's arm fell to her side and her expression faltered. ". . . let's just say it's been a long time."_

 _"Emma mentioned you lost someone close to you, recently. Robin?" Anna frowned. "I think she said his name was…"_

 _"Yes." Regina cleared her throat, nodding. She turned so she was facing the street again, lost in the sea of swimming lights and sounds for a moment._

 _"I'm sorry." Anna dropped her head and Regina could feel how sincere the young woman was. Silence overtook them again but a nonverbal connection took root. "If I'll miss anything about this place… It's this view!"_

 _Regina shrugged. "The view in Storybrooke is quite nice. I think you might actually like it better. Less buildings, more natural beauty. Also, a little more family—friendly — as a mother and as the Mayor that's one thing I insist on."_

 _Anna paused, shrinking a bit. "Are you sure you're okay with my daughter and me coming to your town? You don't even know us."_

 _"Absolutely!" Regina assured her without question. "It is an honour to have you both join us. I mean it."_

 _A nervous half—smile spread across Anna's lips. "I'm still a little unsure. I'm not sure what Emma has told you about us but… things have been rocky for years. This morning I woke up as if it would be a normal crappy day, and now I feel both relieved and terrified that I found Emma. I was alone for so long. Then I had Mia. Raising her on my own for the past three years has been the worst and best years of my life…but I never know if I'm doing right by her."_

 _Regina let out a breath, nodding. The young woman had very plainly just described much of the thoughts and struggles Regina had when she'd first adopted Henry. "I raised Henry on my own as well so coming from a single mother, I think you're doing just fine. Better than fine actually. You are doing the best you can with what you have — Mia sees that. I think that the two of you will thrive in Storybrooke."_

 _"Thanks, Regina." Anna let out a breath. "This chat really made me feel better — to be honest, I told Emma I would go but I still really wasn't sure." Anna's eyes widened. "B—But please don't tell her that!" Regina nodded. "It's just . . ."_

 _"You're afraid Emma will run off again — like she's done before." Regina finished._

 _"Yesss!" Anna gasped out. "Can you read minds or something, geez!?"_

 _"Well, no . . ." Regina chuckled. "But it's one of many reasons I was so against her being around Henry when he brought her to town." Well, that and she kind of wanted to kill her at the time but that was a *whole* other story . . . "So you can trust me when I say that your secret is safe with me."_

 _"But she's still around and it's been years so . . ." Anna trailed off._

 _"Yes," Regina nodded. "She didn't take off and you can trust me, also, when I say that the Emma who you were reunited with today is definitely not the same one who has disappointed you before. You both have been through hell . . ." Regina paused, realizing for them quite literally. ". . . but you've survived and become better adult versions of the children you used to be and now the two of you can get past all of that and get to be as close as you once were — or even closer. Maybe even make a few new friends along the way." Anna nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. A small smile snuck out from the young woman. "There we go! Feeling better?"_

 _Anna sniffled, nodded. "Loads — you have no idea." She wiped more tears away, sniffling again. "Hey, are you sure you're a Mayor and not a therapist? Because you could make a fortune doing that. Live in a fancy house and everything . . ."_

 _Regina laughed. "Well, actually . . . never mind." She chuckled again. Soon it was just the sound of the street below on the roof as Anna looked out onto the view one last time. Regina stepped back, her focus on watching the young woman in front of her. In just the few interactions they'd had, the older woman could see so much of herself in Anna. It was strange, as well, that she'd felt so comfortable talking to her. Regina's confessions to Emma earlier in the day had been so heated and blurted in stress of not knowing where Henry was or if he was okay. She understood Anna and her motivations to protect her child._

 _Anna's little comment about her being a therapist had been strange — Regina had never seen herself as a great listener — nor as someone with advice to give. The way that Anna saw her as Regina the Mayor/Mom was just the surface of who she really was — what she'd really done. Anna didn't know the other parts of her that were always there but constantly lay just barely dormant. If Anna really knew, if she really saw Regina for who and what she truly was . . . would she feel so comfortable with Mia being around her?_

 _Her thoughts earlier about needing to finally rid herself of that Darkness were especially prevalent in her mind in that moment . . . talking to this young woman who was about to move into Regina's town with her young daughter . . . She realized now that, though if only a little, the fun she'd had in the park with Mia earlier and her conversation now with Anna had been the lightest she'd felt since she'd lost Robin. She may have only just met the two of them, but she could already feel that she cared for them very deeply. If the Darkness took hold again Anna and Mia would be right in its path as well._

 _The door to the roof opened again but Regina waited a moment to compose herself before turning around._

 _"Hey — Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Snow started to walk up to them, two mugs in her hands, but stopped when she saw Anna._

 _Regina cleared her throat. "We were just finishing up." She reached out her hand and rested it on the back of Anna's shoulder. "You should head back downstairs and finish packing before you get some rest. Emma will introduce you to everyone. We'll be heading out in the morning." Snow set the two mugs on the small coffee table._

 _Anna turned around, wiping tears from her eyes again. "Oh . . . um is everyone going to be okay crashing in the small apartment?"_

 _Regina chuckled. "We will all figure it out." Really, though, she didn't plan on sleeping anyway so that would be one less bed to figure out. She was too restless, stressed, and over—alert to even think about sleeping._

 _Anna nodded and started to walk away but Snow cut her off, reaching out her hand."You must be Anna. I'm S—Mary Margaret." Snow quickly corrected herself. Regina nearly rolled her eyes. "Emma has told us all about you. We're so happy you decided to come back with us. I know it means so much to Emma."_

 _Anna smiled softly "Thanks. Hey aren't you the woman I saw her hugging earlier back at the fountain? But wait no… you can't be. She called you—"_

 _"Anna! Emma just sent me a text message. Seems Mia is a little restless." Regina quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket, holding it up._

 _Anna let out a deep breath and studied *Mary Margaret* for a second longer before shaking her head and heading for the door. "Hey, Regina?" Regina raised her eyebrows — uh oh. "Thanks, again."_

 _A sigh of relief waved through the Mayor. "You're very welcome." Anna left the roof without another thought to *Mary Margaret* and Regina finally relaxed._

 _"Wow, that was close. I didn't realize she was up here too — I thought she was downstairs in the basement. Did Emma really send you a message?"_

 _Regina thumbed her way through her phone. "No but I'm sending her one now." Clicking on Emma's contact name, she vigorously typed on the touch screen: **Heads up. Anna was just up here. She almost recognized your mother from earlier today. I was able to get her back down by saying you told me Mia was restless.**_

 _"I thought you might like something to keep you warm." Snow gestured to the mugs._

 _Regina eyed the them hesitantly. "You know I don't do hot cocoa with cinnamon." Her phone vibrated and she checked it with her free hand: **Roger roger.**_

 _Regina shook her head as she responded: **I think you need to tell her the truth.** She kind of equal parts hated that she could tell exactly where Emma's response was from — honestly, Henry and his Star Wars — it was also a pirate pun._

 _"I know." Snow shrugged, pulling a flask out of her pocket and pouring some in each mug. "Emma told me a little of what's going on with you." Regina took the mug, gingerly taking a sip, and was quite relieved to find that it was actually chamomile tea mixed with the whiskey Snow had just poured in. "You don't have to go through this alone."_

 _Couldn't these Charming's keep anything to themselves? "Well, I'm afraid that I do. If I want to keep the Evil Queen at bay, I have to open myself up to a life pain and suffering. If I don't keep her at bay . . . well, that's just not an option."_

 _Her phone vibrated again and she could almost hear Emma moan as she read the Saviour's response: **I know…**_

 _"There has to be something we can do." Snow insisted — there was that infamous "Charming hope—fuelled optimism._

 _Regina shut her down. "There isn't. Trust me. I even made a second wish at the fountain. I wished the Evil Queen away so I can be free of everything she did — I did."_

 _"We forgive you, you know." Snow softly reminded her._

 _Regina let out a breath. "Yes, well . . . the problem is as long as she's inside me, that doesn't matter. Her baggage, her karma . . . call it what you want — will always be there. Just another useless wish. "_

 _Snow's eyes suddenly widened and Regina could see the little girl version of the woman. "You want a fresh start, right? Just like Anna? I don't know for sure, Regina, but maybe that wish can come true, after all."_

 _"How?" Regina narrowed her eyes — she could feel a headache coming on. What kind of craziness did Snow have up her sleeve? Said woman was pulling her own phone out of her coat pocket."I just texted Emma — she'll bring it up."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Regina shook her head, setting her mug down._

 _"Well … Jekyll said he didn't know how to thank us, but he found a way." Emma burst through the door holding up a syringe in her hand and gave it to her mother. "He grabbed this before we fled the lab. It's the serum that split him from Mr. Hyde. He said there's enough left for another dose." Snow handed it to Regina, who looked it over._

 _Hmm . . . Snow might actually be helpful for once. "And you think this will work on me?"_

 _"We believe that this could be the end of the Evil Queen, as long as you're sure that's what you want." Emma told her._

 _"I want her gone" Regina let out a deep breath._

 _Snow nodded. "Then let's get rid of her. Let's be the family we were always meant to be. All of us."_

 _"Go downstairs." Regina stared at the syringe — she needed to do this one her own._

 _"Jekyll said there will be a moment of disorientation when the Evil Queen won't have her magic. That's your chance. You cannot hesitate." Snow told her._

 _"Understood. Now, please, leave me." Regina ordered again._

 _"I'm staying." Emma shook her head._

 _"I'm staying, too" Snow stood next to her daughter. "I was there when the Evil Queen was born. I kind of helped bring her into the world. I want to see you end her."_

 _Regina reluctantly nodded. "Get ready to stand back, because . . ." she let out a breath, pulling up one of her sleeves. "I have a feeling we're about to meet a very angry queen, and she didn't like you on a good day."_

 _Snow took the syringe back from Regina and injected it her arm. Regina groaned as the serum coursed through her. She could feel it in every particle of her body — ripping and searing through like lava all at the same time. Then just like that the pain was gone and she was literally staring at herself . . . it was like a mirror, except that her reflection was wearing a familiar black and silver gown._

 _Her reflection — the Evil Queen looked Regina up and down in disgust. "Look at what you've become." The Evil Queen raised her hand to use her magic but Emma quickly restrained her._

 _"Regina, now's your chance. Destroy her!" Emma shouted._

 _Seeing her — this version of her that she used to be . . . it was freaking her out more than she thought it would._

 _The Evil Queen laughed. "You destroy me? You don't have what it takes."_

 _Regina tried not to let her doppelganger's words get to her but . . ._

 _"Regina!" Emma yelled louder, starting to move forward but Snow held her back._

 _"You're weak." The Evil Queen scoffed._

 _Regina swallowed her fear, starting to move forward — she could do this, she had to. There wasn't any other choice to make. The Darkness inside of her simply had to be destroyed and that was all there was to it._

 _The Evil Queen smirked. "No matter what you do, you can't destroy our darkness. Deep down inside, you know the truth. You *need* me."_

 _"No. I don't" Regina reached out, ripping her dark side's heart out. "I'm sorry." Her hand shook and her own heart beat furiously in her chest. Clenching her teeth, she squeezed as hard as she could — crushing the Evil Queen's heart within her fingers. The Evil Queen's eyes widened and then she disintegrated into dust._

 _"What. The Hell. Was That."_

 _Regina, Snow, and Emma all spun around — Anna stood there at the door — mouth hanging open, skin pale, and entire body shaking._

 _"Um . . . ah . . . we can—we can explain . . ." Emma stammered, looking between Regina and her mother. "Um . . . it's not what you think."_

 _"Really!? Because it freaking looks like Regina just freaking split in *half*, crushed a heart and essentially killed herself!?" Anna started shaking more. "I can't even . . . Who are you people!?"_

 _"It's . . . it's magic!" Emma blurted._

 _Regina shook her head, rolling her eyes — like that was going to do any good._

 _"N—No . . . this is . . . this is crazy! You people are crazy!" Anna backed away from them. "I should have never . . ."_

 _"Anna, please!" Emma tried again. Snow started to walk toward Anna but Emma pulled her back. "No, Mom . . ."_

 _Anna's eyes filled with terror. "You said you were reunited with your birth parents — that woman doesn't look any older than you!"_

 _"It's . . . complicated . . ." Emma trailed off. Regina stepped forward, attempting to get to Anna before the girl locked them all up there._

 _"You! Stay away from me!" Anna waved her hands at Regina. "You're a *monster* and you just *killed* yourself! I can't believe I let you near my daughter!" Regina faltered for a moment. The young woman was absolutely right — Regina *was* a monster in every sense of the word. She knew that, though, so even if the woman's words hurt — she was pretty sure she knew how to get her to see reason._

 _"Anna, it's not that simple. If you just let me explain!" Emma tried again._

 _"No, I never want to see or talk to you again. All you've done is bring misery to my life!" Anna screamed, tears now falling down her face._

 _"Snow, Emma . . . the two of you go downstairs and tell the others we'll be going back to Storybrooke tonight." Regina's voice was firm. The two started to open their mouths but Regina cut them off. "Go. Now." The tone in her voice didn't leave any room to argue — Snow and Emma promptly hurried past Anna and down the stairs._

 _Anna watched them leave and then turned back to Regina. "I really don't want to talk to *you* either. You're a murderer . . . e—even if I can't really figure out what I just saw." Anna scrunched her face. "I do know t—that that was *not* normal!"_

 _"You're absolutely right — that wasn't right or normal. You're also right in that I essentially just killed myself." Regina nodded. "There are also things that you don't know — things that you *couldn't* know . . . I can explain it all to you. Any question you have, I will answer. No secrets — no holding back."_

 _Anna turned back to the door looking like she was going to bolt. "Mia . . . my daughter . . . oh my god she's down there with Emma and all those other freaks — are they just like you?! Oh my god . . . I have to g—"_

 _"Oh no you don't." Regina waved her head, shutting and locking the door with her magic._

 _Anna pulled and pushed on it frantically. "Let me go! Let me out! I have to get to my daughter!"_

 _"Anna, Mia is perfectly safe downstairs, just like you are perfectly safe up here. I know you may think that I am monster right now — by at least some part you are right — but I also won't hurt you." Regina told her. Anna stopped pulling on the door to look back at her. "Hey, you're just like Emma right? You can tell if people are lying?" Anna shrugged, pulling on the door again. "Well, do you think I'm lying to you?"_

 _"Just because you believe it doesn't mean it's true." Anna countered._

 _Regina chuckled. "To quote my son — 'That's exactly what makes it true.'"_

 _"I still don't trust you — I want to go to my daughter. I need to see that she's okay." Anna frantically pulled on the door again._

 _Regina held the door with one hand and reached into her coat pocket with the other. "Come sit down with me and you'll feel much better. I promise — I don't break my promises."_

 _"I don't want to sit down with you — I want Mia." Anna bawled. "Please — I need my little girl . . ."_

 _Regina let out a sigh — she hadn't wanted to do this but the woman wasn't thinking straight. As she held the door, she waved the same hand at Anna and within seconds the crying mother sat in the chair by the small table. Regina sat down next to her, pulling the small compact mirror out of her pocket. Anna sat up — frozen by magic — tears still falling down her face. Regina waved her hand over the mirror and opened it, holding it up so Anna could see the glass._

 _Instantly Anna quieted down, transfixed by what she saw in the mirror. "T—That's Mia . . ." In the glass, the small dark image of little Mia asleep downstairs flashed in front of Anna's eyes "B—but how . . . my Mia . . . how did you . . ."_

 _"Well, I'd say 'it's magic' but that didn't much work when Emma just said it." Regina chuckled._

 _"Magic isn't real. Magic is in movies and books and fairy tales — the real world doesn't have magic." Anna shook her head._

 _"Then how do *you* explain what you saw? What you can see right now with your own eyes?" Regina asked her, her eyebrows raised._

 _"I . . ." Anna trailed off._

 _"Exactly." Regina nodded. "It's true yes, that this world is not naturally magical, but there are hundreds of thousands of different worlds that *are*. Magic just happened to be brought to some parts of this one, that's all. Emma and her parents and our friends? We're from a place called 'The Enchanted Forest' — a place where the fairy tales of your world are real. A curse brought us all here and now we live in a little town in Maine." Regina paused — Anna still looked confused. "You were at the fountain earlier today, were you not?" Anna nodded. "You heard everything that Henry said — about magic and believing in it. Did you throw a coin in? Did you make a wish?"_

 _"Well yeah, but . . ."_

 _"If you didn't believe, why did you do it?" Regina questioned her._

 _"I . . ." Anna shrugged. "I don't know. Mia wanted to because everyone else was and because she's little and she doesn't know any better not to believe."_

 _"Okay . . . I'll give you that one. But tell me something — did your wish come true?"_

 _The young woman opened her mouth but closed it.. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened again — still she didn't say anything._

 _Regina smirked, closing the compact. "Anna, if I unfreeze your limbs are you going to run away or do something to get yourself hurt? Do you trust me?"_

 _Anna paused for another moment, still lost in thought. Then she looked Regina straight in the eyes. "First, tell me why you crushed that heart of — yourself? That was you right?"_

 _"Yes — yes that was very much me. You were not wrong either — I am a monster. The heart I crushed was mine — in a sense. It won't make much sense to you, but I used something to split the darkest parts of me from myself. I killed that dark part of me because — well, because that person — that darkness — is very dangerous. I have done things in my past that I'm not proud of — horrible things, but that isn't me anymore. Which is why I had to get rid of that part of me before she took over again. It's similar, somewhat, to what I told you earlier about Emma — the Emma you see today is not the same as the Emma you knew years ago. Emma changed — and so have I. Except that Emma doesn't have a whole evil persona — just a less responsible one. You trusted me then, right? You can see that I'm not lying now."_

 _"I do believe that you're not lying and I do trust you." Anna nodded._

 _"Okay . . . I'm going to unfreeze you now. I'm going to trust *you* that you won't do anything." Regina narrowed her eyes as she waved her hands over Anna._

 _Anna' relaxed and she sunk back into the chair, releasing a breath. "Thank god, ugh, my posture sucks! That was not comfortable at all!" Anna stretched her torso out, shaking her shoulders. She turned to face Regina. "So you said fairy tales are real in your world, right?" Regina nodded. "Then who were you? In this — enchanted forest?"_

 _Regina smirked. "Ever hear of the Evil Queen?"_

 _Anna scrunched her nose. "Like 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' Evil Queen? Seriously?"_

 _"Sort of — it's not exactly the same. In fact, most fairy tales of this world have it completely wrong." Regina told her. Anna listened in fascination. "Emma's parents . . . they are in fact her biological parents. They're Snow White and Prince Charming — actually."_

 _"No freaking way!" Anna exclaimed. "No fair, Emma's a princess! But why are they the same age as her? And why are they friends with you if you're the Evil Queen?"_

 _"Again, I was — I'm not that person anymore, but . . . that's a story for another time. The reason she aged and they didn't — in fact many others didn't as well — is because the curse that brought us here also froze time for everyone in the town. Emma escaped the curse when she was a baby and Henry was born in this world which is why they aren't the same as us."_

 _"Oh . . . okay, I guess. I think . . . I don't know but this is all still very confusing." Anna rubbed her forehead._

 _"There's others in the town from other fairy tales but we'll tell you all of it eventually. Like — Emma's boyfriend Killian? He's Captain Hook. And the man that l . . . the man that I lost was Robin Hood." Regina's heart clenched in pain but she pushed it down. "So . . . now that you know, somewhat anyway, what did you come back up for?"_

 _Anna reached into her back pocket and pulled out an envelope, holding it out to Regina. The familiar handwriting on the paper sent a jolt of grief through the former Queen. "I found this in the apartment — I wanted to make you got it before you left." Regina held the letter close to her heart, letting out a deep breath and briefly closing her eyes."I figured out when you introduced yourself that it was you the letter was addressed to — Regina's not that common of a name in this world I don't know about yours." Anna bit her bottom lip. The young woman looked down. "I did read it — sorry . . . ask Emma I'm super nosy and curious about things and I can't help myself um . . ." Regina smiled a little through the tears that were gathering in her eyes. "It was so beautiful I couldn't stop crying when I read it. I found the book, you see, and the letter fell out of it. I read the stories to Mia, too . . . she absolutely loved it as much as I did." Anna let out a breath. "I just loved it so much, it brought me hope that I'd find someone to love me like that — I didn't know who Robin or Regina was but I could tell that Robin loved her — you — so much . . ."_

 _The tears broke through from Regina's eyes and she let out a shuddering sigh, feeling his loss all over again just like when she'd read the letter herself earlier in the day. "Y—yes . . . and I loved him very much."_

 _"I'm really sorry you lost him, and I'm sorry I read it . . ." Anna started crying too._

 _Regina wiped her eyes, sucking in a breath. "No, it's okay — I want you to have it."_

 _Anna's eyes widened. "I couldn't possibly . . ." she shook her head._

 _"If I keep this letter, it'll only remind me of what I lost. I'll always have him with me in my heart. But if you keep it, maybe it will help you see that your daughter — and you — are safe. I will never hurt either of you and neither will the people downstairs. If you come with us back to Storybrooke I promise, you will have a home. A place filled with people who will care for and protect both of you like a family." Regina sniffled, wiping her eyes._

 _Anna's eyes brightened and she let out a gasp. "Y—Yes . . yes, we'll go. Mia and I will come live in Storybrooke." Anna told her. Regina smiled. "You asked me earlier if my wish came true that I made at the fountain?"_

 _Regina nodded._

 _"Well . . . you just made my wish come true." Anna's face lit up. Regina paused — what? "I wished for what I've always wished for my whole life — a home. A family — people around me that cared for both Mia and me. People that would protect us from anything. Somewhere to live where we'd always be surrounded by those people." Anna sniffled. "You may have been the Evil Queen in your world but I saw you with my daughter today. No one has ever been able to get her to laugh like that except for me. You're like *our* wish—granting fairy! Just like Tinker Belle!"_

 _Regina chuckled, wiping the last of her tears away. Oh if the other woman only knew — Regina actually *knew* Tinker Belle and as pleasant as the fairy usually was, she wasn't always the best about granting wishes. Standing up from her chair, she outstretched her hands toward the younger brunette in front of her. "Ready to go home?"_

 _Anna gazed up, the same wide smile still plastered on her lips. She stood to her feet and clasped her hands around Regina's. "Let's go."_

* * *

 ** _What do we all think? Let us know in the comments! Again, thank you to our readers! And see you all Tuesday!_ **


	8. Battle Symphony

**AN: Okay folks, here we go . . . chapter 8 in our serial tramadey (traumatizing dramatic comedy lol)...everyone ready? Good, 'cuz while this one may be a tad shorter than usual it's one's a big one - get your tissues ready and hold onto your seats! The following chapters are much longer to make up for this one, so don't fret folks! The title is inspired by Linkin Park's amazing new song "Battle Symphony" (RIP Chester, you will be missed!) We really pick up speed now, and things are about to get majorly super crazy. If you have any questions or comments feel free to contact one us either here or on twitter - we love hearing from you guys! Without further ado, let the Battle Symphony of Storybrooke commence . . .**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Battle Symphony**

It had been literally _hours_ since Regina had taken off to face the Queen, leaving a very cranky and unhappy Anna with the one person in Storybrooke that Anna _really_ didn't want to be stuck with — Emma. After Regina had gone, Emma hadn't said a word to Anna. The Saviour had been holding on to Anna, preventing her from leaving, when one of those tremors hit her again. Anna snuck out of her hold and tried to run out the door downstairs . . . but she had been unable to leave just like Regina said. In fact, she'd pretty much been thrown back into the house and slammed across the floor by an invisible force. Even more pissed off, Anna sulked back up to her room and slammed her door — leaving Emma alone downstairs.

She called Regina probably a million or more times . . . no answer every time. She left even more text messages. She got absolutely no response. Finally, she just got so frustrated that she whipped the phone across the room in a fit of rage. Pissed now that she'd smashed the screen of her phone, she slammed her iPod into the external speaker and turned up the volume — "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri blasted around the room.

Since then, Anna had been staring at the picture that Mia had drawn for Regina in Granny's the day they went for hot chocolate when Regina was too busy with Robin. She'd noticed it sticking out of her purse on the way back from the dresser where her speaker was. Well, staring wasn't quite the right word . . . she was so focused on it that the room around her ceased to exist. It was just Anna, the music, and that picture. Her hyper—focus on the picture settled her rage and sparked deep, heavy tears. All that time she cried and she cried . . . then sobbed . . .bawled until her shirt was soaked in tears.

The picture that Mia had drawn — quite well for a three—year—old actually — Anna could tell exactly who was who in it. Regina wore a black and purple pantsuit and Henry held his book with a red blob around his neck that Anna could guess was the scarf he always wore. Anna's daughter drew her mother in blue jeans and a t—shirt, and Mia herself in a purple dress with what could only be Mr. Fluffington by the girl's side. They were all holding hands — like a family. No, not _like_ a family . . . they _were_ a family now.

The music and lyrics heightened the anguish all the more . . . Anna had the family she'd always wanted and more now. Not only that but Mia was surrounded by so many people who loved her and would protect her like one of their own — that was everything Anna had wanted for her child since the moment she'd found out she was having a baby.

But now . . . now it was all going to go away. Anna could just feel that Regina wasn't going to survive this. She could feel it deep inside some part of her that was trying to burst out. The image of herself and Mia side by side — both dressed in black. Mia's little hand clasped into her's as they stood in a circle with the rest of the town around a large hole in the ground…Such a dark thought crushed her very soul, but Anna was certain beyond a doubt — Regina wouldn't make it and their new—found family would be ruined . . . Anna and Mia would have to leave. Then it would be back to square one . . .

Teardrops fell onto Mia's picture, smudging some of the crayon—version of Regina. Anna started heaving, quickly trying to dry the image. Trying to fix it made it worse, though — smudging more of the crayon. Anna pushed the image forward on the bed, beginning to cry even harder. She drew her knees up to her chin, hugging herself and rocking back and forth.

More grim thoughts entered her subconscious — she started to believe in her mind that it was all her fault. It was an old habit of hers, but now it was worse than ever. She continued to cry until there were no more tears left to give . . . until she was just perched on her bed, still rocking back and forth like the little orphan alone in the foster home.

"Kid!?" A voice called out. "Anna, there's a call for you — your phone's going straight to voicemail . . . Come on, Anna — open up already!"

She barely heard the voice but nothing could draw her out of her semi—catatonic state. Her jaw unhinged open slightly — as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Anna if you don't open this door I'm going to kick it down, I swear to G—" Emma's frantic voice paused through. "Anna? You're not making any noise. What's going on? Damnit, Anna!"

A burst of white flashed through the cracks of the door, blinding Anna but she was too frozen to move. The door flew open and Emma stood in the doorway — the white light was her magic bursting out of her hands.

"Kid, come on what the hell are you doing?!" Emma rushed up to the younger woman, shaking her shoulders. "ANNA!"

Anna was too lost in her dark thoughts to respond. The image of Mia and herself in the black clothes invaded her mind to such a violent degree that it was all that was real to her right now. Her soul darkened, knowing that any minute she'd be told the truth — the truth that Regina wasn't home and never would be.

"Anna, so help me, if you do not _chill_ yourself out I will not hesitate to throw you in the SHOWER! And the water won't be warm either." Emma shook her, still shouting but the words didn't even get to Anna. All she knew was black and alone and empty graves and devastated little girls and dark and lonely and sad and . . .

"ANNA . . . FOR CHRIST SAKE WAKE UP! I WON'T LOSE YOU, NOT MY LITTLE SISTER—"

Something snapped in Anna then — a rage unlike she'd ever known twisting and writhing within her. Her eyes blinked and her entire body trembled outward to the tips of her fingers — like pin and needles pricking her skin.

Emma jumped backward, her hands releasing Anna's shoulders. "Shit! Sorry Anna, I . . ."

Anna shot up off the bed, ignoring the blonde. Her eyes narrowed, pushing Emma's shoulder and the Saviour stumbled back a few steps. "You've got some nerve throwing the "s" word around, you know that!?"

Emma rubbed the spot Anna had pushed, shaking her head. "Wait, what? So now you're offended by a few swear words? Anna, your mouth is literally dirtier than _mine_ sometimes."

Anna laughed maniacally. "So we're blonde _and_ clueless now?!" She stepped forward toward Emma who backed slowly away from her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma was beyond confused "You are not making any sense right now — are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine." Anna shrugged. "It's you that's losing your mind Emma Swan if you think we were ever, in any way or sense of the word _SISTERS_!" At the same time the last word was screamed, Emma jumped and the lights in the room flickered.

Emma stepped back again, holding her hands out in front of her. "Look, Anna, I—"

"NO! It's Anna—talk time — Emma the ditcher doesn't GET a say in this one." Anna blurted out. Emma flinched, shock overtaking her expression. Anna let out a short, sudden, burst of laughter. "You know, I feel like we've _had_ this argument before but apparently you didn't get it through your thick skull the first time."

"Anna!" Emma's eyes widened.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk!?" Anna growled. "Sometimes I don't even know why I even agreed to move here — I knew at some point you'd just disappoint me again." Anna could see the guilt on Emma's face — good! She deserved it!

"Now, wait a minute here," Emma breathed. "I haven't done anything to you since you've lived here!"

"That's exactly my freaking point!" Anna threw her hands up in the air. "You invite my daughter and me to live here, saying it could be a fresh start for all of us together . . . and then you hardly say one word to me for months!"

"It's not like I was hiding in my bedroom everyday, Anna — I've been _busy._ You were there when we told you the truth about this town — what everyone's role is here."

"Oh yeah — the Almighty Saviour's too busy to spend time with two lowly little humans." Anna scoffed, tears leaking from her eyes again. "I've spent more time with your parents and your son and Regina and Zelena and baby Robyn and even your little brother than I have YOU!"

Emma gasped, her hand over her mouth — tears also falling from the blonde's eyes. "That's _so_ not true!"

"Of course it is, and you know it!" Anna snarled. "You only invited us here because Regina told you to — so you could feel better about yourself that you helped poor little Anna and her daughter. Sure, things weren't great in New York but Mia and I were surviving. We would have been fine if we'd stayed there."

"Bull!" Emma countered, pointing her finger. "That little girl deserves so much more than squatting in a dead man's apartment. What if you'd have gotten caught? Do you really want her to be taken away? To be sent to her father — whoever the hell that is!?"

Anna stumbled backwards, catching herself on the headboard of the bed. Emma started to lunge forward to catch her but Anna held her hand out. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" The young brunette gasped, her hand on her heart. Emma stopped, frozen where she stood — a wild look of worry on her face. "I . . ." Anna's breathing became heavy. Unlike with the images of Mia and herself in black that had replayed in her mind on repeat, at the moment all Anna could see was nothing — like a blank screen. Thinking about that night at that party hurt her heart in ways her mind was blanking out completely.

"You don't . . ." Emma trailed off, her voice soft. "You don't know who Mia's father is . . ." Anna looked up, their eyes locking, as tears filled her vision. "Oh Kid . . ." Emma's voice cracked.

Anna's lip trembled, the blank wall of her memories pushing — too far — at her brain. No! She couldn't, she wouldn't . . . Anger coursed through her and she pushed herself standing again. "Mia doesn't _need_ a father." Her voice was dark and low, flat. Her whole body shook as if she would crumble but her steps forward were strong and steady. Her head turned, just a little, and she focused her gaze dangerously on the blonde in front of her.

Emma regarded her with caution, her whole body tense and on defence.

Anna stepped forward with every word — Emma backing up as she did so. "I have given everything up for that little girl — for _my_ daughter. Every second of every day of my life since the moment I found out she was inside of me has been for her. I'm there for my little girl when she needs me. You've been living in a fairy tale too long, Emma. You _abandoned_ your son — just like you did to me!"

Emma's eyes widened and her face grew red in anger. "Our situations are completely different, Anna!"

"Now who's spouting off the bullshit," Anna rolled her eyes. She shook her head, throwing her hands up in the air. "You know what, I can't listen to this." She pushed violently past Emma, almost knocking the blonde over altogether.

"Anna, don't you walk away from me!" Emma turned, running after her.

"Watch me!" Anna stormed down the stairs. "You've run away enough, it's MY turn now!" Anna almost got down to the bottom of the stairs before Emma caught up with her. "Aaagh would you just leave me alone!?"

"Not until you tell me why the hell you're acting this way!" Emma reached out to grab her arm but Anna backed out of her reach.

"You still don't see it and that's exactly my point!" Anna breathed out, tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes again. Emma opened her mouth but Anna cut her off. "No — you keep talking but you don't get it. I agreed to move here to give you another chance — so I could prove to myself that I was wrong and you wouldn't just abandon me again but you did and I should have listened to myself right away before I let my daughter get hurt in the process!"

"Mia's fine!" Emma countered. "It's you that's freaking out!"

"Because I was RIGHT!" Anna shouted.

"Would you just STOP, already!" Emma groaned.

"But it's true!" Anna insisted. "You left me in that foster home and went on with your life — you didn't even care what would happen to me! You said you would protect me and always take care of me — but you didn't!"

"You were fine when I left you there, how was I supposed to know you wouldn't stay?!" Emma clenched her hands, waving them around.

"You would have if you'd have stuck around!" Anna let out a deep breath.

Emma growled, pacing around the dining room where they now were. "Urghh you are so INFURIATING!" The blonde grunted again. "Excuse me if I can't predict the future okay! It's not exactly like you've been by yourself, you know. You're thick as thieves with your new buddy "Mayor Mills" so sue me for letting you be — I figured you were happier with it that way!"

"You were avoiding me so what the hell else was I supposed to do!?" Anna put her hands on her hips. "Since I've been here I've bonded more with your parents than you. So why bring me here if you were going to throw me away again?!"

"That is NOT what I did then and it's definitely not what I did now!" Emma shook her head. "You're being unbelievably ridiculous, Anna. I left you at that foster home for a reason — you were happy, why would I mess that up! And it's not like I've been avoiding you here just to go on dates with Hook! I'm the Sheriff and the Saviour I have responsibilities here that you couldn't ever understand!"

"Here we go with the magic crap again . . ." Anna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"You've SEEN it with your own eyes, how much 'crap' do you think is going on?" Emma shouted.

"Whatever!" Anna shouted back, still not convinced. "Besides, Regina is the Mayor of this entire town and she STILL makes time!" Anna momentarily froze — as if she was just remembering why the two of them were stuck there together . . . Her heartbeat picked up speed and she started crying more forcefully. "And now she's out there battling with the Evil Queen by herself because you just let her go!"

"Believe me, Kid, I did NOT just let her go!" Emma grunted.

"Ugh, DON'T call me that, I'm not a "kid" anymore! I'm an adult — with a CHILD!" Anna bawled. "One that I take care of — I didn't give her away for someone else to deal with!"

Emma's expression was murderous, tears now falling down the blonde's cheeks too. "You take that back!"

"Why, does it hurt?" Anna laughed, even though she was still crying. "You have no idea what it's like, Emma!" Anna sank back against the wall behind her, holding her stomach. "You gave Henry up — you didn't even name him!" Anna heaved — Emma curled in on herself. "And then he found you — you didn't even have to look for him! When you got him back you had this ENTIRE town behind you backing you up! I had no one! My entire life! You left and I had absolutely nobody!"

"A—Anna . . ." Emma sobbed.

"NO!" Anna cried. "Y—you left me and then my life sucked. That night after we last saw each other in Portland? It was because I was so angry with you and the way my life was I went to a stupid party that I never even wanted to go to in the first place! That night . . ." Anna trembled, her entire body tense. The lights were flickering again. "T—That night may have given me Mia but it was one of the worst nights of my life! And it was your fault I was there!" Anna hiccoughed, barely able to breathe.

"I never meant for any of that . . . I thought you'd be better off without a screw up like me in your life. It turned out I was right — if you'd been around it would have been worse!" Emma leaned over the dining room table, trying to steady herself. She looked up at the younger woman, still crying. "You may not understand it, but I'm the Saviour. I'm fated to die, Anna!" Emma's hand was shaking again, barely holding her up… "Surely you understand what THAT means!? I've been avoiding you because I'm terrified what will happen to you when my time runs out! I can't protect you when I'm gone. I would rather you hate me and move on then fall apart because I failed!"

Anna breathed deeply, her hand still on her stomach. She stopped crying suddenly, though the tears still fell. "Well guess what — I HATE you!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

The two women froze at the sound of Regina's voice from somewhere behind Anna. Emma looked up, scowling. Anna was still frozen — surely she was going out of her mind now!? Her body and her mind were certain that something terrible had happened to Regina — so how could Regina be here now? Was it all in Anna's head? Was it some so—called magic trick from Emma?

"I leave the two of you for a few hours and _this_ is what happens!?"

Emma straightened, her hand still shaking. The lights flickered again. She let out a deep breath, shaking her head and wiping her eyes. "You know what — I can't do this. Regina . . . she's _yours_ to care for now." The blonde left the two brunettes — one angry and the other just confused — and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Anna's anxiety hit a new level. It was one thing to have seen Regina or Zelena or Gold do magic — which she still didn't really believe in. They were these new people who had weird pasts and were from weird lands. But seeing Emma — who she'd known most of her life — do such things . . . Anna let out a deep sob, practically hyperventilating. The thought was just too much — made the magic that much more real . . . made her think that Regina really _wasn't_ there. It was something Emma did just to ruin her life more . . .

But if it were actually _really_ Regina that would mean she was okay and the horribly dark and grim thoughts in Anna's head _weren't_ real and she could have Regina back. Anna finally straightened, stepping forward away from the wall and slowly turning around — she had to know. She had to know if Regina was there.

"Anna!? What's going on with you two?!"

Anna turned all the way around now — Regina _really_ was standing there staring at her, her hands on her hips and looking none too amused with her young houseguest. Anna's eyes widened and she sunk down to the floor. Relief flooded her system but panic and anxiety were overpowering, paralyzing Anna to the hardwood.

Regina's voice surrounded Anna who was buried in her mind. Instead of a tone worry or concern . . . the Mayor's tone was harsh, almost angry. "Why didn't you answer your phone, both Snow and I tried to call you! Emma told me when she answered _her_ phone that you locked yourself in your room? Why would you do that?"

Anna stopped crying, looking up. "Emma knew that you were okay and didn't tell me?!" Anger filled her again and she rose to her feet.

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Well yes, didn't she tell you? I told her to . . ." Regina sighed. "You know what, never mind . . . I should have known." The Mayor let out a frustrated breath. "Right, so . . . as you can see I am very much alive."

Anna's jaw dropped and clenched at the same time. "Do you know how lucky you were!?"

Regina shook her head. "Honestly, Anna, it wasn't even that bad. Whatever was going on here, however . . ."

Anna wasn't listening. "Y—You went off to fight the Evil Queen and left me here — away from my daughter! You could have DIED and I wouldn't have even known about it!"

"But—"

"But you almost did!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why the hell did you think sacrificing yourself was going to fix everything?! Like losing you would fix anything — how stupid!"

"Now that is enough!" Regina raised her voice.

"No you know what's enough — this stupid magic act with you and Emma. It's just crazy. And ugh, call a freaking electrician for crying out loud!" Anna grunted, throwing her hands up in the air and storming out of the room. "If there even is one in this town!"

Regina stared after her. "What!?"

Anna rummaged around the kitchen, opening and shutting cupboard doors, drawers, the fridge, the pantry . . . She was making so much noise but she didn't care. She didn't even really know what she was looking for.

Regina followed her in the room moments later, her face scrunched in anger. "Okay, Anna, I don't know what is wrong with you but whatever it is, it needs to stop. This behaviour is just ridiculous!"

Anna still wasn't listening — couldn't even hear the Mayor over all the noise. Finally she opened the wine cabinet under the fridge and pulled out a random bottle — not once looking at what she was grabbing.

" _That_ isn't going to solve anything." Regina hissed, reaching out to take the bottle away.

"I. DON'T. CARE." Anna narrowed her eyes, popping the cork off the bottle and downing a large gulp.

Regina glared at her, waving her hand — a purple smoke cloud enveloped the bottle completely before it reappeared into her waiting hand. The Mayor slammed the bottle down on the island counter.

Anna swore aloud, her tears at full force again. "I really wish you people would stop treating me like a child!"

"Then I suggest you stop acting like one!" Regina snapped. Anna shrugged, pouting. "If I recall you saying correctly, you didn't exactly enjoy the last time you got so heavily intoxicated."

"No I didn't! And it was all Emma's fault!" Anna screamed.

"So I guess you don't need it." Regina said softly. The Mayor took a step toward Anna. Anna tensed, backing up against the dishwasher and sinking to the floor. Instantly the young woman burst into tears. Regina continued to step forward but Anna's sobs grew louder — the Mayor froze.

"What was I supposed to tell Mia!?" Anna bawled, heaving. "I—If something happened to you?" Tears ran down Regina's eyes. "What about me?! Did you even think about all this before you just left!"

"Of course I thought about it." Regina told her. "You and Mia and Henry were all I was thinking about before I left." Regina crouched down and sat on the balls of her heeled boots, reaching out to gently hold on to Anna's shoulders. She waited for her touch to be shoved or shaken away but Anna stayed motionless. "Anna look at me." the Mayor spoke softly. "Anna."

Anna sighed loudly and raised her head up. Her face was swollen and her eyes were red. Her cheeks and neck soaking wet. Regina swallowed the vision down, keeping her voice steady and soft. "I'm right here. Look. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Everything is so far from fine." Anna's head fell down into her lap again. "I was so scared. You are _not_ allowed to do that, Regina Mills!"

"What!?" She'd never heard Anna call her by both names before.

"Y—You . . ." Anna's voice was barely understandable though the tears and sobs. "You bring me here, invite me into your home . . . p—practically treat me like I'm your child and actually call my daughter your granddaughter..." Anna heaved. "...and you just g—go and almost get yourself killed!" Anna lifted her head, her face a teary—eyed mess. "You can't . . . you can't just leave us like that! You c—can't . . ."

A few more tears ran down the Mayor's face. She closed her eyes tight to keep the rest in place. She wanted to say more, wanted to insure her reasons for doing what she did. But she knew Anna wouldn't understand. Not in the current state that she was in. So Regina stayed quiet, still hanging on to Anna's shoulders. She debating pulling her closer into her. Allow her to feel that she really was still there — still breathing. That she had survived.

Before she'd entered the house she'd been looking forward to telling Anna all about what happened with the Queen. It was beautiful in a way and Regina really felt proud of herself. In the moment, she'd felt that her family would be proud of her too — Henry and especially Anna. She hadn't lied when she told Anna they were all she thought about before she left — during the fight and after . . . What she'd really thought about was how much Anna had enjoyed that little memory—walk in Regina's head . . . hearing all of her stories. After sending the Queen off to her happy ending, all she wanted to do was be with her happy ending — her family. Give Anna another story to enjoy.

Not only that, but she'd realized that saving the Queen wasn't even the main battle — there were still more people to save for this Mayor. This had only been solidified walking into her house and hearing her Anna use the word _hate._ The young woman may not be magical, but those traumatic memories and temperament issues that resulted from her terrible childhood could be just as dangerous.

A pair of loud, little leather—patent shoes echoed across the floor and a tiny body collided with both Regina and Anna, whimpering, "Mommy! Gina!" Anna tensed at first but wrapped her arms around her daughter's little body. Mia snuggled into both of their bodies, the toddler also crying.

Regina sniffled. "Mia, dear, where did you come from?"

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat. "Hello!?"

Regina jumped up — instantly on the defensive but relaxed when she realized it was only the Blue Fairy. She sighed, inwardly rolling her eyes. "Blue — hello." Anna and Mia were still on the floor, crying next to each other.

"I didn't mean for her to barge in — you said to bring the child in an hour. Miss Mia got impatient and ran ahead before I could catch her." Blue apologized. "Is everything all right here?"

"It's fine." Regina replied curtly — she'd never much liked or trusted the Blue Fairy, but she tended to serve her purpose. Babysitting just happened to be one of those. "Thanks again for watching the kids, but I think we're good here."

"Of course." Blue nodded and promptly left.

Regina turned back to her charges, sniffling. Anna was sobbing beyond control again, clutching on to Mia as if the toddler would disappear right before her eyes. Mia was becoming more upset the more Anna cried.

The situation was beginning to escalate out of hand and it was definitely time to put Mia to bed. Anna was in no shape for the task — it would have to be up to 'Gina.' The Mayor bent down and rested her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anna . . . Anna, it's time for Mia to go to sleep."

"M—my baby girl . . ." Anna sobbed, holding Mia tight to her chest.

"Yes — she's right here." Regina nodded.

Anna gasped out a deep breath. "You can't leave me again — you can't leave us."

"Nobody's going anywhere, I promise. It's been a long day and we all need to get some sleep. Mia, sweetie, let's get ready for bed. Anna you just stay down here until I get back." Regina opened her arms and a sleepy Mia crawled up and wrapped her little arms around Regina's neck.

"Gina read story," Mia murmured, already half—asleep as Regina carried her up the stairs.

"Yes, dear little one . . ." Regina whispered. "Anything for my Mia—bean."

Behind her, she could still hear Anna grumbling about family sticking together and not breaking promises. If Regina had her way, none of them would ever be separated again.

* * *

 **Still holdin' on to the crazytrain? Holding on for dear life? Hope you enjoyed and we will see you all on Friday!**


	9. The Weight of One Feather

**AN: Hello beautiful readers! How are we all holding up? It's only going to get crazier from here on out so bucket up those seat belts. If anyone has any question please feel free to ask. The story begins to really weave in and out now so pay close attention to detail! Everything is important and may tie in to a later chapter. Answers to what comes next have already been given to you.**

 **We have come to another flashback! To avoid spoilers we have placed the in depth author's note at the end of the chapter. Just be aware that this chapter will reveal one of the major events in the canon story that we have decided to change for our story. The bottom note will explain our reasoning behind this. Enjoy! Personally this is one of my (Lisa here) favourite chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Weight Of One Feather**

 _Anna leaned over the swing, cooing at the little one within. Baby Neal giggled at her, reaching up to grab at the toy elephant teething ring she was waving. "Who's a cute little guy? Huh? Who's a cutie!" Anna smiled at the bundle — she just adored Emma's baby brother so much! Back in New York when Emma told her she had a little brother, she'd expected to find a kid somewhere closer to Henry's age or maybe a little older . . . but when they'd arrived in Storybrooke she'd found out that, no, Emma's little brother was barely a year old! And he wasn't adopted either — no, Neal was Emma's full—blooded sibling!_

 _This whole magic thing was still confusing to Anna._

 _The town of Storybrooke was very strange — what little Anna had seen anyway. She hadn't really ventured much outside of Granny's Diner for breakfast and Emma's parent's apartment. She still had issues with the whole thing of Emma's parents being the same age as her. They'd only just gotten there that morning just as the sun rose — the drive from New York hadn't been long but she was still up from the day before so . . . safe to say she was really going to crash that night. From what little she had seen, the town seemed very old—fashioned and antique and definitely much smaller than New York or Boston._

 _Currently, she was watching baby Neal for Mary Marg — Snow and David while they went to get some groceries in the house — apparently none of them had been back here for awhile before she met them in New York. Emma and — this one really freaked her out still — Hook (as in Captain Hook! Ugh . . . Anna almost melted like a schoolgirl when she first met him!) — were at their place. Henry and Regina had gone to the Mayor's house to help Regina's sister Zelena — The Wicked Witch, seriously! — move in with her daughter Robyn. That weird guy Jekyll went with Regina who said she wanted to keep an eye on him or something. Anna didn't really know what was going on with that, but oh well._

 _Lots of different fairytale characters is one place . . . the idea of it was just surreal. At Granny's Diner she had met the owner — Granny — who was Little Red Riding Hood's grandma! Or, actually, she just went by Red (or Ruby sometimes apparently) but she wasn't there — Emma told Anna that Red lived in Oz with her girlfriend Dorothy right now. Also there, she'd met one of the dwarves (from Snow White) — Leroy who was Grumpy._

 _Now she was just going through Mia's and her things, setting up where they'd be staying up in Snow and David's loft. Or, she had been before she got distracted playing with baby Neal. She was also waiting for Emma to show up — the blonde had said she'd come help her out and they could catch up some more._

 _"_ _Mommy!" Mia whined from where she played with Mr. Fluffington on the bed. "You says I's cuties!"_

 _"_ _Oh Mia!" Anna sighed, chuckling. She let Neal grab the teething ring and made her way over to her daughter. "You are Mommy's special little girl, you know that!" She tackled Mia in a hug and started tickling her sides, eliciting a giggle from the toddler. "Bear cub hug! Bear cub hug!" Mia giggled._

 _"_ _Mommy, dat tickles!"_

 _"_ _Oh yeah!" Anna laughed. "How about some puppy kisses too!" Mia squealed in delight as Anna showered her young daughter with kisses. Over in his swing, Neal was giggling too._

 _"_ _Mommy silly!" Mia giggled._

 _"_ _Mia's silly too!" Anna laughed. Out of breath, she let her daughter go. Letting out a deep breath, she sat Mia on her knee. "Hey, Kid . . . how do you like our new place? Much nicer than the last one, huh?"_

 _"_ _Mia likey." The girl nodded._

 _"_ _That's good that you do." Anna nodded. "Mommy's hoping we'll be here for quite a while this time."_

 _"_ _Wit Gina and Ems?" Mia's eyes lit up._

 _Anna smiled, gliding her fingers through Mia's soft blonde hair. "Yes, with Emma and Regina. And lots of other people too. Like Emma's parents who we'll be staying with for awhile."_

 _"_ _Baby?" Mia pointed to Neal in his swing._

 _Anna nodded. "Yes — that's Emma's baby brother Neal."_

 _A loud chime rang out, echoing through the apartment. Anna jumped for a second, but then remembered Regina and Emma telling her on the way that the clocktower in the town square went off at the top of every hour but Anna and Mia would get used to it eventually. Mia's eyes widened with curiosity and they made their way to the window._

 _Mia pointed out toward the clocktower, squealing in excitement. "Clocky!" Anna nodded, chuckling. Anna found the clocktower fascinating — like something out of a movie. Then she considered what she'd just thought — everything in this place was a fairytale. And what was a fairytale without a fancy clock tower, after all? As she looked out at it's bright white face, she could just imagine Peter Pan and Wendy flying off to Neverland . . . with Tinker Belle! Anna just adored Tinker Belle in the Peter Pan story . . . she always had. She had a momentary thought wondering if Tinker Belle were actually real . . ._

 _"_ _Mommy, I—" Mia froze as the entire apartment shook, a look of pure terror on the child's face. Anna's stomach dropped and she burst into action. She scooped Mia up and raced over to the swing. Neal was screaming his little head off. Anna set Mia down briefly to gently pick Neal up out of the swing. Grabbing Mia's hand she got the two kids downstairs to the bathroom, where they hid in the bathtub._

 _The rumbling continued over the loft. Both kids were in her arms, both screaming their ears off. Anna was silent, her heart pounding. She didn't know what this rumbling was — she'd been through her fair share of earthquakes and that definitely was NOT what this was._

 _"_ _Mommy, I scawed!" Mia whimpered, hugging Anna's neck as Anna bounced Neal on her other knee trying to calm him. Out of nowhere the rumbling intensified, almost like a distant explosion. The room around her was spinning, now silent. She could see that the room was still shaking and the kids were still in hysterics, but she couldn't hear anything._

 _And then just as suddenly as it all began, it was all over. Sound returned to her ears — Anna winced as the kids started screaming even louder. Stumbling out of the bathtub with a kid on each arm, Anna wandered through the apartment. There wasn't much of anything out of place — just a few things knocked over. Nothing major._

 _She wondered what that was since she knew it wasn't an earthquake. She realized she should contact the others — but she didn't have a phone and anyways she wouldn't even know their numbers. Eyeing the stroller tucked away in the corner of the room, an idea struck her._

 _Ten minutes later she had the kids dressed, Neal's diaper bag on one shoulder, Mia's backpack on her back, and her purse on the other shoulder. She walked down the street pushing Neal in his shoulder, with Mia walking beside her holding her hand. The kids had mostly calmed down now, once Anna had told them they'd go find the others. Neal had fallen asleep shortly after they left the apartment. Mia was still a bit spooked, sniffling and holding tightly to her mother's hand and clutching Mr. Fluffington to her chest in the other._

 _The town certainly didn't look like it had been hit with an earthquake either — nothing fallen over, no cracks in the cement. There wasn't really anyone out and about either — the words "ghost town" came to mind._

 _"_ _Mommy, no more shakies." Mia whimpered, leaning further into her._

 _"_ _Me neither, kid." Anna nodded. "We'll find Regina and the others and then we'll be safe, okay?" Mia nodded. Just then, Anna spotted a group of people coming out of the woods back to the main part of town. Mia peaked around the stroller shyly at the group who had just spotted them. "There they are, baby girl. I told you we'd find them."_

 _Some of the group left — people that Anna didn't recognize. She figured they were other people of the town — other fairy tale characters? Regina, Emma, Snow, David, Henry, and Hook all rushed over to Anna and the kids. Snow immediately scooped Neal in her arms with David hovering beside her._

 _"_ _Anna, what are you guys doing here? Are you okay?" Regina's voice was shaking._

 _"_ _We're fine . . . a bit shaken up, but otherwise okay. What the hell was that!?" Anna let go of Mia's hand. Mia hid behind her leg, still sniffling._

 _"_ _Um . . . it's really hard to explain. We're not even sure ourselves." Emma shrugged. "Really though, you're sure you're okay? Why didn't you just stay at the apartment?"_

 _Anna looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "Well I don't have a phone and . . ." She bent over to pick Mia up and the toddler wrapped her arms around Anna's neck. "The kids were scared and I didn't know what else to do."_

 _"_ _Yeah, we should probably get you one of those — unfortunately things like that happen a lot around here." Emma sighed. Anna's eyes widened. "No, not that specifically but . . . we should have realized you had no way to contact us."_

 _"_ _So you don't know what it was? It was so loud!" Anna looked around._

 _"_ _We know it was from the Land of Untold Stories that we told you about," Henry piped up. "We're just not sure why it's here."_

 _"_ _Kid, I'm not so sure Anna wants to hear about all that." Emma chuckled, patting him on the back. Anna felt herself wince hearing Emma's nickname for her son. Emma used to call her that, once upon a time. It reminded her that she'd agreed to come here so they could fix all that. The magic stuff still unsettled her — she didn't even know if she entirely believed all of it. Whatever had just happened, though, had really scared her daughter and she didn't like it._

 _"_ _I'm sure it's fine, Emma. They have to get used to it anyway." Regina smiled warmly at Anna. "You said the kids were scared?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. It was loud and everything was shaking. I think Neal was just startled, but Mia's still freaked out." Anna held the toddler tightly to her who was still crying softly. "I haven't had the chance to explain things to her yet — about the weird stuff. I was going to, and then whatever that was interrupted."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Anna for watching over Neal," David told her and Snow nodded in agreement. "We'll meet you guys like we discussed. We're just going to drop Neal off with Blue and the others." They took the diaper bag and stroller and walked off._

 _"_ _Henry, mate, why don't we show our new friend Mr. Jekyll where he can get to work?" Hook wrapped an around Henry's shoulder who nodded. The two plus Jekyll took their leave as well, leaving Anna and Mia standing with Emma and Regina._

 _"_ _Great first day in town, huh?" Emma smiled weakly at her. "Sorry it's so crazy already . . . I was hoping we'd at least get a day before things went sideways again. I know this is all overwhelming for you — the magic and everything."_

 _"_ _A little yeah," Anna shrugged, sighing. "Mia's just really freaked out — I can't get her to calm down. I don't know what to do." Anna looked up, realizing she didn't see Regina anymore. Had she walked off too?_

 _"_ _Mia, sweetie, do you want to see something really neat?"_

 _Anna glanced over her shoulder, seeing Regina out of the corner of her eye. The Mayor stood behind Anna, peaking at Mia through her hiding place in her mommy's shoulder. Mia nodded, lifting her head a bit even as she still cried softly._

 _"_ _Do you really think that's a good idea?" Emma said to the Mayor._

 _"_ _She's terrified, Emma. As long as it's okay with Anna." Regina turned to Mia's mom. Anna was hesitant at first — but she didn't like seeing her usually brave baby girl so scared. Anna nodded, sighing._

 _"_ _Do you believe in magic, Mia?" Regina asked the toddler, her finger stroking her cheek._

 _"_ _Movies?" Mia sniffled, pulling back in her mother's arm to point at the cartoon princess painted on her t—shirt "Stowries? Wike Elsa?"_

 _Regina chuckled, nodding. "Something like in your movies and stories, yes. I believe Elsa would be much better at ice magic than me but . . ." Regina waved her hand, and a cloud of purple smoke hovered above Mia's head. Mia's eyes widened and a small smile played at the corner of her lips. From out of the cloud, a single snowflake fell — landing on Mia's nose._

 _Mia was beside herself with excitement, wriggling in her mother's arms. Anna put her down and Mia ran to the Mayor, hugging her tight around her legs. "A snowfwake? But summer!" Mia giggled._

 _Anna smiled, relieved to see her daughter smiling again. The snowflake trick freaked her out — how had Regina pulled that one off? Letting out a breath, Anna decided to put it out of her mind else she feared she'd get a headache. She turned to Emma, instead. "So . . . Emma . . . are you still coming over to help me set up Mia's and my room? Then you said after you'd show us around town."_

 _Emma tensed, looking down at her hand for some reason. "Um . . . actually I know I said I would but with this new threat in town, I kinda have to put my Sheriff/Saviour hat on. I promise we'll do it soon, though. Okay?"_

 _Anna deflated, sighing. Not even a day in town and Emma was already blowing her off? Maybe it had been a mistake to come here._

 _"_ _I can do it." Regina stood, holding on to Mia's hand. Emma looked shocked. "I need to go check on Zelena and the baby first, but after that. I was thinking we could get you a phone, too."_

 _"_ _Oh Regina, you don't have to do that!" Anna shook her head. "And I can get a phone, I just haven't had time."_

 _"_ _I insist — on all of it." Regina smiled. "I am the Mayor, after all. What do you think, Mia? Do you want to see more magic too?"_

 _"_ _Yay!" Mia jumped up and down in delight._

 _"_ _Um . . . okay, I guess. Emma, is that okay with you?" Anna wasn't really sure about all this . . . but maybe it would be fun. Emma shrugged uncomfortably, nodding. The blonde mumbled something about the station — still looking at her arm. Anna noticed but didn't say anything as Emma took off._

 _"_ _Well, that settles that." Regina said with a smile. "I will meet you back here in an hour, okay? Why don't the two of you go freshen up? Or have lunch at Granny's — on me, I insist. I just need to go to the house quick and then one other place . . ."_

* * *

 _Regina walked up the pathway to her house, the day's events wearing on her. Another day, another crisis in Storybrooke. They hadn't even really recovered from the last set of issues — Hades and Dark Swan and of course Gold again. And really Regina was still drowning in mourning Robin._

 _She smiled, though, when she thought about Storybrooke's newest guests. Every time Regina was around Anna and Mia, her heart felt that much lighter. Even today with the threat of Hyde and how scared Mia had been, it had been an absolute joy for Regina to conjure that snowflake and cheer the child up. As a child, snowflakes had always been a source of joy for her as well. That little girl and her mother were so special, Regina couldn't help but to be drawn to them._

 _As she opened the front door, she was instantly overwhelmed by the sound of a baby crying — her niece, Zelena and Robin's daughter . . . Robyn. It had been strange yet touching that Zelena had chosen that name, though Regina couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt every time she heard it._

 _She nearly lost her footing as she she tripped on a squeaking green toy monkey. Letting out a gasp, she continued into the house. Her eyes widened and her anxiety increased as she took in the tornado—disaster of clutter that seemed like it was eating her nice, clean house — boxes and baby toys and blankets . . . When she had left earlier, it had not been this cluttered. Since she was a child, Regina had always been very insistent on having everything in it's place — neat, tidy, orderly, Total control — and definitely no clutter. Just seeing all of that on the floor and scattered all over the house was driving her completely insane! She was already starting to regret asking Zelena to move in . . ._

 _But she was trying to reconcile with Zelena — for herself and for their sister—ship, and especially for her niece — baby Robyn. So she'd ignore the clutter and the mess and the noise._

 _"_ _Shh." Zelena's cooing voice echoed through the house ._

 _"_ _Zelena?" Regina called, making her way around the corner._

 _"_ _Regina!" Zelena popped up in front of Regina with Robyn in her arms, startling her. "Welcome to the madhouse!"_

 _Regina breathed heavily, hold on to the frame of the door for support. "What is going on?!"_

 _"_ _I'm just unpacking." Zelena shrugged, still rocking the baby. "What's happening out there?"_

 _"_ _Rumple handed the town over to Hyde." Of course the good—for—nothing Dark One, when he finally didn't feel like controlling them all anymore, would hand it over to someone who *wasn't* Regina . . . And of all the people to give it too . . . the evil half of a maniac who wasn't even from their land!_

 _Zelena grinned mischievously at her offspring — almost sounding a little too excited for Regina's comfort. "Say, sounds like it's time for a showdown, doesn't it, sweetness?" she hummed and Regina caught sight the infant's little face as her mother laid her in the wooden cradle positioned in the middle of the foyer. Regina's heart tugged again. The child had Robin's eyes. "Now have a nice nap while Mummy helps barbecue mean old Mr. Hyde."_

 _Regina's eyes widened. "Uh, you should stay here." She sputtered out. That last thing she wanted to deal with right now was fighting against her own sister — again. And hell no was she going to let Zelena team up with this freak either. "Hyde is impervious to whatever I throw at him, so we have to play defence."_

 _Zelena scoffed, shrugging. "Well, you kept me in worse prisons."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes. Of course she would have to bring that up again. "I've said I was sorry about that."_

 _Zelena sighed, chuckling. "I'm joking. Seriously, you opened up your home to us, so for as long as we're here, I'm so grateful."_

 _"_ _It'll be good for us." Regina insisted — she hoped it didn't sound like she was trying to convince herself._

 _Zelena's eyes suddenly widened and she started digging around in some of her boxes. "Oh! I've got something for you. Roland gave me something of Robin's that he wanted to give to you."_

 _The heart in Regina's chest fluttered at the thought. She wondered what it was. She'd desperately wanted Roland to stay with her in her care but had understood when Little John and the other Merry Men decided to take him back to the Enchanted Forest where he grew up. That was Roland's home and he'd known the Merry Men far longer than he'd known Regina. It didn't really make all of this hurt any less though. "Really?"_

 _Zelena nodded earnestly — a little too much, to be honest. "Yeah, it was, um, it's a feather from one of his arrows." Regina let out a pained sigh — she remembered him telling her about the lucky feather from his favourite bow he always carried around. Zelena chuckled nervously. "So sweet. You know what? I, um I remember now. I put it away somewhere extra specially safe."_

 _Regina's heart sank — of course. Zelena wasn't fooling anyone — certainly not her own sister. She didn't have the energy for a fight right now. "Don't even worry about it. A little chaos is normal." She smiled despite the intense agony in the hollow of her chest. Back to business. Back to protecting the town and stopping the threat . . . there wasn't time for her to break down and lose it. "I'm just going to put a protection spell around the house and over the vault and and you can . . ." Her entire body tensed, she pushed it down and smiled brightly. ". . . find the feather?"_

 _"_ _I'll find it." Zelena nodded. "So you're not angry?"_

 _"_ _Mnh." She shook her head, still pushing all of it back. Even though the "evil" inside of her was supposed to be gone, she could still feel the whisper of that consumption within her. It would be so easy to just lash out and blame Zelena for being so stupid and self—centred once again. She ignored it all, breathing deeply to keep herself in control. She focused on that light — the snowflake from earlier and Mia's bright little teary smile. On Anna's shy comfort and relief of having family and friends around her. "'Course not."_

 _Waving her hand, she disappeared from the disaster—area of her house and reappeared a few feet from her vault in the cemetery. Letting out a frustrated breath, she began working on securing and reinforcing the blood lock, protection spells, and other charms that safeguarded her vault._

 _Snow walked up behind her - Regina could feel her presence long before she could see her. "Looks safe and sound to me."_

 _Regina sent another round of spells at the vault once more before sighing and dropping her hands. "Hyde's not getting into my vault." There was no way he was getting at anything of hers — and she wasn't just talking about potions and spell books. She was in Protective Mode and nothing and no one was going to so much as lay a hand on anyone she cared about._

 _"_ _Well, we may not have to worry about him anymore. Jekyll finished his weapon."_

 _"_ _Oh. Handy one. Eager to defeat his better half, is he?" Regina smirked. She knew the feeling — it was how she'd felt on that rooftop in New York._

 _"_ _Yeah, he is." Snow nodded. "How are you dealing with that the whole "destroying your evil half" thing?"_

 _Regina scoffed — leave it to Snow White to figure out what she was thinking. "I'm fine. Better than fine. It's — Did I mention I'm fine?" Okay, so maybe she went a little overboard with the 'fine.'_

 _Snow eyed her — obviously not convinced.. "Well, something's bothering you."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes. Apparently she wasn't getting away with this one. "All right, yes. Something is gnawing at me." Her nerves and her anxiety grated thinking about the current mess in her house and — oh yeah, Zelena losing only the last thing Robin had ever left for her! Siblings . . . "Something with red hair and a fondness for pointy hats."_

 _"_ _Your sister?" Snow seemed surprised._

 _Regina let out a frustrated breath. She just couldn't hold this in anymore. Zelena knew how much Robin had meant to her and she couldn't even bother to keep track of the feather for a couple of days! She had to vent it on someone — may as well be Snow White. "Look, this may sound petty, but Roland gave her something of Robin's to give to me, and she already lost it. A feather from his arrow."_

 _Snow nodded, shaking her head. "Uhh I know you. This isn't about a feather."_

 _"_ _I don't know what it's about." Regina grumbled. Why must everything be a lesson with this woman?_

 _Snow chuckled lightly. "Well, whatever it is, just talk to her about it. Put it out in the open, deal with your pain."_

 _Regina sighed, really not wanted to do that right now. "Maybe. But right now, let's get Hyde the hell out of town." Regina turned to walk past Snow — and away from the conversation._

 _"_ _Oh, don't avoid this." Snow pressed, following after the Mayor._

 _"_ _I'm not." Regina insisted — only half—convincing herself. "But you of all people should know — heroism comes first."_

 _"_ _If you say so." Snow let out a breath. The two women started leaving the cemetery._

 _"_ _Besides, I want to get this over with. I promised Anna I'd be back to show her and Mia around town." Regina was looking forward to that — and to what new "magic tricks" she could show to Mia! She'd give anything for a distraction from all of this "Storybrooke in crisis" bull they were facing again. But first, they had to take care of Hyde._

 _The two women picked Jekyll up from where he was working and then met David, Emma, and Hook at Town Hall where Hyde was currently holding fort. Regina hoped this wouldn't take long and Hyde would be gone for good. Emma knelt by the landscaping, holding the weapon Jekyll had made._

 _"_ _Emma? Ready?" Regina spoke up. The Saviour currently looked a little checked out, staring intently at the weapon in her hand._

 _"_ _Yeah." Emma's voice was flat — she didn't even look up._

 _Regina was a bit worried, but she'd learned her lesson questioning the Saviour before. The Mayor let out a breath, steeling herself for the task at hand. She grabbed hold of Jekyll's arm roughly and dragged him over to the Town Hall entrance. "Mr. Hyde! Why don't come out and take what you really want? Or shall I deprive you the pleasure you seek and kill him myself?"_

 _Hyde appeared at the door, smirking. "Regina."_

 _Regina jerked Jekyll around again. "Here's what's going to happen: Leave town, and Jekyll is all yours."_

 _Hyde shook his head. "The problem is my work is here in Storybrooke, and it's only just beginning. So how about I alter the deal? I take Jekyll and keep Storybrooke, and you avoid embarrassing yourself, because while everyone was afraid of the Queen, you not quite as much."_

 _The words that Jekyll's other half was saying stung Regina to a profound degree. It hadn't been long since she'd separated herself and she still really didn't know who she was without that half yet. Was she powerful enough without that darkness within her? Even if she didn't know, she still had to try._

 _A scowl crossed Regina's face. "No deal." She held up her hand and conjured a fireball, hurling it at Hyde. It bounced right off of him and Regina deflated. "Emma!" Well, that didn't wo—_

 _Hyde's hand shot out, clenching dangerously around Regina's neck. She gasped, unable to breathe. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Emma frozen staring at her shaking hands._

 _"_ _Emma! Emma!" She tried to get the Saviour's attention, even as she felt the life being choked from her. She could barely even get the words out now. Black dots danced around Regina's vision. In the back of her mind, she started seeing visions of her past flash by like they were all happening at once. For some reason, a vision of her when she was young in the stables with Daniel seemed to stick out . . . "Emma! EMMA! -"_

 _Finally, Emma unfroze and activated the weapon — shooting lightning bolts at Hyde that sent him flying across the yard. Regina's limbs went slack, all the air returning to her at once. David, Hook, and Jekyll rushed to Hyde where he'd landed on Regina's car and slapped the new cuffs on his wrists._

 _"_ _Specially made." Jekyll sneered. "You won't be breaking out of those."_

 _Regina held on to her neck, breathing heavily. What the hell was that!?_

 _Emma stood shakily to her feet, going up to Regina. "Are you okay?"_

 _Regina ignored the Saviour's attempt at diversion. There was no way in hell that little stunt that had just happened was getting by. "Is something wrong? Why did you hesitate?"_

 _Emma looked like a guilty child caught in the cookie jar. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." The Saviour insisted._

 _From where he struggled against Hook and David's hold, Hyde butted in. "Are you really, Saviour?"_

 _Emma blinked, scrunching her face in anger. "Shut up. You're our prisoner now." Regina raised an eyebrow — what was going on with Emma lately?_

 _"_ _Ignore him, Emma." Snow told her daughter._

 _Hyde laughed as he was carried away. "Yes, ignore me just like your tremors."_

 _Emma's eyes widened and she ran after him. "Wait. Wait. Wha — what do you know?"_

 _"_ _More than you. If you wish to learn what's been happening to you, you know where to find me."_

 _Regina, Snow, and Emma watched David and Hook carry him off to the asylum where they'd be holding him. Jekyll stood off to the side. As the guys disappeared up the street, Regina caught sight of a familiar young woman and a little girl beside her holding her hand — Anna and Mia!?_

 _The young woman and her daughter walked calmly up to the other three. It was only when they got closer than Anna really started to look at them — taking in their post—battle roughness. "Is everything okay, here?"_

 _Concern washed over Regina instantly, making her forget about almost being choked to death a few minutes ago. What were the two doing out and about!? "Anna, what are you doing here?"_

 _Anna shrugged, swinging little Mia's hand back and forth. The toddler still seemed a bit out of it from before — still holding on to that stuffed dog. "You said you'd meet us in an hour but it's been over two. We got a little worried. We've been wandering around for awhile. This town is bigger than I thought it was." Anna's eyes focused on Emma's hands at her sides. Regina followed the young woman's eye line — Emma's hand was still shaking. "Woah, are you okay?"_

 _Emma had barely acknowledge Anna and Mia's presence since they walked up. The Saviour, staring at her hand, mumbled something about having to go before running off._

 _Anna, an annoyed look suddenly on her face, looked on in the distance in the area where Emma took off. "What was that guy talking about?"_

 _"_ _It's . . . a long story," Regina sighed, massaging her neck again. "Since you guys are here now, how about that tour?"_

 _Anna immediately perked up, a grin from ear to ear. "Really? You guys don't have to go deal with that?_ _What about your car!? It's trashed!"_

 _"_ _I could do with a bit of fun," Regina sighed. "And the car's an easy fix —" The Mayor waved her hand, instantly repairing her beloved Mercedes. "See? All better."_

 _Anna and Mia's eyes widened._

 _Snow had a pensive look on her face. "I would, ah, love to join you guys but I've got to go pick up Neal and . . . some other things . . ." Snow frowned, heading off. Regina raised an eyebrow. Neal was with the fairies — on the other side of town. Snow was headed in the direction of Dr. Hopper's . . ._

 _"_ _Mia's still a little shook up from that thing earlier." Anna said. "The snowflake cheered her up for a little while, but I think she needs some more 'Gina—time'." Mia looked up at Regina, a shy smile on her face._

 _"_ _Is that so?" All of Regina's worries instantly melted away at the sight of that smile. She knelt down in front of Mia who was poking her head out from behind Anna's legs. "Hey little one . . . are you ready for some more magic?"_

 _"_ _Snowfwake!?" Mia's voice was small._

 _Regina chuckled, nodding. "Snowflakes and so much more."_

 _Mia grinned earnestly, slowly toddling out from behind her mother's legs and straight ahead, wrapping her little arms around Regina's shoulders. It had been unexpected from the little girl she hadn't even known for twenty—four hours — but Regina found herself leaning into it._

 _"_ _Mia, can you say thank you to Gina for showing us around?" Anna's voice broke Regina from her thoughts._

 _Mia stepped back, rocking back and forth with her hands behind her back. "Tank you, Gina!"_

 _"_ _You're very welcome, Mia." Regina smiled back, standing up. "Okay . . . should we get this magical tour on the road?" Mia giggled and reached up to grab Regina's hand and then Anna's, the toddler now in between them. Together the three of them made their way down the street._

 _"_ _So, what's up with Emma?" Anna brought up, clearing her throat. If she wasn't mistaken, Regina thought she could detect a hint of annoyance from the woman aimed at the blonde Saviour._

 _"_ _Who knows with that one," Regina shrugged, chuckling. She didn't want to drive a wedge between the two of them even further but she herself wasn't even sure what was wrong with Emma right now. Anna sighed, turning her head the other way. "Okay, so over here we have the . . ." Regina continued to talk about the various attractions (which weren't many) in Storybrooke. As she talked, she used her free hand to entertain Mia with some magic._

 _Mia wound in and around Anna and Regina, giggling as she chased around some multi—coloured bubbles that Regina conjured and spelled to follow the little girl around._

 _In between telling Anna about the town — Mia wasn't really paying attention — Regina also told her a little about the dark curse that she cast to bring all of them from the Enchanted Forest. She wasn't going to at first — not wanting to overwhelm Anna with the dark, scary magic stuff so soon. She was really surprised though that Anna didn't seem to flinch or even be phased in the slightest by any of the details of the curse — or the dark things Regina did to cast it._

 _It meant more to Regina than Anna would ever know . . . in a town full of people (other than Henry) who still really only saw her as a villain, having the two newest residents already so open to looking past who she used to be . . . It gave her hope everyone else could too._

 _"_ _Regina?"_

 _The Mayor in question blinked, shaking herself from her thoughts. Looking down, she found Mia grinning up at her and she smiled back. "Right . . . sorry. Just thinking about things." Regina said to Anna, who nodded._

 _"_ _So you created this entire town with that weird curse? That's pretty damn incredible!" Anna stood in one spot, soaking in the view of the town._

 _Regina smirked, amused with the young woman's comment - but not all of it. "Have I told you since we met that your mouth can be absolutely fowl sometimes? One of those bad habits you picked up from Emma, I assume?"_

 _Anna blushed, shrugging. "Maybe a little. Or . . a lot." Regina shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry about Mia, though — she knows better. Better than me, actually . . . She actually scolds me for it!" Anna laughed._

 _"_ _Well then," Regina chuckled, taking Mia's hand and twirling the little girl around in a circle. "You just keep on doing that, Mia!"_

 _"_ _O—tay, Gina! Mommy, you sassy!" Mia pointed her little finger at her mother — to which Anna broke out laughing._

 _"_ _You got it, Boss Lady Mia!" Anna laughed._

 _As they neared Dr. Hopper's office, the man in question rushed out of the building with his coat on his arm holding a tray of two to—go coffees and Pongo the dalmatian on the leash he carried in the other._

 _"_ _Doggy!" Mia squealed reaching out and wanting to run but Regina's grip on her hand held her back._

 _"_ _Dr. Hopper, how are you today?" Regina called out._

 _Archie caught site of the three of them and his eyes widened. "U—Um . . . Madame Mayor! Hello!"_

 _"_ _Would you like to meet our newest citizens of Storybrooke? This is Anna and her young daughter Mia." Regina held up Mia's hand. "Anna knew Emma when they were children — now Anna and Mia are going to live here."_

 _"_ _Hello, hello," Archie nodded, a nervous smile on his face._

 _"_ _Girls, this is Dr. Archie Hopper." Regina told them. "And his dog — Pongo."_

 _Mia's eyes lit up at the dog's name. "Where Pewdita and puppies!?" The little girl looked around._

 _Anna chuckled at Regina and Archie's confused looks, shaking her head. "Mia, things are a little different here." Her gaze turned back to Archie. "So you're a doctor?"_

 _Archie nodded. "Well — psychiatrist and therapist actually."_

 _Anna tilted her head. "Which fairy tale are you though?"_

 _"_ _Anna!" Regina scolded._

 _"_ _It's alright, Madam Mayor." Archie chuckled. "I am actually, besides Dr. Hopper — in the Enchanted Forest I was — am — Jiminy Cricket."_

 _Anna nodded, finally getting it. "Cool!"_

 _"_ _I must be on my way, though. It was lovely to meet both of you, good day Madame Mayor." He nodded his head and led Pongo off toward the forest. Regina snickered, remembering Snow rushing off to see him earlier. Of course — Emma was pushing her parents away so Snow was getting creative._

 _"_ _Hmm . . . Jiminy Cricket." Anna mused aloud as they continued down the sidewalk. "What other fairy tale characters you got in this town?"_

 _"_ _I'm sure you'll meet them eventually." Regina told her. As they got closer to Gold's shop, uneasiness began to spread through Regina's system as it always did with anything related to the Dark One. She grabbed hold of Mia's hand tighter, glancing over to check on Anna who held Mia's other hand._

 _"_ _Geez . . . if that place doesn't look shifty!" Anna shivered. "Gold . . Hey, isn't that the bad guy you guys were talking about in New York?"_

 _"_ _Precisely," Regina nodded — impressed with how observant Anna was. "He's better known as Rumplestiltskin — the Dark One — like what Emma was. He's much worse however — and he's never, ever to be trusted." The Mayor's voice was firm. She stopped, turning to look at both Anna and Mia. "I mean it — both of you. Mr. Gold is the ultimate Evil — in every sense of the word. I may have been the Evil Queen once, but he was and still is Evil Incarnate. I don't want either of you talking to him or looking at him or even stepping foot anywhere near this shop. And whatever you do, do NOT make a deal with him. Got it?"_

 _"_ _Okay, we get it!" Anna laughed._

 _Regina sighed. "If you're laughing, then I don't think you do. He's dangerous — and manipulative. He taught me everything I know. Forced me to cast that curse. He twisted my soul into darkness. And he won't think twice about hurting either of you if he needed too."_

 _Anna stopped laughing, eyeing the shop warily and then looking back at Mia. "O—okay. I understand, I really do. I didn't have a good feeling from that place anyway. We'll stay away from it and him."_

 _Regina closed her eyes momentarily, willing her worried heart to slow down. "Good."_

 _Anna nodded._

 _It was quiet as they continued, except for Regina telling them a few details here and there. "You two have been to Granny's . . . and you know Snow and Charming's apartment over there. My house is up the street about two blocks — on Mifflin street. And Emma's is the street over from that. When things calm down a little, I'll have you two over. Right now it's a mess with all of Zelena and the baby's things everywhere. I'm not much a fan of clutter — I'm hoping my chaotic sister isn't that much of a mess all the time."_

 _Anna nodded, chuckling. "Mia absolutely HATES when I leave things laying around — I swear sometimes she's more mature and clean than I am. 'Mommy, dat towel don'ts beeslongs on da floors!', 'Mommy, dere's ickies on dere!'" Anna rolled her eyes. "If I leave a plate or a cup sitting for more than five minutes, she's yelling at me to put it in the sink or garbage."_

 _Regina laughed heartily — she simply adored these two! "That's adorable, Anna. Really." She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "It's also really funny that you say that — I was the same way as a child. Daddy used to call me his 'Tidy Little Princess.'"_

 _Anna snickered. "Now *that's* adorable."_

 _Regina blushed, shrugging. She hadn't thought about that in a long time. Mother wouldn't ever entertain it — she always said 'Of course she's tidy — a Queen wouldn't ever be a slob.' Regina frowned — pushing thoughts of her mother away._

 _Dark thoughts of her mother were replaced by pangs of loss as they neared the cemetery where her vault was. Anna and Mia were completely oblivious to the millions of thoughts flying around in Regina's head and heart like one of those pinball machines Henry enjoyed so much._

 _She briefly explained to Anna that she kept a vault here in the cemetery with some of her spells and potions and things — but kept it locked with a spell only she could open. Anna found it amazing, eyes wide with curiosity. Though amused with how excited Anna was, Regina's thoughts deepened in the loss she felt now._

 _She thought of the moments she'd shared with Robin in that vault — some good and some bad. Conversations and kisses and nights spent wrapped up in each other's arms . . . it hadn't been long that he'd been taken from her but she was starting to forget what he smelled like. His smile, his laugh, how good he was with Roland and the short time he'd had with his daughter, his bravery . . ._

 _Those final moments in her office before Hades took him from her . . . they kept replaying in her mind on repeat. She blinked back the tears, wiping them away before Anna and Mia could notice. She hadn't been back in there since — swept up in this crisis and that . . . and now the thought of it hurt more. She hadn't even had time to think of it earlier when they faced Hyde outside the town hall. If she didn't face it eventually, though . . . well, Storybrooke still needed it's Mayor didn't it?_

 _"_ _Why don't we move on to the docks — the view of the water really is quite spectacular." Regina cleared her throat, putting on a smile. She'd go back to her office alone with her thoughts once she saw that Anna and Mia were settled._

 _The two, excited by Regina's suggestion, starting jumping up and down in excitement. It was just the distraction Regina needed to pull herself together. Mia pulled the two along — practically running them down to the docks. Mia's eyes immediately locked on the grand sails of Hook's ship once they neared the pier._

 _"_ _What that?!" Mia squealed. Anna was just as entranced._

 _Regina chuckled. "That would be the Jolly Roger - Captain Hook's ship." She told them._

 _"_ _As in Emma's Hook — Killian?" Anna asked. Regina nodded, smirking. "That is so totally wicked! Can we go on it? Please, Regina!"_

 _"_ _That would be a question for Hook, Anna." Regina said, smiling as she caught sight of her son._

 _Anna frowned but lit up when she saw the two teens up ahead by the benches — the girl was running around laughing and the boy held a camera up chasing her, taking her pictures. "Hey, that's Henry and Violet!"_

 _The two teens in question stopped running around as Regina, Anna, and Mia walked up to them. "Hi Mom!" Henry greeted his mother with a hug — Violet stood off to the side looking nervous. Regina still wasn't too fond of the two of them spending so much time together — and unsupervised! That kiss she'd witnessed had her especially unnerved. Honestly, Emma and she needed to have another chat about their son's activities."Hey Anna! Hey there little Mia!" Mia giggled as Henry tickled her tummy. Anna waved at the teen._

 _"_ _M—Madame Mayor." Violet sputtered, bowing her head nervously._

 _"_ _Violet, dear," Regina regarded the teen — not really meeting the girl's eye. She didn't correct her — she may not much like being addressed as "Madame Mayor" and only really tolerated it either in the office or from Archie . . . but she was okay with Violet using the title. She wanted Violet to remember who one of Henry's mothers was — she WAS the Mayor and if she hurt her little boy . . . well, her Evil Queen days may be done but that didn't mean she wasn't intimidating. Really, it wasn't that she didn't like Violet — she just didn't like that her son was growing up so fast. "Girls, you met Violet in New York, right?"_

 _Anna nodded, Mia smiled shyly up at the girl who stood nervously beside Henry. Violet smiled at them._

 _"_ _What are you guys up to?" Henry asked._

 _"_ _We finally captured Hyde — he's locked up at the asylum. There's still these people from the Land of Untold Stories to deal with, but for now the town is safe. Now I'm just showing our new friends around town." Regina told him, eyeing the camera in her son's hand. "What about you two?"_

 _Henry sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. "Gramma has me doing a project for school already." The teen grumbled. "Two weeks before classes begin and I already have homework. Violet was just helping me. It's supposed to be a photo collage journal."_

 _Regina smirked — leave it to Snow White. "Well, okay . . ." The Mayor nodded, convinced that Henry and Violet weren't up to anything._

 _"_ _Gina, mo' magies! Mo' bubblies!" Mia tugged on her hand, pulling her from her thoughts. Smiling at the child, Regina waved her hand and a cloud of multi—coloured bubbles surrounded her._

 _The others started playing with Mia too, trying to pop the bubbles. Henry started snapping pictures. Mia was absolutely enthralled, and so excited! Anna and Regina both knelt down in front of the toddler, keeping her in the same general area and away from the water's edge. Henry and Violet were laughing as they watched the other three._

 _Mia's hands were up in the air, trying to catch the magical bubbles before they floated away. Regina's heart burst with joy and sadness all at the same time. These moments with Anna and Mia on the tour were fun — and that was something she hadn't had in quite a long time. She remembered fondly the first time she'd shown Roland what bubbles of this world were — he was so excited just like Mia was now. A small part of her was mourning losing Roland as well — that little boy had meant a lot to her just like his father had._

 _She felt a flash of anger rush through her when she thought of the feather Roland had wanted her to have — and of Zelena losing it! That sister of hers . . . It hurt too that Zelena had gotten to say goodbye to Roland too before the Merry Men whisked him back to the Enchanted Forest — Regina hadn't seen the boy since his father's funeral._

 _Regina watched Anna and Mia so focused on the bubbles — it was adorable. Her mind went back to Robin and Roland. She may have lost the two of them but it seemed that Anna and Mia were quickly mending her heart in some small but different way._

 _"_ _Mommy, want ice cweam!" Mia popped another bubble._

 _Anna was about to say something but Regina cut her off. "Ice cream sounds like a wonderful idea!" The Mayor scooped the little girl up, tickling the crevice of her neck. "What do you say, should we all get some?"_

 _"_ _You guys go ahead, Mom — Violet and I are going to stay here." Henry told her._

 _"_ _As long as we behave." Regina eyed him. Henry nodded earnestly. "Okay Anna, Mia . . . we'll head back to Snow and Charming's loft and hit the Ice Cream parlour on the way. It's under new management now and it's actually much better than it was." Anna gave her a look. "It's a long story — I'll explain eventually."_

 _Twenty minutes later, the three of them walked down the sidewalk toward the Charming's apartment — with Mia in between them again. Little Mia was still eating her ice cream cone — Anna and Regina had finished theirs already. As they rounded the corner leading to Granny's, Regina felt an odd sense of deja vu flow through her. Mia took another lick of her ice cream and Anna rested her hand on the back of her daughter's head. Regina's hand squeezed Mia's free one tighter as her heart constricted._

 _A lump formed at the back of her throat, memories of a similar moment running in her head . . . She'd done this once before — on a night that had been both one of the best and one of the worst of her life . . . The night that Robin's "wife" had suddenly appeared from the past . . . She still wasn't sure if she could ever forgive Zelena for what she did to Robin… she didn't care about the pain it caused her but the pain it had caused him was almost too much to bare. The internal battle he faced wanting to honour his code and vows to his wife, who wasn't even his wife to begin with, instead of being able to follow his heart. Of course, she loved her niece — and not only because Robin's blood flowed through her veins — but Regina would have never sunk to that level of cruelty even as the Evil Queen._

 _Earlier that same night Regina and Robin had taken Roland for ice cream on their way to Granny's — Roland in between them eating away at his cone. Much like Mia was in between Regina and Anna now. The kiss she'd shared with Robin under the archway she now passed by played in the back of her mind. It had been perfect. The most perfect moment she'd ever experience. Until it all fell apart only moments later._

 _Anna was by no means a romantic partner to her — more like a young friend or mentee or ward — but the visual was just too similar. Regina bit back tears, catching sight of the town hall building in the distance. Just seeing the town hall again was bringing back all those painful memories. It made her remember that the common factor in all that pain . . . was Zelena. Her sister, the one she was trying to reconcile with for the good of her niece . . . Everything, just like always, was Zelena's fault. It was just like dealing with her mother all over again. As painful as it was, she needed to stop avoiding the issue. She decided then that she should stop running from the painful past to move on —for her new friends and everyone else in town._

 _Telling Anna and Mia that she just remembered she had something she had to do alone at her office, she told them to go on ahead to the Charming's and she would see them again the next day._

 _She shrugged off her coat as she stepped into the lobby of the town hall building for the first time since that horrible, fateful day — her inner temperature rising the closer she got to where her office resided. The sound of her heels clicking on the floor echoed loudly - but not much louder than her heartbeat._

 _Her hands started shaking as she took the first step inside the room with the familiar black and white wallpaper. The shaking was so much that she could barely hold onto her jacket. Tears welled up within her as flashes of memory burned their way through her heart. Her brave Robin Hood, protecting his Evil Queen with every last breath left he had to give . . ._

 _She exhaled painfully, her crying eyes landing on the floor where she held his still body — his daughter crying in the background —_

 _"_ _I heard we got Hyde. I thought it would take weeks and weeks of battles and twists and turns, and here you go doing it Day One." The voice of the one person she couldn't deal with right now — Zelena — spooked her, coming up from behind. "Kudos to you, sis."_

 _Regina tensed, barely able to keep herself together. She had wanted a moment alone to grieve and then get back in control. She was trying to stay strong for everyone else but even she was only human. "Yeah. We got him." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot anxiously, not even caring to hold it all in anymore — and it certainly showed in her voice. The grief, the mourning, the anger and resentment . . ._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Zelena was staring at her — and the woman was actually genuinely confused._

 _Regina's inner—grief raged even more. Her own sister couldn't even care enough to figure out what was wrong. It wasn't like Regina should be surprised . . . she was just so physically and emotionally exhausted that it just hurt all the more. "This is the first time I've been back here . . . . . since Robin died." She let out a pained sigh, the words driving nails further into her heart. She had thought that ridding herself of that darkness would ease the ache . . . but the more time that went on, the more it chipped away at her. And knowing that Zelena was at fault *really* wasn't helping. "I need a moment." She breathed, counting backwards in her head._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _Regina closed her eyes, wincing. "This is just hard." That voice, ugh . . . If she could just get Zelena to leave, she could have her time to cry this out . . ._

 _"_ _I know. I lost someone here, too." Zelena's voice — of course — proceeded to get emotional._

 _Regina just couldn't anymore. She was about to burst — whether in tears or in anger she wasn't sure. Either way, her sister needed to leave. "Zelena I'm sorry, but please go." She was trying so hard to control her tongue but it really wasn't working. Her initial plan had been to step into her office, embrace some of that grief and let it out, then go back to the Charming's to say goodnight to Anna and Mia and apologize for leaving them so abruptly._

 _"_ _Shouldn't we be helping each other?"_

 _The Mayor paused. Not because she had to think about it, no . . . because she couldn't believe how oblivious Zelena was being. "No."_

 _"_ _Why not?" Zelena huffed like a small child._

 _Regina crossed her arms, the bitterness and grief taking over. "Because I blame you." Her voice felt raw with the tears she knew wanted to leak out. "Every time I look at you, I—I blame you for what happened."_

 _Zelena's eyes widened. "Me?! What about Emma?! She dragged you to Hell!"_

 _Regina shook her head. She couldn't even believe the words that were coming out of the woman's mouth. "No, I chose to go! But you — I trusted you. And because of that, Robin's soul was obliterated!" She pointed to the very ground his body had fallen, anger radiated off her in waves. She should have never given Zelena those second chances — she should have never trusted her or Hades._

 _"_ _Want to talk about trust? Okay." Zelena's selfishness was rearing its ugly head again. Just listening to her go on made Regina sick to her stomach. "Let's talk about trust. You made the biggest decision in your life, ripping out the evil part of you, and you just went to Snow White before coming to your own flesh and blood!"_

 _Regina didn't know how much more of this she could take. What point was Zelena even trying to make — other than exploiting her own sister's grief? "Why do you even care?!"_

 _"_ _You ripped out the part of yourself that was most like me!" Every word that came out of Zelena's mouth sounded even more whiny than the last. "And you surround yourself with those bloody Charming's a—and that human girl and her little brat. You've barely said anything to me since we got back to Storybrooke! You've hardly even looked at your niece, much less held her!"_

 _Regina was just done at this point. How was she supposed to counter such utter ridiculousness? How do you reason with a woman as jealous and twisted and crazy as your own sister? Did her sister not understand that looking at her niece — baby Robyn — *hurt* so incredibly much because all she could think about was how much the infant looked like her father . . . "I don't know what you want me to say."_

 _Zelena didn't say anything for a moment, just snarling at Regina."The baby and I will be out by tonight." Regina sighed heavily, relieved when the other woman disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Of course, Zelena would have to drag baby Robyn into it — guilt her with the niece card. It wouldn't work though — she loved her niece but she was having serious issues remembering why she shouldn't conjure her sister over a cliff._

 _She stood there for a long while, frozen . . . staring at the ground where she'd lost Robin. The grief and the loss were just so overwhelming. She thought she'd had a hold on it, she really did. She cut out half of herself, the town was facing a new villain and the new unknown refugees, and her emotions were spiralling out of control . . . but she'd really thought she could do it. They really had caught Hyde after only a day but something in her gut told her the threat wasn't over._

 _With all of that though, she really only had the emotional capacity to deal with so much at a time. Right now what was taking precedence was the feather. It wasn't even that Zelena had lost the feather — it was that she didn't care to hold on to it, or see how much all of this was hurting Regina. Not to mention, if a six-year-old could manage to hold on to something so small and a grown woman couldn't . . ._

 _If only she could find that feather, maybe her soul could find some semblance of peace . . ._

 _Regina blinked, looking up at her surroundings. She found herself in her home, sitting on the floor in front of her fireplace — Robin's quiver for his arrow lay in a copper bowl on the ground in front of her. Zelena, the baby, and all of their things were gone. She didn't remember leaving the office — her magic must have brought her there without her even thinking about it. Glancing out the window, she realized it was dark out. She must have blacked out or spaced out for a while too. For a moment she panicked, but then realized that her mind and her magic had more clarity than she did. She'd do a locator spell to find the feather._

 _Regina started the spell — the quiver rising in the air hovering near the fire. She thought for a moment it would work — that it would lead her to what she was trying to find. . . . Then the quiver shook, falling to the ground. Regina's shoulders deflated in defeat._

 _"_ _Mom?" She jumped at the voice, turning to find Henry walking toward her with his backpack on his shoulder and camera in his other hand. "Why are you doing a locator spell?"_

 _"_ _Roland had a gift." Regina sighed, rising to her feet and going to sit on the couch. So much for finding peace. She couldn't even manage to find a feather. "Zelena lost it. Robin's feather."_

 _Henry put his backpack on the floor next to the couch and placed his camera on the coffee table before sitting down next to her. "You know better than anyone why it didn't work. It's looking for him. And he's gone." Spoken by most anyone else, these words would anger and set her off. From her baby boy though, she knew he only meant to comfort her._

 _"_ _Obliterated." The word spit out of her mouth in distaste. "That's how Hades put it. His soul destroyed."_

 _"_ _That's what Hades said?" Henry's eyebrow scrunched — like it did whenever he was thinking. She'd seen that same confused look on Emma many times as well._

 _Regina narrowed her eyes. "You don't believe him?"_

 _Henry shrugged. "Villains say whatever they can to hurt people." Her son the Believer regarded his mother thoughtfully. "But what I choose to believe in is faith — hope that when a hero's story is over, there's a special place for them."_

 _Regina was quiet for a moment, wiping remnants of tears in her eyes. She thought about what Henry said. Maybe there could be hope that even though Robin wasn't in her life — or Roland's or baby Robyn's - that maybe he had found some peace in ever after._

 _Regina let out a soft breath, only feeling a small fraction of relief. She would just continue to mourn him in on her own pace, gradually feeling less and less like the world was falling apart every day. Her son was still here, Anna and Mia were here, her niece was here, and she had the Charming's and the rest of the town too. She couldn't just shut down anymore, the people still in her life needed her. For now, it was time to put on her 'Mom—hat' and be involved in her son's life. "So... how was your — date with Violet?"_

 _Henry blushed. "It wasn't a date, Mom. We were just hanging out." Like any teenage boy would, Henry picked up his camera and started looking through the photos purposefully avoiding the subject. "I got some really cool shots. This is a school project I might actually enjoy doing."_

 _Regina leaned over his shoulder, peaking at the photos while Henry clicked through them. She smirked, noticing that most of the photos were of Violet. She had a feeling he enjoyed this project a little too much. As he continued to click through she saw photos of his grandparents, his baby uncle, both of his mother's, Hook, Leroy, Granny, Archie and Pongo, a few other townspeople she couldn't put names to. Eventually she spotted photos of the newest residents in Storybrooke — Anna and Mia. She realized he must have taken them that morning and afternoon. She spotted one in particular — it was of Mia and Anna — and Regina — playing with the bubbles. She hadn't even realized he'd gotten that one. "Hey, wait go back."_

 _Henry clicked back a few images. "This one?"_

 _Regina took the camera from him, smiling as she looked down at the image again. "Did you take this at the docks?"_

 _Henry snickered proudly. "I snapped it when you guys weren't looking. There's a part in the project that asks for a candid photo." He craned his head to look at the image."It actually turned out really cute! You look happy."_

 _Regina smiled warmly again, going back to the feeling of happiness and warmth and family she'd had. She had been just as bogged down in the grief and loss as she was now, but she'd also felt light — sharing a fun, happy moment with Henry and his girlfriend . . . and with Anna and Mia._

 _She felt Henry's eyes on her as she grinned down at the camera. "I think this is the one I'll use! I'll print it out tomorrow. Do you think Anna would mind?"_

 _A joyful tear made it's way down Regina's cheek and she smiled fondly, stroking the side of Henry's face. Her baby boy was growing up so fast — she loved and hated it at the same time. Oh well, at least she had little Mia to dote on now. Oh, and Neal and baby Robyn too, but those two just weren't the same. She frowned briefly thinking of Roland but tried to hide it before Henry could see. "I don't think she would."_

 _Henry laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I told Ma I'd spend the night at her place tonight. I'll be home tomorrow. You should lay down. You could use some rest. You might feel better after a little sleep."_

 _Regina nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around Henry as he hugged her. After, he picked up the camera and his backpack and started for the door. "Henry?" He turned, pausing in the doorframe. "Would you mind printing a duplicate of that photo? I'd like a copy,"_

 _Henry tilted his head confused at first but then smiled when he saw a little light return in his mother's eyes — something he hadn't seen for far too long. Something he'd wondered if he'd ever see again from his brunette mother. "Absolutely. Love you, Mom."_

 _Regina smile brightly. "Love you too, my little Prince."_

 _Hearing the click of the front door as he left, Regina decided try taking her son's advice, realizing just how exhausted — both physically and mentally — she actually felt. She even lacked the energy to close up the house and change her clothes, so she waved her hand appeared in her bed under the covers in a cloud of purple smoke. Now the house was dark and locked up — she could finally rest._

 _As tired as she was though, she lay there for what felt like forever just staring at the ceiling. Why couldn't she fall asleep if she was so tired?_

 _Her mind started to wander, going through a million different things she didn't need to be thinking of. Papers at her office she couldn't remember if she'd signed, back to school shopping for Henry . . . was her car due to go to the shop? Probably not anymore since she'd used magic that day to repair it after Hyde's body left an imprint in it . . . Thinking about Hyde made her feel guilty for commiserating over such menial tasks . . . she should be appreciating that she *had* time to think about such so—called normal everyday things. With another villain always on the horizon, the future was never certain._

 _Frustrated she turned over, fluffing her pillow and letting out a deep sigh. It wasn't often that she had such trouble sleeping. The day's (week's, month's, year's?) events were just wearing on her more than usual. She really should stop wallowing though. She thought about her new friends, — sweet little Mia and her strong—willed mother Anna — and what they had been through in their short lives. She didn't even know all of it but she knew enough to be in awe of their light and bravery in the face of those traumas._

 _She tossed and turned again, frowning as she went back to her fight with Zelena in her office earlier. It just completely stunned her how there was so much of a difference between Zelena and Anna. Both women grew up without their families, essentially on their own. In two different worlds, yes, but alone all the same. Zelena was quite a bit older and had magic but both women were mothers now even though Anna's daughter was older. The two were just like night and day though . . . ._

 _It unsettled Regina how much Zelena was turning into their mother. As much as Regina wished sometimes she could just cut Zelena out of her life completely, she couldn't let her niece grow up with a mother like she'd had. She would deal with Zelena's . . . . everything . . . if only so that Robyn could grow up with the best mother and aunt and best chance Regina could get her._

 _Regina tossed and turned again — still unable to fall asleep. By now there were memories flashing across her mind, dredging up from deep within her subconscious. Voices from the past echoed through her dark bedroom, bouncing off the walls and straight into her bruised heart:_

 ** _I can't believe that I thought that things could be different between us. All you ever care about is yourself. No matter what I do, you and I will never be on the same side!_**

 ** _You know what? You're right. You want to fireball this place? Then let's do it._**

 _Back in her bed — in the present — Regina's face scrunched in horror. This was not one particular memory she ever wished to revisit. Now she was hearing it in surround sound. Was her magic manifesting this right now? Where were these voices coming from? She kept her eyes shut tight — maybe if she kept them closed, she wouldn't have to see the memories too._

 ** _Enough. If the two of you should hate anyone, it's me. There was a time when you both cared about each other. There's a chapter in our family history you've both forgotten. It was a long time ago. And it's time that you remembered._**

 _Behind her eyelids, the memories her mother had restored to her played out as if on fast forward. She squeezed her eyes tighter trying to will the images away but the more she tried to fight them, the clearer they became. She was in her parent's palace, staring at much younger version of herself within a mirror. Wishing she had someone, other than her favourite doll that she held tight to her chest, to play with._

 _Her curious mind had led her to run her fingers along the lid of her mother's wand box. She was so naive back then, thinking that the wand could transform her doll into the sister she always wanted. Regina could almost feel the pain she'd felt when the magic from the wand pierced through her like lightening bolts. Her mother had run off to find Zelena then, knowing they were sisters and that the only way to save her was through an act of innocence. Her mother could lie to herself all she wanted but she couldn't deny that she was the furthest thing from that word._

 ** _You see? You were sisters once, who loved and needed each other. I thought that love any kind of love was weakness. I was a fool…Look at you, Regina. You stayed here to help your father and your friends. You're stronger than I ever was. And that's the strength you got from the people you love, not from me._**

 _Of all the things her mother had ever told her, Regina felt like that had been one of the only things that was really true. The people she loved and cared about now were what gave her the strength — to fight, to move on, to live every day. Even now as she lay there in her bed trying to get to sleep — stuck in a slump of mourning and depression — she wasn't so deep in it that she would retreat into herself._

 _So while the voices of her memory were not exactly the most uplifting, there was also another side of it too. Sure, finding out she'd met Zelena as a child but the memories had been taken away from them for decades hadn't felt great — it hurt a great deal, actually. All she'd ever wanted as a child — besides her freedom — was a sister to play with. To find out decades later that she'd *had* that but it was taken away by her mother? Issues of betrayal run deep, and Regina had had enough of those already with her mother before finding that out._

 _Getting those memories back had changed things between Regina and Zelena as well. At first, she'd thought it would make things better — to find out they had connected before all the jealousy and magic and the other debacles that would plague the sisters later in their lives. That moment Zelena had unlocked the blood—lock on Cora's box and they'd realized they could be related — sisters even . . . . it was like heaven had finally answered Regina's prayers. Getting those memories back, she could remember feeling like she wasn't alone for the first time in her short life — the only time in her younger years before that fateful day when she'd met Daniel. Without those memories, she'd felt alone for all of her early childhood. She was trying with Zelena, she really was. She'd given her chance after chance, even after what she'd pulled with pretending to be Marian and trying to keep Robin's daughter away from him. Then it had literally gone to hell when they'd returned from the underworld and Zelena's so—called "true love" took away Regina's . . . ._

 _A streak of grief flashed through her again and she frowned, her eyes still closed. A tear ran off her cheek onto her pillow. Even after all of that she was still trying with Zelena . . . it was proving to really get to her though. She really needed to find a way though . . . and she would. She'd found a way with Snow and Emma, she'd find another with Zelena._

 _Wiping the tears away, she rolled over and pulled the covers up. She willed herself to think of happier things and eventually she felt herself start to relax and finally fall asleep . . ._

* * *

 _Regina was standing on the ledge in the Underworld with Zelena and their mother. Everything was dark and cold but too warm and dangerous at the same time. She was feeling unnaturally content and yet unbelievably sad as well — not anything she was sued to feeling when either her sister or mother were around. She was also feeling that this was right — and also time — even though she didn't want it to be._

 _"_ _How did this work with your father?" Cora's voice was unsure and timid — a side of the woman Regina hadn't ever seen._

 _Despite herself, Regina felt nervous all of a sudden. She hadn't wanted Daddy to go either. She was glad though he'd gotten to meet his grandson — there had been a reason she'd given her son his name after all. "He just crossed the bridge. And it took him to where he belonged —into the light."_

 _"_ _Will that work for her?" Zelena's voice was small — Regina wasn't used to that either._

 _"_ _Whatever my fate is I deserve it." Cora simply said._

 _Regina found herself becoming emotional, even with all the things the older woman in front of her had put her through. She was still her mother, after all. The look on Cora's face was unreadable. "Mother, you don't have to—"_

 _Cora cut her off, smiling. "I can face it. Knowing I brought the two of you together, that's . . . that's all the peace I need."_

 _Regina bit back a sob, her lip trembling. "Mother . . ."_

 _"_ _Just promise me you'll hold on to each other." Cora shook her head. Both Regina and Zelena were tearing up now — but Cora was calm as she turned to her younger daughter. "In the real Storybrooke when I died . . . we never got the chance to say goodbye." Regina nodded even as she noticed a look in her mother's eyes before they hugged. It was like the older woman had something else to say to her but wasn't saying it. Instead Cora broke the hug and turned to her elder daughter, almost like she was using the moment as a diversion — still hiding something else? "And we never even got to say hello. Oh, I love you both."_

 _Cora held both of her daughter's hands for a few moments before starting her trek across the stone ledge over the never—ending fire down below. The two women watched their mother get further away from them. Regina and Zelena grabbed each other's hand, watching in horror as the magical flames from below rose up and began to encircle their mother._

 _Regina gasped in shock, her free hand over her heart. Cora turned back, locking eyes with Regina. The younger daughter's eyes widened, thinking her mother had something else to say to her. For a moment, the flames retreated ever so lightly and the faintest hint of light shown through . . ._

 _. . . Then Cora blinked, turning away from Regina and shaking her head. The light faded once more and the flames roared anew — completely engulfing a screaming Cora and pulling her violently down into the fiery pit down below._

* * *

 _Regina bolted up in bed, screaming and on the verge of a panic attack — the sound of beeping jarring her senses out of sorts. She was drenched to the bone in sweat, her night clothes sticking to her skin. Her eyes were puffy and probably red as if she spent hours and hours crying. She looked around her dark room, her ears ringing as everything was spinning. Shaking her head and briefly closing her eyes, she opened them again — relieved the spinning stopped. What was with the dark nightmare that was so intense she'd thought it was real?_

 _A quick glance at her clock told her she had only been asleep for half an hour — but it had felt so much longer! She noticed her cell phone on the night stand beside the clock — it was blinking, which told her someone was trying to get a hold of her._

 _Oh god, what if it was about Henry? Or the girls? What if Hyde got out?_

 _Eyes wide with frantic worry, she scrambled clumsily to grab at the phone. Her worry lessened considerably, though, when she read the texts and listened to the voicemails she had from Snow._

 _Apparently, Henry had stopped there on his way to Emma's saying he was worried about her — Regina — and thought Snow could talk to her. In the text, Snow asked her to meet at the Town Hall — that Anna had offered to watch baby Neal as well because David was still at the station._

 _Regina let out a breath, nodding to herself. She felt guilty that Henry could tell how much she was hurting but relieved at the prospect of having someone to talk to right now. And a walk sounded like a good way to get those nightmarish thoughts out of her head._

 _She stood on still — shaky legs, waving her hand over herself. The puffy eyes and pyjamas were now gone, and she was fully dressed again. Deciding against teleporting herself, she re-checked the protection spell on the house and walked her way to where she was meeting Snow._

 _On the way there, thoughts started swirling around her head. Thankfully they weren't of her mother or Zelena . . . no she was back to thinking of Robin again. And Daniel too. Thinking about her first love earlier in the day had been unsettling while Hyde had choked her. She hadn't thought of Daniel in so long. She had her reasons though - that chapter in her life was especially painful and led to very dark things for her._

 _So why had she thought of him today? And for that matter, why had those moments with her mother played out in her mind? What had her mother not told her in those last moments?_

 _Her mind started to wander, thinking about the people who just arrived from the Land of Untold Stories. Her initial impression of them was that they were pathetic for hiding. Pressing pause on your life wasn't going to fix your broken future — only delay it. Now that they were here, what did these people want? None of them had shown themselves yet so it was unknown whether they were going to attack or simply just needed food and a place to stay. Regina realized though that things were likely scary for them too — now out of the land that halted their stories, their futures were likely very uncertain at the moment. Hiding in that land had only let them put a pause on their problems too — now they would have to figure those out. Regina herself could understand that — she was an old pro at putting her problems on pause. Becoming the Evil Queen had only paused her problems with her mother and her broken marriage._

 _When she got to Town Hall, Snow was already there sitting on the bench in the front courtyard. The Mayor took a seat beside her, and the two sat in silence for awhile. Then they started talking. Regina told her about the fight she had with Zelena, how much she was hurting over Robin, and those horrible nightmares she'd had of memories of her mother and sister._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Regina. I know it'll work out, though. Emma and I had lots of ups and downs before we learned to really be honest with each other." Snow told her._

 _"_ _Actually, I don't think honesty is our problem." Regina sighed - yeah... maybe there was a little *too* much honesty going on._

 _"_ _Well, so what do you think it is?" Snow turned to look at her._

 _Regina's voice cracked and her heart ached, "Robin… " She looked down. Snow reached over to grab the Mayor's hand. Regina looked up, startled with awe at the woman who used to be her step—daughter. Now little Snow was so grown up — a grandmother actually. Regina had been so horrible to Snow — almost killed her so many times, actually separated her from her daughter. Even after all that, Snow survived. And she didn't hold a grudge or hate her 'evil stepmother'. No, she was sitting outside in the middle of the night comforting her because Regina's son — Snow's grandson — was worried about her. And Regina could tell that Snow was worried about her too. In fact where they were now, Snow was a better mother to Regina than Regina ever was to her. Now why couldn't she get to this place of comfort with her own flesh and blood sister? Why was it so hard? Even in the short hours since she'd met Anna, she was still more comfortable with the young woman than she was with Zelena. "I was an awful stepmother." She knew it was true, no need to deny it. And now, she was an awful sister._

 _Snow's expression wasn't the hate and outrage Regina deserved. "Regina, come on. That was the past."_

 _Regina shook her head, sniffling and resting her hand on Snow's shoulder. "I know it was. How did you maintain hope during those terrible times?"_

 _"_ _Well, when my mother died," Snow paused, her own voice breaking. "Then my father…" she let out a breath. "I mean, I had nothing. And then I realized, while y — while , the Evil Queen was trying to kill me that the only way I could stay alive was to never give up. You taught me how to have faith. You were the one who taught me that hope is a choice."_

 _Regina closed her eyes, a tear falling as she remembered that it had been her mother who took Snow's mother from her. And Regina herself had rid the world of Snow's father. Not to mention she'd almost taken Emma's mother — Snow — from her, almost took Henry's mother from him . . . She let out a sigh — the cycle of violence needed to stop. They were *all* family, and they needed to protect other — and that included Zelena, no matter how much she drove Regina insane. She couldn't and wouldn't ever be like her mother ever again. Nor would she let Zelena turn into their mother — or end up where there mother had, wherever that was._

 _"_ _You're thinking of your mother aren't you?" Snow's voice broke Regina from her thoughts._

 _"_ _It would seem so." Regina drawled, fidgeting with her sleeves. "She seems to be one of many things on my mind the last few days. Things that just aren't making sense."_

 _"_ _Like what things?" Snow crinkled her eyebrows._

 _"_ _All of it." Regina shrugged. "My life, my mother, the underworld — Daniel and Robin." Snow narrowed her eyes, concerned and maybe a little confused. "It's all just so much - so much at once and I . . ."_

 _"_ _Just give yourself some time." Snow squeezed the mayor's hand._

 _"_ _I had thirty plus years after Daniel died, Snow . . ." Regina rolled her eyes. "I can't shut down like that again. And it's not even just losing Robin or fighting with Zelena. Or thinking about Daniel after so long, though that is strange." The Mayor looked up. "It's what I don't understand about my mother, about seeing her in the underworld."_

 _"_ _You never really did say much about the last time you saw her." Snow nodded._

 _"_ _I don't really know what happened myself." Regina shrugged. "Zelena and I talked to her, we all got past our differences. She apologized, told us she was wrong and did everything the wrong way."_

 _"_ _She moved on like your father?"_

 _Regina shook her head. "That's just the thing . . ." She sighed. "It was like she was going to — the light started. I was sure she was going to the good place."_

 _"_ _But?" Snow interjected._

 _"_ _I think she was going to tell me something." Regina's voice was hoarse. Snow regarded her with confusion. "She was staring at me like she wanted to tell me something — something important . . . but then she didn't and the fire consumed her and pulled her into the burning flames."_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Regina. That must have been horrible for you and Zelena." Snow's voice was soft. "What do you think she was going to say?"_

 _"_ _That's what's been bugging me. I can't help but think that by *not* telling me whatever it was, she sealed her fate forever." Regina paused, a hollow ache settling in her heart. "The worst part of it is that I feel like I *know* somehow . . . like some part of me knows what she kept from me even in those last moments . . ." Her heart started to race and emotion built up in her chest. "It's killing me inside — that whatever secret my mother kept from me . . . she's gone now for good." She stammered, her entire body shaking. "I don't know what it is — is it something I've done? Is it something she's done to me? I don't know — and yet part of me feels like it does but I can't access that part. And what could be worse than taking away the memory of the first time I met my own sister and keeping it from both of us for decades? And now with her gone I'll probably never find out and it's just eating me up inside . . . adding to the pain and grief and loss that's already built up over the years from losing Daniel and my father and now Robin and I . . . I just don't know how to handle any of this."_

 _"_ _We're all here for you, Regina." Snow assured her. "We can help you find out what your mother was keeping from you or we can help you forget — whatever you need. And I know you and Zelena aren't getting along right now . . . but with time that could change too. You and I worked out our differences, didn't we?" Regina smirked, her heart finally slowing down and the shaking ceased. "Besides . . . Storybrooke has two new residents who would be more than willing to cheer you up — and I'm not talking about Hyde or the refugees from the Land of Untold Stories."_

 _Regina chuckled, a soft smile spreading across her lips. "I'm assuming you're referring to a certain young brown—haired spitfire and her rambunctious blonde toddler?"_

 _"_ _Aren't they just delightful?" Snow squealed, grinning. "I'm so glad Emma is having a chance to mend a part of her past. It's also nice to have a touch of normal in the town."_

 _"_ _Normal, hah — you're hilarious Snow White. What's normal?" Regina mused. Snow shook her head, laughing. "I know what you mean though. Anna and Mia are so full of life — and so untouched by the dark despite what they've been through. I have thoroughly enjoyed the time I've spent with them."_

 _Snow raised a playful eyebrow. "It seems you've become a little attached in the short time you've known them?"_

 _"_ _Is that a bad thing?" Regina countered — her tone not challenging but confident._

 _"_ _No." Snow shook her head, smiling. "It's wonderful - you've just never really have been the type the make friends so quickly. I mean…" Snow nudged her playfully. "...you have always been a little closed off."_

 _The old Regina — Evil Queen Regina — would have killed her on the spot for that comment. The new evolved Regina simply smiled, nodding. "I can't explain it, but I feel so much more at ease with the two of them around. At first I thought it was because Mia is so young and I miss when Henry was that small . . . but it's the same with Anna too." Snow nodded, listening intently. "Just add it to the list of the many, many things I don't understand right now. You are right, though, hope is a choice. Henry reminded me of that earlier. I think Hades was wrong. Robin is at peace." Snow smiled, an expression of pride glimmering in her eyes."You know, I've been sitting here thinking about these new people and how pathetic they were for hiding in some horrible land so their stories didn't have to play out. And then I realized that's exactly what I used to do."_

 _Snow chuckled. "I don't remember you hiding from anything."_

 _Regina wished she could say otherwise. "Oh, I did." Snow just stared at her, unimpressed. Regina couldn't believe Snow of all people hadn't seen it."My life just stopped. The only story I heard was the one I kept telling myself — that I was the Evil Queen. Until finally, I forgot the most important thing. My life was never just one story. It was many stories. To some, a villain. I hurt people in ways I can never make up for. To others, I'm a hero. They've seen my strength, my ability to do the hard things, even when I thought I couldn't. I want to start a new story. One where the Evil Queen doesn't get a part. And I choose to believe that this story will have a better ending than my last."_

 _The two of them stood, linking arms as they walked away. Regina felt so much better than she had after waking from those nightmares._

 _"_ _What do you say, we head back to the loft and say goodnight to our new guests before you head home." Snow suggested. Regina agreed, smiling at the prospect of seeing her two new friends again._

 _As the two walked further away, neither noticed the feather that fluttered down, landing on the bench exactly where Regina had been sitting. The Mayor, still arm and arm with her stepdaughter, breathed in deep. A sense of peace and calmness poured through her entire body, settling the spinning of her mind and pounding of her aching heart. Even though her life may be chaotic at the moment, she began to wonder if fate was working it's magic somehow. She blamed Snow's optimism for the sudden faith she was putting into hope but maybe all the heartbreak was leading her in the direction of something wonderful. Even though she could still feel the heaviness she'd been carrying around since those last moments with her mother in the underworld, Regina did feel lighter. Maybe she was where she needed to be, even if for the time being it meant living in pain._

 _The two women stayed silent as they walked the short trek from Town Hall to the apartment Snow shared with Charming — and now Anna and Mia. When they reached the top of the stairs leading to her floor, Snow paused at the door. Regina raised an eyebrow, turning to the shorter brunette. She could hear something through the walls — the soft vibration of music?_

 _"_ _Go on in." Snow insisted. "I'll wait here."_

 _Nodding in thanks, Regina opened the door and made her way inside. As soon as she entered the apartment, she was washed over with the sweetest instrumental melody floating down from the loft. The Mayor released a breath, a smile on her face. She closed the door behind her, walking her way to the stairs._

 _A voice started echoing with the music and Regina's eyes widened. Emma had mentioned that Anna could play and had enjoyed singing when they were little . . . but Regina had never expected such a soft yet strong lilting voice from such a small woman._

 _The Mayor paused at the bottom of the stairs out of sight, listening to the words echoing off the words:_

 ** _Mother cannot guide you, now you're on your own_**

 ** _Only me beside you still you're not alone_**

 ** _No one is alone truly no one is alone_**

 ** _Sometimes people leave you halfway through the wood_**

 ** _Others may deceive you, you decide what's good_**

 ** _You decide alone but no one is alone_**

 _A tear fell from Regina's face from where she was stuck frozen on the stairs. Looking up she realized she'd climbed halfway up without realizing it. She didn't recognize the song, had never heard it before . . . but the lyrics . . . Regina felt them deep in her soul._

 _She could see Anna and Mia now. The little girl lay tucked in the bed under the covers, her gaze completely transfixed on her mother. Anna sat in a rocking chair beside the bed, strumming on a guitar as she sang, her back facing Regina. Every so often, Anna would stop playing and lean over to twirl the tufts of Mia's blonde hair and kiss the little one's forehead. Mia's eyes drooped, half asleep but still awake enough and intent on listening to the song. Regina felt a wash of peace and contentment as she leaned forward on the banister, closing her eyes and smiling._

 ** _People make mistakes, father's, mother's_**

 ** _People make mistakes holding to their own_**

 ** _Thinking they're alone; honour their mistakes_**

 ** _Everybody makes; One another's terrible mistakes_**

 ** _Witches can be right, giants can be good_**

 ** _You decide what's right, you decide what's good_**

 ** _Just remember_**

 ** _Someone is on your side, someone else is not_**

 ** _Well we're seeing our side, maybe we forgot_**

 ** _They are not alone, no one is alone_**

 ** _Hard to see the light now just don't let it go_**

 ** _Things will come out right now, we can make it so_**

 ** _Someone is on your side...no one is alone_**

 _"_ _Gina!" A tired little voice called out. Regina opened her eyes, locking gazes with Mia and blushing when she realized she'd been caught. Still staring at the child, Regina's heart was absolutely broken by the lyrics — if the first half had spoken to her, the second half was shouting at her. With everyone going on in her life, it was like the lyrics were written *for* her. She knew they weren't, of course, but listening to the song touched her so deeply she could almost feel it healing her soul._

 _Anna stopped strumming and turned around suddenly looking slightly confused at the sight of the Mayor. Regina winced, climbing the rest of the way up the stairs. Mia was now wide awake, crawling out from under the covers and giggling with excitement._

 _"_ _Sorry." Regina straightened her jacket as she walked over to the duo. "I was just coming to check in on you both when I heard you singing. I didn't mean to interrupt. That was beautiful."_

 _Anna eyes softened and her lips pulled into a shy smile. "Thank you. It's from one of my favourite musicals. I've been singing it to her since she was a baby." She stroked Mia's head, the toddler now sitting on the bed._

 _"_ _It's lovely." Regina meant it. Anna had such extraordinary talent, both her voice and with the instrument. Regina had always enjoyed music sure, but nothing had ever had her transfixed they way Anna's voice had. Feeling a bit off—kilter by the whole thing, she cleared her throat. She reached into her coat pocket, fingers brushing on part of the reason she came to say goodnight to her new friends. "Oh . . . I got you a little something." Anna raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing, I just . . ." She took a few steps forward and pulled the slim, metallic purple object out of her pocket and held it out in the palm of her hand._

 _Anna's eyes widened. "Regina, I . . . I?!" Regina smirked, chuckling. "I so told you that you didn't have to do that! Ugh . . . Oooh it's so pretty . . ."_

 _Regina laughed again. "Well I did anyways — like I said, it's nothing. I invited you to town and I want to make sure you have everything you need. And I just couldn't stop thinking about you dropping Mia off in the big city and not having a way to stay in contact to see if she was okay. Mothers should always be reachable — even in a small town like this. Or, in case you get lost while you're trying to figure the town out — or, if there's an emergency. I already programmed everyone's number into it as well…including my own." She let out a breath. "As you can see I'm a bit of a worry—wort, as Henry calls it. I prefer to think of it as being practical."_

 _"_ _Thanks so much, really!" Anna was beaming, staring at the shiny phone. "You're definitely not like any mayor I've met — not that I've met any others." She let out a nervous laugh, taking the phone hesitantly as Regina passed it to her while still holding on to the guitar._

 _"_ _Mommy, purple!" Mia, still half asleep, pointed at the phone._

 _"_ _That it is, kid." Anna was still focused on the shiny new toy. She blinked, looking up at Regina who was still smiling at her._

 _Regina watched with glee as Anna inspected the new phone. She was glad Anna liked it — even happier that the stubborn young woman actually took it."Well, I best be going. You both look like you're comfortable. You have a good sleep, little one." Regina winked at the little girl and turned to head back down the stairs._

 _"_ _Mommy, Gina read me stowy?" Mia's tiny and groggy voice came from behind._

 _Regina froze, turning on her heels with her eyes wide. "Oh—I don't thin—"_

 _Anna nodded, tucking Mia back under the covers. "It wouldn't be a problem if you wanted too. I can wait downstairs."_

 _Regina felt torn. It wasn't as if she never read a bedtime story before — when Henry was little it had been their routine every night when she got home from a long day's work and she tucked Henry into bed. What she was unsure of, though, was whether she should given her current frame of mind. It felt unfair to expose her dark thoughts and uncertainty to such two beacons of light._

 _There was also the fact that the act of reading a bedtime story to a child was such an intimate moment between family members — Regina had only known the two of them for barely over twenty—four hours. She didn't feel right imposing like that . . . but then she looked up to find Mia smiling brightly at her and her heart burst with warmth. How could she say no to such a sweet, innocent, and trusting child? And if she were being honest with herself, she felt so close to these two — just like Snow had noticed — and she felt honoured that Anna and Mia would trust her enough to include her in this family ritual of theirs. "Well… I guess I could."_

 _"_ _Yay!" Mia giggled, pounding on the bed with excitement._

 _Anna leaned down to give her daughter a quick peck on the cheek. "But only one story, got it kid? After that it really is bedtime." Mia sighed but nodded. Anna turned to Regina. "There's a few books on the mantle over there, I brought over from the apartment. There isn't many and she's heard each of them a hundred times so if she starts to quote the pages word for word… well. Just follow along with her." Anna tucked the blankets around Mia a little tighter and kissed her again on the forehead. "I'll be right downstairs. I love you, little one." Anna stood, turning to Regina again before she headed downstairs. "She likes it when you sit beside her so she can cuddle to up you. She's kind of a personal space invader. But you do whatever makes you comfortable."_

 _Regina nodded, waiting until Anna was down the stairs to make her way over to the mantle. She shifted through the books — of which there were only five of. Regina frowned to herself — Anna hadn't been kidding when she said there weren't many of them. The five that were there were old, frail, partially falling apart — obviously second—hand. She made a mental note to pick up some new ones for them. Many, many, many….and maybe she'd have Gepetto build a bookshelf for them too. Thumbing through the books on the mantle, she completely skipped over Snow White — on purpose — but jumped when Mia's voice squealed._

 _"_ _Dat one!" Mia pointed._

 _Regina looked at the Snow White book and then back at Mia. She held up another book, hoping Mia would forget about the *other* one. "This one?"_

 _Mia giggled, shaking her head. "No dat one!"_

 _Regina picked up a third book. "This one? I think this one looks good."_

 _Mia giggled more. "No! Dat one!" The toddler pointed to the Snow White book again._

 _Regina sighed, admitting defeat and held up Snow White. "This one?"_

 _Mia nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah!"_

 _Regina gripped the thin children's book and stared at the front cover's illustration. There were child scribbles on the front, as if Mia took a marker —many of them — to it. The golden binding was torn and the pages inside were dog—eared. The photo of a cartoon Snow White and the dwarfs made Regina cringe — the real Snow White may be her friend now, but Snow was hardly the main character of their particular story. Regina sighed and looked back at Mia. "You sure, you want this one?"_

 _Mia nodded. "Peeeeeaze" The toddler pouted, pushing her bottom lip out and flashing those blue eyes. Regina found that she was powerless against Mia's pout._

 _The Mayor sighed again. "Alright." She carried the book toward the bed and Mia moved over to make room. Regina sat beside her and opened the book to the first page. Just before she started to read she felt the tiny girl move her way closer. Regina lifted her arm so Mia could snuggle in even closer and wrapped her arm tightly around her. Mia sighed contently, eyes focused on the book._

 _Regina let out a deep breath and started to read. "Once Upon A Time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a beautiful Princess named Snow White. She was kind and gentle and a friend to all animals. She lived in a castle with her stepmother, the Queen. But the Queen was cruel and vain. She hated anyone whose beauty rivalled her own and she watched her step daughter with angry jealous eyes…" Regina paused, shaking her head. This was all just so . . . so *wrong.* Okay, maybe not all of it but . . . The Mayor cringed as she read the rest of the story. Sure, they got the big stuff right — the Queen hiring a huntsman to kill the princess, Snow running of to live with the Dwarves who did work in the mines, her obsession with apples . . . Regina rolled her eyes. The way it was written though it was all so nauseating._

 _When she got to the page with the illustration of the Evil Queen, Mia actually hit the picture in the book with a scowl on her face."Bad Evil Kween!" Regina was taken aback, momentarily feeling hurt by the young girl's comment. Then she remembered that it was the one in the story and Mia didn't know who Regina really was yet. Clearing her throat, Regina paused on the story and gently tried to suggest to Mia that maybe the 'Evil Kween' was just misunderstood, maybe she was lonely and hurting inside and didn't know how else to be._

 _Mia accepted that, but the toddler seemed to have a hard time grasping the concept. Regina decided then that after Mia fully understood that magic was real, she would tell the girl the real story of Snow White and the Evil Queen (the appropriate version anyway) to try and teach her that there were more lessons to be learned from the whole story. In fact, she should really have Henry show Mia — and Anna — the storybook, so they could read what really happened to all their favourite characters._

 _Thinking about that time in her life when she was the Evil Queen . . . she felt a momentary pang of guilt for destroying that part of her. That part of her had just been so lost in the darkness — she hadn't had any other choice but to rid the world of that before there was more death and destruction._

 _She started reading again, continuing on the story. Every once and while, Mia would burst out with a line or two or some kind of comment about the tale. Finally they got to the end. The Prince woke Snow White with a kiss and the entire kingdom celebrated. Regina was pensive there, though — it really was the right ending even if not the one she'd intended. If Snow and Charming wouldn't have fought against her so much, if Charming hadn't woke Snow, if they hadn't gotten Emma through that wardrobe . . . well then Regina wouldn't have the life she had now. She certainly wouldn't have Henry. "...and they all lived happily ever after. The end."_

 _She looked up, realizing that Mia had fallen asleep beside her, gripping the edge of the Mayor's coat. Gently extracting herself from the little one's grasp, Regina slipped off the bed. She tucked the covers up to the toddler's chin and tight around her like she used to do with Henry, and then leaned down to leave a soft kiss on Mia's forehead._

 _As she descended the stairs, Regina was thinking about the ending of the story again — the 'happily ever after' part of it. She wondered when her story — when the town's story really — would have it's so—called 'happy ending.' She wondered what it would be, who of them would make it through, and how Anna and Mia now fit into that._

 _She stepped off the last stair, finding Anna buzzing around in the kitchen making something to drink. There were opened boxes laid out on the floor, with photos strewn out all over on the island table. Regina also noticed that some of Mia's toys were scattered about the small living room, along with piles of baby clothes — probably Neal's — taking over the coffee table. She expected to feel the same annoyance as she did with Zelena and_ _Robyn's mess in her house . . . but Regina found that this here didn't bother her so much._

 _Now why did her own sister and niece's mess drive her absolutely crazy—insane but Anna and Mia's — strangers to her — didn't bother her? Why couldn't she get to that comfortable place with Zelena?_

 _Anna spoke with her back turned to Regina, still preparing something — coffee? — to drink. "So, how'd it go?"_

 _Regina sat down on one of the stools, raking her fingers through her hair and letting out a sigh. Oh well, she'd have to figure out her Zelena troubles later. "Are those really the only books you have?"_

 _"_ _Uh oh…" Anna scrunched her face. "What did she make you read? It was Humpty Dumpty wasn't it. God I hate that book. "_

 _"_ _I'd have preferred that over Snow White." Regina told her honestly. She'd never had any business or strife with Humpty back in the Enchanted Forest, reading that would have definitely been preferable._

 _Anna stopped mixing her drink, setting the mug down. Then she broke into a fit of giggles._

 _Regina pursed her lips. "How is that funny?"_

 _Anna struggled to breathe through her laughing fit, holding on to her stomach. "I'm sorry. It's not. Well, no—it totally is. I mean...considering . . ." The young woman trailed off, another round of hysterics taking control._

 _Regina rolled her eyes, though she could see the humour. "Well, it's a good thing your daughter is absolutely too adorable for her own good. Tell me, how do you resist her pout? Is there some sort of secret trick?"_

 _Anna chuckled. "Simple, you don't."_

 _This time both women were laughing. And really, Regina should have remembered that from when Henry was younger — and even now too. Only Henry could get the (formerly Evil) Queen wrapped around his little finger when he was only a few days old._

 _Regina smiled, glancing up at the loft. "Well, she's wonderful."_

 _Anna snorted, shaking her head in amusement. "She can be — and she knows it too. She can also be a little devil."_

 _"_ _I highly doubt that." Regina couldn't see that little girl being anything but the little angel she was. Anna turned around, taking a drink of her mug. Regina could smell the cinnamon from where she sat. She huffed, scrunching her nose. "Don't tell me, you're a hot cocoa with cinnamon drinker too?_

 _Anna looked at her cup and then back at Regina. "You have something against hot cocoa?" The young woman took another sip and licked the whip cream off her lips._

 _Regina shook her head, visibly flinching. "You grew up with Emma, I really shouldn't be surprised."_

 _Anna laughed as she walked over to the couch and started sifting through a box. Turning on the stool, Regina looked around at the meagre boxes downstairs and the small amount of stuff she saw up in the loft . . . she frowned, realizing how little Anna and Mia really had. She wouldn't comment on it, though . . . She cleared her throat, deciding instead to change the subject. "So, what do you think of Storybrooke so far? I know it must be a lot to take in. Even without all the magic and everything."_

 _Anna shrugged, still digging through a box. "It is, a little. I've lived in a lot of different places, different states even. I, uh. . . ." She chuckled. "... can't say I've been anywhere quite as eccentric as a town full of fairy tales."_

 _Regina laughed, shaking her head. "You've got us there."_

 _"_ _Everyone's been super nice though. I absolutely adore Granny and Leroy and I simply cannot wait to meet Red — I've already heard so many awesome stories about her! That Blue Fairy person was kinda weird, I'm not going to lie. A bit off—putting if you ask me." Regina smirked — at least she wasn't the only person who didn't get along with Blue. "Dr. Hopper was okay — maybe I just caught him at a bad time. And Snow and David have been really helpful, letting me stay here. I am messy — as you can see. They don't care though, which is amazing." Anna's voice was going a mile a minute. Regina nodded, thinking of her houseguest. Well, former really — Zelena, Robyn, and all their things were already gone._

 _Regina caught sight of some of the photos left out on the table next to her. Turning on the stool, she picked up some of the photos that mostly featured a little blonde baby at varying ages. "Are these of Mia?"_

 _Anna looked up from the box she was looking through. "Yeah, those are some of her baby photos. I bought one of those disposable cameras once and went a little camera happy." Anna laughed, but trailed off into a frown. "I never could afford to get professional photos taken of her so I kind of did my own little photoshoot."_

 _"_ _She's adorable Anna, really." Regina admired the photos, each one bringing a bigger smile to her face and warming her heart that much more. In every photo that Regina flipped through, baby Mia always had a smile or a laugh on her face. It was easy to see the happy child Regina had very recently met. And then the Mayor's eye caught sight of a photo of a completely different child — a little brunette child. Looking up at Anna and then back at the photo — it was undeniable that this baby photo was of Anna. The photo of little Anna though — as opposed to Mia — didn't appear to have been taken for the purpose of capturing memories. It almost looked rough, rushed even. It didn't even look like a school photo — the child in the photo looked too young for school. One of the foster homes, maybe? And judging by the look displayed on little Anna's face — she probably burst into a crying fit shortly after this photo was taken. Even as heartbreaking as it was to see a small child so unhappy, Regina thought she looked like the most beautiful little child she'd ever seen. Not that she would say that out loud — especially to Henry. Though the picture of baby Anna and all the ones of Mia were very similar — it was easy to tell that the two were related. There was some trait in both of them in the photos that was familiar to Regina. Something she recognized, but couldn't place. Oh well, maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her._

 _Clearing the emotion out of the back of her throat, Regina collected the photos into a neat pile and walked over to the living room. She handed them to Anna, who reached out her hand without even looking up. The sleeve of the oversized plaid shirt Anna wore fell up her arm, and Regina noticed the patch of ink on the inside of Anna's wrist. Raising an eyebrow, Regina gave in to her curiosity and turned her head slightly to see the design better. The tattoo was of a single feather, outlined with heavy black lines._

 _Regina's jaw dropped. She was beyond shocked — speechless. She stumbled backwards, the side of her hip colliding with the corner of the television stand. Rubbing the sore spot just below her stomach, her mind began to wonder all over the place. She spent the majority of the last two days with this young woman and she never noticed the permanent tattoo on her skin? She saw a flash of her fight with Zelena — about the gift Roland gave her that was from Robin — of his *feather!*. She gulped, rubbing her hip again. Anna hadn't even noticed anything was going on — her nose was still buried in the box. What did this mean? Robin left her a feather from his favourite arrow — which Zelena *lost.* Now she finds out that the young woman who recently moved to town — and Regina's had an instant bond with — literally had a tattoo of the one thing her dead soulmate left her…Did Robin send them? Was Regina meant to take care of them?_

 _"_ _Uh—Is something wrong?" Anna's voice shocked her out of her trance._

 _Blinking, Regina realized she had tears in her eyes. Shaking her head, she quickly wiped the moisture away. "What? Oh no. No nothing is wrong." She let out a deep breath, trying to hold herself together. "I—I was just admiring your tattoo."_

 _Anna bent her arm around to look at the ink and shrugged. "What, this old thing? I've had it for years."_

 _Regina rubbed at her hip again — the spot was sure to bruise. She put on a smile, trying to hide her sudden shock. "What does it stand for?"_

 _Anna shrugged. "Hope."_

 _The younger woman didn't elaborate and Regina didn't want to pry. But she had so many questions! It couldn't just be a coincidence that Anna had this tattoo — not in the life Regina was used to. Everything was always connected, fated, a direct result of one another. But Anna and Mia weren't from her world — they were from this one. But they were *in* Regina's world — the fairytale world in Storybrooke — now. How else would they be here if they weren't connected now?_

 _But *did* Robin really send them to her? Were they the intended gift he had for her and not some little feather? She laid her hand on her heart, just now realizing how fast it was beating. The implications of this were absolutely freaking her out. Could that really mean he had found peace — if not more — wherever he was now that he was sending her messages from beyond? Maybe Henry was right — that there was a special place for heroes once they left this world. But if so why *them*? They were a part of Emma's past… not hers…_

 _Whatever was going on, she realized that while Zelena had lost one feather, Regina had really just gained two — Anna, with the tattoo on her wrist, and little Mia, the sleeping angel up in the loft. Her hand still resting on her chest, Regina closed her eyes, willing her pounding heart to slow down._

 _Anna put the photos back in the box, yawning. "Well, I think it's bedtime for me. My mind is exhausted from all of the knowledge it's taken in today." Regina blinked, her own mind still processing everything too. "I haven't had to take in this much information since senior high!" Both women laughed. "Thank you for showing us around. Seriously, Regina. You've made Mia and me feel so welcome here."_

 _Regina smiled brightly. "It was my pleasure."_

 _Anna sighed, looking down. "Emma's been a little . . . distant. I still don't really understand what a "Saviour" does exactly but I guess I can understand that she's got a lot going on. Anyway, my daughter and I had a lot of fun. She really likes you."_

 _Regina nodded, making a mental note to talk to Emma again about what was going on with her. Why invite her old friend to town if she was going to ignore her? "I quite like her too, that little angel of yours. Her mother is okay too, I guess." she teased._

 _Anna shook her head, chuckling. "Very funny." she yawned again, stretching as she rose from the couch. "Well, goodnight Regina." she headed for the stairs, climbing each one with a heavy foot._

 _"You know, if this place becomes a little too cramped, you two can always come stay at my place." Regina blurted out, causing the younger brunette to freeze on the stairs. "It just so happens that I now have room for guests." Now that her sister was back at the farmhouse, Regina was alone again in that enormous house of her — other than the half—time she had Henry there when he wasn't at Emma's. She could already hear the pattering of little feet running around on hardwood flooring. Sweet giggles sounding off on all corners of her home. Teaching Anna and Mia how to cook and bake all sorts of things - the smell of apple turnovers and homemade baked lasagna filling the air._

 _Anna turned on her heels and remained silent — a perplexed look on her face. Regina began to panic, afraid she just scared the younger woman off. What if she left and took Mia with her?_

 _Anna backed down a few steps, her heavy footsteps in sync with Regina's once again racing heart. "Really?" the younger of the two raised an eyebrow, the perplexed look fading into . . . interest? Regina still wasn't sure — what if Anna didn't want to live with her?_

 _The Mayor chuckled nervously."Yeah, I could use the company. And I have so much empty space in that house — Henry and I barely use any of it."_

 _A smile grew on Anna's face suddenly. "Okay. Well, I'll think about it. Thank you! Night!" Anna started back up the stairs._

 _Regina smiled as well, her heart and mind feeling like such a weight had been lifted. The day had not started out well — facing Hyde, fighting with Zelena, the horrible nightmares, her paralyzing grief . . . she honestly hadn't thought she'd make it through another day if another thing would have gone wrong. She really couldn't understand it, but just the simple act of being around and spending time with Anna and Mia seemed to make all of that darkness go away. And then to see that Anna's tattoo could be directly linked to Robin and the peace he might have now. . . The loss of Robin and then the feather he meant for her had affected Regina so much — the weight of that had just about been enough to make her crack. Now she knew that if she never found that one feather . . . . well it wouldn't matter. She had Anna and Mia in her life now and she wasn't sure what it meant yet, but she was sure that somehow Robin had sent them to her. And the two of them were definitely better than a silly little feather._

 _"Goodnight." Regina breathed, smiling when she heard Anna singing to Mia again. She was still smiling as she left the apartment and walked home almost in a trance. The sound of Anna's sweet, lilting voice was still in her ears and it calmed Regina's heart again. All of the chaos in her head — the questions, the wonderings, the what—if's — faded away like magic._

 _It really was amazing what the weight of one feather (or two, one big and one little) could do._

* * *

 **Author's Note #2: Well . . . . anyone else bawling their eyes out besides us? Did we say mention it was going to get super intense? Well...Yeah. Ok, so in the show Cora moves on peacefully right? Not here. Nope - Cora's not been so good, kept some very dark secrets. So she didn't get to move on in our story. We both felt Cora moving on was the one plot in the story that we really didn't agree with... yes it made for a lovely scene between Regina and Zelena but Cora did too much evil, caused too much pain and never once showed remorse for ruining both her daughters lives (especially Regina's UGH!) until the last possible second... and so we fixed it in our story. Let us know your opinions! Do you think Cora deserved to cross over? Also, on a lighter note - the lullaby that Anna sang to Mia is from the play "Into The Woods" which is also now a movie. The words were just so perfect for Regina's mental state in that moment, don't you all think?**

 **As always, we really enjoy questions and comments/reviews - we really want to know what you guys/gals think!**

 **Also, a bit of bad news with all this fluff. We've decided to wait until next friday for our next update. This one's a long one, so we figured we'd give you all time to really process all of what's going on. After this, well . . . if you thought this chapter was intense, the next ones are even more so! We want to make sure you all get the best chapters we can write so please be patient with us while we play catch up and get ahead of the game again. Once we do... we will be back twice a week. Until then, see you all on Fridays!**

 **PS. Season 7 is just around the corner. WOOHOO!**


	10. A Page of Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 10**

 **A Page Of Forgotten Memories**

While Regina was upstairs putting Mia to bed after the intense round of verbal battle that took over the house, Anna stayed glued to her spot on the kitchen floor. She cried for a long while, letting out decades of hurt and abandonment issues. The fighting had felt great at first — while she'd been in the middle of it. Now though she was just exhausted and it didn't feel right to have said those things to people she cared about.

Finally she decided she didn't like the way she felt anymore — she didn't like being stuck on the kitchen floor. Being down there, the thoughts in her head were heavy and dark and grim just like they'd been when she'd thought Regina wasn't coming back.

She jumped up to her feet, holding on to the island to steady herself. All that yelling and screaming and crying had taken a lot out of her. Letting out a deep breath, she made her way to the downstairs bathroom. After a quick face wash, she felt so much more human — not just physically either. Her head felt a little clearer and her heart was a little less heavy. She was still a little angry though. Even though she hadn't liked saying all those things it didn't make any of them not true.

As she exited the bathroom, she could hear tiny footsteps above her followed by bigger ones. A smile flashed on her face for the first time all day . . . it would appear that little Mia was giving "Gina" quite the run for her money on her "bedtime routine" skills. Not that Anna was surprised — her baby girl was a master—distractor after all.

Giggling a little, Anna wandered around the downstairs level of the house. She absolutely adored this house now just as much as she did when she Regina first showed her around. She noticed that Regina's office/study door was partially open — at that she raised her eyebrow. Usually that was kept shut — Anna herself had only been in there for the brief tour. It wasn't that Regina didn't want her in there, Anna just never felt comfortable barging into a space that was very personal and private to her friend.

Now, Anna was really curious — overtired, and bored, and probably not in her right mind at all. She wandered into the room, the door still open behind her. Instantly, her eyes were hooked in by a million different unique things around the room. So many pretty things and weird things and things she didn't even know what they were. This room alone in Regina's house was a million times nicer and more interesting than all of the different foster homes Anna had ever lived in combined.

It was then that she spotted a picture frame on the mantle of the fireplace beside other ones of Henry at varying ages — there was actually a photo of Mia and Anna in Regina's home office! Her heart nearly skipped as beat as she studied the image harder. Regina was _in_ the photo! Mia's hands were outstretched in the air, her face frozen in delight as hundreds of bubbles hovered above her. Regina and Anna were both crunched down to the child's level. Anna noticed that her focus was also on the bubbles floating in the air. However, Regina's gazed was fixed on them. Her eyes were soft and her lips were pulled into a wide smile. It looked as if the mayor was in awe of the humans in front of her. In the background there were boats and hints of mountains. It was obviously taken down by the docks the day they arrived in town, but Anna didn't even remember posing for it! She vaguely remembered Henry having his camera out that day. Had he taken it? Anna wasn't sure. She had been so transfixed in Mia's squeals and the bubbles Regina had created with her magic that she really hadn't paid attention to anything else. In the back of her mind she wondered if the Mayor had used magic to procure the photo. Anna's heart was jumping for joy — no one had ever cared enough before. She ran her thumb along the antique style frame before placing it back on the mantle and wandering towards the other end of the room, warmth filling every part of her while she did so.

"See anything you like?"

Anna jumped at the sound of the Mayor's voice. She froze her hand which had been moments away from picking up a beautiful marble horse statue off one of the bookshelves. The younger brunette blushed, turning around to find Regina regarding her with an amused expression. "What? Oh, I was just looking around. Everything about this house is so glamorous and regal."

"Well, I was once a Queen." Regina chuckled, shrugging.

"Yes and a bit more refined I know." Anna reached out her hand to touch one of many golden vases but Regina shook her head, a nonverbal _"don't touch"_ of sorts. Anna held her hands up in mock surrender before wandering around the room again. "So how'd it go? I heard you walking around up there. I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."

"Not too much." Regina shrugged. "Two cups of warm milk, three stories." The Mayor paused, narrowing her eyes playfully. "A double read on Snow White… again."

"Sorry." Anna winced. "I was broke remember? It was Snow White or Humpty Dumpty and let me tell you — fifth read of that nursery rhyme and you want to have a great fall."

Regina rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Two trips to the bathroom."

"That's your fault for giving her two cups of milk." Anna pointed her finger, narrowing her eyes even as she laughed.

"She pouted!"

"Softy." Anna murmured under her breath, circling around the older woman.

"Hey!"

Anna laughed, stopping to stand in front of her. "What? If I pout I don't get two cups of warm milk." She whined — a little more than she usually would but hey, she had to put on a good show.

"You don't need to pout." Regina said with a smirk. She waved her right hand over her left and after the purple smoke cleared, a mug of steaming liquid sat in her palm. "I already made you some. Well, hot cocoa to be exact." she handed the mug to Anna.

Anna hummed in delight, inhaling the heavenly scent. It had always seemed to calm her down, even as a child. "Cinnamon."

Regina shook her head, scrunching her nose. "You spent way too much time with Emma as a child."

"Guilty." Anna grinned, taking a healthy—sized chug of the hot cocoa.

"Anyway . . ." Regina drawled, walking over to her desk and settling in her chair. "A ceremony under her bed to scare the toe—eating monster away."

Anna set her mug down on the dark stained desk and took a seat in one of the chairs opposite of the Mayor. "That monster is pretty vicious ain't he? Kind of puts the Evil Queen to shame." She leaned over to pick up a piece of paper with an interesting logo of a large tree on it but Regina playfully slapped her hand away.

The Mayor then opened up a drawer, pulled out a coaster, and slid it under Anna's mug. "You really do talk too much." She snickered with a raised eyebrow. "Two hugs, three kisses and she was out like a light."

"Wow only three kisses? She went easy on you." Anna snorted.

Regina paused, feeling the heat rush into her cheeks. "She definitely got more than three."

"Softy." Anna teased. "Let it be known, kids, that the Evil Queen is really a soft plushy teddy bear."

Regina rolled her eyes, shaking her head but unable to hide the smile on her lips. "So, since Henry is coming home from Emma's tomorrow I thought maybe we could all have breakfast at Granny's and head down to the docks for the day. Now that the chaos is all over, I thought it'd be nice to take a second and enjoy some time together. As a family."

The little girl in Anna's subconscious melted. "You mean, before another villainous creature comes waltzing in to cause more havoc?"

"Very funny."

Anna laughed again, but abruptly stopped. "I'm still mad, you know." She looked up at Regina, her arms now crossed and her eyes mistier than they had been before. "You could have died."

"But I didn't." Regina sighed. "I told you. Good always wins."

"Yeah, you keep saying that…" Anna trailed off. "…but what happens the day it doesn't? What happens when evil wins? What then?"

"It hasn't yet."

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as she fiddled with the ends of her sleeve. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." Regina's voice cracked but it was steady and sure.

The air between them grew heavy — silent — the last few days finally catching up to the moment. Anna's eyes were drawn to the steam rising from the mug on the desk. Had today really happened? She thought to herself. The yelling match she'd had with Emma played on repeat in her mind. Anger still brewed in the pit of her stomach, although she was far too exhausted to act on it.

As much as the all the fighting with Emma and Regina was still eating at her energy, she still didn't know what had happened between Regina and her other half. Was the so—called "Evil" half of Regina going to be a problem for them again? Would she want revenge and attack Mia or Anna or even Henry? If Regina couldn't beat her, then who would be able to?

Feeling anxious, she stood up and started wandering around again. As partially scared as she still was, it didn't stop her sass from showing through. "So… what happened with The Queen. Did you beat the living crap out of her? Rip her heart out and crush it?" Anna found herself skimming the titles on the bookshelf where the horse statue sat. She dared to run her fingers along it's cold marble mane while Regina wasn't looking. She always did love horses.

Regina let out a hollow laugh. "Quite the opposite."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows and wandered away from the bookshelf. Her eyes scanned the large paintings on the walls before plopping down on the couch. She faced the desk, tilting her head in confusion. So if she hadn't killed the "Evil" Queen, what happened?

Letting out a sigh, Regina stood from her desk and made her way towards the fireplace. Crouching down in front of it, she stacked a few logs on top of each other and conjured up a fireball. Once the warmth of fire started to spread, she grabbed the mug of cocoa Anna abandoned from her desk and took a seat beside her. "I won't lie to you," she began as she held the mug out to Anna and magicked herself a mug of steamy hot chamomile tea. "I went there with the intention of destroying her for good. She was too dangerous — I more than anyone know what she could be capable of. She was too much of a threat to the town and the people that I care about."

"But you didn't," Anna was still confused.

"Oh we fought — swords and all. Trashed my office — which we also cleaned up after." Regina sighed again.

"Well yeah — 'cause you're both you." Anna snorted. Regina glared at her, but rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay . . . I won't interrupt." Anna giggled. "Mrs. Clean."

"Alright, alright." Regina sat forward, cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink. "Back to what I was saying . . . to put it simply, I had her cold, black heart in my hands and I was ready to crush it. To destroy her once and for all. But there was a moment when I looked into her eyes and all I could see was hatred and pain. I remember that feeling so vividly. You see, hate is the worst feeling imaginable. It's toxic and twisted and it just makes you feel so sick inside and . . . it's just not worth it." The Mayor paused, looking down and letting out a breath. She looked back up, wiping tears from her eyes. "The Queen and I share that darkness now — both with equal parts light and dark. Equal chances of making the right — or wrong — choices just like everyone else. Equal chances of giving the people around the chance to start over."

Anna sunk into the couch, eyes downcast as the guilt washed over her like a ton of bricks.

Regina paused again, sitting forward and turning her knees so she caught hold of Anna's focus with her eyes. ". . . when I walked in and heard you yell that you hated Emma… Anna you know that's not true right?"

"I . . ." Anna faltered, unsure of what to say.

"That word — "hate" — I just dislike it so much." Regina shivered. "It is such a strong, heavy word — so oftentimes misused just like others." Anna rolled her eyes. "Now, please don't roll your eyes at me. You do that every time Emma's name is brought up." Anna sulked, turning her head away from the Mayor. "I understand that you are still angry and upset with Emma for what happened in your past — I, more than anyone, know what that feels like and you know that. I let you inside of my head and my memories — it wasn't just for a fun walk down memory lane. The whole purpose was for you to learn from my mistakes — from my misguided selfish grudges but I guess I wasn't clear enough."

Anna straightened, crossing her arms like a pouty child. "Hey! It's is _so_ not the same situation, Regina! It's not like I went all evil—psycho—lady on Emma. I just told her a few harsh things that also happened to be true."

"Were you in the same house I was in earlier — the same argument?" Regina raised an eyebrow. Anna shrugged. "That was toxic and dangerous. Did you even think what would have happened if you would have set Emma's magic off? And you yelled at me for going after the "Evil" Queen . . . Anna, did we or did we not tell you about Emma's time as the Dark One!?"

"Now that you mention it the lights did flicker a little." Anna mumbled. Regina eyed her. "Okay, okay — you told me so. I got it."

"I really wish you did." Regina sighed. "I don't believe that you "hate" Emma or anyone else — I don't want to hear that from you again. Nor do I want that sweet little girl of yours to pick it up. I believe that you are hurt, angry, and upset with Emma yes . . . but the two of you will reconcile eventually. Just like Snow and I have. Hating someone or something leads to dark things and oh so many consequences . . . Ones you don't even think about until it's too late." It was Regina's turn to look away. "I know that I'm not your mother and that you are all grown up, but if there's one thing I hope I can teach you, it's that love . . . well . . . it really is the most powerful magic of all. It sounds a little bit too much like one of Mia's stories . . . but it's true. Never let the cloud of hatred blind your memory of that."

Anna sighed, nodding — she understood now. "So . . . where did the _Not_ Robin guy go?" She looked around, half—expecting him to pop up out of nowhere and whisk Regina away from her.

"The Queen did the right thing — gave him his second chance by sending him back to his realm just as I got there." Regina let out an uneasy breath. "After we found our compromise, Henry used the author pen to help her find her own happy ending."

Anna set her mug down on the coffee table in front of the couch — on top of the coasters Regina had set out when she'd sat down earlier. Anna's first instinct was to hoot and holler her excitement, but then she caught the hurt in Regina's voice and stopped herself. Her eyes softened and she grabbed Regina's free hand, holding tightly to it with both of her own. Regina turned to look at the young woman again — a single tear running down her cheek. "I can't imagine how hard it must of been to see Robin go — again. I know how much you wanted a second chance with _him_."

Regina sighed. "After the kiss in my vault I realized that second chance wasn't in the cards."

"Woah! There was a kiss?" Regina blushed a bit but then she looked at Anna, narrowing her eyes. Anna tensed nervously, guilt hitting her system. "Okay —" she blurted, "I . . . have a confession to make. I saw you guys there."

Regina's eyes widened in shock. "Were we feeling like eavesdropping or . . ."

Anna shrugged. "I was being a two—year—old. Jealous of new Robin getting the attention, angry that you kept ditching me for someone you didn't even really know. Also, _really_ unhappy that you turned Mia down and made her cry." She emphasized that last one 'cause . . . yeah. Mama—bear anger was _not_ good.

Regina cringed. "Guilty on all charges, Judge Anna . . . I couldn't apologize enough."

"You're forgiven — for now." Anna grinned, sighing. She dropped the Mayor's hand and pointed a finger playfully. "You are on notice, Regina Mills. So, about this kiss I saw . . ."

"There was one…" Regina nodded. " . . . but it didn't mean anything. It was like kissing a ghost."

"I'm sorry …." Anna sighed. Wow . . . that was a bummer. She'd noticed something strange on Regina's face during that moment but she'd hoped she had been wrong. "So where do you think The Queen went?" She changed the subject.

Regina smiled, wiping her eyes. "I have my ideas."

"You're killin' me here!" Anna shook her hands in the air.

Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "Remember the tavern story I told you?"

Did Anna remember!? Of course she did! She got to see it with her own eyes! "With Tinker Belle and the pixie dust? Of course I do! Wait…" She stopped, a grin breaking out on her face. She leaned forward and whispered as if it were top secret. "You think she went to the _tavern_?"

Regina shrugged, smirking — not saying a word.

Anna was having an internal fangirl freakout. She was _so_ excited about this. "If she went to the tavern, do you think the Queen went _through_ the door this time?"

"I sure hope so." Regina chuckled.

Anna giggled for a moment and then the room fell quiet. Her internal freakout over, she thought about how crazy intense the day had been.

"You know a part of me thought Robin might have led me to you. Like he knew I needed something bright to come my way." The Mayor paused. "I know it sounds a little crazy."

Anna smirked, leaning forward to grab her hot cocoa mug and settled back on the couch. "I'm starting to rethink my definition of crazy." The two women both chuckled and took a sip of their drink. ". . . but seriously, what makes you think that?"

Regina set her mug on the coaster and reached up for Anna's right wrist which was resting on the back of the couch. She turned it over so the small tattoo was exposed and rubbed her thumb gently over the raised skin.

Anna shot her a confused look. "My tattoo?" Okay . . . this really _was_ crazy. What would a tattoo she got years ago have to do with Regina and Robin — the real one?

"Precisely." Regina smiled, her head down and her eyes still transfixed on the ink.

"I remember when you first saw it — you looked like you'd seen a gho—" Anna's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

Regina looked up, tears shining in her eyes even as she continued to smile. The older woman exhaled, tracing the lines of ink on Anna's wrist. "You told me that this stood for hope — what did you mean?"

"Well . . ." Anna let out a deep breath. "I was nineteen — Mia was barely a month old. Remember when I told you about the moment I decided I wanted to keep her?" Regina nodded. "Well that moment when she giggled, I was at my very lowest. I felt like I was a failure — at everything! As a daughter — I couldn't even find my parents. As a friend — Emma left me. As an adult woman — I couldn't function and I couldn't keep a job and I couldn't even pursue my dreams of singing. But most of all I felt like I was a failure as a mother . . ." Anna teared up, her lip trembling.

Regina was still crying as well, holding Anna's wrist with both up her hands which she raised up and pressed a small kiss against the lines of ink.

"I couldn't get my baby girl to stop crying," Anna whimpered. "I couldn't make her happy and I didn't have the money to give her nice things or take her places . . . I couldn't even give her a daddy because I didn't know who hers was." Her lungs heaved as she cried. Regina took the mug out of her hands and set it beside hers. "The adoption agency was just waiting for my call — they had parents on standby just in case I changed my mind. I was actually about to go find a phone somewhere to call them."

"And then Mia giggled." Regina spoke quietly.

Anna nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes —more still falling. "She was in her car seat beside me on the bench and I had my head in my hands. She started giggling and I looked up — I thought for sure she was choking or dying or something and I'd actually failed _before_ I could even get her to the adopted parents . . ." Anna sniffled, laughing now. "But no . . . she was laughing because a feather landed on her cheek and was tickling her." Regina chuckled too and the two were laughing together for a few moments. "I picked her up and kissed her and laughed and held her close . . ." Anna held up her hand, tracing the lines on the skin now herself. "That feather landing on her and making her laugh gave me hope that maybe everything wouldn't always be terrible — that I _could_ be Mia's mother and not screw her up royally like all my foster parents had me."

"Anna, that's beautiful." Regina's eyes were still glazed with tears.

"It's like I said — Mia's my everything. Without her, I don't have any meaning in my life." Anna whispered. Regina nodded in understanding. Anna let out a breath, sniffling — finally able to breathe without crying. "A few days later, Mia and I made our first trips to a tattoo shop. I had a little money saved up and decided to do it —" Anna held up her wrist. "I got the feather as a kind of fresh start for Mia and I . . . a second chance. As a reminder to just take things day by day and just breathe when things got tough. I told that to the guy and he really like that idea. Mia had all the big bulky tattoo guys and gals charmed and entertained while I had it done — they absolutely adored her!" Regina smirked and Anna laughed — after all Mia had Regina wrapped around her little finger too that first day when they met. "When the tattoo was done, I pulled my money out to pay but the guy who did it refused — he told me to save that money for Mia and this one was on him." Anna wiped her eyes again.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Regina smiled at her. "That story is so precious — we are such kindred spirits, you and I."

Anna nodded. Regina reached over to her desk pulling out a few tissues from the box, handing some to Anna and keeping some for herself.

"So . . . " Anna sniffled. "I still don't understand why my tattoo freaked you out so much."

Regina cleared the last of her tears with the tissue. "When you first came to town and Zelena was moving in, she told me that Robin's son Roland gave her something of his father's that she was supposed to give to me. Only, she lost it when she was moving everything."

Anna's jaw dropped. "What a dumbass!"

"Language, Anna!" Regina scolded her. Anna rolled her eyes. "But yes, I was quite angry with her." Anna nodded — she vaguely recalled that the two sisters had been fighting when she first moved to Storybrooke but she hadn't ever really found out why. "Robin's death was still fresh, still sore, and it hurt enough to lose him but for her to lose what he'd intended to give me . . ."

"Heartbreak City . . ." Anna finished, sighing. "What was it he was going to give you?" Regina's eyes glistened again and she wrapped her hands around Anna's wrist. She closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Anna's eyes widened and she let out a choked sob. "A feather!?"

Regina opened her eyes, nodding. "Y—Yes — from one of his favourite arrows, Roland had said. I tried to use a locator spell to find it . . . but never could." Her voice cracked. She smiled down at Anna. "It was why I thought he sent you to me . . . like . . ." She let out a breath. "I'm not really sure why he did or how he knew to but . . ."

"It's a really nice thought . . ." Anna sniffled, nodding. Feeling a little stiff, she stood up and started walking around to stretch her muscles. "So . . . it's really over then?" she asked, her eyes scanning the bookshelves again. "With the Queen? She won't come after us anymore?"

Regina shook her head. "No — we don't have to worry about her anymore. And, well . . . Gideon is still out there but for now—it's over." Regina wiped her eyes with the tissue, folding her hands in her lap. "Now about tomorrow. I still have Henry's fishing kit from when he was little somewhere in the garage. I can dig it out for Mia. It's supposed to be one of those abnormally warm days for this time of the year. I thought we could take advantage of it."

"You're too refined to throw a plate against a wall but you're not too refined to fish?" Anna smirked from the opposite side of the room.

Regina pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Really we're back to the plate thing? I thought we were past that…and I raised a very active boy."

"Active? Kid seems to spend all of his time with his nose in his book! If he's not reading it, he's writing it." Anna laughed. "Isn't he — what did you call it? — the "Author" or whatever."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Regina teased her.

"And miss Queen Regina AKA Mayor of Storybrooke feed a worm onto a hook? Never." Anna wandered around again — she really couldn't get enough of this office! It wasn't as glamorous as the office Regina had at the town hall but it was still incredible.

Regina turned her nose up in disgust. "That will be Henry's job." She grimaced. Anna opened her mouth to comment but was halted by Regina's finger pointing her way. "Don't—say it." She warned with narrowed eyes.

Anna threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. I won't say it." She obeyed, moving her gaze towards the large dark stained fireplace. "Doesn't mean I won't think it." She murmured under her breath.

"I heard that."

Anna chuckled to herself before her eyes caught sight of a long, old looking wooden box behind the glass of a cabinet. Regina wasn't looking so she opened the glass door. She picked it off the bookshelf and examined it closely. "Wow this is beautiful, what is it?" she asked the older woman behind her.

"That was my mother's." Regina answered, turning to look at her. "I assumed it came over with the second curse."

"The one Snow cast?" Anna scrunched her nose unsure if that was right — all those stories of all the weird stuff in Storybrooke sometimes bled together for her.

Regina nodded, not really watching Anna — her attention momentarily on her phone which she'd just pulled out from her pocket.

"It's incredible."Anna admired it's old rustic style, running her fingertips over the raised antique design. There was a small click, almost inaudible had the room not fallen silent and then the box lid shot open. Anna's eyes widened at first and then fixated on the wooden carved wand that laid inside. Bemused at it's beauty, she carefully plucked it from it's felt covered bed and twirled it between her fingers.

"That's impossible..."

Anna jumped slightly when she saw Regina standing much closer than she had been a second before. She took a moment to study her as she held the antique box, lid wide open in one hand and the wand in the other. Regina was as stiff as a statue, mouth agape, eyes wide as if almost terrified. The only source of movement were the balls of her eyes glancing from Anna down to box and back up to Anna again. Eyebrows raised high and eyes just as wide, Anna took a tentative step back a little uncomfortable. "What's impossible?"

"There's no way you could open that. It's sealed with blood magic."

Anna's brow furrowed.

"It's a form of protection spell," Regina explained at the questioning look. "But much stronger. It can only be broken by the soul who cast it or a relative of the same bloodline."

"No offence," Anna replied with a smirk, "But you might want to work on that a little more then." She returned the wand back to it's slot, gently placed the box back in the glass cabinet, and shut the door — completely oblivious as to what she'd just done.

Regina however was not so naive. Her heart was racing and her mind was running in circles. She could feel the colouring fade from her cheeks. She knew the spell had been cast successfully, the soul reason being that she _hadn't_ been the one to cast it. Mind you, even if she had she wouldn't have done it wrong and she took slight offence that Anna would assume so. Gone were the days that Regina would falter at casting a blood lock spell. She'd done them so many times, she could do them in her sleep. But this one — this one her mother had cast. Years ago when Regina was a little girl. It was the only other time she'd seen the box lid shoot open at the touch of someone else's hand, and that hand had been Zelena's— the day they discovered they were sisters.

"Anyway," Anna drawled out halfway through a yawn. "I'm exhausted and I want to be wide awake to watch you fish tomorrow." She chuckled and was met with an unimpressed look from Regina. "Oh don't worry I'm sure you'll do _great_." Anna held on the last word to emphasize the sarcasm as she skipped past the older woman, whose mouth was still agape, and headed out the open office door toward the stairs. "I'm just going to play some music to calm me down. I promise it won't be too loud!"

Regina swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "You know— I'm — starting to regret letting you move in here." She countered with a smirk, arms folded across her chest again. She did her best to seem unamused despite her heart feeling as if it wanted to pound out of her chest. Anna had broken through a blood lock. There was no way she could do that! Even if she had magic. It was impossible unless—

"Regina?"

"Yeah?" Regina could barely hear the young woman over the loud mania of her thoughts.

"You're staring at me. It's a little weird."

"Sorry." Regina blinked, now standing in the doorway of her study. "I guess I'm a little tired too."

"Well get some sleep." Anna's feet started trudging tiredly up the stairs.

"Hey Anna?" Regina rubbed her temples, her head beginning to throb. Anna turned halfway up the stairs, holding onto the banister. Regina cleared her throat. "What's your last name? I mean… I'm just curious . . ."

"Miller." Anna said without hesitation.

Regina let out a deep breath, the din of thoughts in her head becoming overwhelming. "Did you get it from a foster home?"

Anna leaned against the banister. "To be totally honest I don't really know how I got it." She began. "All my life I've just been Anna Miller. Actually that's a bit of a lie. I had another name when I was really little. When Emma took me under her wing the day I arrived at the foster home she was currently living in, I was too shy to tell her what my name was. So we played a game called make believe. She told me I could be anyone I wanted to be, and after watching Annie several thousand times I said my name was Anna. Our foster mom paid no attention to us what so ever and never acknowledged my existence. Couple years later, the same night Emma first took me to the smash room, she'd registered my name as Anna at the police station we ended up at. Ever since then that's been who I am. Honestly it's been so long I can't even remember what my birth name was, but I know Miller has always been my last name." Anna chuckled, folding her arms over her chest. "Come to think of it, it's kind of funny don't you think?"

"What?" Regina blinked — she'd barely heard what Anna said.

"How similar our last names are. Mills. Miller. It's almost like we were meant to find each other. —- Or I could very well be your long lost daughter. Never know in this town, huh. —-" Anna giggled.

Regina's stomach jumped up to her throat, her skin flush and as pale as a ghost. She gulped, thoughts racing around like fireballs in her brain. All of a sudden, she felt like she was looking at Anna for the first time. She'd told the young woman earlier they were kindred spirits . . . how had she not seen this before!? Anna's nose, her mouth, the shape of her eyes, the ridge of her cheekbones, her temper, her affinity for kindness . . . but those eyes . . .

Those eyes of Anna's and Mia's — Regina was lost in them. Anna was giggling at her on the stairs, rambling on about something or other but Regina didn't hear anything but the blood boiling in her ears. Her entire focus was on those eyes . . . she'd looked into them before. Before Storybrooke, before curses and Dark Ones and regrets and unhappy marriages . . . She'd spent hours gazing into those eyes in the stables where she'd grown up. Those eyes had belonged to a man — a man she'd loved so very dearly. Tears gathered as she remembered watching the light fade from those eyes after a confrontation with her mother. But . . . b—but it was impossible!

"Regina!"

Regina, blinked — exhaling as she snapped back to reality — to those eyes staring at her from the stairs . . .

"I was kidding!" Anna laughed, shaking her head. "It's impossible!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Impossible." Regina's voice was flat, her heart still pounding and her eyes still leaking tears.

"Are you okay?" Anna regarded her with concern, beginning to descend the stairs. "You look white as a ghost!"

The Mayor raked her fingers through her hair, fighting with everything in her to keep her voice steady. "I just think the day is finally catching up to me."

"Okay, then. Goodnight, Regina." Anna yawned as she jumped off the last step and wrapped her arms around the terror—stricken older brunette. "I—" she froze. The words were _right there_ on the tip of her tongue screaming at her to allow them to be heard. She could see that Regina wanted to hear them too. The older woman's eyes were piercing into hers, as if searching for a clue as to whether or not she would. They were glossy — hopeful and filled with longing. She could spot the tiny hint of a smile on the ends of the Mayor's lips. Anna _wanted_ to say them. To finally allow the last brick of her wall to come crashing down. She loved Regina. She'd known it for a while and after spending the entire day terrified that she would never see her again, no time felt better than that moment. But she'd only ever spoken those words to two people in her entire life. Emma and Mia — that was it.

With Emma she hadn't really thought about it. Emma had been the only family she'd known in the foster system — her sister, her mentor, her best friend, her caretaker . . . she'd owed Emma everything and she'd do anything for her. That last day when she and Emma celebrated Christmas had been — until the end — one of the best of her life. She got to share her new foster parents and everything they were offering her with the one person who'd meant the most to her — her big sister. So when Emma had said "I love you, kid" Anna hadn't even questioned saying it back. It had made the fact that Emma never came back after that hurt so much more. It's why she got so angry with the blonde after and still continuing today. She'd given Emma her whole heart and Emma threw it away. It was why she hadn't said it to anyone after — until Mia.

With Mia, Anna had sputtered out the words only moments after her little baby girl had been born. When the doctors had wrapped the loud, little wrinkly bundle in the purple blanket and held it on Anna's chest so she could see her before they whisked her away to be washed down and cleaned. Nothing could have prepared Anna for that moment — pure and unfiltered joy and bliss and happiness and love. Since that moment, Anna said it to Mia every chance she got. It had been the first words Mia had spoken too — however mis—enunciated Anna had still known what it was.

Seeing Regina's longing face now, she wanted to say them but too many excuses silenced her lips. Excuses that unfortunately were winning. "I—I'll see you tomorrow." She settled for, planting a quick kiss on the mayor's cheek before bolting up the stairs— not wanting to witness the crushed look she knew was plastered on the face of the woman she wanted so desperately to allow into her heart. To be the mother she'd dream of having one day. But Anna was all grown up and far too damaged from the evils of her childhood. Wanting or needing a mother would be pointless.

She turned on her radio and raised the volume up high. As she crawled into bed, face soaked in tears, she hugged a pillow to her chest and buried her face within its fabric to silence her sobs, hating herself for being such a coward. In the echo of music in the large bedroom she could almost hear the tiny clank of new bricks being rebuilt around her heart.

* * *

Regina stood slack still at bottom of the staircase. Anna had been out of sight for over an hour, but Regina's feet were glued to the floor. Everything around her faded away. All sound was mute. Except for the thoughts racing through her mind. Tear residue lingered on her cheeks. Her mouth still hung open. She could still feel the kiss Anna had given her on her cheek. Nothing made an ounce of sense to her.

The room suddenly began to spin and all of a sudden her feet began to move. Fresh tears ran down her face as she raced back to her study — the sounds of music lilting from upstairs as she did so. Her senses were finally kicking back into gear.

She immediately went for the glass cabinet, pulling out the box that was causing her so much pain. She brought it over to her desk and sat down, setting out to _fully_ study it. Was it a fake? Had the wrong box been brought over? Did someone switch it out?

Her fingers traced the edge of the box, her heart jumping when it clicked open just like it had done with Anna. Her mind was still overwhelmed — _how_ had Anna been able to open it? It just didn't make sense . . .

The buzzing of her cellphone which sat on the desk next to the box made her jump out of her skin. Her fingers fumbling with the phone, reading the text message she'd just gotten from Henry who was currently at Emma's for the night, comforting her after Killian left. Or at least he was suppose to be: **Mom! I woke up and found I'd drawn something with the Author pen! Sent you a photo of it here but I'm on my way with it now!**

Regina's eyes widened as she opened the attachment photo she'd just gotten from Henry. At the sight of the image, the phone in her hand slipped from her fingers and landed back on the desk with a thud. Her jaw dropped and her stomach jumped up to her throat again. A sob caught in the back of her throat and she held a hand over her mouth in awe. The phone buzzed again: **Mom! Forgot my keys again, you'll have to let me in!**

Regina gulped, holding onto her stomach. She felt nauseous and sick, physically and mentally and emotionally — worse than during both fights today combined. Moments later she could hear movement outside the front door. Steeling herself and willing the contents of her stomach to remain there, she hurried to the door and let Henry it. The teen was wild—eyed, out of breath, and still in his pyjamas.

"Henry! What are you doing here!? It's almost three in the morning!?" Regina scolded, whispering as she ushered him into her study and closed the door. "Does Emma know you left?"

"Mom is fast asleep. I checked before I left, but I left a note too." Henry shook his head, pulling his backpack off his back. The familiar brown leather and binding caught Regina's eye as he took it out, opening the infamous storybook. "I had to show you this right away!"

She'd seen the photo in the text he'd sent, but seeing the hand—drawn live—action version was so much more gut—wrenching. She picked it up, tracing the fresh ink lines on the page — some of it was even still wet. Her long dark hair, her ridged cheekbones, her stubby nose, younger smile . . . the bundle in her arms."H—Henry where did you get this!?"

"I told you, Mom! I just drew it while I was sleeping and woke up with the pen in my hand — like before." Henry told her. "But I don't understand . . . isn't it meant to be you?"

"I—I . . ." She faltered, incapable of saying anything. "But I've never . . ." Her ears rang, her heart pounded, her stomach rolled, her head throbbed, her legs felt weak . . .

"Mom!"Regina let out a sob, her hand on her mouth. Her heart ached with longing and despair. She felt a pair of hands shake her shoulders, snapping fingers in her face. She blinked to find Henry looking at her intently, holding onto her arms. "This doesn't make sense! This is supposed to be you, right?!"

"No — Yes . . . I don't . . ." Regina stumbled, her bottom lip trembling and tears falling like a flood down her face. "I've never . . ."

"REGINA!" Henry's voice raised, cracking as he shook her again. She blinked, her eyes a little more focused.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at the drawing again, picking it up. "Henry, I'm telling you this can't be real! It's not me in this—" She squinted, looking closer at the image . . . it _was_ her! The window of her old room, the scar above her lip, the familiar shawl across her shoulders, the horseshoe anklet she wore on her wrist that had been a gift from Daniel . . .

She gasped, her hand clutching her stomach tightly as she continued to stare at the image, the lyrics from the haunting melody playing upstairs:

 **In this world you tried**

 **Not leaving me alone behind**

 **There's no other way**

 **I prayed to the gods let him stay**

 **The memories ease the pain inside**

 **Now I know why**

 **All of my memories keep you near**

 **In silent moments imagine you here**

 **All of my memories keep you near**

 **Your silent whispers, silent tears**

 **Made me promise I'd try**

 **To find my way back in this life**

 **I hope there is a way**

 **To give me a sign you're ok**

 **Reminds me again it's worth it all**

 **So I can go on**

 **Together in all these memories**

 **I see your smile**

 **All the memories I hold dear**

 **Darling, you know I love you**

 **Till the end of time**

Regina's heart was breaking a thousand times over — she didn't understand how any of this was possible. The box, the similar features, the similar last names, the feather tattoo, the picture, the song . . .

What did it all mean?!

* * *

 **AN: Sooooo... are we all still breathing? Who saw that one coming? Let us know! Credits to Within Temptations for their song "Memories." See you all next Friday!**


	11. When Attitude Sparks

**A/N: Okey dokey folks who's excited its Friday — yay it's posting day! We're up to chapter 11 now and it's been quite the ride hasn't it? Big secret revealed in the last chapter — but not everyone in Storybrooke knows yet! What about you guys — still breathing? Well don't worry, there is definitely plenty of drama and mayhem and magic and angst and fluff to go! Also, we (Shelby and Lisa) have created twitter( LspixiedustA23 ) and tumblr ( amelialspixiedust23 ) accounts for the fic — and with the combined efforts of Lisa and her brother we have new** **art! You guys can now have a little sneak peek into what we both imagine Anna would look like. Are you guys as excited as we are?! We hope you enjoy the chapter, and let us know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **When Attitude Sparks**

"Mom, are you okay?!"

Regina blinked, Henry's voice breaking her from her realization. She was still staring at the drawing her son had brought over — the one that pictured a young version of her holding a baby. She'd never been around children when she was that young though — she'd been the only child growing up and Snow was older by the time she was around. Not only that, Regina was pretty sure she would _remember_ if she'd given birth. Right?!

"Is it possible, Mom?" Henry kept rambling on. "What does this mean? Mom, did you have—"

"Henry, just _stop_ talking!" Regina hissed, rubbing her forehead. "Please . . ." He nodded, sighing. Regina's heart pounded even faster. Could Anna really be her daughter?! But wouldn't she be older? The age Regina looked in the image . . .was around the time she'd known Daniel. B—but . . . as far as her memory was concerned they'd never —

No! It was impossible! She rubbed her eyes, looking closer at the image for clues. The last Regina remembered, they'd shared only a kiss in the stables when he gave her his mother's anklet and they decided to run away together . . . then she went back to her room to pack. Shortly after, her mother killed him.

Right?! Isn't that how it happened?!...

Her head began to pound rhythmically with her heart. "Henry, what are you even doing going through town by yourself this late!? With Gideon and Gold out there, it's not safe! Emma wouldn't want you out this late either!"

"Mom, I had to get this to you. And besides, I was fine." Henry rolled his eyes. "Aren't you freaking out about this? This picture isn't the future — it's the past! Besides, your hair hasn't ever been that long!"

"Oh it was — when I was a teenager," Regina sighed. "I don't . . . Trust me, I am plenty "freaking out" about this . . . I . . ." she blinked back tears. "I've never had a baby. I've never given birth. You're my only child, Henry." She threw the drawing down on the desk. "This doesn't make any sense."

"But . . ." Henry trailed off, his voice quiet. "If an Author draws it, it's real — even if it's just an illustration or in another book. Just like Page 23 with you and Robin."

"I know that," Regina nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And I am telling you I have no recollection of what is in this drawing — not even another version of it." Biological impossibilities aside, how could Anna even be her daughter from that time? And how the hell is she only twenty two! That would be younger than Emma! After Emma was born, Regina had been _here_ in Storybrooke. Wouldn't Anna be older if it were true? But there were so many similarities between Anna and her . . . and Daniel's eyes . . . Her eyes darted across the room to the mantle — to the framed photo of herself with Anna and Mia that Henry had taken without them knowing shortly after they'd moved to town.

"Who do you think it is, if it's true? Would they be here in Storybrooke? Or the Enchanted Forest . . . Maybe it's someone from the Land of Untold Stories." Henry started thumbing through his storybook. The teen's eyes fell upon Cora's wand box that still sat on Regina's desk. "Uh . . . why is _that_ out? You usually keep it locked up."

"It's Anna . . ." Regina breathed, her eyes still focused on the photo of the woman in question.

"Wait, what!?" Henry slammed the book shut, his eyes wide. "What makes you think that?"

Regina gulped, clearing her throat. "I just do — it's Anna. Henry, she opened the blood lock on my mother's box — just like Zelena did when we were kids."

"But . . ." Confusion flashed within the boy's eyes.

"You can't tell anyone, not yet. Not until I figure this out." Regina picked up the drawing again. "Something's wrong with my memories — I can feel it. Some of them must be missing or altered . . ." She pointed to the illustration. "This is me — that's my room in my parent's castle, Daddy had that shawl made for me for my sixteenth birthday, and that bracelet on my wrist is actually an anklet Daniel gave me. It was his mother's."

"No way!" Henry gasped.

Regina nodded. "I lost the anklet somewhere though — I haven't seen it for a long time."

"Well if you don't remember the baby maybe you lost where you had the bracelet too." Henry suggested.

Regina's gaze fell on the drawing again as she let out long, painful sigh. The longer she stared at it, the more it hurt and who was usually behind hurting her? "My mother is behind this." Her voice cracked. "She has to be."

"Do you think this could be the reason she was dragged into the fire pit down in the Underworld? Even after you, her and Zelena made up?" Henry questioned.

"Could be." Regina agreed. "Never could figure that one out." Her mind went back to the fire pit. She knew her mother had been hiding something but she had been in such an emotional state after finding out the truth about herself and Zelena that she hadn't questioned it. It wasn't until the nightmare she'd had the day they arrived back from New York that she began to wonder what it could've been. This must of been it. Nothing else made sense. She felt the newly returned darkness in her heart began to fester. How could her mother do this!? Rip away a child from her mother! How could she —

"Mom?" Henry's worried tone pulled her back from her thoughts and her angry heart began to settle when she felt his much larger hand covered over hers. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." she trailed off. Her eyes were on the photo again, as she bit the tip of her nail. The tiny infant cradled in her arms and the painted smile on her own face made her heart clench in pain. How could she not remember this? "If it is true and if Anna really is my daughter — there's a lot of questions to be figured out." The more she thought about it all, the more upset she got again. All those years lost with a child she never knew she had . . . "Why would the Author in you draw this all of a sudden? Why _now_?"

"I wish I knew." Henry shrugged, looking down at the storybook. "I wish I had control over it — that I could find out more."

Regina sniffled, a small smile on her lips as she pushed some hair out of her son's face and tilted his chin up —catching his deep hazel eyes. "I know you do. Even though I'm not happy with you going out so late by yourself, I'm glad you brought this to me." She thought about Gideon getting a hold of him and her anxiety rose. Then she thought about all the things Anna had been through in her life, the stories she'd told her at that smash room about the horrible foster homes and Emma leaving her. The traumatic way she'd gotten pregnant and scraping by just to take care of Mia . . . Her anxiety hit an all—time high and her heart broke even more. If Anna was her daughter . . . if she'd known about her, remembered her . . . she could have prevented all that trauma . . . she could have been there for her little girl . . .

"Mom, you're crying . . ." Regina blinked at Henry's words, realizing he was holding a tissue under her eyes wiping her tears away. "I haven't really seen you cry."

His words made her cry even more. It was true, she usually tried not to let Henry see that side of her but this was all just so overwhelming. She didn't know what happened yet, but just the thought of such important and personal memories of hers being violated and taken away . . . her hand raised of its own volition, resting on the spot where Anna had kissed her cheek goodnight just hours before . . .

"I know we don't really know what's going on, but I'm going to help you find it. I mean it, Mom . . . if this is true and Anna really _is_ your daughter then she's family — even more than she already was — and we don't give up on family. I'll stay up all night with you if I have too — we'll figure this out. I promise."

The Mayor sniffled, taking the tissue from him and smiling softly. She leaned over and wrapped an arm around him. "Thank you, Henry. That means a lot." He nodded, hugging her back. "You know, if this is true . . . then you have a sister, my boy. A big sister. That makes you the little brother." She laughed.

Henry chuckling, rolling his eyes. "And what about you?! Grandma . . ."

Regina closed her eyes, pausing her laughter and shaking her head. She definitely needed a better face cream — or a potion. Her heart warmed, though too . . . She had a daughter — Daniel's daughter if the timing in the drawing was right. She still didn't understand how it all was possible but Henry was right — they'd figure it out. They always did. This also meant her precious little Mia was her granddaughter . . . As much hurt and confusion as she was feeling right now, she couldn't help feeling lightened somehow. Like she couldn't wait to get to spend time with Anna and Mia all the more than she already did. Now she was even more excited for their impending fishing trip. A smile broke out on her face. "Do you have anything planned with Emma today?" Regina asked her son.

"Um . . ." Henry paused. "No . . . not really. She's still really hurting from Hook leaving. I thought about just letting her be today, giving her some space. I think she's going in to work at the station anyway."

"How would you like to go fishing with Anna, Mia, and I? I thought we could decompress and have some fun after all the crazy stuff that's happened lately. Besides, I think this is one of the last nice days we'll have this year."

"Awesome! We haven't gone fishing in forever!" Henry grinned, excited.

"Great!" Regina hugged him again, wiping the left over tears from her eyes. "Okay let's keep looking for a little while until it's time to get the other two up, shall we? You look in the storybook and I'll go through some of my mother's spell books."

* * *

The force of a small body colliding with her gut hurled Anna out of the restless sleep she'd barely fallen into. She jolted up, grunting, catching a tiny human in her arms. "Damnit, Mia!"

"Mommy say bad word!"

Anna's entire body ached from head to toe — inside and out, physically and emotionally. Her head was pounding and her eyes were swollen from crying all day and all night. More than that, she was crankier than all hell.

"Mommy, Mommy go fishies wit Gina!" Mia squealed, jumping up and down on the bed and aggravating Anna's sore muscles. "Fishies, fishies, fishies!"

"Aaaghh, Mia get OFF!" Anna growled, pushing the girl off of her and down to the end of the bed. Tears filled the little girl's eyes.

"Mia, dear, why don't we go get you dressed while Mommy sleeps a little more." Regina appeared in the doorway. "Then we'll all go to Granny's for breakfast. Even Henry's going to go with us!"

"Fishies, Gina!?" Mia whimpered, climbing off the bed.

"That's right, my sweet Mia." Regina held out her arms as Mia jumped into them and wrapped her arms around the Mayor's neck. Regina walked a few steps forward with Mia on her hip. "Anna, we've got some time before we have to leave if you want to sleep some more. Dress light, though, before you come down. It's warmer than I thought it would be today." The two left the room, closing the door behind them.

Anna lay back, letting out a breath of frustration. The last thing she wanted to do right now was a day at the freaking beach. After the last few days, she just wanted to hide under the covers and never come out. All the fighting had taken everything out of her. She had a feeling though that Regina wasn't going to let her out of the activities so easily.

Going to bed hadn't really solved anything the night before. She was still angry and hurt and scared . . . not to mention too riled up and overtired to actually sleep. She stared at the ceiling all night, her overactive brain working overtime going through the day's events.

The fighting hadn't resolved _anything_ at all. It just made everything that much worse.

As cranky as she was, the guilt was eating at her too — which was making her even crankier. She hated herself for leaving Regina on the stairs like that — for shutting down in a moment where someone she cared about was actually counting on her to reciprocate.

Not to mention, when any other person who'd ever been in Anna's life would have left or kicked her out or shut her out for the way she acted, Regina was going to take Anna and her daughter _fishing_ with her own son and take them out for breakfast beforehand. It didn't make sense — in Anna's experience, people usually didn't care that much especially about other people who weren't even related to them. It only made her feel that much worse.

"Anna, we're going to be leaving soon! Are you dressed yet?!" Regina's voice sounded from downstairs.

Anna flipped onto her side, letting out a breath. Did she really want to go? Not especially. Was she going to? Yes. For Mia and Regina she'd do anything. "I'll be right there!" She shouted back. Ignoring the pain that screamed from her muscles, she jumped out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. Was the cranky going to go away just because she decided she didn't have a choice but to go? Hell no . . .

A half hour later, Anna's mood hadn't improved. She could feel her aggravation crackling in the air, sparking off her fingertips. She kept getting shocked on everything she touched. The clothes in her dresser, the sink in the bathroom, the banister going down the stairs. She went to get a cup of coffee in the kitchen and nearly got electrocuted on the coffee pot. She figured it was just all the humidity in the air — though she wasn't sure why it wasn't affecting everyone else in the house. It continued as they left — the seats in Regina's car, the door handle going into Granny's diner . . .

Currently she sat around the booth with Regina, Mia, and Henry as they all decided what to order. Mia was more rambunctious than usual — which didn't help her mood either. Regina and Henry were trying to help control the little girl but Anna just couldn't handle Mia's hyperactivity today.

Mia crawled under the table and starting running around the diner, still squealing about the fishies. Anna's head started pounding again. She reached for the edge of the table to pull herself up and chase after her daughter, but a spark shocked her hand so much she cried out in pain. "Ow! Fu—" She cut herself off, shaking her hand. "Stupid humidity, stupid shocks!"

Regina and Henry's heads whipped toward her, eyes wide — then glanced at each other.

Anna was too busy ignoring the pain and running after Mia to notice. "Mia, stop running!"

"Mia!" Regina yelled in warning.

"Fishies, Mommy! Gottsa find the fishies!" Mia looked back at her mother as she rounded a corner, passing a table . . . and ramming straight into a recently returned Ruby's legs. The tray of glasses in the wolf's hands flew into the air and shattered all over the ground.

Anna let out a gasp, her hand on her mouth. She gulped, her cranky mood instantly turning into anger. She caught Mia's arm as she ran past her, holding on securely but gently enough that it wouldn't hurt her. "Amelia. Swan. Miller. What did I tell you!"

Mia burst out into tears.

Ruby immediately called for Granny to bring her the broom and dustpan, bending down to start picking up the glass. "Oh it's okay. It was only water. And we have tons more glasses in the back." Her voice was very calm and she smiled at the teary eyed little girl. "Right, Mia? It's okay . . . Hey . . . how about we put extra cinnamon and whipped cream in your cup of cocoa?"

Anna scowled, shaking her head. "Don't coddle her Ruby. She could have gotten hurt." She turned to Mia and picked her up away from the glass. She set her down on the booth next to Regina. "I told you to stop running around. You see these sharp pieces? One of them could have seriously cut you!"

Regina and Henry were quiet.

"I sowwy Mommy!" Mia whimpered, rubbing her eyes. Anna knelt down in front of her daughter, checking her over from head to toe to make sure she wasn't cut anywhere when a voice spoke out behind her;

"Swan?"

Anna's blood boiled and she gripped the side of the table so hard she thought it would break. As she stood up, another spark shot up her arm but she was too angry and annoyed to take notice. She walked over to the table across the way and picked up a place mat, bringing it back to their booth. She pushed past where Emma stood frozen with a to—go cup and a pastry bag. Anna slammed the paper mat down in front of her daughter, sliding over the crayons Ruby had brought over when they'd arrived. "Here, Mia, why don't you colour?" She took her seat beside Mia on the end of the booth.

Emma was still frozen where she stood. "You named her after me?"

Anna's head whipped around and her eyes glared at Emma. Regina's eyes widened, recognition twinkling in her eye as Anna could feel the Mayor watching her. "Do you have a problem with that?" the younger woman hissed out.

Emma jumped, shaking her head. "N—No I'm just—"

"Good." Anna grunted. She looked away from Emma, pulling out her phone, keeping it hidden under the table to hide the multiple cracks from her temper tantrum the night before. She could feel Regina's narrowed eyes on her again.

"Hey, Henry . . ." Emma sighed, turning to her son.

Henry smiled at her, standing briefly to hug his blonde mother before sitting down again. "Hey mom. What are you doing here?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Anna cut her off. "I'd like to know the answer to that as well." Regina glared at Anna and she sunk into her seat, pouting — flinching when the seat shocked the back of her neck.

Emma let out a deep, deep breath. ". . . Just came to get a coffee and a bear claw before I head to the station." She shifted from one foot to the other "Oh, and thanks for scaring the crap out of me this morning, kid." Anna winced — momentarily thinking Emma was talking to her — then realized she was talking to her _son_. She deflated — feeling a shock when she didn't even touch anything this time.

"I left a note!" Henry insisted.

Emma shook her head. "Oh yeah." She scoffed. "'Don't worry. I'm at Mom's — other Mom's. Something came up. Everything is fine though.' You couldn't be anymore vague!"

Henry winced, sighing.

"It's my fault, Emma." Regina spoke up. "I called him to the house last night. After the events with the Queen I—" She reached over the table and grabbed Henry's hand. Anna felt a momentary spark of jealousy. "I just wanted to see him."

Henry nodded earnestly.

"At three am?!" Emma rolled her eyes.

Henry's eyes widened. "She called and I was awake." Emma glared, not looking amused. "Hey it's the weekend!" Emma shook her head, obviously still annoyed. Anna didn't understand how the two of them could deal with sharing custody. She couldn't do that with Mia — no way. She wouldn't want to be on the flip side either — going back and forth between two different parents laying into you. Even though she was still angry, she sorta felt bad for Henry having to deal with that. "And besides I was on the phone with Mom the entire walk over to the house. I was perfectly safe!" Henry squeezed Regina hand, locking eyes with her to back him up. Regina glared.

Anna looked back and forth between the two — what was going on there?!

"It's true." Regina sighed, pulling her gaze from Henry and nodding towards the blonde. "My apologies though, Emma. I did not mean to worry you."

Emma nodded, her eyes wide. "Okay. Either I'm going crazy or Madam Mayor just apologized to The Saviour." She brought her coffee up to her nose. " . . or Granny stiffed me on the extra caffeine shots I asked for."

"Don't push it." Regina narrowed her eyes, though she was smirking.

"I am sorry, Mom." Henry sighed, sinking into his seat. "I know I was suppose to be there for you after—" The teen paused, gulping. ". . . but then Mom needed me too. This whole two mom thing is _really_ hard to juggle . . ."

"It's alright." Emma swallowed, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You're off the ho—" she stopped and shook her head, sighing. "It's fine this time, kid. I, ah, better get going."

"Emma, why don't you join us?"

Anna shot Regina a fierce glare.

Emma froze like a deer in headlights. "Oh I—"

Mia dropped her crayons and started clapping "Yay! Emmy!"

"No, Mia." Anna growled. "She's not joining us. The booth is already full."

Emma's shoulders sank.

"We can pull up a chair." Regina held up her hand toward the other tables. Henry and Mia nodded.

"No." Anna shook her head.

Mia's bottom lip popped out, a tear falling down her cheek. "Mommy, why Emmy no stay?"

"Because." A pointed heel collided painfully with Anna's shin — Regina kicked her! "Ow!" Another shock multiplied the pain from the heel.

Regina rolled her eyes at the younger brunette. "Really, Emma pull up a chair."

"I said no!" Anna shouted. The entire diner grew silent — the lights flickered. Regina and Henry glanced at each other again. Mia jumped.

Emma rolled her eyes, growing angry. "It's fine, Anna. I'm not staying. Thanks for the offer Regina, but I really should probably get to the station — Dad's waiting for me to go over some things. You guys enjoy your breakfast. I'll see you later, kid."

"Bye, Mom." Henry smiled weakly at her. Anna rolled her eyes as Emma walked out the door.

Regina kicked her in the shins again, eyes flaring. "What the hell was that!?"

"Regina!" Anna scolded the older woman, eyes flicking to her pint sized daughter.

"Oh like she hasn't heard worse. You have the mouth of a trucker." Regina shook her head, arms crossed around her chest.

Anna blinked. "How do you even know what that means?"

"Anna." Regina pursed her lips.

The younger woman's fingertips sparked again — why the hell was she so static-clingy today!? "Don't 'Anna' me!"

"Okay!" Granny chimed with a tray of their usual drinks, as if right on cue to put a halt on the argument. "Three hot cocoa's!" she sing—sang, balancing the tray of four mugs on one palm, she placed each cup of steaming hot chocolate down, setting one in front of Henry, then Anna, and finally Mia. She placed a dispenser of cinnamon in the middle of the table. "Can't forget that!" She winked at the tiny child. "And there's an extra little something in your mug, little one."

Mia's eyes twinkled in excitement as she yanked her cup towards her, the hot liquid sloshing over the sides.

"Careful Mia!" Anna's warning came too late. The child shook her hands frantically, whining over the fire she felt accumulating in her tiny fingers. Anna held the small hand between her's trying to sooth the girls pain with gentle kisses but Mia continued to wail. "Does anyone have an ice cube?"

Ruby appeared from behind the counter. "I can go get one!"

"There's no need." Regina assured. She reached across the table and held her hands open. Mia tentatively placed her tiny throbbing one's within the Mayor's and Regina waved her hand over the red blotchy burn. A purple light illuminated briefly and then Mia's sobs quieted. "There—all better." Regina cooed to the child and Mia gave her a tear—filled smile.

"It's hot little one. Give it a few minutes and it'll cool down." Granny informed the small girl kindly while placing a mug it front of Regina. "Coffee for you, Madam Mayor."

"Thank you, Granny." Regina smiled.

"We'll be right with you with your food."

"We're in no rush." Regina assured.

"I am." Anna mumbled under her breath as Granny walked away.

She yelped at the contact Regina's heel made with her shin once again for the third time that morning. "Would you stop kicking me like I'm a child, woman! You're heels are like daggers!" She snapped, leaning her hand down under the table to rub the throbbing skin.

"I will when you stop acting like a child." The Mayor glared at her.

"You're not my mother, Regina." Anna practically growled. She thought she saw a flash of something on the Mayor's face — hurt? — she currently didn't have the patience to care. "You're about twenty—two years too late."

"Well, apparently I have to be your mother this morning because you are completely out of control!" Regina took a drink of her coffee, the tone of her voice harsh.

"I'm out of control?!" Anna grit her teeth together. "You're the one kicking me every five seconds! I bruise easily you know!"

"Well, you deserve it!" Regina countered.

"Mia why don't you come sit with me?" Henry suggested and the two bickering woman fell quiet as their attention swayed to the toddler sitting between them with her face scrunched as if ready to burst into tears at the sound of their raised voices. However she quickly beamed at Henry's request. She scooted off the leather seat and crawled under the table, popping out on the other side a moment later. Henry scooped her up and positioned her evenly on his knees before pulling her kids menu and some crayons toward them.

Anna's anger lifted briefly at the sight and made a mental note to thank the teenage boy. Mia really did adore him. Anna did too.

"I think we should take this outside." Regina was already making her way out as she slammed the door behind her.

Anna propped her elbows up and dropped her head heavily into her hands. "Is she always this infuriating?"

"That was actually pretty tame. There were no shattering lights or fireballs thrown. But you might want to go out there. She climbs to fireball level pretty quickly when kept waiting."

"She wouldn't throw a fireball at me." Anna huffed, arms crossed around her chest. "...Would she?"

Henry shrugged, keeping his gaze on the search and find challenge Mia was transfixed on. "I wouldn't chance it."

Anna groaned and slouched in her seat. Eventually she dragged herself to her feet, heading to the door before turning back towards the booth. "Uh—Henry? Thanks for—"

"Not a problem." The teenager assured over his shoulder. Then waved his hand to shoo her away and focused his attention back on the toddler sitting in his lap.

Anna sighed heavily before turning the doorknob, and the diner bells chimed as she stepped into the outdoors. The morning sun shun directly in her eyes and she held her arm up to block the blinding light. Yeah — that wasn't going to help her migraine.

"Good luck!" She heard Henry call out before the diner door closed behind her.

She learned quickly that Henry had been right about keeping the Mayor waiting. Regina's voice growled through the air the moment Anna stepped outside, barely giving her a chance to process any of her own emotions.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?!" Regina spit out at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Inviting Emma to breakfast without even asking me first?!" Anna crossed her arms like a pouting child.

"Anna, she was clearly trying to reach out!" Regina shook her head, sighing. "You've been waiting for her to come around for months now! I was just trying to help!"

"Well stop helping! Nothing between Emma and I concerns you. Ever!" Anna shouted.

Regina pointed her finger. "While you're living under my roof Anna it does concern me!"

"There you go, acting like my mother again!"

Regina's eyes flashed. "Well someone has to!" Anna closed her eyes and turned away for a moment, clenching her fists together in aggravation. Regina's face softened up a little at the sight of her. Sighing she reached out her hand. "Honey."

Anna lunged back away from the Mayor. "Don't 'honey' me. And don't touch me!"

"Is this about me going after the Evil Queen, again? I thought we came to an understanding last night." Regina took another step forward but Anna backed away again. "I know I scared you and I'm realizing it was wrong to lock you in the house the way I did. But you need to understand, I was only trying to—"

"This has NOTHING to do with you at all!" Anna threw her hands in the air. "That's the problem Regina! Did it ever occur to you that just because Emma might be ready to bury the hatchet doesn't mean I am? No. Of course you didn't." Anna looked over her shoulder through the windows of the diner, checking on Mia and Henry. They still sat in the booth with the colours and paper. Mia saw Anna looking in and waved at her mommy, smiling.

"Anna, that's enough!" Regina yelled.

Anna grunted, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "No, you know what's enough? You meddling into everything! This is my problem Regina, not yours! This wouldn't even be a problem to begin with if you weren't so gungho about Emma and I mending our no—longer existent "sister—ship." I told you it wouldn't work! This has been going on for years!"

Regina shook her head. "Snow and I were mortal enemies for a lifetime, both of us at several occasion trying to kill the other but look how far we've come!"

"We are not the same people!" Anna raged. She took a forceful step forward, pointing her finger. "You think I'm the child? Snow told a secret when she was ten, in hopes she could help you. Your mother is the one who killed Daniel and yet you blamed Snow for it for thirty years! Cursed an entire realm because of it!" Anna completely missed Regina wince at her words, far too overcome with anger. She took another step forward. "One secret and you caused all that pain! Emma abandoned me! She left me alone! Threw me away like I was nothing to her. She was everything to me and she just walked away!" Tears started to fall down Anna's cheeks. "And you know what I did in response? Spent ten years looking for her. I put the idea of finding my birth parents aside to try and find her. Ten years, Regina! I could have tracked down my mother or father in that time period but finding Emma was more important. I practiced playing my guitar and singing every single day in hopes that Emma might hear me. I've lost count of all the subways and street corners I performed on. And all the foster homes I was kicked out of for coming home too late. So yeah, maybe the first time I ran into her I said a few angry words and walked away. I regretted it everyday even though I really shouldn't have. And when I found her again I took her back with hardly any argument! You told me she had changed and I believed you! I trusted you and apparently was wrong to do so because here I am pushed aside like trash again! So yes please keep telling me who the child is in this scenario. I named my daughter after her and she still walked out that door! Do you have any idea what that feels like?!"

Anna was inches away from the Mayor now. Regina took a step back and cleared her throat, her voice thick and raspy as she fought to hold the tears at bay. "She walked out the door because you didn't give her any other option."

Anna's fury hit it's peak, her entire body shaking with anger. "Why do you keep taking her side?! Have you even heard a single thing I've said to you?!"

Regina's jaw dropped. "I've heard every single word, Anna! Truly, I have! But maybe if you stopped yelling for a minute and listened to me you'd see where I'm coming from!"

Anna narrowed her eyes, her body tensing and pulsing at the same time. "Maybe you need to start minding your own damn business!"

The moment the words left Anna's mouth, the street lamp across the street exploded, busting and shattering into a million pieces. Anna and Regina — being the only ones in the street — both jumped nearly three feet in the air. Anna yelped, remembering Henry's words about his mother's "light—shattering and fireball" temper speech. She glanced up, noticing that Regina looked just as terrified — well maybe the woman should learn to control her powers!

"This magic crap is seriously getting old, Regina!" Anna rolled her eyes, her hand over her heart and breathing heavily.

Regina was also trying to catch her breath. "That wasn— Never mind."

The diner door burst open and Henry ran out with Mia in his arms. "Is everything okay out here?"

Regina held out her hand. "We're fine, Henry."

Mia peeked out from under Henry's arms. "Mommy! Gina! We gon' find fishies?"

Anna let out a deep sigh. "You know what Mia. I thinking this fishing trip is off for today."

"But Mommy!" Mia jumped down out of Henry's arms and ran up to her mother, pulling on her arms.

Anna shook her hands out of her daughter's reach. "Mia, that's enough whining!"

"Henry, take Mia back inside please." Regina's voice was firm. The teen nodded, picking Mia back up and going back into Granny's diner.

Anna was on the verge of losing it again, feeling the crackle on her fingertips. "Just who do you think you are Regina?!"

Regina walked over to the courtyard picnic area beside Granny's, motioning for Anna to follow. The young woman did, but she wasn't happy about it. "Someone who cares about you enough to put you in your place when you're out of control. And you are out of control." Regina pulled out one of the grey metal chairs. "Now, sit down."

"Or what? You'll use your magic on me again like you did on that roof top?" Anna eyes flashed with anger.

Regina pointed to the chair. "Anna, sit down!" she commanded.

Anna glared, crossing her arms. She recognized the older woman's authority and sat down heavily, kicking the chair out further with her foot before doing so. Regina was pacing back and forth around her. She expected the mayor to go into another long, drawn—out argument. Anna really didn't want to sit through that again. She'd had enough fighting and yelling and crying to last her a long while.

Regina let out a deep sigh. "You're right."

Anna's eyes shot up in shock. She was right?!

"About everything." The former Evil Queen turned Mayor took a seat across the table. "I did cast a curse over a secret that a young girl told and punished countless amounts of people for. And Emma really did leave you in that foster home." Anna flinched but didn't say anything. "You're not a child nor are you acting like one. You've been through hell — Emma put you through some of it — you have every right to be angry." Regina reached over and grabbed hold of Anna's trembling fingers. "But at some point these things have to be let go of or it will consume you past the point of return. I've been there, Anna, and there's nothing to make it worth it. Please . . ." The Mayor looked down and trailed off, sniffling.

Anna stared down at the wood grain on the table in front of them.

"If I have learned anything from this past year it's that I don't want to waste precious time stuck in hurtful, toxic, darkness anymore." Regina lifted her head. "I'm finally free of the Evil Queen. Gideon is still a threat but for the time being and before our world gets turned back upside down again I would just like to relax and be around the people I care about." Regina squeezed Anna's hand tighter. "Can we have that, Anna? Please? Can we just enjoy today, both of us, with our kids? Without any arguments or fights? You're lost in the past, bogged down by that darkness. You might feel better if you just have some fun." Regina smiled. "Isn't that why you brought me to that smash room? To de—stress and have some fun?"

Anna sunk into her seat, looked down at her hands that were still entwined with Regina's. She let out a long drawn out sigh and nodded in defeat.

"Well the beach is how you're going to have fun," Regina patted the younger woman's hand, calming Anna considerably. There weren't any sparks anymore. "Come on, let's go finish breakfast with our kids and then go to the beach."

* * *

Anna found herself feeling considerably lighter than she had for a long time as she sat on a patch of rocks watching her little girl learning how to fish. It really was quite adorable — the three year old was concentrating as much as her little body would allow as Henry showed her the ins and outs of fishing. The little girl held tightly onto Henry's old Spiderman fishing pole that Regina had dug out of the garage.

Anna laughed as Mia squirmed, touching a worm for the first time. Henry chuckled, waving the worm in Mia's face. Regina scrunched her nose, shaking her head. "Henry, that's disgusting!" Henry stuck out his tongue, waving it in his mother's face now. "Uck! Henry!"

"Henry silly!" Mia giggled, the tiny girl gazed across the way to where Anna sat by herself. "Momma, pway!"

"I'm good, baby girl — no wormies for Mommy." Anna shivered, not a fan of anything worm-like.

"Are you sure, Anna? Mom got new poles for all of us!" Henry called.

"Thanks, Henry but I'm okay just watching for now. I'm still really tired." Anna smiled. Really she was but she was content just watching — being there with them. She wasn't entirely feeling up to participating, but she wasn't really cranky or angry anymore.

"You two keep on going, Anna and I will be right over there." Regina kissed Henry and Mia each on the cheek and stood, walking over to Anna.

"Okay, Mom!" Henry nodded.

"O—tay, Gina!" Mia mimicked Henry.

Regina shook her head laughing as she took a seat beside Anna. Anna turned her head to the Mayor, a soft smile on her face. Regina was really glad that Anna was feeling better — the younger woman's behaviour had really concerned her. Her recent discoveries about her missing past and connection to Anna was still very much on her mind. Anna was different today — Regina hadn't expected her to show signs of having magic...nor for it to spin out of control so fast. Despite it being later in life than when Regina started using magic, it was progressing so much faster. She'd blown out a street lamp for crying out loud — what if she hurt herself or Mia or someone else!?

"I'm sorry about earlier I was a little out of line." Regina raised an eyebrow — was cranky Anna actually apologizing?! "Okay, a lot out of line. I just—didn't get a lot of sleep last night. And . . . I'm feeling off today. I think electricity is out to get me. Either that or you need a new dryer."

Regina nodded her head, vaguely ignoring that last part. "That's quite alright, Honey. I didn't get much sleep myself. And I was out of line too. I shouldn't have invited Emma to stay without asking you. I really was just trying to help. As for my dryer, it's perfectly fine." She had to hold Anna off with her questions as long as possible — she'd like to have more information herself about all of this first.

Anna smirked. "I know but I said some really terrible things. I didn't mean any of it. At least, none of what was directed at you." Regina gave her a look. Anna raised her hands in surrender. "I'm not admitting to anything else — nor do I really want to talk about it right now. You were the one who requested a chill, argument—free day remember."

Regina pursed her lips, nodding. The young woman was right, yes.

The two were quiet for a few moments, watching Mia and Henry with their fishing poles. Henry was teaching Mia how to cast her rod out by the edge of the water. He was showing such patience with the young girl — his newly discovered niece. Regina smiled as she thought of it. Her teenage son was falling into his role of "uncle" as if he'd been born to do it and Regina honestly didn't think she could be anymore proud of him. He was handling all of the new information about his adopted mother's past with such maturity — a hundred times better than Regina currently was. If anything was calming her racing heart and mind though, it was knowing that she'd raised an incredible young man.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Anna broke the silence.

Regina hummed in response and raised an eyebrow.

"How good he is with her." Anna nodded her head toward the teen and the toddler.

Regina smiled again, feeling the light overtaking the dark in her heart. "Yes, it is. He really adores her. It's so nice to see him being a kid for a change. He's so mature most of the time, always trying to help find an answer to the next crisis. He deserves to just enjoy himself for once." She hadn't seen her son have so much fun since before he'd decided that she was an Evil Queen and ran off to find his other mother.

"It's nice to see Mia opening up to people other than myself." Anna sighed, the same light pouring through her heart as well. "All I ever wanted was for her to be surrounded by people who would love her and support her. I never thought I'd ever be able to give her that by myself."

They watched the kids play more in silence, listening to the happy sounds of Mia and Henry laughing. They'd now switched rods — Mia had Henry's new green one and Henry had his old Spiderman one.

"Uh — oh, someone's in one of her "I'm a big girl" moods!" Regina chuckled. Anna laughed, shaking her head — that was her baby girl all right. Regina remembered when Henry had those when he was younger — in fact he still got in those moods now in his teens.

"Amelia is such a beautiful name." Regina told her, thinking of earlier when she'd scolded Mia with her full name. "How did you pick it?" She'd heard the name before, she knew she had. Who had she known in her long life with that name?

Her gaze turned to Anna, who seemed as if she were lost in a sea of thoughts. The more Regina looked at her now that she knew the truth about her — even though she hadn't figured out all the details yet — the more she realized just how real this was becoming. Anna looked like her — a lot. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Or anyone else for that matter. Besides her blue eyes, it was almost like looking in a mirror and it caused Regina's heart to race again.

"To be honest, I didn't. It kind of picked her." Anna finally spoke. "I spent the majority of my pregnancy panicked about how I was going to make ends meet that I never once tried to think up a name until I was in labour. I knew I wanted something elegant but also strong. Something that came with a cute nickname while she was small but could grow with her. However between contractions and the heartache I was battling that day I barely had the mindset to remember my own name. I guess you wouldn't know what labour pains feel like but uh—needless to say they aren't fun."

Regina's hand flew to her chest as her heart skipped a single beat — if only she could remember her first moments with the little girl who'd been taken away from her.

"So it wasn't until she was placed into my arms that I realized I needed to name her. When I saw her face for the first time, it was like I'd known her my entire life and the name just came out. It was almost like…" Anna sighed, trailing off.

"Magic" Regina finished, smiling with tears in her eyes. She may not remember her first moments with Anna, but she remembered her first moments with Henry.

Anna chuckled, wiping away at her own tears. "Before coming to Storybrooke, I'd say I know that sounds crazy, but...you know, I guess it's not so crazy after all."

Regina nodded. "Fate, has a beautiful way of working itself out. She's lucky to have you." And Regina was lucky that even though she'd lost Anna somehow long ago, she'd found her again and had a second chance with her.

Anna smiled, nodding in agreement. The younger woman started fidgeting on the rock. Mia and Henry were still at it down by the water — back to their own poles now. Regina turned back to Anna who was now leaning over itching her foot. The leg of Anna's light jeans were up slightly as she itched and Regina caught the faintest glimpse of a gold chain on her ankle. She raised her eyebrow, intrigued. She hadn't seen Anna wear much jewelry in the time she'd known her — she just figured it wasn't really Anna's thing. Curious, she craned her neck to see what was on the chain. Anna hadn't ever mentioned anything about it — not that it really mat—

Regina's heart jumped when she saw the small golden horseshoe charm dangling from the anklet. She raised her sunglasses to get a better view. It looked exactly like the one she'd recognized in the drawing Henry had done . . . the one she'd lost track of years and years ago!

"Regina, you okay?" Anna stopped itched, pulling her jean leg down.

"What? Yes, I'm fine." Regina plastered on the most genuine smile she could muster, her sunglasses falling back down over her eyes. If she hadn't been certain before, Regina was definitely sure now that Anna was, without a doubt, the daughter she'd forgotten she had. As she watched Anna watch Henry and Mia, she started to worry. About a lot of things actually, but most of all what Anna would do when she found out the truth. Would the close friendship they'd developed change? Anna had spent her whole life looking for answers about her parents, about who she was and where she was from, believing her parents to be of this world. Would she accept Regina as her mother — considering who and what she was and used to be? Right now Regina didn't even have any answers herself — what if Anna asked her questions?

Anna clapped, cheering Mia on for something or other.

Regina gulped suddenly feeling the urge to bolt, to run and hide. She felt sick and weak and dizzy. If she felt this way about the truth . . . what would Anna do when she found out that her maternal grandmother murdered her father? Regina paled at the thought, feeling very warm and cold all at the same time. Even if she did get her memories back from carrying and giving birth to Anna, that still wouldn't answer just where Anna had been in the years since, why she wasn't the right age. And just how exactly did she get to this world from the Enchanted Forest?!

What if she freaked out when she found out who she was? What if she ran away — again, like she'd done before? What if Regina never got to see her or Mia ever again? Could Anna be happy here in Storybrooke — with the magic and the villains? With Regina?

"Are you really happy here?" Regina looked up. The question just slipped out before she could think about it.

"What do you mean? In Storybrooke?" Anna raised her eyebrows, confused by the sudden question.

Regina nodded, her eyes flickering back down to the anklet clasped around Anna's ankle that peeked out from under her jeans.

Anna shrugged. "Of course I'm happy here. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I thought maybe you might miss the life you used to live." Regina suddenly found her own shoes interesting, nervous for what Anna would say.

"Like what?" Anna laughed out loud. "The tiny and slightly gross apartment I was squatting in?"

"No." Regina scoffed. That apartment had been really disgusting. "The normal one. The life you had before you found out magic was real." Sure Anna and Mia's life in New York hadn't been glamorous by any means, but they hadn't been in danger every day either.

"I mean, do I miss Starbucks and large shopping malls with clothing and products made in this decade instead of the eighties?" Anna shrugged again. "Maybe a little bit. But Granny's makes a wicked cup of cocoa — pun intended! — and as for the magic stuff…they say Disney World is the happiest place on earth but I don't think it stands a chance compared to this place. It's a shame other people can't experience it. Makes me feel that much luckier that my daughter and I have… besides that magic of yours saves me a lot of money on bandaids!"

Regina chuckled briefly but her fears were too strong. She needed more confirmation. "So... " She paused, holding in a breath. "You wouldn't leave? You'd stay here?"

Anna suddenly went shock white. "Why? Are you kicking me out?"

Regina's eyes widened. "No! No, not at all." Anna relaxed, colour returning to her face. Regina felt a bit guilty for momentarily making her worry. "Just...you've moved around _a lot_. You haven't really spent much time in one place. The reason you came here in the first place was to rekindle with Emma but I see that's taking longer than expected. I just thought . . ." She looked down, her insecurities running a thousand different scenarios in her head. ". . .maybe you'd get bored of it here one day and decide it's time to leave. Which I would never stop you from doing… I would just hope you'd—"

"Visit?" Anna finished.

Regina nodded. Releasing a breath, she glanced over at Henry and Mia.

"Regina, you may drive me absolutely insane sometimes and I may still be pissed off at Emma. But I would never leave. Believe me, if I wanted to — I'd have done it already." Anna assured her.

"Are you sure?"

Anna snorted. "Have you seen your house? Who would ever want to leave that! Besides, I need you around. Someone has to put me in my place when I'm out of control, right?" The younger woman winked at her, laughing.

"Well, it's yours as long as you want it to be." Regina chuckled softly, though she was still worried. She just really hoped she never had to worry about losing Anna or Mia again. She wasn't sure her heart could take it. Letting Henry go during Pan's curse had been one of the most painful things she'd ever gone through. She'd barely survived that — even almost put herself under a sleeping curse to avoid it. That had been to keep him safe, out of the curse and protected with Emma. Anna walking away from her and probably taking Mia with her would destroy Regina — more than losing Anna the first time that she didn't even remember.

"You know, come to think of it I should probably find a job around town though. Earn my keep. Become a real citizen. Not sure what I could really do though…" Anna struggled. "I would also like to get Mia in preschool instead of always sending her off to Ashley's daycare. Does Storybrooke even have that?"

Regina smirked. "I'm sure I can pull a few strings."

The faint echo of a child's squeal filled the air and both brunettes turned their heads, smiling when they saw Henry down on his knees helping Mia unhook a fish off her line.

Anna had the brightest smile on her face, excited for her daughter's accomplishment. Regina's lips curled into a soft smile of her own as she observed Anna watching Mia and Henry. She couldn't help but feel proud of her newly—found daughter. Anna may be young, but she was one of the most loving and caring mothers Regina had ever come across in her long life. Regina's own mother had been the opposite — cruel, controlling, chronically disappointed — and Zelena . . . well, Regina still wasn't sure what kind of mother her sister was going to be. Regina took comfort in knowing that Anna had inherited her own loving, maternal instincts — plus Daniel's compassionate nature as well. She felt a tear of joy collect in the corner of her eye, grateful that the attention was on the young ones for the moment as she wiped it away and cleared her throat.

Anna turned her body to face the kids more, clapping and cheering. As she did so, the purple phone in her jeans pocket popped out a little and Regina could faintly make out deep cracks in the screen of the phone as well as the back. Regina's eyes widened as she leaned forward to grab the phone out of Anna's pocket. The young woman jumped, startled, twisting back around to face the mayor. "Anna! How did you manage to do this?! Did you drop it?"

Anna winced, her shoulders sagging with guilt. "Uh...sorta?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, not really convinced with the reply.

Anna let out a deep breath, rolling her eyes. "I might have thrown it across the room last night…"

Regina opened her mouth, about to lay into the young woman about her temper . . . but she stopped. In the back of her mind she saw herself at Anna's age, recalling many, many times acting out against her mother as well as a temper tantrum in particular that involved a bannister and a near fall to her death. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and simply waved her hand over the phone — fixing all the cracks and even fitting the phone with a heavy—duty wallet case — a black one with a silver feather on the back. She held it back out, an unamused expression on her face.

Anna took the phone, flipping it around to examine it. Grinning nervously, she looked up. "Um . . . thanks…"

Regina let out a breath. "Just don't make it a habit, okay? There's even a case so it's extra durable now."

"I really am sorry." Anna sighed heavily, slipping her newly restored phone back into her pocket. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I've just been feeling so off the last few days. I've been battling a week long migraine and I've shocked myself about a hundred times today! My fingers are throbbing! Seriously though, does Storybrooke even have an electrician? One of those dwarves maybe? Or maybe it's me . . . too much fibre or something?"

"I'm sure you're fine, honey." Regina pushed down the worry she felt from thinking about Anna's magical capabilities alone. She really needed to figure all this out. "Probably just the weather."

Anna looked up at her, tilting her head innocently. "If Robin were still here— the real one I mean— would you have considered having more kids? Maybe one of your own?"

The question caught Regina completely off—guard, seizing her heart in the most painful way possible. She froze, staring at the long—lost—daughter she'd never known she'd lost. How would she answer that one? Images of her past flashed through her mind. One prominent memory, though, was the day she'd drank that potion cursing her from ever having a child of her own. Little had she known at the time, she'd already had one. Anger coursed through her thinking of her mother, of the never—ending cycle of pain and torture from a woman who was long dead. There wasn't any doubt in Regina's mind that her mother was behind her missing memories and Anna's disappearance from her life. A few tears caught in the corners of her eyes, falling down her cheeks. That old familiar darkness sparked within her and she found herself thinking that Cora got what she deserved — being dragged down into the fires of hell. She'd played nice with Regina and Zelena, trying to make up with them when really she was taking an even worse secret to hell with her — trying to get rid of her own grandchild! Regina pushed the darkness down as she was used to, grateful that her sunglasses acted as a mask when more tears fell from her eyes.

The new page that Henry had drawn came up in her mind next. Seeing that had been a dream and a nightmare all at once — both of which she was still living.

Henry and Mia ran up to them then, laughing and giggling. Regina sighed in relief, having been saved from answering something she neither wanted to nor knew how to answer.

"Gina, Gina — Fishies!" Mia squealed, holding out her hands to the Mayor which she held together. Regina smiled, wiping the tears away — it was time to focus on the present, on her new family. Mia pushed her closed hands in Regina's lap and Regina closed her hands around the little ones, leaning forward to kiss the tiny girl on the cheek. Then Mia opened her hands and a blast of cold water sprayed and splashed over the Mayor — something slimy landed in Regina's hands.

Regina yelped, her eyes wide as she looked down. She was practically covered in sand and water now — both from Mia's hands and from the little girl leaning against her.

"Mia! What are you doing!" Anna scolded, gasping. Henry's jaw dropped.

"W—what is this in my hands!?" Regina winced as the slimy objects moved around in her now closed hands.

"Fishies!" Mia giggled, repeating herself. "Can I keep!?"

Regina's hands opened immediately and three tiny, slimy green and silver fish dropped to the sand. Her stomach rolled and she felt as though she might get sick.

"Oh sh—oot! I swear I didn't know she had those!"

"Henry!" Regina scolded her son's almost slip up, still feeling like she could vomit.

Anna carried Mia up the beach a little, kneeling down in front of the child — probably to yell at her. Regina shook her head, the shock now worn off. She caught sight of Mia's bottom lip beginning to pop out. "N—No, Anna . . . It's . . . It's fine, really." She gulped, hoping her breakfast would stay where it was. She mentally dug through the contents of her purse in the car — did she have sanitizer in there!?

"Regina, it's not okay! She shouldn't have done that." Anna sighed. "Mia! Look, you just soaked Regina!"

"Please, Anna . . . I'm just shocked, that's all. A little cold now . . ." Regina chuckled. The little girl ran to her and jumped up in her arms. Anna still looked a bit cross. "Oh, Anna. It's just a little water. I'm not sugar. Right, Mia?"

Mia wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. "Gina? We find sea shells?"

"Of course, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Regina smiled at Mia and the little one beamed. "Let's go on a sea—shell hunting mission!"

As Regina and Mia went up the beach, Henry let out a sigh of relief. He plopped down on a rock beside where Anna still stood, her hands on her hips. Henry's pants were damp around the rim and he was a little out of breath. "Phew, that was close! Mom usually hates getting dirty. She's in a really great mood today though. And she really loves spending time Mia. But geez, Anna, that kid of yours sure has a lot of energy! Maybe Mom'll have better luck keeping up with her than I did!"

Anna, still decompressing after the tense moment, sat down roughly beside Henry. "Nah, I just think you spend way too much time with your nose in that book of yours. You're out of shape!" She laughed, despite the ever—slowing anger.

"Hey! It's a huge responsibility being the Author!" Henry scrunched his nose.

"You know, Henry," Anna nudged his shoulder with her elbow. "I think you're going to make an amazing father one day."

Henry shivered, a little grossed out. "Uh...thanks?"

"Violet is a lucky girl." Anna smirked. Henry smiled — like he was thinking about her. "She's a really great girl too. Really sweet. Very pretty. You done good kid!" She patted him on the back, laughing. "When you get married I better be in the wedding! I love weddings!"

"Okay, gross." Henry gagged, shaking his head. "Don't make it weird." Anna laughed, still teasing him. Henry leaned over though, his voice lower. "Mind telling that to my mom?"

Anna was confused. "About your wedding?"

Henry shook his head. "No! About Violet being a nice girl. Please."

Anna's shoulders tensed. "Which mother are we talking about here? Because one absolutely hates me and the other I think I barely dodged fireball level with earlier." Despite their little chat before Mia interrupted, Anna was still uneasy about the last few days with both Emma and Regina.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Emma doesn't hate you — it's practically impossible for her to hate anyone she loves. She may act all tough and "I'm a bail bonds—person" but she's a big softie." Anna smirked, barely. "And Regina wouldn't have thrown a fireball at you. I was only kidding. She hasn't done that to anyone in the town — other than villains — in years. Well, sort of. Trust me, you're good — with both of them."

Nervous butterflies soared in Anna's system like a stampede. "I'm not so sure… you were right about the light shattering. Pretty sure if Mia didn't walk out when she did I would be ash right now. I don't even know why she still wanted to do this beach thing."

"You wouldn't be. Trust me. She would jump in front of a fireball for you." Henry assured her again. Anna didn't say anything. "Really, though Anna — you have nothing to worry about with either of them. It's just a weird time for both of them. They go through a lot. Regina lost Robin and split herself and that really messed her up — plus she doesn't really get along with Zelena most days. And Emma . . . " he paused. "Anna did you know that Hook just left? They called off the engagement."

Anna's heart lurched — she hadn't known that actually. Neither Emma nor Regina had said anything. "When the hell did this happen?"

"Within the last couple days. Mom's really hurting . . . she doesn't say much about it but I can tell. She really, really loved Hook. She doesn't open her heart often. So I know you're mad at her and everything — but could you maybe take it easy on her?" Henry pleaded. Anna nodded, guilt eating away at her. "I was with her last night after, you know . . ." Henry trailed off. "She told me what happened between you guys as kids."

Despite the guilt, Anna couldn't help the anger that showed through. "I'm sure she did. Did she mention showing up on Christmas morning when I was seven, only to leave and never come back?"

Henry sighed. "She did actually. She also told me it was the biggest mistake of her life and that she's regretted it every single day. But she only did what she thought was best. She did it for you, Anna. Just like she did when she gave me away. She wanted to give you — us — our best chance."

Anna watched Regina and Mia up the beach, down on all fours digging sea shells out of the sand. Mia was giggling and Regina laughing. Maybe Henry and Regina were right. Maybe Anna was being too bitter and stuck in the past . . .Maybe she should let all that go . . .

"Mommy, seashells!" Mia ran up to her, holding a bucket full of different coloured shells.

A big smile broke out on Anna's face and she grabbed her daughter, pulling her into her lap. "You did, Kid, that's awesome!" She hugged Mia tight.

Regina walked up, waving her hand and her purse appeared on her arm. "I was thinking, Anna . . . There's a new bar that opened up on Main Street — Aesop's Tables! We can go there tonight. We'll take Emma and Snow. It'll be nice to have a ladies night. More de—stressing for all of us — like the plates." She started digging in her purse. "I know I have a coupon in here somewhere."

Anna scrunched her nose, shaking her head. The beach with the kids was one thing, but a night out with Snow and especially Emma?! "Regina I don't even have anything remotely decent enough to wear to a bar . . ."

"I'm sure I have something in my closet you can borrow for the evening." Regina shrugged, still rummaging through in her purse.

"Uh… pantsuits suit you great but…" Anna trailed off. Sure Regina had great style, but Anna wasn't so sure it was _her_ style.

"Ah ha!" Regina pulled a slip of paper out and held it up, grinning. "Here it is!"

Anna puffed a breath. "What about Mia? Ashley's isn't open that late and if Snow's going too?"

"I'll watch her for the night." Henry spoke up.

Mia giggled excitedly, running and wrapping her arms around his legs. "Yay, Henwy!"

Anna's eyes widened. What did she have to do to get out of this!? "Mia can be a hassle, you might not want to watch her alone. Besides, don't you have better things to do like maybe homework… or writing that book of yours?"

Henry chuckled. "Homework is done. And I think I can put my author hat away for a night. And I was thinking of inviting Violet over to help! You'd like that, wouldn't you Mia?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically though she had only been around Violet a few times. Henry looked to his mother, a little apprehensive. "Mom, would that be okay with you?"

Regina pursed her lips and Anna smirked. No way Henry would be able to have his girlfriend over in a house unsupervised. Nice try, though.

"Sounds like a great idea, Henry."

WHAT? "You're okay with them being alone?!"

Henry shot Anna a glare, nudging her with his elbow.

Mia tugged on the hem of the Mayor's jacket, her bottom lip seconds away from popping out. Regina smiled down at her, tucking strands of blond hair behind the child's ears. "They won't be alone. Mia will be there." She lifted the tiny girl high into the air, elating a shriek of delight from her before settling Mia on her hip. "And you'll make sure there'll be no funny business, right?" she rubbed their noses together.

Mia nodded, still giggling and waved her little finger at Henry. "No funny, bizmess!"

Anna huffed while Henry rolled his eyes. "I know Emma. When she's upset she won't want to go out. Especially if she knows I'm going too." the younger brunette found herself whining. She knew she was grasping at straws.

"Trick her into going then." It was Anna's turn to shoot the teen a glare, who shrugged in response. "If she puts up a fight about going then come up with a way to get her there." Regina looked to him curiously while the younger brunette groaned. She knew exactly where Henry was going with this. He always had an operation up his sleeve… Wasn't anyone on her side here? "Just leave it to me. I'm going to head home and change into something a little less...smelly. Mom, you see if you can get Emma to go. If she says no, text me and I'll come up with a plan. We'll call it… Operation…"

"Girls night out?" Anna rolled her eyes, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

Henry crinkled his nose. "We'll work on it."

"We're not really going out tonight…"

"That's enough now, Anna. We're going to enjoy a nice evening out with friends." Regina scolded. Purple smoke surrounded her as she raised her hands up and when it cleared the damp and sandy grey pantsuit was now a clean silk black dress accompanied by a small black leather jacket. Anna blinked and shook her head. Over two months in town and she still wasn't used to that. "I will head to the station and meet you all back at home."

"I'm thinking I might stay at Mom's tonight. You know, with everything going on." Henry told his brunette mother.

Regina nodded in understanding. "We will drop Mia off around seven then."

Anna stood with her mouth gaped open as Henry wandered his way back towards the centre of town and Regina smothered Mia in a dozen kisses before setting her back down on a ground. What exactly just happened? Oh right, she'd been completely outnumbered! And by her own daughter too!

A tiny hand worming it's way into hers and a gentle pat on her shoulders shook her out of her shock. Mia stood at her side while Regina stood in front of her, smiling almost a little too warmly. "Don't worry, honey." she said sweetly, her hand coming up to rest on Anna's cheek. "It'll be fun… you'll see."

As Regina headed back to her car, Anna felt a shock shoot through her system as she forced her feet to move along the shoreline.

 _Oh yeah… so much fun._

* * *

Regina was finally making her way into the station to convince Emma to go out for drinks — coupon already in hand... Mia had been a little bit cranky about having to leave the beach and it had taken Anna, Regina, and Henry to convince the toddler that it was time to go — they'd even had to bribe her with more hot cocoa from Granny's.

Of course, none of this was helping the predicament Regina suddenly found herself in. She knew that Anna was her daughter — most likely with Daniel — but she didn't know anything else. The how's, the why's, the when's . . . Regina's memories had been magically altered and she didn't know how to fix that. Nor did she know what to do with this new information. It didn't change the way she felt about Anna or Mia. She already loved them like family before she found out — the only thing that really changed was that now Regina had the chance to love them _more_. She didn't really know what to do though — she knew she should tell Anna but she didn't know how — terrified of what Anna's reaction would be. There was also the added issue now that Anna was starting to show active powers — if the young woman freaked out too much she could end up killing all of them, or cursing them somewhere, or turning them all into rats — who knew! No, that definitely wasn't a situation Regina was even remotely prepared for right now. Mostly she was just afraid that Anna would reject her and leave and take Mia with her — even though she said she wouldn't, not that it lessened Regina's fears any less.

She let out a sigh, walking down the hallway toward Emma's office. She could hear Emma and her father talking about paperwork. The initial idea for the night out was to help Emma get over Hook and then to help Anna and Emma talk out their issues . . . but Regina could use someone to talk to about this too, the sudden knowledge of having a daughter and granddaughter who were kept from her hitting her hard. Really, Snow and Emma were the only ones — besides Henry — that she felt she could talk to. She rolled her eyes a little then — that she'd come to a place in her life where Mother and Daughter Charming were the only "friends" she had to go to.

However strange it was, they were who she had and she certainly needed them. She'd only known she had a daughter for barely twenty—four hours and she could already use a stiff drink. And from the sounds of it, Emma could use one too — especially if the Saviour would rather be cooped up going through dreadful paperwork.

Regina strolled into the office, holding up the rolled up coupon in her hand. "I've got just the thing to mend a broken heart."

"Whatever spell that is, I don't want it." Emma shook her head, a scowl on her face. "I'm seriously not in the mood for magic."

Regina raised an eyebrow, unrolling the piece of paper in her hand — well weren't we just a sour—faced Saviour today? "Well, who said anything about magic? It's a 2—for—1 drink coupon at that new pub. Aesop's Tables. It'd be a shame to waste it." She could tell by the looks on Emma's and David's faces that she wasn't exactly acting like herself. Since when did the Mayor clip coupons — or need to for that matter? She just really needed a night out and an excuse to get the others there.

"Really?" David scoffed, taking the paper from her. Emma barely looked up from her paperwork, clearly not interested. Apparently Emma wasn't going to be so easy to convince after all. " You think half—priced liquor is the way to go?"

"I certainly do." Regina nodded insistently. She certainly needed it — all this new family drama was definitely not what she needed right now. "We need a ladies' night out. Me, Emma and... Snow…" She purposely cut herself off there — letting the other two focus on Snow. Plus, Regina couldn't help but notice that Emma had "I miss my pirate" face.

Emma chuckled at the mention of her mother. "Remember she's in a sleeping curse? She's at home ...asleep." David nodded.

Regina smirked, purposely looking at David. "Well, she doesn't have to be asleep."

It took him a minute, but David finally rolled his eyes. He turned to his daughter who just shrugged, eyes still locked on the file in her hands. "Oh, come on. I just woke up!" Regina narrowed her eyes at him, her one eyebrow raising dangerously. She may not be the Evil Queen anymore but she was still intimidating! After another minute, David sulked where he stood. "I guess she doesn't have to be asleep . .. ." He handed the coupon back to Regina and let out a sigh, walking out of the station.

Regina smirked, celebrating her victory and motioned for Emma to follow her out of the office.

"I can't." Emma huffed, going back to her paperwork. Regina stared at her in disbelief. "I'm about to go on patrol. And shouldn't you be trying to break that curse?"

Regina narrowed her eyes a bit, deciding to let that comment slide because she knew Emma was hurting right now. Normally she wouldn't let such attitude slide — from anyone. "Well, I'm working on it, but I could use a break. We all could." Regina sighed — boy could she ever use a break, and not just from trying to break Snow and David's curse. "I know you're hurting. And I know you're trying to hide it because you're...Emma. But you can't just run from this."

Emma pursed her lips. Regina could practically see the steam coming from the Saviour's ears. It was a good thing Emma had control of her magic now . . . "I didn't run. Hook ran. So, there's nothing more to say." Emma's tone was sharp as she looked up to scowl at Regina. "And besides, what about Anna? You're both glued at the hip. You expect me to believe she's not coming? I know for a fact I'm the last person she wants to see and I'm not exactly thrilled with her right now either." Emma threw a file folder at the desk.

Regina faltered for a moment, her mind going back to Anna as it had been a lot lately. The weight of the situation suddenly becoming that much more real. Anna was Regina's daughter — but she'd grown up in the foster system with Emma who was Snow White's daughter. In fact, Emma practically raised Anna herself. Regina couldn't just see her as the Saviour or Miss Swan anymore — Emma was the person who took care of her daughter when Regina herself couldn't. Just like Regina raised Emma's son when she couldn't. Plus there was that fight the other night between the two estranged women — they really were like sisters, not just old childhood friends. A fight that had been major — just about as huge as the issues between Regina and her own sister had. With how unpredictable Anna's magic was right now . . . Regina could just feel a migraine coming on from the mere fact that Anna had magic to begin with . . . All this was just so much to process at once . . .

Regina bit her bottom lip, holding in a breath. Now came the real test . . . "Anna —" The Mayor cleared her throat. ". . . isn't feeling well. She asked for some time alone. Henry offered to babysit Mia with Violet tonight back at your house, which is why I thought it'd be a great opportunity for us to go out. I wasn't sure you would be up to dealing with Mia's conniptions. . . She's been a little extra hyper—active lately."

Emma put another file on the desk, her fingers pinching between her eyes. Evidently Regina wasn't the only one with a headache. "Isn't it your weekend with Henry?"

"Don't change the subject." The Mayor huffed. She was running out of things to say to get Emma to go. Honestly, did the Saviour have to be so stubborn?

Emma let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes as she sat down at her desk. Regina realized then that Emma really did look miserable. She almost felt guilty for setting her up to deal with Anna again. The two women really needed to figure this out though — especially now that Regina knew who Anna really was. This woman that Emma grew up with wasn't just a tag—a—long anymore, she was one of them — family — and she had been even before Regina figured out Anna was her's. It wasn't just Emma that was hurting either — Anna was really starting to worry Regina. All the pain and anger and confusion in the young woman's system was just festering, building, triggering magic she didn't know she had. Anna was in good spirits now — even though she didn't want to go out for drinks — but the way she had been the last few days that could change so suddenly and Regina just didn't like it.

Anna was definitely her mother's daughter — Regina shuddered, thinking of herself at Anna's age. The young girl was just too much like her — overemotional, out of control, confused, and angry . . . Regina winced, thinking that if she were to hold Anna's heart there would definitely be some darkness there. Anna was just too good — too light, too innocent — for Regina to allow that to happen.

Emma opened her eyes, exhaling. "Look I know you're just trying to be a good friend, but really I'm fine. So a night out really isn't necessary. Send Anna my best wishes…actually don't."

The comment really hit Regina more than she thought it would have. She didn't know how to respond without giving away that Anna was going too or that she knew who Anna really was. She knew that Emma really didn't mean it, but that didn't stop the intensive mama—bear hormones that wanted to kick in and defend her child — even though she knew Anna deserved it a little for the way she'd acted.

"If you won't go for you . . . then you could at least go for your mother." Regina was really grasping at straws here.

Emma balked, tensing her shoulders. "Excuse me?!"

"Well, I . . . " Regina sighed. "She's just been so down about this curse with David — which I am working on, I promise." She eyed the Saviour, noticing the mom—card was cracking the walls a bit. "So give your mom this night — some fun drinks out on the town with the adults. It's mostly just been her and your drooly brother."

Emma scowled and shook her head. "I really would just like to be left alone, Regina. I'm sure you'll be company enough for my mother. She doesn't need me dragging her down. And I really can't deal with one of her hope speeches right now. Okay?"

Regina rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself about stubbornness being a Charming family trait. She was about to keep at her but stopped, noticing Emma try to wipe a tear away unnoticed. She paused, letting out a breath. Henry's Plan B and Anna's Operation Girl's Night Out it was. "Alright, fine . . . have it your way Saviour." With that, the Mayor waved her hand and disappeared from the station in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

 **See you all next week! Don't forget to comment and review!**


	12. Operation - Girls Night Out?

**AN: Hello everybody! Happy friday! As we move our way towards The Final Battle these next set of chapters will be substantially longer than any chapter we've had so far.(chapter 13 being the biggest one we have. Which will make sense once you all get to it next week!) The main reason being we are doing our best to stay true to the season 6 timeline as well as telling Anna's story along with it. We are trying to stay within a certain length but if you all find them a little too lengthy just let us know we talk too much and to cut it down a notch! No offence taken! LOL! That being said, we hope you enjoy chapter 12! Start gathering up your tissues and kleenex boxes. We're diving into to alot coming up! Thank you all for reading! We're so glad people are enjoying this story. It's very close to our hearts!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Operation... Girls Night Out?**

Anna fidgeted where she sat on Regina's bed, her fingers playing with the antenna on the monitor she held in her hand. Ever insistent in her big—girl—phase, Anna's three year old was adamant that the only way her mommy could still use the baby monitor to keep an eye on her daughter was if they called it the 'Mia—monitor' instead of the 'baby-monitor.' Anna smiled softly, remembering how she had almost died with how cute the whole exchange had been — especially with Regina and Henry in the background barely able to compose themselves from bursting into laughter. So, Mia—monitor it was.

Currently, Mia was in her room down the hall playing with her toys, while Regina had hustled Anna into her master bedroom when she got home. Anna still had no desire for this 'ladies drinks night' Regina and Henry were dragging her into but they kinda overruled her so . . . She had already given Mia her bath for the night and packed some things for her daughter — toys, movies, and of course Mr. Fluffington — while Regina had gone to the station to convince Emma to go. Now Mia was ready to go hang out with Henry at Emma's, Regina was dressed, David was trading places with Snow . . . now Anna just needed something to wear.

She smirked to herself, pulling her newly improved phone out of her pocket, when she realized Regina was talking to herself over in her closet as she looked for something for Anna to wear. She saw that she had a text message from Henry: **My mom totally failed in convincing my other mom to go...so Operation Viper it is.**

Anna rolled her eyes — she already knew this, Regina told her what happened when she got home. She sent a text back: **Duh.** And after smirking again, sent: **And it's Operation Girl's Night Out — dork.**

"Honestly, I swear there has to be something in here . . ." Regina's voice sounded out from within the closet.

Anna giggled — Regina had been in there for a while already and hadn't really come out much. Anna looked at her phone again: **Whatever — you're just as stubborn as my mothers.** Anna laughed again, the phone falling to the bed.

"Whatever are you giggling about?" Regina appeared in the doorway to the closet, holding a hanger in each hand, raising an eyebrow at the young woman in front of her.

Anna snorted, shrugging. "Nothing." She eyed the hangers, scrunching her nose. "What the... hell are those?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak, shaking her head. "That mouth, Anna . . . Ugh! And what do you mean 'what are those'?" She held the hangers up. "These are very elegant — they're from my castle in the Enchanted Forest. Made from the finest fabrics!"

"Eh . . ." Anna physically shuddered, shaking her head. "Thanks . . . but no thanks. Got anything else? Or maybe I'll just stay here . . ."

Regina rolled her eyes, retreating back into the closet. Anna sighed in relief. Those outfits had been horrible! She picked up her phone again, nothing from Henry. She groaned in frustration, if they were going to do this she wanted to know the plan. She sent another message: **So what IS the actual plan smartass?**

On the Mia-monitor, she could hear her daughter mumbling through her version of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" — she didn't quite know all the words yet. Anna's heart melted a little, turning the volume up on the monitor.

"Good grief, the snowman song again?!" Regina echoed from the closet — Anna just laughed. Regina reappeared moments later with an armload of outfits — plopping them down on the bed. Anna eyed them suspiciously, not holding her breath that she'd like any of them.

"Okay, I think you might like these ones." Regina stood at the foot of the bed, her hands on her hips. She looked at the pile of outfits and then at Anna.

Anna let out a deep breath, pushing the Mia—monitor aside, her fingers dancing over the outfits. The patterns on the fabrics were either extravagant — too much, and too outrageous or far too simple for her liking. Either too many ruffles, or too many pencil straight cut skirts, flared collars, far too much black, expensive silk Anna was terrified she'd ruin and far too many uncomfortable looking blazers. Anna liked her jeans and hooded sweaters, loose t—shirts and her chuck sneakers, topped off with a headband or two if she had the time in the mornings to add the accessories. She absolutely, one hundred percent did not like fancy. "Honestly, Regina… these look incredible on you but I really don't think any of it will suit me." She pulled at the string of her hoodie, fidgeting again.

Regina clicked her tongue, her eyebrows furrowed and she glanced back at the closet. "There has to be something in here you can wear."

"I really don't have to go out tonight." Anna shook her head. Really, she didn't understand why Regina was being so insistent about this — it was just drinks. Regina was acting strange in general, but Anna couldn't figure out what it was. Nor did she know when it had started. Whatever — the people in this town and their strange behaviour! First Emma, now Regina . . . Anna couldn't keep up with this crap anymore. Nor did she have the patience for it. "You can enjoy the evening with Snow and Emma. I'll stay home with Mia."

"Nonsense. We all need a night out. Something in here will work." Regina went over to the closet and plucked out another outfit, going back to the bed and laying it down on the pile with the rest of them.

Anna huffed out a breath, not liking what she saw of that outfit either. Her phone vibrated, another text from Henry: **Okay, here's the plan! You're going to call in a bar fight.**

Anna responded, snickering: **Come again?**

"What about this one?" The Mayor was by the closet again, holding up another outfit. Anna raised an eyebrow — hadn't she just been by the bed? Ugh . . . She scanned the outfit on the hanger up and down, finding the orange lace and black ruffles not appealing at all. She scrunched her nose and shook her head. Halloween was over for the year.

Regina groaned — back to the closet she went.

"Shit!" Anna cursed aloud before flinging her hand up to cover her mouth. Halloween! With all the crisis' and villains running a muck she had completely forgotten all about it! She winced, hoping Mia wouldn't remember that she'd promised to take her out for her first time this year… next year for sure… villains better watch out!

Wait...did Storybrooke even celebrate Halloween? She would have to ask Henr-

Anna jumped when her phone buzzed again: **Come on, Anna! You worked in a bar before! Report a fight about a half hour after arriving. Emma is the sheriff. She'll be called to the scene.**

Speak of the devil. Kid had impeccable timing. She rolled her eyes as her fingers typed out her response: **And then what?** She groaned, still not wanting to deal with Emma right now. She typed another message: **BTW, does this town like do Halloween here or..?**

"You know it would be a lot easier if you just came in here and looked yourself." Anna jumped, looking up — Miss Pop—Goes—The—Weasel was right in front of her now. "And don't think I didn't hear that little outburst. I'm going to need a bigger jar!"

Anna rolled her eyes, looking back at her phone. She could feel Regina's eyes on her as she thumbed back to Henry's messages. What the hell happened to freedom of speech!? She was an adult — she could sure as hell swear if she wanted to!

Henry: **And then you force her to stay.**

Anna snorted: **LOL! You're funny kid. She won't listen to me.**

Henry: **I'm pretty sure my Mom and Grandma will take care of that.**

Anna scowled as her phone was snatched out of her hand "Are you even listening to me?" Regina held the phone out of reach, staring at Anna expectantly.

Anna groaned and slid off the bed, grabbing the Mia—monitor and pouting as she followed Regina toward the closet. She sulked, leaning against the doorway. "I really don't want to go."

Regina shook her head, stepping further into the closet. "You're coming with me, Anna. This will be good for you. For all of us, trust me." The Mayor's voice trailed off, ending in a bit of a sigh.

Anna frowned, only just aware of the faintest hint of something in her friend's voice — ugh — but she couldn't figure it out. Something was bugging Regina and Anna would figure it out eventually. Not tonight though — she refused to go to this ladies night. "But —" Her eyes scanned the closet, her train of thought completely lost when she noticed how crazy neat and organized every single inch of the closet was. Her mouth hung open in shock — she knew that Regina was a neat—freak but this was just a tad scary! "Wow. You're more way OCD than I thought!"

Regina shot her an unamused glance and then sighed. "This section is all of my office wear…" The older woman's hand filed through a section of pantsuits, blazers, and skirt—suits in every colour under the sun. Then her hand glided over to another equally colourful but less formal section. "...but over here are a few dresses and nice tops you might like. There's also a few jackets over there you can wear too. Take a look." She insisted, stepping behind her and giving the younger woman a little encouraging push.

Anna felt a little claustrophobic in all the neat—and—tidy, her inner mess—and—chaos going into panic mode a little. Regina was staring at her again with an insistent expression. Anna sighed and dragged her feet forward, slowly making her way into the closet. She looked around a bit but didn't really engage with any of the clothes — not really interested. She turned around, glancing back at the Mayor. She scrunched her face. "Can't you just _poof_ me an outfit? You did it at the beach! Please?"

Regina shook her head. "Because I was drenched, smelled like fish and didn't have time to go home and change. Magic can't be used for everything, Anna." Anna growled, rolling her eyes. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me! I'm serious. It eventually becomes a crutch you can't live without. Besides, this is more fun isn't it? We should head into town and do some shopping one of these days. Get you some new clothes." Anna opened her mouth but Regina cut her off. "I know this town is a little old fashioned but if Emma can find things to buy here then I'm sure you can too."

Anna relented — only a little. She thought about rolling her eyes but didn't want another Regina—Mills—Death—Glare aimed at her. She didn't admit out loud either that Emma probably got most of her clothing online. With a sigh, she started looking through a few more of the outfits in a very disinterested way. Looking through the clothes but not really looking _at_ them. Regina left the closet — taking Anna's phone with her. Anna just glared at the doorway. Really? Ugh! She still really, really didn't want to go but she knew she wasn't getting out of it — especially when Snow got involved.

"Anna your phone will not stop buzzing!" Regina appeared in the doorway of the closet again holding out the phone. Anna looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Make it stop."

Anna gladly reached for it, barely resisting the urge to comment on the fact that it wouldn't be buzzing so much if she hadn't taken it away. Regina disappeared into the main part of her bedroom again.

There was a series of texts from Henry — geez, the teen was just as impatient as his mother!

Henry: **If you don't like Viper… then how about Operation Python?**

Henry: **Anna?**

Henry: **Hey! We're supposed to be planning this remember?**

Henry: **Are you ignoring me now?!**

Henry: **Don't make me tell Mom you're adding to the swear jar!**

Anna rolled her eyes — this kid, honestly! And she was really getting tired of that stupid swear jar. She messaged back: **Neither have anything to do with going out to a bar! And fyi — YOUR mother took my phone away. Brat.**

Henry: **It's a code name, Anna.**

Anna: **What's wrong with Operation Girl's Night Out?**

Henry: **It's too obvious!**

Anna: **I've been here for two hours with your mother and her pantsuits figuring out an outfit I can wear to meet your other mother and grandma… who just so happens to be Snow White …at a bar called Aesop's tables. Feel bad for me. Give me the name of the mission.**

Henry: **Fine. Whatever. Just call in the bar fight.**

Anna: **Yes, Mr. bossypants.** Grinning, she slipped the phone in her back pocket.

Back to her task of probably not finding anything, she sulked further into the closet. She skimmed through some of the dresses as her hand stopped on the skirt of off—white with double layers. Intrigued, she pulled the dress out to see more of it, she saw that the sleeves were a see—through lace. The skirt's top layer had a flower pattern on it with beading along the bust area. Jaw dropping, Anna pulled the hanger off the rack and held it up. "What's this?"

Regina's head popped around the corner of the doorway, stumbling slightly as her eyes caught sight of the dress in Anna's hands. "Th—that's mine from when I was about your age." The Mayor breathed out, her hand barely grazing the fabric of her dress over her stomach. Her expression grew pensive, her brows furrowing. "It came over with the first curse."

Anna stared at the dress again in awe — entranced and completely tuning out the sorrow on her friend's face. "You really wore this? It's beautiful!"

Regina smirked weakly, " I thought you found the outfits from my world…ridiculous."

Anna paused, looking back at the dreamy white dress and then at Regina again. "I . . . I never used that word...specifically. Not really. But now that you bring it up, the large popped bedazzled collars and intricate up—dos are completely ridiculous. But this—" She held up the hanger again. "This is breathtaking. Like...seriously!" She ran her fingers over the fabric again, turning it around to see what the back looked like too. The more she looked at the dress, the more she got the sense that she'd seen this dress somewhere before. She looked back at Regina again and then back at the dress in her hands. Then just like magic — or, well . . . ugh that phrase was ruined now too! She got a flash in her head of walking around in Regina's memories…. "Wait, I recognize this! This is the gown you wore the night Tinker Belle took you to the tavern!" Anna squealed, eyes wide as she took in the dress again. She couldn't believe she was holding it in her hand right now — this dress was a living piece of history!

Regina swallowed, hand gripped tightly on the doorway and her skin slightly flush. "It is, yes."

Once again, Anna was too caught up in the moment to really see what was going on around her. "Is that why you brought it over with the curse? Wait… no that wouldn't make sense…you didn't care about Robin back then, you cared about—" Her eyes widened.

Regina's voice cracked, a soft smile on her face. Anna blinked, sighing when she saw a tear make its way down her friend's cheek. "Daniel." the Mayor breathed, inching forward and reaching out her hand to make contact with the dress. As her fingers brushed the fabric she let out a soft gasp, pulling her hand back. "I wore this dress the day I met him." More tears fell from the older woman's eyes and she turned away, quickly leaving the closet.

Anna looked at the dress again, gulping. She placed it back where she found it, smoothing the fabric, before following the Mayor out. When she crossed the doorway, Regina was seated on the bed trying to discreetly wipe her tears away with a tissue.

Anna sighed, taking a seat beside her. She waited a few minutes, letting the other woman have her moment. "You know, you've told me all about Robin but you haven't really told me much about h—him."

Regina nodded, sniffling — an unreadable expression on her face. She waved her hand and the dress appeared in a cloud of purple smoke, draped across both of their legs. Regina's hands clenched around the fabric, her eyes blinking away more tears. "This dress . . ." She let out a deep sigh, opening her eyes. She looked over at Anna and smiled brightly. ". . . has a long history in my complicated life. Daniel adored when I wore it — he called me his angel. He was always so sweet — so gentle and patient. He taught me how to ride a horse — which kickstarted my love for horses… and for him."

"Aww, that's adorable!" Anna grinned, letting the Mia—monitor fall out of her hand onto the bed beside where the dress was. "I love horses too! I never had the chance to ride one but… they are beautiful."

Regina nodded, her focus only on the dress. "He had the purest heart I've ever known and in the short time I had with him he made me so happy." A tear fell from her eye, splashing onto the dress.

Anna looked down, frowning. She'd forgotten how tragic an end Regina's first love had — taken from her by her mother of all people. She really didn't like what she'd heard about this Cora — if she'd ever meet her she'd probably sock her in the face for all the crap she pulled.

Regina cleared her throat, wiping the tears away again. "I wore this dress a lot after he died — as much as I could really. It was always his favourite, and we shared a lot of special moments together while I wore it." She smiled, staring off into the distance as if she were reliving some of those moments now. Anna patiently waited beside her, running her fingers over the pretty fabric. "Wearing it when he was gone made me feel close to him. When I was making final preparations before the curse took over, I made sure this dress came with me. During those lonely days in Storybrooke when the hole in my chest became too much to bare — before I had taking care of Henry to keep me occupied — I would put it on and I could almost feel him near me. Many nights I'd lay awake with it hugged to my chest, hating every ounce of Snow for what she took from me." Anna looked up, her expression sad as she remembered what Regina told her about that word — _hate._ That she didn't really hate Emma and someday they would fix things between them. She knew some of the sordid history between Regina and Snow . . . she just never thought about how bad it really was. "You were right, Anna. It was childish of me to blame a ten year old for something my mother did."

Anna could see now just how much pain was in Regina's eyes and she sank within her self, guilt washing over her. She'd been pulling attitude all day like a freaking teenager, whining about Emma and not owning up to her own part of the situation — fighting Regina about this ladies night thing...How could she have been so shallow and self—involved to completely miss out on the fact that Regina was really hurting right now. For crying out loud — the woman fought herself and lost another version of the man she loved all in the same day. Then she had to come home and deal with Anna and Emma's petty childhood squabbles and take care of a three—year—old because Anna was too lost in her own issues to take care of her own daughter….

Anna felt tears of her own forming but she pushed them away. Instead, she pulled the leg of her jeans up and pointed to the shiny gold chain and charm on her ankle. "This belonged to my parents. Or at least I think it did. I had it ever since I was a baby." The Mayor's eyes fell on the anklet and she brought a hand up to rest on her heart as she sniffled. Anna wondered if she was thinking of the feather Zelena lost from Robin, if that was what was making her so upset. She fingered the charm on the anklet, tracing the edges of the horse—shoe before fixing the leg of her jeans. "When I was six I lost it for about twelve years. It was the same night Emma and I ran away from the foster home I told you about. I only had about two minutes to gather what was important before Emma pushed me out the door. It wasn't until after miles of running that I realized I didn't have it. Emma told me that going back would be dangerous so I would have to leave it behind. I knew she was right, but I blamed Emma for it almost every day. Even though she was only trying to protect me, I still find myself angry that she was allowed to have her blanket all those years and I had to live without the only piece I had of my parents for so long." She looked down, one of her tears falling and landing on the dress. She heard Regina's intake of breath but didn't comment on it. Her eyes rose up to meet teary chocolate brown. "Earlier when I was trying to make myself look like a better person than you… I'm not. I was just as immature for placing blame to make the pain more bearable."

Regina nodded, sniffling. "The night Daniel proposed he…" she paused and Anna waited patiently for her to continue. "He gave me a ring. A ring that once belonged to his mother. It was simple, nothing fancy. But it was beautiful. Gold, with a swirl design. It was…one of my most prized possession."

Anna noticed Regina's eyes flutter down towards her ankle but she shook it off. "Was? You don't have it anymore?"

"I…" Regina shook her head, inhaling a large gust of air. Tears began to fall down her cheeks again and Anna winced. She wasn't sure she had ever seen someone who looked so strong and yet so broken in her entire life. Regina finally released the breath, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. "Remember that Apple turnover I told you about? The one I meant for Emma but…"

"Henry ate instead? Yes I do." Anna nodded. Regina visibly stuttered, as if the memory was too much for her to bear. Anna smiled a little, trying to reassure that she didn't care about Regina's past. None of it mattered anymore. Not to mention, Anna knew how much sorrow Regina felt for all the "evil" she had committed. It was written clear as day all over her face.

"What I didn't tell you was how I had gotten the poisoned apple to begin with. How it came to this world from the other." Regina inhaled deeply again, looking down almost ashamed. Anna grabbed her hand and gave it a squeezed. "Jefferson — you'd probably know him better as the mad hatter — had a hat that could work as a portal between realms. I made a deal with him, he would help me reach the other world and I would reunite him with his daughter. Which I...never did."

"But…" Anna's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "Don't you need magic for that to work? If you were in this world…" she paused, her eyes now wide. "The ring? You used the ring?"

Regina nodded, tears falling from her eyes once again. "It was the only magic I had left. I sacrificed it so I could get rid of the Saviour. Of the women who was getting in the way of Henry being only mine." Regina closed her eyes and squeezed Anna's hand as if her life depended on it. "If there's one thing I regret most, other than Henry getting his hands on that stupid turnover, was giving up the last piece of my innocence years I had left… for evil."

The room fell quiet, Anna never moving while Regina continued to shed more tears in front of her. After a long while, Regina waved her hand and the dress vanished — Anna guessed it was back in its home in the closet. Rising off the bed, the Mayor smoothed out her leopard printed dress and went back into the closet. Anna thought she could hear the sounds of more sniffling and crying and decided to stay where she was. She really didn't know what was upsetting Regina so much but she didn't want to intrude either by asking a bunch of dumb questions.

She knew she was being an immature brat about all everything and realized it was really time to stop. No more excuses trying to get out of going out. It wasn't just Regina hurting — Emma was too. She hadn't seen Emma and "Hook" together for very long but even she could tell Emma loved him. She of all people knew how rarely Emma Swan opened up to someone. Sure, Anna was still furious with her about certain incidents in their past but it was time to be the bigger person for once and be more willing to mend their relationship. Emma had tried already — many times — now it was Anna's turn. Maybe during the night, she could figure out what was up with Regina too.

She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out, seeing she had another text from Henry: **Mom just came home from the station. She seems pretty down, she keeps going through the things Hook left behind. She definitely needs Operation Python (still think it sounds better). She's working from home but if a call comes in, I know they'll call her cuz she's Sheriff and Grandpa's asleep. Maybe you should wait to bring Mia. Have Mom (Regina) go first and make the call. I'll let you know when Mom (Emma) leaves again.**

She sighed, nodding to herself. She might have decided to take the high road and do this thing tonight but that didn't change how nervous she was about it. She sent back a finale text: **Ok will do. And it's Operation Girl's Night Out.**

Regina exited the closet again — her face was refreshed without any tears. "What about this?" Anna looked up from her phone. Regina held up a simple yet elegant royal blue blouse, her expression hopeful. "You could actually wear it with those jeans you've got on." The older woman paused, smiling softly yet sadly. "It matches your eyes."

Anna stood up, walking across the room toward the Mayor. She eyed the shirt and then glanced at Regina, frowning when she saw the sadness in the Mayor's eyes again. She wasn't sure she would ever figure out what it might be about but she could tell Regina really wanted her to go. If going would take away some of that sadness, then why the hell not, right? Sighing, she spotted a faux black leather jacket with fringes out of the corner of her eye that was definitely her style. She didn't know how she'd missed it earlier when she was looking through the closet. She pulled it off the hanger and smiled brightly at Regina. "Sure! I'll wear this jacket with it!" She put the jacket on to test it out, tying the leather straps around her waist. "If this is the style of clothing here in Storybrooke then I'm thinking a shopping trip is definitely in order!" Regina smirked, shaking her head as she handed the blouse to Anna before pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket.

Mia barrelled into the room, lugging her backpack and jacket behind her in one hand and Mr. Fluffington in the other. "I weady! Let go see Henwy!"

Both women turned to the little girl and laughed, shaking their heads at how adorable she was.

Regina looked up from her phone. "Anna, why don't you finish getting dressed and take Mia off to Henry? Snow wants me go to the loft to talk about something. We will meet you at the bar shortly?"

Anna sighed. "Actually, Henry came up with a plan. We've been texting back and forth for awhile." Regina raised her eyebrow, nodding. "He said Emma showed up back at her house, pretty much depressed and wallowing is the way I took it. He wants you to go now and call in a bar fight in a bit. He said because Emma is the sheriff she'll get the call even though she's at home. He thinks we can convince her to stay once she gets there. Although, you and Snow will have to do that since I can't drop Mia off till after she leaves. Mia and I'll hang out till I can drop of her and I'll meet you after. I doubt Emma will give me a second glance once I get there, probably ignore me like she has been…. You did mention I'd be at the bar too right?"

Regina nodded earnestly and cleared her throat, her focus on the closet as she straightened some of the hangers on the bed. "Uh huh. I did. Yep."

"I'll put the clothes away." Anna insisted, grabbing the hangers out of Regina's hand. "You go. It's only going to get later and I have time to kill."

Regina nodded with a smile. She grabbed her purse off the nightstand beside her bed and leaned down to kiss Mia, leaving behind a lipstick stain on the child's cheek. As she was about to wave her hand, Anna called out: "Hey, Regina…" Regina turned, eyebrows raised in question and Anna fidgeted with the string of her hoodie again. "Did you find out what happened to Daniel...while you were in the underworld?"

A sad smile graced the older brunette's lips as she held her hand over her heart. "He'd already crossed over."

"I think Robin did too." Anna nodded, hoping to reassure her friend with some hope — even if just a little. "I can just feel it."

Regina swallowed, her lip trembling only the slightest as she reached her shaking hand out to rest it on Anna's shoulder. Anna nodded, not needing words to see that Regina appreciated what she said — even if they both knew there was no way of knowing it was true.

Over in the doorway, Mia watched her mother and her buddy Gina with curious eyes.

Regina let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes briefly before lifting her hand off of Anna's shoulder and using her magic to poof out of the room.

Anna stood there glued to the spot, her shoulder still tingling. Regina was definitely going through something major right now, and if Anna knew her half as well as she thought she did (which wasn't much yet) then the older woman was probably most definitely going through it alone . . . Anna was going to figure this out and help her friend through it.

"Mommy!" Mia's little squeak startled her mother, making her jump. Anna blinked, turning to find Mia dangling dangerously halfway off of Regina's massively high bed. Jolting, she crossed the small amount of space to scoop her little one up the rest of the way onto the bed.

Her heart beating just a tad too fast, Anna let out a deep breath — her hand over her chest. "Geez, kid — you trying to give Mommy a heart attack or something!"

Mia giggled far too adorably, crawling up to stand on the mattress and jump up and down enthusiastically. "Henwy Henwy Henwy!"

"Yeah, yeah . . . hold your horses, jumping Bean." Anna sighed again, taking off the jacket she'd put on earlier and laying it down on the bed — still trying to catch her breath after that little scare. "Don't jump on 'Gina's bed too much and don't tell her I let you either." Mia nodded, still jumping.

Anna grabbed the shirt Regina picked out for her from the end of the bed and exchanged her old ratty NYPD shirt and hoodie for the blouse. Then she put the black jacket on again. Glancing at Mia still bouncing on the bed she crossed over to the vanity mirror — still able to see her daughters reflection. She checked herself out in the mirror, the blouse and jacket actually fitting her fairly well — maybe fancy(ish) clothes weren't so bad after all

Turning around, her eyes back on Mia again, she started to put the clothes away. She frowned slightly, surprised Regina hadn't already done so — the woman was, like, allergic to clutter. It all the more proved there was something up with the Mayor. Anna picked up one of the hangers, shaking her head again at the ridiculousness of it. She held it up to show her daughter — hoping she'd quit the bouncing before she either fell off the bed or ruined Regina's mattress. "Look, Mia! Isn't this pretty? Regina wore these costumes back in the Enchanted Forest when she used to be Queen!"

Mia bounced some more, her eyes wide. "Pwetty custoon!" After a few seconds, Mia jumped and then landed on the bed on her butt. She looked up at her mom, tears in her eyes. "Oh no! MOMMY! HAWWOWEEN!"

 _Shit._ Anna thought in her head as she flinched, catching it before the word actually slipped out of her mouth. She'd seriously lost track of how much money she owed in that stupid swear jar… she really really needed a to find a job...

Groaning, she pulled her phone out of her pocket her. Her fingers frantically skid across the screen, typing the words and hitting send only milliseconds apart: **Hey! You never answered my question about halloween!**

An hour later — after filling Mia full of apologetic ice cream from the freezer — Anna was finally fully dressed, her hair curled and a touch of make up hastily but expertly applied. She checked her phone to find she never received a reply… Oh, Henry was so getting an ear full when she'd finally drop Mia off… And Anna was _so_ having a stiff drink tonight…

* * *

Regina stood in the hallway outside the Charming's apartment with her car keys in her hand and let out a long, deep breath — holding one hand over her stomach and the other over her heart. She leaned backward against the wall, closing her eyes and blinking back tears. If she didn't figure all this out soon, her over—active maternal hormones were seriously going to give her a heart attack.

Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and wiped the tears away — cheating a little using magic to fix her smudged makeup. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder, pulled at her jacket, and raised her hand to knock on Snow's door. She could do this, she could keep it together.

The door opened and Snow hauled Regina inside by the arm before she could even say hello. Regina pulled away, clearing her throat and pushing the strap of her purse back up her shoulder. Snow was moving around the apartment like a bee. "Well hello to you too."

"You are a genius, Regina. I'm so excited for this!" Snow reached into the fridge for a bottle of water.

"I really couldn't tell." Regina drawled, shaking her head and chuckling. It wasn't hard to still see the hyper little girl she saved that bounced and jumped around Regina afterwards like an overexcited puppy dog. "Snow, I—"

"When I watched David's message I was like, 'Regina wants to do a ladies night? What? But then when I thought about it, I realized it was the best idea ever!"

"Yeah, I thought we could cheer Emma up some — she's pretty down about Hook. Really though, this was pretty much Henry's idea." Regina cleared her throat. "Well, and I thought we could get Emma and Anna to work out their issues too."

"Oh — yeah, that's a good idea too. I would imagine Henry gave this some kind of Operation name too, huh?" Snow guessed. Regina nodded. "So what did you you wanna talk about?"

Regina cleared her throat, her heart still pounding, All of this was just so overwhelming and she didn't know what to do. She could barely hold herself together around Anna at all anymore — that last interaction talking about Daniel and Robin with the girl—woman— had Regina's nerves nearly shot. She needed someone to talk to and since Emma was in a 'I miss my pirate but I don't want to admit it' funk, Snow would just have to do. Really, Snow was the one who usually helped her calm her nerves anyway — their kitchen talk about Robin and Cora, Snow giving Regina the courage to confront Robin that night in the woods which led to their first kiss, their talk of hope and quarters and heroes and villains, the roof top in New York before she split herself, in front of the Town Hall building after Regina had those horrible nightmares. Snow was always there and she had also gone through what Regina was now — finding her adult daughter after losing her as an infant right after giving birth.

Regina swallowed, blinking, realizing that Snow was still talking. If only the woman would just stop long enough for Regina to get this out! She wanted to do it now, before there was any alcohol in her system.

". . . just really so excited to be going out and out of this house where I'm either sleeping or watching David and Neal sleep!"

"Snow!" Regina exhaled, her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. Snow froze, her eyes wide. Regina opened her mouth, about to start talking but she felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her jacket. Sighing, she let go of Snow's shoulders and retrieved the phone — it was a text message from Henry: **Didn't you call in that fight yet? Mom's about ready to curl herself up into a ball over here. She won't stop looking at Hook's stuff!** Regina squeezed the phone in her hands, closing her eyes. Could the universe or whatever just give her a minute to pull herself together?! As the phone in her hand buzzed again, she let out a frustrated groan. It text was from Anna, which only reminded her more of what she was trying to do: **Okay Mia and I are ready to head to Henry's. Are we good to go or..?**

Really resisting the urge to scream, Regina shoved the phone back in her pocket. "Let's just go — get this over with." Her shoulders tensed — maybe a few drinks would make this easier after all.

Snow eyed her. "Is everything alright?"

Regina shook her head, not able to respond. Snow regarded her with concern but Regina just let out a breath. She just wanted to get to the bar before every other idea she came up with that day blew up in her face. She looked around the apartment, realizing she didn't hear or see a baby. "Do we have to drop Neal off somewhere or—"

"Oh, I already dropped him off with Blue and the other fairies." Snow shrugged. "You never—"

"Good — let's go. I'm driving." Regina held her keys up.

Fifteen minutes later, Regina was about ready to burst. She'd already called in the fake "bar fight" on the drive over, she'd let Henry and Anna know. Snow was nursing her first drink — Regina was already on her second, and now they were just waiting for Emma to show up — Anna shortly after. Honestly, what was taking the Sheriff so long?!

"This is really good!" Snow grinned beside her, downing another gulp.

Regina swallowed down the last of her glass, motioning to the bartender to order her third. She was really freaking out right now and the drinks weren't helping. She could sense earlier that Anna could tell something was wrong with her and if she knew her Anna — Regina's stomach flipped as she thought it, realizing that Anna really was hers — then the young woman would try to figure it out herself.

Regina desperately needed those answers — how Anna was her's (and Daniel's), who took not only Anna away but Regina's memories, and where and with whom Anna was with after that. And just how did Anna manage to find her way back? Regina needed to know these things before Anna figured out who she was first and took off running with Mia in tow...her heart couldn't take losing them (Anna for the second time). Anna was a lot like Emma — a runner and Regina so desperately needed to prevent that.

The bartender took her empty glass, putting down a full one.

"Do you think we should order a drink for Emma?" Snow piped up beside her.

"Sure why not." Regina swirled around her drink, staring into the glass. She let out a deep breath, tuning everything out for the moment. She was nervous for how this was going to go. Emma didn't know what she was walking into — or that Anna would be showing up. Anna didn't know that Emma didn't know she'd be there . . . Regina would like to prevent a repeat of that horrible fight she'd walked into the other night — it gave her chills just thinking about it. The two were like fire and ice — both so incredibly stubborn!

The sounds of sirens outside broke Regina from her thoughts. She looked over at Snow who nodded — a drink in each hand. They moved further back into the bar, out of plain sight for the moment.

Emma burst in the front door, barely alert as she approached the bar. "Hey, I was called here about a fight? I'm assuming it was these guys?" She pointed to the group of Vikings playing pool in the other room.

Regina and Snow glanced at each other from the back, both smirking. The bartender shook his head at Emma, shrugging. "I've been here all day. I didn't see any kind of fight, Sheriff. Are you sure you got the right bar?"

Emma looked around, clearly off her game. It's a good thing this wasn't a _real_ emergency, Regina thought to herself as she and Snow walked forward toward the Sheriff. "She's sure." The bartender walked away.

Emma eyed the two of them, visibly annoyed. "Seriously? You two called in a fake fight?"

Regina shrugged. "Fake fight. Real friends." Emma rolled her eyes, sulking. "We're worried about you, Emma. You have to stop holding everything in — and I mean everything." Regina realized what she'd just said — yeah, she really needed to tell someone about this or she'd end up just as frazzled as Emma.

Snow nodded earnestly, gulping down another large sip. "Regina's so right. Have you tried these drinks? They're supposedly _artisanal,_ which, I think, means _strong_."

Emma narrowed her eyes at her mother, taking the other glass from Snow, and then turned to Regina. "How many has she had?"

Regina chuckled. " If you can believe it, that's her first."

"I have a toddler and a sleeping curse at home. I need this!" Snow insisted.

Regina smirked — Snow wasn't wound tight at all. Though to be fair, she herself wasn't so stable right now either. "Misery, meet company." She pointed at Emma and Snow but really she meant herself too. Now that Emma was here, she was anxious for Anna to arrive too. Being away from Anna — Mia as well - for too long left her feeling unsettled, anxious, worried . . . now at least, she somewhat knew why. Now she just needed to figure out the rest of it. The three of them held up their glasses and clinked them together.

"O-Okay…" Emma stuttered.

"Now, take a seat and tell us all about that no—good pirate." Regina told her. Emma's face paled a bit as the three of them sat back at the bar. Regina checked her phone quick to see if she had any messages from Henry or Anna — nothing. Sighing, she gulped down the last of her drink and debated whether or not she should have another one. She was driving but she could always just teleport later instead.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma shook her head. "You got me here — doesn't mean I'm going to say anything."

"Come on, Emma!" Snow slapped her hand on the table. "Let it out — you'll feel so much better!"

"Really not." Emma groaned, staring down at the floor. "It is what it is — talking about it won't change anything. Or bring him back."

Regina watched the mother and daughter in front of her interact, feeling unsettled herself. Was this what it was going to be like between her and Anna? If, that is, she could ever work up the courage to tell her.

Snow reached out her hand to grab hold of her daughter's. "Emma, I —"

"No, Mom! God, just stop!" Emma pulled her hand back, scowling. The Sheriff/Saviour stood up and picked up her drink, crossing the floor to sit around the corner — two seats down from her mother with Regina between them.

Snow just stared at her daughter, looking slightly hurt but a bit too drunk to really respond. Emma took her coat off, laying it on the bar beside her where she sulked some more. Snow looked the other way and Regina thought she might fall asleep.

Regina, feeling very much the third wheel and still anxious about Anna, called over the bartender to set about ordering another drink for herself. Snow may not be able to hold her liquor, but it wasn't affecting Regina at all even though she wished it would.

The three of them were quiet for a while as Snow dozed on and off. Regina wasn't sure they were going to get anywhere with Emma — hopefully they could get somewhere with her before Anna showed up...speaking of, her phone was going off. She immediately checked it — a message from Henry: **Anna just dropped off Mia and Violet's on her way with her dad. Good luck with Anna and Mom, Mom.** Regina relaxed, if only a little, knowing Anna would be there soon. She replied back: **Okay, thanks honey. Have fun with Mia and Violet. Behave! Love you, my little Prince.** She smiled, so grateful to have her son in her life. Now she had her daughter and granddaughter too… She immediately got a message back: **Love you too, Mom. Will do. Mia says hi to her bestest buddy Gina.**

She looked up at Emma, pouting into her glass, and was very much reminded of Anna earlier, nose in her phone as she turned down outfit after outfit because she didn't want to go. Anna may be Regina's daughter, but she was very much a product of her childhood — her interactions and surroundings and very much like the woman sitting in front of her who had raised Anna from the time she was three to seven. She was practically a replica of Emma — closed—off emotions and walls up, always trying to save everyone else, rough clothing style, surly attitude, her love for cinnamon in her cocoa . . . her abandonment issues, her heart worn on her sleeve… dye her hair blond and they would be twins.

Regina wondered then just how many stories Emma had of Anna from their shared childhood. Her heart tugged thinking about that picture of a little toddler Anna — realizing now just why she it had affected her so much when she found it, why it had been so familiar. She wished she knew what Anna had been like as a child — ached more than anything that she hadn't been there for her. She remembered that in that photo Anna looked about ready to cry, what she wouldn't give to gather that pudgy little child in her arms and kiss the tears away like she had done so many times with Henry when he was little. There had been nothing that warmed her heart more than that first smile Henry gave her after the tears went away — if only she'd been allowed that with Anna.

If she'd thought not knowing what she'd forgotten had been eating her up inside — really, knowing what she'd forgotten and missing out felt so much worse. She'd missed the first twenty—two years of her baby girl's life — or, really it was more because it had been much longer...somewhere around fifty—something if she counted the eighteen years spent trying to kill Snow and the thirty years after she spend frozen in time during the dark curse. Regina shuddered a little — she _really really_ needed a new face cream. Now that Regina thought about it, Anna was actually older than Emma — somehow. She still didn't know anything about what had happened — or when really. If Anna wasn't in the Enchanted Forest — or Storybrooke or Neverland — during the curse, how had she not aged? Just where exactly was her daughter for all those years in between?

Now she knew how Snow felt missing twenty—eight years of Emma's life, and Emma felt missing ten—years of Henry's life...just another heartbreaking cycle in their so—called "fairy tale" lives...

Emma looked up from her drink, scrunching her nose. "What are you looking at?"

Regina shrugged, trying to hold back how broken she really felt — they were here to fix Emma and Anna, not her. "I'm just trying to figure out what it'll take to get you to open up." She wondered if she did get Emma to open up, maybe she could get her to talk about her childhood with Anna too...

Emma paled again, if not looking slightly unsure how to answer that. "Open up…what? I'm open...Hook left. Anna hates me. It sucks."

Regina flinched — she really did not like that word. She'd already had a discussion with Anna about misusing it — did she have to have one with Emma too?! Maybe not now though... less confrontation, more understanding. "How do you feel?

"Like it sucks." Emma let out a sigh.

Regina inwardly rolled her eyes — she was getting about as far as Sleeping Snow over there. "Right. But are you mad, sad? Do you feel like throwing things, or crying your eyes out?" That last one was something Regina wished she could stop doing — every little thing seemed to set her off and she couldn't take much more of that either.

Emma sunk into herself more. "I don't know." The blonde sighed, picking up her glass. "Neither, both, all of it. I don't know. Hook's gone — there's not really much for me to do about it. And Anna . . . like I said, I don't know. I've tried — not much else to do there either."

She was starting to wonder if Anna had been on something when she'd told Regina she could be a therapist. Right now she wasn't getting anywhere with Emma at all. "And I thought I was tough to crack. Well, at least you're not sassing me like Anna — she's been all "Little Miss Attitude" for days." Emma's lips pursed into a line, her shoulders tense as she downed about three—quarters of the glass.

Regina pulled her phone out — no messages from either Henry or Anna. It had been a little over an hour since Henry told her Anna left Emma's house — shouldn't she be there already? Her heart started racing again, panic flooding her system. Where did she go? What if something happened — Gold or Gideon or something else? She briefly thought about if she ran away but she wouldn't leave without Mia. Right?

Snow jolted awake, scowling at the Vikings across the room as she stumbled off the bar stool. "Hey! They're leaving without paying!"

Regina narrowed her eyes, her worry edging in her voice a little. "Do you ever not tattle!?"

Emma held her hand over her face, mortified.

One of the Vikings glared at Snow. "Do you have a problem with us?"

Snow staggered up to the one who spoke, her fingers above her head mimicking the horns on his helmet. "...Yes, I do!" Her voice was slurred, louder than normal. The Viking just stared at her as if she were insane. At this point, Regina wasn't sure she wasn't. She eyed the door to the bar, waiting for it to open at any moment and reveal her daughter sulking her way in.

Emma flew off her seat, Regina following as they raced up to intervene. "Okay, all right, let's all just calm down!" Emma yelled out, her Sheriff's voice coming through.

Snow stole the dagger from the Viking's belt. Regina heard Emma suck in a breath beside her. Snow held the dagger up, flinging it across the room where it landed on the dartboard — right in bull's eye. "How 'bout a wager — loser pays both tabs." Emma exhaled loudly. Regina relaxed as well — apparently drunk Snow was more competitive than she was dangerous.

Regina and Emma stood off in the background, watching as Snow and the Vikings took turns hurling daggers at the dart board. The Mayor crossed her arms as Emma's hands went to her hips. "Uh, so are you going to break this up?" She asked the Sheriff — glancing again at the door. Regina wasn't even sure Anna was going to show up. She had insisted she didn't want to go — it wasn't like Regina could force her to (even as her mother) because she was a grown adult. She pulled out her phone again — still no message. At least if she wasn't going to show up, a message or call would be nice . . . Holding her phone down, she turned away from the door.

Emma let out a sigh. "No. I know you want me to open up, but I really think I'd rather be distracted, and this seems like an excellent distraction from you know, the thing — well, multiple things really — that I would like to be distracted from."

"Sorry I'm late!" Anna appeared out of nowhere, making both Emma and Regina nearly jump out of their skin. Regina sighed in relief, smirking slightly even though her hand rested on her heart. Her daughter knew how to make an entrance — just like her mother. Even if instead of striding in to crash a royal wedding, she was panting and hunched over trying to catch her breath. Emma on the other hand scowled in annoyance, rolling her eyes — steam practically coming out of her ears. "Mia forgot Mr. Fluffington on the couch so we had to go all the way back—" Anna's eyes grew wide. "Uh — am I going crazy or is Snow actually playing darts with a bunch of… Vikings!?"

Emma's hand shot out and she slapped Regina on the arm. "Regina, what is she doing here? You told me she wasn't feeling well and wanted to be left alone!" Regina rubbed her sore shoulder, not amused but letting it go — she kinda deserved that one.

Anna's jaw dropped. "Regina, you said she knew I was coming!"

"So you're still manipulating us — god, Regina would you just back off for once!" Emma shook her head.

Regina opened her mouth to respond but Anna cut her off — shoving Emma and causing her to stumble backwards. "Hey, you back off!"

"Anna!?" Regina's eyes widened.

"What? She hit you first!" Anna glared, shooting daggers at the blonde.

Emma scowled, "Are we really going to do this again? Come on, Anna really?"

Anna's entire body tensed — this was exactly why Regina hadn't wanted to do this. She knew once Anna got started she wouldn't want to stop. "Abso—freaking—ulty! I got a lifetime of shit left to say!"

"Anna! It's okay!" Regina was suddenly regretting the whole thing, she hadn't expected World War Three — or Four really. She didn't want this — all the fighting and barbs back and forth between them. There was enough going on the way it was.

Anna shook her head, her face turning bright red. "No, Regina! She can't speak to you like that!"

Emma glared. "And just who do you think you are telling me what I can and can't say!"

Anna stepped forward. "I'm someone sticking up for her friend! Which says a lot more than you, _Saviour_!"

"You better watch yourself," Emma narrowed her eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Snow stumbled over to them — completely oblivious to what was going on. "Bullseye! Ten nuttin' boyz!" She yelled after the Vikings, whose shoulders hung in defeat. "Drinks on _you_!"

Anna lunged forward, "You don't scare me, Sheriff!" The lights on the sign above the bar exploded. Everyone was paying attention now, dodging broken glass. Emma jumped back — nearly pelted with neon coloured glass herself.

Regina waved her free hand, freezing the young woman where she stood. Anna struggled to move, cursing under her breath. "Alright, you two. That's enough!" Regina lowered her hand, releasing her hold on her daughter.

Anna huffed, glaring at both Regina and Emma as she made her way over to the bar. "I need a drink!" The bartender said something Regina couldn't hear and held out the palm of his hand. Rolling her eyes, Anna dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone. Slamming open the wallet case, she practically flung her ID card at the bartender.

While Anna was at the bar, Emma turned Regina. "Really, with the lights?! Since when is your magic so out of control!"

Regina let out a breath, too shaken up to answer. "You just worry about controlling yourself." Emma opened her mouth — Regina shook her head. "You were completely out of line."

Anna returned from the bar with a drink in her hand. "You tell her Regina!

"I was out of line?!" Emma shouted, groaning. Anna stuck out her tongue. "You lied!" Emma pointed to Regina.

Regina closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Enough!" She raised her voice. "You BOTH need to cut it out!"

Anna brought the glass up to her mouth. As soon as the amber liquid started washing down her throat, she choked slightly with her eyes wide. Regina frowned, watching her long—lost—daughter grow pale as she discarded the glass on a nearby table. Anna swallowed, expression was grim again when she met eyes with Emma again.

Snow swayed on the spot, looking back and forth between Emma and Anna — confusion on her face. "I'ma go for some karaoke…." The other three didn't notice as she snuck off toward the stage.

"I'm just gonna go . . ." Emma trailed off, shaking her her head as she sighed.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Anna scoffed. Emma's face fell, her shoulders back as she started for the door.

"NO!" Regina snapped as she slammed her own drink on the table beside Anna's, her voice low and loud causing both Anna and Emma to flinched. "You both will stay — you will talk this nonsense out and get it over with! I've had it with all of this! The two of you grew up together — you're family. Sure you lost each other for a while but you've been lucky enough to be reunited. Now grow up and get your _shit_ together!"

Emma and Anna just looked at each other, both about to say something — both grinning to themselves about the Mayor's verbal slip up. Regina let out a deep breath, tossing her hair with her fingers in frustration.

"And the contribution of a whole dollar to the swear jar goes to — Madame Mayor . . ." Anna mumbled. Regina eyed her ominously and Anna held up her hands in retreat. The young woman couldn't hide her amusement though - probably that it was Regina who got busted for swearing for once and not her.

The three of them turned their heads as the stereos in the bar started up — a rock and roll beat pulsating throughout the bar.

"Wait, where did Mom go?" Emma scanned the dimly—lit room, her eyes wide. Anna shrugged and Regina sighed, the two of them looking around too.

"' _Ged you modor runna...Head oudon da highway…'"_

All three women's focus flew to the stage — Snow was singing! ….and not well, the alcohol in her system was not helping…

"What the fu—" Anna's eyes widened, a giggle slipping out of her mouth. Regina's mouth just hung open in shock. Emma was sighing, her hand on her face.

"' _Lookin' fo advenure...In whadever come our way…'"_

"For the love of God . . ." Emma groaned. "Tone deaf and drunk is not a good combination."

Anna burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "This is just too good! I think I'm gonna pee myself!" Regina chuckled — though she hoped Anna wasn't serious. "You know what, I want in on this too!" The young woman clapped her hands together, bolting for the stage.

Regina stared after her in shock — she knew Anna could sing but sober—drunken bar karaoke? Her Anna? Oh boy…

"And the hits just keep on comin'..." Emma mumbled to herself, sinking to a chair nearby with her head in her hands as she downed the rest of her drink. Regina leaned against the partial wall behind her, her brows raised in intrigue as Anna joined Snow on stage.

Snow jumped up and down in excitement, lunging at Anna and attacking her with a massive bear—hug. Anna howled, giggling as she wrapped an arm around Snow's neck as the two held the microphone together. " _Like a true nature child...We were born, born to be wild!"_ The two belted out the song — though Anna was a bit clearer than snow.

Regina smiled softly, all the tension instantly leaving her body. Seeing her little girl laugh and have fun and enjoy herself after all of the negative lately was such a relief and brought such warmth to Regina's heart.

" _We can climb so high….I never wanna die! Born to be wild!"_ Snow and Anna continued to sing — but Snow was fading fast, the last of her burst of energy fizzling out.

Emma retreated back to the bar, and ordered another drink, talking to the bartender. Regina was mostly focused on Anna, but she thought she heard the bartender ask if Emma lost someone.

Emma lifted her head, groaning. "Someone I thought I knew." The Saviour lamented. Interesting how a stranger could get her to talk more than her mother, her childhood friend, and the other mother of her son. Regina kept her distance — giving Emma her space — while still keeping an eye on Anna up on the stage. Emma swirled the straw in her drink, shrugging, when Regina turned back to her. Snow wandered away from the stage, her hand on her head. "He always said he was a survivor. I thought that meant that he would stick through things no matter what, but really what it meant was that as things got tough, he just took off." Emma picked up the napkin in front of her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Anna finished singing, wandering over to the back of the stage where an electric guitar leaned against the wall. Regina smiled noticing the curious grin on her daughter's face. She wondered with joy if Anna would sing another song.

"Sounds like there's more bugging you than that." The bartender pressed Emma.

Emma sighed. "I screwed up really bad with a good friend — hurt her a lot. We were like sisters once, now…. Well, I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."

"Oh, Emma." Snow hovered at her daughter's side, Regina right behind her.

"Well, you guys got what you wanted." The Saviour held her breath, briefly glancing over at the stage. "Well, half of what you wanted anyway. Not much I can do by myself with the rest of it."

"I only wanted you to feel better — perhaps to talk things through." Regina admitted. Was it so wrong that she wanted her friend and her daughter to work things out and be friends again? "I know. You were probably right." Emma stared down at the napkin. "It's probably what I needed….It's probably what I need to move on. From h—him anyway. The rest of it...well, I probably don't deserve to be forgiven anyway." Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders, holding her tight. Regina's eyes fell on Anna again up on the stage as she joined in on the hug, her arms around Snow.

Anna stood at the microphone holding the guitar and staring out at the crowd. When she spotted Regina, Emma, and Snow a soft smile played at the corners of her lips. She locked eyes with Regina, winking mischievously at the older woman while fixing the guitar strap over her shoulders. Regina smiled back, nodding. As Anna's fingers glided across the strings of the guitar, music echoed in the air around them like a waterfall, a soft melody very different from the last song, yet still upbeat. Anna moved towards centre stage, her lips barely an inch away from the microphone. Regina could hardly believe how natural she looked up there. Totally in control, confident in her skill and talent. After strumming out the beginning cords, Anna's eyes fluttered shut as she began to sing:

 **You took my hand — you showed me how**

 **You promised me you'd be around**

 **Uh huh — that's right**

 **I took your words and I believed**

 **In everything you said to me**

 **Yeah huh — that's right**

 **If someone said three years from now — you'd be long gone**

 **I'd stand up and punch them out — cause they're all wrong**

 **I know better — cause you said forever— and ever**

 **Who knew**

Even while her attention was focused on watching her daughter on stage, Regina could tell that the lyrics were hitting Emma particularly hard — whether or not Anna had intended them too. It was more than likely that the song wasn't even about Emma at all, but directed mainly at the countless foster homes who were supposed to take care of her but didn't and at her life itself which hadn't been the greatest. Anna seemed to know the song fairly well — enough to play it without any accompaniment at all. To Regina, it was like watching an entirely new person take over Anna while she was on stage.

Glancing back at Emma, Regina watched the Saviour sink further and further into herself as the lyrics went on. Emma's skin was pale and there were tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, her focus locked on the bar in front of her. If only Emma would look up and see Anna on stage. The joy on her face as she twirled herself and the guitar around in delight, the Viking filled crowd cheering and clapping. If Emma could just _see_ it she'd know Anna wasn't singing it to cause her any pain. It was like Anna was realizing all her own pain and finally throwing those punches the song spoke about at the crappy life she lived. Regina's heart broke and burst with pride all at the same time. Anna had told her once that music healed the soul and here she was, watching it happen right in front of her!

 **When someone said count your blessings now**

 **'fore they're long gone**

 **I guess I just didn't know how**

 **I was all wrong — they knew better**

 **Still you said forever — and ever**

 **Who knew**

 **I'll keep you locked in my head — until we meet again**

 **Until we — until we meet again**

 **And I won't forget you my friend**

 **What happened**

The sound of the stool legs scraping across the floor disrupted the quiet mood Anna's music created in the bar as Emma flinched out of her mother's embrace and rose to her feet. Without a word, she took off toward the door.

Snow's eyes widened in worry as she started to follow after her daughter. "Emma—"

Regina grabbed hold of Snow's arm, shaking her head. "Let her go."

Just as the Saviour slammed the door shut, Anna looked up to find her friend in the crowd but Emma wasn't there. Regina's eyes softened sadly as she took in the disappointed yet worried look on her daughter's face. She could tell Anna was about to stop, eager to go check on Emma. Regina locked eyes with her instead, holding her hand up and winking at her — motioning for her to finish the song first. Anna sighed but nodded, winking back as she belted out the last verse with her entire heart and soul:

 **...that last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again**

 **And time makes it harder - I wish I could remember**

 **But I keep your memory - you visit me in my sleep**

 **My darling - who knew**

 **My darling - I miss you**

 **My darling - Who knew**

The room fell silent as the last note echoed from the vibrating string on the guitar while everyone tried to absorb the incredible performance they had all just witnessed. Beautiful blue eyes that sparkled under the rays of the spotlight met with Regina's, who sucked in a deep breath. Her own eyes were swimming with unshed tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

A Viking let out a single whistle before everyone seemed to be knocked out of their trance and they all rose to their feet. The room roared in applause — clapping, cheering and whistling and calling out for an encore. Anna took a bow, blushing and grinning.

Regina stood frozen — finding it difficult enough to breathe, all the air gone from her lungs. Her arms reached behind her as she clung desperately to the wall, fighting with everything in her just to keep the tears from bursting out of her. The lyrics at end of the song hit her harder than anything ever before, the reality of her situation with Anna paralyzing her heart and soul.

It was as if Anna was singing it to the parents she never knew, the ones she searched for her entire life… the ones she still thought abandoned her. Trying to remember what they might of looked like even though she had been a baby when she'd last laid eyes on them… dreaming of finding them one day.

Regina held back another sob, wishing with every single part of her that she had those memories — those last moments with her baby girl before she was stolen from her. She yearned for the courage to tell her daughter that she hadn't been abandoned at all — no, she was stolen viciously from her mother's loving arms just as the father she would never know had been. Regina wanted the memory of that last kiss back and the last time she held her baby girl… The loss of those memories was just as devastating as losing her daughter and hurt just as much… just as knowing her daughter believed herself to be unwanted and unloved by her parents crippled Regina's very soul.

Anna squeezed her way out of the viking circle that crowded around her, smiling and giggling as they all howled their praises. Regina released a breath, unaware that she was holding it in as she watched her daughter run toward her and Snow — her beautiful long brown curls bouncing over her shoulders.

"Oh, Anna! That was amazing!" Snow grinned, still clapping enthusiastically. She stopped for a moment, her face turning a sickly shade of green. Regina let go of the wall, stepping forward. Her anguish momentarily forgotten, concern for her friend taking over as she reached her hand toward Snow. Snow shook her head, her hand over her mouth as she ran for the bathrooms.

Anna stared after her, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Is she…?"

"About to throw up the barely two drinks she had? Yeah." Regina nodded, still holding back tears. "Anna, that was incredible." Her pride sent her surging forward, enveloping her talented baby girl in a fierce hug…one strangled sob escaping thankfully unnoticed by Anna. Revelling in the hug, Regina closed her eyes and let herself breathe in her daughter's scent of cinnamon shampoo, to which Regina rolled her eyes. But the faint hint of apple scent filled her senses next and another sob escaped her lips. Anna may be a spitting image of Emma, but there were pieces of herself that Regina could see peek through and it broke her heart and healed it all at once.

More than she wished she could remember, she wished she had the answers to give to Anna. If only she could trade the answers she had about herself for the ones that Anna had been searching for her entire life — she'd give anything to grant her daughter that peace.

Anna flinched in her arms, pulling away. The young woman blushed, shrugging. "Um...thanks." She looked around the bar anxiously. "Hey, where did Emma go?"

Regina sniffled, still fighting back tears and trying to hide her true emotions. "O—Outside. I think she needed some space or—"

Anna looked back at the stage and then closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot!"

"Oh, I don't think it's because of you, she's just…" Regina frowned, trailing off.

Anna swallowed — Regina noticed there were tears gathering in the corner of the young woman's eyes. "N—No. No… it is." She sighed and shook her head, turning toward the door. Anna took a step but Regina grabbed her by the hand, her expression stern and cautious.

Anna smiled knowingly and gently squeezed Regina's hand. "Don't worry, 'Gina. I got this. I promise. You go check on Miss—Can't—Hold—Her—Liquor." Anna winked, briefly resting her hand on Regina's shoulder before taking off for the door to find Emma.

* * *

Anna shivered when the cold harsh air hit her face like a freight train the second she'd opened the side door of the bar. She looked up at the dark sky, hugging Regina's jacket tighter to her and wriggled her toes, feeling the chill through the boots as well. She thought about how warm it had been during their fun at the beach that afternoon — apparently that really had been their last nice day for the year. It hadn't even been this cold just a few hours earlier when she took her walk along the pier! That, of course, had mostly been a way to kill time — not to mention work up the courage to actually go instead of running for the hills back to Regina's house to curl up in a ball and do another marathon of Orphan Black . . .

Performing like that had been such a rush — Anna hadn't ever felt that good after any of her so—called "gigs" in New York, not ever. The reaction from the crowd had been encouraging too — they'd liked it! No pun intended but Vikings liking Pink? Who knew! If she would have known all it would take to get over everything the last few weeks was to belt out her feelings . . . well she would have done it sooner!

Regina had seemed so proud of her too, if not slightly over—emotional. Anna couldn't place it but for some reason that had meant most of all. The thought of that alone both excited and terrified her all at the same time. She never thought, though . . . about what the words would do to her friend — her sister, really. She hadn't meant anything by it, honestly! Pink's song "Who Knew" had always been one of her favourites since it was released…The lyrics had always just resonated with her so much, making her feel like Pink had written them for her (even though she knew she hadn't). She'd decided to sing it because she never could have guessed that she could ever be as happy with her life as she was right now even though she'd failed in finding her birth parents. Finding them didn't even seem to matter anymore because she'd found a pretty good family here in Storybrooke with Regina and Emma and everyone else. Her younger self would have never believed it to be possible but here she was. Looking up from the microphone to see Emma running out the door so visibly upset had gutted her deeply — she was finally happy and at peace with her life the way it was and was on the verge (or she thought) of reconciling with Emma who was her sister by choice. So…where had she gone wrong?

She hugged the jacket tighter, rounding the corner of the alley and stopping dead in her tracks. A few feet away, Emma stood in front of a wall in the dark with her back facing Anna. She couldn't see the Sheriff's face, but she could tangibly feel in her bones just how upset Emma was from where she stood. Emma held her hand out, the light from a nearby street lamp reflecting off of her nails. Anna flinched as she realized it was shaking again — the tremors returned, and from the looks of it they were really bad.

Anna gulped, a tear falling down her face as guilt threatened to swallow her whole — this was her fault! The song, their fight the other day, their fight over three years ago . . . Emma leaving her that grim Christmas day . . . it was all Anna's fault, every single bit of it.

She vaguely remembered that article she'd once read about Emma years ago in Boston — before she'd become a hot—shot bail bonds—person she'd been arrested and gone to jail — for stealing. Their entire childhood together flashed before her eyes . . . and then she thought of the guitar Emma gave her that last Christmas day together — the guitar she still owned…

Anna let out a deep sigh, kicking around a rock with the ball of her boot. Hadn't she been here before? Staring at the back of a close friend — this one brunette and the Mayor instead of blonde and the Saviour/Sheriff — caught with her foot in her mouth again trying to find the right words to fix it because she selfishly upset them?

But why…..what was wrong with her that she kept ending up in this position? Why did she have to always ruin everything and everyone that meant something to her?

To add to that, she'd nearly relapsed into her panic attacks — even more than she had the night of the fight… No one in Storybrooke knew about those — nor did she want them too. She thought she'd be okay though — it had been a while since the incident, she should have been able to handle at least a little beer….but no! One sip sent her right back down traumatic memory lane….momentarily lost in the horrible events of the night of that party at Julia's… It never made sense, wine never seemed to bother her — just beer.

Shaking her head, she blinked — no, no time to think of that now! And definitely no more beer for Anna…

Back at the issue at hand, she glanced up at Emma again — still frozen up ahead other than her trembling hand. "You know, Mia forgetting Mr. Fluffington was not the reason I was late coming tonight. I mean...it did set me back about ten minutes but...I took a detour and walked along the pier for an hour just thinking about all the shit life's thrown at us."

"Just go away…." Emma's voice was low, strained — not like Anna had ever heard from her before.

The Saviour's words didn't stop her though — she was going to get all this out and Emma was going to listen. "Do you know what I thought of? A lot of things, actually….but most of it was centred around you. A lot of our childhood together wasn't good, shitty to say the very least." Anna snickered, just waiting for a comment about her dirty mouth or the swear jar….but when it didn't come, she frowned sadly. "It wasn't all bad though . . . not all the time and that was because of you." Anna paused, watching the Saviour for some kind of reaction — even a muscle twitch really but there was nothing. Well, other than the continuous shaking of her hand. Anna sighed. "Without you, I wouldn't be who I am today. You shaped me, you raised me . . . you are my big sister, Emma. It's because of you sharing Annie with that scared little girl that I have such a passion for singing — which, really is pretty much the only thing I'm good at…" Anna sighed, pulling the jacket tighter around her. Was the temperature dropping every second they were out there? It was _so_ cold! If only Regina's jacket were warmer. Shivering, she took one step toward Emma. "And you know, I'd probably be a lot more screwed up than I already am if it weren't for you….you put yourself in the crosshairs for me a lot, saved me from seeing and experiencing a lot of bad stuff…Hell, if it weren't for you I wouldn't even have the name that I have. You were the one who got me to talk, who let me choose who I wanted to be...You were everything to me...still are…"

Anna felt a tear run down her cheek and freeze to her face. Emma wasn't giving any kind of reaction at all — as if she weren't even there. "I never told you what all those trips to the smash room really meant to me — every single one, even our last. I blamed you for everything because it was just easier than admitting my own fault in everything...but being here in Storybrooke has really taught me so much. I feel like I've grown more here in the last two months than in my entire twenty-two years. It was because of that I brought Regina there — to help her like you helped me. I didn't do it to spite you or make you angry or jealous — I did it because of you, and what you mean to me. You were the only family I had growing up and you'll always be my big sister."

She thought she saw Emma flinch but realized it was just the shadows around her. Sighing, she took a few more steps forward. She'd get a reaction out of Emma sooner or later — or she'd try all night and all day doing it. Her friend — no, her sister was hurting and Anna was going to do everything she could to not only fix things between them but everything else too.

"Yes, that last Christmas we had together wasn't the greatest at the end but that was so long ago! And that guitar you gave me? Emma, that meant more to me than anything ever did my entire life! All those years I didn't have my anklet because I lost it? I had that guitar. It was my link to you — a reminder that even though you weren't there with me physically….I always had my big sis right here." Anna's voice cracked as she uncrossed her chilly arms, her hand resting over her heart. "And that someday — somehow — I would find you again. And I did — and here we are."

Anna's bottom lip quivered as the tears fell freely from her eyes. She was starting to get discouraged as Emma wasn't moving at all. Was she even listening? Anna wouldn't give up though. Emma never gave up on her, it was only fair that she give Emma the same chance.

"I uh . . . I lost the guitar, for a while anyway." Anna admitted, wiping the tears from her eyes even though she knew more would fall. "You know more than anyone how hard it is to keep track of things, jumping from foster home to foster home to group home and then on….Well, one of the "dads" found it in my stuff one year — sold it off for drugs. I searched for it for the next two years….trying to track it down. I n—never felt so alone as I did without it. It was like losing you all over again….Nothing felt right, everything was bad. I didn't feel like me without it, without you. I finally found it again in a pawn shop, vowing never to let go of it again. And I still have it now. Soon I want to start teaching Mia how to play it too." She sniffled, remembering when her daughter first asked her mommy to teach her. "For now, she just likes listening and watching me play. She loves the movie Annie too!"

Anna deflated as the Saviour remained silent, but she was still determined not to fail. She thought about that guitar, the uneasy joy on Emma's face when she'd opened the wrapping that fateful Christmas morning. She had always wondered where exactly Emma got the guitar, but all that had really mattered since was that it came from Emma and because of that it was special to Anna. Emma had not had a job and had been in very unhappy homes at the time — certainly not ones that foster parents would help her buy anything. In fact, it had been like that most of her childhood. Emma always found a way to get Anna what she needed no matter how bad things were. Clothes, food, toys, scrunchies, treats...everything.

So, how exactly did she get the guitar?

"You stole it, didn't you?" The words flew out of their own accord and Anna gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. It was then that Emma's hand shook even worse, so violently that the blonde's wrist actually snapped. Collapsing to her knees, Emma's entire body caved in on itself and she sunk against the wall behind her — her hand still shaking. A squeal left Anna's lips as she ran forward, lunging to the ground beside Emma. Anna wrapped both of her hands around Emma's trembling one. Emma looked up, her green tear—filled eyes meeting Anna's blue ones. Anna just about lost it there. She kept it together though — she knew Emma needed her to be strong. "Whoa, hey there….It's okay Emma, I'm right here…" Anna's voice was soft, cooing almost as if she were trying to soothe Mia after a nightmare. She hadn't been around Emma much with this trembling hand thing, but she had to do something to calm her down. A story...a story always seemed to calm Mia down… Anna cleared her throat, squeezing Emma's hands tighter in her own. "Once upon a time… there was a beautiful Swan who saved a tiny little lost girl…"

Emma broke out into deep sobs, the blonde's head falling forward against Anna's shoulder. One of Anna's hands let go and wrapped around Emma — still keeping hold on to that trembling hand. Anna had never in all their years together ever seen Emma like this — ever. Emma was always the strong one, always the one to comfort Anna.

Anna held back her own tears, continuing with the story. "...the Swan and the Lost Girl did everything together, but the Swan never knew just how much the Lost Girl looked up to her." Emma's cries increased, soaking the front of Anna's jacket. "One day the Swan didn't come back and the Lost Girl was devastated — alone once again. For years, the Lost Girl drifted aimlessly, searching for her big sister the Swan even more than she looked for her real parents." Anna closed her eyes, tears falling down her face now as she realized the trembling in Emma's hand was still going. What if she couldn't get it to stop?! "When they met again, the Lost Girl was a real bitch to the Swan but it was only masking the pain she felt and total relief of finding her again. This time it was the Lost Girl that walked away, drowning her pain in a party she didn't really want to go to." Anna's voice cracked, squeezing her eyes shut again. "Nine months later, the Lost Girl had a little one of her own. For even though the circumstances around her little one's birth certainly wasn't a fairytale, she knew in some little way it was because of the Swan that she had her little girl and so she named her after the Swan. Amelia Swan - and decided that were she ever to find her again, the Swan would be her daughter's Godmother. Or, rather her Fairy God—Swan. And when she did find the Swan again years later, she vowed to herself that she would finally make things right between them — she could never let her sister go ever again." Emma's free hand wrapped around Anna now, pulling her close. "It was because of the Swan that the Lost Girl wasn't Lost anymore...she was just a Girl — who was really sorry for being such a bi—"

"Stop with the language!" Emma's voice was hoarse as she continued to cry into Anna's shoulder.

Anna laughed, the tears still falling. She realized then that the trembling in Emma's hand had stopped. Pulling back, the two locked eyes again before Anna enveloped her big sister into another fierce hug. They remained like that for a long while in silence, not another word spoken. They cried together, both of them letting it all out.

After what felt like forever, Emma's cries finally started to slow down. Sniffling, the blonde withdrew from Anna's hold and wiped the tears from her eyes. Emma looked up at the sky and shivered. "Geez, when did it get so cold?!" Anna laughed, shrugging. "Kid…" Emma sighed and raised her hands, one on each of Anna's shoulders, the brunette smiling at the old nickname. "The guitar….yeah, you're right — I did steal it. I stole a lot of things back then — mostly for survival. You know how the foster system was run — with a capital Neglect & Look the Other Way. We fought for everything we had, and fought harder to keep it." Emma's expression was hard, her lips in a tight line. Anna certainly knew what she was talking about, but she never had to do that when Emma was around….because she realized now that Emma had been doing it for her. "I saw that guitar in the last group home I was in. It belonged to this kid that really pissed me off. One of his foster families bought it for him and he didn't even want it, was planning to smash it actually. I overheard him tell one of the other kids. Took it while he was sleeping — I thought you could appreciate it's value more than that tool. He found out, kicked me around a little….but it was worth it just to see the look on your face when you opened it."

Anna's eyes were wide with tears, her focus on the ground. "You got hurt because of me again...I'm so sor—"

"No! You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, you hear me? Nothing. That was my decision, my action — plain and simple. Anna, you were absolutely right to hate me all these years. I abandoned you just like we grew up believing everyone else in our lives did. It was wrong but at the time it felt very right." Anna opened her mouth to speak but Emma shook her head. "Nope — just hear me out, here. Okay? That family that I left you with was good for you — so much better than I ever could be. You needed a mom and a dad, not a troublemaker foster sister headed in the path I thought I was in for." Emma chuckled, shaking her head. "Little did I know you were as stubborn as I was. I left for the same reason I put Henry up for adoption — to give my little sister and my son their best chance. Was it the right choice? It was at the time — and if I hadn't, neither of us would be here right now. I might not have Henry and you might not have Mia."

Anna nodded, sniffling as images of her little baby girl flashed through her mind and tugged at her heart. She couldn't imagine not having Mia — much like Emma most likely felt with Henry.

"And now . . . well, I'm the Saviour...and a lot of things are different and so difficult to explain." Emma bit her bottom lip. "I d—didn't want to ignore you here, I really didn't...I swear." Emma closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head. "I wanted to get to know you again and meet your beautiful little girl — and god, Anna — I still can't believe you named her after me! Now I find out you made me her godmother?" Emma let out a small laugh, though still crying. "It happened after you guys already got here — my hand…" The blonde held it out, sighing. "The trembling brought visions with it — visions of a prophecy of m—my — The Saviour's — death. I c—couldn't….I couldn't let myself get close to you again if I were going to die. I couldn't let you lose someone else—or worse, get hurt because of m—me..."

Anna's heart sank in her chest, guilt flooding her.

"I pushed you away to keep you safe — to keep your daughter safe." Emma looked down. "And then I could see how well you were bonding with Regina, both of you." The tears that fell from Emma's face froze immediately. "If I were to pick a mother for you, Anna...well, Regina's probably the best choice." Anna whimpered, her heart skipping. For Emma to say that meant a lot to her — Regina did, after all, raise Emma's son too. "That was how I knew you and Mia would be safe if something happened to me….Regina's the most powerful and loving and protective mother I've ever known, and she would lay her life down for anyone she loves. You were finally so happy, Anna — how could I not step aside and let you be?"

"I'll always need you, Emma — you're my big sister!" Anna sobbed. "You can't leave me again!"

"I'm trying, Kid, but everything's falling apart." Emma broke down again. "I'm not strong enough to get through this prophecy…"

"Of course you are." Anna shook her head. "You're the Saviour."

"It doesn't matter." Emma sighed. "I could barely defeat Gideon and he's still out there too. Gold's always a threat. Hook's gone, my parents are under a sleeping curse, the town's in danger again...I can't fix anything...not even myself...I don't…" She trailed off, closing her eyes.

Anna just watched the blonde, narrowing her eyes. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"You mean besides being fated to die and losing my fiancé?" Emma cried.

"I know you, Emma . . . there's something else — something more that's making you lose it right now." Anna reached out her hand, grasping Emma's forearm.

Emma looked down, letting out a deep breath. Her chest heaved as more tears leaked out. "That day that we fought, while Regina was off fighting herself?" Anna nodded — how could she forget that? "The night before was w—when Hook...when he left." Emma brought her hand up to cover her face. "I already had it bought — had already suspected before he left but hadn't gotten around to actually doing it…"

Anna raised her eyebrow, her heart pounding as she watched Emma sob. Then, it was like a bulb switched on in her brain and she let out a gasp. She grabbed both of the blonde's hands and shook them."Emma! Are you . . .are you pregnant!?"

Emma's sobs intensified as she shook her head. "N—No . . ." She looked up, her hair covering and sticking to her face. "I'm not...I took the test after we fought and it was negative. But I thought…."

"Hook was gone, and you thought you were having his baby….just like Neal was gone when you found out you were pregnant with Henry." Anna sighed. Emma nodded, sniffling. "Oh Emma...why didn't you tell me!? I was being such a brat and here you were dealing with something huge!"

Emma shrugged. "We were fighting — you were closer to Regina. My mother has her own stuff to deal with."

"You really are always trying to save everyone — everyone but yourself." Anna sighed, hugging Emma again — for warmth as much as anything too. The temperature was still dropping — Anna was freezing! She could really use a warmer jacket right now. She didn't know how Emma's teeth weren't chattering in just the sweater she had on.

"Comes with the job." Emma sighed, shrugging again.

"Well knock it off! Let us save you too!" Anna scowled. "Are you really okay?"

"I realize now that as much as I want Hook to still be here, and to have really been pregnant….a baby is the last thing I can handle right now. Especially since I'm fated to…" Emma trailed off.

Anna could tell she was going to go into that dark place again — no way was she letting that happen! "You won't - we'll find a way. I know we will. This can't be the end of your story."

"Now you sound like Henry." Emma rolled her eyes.

"What can I say, that kid of yours is pretty awesome." Anna grinned.

Emma nodded, a teary smile on her face. "And yours is a doll. I'm serious Anna, you're so good with her."

"Where do you think I learned how?" Anna sighed, rolling her eyes. "That story was all true, you know."

The two of them were quiet again, just sitting there enjoying each other's company. The tension was gone, the two finally reunited as they should be — as sisters.

"Anna?" Emma's voice broke the silence.

"Yes?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted you to know….you were meant to be my maid of honour...when there was still a wedding to plan…" Emma's voice was small. Anna's eyes grew wide in shock. "Even though we weren't getting along, you were still my little sister. You were still who I wanted next to me on what was supposed to be the most important day of my life."

The tears refreshed anew and Anna rolled her eyes. "Ugh — You're gonna have both of us blubbering again!" Emma chuckled, wiping tears out of her own eyes. "That means a lot to me, Emma. Thank you." They embraced again, healing all the more with every hug. As she pulled away, Anna let out a sigh of relief. It felt so good to have her sister back, to have someone to talk to again. "So...while we're doing the "open honesty" thing…First of all, what the hell exactly happened between you and Hook!? Last I heard you two were so gross with the lovey dovey "we're engaged" thing!?" Anna gulped, pushing a curl back behind her ear.

Emma sank into herself and the two of them were silent for quite a while. Anna didn't push, not wanting to upset her best friend anymore than they both already were. After what felt like forever, Emma finally cleared her throat and answered. "Well...he was helping my father find out who killed his dad all those years ago back in the Enchanted Forest - he didn't realize that it had actually been _him_ that did it, back in this worst 'Captain Hook' days…."

"Oh Emma, you guys broke up because he killed your grandfather?!" Anna's eyes widened. "That's…" She trailed off.

Emma let out a deep breath. "If only it were that simple. No - it was because he was going to lie to me about it, didn't think I'd be able to forgive him for doing something before we even met…." Emma paused, wiping tears away.. "What really pushed it was that he was going to take his memory memory away and never tell me…"

"Um...yeah...that's shitty!" Anna agreed. Emma chuckled and cried at the same time and she nodded, encouraging Anna to go on. "Uh...well...since you mentioned Regina and how close she and I got…" Anna paused. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Regina's super awesome — she's a really great friend and she's, like, the nicest person ever. I swear, I don't know how you guys could ever call her "evil." The woman's all heart and not the dark kind either."

"Go on…" Emma nodded.

"Well . . . I'm just really not used to someone getting so….well, attached." Anna struggled to find the words to explain marathon of thoughts running loss in her mind.

"You're terrified," Emma let out a knowing sigh. "You don't know how to handle it when someone takes a shine to you and doesn't leave or send you away. Who gives and gives — never asking for anything in return."

Anna sniffled, nodding. "That's exactly it." Just the night before, the words had been on the tip of her tongue. She'd wanted to say them to Regina, knew in her heart that she felt them...so why couldn't she say it? She could tell that Regina felt the same — Emma had said it as much earlier. Everyone else could see it...why couldn't Anna just embrace it?

Anna may never find her birth parents, but she had a sister in Emma and a mother in Regina...plus a whole town of family too….if she were never to find those real parents, she would be okay. She understood that now.

She let out a contented sigh, leaning her head to rest on Emma's shoulder as they sat side by side on the ground. She shivered slightly, still cold. She raised an eyebrow though, when she realized that the jacket she wore suddenly had a warm wool lining inside….she was cold but not as bad as she'd been earlier. Where in the hell had the lining come from?! It had not been there even ten minutes earlier! She glanced over at Emma, whose eyes were closed beside her. Could Emma have done it….? Either way, she wasn't going to complain!

She could tell that Emma was still worried and upset — about Henry, about Hook, about the prophecy, and the rest of the town — as the Saviour continued to cry softly. The two of them reconciled now, Anna would do everything she could to be there for Emma. Her head still on Emma's shoulder, Anna reached her arm over to envelope her big sister in another hug. If she could somehow take some of Emma's pain away, she would in a heartbeat.

Clearing her throat, Anna opened her mouth and started singing softly while Emma cried quietly, her voice the only thing that pierced the silence:

 **And take my past and take my sins,**

 **Like an empty sail takes the wind.**

 **Take my heart and take my hand,**

 **Like an ocean takes the dirty sands.**

 **Take my mind and take my pain,**

 **Like an empty bottle takes the rain.**

 **And heal, heal, heal heal**

* * *

Regina was frozen where she stood for a minute or two — stuck there with her hand on her stomach as she fought back tears watching her daughter go, pride and love and joy overflowing in her heart all at once. Her emotions all over the place, she sniffled as she continued to fight back the lump that was forming in her throat. She couldn't get those lyrics out of her head or the joy on Anna's face as she sang them. She just couldn't keep this to herself anymore — she had to tell someone, had to talk it through and let it out and just . . . Regina felt the tears begin to escape and she held her hand over her mouth, allowing them to fall — letting her heart grieve the pain she was feeling.

A cheer from the crowd as someone else took the stage broke her from her thoughts - it was then she remembered Snow taking off running with her hand on her mouth. With a deep sigh, Regina watched the door for a few more seconds before making her way to the ladies restroom. Lifting her hand, she lightly knocked on the door. "Snow? Are you in there?"

"Ugghh…"

Regina smirked, barely recognizing the groan from the other side of the door. Once inside, the Mayor waved her hand over the door making sure it was locked and they wouldn't be interrupted. Turning around, she found Snow sitting on the ground by the sink with her head between her knees. "You okay down there? Been awhile since you hit the hard stuff?"

"Not even remotely…" Snow lifted her head, wincing at the bright lights. Regina reached over to the light switch, dimming the brightness down. "Thanks...you're the best…" Snow buried her head back between her knees.

"Not usually," Regina remarked, smirking. "Next time maybe we'll go for just fruit punch, and not the spiked kind either."

Snow laughed a little, but then grunted. "Ugh — don't make me laugh...my head is pounding…"

Regina stood next to where Snow sat, staring at the public bathroom floor with disdain — so many germs! Yet the state of her emotions and the ache in her heart were overruling her usual need for cleanliness, so much so that she sank to the floor beside Snow.

Snow glanced over at her in surprise, blinking through bleary eyes as a small worried smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Are you okay?"

Regina sighed, chuckling. "Not remotely." She repeated her step—daughter's earlier response. Waving her hand, a bottle of water and a damp cloth appeared and she handed them over to Snow.

Snow smiled as she took them. "Thanks, Regina."

"Just making up for lost time…" Regina trailed off, that ache in her heart flaring in full force. The image of her daughter up on that stage flashed in her mind along with the Author illustration of their last moments together when Anna was a baby… Regina couldn't stop thinking about all that lost time in between, all the missed moments and years she spent apart from her child…

"Okay, spill." Regina blinked, sniffling. She looked over, seeing Snow sitting up and staring at her intently. "You're a mess of tears, Regina — what's going on?"

Regina brought her hand up to her face, wiping at the tears she hadn't even realized had fallen — how long had she been lost in her thoughts? Shaking her head, she cleared her throat. "I'm fine…"

Snow narrowed her eyes, taking another drink from the water bottle. "No — I know you better than that and you know it. What's wrong? You wanted to talk earlier but never said why. And you've been off all night since. So spill — your _Majesty._ "

Regina smirked, rolling her eyes. "I'm no queen anymore — hardly." Snow nudged her with her elbow. "Geez, fine! You're just as insistent as your daughter!" Once the word slipped from her mouth, Regina winced — the aching flare increasing in her heart.

"That, right there!" Snow pointed at her.

Regina paused, her mind on Anna again. She wondered how her daughter was faring at her attempt to calm Emma down. She hoped they were finally reconciling. She thought about how odd it was that her daughter — her child — was an adult. Henry wasn't even out of the teenage years and that was still too much for her. She glanced at Snow, letting out a breath. "How did it feel for you when the first curse broke — for your cursed 'Mary—Margaret side' I mean — to find out you had an adult daughter?" Snow just looked at her, narrowing her eyes. "Of course, you had your Snow memories too — your last moments with David and Emma before my evil curse took hold." At Snow's raised brows, Regina quickly added, "Of which I cannot apologize enough for. I know how evil I was, how so very far down the wrong path I was…"

Snow tilted her head to the side, regarding Regina with curious eyes. "Regina, you know all of that is in the past right? We were both different people then…"

Regina held her breath as she reach into her purse, pulling out the rolled—up illustration. With downcast eyes, she handed it over to Snow. Snow set the water bottle down and rested the cloth on her knee before she took the page. Regina's heart pounded in her chest as Snow unrolled the paper, increasing in speed as Snow's eyes scanned the imagine and then quickly up at Regina. Regina let out a breath as Snow's mouth opened but nothing came out. Snow looked down at the page again and then back up to meet the Mayor. "Regina, where is this coming from? What is _this_?"

A tear leaked from Regina's eye and down her cheek. "I really wish I knew…"

Snow looked down at the page again, letting out a gasp. "Regina, you've got to help me out here — what am I looking at?"

Regina shook her head. "That's exactly the problem — I don't know." Snow opened her mouth to speak but Regina cut her off. "I have no memory of that — of me at nineteen years old holding a baby. You were certainly no infant then, not with that pre—teen attitude you'd already had when I met you." Snow shot her a look. "So no — I don't know what _this_ is, only that the child in my arms in that picture — that Henry drew with the Author pen — is _mine._ "

Snow's eyes widened more. "Are you telling me…." She gulped. "Am I supposed to believe that you've given birth to a child?" Regina lay her hand on her heart, nodding as the tears fell. "But how? Who?"

"It wasn't your father's." Regina shook her head — Snow sighed in relief. "No….I'm certain she's Daniel's child." Regina's voice cracked and she sniffled.

"She?" Snow narrowed her eyes. Regina noticed that Snow had visibly flinched at the mention of Daniel's name — no doubt feeling unnecessarily guilty for something she hadn't been responsible for.

"Yes, she — my daughter." Regina smiled, thinking once again of her not—so—little girl.

Snow sat up straighter, turning to face her. "You said you have no memories of this. How do you know it's a girl?"

"How do I know — well, that's complicated." Regina sighed. "In some ways, I feel like I knew before Henry drew this page and before I even knew — or remembered, I suppose — that she existed."

Snow nodded, smiling. "I knew Emma was a girl when I carried her and not just because of a silly magical talisman David's mother had that predicted what your firstborn would be. I could feel it."

Regina didn't respond, lost in her thoughts. The room around them was quiet for awhile and Snow was staring at the picture again. She thought of all the moments she had with Anna since they met in New York. Somehow she had felt it — the truth that Anna was her's….some deep part of her recognizing her own flesh and blood. "I believe my memories were taken along with her — which is why I don't remember having her." Regina looked down.

"How is this even possible? How cruel can someone be to rip a child away from its mother?!" Snow exclaimed. Regina curled in on herself, guilt taking over anew for casting the first curse and separating Snow from Emma...maybe she really had deserved all of this. A hand on her shoulder had her looking up. Snow frowned. "Regina, no! I didn't mean it like that! You didn't rip Emma away from me. I choose to give her away to give her her best chance — to save us all — including you. I just...I don't understand...Who would do this to you?"

Regina rolled her eyes, sighing as she sniffled. "Who else? I believe it was my mother." Snow gasped. "I didn't understand why she'd been dragged down into the fire in the Underworld after she made up with Zelena and I….it all makes sense now. She still had one more secret she was keeping — one more way of torturing me even from the fires of her eternal Hell."

"Regina, you asked me about finding Emma again as an adult... Where do you think she is — your daughter?" Snow asked her.

Regina closed her eyes momentarily, letting her magic lock onto Anna's suppressed magic — finding comfort in feeling her daughter so close by. "Here." She breathed out, opening her eyes.

"Here as in….Storybrooke?" Snow's face crinkled in confusion.

Regina let out a deep breath, nodding. "More like this very bar. Or, more accurately — right outside this bar….with your daughter."

"But…" Snow just stared at her in shock. "You mean Anna? As in Emma's childhood friend she was only recently reunited with?! But that's not—"

"Possible?" Regina finished, wiping tears away. "Trust me, I'm still freaking out about it myself."

"Regina! That's a very big leap to make — sure your daughter may be missing but how can you be sure that it's Anna?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Besides the fact that she looks exactly like me? Except for her eyes — those are Daniel's crystal blue eyes that I still find myself lost in — the very ones Mia owns too. Or her stubborn attitude — though I think she picked up most of that from too much time spent with _your_ daughter? Or maybe the fierce, unexplainable connection I've felt with her since the moment she stepped through the door of that apartment in New York? Really though, it was the fact that she opened one of my mother's blood—lock spells."

Snow balked, letting out a breath. "Okay now that you mention it, she does look a lot like you...but even if it's true — she's only twenty—two right? If she's yours and Daniel's she should technically be way older than Emma!"

"Without my memories I have no idea what happened — it could have been anything. She could have been taken to any multitude of realms where time works differently." Regina sighed as she wiped another tear away.

"Good point." Snow shrugged. "I'm guessing you haven't told her yet.."

Regina shook her head, scoffing. "Tell her what? That her mother happens to be an evil queen who can't for the life of her remember ever giving birth to her — let alone that she existed? That her father was murdered at the hands of her grandmother? That I have absolutely no idea where she would have been before coming to this realm? Or why she's younger than she should be? Or how she even got to this realm to begin with? Or that she has—" Regina exhaled, cutting herself off. No — she needed to figure out exactly how powerful Anna really was and why her magic was so off—kilter before she felt it was safe to talk about it.

"That she has what?"

"It doesn't matter." Regina scrunched her eyes, feeling the onset of a migraine. "The point is that I'll only cause her to have even more questions of about her life than she already has. I can't be the cause of more confusion and torment in her life...she's been through enough already."

"If you had those memories, those answers you might help her — and yourself — find some peace. The way Emma and I have." Snow spoke softly. "As untrustworthy as he is, Gold may be able to help you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Regina shivered — the idea of Gold anywhere near her daughter was unsettling to say the least. Swallowing that horrible thought down, she sighed. "What if I'm not strong enough to handle the memories of losing her? Also….I'm terrified that once she finds out the truth, about everything… she'll leave, taking Mia with her. I'll never see my daughter or granddaughter again. I'll lose her all over again. I don't think I'll survive that — now that I know them and _love_ them. I can't...when I thought I'd lost Henry I almost put myself under a sleeping curse...I c—can't..."

"Oh Regina...you have to believe that everything will work itself out. She found her way back to you, didn't she?" Snow sighed. Regina took the page back, finding herself sucked into the drawing of her and her baby girl. "To answer your earlier question — finding Emma again after twenty—eight years that had really only felt like a few moments….it was brutal. To see your child go from a few minutes old to full grown woman, with a child of her own…" Snow trailed off. Regina let out a laboured breath, her stomach feeling like it was doing somersaults. Stuffing the page back in her purse, she buried her face in her hands as her tears flowed out full force. "...it hurts, and it's hard enough moment to moment just to breathe — but having her there, being able to touch and hold her — support her….makes all the difference. And the first time she calls you "Mom"..." Snow's hand was on her heart, a smile on her face. Regina sobbed, the thought alone enough to send her spiralling. "All that pain suddenly disappears. You'll find peace soon enough, both of you….you just have to have hope."

Regina laughed, even through her tears. "And another quarter from Snow for the Hope Jar — though Anna's Swear Jar is much more full!" Snow chuckled as well. Regina looked up, her tear filled eyes locking with her stepdaughter's soft lovely gaze. "I really want that though — I really do….but I feel so guilty because I've been focusing so much on Anna…Henry probably thinks I've forgotten about him…"

"I seriously doubt that." Snow shook her head. "Henry loves you and he knows that you love him. He knows you wouldn't do that. He's been so worried about you — is this why? All this with your daughter — Anna?"

"Some — everything with both Robins too, and my other half...He's been so helpful in all this…" Regina trailed off. She needed to show him more how much he meant to her.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about with Henry, or Anna. But you should go to Gold — he could have some answers. Just be cautious." Snow told her, passing the half—empty water bottle over to her. Regina eyed the bottle, scrunching her nose. Snow rolled her eyes. "Oh come on...I think we've been through enough in our lives together to be comfortable sharing a bottle of water!" Regina sighed, chuckling. Snow was right — of course. Rolling her own eyes, she took the bottle and downed most of it in a few gulps. Snow chuckled again and Regina raised her eyebrow. "The daughter of Snow White and the daughter of the Evil Queen...growing up in a faraway land as childhood sisters. Kind of poetic, don't you think?"

Regina chuckled and nodded, wiping her tears away. Letting out a deep breath, she turned to her step—daughter again as the two of them both rose to their feet. "She has a feather tattoo on her wrist — Anna. The moment I saw it, it felt like Robin was standing in the room. Like he knew who she was and somehow sent her to me...like he knew I needed her. I know it's crazy...why would he send her? If anything it should be Daniel…"

Snow shrugged. "The other side works in strange ways — we were in the Underworld, we know that more than anyone. Imagine how much easier it is to communicate on the other other—side —the good side. I wouldn't count the idea out. They both loved you very much — there's no questioning that. And while you get your answers, I promise to keep your secret." Snow hooked her arm through Regina's. "Come on, let's go find our girls."

As soon as they exited the restroom they immediately found their girls — hand in hand, with teary smiles on their faces, and headed straight for their mothers.

Anna and Emma told them they fixed their issues — everything was all good now. All of them done with alcohol for the night, they each just ordered a water. The bartender offered Anna a job as entertainer a couple days a week, expressing how impressed he was with her performance earlier. Anna accepted, blushing something fierce. Once he was across the room, Anna told the others that she'd never had a job just fall into her lap before. Snow winked at Regina, nudging her — Anna and Emma were oblivious. Unable to help herself, Regina drew Anna into a fierce hug and told her how proud she was of her — for both the job and for helping Emma.

They weren't at the bar too much longer — just another round of pool with the Vikings, and a karaoke duet for Anna and Emma where they appropriately sang "It's A Hard Knock Life" from the movie Annie. The two were in stitches the whole time — their tears of laughter and joy this time. Snow and Regina watched their girls proudly, both of them absolutely enthralled with how happy they were together. Anna showed Mia's pictures to the Vikings — who all actually turned out to big soft teddy bears who melted at the sight of the toddler. Happiness invaded the air for the first time in months — despite all the troubles still ahead.

Soon enough they decided it was time to leave. It would be Mia's bedtime soon and Anna didn't want her up too late. They all climbed into Regina's car, with Anna at the wheel since she was the only one sober and headed to Emma's to drop off the Saviour and pick up Mia and Violet. Snow waited out by the car, her head pounding as she waited for the aspirin to kick in.

Mia was barely awake when they got there, curled up between Henry and Violet as they watched Frozen. Mia, half—asleep, simply beamed at them. Emma wandered over, waving to Violet before pressing a kiss to Henry's forehead and whispering in his ear. Henry grinned, nodding — hugging his mom tight. Henry stood up, stretching as he made his way to his other mom and engulfed her in a hug. Emma leaned over, picking up Mia who held out her arms weakly. The little girl wound her arms and legs around Emma, almost immediately falling back asleep. Emma held her tight, holding the little one close.

Regina watched Anna observe her young daughter and best friend, noting the joy on her face. Regina smiled as she held on to Henry and kissed the top of his head. Soon he'd be too tall to do so — probably taller than her!

Violet grabbed her coat while Anna gathered all of Mia's toys. Emma noted the treasure chest on the floor in the middle of the living room and shot Henry a look who winced slightly and shrugged, assuring he'd get right on it once everyone left. Shooting another glare as she passed him, Emma carried Mia outside and headed to the car. Snow absolutely melted seeing her daughter with Mia, fawning over them as she helped Emma strap Mia into her booster seat.

Anna smiled at Henry. "Thanks again for watching her. You too, Violet."

Henry shrugged. "No problem. We had a lot of fun. She had Violet wrapped around her finger."

"She's so cute, Anna." Violet blushed, pulling her phone out of her sweater pocket. "Well, I better go. I told my dad I'd be home by eleven."

Henry held on to her hand "I'll walk you home."

Regina shook her head, clearing her throat. "It's much too dark for you both to be outside walking alone. I'll give you a ride home, Violet."

Anna giggled. "You mean, _I'll_ drive her home?" Regina narrowed her eyes at her daughter — too enchanted by the sound of her laughter to be annoyed by the teasing. She had insisted that she was fine to drive, seeing as how she'd cried most of the alcohol out of her system. But Anna made a point that it was better safe than sorry with Mia in the car and for her granddaughters safely (and really, everyone else's too) Regina reluctantly agreed.

Both Violet and Henry's eyes widened. Violet gulped. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a —"

Regina grinned, shaking her head. "Nonsense. Go hop in. We'll be right there."

Violet bowed her head. "Thanks, Anna. You too, M—Madame Mayor."

"Call me, Regina." She told the girl.

Violet smiled nervously and nodded, sharing a look with Henry before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Henry." She smiled at Regina again before climbing into the car on the other side of Mia.

Anna poked Henry in the side with a smirk before heading towards Emma and Snow.

Henry hugged Regina again, beaming into her shoulder. "Thanks, Mom."

Regina held one hand on the back of her son's head and the other around him. "She's a nice girl, Henry."

Henry pulled away and laughed, looking back at the car. "So, are they really—?"

Regina smiled, watching Emma and Anna talk by the car. "Seems like Operation Girls Night Out was a success."

Henry threw up his hands, excited. "That's great Mom! Now we can focus on Operation Lost Princess!"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Lost Princess?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah! It's perfect! You're the Queen, I'm your Little Prince….Anna's your Little Princess — Mia's your Littlest Princess." Regina's eyes welled with tears, her heart swelling. "You lost your Princess for a long time, but she found her way back to you. Now we just have to figure what happened and get your memories back."

Regina nodded, sniffling. "Your grandmother mentioned that Gold might have the answers I need.

Henry glanced over at the car where Snow and Violet were talking in the backseat while Mia slept between them. "Grandma knows?"

Regina let out a deep breath. "It was a rough night, to say the least." She rubbed her temple, trying to will the headache away. "I know Gold's your grandfather Henry but I'd rather not involve the Dark One in this matter until I find out more myself. Especially with his son still out there somewhere."

Henry nodded. "I get it, Mom. I actually have an idea." Regina eyed him with interest, never ceasing to be surprised with the how fast her baby boy was growing up. "The Author's mansion — it's home to thousands of other books. There has to be something there that can help us. I can meet you there tomorrow morning before school."

He stopped as the two watched Anna and Emma hug each other, saying good night. Regina couldn't be happier that her daughter and her best friend were back to be sisters again. Dread started to build in her gut though — what if the truth tore them apart again? What if finding answers led to more drama and heartache — for all of them!

"You and me, Mom. We're going to figure this out together." Henry's voice broke through the din of fear and anxiety.

Regina instantly felt a calm wash over her, remembering what Snow said about Emma calling her "Mom" for the first time. She could clearly see in her mind when Henry first called her that — he was barely two and not really saying much of anything yet. Then one day out of the blue, he'd opened his little mouth and screamed at her when she turned away for just a second: "Ma!" She'd quickly turned back to him, finding him trying to climb up her legs onto the couch by her. From then on, he called for her every chance he could, just to show he could say it. Regina pulled her grown up teenage baby boy into her arms for another hug. "My Little Prince — you are so very special, do you know that? I could eat you up I love you so…" She told him, quoting his favourite bedtime story as a child — "Where The Wild Things Are."

Henry grinned from ear to ear. "Love you too. And don't worry, I know I'm the favourite child." Regina shook her head, slapping him on the shoulder playfully. "Now go. Or else Violet's father will have my head. And I kind of just got into his good books."

"Come on, Regina!" Anna called from the car, honking on the horn. "It's getting late!"

As Henry gave his mother a wink, nudging her arm to go and assuring he would be there tomorrow to help her find all the answers she needed, Regina couldn't help but feel anxious for the day that Anna called her "Mom" for the first time….

* * *

 **Songs featured in this chapter: "Born to Be Wild" by Steffenwolf. "Who knew" by Pink. And "Heal" by Tom Odell. See you all next week!**


	13. SnowflakesThatStayOnMyNose&Eyelashes

**AN: Hi Everyone! Happy Friday! Who is excited that IT'S FINALLY PREMIERE DAY! Season 7 looks AMAZING already! 8 pm can NOT come fast enough!**

 **Anyway, we have come to our biggest (and longest chapter) chapter! For this chapter, we have a special note we want you all to be aware of before reading. This one in particular is fairly intense dealing with some very heavy themes. We don't want to spoil anything, but we also don't want to hurt or offend anyone either. So we just want to say in advance, tread lightly - it's going to be an emotionally bumpy ride.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Snowflakes That Stay On My Nose & Eyelashes **

"Henry, absolutely none of this is making any sense." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes. The illustration Henry had drawn lay on the table in front of her — the image of young Regina holding a baby, Anna. They'd been in the Sorcerer's mansion for most of the early morning and found absolutely nothing.

"Fighting off a hangover, Mom?" Henry chuckled, flipping through the pages of yet another book. At the glare Regina sent his way, the teen immediately stopped laughing.

"No, I do not have a "hangover." Queens don't get those." Regina rolled her eyes. Henry just smiled, keeping his mouth shut — as he should. "Tension headache. Stress. Change of season. And, gee I don't know — finding out about a long lost daughter I've apparently forgotten I've had." Regina let out a deep sigh. "Now why aren't we finding anything?"

"All this Author stuff is really complicated." Henry shrugged. Regina breathed out, mentally willing her headache to go away. "Actually, I'm not even sure we'll be able to find anything here. I've looked at a lot of books already and none of them are even about our realm."

"Henry, are you sure there are no other books about our realm? This place is filled with them! There has to be something here that tells us what happened to both Anna and my memory of her."

Henry nodded, pushing the book he'd been reading aside. He stood up, crossing the room to one of the bookshelves and craned his head. "I'm sure, Mom." He pointed to one of the shelves a few feet above him. "These books are all blank and these—" He dragged his finger over a few shelves. "—are other stories but . . ." He pulled one off the shelf and opened it to show her. " . . . they seem to be in other languages!"

He was right — the book he held open for her seemed to be in a different language. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That page you just opened to is about Cinderella — but it's in Spanish."

Henry looked down at the book. "Wow, I didn't even realize that. Hey, do you think Ashley knows? . . . I don't even think it's about her — it must be a different one."

Regina sighed, moving on to another shelf. She was feeling a bit defeated — how were they ever going to find anything if they didn't know where to look? If Anna existed in their world then she should be in one of these books, right? She looked back over at Henry who was still staring at the page about Cinderella, fingers running over the illustration of the tanned skinned teen in the story. The slightest of smirks played in the corners of her lips — her boy was definitely growing up.

The smirk didn't last long, though. Not when she thought about her other child — the one she just found out about and who was definitely all grown up. A child who had a child of her own and Regina had missed it all . . .

"Mom, you okay?"

Regina blinked, realizing a tear had fallen down her face. She cleared her throat, wiping it away. "I'm fine — just frustrated. How is there nothing on Anna in your book — the book that has all of us in it? If it happened it should be in here!" She picked up the storybook — their book — and slammed it back on the table. As it hit the solid wood with a thud, the book fell open. Her heart skipped a beat and a gasp left her lips as she looked down at the page it opened to. She swallowed, running her fingers over the figures in the illustration — it was young Regina and Daniel laying side by side in her childhood stables, staring up at the stars.

She read through all the words on the page before the illustration, searching for something unfamiliar or different than she remembered . . . but again nothing. She and Daniel talk about running away, share a kiss, and then she ran off to go pack. Nothing about anything further happened than that kiss. She squinted at the page, at the image of her and Daniel . . .

Fresh tears fell from her eyes, a few drops falling on the page. The young couple in the illustration looked so happy — if they had any idea of the horrors that awaited them both . . . not to mention their child . . .

"We'll find something, Mom. I promise."

Regina felt a hand on her shoulder — Henry was standing beside her, a strained smile on his face. That was her Henry — with as much faith and hope in him as his grandmother. "I just don't understand. There's literally everything else in this book about our lives — why isn't there anything about my pregnancy or Anna in this? Anywhere?"

"Whoever did this — we figured it was Cora right? I'm sure she did everything she could to completely erase the baby — Anna — from existence. Everywhere. The book, your memories, and probably other places we haven't even thought of." Henry sighed. Regina nodded, knowing that he was probably right. She couldn't help but smile even in the slightest — even as much as her heart was hurting — that Henry didn't refer to her mother as "grandma" or "grandmother" like he did with Snow (or even Belle sometimes). Cora Mills was not in any way, shape, or form a part of Regina's son's life — at all. Henry knew that. He hadn't even acknowledged her as if she were Regina's mother — which was also fitting, but for Regina old habits were hard to break.

"Mom, this page has a number just like the pages in our book — like Page 23 with you and Robin." Regina blinked — she hadn't even noticed that. She'd been so focused on the image of herself holding the baby . . . "The page with you holding the baby is Page 13." He pointed at the scripted numbers at the bottom of the illustration. "So if this is like Page 23 with Robin . . . then it should correlate to a page in our book. The page with you and Daniel is page 10 so . . ." Holding one of his hands to mark the page of her and Daniel, Henry licked the tip of his finger and flipped forward a few pages. "In our book, page 13 is your wedding day with Snow's father." Their book had an illustration of young Regina and Leopold at the wedding altar — young Snow beaming in the background. Regina couldn't help but notice that the expression on her face in the image wasn't pleasant. In fact, young Regina looked like she was going to throw up.

"Yeah, that wasn't a particularly great day." Regina's stomach churned at the thought of her marriage to Leopold.

"Mom! Don't you see!" Henry's eyes widened. He pointed to the page of her holding the baby and then at the page of the wedding. " _This_ was the day you had Anna — they're both page 13 which means that was the day Cora took your memories. Can you think of anything that feels off about that day?"

Regina's heart skipped a beat, her hand instinctively dropping to hold on to her stomach. The reality of the truth was setting in . . . but the memories were so far out reach. She could feel that the tears wanted to fall but somewhere got stuck in the corners of her heart. She shook her head, closing her eyes. What hurt the most was that while she'd been suffering marrying Leopold, her baby girl was taken right under her nose and then she'd been made to forget about it all. If Emma hadn't known Anna as a child and they didn't run into Anna in New York — she would have never found her baby girl again. "No . . . I can't . . . I was so devastated losing Daniel and my mother had me so convinced that marrying the King was the right path for me . . . I . . . I remember feeling sick that day but Mother said that was just normal . . ." She opened her eyes and groaned in frustration. "There's nothing!" She looked up at Henry, who was flipping back to the page of herself and Daniel in the stables. "The memories aren't there."

"Mom, I know you don't want to but I think Grandma is right...you should probably talk to Grandpa — Gold." Henry suggested.

Regina's eyes fell on the page again, lost for a few moments in the past with Daniel. She knew that Henry was right — they'd all but exhausted their resources here at the author's mansion. At this rate, she'd never get her memories back or figure out what happened to Anna after she'd lost her. And while Snow knew about Anna now, Regina just wasn't ready to take this project — Operation Lost Princess — to the "group." Nor was she ready to tell Anna. She didn't even know how to begin approaching that subject.

She felt her cell phone buzz in the pocket of her pants suit. Eyeing both the page of her holding Anna and the open page of her and Daniel, Regina cleared her throat and raised her hand from her stomach, pulling the phone out of her pocket. Seeing who it was, she raised an eyebrow at Henry. "It's Anna." Her voice was even raspier than it usually was, laced with the tears threatening to fall. Henry raised an eyebrow as well, shrugging. A distinctly negative feeling centred in the middle of Regina's stomach and pushed its way outward. "Anna, what's wrong?" she answered the call on the third ring.

"Regina? Hey!" Anna's chipper voice travelled through the phone. Regina could hear crying in the background — Mia?! Now she was really worried. "What? Wrong . . . oh, yeah that . . . well . . ." Regina held onto every word, her heart racing a mile a minute. "So Mia was playing outside in the yard with the little tykes bike you got her and she fell . . . her knee is scraped up pretty bad."

"But she's okay?" Regina exhaled, still slightly panicked. Henry looked up from the book he was reading — the one about Spanish Cinderella — with concern on his face.

"Pretty much, it's just a scrape. She's just really freaking out about it and I can't get her to calm down. She's insisting that only 'Gina can make it better." The young woman scoffed — Regina could see her practically rolling her eyes even if they were just on the phone. "I'm totally chopped liver now and I'm her mother!" Anna sighed dramatically. Regina's heart skipped another beat, once again realizing that these two were her's — her blood, her daughter and granddaughter. "My kisses no longer have magic healing powers — she wants actual healing powers which I get but geez! Anyways, she wants 'Gina and I wasn't sure where you went and, um . . . that GPS thing I put on your phone isn't working either for, um, some strange reason . . . so . . ."

As much as her heart was swelling at the thought of Mia wanting her, she wasn't so amused with the GPS part. Henry had finally explained to her what that was. She rolled her eyes, making a mental note to have Henry deactivate that off her phone. Her heart was fluttering again though, thinking about her girls. It may have only been a few hours, but she missed Anna and Mia more than she realized she did.

". . . I thought you might be at your office or the station or Snow's or something but I just figured it would be faster to call . . . stupid GPS . . .I wonder why—" Anna rambled on.

Regina, not really listening, was staring at the illustrations again, thinking about what having Anna and Mia in her life now really meant to her. They were always on her mind and she couldn't imagine ever being apart from them again. There were so many unanswered questions about the two of them that she couldn't even begin to fathom finding answers to. She looked up to find Henry watching her, and she smiled at him. It was true, she always had Henry with her and any time spent with him regardless of circumstance would always be treasured. She loved her little Prince and that wouldn't ever change. But hearing Anna's voice and Mia's little whimpers calling for her in the background were making her long to see them all the more. Maybe it was the thought of how many years she'd missed in their lives and never wanting to miss another second — even the scrapes and booboos. She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to focus only on them — her two favourite girls — and how much she really wanted to see them right now.

"—it didn't work . . . Whoa, holy shit!"

Regina heard an echo and she opened her eyes to find Anna and Mia not even a foot away from her. Smiling, she instantly felt so much relief in having them in the room.

"Uh — oh, another quarter for the swear jar!" Henry chuckled, discreetly winking at his mother and moving the books and papers on the table to hide the new illustration he'd just drawn and the one of Regina and Daniel. Anna rolled her eyes at the teen — not even noticing what he was doing. In fact, she looked a little green — almost like she would throw up. The moment passed though and thankfully she didn't. Regina did frown though, noticing Anna seemed to suffer another charged jolt when she'd popped in. She really needed to find some answers — about both Anna's and her shared past and what was going on with the magic Anna had inside of her.

"Gina, fix boo—boo!" Mia let go of her mother's hand and hobbled on one foot over to where Regina stood next to the table.

Regina let out a happy sigh, kneeling down by the toddler and wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, no! What did you do Miss Mia!?"

Mia's little eyes watered and she pointed at the small but significant red splotch of dirt and a little blood that covered over her knee. "I falled!" The toddler cried, her bottom lip popping out. Regina's heart melted at the sight of the sweet face in front of her — her little granddaughter — with pig—tails in her beautiful blonde hair just like the day Regina met her in New York. She couldn't believe how much Mia had changed in just the short time she's known her — how much she's grown and how tall she was now. She remembered when she first bought the little tyke bike for her — not even a week or two earlier! Mia took to it right way, riding her way around in the driveway squealing and laughing. "Gina fix?" Mia pouted again.

Regina smiled down at the little girl, rubbing her back. "Anything for my Mia." Waving her hand over Mia's knee, a cloud of purple smoke and lights took the nasty scrape away. Leaning over, Regina placed a light kiss on the now—healed knee, a finishing touch. "There, all better!" She hugged Mia tight, inhaling the baby smell the toddler still had. "No boo—boo's for my Mia!"

"Wow. Geez — where was that when I was three? I still have a scar on my knee that took three weeks to heal!" Henry scoffed. Anna giggled.

Regina looked up, rolling her eyes. "For one — magic wasn't around in Storybrooke then. And two — I told you not to climb the couch like that. Or jump off the top of it toward the wall trying to stick there like Spiderman. I seem to recall you got plenty of kisses though." It was Henry's turn to roll his eyes, now strangely interested in his shoes. Anna burst out laughing, her hand on her mouth. Regina turned her focus back on Mia. "Okay, little Mia . . . are we all better now?" Mia sniffled, nodding and snuggling into Regina's side.

The toddler turned her head slightly, looking into Regina's eyes and frowning. "Gina sad?" Regina shook her head. Mia lifted her hand and rested it on Regina's forehead. "Awl gawne. No mo sick Gina."

Regina became overwhelmed with emotion, her heart beating quickly and her blood pumping in her veins. She was lost in Mia's bright blue eyes, the toddler's fingers brushing against the skin of her temple.

"So . . . anyone wanna explain how the hell we got here?" Anna raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed as she tapped her heel. Regina could hear the words Anna said but she was still transfixed in those blue orbs so similar to Daniel's…

"Sassy word, Mommy." Mia — now over her little outburst — giggled, squirming in Regina's arms. Regina blinked, the sound of her granddaughter's giggles breaking her emotional trance. She cleared her throat and smirked, picking Mia up as she stood straight. Her heart felt lighter, warm and she realized her headache was completely gone.

"Very funny, baby girl." Anna chuckled.

"To answer your question," Regina told her — even as she was playing with Mia, tickling her and showering the little girl with kisses. "I used my magic to bring you here. I figured it would be faster than trying to tell you where we were."

Anna looked around. "Where exactly is _here_? I've never been to this part of Storybrooke — we are still in Storybrooke right?!"

Regina nodded, still focusing on Mia. "Where are we? Hmm . . . that's a very question, isn't it Henry?"

Henry nodded, trying his best to hold back a smile. "That it is, Mom."

"What do you think, Mia? Should we tell Mommy?" Regina tickled the little girl again. Mia shook her head mischievously — even though she didn't know what was going on. Regina laughed, turning her focus to Anna. "Where we are really isn't that interesting. Just . . . helping Henry with some homework." She continued to smile. Anna looked around again — not entirely convinced. "Anyways . . . it's a good thing you called. I have some, well . . . other things to take care of and I'll probably be out most of the day." Anna's eyes started to widen but Regina immediately shook her head. "No! It's really nothing to worry about — boring Mayor stuff, to be honest. All that time trying to stop the "Evil" Queen and Gold's son . . . I'm a little backed up on paperwork." Regina assured her — trying not to let too much of her heart show on her sleeve.

"O—Okay . . ." Anna eyed her suspiciously, looking over to Henry — who just nodded insistently.

Regina nodded as well. "I should be home with well enough time to put Mia to bed. I'll just pop you guys back to the house—"

"Mom, I can just walk them home," Henry spoke up, moving to stand by the young woman who still looked a little green. "Anna didn't seem to take to teleporting — maybe once today was enough. Besides, I can give them a short tour of the mansion. Mia likes the Storybook after all. And then I'll head to school."

"Yes, please! I thought I was going to lose my breakfast for a minute there! Ugh!" Anna agreed. Henry laughed nervously, nodding.

"Alright." Regina nodded. She handed Mia over to Anna who took the little girl in her arms. She looked at the three of them there together — Henry, Anna, and Mia — and felt an ache in her heart again. Even though she knew the truth now, it still hit her like a ton of bricks every time she looked at Anna — or Mia for that matter. She'd felt a strong connection to the two girls before she found out . . . now knowing the truth just made it that much more surreal. Her Anna — her little girl . . . she couldn't see the illustration but it was ingrained in her brain now. She wanted so much to remember what it felt like to hold her little baby girl in her arms . . . Those few precious memories of the first time Anna was as a newborn had been stolen from her — taken away along with her daughter. All she had now were the moments she had since she met — or rather, re—met Anna in New York. She closed her eyes briefly, thinking about the short hug between them when she'd returned from the wish—land and then that healing moment outside the warehouse.

Suddenly rushing forward, Regina pulled Anna into her arms — recreating that moment and trying so hard to picture those first forgotten moments in her head. Anna stiffened at first, clutching closer to Mia, but gradually the young woman started to relax into the hug. Mia squealed in delight, hugging both Anna and Regina.

Regina felt a tear in the corner of her eye and she could see Henry slipping the new illustration into his mother's purse out of Anna's sight. Nodding to him, she let out a deep breath — taking one more moment to relish in the hug — and then stepped back. Anna was still speechless, holding on to Mia. Regina pulled Henry aside as he handed over her purse — with the illustration inside. She heard him whisper to her that he'd cover for her, especially with Anna, and they'd talk later.

With a wave of her hand, she left the mansion and headed to her next destination in Operation Lost Princess. Come hell or high water, she was going to get the answers she desperately needed to find.

She appeared in a cloud of purple smoke outside of Gold's shop, her lips pursed in determination as she began pacing back and forth. Really she should have come up with a plan first, but she was just so anxious to get some kind of answer to all of this heartbreak and mystery surrounding her long—lost and newly found daughter.

All of this was tearing her apart, clawing at her very heart and soul — the memories that were stolen from her and not knowing what happened to her daughter after she'd been taken away . . . She wanted those memories back now. Maybe once she had them back she could figure out where her mother sent Anna away to and how she got to this land. Maybe then she could finally tell Anna the truth and grant them both some peace.

Now she just had to figure out how to confront Gold — who she knew was the one who most likely helped her mother pull this off. She held out her hand, the page of her holding the baby appearing in her palm. Seeing the page again made her want to fall apart, but she had to be strong. Letting out a deep breath, she pushed open the door forcefully with her free hand and barged inside.

Gold stood behind the counter, calmly standing there like he'd been expecting her. Even like she was actually showing up later than he'd anticipated. His calm state only enraged her more — he knew exactly why she was there. She held up the page in his face, her heart racing. "What the hell is this!?"

"Good afternoon to you too." He greeted her — still calm — nodding. He walked around the counter, standing not far from her.

"Don't play coy with me! I know you had something to do with this — you and my so—called mother." She huffed, her hands on her hips.

"Whatever do you mean? I had a lot to do with your mother — as you know." He smirked. "But as she's no longer with us — I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

She seethed, anger rising at the back of her throat thinking of her lost baby girl. She held up the page again. "I'm talking about this, you imp."

He took the page, staring at it as if he'd never seen it before. "To me it looks like a page someone's drawn. Wherever did you find it? Was Henry fooling around with his Author's pen?" He smirked again.

She narrowed her eyes, not falling for his tricks — she'd known him far too long for that. "I know you too well, Rumplestiltskin . . . you won't fool me. Now tell me about this image — what I know you helped my mother do. This is the real Page 13 isn't it . . . the one in the book now is a fabrication of your's and my mother's magic."

Gold just stared at her, his lips set firm in a tight line. The two of them held the moment, their eyes challenging each other's. Then, Gold broke out into a maniacal grin. "Well, dearie . . . it would appear that you've stumbled onto something . . ."

"No kidding." Regina scoffed, crossing her arms. "What did you help do? Where—"

"— did we send your child?" Gold cut her off.

Hearing the truth out loud tore at her heart, sending an ache down to her stomach. She swallowed, trying to hold her bearings. "Yes!" She gasped out.

Gold chuckled. "Yes, well . . ." Regina wanted to tear his heart out and crush it so much right now — not that it would work because he was the Dark One. "I'm assuming you've figured out that she's here — your daughter. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Regina didn't respond, the thought of Gold anywhere near Anna or Mia ached at every part of her— making her think murderous, ravenous thoughts that only her former self would act on. He nodded, shaking his head. "As I suspected. Sweet, sweet Anna...and that darling little "Mia" of hers. How are our resident New Yorkers doing, by the way? Enjoying their stay in Storybrooke?" Regina was fuming, absolutely furious — but she knew better than to lash out at the Dark One. So she stood her ground, controlled her emotions — let him come to her. "I was wondering when you were going to figure it out. Honestly, I thought it would have been sooner." He paused — Regina didn't take the bait. "The truth is — this one was all your mother. I simply provided some meagre assistance. Really, I didn't see the need but she was insistent. Well, you know how stubborn your mother was. Appears to be a family trait."

"Get on with it, Gold. What did the two of you do? Why did she do it?" Regina pushed him.

"It wasn't long after your stable boy died...or rather, after she killed him." Regina involuntarily flinched — Gold smirked at her momentary outburst. "You see Cora knew before you did, dearie. It's simple really — the same way I knew who she was when she stepped into town." Regina let that digest — she'd go back to that one later. "She knew you were trying to hide it from her, knew it would derail the path she so meticulously had planned for you."

"My baby — mine and Daniel's . . ." She breathed — her hand wanted to go to her stomach again but she wouldn't show that emotion in front of Gold. All of this was fuelling the anger she'd already felt. That her mother could be so cruel that she'd plot to get rid of her own grandchild. But she already knew that — look at how she treated her own children. Rage ran through her veins, thinking of her innocent child being ripped from her arms.

"Precisely." Gold nodded. "She made a deal, naturally."

"You took care of it." Regina grit through her teeth. She could feel the anger within her spinning and twisting its way around her magic. "What did you get in return?"

"That would be my business, dearie. " Gold chuckled. "She took your memories away and I took the child — sent her to the Land of Untold Stories where she would be frozen as a baby until her story could play out, as per the deal I made with your mother. Other than that, I really couldn't tell you how she got here to this world where she met the Saviour — of all people — as a child."

Regina felt her entire body shaking with anger, letting it digest that even the Dark One didn't know how her daughter had gotten to this world. "Why are you so forthcoming now?"

"It's really quite simple — your mother fulfilled her part of the deal and it really doesn't matter to me now. She's gone, never coming back — down where the fire burns hot and and the sun doesn't shine."

It hit her then that he'd known Cora didn't cross over and why — that she'd been pulled under to be tortured for all eternity. He'd known the secret of Regina's daughter all this time.

Her rage grew tenfold and she screamed, lunging for him "You knew!" She pushed him into the counter, pinning him to it. "You've known all this time, you sent her away! Y—You . . ." Her heart raced, her blood boiled, her magic grew. "Y—You can give me my memories back . . . I n—need . . . Show me!" She screamed in his face — enraged all the more by how calm he still was. "Just because the Evil Queen no longer lives inside of me, doesn't mean I'll hesitate spending every waking minute trying to destroy you . . . GIVE ME MY MEMORIES BACK!"

He just stared at her — then waved his hand. Next thing she knew, he was standing back behind the counter and she was a few feet back. "Now that is quite enough, I think." She huffed, furious that after all this time he could still overpower her. "If you wanted them back, you should have just asked." He waved his hand again, a stone appearing on the counter in a cloud of red smoke. He picked up the stone and held it out. "This is what Cora used to take your memories — much like our Ice Queen used on the Saviour and the sisters of Arendelle. You'll find the memories intact in here but as I've told you before: All magic comes with a price. Whether or not you choose to access these memories is up to you." He waved his hand again — the drawing of Page 13 and the stone now appeared in her hands.

She wasn't entirely satisfied with her encounter with Gold — but she'd gotten closer to both her forgotten memories and finding out what happened to Anna after she'd been taken away. It was true, she felt uneasy about how eager he'd been to tell her . . . but she'd fight that battle another day. Letting out a semi—defeated sigh, she turned to leave — having had enough of Gold and his riddles for now.

"Remember, dearie . . . the price for this magic may be too high to be worth it. For once you open the page to this story, you will never be able to close it again . . ."

Regina paused momentarily, letting his words soak in. Huffing, she teleported herself out of the shop — off to somewhere where she could think about all of this. Far away from everyone else…

She reappeared, seated on a bench near the Storybrooke Pier — the illustration of her and infant Anna in one hand and the memory stone in the other. Momentarily setting the stone and page on her lap, she shivered as she buttoned up her coat and pulled it tighter around her body. She frowned, thinking how strange that just the day before it had been so warm — and now it was so drastically chilly! As if the weather had rewarded her for a job well done saving The Evil Queen and was now warning her about what she was about to face...

Her entire body trembled as she picked up the stone and page again, her hands shaking as she did so. Her head spun, her heart both ached and raced, and nausea rolled her stomach in twists and knots. She could feel her phone vibrating in her coat pocket but she ignored it — too caught up in the past to even acknowledge the present. Her mind was a disjointed, tangled mess of thoughts and questions.

She just simply sat there, not moving, her mind going through everything in her head. Her first love, her first crush, her first friend — Daniel — had been everything to her from a very young age. On the one hand, she was overjoyed that she'd always have a piece of Daniel with her now and his legacy would get to live on through the daughter and granddaughter he never knew about. On the other . . . the reality of what happened to their daughter — of the pain, trauma, and heartbreak that afflicted her for her entire life broke Regina's heart. Not only that, but knowing now what happened all those years ago was painful enough — to actually relive it getting her memories back? She was terrified about what that would do to her heart, soul, and spirit . . . Would she survive it? Would the trauma of it all break her — sending her spiralling back into the pit of dark hell she fought so hard to claw her way out of?

One look at the page again, and fresh tears fell from her eyes. Gold's words replayed in her mind about her choice either way having a price. For while it was true that she wasn't sure if she wanted those memories back . . . there was another person affected by all of this — her sweet, innocent — though sometimes foul—mouthed — not—so—little girl. Did Regina really have the right to ignore this chance at finding answers? For both herself and Anna — as well as Daniel's memory? The anklet on her wrist in the photo caught her eye and she thought of the sweet little conversation she and Daniel had the night he gave it to her . . . Their plans for the future that had been stolen away by her mother when she ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of her.

A series of calls and text messages sounded off in muffled hums as her coat pocket vibrated over and over again. But Regina's eyes and mind stayed glued to the image in her hand.

An abrupt gasp left her lips, suddenly realizing in all this that Anna would never know her real father . . . She could never meet Daniel or get to know him. Never know what he was like or what she inherited from him — physically or otherwise. Never realize just how much Mia resembled him in body and spirit too. All Anna could ever have now were the stories Regina told her — which weren't many anyway. Regina had known Daniel only for a short time — and he had hardly ever talked about himself or his family. What she was sure of was his heart that he had given her so openly and freely. From that she knew for certain that given the chance, Daniel would have loved Anna so very much and he would have made a wonderful grandfather to their precious Mia.

She knew there was no changing the past nor could she fix Anna's life now — Zelena's almost time travel spell had done enough damage that Regina knew repeating it would leave a disastrous outcome for everyone. All she could do now was find answers. It would be selfish of her to rip that chance away from Anna all because she was too scared. Regina had survived pain and torture before, she could do it again if it meant giving her daughter a chance to know who she really was.

The clock tower chiming in the background startled her out of her thoughts. She brought her hand up to her chest, the illustration page laying in her lap. Heaving, the tears fell down her face as her eyes adjusted to the setting sun out on the horizon. The sound of the clock stopped after six chimes — it was late in the evening, later than she realized. Her senses began to kick in one by one, almost like everything was in surround sound. It was deafening, really . . . the soft echoing of the waves meeting the wood off the docks and the ringing of bells as ships continued to sail in and out of port. All of this mingled with the tangled web of pain, heart break, and utter terror running in her mind.

These peaceful and quiet sounds of nature that usually calmed her now felt so unbearably rough on her senses. As if she were seated in the middle of the stage in an outdoor amphitheater, lost in the glaring light of the spotlight.

This spot — this bench — had been her saving grace when Henry was an infant. When he would cry and scream and nothing she did could settle him, she would bring him here. She'd walk him back and forth, humming a gentle melody into his ears . . . allowing the gentle waves and soft wind to soothe him to sleep. It had always worked — even as he got older. It had also brought her peace of mind as well. And now . . . it was acting against her. Nothing about this spot was soothing her as thoughts of her son and daughter and granddaughter swam around in her restless mind. Everything about all of this mystery and stolen memories was traumatizing all of them — Henry included now.

A single teardrop fell on the magical stone in her other hand, bringing her back to the impossible choice she was facing. Blinking, more tears fell and she realized there was only one choice to make. It was time to face her fears and do what what needed to be done for her daughter — for Anna and for the rest of her family too.

As the sun finally disappeared under the horizon, she held up the stone, levelling it with her forehead and closed her eyes — it was time to get her memories back.

* * *

 _After finally convincing young Snow White to keep their secret, Regina and Daniel celebrated their engagement by taking in a little stargazing. They were laying side by side on a blanket in the stables, hands entwined tightly as they watched the skies through the large hole in the roof of the barn. Daniel pointed out the many consolations while Regina cuddled closer into his side, a soft smile playing in the corner of her lips. She felt so happy in this moment — happier than any other moment in her life._

 _"Regina, darling, where did you go?"_

 _She blinked, smiling. She leaned over to press a brief kiss to Daniel's lips. "Just thinking about you — us . . . how anxiously happy I am to be with you."_

 _"As am I." He smiled back, pushing a stray piece of hair to the side as he stroked her temple._

 _"We should have a small wedding — just us and a few people." Regina started thinking about it in her head. She didn't know many people nor did she want a lot of people aware of them running off to elope behind her mother's back._

 _"Whatever you desire, my love." Daniel simply nodded._

 _"Oh Daniel, we're going to be so different from Daddy and Mother . . . I just know it." Regina gushed, breathing in the sight of him. "They are so unhappy together."_

 _"Of course we'll be different." Daniel assured her, leaning up on one elbow and facing her. "Our kids will know how much we love each other — and them."_

 _"Kids . . . as in more than one?" Regina raised an eyebrow, heat rushing to her cheeks._

 _"Maybe two," Daniel shrugged. "A boy and a girl?"_

 _Regina smiled into Daniel's chest, her hands over her mouth. "Daniel, that sounds wonderful! Oh, but what will we name them?"_

 _"Daniel Jr!" Her beloved laughed._

 _Regina rolled her eyes, lifting her head. "I think not . . ."_

 _"You don't?" Daniel chuckled, raising his arm so she could bury herself into his side. Regina shook her head — she was definitely vetoing that idea._

 _Then out of nowhere she felt Daniel's fingers digging in near her rib cage and she broke out in a fit of giggles."D—Daniel, w—what are you d—doing!?" She gasped out between breaths, swarming and messing up the neatly laid out blankets they both had dug out of the barn shed._

 _"Oh nothing — just tickling you!" He laughed, now moving up to dance his fingers under the crease of her neck._

 _"Daniel, s—stop!" She continued to giggle, a big grin on her face. She loved it even as she tried to swat his hand away."You are incorrigible!"_

 _"That I am, Princess." Daniel finally stopped and Regina let out a deep breath, sucking in a gust of air back into her lungs. "Fine, no Daniel Jr . . ." he sighed, resting his hand on her own as she continued to pant out of breath."Fitzgerald? Eugene? Wilfred? Leroy? Archibald?" Regina scrunched her nose at all of them — they were fine names, for someone else perhaps . . . but never for her child. "No? Okay . . . Maximus? Augustus?"_

 _Regina shrugged. "Those are fine, I guess. The first ones, though — yuck! Fitzgerald and Archibald are a mouthful to say and Leroy sounds like a grumpy old man who drinks far too much!" Daniel just laughed, shaking his head in agreement. "Your taste in names is quite questionable, Mr. Colter."_

 _He smirked, tickling at her side again for a brief moment."It's a good thing I have better taste in brides."_

 _"You are very right, sir!" She huffed, still smiling. "No, I was thinking something with a gentler touch but still noble and strong. . . like Noah, or Jacob or Elliot. Oliver or Elijah even . . . or . . . Henry." She breathed out, her eyes widening in shock. She hadn't expected that to slip out of her mouth. Hearing it out loud though — she found that she adored the idea._

 _Daniel raised his eyebrows. "After your father?"_

 _Regina turned and propped her elbows up onto his chest, meeting his beautiful blue eyes with her deep chocolate ones. "I guess so. Before you, he is the only person who loved me for who I am. He does his best to fight for my happiness. My mother is just too powerful." she looked down then, fidgeting with the ruffles of his tunic._

 _Daniel's grin stretched from ear to ear as he lifted her chin back up to meet her gaze once again. "Regina, that's perfect — I love it, I really do."_

 _She beamed as she leaned down to catch her lips with his. "What about a girl?" she asked when their lips finally parted. "You go first on this one."_

 _He let go of her hand and Regina rolled to lay down flat beside him, staring up at the stars. He was quiet for a long while, lost in the infinity of twinkling lights above._

 _Regina furrowed her brows, worried. Rising up to rest on her elbows again, she looked down at his pensive face. "Are you okay, Daniel? What's wrong?"_

 _His eyes moved to lock in with hers, grasping her hand again. He smiled sadly, whisking away long curls that covered over her eyes and tucked them behind her ear. "I'm okay . . . I just . . . there's only ever been one name I'd want for a daughter ever since I was a young boy."_

 _Regina raised her eyebrows in question. "What is it?" She waited with baited breath for him to respond._

 _"Amelia." he breathed out and Regina sighed, finding herself in love with how beautiful it sounded. "Have I ever told you the story of how my parents fell in love?" He rubbed her thumb as he held her hand tightly within his own._

 _She shook her head, falling limp back onto his chest. "You've never really talked about your family much at all."_

 _He simply sighed, bringing her hand up to gently press a kiss to her knuckle. "Well, my mother was actually born into a very wealthy family — not as much as yours or King Leopold's, mind you, but fairly well off. She was expected to uphold the family's expectations of what she was suppose to be. And yet all she wanted to do was sing and ride her horse. She fell in love with her stable boy . . ." Regina looked up at that, eyes wide — Daniel's mother seemed to be a lot like herself. ". . . and her family was outraged that she wanted to live a life with a man who was born into poverty. They tried everything they could to keep the two apart, but nothing could get in the way of true love."_

 _Regina lay down again, sighing contently into Daniel's side. She found herself transfixed in the story, closing her eyes and just listening to the soft soothing sound of his voice. Daniel wrapped his arm around her and held her close as he continued the story._

 _"Her awful father came up with a plan. He told the stable boy that if he fought in the war for the kingdom and won he would be rewarded with riches and titles and land — but most importantly — his daughter's hand in marriage. The stable boy agreed to go to war in hopes it would prove to her family that he was worthy of her love. Of course the father had hoped the stable boy would die during battle and his hands could stay clean and his daughter wouldn't be able to marry him. She was sad everyday that he was gone, but remained hopeful that he would return to her. She wrote him a letter every day, professing her love to him while he was off fighting for their love, intending to give him all the letters to read when they were reunited."_

 _Regina clung tighter to Daniel, thinking of what her mother would do if she found out about them — if she sent Daniel away somewhere. She shuddered, not even capable of imagining going on without him._

 _"Much to her father's dismay, the stable boy survived the war and better yet they won — he was rewarded with the riches. Her father grew more spiteful, plotting in silence a way to rid this boy from his daughter's life."_

 _Regina could see her mother doing that — festering and plotting behind her back. She could only pray that Snow kept her mouth shut long enough for Regina and Daniel to get far away. She felt herself being pulled closer to him, as if he could feel her inner fears and he rubbed the small of her back in soothing circles. Regina instantly relaxed, sighing into his chest._

 _"On the day of my mother's big riding competition, the stable boy came home from the war to surprise her. She won that competition and just as she received her medal, the stable boy appeared and surprised her — getting down on one knee and proposing. . ." Daniel intertwined his hand with Regina's, placing a kiss to the ring that now sat on her left ring finger._

 _Her eyes widened, staring at the ring he'd pulled off from the saddle only an hour before. "B—But . . . I thought this was just part of the saddle . . .?"_

 _Daniel smiled, placing light kisses on the back of her hand."It was . . . because *I* put it there. I always keep my mother's ring near me — for luck, and a reminder that following your heart is what's most important."_

 _"Daniel, that was *my* saddle!" Regina let out a breath. "You pulled that ring off of my saddle!"_

 _"Exactly." He nodded, his lips pulling further up and meeting with his sparkling eyes. "You, my Regina, are my luck and my heart. Where else would it be, but with the woman I love most?" He kissed her hand again. "Well, second only to my mother of course."_

 _She giggled, holding out her hand to look at the ring on her finger again. "She sounds absolutely wonderful."_

 _Daniel hummed in response. "She was a lot like you."_

 _Feeling the heat reddening her cheeks, Regina snuggled closer to him — the thought of him admiring her like he admired his mother almost too much for her heart to handle. It scared her, knowing Daniel thought so highly of her. She was just a young naive woman desperate to break away from her mother's obsession with power and greed. She always feared she would one day fall into the same foot steps — being pressed and forced into a life she at first didn't want but later accepting defeat and surviving on the wealth that life would give her. She did not want to be her mother. Daniel saying that she was like his mother, who sounded as kind and gentle as Daniel himself — and the complete opposite of her own mother — made her heart soar. After hearing Daniel talk about his parents star—crossed love, she wanted nothing more than to give him that same kind of life. Lifting her head up to meet his gaze, Regina cleared her throat — a soft smile playing on her lips. "Well, are you going to finish the story?"_

 _He chuckled, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "Yes, my Princess!" She rolled her eyes, playfully hitting him on the chest. "Okay, so where was I? Right . . . Her family again was outraged that he'd returned and they told their daughter that they forbid her to marry him. In turn she ran away with him to the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest — far from her parent's reach. They found a small farm to live on and within the month they were married — just the two of them and a local chaplain."_

 _Regina sighed contently, thinking that sounded perfect for them too. Just them, the chaplain, maybe her father perhaps . . . no one else._

 _Daniel started reaching down into the pocket of his pants. ". . . on their wedding night, my father gave my mother a beautiful gold horseshoe anklet. It became my mother's most cherished item. She wore it everyday and never took it off. A couple of months later, they found out they were having a baby and they were so overjoyed." A tear fell down Daniel's face. Regina frowned, reaching up to wipe it away. He cleared his throat, the whimsical tale of the wealthy girl and the stable boy now over. "Unfortunately a few days before I was born, my father died in a terrible accident. My mother always told me he'd been on his way back to the kingdom with his men and the carriage horse spooked. The wheel hit a rock and threw my father out of the carriage and off a cliff. My mother's father told her he had to report back to the kingdom, but I never believed it. To this day, I believe it was her father who orchestrated it — setting my father up somehow for his death so my mother would have to go back to her childhood home. Of course, it was never proven."_

 _Regina sighed, resting her hands on either side of his face. "Oh Daniel . . . I'm so sorry — it must have been so hard to grow up without him . . ."_

 _Daniel simply shrugged. "My mother was all I had. She survived childbirth on her own, named me after my father and refused to go back to her parents house. She raised me all alone, on that farm she and my father ran away too, and instilled in me a fierce love for riding horses. She sang to me all day, everyday — her voice was so beautiful, so alluring. My bedtime stories were in song — ballads and operettas and lullabies and choral hymns. But as the years went on she grew ill and on the night of my sixteenth birthday . . . she died." Daniel's voice cracked and he looked away for a moment. He dug back into his pants pocket, putting out an object and holding it tightly in his hand."Before she died though she gave me her wedding ring and the anklet she'd worn all those years . . . She told me to go live my life and to find love. Once I did, she wanted me to give my love the ring and the anklet and remember that she would always live on with me." Regina felt tears well in her eyes, her focus back on the ring that was now on *her* finger._

 _"My mother's name . . . was Amelia." Regina's eyes widened. "Since she died, I've wanted to honour her memory if I were lucky to enough to have a daughter of my own."_

 _Regina nodded, tear stains lingering on her cheeks. "Daniel, it's a beautiful name . . ." she wiped the moisture away._

 _He opened his hand, and she let out a gasp as she saw what lay there in his palm. The beautiful gold chain and dainty horseshoe pendant glistened in the moonlight. "Regina, daughter of the venerable Prince Henry and the insufferable Cora, you are the woman that I love and my intended bride. You already have my mother's ring . . . now I wish for you to have her anklet as well."_

 _Regina opened her mouth, but she was too shocked to speak. Tears of joy fell to the ground and she simply nodded excitedly, unable to respond any other way. Laughing, Daniel leaned forward to kiss her before the two sat up as he gently clasped the gold chain around her ankle. She sighed happily, feeling that her two new pieces of jewelry felt right on her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her heart beginning to pound in her chest as his deep blue almond shaped eyes pierced through hers and into her soul. Then his lips crashed with hers, slow at first and then deepened as he lowered her gently back down onto the layers of old tattered blankets._

 _Nervousness and worry that they were moving too fast briefly formed in the pit of her stomach, as he ran his hands along the buttons of her gown. Not to mention what would happen if they ever got caught by her mother. But as Daniel continued to shower her lips with gentle kisses, his eyes came up to pierce once again into hers as she lay there tucked underneath him and his soft loving tone assured her that whatever were to happen next was entirely her choice to make and he would honour it wholeheartedly. Regina realized then that she had always longed for a moment like this — being touched by a man she truly loved and loved her in return. It was all she ever wanted — to be free to give herself fully to someone who touched her heart, mind and soul the way Daniel had and was in that moment. She nodded as a tear gathered in her eye. She loved this man and she trusted him with everything in her — she wanted to able to show him just how much he meant to her. Leaning up, she met his lips with hers again and pulled the weight of him back down on top of her. The softness of his hands running through her hair, unbuttoning her overcoat, then the corset of her gown — his fingers drawing patterns up and down her back sent shivers down her spine. His arms moved to grip tightly around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible, leaving no room for even the air to pass between them. Her stomach fluttered and her heart skipped several beats as he hovered over her ear, whispering words of love and promises of forever into it. His lips came back to press gently on hers, then her cheeks, nose, down to trace the edging of her jawline and eventually her entire being._

 _She was protected here — tangled up in his strong embrace — safe from the wretched life her mother had planned out for her. A life she now knew she would never agree to live. Every touch of his hands on her skin was gentle and warm and she never wanted him to let go. She closed her eyes then and willed her racing mind to only think of them. Allowing the beat of her heart to synchronize with his. This was all that mattered — allowing herself to be happy the way she wanted to be… the way she *deserved* to be. Daniel reached behind him and pulled a blanket over top of them, never once breaking the line of kisses he was leaving on her torso as he made his way back up to her lips — the butterflies in her stomach fluttering out of control. The fire built inside of her as they collided as one, tossing about on the straw filled ground, their giggles and hums of delight filling the air around them. They stayed like that for as they needed too, out of breath but hearts full of passion. With the bright face of the full moon as their only witness they poured all their love into each other…letting nothing else but that love come between them._

 _Hours later, Regina awoke feeling very warm despite the cold air that flowed throughout the barn. The Enchanted Forest was currently in the dead of a bitter cold yet snowless winter (unless the invasion of a sweet ten year with hair black as night and cheeks red as a rose — who happened to be named Snow — falling into her lap quite literally were to count.) As a child and even now as a young woman almost in her twenties, Regina had always loved watching the snow flutter down from the window in her bedroom as it left behind a stunning white blanket of beauty to gaze upon every morning. When she was small, she would sneak out of her parents palace and stand out in the courtyard, waiting for the snowflakes to fall. When they did, she'd stick out her tongue and try and catch as much as she could all while spinning in circles as white flakes sparkled down on top of her dark brown curls, with some settling on her eyelashes. It had been one of her favourite things. Her father would often catch her, but never once punished her. In fact sometimes he would join in on the fun — revelling in the fact that he could give her a small bit of joy among the sea of loneliness and captivity, all inflicted by her mother. She'd been waiting for a proper snowfall to occur all winter, especially since Daniel had told her at the beginning of the season how much he loved watching the snow fall as well. But they were now almost at the end of March, with spring just around the corner and Regina found herself a little disappointed that there hadn't been one yet._

 _Letting out a sigh, she turned to find the source of the heat and smiled when she found Daniel still asleep beside her, both of them tangled up in the blankets together. She sighed happily, reaching over to draw circles on his bare chest with her fingers. It was silent for a while as she watched him sleep, with only the sound of the wind whistling against the barn._

 _She thought about the story he told her — about his parents. It was tragic, but also romantic and courageous. That they fought for their love so much against his mother's awful father. She only hoped she had the courage to do the same for Daniel, to stand up to her mother and fight for their happiness. She would like that, too . . . to find a small little farm somewhere far away from her mother and the horrible King Leopold. She and Daniel could start their life together — raise their children together and just be happy. If only she could have met his mother, gotten to know her. Would she have approved of the woman her son had chosen to love? Would she be proud of her son's choice to give her the ring and the anklet to take care of?_

 _She looked down at him again, watching the way his chest rose and fell with each breath. She wondered how she got so lucky to have such a kind and compassionate man as Daniel to love her. But what if her mother found them before they could run away? Cora had dark magic and what if she separated them or worse?_

 _She felt a hand glide across the skin of her back and she looked up, smiling. "Hey you."_

 _He smiled back at her, running his hand through her hair. "Hey back."_

 _They simply stared at each other with smiles on their faces for a long while, the sky above them changing from purple to pink to orange — the sun would be up soon._

 _A frown crossed her face and Daniel looked at her with worry. "Do you think we can really do this, Daniel? Run away from my mother, beat the odds, and have our happily ever after — just like your parents fought for?"_

 _Daniel pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I believe love always wins."_

 _Regina beamed at his words, kissing the skin of his chest. "We should run away tonight. We shouldn't wait for Mother to catch us. The sooner we leave, the more of a head start we'll have." she felt him nod in agreement. "I'll just go pack, and then we can go." Her eyes looked around the barn at their clothes strewn about and then back over at Daniel, blushing. "But first we should get dressed."_

 _"I do believe you are right, my love." Daniel chucked. "I cannot deny however that if I had my way, I would have you like this all the time."_

 _Regina blushed again. "Soon we can have this all the time — first we must run away from Mother."_

 _The two dressed in silence, exchanging loving and heated glances between them — both of them excited for the adventure that lay ahead. Just as she was fastening the last button of her gown, a cold substance hit her cheek and she shivered, gazing up confused for a moment before a bright smile grew on her face. Outside the snow had finally begun to fall from the sky, glistening in the predawn hours._

 _Excitement fluttered in her stomach as she ran towards the doorway of the barn, staring out at the technicolored horizon before craning her head up toward the sky — eyes twinkling in wonder watching the small flakes drift down. A few fallen snowflakes sunk into the embroidered cloak that she wrapped tighter around her shoulders. The snow began to pick up, and fell steadily from above, sprinkling Regina's loose curls in white flakes, some sticking to her eyelashes much like they did when she was a little girl._

 _She stepped forward, the freshly fallen snow crunching under her feet. Her skin tingled as the cold air kissed her cheeks, a few more flakes stuck to her skin and she couldn't contain the giggles that escaped from her lips. She'd waited four long months for this moment._

 _Looking up towards the sky again, Regina closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide. A few flakes landed on her tongue as more giggles filled the air. Catching snowflakes reminded her of the few happy days of her childhood, those quiet moments alone on the balcony in her room or in the courtyard of the palace. Now she would have new memories of snowflakes — a lifetime of them with Daniel and the family they would build together._

 _"Are we feeling like a little girl again?" Daniel teased, buttoning up his coat and coming up to stand beside her. She elbowed him in the ribs, scrunching her nose at him. Laughing, Daniel stuck out his tongue as well to catch few. "Well, if you can't beat 'em . . . join 'em!" They both continued to catch snowflakes for a few moments, laughing and enjoying themselves. "This really is quite enjoyable."_

 _She felt a hand on the small of her back and she sighed in contentment. Leaning back into Daniel, the two of them savoured the enchanting moment of the falling snow. "It's so beautiful out there . . ." Daniel whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.. ". . . just like you."_

 _She rested her arms atop his, entwining their fingers. "I think this is a sign — the snow falling."_

 _"I was just thinking that." He agreed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "That it could be a sign from my parents — that they approve and are happy for us." She nodded, closing her eyes and letting herself be in the moment. "That we mustn't worry — they'll get us where we need to be." She sniffled, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "Are those tears? Whatever is the matter?"_

 _"I'm just happy." She shook her head, turning around to face him. "I'm so unbelievably happy and it's because of you, Daniel. I just love you so much . . ."_

 _"As I love you — my beautiful bride—to—be." Daniel leaned forward to kiss her._

 _"I'll be back as soon as I can and then we'll leave." She told him._

 _"I shall be ready and anticipating your return." He held her close. Her heart swelling with love, Regina kissed him one last time before running off back to her parent's palace._

 _As she packed, she couldn't help but feel like she was floating on a cloud. Excitement fluttered around in her belly, anxious for what came next — to start the next stage of her life with Daniel. None of that lasted however . . . the love, the anxiousness, the excitement. For mere hours later, Regina fell to her knees sobbing in horror as she clutched at Daniel's lifeless body — her mother standing over them with a cold, malicious grin on her lips. Daniel was gone and so was the life they had planned together._

 _"Enough! I've endured this long enough. Now clean yourself up. Wipe away your tears. Because now? You're going to be Queen…" Her mother scolded her, ignoring the crumpled body on the floor of the barn._

 _For the months that followed, Regina was forced to swallow her grief and mourning and act like the King's perfect future—Queen. The winter was long and unforgiving — snow no longer brought joy but went back to being cold and bitter. Regina couldn't stomach the sight of snow without rushing off to get sick. Nor could she stand Snow White — her future step—daughter — whom she blamed for taking her beloved away. Wedding preparations were stressful and wore her out both in heart and soul. She ate and slept often, drowning in her misery — stuck in an endless cycle of a stomach virus. Her entire body seemed to be protesting every moment without the one she loved most as well as the idea of marrying another, aching from head to toe._

 _It was — to the day — four months after Daniel had been taken from her that she stood at her mirror and discovered something strange. Her mother was forcing her to attend a ball that night — a celebration of her impending wedding. Regina didn't want to go but her mother threatened to take Rocinante away from her if she didn't._

 _She refused the maid's help to dress, her temper shorter and shorter as the days grew warmer outside but colder in her chest. As she stood in the mirror to see the back of her dress to lace it up, she felt a flutter in her stomach. She stiffened, the feeling unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It wasn't nerves — those light butterflies she was accustomed too. No, this was something else entirely._

 _Pulling at the laces to tighten the dress, she realized that it *wouldn't* lace up all the way as it normally did. She'd worn this dress many times — it always laced up! Panicking, she looked closer in the mirror. Her eyes widened as she noticed her waist and hips were wider than she was used to and there was a slight pouch in the front of her belly! Not only that, but the front of the dress was also tighter too!_

 _A knock on her door startled her and she let out a quiet gasp. "Miss Regina? Your mother is anxious for your arrival — are you almost ready? She sent me to help you dress." The sound of her primary maid's voice behind the door scared her. The maid was around her age, perhaps a few years older, with dirty—blonde hair and green eyes. Regina had never much liked the girl._

 _"I—I'll be right there . . ." Regina stuttered, still staring in the mirror. Something wasn't right . . . Her mind flashed back to her last night with Daniel, her heart clenching with grief. Tears ran down her face and she covered her mouth with her hand. Looking back in the mirror, she let out a soft cry._

 _Daniel may be gone, but he may have left something — or rather someone — behind._

 _Lowering her hand, she rested it on the tiny bump that popped out of her dress. She felt the flutter again, right under her hand and deep below her skin. A mournful yet awe—filled tear dropped from the corner of her eye, soaking into the fabric of her dress. The fluttering was the first signs of life from her child — a child that was both her's and Daniel's, created the one and only night they had been allowed to be together. Falling to her knees she wrapped her arms around her middle, tears freely falling from her lashes like rain. It wasn't fair! Her Daniel was gone, but their child was safely growing inside of her._

 _Her mother's voice echoed in her ears, making her feel sick to her stomach. What was she going to do? She was engaged to marry a King and carrying another man's child. If her mother found out . . . Regina shuddered, afraid to even go down that road in her mind. She would have to hide it, run away to protect both herself and the innocent life she now knew was growing inside her. She failed in keeping Daniel away from Mother's cruel hand — she couldn't fail their child too. She'd change into a different dress, go to the ball, and in the morning begin planning her escape - hopefully before she gave birth._

 _Two weeks later, she thought she finally had a way out. It had been difficult to hide her condition. Once she knew about it, everything was heightened. She couldn't keep anything down, she kept falling asleep, and her stomach seemed to grow more everyday. If she didn't leave soon, she wouldn't be able to hide it at all. Her mother and father would be gone from the castle for a few days to visit some nobleman in a neighbouring kingdom. As soon as they left, Regina planned to make her escape._

 _She grabbed her few bags, drew on her biggest cloak to hide behind, and quietly made her way through the castle and out to the stables. She mounted her horse —which had definitely been a lot easier when her stomach was smaller — and rode her way toward the forest. Grinning victoriously, she let out a deep sigh of relief. She felt a little flutter — her little one making herself (and Regina was somehow sure it was a girl) known._

 _"And where do you think you're going?"_

 _A chill ran up her spine as she was plucked from the horse and levitated in the air. Dread filled her as the familiar sting of vines wound themselves around her legs and arms, holding her up. Anger and panic boiled in her veins all at the same time at just the sound of *that* voice. "Mother!"_

 _"I find it interesting — and slightly disappointing — that you would believe you could actually get away with it." Cora's lip pursed as she held up her hand, restraining her daughter in place in the air._

 _"Mother, I d—don't . . ." She stared down at the ground._

 _"You foolish girl — did you think I wouldn't figure it out? That I wouldn't know what you're *hiding* from me!" Cora twirled her hand and the cloak around Regina's shoulders fell to the ground — the dress she wore perfectly outlining her ever—expanding middle._

 _Tears welled in her eyes as she pulled at the vines wrapped around her wrists."N—No . . . please . . ." Regina cried, shaking her head. Her instincts were screaming at her, wanting to flee and get her baby — Daniel's baby — far away, safe from the horrible woman in front of her._

 _"You're about to become Queen, Regina. I literally handed you a throne and this is how you repay me!?" Cora snarled._

 _Regina didn't dare say that she hadn't *wanted* a throne. Fear spiked at her heart, travelling down to her growing womb. What would Cora do to her now — to her child? The scar above her lip ached as her ears started to ring and her eyes widened. "Mother, please!" She sobbed, still struggling against the vines. "Please let me go! I'm sorry . . . Mother, please . . . I'll do anything, just please let me go!" She let the fear and pain and worry for her child radiate off of her, hoping that her mother would feel it too and come to her senses. That she would let her go and take her side for once! That her mother would recognize that it wasn't just Regina anymore — that her grandchild's life was at stake now too. "Please . . . oh please Mother not just for me! Please?!"_

 _Silence followed — her mother's face expressionless. Regina closed her eyes and broke down in tears._

 _Then suddenly she felt herself be lowered to the ground and the vines disappeared, a pair of hands rubbing at her wrists. She opened her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest when she found herself directly in front of her mother. "Mother?"_

 _Cora smiled sweetly, her hand resting on her daughter's chin. "My darling girl — you don't have to worry about a thing."_

 _"I—I don't…?" Regina stared at her mother in confusion. Were her hormones messing with her brain? Was she hallucinating?_

 _"I was merely testing you to see if you really wanted this, that's all." Cora picked up the cloak from the ground, shaking it off before gently draping it back around her daughter's shoulders. Regina opened her mouth to speak but her mother cut her off. "Having a child is a special time, you should be excited."_

 _"B—But it's not the King's child…" Regina wrapped her arms around her middle, tears leaking from her eyes._

 _"Oh my darling girl, that isn't what's important right now." Cora shook her head. Regina let out a cry, overwhelmed by the sudden change in her mother. "What's important is that soon you're going to be a mother — you just focus on that little one growing inside of you and let Mommy take care of everything."_

 _Regina's stomach flip—flopped, the baby inside of her kicking again. She wanted so much to believe her mother — to celebrate this with her, for her mother to love this child as much as Regina already knew she did._

 _"I know a spell that will conceal this from the King and the Kingdom until it's time for you to give birth. I just want you to focus on the little one." Cora told her again._

 _"Please, Mother — don't make me marry the King!" She shook her head, still crying. "I don't love him, I can't . . . I love my baby and I want to be it's mother — in memory of Daniel."_

 _Cora simply smiled, nodding. "If that is what my daughter wishes, then I will take care of it. Just leave everything to Mommy." Regina felt the baby kick again as uneasiness spread through her, but she ignored it. She wanted to believe her mother had changed. "Now let's get you back inside and back in bed. You both need your rest." Cora waved her hand, and the two of them disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke, reappearing back in Regina's room._

 _Regina felt dizzy, her hand on her stomach. Cora led her to the bed, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder as she helped her sit. Regina let out a deep breath._

 _Cora sighed. "I was afraid of that — maybe we shouldn't have teleported here." Regina looked up, willing the contents of her stomach to stay down. Her mother pulled the cloak off her shoulders and lay it on the bed."Magic effects every woman differently when she's expecting a child. Now you just stay here and get comfortable — I'm going to have the cook bring you something up." Regina nodded, crawling under the covers and resting her hands on her stomach. "I'm going to meet your father then — while we're gone I want you to stay put. I don't want you putting any unnecessary stress on either of you. And I *will* know if you do." Cora eyed her._

 _Regina let out a deep breath, yawning as she lay back. Cora teleported out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Could it really be true? Would her mother allow her to raise her and Daniel's baby? Was she really free of King Leopold and the intolerable Snow White for good? Her eyelids grew heavy as she descended into slumber, dreaming of Daniel and their little girl._

 _Over the next five months, Regina was confined indefinitely to her room. She wasn't allowed to leave, nor was she allowed any visitors — not that there was anyone she wanted to see. It did hurt slightly that her father was kept in the dark about her secret — Cora decided the less people who knew the better. Being away from her father, Regina sunk further into depression despite her excitement over the impending birth of her child._

 _She constantly doubted her mother's change of heart, but as her belly grew every day there was less and less she could do about it. Plus the nausea and morning sickness never stopped which meant she spent most of her time throwing up. For now — at least until the baby was born — Regina was stuck where she was._

 _All of this gave her plenty of time with her thoughts. Daniel was on her mind constantly — every time she felt a kick or could see the baby move outside her skin, she thought about what his reaction would have been and how excited he would be._

 _She did receive many gifts from the King — bountiful flowers, trays of soups and other comfort foods, extravagant clothing, and so many other things. All of it sat untouched in the corner of her room. Snow sent her drawings and other crafts as well to apparently make her feel better, but Regina simply wasn't interested._

 _She wanted so much what her mother promised her — freedom from her engagement to raise her child in peace. She could overhear the maids sometimes out in the hall when they thought she was sleeping. As the gossips they were, usually they were talking about the wealthy family they worked for — Regina's family. It was from them she heard what lies her mother fed to the King and the rest of the kingdom. Everyone believed that Regina fell ill with an horribly contagious infectious disease — the kind of disease changed every time but the lies were always the same. For now, the wedding was postponed until Regina recovered._

 _Deep down, a part of her was suspicious that the wedding was only rumoured to be postponed and not canceled — her stomach fluttered nervously and the baby kicked every time she thought about the wedding. Her desire to trust and see a change in her mother was overruling those anxieties for the moment, blinding her instincts._

 _Every time her mother would visit her she would ply her with assurances and whisper sweet things in her ear of how wonderful it would be after the baby was born. With every grand promise, Regina's doubts were pushed further back in her mind._

 _What convinced her the most of her mother's change of heart was a day early in December that her mother allowed her one visitor — her father — on the condition that she not say a word about the truth. Overjoyed, she allowed her mother to use her magic to conceal her true physical condition. The spell made her feel sick to her stomach and drained most all of her energy._

 _When her father entered the room, her face lit up despite how ill she felt. "Daddy!" Her voice greeted, the back of her throat dry from not being used for so long._

 _"My baby girl — it has been far too long." Her father sat on the bed beside her, picking up her hand. "It kills me to see you suffer so — tell me how are you feeling? I've been beside myself with worry."_

 _She struggled to sit up, her over—expanded belly in the way and her back aching. Her father, of course, didn't see that...he just saw her struggling and probably thinking she was still weak from her illness. "I'm getting better Daddy, I promise. Mother thinks in just a couple weeks I should be feeling much, much better."_

 _"Yes, that is what she said." He sighed._

 _Regina wanted so much to tell him the truth — for him to tell her how excited he was to meet his grandchild. It was great that her mother seemed to be changing, but it had always been her father she was closer too. She was sure she was having a girl, but it would be nice to be able tell him of her decision to name it after him had it been a boy. It was that voice in her head though — her mother's — that nagged at her to keep it a secret for everyone's benefit despite how much the baby's kicking — as if trying to make herself own to her grandfather — made it feel wrong to do so._

 _Instead, they talked about the impending Christmas holiday, the changing season — how there was yet to be any snow and news from some of her distant cousins a few kingdoms over. Somehow he knew not to ask about The King, Snow, the wedding, or Daniel. Regina knew how though — Daddy just knew her. Altogether, the visit was entirely too short and over far too quickly. She wanted to talk to him more, but her energy was fading fast. The baby was taking so much out of her, more so every day._

 _At some point she must have fallen asleep because when she woke up later, Daddy was gone. She could vaguely feel the ghost of one of his forehead kisses, and there was a note on the bed beside her telling her that he would see her soon and to let herself rest and heal. Feeling a few tears fall from her face, she fell asleep again shortly after._

 _Her mother was gone from the castle the next few weeks, having only come to see her briefly beforehand to tell her she would be gone for a while to get preparation made for the baby's arrival._

 _Early on in the morning hours of the thirteenth of December, Regina's energy spiked for a few hours, despite the persistent throbbing pressure in her back. Really though, she had been feeling that for a few days before. She awoke feeling nostalgic and sorrowful, remembering that it had been exactly two years since the day she met Daniel — and also his birthday as well. She pulled out a dress from the back of her wardrobe — an off—white coloured one with sheer sleeves and gold sparked detailing. Her heart swelled at the sight of it, for she'd been wearing it the day she met her now deceased true love._

 _She changed out of her nightgown and into the dress, bawling as she stood in the mirror staring at herself. The dress still fit her well, even with her rounded middle — the material elastic enough to accommodate the extra girth._

 _Oh how she wished Daniel were with her now, to see her this way….so close to bringing life to their little girl._

 _Her tears increased, wrapping her arms around the child inside of her as she sank to the floor. Her heart ached, completely torn up inside her chest. She felt so alone, curled up in a ball on the floor of her room. Her stomach cramped, feeling very similar to the pains from her cycles every month. Her body was a rollercoaster of emotion, so many unfamiliar feelings surging inside of her._

 _Her grief intensified ten—fold, knowing that if Daniel were still alive he would be right there beside her to soothe her every need — but he wasn't, couldn't — she was alone in this, in so many ways and yet not in the same way. Soon she would hold her little one in her arms — her little girl. She had to focus on that, on the only reason she had left to live on. She breathed deeply, panting as she squeezed her eyes shut — stuck like that on the floor for a long, long time._

 _After a while, the solid stones beneath her sent spasms of tension up and down her spine — she needed to get up. Oh, but the pain was getting worse, so much worse — her insides feeling like they were being ripped out. She thought about calling out for help but even if someone heard, her mother's spell would prevent them from seeing what was wrong and they wouldn't be any help anyway. Nor did she have any access to magic to contact her mother, not that she wanted to deal with her mother right now anyways._

 _No, she would have to trust herself to be able get through this — much like the story Daniel told her of his mother. Childbirth was a natural, feminine thing right? She could do this, her body was made for this. Thoughts of her departed love swirling around, she used every bit of strength she could find and crawled her way across the room. She sobbed, climbing up onto the bed — her entire body screaming at her._

 _Agony ripped at her from end to end as she balled her fists in the sheets, finally making it all the way on the bed. She panted, out of breath — her lungs screaming at her from just that little bit of movement. Her face buried in the pillows, she twisted around in misery. Gasping as the pain lessened if only slightly, she rolled on to her back. Taking a few breaths, she held on to her stomach. The intensity of it all was overwhelming, more than anything she could have ever imagined._

 _Rising up on her elbows, sweat dripped down her forehead. Glancing at the window across the room, she saw that the sun was high in the sky — it was well past noon already! But it had just been very early in the morning when she'd awoken . . . where had the day gone? Another twinge of pain coursed through her abdomen as she felt her child descend lower down inside her. The pain stabbed and lingered at the same time making her lose all sense of time and space. It invaded every part of her body until it was all that existed to her, ripping through her like knives. It made her eyes want to roll into the back of her head and she wanted to scream until her lungs caved in, as if it would make all the pain disappear somehow._

 _Another crippling wave of agony shot through her, her nerve endings on fire. She struggled to breathe through it, one hand on her stomach and the other behind her back. A scream tore through her lips as the room around her spun. There was so much pain, and she was so dizzy. Was this real? How could all this pain be normal?_

 _A strangled sob echoed in the room, her throat hoarse. All she knew was intense pain coursing through her body, reaching every nerve ending. Her body rose off the bed, her back aching viciously as every muscle inside her clenched — another contraction pouring through her. She groaned through clenched teeth as violent tremors shook her entire being._

 _Through the haze, she thought she saw someone enter the room. In all the pain, nothing felt real anymore. Her ears were ringing as she felt a cool cloth gently dab at her forehead. Squinting, she could barely make out the shape of a woman sitting on the bed beside her. She let out a small gasp, her stomach clenching again._

 _In all her years of life, she'd never felt anything like this. It was like the pain was blinding her senses, dulling them to the point where she couldn't distinguish between reality and hallucination. Was this woman even here? Who was she? Regina was too far gone at the moment to figure it out. The twinges radiated out from her stomach and she let out a soundless scream, involuntarily grabbing on to the strange figure._

 _She felt a soothing hand on her shoulder, her vision clearing slightly as the sensations momentarily paused. She shook her head, letting out a deep breath. Her eyes fell on the woman's face and widened. She *did* know who it was — it was one of the castle maids, one of the few who had ever been nice to Regina. The woman's name was Clara, she'd been born unable to talk — her mother had been a maid in Regina's father's castle. Clara was about fourty—five years older than her, with white streaked hair. Growing up, Regina had always been fond of her. Clara smiled kindly above her, wiping her tears away with the cloth. The older woman rested a hand on Regina's swollen stomach and her eyes widened — Clara knew what was going on with her. Was she here to help Regina? Did her mother send the only maid who could never tell a soul about her secret?_

 _She squeezed her eyes shut, gripping Clara tightly, allowing herself to release some of the tension now that she wasn't alone anymore. The pain intensified again, ripping through her like a storm. She held on to Clara for dear life, her jaw feeling like it was going to unhinge from the screams that tore from her mouth. Her entire body tensed, rising from the bed again. Clara stroked her temple, massaging her shoulder. Nausea rolled up from within her and her ears began to ring again. The dizziness returned, as did her sense of what was real._

 _Regina's vision blurred again, black spots dancing behind her eyes and in her disoriented frenzy she felt retained to the bed — unable to move and for a moment her mind told her it was her mother holding her back….that she was being yanked off her beloved horse by branches and vines as she attempted to flee her fate with the King and save her unborn child. As reality returned to her and the ringing stopped, her mind processed that it had only been Clara holding her arms — trying to calm her down. Regina let out a deep breath, relaxing slightly as she allowed Clara to help her lay back on the bed and push the pillows under her head._

 _The pain was manageable now as she continued to allow herself to relax. Clara stood, bustling around the room. Regina couldn't keep up with all the activity, her mind and body overwhelmed. She groaned, feeling warm despite the early pre—winter chill. Clara came up beside her with a clean stack of sheets in her hands. It was then Regina realized a stool was beside her bed now, a bowl of steaming hot water there with a washcloth and a pair of silver shears. Clara placed the stack on the bed and pulled gently on Regina's arms. Drowsily Regina complied, allowing the maid to help her out of the bed and onto a chair that was nearby. Regina breathed deeply as Clara remade the bed, rubbing her belly as she could feel her insides shifting. The ache in her back throbbed and she let out a low groan. Shadows danced in the corner of the room and her eyes darted to the window, realizing the sun had moved again. It was near the horizon, almost dipping below. She frowned, her hand on her back as she wondered how many hours had passed this time. She closed her eyes, blinking back tears. She didn't know how much longer she could do this!_

 _Clara helped her change her clothes and then back into the bed. Regina sank into the sheets, breathing heavily. Clara stood at the foot of the bed, her hand resting gently on Regina's foot. The elder woman looked up at the younger and nodded. Regina understood, nodding back — Clara needed to examine her to see how far she was._

 _Regina lay back, staring up at the ceiling and trying desperately not to think about how exposed and vulnerable she felt and what she would have to endure very shortly. Instead she focused on the feelings within her, and how excited she was to be able to hold her little girl in her arms and tell her all about her Daddy._

 _A tapping on her knee caught her attention and she looked back down — Clara was nodding at her again, mouthing something Regina couldn't quite make out. She squinted her eyes — Clara was reaching her arms out and pulling them back in again in a repetitive motion. Regina's eyes widen, feeling a new form of pressure further down in her abdomen — the maid was trying to tell her it was time her for to push! Regina let out a deep sigh of relief, anxious to end the torture and see her little girl._

 _Clara held onto Regina's knee as she breathed heavily, waving at young woman to do the same. Regina breathed as she nodded. She did the best she could, really unable to communicate with Clara how to do this . . . She started to push, agony ripping through her worse than with the pain before. Her entire lower half was screaming at her, aching in ways she didn't even know was possible. She gripped the sheets tightly in her fists, tears mixing with sweat and sticking to her skin. Clara simply nodded at her, smiling encouragingly and massaging her knee._

 _The pain became overwhelming, attacking her senses. She cried out, unable to move or speak. She just wanted it all to end, she couldn't do this anymore . . . she felt like she was dying, her life drifting away right in front of her. The ringing returned as she screamed at the top of her lungs. The ringing raged into a roar, black dots danced across her eyes, and the room around her began to fade away._

 _"Regina?"_

 _Her heart skipped a few beats, and she jumped — the smell of hay invading her senses. She blinked, opening her eyes to find she stood outside in the doorway of the barn. Her body tense with confusion, she gasped and looked down at herself — her room was gone, her belly wasn't swollen, and she was back in the dress she wore her last night with…_

 _"Daniel!?" She turned around, jumping into his waiting arms. A bright smile grew on her face as she burrowed her face in his chest, taking in his familiar scent. Instantly her entire body relaxed and she lost herself in the moment. Daniel was here, and everything would be alright in his arms . . . maybe it was all a bad dream, soon she'd wake up in his arms and they would run away together and live happily ever after just like they planned. A tug at her heart brought her back to her senses, back to the ghost of feeling below her waist — what she was really going through right now. "No." She cleared her throat, her voice raw with emotion. "This isn't real — Daniel, you're not here."_

 _"Of course I am, my love." He spun her in his arms as they danced in the moonlight. She stared into his eyes, transfixed in them. "Nothing is more real than you and me — right here and right now."_

 _Another tug at her heart traveled down to her stomach, fluttering within her. Daniel smiled at her, resting his hand on her abdomen over her clothes. Regina blinked, looking down between them. "You and me . . . and our little girl."_

 _Tears swelled in her eyes. "She's coming, Daniel. She'll be here soon and I'm so scared!"_

 _Daniel pressed his finger to her lips. "Sshh, it's okay. It's almost over, you're so close. My strong, beautiful bride…"_

 _"But how am I here? How are you here? You went away, you d—"_

 _He shook his head, cutting her off. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm here now — I'm here with you now and you're going to get through this. I promise you. Right now you just need to keep being the brave woman I fell in love with, bring our little girl to the world."_

 _"I'm trying," She cried. "It's hurts so much, Daniel . . . I can't…"_

 _"You can and you are — you're almost there. You need to fight, fight through the pain. I promise it will be over soon and then she'll here with you." Daniel swayed her back and forth._

 _Regina blinked back tears. "But you won't be, Daniel. I can't lose you again."_

 _He simply nodded, cradling the side of her cheek with his hand. "You never lost me, my love." He lowered his hand to rest on her stomach. "I've been with the both of you the whole time, as I'll always be with you."_

 _A sob escaped her lips and she nodded, reaching up to kiss him._

 _"You're so close now, Regina — so close!" Daniel wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "I love you Regina, so much. I'll always love you and our daughter, never forget that."_

 _Regina felt a tug at her heart again and a warmth that radiated from within her stomach, extending throughout the rest of her. She flinched as her ears rang again, realizing that she was screaming out loud. She sank in sadness as she realized she couldn't feel Daniel holding her anymore — he was gone. Her body tensed in excruciating pain as she blinked, feeling a tapping on her knee. An intense pressure overcame her and she screamed again, and then fell back onto the bed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, she felt another tapping on her knee and soft hands pushing her shoulders gently to help her sit up. All the pain in her system had vanished — disappeared as if it never even existed to begin with._

 _With her hand on her heart, she opened her eyes — the sight of a squirming bundle swaddled in blankets being placed in her waiting arms. An astonished gasp escaped her parched lips as the tiniest little pink hand pushed it's way out of the tightly wrapped blankets and waved around in the air. Her heart swelled, settling the newborn in the crook of her arms. While the bundle squirmed and kicked, Regina pulled the blanket away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she was looking up her. Regina usually wasn't at a loss for words, but at the sight of the beautiful tiny face, her breath caught in her throat. So enthralled she was with examining the baby's delicate features — the smooth, dark dusting of hair covering her perfectly—formed head. Miniature fingernails, her beautiful eyes…five tiny little fingers and five tiny little toes — one little squishy nose and perfect pouty lips. This sweet little angel was her daughter — her's and Daniel's. Regina's heart raced, immediately falling in love with the new little life she'd created inside of her. Tears of joy dropped down onto the bed as the tiny baby opened her perfect, rosebud—shaped mouth in an equally perfect yawn. A thrill ran down her spine, an unexpected sense of something she'd never felt before, something astounding and incredible — miraculous even. The unconditional love that a mother had for her child._

 _It was then she realized her little one had yet to make any noise and she looked up at the maid, terror filling her eyes. Shouldn't the baby be crying? Clara didn't seem alarmed though, still examining Regina, smiling up at the new mother. Regina's eyes fluttered back down, finding a pair of beady little crystal blue eyes staring quizzically back up at her again. Her heart skipped a beat, calming now that she knew her child was okay. Maybe most babies cried when they were born, but Regina's little girl was perfectly content in her mother's arms._

 _Clara finished up and came to stand beside Regina, her hand on the younger woman's back. Regina looked over at the maid, who smiled and nodded at her — letting the new mother know that everything was perfectly okay. Regina stared back down — locking eyes with her little girl. When she looked up again, Clara was gone and it was just Regina and the baby._

 _Regina smiled down at her little one, holding on the her little hand and rocking her up and down. "Why hello there," She cooed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. The baby stared up at her in wonder, as if she were already studying what her mother's face looked like. Regina felt tears in the corners of her eyes, in awe of the tiny human herself. "I'm your mommy, and I have been waiting for you for a long time, little one. I've loved you before I even knew you existed, if such a thing is possible." She chuckled, smiling. "You're probably wondering where your Daddy is a—and . . ." She sniffled, her voice cracking. "I know he's not here, but he would have loved you so much, too. I know he would. He would be here if he could, right here with us — with you in his arms. He was the kindest man I've ever known, second only to your grandfather, Henry." She sighed, letting the back of her hand gently stroke the tiny baby's cheek, completely in awe of how soft the infant's skin was."It's not fair that you have to learn such a hard lesson so early in your life, but unfortunately your daddy was stolen from us before he could even knew about you."_

 _The little girl in her arms never took her eyes off her young mother, squirming but never crying or fussing. Regina held her close, a tear running down off her cheek. Her heart was bursting with love, feeling so incredibly blessed to be in the presence the child in her arms — her child._

 _"He told me a story about his parents — your grandparents — and how they fell in love. You see, little one, it was very similar to our story — mine and your daddy's. Your grandfather loved your grandmother very much. He gave her a ring and an anklet to show her that love the night they got married. They fought bravely for their love — just like your daddy and I. Both your daddy and his were taken too soon. Your grandmother took care of your daddy all by herself, telling him stories of her husband just like I'll do of you." she kissed her child's tiny pink cheek. "She gave him that ring and anklet to give to the ones he loved — he gave them to me the night we shared our love and made you. Someday, I will pass them on to you, my beautiful little girl. I don't have many stories of your daddy but I'll make sure you know him like I did. Okay?"_

 _Her daughter's little hand waved, coming up to grab onto one of Regina's fingers. The little hand held a tight grip, not letting go for anything in the world. A teary smile spread across Regina's lips as she nodded. "That's right, my little one — I've got you and you've got me. We'll never be apart, Mommy won't let it happen. I promise that mean old King will never be your step—anything. It'll be just you and me, my sweet girl."_

 _She used her free hand to unhook the delicate gold anklet from her wrist, bringing it up to her lips and closing her eyes. Sniffling she reopened her eyes, smiling to find the baby staring up at her again. Those tiny blue eyes pierced into her heart, imprinting on her very soul. The two of them were connected now, Regina could feel it deep within her being. The air around her felt heavy and light all at the same time._

 _A sudden gust of cold air flowed through the room and Regina shivered as her brows crinkled in question. She turned her gaze towards the window, realizing it was dark now and the stars were out. The smile on her face widened when a vision of falling white snow met her eyes — the first snowfall of the season just like the night the love between her and Daniel created this little joy in her arms. Looking outside again, she determined that it was just barely after midnight — her daughter had been born on the same day as her daddy's birthday and the anniversary of her parent's meeting. The day had been long and hard, taking every ounce of strength Regina had to give and then some. Holding her daughter in her arms, none of that seemed to matter any more._

 _Carefully, Regina tightened the blankets around the newborn and shifted her way to the edge of the bed, moving across the wooden floors — every muscle screaming at her with each move of her foot but she didn't care. She took it slow — one step after another — softly bunching the bundle in her arms and took a seat in the rocking chair by the window. She pulled the shawl her father had gifted to her on her sixteenth birthday from behind the chair and wrapped it around her shoulders awkwardly with one arm, trying to keep herself from shivering. Shifting the infant in her arms so her gaze was directed out the window, she pulled the blankets down on her daughter's face and hovered her lips over her tiny ear. "Look, baby. It's snowing." she whispered, inhaling her newborn's scent and the little baby's eyes danced in wonder as the flakes continued to fall covering the Enchanted Forest in a blanket of white._

 _A gasped escaped her lips when she caught sight of a shooting star flying across the sky. Hugging her daughter close to her chest, she closed her eyes and silently wished her beloved a happy birthday, hoping he was pleased with his gift that was now snuggling further into the blankets in her arms._

 _As she sat there in the window humming a tune that her father used to sing to her when she was a child and rocking her daughter back and forth into a peaceful slumber, she wondered who this little one would look like — Regina or Daniel, or both? She couldn't wait to watch her little one grow up — to teach her things, learn who she was. Would she be able to sing, like her paternal grandmother? Would she like riding? Regina could teach her, just like Daniel taught her — they could ride together. As she held the anklet in one hand and stared down at her daughter, she made a silent vow between the two of them that she would never force her daughter into a life she didn't want._

 _Holding up the anklet, she carefully and gently wrapped it around her sleeping daughter's ankle several times, clasping it and winding it up so it wouldn't fall off. She leaned down, pressing a kiss to the skin near the anklet and then placed several kisses on her daughter's face. Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she continued to hum, her emotions outpouring with so much love. She kissed the side of her daughter's temple and whispered in her ear again. "For you, my beautiful Amelia. Remember that I will always love you, and your father and I will never be far from your heart."_

 _A soft hand on her shoulder forced her eyes to pry away from her daughter, her gaze meeting Clara's who smiled down kindly at her. She motioned for Regina to stand — who let out a sigh, obeying the gentle order — and helped her back into bed. For the next few hours Clara taught Regina the basics of caring for her child. Changing her cloth diapers, how to properly latch her on for feeding — which Amelia ate for almost an entire hour. Regina stared awestruck almost unable to believe she could provide such a necessity for her child. Together they gave her a bath, washing off the leftover grime from her traumatic birth and before they knew it the sun began to rise. Clara motioned for Regina to rest but the young mother shook her head, insisting she was fine and Clara nodded with a sigh, pulling the blankets higher up on young mother._

 _"Oh my darling girl, I'm so very proud of you."_

 _Both women jumped at the voice, and Regina instinctively shielded her Amelia close to her heart. The maid and young mother both looked up to find Cora standing a few feet away from the bed. A frown crossed Regina's lips, still partially spooked. Clara stood from the bed, her eyes wide and she quickly bowed her head towards the woman standing in front of her._

 _"Thank you, Clara." Cora held a tight smile and the elderly maid nodded, glancing back at Regina who was clinging to the child in her arms. "That will be all now, you may leave."_

 _The maid sighed and glanced one last time at the young mother before quickly fleeing the room, but Regina could see a crack left in the doorway. She sighed a little relieved knowing she wasn't entire alone with her mother._

 _In her arms, Amelia began to squirm more. Regina could physically feel how distressed Amelia became with every step Cora took toward them. She didn't understand how she knew what was wrong with her daughter nor why she was having such a reaction to Regina's mother. She didn't question it, as confused as she was — only held Amelia closer._

 _"I was detained when the maid informed me you'd started labour, but I knew she would take care of you. You see, I've had her watching over you the last week or so — I knew it wouldn't be long before you delivered." Cora's face held a smile._

 _Regina stared at her mother, unable to say anything. Amelia was squirming and fussing even more within her hold. Regina rocked her up and down, hoping to calm her._

 _"Well, may I hold my little granddaughter?" Cora smiled down at her expectantly, now within arm's reach. She sat down on the bed beside Regina, smiling down at the tiny child._

 _Initially, Regina was hesitant, holding her infant daughter as close to her heart as she could. Amelia was her perfect little angel and she didn't want her to be anywhere else but in her own arms. Cora was family though — who had done a lot for her daughter, helping her hide the pregnancy and promising to free her from her engagement. Letting out a sigh, she relaxed and slowly shifted the tiny baby in her mother's arms._

 _The moment that Amelia was out of her grasp, Regina immediately knew that something was wrong. Amelia let out a blood—curdling shriek in her grandmother's arms, kicking and screaming and continuing to wail as loud as her lungs allowed. Regina tensed, her heart breaking at the sound of her child's first cry of distress. Cora immediately stood, backing away from the bed and bouncing the child in her arms. "Come now, child — it's alright." Cora stepped away further._

 _Regina's entire body went into alert, her eyes widening. "Mother, what are you doing!?" She wanted to get up, to scoop her child back in her arms, but she was too weak — all her strength given in the birth and her short walk across the room to and from the window. Across the room, Amelia's cries turned into high pitched squeals. Regina cried out, tears falling down her face as her hand went to her now—empty womb. "Mother!?"_

 _Cora backed away again, almost at the doorway now. Regina saw a shadow move and then disappear. "I'm doing what's best for you."_

 _"N—No . . ." Regina breathed, her heart aching. "Please . . . Please give her back . . ." She groaned in pain, her muscles sore and uncooperative as she moved to try to get up again._

 _"Regina, stop moving — you need to heal." Cora scolded her._

 _"Give me my daughter!" Regina yelled, white—hot fire aching in her muscles as she held onto the edge of the table beside her bed. She had to get up, she just had to . . ._

 _"That's enough now, you'll see one day that this is for the best." Cora pursed her lips, the child in her arms still screaming in distress._

 _"NO, NOT WITHOUT MY DAUGHTER!" Regina screamed at the top of her lungs, finally able to stand. She used every ounce of strength she could find to lunge toward her daughter but was held back by an invisible force as Cora held out her hand._

 _"Now that is enough." Cora waved her hand and Regina was pushed backward onto the bed. With another wave, a cloud of dark purple smoke covered Regina's face and she grew sleepy. Her heart racing, her last sight was of her mother teleporting out of the room with Amelia in her arms before darkness filled her vision and the room around her ceased to exist._

 _She was just starting to wake up when a cloud of dark purple smoke reappeared in the room beside her bed. Tears filled her vision, her body weak and unwilling to move. She couldn't even lift her head. "W—Why . . ." She rasped, sobbing. Her heart ached, an emptiness tearing into her soul._

 _Cora pushed a strand of hair out of her daughter's face. Waving her hand, a goblet appeared after the smoke cleared. She held it up to Regina's lips, ice cold water pouring down her throat. "It's for your own good, you'll see one day. It's time to grow up and marry the King — claim your rightful place beside him on the throne."_

 _Regina coughed, her lips dry. "I—It's not what I want!" She pleaded, tears once again streaming down her face. "I—I want to raise my baby, where is she!?"_

 _"That's none of your concern anymore, my darling girl." Cora sighed._

 _Regina's heart threatened to pound right out of her chest, her lungs hardly able to breath. "H—how can you do this?! How c—can you send your own grandchild away!?"_

 _"Hush now, you need to heal." Cora cooed, lifting the goblet back to her daughter's lips._

 _Regina slapped it away. "I will find her!" she cried, clenching hold of her tender stomach._

 _Cora sighed. "No, you won't." She waved her hand, the goblet disappearing before a small stone appeared in it's place. "In a few moments, you won't even remember that you had a daughter." Regina opened her mouth to scream, but was cut off. Cora held the stone up, waving her fingers as a purple mist dragged out of Regina's forehead and into the stone. With her other hand, Cora waved over her daughter and her body healed itself, the hollow but still swollen belly now gone. One last practiced wave, and any sign that a childbirth had taken place disappeared along with the stone that held Regina's now forgotten memories._

 _Regina blinked, staring up at her mother standing over her. "M—Mother?" her voice rasped out, her throat feeling as if it were on fire. "W—what's going on?" She moved to sit up, but found herself achy and sore. "Why am I in pain?"_

 _Cora smiled gently. "My darling girl, you've been sick for quite awhile — asleep for most of it. We all thought you wouldn't make it. But here you are, my strong girl." She bent down to hug her daughter and Regina leaned into her mother's side, still confused."Everything is going to be okay. Now that you're well, you can resume your engagement and marry the King. He'll be so pleased to know you survived." Regina nodded, though her heart still grieved the loss of Daniel and something else she couldn't quite place. She figured it was her heart knowing her life was no longer hers to live anymore. She was trapped, stuck in the nightmare her mother wanted her to endure. Her mother had won and there was nothing she could do about it now. Cold hands on either side of her face pulled Regina from her tortured thoughts. Blinking, she found her mother's beaming eyes staring right into her aching soul. "Smile, my darling." Cora stroked her cheek with her thumb, before pulling her back into another hug and whispering — her ears ringing with words she'd heard a thousand times before. "You're going to make a wonderful Queen."_

* * *

Her knuckles were white as she gripped the sides of the bench, her heart hammering in her chest and sweat dripping down her forehead. Her senses returned all at once, the stone in her hand falling to the ground and shattering into a million pieces. A gasp escaped her lips, her eyes adjusting to the dark sky — her hand resting on her stomach, her fingers digging into the skin. Her other hand clawed at the heavy scarf around her neck and ripped at the buttons of her coat — desperate for some relief from the sweltering heat her skin radiated even though the air outside was freezing. Her heart picked up even more speed, so loud she could hear it beat outside of her chest. She opened her mouth and a released a single strangled cry as the harsh reality of what she'd just seen, just witnessed, just _remembered_ finally set in and caught up with her brain.

Regina had a daughter.

She'd given birth to the most beautiful baby girl. She grew and carried a baby in her womb for nine months — a baby who had been created from Daniel's last night alive — then spent nearly twenty hours in labor bringing it into the world. Regina held her daughter in her arms all night, fed her, bonded with her . . . named her...and then. . . her mother took that baby away, before taking her memories of her along with her. . .

Her beautiful little angel, Amelia . . .

Deep, gut—wrenching sobs wracked her lungs as she burst into tears — never taking her hand off of her stomach. Devastation hit her like a freight train, her life flashing before her eyes. Every heartache, every loss, every traumatic memory went back to her mother manipulating every single moment in her life . . . Now she knew it was even more than she knew!

She heaved, trying desperately to breathe. She couldn't help but question all of her memories now, her entire world crashing down on her from all sides. What else had her mother changed in her life? She cried, so hard — more than she'd ever cried in her entire life. She cried for Daniel and the opportunity they lost to be together — the child he'd never been able to know about or meet. She cried for their daughter, Amelia, and the horrible life she had to grow up with away from her mother who loved her more than anything. She cried for herself — for the pain—filled life she led after Amelia was taken away that created the "Evil Queen."

The tears wouldn't stop, falling from her eyes like a waterfall — her face and her skin and her coat were soaked with them. The page on her lap had tear stains on it, some of the ink smudged. She exhaled as the sobs continued, her lungs burning. Her mind flashed to standing victoriously over a devastated Snow White and dead Charming as her curse ripped them from the Enchanted Forest — Snow covered in her husband's blood holding on to his corpse as she mourned his loss just moments after having to send her newborn daughter through a tree into the unknown. Regina's hand covered her mouth as a sorrowful moan left her lips. Was this how Snow had felt in those moments — this soul—deep agony that stripped the heart and cracked the psyche so thoroughly?

 _Villains don't get happy endings. All magic comes with a price._

She'd heard and said the words so many times — now she knew that they were really true. Was her hours—old daughter ripped from her arms because karma knew the terrible acts she would commit in life? Did her punishment come before the crimes? Daniel and Robin and Daddy were dead — her daughter taken from her and sent to live a horrible life of misery in a different realm to suffer the future sins of her mother, and a grandmother who was worse than the Dark One himself . . .

Did every cruel magic act Regina committed cause a new traumatic event in her daughter's cursed life?

"N—No . . ." She wailed, both hands wrapped around her stomach as she looked down at the page again. The image of her holding Amelia in her arms now matched with the memories of the moment — it was all too much. She'd noticed the anklet on her wrist in the image before, now she remembered that during those months she carried her daughter the ring Daniel gave her too never left her finger. She also knew now that she didn't lose the anklet. She put it on Amelia — Anna's — ankle and it had left the realm with her. To know that her daughter still had that anklet now and treasured it — warmed Regina's heart as much as it shattered it. As for Daniel's ring . . . unfortunately that was gone forever. Another tragic price of her twisted path of evil — she sacrificed the ring to find a way to get Emma out of her way, throwing it into Jefferson's hat so he could reach in and grab the poison apple. The poison apple she turned into a trap for Emma… that Henry ended up eating instead and almost died because of _her._

It was too much, too real, too tragic . . . All of it. Everything she lost out on — her daughter's entire childhood — it was all just gone. All those years of firsts and milestones and moments and memories she'd never get back. Not being able to be at her daughter's side when her granddaughter was born. Knowing even just a fraction of the hardships her daughter faced in this world because of her own flesh and blood . . .

Regina was a terrible mother — there was no other way to see it. She let Amelia be taken away and then forgot about her — cursing her child to a life of loneliness and misery. She failed her step—daughter — too lost in her grief and revenge and misery to be any kind of mother to Snow. She created the evil that turned Owen into Greg by killing his father. She had another chance with Henry, trying to fill a void she couldn't understand at the time — that she now knew was caused by her soul mourning the loss of her daughter. She almost lost Henry too, so consumed by her greed and darkness — making him think he was crazy when he was really right about her! She almost ruined Henry's life like her mother had ruined hers, exposing him to that stupid poisoned apple turnover, trying to get rid of his other mother, and so many other things . . .

Regina hiccuped, a deep ache settling in her chest going back to her last moments with her infant daughter. She shouldn't have been so quick to trust her mother. She didn't understand how, but thinking back now her daughter had already had magic before her birth — remembering the baby sending her warnings about the wedding and her mother. If only she would have listened, known what she was feeling from the life inside of her! If she could've just been faster, not as weak, started learning magic sooner, she could've reached her daughter in time to prevent her from being taken away! She covered her hands over her ears, trying to mute the sound of her baby's high pitched screams of distress in those last moments that rang within them — her heart breaking all over again.

Amelia could have grown up with a mother who would love and take care of and protect her — not reject, abandon or abuse her!

It was all just too much to bear and she could feel her heart shatter in despair, a scream tearing through her as she silently cursed her mother and Gold for doing this! She hated them with every fibre of her being for cursing her little angel to a broken life and taking the memories of her existence away. Her mother ruined her childhood and manipulated her early adult life, before Rumpelstiltskin took over and ruined the rest of it by twisting her into the Evil Queen. She hated herself as well for being such a stupid naive girl, thinking she could have that happy life she'd always craved. That stupidity cost Daniel his life and their daughter her happiness.

She jumped, startled by her phone's sudden vibration in her pocket. She gasped for breath, the tears never—ending. She wanted to ignore the reality check and continue to wallow in her anguish. To keep punishing herself for this awful realization. As it vibrated again, she let out a deep sigh. She could hear the clock tower begin to chime. Her eyes jumped to it's brightly lit face in the distance, seeing that it was now midnight. Her eyes widened, realizing just how long she'd been away from the people she loved.

Her vision blurry through the rain of tears that wouldn't stop, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She shook her head, guilt wracking her anew realizing she'd been out of touch much too long:

Four missed calls from Henry. Four from Snow…. Two from Emma. Five missed voicemails.

A text message from Snow saying that Gideon was back on the loose… The hair on the back of her neck stood on end — while she'd been out here reliving memories, her enemy returned and she left her loved ones vulnerable to attack without her to protect them.

Several of the text messages were from Henry. The most recent one hit her the hardest and she cursed herself for putting so much on her son: **Mom, I've been doing my best to keep cover. I told everyone you were just dealing with the aftermath of the Queen but it's getting pretty late and everyone is starting to see through me. Where are you?!**

But it was Anna's name on the screen that made the tears begin to fall faster again — the returned forgotten memories flashing in her mind: **Hey. Henry mentioned you've got a lot going on and I totally understand. Just want you to know I'm here if you need me. And also… Mia refuses to go to bed without her nightly bedtime story. She promises it won't be Snow White again. Maybe you could come home soon? She's missed you all day… so did I.**

Regina's heart broke all over again as she struggled to compose herself, knowing she couldn't sit on this bench and wallow in self pity forever. She was the Mayor and she had to protect her family, her people, her children. Despite knowing that, her mind was still spinning in a million different directions and more tears continued to overwhelm her senses. Her body started to overheat as her blood boiled, sending her into a panicked frenzy. She stuffed the page into her purse, unable to stand the sight of it any longer. She ripped at the front of her coat, scrambling to get out of it — her scarf falling to the ground in the process. The chill in the air collided with the sweat on her skin as she launched the offending object over the side of the bench. She leaned forward, her head in her hands as her grief and guilt and despair took over and sent her head into a dizzying fever.

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina could see a shadow walking up to her accompanied by heavy footsteps. She lamented, acknowledging that her first instinct was usually to incinerate first and ask questions _never._ She was so far into her emotional state that she didn't care if what was approaching her was a threat and would probably kill her. It could be Gideon for all she cared. She was actually kind of hoping for it. End the never ending heartbreak that happened to be her life. Spare everyone from suffering more because of her. Then she heard what sounded like humming and the faint sound of singing.

 _"...bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favourite things…"_

The sweet melodic voice tore a hole straight through her heart, for she would recognize it anywhere and now she knew where it had been inherited from. She sank deeper into herself, too frozen in her suffering to respond. Getting the memories back had been painful, but now physically being in the presence of the daughter she'd lost...Regina's sobs intensified even more.

Anna waved at her from a distance, earbuds in her ears and a bright smile on her face. "Regina — my bestest best buddy! I've been looking everywhere for you! Boy do I have some stories for you, oh you are going to just love this!" Anna shouted, still a ways off. Too lost in her excitement, the young woman didn't even notice the state the older woman was in as she twirled and danced her way across the docks toward her. "So, I don't know if you've heard but that Gideon guy is back — he's keeping Hook from coming back to Emma! And get this — he was that cute bartender from Aesop's the whole time...ugh...I sure hope that doesn't mean the job offer is off the table….I was kind of looking forward to that… Anyways, at first we thought Gideon was going to help Emma get Hook back but — big surprise — he's just as shady as his freak of a Dad. I swear next I see either of them I'll sock 'em in the nose! Emma ended up going on some kind of quest with him or something that apparently involved a giant Aragog—sized spider." The young woman paused, stopping where she stood about a foot away. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her iPod, nose in the device as she continued walking forward. "You know, Aragog like in Harry Potter? Ugh, never mind. We are so binging all eight of those one of these days . . ." Anna scoffed, shaking her head. "Anyways…. Emma won but, um . . yeah — she almost got mummified by spiderwebs." Anna rolled her eyes, sighing — her attention was still on the object in her hand. "Yeah, it was so not fun trying to cut her out of those. I still don't know why I was the one who had to do it — who knew Snow White was afraid of spiders? That Walt Disney really wasn't too smart I guess — Disney movies really do ruin the story." Anna paused again. "Um . . . I am kinda freaked out that Gideon's back — what if he goes after Mia?" The young woman plopped down on the bench beside Regina and finally looked up.

All during Anna's ramble, Regina sank deeper and deeper within herself — lost in that feeling of mourning her child. Having that child here in front of her as an adult was tearing away at her heart. Hearing her voice was killing her enough the way it was. She couldn't look up — couldn't face the beautiful little angel she'd had only hours with before she lost. Knowing that little angel was the young woman she developed such a strong connection with in New York without her memories . . . she couldn't ever look at her the same way without seeing the newborn she'd held in her arms, couldn't not see the little reminders of her father — of Daniel. By now she had been crying so long and so much and so hard she had to keep reminding herself to breathe.

"Regina?" Anna's voice just barely pierced through the din inside Regina's head. She felt Anna get off the bench, could see the back of her legs through her hands as Anna picked up her discarded coat off the ground. She watched as Anna turned around, could see the sleeves of the coat dangling in front of her as Anna held it out. "Are you crazy it's freezing outside!"

A pair of earbuds landed on the ground in front of Regina, still attached to the device that was now in Anna's pocket. There was silence — the only sounds from the waves and the night owls overhead. "H—Hey!" A pair of arms wrapped her discarded coat around her shoulders and Anna sat back down on the bench beside her, stuffing her earbuds in the pocket of her jeans. "Hey, w—what's wrong?" The young woman's voice cracked, filled with concern. Still lost in herself, Regina continued to bawl and sob. She could feel Anna start to rub soft circles on her back but it only set Regina off more and she flinched, remembering during the birth when Clara massaged her shoulder to soothe her.

Anna pulled her hand back, startled. Regina could feel a spark where Anna had touched her as she continued to sob, still leaning over with her face covered by her hand. Her body refused to move, wouldn't look up or un—tense, she couldn't find comfort in Anna's presence. Regina was a villain, she didn't deserve this. How had Anna found her way back to the mother she'd been stolen from? She couldn't get herself out of those last moments before she'd lost her. Her mind couldn't comprehend how this young woman — her sweet, innocent Amelia — was still so wonderful and kind and caring and just so giving, virtually untouched spiritually by the traumatic life she led. Regina couldn't grasp that her lost infant daughter was a mother herself now. She was a far better mother than Regina herself despite how she always went on and on about how great a mother she was . . . How was she so pure when her life had been cursed by Regina's darkness from the moment she was conceived? Even in all the trauma and misery, Anna thrived as a mother — a true natural with sweet little Mia.

Beautiful little Amelia Swan Miller. In all her grief and mourning Regina had forgotten of the name Anna had chosen for her daughter. The young mother had said the name had come to her as if it magically appeared — the word "magically" used as a figure of speech in Anna's mind. Regina let out a strangled gasp. The name Amelia had always been inside Anna, lost in a sea of abuse and trauma — waiting to be known to her. It wasn't until a moment of pure joy and utter happiness entered her life — holding her child for the first time — that a small piece of Anna's soul pushed it's way to the surface… passing her birth name down to her daughter without even knowing it.

Regina felt a tug in her broken heart, knowing that those short hours she'd been allowed to bond with her daughter had stayed with her daughter all her life even though they were separated by time and realms.

Anna's arms wrapped around the woman beside her, pulling her close and keeping her there. Regina's entire body tensed overwhelmed by everything but was too paralyzed in her grief to move. Her mind brought to the times she'd pulled Anna in her arms to comfort her, remembering how unsure the young woman had been in the moments. She remembered the first time she held her in her arms as an infant, taking in the soft baby smell and transfixed in her new pink skin. She wanted to tell her — this young woman, her Anna, her Amelia, tell her... she didn't really know what to say and her voice wasn't working and she couldn't stop crying. A gasp escaped her lips and Anna hugged her tighter.

Regina could barely move but her hands fumbled to grasp any part of her daughter that she could reach — letting out a strangled sob as her cold numb fingers finally found purchase clutching the fabric of Anna's coat. She could feel that Anna was confused by her behaviour and knew the young woman had never seen her this way. Knowing now who she was, Regina's magic seemed to be able to sense the untapped magic within Anna. She couldn't believe she couldn't feel it before, it was right there! Blaming the stone that stole her memories — not to mention her mother — Regina's body trembled, feeling the mourning and despair darken and deepen in the pit of her stomach.

The young woman beside her let out a gasp. "Regina, look! It's snowing!"

The words gutting her, Regina sucked in a breath and broke out of the hug and Anna's grasp. Anna watched her closely, frowning. Regina's body was still shaking as she craned her head to look up at the sky. More flashes of memory plagued her — catching snowflakes on her tongue with Daniel, sitting in the window holding Amel—Anna in those first hours and telling her about her father and grandparents . . . She closed her eyes, fresh tears falling with each snowflake she felt on her skin even as she remembered being pregnant and unable to stand the sight and smell of snow, throwing up violently whenever she got near it.

"I used to love snow as a kid." Anna's soft tone filled the chill—filled air. "Still do. I'm not a big fan of winter or the cold temperatures of this particular season — you could probably blame it on me being a summer baby. But I have always been fascinated with watching snow fall from the sky. I used to stare out of my bedroom window in every foster home I was in to catch the sight of the first snowfall… in the states that had winter that is."

Regina slid over the farthest away she could without falling off the bench, drawing her knees up to her chest and rocking back and forth. She couldn't — it was too much. This girl knew absolutely nothing about who she really was and the thought of it was tearing Regina apart. Nothing — not even her actual birthday or even the right season of her birthday. This was all too much . . . the thought of those first moments they had together having such an impact on Anna while Regina spent years — decades — not even remembering any of it . . .

Anna held her hands up in surrender, eyes wide in confusion watching the other woman. Swallowing, the young woman lowered her hands and started to inch forward on the bench. Regina tensed up more — shaking her head and curling up into a ball, her head between her knees even as she continued to cry. She knew Anna was trying to help, trying to figure out what was wrong without asking but Regina just wasn't in any state to cooperate.

Anna sighed and cleared her throat. Regina felt a hand cover her own, prying her fingers gently from the fabric of her pantsuit trousers. Unable to do anything about it, Regina let out a sigh as her lungs heaved searching for air.

 **Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens**

Anna's hand grasped hers tighter, the soft tone of her daughter's voice surrounding Regina — in her ears, her soul, her heart...

 **Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens**

 **Brown paper packages tied up with strings**

 **These are a few of my favourite things**

Regina briefly looked up when the voice paused, tears still falling — Anna's gaze was momentarily up in the sky watching the snow fall. A light dusting of white flakes decorated her long brown hair, which still had signs of curls from their adventures at the bar the night before. Her eyes dancing in wonder as the snow fell heavier from the sky...

A fresh wave of hurt hit as she remembered that last night with Daniel again, as they stood out in the snow watching the sky. Regina's hair had been covered in snow too that night as Daniel stood behind her with his arms around her and she leaned against him. Now Regina was out in the snow with the woman she now knew was Daniel's daughter as well as her own . . . God, Anna looked so much like herself — and Daniel — but mostly her. How the hell had she not seen this before?

The lyrics Anna was singing weren't familiar to Regina but they consumed her all the same. Her heart was overjoyed and broken all at the same time, listening to her lost little angel sing to her. She remembered Daniel's story that night in the stables — about his mother singing to him all his life. A pang of grief hit Regina, realizing where Anna's natural talent for music and song came from — her paternal grandmother and the very woman she'd been named after and she unknowingly named her own daughter after.

 **Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes**

 **Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes**

 **Silver white winters that melt into springs**

 **These are a few of my favourite things**

 **When the dog bites — when the bee stings**

 **When I'm feeling sad**

 **I simply remember my favourite things**

 **And then I don't feel so bad**

As Anna held on to the last note of the word, Regina's trembling increased. Favourite things . . . the words echoed in Regina's mind, her bottom lip trembling with the rest of her. Regina's favourite things — Daniel, Rocinante, Daddy, Robin . . . all dead, all lost — all because of her. Henry, Anna — her babies, plus her grand baby Mia, and even little Roland, all suffered horrible childhoods because of her. The Charmings, the people of her town, even Zelena and her niece . . . all of them in danger now from this new threat . . .

The sobbing was uncontrollable, worse than anything so far. Regina's sorrow took over completely, her senses paralyzed again. Anna stiffened beside her, seemingly frozen for a moment. Her daughter's other hand that wasn't holding hers reached behind her, rubbing gentle circles on Regina's back again. Her thoughts returned to Clara — of her kindness and patience that night helping her through the birth and teaching her how to care for her child after. She wondered what became of the elderly maid after her mother took her memories away. She didn't ever see the maid in the castle after that.

"I don't know what happened and I'm not going to ask you what's wrong..." Anna's voice was soft, almost hesitant. She probably figured Regina was just mourning the loss of Robin. Letting the grief overtake her finally after holding it back all this time. Although the thought of Robin was somewhere swimming around, at the moment he was the furthest thing from her mind. Which only now twisted the guilt even more. Regina — lost in the past with her stable boy... forgetting about her other true love who lay just as dead as her first one. "...But whatever it is, I just want you to know that if and when you feel ready to talk about it, I'm all ears. I'm here, Regina. I know you're used to hiding away your pain for the sake of everyone else but you don't have to do it with me."

For a second Regina almost let the truth come tumbling out, the illustration in her purse burning a hole in the back of her mind. Almost wishing to relieve herself of bearing this burden on her own, wanted to let the young woman beside her know just how much she cared for her, rejoiced in finding her, revelled in the second chance they now had to be mother and daughter again.

But she couldn't — wouldn't. It wasn't time — not even close. As Anna's mother she couldn't bear to do that to her — not yet. Not until she had more answers, more understanding of what happened after she'd been ripped from her arms at just hours old...

Anna let out a frustrated sigh, her breath coming out in a huff of white steam as she started to stand. "If I'm making this worse and you'd rather to be left alone, I can g—"

Regina's arms jerked, grabbing hold of Anna's hand then with both of hers, clinging to it as if her life depended on it — and it did. Anna settled back down on the bench, sighing heavily while Regina continued to cry… watching as the snow covered the planks on the docks with a white dusting. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder and didn't move. Even as the tears wouldn't stop, Regina let out a contented breath, clutching Anna's hand tighter to her.

The two of them remained that way well into the night as the snow continued — a daughter comforting the mother she had yet to know was hers, a mother grieving the loss of her infant daughter and now clinging to the adult version of that child who now sat beside her.

Their minds spiralled out of control, one focused on the usually strong woman who held herself together no matter what was thrown her way, now crumbling to pieces beside her and wondering what the hell could've possibility happened to send her into such a state. And the other never straying from the image of her infant child's face that was now returned to her and ingrained in her mind… feeding off the warmth of that child now sitting beside her, desperately trying to comfort her…

Both minds were in different places, yet completely focused on one another….and it was there — on that bench by the pier — with the snow mounds beginning to form and the clock tower's hollow chimes echoing off in the distance as each hour passed that a new bond between them was born.

Anna let out a sigh, still resting her head on her long lost mother's shoulder and began to sing the same verses she had before over and over again. Regina closed her eyes, the tears finally subsiding as she listened to the words — allowing them to calm her senses and enter a more peaceful state. One line in particular happened to be her favourite and she held onto it with all her might as she waited for it to be sung…

 _"...snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes…"_

Regina laid her head atop of her daughter's and sighed in contentment. The tiny hint of a smile began to form when the lyrics finally reached her ears. She opened her eyes, watching the snow fall as Anna continued to sing, the younger woman's own eyes shut tight. In the midst of the falling snowflakes, the smallest of feathers drifted down from the sky. It was pure white, so very tiny, and barely noticeable among the snowflakes. The corners of Regina's lips curled up further as the feather floated toward them, just barely bypassing Anna's nose and finally landing on Regina's little girl's shoulder. Anna opened her eyes then, spotting the feather and picking it up. She twirled it around between her fingers, looking to her mother that she still had yet to know with a wide grin and eyes filled with wonder. It was that sign of hope, mingled with the falling snow Regina knew had to be sent from beyond somehow…where she finally felt peace knowing somehow everything would be okay.

* * *

 **So...on a scale of 1-10 how much do we all hate Cora? For us it's like maxed out at 100. Lol. Thanks for turning in, sorry about your current emotional states but we hope you all enjoyed it! See you all next week! Don't forget to comment and review!**

 **Songs citation: Favourite Things - Sound of Music.**


	14. You Don't Have A Home -

**AN: Hey everyone! Happy friday! Who is ready for tonight's Once episode as we watch Emma Swan for the last time? We sure aren't! We feel like it's going to rip our hearts out worse than we can imagine... Anyway, this chapter has actually been split into two parts... (for the hardcore fans out there... I'm sure you can guess the title of part 2 from the title of part 1)We figured with how long and emotionally heavy chapter 13 was, we would give you all a bit of a break by posting a few shorter chapters. The chapters centre around Ep2-8 of season 6 and is our final flashback into Anna and Mia's life in Storybrooke before chapter 1! Keep a close eye as there are hidden gems to chapters past and future in both parts! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **You Don't Have a Home...**

 _*What am I going to do?*_

 _The question rang out in her head over and over again, drowning out the sounds of the docks around her. There were too many things on her mind, too many thoughts swirling around and she barely knew where she was in the moment. Every outcome she ran in her head gave the same option — one she wasn't even remotely ready for._

 _Regina had too much to do, she didn't have the time. Too many people who counted on her, who needed protection and guidance. Too much to make up for — the mistakes, the curses, the lives lost… Too many people she loved who she'd be leaving behind — there just wasn't time._

 _But it had to be done — and she would do it._

 _The last couple of weeks had been more than taxing, bordering on unbearable. Not just for her, but for everyone in their fairy—tale—filled town — which now included the many refugees from the Land of Untold Stories. Even when they managed to capture and detain Hyde, that had been far from the end of their problems. It wasn't long after that they realized that had another problem — an Evil Queen sized one. Regina's other half wasn't so dead after all like they'd thought in New York. No, the bitch was back and with even more vengeance planned than ever before._

 _And *vengeance* it certainly was…_

 _The town was reeling — not that Regina really blamed them. She wasn't particularly handling it well herself. She'd thought she had her freedom — finally a shot at her second chance to put her past behind her for good. She could just be Regina and live her life with her son, her town, and her new friends._

 _She'd even let Anna convince her into a new haircut — for her fresh start, Anna had said. They'd had a whole day of it — Mia had a haircut appointment anyways and Anna decided Regina could join them and get one too. Ice cream followed (a treat because Mia was such a good little girl), along with some fun at the park. This of course had been before they'd been aware of their new threat. Regina wouldn't let Anna and Mia wander around town otherwise, even with her protection beside them. Especially since Anna (and of course Mia) hadn't a clue that the Evil Queen was back. It was bad enough that Henry knew and had faced her himself. Knowing herself and what she was capable of, it terrified Regina to no end to even think about any one of them near her darker half._

 _Both Regina and Emma had agreed that the longer Anna and Mia were in the dark about it, the better. It wasn't the best option — or the most honest — but they were afraid that Anna would either run and take Mia with her, or let her confidence get the best of her and do something reckless, hurting herself in the process. Somehow so far they'd managed to avoid it becoming an issue._

 _Regina wasn't entirely sure how but the Evil Queen had been busy in the last two weeks. Her darker half seemed content in picking up where she'd left off — trying to get rid of both Snow White and Prince Charming. First by engaging an old ally who'd been among the refugees — the Conte of Monte Christo. In the end they'd defeated him though his death weighed hard on her, guilt for her past actions and her other half's current involvement. Anna asked her what was wrong when she the met for dinner at Granny's that night — Regina just told her it was a scrape with one of the people from the Land of Untold Stories. In truth, she could feel that spark within her and small hint of darkness prying its way back into her freshly purified heart. The Queen could see it too — even taunted her about it._

 _The Queen also tried to sink her claws into Zelena, to convince the elder Mills sister to work with her against Regina and the Charmings. When Zelena turned her down, the Queen decided instead to team up with Mr. Hyde. Somehow they ended up going after Belle and in the process now both Jekyll and Hyde were gone._

 _They figured out that the way to kill Hyde….was to kill the original, Jekyll so…_

 _"_ _You okay?"_

 _Regina saw Emma walk up to her out of the corner of her eyes, her ears ringing as she thought about what she would have to do. Emma's words sounded like echoes, like the adults in Henry's favourite childhood cartoon — Charlie Brown. It didn't matter though, what the Saviour said. It wouldn't change the truth. " I have to die."_

 _"_ _What?!" Emma's eyes widened._

 _Regina let out a deep sigh, feeling the tears at the corners of her eyes but refusing to let them fall. "To stop the Evil Queen, I have to die. That's how it 's not the only bad news I got today. We all thought Jekyll was the good one. But even though he separated himself from the darkness the capacity for evil remained." She just wanted to rid herself of her darkness….but she was beginning to think she would have been better off not splitting herself in the first place. How come every time she tried to do something good and noble for the sake of those she loved and cared about always backfired in her face?_

 _"_ _And it remains in you." Emma looked down._

 _Regina nodded. "It can grow back at any time." The thought of being who she was again — *that* Regina — terrified her to no end. She couldn't do that again - not to her son, her family, her town, her new friends._

 _"_ _You're stronger than Jekyll." Emma insisted._

 _"_ _Maybe." Regina sighed. "But if I'm not...back in Camelot, when you were the Dark One, you said you trusted me to do what it took to keep your family safe. I need you to promise me you'll do the same thing if it comes to that."_

 _"_ _I won't let it come to that." Emma shook her head._

 _Regina's voice cracked, visions of Henry and Anna and Mia swirling around in the back of her mind. "Promise."_

 _Emma sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, fine promise." The Saviour relented. "But you need to promise me something in return." Regina raised an eyebrow. "You'll take care of Anna for me. Anna and Mia."_

 _Regina stared at her. Why *wouldn't* she take care of them? "Why?"_

 _Emma cleared her throat. "Because there will come a time when I can't." Regina raised her brow in confusion. "It's no secret that you've taken a shine to them, and Anna seems to really like you. Mia too."_

 _Regina narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand…"_

 _Emma huffed, her hands in her pockets. "There's something I'm going to tell you but I need you to swear that you will not tell a soul. Especially my parents — and Henry."_

 _Regina shook her head. She really couldn't handle this right now, she couldn't… "Emma…"_

 _Emma held up her hand. "Back in New York you told me it was time we started trusting each other. Not because we are Henry's mothers but because we are friends. So I'm asking you if I can trust that you'll keep what I'm about to say between the two of us."_

 _Regina paused, still unsure. Secrets never did end well but she also wanted Emma to know she could trust her. She let out a deep sigh, and crossed her arms over her chest "Okay, I'm listening…"_

 _Emma's mouth grew into a tight line. "I'm fated to die."_

 _"_ _What!?"_

 _Emma chuckled, shaking her head. "Guess we're in the same boat." Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, we'll just have to make sure at least one of us survives then. Won't we."_

 _"_ _Preferably both." Regina sighed. "So what's that mean, fated to die?"_

 _"_ _I really don't know much." Emma shrugged. "Just that I've been having these visions, and my hand keeps shaking — it's affecting my magic." Regina nodded, motioning for Emma to continue. "In the visions, I see myself die — killed by someone I can't see." The Mayor raised an eyebrow. Emma rolled her eyes. "There was this Oracle from the Land of Untold Stories...it's a long story. Anyways….it's real. Yeah, it's real and it's a prophecy I guess so...not much I can do about it."_

 _Regina eyed her. "Could this be why you've been avoiding a certain long—lost sister and her little one?"_

 _Emma's eyes darted to the ground and her shoulders slumped._

 _"_ _I'm going to take that as a yes." Regina sighed. "The same boat indeed… Do you really think avoiding them is the answer, though?"_

 _Emma shrugged. "I don't know...I just don't think it's right for me to get so involved in their lives again if I'm-"_

 _"_ _Not going to be around much longer?" Regina guessed, releasing a breath. Emma nodded. "Not sure I agree with you, but I respect your decision."_

 _"_ _If this prophecy comes true, if I'm not strong enough to defeat it then I need you to look out for them."_

 _Regina crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Emma, I don't—"_

 _"_ _No, you have to. I've already screwed up Anna's life so much already — if I can't be there to fix it I need you to be." Regina's opened her mouth to protest but Emma shook her head. "I wanted to get to know them again. Be a part of their life, mend that bridge I burnt down with Anna and get that second chance. Get to know that beautiful little girl of hers. But if I have to…" she paused, wiping a tear from her eyes. Regina sighed. "I can't put them through that. I can't have her lose me twice. So please, Regina. I need you to do this…"_

 _Regina nodded, inhaling deeply and resting her hand lightly over her stomach. She couldn't say no. It wasn't in her anymore to deny a friend when they were in need. How many times had Emma come to her aid, even after fighting and pushing her away— insisting she didn't need any help — her pride getting the best of her. Emma, her parents and the rest of this town still fought to help her, dragging her out of that deep dark hole she had crawled into despite all the horrors she'd put them through. How could she turn her back now and allow her fears to win? Allow darkness to win? "Y—yes, of course. Anything…"_

 _"_ _I'm thinking they should move in with you...my parents are great but if something happens….you're the one I trust to protect them."_

 _"_ _Move in?" Regina's eyes widened. "Emma, they don't even know me!" In the back of her mind, she vaguely remembered a conversation with Anna — inviting her to move in with her. Anna said she'd think about it, but ever since then with every moment spent with them she's held her breath — wondering if Anna would bring the offer up again. But it hadn't happened yet . . . and now with the Queen back Regina kind of forgot about it. Until now..._

 _"_ _They don't know my parents either!" Emma's voice broke Regina from her thoughts. "And they're already bonding with you…" The Mayor's eyes fell to the ground and she sighed. "Come on, Regina! I know you like them — they like you. Your house is huge. What's the big deal?"_

 _"_ _Are you sure? Are you really sure Emma, that pushing them away is the right answer?" Regina let out a deep breath, her heart racing. She very much wanted to get closer to them, to let them move in and see them on a daily basis…. But that four letter word — fear — was very much on the forefront of her mind right now. She didn't understand the pull she felt toward them — the draw to be close and be around them. She didn't know them as much as they didn't know her — what if they didn't want to move in or be near her? Why were they affecting her so deeply? And what if — like Emma — she bonded with them and then she herself died, having to sacrifice herself to stop the Queen? Could she be the one to do that to them? No — she couldn't._

 _"_ _It's the only answer. I'll tell my parents what's going on while the girls are at your house for dinner." Emma nodded. Regina paused, unsure of how to deter the Saviour. "Right, so you'll do it?"_

 _"_ _What!? No, Emma…" Regina stuttered._

 _"_ _Anna, Mia - hey!" Emma smiled, waving. Regina opened her mouth to speak but was cut of by a giggling little toddler and over—hyper young brunette running across the docks toward them. The first thing she thought of was the bodies of Jekyll and Hyde near David up on the pier but a quick glance showed that they were gone. The morgue van must have showed up while she wasn't looking._

 _"_ _Hey guys!" Anna greeted, running forward to grab Mia's hand and scoop her up before she could fall off the dock. In her other hand she held Mia's little backpack. "What's with the dock—side chat?" She giggled._

 _"_ _Um…. We were just talking about stuff. Henry stuff." Emma smiled. Regina nodded._

 _"_ _Oh. Cool." Anna shrugged, shifting Mia higher on her hip. "Emma, I was thinking we could hang out or something. We haven't really seen each other much since I moved into your parent's apartment. I mean, they are great and all but… I miss you and Mia does too!"_

 _Regina noticed that Emma instantly clammed up, shaking her head. She also noticed the disappointed glimmer in Anna's eye. It was true that Regina wasn't sure she could do this but she couldn't deny the connection she felt to them. Maybe she could just try...in some way?_

 _"_ _Actually, Anna….I have to help my dad at the station with something but….Regina, weren't you just saying something about dinner?" Emma winked at her. Regina opened her mouth to protest but Emma cut her off. "And hey, they haven't seen your house yet anyways — it's super huge, you guys'll really like it!"_

 _"_ _O….kay…" Anna frowned, with one eyebrow raised. Mia clapped her hands in excitement._

 _"_ _Cool, so...I gotta go…" Emma chuckled nervously. "I'll see you guys later okay!" The Saviour ruffled Mia's hair and took off down the docks._

 _Anna let out an obviously frustrated breath and rolled her eyes. Mia squirmed in her mother's arms. "Emmy?" The toddler watched the Saviour disappear from view with a strange look on her face._

 _Regina couldn't stand the long faces on the two girls — they were so sad and disappointed and she just had to make it up to them somehow. When the girls looked up, Regina held their gazes with a bright smile. "So...who's hungry?"_

 _Mia beamed up at her, reaching out her little arms. Regina laughed as she opened up her own arms as Mia practically jumping into them from Anna's hold. Regina stepped forward to catch her and Mia wrapped her arms around the Mayor's neck. Anna chuckled and shook her head. "I guess she's really hungry! Okay...we're in!"_

 _"_ _Dinner it is then," Regina bounced Mia up in her arms. "And...how about dessert too?" Mia's eyes widened and her mouth hung open._

 _"_ _Oh hell yeah, I'm totally down for that!" Anna grinned._

 _Regina scowled, turning to Mia. "Does your mommy always have such a sassy mouth?" Mia giggled, nodding. Anna rolled her eyes. "I think we'll have to start a swear jar to sit right next the jar we have for when Aunty Snow gets too preachy with her favourite 'h' word…" Anna raised an eyebrow. "Hope." Regina sighed, rolling her eyes. Anna snorted, laughing. "Anyways, that's one quarter for the swear jar for you missy! Maybe you won't fill it as fast as Snow does the other one." Anna just laughed again, looking away. Regina had a feeling the jar would be overflowing in no time…_

 _The three of them walked the short distance to Regina's house on Mifflin Street. It was quiet along the way, with only some minor chit chat between them. The entire way, Regina felt as if she were being watched. She shivered, a tense alertness extended from her middle and traveling throughout her body. The Queen was definitely near by, Regina could sense it in the air. She stepped protectively closer to Anna while Mia leaned her head on her shoulder and exhaled. Regina held her tighter, her eyes scanning the area around them. She could feel Anna's confused gaze too — especially every time she looked over her shoulder._

 _Fortunately, they arrived on Mifflin Street without incident. Regina was still drained physically, emotionally, and magically from the encounter with Jekyll and Hyde and she wasn't sure she could protect her two new friends as well as she would have needed to had the Queen shown up._

 _She turned into the entranceway, opened the front gate and started up the path to the house. When she turned her head, she realized that Anna wasn't there. "Anna?" She raised an eyebrow and turned around fully — Anna was still on the sidewalk in front of the house, her eyes wide and her jaw practically touching the pavement. Regina shook her head in amusement and walked back to the young woman. "You coming in or are you just going to stand out here drooling all day?"_

 _Anna blinked, turning to the Mayor. "*This* is your house!? Like, as in where you live — all the time?!"_

 _"_ _Yes." Regina nodded, her eyebrow raised. "The curse created the house when we all came over here. And I am the Mayor after all..."_

 _"_ _Big house!" Mia squealed in Regina's arms._

 _The Mayor set the toddler down and crouched to her level, catching Mia's twinkling blue eyes with her own. Regina smiled at the little girl, briefly tickling her belly before twiddling her fingers and releasing a set of technicolored bubbles into the air — just like she'd done at the docks the day they arrived in town. Mia eyes widened and she jumped up and down in excitement on the pavement before taking off to chase after them around the large front yard. She released a second set and at the sound of Mia delighted squeals and giggles, the Mayor felt her worried and scared heart begin to calm._

 _For a split second she could see a much smaller Henry riding his little tykes bike, running around with his soccer ball or down the long pathway to meet her at her knees when she'd come home from a long day at work. She had been happy then, before Henry found out that he had been adopted and later about the curse and all the evil acts she committed. She really missed him being that small._

 _Roland had briefly filled that void, the image of him standing at her kitchen island as she taught him how to make her famous apple turners. The sound of his giggles and squeals as his father lifted him into the air to fly around like an airplane or flipping him upside down and blowing on his belly. Regina closed her eyes for a moment. God, she missed him — Robin (and his son) — more than she thought was possible before. She only hoped that Roland was okay and that he didn't hate her too much for being the cause of his father no longer being alive…_

 _More shrieks and squeals filled the air and Regina realized that this was something she could get used to again, having a child back in her life. Children had always been her kryptonite, though she never could understand why. Even as the Evil Queen she longed for children to like her._

 _Thinking of her past self made her shudder and she looked over her shoulder again. Emma was right, someone needed to keep Anna and Mia safe — who better than herself? Watching Mia run around her front yard only intensified her maternal need to protect them all the more. Regardless of her new light heart, if anyone so much as looked at the child the wrong way, she would have their heart in her hands faster than they could blink…_

 _Besides, a little innocence back in her life could do her some good. Someone to dote over and take care of, the child's mother included. Get her mind off the currently situation she had caused..._

 _"_ _A Mayor with a rockin' crib — a mansion no less! AND awesome magic!" Anna whooped, still staring at the house in awe. "Regina, you're the coolest!"_

 _"_ _A crib? What?" Regina blinked, her attention now on Anna. "No...I don't have any cribs in the house." she raised an eyebrow. "Well...Henry's old crib is in the attic but…." She trailed off seeing Anna laugh. "And that's not what you meant is it…"_

 _Anna shook her head, still laughing. "Um, no...Sometimes I forget all you fairytale weirdos are from another world."_

 _"_ _You know, I have been in this world longer than you," Regina reminded her, crossing her arms around her chest._

 _"_ _...Yeah and you were cut off from the rest of the world — none of you know jack about modern popular culture. Except Henry and Emma of course."_

 _"_ _Would you like to go inside or are you going to continue to insult my age?" Anna put her hand over her mouth and laughed. "That's what I thought." Regina shook her head, chuckling. "Lead the way, Miss Mia!" Mia giggled and ran up on the porch. Anna and Regina followed and soon enough they were walking inside. Regina smirked, hearing the gasps escape both girl's lips as soon as they entered into the entryway. "Girls, we just walked in! There's a whole house to see yet!"_

 _"_ _It's so pretty though!" Anna's mouth hung open, swinging Mia's backpack around as her eyes were drawn upward to the high ceilings, followed the stairs on the left, and circled around the entryway._

 _"_ _On the right here is my office — though Henry uses it for schoolwork sometimes too. Up ahead is the dining room, where we'll have dinner later. Over here on the left is the living room or parlour room." Regina explained. "That hallway over there is where the kitchen and bathroom are — also a pantry and storage closet. And upstairs are the bedrooms and another bathroom and, of course the attic. There's a recreational room in the basement too."_

 _Mia looked around, peaking around Anna's legs. "No toys?"_

 _"_ _Mia!" Anna looked down at her._

 _"_ _It's okay, Anna." Regina chuckled, kneeling down in front of the toddler. Mia leaned into her mom's leg, looking up at the Mayor. "How about this, Mia….why don't we go to the store soon and Gina can get you some new toys to play with. Even some to keep here! Do you like that plan?" Mia's eyes widened brightly and she nodded._

 _Anna shook her head. "Regina, you don't have to buy her toys — she has toys of her own already!"_

 _"_ _Nonsense, new town, new friends — new toys! Some new clothes too, every girl likes new clothes! Right, Mia?" Regina winked at the toddler who giggled in excitement. Anna sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "And we'll even get you some new books too — new adventures and stories to read!" The Mayor was going to prevent another horrid night of reading "Snow White" if it were the last thing she did…_

 _"_ _Regina…." Anna sighed._

 _"_ _Should we continue the tour?" Regina smiled, rising to her feet and holding on the Mia's hand. They walked through all the rooms — first the dining room, then the kitchen, pantry, and bathroom. With each room, both girl's eyes became wider and more excited. Regina found that spending time with them was easy, comfortable — right. The smiles on their faces warmed every part of her, making the Saviour's request to ask Anna and Mia to move in that much easier to picture in her mind. The only thing left to do was ask — again. But would Anna say yes? Last time Anna had said she'd think about it. Had she? And how to do it without mentioning the real reason why — the danger of the Evil Queen lurking out in Storybrooke — in a way that wouldn't drive Anna out of town._

 _As they rounded back to the living room, Anna dropped the backpack and let out a squeal that made Regina nearly jump out of her skin. With her hand on her heart, she stared at the young woman in horror. "What was *that*?!" She breathed. Mia giggled, skipping around them._

 _"_ _Yeah….sorry. I tend to do that — a lot, really." Anna blushed, her hand on her mouth. "I get really excited about stuff."_

 _"_ _Well, let's just keep it at an inside voice — okay? Wow…" Regina rubbed her eardrums and laughed._

 _Anna nodded, cheeks still red. "Noted — inside voice. Just got a little excited is all…is that, I mean...Is that *real*?"_

 _"_ _Mommy, wook! Pwetty!" Mia ran toward the instrument in the corner but Anna caught her first._

 _Anna held her for a moment but then released her grip, walking over to corner in a daze. "Well, if you aren't the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"_

 _Regina shook her head, laughing in amusement. She'd never seen anyone so excited over a piano before. Mia ran over to her little backpack and dragged it around the room. With great difficulty, she managed to unzip it and pulled out her stuffed dog — Mr. Fluffington. She carried the stuffed animal where she found the antique globe in the corner of the room and spun it a few times before moving on to a statue on one of the end tables of a horse and carriage._

 _Anna's hands hovered over the wood covering the keys, her eyes closing for a moment and her fingers bouncing in the air over the wood. Regina watched her with her head tilted, noting how relaxed and comfortable Anna looked in the moment. She remembered watching Anna play the guitar and sing that beautiful lullaby to Mia — she hadn't realized she could play piano too._

 _Anna released a breath before lifting her hands and opening her eyes again, turning back to Regina with a smile on her face and one brow raised. "Do you play?"_

 _Regina shook her head out of her trance of thoughts, blinking. She caught sight of Mia plopped down on the floor with Mr. Fluffington. "No. Well I don't know — I never actually tried to see if that knowledge came along with the curse."_

 _Anna's jaw dropped, her hand on her heart. "You're telling me this gorgeous piece of art has been untouched for thirty years? I'm gutted…."_

 _Regina chuckled. "Well, Henry took a few lessons when he was little. He seemed to enjoy them... until he found out he was adopted. After that well… he rebelled against everything. Not that I blame him... I was an Evil Queen back then."_

 _Anna frowned, her hands dropping as she took a seat on the piano bench. "I have a really hard time believing that."_

 _Regina paused where she stood, also frowning. If Anna only knew everything she'd done...she wouldn't be saying that. She looked down to find Mia watching her with an inquisitive expression. She shook her head, and turned back to Anna. "Anyway, do you play?_

 _Anna shrugged. "I'm better with a guitar but I did play in school as a kid. Only on a keyboard though. I've never had the honour to get my hands on a baby grande. But…" Anna gently pushed back the wooden cover and grazed her hands over the keys. She glanced over at Regina who nodded and played a couple of notes._

 _Mia jumped up and down clapping, Mr. Fluffington now on the floor. "Yay mommy!"_

 _Regina listened to the strange melody and laughed, her hand on her stomach. "And that tone would be called?"_

 _Anna continued to play, grinning from ear to ear. "Chopsticks!"_

 _Regina narrowed her eyes, raising one brow. "That's an... odd name."_

 _Anna stopped playing and laughed, holding up two fingers. "You use two fingers... like chopsticks?" Regina just stared at her, completely confused. What did Chinese food chopsticks have to do with the piano? Eating and playing? What? "Anyway, it's your basic beginning melody. Everyone starts off with it."_

 _Regina chuckled — it still didn't make much sense but she'd just go with it. "Well, feel free to play anytime. Someone should put this into good use."_

 _Anna's jaw dropped and her eyes widened with glee. "Seriously?!" Her voice squealed — loudly — again._

 _Regina nodded, rubbing her eardrums again. She had a feeling there wouldn't be a dull — or quiet — moment with these two around. She found it didn't bother her at all, no….it was just the opposite. She wanted to be around these two as much as she could._

 _Anna squealed again, standing up from the bench. "Regina, you seriously are the best!" She threw her arms around the Mayor's neck for a quick hug, but instantly jumped back with a startled look on her face._

 _Regina, thrown off by the sudden show of affection, let out a nervous chuckle. Anna's shoulders sank uncomfortably and she cleared her throat. Regina straightened her jacket. Mia toddled over to them, dragging Mr. Fluffington behind her. "How about we continue on with this tour? Kitchen is just down the hall? We can get started on dinner and dessert. I was thinking lasagna and then my specialty…" She paused, eyeing the two of them. "Apple turnovers!" Mia giggled in delight, clapping her hands._

 _Anna burst out laughing. "Wow...such a cliche there Mayor Mills….The Evil Queen making apple turnovers? Nice…."_

 _Regina raised an eyebrow. "You saying you don't want one?"_

 _Anna shook her head furiously. "Oh no — I still want one! I just think it's hilarious."_

 _"_ _Well I promise they're not poisoned." Regina chuckled. Anna nodded as Mia took Regina's hand and the two of them started out of the room. "Today anyways…" Regina laughed — only slightly maniacally._

 _Anna laughed as she leaned down and whispered to the piano. "You and I will get more acquainted later…" Her hand followed the keys again before she let out a deep breath and followed the other two out of the room._

 _As they entered the kitchen Regina smiled softly, intrigued by Anna's interest in the piano. Maybe someday she'd hear her play more._

 _They set about making the lasagna first — Regina's favourite dish to make. She used magic so both Anna and Mia would have their own aprons — blue for Anna and purple for Mia with a little chef's hat because the toddler insisted. Regina went into the pantry and pulled out the old stool that both Henry and Roland had used to reach the counter — only momentarily having an internal meltdown at the thought of days past. Mia looked up at her with those bright blue eyes though and she felt just a little bit better about it. The moment lightened up more when Anna pulled something out of her purse she called an iPod and started playing some music._

 _"_ _Ooh this sounds fun." Regina commented as Anna started singing._

 _"_ _It's only the legendary Whitney Houston — Dance With Somebody." Anna started dancing around while Regina started gathering ingredients. Mia, too, grew excited and started giggling. Regina found that she quite enjoyed the song and even found herself swaying along with it too._

 _The moment was broken when Anna dropped a few eggs on the floor. "Oops…" she giggled._

 _Regina sighed, shaking her head and chuckling. Mia hopped down off the stool and stomped over by her mother and the mess she made. "Ugh...Mumma mess!" The toddler scowled, pointing at the broken eggs on the floor._

 _"_ _Sorry…?" Anna giggled, shrugging._

 _"_ _Mumma, no waughing!" Mia huffed. "No eggies, no lawnya!" Anna continued to howl in laughter._

 _"_ _Mia, sweetie — it's fine." Regina assured her — trying herself not to laugh. She shook her head and turned down the heat on the skillet of meat. Mia huffed again, crossing her arms. Regina waved her hands over the broken eggs and they reappeared on the counter in a cloud of purple smoke. "See? All better."_

 _Mia's eyes widened as she wiped the tears away. Anna shook her head, finally able to stop laughing. "Sorry — klutzy Anna strikes again." Regina chuckled. Though impressed by the magically repaired eggs, Mia sulked off in the corner. Anna turned to Regina and smirked. "See? Told ya the kid doesn't like messes. Or when her mommy makes them."_

 _"_ _She's adorable." Regina watched the pouty little girl, her heart absolutely melting as Mia wandered over where the broken eggs were, examining the floor with careful eyes. The toddler reached up and snatched the towel that hung off the rack on the side of one of the cabinets and knelt down on the floor. "Sweetie, what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _Kween fwoor." Mia grunted, scowling as she dragged the towel back and forth over the floor._

 _Anna started to burst out laughing again but stopped herself. Regina bit her lip to stop herself too. They glanced at each other, smirking. "Geez, Regina — you sure she's not yours?!"_

 _Regina rolled her eyes. "Very funny…" Mia finally stood. "Is it all better?" Regina smiled at the little girl. Mia nodded, handing her the "dirty" towel. "Good job!" Mia beamed — Anna held back another laugh. "Why don't we finish the lasagna now?"_

 _They continued with the dish, Regina showing them how to cook the meat and gather the ingredients — even showing them her favourite ingredient that really made it delicious, red pepper flakes. Anna's mouth was watering the whole time they cooked but Regina wasn't sure she absorbed any information. Mia however, was absolutely entranced with every step, her little eyes entirely focused._

 _"_ _Hey is Henry going to be home for dinner?" Anna asked as they finally put the lasagna in the oven and started on the apple turnovers._

 _Regina picked up the little apple timer from the counter and set it for the lasagna. She let out a breath, still trying to figure out how bring up them moving in…_

 _"_ _It hasn't even started cooking yet and it smells soooo good!" Anna sighed dramatically, resting her elbows on the island counter. Mia sat on the floor, holding the wooden spoon covered in tomato sauce and cleaning it off eagerly._

 _"_ _Wait till you try it." Regina smirked._

 _"_ _You're killin' me, woman!" Anna groaned. "Can't you just use magic to make it cook faster!?"_

 _Regina shook her head. "The anticipation makes it taste better."_

 _Anna rolled her eyes. "Royal buzzkill."_

 _Regina just laughed as they finally started the turnovers. They mixed everything together — first making the outside crust, then the inside glaze. Regina even taught them her secret ingredient to make the crust extra flakey — mixing a few drops of vinegar into the batter._

 _Anna shuddered at the mention of the ingredient. "Ew, gross! Vinegar?!"_

 _Regina noticed just how much she flinched, slightly worried by her reaction. "You won't even taste it, I promise. It just makes the crust flakier."_

 _Anna scrunched up her face even more. "I had my mouth washed out with that stuff as a kid!" She took the now sauce—less spoon from her daughter and set it in the sink, helping Mia wash her hands._

 _Regina froze at that, feeling a tug at her heart. How could anyone punish a child in such a horrible and inhumane way? Even as the Evil Queen she could never be so cruel to a child. When Henry was little and misbehaved she would just put him in a timeout, ground him, or take his toys away — but never that! No...she couldn't even stomach the thought of it. To think she'd almost not adopted Henry at all -— he could have ended up in a home far worse… But no, she saved Henry from a life like that — she may have been the Evil Queen but she loved her son and gave him a loving home._

 _She instantly thought of her mother and the cruel treatment she'd faced as a child under Cora's household. She winced, feeling the ghost of a decades old twinge above her lip. She could never do the same to her child — or any child for that matter._

 _Shaking her head and blinking as practiced hands demonstrated how to fold and pinch the turnovers, she brought her thoughts back to Anna. She hated thinking of her new friend being treated so horribly as a child but she could only make it right now for Anna and her daughter — just like she had done for Henry._

 _The timer for the lasagna went off and they swapped it out and put the turnovers in — resetting the timer._

 _"_ _You are a Master Chef, Regina. Seriously, if I had just a quarter of your cooking skills I could actually make a decent meal." Anna sighed._

 _"_ _You can't cook?" Regina raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Eh...really not." Anna scrunched her nose. "Not much of a cook at all — unless you count prepackaged food or take out. Though I *can* make a mean breakfast if given enough time and patience. Mia just loves my omelettes and pancakes!"_

 _"_ _Cakes!?" Mia jumped up and down, her eyes wide._

 _"_ _See?" Anna and Regina laughed. "No pancakes right now, silly—bean." Mia's bottom lip popped out._

 _Regina let out a deep contented breath, her heart full of so much light in that moment and it was because of these two girls who were keeping her very entertained. She could very much get used to having them around all the time. Now she just had to ask them..._

 _They quickly cleaned up the kitchen and themselves while the lasagna cooled and soon they were all three seated at the dining room table eating. From the very first bite, Anna couldn't stop raving about how delicious the lasagna was — or the homemade cheesy garlic bread Regina made either. Mia liked the dinner too, declaring that it was 'nummies.'_

 _"_ _So you two have been in town for a little bit now, what do we think of Storybrooke?" Regina asked the two as Anna took her seat — back from getting seconds._

 _"_ _It's the best!" Anna spoke through a mouth full of garlic bread._

 _"_ _Mumma!" Mia put her hand up to her mouth. "No talkies eaties!" Regina chuckled._

 _Anna rolled her eyes, finished her bite, and swallowed it. "Thanks, Mia."_

 _"_ _So you don't miss your home back in New York or those Starbucks coffees too much do you?" Regina laughed nervously._

 _Anna paused, staring at the piece of garlic bread still her hand. "Eh...overpriced and really not *that* great." She shook her head and shrugged, smiling weakly. "No… moving from place to place is just what we do. Rule number one of being a foster kid: never get attached. It's kind of become my motto. I try not to get too hung up on a place because you just never know when you have to pack up and leave it. Can't really miss it if it was never home to begin with right?" Anna chuckled nervously before the room fell painfully quiet. Regina's heart clenched in her chest watching Anna pick at her food with a frown now on her face. "Anyways, it's so surreal here though!" The younger woman finally broke the silence. "We've even met some more fairytale characters. Mia, you wanna tell Gina who we got to meet?"_

 _Mia nodded excitedly. "Aah...we sees puppet!" Regina shot Anna a confused look._

 _"_ _She's talking about Pinnochio," Anna chuckled. "Or, August right? And his dad too — Marco?" Regina nodded._

 _"_ _Ands Belly!" Mia exclaimed._

 _"_ _Belle," Anna translated. "Mia wanted to go to the library so we met Belle while we were there. She's really nice — she was even playing with Mia for awhile. She's pregnant right? She seemed all emotional and giggly playing with Mia. Her husband — not so nice."_

 _Regina froze, the fork still in her mouth. Her body tensed. "He wasn't there, was he? You haven't met Mr. Gold yet?"_

 _Anna shook her head. "No he wasn't there." Regina sighed in relief. "...but he was all creepy and lurky outside." Anna shivered. Regina tensed again. "He winked at me when we left. I *don't* like that guy. Mia didn't like him either — she got all fussy and weird. Belle had to give her a popsicle to calm her down. She headed towards the docks and we really haven't seen her since. It seemed like she wasn't very happy with him — her husband."_

 _"_ _For good reason." Regina smirked, though her heart was still racing. Whenever she thought of Anna or Mia anywhere near Gold she felt really anxious and nervous — almost to the point of violence really. She didn't understand why she just knew she would do anything to protect them. "No, I'm not glad that you saw him but I am relieved that you see how dangerous he is. I want you two to stay away from him all the time, okay?"_

 _"_ _Definitely — don't have to tell me twice…." Anna trailed off, looking down. "Or, yeah I guess you did but I totally get it now. That dude is creepers!"_

 _"_ _Yes he is." Regina chuckled. "Anyone else that you two met?"_

 _"_ _Um…" Anna took another bite. "Some more of the dwarves — Happy and Doc I think? And we met that Dr. Whale too — he was at Granny's. Is he really the only doctor here in town?"_

 _"_ _Unfortunately, yes." Regina sighed._

 _Anna scrunched her face, finishing the last of her food. "What about that guy who had a clone or other self or whatever? Jekyll and Hyde? I've not familiar with that fairytale."_

 _"_ _They're gone." Regina assured her, swallowing the last of her lasagna. She was reminded of her fears again. The reason Emma had asked her to take Anna and Mia into the house to begin with — her "clone" and "other self" The Queen and the sacrifice she may have to rid her once and for all. "Neither one of them will be a threat here anymore."_

 _"_ _Oh...okay. Oh, and we ran into Zelena again too and we got to see the baby!" Anna giggled. "Regina, your niece is so adorable!"_

 _Regina smiled sadly, wishing that seeing or hearing about her niece didn't cause her physical and emotional pain. "She's cute, isn't she?"_

 _"_ _I don't get why her name's Robyn though." Anna raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know she's your Robin's daughter too...Just the whole thing is weird and I don't get it. Was it...uh...before you?"_

 _Regina cleared her throat, shaking her head. "It's complicated and I really don't know why Zelena named her that." she lied through her teeth, wanting to move past the subject completely. "Anyway, did you enjoy your dinner?"_

 _Anna eyed her skeptically but then smiled, nodding."All the food here in town is super delicious — especially yours, Regina."_

 _"_ _I do like to cook," Regina grinned, relief pouring through her that Anna took the bait._

 _"_ _You can cook for us anytime!" Anna laughed, looking around at their three place settings. "So…" She cleared her throat. "Is Henry *not* coming home for dinner?"_

 _Regina sighed. "No. It's Emma's weekend with him — he'll come home next week."_

 _Anna's eyes wandered around the room and beyond. "So...you live in this big house alone when he's not here? That sounds really lonely — I mean, it's such a huge house!" She pushed up her sleeves and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear._

 _Regina looked up from her empty plate and caught a glimpse of Anna's arm — her tattoo exposed now that her sleeve was up. The dark ink outline of the feather bore a hole into Regina's heart and soul and she exhaled sharply. She'd forgotten all about Anna's tattoo that was of the very object Robin had meant to leave behind for her — and that the last time she saw it she'd thought it to be a sign from Robin from beyond as well._

 _"_ _I'm stuffed!" Anna sighed, rubbing her tummy. Then she grinned and looked up at Mia. "...but not too stuffed for dessert!"_

 _"_ _Apl turdors!" Mia squealed._

 _Regina was still lost in her head, swirled up in everything that was going on. Now more than ever it seemed just *right* to have Anna and Mia move in — more than the first time she'd asked Anna at the Charmings' apartment. It just felt like they were meant to be in her life somehow — again, like Robin sent them too her. Anna was right — this was a big house, much too big and lonely for Regina to live in by herself when Henry wasn't home. She also felt overly protective of them now, the thought of any harm coming near them sending her heart into closer they were to her, the better. God help anyone who tried to touch a hair on either of their heads."Before we get dessert…." She cleared her throat. Anna paused where she stood holding hers and Mia's empty plates. "I have a question for the two of you."_

 _Anna shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"_

 _"_ _Well, I've been thinking..." She paused, nervously tucking pieces of hair behind her ears — still adjusting to the shorter length. "This house is big, with lots of empty bedrooms and I want to ask if the two of you want to move in here." she smiled, letting her gaze fall on Mia who was picking fallen pieces of lasagna off the table with her fingers._

 _Anna raised an eyebrow. "Move in here? With you?"_

 _Regina nodded, her eyes now on Anna's tattoo again. As much as she'd been against the idea at first, she really wanted them to move in. Though she didn't understand how or why, she felt connected to Anna and Mia and she felt that she needed to be near them. They were a touch of normal — innocent. Regina just loved that about them. That she could just *be* with them and didn't have to overthink things because of how normal they were. "Yeah….you can even make a home here … if you want." she shrugged, picking at the crumbs on her plate now with her fork. The thought of Anna never allowing herself to feel at home anywhere pulled heavily on her heartstrings…would Anna even be open to having a home here…?_

 _She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. The last time she'd asked "normal" people to stay in Storybrooke to be around her hadn't worked out so well. Back when the first curse just happened, she'd gotten close to young Owen — but she'd royally destroyed that relationship. She tried to control Graham into arresting his father so she could have Owen all to herself and, well...that didn't turn out so well. Even came back to haunt her years later when Owen came back as Greg and almost killed all of them. She rubbed her wrist, the ghost feeling of the restraints holding her down to the metal table as bolts of fire shot through her system still very much a part of her memories._

 _Would Anna and Mia reject her too? Even Henry for a time had run away from her — all the way to Boston to find his birth mother. Could her heart handle another rejection, especially when she already felt so attached to both of them? As the moments ticked by without Anna's response, she grew less and less positive of the answer. Anna would say no and eventually grow tired of the fairytale life and she'd take Mia away, out of the town and out of Regina's life forever…._

 _"_ _What do you say, my little love?" Anna turned to Mia. Regina's head shot up from her plate._

 _Mia's eyes widened and a smile broke out on her lips from ear to ear. "Yay! Wiv wif Gina! And Henwy?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Henry too when he's here." Regina blurted out, her heart pulsing with Mia's every smile and word. Maybe they'd be more interested with Henry around too? But did that mean...could they really…."He will be very happy to have some friends around the house too I think. He tends to keep to himself a lot. This could help break him out of his shell a little." She rambled on, her nerves failing her._

 _Anna grinned, giggling. "Well that settles it, doesn't it!"_

 _"_ _O—okay then…." Regina stuttered, her voice shaky with happy nerves as she released a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe they'd actually agreed! "A—After dessert I'll show you two upstairs where your rooms are and tomorrow I can help you both pack up your things and bring them here." Anna and Mia beamed at her. Regina could feel that her heart was filling with love for them. No one would ever lay a hand on them — not unless it was over her dead body."Now, who's ready for some apple turnovers?"_

* * *

 _Once again, Regina found herself at a loss for what to do. Actually she knew damn well what she had to do, she just hoped everyone else would have been right about them finding another way to defeat this new threat. But there was no other way to stop it and Regina knew that._

 _She paced the floor of the Charmings apartment, her heart heavy with guilt. Everyone's focus was on Snow and David in the other room where Snow talked quietly to her sleeping husband. If only he were just sleeping though — no, Regina's "Evil" half had struck with another sleeping curse. Since Snow and David shared the same heart, while one was awake the other remained under the curse. Regina couldn't figure out how to reverse it. Everyone was looking to her to fix this but she just didn't know how. She could see the disappointment on both Emma and Henry's faces — even Hook's too. Snow and David were trying to be positive...but Regina could tell even their faith was wavering._

 _Then there was the issue of Emma's prophetic visions of her doomed future — the ones that she hadn't seen any sign of Regina in. She didn't know if that meant she wasn't alive then or, even worse, if she were the figure under the hood that takes Emma's life. Neither one gave her any comfort because both of them were possible. They did discovered from Aladdin that Emma's future may not be as doomed as she thought — Aladdin was a Saviour destined to die too until he'd been give a magical set of shears by Jafar that stripped away his magic and saved his life. All the new characters in town worried her too. Hyde may be gone but there were still others out there and not all of them would be on their side. Some may even bring more danger to Storybrooke too._

 _Her "Evil" half really posed the biggest threat compared to everything else. The reason everyone knew Emma's secret about the visions now was because the Queen had posed as Archie to trick Emma into telling everyone. Regina went after her to find the cricket and in doing so found out her sister was teamed up with the Queen the whole time. And now with this new sleeping curse, Regina knew the situation was worse than she could've possibly imagined..._

 _What worried her most was that Anna hadn't taken it well that her long—lost foster sister — the one currently ignoring her — was destined to die and that Regina might be the cause. Regina had been trying to keep her calm the last two weeks since — all while hiding the truth about her "Evil" half's return. She tried to keep things light around them and when she was with them — especially since they lived in her house now. When things weren't hectic with her duties as Mayor and trying to protect the town, she made extra sure to be there and present with her girls. She'd noticed quite often how Anna's moods fluctuated — especially when she started thinking or talking about her troubling past. She'd also noticed that while Anna was quite social the young woman seemed uncomfortable with things like physical contact and trust — whereas Mia was always a bundle of hugs, snuggles, and kisses with most everyone around her. Anna was only different around Mia — almost as if she wasn't comfortable unless she was holding or touching or interacting with her daughter._

 _The more Emma pushed Anna way (even though Regina half—understood her reasoning) the more withdrawn Anna became. Regina tried to counteract it by showing Anna more and more attention — she just hoped it was enough. And yet despite all the scars and damages on her soul that Regina could see, Anna was also filled with such light, warmth and joy that if you didn't know her past you wouldn't be able to see the cracks in her psyche. Regina admired that Anna had the strength to be the person that she was despite her scars. Regina herself had a terrible past and yet she'd gone done the wrong path — the path of regret and vengeance. Anna only wished for peace to raise her daughter. Regina wondered if she'd had a child back then before Leopold and all the heartbreak and darkness that came along with it, she could have found the right path too, instead of finding it decades later with Henry….but then she wouldn't have her son…_

 _"_ _Hey, Charming." Snow's voice cracked. Baby Neal cooed behind the others in his crib and Regina exhaled, her guilt aching deep within her as Snow continued. "Remember when I said I wanted things back to normal? Well, look at us now. Maybe this is our normal."_

 _Regina could barely stand to see how deflated Snow was talking to her husband's sleeping form with her own infant son nearby. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet where she stood with the others — Henry, Emma, and Hook. She thought of Anna and Mia back at the mansion where she'd left them that morning with very strict orders not to go anywhere or let anyone in, though Anna fought her tooth and nail. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hide the secret of this threat before Anna found out herself or worse, wandered around aimlessly thinking it was safe and running right into the crosshairs of danger…_

 _"_ _This is all my fault. I can't let them suffer for it." Regina tensed, her feet springing her toward the door._

 _Of course, the Saviour followed after her and stepped in her way. "Regina, where the hell are you going?"_

 _Regina let out a frustrated breath. "To stop the queen." She knew now just how toxic she'd been during her days back in the Enchanted Forest as the "Evil Queen." She'd known before but now she could see it — live and in colour — just how much her darkness could hurt others. It terrified her to no end — not only seeing it but knowing what she had to do to stop it. Everyone kept telling her that none of it was her fault but they were wrong and she knew it. *Everything* was because of her and her decisions. She'd been the one to go down that dark path in the first place. She was the one who'd tried to change her chance at a happy ending because she was a villain. Now it was all coming back to haunt not just her but everyone she cared about to. If she had just accepted the darkness within her instead of selfishly ripping it out then none of them would be in this mess. No, it was time she fixed it — permanently. She knew what she had to do. "I can hurt her. I'm the only one who can hurt her. Anything that happens to me will happen to her."_

 _Emma shook her head. "No. I am not letting you sacrifice yourself."_

 _Regina inwardly rolled her eyes — did the Saviour have to be so stubborn? "Well, I'm not asking for permission."_

 _Emma scowled. "Did you forget what's about to happen to me? I have a death sentence."_

 _"_ _But you can fight that future, Emma. I know you. You *will* fight it." Regina sighed, thinking that although Snow's insistence on "hope" was a little annoying sometimes, she wished Emma had taken after her mother just a *little* more..._

 _"_ _But that doesn't mean I will win, and the only thing that makes that bearable is knowing that Henry, Anna and Mia will still have you." Regina closed her eyes, wishing Emma hadn't gone there. "I can't be there, so you have to be. You know I'm right. We have to find another way to defeat her."_

 _On the other side of the room, Snow ripped out a piece of paper from the notebook and bounced off the chair from beside the bed. "Okay. That's enough despair for one day. I'm going to wake him up." She handed the paper to Henry. "If you would please give this to him."_

 _Henry nodded solemnly. "Of course."_

 _Snow lay down on the bed beside David and was about to press her lips to his when she stopped, pausing with her eyes on the mirror beside the bed._

 _Hook chuckled awkwardly. "Are you okay, love?" Regina herself wondered what Snow was doing._

 _"_ _No." Snow scowled as she got up off the bed, picked up a gold antique candlestick off the dresser, and threw it purposefully at the mirror. The mirror shattered loudly. "*She's* watching us."_

 _Regina let out a deep breath and turned to Emma, her voice a whisper. "We can't wait any longer — it's not *your* decision to make. The Queen needs to go—now." Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina shook her head. "You want me to protect our son — and Anna and Mia — *this* is how it's going to happen. If I can find another way I will but if not well...fate wins."_

 _Without another word, she teleported out of the loft to her vault._

 _She spent the next couple of days searching for any and every way to get rid of the Queen and break Snow and David's curse. She wasn't sure yet how she'd do that — but she was certain that she'd do whatever it took to make that happen, even if that meant taking the Queen down with her and sacrificing herself. She couldn't find anything anywhere in any of her sources._

 _The last few hours she'd really just spent staring into the mirror in her vault._

 _Foremost on Regina's mind was the young woman who resided in her household with her young toddler — Anna. They'd been essentially locked in the house for almost a week as per Regina's insistent request. She was deathly afraid the Queen would go after them but she couldn't be there right now while she figured out how to stop her evil half. She hadn't given a reason for the lockdown but then again Anna hadn't asked either. She'd gotten numerous text messages and voicemails from her though, all expressing her annoyance and confusion. She hated keeping things from Anna — especially something as big as the threat they now faced — and she just knew if she had to look Anna in the eye she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore._

 _She raked her fingers through her hair, the short length still throwing her off kilter and she was instantly brought back to those twenty—eight years during the first curse when her hair didn't grow at all. Back when she'd first been Mayor and still very much the Evil Queen, with all that toxic hate and vengeance in her heart. She'd cut it recently again for a fresh start but now, staring in this mirror, it just reminded her of what she once was and could still be again. She was terrified of not being able to protect Anna and Mia — or Henry — the way Emma was counting on her to, the way she wanted to because she cared about them and couldn't deny her connection to them. Or even worse she would go down a whole new dark path and end up being the one to hurt them…_

 _Which was why she'd spent all night coming to terms with what she knew she had to do. She had tried to find another way, spent countless days and hours looking through her spell books — and her mother's — only to find dead end after dead end. The more time she spent trying to find a way around her fate, she knew the Queen was also running loose out there threatening her town. It was when she was reminded that she knew she couldn't put it off any longer - she had to accept her fate and go face the Queen._

 _Before she could do that though, there was something her heart demanded first — a day spent with Henry, Anna, and Mia. She just needed one last day with them before she bit the bullet and sacrificed herself. It was the least she could do for them, leaving them behind happy memories for when she was gone._

 _She texted Henry and told him to meet her at home. On her way to the house, she stopped at the store and picked up a few things for the day. She teleported home with the groceries, appearing in the kitchen. She could hear voices from the living room as well as the soft hum of the television. The groceries were put away with the wave of her hand and she followed the voices._

 _"_ _...nd this, Mia, is when my mom picked me and brought me home from Boston when I was a baby and we became a family…"_

 _Regina paused just before the doorway, one hand on her mouth and the other on her heart. She could hear Mia's little ooh's and aah's at Henry's words — was he showing her the storybook?_

 _"_ _Henry, where *is* your mom? What the hell is going on?"_

 _"_ _Sassy Mommy!" Mia giggled._

 _"_ _That's right, Mia — another quarter for the jar!" Henry laughed. Tears fell at the same time Regina tried to hold back a laugh — he was trying to hold Anna off, divert her attention. "Mia, do you want to see when I got my memories of my mom back after coming back from living in New York? She got them back by breaking the curse!"_

 _Regina closed her eyes as the tears fell down her face, unable to *not* remember having to be around Henry when he didn't even remember her. But that look on his face when she'd broken the curse and he remembered her — she wouldn't trade that for anything. Her brave Little Prince — he was growing up so fast…_

 _"_ _Henry! Ugh!" Anna let out a frustrated breath — clearly not having Henry's dismissal of her question. "You're not answering my question. Your mom's been keeping us locked up here for the last week — none of you have come by at *all*, not once. And no one's answering their da—ugh! No one's answering their *darn* phones either. Then you just show up today and keep showing us this book saying Regina's coming back for the day. What gives — *Kid.*"_

 _Regina let out a sigh, wiping the tears from her eyes — time to face this head on and save Henry from Anna's questions so they could all spend the day together….before she finished this thing with the Queen for good. She gave herself a moment to compose herself before she went into the room._

 _Anna immediately tried to grill her but Regina told her all her questions would be answered at the end of the day — after they spent a nice afternoon with just the four of them. She pouted at first, but eventually Anna cooled off. The rest of the day was all about being together and having fun. They watched movies — including Mia's favourite (Frozen) — ate yummy but healthy treats and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. For dinner they had Regina's homemade Chicken Alfredo and for dessert, homemade apple pie with ice cream. After they watched more movies before it was time for Mia to go to bed._

 _Regina read Mia extra bedtime stories until the toddler fell asleep on her lap and pressed to her side. Thankfully it wasn't the Snow White story anymore… Since the girls had moved in, Regina and little Mia had spent quite a lot of time and money at the bookstore in town — and even some from the internet. Mia now had a whole bookcase full of children's books — and she usually insisted on reading at least two or three new ones every night — besides her new favourite, The Complete Book of the Flower Fairies. Regina watched Mia sleep for a good long while, just holding her, before pressing a kiss to her forehead and closing the door behind her — grabbing the monitor she'd bought recently so they'd know if Mia woke up to bring down to Anna._

 _She found Anna and Henry watching some show when she returned — or, Anna was watching and Henry had his nose in his book. Regina spent some time with Henry as well, the two of them playing Henry's favourite board game when he was little — Scrabble. He'd given her a suspicious look when she suggested it but relented if only to humour his mother's strange mood. He beat her of course, being the writer (and Author) that he was but she didn't mind in the slightest. She tucked him into bed after like old times, kissing her Little Prince goodnight and telling him she loved him. As she was about to leave the room her son's voice called to her through the darkness — telling her he knew she was planning something and he just wanted her to know she didn't have to face it alone — that there were people who loved her who would always stand by her side, and that he loved her. She stood in the hallway outside his door for a long while with her eyes closed, just frozen there._

 _When she got back downstairs, Anna was there at the bottom holding a bottle of wine with a quizzical look on her face. They sat at the kitchen table drinking wine, Regina listening while Anna talked on and on for hours about this and that — an episode of a show, a song she couldn't stop listening to, a word that Mia almost said right, something silly on a website with a bird name….Regina found herself in a trance as she half—listened, her mind still thinking about everything. Henry's words as she'd left his room were imprinted on her heart now, playing back like a recording. Anna continued on, thanking Regina endlessly for everything she'd done for her and Mia since they got to town — the clothes, the toys, the place to say. Regina told her she enjoyed spending time with them and wanted to spoil her new friends._

 _Eventually the wine hit Anna with a vengeance as she started to fall asleep at the table. Regina hadn't really been drinking hers at all — too much on her mind to even think about relaxing. Regina helped her up to bed though the younger woman pouted the whole time that she wasn't even tired. Just as Anna slumped into the bed and under the covers, she seemed to suddenly remember that she wanted answers. Regina let out a sigh and shook her head, only relenting a little when she told her that there was a situation going on that she wasn't sure of yet. That she wanted to handle it before it became something but it wasn't anything to worry about._

 _She was about to walk out of the room when she felt a hand cover hers. Anna was half asleep but she looked up at the Mayor with certainty. "I dunno what I'd do without ya, Gina…" Her words slurred but Regina could understand them perfectly. "M—My BFF, my Knight in shining….pantsuits?" Anna hiccuped and let out a giggle. Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "Mia too….you're like our hero or something."_

 _"_ _Oh, I think you'd both do just fine without me." Regina's voice cracked and she was glad Anna was too drunk to notice._

 _"_ _Uh…" Anna shook her head, then stilled — closing her eyes for a moment as if to regain her balance. "No, we wouldn't...need ya too much…" Anna yawned, and soon she was asleep._

 _Regina stared at her sleeping form for a moment, lost in her thoughts. Henry's words from earlier now intertwined with Anna's drunken confessions._

 _Like one of this world's robots on autopilot she left the room, closed the door, and made her way downstairs. In silence, she cleaned the remnants of their fun day while she thought some more. That morning, she'd been one hundred percent certain of her decision to face the Queen and sacrifice herself in doing so…and then she spent the day with the three beings in this world that meant the most to her._

 _After both Henry's and Anna's words to her before they went to sleep, she wasn't so certain anymore. Her Little Prince, telling her that she wasn't alone and Anna, saying that both she and her daughter needed her… Tears fell from her eyes even as her arms were elbow deep in dishwater washing wine glasses and snack bowls and Mia's sippy cup among other things. She stared down at the dishes, her heart constricting in pain._

 _It was then that she knew she couldn't do this — she couldn't sacrifice herself._

 _She teleported out of the kitchen and straight back to her vault. She couldn't be that cruel to leave her loved ones — especially Henry, Anna, and Mia — behind suddenly with no explanation. They needed her as much as she needed them. Besides, she'd made a promise to Henry when he was a baby to never abandon him again — a promise she intended to keep. Anna...with her mysterious and traumatic past, the woman had been abandoned her whole life and Regina couldn't be one more person who left her behind. Then there was little Mia...the perfect little blonde angel who'd wormed her way into "Gina's" heart faster than her mother had. Mia was just so little and untainted by the horrors of her world around her...Regina wouldn't be the one to start that blackness on her soul._

 _She had to find something, *anything* that would work against the Queen. Anything that didn't involve her losing her life too — Regina was needed, especially if Emma didn't survive the Saviour prophecy. She looked frantically around her vault at the books she'd combed over millions of times — how would she find answers in books she'd already looked through? With a heavy sigh, she started going through the books again. She went through them one by one, over and over. She did this for what felt like hours and hours — combing over every single word again as if she hadn't before. But she was tired of just getting the same non—answers she'd already gone through._

 _Rage and frustration and desperation coursed through her as she hurled the useless book in her hand across the room. The book collided with one of the smaller mirrors that hung on the wall and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Then, just like that, she had the answer. More than an answer, she had a *plan.* She called Henry immediately telling him her idea and he agreed, saying he'd do anything to help her. Next, she called Emma and told her to meet her at the vault._

 _And so here she was, staring at her own reflection in the ornate mirror waiting for Henry and Emma to show up, feeling like the worst mother on the planet for baiting her son off to her evil half in order to get the upper hand._

 _She took a threatening step forward, glaring into the mirror, knowing all too well that the Queen was probably watching her every move. "I know you might think you've won Queenie but you haven't. Someway somehow, the reign of the Evil Queen will come to an end."_

 _"So this is where you've been hiding all week."_

 _Regina jumped, abruptly shutting the curtains to hide the mirror and spinning on her heels to find Anna standing with her arms crossed around her chest, an unhappy look on her face. The Mayor held her hand up behind her back, waving it toward the mirror. Without Anna realizing what she was doing, she enchanted the curtain to act as a sound and sight barrier so if the Queen *were* spying on her, she wouldn't be able to hear or see anything. "Anna? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the house! Where's Mia?!"_

 _Anna rolled her eyes. "We have been cooped up there all *week*! You showed up for a day and disappeared again! Mia was restless, especially waking up to finding you gone again so I took her to see Snow and David only to find out they have been put under a sleeping curse?" Regina let out a deep breath, sighing. She hadn't wanted Anna to find out about that. "What is going on?"_

 _"_ _How did you even know where to find me?" Regina looked around, trying to think quickly if there was anything she didn't want Anna to see._

 _Anna raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "You showed me this place when I first got here remember? Or well you showed me the outside. This is… a little creepy no?" Anna's eyes scanned around the vault and Regina could tell she was a little disturbed by the decor. "I still can't believe you built all this."_

 _Regina smiled a little as Anna started walking around — but made sure to watch if she touched anything. "Technically the first curse built all this — I just added a few things in to make sure certain things came over. I planned to bring you here to show it to you before all this mess but I just never got around to it."_

 _"_ _Oh...Anyway, I also pried it outta Snow right before she took David's place and woke him up. Mia is with him now. What is going on?"_

 _Regina sighed — of course Snow White couldn't keep a secret. "Nothing, Anna. It's not something you need to worry about — I told you that last night."_

 _"_ _Yeah well, you got me drunk so I really don't remember that. And if that's the case then why are Mia and I forced to stay under lock and key? Besides last night we barely saw you! Something is going on I can tell, you can barely look me in the eye." Regina sighed. "Come on, Gina. What is it?" Anna placed her hand over Regina's. "Please. Maybe I can help."_

 _Regina exhaled as Anna's eyes locked onto hers. Anna always seemed to dislike a lot of physical contact with anyone but Mia...but this was twice now that *Anna* had initiated contact with Regina in as many hours. Sure she'd been drunk the first time but still. Hearing Anna call her by the nickname usually only reserved for Mia tugged at her heart as well. Anna had picked up on the nickname in the last couple of weeks and though she would never tolerate it from anyone else, she found that she rather liked it when both Anna and Mia called her "Gina." It was a name only used by them and it made her feel special in some way._

 _"_ _I also went to see if Emma might want to finally hang out for a bit but she of *course* brushed me off like always." Anna groaned, pulling away from Regina and reaching out to touch a box on one of the stone columns. Regina shook her head and Anna blushed, pulling her hand back. "I know she's going through a lot with this whole hand shaking, prophecy thing but she's barely looked my way all month. I don't understand… did I do something wrong?_

 _Regina's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh, no honey. Not at all. Emma just likes to close herself off when she's dealing with things, even from all of us." It was true, really — even though Regina knew the real reason._

 _Anna sighed, her shoulders slumping back. "Yeah, don't I know it. Some things don't change…anyway what is really going on? I'm worried about you. And don't try to give me some "I'll tell you later" or "There's nothing to worry about" bull….You know I know when you're lying right?"_

 _Regina raised an eyebrow, noting the determined look on the young woman's face. She realized then that she was right — if Anna ever asked she'd wouldn't be able to say no and lie to her. Anna was her weakness — just like Henry. And really, what would be the harm in telling her….maybe she'd actually be more *careful* if she knew what was really going on, the danger level._

 _"_ _Regina, are you going to die?" The Mayor looked up at Anna's words, startled. "Is someone here to hurt you?" Anna looked up at her with those clear blue eyes, almost tearing up just like Mia's of the same colour._

 _Regina stuttered, her mouth not cooperating with her brain._

 _"_ _S—See that's not an answer!" Anna pointed her finger. "Stop *avoiding*!"_

 _"_ _Anna!?" Regina raised her voice a little, thankful she'd put the barrier up so the Queen wouldn't know about this — or what she was about to say. "Okay, okay….I'll tell you." Anna nodded and Regina let out another breath. "You are half right — kind of." Anna shot her a confused look. "There is….someone after me, that is." She started. Anna's eyes widened slightly. "I wanted to get rid of her before I told you so you wouldn't have to worry, but...well, I haven't been able to find out a way to do that. And now with the curse on Snow and David…"_

 _"_ _Wait, it's not Zelena is it? I thought she was sorta good now?!" Anna scratched her forehead in confusion._

 _"_ _No...it's not Zelena." Regina shook her head. "You're close though — same bloodline…." She trailed off, looking down._

 _"_ _You don't mean your mo—"_

 _"_ _It's m—me…." Regina stuttered again. Anna eyed the Mayor wearily and backed up, her hand on her mouth. "Or...not me really but it's the half of me I stripped. Thought I killed her but, well...she's not so easy to kill after all."_

 _Anna gulped, relaxing only slightly. Regina hadn't missed that Anna had been afraid of her for that fraction of a second. *That* terrified her more than dying to protect them….the thought of Anna, Henry, or Mia suffering at the hand of the Queen or Regina herself...she wouldn't be able to live with herself anyway if something happened to them._

 _"_ _She put the curse on Emma's parents, didn't she?" Anna looked up at her, her expression soft._

 _Regina nodded. "That's why I've been working nonstop, trying to find a way to break it."_

 _Anna let out a breath. "Hook explained the curse a bit...but it doesn't really make sense. All this magic stuff gives me a headache."_

 _"_ _Me too." The Mayor chuckled briefly. "They share the same heart — Snow's heart — and have ever since the second curse. My "Evil" Half, the Queen, put the curse on the heart so it would affect both of them. They can wake each other up with True Love's Kiss...but only one can be awake at a time."_

 _"_ _That's….horrible!" Anna gasped. "And cruel!"_

 _"_ _The Queen is cruel — and manipulative, and clever...she's *me*, Anna." Regina emphasized._

 _Anna laughed. "But *you're* not—"_

 _"_ _I *was*." Regina cut her off, her voice sharp and serious. Anna flinched, blinking. Regina just wished she could get it through Anna's stubborn skull that Storybrooke was *dangerous* and not an amusement park hotel. "So far since you've been in town you've mostly just seen the pretty picturesque view, the kooky characters, and a few magic tricks. We've worked hard to protect you from the dangers because we care about you and Mia and don't want either of you hurt." Anna looked down. "You're in our world now — and it's not always bubbles and roses. The Queen is a real threat and she'll hurt anyone she can get her hands on. Don't be fooled because she looks like me. This is exactly why I asked you to move in and this week to stay at the house — which I've protected with my magic. I can't protect you outside the house when I'm not around. No one else will be able to protect you from the Queen — no one else is strong enough. But I can't be with you all the time and here trying to break the curse — I can't be in both places at once. And I can't let Snow and David suffer any longer for my mistakes."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Gina...really I am… I get it now." Anna's voice was low and soft. Regina faltered — powerless against that pout that Mia apparently got from her mother. "I'm just really confused — I don't understand what's going on. I don't get all this magic stuff — it just still seems impossible to me. And Emma asked us to move here but she's barely spent any time with me or Mia. And now there's this thing with her prophecy thing or whatever….what does that even mean? And vision, what? I ju—I don't understand." Tears fell down Anna's face. "I didn't grow up with this like you all did and I'm not the Saviour or whatever special chosen child thing…." She sniffled. "I'm just Anna….just a girl." The young woman looked up at Regina, her blue eyes blurred with tears. "Did Emma really see the future? Will she die? And the hooded figure that kills her...you think it's you don't you!"_

 _"_ _What!? Anna, no…" Regina shook her head._

 _"_ _I was *there*, remember! She didn't see you — so you're either the one under the hood or you're…" Anna trailed off. Regina closed her eyes, her heart racing. How did she explain to Anna something she didn't even understand herself?! "And I just don't get why Emma's pushing me away so much. I may not have magic but I can still help her! If she doesn't have much time left wouldn't she *want* to…."Anna stopped, tearing up again._

 _Regina watched her, concerned with Anna's sudden pause. "Anna, what is it?"_

 _"_ _Unless she doesn't want me around…" Anna mumbled._

 _"_ _No!" Regina's eyes widened and she stepped forward, taking hold of both of Anna's shoulders. The younger woman looked down and cringed at the touch, refusing to look Regina in the eye but never shook out of her hold. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable or be so extreme but she needed to understand. "Anna, listen to me — that is *not* why she's not around okay? Okay?" Anna sniffled. "Look — she has her own reasons for that which have nothing to do with you or me — or Mia for that matter. She has a lot going on — more than you know. Remember what I told you back in New York? That she's not the same Emma, and you're not the same Anna from when you were children together?" Anna nodded, a tear falling down her face. "It's okay for you to be frustrated and angry with her — but *don't* for one second think she doesn't want to be in your life because of *you.* You did nothing wrong, Anna."_

 _"_ _Then why won't she talk to me?" Anna whispered._

 _Regina shook her head, letting go of her young friend's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Anna...but I don't have those answers for you. You'll have to ask her yourself."_

 _Anna wiped her tears away and sniffled — Regina could see the sadness and frustration transform on Anna's face to anger. "Fine….if she doesn't want to talk to me — I don't want to talk to her either. I don't even wanna *look* at her!"_

 _"_ _Oh Anna…" Regina sighed deeply._

 _She had a feeling it would take a long time before Anna and Emma figured this out — either that or Emma would be killed first. The Mayor closed her eyes, sighing again. If something happened to Emma, Regina would be the one explaining to Anna why the Saviour did what she did — what she always did, really — putting herself last to protect everyone else._

 _Regina opened her eyes when she heard Anna sigh loudly, huffing."Anna, please go straight back to the loft and stay there with Mia until I get there. I promise I'll take some time later for us to spend together — maybe around two this afternoon?" Anna stared at the entrance where Emma was walking up, a scowl on her face. "Please, Anna, stay there so I know you and Mia are safe so I have one less thing to worry about." Anna rolled her eyes again and stomped out of the vault. Regina let out a frustrated sigh._

 _Emma walked into the vault behind Anna, her hands in her pockets and a glum expression on her face. Before the Saviour could even get to Anna the younger woman huffed again and rolled her eyes._

 _Emma watched Anna leave with a confused expression on her face. "What was she doing here? She was just at the loft and well… Hook had to tell her about the sleeping curse. He didn't really explain it well though."_

 _"_ _I know, she was here asking about you." Emma scrunched her nose — guilt all over her face. "She's worried and a little annoyed that you brushed her off again…"_

 _Emma sighed. "You know why I'm doing that."_

 _"_ _Yes I know but…" Regina paused._

 _"_ _But what?" Emma eyed her._

 _Regina let out a breath. "I had to tell her about the Queen."_

 _"_ _Regina! We agreed it was safer NOT to tell her." Emma groaned._

 _Regina shrugged. "That was before she put a sleeping curse on your parents. Anna needs to be aware how dangerous the situation is right now. She's wandering all over town in a daze with Mia thinking it's safe. I can't keep her locked up all the time without giving her an explanation as to why she's on house arrest." Emma wandered over to the wall and held her head against it, slumping against it. "I held it off as long as I could but she came here and asked me if she should be worried and I just couldn't lie to her."_

 _Emma sighed, shaking her head as she stood up straight — her hands back in her pockets. "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put that much on your shoulders. You're already doing enough by taking them in."_

 _"_ _That was no trouble at all. I love having them around." Regina looked down the hall where Anna had been. She hoped she'd go straight back and stay at the loft with Mia…._

 _Emma let out an awkward chuckle. "So, how are they? They seems to really enjoy living at the mansion. Or so I've heard from my mother…."_

 _Regina smiled, thinking of how wonderful it was to have a houseful — especially when Henry was home. Waking up to a house of four most mornings was heaven — so much life, and noise. And more to cook for! "They're... well they're wonderful really. So normal and so far away from the world we live in. Mia is a delight and Anna is always smiling, positive and so trusting despite the childhood she seems to have lived. She doesn't much talk about it but I can just tell it scarred her more than she lets show. She reminds me a lot of Henry in that way. Always thinking things will get better. I don't know she does it…"_

 _Emma chuckled sadly. "I don't know either. I was there for some of her childhood — just thinking about some of the stuff we went through makes me want to curl up in a ball. I don't know how she gets herself past it."_

 _"_ _You might if you just let her in." Regina suggested — maybe if Anna wouldn't go to Emma she could get Emma to go to Anna. "She's a little hurt that you've been pushing her aside. I tried to explain best I could but she really can't hear all that from me. I won't tell her what isn't my place to say." Emma looked down and Regina sighed. "How are your parents?" She changed the subject, not wanting to get in between Emma and Anna then she already was. If she couldn't fix the two estranged friends, she would have to settle today for fixing Snow and David's curse._

 _Emma shrugged, frowning. "Can't stand seeing them like this, so please tell me you have something. I spent the whole day calling New York trying to track down the Dragon, but no luck."_

 _Regina chuckled. "Well, that's a hell of a long shot."_

 _"_ _That's all I got." Emma told her. "He helped August. He has magic in a World Without Magic. Maybe he can break my parents' curse. Of course, it would help if he had, you know, like, a name."_

 _"_ _Well, when Snow broke that mirror, it gave me an idea." Emma's eyes brightened with just a glimmer of her mother's infamous hope. "Now, we can't hurt the queen, but maybe we can trap her." She opened one of the magical chests she'd been working with earlier and picked up a gold, rectangular mirror._

 _Emma eyed it curiously. "In a mirror?"_

 _"_ _In the world behind the mirror." Regina explained. "Anyway, I can enchant it to imprison her."_

 _"_ _We have to find her first." Emma breathed out._

 _Regina paused, still feeling guilty about what her idea would ultimately take to attempt. "So we dangle out bait. Something she cares about." Just saying the words alone were killing her._

 _Emma raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"_

 _"_ _Like me." Henry entered the room with a determined look on his face._

 _"_ _No!" Emma's eyes widened. "It's too dangerous." Regina couldn't help but agree with her, but she also knew that Henry was the *only* thing the Queen cared about and therefore the only option they had. The Queen couldn't be allowed to roam around and hurt anyone anymore._

 _Henry scoffed, coming up to stand beside his brunette mother. "She's not gonna hurt me. And, anyways, I need a distraction today."_

 _Emma scrunched her face. "From what? From school? 'Cause school tops this."_

 _Regina breathed through her nose, keeping her mouth shut on that one. She seemed to remember Henry skipping school to "hang" with Emma all the time back when she first came to town but *now* the Saviour decided school was important…_

 _"_ _The fall formal — Grandma's making me go." Henry's voice was flat. "She says we need to get back to normal."_

 _Emma scoffed. "That's what you're worried about a school dance?"_

 _"_ _A dance with Violet." Henry looked down._

 _Regina let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms. "I thought things were going well." She hadn't liked the idea of Henry having a girlfriend in the first place — her baby boy, her Little Prince, was just much too young!_

 _Henry deflated. "Yeah, they were until she stood me up for John Hughes movie night twice. We did "Breakfast Club," and I was gonna do "Sixteen Candles" next, show her my fun side, but I don't even know if she likes me anymore. I don't even know how to act around her." Regina tensed — now if she found out that little Camelot girl broke his heart….too bad she wasn't still in the business of ripping *out* hearts..._

 _Emma's expression hardened. "You act like yourself. Never compromise who you are. Got it?"_

 _"_ _Okay." Henry sighed. Regina nodded, actually in agreement with the Saviour for once. The more she learned about this Violet, the less she liked her._

 _"_ _Now, I'm not always gonna be here for this stuff, so you got to hang on to these gems." Emma jested but both Henry and Regina saw through her cracks._

 _Henry shook his head in horror. "Ma…"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I know, kid. I know." Emma sighed, frowning — not doing a very good job at hiding just how terrified she was to actually die._

 _As much as Regina may have wanted Henry to herself in the beginning, that wasn't how she wanted to get her way. "How about we got defeat a queen? Hmm? What do you say?" She said to ease the tension. "I have plans with Anna and Mia later and I don't plan on missing them."_

 _She quickly showed Henry an easy spell for him to do to contact the Queen and with the mirror in hand, the three of them teleported to the beach. Henry appeared near the water while Emma and Regina cloaked themselves nearby. They watched Henry do the spell and listen to his earbuds while he waited. Regina knew the Queen would show up — especially to this spot — if Henry asked her to because Regina herself would do the same._

 _The Queen appeared behind Henry and Regina tensed where she stood hidden from view. "You wanted to see me, Henry? Let me guess. You're upset about your grandparents."_

 _Henry scowled at her. "Of course I'm upset."_

 _"_ _Well, someday you'll understand it what it means to make hard choices." The Queen told him. Regina wanted to smack her — she didn't want her son to *have* to make the hard choices at all...she wanted to shield him and now Anna and Mia from all of that. The Queen would feel the same if she weren't so twisted in her vengeance like Regina had been so long ago. Back then she should have wanted to shield Snow from those hard choices — not directly cause her to make the hardest choice of all. "Do you remember when I used to bring you here?"_

 _Regina closed her eyes for a moment, remembering how little he'd been then. They hadn't done that for quite some time, since long before Henry found out that he was adopted. They actually used to do quite a many things together back when it was just her and her Little Prince..._

 _"_ _We'd feed the seagulls." Henry's voice was flat though Regina knew he'd always enjoyed that - when he was older anyway._

 _"_ _You were always so afraid of them." The Queen's smile twisted into a disgusted smirk. "And I wondered, 'How did I raise such a scared little boy?'"_

 _Regina's heart ached listening to the interaction and one glance at Emma told her the Saviour felt the same way. Their son was anything but scared — no, the Truest Believer was braver than both of them. How dare the Queen make him doubt that and himself like that!? How could she claim to love him and treat him like that?_

 _Henry was unfazed by her words though, ever the Believer that he was. "Well, guess what. I'm not scared anymore. Certainly not of you."_

 _The Queen reached her hand toward Henry and Regina couldn't stomach it anymore. She waved her hand and Henry disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. She turned her head to find Emma's hand up too — apparently the Saviour beat her to it. Either way, with Henry now safe they could focus getting rid of this overdressed bitch._

 _"_ _Now, that is a new low using my own son against me!" The Queen snarled at them._

 _Regina stood her ground, her stomach turning with every word the Queen spoke. "Henry is *not* your son."_

 _The Queen smirked. "That's exactly what you used to say to Emma." The Saviour rolled her eyes. "You both fought so hard to be Henry's mother, but neither of you got the job done."_

 _Regina couldn't listen to this anymore. "This conversation is over, and you're about to go on a very long trip." She held up the mirror confidently._

 _The Queen just laughed. "Sorry. But that's not the mirror you enchanted. This is." The Queen waved her hand and a mirror identical to the one Regina held appeared in her hand._

 _Regina dropped the mirror and gasped. "You switched them!" But how….when….it just didn't make sense! She enchanted the curtain and she hadn't left the vault since….No!_

 _The Queen shook her head. "Anything you can dream up, I've already dreamt it." Before they could do anything about it, a cloud of dark purple smoke sucked Regina and Emma into the real mirror. As they went in, they could hear the Queen taunt them. "Oh, I hope you're proud of your handiwork, because you're going to enjoy it for the rest of your life…."_

 _Regina's head was swimming, disoriented by the Queen's magic. Her heart and her soul just ached…. She'd failed. She'd failed at everything — and the one plan she'd had backfired so royally the pun wasn't even worth it. The Queen won and Regina lost and everyone she cared about would suffer for it, especially Henry and Anna and Mia who were now in her house...and vulnerable to attack._

 _Guilt washed over her in waves. If only she'd just gone with her original plan to sacrifice herself to get rid of the Queen, none of this would have happened. All she'd wanted to do was protect her home and her loved ones in it….instead she put them all in more danger. Now she was stuck in a mirror with no access to that home or her loved ones — and the only one she could trust to protect them when she failed was stuck right along side her. If they didn't get out of there soon, there wouldn't be a home to go back to…._

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Continue to comment and review! If you're interested in some fun interactive tweets with Anna you can follow our twitter for the story LSpixiedustA23 and we are also on tumblr as well! Link: .com See you all next week!**


	15. - Until You Just Miss It

**AN: Trick or Treat - what's almost 60 pages long, will make you both laugh and cry, and contains our fictional blood, sweat, and tears - along with some real tears? That's right, a new update! AND another one on Friday! So...yeah...we're both really super sorry about the lack of updates lately. Life's kinda gotten in the way for both of us in major big time ways. But yeah...we're back and better than ever and with a super long update no less! And we'll also be posting next on Friday which will be the continuation of what happened in Chapter 13. We're really really really sorry and we hope you enjoy this halloween treat of fun, angst, silliness, and a bit of danger! Let us know what you think and what you think happens next!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **...Until You Just Miss It**_

 _The Queen strolled up the stairs to the Charming's apartment victoriously, her appearance only temporarily changed to make her look like her weaker half. She had to start somewhere to gain Henry's trust. The wonder—twins who called themselves his mothers had poisoned his mind against her. With Regina and Emma now trapped in the mirror, all the Queen had to do was convince Henry to sway to her side._

 _Little Miss Saviour—Wannabe and Mayor Whines—A—Lot had played into her hand like fools. It had almost been too easy really. She hadn't expected them to dig so low as to use Henry against her. Apparently she'd underestimated them — but she wouldn't anymore. They would never be getting out of that mirror—prison._

 _She'd bide her time for now, pretend to still be Regina until she could find a way to convince Henry to be on her side and get them back to the Enchanted Forest. She could only make them think that Emma was out of town for so long before they started to suspect something was wrong. By the time they figured it out though, Henry and she would be long gone from any of their reach. It really was better for Henry in the long run — she was by far the superior mother. Not to mention she'd been Henry's mother *long* before Wimpy Regina's weak conscience took over the driver's seat._

 _Her Little Prince would still be hers if that idiotic Snow White's bird—brained daughter hadn't interfered and broken her curse!_

 _Oh but how she enjoyed being free from the eternal prison of Regina's never—ending self—torment! The woe—is—me and the doom—and—gloom. All those years stuck in Regina's head left the Queen with a chronic migraine that *never* let up. Now she could actually hear herself think!_

 _No wonder Regina made the rookie mistake of forgetting that even though she enchanted one mirror, the Queen could listen in from *any* mirror in the room. Though she'd heard that weak excuse of a threat beforehand — Regina really was off her game. The Queen heard everything of their plan to trap her — including their intention to use Henry as bait. She disliked that idea a great deal — she hated even more that they could allow themselves to do it. Still, she played into it for their benefit intending to see him after so long and try to convince him to see her side. While they had themselves "cloaked" out of the way she had used her magic to switch the mirrors so she'd have the enchanted one. However, she hadn't expected for them to "poof" him away so suddenly out of her reach…_

 _It mattered little now, for the Queen was on the cusp of her long—awaited revenge. Her not—so—better half and the useless Un—Saviour were trapped. Soon her precious Henry would be on her side. It wouldn't be long before the Queen finally got rid of her repugnant "step—daughter" and her side—show Ken—doll "prince annoying" as well. Sure she was enjoying watching them suffer under her genius unbreakable curse but that curse was just the delicious beginning to a so much more devious plan of torture and misery. She couldn't wait to be rid of them forever._

" _Mom. Did it work?"_

 _Henry's voice cut through her diabolical plans like a moth to the flame as she opened the door and entered the apartment. She twisted her lips into the brightest smile for her Little Prince. "It worked. Henry, it worked! And I cannot tell you how good it feels. It's like I'm finally — free."_

 _Henry grinned from ear to ear and immediately drew her in for a soul—crushing hug. "I knew you could do it."_

 _The Queen wrapped her arms around her baby boy, feeling him hug her tighter. This was what she wanted all along — her son all to herself. There was some fragment though that couldn't enjoy the embrace. Some part of her that knew this affection wasn't for *her* but for Regina alone. He buried his face in her neck and she patted his back like she used to when he was a baby but it seemed her dark heart just wasn't in it. Could a heart so dark be heartbroken and overjoyed at the same time? She found she couldn't break the hug, despite the fact that it wasn't meant for her (in fact it was a celebration of his belief that *she* was gone). He was her son, and even in all the hurt it still felt good to just have him in her arms and *hold* him._

" _And Emma is she alright?"_

 _The Queen momentarily curled her lips in disgust before putting the practiced smile back in place as she broke from Henry's embrace. Of course the one—handed pirate—wonder would have to show up and ruin her moment with her son. She tried not to vomit as she spoke of the blonde annoyance. "Oh, yeah, she's fine. She's driving to New York to look for the Dragon."_

 _Hook narrowed his eyes. "By herself? Why?"_

 _The Queen discreetly raised her fingers and enchanted the pathetic—pining—pirate's cellphone. "She left you a voicemail." Neither Hook nor Henry noticed a thing._

 _Hook held the phone up to his ear, listening to the "message" from Emma: "Hey. It's me. The queen's gone, so I'm going to New York to find the Dragon. I might be away a few days. Please help my dad and fill in as sheriff, okay? Keep everybody safe. See you soon."_

 _The Queen inwardly rolled her eyes as Snow wandered in from her room where her unconscious ken—doll slept. "So, you really did it? You got rid of that monster?"_

 _The Queen tensed, decades—old grievances with her ex—step daughter flaring up in spades. After all, it wasn't the Queen who'd added the "Evil" moniker to her name."Oh, well, I'm not sure she was a monster…" She wouldn't let her hatred for Snow ruin her chance at Henry though._

" _Oh, yes, she was, Regina." Snow nodded, grinning. "I know she was once a part of you, but she was the worst part, and I am so happy that you ripped her out and threw her away. I am so proud of you."_

 _The Queen raised her eyes. Many foul things wanted to come tumbling out of her mouth but she bit her tongue. The time for that would come later. She put on her best fake tears — which really weren't all that fake, all this pretending was killing her. "That's so nice to hear...But we have someone else to worry about." She breathed deeply, the rage inside of her burning like the lava inside a volcano about to burst. "…Henry."_

 _Henry raised an eyebrow. "Me?"_

 _The Queen raised her voice as high and (she flinched just thinking about it) as positive as she physically could allow herself to. "You have to get dressed for a dance!" Snow, Henry, and Hook eyed her as she crossed over to the island where a line up of ties were laid out. "Okay. Hmm. Here. Can't go wrong with black." She chuckled, thinking to herself if they only knew. She picked up the black tie and wound it around Henry's neck and started tying it. Just like she'd done for Daddy so many times. "Now, I know you're nervous about this dance Henry, but you don't have to be. I'm going to make sure everything works out for you." And she would — that wasn't a lie. She'd do everything in her power — which was infinite — to get the very best for her Little Prince._

 _A pair of heavy but tiny feet plodded down the stairs from the attic bedroom and ran across the floor. "No pants mommy!"_

 _The Queen turned, her senses on high alert as a tiny blonde child ran around the room like a firebug wearing a purple shirt, a pair of undies with a snowman on it…and nothing else._

" _Mia, come back here!" A young, dark—haired woman carrying a small, child—size pair of denim jeans jumped off the last step and took off after the toddler._

" _Gina!" The tiny toddler barrelled right into the Queen who looked down in shock and amusement. The child's arms wrapped around her legs and her cheek rested on the side of them just under her knee. The Queen raised an eyebrow, a bit confused if not altogether annoyed — though oddly at ease staring down at the child attached to her. This was Mia — the child of the Saviour's "long-lost" foster sister from New York. They were the ones currently residing in Regina's home for "protection." The dark—haired woman was the child's mother — Anna._

 _It was the one puzzle piece in Storybrooke the Queen couldn't figure out. In the beginning, she saw them as only a minor irritation. Not at all relevant to her or her plans for reclaiming Henry and finally enacting her revenge on Snow White. The more time that Regina spent with them, however, the more she realized their value in making Regina suffer and learning her weaknesses._

" _Oh, hello." The Queen put on the best fake grin she could stomach. The child — Mia — smiled up at her still holding onto her legs before her eyes bore into her as if studying her. The Queen furrowed her brows and backed up away from the child's reach. Mia tilted her head to the side, still watching her. The Queen raised one eyebrow, trying herself to decipher what it was the child was looking for._

 _Mia's mother entered the room and chased immediately after her daughter — nearly running into the Queen as she passed her before looking up in shock. "Oh Regina! You're early!"_

 _The Queen, still reeling from Mia's strange response to her raised an eyebrow "I am?"_

 _She of course knew quite a bit about Storybrooke's new "normals." She always ensured that she had all of her research before she approached an enemy, and this time wasn't any different. To her utter disappointment, there hadn't been much to find. Gold had been all too willing to disclose the information he'd found on Anna's past in the foster system. She'd found it a bit curious if not alarming that he'd offered the information without much of a fight. Though she'd turned on the seduction, playing on his old obsession with her — as much as it thoroughly disgusted her to do so. From what she found, Anna's childhood was common for that of foster children - including the Saviour. The homes were broken and not enough attention was given, so Anna ran away repeatedly._

" _Um...yeah...you told me to meet you back here remember? Around two—ish?" Anna chuckled. "I even sent you a text saying Mia really wanted to go to the park today and you said that sounded like a great idea."_

 _The Queen raged internally — why hadn't she thought to look at Regina's phone? "Right." She nodded."I just couldn't wait to see you two is all. And….I just wanted to check up on you two."_

" _Oh…" Anna paused, nodding. "Regina, you're such a worry—wort!"_

" _Oh, you know me too well." Anna giggled at "Regina's" words and the Queen grinned — the girl was completely clueless. Now Mia on the other hand…there was something different about the child that she couldn't quite pinpoint._

 _This day at the park caused the gears in her mind to turn. As much as the Queen would rather spend the day doing literally anything else, this park idea was the perfect way to get under Regina's skin and find out why she was so attached to these non—magical strangers._

 _Anna finally caught up to Mia in the corner and grabbed at her arm. When she caught sight of Henry standing nervously by the island, her eyes widened. "Henry! Don't you look spiffy! Ready for that dance?" Mia continued to squirmed and whine, trying to get out of her mother's hold._

 _Henry send Anna a weak smile. "Uh… I guess." he swallowed, raising his hand to adjust his tie. The Queen scrunched her nose and swatted his hand out of the way. She really didn't know what her boy was worried about. He was a fine gentleman and any girl would be lucky to have him as an escort. It was those two — his "mothers." They'd undone everything she'd tried to instil in him as a boy. No matter — she'd just change it._

 _Anna waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, don't worry, bud. It'll be great. You're a catch, remember? Violet is a lucky girl." Henry sighed nervously._

 _The Queen nodded, actually agreeing with the girl. Henry was a great choice and not just because he was her son. Hmm, maybe this girl wasn't bad after all…she shook her head, attempting to rid herself of that thought — where had it even come from anyway?_

" _So Regina, since you're early did you wanna head out now?" Anna knelt down in front of Mia, still holding the child in place. "Just gotta get pants on this little devil!" Mia let out another whine and pulled on Anna's arm. Anna narrowed her eyes at her daughter, her expression tight. "Mia. Now." Mia shook her head again, her bottom lip out in a fierce pout. "No pants. No park."_

" _No!" Mia shouted._

 _The Queen regarded the child with a focused curiosity, memories of days when Henry was little on her mind. He'd also had many, many temper tantrums about not wanting to wear pants or any clothes at all for that matter. She glanced over at her Little Prince who looked as if he were about to burst out laughing watching the scene. "Little ones — so intent on rebelling. I seem to recall a certain young man who'd had a similar phase." The Queen smirked as Henry caught her eye, his own wide and not at all pleased._

" _Mo—om!" He blushed, his shoulders back._

 _Anna laughed, still struggling with a stubborn Mia. "Come on, Regina — you *have* to tell this story!"_

 _The Queen let out a chuckle herself. Henry gaped at her in horror, shaking his head. "There may have been a few times — maybe more — that a certain boy of mine insisted on running around in a diaper and his Darth Vader cape, swinging that toy lightsaber of his around." Henry scowled, crossing his arms._

" _Oh my god, that is adorable!" Anna gushed, squealing. "Plllleasssseee tell me you have pictures!"_

" _That's it, I'm out of here." Henry threw his hands up in defeat, his cheeks bright red as he stormed out of the apartment. Anna caught the Queen's (Regina's) eyes and burst out laughing._

 _The Queen found herself laughing as well even as she watched Mia squirm out of her mother's hold. She walked over closer to the mother and daughter, addressing the pouting child. "Come on, silly girl. You can't run around a playground half dressed now can you? That's not very polite. And you'll also scratch your skin." She bent down to Mia's level and reached for her hands but the child backed away, shaking her head. She wracked her brain, trying to remember from watching Regina what her other half called this little girl. When they were still in the same body that day in New York, they hadn't really called her by any nicknames. Finally she just decided to wing it and try anything. In the New York park, Mia had insisted on twirling around instead of walking…hmm…"You want to have fun with Mommy and me at the park don't you… Mia—Rina?" Mia instantly scrunched her face up, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head. The Queen tensed, not pleased at how the child was behaving. She couldn't believe that Regina would stand for it either — even if she had used the wrong term of endearment._

 _Anna cleared her throat, eyeing the older woman. "Mia—rina?"_

 _The Queen let out a frustrated breath. "Yes, I always call her that don't I?" She'd play Anna for the fool as if she was the wrong one._

 _Anna shook her head, an eyebrow raised. "Um. No, never. Not even once."_

 _Evidently Anna wouldn't be fooled as easily as she'd thought. The Queen branded an innocent smile. "Oh. Well… I think we should start! She's a ballerina isn't she? She sure can twirl like one — we had lots of fun doing that back in New York." She winked at the child and bopped her on the nose like she used to do with Henry when he was little._

 _Mia simply glared at her and swatted her hand away. "Nah uh!"_

" _Mia turning Gina down? Kid must be coming down with something." Anna shook her head, grabbing hold of Mia's hand. "No offence *your Majesty* but I think we should just stick with Mia—Bean." Anna laughed and looked down at her daughter. "Now, pants or it's timeout on the stairs!"_

 _Mia grunted and shook her head. "No, Mommy! No wanna go!"_

 _She found herself uneasy at the nickname — Gina. Did her other half really still allow them to call her that? Mia had used that name in New York in the park and the Queen could remember how tense and tight—lipped her other half had been. She would have assumed Regina would have corrected that right away, insisting both Anna and Mia use her full name. Besides, the Queen knew how it affected both her other half and herself considering young Roland had referred to her as that for a short time. Why would Regina allow it to continue?_

 _Snow, who'd been in the other room this entire time, spoke up from where she stood nearby holding her newly bathed infant son. "Is everything okay in here?"_

 _Mia jerked her hand out of Anna's and ran toward Snow, who was just settling baby Neal in his bassinet. The Queen's blood boiled with decades old rage watching the child run to the one she wanted to get rid of the most. Mia wrapped her arms around Snow's legs in a death—grip._

" _Mia, sweetie — do you want some help putting on your pants?" The Queen held back the anger and kept her voice sweet and light._

 _Mia shook her head, raising her voice. "No not Gina….Anty 'Now!" Snow glanced at Mia's mother, who shrugged and nodded before handing her the pair of jeans._

" _Mia, what's gotten into you today?" Anna scratched her head._

 _The Queen let out a deep, deep breath watching Snow help Mia into the blue jeans. She didn't know how or why, but somehow the child knew that she wasn't Regina. Instead of feeling threatened or enraged, the Queen found herself wanting to make Mia like her — and like her more than she liked Regina as well. She certainly didn't have the tendency to turn green like her wicked sister, but the Queen couldn't help feeling envious that Regina had this adorable little girl in her life. Even as "good" as Mia was which nauseated the Queen, she still enjoyed the child's company. Perhaps her original plans — sway Henry to her side and run away to the Enchanted Forest — could be amended to include one more little girl. Henry needed to cool off anyways before the dance later on. The Queen could tell that as good as that little girl was, she could see that tiny little spark of potential for darkness inside Mia._

 _She'd seen that spark in Owen as well but she'd failed — and it had cost her later on. She wouldn't fail with Mia or Henry this time. She'd already gotten rid of Henry's other mothers. The only thing that remained was to get rid of the wretched little orphan mother and convince Mia to see things the way she did. In doing so she would make Regina suffer. She would force her and Emma to watch as she ripped out Anna's heart and took Henry and Mia away from them forever. Leaving them both with the guilt of knowing they weren't strong enough to save them and they never would be. Regina would never see her precious little "Bean" again. She would fall to her knees over the death of the child's mother and mourn the of loss of Henry. The Queen would be victorious at last!_

 _But first on the agenda, a day at the park._

* * *

" _Mommy, no!" Mia stopped dead in her tracks on the sidewalk, her feet now off the petals of her little tykes bike and placed firmly on the ground. She crossed her arms around her chest and sulked where she sat, shaking her head back and forth. "No park!"_

 _The Queen rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, willing her fireballs and dark thoughts to stay dormant. She had to remain calm — continue to keep her cover for the sake of her master plan. However, what was suppose to have been a ten minute walk to the park had quickly (and slowly) turned into almost half an hour with Mia's stubborn tantrums. Not to mention the pit stop they had to make back to the mansion, pulling the toddler bike out of the garage so Mia could ride it on the way. The child had seemed happy about it at first, pedalling her way along the sidewalk while Anna rambled on about things The Queen really didn't care to pay any attention too. But just as they made it to the end of the street Mia began to throw fit after fit. The Queen was beginning to lose her patience._

 _Even worse, Anna wouldn't stop apologizing for her daughter's behaviour. 'I'm sorry this' and 'I'm sorry that'...could the woman be any more pathetically *good*? Not a drop of evil in her at all..._

" _What the hell kid! An hour ago you couldn't wait to go to the park! What gives!" Anna tried pushing on the back of the bike to make Mia move._

 _Mia dragged her feet on the sidewalk, her arms still crossed. "Nah uh! No park! No Gina!"_

 _Anna groaned, sighing. She flashed "Regina" a frustrated breath, rolling her eyes before turning back to her daughter. "Well, I'm sorry you little brat but Regina took time out of her very busy day as Mayor today to spend time with us so you're going to get out of this grumpy mood or there will be no treats for you today!"_

 _Mia pouted, turning her head away. "No."_

 _Anna's lips pursed into a frustrated line. "One." Mia stomped her feet. "Two." Anna raised her brows in warning, her eyes focused on her daughter._

 _Mia grunted, hitting the handlebars of her tykes bike. "Stop, mommy! Wisten!"_

 _Anna pointed her finger, her voice rising in volume. "Don't make me get to three!"_

 _Mia jumped, startled, and her eyes began to water. "Buh Emmy...wan Emmy!" The Queen tensed, her eyes going back and forth between mother and daughter._

" _Mia, Emma had to go out of town for a while — but she'll be back okay?" Anna sighed. "Besides, Emma's probably too *busy* to see us anyways. Now let's *go* Mia, let's just get to the park so we can go home."_

 _The Queen raised an eyebrow — what was *that* all about? Wasn't Emma the whole reason Anna and the child were in town anyway? Why would the Saviour push away her own childhood friend?_

" _No!" Mia shook her head, pushing backward on the bike. "Emmy naw...Emmy hewe! Wid Gina!"_

" _Mia, that's enough!" Anna groaned. "Quit it with the Emma stuff! Emma cannot come to the park with us and Gina!" Mia looked up at her and screamed, tears running like rain down her cheeks._

" _Okay, why don't we all just take a breather." The Queen interjected, exhaling heavily as she came to stand between the mother and daughter. Now that was just *enough* of that! She had a feeling that somehow, someway Mia didn't just know that she wasn't Regina. She couldn't have her alerting Anna or the others that something was up before she could get both Henry and Mia out of the realm. The more she watched Mia cry though, the more she thought that perhaps she'd been mistaken about that spark of dark potential within her…_

 _The Queen calmly knelt down to the child's level, using magic to conjure a handkerchief. She reached over to wipe the tears but Mia scrunched her face and turned her head away. The Queen held her tongue and used her free hand to turn the child's chin toward her. Mia's eyes momentarily locked with hers, darting all over to avoid looking at her. "Mia — Bean, it's okay to be grumpy. We all have those days." She kept her voice calm and soft — like she'd observed Regina use in softer moments with Henry. "But I think if you put those grumpy feelings away we can have fun. It's not very lady like either to throw a fit in the middle of a sidewalk." Mia huffed out a breath through her nose and scrunched her eyes and little nose. The Queen raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to Mia's ear, whispering out of Anna's range. "If you go to the park I'll buy you ice cream later, how does that sound?" Mia whined a little but the Queen hissed in her ear. "Behave yourself! ...Or Mommy would be very disappointed if we had to go home because her precious baby girl was sassy and had to be grounded."_

 _Mia whimpered again, nodding. "O—tay."_

 _The Queen cleared her throat and stood, straightening the jacket of her outfit. She found Anna watching them curiously. She raised an eyebrow, considering in her head how much this was worth it. Mia already knew she wasn't Regina and from the current look on Anna's face she wasn't far from figuring it out too. She was about two seconds from teleporting them somewhere more private where she could take care of both of them when Anna tilted her head to the side and shook her head. "Geez, Gina — you are always so good with her!"_

 _The Queen simply nodded, the pouty look on Mia's face reminding her of when Henry was little. She'd broken him from that habit, she'd get Mia out of it too. Royal little boys and girls didn't need to pout — they just had to take what they wanted._

 _It was then that Mia's eyes looked up the same time the Queen did and they locked together. "I sawwy…" The toddler's bright blue eyes shone with large tears._

 _She held her breath, lost in those eyes momentarily. As powerful as she was, she had always had a weakness for any child. And those tearful eyes...the faces of Henry, Roland, and young Owen flashed before her momentarily, reminding her of the one weakness her mother had never been able to beat out of her._

 _Mia looked between her mother and "Regina" and then let out a deep breath, before her feet resumed pedalling._

 _The rest of the way to the park was quiet and uneventful, which gave the Queen's head plenty of time to spin. There was something about this little one, something that just called out to her and she couldn't explain or understand any of it. It wasn't even about just turning the child evil and hurting Regina anymore — though that was definitely still a priority. No, it was almost as if the Queen wanted Mia just to have her — to love and protect and take care of. It was true that even though her heart was dark she loved Henry very much — but he was her son. She raised him, shaped him into who he was. This little girl she had no real connection to, nor did she know her very well at all. So why could she see herself wanting to spend the rest of her life with Mia?_

" _Whoa, is that the park?" Anna's voice cut through the silence and the young woman looked around at the modern playground set up ahead with a confused look on her face. A few kids were scattered playing on it while parents watched them from benches on the outside of the play area. "Where *are* we? I don't think I've ever been to this part of Storybrooke before."_

" _I had this built a few years ago when Henry's broken down castle was levelled by a storm." The Queen told her, choosing to leave out the part about deliberately tearing it down so Henry would stop meeting Emma at their "secret"location. It didn't surprise her in the least that Regina hadn't brought them there yet. Her weaker half was most likely too crippled by her guilt in doing it in the first place. Lying to Henry and trying to reduce his time with his biological mother. Using city funds to build it. Even setting Emma up to fail at accusing her for the entire thing in front of the whole town. Those were glorious days, all destroyed now by her *better* half. "I thought it was about time you both came here."_

" _It's...uh... a little pointy no?"_

 _The Queen straightened her jacket, offended by the comment."It's modelled after my castle in the Enchanted Forest. I thought Henry should have a little of the Enchanted Forest here in Storybrooke— the castle where he would have been my prince — my heir."_

" _Right...the "Evil" Queen thing." Anna clear her throat, snorting a little._

 _The Queen tensed, her face shrivelling in disgust. "If you must know — *I* wasn't the one to add that little part to my title. I believe the one your estranged foster sister calls "mom" added that. I was the rightful Queen after all — the King's widow. She was much too young to even consider running a kingdom."_

 _Anna laughed, shaking her head. She picked Mia up off the little tykes bike and the toddler stomped a few steps away. "Geez, Gina chill! It's fine — I was only kidding." The Queen gaped at her, a little unsettled that she'd momentarily lost control of her ruse and confused at the young woman's words. "I never really believed it anyway much. You feeling okay? Sure you're not coming down with whatever grumpy—drawers over there has?"_

 _Mia turned around and scrunched her nose. "I not gwumpy!"_

 _Anna raised an eyebrow. "Really, huh? You sure about that, Kid?" Mia shook her head. Anna started running toward her and let out a giggle. "I'm gonna get you! Tickle—monster's gonna tickle the grumps right outta ya!" Mia's eyes widened, her mouth open in a wide oval shape. Anna giggled again, holding her hands out and wiggling her fingers. A bright smile erased the frown on Mia's face and she laughed, running around away from her mother._

 _The Queen watched them with nostalgic interest, days of chasing a toddler Henry in the backyard of the mansion flashing in front of her — and with Roland some too later on. What really came to mind though was that day in New York just before Regina stripped them apart. While Emma talked to Anna on the bench in the park, Regina entertained Mia further away. Mia had insisted on tag that day — it would seem the little one favoured that game._

" _Tag, you it Mommy!" Mia slapped a tiny hand on Anna's knee and ran away. Anna mockingly gasped, laughing as she stopped for a moment — pretending to be shocked before running after her toddler again._

 _A genuine laugh escaped the Queen's lips as Anna scooped Mia off the ground and flipped her upside down. The young mother attached her lips to the toddler's belly, blowing bubbles and raspberries against her skin. Mia squirmed and shrieked with glee. The sound pierced the air and the Queen froze, her hand over her stomach as she struggled to breathe. Her heart, however black, was beating a mile a minute as her traitorous eyes wouldn't allow the young mother and child out of her sight. She could see herself with Mia on the grounds of her castle in the Enchanted Forest. Teaching her how to ride, showing her the forest. Even riding around the kingdom with Henry and showing them what would be theirs someday. It would be quite different raising a little girl — the Queen's only prior experience with Henry, Owen, and Roland. Snow had been quite a bit older when they'd met and the Queen's interest in her disintegrated with her inability to keep a secret. With Mia, she could have a second chance at having a daughter — just like she'd always wanted._

 _Soon Anna let the toddler down, tickling at her sides. Mia laughed and ran off for the playground after another little blonde girl about the same age, her toddler voice calling out a name — Alexandra. Anna shook her head, still laughing, as she trudged over to a bench nearby and plopped down. The Queen blinked, her legs somehow making their way over to the young woman and sitting down beside her. Thoughts of Henry and Mia as her little prince and princess running around their castle still on her mind. She didn't understand this strange sensation she was feeling right now. She hadn't felt this way, really for years and years. Nor had she really laughed so much in a long time, not since Henry had been very little._

 _Anna breathed heavily beside her, still giggling. "Well, that certainly cured *that* temper tantrum. Though if I'm gonna keep up with her, I should get in better shape….Yikes!"_

 _The Queen didn't really even hear what Anna said, her focus still on Mia over on the playground. Not that she really cared what Anna said anyway. Soon enough it would just be Henry, Mia and the Queen with no one else to bother them._

 _Mia squealed in delight as she toddled up the stairs and down the big slide. The Queen smirked with interest, noting how fearless and brave Mia was on the unfamiliar playground set. Henry had been much older before he'd even attempted anything similar. Mia would make quite the protege once the Queen got her hands on her, her natural attitude and fearlessness predicting an affinity for practicing dark magic._

" _Yo, Regina! You awake in there?"_

 _The Queen let out an unamused sigh, reluctantly turning to the young woman beside her. Unfortunately, she still had to actually get rid of Anna and the Un—Charmings before she could have that second chance with Henry and Mia. "Yes, Anna?" It really took all the strength she had not to lash out and scream._

" _I'm really sorry about the way Mia's behaved today. She *never* acts like that — ever!" Anna frowned._

" _It's fine, really." The Queen insisted, raising an eyebrow. "Mia has a strong—willed determination. A stubbornness that will get her far in life. It will make her strong and she won't let anyone control her." She saw a lot of herself in young Mia already, from the little time she'd spent with her. Mia would be stronger than her though — the Queen would make sure of it. She wouldn't control or hold the child back like her own mother had done. Mia wouldn't want or need for anything and the Queen wouldn't stifle her dreams and desires either._

" _You have no idea how grateful I am, Regina, for everything you've done for Mia and me…" Anna babbled on. The Queen wished she hadn't tuned back into Snow Jr. The girl was just too good and pure for her own good. If allowed to raise her daughter — not that the Queen was going to let her — Anna would smother the spark right out of little Mia. "...I mean seriously, you let us live with you and you buy Mia nice things and you make us dinner and—"_

 _The Queen released a heavy breath, tuning the woman out again. Really, she was just much too energized for her own good. She felt like she was sitting across from that god—forsaken fairy again. Anna was just as bubbly as the ever—annoying Tinker Belle — maybe even worse. She didn't understand how Regina tolerated it enough to live with the woman. Her "better" half may be weak, but the Queen had to hand it to her for having the patience to deal with it all the time._

 _She tuned back in, realizing Anna wasn't talking anymore. The Queen cleared her throat, waving her hand and shrugging. "Eh — it's the mother in me I guess. Always taking care of things. It's no trouble at all." Anna opened her mouth but the Queen's eyes widened and she shook her head. "...so how are you two liking the town?" Her eyes were on Mia again, watching the little girl high on the swings._

" _Um...you sure you're feeling okay?"_

 _The Queen turned her head, her eyes narrowed as she took in the confusion on Anna's face. "What? I'm fine!"_

" _O….kay….you don't have to bite my head of, your *Mayorness*." Anna raised an eyebrow. "You know when Mia gets cranky like this I usually put her down for a nap. Does Madame Mayor need a nap too?"_

" _I most certainly do *not*." The Queen eyed the young woman, thinking to herself how lucky Anna was that she was currently trying to pretend to be her goody—two—shoes half and keep a low profile. To think, Regina let this little street rat talk to her like this all the time. The Queen boiled with rage just thinking about it._

" _Wow — you really are wound tight today Gina." Anna chuckled. The Queen just scowled at her. "I get it — you're under massive amounts of stress. Hell, you just defeated your so—called evil half. I say you're entitled to a little grouchiness." Anna looked down. "And I totally added to that giving you a hard time about being locked up in the house and showing up all moody at the vault this morning and scaring you half to death….I trust you, I really do, and I know you'll always protect me and Mia."_

 _All while Anna rambled, the Queen attempted to plot in her head just how best to get rid of this woman who would *not* stop talking._

" _Regina? You spaced out again!"_

 _The Queen exhaled sharply, flinching away as Anna pushed on her shoulder. "Sorry, just been a long day. What were you saying?"_

 _Anna eyed her curiously. "I over heard a little of the conversation this morning while trying to get Mia dressed. The Queen threat… it's really over? Everything is okay now?"_

" _Yes, she will no longer be an...issue." She couldn't wait to out of this godforsaken realm._

 _Anna glanced over at the park equipment, watching Mia run across the rope bridge squealing with laughter. "How did you do it?"_

" _Uh...well... I pulled a card out of one her old tricks. She's been imprisoned in the world behind the mirror. Once trapped you can never escape." The Queen explained with a satisfied grin._

 _Anna's face scrunched. "That sounds terrible."_

 _The Queen's grin widen, feeling quite proud of herself. "Oh, it is."_

 _Anna was quiet for a moment, watching Mia chase after the other little girl. The sound of sweet giggles still filled the air and caused The Queen's stone cold heart to fluttered. She still couldn't understand it, but she found herself anxious for the day she would be the cause of those soft delightful giggles._

" _Do you think she really deserved that?"_

 _The Queen turned her head toward the young woman, thrown off by the question — especially since it was *her* that Anna was asking about. "What do you mean?"_

" _I don't know…" Anna shrugged. "I could never understand why everyone calls the Queen "evil." I mean, she's still a part of you. Or, not really but you know what I mean.'' The young mother rambled on again. This time though The Queen found herself listening with interest. "I know you keep telling me about this awful person you used to be but… I think you were just misunderstood and lonely and hurt — lost. I don't believe that you were truly evil when you were her either. For someone as kind and caring as you are there must have been something awful in your past to cause that kind of dark pain…"_

 _The Queen's entire body tensed in shock as she turned her head away from the young woman who was really just a stranger to her. Both of them watchers as Mia twirled around with the little girl she'd been playing with before. What did Anna mean?_

" _I know don't know much about magic but you always talk about hope and second chances. You got a second chance, do you really believe she's not capable of one?"_

 _The Queen's eyes fluttered shut — the burning of tears threatening to escape. Those being the last words she expected out of the young woman's mouth — or anyone's mouth really. She was just so used to being everyone's "Evil Queen". The scapegoat villain to blame everything on._

 _The question running in her mind was*why* Anna was saying these things. Did she really believe what she was saying? As if the Queen could even trust her….though she really wanted to, not that she knew why. She should be focused on getting Henry — and now Mia — on her side. She had to get the hell out of dodge before the Un—Charmings and Captain Guyliner figured out what she was up too. So why was she so entranced with Anna right now?_

 _Anna watched her like she expected "Regina" to say something but when she didn't, the young woman picked up full speed. "I know I know. I'm naive and don't understand the evils of your world. I just… back in New York when you first met us, the queen was a part of you then was she not? You were still so wonderful with Mia and I. The thought of any part of you trapped somewhere where they can't get out… it just seems unfair for someone I now consider a friend if not family. But I understand why you did it. You did it to protect everyone. You really are a hero you know. Mia doesn't have many role models to look up to and I'm certainly not a good one. And with Emma ignoring us all the time now well…" Anna's hand hovered over Regina's (the Queen's) and held onto it tightly. "I'm just glad she has someone like you to look up too."_

 _The Queen was still lost in silent thought, too stunned to do anything but stare off into the distance even while Anna's hand felt heavy over hers. She was starting to see why Regina kept this young woman and her daughter around. Perhaps she would have to amend her plan again — bring Henry, Mia, *and* Anna with her to the Enchanted Forest..._

" _Mommy wook at me!" Both Anna and the Queen turned their heads to see Mia climbing up on the jungle gym with that dreadful Cinderella (or Ashley as she was called in this realm) nearby her along with the Princess' child._

 _Anna was all smiles as she held up both thumbs in the air. "Way to go babe! Be careful!" Mia giggled and Anna beamed with pride. As Anna rambled on about something the Queen really didn't follow, she found herself oddly at ease with all the sweet and light vibes in the air. Her eyes were on Mia and she was half—listening to Anna and she actually momentarily forgot about all her plans..._

 _Her moment of bliss came to a halt and her stomach dropped when Mia started to flip upside down on the jungle gym and lost her grip._

" _Oh no, Mia don't—!"_

 _The Queen's dark heart clenched, frozen in shock as Mia tumbled down the short distance to the rocky dirt ground and started to cry. Anna shot up in a flash, the Queen not far behind. The frantic young mother hovered panicked over the child — checking her over from head to toe. "You okay, baby?" Anna's voice cracked, cradling Mia on her lap._

 _Mia cried, her little hand over her forehead. "Mommy! Owie!"_

 _Ashley ran over with Alexandra on her hip. "I'm *so* sorry, I took my eyes off her for a second to run after Alex!" She set her daughter on the ground beside her, taking hold of her hand._

 _Anna let out a deep breath, holding Mia close to her and shaking her head. "That's okay I should have been watching her myself." She turned her daughter around on her lap. "Let me see Mia."_

 _Mia's lip popped out and she shook her head but with one stern look from Anna she sighed heavily. "O—tay." The toddler sniffled and dropped her hand. An angry redness on her forehead was revealed from hitting the rocks on the ground and a small but significant cut was on her head above her eyebrow._

 _The Queen stood a few feet behind Anna, giving them their space. The injury on Mia's head sent a nervous tingle on the back of the Queen's neck. "Is she okay?" She was surprised how shaky and concerned her voice sounded._

 _Anna wrapped her arms around Mia's shoulders, closing her eyes and hugging her tight before releasing a sigh and opening her eyes. "Yeah, thankfully just a little scratch." Anna reached into the purse strapped on her shoulder and pulled out out a baby wipe. She cleaned Mia's hands and forehead around the cut, adding in kisses as she did so for good measure. Reaching in her purse again, she pulled out a tube of antiseptic and a bandaid, quickly treating and covering the wound. "Feel better, Bean?" Mia whimpered, her lip still out and tears running down her face. Anna looked up at the Queen. "Maybe Gina kisses will make it extra better!"_

 _Mia shook her head, still crying. "No, Gina."_

 _Concern edged on Anna's face. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, kid?" She used the back of her hand to feel Mia's forehead. "Hmm…" Anna shot a look to the Queen, who hadn't been able to look away during the whole exchange._

 _Her mind was on Henry again, unable to stop thinking about the many times he'd gotten hurt as a child. She'd hated seeing her baby boy cry but always revelled in the 'mommy—make—me—feel—better—cuddles' afterward. Of course, that had all ended when he'd found out he was adopted and wanted nothing to do with her._

 _Anna continued to fuss over Mia until the toddler had enough, running off with Alexandra not far behind her again. Ashley watched them head for the swings and shook her head. "I'm so sorry again, Anna. She was twirling around the playground and on the jungle gym when I mentioned the ballet program at the daycare. She wanted to show me her moves."_

" _She's fine, it's no problem. Really, you've got your own kid to watch.' Anna shrugged. "But uh… there's a ballet studio here?"_

 _Ashley's chuckled. "Well, not exactly though I hope to someday open up one. No, I just thought it would be a nice change to teach the kids here a little of our "fairy tale" roots I guess you would call it? Ballroom dancing, waltzing and ballet. First classes start Monday."_

" _That sounds awesome!" Anna nodded in excitement. "Hey, Gina…" The Queen looked up, barely hearing what the two women were talking about. "What if we sign Mia up?"_

 _The Queen was still willing her heart to stop pounding. "Uh...alright. Sounds...fun." Whatever it was wouldn't matter — they'd be long gone in the Enchanted Forest by then._

 _Ashley squealed in delight. "Oh that would be lovely!"_

 _Alexandra wandered over to her mother, pulling on her shirt. Mia was over on the playground again, pulling on the ropes of the yellow rope bridge. "Mumma. Hungwy."_

 _Ashley bent down to pick her up, kissing the little girl on the top of her head. "Guess it's dinner time. If you follow me out to the car I can give the paperwork!"_

" _Sure thing… " Anna turned to the Queen. "Would you mind watching Mia for a second?"_

" _Well... I guess." The words were out of the Queen's mouth before she knew what she was saying._

 _Anna grinned. "Great. Be right back, Mia!" She shouted in the toddler's direction before following after Ashley._

 _Mia looked up on the rope bridge and her her little eyes widened. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her but Anna was already out of sight. "Mommy!"_

 _The Queen moved toward the child. "Hey kiddo. M—mommy will come back." Mia stopped, whimpering and looking down. The Queen approached her slowly, a sudden thought in her mind that now would be the perfect time to grab Mia while Anna was occupied. She'd wanted to take Anna too but it could be too difficult to get her to cooperate. Mia she could just snatch and go."Would you like to go down the slide again? I can catch you at the bottom! Henry always loved that."_

 _Mia shook her head, looking away from the Queen. "Want Mommy."_

 _The Queen sighed deeply, realizing she really couldn't take Mia away from her mother despite the practicality of the idea. Anna and Mia were too attached, a bond there the Queen had never had with her mother and maybe even stronger than hers with Henry. "I know, sweetie." Mia let out a cry, her hand over the scrape on her head. The Queen bent to the toddler's level but Mia backed away."It's okay, I won't hurt you. But I might be able to make that feel better. Is that okay?" She softened her expression, a sad smile on her lips. Mia glared at her for a moment, turning the other way. The Queen nodded at her, giving the girl time. It was overwhelming, really, how much she found herself wanting Mia to like her. The child touched on something in her heart she thought long dead. A lost piece of a part of herself that was buried deep. Mia finally sighed and the Queen's breath escaped in a surprised gasp._

 _Mia slowly lifted her hand off her forehead, that bottom lip of hers popping out again. "It owie."_

" _Aww…" The Queen lifted her hand slowly, careful not to spook the child. Mia winced, watching the Queen's hand rise and hover over her but the child didn't move. Purple light illuminated from underneath her hand and scrape on Mia's forehead melted away as if it were never there. Mia's eyes widened and she put her hand on her forehead again, her mouth opening in shock. "There! Gina made it all better." The Queen smiled at her._

 _Mia dropped her hand and narrowed her eyes, furrowing her brow at the Queen. "You no Gina." She shook her head and sniffled._

 _The Queen froze at Mia's word, feeling as though a bucket of cold water were dumped over her head. She now felt instantly threatened hearing the child acknowledge out loud that she knew the Queen was faking. What shocked the Queen more was that instead of acting on it — of banishing the child away so her cover wasn't blown — she found herself mesmerized in the thrall of Mia's sad, scared, little blue eyes. She really did wish Mia would like her the way she adored Regina. She remembered watching Regina with Anna and Mia often, particularly their walks to the mansion together and Mia running after the bubbles on the lawn. The Queen smiled brightly at Mia again, an idea forming in her mind. "Hey, you know when Henry was little and upset, bubbles would always make him feel better. You like bubbles right?"_

 _Mia hesitated but then nodded just a little._

 _The Queen twitched her fingers and released a set of bubbles into the air near the child's face. Mia looked at them, watching as they floated high above her head but her expression was tired and soon the bubbles popped out of existence. She looked back at the Queen who smiled at her hopefully, letting another set of bubbles cast out of her fingers. Mia looked down and the Queen felt a tug at her heart, truly wishing she could understand the level of despair in such a young child. She let out a sigh, just about to stand and move on from the moment of feeling defeated when Mia looked up again and popped a single bubble. It sprinkled down on her, landing on her nose and she let out the most beautiful sound — a tiny giggle. The Queen smiled wide, popping a bubble herself. She released another set and Mia popped a few more. The child wasn't not as excited as she was in the front yard with her better half but Mia's face was light up in a smile and the Queen's dark heart fluttered ever so slightly. Mia giggled at her, popping another bubble and sudden breath escaped the Queen lips. The moment had been more fulfilling than she could of imagined it to be._

" _You can do that someday too, you know." The Queen whispered sweetly in her little ear._

 _Mia's eyes lit up and she turned to face her. "I cans?"_

 _The Queen nodded, smiling at the first sign of a positive reaction to her from the child. She should have known from the start to use magic this way. "I can teach you!"_

 _Mia looked down at her little hands and then back at the Queen, confusion marring her features. "But…"_

" _You don't have to be born from magic to do magic, little Bean." The Queen addressed her, deciding she didn't much mind the nickname after all — especially when Mia stared at her with such wonder. "If you believe hard enough you can have anything your heart desires." Mia's smile widened._

" _Having fun?" The Queen looked up as Anna walked over, holding up a piece of paper. "Mia, guess what! You're all signed up for ballet lessons!"_

 _Mia perked up, forgetting all about the bubbles as she skipped over to her mother. "I is?"_

 _Anna beamed, folding the paper and safely depositing it in her purse. "Yep!"_

" _Yay!" Mia ran excitedly straight into Anna's arms and her mother lifted her up and hugged her tight. "Tanks Mommy!"_

" _Anything for my baby girl." Anna kissed her cheek. The Queen couldn't help herself as she watched them, her dark heart melted only a little. It was inevitable really, and she was a mother herself so of course she'd be affected by the sight of a mother and her child. At least that's what she was telling herself. "Hey, woah. Where did —" Anna looked up at the Queen, gesturing to Mia's forehead._

 _The Queen winced, having forgotten herself for a moment in her attempt to woo Mia into her good graces. "I—I used a little magical touch. I hope you don't mind." She tensed, readying herself in case Anna had that moment where she finally called her out on her behaviour…_

" _N—no not at all. I trust you with Mia completely." Anna shook her head, her eyes wide. "I guess it's cooler than Mommy kisses."_

 _The Queen let out a deep breath of relief. Perhaps Anna wasn't so bad after all. She'd been back and forth about the young woman all day, initially only interested in Henry and Mia but conflicted over the subject of Anna altogether. On the one hand, adults were more difficult to sway but on the other hand the bond between Mia and Anna was strong and the Queen found herself enchanted by it. The Queen could also use a friend. Someone who was on her side. Someone other than a small child and her son. "Nothing is more powerful than Mommy kisses. I assure you." The Queen winked._

 _Anna nodded, winking back and hugging Mia tighter. The Queen observed how relaxed Mia was in her mother's embrace — the tears and sassy behaviour of earlier non existent. Anna, too, seemed more content somehow when in the presence of her daughter._

 _That was it, she was decided for sure. She would be taking Henry, Mia *and* Anna back to the Enchanted Forest with her. Before they could go however she would need to give Henry a little incentive to at least begin switching sides, darken his hard a little to start. She had yet to come up with a way to do the same with Anna and Mia but all in due time. Maybe if she could sway Henry, he could then convince the young mother for her. They seemed close after all. For her plan with Henry though she would need a little information to find something to help him along. And for that….she needed to have a conversation with Gold, as unpleasant as that would be. "Girls, I do believe we should celebrate this lovely day a—and Mia's new lessons with something fun — perhaps some ice cream?" The two cheered. "Why don't the two of you go to Granny's for some dinner first and I will meet you there in about an hour."_

 _Anna raised an eyebrow, "But why…"_

" _Regrettably I have an errand to attend to first — just a minor check in with Mr. Gold about something." The Queen shrugged, acting as though it were nothing._

" _But...the doppelganger crisis is over right?" Anna eyed her wearily, adjusting Mia on her hip. "Why do you have to go near that creep if everything is over?"_

" _It's nothing to worry about." The Queen smiled insistently. "I promise not to be long so we can still go for ice cream."_

 _The Queen was about to teleport her way out when Anna stepped forward and grabbed her hand. They locked eyes for a moment before she turned to walk away, hearings Anna's voice echoed behind her. "Just be careful please…"_

 _As the Queen disappeared from the park and reappeared outside in front of Gold's shop, confusion attacked her being like a virus. She shouldn't be this attached to this woman and her child nor should she be compromising her plan for them. Deep down in her dark heart she knew she desperately wanted them both near her with Henry and she would fight at all costs to get her way…_

 _Next stop, she had to see a Dark One about a hammer..._

* * *

 _Regina wandered aimlessly around the world of mirrors, trying to rack her brain for *some* way to get them out of there. She'd awoken earlier — what felt like hours ago really — to find the Saviour still asleep beside her. She knew where she was right away and that there was no leaving this miserable place. Nevertheless, she stubbornly hit many of the mirrors desperately trying to see Henry or Anna or Mia or *anyone* from the outside world. Though she really hadn't enjoyed seeing Leroy singing in a towel in his bathroom…_

 _She should have known the Queen would figure out what she was up to! Sometimes she really did find herself insufferable. How had she figured it out anyways? The only place she talked about her plan out loud was in her vault. She'd enchanted the curtain to act as a barrier for the mirror behind it so the Queen *couldn't* see or hear anything. She'd called Henry and told him of her plan. She'd instructed Anna to remain at the loft and not to move until she came to get her. (She really hoped Anna had obeyed) She'd pulled out the enchanted mirror from the wooden chest to show Emma once arrived…_

… _well….shit. Rookie mistake, Regina._

 _Off in the distance, she heard a faint gasp — it sounded like Sleeping Saviour was finally awake. She had a feeling Emma wasn't going to take any of this well. Regina diverted her path back toward where she'd first woken up._

" _Granny! Can you hear me?" Emma shouted as she pounded on the mirror in front of her. "Granny!"_

 _Regina rolled her eyes, punching the bridge of her nose."Don't bother. All she sees is a mirror and that tragedy of a dress." Good god...the fabric pattern alone…._

 _Emma's eyes widened in panic. "How do I get through to her?"_

" _You don't." Regina exhaled. Sometimes she wondered how the Saviour had managed to survive so far, so naive and clueless about what magic really was. "This is a world of one—way mirrors, Emma. All you're doing is giving me a headache."_

 _Emma scowled at her. "Oh, stop being so melodramatic. We're gonna find a way out."_

" _There is no way out." Her patience was wearing thin and her head was throbbing. She was worried sick about Henry and her girls — and Emma was throwing a Snow—White—original hope speech at her. It was a wonder she could even stand to be around the Charmings sometimes."We don't have magic here. We have no way to communicate with home! UGH! This was the perfect prison for her!" She sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration. What she wouldn't give for another night at home of board games and her lasagna and apple turnovers with her Little Prince and two favourite girls… "Which means it's the perfect prison for us."_

 _Emma shook her head. "No. No. It's different for us, for you. You have something she doesn't."_

" _And what's that?" Regina grunted. Did Emma suddenly forget that she and the Queen were the same person?_

" _People who care about you." Emma told her. "We might not be able to break out, but maybe they can break in."_

 _Thoughts of Henry and Anna and Mia pierced her heart, spreading through her veins like a warm night by the fireplace. "Henry. That's it. He's the way out!" Her baby boy — the Truest Believer. If anyone could figure out a way to free them it was him._

" _We just have to find him in all these stupid mirrors…" Emma sighed. "Hey, these are just the mirrors in Storybrooke right? 'Cause otherwise this could take forever!"_

" _Yes Princess Melodrama, it's just the Storybrooke mirrors. Now quit complaining and start searching." Regina shook her head. Of all the people to be stuck with…_

 _They spent the next hour or so going mirror to mirror, each on opposite sides of the room. Regina found herself looking into the mirrors of Whale and other dwarves and Gepetto. As if Leroy hadn't been scarring enough!_

" _Anything?" Emma called out from the other side of the room._

 _Regina scrunched her face, referring not to even think about it. "Uh, no. Not yet. You?"_

" _Nothing." Emma's voice was a little too quick to respond — apparently the Saviour was just as scarred as well._

" _Keep looking." Regina was growing frustrated — this wasn't working and they were wasting time. Who knew what the Queen was up to, what lengths she would go to to reach whatever twisted goal she'd cooked up._

" _Even if we find someone, what does it matter if we can't talk to them?" Emma whined — apparently not channeling her "hope" roots at the moment._

 _Regina sighed — did she have to come up with everything? "It's like you said. Henry — he won't give up. He will figure this out. And when they try to break us out, we have to be at the exact right mirror at the exact right time."_

 _They tried some more mirrors — with each one Regina couldn't help wishing that she would see Anna or Mia in them. She feared what the Queen would do to them. She at least knew the Queen wouldn't hurt Henry, but her other half had no connection to Anna or young Mia. There was no one there to protect them from the Queen's manipulation._

 _Regina threw her hands out in frustration again. "Why isn't anyone useful looking into a mirror right now?!"_

" _Granny's." Emma blurted out._

 _Regina's brows creased in confusion and slight annoyance. What was the Saviour rattling on about now? "Granny's?" She repeated._

" _That's where Henry's taking Violet before the dance."_

 _They hurried over to the mirror they'd seen Granny in earlier. Sure enough, when they both touched the glass the image of their teenage son was revealed to them. Regina's breath momentarily caught in her throat at the sight of her Little Prince all dressed up._

 _Emma sighed, mirroring the thoughts racing in Regina's head. "He looks so grown up."_

 _Regina frowned, the look on Henry's face becoming all the more clear to her. Emma may be his biological mother, but Regina's known him his whole life. She knew that look on his face all too well. "He's terrified."_

 _Emma let out a breath. "Okay, what's next?"_

 _Regina shrugged. "Try anything."_

 _They both pounded on the mirror over and over again, shouting out their son's name in unison. "Henry?! Henry?! Henry! Henry, we're right here!" At first it seemed like Henry could hear them or even see them._

" _Henry, are you back here?" A familiar voice could be heard beyond the mirror that sent a chill down Regina's spine._

 _Henry stepped away from the mirror. "Uh, yeah. Hey, Mom."_

" _Hey. I thought you might need to talk."_

 _Regina's entire body tensed with anger as her other half stepped into view of the mirror — dressed exactly the same as she was! The nerve of that bitch! And to see Henry interact with her as if she *was* her...her heart tore just thinking about it. Could Henry really not see, after everything they've been through together, that the woman in front of him wasn't his real mother? The one who changed for and because of him? "You've got to be kidding me. He really thinks that's me!" She felt gutted and betrayed, watching the Queen with her son. What hurt and scared her the most was the thought that maybe she hadn't changed as much as she thought she had that her own son couldn't tell the difference._

" _He has no idea we're even gone." Emma's voice was small beside her._

" _Tell me what's wrong?" The Queen's voice softened — only slightly. As if she were trying to act as if nothing had changed and she wasn't impersonating her other half. Regina's stomach twisted in knots just watching._

 _Henry looked around the hall. "It's Violet. I don't think I'm good enough for Violet."_

 _The Queen scoffed. "Henry. Violet might be a nice girl, but she's a commoner, and she's lucky to have a prince like you."_

 _Regina found herself feeling very small in that moment, the Queen sounding so much like her mother that she hated herself even more. Her horrid childhood came to mind — all the times her mother had scolded and punished her for her 'unladylike behaviour.' This was exactly the kind of mother she'd *never* wanted to become — one just like hers. How could the Queen claim to love Henry when she treated him just as their mother had treated them? They were both the same person — had they not both felt the same verbal and physical abuse at Cora's hand?_

 _Henry's face scrunched. "I'm not a prince. I'm just a middle schooler wearing Grandpa's tie."_

" _Now, don't sell yourself short, Henry. Never do that." The Queen continued on, much to Regina's dismay. She thought she vaguely heard Emma mutter under her breath but couldn't make out the words. "You will always be royalty no matter what world you live in. And who knows? Someday we might go back to my castle. And you might be King."_

 _Henry laughed, shaking his head. "I kind of think I need to finish high school first." Regina felt pale at the thought. Was *that* what the Queen was planning? To steal Henry away from her forever and whisk him off to the Enchanted Forest where Regina hadn't the means to get to them!? She'd lose Henry forever. What was worse was that the Queen would twist and mold him into exactly the evil that Regina was trying to protect him from!_

 _The Queen chuckled, a grin on her face that chilled Regina to the bone. "Well, of course you do. But acting royal isn't about castles, Henry. It's about the way you carry yourself. It's about a strength of character and conviction. People notice these things. Girls notice them." The Queen conjured a white rose and held it out to him. Regina shivered, thoughts of her mother rising within her again. The Queen's grin widened, holding the rose out for Henry who took it with shaking hands. "Now go out there and act like the prince you are."_

 _Henry sighed. "Thanks, Mom."_

 _He turned to leave but stopped when the Queen spoke again. "And stop slouching, Henry. Posture is self—respect."_

 _Regina couldn't see Henry face, but she could tell by the brief sag in his back before he straightened out that the Queen's nit—picking had gotten to him. All his life she'd tried — even before she'd changed — to raise him in a way that wasn't the toxic mess her mother had used on her. She may have been evil at the time but she hadn't been *that* far gone!_

 _Just as Henry disappeared from view — along with a piece of Regina's sanity — the back door to Granny's flew open and a very familiar little voice called out the words "ice cream" over and over. The Queen looked straight at the mirror and smirked deviously._

" _Oh no…" Regina's heart cracked even further._

" _She's going after Henry when he's his most vulnerable!" Emma shouted at the mirror, hitting it in frustration as two more bodies stepped into their view and in front of the Queen. "Oh god — and Anna and Mia! They don't even have a clue! They are powerless! Regina, what the hell are we going to do?!"_

" _Hey Regina, we ready for that ice cream?" Anna squealed excitedly — obviously oblivious to the fact that the woman in front of her was *not* Regina as well. "We're a little late, sorry — Mia insisted on staying at the park longer. She was having so much fun and she was so excited that she'd get to take dance lessons again." The real Regina — the one locked in the mirror with the Saviour — felt just as hurt and betrayed as she had only moments before. First Henry and now Anna — did no one really know her at all? Did she mean that little to them that they couldn't tell the difference?_

 _Regina just for once didn't want to have to be the strong one everyone relied on. It had been hard enough watching the Queen interact with her son — even knowing she wouldn't hurt him. Now she had to stand here helplessly as her twisted other half did god knows what to hurt her new friends and two of the people she cared about most. "You don't think I know how bad this is? I fought the worst parts of myself for years, and I failed. Henry and Anna don't even stand a chance — let alone little Mia!"_

" _But what do we do?" Emma's voice cracked. "It didn't work — Henry didn't know we were there! Hell, he doesn't even know we're gone! Which, by the way — where the hell do they think I am if they're not worried I'm gone?"_

" _It hardly matters right now." Regina clicked her tongue, her agitation not helping the anxiety she was feeling. The Queen had her hands on Anna and Mia now too and there wasn't anything she could do but watch._

 _Outside the mirror, Anna was babbling on. "...we are still going for ice cream right? You just said before you left the castle park that you had to go talk to Mr. Gold and we were supposed to meet you here...or did I get that wrong…"_

" _No, that is what I said." The Queen's smile was so fake Regina didn't know how Anna couldn't see through it._

 _Regina remembered that she'd promised Anna she would do something with her and Mia as a way to make up for keeping them locked up in the mansion all week. It was both amusing and alarming all at the same time that it seemed like the Queen had done just that in her stead — spending time with Anna and Mia in the park. Regina herself would have never taken them *there* though, to the park she'd had built as part of her plan to keep Henry away from Emma. She hated herself for doing that — tearing down Henry's favourite place just to spite the Saviour and further own selfish plans._

" _Mia and I had so much fun at the park with you, didn't we kid?" Anna ruffled Mia's hair and the toddler whined out of her mother's grip._

" _No mummy, no messy hairs!" Mia pouted. Anna chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully. Regina had seen the two of them like this many times since she'd been around them. Mia's neat—freak nature colliding with Anna's wild—child behaviour. It never failed to bring a smile to her face — even now as she was locked a world away from them._

" _Mia's right, Anna — you shouldn't ruin a lady's hair." The Queen held her hand out. "Come here, little one — Gina'll fix that for you."_

 _Regina winced as the playful smile on Anna's face faded into a self—conscious doubt. Just like she'd seen on Henry when the Queen criticized his posture. "No…" Her heart bled, unable to bear the sight much longer._

" _Geez, what a bitch!" Emma cursed beside her. Regina shot her a tearful scowl and Emma held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry…"_

 _Regina turned back to the mirror as little Mia's focus was split between the Queen's outstretched hand and her silent mother. That alone was concerning enough. It wasn't often that Anna was quiet at any given moment. Poor Mia looked so torn up, hesitant to even move._

" _Mia, dear — come to Gina." The Queen insisted, her voice unnaturally sweet. Mia shook her head, her hand rising up to her mouth. "No, we don't suck on our thumbs — remember?"_

" _Why isn't Anna saying anything?" Emma peered into the mirror as the young woman in question seemed to sink into herself even more._

 _The moments dragged on, Mia still hesitating and Regina could tell that the Queen's patience was wearing thin. She feared for the toddler if the Queen *did* snap but she didn't want Mia (or Anna) anywhere near her either. All this suspense was grating on Regina's heart and nerves._

" _Do you remember how much fun we had with the bubbles at the park? We can do that after ice cream. You can even have an extra scoop!" The Queen beamed down at the little girl._

 _Mia's eyebrows raised in excitement but the expression on her face was still one of confliction. She looked up at her mother who didn't say anything or even look at her. Sighing, Mia turned back to the Queen as a smile grew on her lips. Regina's heart dropped as Mia launched herself at the Queen._

" _NO!" Emma yelled beside her, her fist pounding on the mirror. "Anna, do something!"_

 _Regina could only watch as Mia jumped into the Queen's waiting arms. A sob escaped her lips, her hand resting on her chest as all the horrible things she'd ever done came back to haunt her. Now her sweet little Mia was in the hands of someone who'd also done those things. Someone wouldn't hesitate to do them again, and much worse. The Queen lifted Mia up and held her tight, smothering the little girl's face with kisses. As Mia giggled in delight, Regina was paralyzed with fear, pain, hurt and betrayal._

" _Damnit, Regina we have to do something!" Emma shook her._

 _Regina was still frozen — much like Anna was outside the mirror — the scene entirely too much for her to handle. The Queen starting spinning around with Mia in her arms. As they turned, Mia's eyes locked onto the mirror on the wall. Her giggling ceased and her mouth dropped. They spun again and this time the Queen stopped and Mia was directly facing the mirror - her bright blue eyes locking with Regina's through the glass._

 _Regina jumped, her eyes wide — Mia was looking right at her! Her arms raised and she beat on the mirror furiously. "Mia! Mia, sweetie I'm right here!"_

" _If you liked the park, Mia, you'll really like my castle in the Enchanted Forest. I can bring us there — you can even have your own room!" The Queen smiled at her. Mia trembled in the Queen's arms, her eyes still locked on mirror._

 _Anna blinked out of whatever shock she'd been in, an excited squeal leaving her lips. "The Enchanted Forest!? Really!? OMG — that would be so awesome!"_

 _Regina continued to beat on the mirror, tears now in her eyes. The Queen wasn't just going to take Henry away from her — but Anna and Mia too! She'd lock them all away in the Enchanted Forest, molding and twisting their innocent minds into the darkness Regina had fought so long and hard against. But Mia...it was like she could *see* into the mirror! It was the only chance they had right now. "Mia! Anna! Please! Sweetie, I'm right here! Gina's right here, please!"_

" _What the hell are you doing?!" Emma yelled beside her._

" _Shall we go get that ice cream then?" The Queen rested her forehead against Mia's but Mia shook her head, her focus still on the mirror._

" _What the hell, Kid, you were so excited about the ice cream earlier." Anna laughed._

" _No ice kweem...jus wan Gina!" Mia whined, reaching her arms out toward the mirror. Regina's heart soared — Mia really could see her!_

" _Gina's right here, weirdo and she's going to get ice cream with us." Anna turned to the Queen. "And hey, no crack about swearing?" The Queen just shrugged at her. Regina smirked, knowing the Queen had no clue about their little swear jar inside joke. Maybe Anna would figure it out now? "Guess Gina is feeling a little off today too, Mia. Ice cream is definitely in the cards now." Regina's hopes were dashed...Anna was too far in the Queen's snare now._

" _No!" Mia wiggled around, trying to get down. "Mommy, no Gina!"_

" _What, now you don't want Gina to go? Well too bad kid." Anna chuckled. "Geez, what is up with the two of you today — both of you are acting strange!" Regina just wanted to scream — if Anna could see they were acting strange why couldn't she see what was going on?!_

" _Must be something in the air." The Queen shrugged, laughing nervously. "Why don't we get going. I have a feeling this one'll need her beauty sleep soon." Anna nodded._

" _No!" Mia screamed as they walked toward the back door of the diner. As they left Regina's view from the mirror, her anxiety increased tenfold even as she continued to shout and beat on the mirror._

" _Regina, stop!" Emma pulled her away from the mirror, holding onto her arms. "What the hell was that all about?"_

 _Regina's eyes were wide, her heart beating fast as she struggled to catch her breath. "Mia… somehow she knows that's not me!"_

 _Emma shook her head, raising an eyebrow. "Did you not see her jump into the Queen's arms? She has no idea! Neither of them do!"_

 _Regina pulled out of Emma's hold. "She does! She heard me banging on the mirror, I know she did! She's smart, Emma. Didn't you see her fight and scream? She was looking right at me, I know she was!"_

 _Emma sighed. "I didn't see anything like that."_

 _Regina stared at her blankly. Was Emma really that blonde? Didn't she see the tantrum Mia pulled trying to tell Anna what was going on? "Were we not looking through the same mirror?!"_

" _I think you're just seeing what you're desperately hoping to be true." Emma told her. "But the truth is, the people we care about most are in hands of the one person who wants to hurt us both. They are the perfect targets. She may not hurt Henry physically Regina, but she will mess with him physiologically. And she *will* hurt Anna and Mia in a heartbeat!"_

" _I already know this, Emma!" Regina lashed out. As if she needed a reminder of what she already knew! She'd lived as the Evil Queen — she knew what she was capable of in that state of mind. She felt nauseous just thinking about the millions of thousands of ways her evil half could torture, twist and hurt Henry, Anna, or Mia. It would be all her fault for splitting herself in the first place._

" _Shh." Emma held out her hand. "I think someone else is here."_

" _Oh calm down, Saviour!" Regina rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "There is no one here, okay? It's just you and me."_

" _Well that is not true exactly."_

 _Both Regina and Emma turned to find a figure walking out in between the mirrors toward. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling another migraine setting in. "Dragon?"_

" _How the hell did you get in here?" A suspicion edged in the Saviour's voice. Regina herself had forgotten about the old man._

 _Dragon calmly came to stand in front of the two of them. "The Evil Queen paid a visit to my shop after you left her for dead. When I refused to assist her, she banished me here."_

 _Regina let out a deep breath. "Well, I guess that makes us a club." Great, another magical being stuck in a land where their magic was useless._

 _Dragon looked directly at Regina. "Back in New York the battle I spoke of deep within your soul was supposed to remain there. But you let it out."_

" _I didn't take a one—way trip for you to pick me apart, thank you." Regina momentarily forgot about her anxiety as her rage briefly took over. As if she didn't already know that all of this was her fault — she didn't need a reminder of that._

 _Dragon paused as if he were pondering. "Perhaps not. Everything is about balance — the dark and the light. This is a lesson sometimes learned at great cost."_

 _Regina pursed her lips, having had enough of the old man's riddles. She just wanted out of this godforsaken mirror realm and back to her home. "Yeah. Well, we're about to lose our son."_

" _I sympathize." Dragon's eyes were on Regina again, his expression intense but unreadable. "A long time ago, I lost a daughter, and I paid a price for my ignorance."_

 _Regina's heart clenched, feeling very much that if she didn't get out of this place she wouldn't only be losing her son but the woman who was fast becoming a daughter to her. As it ran through her mind, she realized she hadn't thought it before — but it was very much the truth. Just like Henry, she knew she'd for sure lay down her life for both Anna and Mia._

 _Emma sighed. "I'm so sorry. So you understand. We have to get back to our son."_

 _Regina steeled herself, determined not to fall apart. She had to be strong so she could get out of here. "Please, please tell us you've found a way out of this prison."_

" _Indeed, I have. I found what you call a back door." Dragon told them._

" _Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Regina threw up her hands as the Dragon led them through the maze of mirrors. It wasn't long until they reached a broken down and half demolished stone courtyard._

" _Nice nest. My house barely has a couch." Emma griped as they climbed the stone stairwell._

 _Regina ignored the complaint, simply not in the mood for Emma's childish mood. "Sidney did this."_

 _Emma scrunched her face. "Your magic mirror?"_

" _This must have been his home." Regina looked around in disgusted amusement._

 _Emma turned to the Dragon. "You know, I was looking for you before we got trapped here. My parents, they're —"_

 _Dragon nodded. "I know. Unfortunately, I cannot help them break that terrible curse. I'm afraid that it's beyond even my abilities."_

 _Emma deflated. "Oh." she sighed, her shoulders sagging and she wandered off._

 _Regina set down the mirror she'd been looking through — yet another one that didn't show her the three people she wanted to see. If she had to see another damned dwarf without clothes she'd pluck her eyeballs out._

" _Your majesty?"_

 _Regina looked up to find the Dragon in front of her. "Yes?"_

" _I sense your confliction is not eased even with your darker half no longer inside you anymore." The Dragon regarded her. Regina backed up, feeling like she were under a microscope — or talking to Archie. "Your heart is strong — whether in the light or dark. And your anxieties are not just for your son, though you love him very much."_

 _Regina scowled. "Since when do you read minds, old man?"_

" _No, never the mind." Dragon shook his head._

" _Good, for a second I thought you were being a bit too intrusive. Besides, you couldn't have magic here anyways." Regina sighed._

" _Oh it's much more intrusive, as you say," Dragon chuckled. "And since it is my natural born ability, I have not lost it like you and the Saviour lost your magic in this place." Regina raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit out of her element. "I don't read minds, your majesty — but emotion. And you, my Queen, are conflicted with extreme anguish."_

" _How do you... Never mind." Regina sighed. "You're right, of course. That's a highly inconvenient gift, by the way. And not one I'm familiar with, I'm afraid."_

" _Oh, but you witnessed something similar only a short time ago." Dragon smirked at her. Regina just stared at him, confusion taking over. "Tell me you have not forgotten already."_

" _I can assure you, I'd have remembered if I did." Regina scowled._

" _The Saviour may not believe you, but I do." Dragon nodded toward one of the mirrors._

 _Regina's eyes widened. "No! But…" Dragon nodded again. Her skin grew warm and her heartbeat sped up. "So I wasn't seeing things or making anything up — Mia could see me in the mirror even though Anna couldn't. And Emma didn't see Mia notice me either." Her gaze fell on the mirror on the wall of the half/nest — the same one that was in her vault. She knew she wouldn't be able to see anything through that one since she'd put up the barrier earlier. She doubted the Queen would be there anyways — not with Anna and Mia, or Henry._

" _That is correct." Dragon confirmed. "The child is special is ways I cannot tell you. Only that you must protect her and her mother like they are your own — though I suspect you already see them that way."_

" _I do. I think I have since I met them." Regina's voice cracked and she nodded, a tear falling down her face that she quickly wiped away. "But you're like her — like Mia? Can't you tell me more? Please? Why is she special? What will they need protection from? The Queen? I can't do that from in here. You mentioned something about a back door?"_

" _It is true — I have no more to tell you about the child. But that does not mean I cannot help you." Dragon told her. It was then that Emma wandered up the stairs again, oblivious to the silent war raging in Regina's heart. "Now, this Sidney you talked of, he was working on a way out."_

" _Another mirror?" Emma spoke up. Regina sniffled, trying to compose herself. If she were to protect Anna and Mia like Dragon said, she'd have to get out of here first. That would never happen if she fell apart now._

 _Dragon shrugged, showing them a pile of broken shards of glass on a stone pillar and a large broken mirror across the way. "Oh, more than that. If we can put it back together again."_

 _Regina nodded, feeling the first glimmer of something good all day. "A portal out."_

" _I've been trying since I arrived. A Sisyphean task. But, together, hopefully it is possible." Dragon stepped aside._

 _Regina picked up a shard of glass, crossed over to the frame and set the shard into place. The shard magically fused together, the mirror that much more whole. Regina glanced at Emma who nodded and picked up her own shard. "This shouldn't be that hard."_

" _Did they even have puzzles in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma griped, placing another shard in place._

" _Such attitude today, Miss Swan — are we feeling snippy about the Saviour prophecy again?" Regina bit back. Emma was silent though Regina could feel eyes on her. "Hey if you're stuck in here, the hooded figure can't come after you."_

" _Oh I'm sure he'll find a way. Or she — whatever. And excuse me if I'm a bit grouchy — I'm stuck in a mirror!" Emma raised her voice a bit._

" _Well you're not the only one trapped here you know." Regina rolled her eyes. They placed a few more shards in the mirror, closer to finishing it while Dragon stood by and observed. "Our son is out there with the Evil Queen, your parents are still cursed, and Anna and Mia have absolutely no idea what's going on. And then there's your baby brother, the pirate, my sister and niece, and the rest of the town in the middle of all of it." Emma grunted through her nose. "Can we just finish this puzzle please so we can get the hell out of here?"_

" _This was *your* idea." Emma shot back._

 _Regina stopped, closing her eyes. She'd been waiting since they'd appeared in this dump of a mirror land for that one to come out. Letting out a breath, she opened her eyes. Her expression was grave as she turned to Emma. "Oh, I'm sorry. I do recall having a much better idea but you insisted I take another approach. I was ready to sacrifice myself and defeat her once and for all."_

" _Obviously you weren't, Regina. Or you wouldn't have bothered coming up with another idea." Emma shook her head, sighing._

 _Regina noticed out of the corner of her eye Dragon didn't even seem to be listening to them or even paying attention. It was all for the better — she didn't really need another spiritual lecture at the moment. Emma's words were metaphorically kicking her while she was down enough. It reminded her of her day spent with Henry, Anna, and Mia at the mansion and exactly *why* she'd decided on another plan in the first place. "Are you going to help me with this mirror or criticize me? Because I can assure you I've done that in my head enough."_

 _Emma was watching her now, her head tilted to the side. The Saviour's expression softened as a few tears fell down Regina's face. "I'm sorry. Look — Henry, Anna, and Mia are going to be just fine. They have you fighting for them — one of the strongest people I know. That's why I asked you to be there for them."_

 _Regina didn't answer, still unsure about that decision in the first place. She'd love and protect them sure but she doubted Emma's faith in her strength and ability to do so._

" _Why are you so against the idea that you're what's best for them?" Emma huffed. "You've done so much for them already — more than I've ever been able to do. Anna may hate me but she's crazy about you. I'm just glad she has someone better than me looking out for her. And Mia? You're her entire world — you're 'Gina'."_

 _Regina tried to swallow down the tears with little success, as they gathered in the corners of her eyes and washed down her face like rain. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional. She knew how special Anna and Mia were. Hearing from someone else though how much they cared about her? She usually had more control over her emotions. "I already told you, Anna—"_

"— _doesn't hate me. I got it." Emma cleared her throat. "But she will. Sooner or later. The more I back away the more she'll be reminded that I left her all those years ago — just like her birth parents did and all the foster families after. It's for the better, she just doesn't know it yet. When I die, she won't be affected."_

 _Regina threw her head back and rolled her eyes. "Emma, for crying out loud you're *not* going to die. We're getting out of here and you're going to live. Henry will not lose his mother."_

" _Or his other mother." Emma's voice was small. Regina exhaled in frustration, not understanding why the Saviour couldn't get it through her thick skull. Henry needed both of his mothers — and Anna and Mia needed both of them too._

" _Enjoying your little puzzle?" Regina and Emma turned around, finding Dragon standing a few few away. "Oh, don't worry. Henry is safe with me. In fact, he is better off. And Anna and Mia? Well you just leave them to me too."_

 _Regina snarled."It's you."_

" _The queen."Emma gasped._

" _Ding. I may have put his body in the mirror. But I kept his heart." It was the Dragon's voice but the Queen's words. The mirror on the wall from the vault rippled and Emma and Regina could see through it now — the curtain from earlier was gone. It wasn't just the Queen in the vault though — Henry was there too! The Queen was dressed in one of her traditional Enchanted Forest outfits. Regina sucked in a breath and her heart clenched seeing her son near such danger._

" _Henry?" Regina blurted out._

 _Henry faced the mirror, his eyes wide. "Mom. Mom!"_

" _It's all right. It's gonna be okay! We're coming to get you, Henry." Both Emma and Regina hurried to the mirror._

" _Are you sure about that?" The Queen raised her hand but paused suddenly. Behind Henry and the Queen there was a pair of footsteps. At the sight of long blown hair and blue eyes, Regina nearly had a heart attack where she stood._

 _Anna walked in slowly, looking around. "Regina? Are you her—" Still in the mirror world, Regina was silently losing her mind. She'd known that Anna was exposed to the Queen because she didn't know the difference but actually *seeing* both Henry and Anna physically with the Queen was a whole other kind of torture all together. She took comfort in the fact that Henry seemed to know something was wrong, that she wasn't herself. She should've known her Little Prince would figure it out._

 _The Queen genuinely seemed shocked to see Anna, if not completely thrown off. "A—Anna…"_

 _Henry stepped in between Anna and the Queen, obviously just as concerned about Anna as Regina was. Regina couldn't be prouder of her son for trying to protect Anna — though she worried he'd get caught in the crossfire too. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Anna raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between Henry and the Queen with curiosity. "Mia. She...she was talking about Regina not being Regina and s—something being wrong and...and I figured it was just her imagination running wild but...but I came here to check… you… "_

 _The Queen held up her hands behind Henry. "Anna, I'm not going you hurt you." Regina didn't believe her for a second, her heart beating faster with Anna's every step forward._

 _Anna looked at Henry again and then back at the Queen, her jaw dropping and a gasp leaving her lips. "You! I—It *was* you! Mia was *right*! You tricked us!? Why?! Where's Regina!?"_

 _Regina saw this as her window of opportunity, stepping forward to pound and bang on the mirror. "Anna!" She shouted as loud as she possibly could._

 _Anna's eyes locked in on the mirror just like Mia had earlier. "Regina!?"_

" _Anna, get out of there!" Regina desperately pounded on the frames of the glass. If she could just get Anna to leave the vault, she'd be further away from harm long enough to give Emma and herself time to get out of this mirror world of hell._

" _You're trapped!?" Anna rounded on the Queen, her expression full of rage even as Henry moved to remain between them. "Let her out!"_

 _Henry shook Anna's shoulders, shaking his head. "Listen to her, Anna! Go, I got this! You need to get out of here and be with Mia!"_

 _Anna pointed at the mirror on the wall behind them. "But… she's stuck in there!" She snarled at the Queen. "You did this to her!" She struggled to get out of Henry's grasp but the teen wouldn't budge. "Regina I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"_

 _Regina shook her head. "None of that now Anna, just go! Henry! Both of you, run!"_

" _Go!"Henry pushed her backward, then looked between Anna and the mirror. "Go, Anna. I'll be okay. Mia needs her mom!"_

 _Anna nodded, stumbling back a few steps before she started to run._

" _I don't think so." The Queen let out a devious laugh, waving her hand and locking ever door in the vault._

 _Anna ran to each door, pulling on all of them but every door was sealed tight. "Please let me go!" she pleaded. Regina's hand clutched to her heart, the sight alone tearing her apart. She noticed that Emma was oddly silent beside her but Regina wasn't in the right state of mind to comment on it._

 _The Queen frowned even as she continued to laugh. "I'm afraid, I can't do that."_

 _Henry scowled. "It's me you want… she has nothing to do with this." Regina rocked back and forth on her heels, her anxiety on overload._

" _Well that's not entirely true. It's not just you I want." Both Anna and Henry gaped at the Queen in fear. "Little Mia is so precious, I do so enjoy her company."_

" _No!" Regina breathed out, her heart beat echoing in her ears._

 _Anna flung her hand out, pointing her finger at the the Queen. "Over my dead body you'll have my daughter — you'll never get your evil overdressed hands on her!"_

 _The Queen's lip curled into a half—smirk. "Oh don't worry, I want you as well. You'll see it my way soon, Child. You're much better off with me then my weaker half. See for yourself, she's trapped while I'm out here."_

 _Anna's voice shook with rage. "Mia, Henry and I will NEVER be yours!"_

 _The Queen waved her hand and Anna's eyes fluttered closed and her legs gave out beneath her. Henry lurched forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. The Queen let out a sigh as Henry carried Anna over toward the couch across the room. "You will, soon enough."_

 _Henry lifted Anna up onto the couch and turned back toward the "evil" half of his mother. "Why are you doing this?!"_

 _The Queen beamed at him, smiling. "Because you're my happy ending. We're going to be a real family. All of us together."_

 _Regina finally found her voice, the sight of Anna unconscious enough to stop her heart. Emma still hadn't said a word yet though she'd flinched and gasped when Anna almost fell to the ground. "Don't you dare touch them!"_

 _The Queen just laughed. "And what are you going to do about it from in there?"_

" _Mom!" Henry's voice faded out, as did the image in the mirror as the Queen magically obscured their view. Across the mirror room, Dragon started groaning and bending over, clutching his stomach in pain._

 _Regina and Emma rushed over to him. "What's wrong? Did she hurt you?"_

 _Dragon shook his head, holding out his hand. "No, don't come any closer. I'm sorry. I—I don't want to do this." A cloud of red smoke surrounded him and where the man disappeared another creature stood before them — a larger than life, fierce, fire—breathing dragon._

" _Seriously?!" Emma grunted._

 _Regina rolled her eyes, agreeing with Emma's sentiment. A dragon — so cliche — and she'd dealt enough with Maleficent._

 _Through the mirror, Regina could see the Queen hold the Dragon's heart up. "Kill them." The dragon flew around them, circling back and releasing a spray of fire from its mouth that was aimed right for Regina and Emma. They tried to hide but without any magic they were way out of their league. On one of the dragon's flights around the area he smashed the mirror portal they worked so hard to reassemble. Regina let out a deep, frustrated sigh — how would she get back to Henry, Anna, and Mia now?_

 _Emma cursed under her breath. "The mirror. That was our ticket out of here! Any ideas?"_

 _The wheels turned in Regina's brain, looking back and forth between the dragon and the vault mirror. "We don't have magic, but The Dragon does. If we can aim his fire at the mirror…."_

 _Emma's eyes widened. "Can we blast our way out of here?"_

" _It's worth a shot." Regina shrugged. "One of us should stay here, just in case."_

 _Emma nodded. "Right. In case the other one gets fried. I'll go."_

 _Regina scrunched her eyes and shook hr head. "No. I've got this." Couldn't the Saviour give up her family trait of self—sacrifice for just one day?! Just one?_

" _Why do you keep trying to martyr yourself? I'm the one with a death sentence!" Emma threw back at her._

" _Emma, just listen." Regina sighed, shaking her head again as the Dragon roared. They ducked down on opposite sides of a pillar. She didn't have much time but she had to get this out. She had to convince Emma that she should get back to Henry and everyone else. "I'm afraid to raise Henry alone. And Anna and Mia...I…"_

" _What? You've done great! I've said this before. They adore you! What are—"_

 _The dragon roared again overhead and they dodged another breath of fire. "Every time I see Henry with Mommy Dearest over there, it's just a reminder of the horrible mother I could have been- my own mother being the terrible example that I had to learn from. What happens if I go back to that? What if I'm worse than Cora? It's not safe for him or Anna and Mia to be in my care. Or anyone in the town really. You are light, you can take care of them. I've still got darkness…But one of us needs to get out there and soon because I just feel like the Queen intends to twist and bend Henry's — if not Anna's and Mia's — minds so they'll be in the same darkness as she is. You're light — you can counteract her dark. It *has* to be you, Emma. I'm too damaged, too traumatized by that darkness to fight it. What happens if I lose and give in? I can't bear to hurt any of them…If I have to sacrifice myself to prevent all of that — well then so be it."_

" _Well, you're not, 'cause I'm here, too. We always do what's right for Henry, so you're not sacrificing yourself, and neither am I." Emma dodged another fire breath and reached out her hands, pulling on Regina's arms. She looked up at the blonde, momentarily distracted from the dragon overhead. "Besides — you have more light in than you know. Don't you remember that it was *you* who defeated Zelena and saved my baby brother? You woke Henry up and made from remember. And you did all that with the Queen still inside of you! Without the Queen's darkness you should have even more light — you just need to believe in yourself. Henry believes in you — and so do I. And Regina, Anna and Mia are already so attached to you it's insane! They accept who you are — all of you. But it's the light in you that they connect with the most. It's you that needs to believe in yourself — that's the most important part."_

 _Regina knew that Emma was right — it was just hard to hear. It would just be easier to sacrifice herself. Keep everyone safe, end all the horror she'd inflicted, believe that everyone was better off without her. But the imagine of Henry standing over a hole in the ground, watching as the casket holding his deceased father was lowered into it flashed through her mind. She couldn't do that to him again. She couldn't bear the thought of him or Anna and Mia standing at her grave. The thought of never seeing them again was almost too much for her heart to handle. What if she died and Emma *wasn't* able to defeat the Saviour prophecy? What if fate was too strong? Who was going to protect the people she loved most if they were both gone? No...Emma was right. They both could do this — together._

 _Another roar from the dragon shook Regina from her thoughts. She turned her hands to grab onto Emma's, nodding her head. "So we do this together?"_

 _Emma smirked. "Damn right. Three, two…" They let go of each other's hands and sprung to their feet in opposite directions. Eventually the two of them managed to lure the dragon where they wanted it. "Hey! Over here!"_

 _The dragon's fire breath that was headed straight for them hit the vault mirror behind them but didn't get close enough. They kept at it though until the dragon cornered them in front of the mirror at which point they had only one option left._

 _They turned around and started pounding on the mirror, shouting their son's name over and over as the dragon roared closer and closer behind them. They could see through the cracks that Henry held a hammer in his hand that he swung. The mirror shook on the wall and began to crack from the other side. The dragon sent a breath of fire hurling toward them and they both ducked below the mirror. The fire hit the cracked mirror dead centre - and went right through it. A blast of magic sent Emma and Regina flying through the mirror and crashing onto the floor of the vault._

 _They didn't waste anytime, scrambling to their feet right away. "Henry?" Emma called out. Henry was already running toward them at full speed. Regina couldn't hold him tight enough, having truly believed she'd never be able to hold her Little Prince again. She wasn't his only mother though, and eventually Henry pulled back and pulled Emma into his arms._

" _You!" The Queen snarled. "You made him soft!"_

 _Regina and Emma stepped protectively in front of Henry. "You stay away from our son."_

 _Regina's eyes fell on the unconscious being on the couch across the vault. Her heart dropped as her eyes recognized that it was Anna. She held her breath as her feet took her as fast as they could over to her, about to kneel down beside her. "Anna?!" Just as her knees touched the floor she was picked up and thrown across the room, colliding with one of the walls._

" _Mom!"_

" _Regina!"_

 _Regina heard Emma and Henry call for her, though their voices echoed a bit while she got her bearings back. She stumbled back to her feet, her body only aching slightly. Her eyes widened as the Queen stepped in front of Anna, blocking Regina's path to her. Regina scowled, her initial thought to throw a fireball until she remembered it wouldn't do anything to her other half._

 _Emma and Henry stepped in line beside her and Henry rested his hand on her shoulder. "Mom, you okay?"_

" _I'm more worried about Anna right now." Regina's eyes were focused on the young woman not moving on the couch. She could just barely tell that Anna was still breathing._

" _Hey you — Queen Bitch!" Emma shouted at the Queen whose lips snarled in disgust at the Saviour's words. "Yeah you. Get the hell away from my little sister!"_

" _Stay out of this, Saviour." The Queen snapped. "And as for your, my not—so—better half, did you really think you could have a happy ending with Henry, Anna, and Mia all to yourself? It's simple really, I'll win and you know it. I'll take them far, far away and you'll never see them again."_

 _Regina let out a deep breath, steeling herself against the Queen's harsh words. She knew they weren't true but that didn't make them hurt any less. "Anna and Mia have nothing to do with this — they're innocent! Just let Anna go!"_

" _They have everything to do with this. You want them." The Queen smirked at her. "Which means *I* want them."_

 _Regina snapped, prepared to lunge forward but Henry and Emma held her back. She growled in frustration. "Just let her go!"_

" _No….ugh….five more minutes…." Anna grumbled in her sleep, flipping over on the couch. When she almost rolled off, she startled and sat up with her eyes wide. "What the —"_

" _Language, my dear!" The Queen rebuked her. "That has got to go — you've spent far too much time with the Saviour. Royalty does not *curse*." Anna's eyes landed on the Queen and she squealed in shock, rising to her feet and backing away. "Oh Anna dear — you don't need to be afraid. I'm only correcting you for your own good so you can better yourself. I want us to be friends — family even."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes, her lips pursed in anger. The Queen sounded too much like her mother and it was pissing her off. "Don't listen to her Anna!"_

" _Didn't I tell you to stay out of it!?" The Queen put her arm around Anna's shoulder, turning her away from the others. "Don't you remember all the fun we had? You could be happy with me — and Mia and Henry too."_

" _We could never be happy with you!" Henry shouted._

 _The Queen held her finger up, waving it in disappointment. "Henry dear, haven't I taught you not to speak out of turn?"_

" _*Don't* talk to my son like that. And you need to leave Anna alone." Regina warned._

" _Anna, darling, these people are no good for you — or Mia. They don't care for you like I do." The Queen told her._

" _You are *just* like our Mother!" Regina spit out, shaking her head. The Queen turned back toward her, her glare full of rage. "You know it's true. Anna and Mia and Henry would never want that — or you. They'll hate you like we hated Mother and they'll run from you so fast you won't know what hit you. And then when they reject you, you'll punish them. Why would they *ever* want that?"_

" _Oh, but they'll want *you*?" The Queen rolled her eyes, laughing. "Anna in time you'll find I'm right. You don't need Regina — or Emma either. After all, the Saviour's done nothing but abandon and ignore you since you were a child."_

" _Hey, back off!" Emma grunted._

" _So she speaks!" The Queen chuckled. "I'm *dying* to hear how you defend this one." Emma tensed, her eyes downcast as she backed up. "Exactly as I thought — you *can't*." Regina let out a sigh as she could see on Anna's face how much that had hurt. "We could have so much *more* fun together along with Henry and Mia. I can conjure any flavour of ice cream you could ever desire. We'll live in my castle and you can have everything you could ever want — and you could also give Mia everything too. I'll teach you how to ride a horse. I could even teach you magic if you wanted — Mia too. Doesn't that sound like fun? Don't you want that?"_

 _Anna stared at her for a moment as if she were in a trance before she blinked, shaking her head. "N—No. Not like this." The Queen's smile twisted to anger._

" _Anna, please don't listen to her." Regina's voice cracked, her hand over her heart._

 _Anna turned facing Regina, a pained expression on her face before she looked back at the Queen and then backed away. "I don't…Um...I can't—" She shook her head again._

 _The Queen raised her hand. "Why you little—"_

" _You get away from her!" Regina stepped forward, breaking out of the hold Henry had on her arm._

" _Yeah, step aside!" Emma spoke up._

 _The Queen stopped and turned back, waving her raised arm toward Emma and Regina. "I've had about enough of the two of you." The two of them flew backwards and hit the wall hard before tumbling back to the ground. Regina raised her head slightly, pain flaring throughout her system. She looked over and saw that Emma was completely out — but thankfully still breathing. Henry knelt down between them. Regina couldn't move, feeling the after effects of not only the fall but some kind of numbing magic too._

" _No!" Anna jumped, blinking out of her shock. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you psycho freak! I've heard this bullshit so many times and I'd really rather not hear it again. The only person who has *ever* shown me that they really care is Regina and you are *definitely* not her! And newsflash, hurting the people I care about in front of me is definitely *not* going to make me like you!"_

 _Regina watched from the floor, still unable to move as the Queen shrank back, letting her arm fall to the side. She thought she saw just the faintest hint of pain flash across the Queen's face and instantly knew exactly what her "evil" half was thinking about in that moment because she was thinking about the same thing. Both Owen and Henry both backed away from her saying the same thing as Anna. A tear ran down the Mayor's face just thinking about it, her heart clenching with guilt. She looked up and found that the Queen was having a different reaction — rage._

 _Anna's eyes grew wide as the Queen's anger increased, the young woman stepping back more until she was flush against the wall behind her. She started to inch away across the wall but the Queen shook her head and with a flick of her wrist Anna stopped, frozen in place. "Where do you think you're going?"_

 _Anna's eyes were still wide as she breathed heavily where she was stuck against the wall. She looked around, fear evident in her face even from where Regina was still powerless and immobile on the ground. Henry was trying to wake up Emma but wasn't having any luck._

" _If a happy ending together is what you and Regina are looking for you're not going to find it." The Queen smirked. Tears fell down Anna's face even as she tried to move — the Queen just laughed and crossed the floor over to her. Her hand shot out toward Anna's chest over her heart and Regina held her breath._

 _Anna's eyes widened more and her head barely shook despite her efforts. "N—No! W—Wait!" Anna's croaked._

 _By some miracle the Queen paused, her hand still hovering over Anna's chest while she stared at her in shock. "Excuse me!?"_

" _P—please….please don't do this!" Anna cried, still struggling to move. Regina's heart was racing and she was going insane being stuck on the ground watching — powerless to do anything to stop it._

" _And why would I listen to you?" The Queen raised an eyebrow._

" _I m—meant what I said at the park before…" Anna's voice was barely understandable as she bawled, her entire body trembling even though she couldn't move. The Queen faltered, a frown curling on her lips. Regina watched with intrigue, curious what Anna was talking about that would affect the Queen so. "You're not really evil, I know it. You weren't then and you're not now. You may do awful things but you're only lashing out because you're hurting." The Queen was shocked into silence, pain replacing the anger on her face. "You're just misunderstood and lonely. I know that feeling all too well — enough to know you probably feel so lost you don't even know how to start finding your way. But I know that there's still so much good in you!"_

 _Regina's eyes darted back and forth between Anna and the Queen. The Queen's hand still held firm just inches from Anna's heart though her eyes showed hesitation. "Don't act like you know me."_

 _Anna sniffled, still staring at the Queen. "Oh but I do. And I know that you can come back from this — just like you've done before."_

 _The Queen shook her head, blinking her eyes."N—no, I—"_

" _You can!" Anna insisted, her tears ceasing as the glimmer of something sparked on her face. "You won't do this, I know you won't. You may be the "Evil" Queen but you're still Regina. You're still part of her whether you like it or not." The Queen winced, her hand trembling just once. "How do I know you won't do this? For the same reason you haven't restrained Henry once this entire time — and you never touched or spoke to Mia with any kind of malice. You're a *mom* just like me." Anna gulped. The Queen's hand shook again. Henry glanced at Regina and grinned, reaching over to lay a hand on her back. "I may have never met your mother but you're not her — you're not even close. You haven't been for a long time. You couldn't hurt someone else's child and you wouldn't leave a child without its mother either. I may not know you as well as the rest of this town does, but I do know *that.*"_

 _Regina felt the tears fall from her eyes but couldn't do anything about them. Looking over, she could see a single tear fall down the Queen's face with her hand falling at her side._

" _See? I knew it. You're better than this! You don't need evil to be happy. Just p—please let me go...my baby girl needs me." Anna sniffled, her tear—stained eyes locking with the Queen's. After a few moments, the Queen flinched — Anna jumped and started moving around. She let out a deep breath, a cry of relief escaping her lips._

 _Whatever numbing spell on her had finally wore off and Regina rose to her feet, the ache already setting in her bones. She held her hand over Emma to wake her and soon the blonde was moving too as Henry helped her up. She turned around just as Anna was tip—toeing past the shocked Queen and stepping beside them. Regina waved her hand behind her back, unlocking all the doors._

" _Just because I let you go doesn't mean I'm don't with you." The Queen's voice was low and raspier than usual._

 _Regina reached forward and tentatively grabbed onto Anna's forearms knowing that a hug would probably scare her more even though all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and never let her go. "Are you okay, honey?"_

" _I… don't…" Anna stumbled, her mouth hanging open slightly as fresh tears welled up in her bright blue eyes._

 _Regina shook her head, holding Anna's arms firmer but not enough to hurt her. "Shh, it's okay — you're okay." Anna gasped, the tears at full force again. Regina could see she was coming out of shock and starting to panic. She let go of her arms and raised them, her hands on either side of Anna's cheeks. "It's over — I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. You'll be okay. Just go. Run back to the loft and get Mia. Stay there till you hear from me."_

" _B—But—" Anna breathed heavily, sniffling._

 _Regina's expression softened and she looked Anna right in the eyes. "Just go — please." Anna paused, her entire body still shaking._

 _Emma held onto Henry, her hand on her head. "Go, kid." The Saviour's voice was weak yet firm. Anna blinked and stumbled backwards — glancing back at Regina one last time — before running off out of view._

 _Regina released a small breath of relief — one innocent down, one to go. "Henry you go too!"_

 _Henry shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm not leaving."_

 _The Queen wiped her eyes, turning to face them. "That's my boy. Come with me, Honey. Come home."_

 _Henry scowled, one arm still around Emma's waist and the other reaching over to link through Regina's. "I *am* home. *This*…this is my home."_

 _Regina unwound her arm from Henry's and stepped forward in front him the same time as Emma stumbled forward in front of him too. Regina glanced very briefly at Emma and raised an eyebrow, wondering how long it would be before the weary Saviour collapsed back on the floor._

 _The Queen clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "Hiding behind your moms again, I see."_

 _Henry walked forward between his mothers. "I'm not hiding. You may not see it, but I'm strong, because my moms taught me that family makes you stronger than you'll ever be by yourself. And that's something you'll never have, because you'll always be alone. Anna's right — you do still have good in you but you're too much of a coward to let yourself *be* good and feel something a—and let someone in." Regina's heart was swelling with pride listening to her son._

 _The Queen paused before walking forward and Regina thought she looked absolutely gutted. "I wanted to give you a choice. But it appears you weren't ready yet."_

 _Someone jumped out from the side of the hallway, grabbing the Queen. The Queen gasped as Hook came into view and wound his arm around her shoulder. He pushed the tip of his hook against her neck. "I suggest unless you like the feeling of hook piercing flesh, you shove off, Your Majesty."_

 _The Queen locked wide eyes with Henry. "I'm your mother, Henry. And I only want what's best for you."_

" _Come on Henry, let's go." Emma leaned slightly on Henry and he wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of the vault._

 _Regina felt even more relieved now that both Anna and Henry were out of the Queen's grasp. She pointed her finger at her tyrant other half, her expression grave. "If you so much as look in their direction again, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do."_

 _The Queen just laughed. "You can't destroy me without destroying yourself, Regina."_

 _Regina smirked. "Lucky for me, I've made my peace with that."_

 _The Queen narrowed her eyes, regarding Regina with a strange expression before poofing herself out of the vault and out of Hook's hold._

 _They caught up with Emma and Henry quickly, not far from the main hall. Emma pressed a kiss to Henry's forehead. Hook grabbed hold of her hand and she leaned against him, letting out a deep sigh._

" _You alright, love?" Hook asked her, concerned._

 _Emma shrugged, cracking her neck. "Eh — I'll be fine. Nothing a couple of aspirins, a hot bath, and some sleep won't fix."_

" _What do you say, Henry — still up for the dance?" Regina asked him, her arm around his shoulder._

" _Sure." Henry shrugged. "I should probably tell Violet everything's okay — she was kinda freaked out earlier when I took off."_

" _Then we best head on over there, eh mate?" Hook chuckled._

 _Emma nodded, sighing. "Hey, Killian — can you go check on my parents, Neal, and Anna and Mia quick? They're at the loft. I just want to see Henry off to his dance and then I'll meet you at home okay?"_

" _Aye, love I think I can do that." He kissed her briefly. "See you at home then, Swan." He went on ahead of them, leaving just the other three._

 _Henry pulled his phone out of the pocket of his dress pants and started dialling. "Hey Violet? Yeah, everything's okay now — I was right, something was wrong! What? No — I was calling to see if you still wanted to go. Yeah I know we missed the one at the school but I have an idea. You interested? You are? Awesome! Meet me at Granny's in like — maybe a half hour or so? Okay, see you then." He hung up the phone, a grin from ear to ear._

" _Still on, kid?" Emma chuckled. He nodded, still beaming._

 _As they walked the short distance to Granny's, Regina's head was swirling with way too many thoughts. The days events had been just a little too much and she wasn't sure her heart would slow down for a while. Especially since it wasn't over. The Queen was still out there and she was still dangerous - despite the cracks both Anna and Henry had chipped into her walls. She glanced over at Henry who still had that adorable goofy grin on his face he'd had since he talked to Violet on the phone. She smiled uneasily, still unsure about Henry having a girlfriend. In her head he was much too young though she knew he was growing up. She didn't have to like it, seeing him grow faster than she could keep up with. She couldn't deny that he had been very grown up and brave facing the Queen. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had to let him spread his wings and fly a little — at least once and awhile._

" _Mom? Can you fix my tie?"_

 _She looked up, realizing they were standing outside Granny's already. Henry held his tie out to her, which had come undone during the scuffle with the Queen._

 _Regina glanced at Emma who held up her hands in surrender. "Don't look at me, I'm terrible at tying those things!"_

 _Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "Of course you are. You just focus on staying upright, Miss Swan, and I'll worry about our son's tie." She took the tie from his outstretched hand and set about fixing it. She'd spent many hours at a time practicing on Daddy. He insisted on teaching her, saying that every woman should know how to tie her husband's ties. She'd become somewhat of an old pro. In between she wiped away a stray tear, lost in the emotional of it all. Remembering Daddy, realizing Henry was growing up — it was all a bit much to handle at the moment. She looked up to find Emma watching her in amusement. Smirking and rolling her eyes at the Saviour, she refocused on the task at hand. She finished up the tie, straightening out his jacket as another tear fell. He was just too grown up — soon he wouldn't need any help at all. Certainly not from his mother anyway. "There — all better." She sniffled._

" _Thanks, Mom." Henry looked around and then leaned forward to quickly press a kiss to one of her cheeks before stepping back._

" _Anything for my Little Prince on the night of his first dance." She sighed, thrilled that he still showed his mother affection in public but longed for the days he didn't have to make sure no one was looking first._

" _You look good, Kid." Emma wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Regina smirked, seeing the embarrassed look on his face._

 _It wasn't long before he scrambled out of Emma's grasp taking off with a mumbled, "Violet's going to be here soon — I have some work to do!"_

 _Emma and Regina just looked at each other and laughed. "He's officially a teenager I guess."_

" _I was just getting used to the kid stage…" Emma sighed. Soon enough they saw Violet arrive and go inside. They walked up closer to the diner, watching from behind the fence as Henry and Violet started to dance. Emma held on the the fence with one hand, releasing a breath and holding her back with the other. "That bath is going to feel so good, ouch."_

 _Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah, still not sure how you hit that wall harder than I did."_

" _Just lucky I guess." Emma grumbled. "Today anyway. He's gonna be okay, isn't he?"_

 _Regina turned her head toward the Saviour. "You mean?" She knew what Emma was referring to - that Saviour prophecy. Hadn't they already discussed this though - how both of them were going to buck up and defeat their death sentences? Perhaps the Saviour hit the wall even harder than she'd thought._

" _With or without me, he's gonna be okay. And Anna and Mia too — Anna's strong, stronger than me." Emma rocked back and forth on her feet._

 _Regina shook her head. "The Queen was wrong about both of them." She paused, watching Henry and Violet dance for a few more moments. "I was so worried about how I was going to raise Henry, I didn't even notice…"_

" _We already had." Emma smiled, nodding. "Or, you had really. You did most of the work the first part of his life. I seriously don't thank you enough for that." Regina raised an eyebrow. "Former mortal enemies aside, you were there for Henry when I couldn't be. When I wasn't ready to be. He's who he is because of you. That's how I know Anna and Mia will be okay if something happens to me — because you'll be there for them like you were for Henry."_

 _Regina smiled, the street quiet as they watched the two dance inside. Regina truly didn't know how to respond to Emma's words. The two of them had come a long way in their friendship in such a short amount of time. When Emma first arrived, she'd wanted nothing more than to get rid of the woman who could take her son away. Now she couldn't imagine her life without Emma in it. Being around Anna, she could really see Emma's influence in her despite Anna's insistence on not wanting anything to do with her estranged foster sister. If something did happen to Emma from this Saviour's prophecy, Regina wasn't sure how she'd be able to help Anna recover from that let alone herself. She was no stranger to losing love and soulmates and parents but losing a friend — a best friend even — would be a whole other demon in and of itself._

" _We're going to defeat her, Regina."_

 _Regina blinked, turning to see Emma watching her. "I know." Defeating the Queen wasn't the question that was plaguing her right now, that part was inevitable. No, what was eating at her was whether or not she'd survive it._

 _Emma sighed, shaking her head. "For the record, I don't care what my visions may show, you are *not* the one under the hood and you are not dead either."_

 _Regina nodded, though she knew that Emma had no way of knowing that. She'd let it go for now to appease the Saviour but it would still very much be on her mind. Her lifetimes of bad luck gave her a different perspective than the young woman in front of her. She knew there was only one way to defeat the Queen — no third option to be found. She decided instead to change the subject. "My promise to you still stands." Emma gaped at her, tilting her head to the side. "Anna and Mia." Regina released a breath. "I will protect them as if they were my own. In a way I kind of already feel like they are. You don't have to worry about them — or Henry. You just focus on surviving that prophecy." She knew their situations were different but hers was a bit more complicated than Emma's. If she could just convince the Saviour to fight her fate she would be more certain that Emma would survive against the hooded figure where she couldn't against the Queen._

 _Emma's head was down on the fence railing, her back hunched as she leaned over it. She looked up, resting her chin on the railing. "If it makes a difference, I still need you just as much as they do. I don't think I can beat this alone."_

" _Well, you're not alone. We will break the curse on your parent's heart and as long as I'm still around I will be there to battle this with you." Regina promised, laying a gently hand on the deflated Saviour's back. "And Emma, Anna cares about you — she really does." she told her, wishing the Saviour would just believe it. Emma turned away, sighing. "She's just confused. But when you beat this prophecy, and you will beat it…. She'll be waiting. I'll make sure of it. The two of you can catch up and you'll be closer than you ever were — like no time has passed at all. I promise. "_

" _Gina?"_

 _Regina turned her head, the tired little voice startling her. Anna was standing behind her and Mia already had her little arms wrapped around the Mayor's legs. The toddler looked up at her with the biggest grin on her face and Regina smiled back, reaching down to touch her nose playfully. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Emma had tensed, now standing and not leaning against the fence anymore._

 _Anna's focus was inside Granny's at the two teens laughing and dancing. "Awww, look at them in there. Aren't they just the cutest?"_

" _Honey. Are you okay?" Regina looked her over, still concerned about all that Anna had gone through and witnessed with the Queen and the lasting effects it could have on her._

 _Anna sighed, shrugging. "I… I don't know just yet. But I will be. Still processing a little, I think. Long day and all."_

 _Regina nodded, scrunching her eyebrows. She noticed that Anna was still a bit sluggish and not as peppy as usual. "Yes, take your time — really. Process all you need. It's killing me that I couldn't get to her in time to protect you and Mia from that."_

" _But you guys saved the day in the end, that's all that matters." Anna smiled weakly, turning her attention to Emma who was still standing but looking a little weak to Regina._

" _Hey, little Bean." Regina picked Mia up and hugged her as close as she could. "I missed you today."_

" _Misses you Gina." Mia hugged her back, sighing as she nestled her little face into Regina's shoulder._

" _Emma, that was a pretty nasty fall." Anna cleared her throat. "You okay?"_

" _What? Yeah, I'll be fine. Totally." Emma chuckled nervously. "Regina, I can stay here and wait to take Henry and Violet home. In fact, I'll just bring Henry home with me and drop him off tomorrow. You guys should probably get Mia to bed."_

 _Regina adjusted Mia on her hip, raising an eyebrow — noticing that Anna was regarding Emma with a particularly negative expression. "If you want Emma, but—"_

" _Yeah, go on. It's his first dance, he can stay up a little later than usual." Emma shrugged. "Well go on, do I have to poof you guys out of here myself?"_

" _No, we'll walk." Regina shook her head, sighing. Once a stubborn Saviour, always a stubborn Saviour. "Come on girls, let's head home. It's been too long of a day." She lead the way toward Mifflin Street, walking down the sidewalk still holding Mia as Anna sulked behind her. When they were about a block away, Regina had had enough of the mumbling under the breath behind her. She stopped and turned around, Mia now asleep in her arms. Anna stopped abruptly in front of her. "Are you about done pouting back here?" She whispered. Anna just stared at her, her hands shoved into the pockets of her hoodie. "I know that you're upset and freaked out, but what is with the sudden attitude?"_

 _Anna sighed, turning her head. "It's nothing, really."_

" _Sweetie, I've known you long enough now to know it's not nothing." Regina chuckled. Anna's shoulders sank back. "It's Emma, isn't it?" Anna rolled her eyes, nodding. "I seem to vaguely recall having this conversation — something about the two of you needing to talk to work this out?"_

" _I just...I don't know anymore." Anna crossed her arms, sighing again. "All I know is today really sucked and I just wanna curl up and not leave the house for days and eat junk food and just binge like every show I've ever watched and then like a dozen new ones…"_

 _Regina smirked, barely catching every few words as fast as Anna was talking. It was almost as fast as Snow but just slightly under. "There's my Anna." She laughed. Anna smiled, rolling her eyes and they continued down the street to the house in silence._

 _Mia slept the entire way home but once there they had to wake her up for her bath and to get her ready for bed. The toddler was predictably fussy and Regina could tell that Anna just didn't have the strength or patience to calm her down. She offered instead to take over the bedtime ritual and told Anna to go on to her own room and relax. After being stuck in the mirror all day watching, it felt nice to be near them and just doing anything with them._

 _She'd forgotten the Dragon's words in the hours since but they were very much on her mind now — especially as she watched Mia splash and play in the bath. She didn't understand any of it really and the idea of it terrified her to no end. She couldn't let herself focus on that, needing the strength for everything else. She'd already known that Mia was special she just hadn't realized how much so. The toddler looked up at her with a relaxed and content smile._

 _They finished up in the bath and Regina dressed her in some clean jammies of her own choice — a pair of purple butterfly ones Regina had bought for her since they'd moved to Storybrooke. She decided that Mia must have been really tired because they only read one story and the toddler didn't even make it through the first one. Regina tucked her and Mr. Fluffington in under the covers and pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead. Turning on the monitor on the dresser, she shut off the lights — only watching Mia sleep for a few minutes before closing the door._

 _She padded across the hall to Anna's room, smirking to herself. She could hear the television from behind the closed door and a sliver of light shone underneath the threshold. She paused outside the door, revelling in the calm feeling within her. True, the Queen was still out there but for the moment everyone was safe and she was home with her girls._

 _Regina was about to open the door when voices — a man and a woman's, from the television she guessed — caught her attention._

 _ **You're not fine. You're just trying to act like you are. This is just a tool. It's a hunk of steel. It has no magical powers and the person that fired it is not some all-powerful god. He's just a guy with a gun. Just like the guy we're hunting now. And like every other bad guy, he's damaged goods.**_

 _ **So am I.**_

 _ **That's right. And that's okay. You think it's a weakness? Make it a strength. It's a part of you.**_

 _Regina cleared her throat, the words affecting her even though she had no clue what was going on. She turned the handle and pushed door open, standing in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow as Anna twisted and turned on the bed laying down on her stomach. Her eyes were on the screen as she released a heavy sigh. She glanced over and jumped when she saw Regina standing there._

 _Anna paused the show and sat up, blushing. "Um...hey, Gina."_

 _Regina chuckled, walking in and switching on the monitor on Anna's dresser before sitting down on the bed beside her. "Enjoying your show?"_

" _Duh." Anna giggled. "This one's one of my fave's — and this episode, ugh! 'You think these scars are a weakness...use them as a strength!' Such a good line! Kate is an NYPD detective and has no idea how strong she really is. I mean she runs into the face of danger everyday to save lives. She's so badass! And Castle! I'd marry him tomorrow if he showed up at my door. Kate put her walls up high, consumed in finding out the truth of her mother's murder. Castle came in and fought for years to break down those walls because he loved her. And finally Kate allowed herself to love him too. They are the perfect couple. Oh! And…"_

 _As Anna rambled on, the young woman's words became a distant echo as the thoughts in Regina's head grew louder. Anna was just going on and on about this fictional character's strength and bravery and wishing she were those things too. Regina couldn't understand why Anna couldn't see that she already had those things and more — and she was *real.* This Detective who looked quite miserable where Anna had the screen paused wasn't real. Anna had been through so much that not even Regina could fathom a guess at — nor did she want to. She could see though why Anna would cling to a world that wasn't real, obsessing over countless characters she'd never meet. After the traumatic life she'd had, it only made sense that Anna would want to create a safe place for herself to turn to for comfort when her own life was difficult._

 _Regina watched Anna's lips continue to move, the words still muted out. Despite her inability to keep up, she was relieved that Anna seemed to be feeling better. The quiet version of Anna was disturbing to say the least and Regina didn't think she could bear to see her upset like that again_

" _Regina?" Anna waved her hand in Regina's face, laughing. "You okay? You spaced out there."_

 _Regina blinked, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm fine. Just...been a long day."_

 _Anna rolled her eyes, sighing. "Tell me about it…"_

 _Guilt washed over Regina in waves all over again. "I'm so sorry about what happened. You should have never been anywhere near any of that. Can you ever forgive me?"_

 _Anna let out a deep breath, laying down on her stomach and resting her head on her hands. She turned to look at Regina and shrugged. "Regina, none of that was your fault at all. You were stuck in a mirror all day for crying out loud! This is all just really confusing. I mean...how did I not know it wasn't you!? Ugh, I am such an *idiot!* I mean, Mia could tell, she knew! Somehow Mia knew that she was wasn't you and I...I just...I yelled at her for misbehaving. I really am an idiot." She sighed dramatically, turning to lay on her back._

" _You are a lot of things, Miss Anna, but an idiot is definitely not even close to one of them nor do I want to hear you refer to yourself as one." Regina pointed her finger at the young woman, narrowing her eyes. Thinking about Mia knowing something was going on brought her back to the Dragon's words about how special Mia was and that she and Anna would need to be protected. She still wasn't sure from what or how Mia was special. To hear that her little Bean knew the difference between herself and The Queen, though, made her heart skip several beats in her chest. Mia hadn't been fooled by the twin features she shared with her evil half - somehow, someway she knew Regina *for* Regina._

" _Yes, your Highness." Anna laughed._

" _Oh no — no thanks!" Regina scrunched her nose. "I may not like 'Madame Mayor' as a title but I will take it over *that*. No Queen for me anymore." Anna raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes, technically I will always be Queen but for now I don't even want to think about that. Not with that skewed version of me running around in those ridiculous outfits that should have died with the ogre wars."_

 _Anna lifted her head, staring at Regina strangely. "I'm sorry but did you just say 'Ogre Wars'? 'Cuz it sounded like you did and all I'm picturing in my head right now is a thousand Shrek's on either side of battlefield knocking and gassing each other out!" She let out a giggle, her hand on her mouth._

" _As usual I really don't know what you're talking about…" Regina chuckled, shaking her head._

"' _S okay Gina, you're still cool." Anna assured her. "I'm serious though, I had no freaking idea that she wasn't you. I mean sure, you — I mean she — was acting a little strange but I just thought you were having an off day or something. We all have those right? I mean come on - she called Mia "Mia—rina". Where the hell did that come from? You have never once called her that! Other than that though until I showed up at the vault…" Anna trailed off._

" _What aren't you telling me?" Regina raised an eyebrow._

 _Anna let out a deep breath and Regina could see the guilt in her face even though she wasn't looking directly at her. "She was nice to us, Gina."_

" _She…" Regina swallowed, having a hard time processing that. The only person she'd seen the Queen show any mercy and affection toward was Henry. "She was?"_

" _Um...yeah!?" Anna shrugged. "We went to the park — like actually walked to the park and Mia played on the playground and Re—I mean she and I actually had a fairly nice conversation. Then when we went for ice cream, I insisted Mia get a small ice cream but the Queen gave into Mia's pout and brought her the large one she wanted! That right there should have tipped me off that something was up…"_

 _Regina looked down, smirking. There was no need to tell Anna all the times she'd given in to Mia — especially at bedtime. She glanced over and saw Henry's storybook sitting on Anna's nightstand with a bookmark sticking out of it. "I see you've been reading Henry's book."_

 _Anna chuckled. "Real subtle change of subject there, Gina." Regina shrugged, grinning. "Yeah. He gave it to me so I could learn more about everyone in town — and so I'd stop asking him so many questions. And...cuz I was bored being on house arrest." She paused, looking up. Regina turned her head so Anna wouldn't see the guilt on her face but it was too late. "Which I understand now. But I uh...stopped reading. It got a little—what word do I use to even accurately describe it? Disturbing — yeah, that's it."_

 _Regina turned back to Anna, her expression now of concern. "What do you mean?"_

 _Anna sat up and crawled across the bed, picking up the massive book off the table. She ran her finger along the cover before opening to the bookmarked page. Regina's heart dropped, her hand flying to her chest as her eyes took in the illustration of her younger self holding a lifeless Daniel in her arms."A part like this in a normal story or episode or movie would be an amazing plot twist and would normally keep me up all night while I race to get to the end of the story to see if there's a happy ending but…" She paused, running her finger over the page. "...to know this is real. This really happened... to you and someone you loved with all your heart. I couldn't stomach it. Just can't get through it. And I hate skipping ahead knowing I missed some of the story so I can't move on."_

 _Regina couldn't tear her eyes off the page, her stomach feeling as if it were doing somersaults. With every inch Anna's fingers moved, Regina's heart ached all the more. She tried not to think about what happened to Daniel often but when she did, the emotional pain was excruciating. "I see." She let out a strangled breath._

 _Anna ran her finger over the drawing once more before closing the book and holding it out to Regina. "Here. You can give it back to him."_

 _Regina's heart was beating quickly as she stared at the book for what felt like forever. She cleared her throat, shaking her head. "I think you should hang on to it. Finish the book. As painful as some stories are...there are lovely ones too."_

 _Anna held the book in her lap, looking down at the cover again as she released a deep, heavy sigh. "Doesn't seem like it, all I read was heart break...mostly for you. It kills me that you guys went through all this stuff." She opened it and flipped through a couple of pages. She held it out to show Regina. "Like this...This doesn't look like a very happy moment…"_

 _Regina winced as she took in the illustration of the the Evil Queen ripping out a heart and crushing it to dust. "Well.. N-no... it wasn't...but.." She cleared her throat, the image a bit much to handle._

" _Or this! Ugh — these two just do *not* catch a break." The page showed when Snow cast the dark curse to get them back to Storybrooke to find Emma — having had to kill Charming and then share her heart with him. "Or this…I don't even know what's going on here but the illustration alone is heart wrenching enough." It was herself bent down on the ground of her castle, her arms clutched painfully tight around her stomach. A goblet of the potion she'd drank sat on the mantle. It was a day she *really* didn't want to remember, however she knew she would never be able to forget it. "Or this…" Anna flipped to yet another page. "Henry looks so scared and you—you on the other side of the door look two seconds away from bursting into tears!" Regina closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. The memory of Henry yelling at her through their front door that he wasn't going to give up on her and she shouldn't give up on herself either rang in her ears. Holding him when she finally opened the door had felt like heaven. "This is all devastating!" Anna flipped through several more pages, the sound of the paper flapping against each other threatening to get Regina a headache. Anna stopped suddenly. "Wait, whose funeral is this? What are those lined up on the coffin?" Anna squinted at the page. "You're holding one in your hand too!"_

 _Regina sucked in a breath, her heart nearly torn in two at the sight of arrows lined like soldiers on top of a burgundy brown casket. Her hand flew over her chest again. Anna didn't even notice, flipping back a couple of pages in the book. The illustration of Robin standing in front of her, putting himself between Hades crystal and herself caused her heart to clench in pain. She turned to the next page that showed Regina in tears on the ground holding his lifeless body. Anna let out a gasp. Regina nearly doubled over, her hands shaking. She cleared her throat, reaching for the book to get that page out of her sight. "You know, I think that's enough for tonight. You should get some rest. You've had a very long day." Her voice was strained, low, and threatened to give way to endless tears._

 _Anna's eyes were still glued to the page, a death-like grip on either side of the book. "No, wait! What *is* this?"_

" _Anna, please. Let's just go to bed." Regina croaked._

" _This...this is…"Anna turned back, her eyes scanning back and forth as she read. Regina was just relieved she didn't have to say the words out loud. She wasn't even sure she could at this point — it was still too soon, too fresh in her mind. "Oh my god…" Tears started falling down Anna's face, her eyes still glued to the book. Then she looked up, the young woman's tears triggering Regina's own eyes to water. "Back in New York, Emma kinda sorta maybe told me you lost someone in an accident — Robin. But...I didn't realize…"_

 _Regina gulped, wiping the tears from her eyes and letting out a deep breath. She could cry forever thinking about Robin and the many many people she'd lost but she couldn't dwell on it any longer. She couldn't fall apart right now. Not again. She looked over to see that Anna had progressed into a full blown crying fit, still staring down at the the page with her fingers tracing over the paper. Regina's eyes softened with concern and she pulled the book out of Anna's grasp and set it off to the side. Anna wrapped her arms around herself, still crying. "Anna, sweetie — what's wrong?"_

 _Anna sniffled, calming down only slightly. "I—I wish I were as strong and brave as the people in this town, people like you and S—Snow and David and Henry and even E—Emma." She paused, pointing at the television screen paused on the female detective. "Beckett too. God, Robin sacrificed his life to save you! I can't even get out of my stupid shell long enough to actually go on a date, much less even start looking for my soulmate. You can all look danger and evil right in the face and never back down. I—I could never be that fearless…"_

 _Regina sighed, chuckling. "I'm not as fearless as you think."_

 _Anna let out a laugh even as she cried. "Yeah you are. You're like the bravest person I've ever met. Me? I'm a wimp... one run in with the Queen and I was running back here ready to pack up everything and leave." She turned her head over at the suitcase sitting on the floor._

 _The sight of the opened suitcase with a few articles of clothing thrown in affected Regina more than she cared to think about. Anna had been so afraid that she almost walked right out of her life. Regina shuddered, the thought of Anna and Mia ever leaving town almost as bad as Henry one day leaving home. She reached for Anna's hand and held it, waiting for it to be pulled away but was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't. Relaxing her shoulders, she lifted Anna's chin so their eyes met. "You are *not* a wimp. And I really dislike that word. No one who goes through hell and makes it through should be called a wimp or a coward or anything of the sort. I'm always afraid of so many things. After I lost Robin, I was terrified of what it would do to me. The last time I lost the man I loved, I spent decades after raging and hurting so many people. I think about it every day — about if today will be the day the grief takes over and I can't control it any more. I'm scared of not doing right by Henry. That I'll disappoint or hurt him. Even just the thought of him growing up and leaving me has me in a panic attack. And I'm afraid of not being enough for you and Mia or that I'll fail you and something will happen to you because of me. I spend a lot sleepless nights worrying about all of this, Anna. Worried for my town and my friends and loved ones who live here."_

" _But you're always so calm — so in control and brave and wise…"Anna stared up at her, sniffling. "Even when I *know* you're upset or angry you still handle everything so well."_

" _Can I tell you a secret?" Regina shook her head, chuckling. "I'm just really good at showing people what I want them to see, and hiding what I don't want them to see."_

 _Anna released a breath. Regina pulled a tissue out of the tissue box on Anna's nightstand and handed it to the young woman. Anna took the tissue and wiped her nose. "That's….actually really handy. Hmm. But how do you do it? How do you get over losing so many people? I swear there was someone on every page in that book who died. Sometimes I wondered when I was reading it if it wasn't written by the same woman who created Grey's Anatomy or the guy who wrote the Game of Thrones books. So much death and loss!"_

 _Regina often couldn't understand any or even some of Anna's cultural references but she found herself intrigued by it nonetheless. She reached out her hand, intending to rest it on Anna's shoulder but pulled back at the last second. "Just remember — all of that is in the past. Whatever's happened in there we've all already lived through. It's hard to lose the people that we love — but we all have to let go of those ghosts."_

 _Anna nodded, her mouth hung open in awe. "That's….wow...yeah…that's some really great stuff…"_

" _And can I let you in on another little secret?" Regina winked at her. "You don't need to worry about living up to anyone else's measure of bravery or strength because my dear — you're already on your own level. What you did today, standing up to the Queen, was extremely brave. She threatened your daughter and you and everyone you care about and you threw it back in her face without an ounce of fear. And yet not moments ago you told me you could see the good and kindness in her! You see the good in everyone, Anna. You may be blind to that strength now but one day that will shine through and you'll see just how powerful you really are. Just the fact that you stayed and didn't run away is brave enough as it is." She paused for a moment before clearing her throat. "What changed your mind?"_

 _Anna looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"_

 _Regina's eyes were on the suitcase again. "About leaving. What made you stay?"_

" _Well…" Anna let out a deep breath. "I was thinking about something someone once said to me — that you don't know you have a home until you miss it. I realized how much I would miss this town and these people — and especially you. When I thought the Queen had won and you were lost in that mirror forever, I think the fear of losing you affected me more than the thought of the Queen hurting me. Really, I just couldn't stand the thought of leaving and never seeing you again. In case you hadn't noticed...I'm somewhat of a nomad. I move around a lot — but it's just what I've been used to my whole life. I never really allowed myself to settle down because I knew that one day I'd most likely have to pack up and leave — even after I left the foster system. Storybrooke has really become home for me — for the first time ever. I finally feel like I really know what that word means —home. And it's all because of you, Regina, and what you've given me- - and I'm not talking about material possessions. You've welcomed me and my daughter into your home and your life and I couldn't be more grateful."_

" _I couldn't be more relieved to hear you say that," Regina smiled, reaching for Anna's hand again. "Having you and Mia here — it feels right. Of course I know you're an adult and you have to do what's best for yourself and your daughter but I'm glad you chose to move here and even more so that you decided to stay. As far as I'm concerned whether you leave or stay or whatever you do, you'll always have a home here in Storybrooke and with me in this house. And I promise I will do everything my power both in magic and as mayor to make sure nothing like today ever happens again. You have my word on that."_

 _Anna nodded, sniffling and putting her own hand over Regina's._

 _Regina cleared her throat, glancing over to the clock on the nightstand. She pulled her hand back and yawned. "My my, look at the time. Better get some sleep, honey. We both really have had a long day." Anna looked down fidgeting with her fingers. Regina lifted her chin up meet her eyes. "Tomorrow is a new day."_

 _Anna smiled weakly, releasing a breath. Regina stood, smoothing her jacket and vest. "Hey did Henry get home okay?" Anna asked her._

" _He sent me a text before he went to bed." Regina told her. She turned to go but was stopped when Anna called her name. She turned around and raised an eyebrow."Yes Anna?"_

" _Thanks for putting Mia down for me. I wasn't in the greatest frame of mind and Mia shouldn't be subjected to that." Anna sighed. "Did you have any trouble with her?"_

" _No...she was fine. The long day tired her out so it didn't take long. She is out like a light — she'll probably even sleep through the night." Regina continued for the door, smirking when her back was turned to the young woman. She had a feeling — just a small one, really — that Anna either wasn't ready to go to sleep or didn't want to be alone but just couldn't bring herself to say anything. Regina didn't mind the questions or the stalling at all, nor would she call her out on it. There was no shame in being scared — especially after the day they'd all had._

" _Regina, I just can't believe you guys were stuck in a mirror all day and we didn't even notice!" Anna continued to babble on. "I couldn't even imagine what that would be like…"_

" _It certainly wasn't a picnic, that's for sure." Regina shrugged. She was just about at the door now but she had a feeling—_

" _Hey...Regina?"_

 _The Mayor turned around again, trying to hide the amused and endearing smirk she couldn't stop. "Yes dear?"_

" _Sorry you had to leave Henry's first dance early to bring me and Mia home." Anna sighed, looking down._

" _Truthfully, it was hitting way too many mom—buttons for my liking thinking about my little boy so grown up. And spending time with the two of you is hardly a burden. Everything turned out fine and we're all okay — that's all that matters. Now, it really is bedtime." Regina chuckled. She waited a moment to see if Anna would ask anything else but the young woman merely sat silently on the bed and yawned. Hmm...perhaps she'd misjudged the thought she had. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to leave again. She turned the lamp off on her way out. She was just about to the door, though, when a soft voice called out again._

" _Regina?"_

 _Regina smiled once again and turned, barely able to see Anna in the soft light from the television. "Yes?"_

 _Anna scooted over to one side of the bed and lay down, holding the remote in her hand. "Do you uh... wanna watch the rest of this before you head to bed?"_

 _Regina sighed contently and smiled, walking over to the bed and lay down beside her. She had been able to tell that Anna was still a little shaken up from the day and didn't want to be alone yet but just didn't want to admit to being scared. She wanted Anna to come to her first, let the young woman ask for what she needed and she had._

 _Anna unpaused the show and immediately started babbling on trying to explain what was going on. Regina didn't retain much information about the various plot points and couple situations and storylines but she did find watching the main couple — Castle and Beckett — enjoyable. They had that natural chemistry and humour that put her at ease. She couldn't help but think of Robin though and that way about him that always had her smiling and laughing. What was it he said to her? 'There it is, that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes.' She was surprised to find that thinking of him didn't cripple her or make her feel like she'd collapse. He sacrificed his own life so that she could live — she couldn't waste that by sacrificing her own life and dishonouring his. She was more sure than ever that she'd find another way to defeat the Queen. She just wondered what it would be like to see Robin again, to know if he was at peace. Maybe hear his voice again and thank him for all he did for her. It could ease her mind a little about losing him that maybe perhaps he was somewhere better, where he was meant to be._

 _It wasn't long before she found herself thinking of happier things. Like how glad she was to be back in her home and how much she missed it while trapped in that godforsaken nightmare world in the mirror all day. Even if it was only a few hours. She never wanted to be away from Henry, Anna, or Mia like that again. It made her realize all the more that her original plan to sacrifice herself to stop the Queen was definitely out of the question._

 _It didn't take long before the babbling stopped and she turned her head to find that Anna had fallen asleep with her head on Regina's shoulder. Smiling, she reached over for the the remote and turned off the television. No, Regina *had* to find another plan because the person right next to her and the little one across the hall and the one across town in his room at his other mother's wouldn't survive if she sacrificed herself. Just seeing Anna's reaction to Robin's death had been traumatizing enough let alone Mia's realization that Gina was trapped away from her in a mirror. And Henry — well she knew how Henry would fall apart despite how strong he'd try to be for everyone else._

 _It was the last thought on Regina's mind before she herself fell into a peaceful sleep with Anna snuggling into her side. She couldn't do that to them, couldn't cause them pain like that even if she wouldn't be around to see it. She would find another way if she had to, make sure it *wasn't* the last thing she did. She'd make sure she was around a long time for those she cared about — but especially for her son and two girls._

* * *

 **Was it worth the wait!? Let us know and see you all Friday! Disclaimer: Castle episode reference: 4x09 - "Kill Shot"**


	16. G-I-N-A

**AN: Guess who is back as promised? And with another long chapter filled with fluff, angst, sweetness and heart ache! Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the last update and commented! Means alot to us since that chapter really kicked out butts. But as promised we are back on schedule and getting closer to that final battle! Who's a little nervous? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **G-I-N-A**

Anna stood in the doorway of the kitchen in silence, watching the Mayor — her back facing Anna — at the island counter, chopping something up on a cutting board. Over in the sink, all the dishes that had been dirty the night before were now clean. Something — omelettes? — were sizzling on the stove. The dishwasher was running, a loaf of fresh bread cooled on the counter, and Anna was pretty sure she could smell apple turnovers warming in the oven. She raised an eyebrow — just how long had Regina been awake?

When they'd returned from the docks the night before, Regina had continued the near—catatonic silent state Anna had found her in. She watched Regina all night — leading her to her room and remaining beside her. Anna stayed awake most of the night, but she'd finally given into exhaustion and fell asleep once Regina finally drifted off herself. It had been a bit like deja vu to Anna, reminding her when Regina had fallen asleep beside her after the Queen had tried to kidnap her, Mia, and Henry. That next morning she had awoken before Regina but today when she woke up, bleary—eyed from too—little sleep, Regina was gone.

She'd been watching Regina for at least twenty minutes and the Mayor hadn't even acknowledged that she was there. Either that or she was just so engrossed in her tasks that she didn't realize anyone else was up.

Anna twirled a lock of her hair that had escaped her messy nighttime pony and cringed when she found yet another piece of spiderweb in her hair. She scrunched her face, tossing it in the garbage can beside her. That was two that morning already she'd found. She barely managed not to scream when she woke up with a piece dangling in her face. Emma _so_ owed her for helping her out of that spider cocoon...

She couldn't tell if Regina was back to her old self. Maybe the night before had all been a dream, or nightmare really? Had Anna imagined that intense, heart—wrenching moment between them at the docks?

Regina stopped chopping, laying the knife on the cutting board beside her. Her head turned slightly and Anna could see a few tears drip down the side of the older woman's face. Anna frowned and her shoulders sank as she shifted where she stood. It would appear that incident at the docks had been real. Something was really bothering Regina and Anna couldn't figure it out. She hadn't been able to get Regina to talk about it either, or about anything really.

Was it about Robin? Or the Queen — Regina's other half? Was she feeling guilty over Snow and David's curse that she hadn't been able to break yet? Or was it about the threat of Gideon and the Saviour prophecy against the town? Anna didn't have a clue — nor did she know where to even start.

Whatever it was, she didn't think she'd ever be able to get the image of Regina completely falling to pieces right in front of her out of her head. Not the woman who was always so strong and who's big shoulders others used to cry on. Now Regina was just a mess and Anna couldn't understand what could be that bad to cause such a state.

A small hand tugged on the hem of her night shirt and she looked down. Mia's big blue eyes blinked up at her as she leaned into her mother's leg, holding the faded dreamcatcher from New York in her hand. Smiling at her little girl, Anna reached down and lifted her daughter into her arms. Their noses rubbed together and Mia smiled softly, wrapping her arms around her mommy's neck.

"Apple turdovers?" Mia's little voice broke the silence in the room.

Regina gasped, jumping as the knife in her hand clattered to the floor. "Shi—" Regina turned around, her eyes wide as she trailed off. "Girls!" Her voice cracked, tears still in her eyes. She reached down and picked up the knife, wiping the tears away as she straightened.

Anna regarded her, worried yet slightly amused. "Nice save, Gina." Regina sighed at her words, smirking only slightly.

"Gina bakey?" Mia sniffed the air again.

"Why yes, I—I thought we could have them with our breakfast this morning. I realized in all the craziness, we haven't made apple turnovers for a while." Regina's voice was sweet with the toddler, but Anna could hear an edged tone that wasn't usually there. Mia squealed as she squirmed in Anna's arms.

"Did you two just come down?" Regina asked as Anna set Mia down who ran around the island in excitement.

"Um . . . yeah." Anna sighed. She wasn't entirely sure how Mia got down the stairs by herself to be honest. Neither Regina nor Anna allowed her to afraid she would fall. Thankfully she hadn't fallen now — Anna would have to have a talk with her little one later about that. When they'd returned from the docks the night before, both Henry and Mia had already been asleep. Henry was already gone when Anna awoke that morning. She wondered if Regina had seen him before he left. Likely not, Anna figured. Henry would never leave if he saw his mother in such a state as she was in. "You feeling okay, Regina?"

Mia bumped into the refrigerator, pausing for a moment while she rubbed her knee. "Mia, sweetie, please don't run in the house." Regina sighed. Mia frowned and started playing with some of the alphabet magnets Henry had given her on the door of the fridge.

Anna watched her friend go over to the stove and turn the omelettes off. "Regina?" The Mayor turned away and Anna reached for her hand that laid on the counter, giving it a gentle squeeze. "What can I do to help?"

Regina looked down at their hands and frowned deeper before she met her gaze and Anna flinched at the sight of the dark circles under her eyes.

"I—"

"Mommy, Gina, wook!" Mia squealed in laughter. Both Anna and Regina turned toward the toddler who pointed at the fridge while jumping up and down. Mia had spelled out the word "Gina" with the letters. Anna's heart melted and she smiled, her hand dropping down to her stomach. She'd never get used to her young daughter affecting her so. Even if the 'a' was upside down, it was still adorable — especially since it was the first word Mia had spelt by herself. Anna had been working extra hard with her to be extra—prepared before she started school soon. Mia was so smart, Anna knew she was and she was right! She hadn't shown Mia how to spell any other name besides her own though….

She knelt down beside Mia, hugging her tight and showering her with praises. "Mia, baby, that's awesome! You spelled Gina's name — sort of!" she chuckled, flipping the upside down 'a' around. "My genius little girl!" Mia jumped up and down, excited. Anna stood, holding on to Mia's hands as her little girl twirled around. "Who showed you how to do that, sweetie?"

"Henwy." Mia beamed, still jumping and twirling.

Across the room Regina let out a strangled breath and Anna's head whipped around, still holding on to Mia's hand. Regina's hand was over her mouth and tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Gina, what's…"

"I'm f—fine…" she swallowed, hiccupping even as she quickly wiped the tears away. "Mia, sweetie thank you…"

Mia nodded, still beaming. One look at Regina though, and the smile faded from the toddler's face. "I make Gina sad?" Her head slanted down and she leaned into Anna's legs.

The Mayor cleared her throat, and quickly knelt down to the toddler's level. She drew the little girl into her arms, hugging her close. "N—not at all, my Mia…these are h—happy tears." Anna eyed her friend, not convinced at all. Regina withdrew from the hug and stood, inhaling a shaky breath that didn't go unnoticed by Anna. "Why don't you two go wash up and I'll finish up breakfast?"

Anna sighed, shaking her head. Something was _seriously_ wrong with this woman! "Mia—Bean, you head to the bathroom and wash your hands. Mommy'll be right behind you — okay?" Mia nodded, starting off with a sprint out of the kitchen. "And don't run!" Once the little girl was out of the room, Anna squared her shoulders and turned to her friend. "Regina, there is something seriously going on with you — I can tell!"

"I told you Anna, I'm fine." Regina's entire body tensed even as she continued to sniffle. "Now c'mon, it's time for breakfast."

"Hey — don't just shrug me off — those were not just happy tears. You may be able to lie to a three—year—old but I'm not that dense. Plus — there's the whole lie—detector thing Emma taught me." Anna crossed her arms. Regina stayed quiet. "Please? What was that last night? At the docks? What's bothering you?"

"Anna, please just let it go." Regina's voice was small.

"Like hell!" Anna grunted. "And no lectures about language. You scared the crap out of me! I barely slept at all I was so worried. Please, just tell me. I can be here for you too, you know. It's what friends are for. Is it about Robin? Losing him all over again — after the last time?"

Regina stared at her, hands gripping the edge of the island. After a long while, she finally let out a deep breath. "Fine...yes….It's about Robin. Just please, let it go…" she turned her back on the younger brunette again.

Anna could immediately tell that she was lying but the depth of begging in Regina's voice was seriously freaking her out. "I'm just trying to help but you have to let me in firs—"

"Amelia!" Regina spun on her heels and slammed her hands down on the island counter. "Please, stop!"

Anna stumbled backwards, catching herself before she tripped over her own footing. "Amelia…?"

"I—" The Mayor's eyes widened and her hand flew over her mouth, more tears forming in her eyes.

"Somewne here!" Mia's little voice echoed through the walls.

Anna's brows furrowed, looking out to the front hallway and then back at Regina. "Did you hear anything?"

Regina never moved, her hands still gripped tightly on the island count's edge. Anna crossed her arms, about to press the Mayor more when a knock on the front door sounded from the hall.

"I gots it!" Little footsteps tumbled across the hardwood.

Anna rolled her eyes, running after her daughter. Did Regina somehow sense that Mia was about to bolt for the door? And how did Mia know someone was about to knock in the first place? Storybrooke just got stranger and stranger every day. "Amelia Swan, how many times have I told you to let the adults answer the door!"

"Sowwy Mommy!" Mia stopped dead in her tracks. Regina wasn't far behind both of them.

"What are you psychic now? How did you know someone was coming?" Mia shrugged, bouncing on the tips of her toes in excitement. Anna raised an eyebrow before peaking through the frosted glass. When she caught the sight of bright red shoulders and blond hair she grinned, looking down at Mia. "Guess who it is, bean?"

"Who?!" Mia looked up at her in wonder.

Anna held her hands on either side of Mia's face. "It's your Aunty Emma! Actually, your Aunty Emma is your Godmother — which mean's she's your extra—special Aunty!"

Mia's eyes widened and she squealed in delight. "No fight?"

Anna shook her head, grinning. "Nope — no more fighting! Should we let her in?" Mia clapped her hands and pulled on her mommy's arms. Anna could feel Regina watching them from behind. She couldn't quite gauge the Mayor's reaction — other than that she was still upset. She certainly hadn't forgotten their conversation in the kitchen.

Anna reached forward, twisting the doorknob and Mia squeezed through her legs, launching herself into Emma's arms. "Emmy!"

Emma laughed, hoisting the little girl up into the air. "Well hi there little Mia! We're awfully energetic for it being so early…"

Anna snorted, rubbing her tired eyes. "She's like that every morning."

Emma winked at her, chuckling. "So like you were at her age? At least you were after I introduced you to a balanced sugary—cereal diet."

"Ha ha, very funny!" Anna rolled her eyes. "Seriously, don't tell Mia that. I'm trying to get her to give up her F—R—O—Z—E—N cereal she keeps insisting on. I can't get it here in Storybrooke!" Emma just laughed.

"Mommy, Elsa cural?!" Mia's eyes widened. "Can I's have?"

Anna rolled her eyes — shit! "Did Henry teach you how to spell that too!?"

Emma looked at Mia who just blushed, giggling. "We're spelling now!?"

"Yes….your goddaughter spelled her very first word today — that your son taught her! Isn't that right, Mia?" Anna tickled her tummy and Mia squirmed in Emma's arms.

"Wow! You are so smart, little duckling!" Emma hugged her close. Mia just giggled.

"Duckling?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah! She's a baby swan." Emma pushed a tendril of blonde curls out of Mia's face. "One day she's going to grow up to be a big beautiful Swan."

"Wike you!" Mia pointed at Emma, pushing on the older blonde's nose. Anna just smiled — so grateful to have Emma back in her life now. She could watch her best friend and her daughter interact all day.

"That's right, little duckling." Emma kissed her cheek. "Now, what did you spell?"

Mia smiled from ear to ear, pride on her little face. "G—I—N—A"

"Wow, Regina. You got Anna beat!" Emma laughed, spinning around with Mia just outside the door. When she noticed Regina's face drop, she stopped. "Uh….you look a little pale. You okay over there, Madame Mayor?"

"I'm fine." Regina forced out, her mouth in a tight line.

"O—kay...if you say so." Emma let out a deep breath. Anna could tell Emma didn't believe Regina either. "Hey Mia, what's that in your hand?"

Mia brought her hand from behind the blond's back and Emma's eyes twinkled when she saw the familiar object. "Dweam—cacher... bwoken. No wok."

"Aww...your dreamcatcher's broken?" Emma sighed.

Anna inwardly groaned — she knew now why Mia had crawled down the stairs by herself that morning. "Mia, are you having nightmares again?" Mia nodded, her bottom lip poking out.

"Well that's not good." Emma shook her head. "Should Aunty Emmy fix it?" Mia nodded, pouting. Shifting the little girl so she held her on one hip, Emma waved her hand over the "broken" dreamcatcher. It glowed with a bright, white light that quickly disappeared. Mia giggled, saying it was tickling her fingers. Emma picked up the dreamcatcher. "Say...Aunty Emmy has a idea...Mia, do you want to see your mommy as a little girl, just like you?"

Mia nodded excitedly, but then looked up and frowned. "Oh no's...Gina sad agin!"

Regina cleared her throat, her hand gripping the doorframe. "Emma, what are you doing? I'm not so sure—"

"Come on, 'Gina'!" Emma teased, tickling Mia again. "Live a little! It'll be harmless — just a little memory spell. Nothing traumatic, of course." Regina huffed, tapping her foot.

"What is it?" Anna asked curiously.

"It's a memory — my memory of the two of us when we were little. The dreamcatcher will allow the memory to play like a movie." Emma explained. Anna opened her mouth but Emma cut her off. "Like I said, nothing traumatic. I swear."

Anna nodded, intrigued by the idea. Regina let out another frustrated breath. Anna couldn't figure out what the big deal was. As long as it wasn't of the darker times of her and Emma's childhood. They did manage to have some fun as kids.

"Okay...here we go!" Emma held up the dreamcatcher and both Anna and Mia's eyes widened as it started to glow with a magnificent golden light. The middle of the dreamcatcher rippled like waves. After a few moments the image of two little girls in front of an old—fashioned television appeared. Both were completely enthralled with the movie on the scene. Memories flashed through Anna's mind like lightning, recognizing the images she was seeing play out in front of her. The music blaring through touched at her very soul. She knew the music would be familiar to Mia as well.

Mia gasped. "Dat Mommy? Emmy? And... Annie!" Mia started mispronouncing the words for "Tomorrow" and both Emma and Anna laughed. Within the dreamcatcher, young Emma tickled little Anna's belly which sent the brunette toddler roaring into a fit of giggles. Mia reached out to touch the weaving of the dreamcatcher and the images disappeared. Mia squealed in delight. "Agin, Agin!"

"Maybe another time, kid." Emma laughed.

Mia pouted — her face scrunched up when her eyes landed on Regina. "Gina, no tears!" She squirmed in Emma's arms and the blonde put her down. Mia dashed forward toward Regina but Anna caught the little girl first, hoisting her up from under her arms.

While Mia squirmed in her arms, Anna studied the Mayor. One hand clutched onto the doorframe and the other heavy over her chest. "Regina, seriously! What's wr—"

The Mayor's stern voice cut her off. "Miss Swan, I'm assuming you had another motivation for knocking on my door so early than a trip down memory lane?"

Emma adjusted her red leather jacket — the bunching caused from having Mia on her hip — and sent a pointed look the Mayor's way. "Well I thought I'd hang out with my little sister and goddaughter since all the fighting's done now. We can go back to being family."

"You think it's safe enough to be out there with Gideon on the loose?" Anna asked the blond, setting a still squirming Mia down who ran straight for Regina's legs, wrapping her tiny arms around them. Anna watched as the mayor sank further into herself and let out a sigh before turning back to Emma.

"Screw him." Emma's voice was stern. "I'd like to see him try getting in the way of me finally spending time with you and Mia. Besides, Henry left for school early today. I think it's got something to do with Violet. And I could really use some girl time right now. I've been wracking my brain trying to find a way to get Hook back and…"

"It's an excellent idea, Emma." Regina flinched, eyes flashing as she reached in the closet just inside the door.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

"Yes, I have things to take care of today anyway." Regina pulled out two coats. First, a small pink and purple one. The other, a larger hooded black leather jacket.

"But—" Anna pointed towards the kitchen where breakfast still sat untouched on the island. "What about—"

"A day with Aunty Emma sounds fun, doesn't it Mia?" Regina spoke sweetly to the toddler, helping her into her coat as she jumped about in excitement.

"Emmy!"

"But —" Anna barely had the chance to object as Regina shoved her coat into her arms and practically pushed her and Mia out the door. "But...I...wait!"

"Have fun, you three! I'll see you later. Be safe!" Regina blew a kiss and waved before closing the door behind her — leaving Anna, Emma, and Mia outside on the porch.

"Hey!" Anna reached for the doorknob but found it locked.

She looked back at Emma who had a confused look on her face, staring at the door in shock. "What's gotten into her today?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

Anna shrugged, her shoulders sinking in defeat. "I wish I knew…." she sighed as she zipped up the front of Mia's coat. "So got any ideas for this playdate?"

Emma nodded, "I do." She looked the two up and down, smirking at the sight of their pyjamas. "But maybe we should get you both out of those PJ's first…and Anna? There's a piece of spider web in your hair..."

* * *

" _Ugh, yuck….You are lucky you are my big sister and I like you. Yeah, some clothes are probably a good idea, Emma… Maybe even a shower."_

Regina's heart ached terribly as she leaned her head against the door with her eyes closed. She could hear Mia's faint giggles as Anna, Emma and Mia's footsteps grew quieter down the path away from the house. The tears washed down her face like rain at full force, unable to hold them back anymore.

Guilt flooded her system, colliding with the debilitating heartbreak over practically forcing Anna and Mia away from her knowing about the new threat in town but she knew they'd be safe with Emma. The Saviour loved them too and would protect them — probably better than Regina herself was able to right now. She really just needed to be alone before she completely fell apart right in front of them. They counted on her to protect them — she couldn't show weakness. Not like she'd shown the night before on the bench at the docks. She made Anna worry about her — so much so that she hadn't left Regina's side all night. Her daughter shouldn't have to take care of her like that, not ever.

Long after she knew they were down the path outside, Regina remained in front of the door. She sank to the floor, her back against the wood, as the memory she'd just seen of Anna as a toddler played on repeat in her head. The toddler in that memory had looked so different than the newborn from the memories Regina had recently regained. Still just as beautiful and sweet and perfect. Just as the wonderful adult Regina had grown to love. Mia's little laugh sounded just like Anna's had in that memory. From now on, every time she heard it she was going to think about all that she'd missed with Anna. Not to mention, the three short years of Mia's life she'd missed too.

She could hear Emma's bug starting up and driving off, taking her Anna and Mia out for the day. Regina's tears turned to sobs, one hand over her heart and the other over her stomach. She'd almost slipped — calling Anna "Amelia" by accident. She'd almost given away the secret she was trying so desperately to figure out before she'd have to tell Anna the truth — or worse Anna found out herself. Her daughter had only been worried about her. Regina had gotten snippy just because she couldn't control her own emotions and not for the first time either. Anna deserved a mother who was far better than Regina. There was no way she would ever be able to make up for all of the trauma in her daughter's life.

She couldn't help but feel jealous of the Saviour getting to spend the whole day with them. Emma had gotten to grow up with Anna. Finding out that Emma was Mia's godmother too — that had been a blow Regina had not been expecting so early in the morning. Perhaps Zelena wasn't the only Mills woman to suffer the envy gene.

Thinking of it only made her cry harder because now she knew that Anna and Mia were Mills women too...

The sound of the oven alarm startled her and she teleported her way into the kitchen. The omelettes were burning on the stove and the alarm for the turnovers was sounding off. She had a brief thought to use her magic to fix the ruined food but her heart sank when she realized there wasn't anyone in the house to actually eat any of it. She had pushed them all away. Instead she turned off the omelettes, grabbed a hot pad and pulled the turnovers out of the oven, throwing them onto the top of the stove in anger. As she turned her head, she saw the alphabet magnets on the fridge — the ones Mia had used to spell out "Gina."

Bursting into tears once again, she looked around the kitchen and shook her head. She couldn't keep doing this. She had to pull herself together. Her family and the town needed her. She made her way to the bathroom, her hands resting on either side of the sink. Letting out a deep breath, she looked up — gasping as she saw herself in the mirror. It was no wonder Anna had been worried about her! Dark circles marred the area under her puffy, red, tear—stained eyes. Her makeup was smudged beyond belief. She looked like a horror show. No wonder everyone kept asking her if she was okay! Not that it made it any less annoying…

Her phone buzzing in her pocket caught her attention and she pulled it out. She had two text messages. One from Henry: **Running a bit late, had to help Violet with something — will see you at your vault soon. Love you Mom!**

The other was from Snow: **Just checking how you are doing — did you find anything else out?**

Regina lay the phone on the sink and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Couldn't she have just five minutes alone to process all of this!? She really needed to fix that sleeping curse so Snow could talk to her husband and leave Regina alone! That, and she could use something to get her mind off of Anna and Mia and everything else...

She looked up, staring at her reflection again and winced. There was one person who never failed to make her feel better when something was bothering her — Robin. There was just something natural about him that always lifted her spirits when she was at her lowest. He'd make her laugh or tell her a story or even just distract her so her mind wasn't on whatever weight was bearing down on her. She wished he were here now to hold her and comfort her. Tell her she was making the right choice by _not_ telling Anna the truth even though she knew he'd really tell her the opposite. It didn't matter anyway because the real truth was he was gone and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. It was a shame really because she just knew if he were here, he would be so good with Anna and Mia. He would of cared for them like they were his own just as he had with Henry. Just thinking of Roland and Mia growing up together almost tore her heart in two especially with how close in age they were. She just knew they'd be inseparable, if not best friends. And Anna and Robin plus Henry? Well the three would of been thick as thieves in their silliness and jokes and pranks. There would never have been a dull moment in the Mills—Hood house and Regina would have loved every minute of it.

Waving her hand over her face, the disheveled appearance disappeared. Her makeup was retouched, the tear stains were dry, and the dark circles under her eyes were gone. Another wave, and she appeared in her vault.

For the next few hours while she waited for Henry, Regina went full force into working on different charms and spells and incantations. She tried anything and everything that might break the curse on Snow and David's shared hearts.

Every once and awhile, she would hear little Anna's tiny giggle from the memory echo in her head and it would send her reeling every time. It took longer and longer each time to stop, compose herself, and wipe the tears away.

Then she got another text message — this one from Anna: **Hope you're doing okay, Gina — Mia wanted to send you a picture to make you feel better!** Regina bit her bottom lip and her hands shook as she opened the attachment in the text. The picture was of Anna, Mia, and Emma at the park — all of them filed on the slide about to go down…

Fresh tears fell from Regina's eyes. She shook her head, shutting the phone off. No, no, no…. "Pull yourself together, Regina!" she scolded herself out loud.

"How's it going, Mom?"

Regina jumped, startled as she dropped her phone, shattering the screen into a million pieces. She counted backwards from ten in her head, reminding herself that she loved Henry. No, she loved all of her kids which was why she clenched her fist, willing her fireballs to stay put. Really, she just wanted to be left alone. Alone, to deal with her grief and pain and guilt and loss.

She sniffled, hoping Henry wouldn't see how upset she was. "It's going slowly. Casting a sleeping curse is one thing, but breaking it?" She scoffed, cursing her other formerly evil half. "Apparently, Snow and Charming have met their match — me."

Henry regarded her with concern, that patented Snow—White—Hopefulness sparkling in his eyes. "If there's anyone who can undo your work, it's you…." He paused, watching her closely as she reached down to pick up the broken phone and waved her hand over the screen. "But uh… I actually meant how are _you_ doing?"

Regina's lips pursed into a line, slipping her restored phone back into her pocket — her anger turning into frustration. "I'm fine."

"Mom…" Henry's voice cracked and he looked up at her. It reminded her very much of when he was a little boy, and of Mia's worried little face that morning when she thought she'd made "Gina" sad. Oh…seeing those letters on the fridge, put together by Mia. She bit back the tears that wanted to fall — again — and weakly made her way over to the makeshift bed in the corner. Henry was right behind her, watching her closely and taking a seat beside her. She cleared her throat, reaching over to hold on to Henry's hand. "Mia spelled her very first word this morning — with those alphabet magnets. She spelled my name — or rather, her nickname for me. She said that you taught her how."

Henry looked down. "She told me the other night when I was babysitting her that Anna was trying to teach her how to spell. I thought we could surprise you with it one of these days. I didn't think she'd pick it up so quickly."

Regina couldn't fight the tears anymore, a few of them leaking out. It was all just too much for her heart to handle...

Henry reached over and wiped them away with his sleeve. "Mom, what's going on? I got a few texts last night from Anna. She was in a panic because she found you crying, nearly catatonic at the docks and you were like that all night. She was really worried, asking me what to do. I tried to play it off the best I could but I can't keep doing that if I don't really know what's wrong myself. Did something happen? Did you go to Mr. Gold?"

"I . . ." Regina trailed off, sniffling — a million different things going through her mind at once. She wasn't sure how to explain anything when she hadn't processed any of it herself.

"Mom, please — you have to let someone in." Henry squeezed her hand. "This is killing you — I can tell, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only either. It's okay."

Regina nodded, thinking of the texts from Snow and Anna, and both Anna and Emma's comments earlier. She couldn't hold all of it in much longer. It wasn't affecting just her anymore. "I did go to Gold…." She croaked, her voice dry. Henry nodded, his expression encouraging as he scooted closer to her. "I was right — it was my mother, with some minor assistance from Gold. He gave me a stone that my mother used to strip my memories away..." Her lip began to tremble, her heart aching and the tears started to fall again.

"So, it's true then." Henry breathed out in disbelief. "Anna really is your daughter… your's and Daniel's?"

Regina nodded, more tears escaping against her will. Little Anna's laugh echoed in her ears again and she closed her eyes. All she could see was the beautiful newborn she'd spent hours holding in her arms as the snow fell outside...

Henry let go of her hand and leaned into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have pressured you into talking about it. You don't have to — just know you're not alone in this. I'm right here with you. And I meant what I said before, if anyone can undo what the Queen did — it's you. I believe in you, Mom."

"I know you do, and it means so much to me, Henry. You've believed in me when many didn't, and it's gotten me through so much." She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "You're right — I need to….let someone in. I brought the stone to the docks and I regained my memories o—of Anna...or….Amelia." Henry looked up at her in confusion. She smiled sadly, nodding. "That's right — Anna's birth name is Amelia. I named her after her grandmother — Daniel's mother Amelia. He'd told me it was his dream to be able to pass down the name if he were ever lucky enough to have a daughter." Henry's jaw dropped, while more tears flowed freely down Regina's face. Her recently returned memories of their night in the stables was now so vividly ingrained in her mind. She inhaled a few shaky breaths and Henry squeezed her hand tighter. "Anna said when she had Mia, the name 'Amelia' just came to her like magic...I believe it was actually her subconscious passing on her lost and forgotten name to her own daughter."

"Mom, that's…." Henry trailed off, exhaling sharply.

"Brutal?" Regina chuckled. "You have no idea." She felt a tug in the confines of her heart, sniffling again. She pulled Henry in closer to her, resting her chin on the top of his head. "I know you must have a million more questions."

"I do but it's okay. When the time is right, you'll tell me." Regina smiled through her tears, kissing the top of Henry's forehead. "I'm just really sorry you have to deal with all of this at once — plus everything else. You're always doing so much for everyone…."

Regina released a strangled breath. Her children were just determined to hit every one of her triggers today and she wasn't sure how much more crying she could handle. Inhaling a deep breath, she stood from the bed, straightened her black jacket and took a few unsteady steps back to the potion sitting on the mantel. "Yeah. I've cleaned up almost all my evil half's messes. Town line protection spell — check. I freed that dragon from the mirror world — check. Got Doctor Dolittle out of that cage." Henry shot her a look to which she rolled her eyes. "Don't ask. I undid everything except for the big one."

Henry let out a deep breath. "I wish I could help — with either the curse or Anna."

Regina eyed him before nodding. "Maybe you can." She wiped the left over tears from her eyes and prayed they would stay away for the rest of the day. "There's a few ingredients in Emma's shed I haven't tried yet. Can you run over and grab them for me?"

Henry smiled, always happy to be helpful. "Of course. What do you need?" He stood up and went over to the table, reaching into his backpack. He pulling out a notebook and a pen and quickly flipped to a fresh page, writing the ingredients down as Regina spoke.

"Uh tongue of newt — not the eye, tongue." She stopped and looked up when Henry's pen scribbled on the paper rapidly. "Henry?" She panicked, her heart beating like mad when she noticed that his eyes were white and clouded over. "Henry?" She ran to him and shook him frantically, but there was no response as he manically flipped through page after page and scribbled out strange symbols all over them. "Henry!?"

Full—blown fear overtook her when he suddenly stopped, the white gone from his eyes as they locked with hers for a second before his limbs when slack. Regina surged forward and caught her son in her arms, lowering him to rest on the makeshift bed.

He wasn't moving and her heart ached, believing the worst. She only relaxed slightly when his chest started to rise and fall. Thankful that he was at least breathing, she picked up the fallen notebook from the floor and scanned the page, studying the symbols. Deflating when she realized she didn't recognize them, she let out a deep breath.

Her heart was racing much too fast, so overwhelmed by everything that had happened that day already — or really, in the last couple of days. She hadn't exactly been thrilled when Henry was chosen as the next Author. Her Little Prince was supposed to be normal — safe from all the magic and mayhem of her life. Now he was a magical being too, tasked with something Regina herself didn't understand. She didn't know how to protect her son from this side of him. Nor did she know how to protect Anna from her burgeoning powers or, heaven—forbid if Mia ever started showing signs of having magic…

She let out a strained whimper, the thought of that dark magic that had tainted not only her life but the lives of basically everyone Regina knew, affecting her innocent girls. She shook her head, no she couldn't even go there right now. She had to focus on Hen—

The buzzing in her pocket disrupted her dark thoughts. She checked again to make sure that Henry was still breathing — stroking his cheek.

She pulled her phone out, seeing she had a text message from Emma: **Little Miss Mia insisted I send this to GINA!**

There was a photo attachment but Regina couldn't bring herself to open it yet. Just remembering seeing those letters of her name on the refrigerator — spelled out by her little grandbaby Mia — ate at her soul just like watching Henry go slack in her arms. The guilt set in too. She'd been so lost in her memories of loss that she'd completely missed out on the moment — one of Mia's "firsts" that she'd actually been there for. After missing all of Anna's firsts and the beginning of Mia's. She let out a solitary sob, her hand on her mouth. She really was a terrible mother and even worse grandmother...

Without even thinking about it, her finger clicked on the attachment in the text and suddenly her eyes were staring at an image of Anna and Mia. They were miling and laughing at the camera — or at her really. They had no clue who she really was to them, and yet they trusted her and (she hoped) loved her anyway. Would they love her as much if she knew she was keeping such a heavy secret from them?

Henry's face crinkled in discomfort — some kind of nightmare or side effect of the Author trance? Regina frowned, reaching over to stroke some of his hair. She didn't know what to do about the symbols Henry had drawn. She'd studied many languages both in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke but those symbols weren't one of them. She didn't feel comfortable going to Gold either. But who else? Henry stirred in his sleep again, reaching his hand out and latching on to her arm. It was then that she remembered that the former Author — Isaac — was still in Storybrooke. Down in the cells of the Storybrooke Asylum. As much as she never wanted to see or speak to that weasel again, she knew that he could have answers for Henry that she didn't have. Her phone now back in her pocket, she also thought that Isaac may have answers about the real, unaltered Page 13 with Regina and baby Anna—no, baby Amelia. The one Henry had recently drawn. Maybe he would have some answers about what happened to her newborn child after she'd been stripped from her by her own mother. Regina bit her lip, a few tears falling as she grew nervous at the thought of involving such a wild card with both of her children's lives. She'd already almost lost Henry because of him, she wouldn't lose both Henry and Anna or even Mia. She wouldn't make that mistake again. She would be cautious around him, knowing now just what he was capable of.

Henry's hands grabbed tightly onto each of the sleeves of her jacket as he propelled forward. "Mom!"

She let out a deep sigh of relief, her heart once again hammering in her chest. She pushed thoughts of Anna and Mia to the back of her mind for the moment, knowing that they were safe with the Saviour. "Oh, Henry…." She leaned forward, her concern on her baby boy as her forehead rested against his. "I didn't think I'd ever see those beautiful eyes of yours again. I was so worried about you."

"I'm o—okay, Mom." Henry assured her, hands still gripped tightly to her. "I'm okay…" He let go of her and lay back, rubbing his eyes. "I...Did I…?" He looked around, still slightly confused. She reached back to grab the notebook he'd written on and held it in front of him. Henry scanned the page, his finger following the symbols. "What is this?"

Regina shrugged, sighing. "You tell me. You wrote it right before you passed out."

"I—I have no idea. M—Maybe it's my Author powers? But I—I didn't use the pen, and I didn't write in the book. Mom, why did this happen?" Henry paled, looking up at her. The look on his face reminded her of the little boy who looked up at her with tears when his pet goldfish — Captain Rogers— had died when he was only four.

Emotion caught in the back of her throat, failure washing over her. What good of a mother could she be when she couldn't even give her children the answers they needed? "I—I don't really know." She stumbled, clearing her throat and willing the tears away. Henry — Anna — needed her to be strong, not fall apart again. "But, lucky for us, I know someone who might…though I'm really hesitant to even let him look at you much less talk to you."

Henry just looked at her in confusion. "Who, Mom?"

"The last man to be Author before you — Isaac."

She carefully helped Henry to his feet and adjusted his book bag on his shoulder with the notebook inside. Regina held on to his hand as she teleported them to the asylum entrance at the hospital. They were greeted almost immediately by the insufferable Nurse Ratched. Regina still wasn't sure what her fairytale counterpart was not was she even sure she wanted to.

Nurse Ratched led them down the hallway after they asked for Isaac with that ever—annoying smirk on her face. "I don't think he's ever had visitors."

Regina scoffed, not wanting to let the nurse see how nervous and worried she really was. "Shocking."

Henry eyed her before adjusting the strap of his bag, stepping closer to her as the nurse went ahead and unlocked one of the cell doors. "Do you really think he'll be able to help us? I mean, he's not exactly our biggest fan." He spoke out of the nurse's earshot.

Regina sighed — Henry wasn't saying anything she wasn't already thinking herself. She wouldn't tell him that though. "Well, it's worth a shot. Henry, if your problem is being the Author, why not ask the last one?" They reached the right room and stood in the doorway. The former Author in question sat at a tiny little desk in front of a typewriter, his back turned to them. "Hello, Isaac." The weasel turned around, a smug grin on his face. "We need to talk."

He just stared at them, calm as a cucumber. "I'm listening." Regina turned to Henry who nodded, slipping his backpack off his shoulder. "Oooh, secret glances — I'm intrigued. Is this a James Bond movie?"

Regina and Henry simply ignored him as they stepped forward and Nurse Ratched walked away, not wanting to give in to his games. Henry pulled the notebook out of his bag and opened it to the page of symbols, setting it on the desk beside the former author. Issac paged through it — completely silent — as Regina crossed her arms impatiently and Henry paced behind her. She thought, and not for the first time, that he was just as impatient as both Emma and Snow. "Well?"

Isaac held up his hand to cut her off. She narrowed her eyes — she didn't take well to being interrupted. The weasel was lucky he was needed for answers about her kids. "I've heard of this sort of thing happening, but it never happened to me. Not that I'm complaining. Well, actually, yes, I am complaining." He stood up and Regina's hand tensed beside her — ready with a fireball if need be. "You've had me locked up for how long now, and what did I really do to you that was so bad?"

Regina rolled her eyes — why did she think this was going to be a good idea again? Behind her, Henry let out an annoyed sigh. "Tried to kill us all." She pursed her lips, still remembering what it had felt like to take that sword in Henry's place. She'd gladly do it again for both her babies and her grand—baby if need be. Not that she wanted to be put into that position again. "So, if you want to earn your way back, maybe you can start by telling us what this means. Why did Henry write it?"

Isaac smirked — she really wanted to burn that smug look right off his face. "You're asking a lot of questions, Your Majesty, but it's just so hard to think in this dreary cell. A writer needs motivation and inspiration in his surroundings."

Regina groaned — she knew there would be a catch. "What do you want?"

"I want out of here for good. I'm want to go back to New York. I'm gonna need a car — something sporty. Ooh! Maybe a Porsche." That smug look was back again….

Regina let out an annoyed breath. "You've got to be kidding me."

Isaac shrugged. "Lamborghini will do."

Regina was seething — the nerve of this impotent fool! "How about I drive the sports car of your choice over your miserable little head until it squishes like a pumpkin?" Isaac stood up straighter, trying and failing to tower over her. She rubbed her fingers together and Henry's drawing of the real Page 13 appeared in her hand. She held it up, letting Isaac take a good, long look. "What about this? Know anything about this? About Authors drawing pages of altered memories?"

The former author gave no recognition to the drawing in front of his face. His raised his eyes, locking them with Regina's indignantly. "Freedom, sports car, Big Apple. And, since you're making this so difficult, "Hamilton" tickets." He smirked again.

Regina waved her hand and the page disappeared — safe in it's place in her purse back in her vault. She picked up the notebook off the desk. "Henry, grab your things. I was foolish to think this washed—up hack would help us." Henry was already out the door and Regina stomped her way out behind him.

"His Author powers are taking over." She stopped in the doorway at his words, smirking herself — pleased he'd taken the bait. She knew if she insulted him he'd want to prove himself not useless. "He thinks he controls them, but he doesn't. They are more powerful than you know."

Her heart skipped a beat at that, helpless concern striking her. She looked back to Henry, who looked a bit sick at the thought. "Well, what's going to happen to him?"

"Those trances — they'll become more frequent, more intense. He might even end up in a cell right next to me."

Regina swallowed. "Well, what can I do to help?"

Isaac grinned with perverted glee. "You can start by giving me what I want."

"Fine." Regina snarled out. "First tell me about the image he drew." She decided not to give him anything — see what he knew first before she fed him any information. If he thought she was protective of Henry, he had no clue the hormones that were raging through her at the thought of harm coming to either her daughter or her granddaughter.

"Such a sweet image — the Evil Queen with a baby of all things!" Isaac chuckled darkly. "But wait . . . that's not the Evil Queen — that's just a girl, not yet fully exposed to the Darkness…"

"Why did the Pen make him draw this all of a sudden? Why now? And why doesn't the storybook have any record of it?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to study his reaction.

"Why not now, your Majesty?" He grinned at her. "The present's as good a time as any, don't you think? Now, about what I asked for…"

Regina continued to watch him, her suspicion growing. "Where has this child been all these years then? Even if there's no record of the child in our Storybook, the child had to have gone somewhere."

"Here, there, everywhere...That is a very good question — Madame Mayor."

Regina eyed him and then groaned. "Henry, let's go. We've...got some work to do." Her son nodded, glaring at Isaac. She went to the open doorway, locking eyes with the nurse just down the hall. Nurse Ratched was back in the doorway in a moment, locking the door behind them. Regina let out a deep breath. "We'll be back." She told the nurse just as she took Henry's hand and teleported them out of that dingy asylum.

They appeared outside Marine Garage — town mechanic's shop. Gus or Michael or Steve — whatever his name was stood under a car. Regina wasn't sure — nor did she care. As long as he could get them what they needed, his name didn't matter.

"Mom, he was just starting to talk about Page 13!"

Regina exhaled, turning to her son. "He didn't know anything about it all."

Henry froze where he stood. "But….how could you tell?"

"Trust me — I may not have your mother's — or Anna's — lie detector skill but I wasn't born yesterday." She grumbled. "He doesn't have a clue and I'd really rather he not knew about it at all." Raising her hand, she knocked on the shop door. The mechanic finally appeared and Regina asked him for a cheap, running vehicle. As he set about to search his records for one, Regina and Henry waited on the other side of the building by the garage.

Off in the distance they could see Anna, Emma, and Mia walking around by the docks. Or rather, Mia was skipping around as Anna and Emma followed her. Regina could faintly hear the sound of Mia's little laugh. It sent her heart reeling, reminding her of hearing baby Anna's laugh that morning in Emma's memory. It looked like they were having fun, bringing a smile to Regina's face. Her girls were happy which made her happy — even though her world was crashing around her and she couldn't stop crying…

Regina and Henry didn't have to wait much longer for the mechanic — it wasn't exactly a sports car but the weasel/former author would have to deal with an old-fashioned van.

They went back to the asylum and sprung Isaac. As Mayor and Queen, Regina didn't have much issue there and soon they were at the town line. Isaac was, of course, less than impressed with his getaway vehicle (and lack of Hamilton tickets). Regina tried pressing him about the symbols and Page 13 that Henry drew but it was clear they weren't getting much out of him. It would be easier to just get him out of town and out of the way.

He was just about to leave, when Isaac turned back. "And if you want to take care of your son — and anyone else you care about, I'd follow along right behind me."

Regina narrowed her eyes, feeling the anxiety kick in full force again. "Why?"

Isaac grinned, pointing to Henry. "You want to know what's going on with Shakespeare here? I'd take a look at the book."

Henry opened the book in question, looking up at his mother in horror. "It's the final chapter." Regina swallowed — wondering what that meant for the rest of them.

"Ah, so it is. The end of the story." The former author simply nodded.

Henry scowled at him. "Isaac what happens at the end of the book?"

"The Saviour fights the final battle. And trust me no one wants to be around to see that." And at that he got in the van and took off. As they watched him go, Regina's heart pounded a mile a minute, aching ferociously in her chest as images of her family, her children and friends flashed before her eyes. She sent her girls away today, pushed them on the Saviour to take care of because she couldn't stand to look at them and deal with her pain at the same time…

Now she just wanted them back with her and not let them or Henry out of her sight again...

* * *

Anna rocked back and forth in the chair, her eyes closed and her heart full as her baby girl slept soundly in her arms over her chest. Her lips hummed softly, soothing her little one as she slept. It had been quite the exciting day for them both — a day out with Emma both at the park and the docks, dinner at Granny's, and now a late night "Team Happy Endings" meeting at Snow and David's apartment.

Regina hadn't been lying when she said she could be out late — Anna had tried waiting up long after she'd put Mia down for the night. She'd dozed off a few times, but when Regina finally trudged in the front door Anna was actually awake to greet her. The Mayor hadn't been home long, though, before she'd insisted on waking Mia so they could go to the Charming's. Anna hadn't been pleased — why couldn't they just stay at the house? Regina insisted though, and it was the most interaction Anna had gotten from her in days…

So Anna redressed, packed up a bag for Mia, and carried her pyjama—clad little girl from her bed to Regina's car. Regina very briefly explained that they had something, a new clue in the Saviour's battle and they all needed to discuss it. Mia woke up on the car ride over, very grumpy and not happy to not be in her bed. Regina actually had to stop the car so Anna could crawl in the back with her to calm her down. That sour mood continued when they arrived at the Charming's. Anna had to stand outside in the hall holding her crying toddler for a few minutes so she wouldn't wake up baby Neal inside. Regina kept insisting to stay out there with her, but Anna knew Mia wouldn't calm down until it was just the two of them.

With a long face, Regina had continued inside and glanced back at Anna with a distressed expression before she closed the door behind her. After quite a while, Anna finally got Mia to calm down enough where she was quite. When she entered the apartment, everyone was gathered around the small dining room table looking around a notebook. She figured that was the clue Regina had been talking about.

With Mia still a bit fussy, Anna continued past them and into the other room where there was a rocking chair. She felt Regina's eyes as she took a seat, still with that anxious and worried look on her face. When she settled into the chair, Mia started to stir again and she winced. She knew baby Neal was asleep nearby — he would surely wake up if Mia threw another fit. Closing her eyes and running her hand up and down Mia's back, Anna started humming one of her favourite songs lately. It was a violin melody called "Crystallize" by Lindsey Stirling. Between the rocking and the melody, it wasn't long before Mia was fast asleep again.

She'd been sitting with Mia for a while now, rocking her — making sure she would stay asleep. The others were still talking around the table. Anna figured she would join them once she put Mia down and they could catch her up. She was content where she was now — with her baby girl in her arms. She hadn't had much of this lately — just her and Mia time — with all the drama and scariness going on. Her baby girl was growing up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday when Mia was just a tiny little bundle in her arms. She started humming again, this time a melody that had been Anna's go—to for much of Mia's life. It always seemed to soothe her little one, even though Anna wasn't really sure where it was from. She'd just started humming it out of nowhere in her first few hours with Mia in the hospital, though she had no idea where she'd gotten it from. Her newborn daughter seemed to like it though so she kept humming it as Mia got older.

When she was convinced Mia was out for awhile, she eased out of the chair and carried her in the other room where Snow was asleep on the bed. A quick glance out the window and Anna blinked, just now realizing that the sun was beginning to rise. Rocking back and forth on her heels for a moment, she pressed a kiss to Mia's cheek before laying her gently down on the bed beside the sleeping Snow. Had it not been for the current situation, the sight would of been almost too cute to handle. Mia cuddling close into Snow White's side.

She could hear some of the conversation in the other room — something about a final battle. She was fairly certain she could hear Emma saying something about her and Henry going to the library. Letting out a deep breath, she leaned over to press one final kiss on Mia's forehead before joining the others in the other room. She frowned, the sight of Emma holding the notebook — her hand shaking again — the first thing she saw. Panic flooded her system, worried for her big sister.

Henry took the notebook from his blonde mother and David held onto his daughter's arm. "It's going to be okay, Mom." Henry's voice was firm, confident.

Anna was beside Emma in a second, holding the Saviour's shaking hand in her own. "Yeah Em, it's going to fine. We're going to beat this…" She looked up, meeting Regina's gaze to find that her friend the Mayor had tears in the corners of her eyes — eyes that darted first at Henry, then Anna herself, and then finally to Emma. Anna may not have known Regina as long as the rest of the people in this town, but she could see that her friend was worried about all of them.

Emma stared up at Henry, still stunned from her momentary loss of control. "I know." The Saviour shrugged out of Anna's grip, grabbing her coat from the closet. Anna watched her closely, afraid her big sister would collapse in front of her. "Anna, you coming?" Emma was looking at her now — looking very much worried similarly to the Mayor. Just like David had a close eye on Emma. After all this time, Anna was still so unused to so much protection and love around her.

Speaking of, Anna's focus was on the doorway to the other room where her little one was fast asleep. "I think I'll stay here for a bit."

"You can go, Anna. It's okay." Regina glanced at her with downcast eyes.

Anna could see all over Regina's face that she very much didn't want either Henry or Anna to leave. She'd seen how divided Henry had been lately trying to keep an eye on both of his hurting mothers and she didn't want to go anyway. With both Mia and Regina there, she couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be. "I'll stay here. Mia is still sleeping anyway. Good luck, Em. You got this." Emma smiled softly at her as she and Henry left.

As the door closed, Anna's ears perked up — the slightest of cries echoing from the other room. She winced, hurrying out of the room while David and Regina continued to talk. She found Mia awake on Snow's bed and let out a sigh — so much for getting her daughter to stay asleep.

"Mumma…" Mia whimpered, holding up her arms.

Anna scooped her up and Mia sleepily wrapped her arms around her neck. "Sshh...you'll wake up baby Neal." Mia sighed sleepily as Anna carried her out of the room.

"Okay, yes, I may have something, but it could be dangerous or life—threatening." Regina sighed.

David's voice was desperate and Anna winced — catching sight of Regina's pained eyes when David held her hands with his own. "Our daughter is about to face the biggest fight of her life. We'll do whatever it takes to be with her. Now, whatever you have it'll work. It has to. I mean, it's not like it's the first curse we've ever woken up from."

Anna turned into the room with Mia in her arms. Mia lit up at the sight of both David and Regina.

David's desperate face instantly went away and he broke out into a wide grin. "Well, it if isn't my favourite little Princess!"

Mia giggled, though still half asleep as David swooped her into the air before kissing her cheek and blowing raspberries on her belly. "U—Uncle Davey! Stop it!"

David laughed, shifting the child to his hip. "How was your sleep?" Mia yawned, leaning her head against his shoulder. David chuckled, passing the little girl back to her mother. "Not long enough huh?"

Anna nodded as Mia curled up in her arms. Anna noticed that Regina had a pensive look on her face. "David is right, Gina. If anyone can do this it's you. And Mia and I are here to help. What can we do?"

Not long after, Mia was fed and dressed and they were back in Regina's car. The Mayor explained that it would be better if she helped Emma and Henry at the library. There were some spells she needed to focus on and she didn't want Anna or Mia around that kind of dangerous magic. Anna agreed — though she didn't like the idea of Regina around that either. She wanted to protest but the anxiety on Regina's face stopped her. If her friend was more comfortable with the idea of her and her daughter being at the library with Emma and Henry, then that was where they would go.

She had a sudden thought if that was what the other morning had been about — pushing them out the door to spend the day with Emma…protect them from what was really going on, like where exactly this new clue had come from...

As they climbed out of the car, little Mia ran over to Regina's side and insisted on a hug and kiss goodbye. Anna watched with heartfelt tears, seeing that it meant so much to Regina. There was something else on the Mayor's mind but Anna couldn't place it.

For the next half of the day Anna, Emma, and Henry poured over the books — searching for anything that could help them with the final battle. Mia played on the floor with some of the toys from her bag for a while before she curled up in one of the chairs in the corner and fell asleep.

There was a point when Anna grew restless, unused to so much research time, and found herself distracted. She scanned all the different books, thumbing them all several times. She could feel as Henry and Emma sent amused glances between themselves — even heard Emma whisper once "Just like when we were little — kid never sits still." She ignored it — if she wanted to she could remind Emma that she was the same way and where did she think Anna got it from? She didn't though and continued her bored perusing.

She stopped on the section with the fairies, suddenly intrigued. She knew now that Tinker Belle was real and she'd met Blue and some of the other fairies, she just hadn't realized there was so much history on them! She got caught up reading on them for a bit before Henry and Emma pulled her back into the research party.

When Miss Mia awoke from her nap an hour or so later, Emma insisted that they all take a break and head to her house for a late lunch. Henry tried to lobby for Granny's for lunch, but Emma shot the idea down right away. "If I let you guys have a greasy dinner again Regina'll kill me before Gideon has the chance to!" Anna, Henry and Mia pouted but Sheriff Swan was firm.

On the way to her house, Emma's phone buzzed — the Saviour's eyes widened as she read the text out loud. "There's been an….issue of sorts that's come up and we're all meeting at…" Emma trailed off, looking down the street — seeing David's truck. "I guess at my place."

"Looks like they're already here." Henry observed.

When they entered the house, Mia insisted on hugs from everyone — even though it hadn't been that long since she'd seen them. Everyone, except Zelena. It didn't take long though for the toddler to become entranced in the toys from her diaper bag, as well as the new toys her Aunty Emmy had recently gotten her.

The "grownups" were discussing the final battle and Snow and David's sleeping curse. Anna was there with them in the room but she felt very removed from it all. She didn't have anything to contribute to the conversation nor could she even really follow what they were saying most of the time. She found herself playing with Mia, mostly tuning out what the others were saying. Until, that is, her ears caught on to a particular word:

Pixie.

She'd been on her way through the kitchen to grab something to drink and heard the tail end of their conversation.

David held up his phone for the others to see. "I think your mother just found a way to break the sleeping curse. She just didn't realize it."

Anna walked up to them, curiously peering around Emma to see what the big deal was.

Regina scoffed. "Flower petals?"

David shook his head, a smile on his face. "Those aren't just any petals, Regina."

Zelena looked closer at the phone. "Pretty boy is right. Those are Pixie petals."

Anna froze where she stood, turning her head back. "As in...Pixie dust?"

Zelena smirked at her, her eyes wide with amusement. "Someone's got a fairy obsession…"

Regina's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. "Zelena, knock it off!"

Anna flinched, feeling the tension between the Mills sisters. The looks the two were giving each other were intense. Much like Anna supposed it had looked like between Emma and herself. Anna knew Regina and Zelena hadn't gotten along most of the time they've known each other but this — this didn't feel right at all.

"Exactly." David either seemed oblivious to the sisters' strife or he was just so focused on getting his wife back. "And Pixie Dust might just be strong enough to wake us up."

Zelena sighed dramatically. "Well, I know about magic, and Pixie flowers only grow for one reason, in reaction to the presence of great evil."

Emma closed her eyes, letting out a breath. "So, if these flowers just started sprouting up all over Storybrooke…"

Zelena scrunched her face. "I think the Author had the right idea skipping town. Whoever you're meant to face in this Final Battle —they're already here."

Anna gulped, her eyes instantly locking on Mia in the other room. She noticed that Regina's face was pale, the worry lines on her forehead creasing. "I d—don't understand. How are flower pixie dust petals going to wake you and Snow up if True Love's kiss can't?" None of this magic stuff ever made any sense to her…

David started to explain. "The pixie dust can reunite two souls who are bound by True Love — whether it be a couple or a parent and a child—"

"Or even friends or siblings….it's a long and complicated list." Regina cut in. "That's why True Love is such a mysterious subject — nobody really knows what defines it, and it's different for each person too."

"Right." David nodded.

Emma cleared her throat. "Mom and I will go looking tonight."

"My wife is a master tracker after all." David agreed.

"I'll babysit Neal while you guys are out." Henry volunteered, gesturing to the portable pack and play in the corner of the dining room where baby Neal was asleep. Emma shot him a look.

Regina's eyes widened. "Alone!?"

Henry shrugged. "Grandpa will be there."

Regina threw up her hands. "In a near eternal slumber!"

"Henry, your mother is right. I can bring Neal to the fairies — baby Robyn is already there. It would kill me if something happened to the two of you while I was asleep in the same room." David rubbed his eyes.

Henry let out a defeated breath. "But I want to help!" Regina brought her hand up to rub her temple, closing her eyes.

Emma crossed her arms, her breathing heavy. "I'll put up a protection spell around the three of them on the loft before Mom and I go. Is that okay with you Regina?"

Regina sighed, letting her arm fall. "If you must… but you do not under any circumstances leave that apartment. And do not be a hero if something happens. You call me right away."

Henry nodded, looking not entirely satisfied but content enough. "Got it, Mom — both of you."

The Mayor looked over to Anna. "We can head back to the house. Henry will be safe at the loft with David and Neal under Emma's protection spell but I'm not letting the two of you out of my sight. We'll go back to the mansion and I'll reinforce the protection spells I already have up."

Anna let out a breath, feeling every bit as stifled as Henry so she understood his frustration. At least he was the Author and that helped out a little. Anna felt like she didn't have anything to offer to her big sister or new friends. She knew there'd be no going around especially Regina though — the woman was fiercely protective and resourceful to boot.

…but she really wanted to prove that she could be helpful…

The drive home was quiet except for the sound of Mia snoring in the backseat. Luckily they didn't encounter any sign of Gold or Gideon — or the new threat — on the way to the mansion. The silence was smothering though — Anna knew there was something Regina was keeping from her. She hadn't been able to figure it out so far but whatever it was it was obvious that it was upsetting her.

They arrived at the house and Regina insisted on carrying Mia upstairs herself. It wasn't in anyway strange but Anna just found it disconcerting that Regina was acting so differently. It had to be tied to whatever was upsetting her, right?

Anna watched pensively as Regina led a now partiality awake Mia around her room to pick out pyjamas to wear, then to the bathroom for a short bath. She practically brushed Mia's teeth herself because the toddler was barely awake. The scene was equal parts endearing and worrying — while it was adorable watching a formerly evil queen guide a sleepy toddler through her bedtime routine, Anna also knew that formerly evil queen wasn't acting like her normal Regina—self. That was grating on Anna's nerves because she wanted to help but didn't know how.

She stood in the doorway of her daughter's room watching Regina read a story to an already asleep Mia. It was honestly adorable really, her heart could barely take it! She couldn't get her mind off of Emma and Snow out there looking for that pixie flower, however. Besides the fact that she was pretty much obsessed with Tinker Belle (always had been, actually — she could never explain it) she really wanted to help. She figured Emma and Snow could use another set of eyes to help track anyway.

Regina looked up from the story. It was "The Complete Book of the Flower Fairies," which was Mia's new favourite from the new books Regina had insisted on buying for her. Anna pointed down the hall toward her own room and Regina winked at her and nodded. Letting out a deep breath, Anna took one last look at her sleeping little angel curled up in Gina's side before making her way to her room and closing her door behind her.

She glanced at her bed and huffed. Could she really get away with it? Shrugging, she set about stuffing pillows under her blanket and proceeded to crawl out the window, which really took her back to her days in the foster system. But holy crap was it ever high! Did Regina really have to own such a massive house!?

Once safely on the ground Anna made her way towards the woods and found it surprisingly easy to track Emma and Snow's fresh footprints in the snow. She'd really kinda just, well...stumbled upon on them. By the time she did so, her lungs burned. She was just running up to them when she heard Snow talking to Emma:

"The petals had to have come from around here."

Anna came up behind them, her hand on Emma's shoulder as she leaned over trying to catch her breath. Maybe she'd been enjoying Regina's cooking a little too much. "Holy crap you guys walk fast!"

Emma jumped, pushing her back suddenly. Anna tripped on something and fell in the snow. "Anna! What the hell are you doing here!"

Anna huffed, rising to her feet and brushing the snow off her jacket and pants. She scowled at Emma. "Ugh, you dork!"

Emma rolled her eyes at her, chuckling. "Geez, sorry kid. But seriously though — what the hell?"

"I came to help! Don't worry Regina's home and Mia's fast asleep." Anna assured them. She was only leaving out a couple of details, right?

Snow eyed the younger woman nervously. "Regina let you leave the house — by yourself — at this hour?"

Anna gulped, looking down at her feet as she toed some snow with her shoe. "Uh… well...she may not know...perhaps…"

Both Snow and Emma's eyes widened. "You snuck out behind Regina's back?" Emma crossed her arms — unimpressed by the look on her face. "How did you manage that?"

Anna smirked, shrugging. "She hasn't thought to bar my windows up yet…so I took full advantage."

Emma snorted, shaking her head. "Well, she might now…"

Snow let out a gasp. "Anna! Regina is going to kill you! Then me…then you again. And probably Emma too…" The short—haired brunette frowned.

Emma rolled her eyes, throwing up her hands in defeat."Why do I feel a strange sense of deja vu?" Snow and Anna turned to Emma, both confused. "Never mind. How did you even find us?"

Anna pulled her phone out of her pocket, flashing the light to the footprints in the snow. "Ah...You guys left a trail. It actually didn't take me that long…."

Snow shook her head furiously. "Y—You have to go back. It's far too dangerous!"

Anna groaned. "Not a chance. Regina won't even know I'm gone. Besides last time I checked I'm an adult." She decided to ignore the skeptical looks both Snow and Emma were sending her way — geez, they really were mother and daughter. "I can make a pillow case rope and climb out my window if I want to… and how dangerous can a flower made of Pixie Dust be!? It's just a freaking flower!"

Snow shook her head "Very!"

"Wait, you climbed out the window?! That's like twenty feet!" Emma reached over and smacked her lightly on the shoulder. Anna raised an eyebrow. "What are you, Jackie Chan?" The Saviour shook her head. "Do you know how lucky you are you didn't break every bone in your body!"

Anna rubbed her shoulder. "Geez Emma, I forgot how physical you get when you're annoyed…. Besides, Henry said he used to do it all the time to sneak out and see you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me — he got lucky too." She paused, her focus turned towards a patch of snow. "Hey, woah look down there!"

Anna's jaw dropped as her eyes took in an area of the forest completely covered in the most beautiful little pink flowers. Those had to be the pixie flowers, right? She found them enchanting — but how could they come from such evil? "Wow. Are those it?!"

"Yeah." Emma let out a deep sigh. "Wait. Zelena said these flowers only grow in the presence of evil."

"So if there's a whole field of them…." Snow trailed off.

"Um...guys..." Anna gulped. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"And here I was hoping to make an entrance."

Anna froze where she stood, instinctively moving closer to both Emma and Snow. Her blood boiled and something within her….it changed the moment she heard that dark, lilting, dangerous voice. The sparks she'd been feeling on and off for awhile suddenly flared, her skin overheating. The feeling was dark and it spread through her like a wildfire.

The woman who stood before them wore a dark elaborate coat and gown that reminded Anna of a costume she wore for Halloween one year. She resembled that of a witch or sorceress, similar to those vicious magical villains in all her favourite movies. She'd heard the others call her "Black Fairy" — but how could a fairy be so evil? She was Gold's mother of all people? Well, it figured….the dude was as evil as they come of course his mother was evil incarnate too. She just still couldn't believe that a fairy of all creatures was behind this. She'd grown up on Tinker Belle and Peter Pan movies where the fairies were the symbols of all things good and hopeful. She learned that a lot of the things she'd grown up believing weren't actually true when it came to fairy tales but geez...did they have to mess with her fairies too!?

She'd always thought that evil was ugly both inside and out — until she'd come to this town. She'd seen all kinds of villains since she'd arrived — even the twin of the woman who became her friend. *That* hadn't been much fun at all. In fact, she'd had a nightmare or two about it and she didn't get those often. That whole day when the Queen had tried to take her and Mia and Henry just puzzled and disturbed her at the same time. Even more so because she couldn't even tell the difference until Mia started behaving strangely. Just dressed in Regina's clothes, the Queen had seemed off but not entirely out of character which she supposed made sense because they were supposed to be the same person but still… Once she saw the Queen in her elaborate outfit it was like something changed and the woman in front of her had been just all wrong. If she'd thought that outfit was ridiculous it had nothing on the Black Fairy's insanely strange costume.

What was it with this town and people being the same age as their kids!? Actually this "Black Fairy" looked WAY younger than mean old Mr. Gold!

Snow stepped in front of both Anna and Emma, holding her bow at the ready. "Stay away from my daughter!"

The Black Fairy simply grinned at the Saviour, none too concerned about the bow and arrow aimed directly at her. "Emma, I've been waiting a very long time to meet you."

Anna snarled, moving in front of Snow and Emma. Something about that manipulative lilt to the Black Fairy's voice brought back those traumatic memories again of the confrontation with the Queen. She'd tried to forget that night since but in a matter of minutes she'd thought of it twice. Standing in front of this evil fairy triggered that weak, hopeless, powerless feeling she'd had when the Queen had her frozen in place just about to rip her heart out. The Queen would have too especially since Emma and Regina had been unconscious on the floor. With that she remembered Regina telling her later that night that she was strong and she could do anything. She locked eyes with the Black Fairy, snarling again. Regina was right, she was strong. "Listen, bitch — don't come near my sister or my friend you got it!?" She didn't like this Black Fairy one bit — no one threatened her big sister or her friend and got away with it!

"And you must be Anna. Anna… Mills." The Black Fairy winked at her, chuckling.

"Miller!" Anna huffed.

The Black Fairy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Funny, I'm certain it was—"

"Come near her and you'll regret it!" Anna cut her off, rage boiling to the surface.

Emma's voice was low, her focus solely on the threat in front of her. The Saviour yanked on Anna's arm, pulling her back. Anna jerked her arm out of Emma's grip but Emma grabbed hold of her again. "Anna, stop! Get behind me!"

The Black Fairy simply laughed. "You best listen to your foster sister, Anna. She knows you're no match for me."

"Shut it, Goth Barbie!" Anna scowled at the Black Fairy, still struggling in Emma's hold. White light radiated from Emma's hand and Anna was pulled behind both Emma and Snow. She found she couldn't move her feet, a white light glueing them to the ground below. "Dammit, Emma!"

Emma let out a frustrated sigh. "So I guess you're the one I fight in the Final Battle."

The Black Fairy's expression severed. "I created the Dark Curse. You were born to break it. We've been destined to clash since the beginning of time. I never should have sent an emissary to do what only I can."

"What the hell does that mean? How did you get here?" Emma grimaced.

Anna moved her feet, still trying to break out of Emma's magical hold but she was stuck. Another dark figure walked up beside the Black Fairy — Gold's son Gideon. "Ew — seriously!? This asshole again! Whole damn family's nutters…."

"Anna!" Emma scolded, her eyes never leaving the two threats in front of her. She let out a sigh. "Right. Never mind. So, is this it?"

The Black Fairy beamed. "Oh, no. You'll know when the Final Battle begins. Everyone will."

Snow's aim of the bow never waved, her voice foreboding. "We won't let you hurt our daughter — or anyone else in this town!"

"Is that so? Because it's going to be hard to stop me when both Mummy and Daddy are fast asleep."

Anna noticed that in front of her, Snow let out a deep, deep breath. The Black Fairy must have heard it too — her laugh dark and definitely creepy.

"Gideon." The young sorcerer's hand shot out and the pink pixie flowers were covered in a magical mist and simply disappearing. Emma, Snow, and Anna all tensed. The Black Fairy laughed again. "Ah, it's better this way. No mother should have to watch their child die."

Anna eyes widened, her shock worn off — a clear vision of her sweet, smily, laughing baby girl in her eyes. She was still grounded where she stood but she waved her arms. Snow, about to release an arrow, stopped as Anna continued to wave about. "Wait a second, how did you know who I was!"

The Black Fairy grinned maliciously. "Oh sweetie….Everyone's talking about you. You and that darling little girl of yours. But my isn't she precious, such a special little one…"

Anna saw red, her skin heating up again. How dare—?! Like hell she was going to let this sorry excuse for a "mother" anywhere near her treasured daughter! She struggled against the magic holding her feet, the white light fading into a bright blue. Suddenly she could move again and she lurched forward, intending to tear the Black Fairy apart….but she was held back buy a set of hands on each arm, Emma and Snow both shouting at her. Screaming, she thrashed around trying to break free but the two of them combined were too strong.

The Black Fairy simply laughed, shaking her head. Without another word, both she and Gideon disappeared in a thick, dark black film of smoke.

* * *

Regina glanced at the "Mia—Monitor" that sat at the corner of her home office desk every so often as she thumbed through yet another spell book. After she'd finally gotten Mia settled in and where she would stay asleep, she'd decided she was too wired to go to bed herself. She had a curse to break and she intended to do it. She'd magicked the monitor in her hand from Anna's room on her way to her office so she could hear if Mia woke up. She figured that Anna was exhausted so she'd let her sleep and take care of Mia for the night. She could handle that, let her daughter sleep and take care of her granddaughter.

She'd had a moment though — when she first walked out of Mia's room — she had been transfixed, staring at Anna's closed door for what felt like hours. Her heart hammering painfully in her chest, she had a moment of doubt — maybe she shouldn't keep this secret anymore. Maybe she should tell Anna who she was and who Regina was to her. Robin had always inspired her to live by a code just like he had and she was really trying to.

Maybe that had been why she'd split her darkness out in the first place and hadn't realized it. If she were to continue to follow the "code" she really should tell Anna the truth and clear out the lies between them. She actually took the steps down the hall, rested one palm flat on the door with the other ready to turn the doorknob. She was going to do this — live up to Robin's code and be truthful and honest with Anna. She held a breath for a long time, a million different thoughts running in her head. She wondered if Robin was watching her right now and if he'd be proud of her. When she could finally breathe again, she turned the knob and quietly went into the room. The room was dark and Anna was fast asleep up under the blankets. She exhaled again, doubt clouding her mind and the fear of losing Anna and Mia overtaking her again.

No — she couldn't do this, not right now. It wasn't time. Today wasn't the right day.

So she left the room and made her way to her office. One crisis at a time — she needed to fix what her other half did to her friends. Since then she'd been going back and forth and back again — her focus on her books, the monitor, and the picture of herself with Anna and Mia from the docks.

The more she stared at the picture though, the more she decided it would be better not to tell Anna at all. They were together, reunited. Regina got her baby girl back after so many years apart and that was enough for her. She could love and protect and take care of both Anna and Mia even if they never saw her as "Mom" or "Grandma". She already had a mother—daughter and grandmother—granddaughter relationship with them, there was no reason to ruin it by putting labels on those relationships. As long as they were with her, it didn't matter. She'd be Anna's friend and Mia's Gina if that was what it took. Better that than scare Anna off. The woman was a runner by history and Regina intended to prevent that indefinitely.

The most important reason though was hearing Anna say that she was finally letting go of her past after so many painful years searching for her real family. Regina could see it — Anna was finally healing some of those emotional scars and learning to accept herself the way she was despite her unknown lineage. Telling her the truth would just reopen those old wounds — cause her more pain and suffering. The last thing she wanted was for her baby girl to suffer more because of her mother and grandmother than she already had. Her daughter had come too far, grown up too much. Just getting Anna to fix her relationship with Emma had been difficult enough and took too much of a toll on her. Regina winced, remembering the hate and pain in her daughter's eyes when she'd walked in on that fight between her and Emma… No, she couldn't be the cause of that again.

She frowned though, thinking back to the last few days. She really needed to get her emotions in check and perhaps tone down on the "mother gifts" if she didn't want Anna to push her more about what was bothering her.

Regina looked up from the book, her gaze on the picture of her daughter and granddaughter again. Her precious girls… along with Henry she'd do anything to keep them safe, happy, and by her side — even if it meant keeping this secret to herself for the rest of her life. The only people who knew the truth were Henry and Snow. Well, and Gold but Anna knew she was to stay a hundred feet away him and Gold wouldn't dare interact with her behind Regina's back. So if she could explain her reasons convincingly enough to Henry and Snow they would agree to keep her secret too.

Closing her eyes as a single tear fell, she reached forward and touched the glass on the picture frame. She made a mental note in her head and her heart to get a picture of all three of her kids — Henry, Anna, and Mia — to keep at her desk. She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes again. Okay, back to the task at hand — breaking Snow and Charming's curse.

She took her hand off the frame put her focus back on the spell book on her desk. It was one she'd collected from either her mother or Gold over the years she couldn't remember which anymore. She started reading, flipping a few pages and then her eyes widened.

That was it — she had it! She knew how to get rid of their curse!

"G—Gina!"

Regina jumped, her heart pumping a mile a minute and her hand on her chest. She looked down to find her granddaughter beside her, clinging to her arm in a death grip with one hand while Mr. Fluffington was tight in her other. "Mia sweetie what's wrong!"

Mia's bottom lip popped out, her face and hair and neck soaked in tears. "B—ad dweam. Scawy — wike wast wun!"

Regina opened her mouth, glancing at the monitor on her desk. Had she been so wrapped up in her issues she hadn't heard Mia crying out in fear!? Guilt ached within her - especially at the thought that Mia had gone down the stairs by herself even though she'd been told not to. Regina gulped, trying not to think about the possibility of Mia falling down the stairs as she pushed her chair back and drew her granddaughter and the stuffed dog up into her lap. Mia's thumb popped into her mouth and Regina shook her head. "Come here, baby girl. Gina's hugs will make it so much better than that." Mia whimpered and dropped her hand. Regina wrapped her arms around the toddler and held her close, kissing the top of her head. "It's going to be okay — we'll chase those bad dreams away." Regina cleared her throat. Not that her heart wasn't bursting at the thought of Mia coming to her for comfort, but she couldn't help but wonder why her granddaughter didn't go to Anna bells instantly hit her nervous system like a deadly poison. "Mia, sweetie — where's your mommy?"

Mia cried out, wrapping her own little arms around Regina. "Mommy no dere!"

"Not there?" She chuckled, trying to get her heart rate back to normal. "Hmm…" She let out a sigh. She hadn't heard Mia on the monitor, maybe Anna snuck downstairs and past her office — to the kitchen perhaps? "Why don't we go see if she's just getting a midnight snack." Mia's lip wobbled and she nodded. Regina stood, adjusting Mia to her hip. "Hey Bean, should we use magic to get there?"

"Yeah…" Mia whimpered, rubbing her eyes. Regina grinned at her, picking up a tissue from the box on the desk and wiping some of the tears away. Magicking the tissue away she teleported them over to the kitchen, thankful that magic didn't seem to affect Mia the way it did Anna. Pivoting her hand up slightly, the kitchen was flooded with light. "Mumma?" Mia's little voice barely echoed in the large room. "Where Mumma!?"

Regina looked around — everything was as untouched as it was when she'd last been in there. "Hmm...guess she's not in here after all. The living room maybe? She does watch those silly shows a lot!"

Mia giggled slightly despite her tears. Regina turned off the light and carried Mia the few feet to the living room. No one on the couch or chair and no soft glow from the large television. Fresh tears tracked down Mia's face. Regina rocked her a little, holding her close. "It's okay Mia, we've still got a few rooms to try."

They checked the bathrooms next — both the one downstairs and upstairs but Anna wasn't there either. They double checked Anna's room to make sure she didn't sneak in while they were looking but she wasn't there. Nor was she in the dining room, garage, the pantry, Henry's room, any of the empty rooms, or the attic. By the time they reached the last room, Mia was in near hysterics. Regina could barely hold the squirming toddler in her arms. It was hard enough for Regina to control her own nerves at this point. "Mia, sweetie — please calm down…"

"Want Mumma!" Mia cried out, burrowing her little face in Regina's shoulder. Regina's heart bled for the little girl in her arms — just where exactly was her mother!?

In a weak moment, Regina had the thought that Anna took off and left town. That she'd maybe found out the truth and couldn't handle it. Her heart hated even thinking it. It was only a moment though for there was absolutely no way that Anna would go anywhere without Mia.

As she now stood in her own room holding her inconsolable granddaughter in her arms, she used her free hand to pull her phone out of her pocket. She pressed the number one on her speed dial and rolled her now—tearing up eyes when Anna's phone instantly went to voicemail. She cleared her dry throat as it beeped. "A—Anna? Where are you? Are you okay? You're not home and you're not answering your phone a—and Mia..." She paused, the emotion rising within her. Her knees gave out and she sat down abruptly on the bed with Mia now on her lap.

Mia bawled and held Mr. Fluffington tight, reaching for Regina's phone. "Mumma home!"

Regina's breath caught in her throat as she switched the phone to her other ear out of Mia's reach. "Mia's scared and she wants her mommy. Anna, please let me know you're o—" The voicemail beeped again — her time to leave a message was up. "...kay…" She gulped, rocking Mia on her lap and shutting the phone off before letting it fall to the bed.

Regina's heart dropped — Anna just was gone!? Gone where? Had she been kidnapped or taken or worse!?

Her numb fingers picked up the phone again, frantically sending quite a few text messages to her daughter.

Mia sniffled on her lap, snuggling closer into her side. "Mommy twouble?"

Regina let out a deep breath, willing herself to stay in control. "No, sweetie it's okay. Mommy is just fine. I'm sure she just stepped out. Why don't you show me how you can spell again?" She gently set Mia down on the bed and reached over in her nightstand, grabbing some crayons and a notepad leftover from when Henry was little. She smiled, blinking back the tears as she passed the art supplies over to her granddaughter. "Here you go, Bean."

Mia smiled softly, her little chest heaving as she gently set Mr. Fluffington beside her on the bed. The little girl immediately went for the red crayon first, biting her tongue in concentration as she slowly dragged the crayon across the paper. Sighing, Regina picked up her phone — no new messages or calls. Her anxiety intensified as she typed out another text to Anna — one to Snow, Emma, David, and then Henry. Her eyes glanced up momentarily to catch Mia mid stroke and a smile pulled her slightly out of her panic. The adorable focused look on Mia's face melted and broke her heart all at once. She recognized that expression of focus — she'd seen it on Daniel early on when he'd tried to teach her to ride a horse.

"G…" Mia drawled out, putting the red crayon back and picking up a blue one, drawing out another letter. "I... " Regina watched the toddler put the blue crayon away and choose a green one this time. With determination, Mia's slightly unsteady hand repeated the movement, writing out another letter. "N…" The toddler replaced the green and grabbed the purple. "A!" Mia looked up — Regina beamed, in awe of the little girl in front of her. Mia grinned brightly as she held up the paper with her name for Regina written in her own lopsided handwriting. Regina swallowed and pulled her granddaughter into her lap. She kissed the top of Mia's head, looking down at the paper with tears in her eyes. The G was crooked and the I was far longer than any other letter on the page and over it — way at the top of the paper — was a large dot shaped like a heart. Mia's little N was the only lower case letter and the A was perfectly drawn out. Every imperfection was absolute perfection in Regina's eyes and every single technicolored letter knit her worried and aching heart back together again.

One of her tears fell onto Mia's nose and the little girl craned her head upward. A curious expression graced the little one's lips. "'Appy tear?" Mia reached over for a tissue from the box on the nightstand and carefully wiped her Gina's tears away.

Regina smiled down at her gratefully and lovingly, taking the tissue from the girl. "Yes, sweetie. Very happy tears." She sniffled and tossed the tissue in the garbage can on the floor beside the bed. "I'm so proud of you." She hugged the little one tight. "You know, when Henry was little like you and had a bad dream, we would always talk about it and he would laugh at how silly it sounded after! It always made him feel better. Why don't you tell me what it was about while we wait for Mommy, hmm?"

Mia frowned. "O—tay. It bery scawy." Regina nodded. She was still very worried about Anna — it wasn't like her to just take off in the middle of the night without saying anything. The Mayor wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself together in front of Mia. "Dere bad dwagon — big! Fire!" Mia pointed to her mouth.

"A big bad fire breathing dragon?" Regina squinted her eyes, very much not liking the sound of that. Mia was three — she shouldn't be having bad dreams about scary dragons.

"Yeah." Mia nodded, her lip pouting. "No likey dwagon, Gina — want Mumma."

"Oh sweetie, I know you do." Regina sighed, rocking Mia on her lap. "And dragons can be very scary yes. But . . . do you want to know something silly about them?"

Mia stared up at her in wonder, nodding excitedly.

"Dragons really like shiny things — just like mermaids!" Regina replied, her voice calm and positive. Mia's mouth hung open, her beautiful teary blue eyes twinkling. "That's right, they're just big silly birds who collect shiny things."

"Sweet!" Mia smiled.

Regina shook her head, chuckling — she'd heard the same expression from Anna many a time so she knew where Mia picked up that particular word. "That's right, Mia — they won't hurt you, they just want shiny things. "She leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Gina and Mommy and your aunts and uncles wouldn't let anything happen to you, okay? No one's going to hurt our little Mia — not a chance! Got it?" Mia nodded, sniffling again. Regina watched her continue to cry for moment before an idea sparked in her head. She smiled down at her and tickled Mia's tummy, the toddler's tears instantly fading into laughter. "Tickle tummy time will be sure to get your mind off the bad nightmares!"

"G—Ginnnaaa!" Mia squirmed in her arms.

Mia's laughter turned into shrieks of giggles, becoming higher in pitch than before. Regina hands stilled at Mia's sides. Her heart and ears and mind were preoccupied, remembering the memory flash of toddler Anna giggling in the foster home. She swallowed, both joy and grief flushing through her system all at once. Her girls, her daughter and her granddaughter, were such precious gifts — how had she ever lived her life without them in it?

Mia was quiet for a moment before she met Regina's eyes. "Gina sing?"

Regina let out a breath. "Oh, I… honey Gina doesn't really sing. Not like mommy does." The Mayor's breath hitched, thoughts of Anna swirling around in her mind. She checked her phone again, discouraged to see there wasn't any messages from anyone.

Mia tugged on the collar of Regina's shirt. "Peeease?" Mia's beautiful big blue eyes were looking up at her. In that moment all Regina could see was Daniel's face and she felt as if she were drowning in the vision.

She blinked back a few more tears and sighed, lifting her granddaughter higher on her lap and rocked her back and forth. She locked her lips together and began to hum an old familiar melody that had always seemed to play in the back of her mind.

Mia's eyes widened and she gasped, smiling broadly. "Gina, sing Mommy's song?"

Regina froze, ceasing the rocking. Her brows crinkled in confusion and she locked eyes with Mia again. There was no way Anna could know that melody — it was an old lullaby from The Enchanted forest that Regina's father Henry had sung to her as a child. Regina didn't even remember the words anymore. "W—what?"

Mia nodded confidently. "Dat Mommy song!"

Regina tilted her head to the side, staring at Mia with confused eyes. Anna's song? That didn't even make any sense. Regina had never told anyone about that song! The only other one who knew about it was Daddy — but he was gone. Unless… Regina exhaled, her eyes wide. An image popped into her mind's eye — the memory she'd recently regained of the night she gave birth to Anna…

If she closed her eyes now she could feel the light weight of her newborn in her arms. The contented peace in the room and the brisk air that blew in from the first snowfall of the season. She could hear herself humming as the snow fell and the shooting star flew across the sky. The exact melody she'd just hummed to Mia, that Mia said Anna sang to her…but did that mean that somehow, someway, despite years and years Anna somehow….remembered the melody?

Regina's heart skipped a few beats and her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be possible, could it? Then again somehow Anna had managed to give her daughter her intended name when she hadn't known it her whole life other than those first few hours…

Regina jumped when her phone rang from where it lay on the bed beside them. She secured Mia on her lap with one arm, quickly wiped the tears away and snatched the phone from the bed — answering the call before she even looked to see who it was. "Hello!?"

"Regina? Um...it's Snow…"

Regina closed her eyes, wishing for a different voice. She didn't have time for another Charming family crisis when Regina's own daughter was missing. "Snow!? What's—"

"Don't freak out but….Anna's at the loft with Emma and me." Snow's voice was fast and rushed.

Regina's heartbeat finally relaxed — somewhat. She'd learned over the years that if Snow White told you not to freak out, chances were you should probably freak out double what you were in the first place. "A—And? Why is she there!?"

"Well….she may or may not have snuck out to help Emma and me track the pixie flower…" Snow's voice was cautious. Anger flared in Regina's system — Anna snuck out!? What! "She's fine, she's a hundred percent okay but, well...there may have been a run—in with the Black Fairy."

Regina's magic reacted long before she processed what Snow just said. With Mia in her arms a cloud of purple smoke immediately brought them to the loft. When they rematerialized, Snow still had the phone up to her ear. Emma and Henry stood beside her and Anna paced back and forth in the corner.

Mia jumped down from Regina's arms with Mr. Fluffington still in her little grip, headed straight for her mommy — but Emma scooped her up before she could reach her. "No Anty Emmy! Down!"

"Mia, sweetie, not right now. Mommy's…." Emma trailed off, trying to hold on to the squirming toddler in her arms.

Regina eyed Snow and Emma, having taken one look her daughter looking very unhinged in the corner. "What the hell happened?!"

They told her about their run—in with the Black Fairy not long after Anna found them and how she had Gideon destroy all the pixie flowers. Except for one that they happened to find hidden. When Regina heard them talk about their new villain's threats against Emma and barbs at Anna, her anger intensified. At The Black Fairy of course but also at Anna for putting herself in such danger! She'd tried again and again to explain to Anna that magic was dangerous and the villains they faced were real. Her heart lurched at the thought of Anna having been hurt and she wouldn't even have known where she was!

Her feet started carrying her over to her daughter but she stopped when she felt Snow's hand on her arm. "Regina, not now. She's okay and that's all that matters."

Regina's eyes flashed with unshed tears. "B—but I—"

Snow shook her head, cutting her off. "She's shaken up — Emma gave her a magical sedative but she won't calm down. She heard your message about Mia's nightmare, I think she just gave herself a good scare that if something happens to her she won't be there for the next one."

Regina cleared her throat, nodding. That worry and anger settled in the back of her throat. Snow was right, they had a curse to break. "Do you have the flower?"

"We do, or actually Emma does." Snow told her, looking very weak the more Regina looked at her.

"Right." Emma handed a still—squirming Mia over to Henry. She held out her hand and the flower appeared. She immediately gave it to Regina.

The Mayor set to work straight away, magically gathering the ingredients and supplies she needed. Snow started to sway on the spot, the curse getting worse, and Emma helped her over to the bed where David lay asleep.

"Mom, I can't hold on to her much longer — she's too squirmy!" Henry struggled with Mia in his grasp. Before Emma or Regina could react, Mia jumped down and raced straight for Anna. "Mia, don't—"

"Henry, leave her — they'll be fine." Regina didn't look up from the potion. Mia reached Anna where she now sat on the floor against the wall, just staring into space. The toddler curled up beside her and wrapped her arms around her mommy's side.

"We don't have much time." Snow breathed, taking a seat on the bed.

"Regina, please tell me there's enough." Emma's voice cracked.

"Barely, but it'll do." Regina sighed, walking over to stand next to Emma. "It'll break this sleeping curse once and for all." In through the open window, something dark and black — a shadow? — flew through and circled around the room. "What now?" Couldn't they just finish one thing before another showed up?!

"The Black Fairy. She wants to stop us." They all ran to the other room where the shadow hovered in the air above them.

Henry shook his head. "That's not the Black Fairy. I—It's a shadow."

Emma gasped. "It's Hook's shadow." The Saviour reached forward as the shadow handed her something. "What is this? Where's Hook?" A metal object fell off the shadow's "foot". It was Hook's, well...hook. "There's something wrong. He's in trouble. What's going on? Where is he?" Hook's shadow held it's hand out, resting it on the side of Emma's face for just a moment before disappearing. "No. No!"

Regina looked down, her eyes closing for just a minute as her heart ached. A single tear fell down her face, recalling her last moments with Robin. When his body had fallen, his soul was there in front of her for just the smallest amount of seconds — gazing at her with such love. In the last moments before he disappeared, he'd reached out his hand and held it beside her face...and then he was gone. Just like Daniel….and Daddy…. Just like the night Anna was taken away from her...

"Mom, it's gonna be okay. We'll find him." Henry assured his mom.

Emma held the two objects in her hand — the hook and the item the shadow gave her — and let out a defeated sigh. "We don't even know where he is."

"Yes, you do." Snow's voice was weak in the next room. Emma and Henry hurried to her side while Regina caught sight of Mia and Anna in the corner. "This magic can reunite anyone who shares true love. It can open a door to Hook."

Regina could still hear the others talk as she walked slowly over to her daughter and granddaughter and knelt in front of them on the floor. She was still angry with Anna for taking off and putting herself in danger, but she couldn't go off on her in front of Mia nor when Anna was out of sorts like this. "Anna, sweetie…."

Anna didn't answer or even acknowledge that Regina was there. Mia was curled into Anna's side hugging her stuffed dog as her mother now ran her hand through her daughter's soft, blonde hair. Anna's eyes were still unfocused and Regina could feel the tension radiate from her in waves. "Mumma better?" Mia looked up at Regina, her little blue eyes tinged with sadness and worry.

Regina nodded, even as she could hear Snow and Emma argue about the pixie flower. Snow wanted Emma to use it to find Hook but Emma couldn't do that to her parents. "Your mommy's going to be just fine, little one. Isn't that right, Anna? Anna?" Regina moved her hand in front of Anna's face, hoping for some kind of reaction — but there was nothing. "Mia, honey — has your mommy said anything to you since you sat down here with her? Has she looked at you?"

Mia shook her head. "She sad, scawed."

Regina nodded at the little girl. "How can you tell, sweetie?" Mia shrugged. Regina took that in, deciding to process that one later - echoes of the Dragon's words about how Mia was special bouncing around her mind. "Gina just wants to make sure she's okay — your mommy's not acting like herself right now."

Mia's bottom lip popped out. "No likey — why mommy wike dis?"

It was Regina's turn to shrug. "I don't know." She really didn't — this wasn't her Anna at all.

Mia sat up, the stuffed dog falling to the floor, and pushed on her mother's shoulder. "Mumma!" Anna didn't react — didn't even blink. Regina almost opened her mouth to tell Mia to stop but paused. She had a brief thought that Anna's magic may have something to do with her current state. Like she'd closed off inside herself somehow, put walls up so thick that she couldn't even get out. Mia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, crying into her chest. "Mumma pweassee..I wuv you!"

Anna's entire body jolted and she wrapped her arms around Mia. Regina let out a deep sigh of relief, her hand over her heart. Anna looked down at the toddler in her arms. "Mia, sweetie it's okay….Mommy's ok."

Regina breathed deeply, rising to her feet and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I can't!" Emma's voice deepened. Anna locked eyes with Regina as she stood with Mia on her hip, concern on her face. Together they crossed to the other room where Snow and Emma were both sitting on the bed beside David. Henry stood at the end of the bed, his hands holding firmly and nervously onto the bed rail. "This is your one chance of breaking the curse."

"Whoa, what's going on?" Anna raised an eyebrow. Regina found herself staring at Anna, equal parts relieved that she was okay and worried that she still wasn't.

Snow held up the vial of the pixie potion and placed it in Emma's hand, pulling her daughter in for a fierce hug. "Hook needs this flower more than we do. Eventually you'll find a way to wake us." Emma shook her head, sniffling. Snow let out a weak breath, breaking the hug and laying back on the bed. "We took so much from you. We can't take him too, not before the Final Battle."

Emma let out a strangled cry as her mother was drawn back into the curse's hold. The Saviour stood up, holding the potion vial in her hand. She looked to the others and looked down at the vial again.

"Grandma's right, Mom. You have to get Hook back — we'll still save her and Grandpa." Henry lay his hand on her shoulder. Regina still marvelled everyday at how grown up and mature her son was.

Emma let out a deep breath, nodding — then her eyes widened. "Anna! You're okay!"

Anna nodded, "I'm fine, really." She smiled sadly down at her daughter. Despite her anger with her daughter, Regina's heart swelled watching her and her granddaughter interact. Mia reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her mother's ear. "Hey baby girl. I'm so sorry I wasn't home for your nightmare. I was helping Emma get Hook back."

"It o—tay, Mommy." Mia shrugged, then her eyes widened and she turned her head toward Emma. "Aunty Emmy gon' fine Hook?"

Emma smiled, sniffling. "Yeah, Mia I am." Anna set Mia on the ground and Emma crouched down to the toddler's level. "How about a hug for your aunty Emmy for good luck?" Emma held out her arms and Mia engulfed her in a big bear hug. "Oh, thanks sweetie. I think this hug will make all the difference!" Mia beamed, grinning from ear to ear as she went back to her mommy and stood between her and Henry.

Regina's voice cracked a bit as she gestured to her son, daughter and granddaughter. "Okay you three, stand back."

Emma tossed the pixie flower dust into the air and a door appeared out of nowhere. Mia's jaw dropped, her little eyes sparkling in awe. Similarly, Anna was also entranced. Emma let out a deep breath, clutched the handle with a firm grip and the door flew open. The yellow haze slowly cleared and a battle around a fire pit came into view. One last breath and Emma ran through to the other side. Anna stepped forward to get a better look. Henry grabbed onto Mia's arms as Regina moved forward. "Anna…" Regina's voice was more unsteady than she'd intended it to be. Seeing Anna so close to the portal made her nervous.

Anna peered into the doorway, her eyes wide. "That's Neverland? Who are those people that Hook's fighting?"

Henry's voice was flat. "Lost boys." Regina could see how uneasy he was feeling and just the thought of the time she'd almost lost him to Pan threw her heart into a lurch all over again.

Regina flinched as Anna stepped an inch closer, instinctively grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her backward. In another moment, Emma and Hook crashed through the door and tumbled onto the floor in front of them. The door closed and shot towards the ceiling, disappearing moments later. Regina sighed in relief — there was no way Anna was going to any other realm, not a chance.

"You all right?" Emma croaked out from underneath Hook. Regina and Henry reached down to help them up to their feet.

Hook looked around, confused. "How did you —"

"We got your message." Emma answered with a relieved smiled, gently stroking the side of his face with her fingers.

Mia bounced and jumped in her mommy's arms. "Yay yay! Anty Emmy did it!"

Hook eyed the child, his eyebrow raised high in question. "Are you both...?"

"Talking? Yeah." Anna sighed happily, shifting Mia higher on her hip. "A lot's happened while you were...away."

"Aye." Hook nodded. "I'm pleased to hear that."

Emma turned her head to wink at Anna and Mia before Hook pulled her gaze back towards him — his hand softly resting on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Emma. I should have told you what I did to your grandfather all those years ago, and I should never, never have even considered running away."

Emma nodded. "It's okay. I didn't exactly make it easy for you to tell me the truth. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Hook shook his head. "No. No. There's something I have to do before I get pushed into another portal. And this time I'm gonna do it the right way." Emma's eyes widened.

Henry, Regina, and Anna glanced at each other before leaving the room. Anna stepped forward a little, grinning from where she watched her big sister become (re)engaged from behind the stairs.

Regina walked up beside Anna and rested her hand on Anna's shoulder, her voice soft but her nervous anxiousness far from gone. "You really scared me, honey."

Anna used the free hand not holding Mia to wrap her arm around Regina's neck, letting out a deep sigh. "I know….I'm sorry."

Henry came to stand on Anna's other side, making a silly face at Mia before looking up to Anna. "Next time, maybe just leave a note." He smirked. Over in the other room, Hook was on his knee now with Emma beaming down at him.

Regina eyed Anna watching Hook and Emma, rolling her eyes in amusement — her daughter really was a bit too much of a romantic. "Or! … maybe next time you can just come to me."

Anna shrugged, wincing a bit as she did so. Mia squirmed in her mother's arms, beginning to whine. Anna sighed and let her down. Mia ran straight for her Aunty Emmy. "Yeah, I think that will be the last window I climb out of. Ugh. I'm getting too old for that I think…" She reached behind and rubbed her neck, her face scrunched up.

Regina's entire body tensed, her eyes wide and her heart dropping down her throat. That was how she snuck out!? The more she thought about it, the more anxiety she felt as she thought a million ways her daughter could have been hurt or killed. "You climbed out the window!?"

Henry snorted. "Classic." Regina reached behind Anna and gently smacked Henry on the back of the head. He winced but burst out laughing.

Anna scrunched her nose, smacking his shoulder. Regina chuckled in her head — if she weren't so angry with her daughter she'd be laughing with her. "Shhhh. You'll wake baby Neal! Not to mention interrupt that incredibly sweet moment happening over there."

Regina purposely avoided watching that "sweet moment" over there — she had no desire to watch the Saviour and Captain Guyliner make moon eyes at each other. She focused on her daughter, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Anna, that's like twenty—feet you could have killed yourself!"

Anna scoffed. "It's not my fault you own the biggest house in town!"

Henry shook his head. "Debatable. Mom's might be bigger… or at least taller. Gold's is pretty big too. Oh and the Sorcerer's mansion!"

Regina exhaled. "Henry!"

Henry shook his head, sighing. "Mom, take it easy on her. I've done it before myself."

Regina grimaced, puffing out a breath out of her nose. "Yes and I can still ground you for it!" She may have been partially down the wrong path at the time but when Henry had tried to climb out of the window she'd just about had a heart attack!

Henry's jaw dropped. "B—But… you were all evil and holding me captive!" Regina rolled her eyes, feeling very much annoyed with both of her kids right now.

Anna was beaming with amusement. "Woah, wait. What!?"

Regina closed her eyes briefly, sighing. Anna really wasn't taking any of this seriously and Henry wasn't helping! Couldn't Anna see that Regina was just scared to death that something could have happen to her!? "Like he said I was evil. That's besides the point. You still disobeyed me."

Anna rolled her eyes — Regina seethed. "Regina, I'm fine. You forget that I used to sneak in and out of homes and run away all the time as a kid. It's not the first window I've climbed out of..."

Regina swallowed, no longer listening to what Anna was saying. Her body froze as her heart ached and her stomach clenched. If only she could forget that Anna was a runaway, worse than even the Saviour she'd learned it from. Her Anna — her baby girl Amelia — lived all her life like a nomad and Regina wasn't entirely sure that she'd grown out of it yet. Even if Regina did tell her about her true past, would it even make a difference? Anna had been an orphan runaway all her life — much longer than she'd been Regina's daughter. Would telling her the truth make her leave sooner? Spook her with the commitment of a permanent home? Or was Regina destined to lose her again anyway to her old habits — running away at the first sign of someone else loving her? If she didn't tell Anna, it might be longer before she got that itch to run. Either way Regina was deathly afraid of losing her daughter again and this time she'd be losing her granddaughter too.

"...honestly that Black Fairy would have probably caused more harm."

"You're right she could have!" Regina blurted out, trying to keep her voice down but not doing very well. "There is so much about this world you don't understand. You can't just throw punches and words around expecting to win. One flick of her wrist and she could of snapped your neck!" She snapped her fingers in Anna's face, her heart racing at even the thought of what she was saying. Anna jumped, blinking her eyes. She could barely think straight right now, the prospect of Anna running nothing compared to the fact that Regina could have already lost her at the hands of this new villain. She wouldn't even have known about it until after. She could just see in her mind; Snow's phone call being much darker, telling her that Anna was dead — as she held her crying granddaughter in her arms. "Not to mention rip your heart out and crushing it to dust! Do you not remember what almost happened with the Queen!"

Anna winced slightly and Regina could see the same fear in her daughter's eyes as she had that night in the vault stuck on the ground watching the Queen almost rip Anna's heart out. Now knowing that Anna was her daughter, thinking of that moment seemed all the more terrifying. She could have lost Anna _then_ without ever knowing who she really was. It was then she remembered that strange, unexplainable look in the Queen's eyes as Anna talked her down and the Queen let her go. She hadn't been able to figure it out then but now…now the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. The Queen was Anna's mother too! _That_ was why she'd backed down and let Anna go, having been affected by the same subconscious connection to the daughter she didn't know she had that Regina had felt as well.

She thought about the talk she and the Queen had after their battle in her office too, how the Queen said she'd found herself unable to hurt them and didn't know why. Regina now knew it was that familial blood bond. The same one that had blinded her to her mother's faults for so long and why despite everything Zelena had done she continued to give her second chances. Just the thought sent her into a panicked frenzy. Had the Queen really changed in whatever realm she was in? If she even had at all, Regina had no way of finding her. She figured her other half was off somewhere with the other Robin though, living out the happy ending that had been ripped away so cruelly from herself. It still begged the question of what the Queen would do if she found out the truth about Anna and Mia. Would she try to take them away again? Would the truth of how Anna had been taken as an infant send her spiralling down a dark path again? So many negative possibilities coursed through Regina's mind. None of which even began to cover how Anna would react to the twin of her mother possibly going homicidal again…

It was reasonable to believe the Queen hadn't entirely changed. She had after all put that fail safe on Snow and David's curse and hadn't told Regina before she left. The more Regina thought about it, the more she found herself relieved that the Queen was unreachable. The farther away she was, the less of a danger she posed to Anna and Mia.

Her heart raced painfully as another thought entered her mind, old insecurities rearing their ugly head. She already had to come to terms with sharing Henry with another mother. Now that they were practically family it wasn't so hard but in the beginning it had felt like the end of the world. Realizing the Queen was Anna's mother (and Mia's grandmother) too, it brought on a whole other level to the word "custody." She had been looking forward to having Anna and Mia to herself — as selfish as it was. Now, assuming the Queen _had_ changed, Anna and Mia would always be both of theirs. And since the Queen lived how many realms away, what if Anna liked her better and decided to be with her in that realm?

Regina realized though as she looked up and saw Anna tremble in front of her that she couldn't focus on any of that right now. There was a Black Fairy to defeat, a town to save and a scared young woman that needed calming down.

She exhaled sharply and roughly grabbed Anna's hands. Anna looked up at her with wide eyes. "Anna, I know you want to help," She turned to look at Henry. "...just like I know you do too, but right now it's all much too dangerous and having to worry about where you are — both of you...that doesn't help. You both and Mia are far too important to me. So please, staying where I know you'll be safe, that's the best help you can give me. Please." Just for a brief, painful moment Regina thought that maybe Anna running away would be for the best — keep both her daughter and granddaughter out of the dangers of Storybrooke and the magical world...

Anna nodded, her shoulders tense. "Okay, Gina." Regina dropped her hands, still staring into Anna's eyes. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding, wouldn't stop picturing all the worst things that could happen to the ones she loved.

Henry smirked, chuckling. "I'll keep her in check, Mom."

Anna slapped Henry on the shoulder again. "Shut it, pipsqueak — I am older than you!" Henry rubbed his shoulder, scowling playfully at her.

Regina watched her two children bicker like the siblings even though only one of them knew they were and her heart just about couldn't take it. Seeing them now — it felt like they'd grown up together. A thought of which brought a whole new set of emotions. For if she'd been able to keep Anna as an infant, she probably wouldn't have Henry in her life. Now she couldn't live without either of them— or Mia — or really everyone else in the room. Including the two doe eyed love birds currently locking lips on the other side of the stairs. She rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't survive without any of them in her life now.

Mia's voice echoed from the other room. "Uncle Davey?" Henry wandered over to where Mia was trying to climb onto the bed, scooping her up. Even while Regina's mind still on thoughts of losing Anna, her focus shifted to her son and granddaughter interacting.

"I really am sorry." Regina looked back to Anna, thrown off by the somber expression on her daughter's face. "I didn't intend to worry you. And...Thank you for taking care of Mia when I wasn't there. Every other time too." Anna leaned forward and engulfed Regina in a fierce hug before she could even react to it. "I really don't know what I'd do without you. You've become such an important part of both Mia's and my life."

Regina stuttered, her heart and mind and emotions in a million different places at once. She tensed, closing her eyes as the tears dripped down her cheeks and landed on Anna's back. She inhaled, taking in the scent of her daughter's cinnamon shampoo but all she could smell was that soft milky, newborn smell. As Anna held her tighter, the smell grew more intense. Regina's tears now soaked the back of her daughter's shirt and she wrapped her own arms around her. The hug was too much and not enough all at once, reminding her of all the hugs she'd missed out of and all the ones yet to come. It was those hugs that she would miss out on in the future though that were killing her — the hugs she wouldn't be there for if Anna left her and took Mia with her. "I—It's okay, honey. What's important is that you're okay…" Her eyes still shut tight, the image of Anna and Mia at the town line flashed in front of her. Her daughter and granddaughter, their eyes on her as they let go of her hands and crossed over the line out of town — away from her. She couldn't handle that again, not after watching Robin do the exact same thing — an action she firmly believed directly resulted in his death. She couldn't lose Anna and Mia to the same fate. Regina stepped back out of the hug, clearing her throat. Her voice was dry, tinged with a mother's concern. "A—are you okay? You were out of it a few minutes ago."

Anna blinked, staring at her. "Yeah… no. I don't know." Confusion tinged her face. "The Black Fairy...she… she knew who I was. She knew my name and she knew about Mia. She said everyone's been talking about us. What does that even mean?"

Regina faltered, this new information like a sucker punch to the womb. There wasn't any possible way the Black Fairy could know about a child who'd been ripped from her own timeline and given a new fate! But if she did…what could that mean? Could it mean this new villain was more powerful than Cora and Rumple ever were, much less Regina!? What if that meant there wasn't anyway to stop this one? She couldn't let Anna find out about who she was — not until the right time. "I.. don't know. Villains…they get the information they need in ways I can't even begin to explain. But I… did it myself many times. They like to taunt people, stir up insecurities and fears to try and make people weak. You are the town's first strangers, you're both very special. But… she will never lay a hand on you or Mia, as long as you listen to me and stay out of harm's way. I can't protect you if you keep running off."

Anna gulped, nodding. "I promise."

"It's okay, Mia. They'll be okay." Regina turned to see Mia pushing on both Snow and David's shoulders trying to wake them up. David and Snow remained asleep, much to Mia's dismay. Both Regina and Anna glanced at each other before walking towards the bed. Mia now rested her head on David's arm sporting a pouty expression on her lips with her little arms wrapped around the stuffed dog. Anna wandered over to the crib and picked baby Neal up, the boy now awake and demanding attention.

Watching Mia's lip pop out of her little mouth, Regina suddenly remembered what she'd discovered earlier before Mia's nightmares and finding out Anna was missing. "Henry's right. In all of this drama, I completely forgot what I found earlier." Hook and Emma finally came up for some air at her words and joined the others by the bed. Henry raised an eyebrow as Anna rocked Neal in her arms with a curious expression. Emma and Hook glanced at each other nervously. Regina turned to the Saviour, letting out a breath. "Emma I was thinking. There might be another way to break your parent's curse...but it's risky."

Emma's expression was serious. "We'll do it. Whatever it is… I trust you can do it."

Regina nodded at Emma, a bit shocked the Saviour trusted the former Evil Queen with her parents of all people. A few years earlier, there would have been no way Emma would let her do this. She felt Anna's eyes on her and let out a deep sigh. "Okay Miss Swan, your choice — but you better hold on to Anna."

Anna's eyes widened as Emma reached over to wrap her arms around Anna's shoulders. "Wh—"

Regina closed her eyes and focused her magic, knowing Emma was doing the same. Between the two of them they teleported a choice few of the residents of Storybrooke to Regina's office at town hall.

Everyone — including Granny, Grumpy, Archie, Gepetto, and others - appeared in a circle. Emma, Hook, Henry, and Anna with Mia (who was holding tightly onto Mr. Fluffington) in her arms just as Regina needed them too. Neal was now in a basket on top of Regina's desk. Snow and David — still asleep — lay on the table in the middle of everyone. Everyone looked a bit confused. Anna looked like she would puke but Regina would explain everything in a moment. She stood by her desk holding a chalice containing the potion and cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming. I know living in Storybrooke isn't easy. I certainly didn't always make it that way. But I learned something today that, once, Snow and Charming had a chance to leave this town to find their own happiness. But they chose to stay for the good of everyone here. Now I'm going to ask you to do something for them." She held the chalice up high. "This is a sleeping curse the Evil Queen placed on their shared heart. It was meant for one heart. But if we share the curse, we might dilute its power."

Grumpy rolled his eyes. "Might?"

"I'd be ash right now if it weren't for them." Hook stepped forward without hesitation and took the cup, raising it to his lips. "Cheers, love."

Regina took a sip next, wrapping her arm around Anna's waist and pressing a kiss to Mia's cheek.

Emma had the cup now, her eyes on her sleeping parents. "Here goes." She shrugged and downed her own portion. She passed the cup to Henry who took it, glanced at both of his mothers who both nodded and took his own drink before setting it down on Regina's desk.

After a few moments, one by one the rest of the townspeople in the room took their own drink. Regina made her way behind her desk and sat down. Hook and Emma held each other, waiting with bated breath. Henry stood between his mother's desk and his sister, his arms crossed.

After everyone else took their sip, the cup now sat on Regina's desk again. The Mayor raised an eyebrow as Anna bit her lip nervously before setting her daughter down on Regina's lap and then picked up the cup.

Mia held her arms up toward Anna, whimpering. "Mommy?" Regina yawned, reaching forward to rub Mia's back.

Anna's eyes watered slightly as she bent down to Mia and smiled. "Hey, kid. It's okay…"

Regina could tell how scared Anna was to do this but she couldn't focus on that now. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Mia's tummy and whispered in her ear. "You have a very important job now, sweetie. We all need you to make sure Snow and David wake up. You think you can do that?" Mia nodded, a few tears escaping her little eyes.

Anna wiped her own tears away, shaking her head. "Don't be scared. Mommy and Gina and Aunty Emmy and everyone else will be just fine." She kissed her daughter's forehead and drank the last of the potion. Within moments, everyone in the room was fell asleep, a bright light shining out over the office.

Mia looked at everyone asleep and whimpered again. She hopped off Regina's lap and toddled her way over to Snow and David, dragging Mr. Fluffington on the ground behind her. She shook David's hand trying to wake him up but he wouldn't move. "Uncle Davey?" She cried out, wandering around the table over to Snow and shaking her hand but got no response. "Anty Snow?" Tears formed in her eyes when nobody woke up and the little girl curled up on the floor next to her mommy.

Snow's eyes shot open. "David?

David beamed at her her. "Snow!" They kissed like they hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. "You did it!"

Snow scrunched her eyes in confusion. "I didn't do anything." They both looked out around them and found many of their friends and family asleep around them. "No…." She rushed off the table and picked up her son from the basket where he lay quiet but awake on top of Regina's desk.

"Mommy… Gina —wake up!" Snow and Charming's heads turned at the sound of Mia's crying down on the floor beside Anna. Mr. Fluffington lay resting on top of Anna's stomach as she slept.

Snow frowned at the sight of the distressed toddler pushing on her mother's arm. "Mia, honey…" She rocked Neal in her arms as she bent down to the girl. "What happened?"

Mia was in full blown tears now. "Mommy, Gina no wake up. Anty Emmy too."

Snow opened her mouth to speak but her eyes landed on Emma and her heart dropped. "No….."

David knelt beside Emma, one hand on the back of her head as he checked her pulse. "Emma." The Saviour's eyes fluttered opened sleepily. "Emma!"

Emma smiled when she saw David. "Dad!"

David helped her stand and both her parents pulled her in for a crushing hug. "You woke us up. How?"

Emma shrugged. "It was easy. We just all shared a tiny bit of your curse." David and Snow looked at each other in awe. Before long, everyone else slowly started waking up too.

As Regina began to flutter awake, she felt a small pair of hands pulling at the ends of her sleeves. "Gina!" Mia jumped up and Regina pulled her on her lap and hugged her close, relishing in just holding her granddaughter. Mia's eyes wandered onto her mother, who was still asleep on the floor. "Mommy?" she squealed.

Regina let Mia down off her lap and hurried down to the floor beside her daughter. She shook Anna's shoulders frantically, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Anna?"

"Mommy, wake up!" Mia wailed, her head rested on Anna's stomach over the stuffed dog as she cried.

Henry knelt down beside them and pulled Mia off of Anna and into his arms. "Mom, why is she still asleep?"

Regina's mouth hung open as she stared down at an unmoving Anna in front of her, becoming more and more terrified with each second that her daughter was still asleep. "I don't know she shouldn't be." She breathed out. She shook Anna again. "Anna? Come on, honey open your eyes. Please…" she lightly tapped on Anna cheeks, hoping for her hand to be slapped away. Nothing.

Emma knelt down next to Henry, worry in her eyes as she looked down at her sister. "Do you think she fell under the curse? She's not from here. Her body might not be used to magic."

Regina could barely get the words out, her panic starting to take over as she shook her head. "No, it can't be that." She pushed harder on Anna's shoulder, her focus on Anna's eyes and hoping they'd open.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Regina let out an exasperated breath, really not in the mood for Emma's "detective mode" with all the questions. " Because Anna has used magic before."

Emma's eyes widened. "What?!"

Regina ignored the Saviour, still shaking Anna. Mia fidgeting in Henry's arms, sobbing and crying into his shirt. "Anna, please wake up." Her daughter was still though her chest rose and fell with each breath. Regina let out a soundless scream as tears stream down her face. Anna shouldn't have been out this long. She should have woken up when everyone else did. Why would she not wake up?! "Honey?" Her voice cracked as she cradled Anna in her arms, crying as she rocked back and forth. Mia's stuffed dog was still on Anna's stomach and Regina held onto it too as she rocked.

Emma was crying now too, pulling on Anna's hand. "Kid, come on this isn't funny!"

"Oh no…" Snow's voice sounded from across the room.

Regina gasped for breath, her chest heaving unable to stop her sobs. Seeing Anna like this was too much like seeing Henry lifeless on that hospital bed and on the ground in Neverland. Too much like holding the lifeless forms of her father, Daniel, and Robin much the same way she held Anna now. And most of all too much like seeing Anna unconscious in her vault as the Queen threatened to take her three babies away. She couldn't do this — she couldn't go through this and lose Anna again. Not like she'd lost her the first time as an infant and not like she'd almost lost Henry both times. She just couldn't. "Come on, b—baby wake up." She closed her eyes and whispered in her daughter's ear. "Please, come back to me." All of her love for Anna flowed through her as she pressed her lips against Anna's forehead. If she had to lose her again — this time to a sleeping curse — she wanted her baby girl to know her promise now to find a way to wake her up and feel how much her mother loved her…

"M—maybe Mia should try…." Henry's voice echoed around her, her heart beating so fast Regina could barely hear him. She sank, clutching Anna tighter as she realized the implication. Regina wasn't waking Anna like Emma had woken Henry because...because Anna didn't—

A bright light shone through out the office just then. Regina held her breath, staring at Anna's closed eyelid. Suddenly the still body in her arms gasped and Anna's eyes shot open, her arms reaching out automatically and clutching Mr. Fluffington and Regina as she shook awake.

Regina let out a startled breath, pulling back to see her daughter's beautiful blue eyes staring at her in confusion. "Oh, Anna!" She pulled her in and hugged her tight again. "Thank God."

"Mommy!" Mia cried, wrapping her little arms around both Anna and Gina. "Mr. Fluffington hugs magic! Mumma awake!"

Anna broke out of the hug, crawling backward in shock. The stuffed dog fell to the floor again. She pulled her daughter into her lap — who scooped the stuffed dog up — and stared at Regina. "G—Gina?" She looked around the room. "E—Emma? Why is everyone staring at me?" Regina realized then that it was just their small little group — most of the others were gone. Anna raised an eyebrow and looked around at them. "It's a little creepy, guys. Just sayin'."

Regina laughed out loud, tears of relief streaming down her face.

Emma leaned over to hug her sister, closing her eyes briefly and breathing her in. "We're just so glad you're okay, Kid."

Anna shrugged out of Emma's hold and the Saviour got up, wiping her eyes and standing beside Hook. "Why wouldn't I be?

"No reason." Regina held her hands on either side of Anna's face, melting at the sight of how beautiful she really was. "You're perfectly fine, sweetie." And she was. She was fine. She was awake, with her own daughter back in her arms where she should be. Regina had woken her up...but...did that mean… could Anna really love her, even without knowing who she really was to her? Regina could hardly handle the thought of Anna loving her with the same fierce love Regina felt herself for Anna. Had she really been able to break through Anna's sky high walls? Could this mean she could tell her the truth and it wouldn't end horribly?

The Mayor stood then, helping Anna and Mia up. Snow and David stepped forward, Snow still rocking Neal in her arms.

Snow stood beside the Mayor, leaning closer to her so no one else would hear. "You okay Regina?" Regina stood up straight and nodded, trying desperately to hold back more tears. Snow stepped back and smiled — glancing at Anna who was talking to Henry and Emma — winking at Regina. "You did it."

Regina smiled, nodding. She knew Snow wasn't just talking about her and David's curse but of the one Anna had just been under. "Well, it wouldn't have worked if you hadn't inspired all these people. You gave up your family for them." She didn't want to draw attention to what just happened to Anna so she put the focus on Snow and David.

"And got a bigger one in return. That's how I know that we'll defeat the Black Fairy, Emma. No matter what she does, you will not face her alone." Snow's eyes twinkled with that infamous "hope" of hers, grinning toward Anna.

Anna wandered over with Mia on her hip, yawning. "So….was I the only one who had that strange dream?"

"What dream?" Regina eyed her daughter with concern.

Anna sighed. "I don't even really know. Some hall of mirrors type thing but in the dark. It was like a fun house nightmare. I've never really been a fan of those things, ugh…"

Emma chuckled, shaking her head. "I think you've been watching too much American Horror Story."

Anna shrugged. "Probably right. Especially with that Twisty the clown dude…."

"Mia!" Henry called from the other side of the office. "I heard you spelt your first word today!"

Mia beamed, jumping down from her mother's arms. She ran straight for Henry, who lifted her up and set her on his hip. "Uh huh! I's did!"

"Why don't you show everyone Mia?" Regina winked at her granddaughter. She snapped her fingers and the picture Mia had drawn from before appeared in her hand.

Mia smiled and took the paper Regina passed to her, turning her attention back to the teen. She held it out, tracing each letter out on the paper one at a time and speaking them as she did so. "G-I-N-A!"

The room filled with applause and the paper was passed from person to person as Henry twirled Mia in the air. "You did it! All those lessons paid off huh?"

"Oh, Mia! You're so smart!" Snow gushed, rubbing her nose with the toddler before pressing her lips to Henry's cheek. "And a kiss for her teacher!"

"Well done, lass!" Hook ruffled her hair.

"She'll win first place at the spelling bee next year!" David exclaimed as he bopped her on the nose.

Emma smiled at the toddler, her hand hovering in the air at Mia's eyes line for a high five. Mia blushed, her little hand rising to meet Emma's palm to palm just like her godmother had taught her. "Yeah, kid way to go!" Regina beamed with pride. Anna pouted in the corner even though she was smiling. Emma smirked, shaking her head. "What are you sulking over there for?"

"Nothing, I swear." Anna's eyes wandered, crossing her arms across her chest. She was met with glaring looks and mischievous smirks. Regina just smiled, not even caring what it was about - she was just relieved that her daughter was awake and breathing. Anna released a breath, rolling her eyes. "Okay, fine….I'm jealous it wasn't 'mommy' or 'anna' that Mia spelled first. I'm just used to getting all her firsts - it's always been just her and me."

"It doesn't mean she loves you any less, sweetie." Snow chuckled.

"Oh I know - she's thriving so much here with so much extra family and I wouldn't have it any other way. Just some mama bear issues, that's all." She giggled nervously. "But I still think that piece of paper should totally go in her memory book." Anna reached out to snatch the paper from Emma who had it now but Regina got it first.

"Not a chance." The Mayor smirked, holding the paper close to her heart. She wouldn't be letting go of this anytime soon.

Anna pouted and stuck her tongue out but Regina beamed victoriously. Henry let Mia down and the toddler was surrounded by her aunts and uncles who fawned all over her, getting her to spell "GINA" over and over again.

Henry nudged into his mother's shoulder and Regina nudged him back. He shrugged, smiling. "Well...surprise. Mia may not have had the greatest of timings but…" He trailed off, looking down.

Regina sighed wrapped an arm around him. "Oh Henry. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Thank you. "

Henry's smile was bright. "Anything for you, Mom."

Regina chuckled, the tips of her fingers resting under his chin like she'd done many times before to lift his gaze to meet hers when he was little. The room around her faded away as she soaked in the sight of him. He was just so tall and so grown up. How did time slip so quickly through her fingers? She couldn't be anymore proud of him than she already was. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Just by being you." Regina stared off at Anna and Mia, her heart conflicted between the relief of having been able to wake Anna up and the fear of what was to come. She was also confused because knowing that the True Love's kiss worked meant that Anna loved her too. "You did it, Mom. True Love's kiss - it worked!" She looked up at him, a strained smile on her face. "I think this means you can tell her - she may even already know on some level without even realizing it. I don't think you need to worry about her knowing the truth."

"I just don't know, Henry. It doesn't feel like the right time." She shook her head. Henry let out a breath, sighing before he joined in the group near Mia. Emma nodded at him and winked as she crossed over to where the Mayor stood.

Emma pulled Regina aside, out of earshot from everyone else. "What the hell was that back there? Did Anna really fall under the curse? And if so did you really wake her up with that kiss? And what the hell did you mean by Anna used magic before?" Regina opened her mouth to speak but Emma cut her off. "You've been acting weird for awhile, what the hell is going on with you!?"

Regina couldn't find the words as her eyes were focused on Anna again across the room. She didn't understand why Anna absorbed so much of the curse that it put her under — was it her magic? Was she really that powerful? She let out a strangled breath and teleported out of the room.

She reappeared inside Gold's shop, finding him — predictably behind the counter as usual. She scowled at him and he just grinned. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He tilted his head to the side, that stupid grin still on his face.

Regina grunted, rolling her eyes. "Cut the crap Rumple. I have my memories back now so believe me when I say there is nothing stopping me from coming over there and ripping your throat out after what you did." Even if he'd just done what her mother asked, he was still at fault. For a father who'd been so focused on finding his son, he'd certainly had no qualms about splitting other parents from their children.

Gold shrugged, smirking. "You can't kill me, dearie."

Regina's lips curled in disgust. "Oh, I don't need to kill you to inflict pain."

Gold sighed, resting his hands on the glass counter. "What is it you want, Regina?"

Regina let out a breath. She hated telling him such personal things but she didn't know who else to turn to. "I had the town drink a portion of the sleeping curse The Queen cast on Snow and Charming in hopes it would weaken it. Which, by the way it was so nice of you to join us."

Gold just stared at her. "My son is being controlled by the Black Fairy if you haven't noticed. I've got my own crisis to deal with, so if we could hurry this up it would be greatly appreciated."

Regina rolled her eyes. "The plan worked. They are awake. But Anna … she fell under the sleeping curse. How is that possible?"

Gold regarded her with interest. "Your little daughter spent over thirty years locked away in The Land Of Untold Stories where her life was frozen. Then she spent the next twenty years growing up in a place without magic. Her powers were dormant for many years. Now she's here, where magic is accessible. Seems like her powers are regenerating themselves and her body is reacting to it. Not everyone has a positive reaction to magic like you or even the Saviour. Some simply cannot physically handle it. And as I've told you time and time again, magic always comes with a price — looks like your Anna paid for it."

Regina rubbed her temples, shaking her head. "But how does Anna even have magic? Especially if she was in a land that didn't have it so long?"

Gold huffed. "Take a look at her mother… not to mention her aunt and grandmother."

Regina seethed. "You were responsible for all three of us!"

"The three of you had the power of magic within you. I merely taught you how to access and control it." Gold told her.

Regina's entire body tensed. "The last thing I want is my daughter having the ability to wield magic. Not after all the pain and suffering it caused me!"

The tone in Gold's voice was flat. "You chose the path of evil."

Regina pointed her finger, her hand shaking. "Because you didn't give me any other choice!"

Gold shrugged. "You had the option to choose. You were just too weak to choose the right one."

Regina's voice cracked. "The 'right' one?….You sick twisted bastard…this is all your fault! Now you're going to fix it!"

Gold just stared at her. "And how may I ask would I do that? We both know how dangerous time travel is."

Regina heart broke even as she spoke the words. "Get rid of her magic."

"I beg your pardon?" Gold balked. Regina made the shears materialize in her hand, calling them from where she'd hidden them in her vault. "Ah, the Shears of Destiny."

"The Queen used it to separate us and if I'm remembering correctly, you said it would also take away Emma's Saviour power. Which means it should be able to allow you to take away Anna's magic as well."

Gold shook his head. "Well, if that's the case you can do it yourself. Or are you too scared she'll hate you?" Regina glared at him. "Have you even told her she's your daughter?" Regina looked down, unable to look him in the eye. "My my, look who's turning into her mother…."

Regina scowled. He never tired of torturing her — especially by bringing up her mother. "Oh shut up!"

"That young girl spent her entire life not knowing who she is and here you are with all the answers she's been looking for and you're hiding it from her. Not to mention the fact that she now has another mother - the Queen." Gold's smirk returned. Regina's shame and anger boiled within her. "Better yet, you want to strip away the very thing that makes her who she is before she even learns of it."

"This is not my fault! You stole her from me!" She screamed at him.

"I did no such thing, I merely held up my end of a deal. A deal your mother made." He shrugged.

Regina bit back the tears that wanted to fall. She wouldn't cry in front of him, ever. Instead she focused on her anger and intense worry. "All those years you spent teaching me and twisting me into darkness. You never once told me about her! She lived a life of loneliness and suffering because you hid the truth from me!"

Gold's expression spurred. "I was doing you a favour. I told you once you opened the door to that part of your past you'd never be able to close it. Now look at the price your daughter has to pay for your actions."

Regina's head was spinning trying to process all of this. "Is that why my mother was dragged into fire pit down in the underworld? She took the secret to hell with her? And what do you mean by Anna paying my price?"

Gold simply smiled at her. "I believe you already know the answer to your questions. Just like I believe you already know what price Anna is paying — the same anyone who falls under a sleeping curse and manages to be awoken pays. Though I have a feeling it's not just Anna paying that price…" Regina looked up at him in horror. "That's right...you best have your girl learn from Henry and the Charmings — even Lady Aurora — how they managed to stop the after symptoms…before someone gets burned, dearie." She glared at him. "Also, it looks as though the Saviour didn't do such a great job fixing that dreamcatcher….how are little Mia's nightmares by the way?"

Regina's eyes widened, her entire body stiff. Fire breathing dragons...fire. Hall of Mirrors. She gasped. "The netherworlds! But Anna was barely under the curse for ten minutes! She wouldn't cross into the netherworlds?! She can't! And why would Mia be dreaming of it? She's never been under the curse!?"

"My, my have we forgotten our lessons? You know, dearie, that magic works differently with everybody and therefore none of us can predict how Anna's body will react. She's quite unstable anyway, your Amelia….all those sparks and flickering and exploding lights — could be a possibility. She doesn't seem too fond of teleporting either. All that makes for a very dangerous situation — especially with Henry and young Mia around her. Speaking of, looks like Little Miss Mia seems to have tapped in her own powers quite early."

Extreme anxiety settled into Regina's system — her heart pounding, her ears ringing, and a fiercely protective rage flowing through her. She started shouting at him, unsure of what she was even saying. Her entire being lurching forward with each word that spewed out of her mouth like venom. She lost complete control of herself, everything leading up to this moment finally getting the better of her as her hand readied to conjure up a fireball.

Gold was still as calm as ever — which only angered her more — as he smirked at her. "I've said this to you before, dearie and I'm going to say it again." Her hand froze and her vision swam as she blinked. Gold was inches from her face now. For a split second they were no longer in the shop. There were metal pillars and black slick flooring. She was dressed all in white and she was young again, naive and lost. Rumple's skin was scaly and the eyes he taunted her with glowed a bright manic green. Regina shivered, feeling that old sense of vulnerability as his breath lingered on her face. Neither said a word for a while. Regina's feet were glued to the floor in fear, holding onto the breath she'd inhaled when he suddenly appeared in front of her. Her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest. Regina lungs screamed and she released her to breath when Gold finally took one step back, his hands resting on the head of his cane. He flashed her that evil, disgusting grin. "Look what motherhood has done to you."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Comment and let us know. See you all next week :)**


	17. Someone To Watch Over

**Hi everyone. On behalf of Shelby and I, I would like to apologize once again for the missed weeks. Around the end of August my grandmother was diagnosed as terminally ill and since then my family I spent day in and day out taking care of her at home. It is with a heavy heart that I say she passed away 2 weeks ago. Between funeral arrangements and grieving I had to take time for myself. Shelby was nothing but a gem during those rough few days. She herself has also been to hell and back again. Being an adult sucks. This chapter also had us stuck for quite a while. We really struggled through it right up until posting today. From here on out we are hoping to be back on track with the story however as things keep happening we may still skip a week or two as needed. We will do our best and try not to go longer than two weeks. We both want to make sure we are 100% focused when writing so we can give you the most fulling chapters we can! We would like to thank you all again for being such amazing readers! This story has been a place for the two of us to run and hide to when we've needed an escape. We hope it creates the same kind of space for all of you when needed. With that... we leave you with chapter 17! Enjoy.**

 **PS. Anyone else notice Henry was totally MIA in Seaon 6? Hopefully we are explaining why with our in between scenes!**

 **PPS: Remember when we said the last chapter was our longest? LOL! Soon I think we will hit the world record for longest chapter ever. Waiting for the day fanfiction tells us we have exceeded our word limit. Seems you all enjoy them despite the length though so we will keep on producing them best we can!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Someone To Watch Over**

 _She waited until the adoption agent was out of the room, feeling rigid and tense as she turned her attention toward the carseat on the desk beside her. She hated that she could feel this — that it hurt. That her eyes and voice were tainted with tears. She was the Evil Queen — the Mayor — she was supposed to be cold and cruel and focused on her revenge._

 _All it took was the cooing bundle gazing up at her to make her instantly forget all about the beautiful baby boy she was handing off to someone else to deal with so that the curse she cast on Storybrooke would never end. It was just unsettling in all the right ways — Henry was always looking up at her. His little round eyes took every detail of her in that he could. Even when she couldn't get him to stop crying, his eyes were always looking right into hers. It felt familiarly right to be locked in the focus of the small child in front of her. It was as if she were meant to be in the presence of a child all along, not that she knew the reason why…_

 _She shook the ghost of a thought from her mind and returned her focus on Henry. Even if he wasn't the son of the Saviour who was meant to break her curse, there was no way she could keep him no matter how much like hers he already felt._

 _She leaned forward, sniffling as a soft smile played on the corner of her lips. He smiled back up at her, that same look of quiet adoration he always had. "Oh, Henry. You deserve better than me. You truly are the only one in all the realms who believes in me." His little arm waved around in the air above him and latched tightly onto her waiting fingers — still grinning up at her. The feeling was again familiar though in the few weeks she'd already had Henry the two of them hadn't connected this much. She could swear that her hand had felt the soft pressure of an infant's holding onto it like this before though…_

 _Again, she ignored the passing sensation of deja vu and released a breath. The agent would be back soon and it would be time to say goodbye. She gently picked Henry up and held him out in her arms, his little eyes still focused on her. She could feel deep within that she didn't want to say goodbye. She could hold him here forever just staring into those soulful little eyes of his. He cooed, entirely content as well._

 _Tears welled up in her eyes again but she didn't even care. She only had eyes for Henry. Every second that she held him and watched him, the more and more the concept of "goodbye" was further and further in the back of her mind._

" _Would you like me to hold him so we can get the last written signature?"_

" _No, that won't be necessary." Her reply to the adoption agent was quicker and harsher than she could comprehend. The decision finalized in her mind before she could even process it. She held Henry closer to her — right against her heart — and turned to face the agent with a relaxed smile on her face. "Henry is my son." It felt right and true to say the words even though at the heart of it she still could feel that something was missing. "The best thing for Henry is to stay with a mother who will never let go of him. Ever again." She wouldn't be giving him back nor would he going home with another family. Henry was her child and that wasn't going to change. Just the thought of him with anyone else already had her on edge. If she really thought about it she'd already felt that when he'd been in the insufferable Snow White's arms. Perhaps that had been why she'd been so quick to lash out at the agent for his suggestion to hold Henry._

 _No, she was Henry's mother and he wouldn't need anyone else but her._

 _She could feel an irrational fear of someone stealing Henry away from her take over her entire system. She knew it would never happen, not with the power she held, but she just couldn't help it._

 _The adoption agent backed away from her, his eyes wide as he nodded. She placed Henry back into his carseat, grabbed her bags and stalked her way out of the horribly decorated adoption agency._

 _Her feet stopped out in the hallway outside the agent's door, her heart racing. She lifted the carseat and set it on top of a nearby table, letting her purse and the baby bag fall to the floor. Little Henry cooed up at her again, smiling happily. Her racing heart skipped a beat and she lifted him into her arms, cradling him close. Rocking him back and forth, she glanced out the window beside her. The hustle and bustle of these normal people's lives surrounded her and yet all that mattered was the tiny bundle in her arms._

 _Her eyes lowered, falling on Henry again. The chill from the air conditioner sent a shiver down her spine and she blinked, the oddest sense of deja vu overwhelming her yet again. Henry started to fuss and she found herself humming a song she hadn't thought of in a very long time. It was the nursery song her father used to sing to her as a child, the one she'd long forgotten the words to. The deja vu wasn't of that though. No, it was the feeling of having a child in her arms, the chill in her skin, the reflection of them in the glass of the window...the silent comfort of the world disappearing around them._

 _She shifted, now holding him with one arm while the other adjusted the blanket so he'd be protected from the cool air. Henry's little hand waved about until his fingers reached her hand and latched onto her thumb. A light laugh escaped the smile on her lips. "Why hello there, Henry." He cooed and she smiled more. She turned to face the window. "Look, baby boy. There may be a whole wide world out there but you're the only one that matters to me." Henry released her thumb and she cleared her throat. She settled the infant back into his carseat and continued out to the car._

 _It was when Henry was strapped into the backseat and she sat in the front with her hands on the wheel — still parked in the parking lot — that she realized what she'd just done. Henry was her son, she was his mother, and they were going home. Saviour be damned. The initial panic faded into contentment as the sounds of Henry's soft cooes echoed in the car — though the worry buried itself deep. She started the car and they were off on their way home to Storybrooke._

 _Henry fell asleep quickly and it was quiet as they drove down the highway. Doubt quickly wove its way into her mind and she couldn't stand it. Her eyes still on the road, she reached with one hand to turn on the radio._

 _Since waking up in her precious cursed town, she hadn't much delved into this realm's horrible excuse for 'music'. She much preferred the melodies she'd grown up with in the Enchanted Forest. Now though she'd take anything but the silence to distract her from her traitorous thoughts._

 _Going through station after station wasn't finding her anything — until a soothing melody found her ears and she stopped. The radio announcer identified the song, that it was called "Someone to Watch Over Me" and sung by someone named Frank Sinatra. A lilting voice accompanied the melody and Regina lifted her hand off the dial. The lyrics got to her even more than the music and she found herself thinking of her father. He'd always wanted her to be truly happy and now she felt that she was really on the way to finding that. Her son, named after his grandfather who never stopped believing in her, was her happiness. Hearing the song and thinking of her father really cemented that keeping Henry was the right decision. Almost as if her father was watching over her and still guiding her by the hand to that happiness he believed she deserved._

 _She turned her ear to make sure Henry wasn't fussing and as Frank crooned on the two of them continued home._

 _Later that night as she was settling Henry into his crib her happy, calm, Little Prince was replaced with the fussy and crying little boy he had been before. For a moment she feared that she wouldn't be able to soothe him again. She leaned over the crib with her hand on his little tummy as his arms and legs waved about. He cried and cried and a frown marred her lips._

 _Then the melody from the radio song popped into her head and she started to hum it. Henry soon stopped crying, his little eyes heavy as they stared up at her. She smiled, bending over to press a kiss to his forehead as she continued to hum. He stilled in his crib, his breathing evening out._

 _She looked up, thanking her father for putting the song in her head and watching over her. Another kiss on Henry's forehead, she lifted her hand and took a step back. He remained asleep and she breathed a (quiet) sigh of relief._

 _She knew in that moment that she couldn't ever lose him. She already loved Henry so much, it would be her destruction to have him taken away. It was inevitable that the Saviour would show up to reclaim her son and stop the curse. The imp had made sure of that and when she did, good would prevail as it always did and Regina would be defeated. None of that mattered to her so much as the realization that Henry would be ripped away from her arms. She'd never see her perfect baby boy again. The thought crippled her more than she could ever think possible, feeling familiar and yet not all at the same time._

 _She couldn't raise Henry with this agonizing throb at the back of her heart and throat, the tense agitation of wondering when it would all end. She couldn't stop the Saviour from coming but she could give Henry the mother and childhood he deserved. Free of paranoia and a mother who couldn't keep herself together. The idea of a forgetting potion sparked within her, a way to give Henry that which he deserved and to free herself from the fear of losing him. But she would deal with that tomorrow. Tonight, she would stay in her son's nursery a little longer and watch the rise and fall of his little chest in complete amazement._

 _She smiled sadly as she quietly hummed the Frank Sinatra song again, the lyrics ingrained in her mind. Just like her father watched over her, she'd do everything she could to watch over and protect her son. She leaned over the crib again, gently stroking Henry's temple and watching the rise and fall of his chest. "I'll always be here for you. I love you so much, Henry." She whispered. "I'll never let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. And I'll never ever let you go, never again."_

 _The sound of a phone ringing filled the air and she cringed—_

* * *

Regina awoke with a gasp, one hand on her heart and the other on her stomach. Those hands immediately rose to her ears as a loud ringing sound assaulted her eardrums. She blinked, a half-thought to run to the nursery to check on Henry in his crib before she shook her head and her blurry eyes took in the picture of the teenage boy on the table in front of her. She sniffled, her face soaked with tears. She realized she'd fallen asleep in her vault at her work table.

Henry was grown up now and he wasn't her only child. The dream had been a memory, her's from the day she decided to keep Henry despite the fact that his birth mother was the Saviour. She'd forgotten of the memory potion she took back then to forget her fears of the Saviour's inevitable arrival. She figured the memory stone that restored her memories of having and losing her daughter restored everything else she'd magically forgotten. Now that she had her full memory back, it explained why she'd been so terrified of losing Henry. She may not have remembered losing her daughter back then, but her heart and subconscious had been working overtime to make sure she didn't go through that heartbreak again with her son. It also explained why she'd been so intent to drive the Saviour out of town when Henry brought her to Storybrooke. She didn't want Emma to rip Henry away from her like Cora did with baby Amelia.

The ringing continued and she fumbled for the smartphone on the table in front of her. The light from the phone nearly blinded her and she squinted, taking in the text message notification finally reaching her phone hours after it was sent. It was Anna, letting her know she and Mia were staying at the Charming's overnight and would be home sometime the next day.

Her heart clenched, her emotions still lost in her early days as Henry's mother. She knew now that she'd been a mother much longer but the memory of it had been ripped away like the daughter she'd only had hours with. It made sense to her now, looking back, that all those firsts with Henry had both overjoyed and ached at her soul. She remembered that each milestone in Henry's life had left just the tiniest crack on her soul every time though she had no idea why. With her memories returned, she understood why Rumplestiltskin said she would come to him to fill that void in her heart — though she now knew that it had been caused long before she cast the dark curse. Experiencing motherhood with Henry was her soul's way of trying to ease the ache of losing her daughter — but it hadn't been enough.

"Regina!"

She blinked in the low light of the candles around her, feeling someone push on her shoulder. She turned her head to find Zelena wide—eyed standing beside her holding baby Robyn.

"We have a situation."

* * *

"Mumma, Anty Snow….urry, urry!" Mia pulled on Anna and Snow's arms as they walked — or really, half—ran up to Emma and Hook's door. "Gotsa sees Anty Emmy an Unka Kiwwian!"

"Okay, okay Kid — chill!" Anna huffed, rolling her eyes. She was not a fan of exercise at all! And it was so early….why'd they have to be up so early for? They definitely stayed up too late…and when Anna finally had fallen asleep, she'd dreamed of that weird fire room for the second night in a row. She was trapped in that room with no way out — her claustrophobia kicking in overdrive. The flames licked at her skin, the smoke filling her lungs. Her eyes watered with tears, dripping down the side of her face. She woke up in sweat, pulling at the fabric of her Tinker Belle pyjama bottoms and the Storybrooke hoodie Regina gave her. She was more exhausted than anything else, feeling as though that fire room had completely drained her of energy. Terrified of falling asleep again and going back there, she gave up and played on her phone.

Maybe they should've stayed at the Mansion last night, just in case Regina came back. The Mayor hadn't been heard from since she took off after they'd all broken Snow and David's curse at Town Hall. Anna was really worried about her — everyone kept insisting Regina was probably fine but Anna just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Regina had been acting funny far longer anyway even before the Town Hall. Plus there was fact that since she'd woken up at the Town Hall, everyone in town was looking at Anna strangely — even Snow, Emma, Henry, Hook, and David were keeping something from her. She could tell they were, but nobody was saying anything to her about it or where Regina was. She had a feeling it wasn't all about the Black Fairy either — though that little encounter still had Anna fairly freaked out. For now though she was going to focus on giving her big sister the wedding she deserved — that was about all Anna could handle without completely falling apart.

"I agree with your Mom, Mia — Emma and Hook aren't going anywhere. They'll be there when we get there." Snow breathed deeply, holding the Binder in her free arm.

"Nah Uh! Gotsa urry!" Mia scowled, pulling them up on the front porch. She stood in front of the door, looking up at them expectantly.

"Okay, miss Drama Queen were you watching my audition tapes again?" Anna raised an eyebrow. Snow giggled beside them.

"Mummaaaa…" Mia whined.

Anna let out a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Okay...geez." She turned to Snow. "Should we knock?"

Snow shook her head, digging out her keys from her purse and holding up the keychain. "Nope, Emma gave me a key!"

"Okay, but maybe we should just knock…." Anna trailed off.

"Nonsense!" Snow's voice raised in pitch. "We go in, right Mia!" Mia squealed in excitement, jumping up and down.

"Okay….." Anna winced, rubbing her ear as Snow unlocked the door. Mia burst ahead, running inside. "Amelia, stop running! Geez….how many times—"

Dual adult shouts and Mia's giggle cut Anna off. Snow and Anna glanced at each other and then ran in to investigate. Both their eyes widened seeing Emma and Killian on the table - on top of each other. "S—Shit!"

"Bad mommy!" Mia giggled.

Anna stumbled forward, pulling on Mia and managing to wrap her hands around the child's face. "Geez…." She really wasn't in the mood for this right now….though she had to admit it was fairly hilarious too.

"Oh, great. You're up." Snow beamed — completely oblivious.

Emma's face was beat red and she partially hid behind Hook. "Mom? Anna? M—Mia!?"

Hook cleared his throat. "Uh...Your mother has a key. Good to know." Emma glared at him — Anna snorted.

"Mommy, gerroff!" Mia squirmed around, trying to get her mother's hands off her eyes.

"Mia, stay still!" Anna huffed, looking over at Emma, half giggling and rolling her eyes. Emma scrunched her nose at her. She definitely wasn't ready to have that talk with Mia yet….not for years and years! Maybe when the time came up, she'd make Aunty Emmy have that conversation with Mia.

"I know it's a little early, but I woke up this morning, and it just hit me." Snow said, looking up at Hook and Emma and then at Anna. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Yes." Hook grunted.

"No." Emma sighed.

Anna snorted, looking down. "Sure looks like we are. See...we coulda slept in longer! Ugh...Anna don't do mornings…."

Emma cleared her throat, blushing again. "We were, uh…We were just making some pancakes."

Mia gasped under Anna's hold. "Mia ave pancakes?"

"No!" Anna blurted out. She knew what they meant by "pancakes" and no way! Mia couldn't have those "pancakes" for a very, very, very loooonnggg time!

Snow nodded, her eyes wide. "Pancakes. Right. Uh, maybe we should come back after you've had...pancakes."

Hook sighed, standing and giving Emma a quick kiss on the forehead. "Um — don't worry. I've lost my appetite. I have to go and have a quick and bracing shower." Emma closed her eyes, blushing again and hiding behind his shoulder before he left the room.

Emma sighed. "Okay, Anna...you can drop your hands now…"

Anna smirked at her and lifted her hands off Mia's eyes. "Guess who Mia gets to go to when she has _those_ kind of questions…" Anna chuckled, poking her finger in Emma's shoulder. The Saviour rolled her eyes, shaking her head even as she smirked. Mia giggled, running up to Emma and wrapping her arms around her godmother's legs. She wandered over to the table, Mia still attached to her, as Snow put the Binder down on the table.

"Yeah, yeah…." Emma let out a breath and cleared her throat. "Mom, as much as I love our unexpected visits, is there something pressing today?" Mia pulled on the hem of Emma's robe where she sat on the floor. Emma smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. With a flick of her wrist, some crayons and a colouring book appeared in a cloud of white smoke on the floor beside Mia. The toddler squealed in delight, her attention now on colouring a picture.

Snow grinned from ear to ear, opening the Binder. "Wedding planning. Um, I have been putting together a few ideas." She beamed at Anna. "Both of us have actually. Anna's really got a knack for this stuff!"

Emma eyed the pages, gulping. "You did all this since Hook and I got engaged?"

Snow shrugged, looking down. "I might have started a bit before that."

Emma chuckled. "Like, how long ago?"

Snow turned a few more pages, sighing. "Um, well, it was definitely after the first curse…"

Anna recalled countless hours of Snow talking her ear off about it...so much now Anna was just as crazy—obsessed as she was! "She literally had me up all night memorizing every detail in this book. I'm starting to think her little sleepover idea with Mia was just a way to get me over there…"

"You guys had a sleepover?" Emma eyed the two of them, laughing. "Are we twelve…?"

"Says the woman who was just caught making out with her fiancé by her mother, sister, and goddaughter…" Anna countered, laughing herself. Emma narrowed her eyes, letting out a breath.

Snow ignored them. "Look, I know I'm excited, but can you blame me? I have missed a lot of the milestones in your life, Emma. I want to make the absolute most of this one."

Emma smiled softly, reaching over to wrap her arms around mother's shoulders. "Me too, Mom."

Anna sighed sadly, her eyes downcast and focused on the binder. Her anxiety was really working against her right now, messing with her emotions and just screwing everything up. She didn't know why but being away from Regina was just really freaking her out right now — and it had barely been twenty—four hours. Emma and Regina had been stuck in that Wish—land or whatever for much longer and… okay Anna had been worried about them but this felt different. Every little thing around her reminded her of it too…

"Kid, you okay?"

Anna blinked, looking up to find Emma and Snow staring at her. "I'm fine." She cleared her throat, putting a smile on her face.

"Anna, seriously — you know I know you're lying right?" Emma raised an eyebrow. Snow regarded the both of them with concern.

Anna let out a breath, briefly closing her eyes. She opened them again, shaking her head. "Can we just focus on the wedding right now? Please?"

Emma's eyes scrunched as she watched Anna, silence hanging in the air for a few minutes. Anna held her breath, waiting for her big sister to keep on her….but it never came. Emma sighed, shaking her head. "Just...Kid, I recognize that look on your face." Anna pursed her lips. "Come to me if you need something okay? I mean it! We're done fighting now, right? So let me be your big sister again."

Anna swallowed, exhaling as she blinked back tears. She'd waited years to hear Emma say that again, but she was being too stubborn to admit to what was going on. She barely understood it herself.

"Aww…" Snow gushed, grinning. "You two…."

"Which reminds me…" Emma picked up Anna's hand, rolling up the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Anna pulled her hand back.

"Geez, that mouth of yours Kid!" Emma chuckled, reaching for her hand but Anna pulled it back again — pouting. It was seriously way too early for this crap. Anna just wanted to go back to bed! "Just give me your hand, geez I'm not going to hurt you!" Anna huffed, rolling her eyes. With a heavy sigh, she held out her hand again. "Okay…I wanted to do this officially before but, well..my life never seems to go the way I plan so…" Emma waved her hand over Anna's and in the palm of her hand appeared a white card and on her wrist a bracelet with a gold infinity charm on a bright blue cord. "A gift for my little sister — to our own forever happy ending as friends and sisters. I'm not ever letting you out of my sight again, Kid!"

Anna let out a gasp, her eyes wide with tears. She traced the outline of the charm with her thumb. "Emma, I….it's beautiful!"

"There's more — flip over the card." Emma sniffled, smiling. Anna nodded, letting go of the charm to pick the card up in her hand. She turned the card over to find the words "Maid of Honour" written out in Emma's handwriting in black, curly letters with a heart coloured in blue below it. Fresh tears fell down Anna's face and she locked eyes with Emma. "I kinda already asked you outside the bar but I just wanted to make it official...apologize more for how I've treated you...show you how much you mean to me. I know you've always liked blue...and I thought the gold would match your anklet from your birth parents." They both turned as Snow let out a yelp, a bright grin on her face. They both chuckled — all of them with tears in their eyes.

Anna held the card and her wrist close to her heart, sighing. "Emma….this is….I mean are you sure!?"

"I meant what I said before — you're the one I want by my side on my "special day." You're my little sister — my best friend — and you always will be. That won't change just because I'm getting married." Emma smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Anna's forehead. Anna breathed out, grinning. More tears fell, adding to the tears that fell from both Emma and Snow's eyes too.

"Why crying?" Mia stood, holding up a piece of paper and looking up at all of them. Her little brows furrowed, worried for her mommy, godmother, and aunty. "Why erywun sad?"

Emma chuckled, holding her robe closed as she bent down in front of her goddaughter. "Sweetie, these are happy tears — we're all happy to be together. Your mommy's going to be my Maid of Honour in the wedding."

"Unka Kiwwian?" Mia raised an eyebrow.

"That's right, duckling. Now that Uncle Killian is back, everything is okay now." Emma nodded and smiled, pushing a lock of hair behind Mia's ear. "Sweetie, would you like to be in the wedding to?" Mia nodded, her eyes wide in excitement. "You can be the flower girl!" Emma held her hand over Mia's tiny wrist, waving it just like she had over Anna's. A bracelet similar to Anna's appeared, the same gold infinity charm but with a purple cord instead of blue. Mia's eyes widened just like Anna's with those same bright baby blue's. Anna's heart melted, seeing the joy on her daughter's face as she wrapped her little arms around Aunty Emmy's neck and engulfed her in a fierce hug.

"Tank you, Aunty Emmy!" Mia grinned up at her, holding up the piece of paper in her hand to show Emma.

Emma's eyes blinked with more tears as she looked down at the picture. "Mia, it's adorable, thank you!" She held it up to show Anna and Snow. In the drawing was a bigger bird—like animal and a smaller bird—like animal — swans? — with the letters "E" and "M" above them for Emma and Mia. Both Anna and Snow ooh'ed and aww'ed and gushed over the adorable picture.

Up on the table, a cellphone buzzed beside Snow's wedding binder. Emma kissed Mia on the top of her head before rising to stand and picking up the phone to answer it. "Regina, what's up?"

Anna tensed at the sound of the Mayor's name and reached forward to pull on Emma's shoulder. "That's Regina!?"

Emma pulled back out of her reach, still talking on the phone. "We'll be right there." she turned off the phone and looked up.

Anna pulled on her shoulder again. "Well!? How is she? Did she sound okay? What's wrong!?"

"Kid, chill!" Emma pulled her arm back again, furrowing her brows. "Looks like the Black Fairy's made another appearance…"

* * *

Regina paced back and forth in the Sheriff's station as she waited for the others to arrive. Her entire body was tense, on edge, and her nerves were shot. Her emotions were all over the place and she was just about ready to snap.

Before her little venture into dream—memory—lane she'd been hidden away in her vault for the better part of the last thirty or so hours. She looked for answers about Anna and the sleeping curse she'd just used True Love to awaken her with. She pondered on Anna's magic and whether or not to take them away with the Shears of Destiny. She was really worried about Mia's dreams nightmares and strange behaviour (and potential for magic). Henry's Author powers acting up was yet another thing she didn't find much answer on either. Nor could she find answers about the Black Fairy, the Land of Untold Stories, and Gold (and what he'd said to her) and his son. The prophecy of the Saviour dying had her completely stumped too, a nervous energy filling her at the thought of what would become of all of them if Emma really did die. Everything was swirling around her head all at once. She had too many questions and not enough answers.

She had found a few books about Mia though, figuring out that her granddaughter could be something of an empath. Regina hadn't had any prior experience with it or anyone with those abilities but from what she found, Mia was definitely showing signs. The young girl — though only a toddler — seemed to be very in tuned to other's emotions. To make it worse, the young child was now having dreams of what could happen in the future. She knew it had to do with what the Dragon had said to her in the mirror — that Mia was somehow "special" though he hadn't specified how or why. He had said that Mia and her mother would need to be protected but against what Regina wasn't sure. It could be anything really, especially given the villains and foes that tended to frequent their sleepy little town. At the time she had thought he meant the Queen but now she was both changed and gone. Could he have meant the Black Fairy? Gideon? Gold? Someone they hadn't faced yet?

All of this only gave Regina more questions and more anxiety and more to think about….

Then she'd gotten a visit from her very angry and freaked out sister and niece just moments after waking up disoriented. The Black Fairy paid them a visit and threatened baby Robyn. This didn't help Regina's anxiety either. Regina called "the calvary" and the two Mills sisters and Robyn arrived at the station first. Now they were just waiting for the others. Regina had been pacing — but not really listening — as Zelena circled around Robyn's carseat on the floor. The witch ranted and raved about how she was going to make the Black Fairy pay. Henry was at school so she knew he wouldn't be there now — not the she minded him being out of danger for once. She'd already talked to him the day before anyway, asking him to research a little more on Mia's suspected abilities for her since empathic powers seemed to be more a thing of this world than her own. Henry of course, always eager to help, said he'd get right on it.

David showed up first after dropping Neal off with Granny and then Emma, Snow, Killian, Anna, and little Mia appeared in a cloud of Emma's magic.

Regina's stomach flipped at the sight of her daughter and granddaughter after not seeing them for so long. She'd felt horribly wrong the whole time they were apart. She wondered if that was because she missed and loved them or had something to do with breaking Anna's sleeping curse. It was yet another question on her long list of anxieties.

Anna locked eyes with her and Regina held her breath — seeing a familiar worry and frustration on her daughter's face. Regina smiled at her weakly, trying not to reveal her emotions too much. Anna scowled at first but then bit her bottom lip and grinned back.

Little Miss Mia ran for Gina as soon as she saw her, jumping up into her grandmother's arms. "Gina!" Regina pulled her up into her arms and hugged her tight. Mia looked over at Zelena and scrunched her face, burrowing her face in Regina's shoulder. Zelena rolled her eyes and Regina sighed. Mia had only been around Zelena a handful of times but was never comfortable around her. Technically, the two shared blood but Mia wouldn't have anything to do with the older Mills sister. Now that Regina knew Mia was an empath and could sense feelings, that made a little more sense. Zelena wasn't as bad as Gold or the Black Fairy but Regina was certain a lot of dark things roamed around her sister's head and feelings.

"Okay, what's going on?" David spoke up first.

Zelena immediately opened her mouth and started telling the others what the Black Fairy did and said. "...I was about to wring her scrawny little neck, and then she just poofed away!"

Emma nodded. "Makes sense she's headed to the Dwarf tunnels. It's an easy place to hide."

David agreed. "And there are miles of them below Storybrooke. Pinning her down in there won't be easy."

Regina adjusted Mia in her arms, shifting her over to her hip. Mia leaned her head on Regina's shoulder, yawning. "Well, the good news is, whatever her plan was for the Final Battle, she needs help. Which means we have time to figure out how to stop her."

"Well, perhaps that's where this piece of wand comes in." Hook pulled the wand out of his back pocket. "Tiger Lily said it had been used to banish the Black Fairy once. If we can find the other half, perhaps we can do it again."

Snow let out a deep breath. "So, where do we look?"

"I'm not waiting around for some piece of wand!" Zelena huffed. "The only reason I didn't blast that noir—coloured nit out of existence is because of Robyn." Though silent so far, Anna snorted at Zelena's colourful use of language. Everyone glanced at her momentarily — Zelena glaring at her. Anna's eyes widened, as if she hadn't realized she did that out loud. Zelena shook her head and continued. "So, if one of you'd be kind enough to watch her for a minute, I'll do what I intended and go and take care of this."

Regina shook her head, her annoyance growing. She handed Mia off to Anna and stepped in front of her sister. "Well, hold on. You can't just go down there alone and confront her!" Regina couldn't believe her sister was being so dense! Well, she could but still! Would she really risk leaving baby Robyn without her mother!? She just couldn't understand how Zelena could be so careless with her life now that she was a parent! Robyn had already lost her father...as had Henry and Anna, and Mia never had one. None of them should have to lose the parents they had left.

"Why not?" Zelena's smirked at her. "What, you think I can't defeat her? I'm more powerful than you."

"Oh, really? Is that why I had to rip out my own heart to save you from the Evil Queen?" Regina reminded her.

"Look, I would have been fine without your help." Zelena turned her nose up at her younger sister, rolling her eyes.

Regina could feel the others in the room watching her and Zelena, the tension growing by the second. Anna was especially quiet, which was strange for her. She watched the two sisters intently, bouncing a fidgety Mia in her arms. Regina turned back to Zelena, raising her voice. She didn't intend to let her sister do something that would definitely get her killed. "Believe what you want. You're not going down there!" Regina let out a sigh — were they really going to go down the "who's more powerful" route? They should be focused on protecting their children not this petty squabbling. As Zelena rushed forward toward Regina Anna jumped, her entire body tensing.

Emma stepped in between the two sisters, her eyes wide as she glanced at Anna and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, sibling rivalry aside, Regina's right. We need to get the wand back before we go up against her, and when we do, we're going to do this together."

Anna gulped, adjusting an increasingly fussy Mia in her arms. The toddler wouldn't be still and Regina noticed that Anna could barely hold on to her. Mia began to whimper and cry, trying to get out of her mother's hold. Anna let out a frustrated breath and hurried out of the room.

"Thank you!" Regina nodded and she couldn't help but notice how upset Anna had looked about it all before she'd left the room. She wanted to go after them, make sure they were okay but currently she had a stubborn sister to deal with.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Have it your way, but you're doing it without me." She picked up Robyn's carseat and stomped out of the room.

Regina sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Why, oh why did her sister have to act like this? Couldn't she see that they were all just trying to help her? Did she have to be so infuriating!? As if there wasn't enough to deal with at the moment without Zelena's issues too.

"She gonna be okay?" David spoke up.

Regina let out a frustrated breath. She could tell he wasn't just talking about Zelena either. "Yeah. She just needs to cool off. And Mia's probably just in need of a nap." She cleared her throat, not wanting to bring attention to Anna or Mia or their extra abilities. "In the meantime, why don't I take that piece of wand back to my vault, see if I can cast a locator spell on it." Hook handed her the wand and she took it in her hand. She'd just spent hours in her vault, why not more? Besides, she still had more to research on Anna and Mia anyway. She really needed to figure out all of this, both with what she was going to do about the girls' magic and how to approach their true identities.

"What about us? I mean, we can't just sit around here doing nothing." David stated.

Snow shook her head. "Well, we won't be. We have plenty to do to keep us busy."

Hook raised an eyebrow, looking to Emma curiously. "We do?"

"Well, you've obviously never planned a wedding." Snow chuckled.

Regina scrunched her face in distaste. "You really want to pick out centrepieces on the eve of the Final Battle?" Only Snow White could think of decorating in such a volatile time.

Snow nodded confidently. "I do. David and I went through with our wedding after you threatened us. It gave people hope. Why should Emma and Hook's be any different? So, who's ready to put their hearts into some wedding planning?"

Regina shook her head. "You all go ahead. I'm going to go make sure my sister doesn't do anything she's going to regret." She walked out of the room, pausing outside the door when she found Anna rocking Mia in her arms out in the hallway.

Anna was softly singing something as Mia cried, the melody light and soft. Regina found it familiar in an all too heart—wrenching way. Her ears took in the lyrics: " _There's a somebody I'm longing to see. I hope that she turns out to be someone who'll watch over me. I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood. I know I could always be good to one who'll watch over me…"_

Regina gulped, her thoughts taking her back to the dream she'd had only that morning in her vault. She wanted to believe it was just a coincidence but she'd seen enough in this town and in her life to know that there really was no such thing as coincidences. Besides all that, she didn't have the time right now to fall apart thinking about it. She had a town to save and more urgently, a hard—headed sister to find.

She had a thought to ask her daughter if she and Mia were okay but she didn't want to push and make it worse. Instead of stopping, she sent a soft smile to them and continued down the hall.

"Regina?"

The Mayor stopped and turned around to find Anna staring at her with a nervous and worried expression on her face.

"Where are you going?"

Regina sighed, explaining to her about the piece of wand and that she was going to go make sure Zelena wouldn't get hurt. "Are you okay, though? And Mia seems upset too." She reached over to rest her hand on Mia's back, the toddler still crying into Anna's shoulder.

Anna let out a breath, shrugging. "I'm just tired. Mia….she's just probably just overstimulated. I don't know, she was fine at Snow's all night and this morning."

Regina eyed her daughter, not entirely convinced but she didn't want to push it. Regina could guess Mia's mood right now had something to do with her magic but without much research behind it she didn't want to bring it up and worry Anna. "Okay. She'll get better soon, maybe just needs a snack. I'll be out for awhile again, researching this wand in my vault. I'll be around to check on you guys later. That song is beautiful by the way. Your voice is like an angel, Anna — really."

Anna blushed, shrugging. "It's one of my older favourites, from a play. You probably don't know Frank Sinatra but this song usually works to calm Mia down. It's called—"

"Someone to watch over me." Regina smiled, tilting her head.

Anna's eyes grew wide. "You know it!?"

"I do. I'm quite fond of it myself." Regina sniffled, nodding. She could tell that Anna was about to go into one of her excited rants and hit her with a bunch of questions. As much as she'd love to stay with them, Regina just didn't have the heart — or time — for that at the current moment. "I should really get going, magic stuff and all that. Plus, I need to catch up to Zelena before she does something we'll all regret."

"Seriously don't know why you even bother — she's _so_ annoying." Anna sighed, shifting Mia on her hip.

Regina found herself chuckling even as she shook her head. She reached over, her hand on Mia's back again. "Because she's family. As much as I can't stand her, I also can't just let her run into the face of danger either. Nor could I rob my niece of her mother when she's already lost her father."

"Yeah...you're right. I guess." Anna scrunched her nose. "Just...be careful okay? I know it's now almost in your DNA but just… don't be a hero." It killed Regina to see just how worried Anna was about her and her young daughter didn't even know the half of what was going on. If she knew the full extent…no. Regina wouldn't put her daughter through that. "Please?"

Regina swallowed the tears down, wrapping her arms around her daughter and hugging both her and her granddaughter. She let herself get momentarily lost in their embrace. She didn't want to be away from them again but she had things to do, things to find. She'd promised Anna once, back when she'd first held her in her arms as an infant, that they would never be apart. Just as she'd promised Henry she'd never let anything happen to him. Inhaling Anna's scent one last time, she broke the hug and stepped back smiling warmly at her daughter. "You don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go enjoy the day with Emma — join in on those wedding plans. You guys deserve it after everything you've been through." She leaned over and kissed the back of Mia's head. The toddler looked up at her with tear—stained eyes. "And you, little bean. Make sure Mommy and Aunty Emmy stay out of trouble."

Mia's bottom lip popped out, and she sniffled. "O—tay...Gina sad?" Regina sniffled, shaking her head. She didn't want her granddaughter to worry about her. Mia held out her arms and Regina picked her up, holding her in her arms. Mia's hand hovered in the air and then she reached her little hand out to rest it over Regina's heart, as her little eyes locked with her's. "I wove you." her little voice whispered softly.

Regina inhaled, her heart skipping a beat as her granddaughter's whispered words sunk in. She looked up at Anna who was watching them curiously — she hadn't heard anything. Regina looked back down at Mia who still had her little hand over her heart. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get anything out at first. Usually when Mia was upset or scared she'd reach for her mother first so to have Mia come to her — Regina, who was actually her grandmother even though neither Anna nor Mia knew that — was really tugging at Regina's heart and throwing her for a loop. Overcome with emotion, Regina hugged her granddaughter tight with her hand on the back of her head. Tears fell from her eyes and splashed onto Mia's shirt as the toddler hugged her back. Regina looked up and saw Snow standing in the doorway to her office watching them. They locked eyes and Snow nodded to Regina, gesturing to Anna and Mia. Regina didn't need words to know that Snow would take care of her girls while she was gone. Regina cleared her throat, her lips pressed beside Mia's ears as she whispered back. "I love you too, baby girl." She handed Mia over to Anna, wiped her eyes, and said one last goodbye to them before resuming down the hall to find her sister.

She couldn't find Zelena anywhere around, however. She had been gone from the building by the time Regina had pried herself away from Anna and Mia. She decided to go straight to her vault to start looking up answers on the partial wand Hook got from Tiger Lily and start working on a locator spell to find Zelena.

She got lost in the research for a while and then her mind started to wander. She used her magic to call the Shears of Destiny she kept hidden, holding them in her hand. She couldn't stop staring at them, transfixed on the shiny metal and her reflection staring back at her. She had the real Page 13 out too, the one that Henry had drawn in his sleep of herself with baby Amelia. Her eyes went back and forth between the two — the shears and the page — again and again. Stuck between the past and what the future could be.

As much as she loved using her magic and that it was a part of her, she couldn't ignore that magic — dark magic in particular — had brought so much death and destruction to her life. Not only that, but she'd done so many terrible things in the name of magic. She didn't want her girls to have any part of that. Magic was also what had driven Regina apart from her mother — now her sister. It was turning into a competition between the two of them, between her and Zelena. Whose magic was stronger, more powerful, more light or dark…more useful. It was entirely too toxic at this point and she had a feeling something bad was going to happen because of it.

Just the thought of her daughter being anywhere near all that dark toxic energy made her nauseous. She couldn't bear it if Anna started learning magic and she went down that path. The very same path both Regina and Zelena went down — getting consumed and lost in the the power of magic. It wasn't entirely unthinkable — Anna already obsessed and lost herself in her "hobbies." Her television shows and movies, her music. Who was to say she wouldn't do the same thing with her magic? Would it tear Anna and Mia apart as it had with Regina and her own mother? On the other hand, if Anna learned to control and use her magic properly and responsibly as Emma had, she could defend herself and Mia too when Regina wasn't around.

None of this eased her worry though, still picturing Anna over a cauldron casting her own dark curse. She'd already almost lost Anna to the sleeping curse and Mia's dreams of the netherworld were still very much on her mind.

Not to mention, if Mia had this ability to sense and feed off other's emotions what would happen if she were surrounded by far too much darkness? Mia had already become extremely upset at the station, sensing her own grandmother's worry and tension as well as Zelena's. As sweet and innocent as it was to hear Mia speak the words of Regina's heart out loud, a three year old shouldn't have to be faced with such torment she couldn't even understand yet. Regina didn't think she'd be able to separate Mia from her abilities as easily as she could Anna's. How was she going to explain all this to Mia when she didn't even understand it herself? And Anna...Regina could just see how hard Anna was going to take this too. Anna couldn't even handle teleporting, how would she deal with her daughter sensing and channeling other people's emotions?

"Mom?"

Regina looked up, hearing a familiar voice out in the hallway stairs of the vault. Her eyes widened as Henry started down the steps of her vault. She moved as fast as she could to hide the shears under some books just as he entered the room. Her son eyed her curiously as he walked up to her, his backpack slung over one shoulder and a stack of books and papers in his arms.

"Henry, dear — how was school?"

He shrugged, easing his backpack off and letting it fall to the floor. "It was okay — just a half day so we really didn't do much. I did find some information on Mia and the empath thing though like you asked."

Regina nodded, gulping as he set his papers down on the table with her other books. She wanted to know more about Mia but she was one hundred percent certain her heart wasn't ready for this. Having answers would make it more real and definitely scarier. They needed to know though so she'd have to get over it. "What did you find?"

Henry told her all about his findings, that he found a few main big things from this world. He showed her one article in particular and Regina skimmed through it a little. Many of the things Regina had already seen in Mia. She was extremely sensitive to her environment, she reacted to and took on other people's emotions, and she was strangely in tune to a person's intentions. Regina had just seen Mia's reaction to Zelena's dark energy and how it had changed Mia's entire attitude and behaviour. She wasn't sure how Mia was affected by nature yet as she was still young, though she did enjoy being outside. Noise, smells, or talking didn't seem to get to Mia but Regina had noticed that fighting and raised voices didn't sit well with Mia at all. "Henry this is all really good."

"Yeah, there was a lot of good stuff in the library in the psychology section." Henry nodded. "It seems like Mia is really special, more than we already knew."

Regina reached out and rested her hand on the side of her son's face, nodding. "That she is, just like her uncle Henry." He smiled back and she dropped her hand.

"Mom, there's something else on your mind. I can tell." Henry regarded her with an inquisitive expression.

She sniffled, shaking her head. "I just can't get over how grown up you are. And Anna's got a little one of her own...it's just a strange feeling having grown up children." She smiled. "I've been thinking a lot lately about when you were a baby. In fact, I just had a dream about it — about the day I brought you home for good."

"Really?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I did. You were my little Prince — so small and innocent. A light in my dark, lonely world. I took care of you and protected you, helped you with your homework and kissed all your boo—boos away. And now you're so grown up — if you grow anymore you'll be taller than me! And you're so brave and strong and intelligent — and protecting and helping me now." She wiped a tear from her eye, a smile still on her face.

"Everything's going to be okay." Henry's voice was soft and smooth. "We'll figure this all out, I know we will. We'll stop the Black Fairy and Mom'll be okay and we'll figure all this stuff out with Anna and Mia. Someday you'll tell them the truth and Anna can call you Mom too. I know she's going to just love you, Mom — more than she already does. Her and Mia both, you have to believe that. Our family'll be complete."

"I think Anna just loves the big fancy house and magic tricks." Regina chuckled, though her stomach was in somersaults just thinking about all of this.

Henry shook his head. "If that were true Mom, true love's kiss wouldn't have worked."

Her brows furrowed and she frowned, clearing her throat. "Henry, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing Mom, anything." Henry beamed at her.

She released a breath, setting the papers down. "Those dreams that you had — after the sleeping curse — what were they like? How bad were they?" She looked down, clenching her eyes shut as images of both of her kids still and lifeless flashed in front of her. As well as Mia's sad, scared little face after every nightmare. It was quiet for a few moments and she opened her eyes in concern when Henry didn't say anything. He was staring past her, his eyes fluttering and he clung to the edge of the table. "Henry?"

He blinked, turning to look at her. "T—hey were horrible...Hot and bright and confusing...I remember feeling so hopeless, like I'd never find a way out and I'd never see you or Ma or Grandpa or Grandma again…"

Regina released a strained gasp, one hand digging into her stomach. She closed her eyes, a tear falling as the thought of Anna being lost there or even Mia just dreaming about it hit her full force.

"Mom, what is this about? Are you okay?" She felt Henry's hand on her back as she struggled to breathe.

After a few moments she was able to regain control of her heart and lungs. "It's Mia — she's been dreaming about that place."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "In some of my other research in books that Belle gave me from Gold's shop, I saw mention of empaths being able to see things in dreams — even the future. It also said something about being able to show emotions and absorbing energy… But Mom, why would Mia be dreaming about that place? She's never been under a sleeping curse!"

Regina exhaled, her mind still reeling on what he said about showing emotions and absorbing energy. Her sweet little Mia accessing such dark, toxic, horrible magic and emotions. She was finding it hard to breathe again, her heart beating furiously. "N—no….but Anna…" Regina trailed off and Henry's eyes widened. "Could Mia really be tapping into Anna's...does that mean…"

"Has Anna mentioned anything about strange dreams, weird burns?" Henry asked her.

"Henry, it's hardly been two days since! And I haven't been around her much…" She looked down, guilt settling in. She'd been spending so much time trying to find answers and dealing/fighting with her sister she never thought…

"Mom, what are those!?" Henry's voice broke her from her thoughts. He reached under a pile of papers, pushing Page 13 out of the way, and pulled out the Shears of Destiny. She winced, letting out a sigh. "The Shears? Why do you have these? And why do you have Page 13 out in the open? What if I had been Anna, just coming in here? She would have seen it..."

She stuttered, reaching to grab them but Henry pulled them back. "Henry, please — I can explain…"

He looked down at the shears and then back up at his mother. "No…" His eyes widened and his jaw tightened. "Mom, please tell me you weren't going to do what I'm thinking you were going to do!" She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Henry shook his head, pacing the floor of the vault — still holding the shears. "Mom! You can't take Anna's magic away! Or Mia's!"

Regina's heart beat a mile a minute. "Henry, you d—don't understand! Magic is strong and powerful — it could consume them like it did me and Zelena—"

"Like Cora!?" Henry shouted. "Mom, you can't do that to them!" She faltered, her eyes glued to the ground. Henry lifted each of her hands with his own — the Shears now on the table. She looked up, meeting his eyes. "Mom….you're not her. You're not your mother — you could never be." He picked up Page 13, holding it out in front of her. "Cora took Anna from you that day, she took someone who was a part of you and who you loved so much. She did that for her own gain, to her own flesh and blood. You can't take Anna's or Mia's magic away — it would be just as horrible as Cora taking Anna and her dad from you. Just like Hades took Robin. You can't, Mom, you just…you can't!"

She sniffled, her chest heaving. "Henry, I—"

"No, no way Mom." Henry shook his head, slamming the page down on the table. "You love Anna and Mia so much — I know it, and I've seen it! You couldn't ever do to them what your mother did to you. Magic is a part of them, it's who they are. It makes them special...just like it makes you special."

A few more tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as Gold's similar words echoed in her ears. " I— I'm just scared… for them. For you. I don't know how to protect the three of you."

Henry sighed and wrapped her in a fierce, loving hug. "I know, Mom. I worry about them too. But it's going to be okay. We're going to figure this all out. We already are. And if Anna does happen to cross into the netherworld then we will help her through it. I might be able to track down that necklace grandpa gave me. And we will learn more about Mia so we can teach her everything she needs to know. And Anna will never be consumed by darkness. We will make sure of it, and it won't be with those shears. You just have to believe, remember?"

She sniffled, nodding. She knew Henry was right but something in the back of her mind still worried about the worst case scenario happening. She just couldn't shake the image of Anna casting that dark curse out of her mind or crushing a heart in her hands — Mia being hurt because of it. There wasn't any other way to protect them, she was sure of it…but Henry didn't need to know that right now. Breaking from the hug, she cleared her throat. "I should really go find Zelena before she does something stupid."

Henry watched her cautiously. "Are you sure you're okay? I can stay with you with you want."

"No." She spoke right away. Henry raised an eyebrow. "R—Really, I'm fine. I promise."

"Well...if you're sure. Just...if you need someone here let someone know. You don't need to bear the weight of all of this yourself, Mom. If I didn't know any better, I'd think we had more than one Saviour in town." Henry hugged her again. She leaned into the hug, releasing a breath. "I think I'll take Page 13 with me, if that's ok. I promise I'll keep it out of Anna and Mia's sight. Maybe if I have it with me it'll inspire my inner Author and I'll stumble on some more clues."

Regina straightened, unwrapping her arms from around her son. She sighed again, feeling really nervous about not having the page near her. It had become somewhat of a crutch since finding all of this out. She'd pull it out whenever she was feeling sad or upset. When Anna and Mia weren't around her it made her feel closer to them. Plus, while she trusted her son complicity the thought of Anna stumbling onto the page before Regina could tell her the truth scared the hell out of her. She was sure that Anna would definitely run if faced with the truth before she was ready. In the end, she realized Henry was right. He was the Author and he could find out vital clues that they needed if he held on to it. "I...suppose." She exhaled, picking up the drawing and holding it out to him. "You better promise, to guard this with your life and do everything you can to keep it from your sister and niece!" He nodded obediently, taking the page. He pulled his Storybook out of his bag and slipped it in between the pages. "Please, please just be careful with it. And...maybe attempt the Author thing in a safe place? Like your bed or a mound of pillows. I don't want to find you passed out on the floor with a head wound or something."

He chuckled. "Yes to all of it, Mom — I swear. I promise neither Anna nor Mia will find it. Author's Honour."

"My little smug prince…" She rolled her eyes. He grinned mischievously. "You better get going — aren't you supposed to be meeting Emma and Hook for wedding planning? Go on — and keep an eye out on your sister and niece!" He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Yes, I'm sure. Now go on!"

Henry nodded obediently, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and took off up the stairs, out of Regina's sight completely.

* * *

Anna watched Mia giggle with a soft smile as she jumped up and down in front of Emma and Hook. She looked around the Diner with a sigh — she hadn't expected the first stop of Snow's "wedding planning tour" to be Granny's. Especially since they weren't there for the food (or hot cocoa). Also - Granny introduced them to her new waitress too. Apparently Red was back in Oz again to try to mend her relationship with Dorothy. Mia was quite disappointed, having done nothing but chatter on the way there about seeing her bestest buddy. In between playing around with Mia, Emma and Hook also looked skeptical. Henry and David stood silently, watching and waiting for Emma and Hook's reaction.

She let out a sigh, her mind still wandering to watching Regina walk away at the station to find Zelena. She was worried about her friend — especially since she didn't trust Zelena in the first place even if she was Regina's blood. If she wasn't so worried about Mia too, she would have gone after Regina. Her little girl seemed okay now though, laughing and having a good time with Aunty Emmy, Uncle Killian and Henry. She hadn't liked the way Mia had been acting at the station, her baby girl barely ever acted up like that.

Despite her worries, Anna couldn't get over how adorable Emma and Hook were — especially since he his return. Her inner shipper heart was just bursting — it was like she was watching one of her favourite shows! She hadn't ever been much for the idea of relationships or marriage — unless it was in one of her shows. Seeing how happy Emma and Hook were though, it made her think a little. Snow and David added to her thoughts too. Plus those memories she'd seen of Regina and Robin and the little she'd heard about Daniel — she maybe wasn't entirely against the idea of a relationship all together. She just couldn't imagine that there was someone out there like that for her or that anyone could love her the way Regina and Emma and Snow were lucky enough to have.

Snow grinned with excitement. "So, what do you think?"

Hook shrugged, his reaction not promising. "It's nice. I still think we could consider getting married on the sea." Emma leaned into him and smiled, one arm around his shoulder and the other resting on his chest. Mia skipped around all of them, still giggling. "Wouldn't it be romantic to exchange our vows on the Jolly Roger?"

Mia tugged on the sleeve of Hook's jacket. "Piwate ship!"

Anna mirrored Mia's excitement, definitely on board for that idea. "That would be so totally awesome!"

Henry scrunched his face. "Not if half your guests are getting sick over the side."

Hook sighed, frowning as he and Emma locked eyes. "I guess the lad has a point."

Anna scowled, slapping Henry on the shoulder. "Kill joy." The teen just laughed, shrugging.

Snow practically trembled with excitement. "I think Granny's will be perfect. We can have the ceremony outside. After dinner, we push the tables aside for dancing. There's music on the jukebox. What do you think, David?"

David paused, just staring at his wife. His voice stuttered. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Snow blurted out. Anna winced at the decibel of Snow's voice — and Regina had chided Anna for her noisy outbursts!? Geez… She was still hung up on the idea of the wedding on Hook's ship. Having it at Granny's seemed boring — totally not fitting for the Saviour and Captain Hook. "We have shared so many happy memories here together. Don't you want to have one more?"

"Let's be honest. Not all of them have been happy, and not all of them have been together, either." David retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Snow's eyes widened. Mia stood in front of her mother and held her arms up. Anna leaned down and picked her daughter up. Mia clung to her tightly, releasing a heavy sigh.

David let out a breath. "For starters, how about your first date with Whale?"

"Ouch." Henry looked down.

Emma's eyes widened and Hook looked down. "Dad!

Snow's voice raised in pitch again. "We were cursed!"

Anna adjusted Mia in her arms and leaned over, whispering to Henry. "What are they talking about?"

Henry gulped, whispering back that he'd tell her later.

Snow narrowed her eyes. "Are you really bringing that up right now? That can't possibly be the reason you don't want to have Emma's wedding here."

David huffed. "Okay, well, how about this? This place is a scrap heap. You want another one? It's not big enough. Emma's a princess, and her wedding is a royal affair."

Snow put her hands on her hips. "You want to find someplace bigger, fine. Let's go find one!"

"Happy to." David crossed his arms and the two of them hurried out of the diner — leaving the other five behind.

Emma raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "What's going on?"

Hook sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, love. I don't know at all."

Henry and Anna laughed too, Mia joining in. "Snow and Davey siwwy!" Henry tickled her tummy and she laughed more.

They all followed out of the diner after Snow and David — finding the couple out in the town square still bickering. Emma whispered something in Hook's ear and the pirate laughed, rolling his eyes playfully. Emma sniggered, slapping Hook playfully on the chest. Henry looked away, pretending to be disgusted but Anna could tell he was just glad to see his mom happy again. Anna observed them with amusement, bouncing an equally giggly Mia on her hip. All traces of Mia's earlier temper tantrum were gone — replaced with a bubbly excitement that only grew by the minute. Every once and awhile, Anna thought she could see a small frown on her little girl's face but it was quickly replaced by a bright smile.

"Hey Anna—banana!"

Anna turned around, finding Emma grinning mischievously at her. Anna scowled at the older blonde for a moment. Emma frowned, backing up before Anna rolled her eyes and laughed. "Geez I haven't heard that in years!"

Emma shrugged, grinning. "Thought it was time we bring it back."

"If you say so weirdo." Anna snickered at her. "Say, you're not really going to have the wedding at Granny's right?"

Emma glanced over at her mother who was still bickering with her father. She turned back to Anna and snorted. "Hell no!" She blurted out — then put her hand over her mouth. "Oops, sorry Mia."

Mia giggled. "Aunty Emmy say bad word!"

"Ha! A quarter for the jar that doesn't come from Anna Miller — are there pigs in the sky? A certain place frozen over?" Anna laughed.

Emma scrunched her nose up at the younger woman. "Yeah yeah….where do you think you got that mouth of yours, missy? You were just always a little too eager to use it."

"What can I say, I have colourful language." Anna shrugged. Emma shook her head, chuckling. Henry was talking to Hook, the two of them pointing to Snow and David and then where Emma, Anna, and Mia were. Anna looked around, noticing that some of the other people around town were watching them. More than that, their focus seemed to be mostly on Anna herself, even whispering amongst themselves. She frowned, an uncomfortable feeling washing over her. Mia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck tighter, snuggling closer into her. "Hey Emma?"

"What's up, kid?" Emma beamed at her.

"Um...I may be slightly paranoid here but it feels like the town is looking at me weird and whispering behind my back. Is there something I don't know?" Anna shivered, eyes downcast as she noticed Granny in the distance regarding her with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing. They're fairytale characters, of course they're weird." Emma shrugged. Anna huffed in annoyance, frustration coursing through her. She could tell that Emma was keeping something from her and she didn't like it. First Regina was hiding something and now Emma? What was going on? For the sake of keeping the peace and wanting to be there to help Emma plan the wedding, she let it go. For now anyways. Emma glanced at her parents again and then Hook, winking at her fiancé. She leaned in closer to Anna, whispering. "Say Kid, you wanna ditch?!"

Anna's eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp. "You mean ditch your parents?" Emma nodded, smiling. "While we're looking where to have your wedding!?" Emma giggled — Mia following suit even though she didn't know what they were talking about. Anna paused, looking between Emma and over where Snow and David were conversing *heatedly* while pointing at some shrubbery across the way. Anna looked back at Emma and broke out laughing. "Um — yes!" The two laughed for a moment, sneaking off and running the other way. Mia insisted on getting down and proceeded on running around the two women all the while giggling.

"So where we going?" Anna wondered out loud as Emma led them down the street.

Emma winked at her. "You'll see — we're almost there. I thought we could have some girl time while my parents bicker about venues. It's been literally forever since we've hung out." Anna eyed her curiously. "Okay, so we just went to the park the other day but whatever — I've missed my Anna—banana." The Saviour pouted.

"Again with the nickname…" Anna griped. Emma led them in front of a building and stopped, turning to face Anna. Mia continued to hop and skip around them.

"You better believe it, Anna—banana." Emma pushed her playfully on the shoulder. "I have years and years to make up for — you're going to hear that silly nickname so many times you'll think it's your actual name. I have my little sister back in my life and I'm not going to waste it this time."

Anna swallowed, the emotion caught in her throat. "Emma, we both were at fault for all that. And besides, it's all in the past. I thought we were going to move on? Start fresh?" Emma nodded, wiping away a stray tear.

Mia pulled on the hem of her jacket. "Emmy no be sad! Emmy happy!"

Emma chuckled, picking the little girl up. Anna thought she was going burst from cuteness watching her big sister and daughter interacting. "I am very, very happy, little duckling."

Anna tilted her head to the side, noticing a pensive look on Mia's face as the little girl looked into Emma's eyes. "Emma, this is fun and all but where are we? Shouldn't we get back to your parents and Hook and Henry — you know, wedding stuff? Since, you know….time isn't exactly on our side these days…"

Emma blinked out of Mia's stare and looked up at Anna, frowning. "Anna, no talk of that in front of Mia! She doesn't need to know….Today's supposed to be fun — just one day with my sister and goddaughter without magic or villains butting in." Mia wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and rested her head on her shoulder. "Look, we're at the dress shop okay?" Anna looked up at the building. She'd been so focused at Emma and Mia she hadn't even noticed they were at the only formal dress shop in town, Modern Fashions. "I may be still freaking out about this, um…." The blonde paused and glanced at Mia. "...this Saviour thing, but I can't just stop living because of it."

Anna nodded, knowing that Emma was talking about the Saviour prophecy that said she would die. She swallowed, not even wanting to think about the possibility of that. She just got her big sister back she couldn't lose her again.

"So can we do that? Can we go in here and pretend for the next couple of hours that I'm just a normal bride-to-be and you're my normal Maid—Of—Honour and we're just having a normal, fun—filled day picking out dresses? Please?" Emma let out a breath, bouncing an antsy Mia on her hip.

Anna looked into her sister's tearful pleading eyes, tears forming in her own eyes. She sniffled, nodding. Then she smiled. "Yeah...let's go find my big sis the perfect dress!" They both laughed, arm in arm as they entered the shop. "...let's just not pick the one in the window, okay sis?" Emma snorted, laughing in agreement.

Once they were inside, Mia insisted on getting down from Emma's arms. "Mia down!" Emma let her down and the toddler started running around.

"Mia, don't you even start!" Anna called after her. "Mia!" Her daughter stopped a few feet ahead, turning back with pouty lips. "You put that lip back, Mia!" Mia scrunched her eyes and pouted more, shaking her head and crossing her arms. Anna let out a deep sigh, shaking her head. Mia stood frozen where she stood, still pouting. "Mia, we're in a store. You need to behave yourself before you break something."

Mia stared at her for a few more moments before bursting out into a giggle fit. "O—tay Mommy!"

Anna shook her head again, turning to Emma. "Geez, I swear the kid is more than one person. One minute she's totally fine and the next her mood is the exact opposite."

Emma chuckled, her hand on her mouth. "Anna! She's just a kid — it's probably a phase."

"Yeah sure…" Anna rolled her eyes — even while her attention was on her toddler across the room. "Mia, we don't touch things that aren't ours." Mia's hand stopped midair — about to pick up a ceramic ornament on one of the shelves — at her mother's scolding tone.

"Anna, she's just excited." Emma shook her head. "Now where is this shopkeeper…"

Anna sighed. She knew Emma was probably right, but Mia's behaviour lately was just so all over the place she couldn't figure it out. Was it just late terrible two's or something else entirely? "Who runs this place anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure...I've never really even been in here since I moved here…" Emma shrugged as they looked around.

"Ha — watch it be some silly fairy tale character like the old woman who lived in a shoe or Mother Hubbard." Anna snorted.

Emma chuckled. "Anna, I just love your sass."

"I find it to be a valuable skill actually — especially in distracting BFF's from major life stuff." Anna nudged her elbow into Emma's side. She took a quick glance over where Mia wandered around by the display of dresses near the front window. For now, her daughter was behaving thankfully.

"You're the best BFF, Anna—banana." Emma nudged her back.

Anna smiled back at her, raising an eyebrow when she noticed Emma was getting teary—eyed again. Since when did Emma get so over—emotional about things? Anna opened her mouth about to call her big sis out on it, but the sound of Mia's giggles took over her attention. She turned her head to check on her daughter, but found that Mia wasn't over by the window display anymore. "Mia!?"

"Where'd she go?" Emma was looking around now too.

"I just heard her laughing... " Anna trailed off, her eyes scanning the otherwise people—free shop for her daughter. "Mia!" She could hear Mia giggling again and she rounded the corner over by the register counter with Emma off on the other side of the store.

"Mommy, wook!" Mia grinned up at her, holding a large lollipop in her hand. Anna's eyes widened — where the hell had she found that?

"Mia, I don't thi—" Anna was just about to run forward and grab the mystery candy when a figure popped up from behind the counter. Anna jumped, her hand on her chest.

"Oh, hi!" The figure — a tall, thin woman with wispy, chestnut—coloured hair and matching eyes — smiled kindly at them from the other side of the register. Anna didn't recognize her at all, and the fact that this stranger gave her kid candy without asking her kind of pissed her off a lot. The woman looked at Emma then and her eyes widened. "Emma! Hi! I didn't realize it was you at first! It's been a long time!" Anna's head turned to look at Emma who nodded at the woman. "And you must be Mia's mother. Anna, right?" The woman held out her hand.

Anna's inner maternal flags raised — how did this woman know who her daughter was? "Uh… yeah." Anna eyed the woman, before shaking her hand. "Who are you?"

"Siwwy, Mommy! It Nova!" Mia laughed, her mouth full of the lollipop.

Anna scrunched her eyes, raising one of her brows. "I…." She felt like she'd heard Mia say the name before but she was drawing a blank.

"She's one of the fairies." Emma explained, smirking.

Anna's inner—obsession sparked, her ears tuned in. "Fairy? Like Tinker Belle? And Blue?"

"Yeah — one of those." Nova chuckled with her hand on her mouth. "I'm more commonly known as Astrid here. Dark curse personas and all. But I go by either one. Nova is just easier for Miss Mia and some of the other children at the nursery to say."

Anna nodded. "Nova it is then. I don't want to confuse Mia. Besides Astrid could result in a swear jar donation from her...no offence!"

Emma burst out laughing, joined in by Nova who nodded in agreement. Mia opened her mouth to speak but Anna covered her mouth. "Don't even try, kid." Mia pouted as Anna dropped her hand, crossing her arms.

The woman shrugged, smiling. "Either one really — both still feel like me so I don't mind either way. I work at the nursery at the convent most of the time, but I work here too to get away from all that once and awhile. Well, and I like pretty dresses. I remember hearing that you and Mia are from this world, right? I also remember Mia mentioning her mommy having a certain, um, fondness for fairies. Especially Tink, right? Something about a movie..."

"Y—Yeah…" Anna stuttered, blushing only slightly. Nova giggled. "Ever since I was little really." She shrugged. "So...are all the fairies related?"

Nova shook her head. "No...some are, though there's several different families within." She smiled at them kindly. "Are you two here for dresses? I have to be honest, we don't have a lot of call for formal wear in town. At least outside of the Enchanted Forest and other realm "costumes" I guess but really not even that anymore." The fairy's eyes dropped, landing on Emma's hand as a frown spread past her face and made her entire body tense. "Emma, is that…."

Emma beamed, holding her hand up and letting the sun glint off her engagement ring.. "It is….which is why we're here. A dress for me, and then one each for my maid of honour and flower girl."

Nova paused, still frowning but then her face lit up. "Oh, that's so exciting! I'm so happy for you!" Anna eyed the fairy, noting the sad expression and painful wince in her eyes and made a mental note to ask Emma later. "Alrighty then, I think I might actually have some dresses in mind."

The fairy led them around the shop, showing them a few dresses before bringing them to a separate dressing area. She even had some toys and colouring books for Mia to play with. Once they were settled and figuring out which dresses to try on, Nova told them she had some paperwork to do in the back if they needed her.

Once the fairy was gone, Anna turned to Emma. "Hey, what's her story? It seemed like you knew her already."

Emma unzipped one of the garment bags, nodding. "Um...yeah. Like she said, it's been a while but I've seen her periodically or when I drop off or pick up baby Neal from the convent."

"But what's her story," Anna emphasized. "And why the….fudge are the fairies nuns? I don't get it. Makes no sense at all. Well, other than Blue — woman's wound tighter than a—" Anna paused, glancing down at Mia on the floor. She turned back to Emma who chuckled. "You know what I mean."

"I didn't at first either," Emma laughed. "But it was in learning Nova's "story" that it made sense — though somewhat tragically." Anna regarded her with curious eyes. Emma cleared her throat. "Well I don't know much — you've met Leroy right?" Anna nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, he started out as "Dreamy" instead of "Grumpy." He met a fairy — Nova — and the two of them fell in love."

Anna's eyes widened. "Awww!"

"Yeah, well it didn't last. From what I heard, they were going to go off traveling together…but it didn't work out. It didn't really seem like their choice though." Emma sighed. "I don't really know exactly what happened since, you know, that was before I was born. After the first curse was broken and they all remembered who they were, they seemed friendly for a while. Then Nova really wasn't around much so I don't really know what happened. I wasn't even sure who all came over in the second or third curse, really."

"That's just...ugh, that's terrible! No one should be kept apart from the one they love!" Anna's jaw dropped in disbelief. "And they should be allowed to love who they want to — no one should be able to decide that for them!"

"I completely agree with you."

Anna and Emma looked up to find Nova standing in the doorway, holding a small garment bag in her hands. Anna looked down — she hadn't meant her voice to get that loud or for Nova to overhear them.

"Nova, I—" Emma spoke but the fairy shook her head.

"No, it's okay. It's the truth — it's what happened." Nova sighed, shrugging. "And really, it's all okay now — no big deal. It was a long, long time ago and we're good friends now." Anna could still see that hint of sadness in Nova's eyes. Mia toddled up to her and wrapped her arms around the fairy's legs, looking up at her with those bright blue eyes. "It's actually a lot more complicated than the two of us really...back in the Enchanted Forest there was an ancient prophecy that got passed down by all the fairies…" Nova told them. "It was said that a fairy prince and a magical princess would meet and fall in love. And because their love would be so good and pure and true it would create a powerful and special child."

"Wow!" Anna's eyes were wide with wonder — that was better than any story or fairytale in this land! "But wait, why—"

"The fairies and other creatures were afraid." Nova sighed. "They were afraid that the child would be dark — to them, power meant evil. So the creatures forbid the mixture — especially of fairy and practitioners of magic."

"Must be why the curse made you nuns." Emma commented. Anna gulped, holding back a laugh.

"Exactly." Nova chuckled. "So yeah...it was sad and unfair and it hurt — but we've both made our peace with it." She held up the garment bag. "Anyways, I was going through some inventory in the back and I found this dress that Miss Mia might like." Anna stepped forward and took the bag from her. Nova looked down at Mia who was still hugging her legs and smiling up at her. "You are just too cute, Mia." She leaned down to hug the toddler back. "Now you behave for your mommy and Emma — okay?" Mia nodded. "I'll see you soon at the nursery." Nova turned to Emma and handed her a set of keys. "Here's an extra set of keys. If you guys find something you like, you can call me and let me know and we'll sort everything out. I have to run an errand for Blue quick so if I'm not back when you leave, would you mind locking up?"

Emma nodded. "Sure, we can handle that. Thanks again, Nova."

"It's my pleasure. It was nice meeting you, Anna. Your daughter is such a doll! We all always enjoy seeing her at the nursery." Nova grinned before leaving the store.

Once they were alone, Anna turned to Emma. "Wow — that was intense!"

"Definitely." Emma released a breath. "All my years here and I've never heard that. Explains a lot though, actually." She chuckled. "Certainly wasn't in the movies, that's for sure!"

"Yeah, I would have remembered that — so heartbreaking!" Anna's eyes widened. Emma agreed. Anna held up the small garment bag. "What do you say, Mia? Should we check out this dress that Miss Nova found for you?" Mia jumped up in excitement, beaming.

They resumed their search for dresses and to Anna it felt a bit like when she and Emma were little. She remembered a particular day in one of their foster homes when they played dress up in their foster mother's closet. It was one of her favourite childhood memories — one of very few really — and she still found it so surreal that they'd found each other again.

Anna turned and saw Emma holding up a dress to herself in the mirror. Mia was occupied in the corner with some the toys Nova had gotten for her earlier.

Emma caught Anna staring and blushed. "What?"

"Nothing." Anna shrugged. "Just thinking about that time going through Mrs. Sadler's closet."

Emma laughed. "Wow, I haven't thought of that in forever! See, we did have some fun growing up. And now I have Henry and my parents and Hook...and now you and Mia too. It's nice to finally start seeing what a happy ending could look like."

Anna scoffed, scrunching her face. "Eh. You know I never did like the whole happy ending thing. How can it be happy if it's an ending? It should be more of a beginning really….yeah, like a…. happy beginning."

"I never used to believe in them either — and then a ten year old boy knocked on my door in Boston and told me he was my son." Emma smirked. Anna rolled her eyes. "You'll find yours someday too — whatever it is. But you've already got Mia, you've had her all along. You're halfway further than I ever was at your age."

"We'll see." Anna sighed, the creative gears starting to work in her brain.

For the next hour or so, Anna, Emma, and Mia tried on dress after dress for the wedding. Mia finally decided on the one Nova found for her. It was a deep purple one with a flared skirt, black and silver beading, purple roses on the waistline, and a lace—covered sleeveless bodice. Anna herself picked one out she just wasn't sure. She didn't much like wearing dresses but wanted to be there for Emma's special day. And the dress was gorgeous, even she herself had to admit. Emma had been the one who pointed it out to her, the blonde having a miniature moment fawning over her little sister. The dress was a dark navy blue colour, a high low—cut strapless style. The bottom of the skirt was angled some so most of her legs up to her knees peeked out.

Emma even found a tiara on one of the jewelry shelves and placed it on top of Anna's head, just playing around but Anna found herself a bit envious when she saw herself in the mirror. Emma was an actual honest—to—god princess. Both Regina and Snow were Queens, David was a King, and even both Henry and baby Neal were princes. Anna found herself sort of wishing she were one too...

One of the times Emma was in the changing room, Anna pulled out her phone and sent Regina a text to check up on her. Even amidst all the fun she was having with Emma, she just couldn't stop worrying about Regina out in the town dealing with Zelena by herself. What if the Black Fairy showed up? Were Regina and Zelena even strong enough to defeat her? If something happened to the two of them, surely the rest of the town would be sitting ducks — even with Emma on their side.

It took Regina almost ten minutes to answer back — a simple "I'm fine, I'll see you later" text — but even then Anna was still freaking out.

Emma was stuck on two dresses and couldn't decide — she called Nova and the fairy said to take both and decide later. Anna couldn't believe they could just take the dresses without paying for them right away (or even that Nova had left them there alone in the first place). Emma commented that it was a small town and if you couldn't trust the Saviour/Sheriff then who could you trust?

It took a lot for Emma to just pick those two — Anna actually had to calm her down after Emma broke down into a happy meltdown of sorts. Emma confessed how terrified she was of the final battle, and of letting everyone she loved down. Anna felt paralyzed with grief just thinking about it but she pulled herself together and assured Emma they would find another way.

After they picked out dresses, they hung out at the shop for a bit. Emma used magic to conjure up some food from Granny's and they talked and laughed and just caught up after too much time apart.

After they ate, Mia fell asleep on the beanbag in the corner. They watched her sleep for a while in silence and then Emma asked Anna to help her write her vows since Hook and she had decided to write their own instead of the traditional ones. Anna was really enjoying using her creative skills — it had been quite a long time since she'd had the time or inspiration to use her written skills.

During their chat, she even got a beyond brilliant idea for a present for the wedding. All she needed to do it was a pen, piece of paper, and some unrestricted access to that beautiful untouched baby grand piano in Regina's house…

Finally the ideas in her head wouldn't stop nagging at her and she grabbed a pen and some scrap paper she found on the counter by the register. While Emma and Mia were occupied across the room playing together with some toys, Anna took advantage of the few moments alone. A few lines of lyrics flew out of her brain, into the pen, and onto the paper.

"What are you doing?" Emma leaned over her shoulder.

Anna jumped, scrambling to hide what she was working on. "Geez, lurk much? I thought you were playing with Mia."

"I saw you over here with steam coming out of your ears and got intrigued. I recognize that look — you used to always get that look when we were kids when you got a brilliant idea about something." Emma tried to reach for the paper but Anna picked it up and backed away.

"It's nothing, really." Anna shrugged. Emma eyed her, shaking her head. "Nothing for you, anyway. A nosy swan, just like always!" She chuckled nervously. "Don't you have a dress to decide on? Can't wear both silly, gotta choose."

Emma continued to watch her suspiciously for a moment or two but then rolled her eyes. "Yeah...you're right. Come on, I'll try them on again."

An hour or so later, Emma got a text from Henry that his grandparents were driving him and Hook insane and they could use some backup at Town Hall.

Emma used magic to send their dresses to her house. Anna picked up Mia, and Emma locked up the store before they headed over to meet the others.

They had all been standing in the large main room at Town Hall for a good ten minutes before Emma spoke. "Well, it's definitely…"

"Bigger?" Hook sniggered.

"Well, I think this space has great potential." Snow thoroughly insisted. "We could string lights from the ceiling, put some trees around. It could be transformed into something really magical."

Emma looked around, nodding. "Yeah. I think it could be." Anna wondered if she really thought so or just wanted their search for a venue to be over. Either that or she was just agreeing to keep her mother happy.

David still stood with his arms crossed behind his wife, looking around."Anyone else feel a draft?" He shivered dramatically.

Henry shrugged. "It's probably just a window open somewhere."

David scrunched his face. "And look at the walls — the whole place needs a paint job." Snow eyed him with shock and distaste.

Emma let out a breath. "Okay, Dad, I know that technically we're all royalty or whatever, but unless you want to do a destination wedding at your castle in the Enchanted Forest or, like, Excalibur in Vegas, I don't think we're gonna find what you're looking for."

David scratched his chin. "That's not a bad idea."

Emma's eyes widened. "Vegas?!"

"No! The Enchanted Forest, our castle." David beamed.

Anna jumped up and down in excitement. "I'm TOTALLY in for a wedding at a castle!" Mia giggled, jumping up too. Everyone else, however, stared at David in disbelief.

"How many beans would it take to get everyone back there?" David wondered aloud. Henry and Hook both chuckled and Emma shook her head. Anna looked around confused, not entirely sure why everyone was getting so tense and bent out of shape about all of this.

Snow's jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes. "David, may I speak with you outside for a second?"

David watched her stomp out of the building and followed after. "Sure…"

The others remained silent in the hall, watching the now closed door. Anna let out a deep breath, raising an eyebrow. "Awkward…."

Emma tugged on the collar of Hook's jacket. "So, elopement?"

Hook nodded playfully. "Aye. I'll bring the rum."

The two were lost in their own little world for a moment — Anna thought it was cute but just a bit nauseating. She turned to Henry. "So….this thing about Dr. Whale and Snow? What the hell were they talking about?" Henry scrunched his face and shook his head. "Fine, geez don't tell me." She watched Emma and Hook for a few moments as they stared happily into each other's eyes.

"Emmy?" Mia tugged on the hem of her godmother's coat.

Emma took a step away from Hook and looked down, smiling. "Yeah, kid?"

An inquisitive look crossed the toddler's face. "Me flower girl?"

Emma bent down in front of her, a hand on either of Mia's arms. "You still want to be our flower girl like we talked about earlier?" Mia nodded, her lip scrunched in a pout.

Emma looked up at Hook who also knelt down beside his fiancee, meeting the girl's level. "Aye, little love. You most certainly can. Can't think of anyone better for the job, myself." Mia beamed, leaning forward to wrap her arms around both Emma and Hook. Anna watched them with a smile on her face, letting out a content sigh.

"Guys, we should probably go on to catch up with Grandma and Grandpa." Henry chuckled.

Mia's head rested on Emma's shoulder and the toddler let out a whimper. Emma patted her on the back. "What's wrong, Mia?" Anna raised an eyebrow, watching the two with mild confusion. Mia had been fine all morning.

"Gina." Mia whined, sniffling.

"Mia, sweetie, Gina's not here." Anna regarded her daughter with slight concern, meeting Emma, Henry, and Hook's equally concerned glances.

Mia raised her head from Emma's shoulder and shook it, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "No, mommy. Gina wong. No good."

Hook stood, stepping back and clearing his throat. Emma, still knelt on the ground, grabbed onto her arms. "Mia, what's wrong with Regina?" Mia shook her head, whining again. Emma let out a sigh and stood up. She turned to Anna with an inquisitive look on her face to which Anna simply shrugged.

"Mia, Regina's fine. I just got a text from her not that long ago. We'll see her in a bit, okay?" She wasn't sure what was up with Mia's behaviour lately but she definitely didn't like it.

Mia pouted, about to say something when the ground started shaking and they could hear a slight rumble in the distance. Five pairs of eyes grew wide and reached for each other during the small but significant tremor. As soon as it started, the shaking stopped as if it was never there.

"That wasn't good…" Henry drawled.

"Uh yeah — what the hell was that?" Anna picked Mia up, settling her on her hip.

"Sounded like it was in the tunnels." Emma was on full Saviour/Sheriff alert, scanning the area around them.

"I tells you, Mommy! Gina twouble!" Mia's face scrunched up.

Anna first looked to her daughter and then to Emma. "How the hell did she know that?"

"Let's just stay calm," Hook held out his hand.

Anna used her free hand to pull her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and speed—dialled Regina. The call immediately went to voicemail which sent her system into full panic mode. "She won't pick up!"

"Anna, calm down. Let's not jump to conclusions. Mia's three — how would she know something like that?" Emma sighed.

"Ma — she never doesn't answer her phone." Henry's voice cracked, his phone in his hand too. "I just tried calling her too and got the same thing. Something's definitely wrong. What if it's the Black Fairy? What if—"

"The boy's right, love." Hook nodded. "Perhaps…"

"What?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy, hurts." Mia whimpered, her hand on her forehead.

Anna turned her head, her hand on Mia's back. "You have a headache? From the earthquake?" Mia shook her head.

"Killian, what were you going to say?" A frown crossed Emma's lips, even as she helped Anna tend to Mia.

The pirate let out a breath. "Emma, maybe we should put the wedding on hold."

"What!? No...you guys totally can't do that! You just got back together!" Anna did not like this at all — her Captain Swan were supposed to have their happy ending! Surely Emma wouldn't agree to this. Right? She noticed that Henry was quiet, still on his phone — though he didn't seem to much like the idea either.

"It's the right thing to do right now." Emma swallowed, nodding — locking eyes with Hook. "Come on, we should go find Mom and Dad and then see about that tunnel tremor." She filed out of the building with Hook and Henry behind her.

Anna stayed where she was, her jaw practically on the floor. In her arms, Mia cried and whined quietly with her head against her mother's shoulder. What the hell happened to the cute, happy, fun they'd been having just five minutes earlier? Postpone the wedding? What!? But why!? "B—But—"

"Anna, let's go." Emma called out, her voice cracking. Anna released a breath and followed after. She was the last to exit the building, hearing the middle of a conversation as she stepped out the door.

"...with everything she's been through, the least we can do is give her a real wedding day." Anna looked up to find it was David's voice that she was hearing. She stopped abruptly almost running into Emma, Hook, and Henry not far in front of her. All of them were still unnoticed by David and Snow.

"What if we're not around to give her that? What if she's not?"

Snow's words were hushed but still loud enough that they'd all heard silent intake of breath that escaped Anna's lips was almost painful as her eyes fell on the frozen form of her foster sister/best friend not even a foot in front of her. Hearing Snow White — miss "Hope and believing in the happy endings" sound so broken about the possibility of her daughter not surviving long enough to get hers…Anna gulped. She could only imagine how Emma was feeling in the moment when she herself felt gutted by it all — and she was just a normal, boring person!

Yet even as worried and terrified as she was at the thought of losing the closest thing to family she'd ever had her whole life, Anna still couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of heartache. It hurt quite a lot listening to the parents of her best friend worry about their daughter when she knew she'd probably never have that. She'd come to terms with the fact that her dreams of finding her birth parents was hopeless but it didn't make it easier to cope with. Despite the slight envy and concern, she was happy that Emma had her parents and her son and her fiancé. She winced, making a mental note to put a few quarters in the metaphorical "hope jar" that all of them would survive this final battle — especially Emma. Her big sister deserved that happy ending and Anna really wanted to see her get it.

Mia buried her head in her mother's neck, still whimpering and holding her head. Anna rubbed her back, her stress levels at an all time high peaked as she thought of Regina out there dealing with Zelena — possibly putting herself in danger for a woman who didn't even deserve the title of 'sister' or even 'family.' Regina truly did have the kindest and most forgiving heart Anna had ever seen. She only wished there was something she could do to help her but she had neither the knowledge nor the power to help Regina — or Emma for that matter. She was just a civilian in a world of magical beings… and pretty much useless.

"She will be. That's where the hope comes in." Their focus was still on each other as David stepped closer to his wife.

"Mom, Dad's right." Emma spoke up, her voice shaking as her parents turned to her. Watching from behind, Anna just about lost it when Emma reached out one hand to latch on to the sleeve of Hook's jacket and her other arm wrapped itself across Henry's back shoulders. "Maybe — maybe postponing the wedding is the best thing, until we know that the Black Fairy can't interrupt."

"What if we can't stop her?" Snow's voice was small.

"Well, then it would be a really short marriage anyway." Emma chuckled though the fear in her voice was obvious. The gravity of the comment weighed down the air around them and Anna noticed that Mia was still whimpering and snuggled further into her mother's side. "We love each other. We want to do this when it's right not out of fear and not because we think we might die, but because we all know it's the right time."

Before any of them could react let alone process that, the sound of a ringing phone shattered the tension in the moment. They all searched their pockets before realizing it was Emma who soon had her phone out and pressed to her ear. Anna stepped forward, using her free hand to wipe some errant tears from the corners of her eyes. Emma cleared her throat and stepped back, eyeing all of them as she answered the call.

Anna let a squirming Mia down and the toddler immediately ran toward Emma, attaching herself to the blonde's leg. Emma winced as she talked on the phone, her free hand on Mia's back. Anna released a breath, still feeling a bit upset by everything. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, inwardly hoping as she turned it on that there was something — a call or text or something from Regina to quell the fears that wouldn't stop running through her mind.

Unfortunately, there was nothing from Regina at all. She felt a tug at the corner of her heart, her freak—out mode heightening that much more. It was not good at all that none of them could get a hold of Regina. She was the Mayor and arguably the most powerful person in town. With the Final Battle and the Saviour prophecy with Emma going on, they needed to be in communication with everyone — especially Regina. What if something happened? The Black Fairy could attack them all right now and they'd be powerless to do anything about it.

Anna looked up at Emma who was still talking on the phone even while Mia pulled on her coat. Emma's eyes glanced up, locking with Anna's and had a strange expression on her face. Anna raised an eyebrow, swallowing the thought that it wasn't good when the Saviour looked as freaked out as she did. She looked down at her phone again, sending a quick ' **Where r u'** text to Regina. She pushed the first speed dial and her phone dialled Regina's number. Holding it up to her ear, Anna worriedly chewed on her bottom lip and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Come on, Gina. Pick up!" She grumbled. The line rang and rang until an automated voice informed her the number was unavailable. Her stomach flip—flopped and she pocketed the phone angrily.

Emma was looking at her funny again, still on the phone. Anna scrunched her face, releasing a frustrated sigh. It wasn't much longer before Emma hung up her own phone and addressed the group. "Well…" Emma started, sighing. Mia continued to pull at the Saviour's coat, holding her arms up. Emma relented, picking the toddler up. Mia whimpered into Emma's shoulder much as she had done earlier.

"Who was it, Mom?" Henry asked her. Anna noticed an edge to his voice — he'd been occupied with his phone as long as she had hers, if not more.

"That was your mother." Emma bounced Mia up and down in her arms. "Or...your other mother." Both Anna and Henry breathed out an audible sigh of relief.

Mia lifted her head, sniffling. "Gina?"

"That's right, kid." Emma pushed some sweaty hair out of her goddaughter's face. "She's fine — but she wants to meet us all at the station. I guess she has some, well...news."

"News?" Snow repeated. "What kind of news?"

"She didn't say." Emma shrugged. "But, um...it didn't sound good." Everyone's shoulders fell, expressions grave.

"B—But she's okay?" Henry blurted out. Anna's eyes perked up, her heart racing as she imagined Henry's was too.

"As far as I could tell." Emma nodded. "Guess we'll just have to go there and find out."

"Great. Let's go!" Anna agreed. Emma pulled on her arm, the both of them stepping aside from the others.

"Um...Anna? Maybe...maybe I could send you and Mia to Regina's—your house. Mia's had a long day and I'm sure all this is freaking you out…" Emma cleared her throat, adjusting Mia on her hip.

Anna shook her head. "Oh hell no...I'm totally going with you guys. I wanna help and I wanna see that Regina's okay. And Mia...I'm sure she'll be fine once she see's Gina too."

"Are you sure? It would be really easy to just send you both by magic…" Emma insisted.

"No. No way. Let's go." Anna stepped back toward the others. She really didn't understand why Emma was being so weird.

The Saviour released a heavy sigh, shaking her head. With a wave of her free hand, they all teleported to the station. Anna's eyes immediately locked on Regina pacing back and forth. It felt like an enormous weight was lifted off her chest. It didn't take long before Henry had his arms around her and Anna thought she saw Regina whisper something in his ear before kissing his forehead. Henry stepped back and Regina's eyes landed on Anna and the toddler on Emma's hip. A strange expression twisted on the Mayor's face, a hybrid of sorts between worry, terror, and anger. Anna didn't dwell on it though, her focus entirely on relief that her good friend was okay.

"I thought I told you to take them home." Regina's words were ice cold, and directly aimed at Emma.

Emma's mouth opened, about to say something but Anna practically ran forward and engulfed the Mayor in a fierce hug. "I wanted to see that you were okay. I was so worried! You weren't answering any of my calls or messages!"

She couldn't see Regina's face but she felt her arms wrap around her firmly too and she could feel how much her heart was beating. "I k—know...I'm sorry. But I'm fine. Or well, I'm alive anyway." Regina's voice no longer held the ice it had a moment ago, now tinged with warmth and the slightest bit of—guilt? Anna shook the thought away, burying her nose in Regina's neck. She was just so happy that she was okay. "Alive...but perhaps a bit sore…" Anna felt Regina wince and immediately let go of her. The Mayor gasped. "Oh thank god…" Anna stepped back, tense at the thought of hurting her more. "Anna I'm okay, I promise."

"Regina, what happened?" Snow's voice was mostly a blur as Anna stepped back more, wrapping her arms around herself. She just barely noticed now that Mia was down on the floor, sitting at Regina's feet and whimpering into the fabric of her pants. Anna's heart raced faster, an ache setting in the pit of her stomach. She found that her feet were moving her toward the wall. She sank down to the floor, her arms hugging her knees.

"Mia, sweetie. It's okay, Gina's fine." Regina reached down, her hand on Mia's back. She rolled her eyes, rubbing at the muscles on the back of her neck with her other hand. "Zelena went after the Black Fairy."

Anna's ears registered what Regina said from down on the floor and then all noise around her stopped except for a consistent ringing. If Zelena went after the Black Fairy and Regina went after Zelena...that meant Regina was their too and really could have been hurt or killed. She was hurt though, Anna knew, just by how she'd winced when Anna hugged her too tight…

What if she'd been hurt worse? Or…

The thoughts flew around Anna's head, making the ringing even louder. She could see that the others were talking by their lips moving but she couldn't hear any of the words. She felt stuck, drained. Her limbs were heavy and her heart was aching more by the second. The thought of losing someone so special to her, hurt far too much. It had only been a short time that she'd known Regina but the woman had become so important to her that she didn't know how to live on without her. It made no rational sense at all but Anna couldn't even control her body at the moment so really what was rational about any of this?

She thought she saw David say the words 'fairy crystal' at one point but she couldn't focus enough to pay attention. The sight of Mia still holding on to Gina for dear life sparked something within her but it was just out of her grasp. She looked down and realized her knees had straightened and she had a hand over her heart as she rocked back and forth. The ringing stopped and her ears were assaulted with sudden sound. She still couldn't move, stuck frozen on the ground. Her skin grew hot, instantly reminding her of the fire room from her nightmares. Her breath was heavy, her lungs rebelling against her and it felt like she was locked in with the flames with no way out—

"...back on it."

Anna heard the tail end of Regina's words. The sound of Regina's voice serving as somewhat calming, even cooling down her skin somewhat if only by a few degrees.

"Maybe not as under control as you'd like."

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna could see Zelena walk into the room carrying Robyn's carseat. Even through the anxiety she was feeling, the sight of the older Mills sister still sparked her annoyance. Especially since it was Zelena's fault (again) that Regina almost died (again.)

"What are you doing here?" Regina's voice was harsh, full of anger. The sound of it hit Anna full force and she found herself gasping for breath. "I thought we agreed you were better off in Oz." Zelena scoffed — quite loudly.

Anna gulped, feeling suddenly as if her heart were growing warmer in her chest. Hearing just how much contempt was in Regina's voice was actually really hard to process. Her eyes darted across the room, landing on Emma. She instantly found herself reeling as she remembered that not long ago she and Emma had been at each other's throats just like Regina and Zelena were now. Is this what they sounded like? Such hate and anger in their voices? Guilt ate at her thinking about Regina having to deal with her and Emma's little spats. Not to mention, the really big one the night Regina went off to take care of her other half. Was Regina really going to banish her sister and niece away forever? As much as Anna definitely disliked Zelena, the thought of it made her really sad.

"No. You agreed. And I was going to go. But then, I changed my mind."

Anna felt herself lose focus again, hearing the words Zelena said but unable to connect with it. She was finding it hard to breathe again, the heavy thoughts returning. What if Zelena and Robyn _did_ leave? Regina may not get along with her sister now but Anna knew what it was like to lose track of someone for a long time. She'd hated every year she spent without Emma and it took way too long to figure that out. The year she'd had Mia especially she'd spent every day just wishing she'd run into Emma again or be able to find her. The night she'd given birth to Mia had been especially hard without her big sister there.

"Though I'm starting to think I shouldn't have changed my mind...you spend more time with that simpering fool over there and that clingy child currently attached to your leg more than your own sister and niece. They're not even your family!" Anna was currently too paralyzed by her emotions to take offence to Zelena's insults thought they did hurt. A part of her wanted to correct the jealous witch though she didn't understand why. Something was wrong with her. She was aware enough to realize that and the fact that no one else had noticed, but she couldn't move or talk or barely hear. "But even so I did...I changed my mind and I didn't leave."

Anna heard Regina ask Zelena why and she wanted to call out but was lost in the frustration of being unable to communicate. She could see and watch as Mia crawled over to Emma. The toddler cried as she stood up, pulled on the blonde's arm, and led her across the room toward where Anna was stuck on the floor.

"Because, despite what you may think, there's nothing for me in Oz. Anyone who ever cared for me there now hates me. Look, I know you and I aren't exactly the sisters that our mother wanted us to be, but you're all I've got, Regina. Going down to those mines was foolish and arrogant. And I'm sorry, but I—I think I can help now."

Anna only heard bits and pieces of what Zelena said, all her energy focused on her daughter and foster sister as they knelt down on either side of her.

"What do you mean?" Snow spoke up.

Anna could see and feel Mia snuggle into her side but she couldn't react to it or hug her daughter or even speak. Emma shook her shoulders, their eyes now locked as the blonde called her name. Emma's voice echoed in Anna's ear and Mia's whimpers ached at her soul. Her heart did calm with every second she could feel both Emma and Mia near her and soon she could breath normally again.

"The Black Fairy used my magic to turn those fairy crystals dark, so my magic is still tethered to it." Zelena continued.

"Well, how does that help us?" Hook chimed in.

Slowly with each second that passed, Anna felt herself grow stronger. Emma's forehead was against Anna's and their eyes were firmly locked, each of the Saviour's hands on either of Anna's face. "You're okay, Kid. You've got this." Emma's words were like a steady drum against her racing heart, serving to equal and balance it out. "Just breathe, Anna."

"Because it also means that we can destroy it with this."

Anna barely registered what Zelena was saying nor did she have the capacity to care. All that mattered was Mia at her side and Emma helping her breathe at the front.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"Something I picked up from Oz via tornado." Zelena answered.

"And what will it do?" Regina's voice cut into Anna's psyche and it was like a dam broke. She gasped, her eyes blinking and her muscles twitching. Emma's worried frown remained, watching Anna closely.

"Destroy my magic." Zelena's voice cracked.

"Anna!? What…" Zelena's confession was forgotten as the words slipped from Regina's lips, the attention shifting across the room.

"I—I'm okay…" Anna blinked, her entire body shaking. "I'm good...I'm f—fine…" Her arms grabbed hold of Emma's forearms in front of her and her teeth chattered even though she felt like she was burning up.

"What…how..." Regina stumbled on her words. "Anna!?"

"I'm f—fine.." Anna shivered, her feet scrambling beneath her as she struggled to stand.

"Whoa...slow down kid." Emma steadied her, the hands on her shoulders practically holding Anna up. Mia's arms wrapped around her mother's leg, crying into her shin. The Saviour turned toward the others. "I think she just had a panic attack. Or anxiety attack? Something."

"It happened before." Henry reminded them. "At Grandma and Grandpa's. After the Black Fairy threatened her."

The room spun a little but finally Anna felt like she could control her own body again. She shook out of Emma's hold, leaning slightly against the wall. Emma held her hands out as if she were ready to catch her if she fell. "Guys, I'm fine! Just...just give me a minute."

"Hello!" Zelena shouted. "I'm offering here to give up my magic to save you people! The little human's fine, like she said."

"Zelena, just hold on!" Snow snapped.

Regina walked toward Anna, her hand over her mouth and tears starting to fall down her face. Anna exhaled, her breath caught for a moment. With every step that Regina took toward her, Anna could feel more and more that whatever had her trapped in her own body was fading away. By the time Regina reached out and pulled her in for a hug, the feeling was gone altogether as if it never happened. "Seriously, Gina...I'm fine. Geez...who's squeezing who now…"

"What? Oh…" Regina jumped back, sniffling. She eyed the younger brunette suspiciously. "You're really okay?" Anna nodded, chuckling. The Mayor released a heavy sigh of relief and Anna laughed again.

"Mumma...Gina…" Mia whimpered, hugging both of their legs now. They looked down and Anna's brow instantly raised in concern.

"Mia, when did your skin get so flush!?" Regina beat Anna to it, bending down to pick the toddler up. She rested the back of her hand on Mia's forehead. "And you're running fever!"

Mia let out a cry into Regina's shoulder. "Tummy hurts."

"Oh no!" Regina rubbed her back, turning to Anna. "Are you really okay, Anna?"

Anna nodded. "I'm totally fine. Whatever that was is done, I swear."

"Wan mumma!" Mia cried, reaching out her arms. Regina passed the toddler to her mother and Anna held her daughter close.

"Okay. Henry, I'm sending you home with Anna and Mia and I want you to keep an eye on them. And this is an order, not a suggestion." Regina held up her car keys. "Take my car — I don't want the three of you wandering around with the Black Fairy out there. Call one of us if something happens, okay?" Anna took the keys with a slight grin, winking at Henry. "Emma, you and I will go with Zelena to my vault. It appears we have some magical work to do. The rest of you...we'll reconvene later."

* * *

Henry led Anna to the pantry near the kitchen after Anna settled a fussy Mia on the couch. Mia's tummy ache had only worsened on the car ride home and the toddler grew more irritable by the second. Henry didn't think he'd seen her so miserable in the short time he'd known her. She seemed content for now though, watching Frozen (again) in the living room while Henry helped Anna prepared something for them all to eat.

"Henry, I'm pretty sure I got some cans of soup the other day…I think I put them in one of the cupboards by the fridge." Anna sighed, holding the Mia—Monitor in her hand. They'd set the other one on the coffee table in front of Mia.

"No way, those are gross." Henry scoffed, scrunching his face. He saw Anna's look of confusion and smirked. "Besides, you'll be lucky if Mom hasn't thrown them out already — she'd never allow that germ—infested stuff in her kitchen."

"But...I thought we were getting soup?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "You know, a nice comforting can of Campbell's chicken noodle?"

Henry opened the pantry door, shaking his head. Not for the first time, he thought about just how similar his blonde mother was to his new—found older sister. He found it amusing actually, remembering the first time Emma took him out for dinner. "You and Emma and your processed foods. Don't get me wrong, some of it's awesome but geez — haven't you ever heard of a home cooked meal?"

"Are you gonna cook it? 'Cause you _so_ do not want me in charge of something like that…" Anna chuckled.

"I'm actually a pretty good cook — Mom's been teaching me for as long as I can remember. But no…." He reached into the portable freezer his mom kept in the pantry though his eyes were still on Anna. "...Mom cooks a bunch of stuff and then freezes it for me for when she's at the office or locked in her vault for a couple days researching."

"Oh — well that's actually pretty genius. Then again your mom _is_ a genius so there ya go..." Anna nodded.

"Pretty much yeah." Henry agreed, barely able to contain the grin on the corner of his lips. Most of the time he marvelled at the fact that Anna hadn't figured it out yet, that Regina was her mother too. Once Henry knew the truth, it had been all he thought about when he saw the two of them together. They were so alike it was eerie (except in the ways Anna was like his other mother of course) and Mia was even more like her grandmother than her mother was. He'd pretty much accepted that Anna was like a big sister to him not long after they moved to Storybrooke but finding out the truth had been even better. He'd always wanted a sibling and it turned out he already had one — plus an awesome niece too.

"It makes sense, really — I've seen how much she likes to cook." Anna shrugged.

"She always has, even before I remember. I think she finds it relaxing." Henry frowned, his arm still searching in the freezer. He turned his head. "Oh boy…"

"What is it?" Anna poked her head around his.

"Um...well...this is usually full of bags of frozen soup but…" He pulled out a singular bag which was only a quarter of the way full. "Hmm...I guess she's been busier than I thought."

Anna giggled. "You think? There's like a new villain popping up every couple of hours!"

"Eh...that's normal at this point. No...she must just have a lot on her mind…" Henry trailed off, diverting his eyes away from Anna before he said something he wasn't supposed to. He closed the freezer. Anna nodded but Henry knew his older sister had no clue just how much their mother was dealing with.

"No biggie deal — we'll let Mia have what's left of the soup since she doesn't feel good and we'll make some chicken nuggets and even some veggies to go with that." Anna shrugged as they brought the bag of soup into the kitchen. "Your mom...I know she's occupied with a lot being Mayor and Queen and protecting the town and stuff but...she seems a bit off. Don't you think?"

Henry tensed. "One, you're lucky she hasn't thrown out those chicken nuggets yet either. And two - What do you mean? She seems fine to me."

Anna sighed, shaking her head. "I dunno...maybe I'm going crazy but she just...I dunno. I can't explain it but it's like there's just something...bothering her? Upsetting her? Maybe?"

"Not really sure what you mean…" Henry cleared his throat.

"Come on...She's always crying and disappearing, locking herself away in that vault of hers." Anna drawled.

"There has been a lot going on. This final battle stuff is really getting to her. She's trying to protect everyone — especially since she knows there's a chance the Saviour prophecy comes true." He swallowed, really not wanting to think about if that happened. He'd just found his biological mother, he couldn't lose her…

Anna grunted dramatically, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, Henry...you're totally avoiding the issue! It's not even just Regina though either. Mia's been acting weird, her behaviour is totally off. Everyone keeps looking at me like I'm a time—bomb about to explode. And nobody will talk about the fact that Emma probably won't survive to make it to her own wed—"

"Anna please." Henry cut her off, a scowl settling in on his face as his heart raced and his anxiety peaked. Of course his sister would be just as stubborn and insistent as _both_ of his mothers combined. "Look...there is something bothering her but it's not something I can talk about." He sighed as his sister scrunched her nose and crossed her arms. "Just know that she's only trying to protect the people she loves. That includes you and Mia. She loves you both so much. She's just under a lot of pressure."

He watched while he spoke as the pout left Anna's face and she shrank into herself. Leaning against the doorway, Anna sniffled. "I love her too. That's why I'm so worried. I just want to know if she's okay. I can tell that she's keeping something from me and it's what's making her so upset. I just want to help her, be here for her. Even if it's just as an ear to listen. But I can't do that if she won't let me in."

"Maybe you should tell her all of that. I'm sure she'd love to hear it." Henry suggested. His mom and his sister really were more alike than they realized — both of them with such giving hearts, wanting to help everyone. Worrying about each other the same way but never voicing it out loud. He wanted to step up and protect them all, be the champion to watch over both his moms, his sister and niece. Everyone else in the town too. He enjoyed being the Author, he just wished he'd have a more active role. Instead of just recording everyone else's story, he wanted to be the hero of his own.

Seeing his family hurting so much was killing him. If he hadn't already promised his mom he'd help her and keep her secret from Anna, he'd definitely be in agreement with Anna about their mom not being herself. They would kickstart Operation "Gina" and dive in head first to battle whatever was making their mother so upset. As it was though, he and his mom were knee deep into Operation Lost Princess already so dodging Anna's questions it was.

His mom was definitely twisted with guilt over losing Anna the first time even though there would have been no way for her to fight Cora off. Now with the final battle looming, Henry knew his mom was terrified something would happen to Anna or Mia. He'd seen the look on her face both at the station when Anna had gone into shock and the first time in his grandparent's loft.

He looked up at Anna now, watching as she opened the bag of soup and poured it into Mia's favourite Frozen bowl. His sister seemed fine now — almost as if nothing had happened at all. He could tell, too, that she was dodging _his_ question now. Using the food preparation as a distraction. He'd seen his mother do the same thing his whole life. "Anna? Did you hear me?" He brought it up again, watching her closely as she shrugged and reached into the kitchen freezer for the bag of nuggets that their mother had been probably too occupied to even notice were in there. He narrowed his eyes. "You're afraid aren't you?" He sat down on one of the island stools, picking up the Mia—Monitor and fussing with the antenna. "To tell her you love her? Cause you haven't yet, right?" Anna froze, her back facing him where she stood in front of the microwave. He heard her mumble something but couldn't make out the words. "Anna?"

Anna release a heavy breath before she turned to face him, tears starting to stream down her face. "I c—can't…" He raised an eyebrow, rising off the stool about to walk toward her. He stopped when she shook her head and held her hand up. "Don't, please…"

Henry immediately backed up, flags of concern raising. He'd noticed that sometimes it seemed as if Anna didn't like to be touched or crowded. He never asked or commented on it, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. It definitely worried him though, wondering who'd hurt his big sister to make her so defensive being around other people. He held up his hands, showing her he'd stay where he was. Anna sniffled a few times, holding tightly onto the counter behind her. "You okay? It seemed like you weren't feeling good at the station. Maybe you should go lay down with Mia…"

"N—No I'm fine!" She exhaled again, shaking her head. He found himself nodding even though he knew she was lying — he didn't need a superpower for that. "Really...I..I can't tell Regina how I feel, that I…" She paused, gulping. "If I do, I just know what will happen. It was the same growing up — every time I grew close to someone they'd inevitably leave or I'd be sent away. So no...I won't be using that word around Regina. I won't lose her like that — not her. No way."

"But Anna—"

"No! I admire her so much, look up to her even more. You know when adults always ask "what do you want to be when you grow up" and most say a doctor or baseball player or in rock band? Well my answer would be her — Regina. She's the mother I've always dreamed of having since I found out what the word meant and it literally eats me up inside knowing that my real mother — the one who abandoned me as a helpless infant — is probably nothing even close to her." The words flew out of Anna's mouth at a rate neither of them could comprehend. Anna put a hand on either of Henry's shoulders and shook him, her eyes wide with tears. Henry himself grew nervous as the lights in the kitchen flickered on cue with Anna's heavy breathing. "You don't understand, Henry. I can't lose that. Regina's the one good thing besides Mia to come into my life and I won't screw that up with words I barely understand myself." She heaved, letting go of the teen and stepping back. "Besides...she would probably take it the wrong way anyway…"

Henry gaped up at her, at a loss for words. He wished he could just tell Anna the truth, clear up all this pain that was hurting his sister and mother so much. He knew his mom was right though — it wasn't the right time for everything to be revealed. It killed him to see his sister so distressed and lost, standing in the middle of the kitchen hugging herself as she cried. Instinctively, he stepped forward as his brotherly concern took over.

"No!" Anna shouted the same time as the toaster popped up and Henry was blocked, somehow unable to step forward. Anna gasped and Henry lurched backwards, his back colliding with the half—wall of the island. "What the….there's no toast in the toaster!"

Henry sucked in a breath, feeling just the slightest bit winded. He looked up in shock, trying to hide how much his hands were shaking. "Y—Yeah...faulty wiring...keep telling Mom to get that checked out…" He lied, hoping Anna was still upset enough not to question him. As he coughed a little, he made a mental note to have a chat with their mother again about his sister's magic and to research more on the page he'd drawn that was currently tucked away in his backpack. He was still a little surprised his mother allowed him to take it. After leaving his mother's vault, he made a pitstop at his grandparents apartment before running off to join in on wedding plans. For a good hour he stared at page 13, along with page of symbols he'd scribbled out when his author powers went awry. Unfortunately, all he hit was a bunch of dead ends. None of it made any scene.

He could understand why their mother thought that taking away Anna's magic was her only option given how strong and unpredictable it already was. His own powers included were starting to lose control and some days he himself wished for a break. ThThere was just something that felt horribly cruel and violating about all of it. though. Being the author is what made him special, just like magic made Anna, Mia and both his mothers special as well. He just really hoped their mom decided against doing it to either Anna or Mia and he was going to wish on every one of his grandmother's hope quarters he could get his hands on.

From everything they'd searched so far, Mia's magic especially was so incredibly rare and special and Henry just found it so fascinating. Anna's was a little more difficult to pinpoint — with as little as they knew about Mia's they knew even less about Anna's. Henry didn't believe they should be taken away from his sister just because she couldn't control them. His mom the Saviour took a long time to both come into and get a handle on her magic but even she was getting better. If Emma could do it, anyone could. She had been taught by the best, after all — the (former) Evil Queen. If she took the time to teach his sister the right way to use her powers, Anna could be extraordinary.

"You're going to be okay, Anna. I know it. And...I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Mumma!" Mia whined. Both Anna and Henry's heads whipped toward the kitchen doorway. The toddler dragged Mr. Fluffington behind her, her arms around her tummy and tears running down her pale face.

"Aww, Mia...does your tummy still hurt?" Henry asked her, noticing that Anna still seemed a little out of it. Mia nodded, her lip fixed in a pout. "How about I give you a cool bath while your mommy makes us some food?" He turned to Anna who was watching the two of them. "Only if you'll be okay down here…"

After a few moments Anna blinked. "S—Sure. Yeah. If Mia doesn't mind."

"Pway wif toys?" Mia whimpered.

"Totally!" Henry grinned when the slightest smile cracked at the corner of Mia's lips. "You head for the stairs, okay? I'll meet you there." Mia toddled her way out of the room. Henry turned to Anna again who was still frozen in place by the fridge. "I'll be right upstairs if you need anything — just yell okay. Or, duh — we have phones too." Anna nodded, still in a daze. "Just breathe, okay? And...this may sound corny coming from an Author, but when I'm feeling upset or scared I find writing really helps. Just a thought."

Anna nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. "If you don't hurry, she'll go up the stairs by herself." her voice shook a little and Henry found himself nervous to leave her alone. On the other hand, he also knew that she'd probably calm down and be more comfortable after some alone time. He had the slightest thought to call his mom but didn't want to worry her even more. She had enough to deal with — the Black Fairy and his other mom's doomsday prophecy which wasn't sitting well with him the way it was. Not to mention all the trouble Zelena was always causing. She may technically be his aunt but that didn't mean he had to like her or the way she treated the rest of his family. No, his mother the Mayor carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and there was no way Henry was going to add to that if he could help it.

He watched Anna for a few moments as she placed the nuggets on a cookie sheet before he released a heavy sigh and ran to catch up with Mia. Luckily she'd only gone up a couple stairs before he scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bathroom. He didn't stop worrying about leaving Anna by herself though — his phone sat out in view the entire time.

While Mia picked out some jammies in her room, Henry filled up the tub with water and bubbles and got the toys out of the drawer his mother kept inside the bathroom vanity. With Mia settled in the bath, Henry used one of the bright purple cups from the toy drawer to pour cool water down her back while the toddler played with her toy puppies.

"Feeling a little better, Mia?" Mia looked up from her toys and nodded. "Is your tummy okay?"

Mia's head dropped and she frowned, the only sound in the room from the water splashing. "Gina wowwy bout Mommy."

Henry paused. "You think Regina is worried about your mommy?"

Mia didn't looked up, her little head nodding slightly even as her focus remained on the toys. Henry watched her little shoulders fall and he sighed. Mia was hurting as much as the rest of their family was. He just didn't know if it was really Mia feeling this way or if she was tapping into what the rest of them were feeling.

Henry reached over and moved some hair out of Mia's face. "Why do you think that?"

Mia let go of her toy and lifted her hand to point her finger to her heart. "I feew it."

"I see...well." Henry scratched his head, a little unsettled by how sure and comfortable Mia was about all of this. "She's a little worried about everyone right now I suppose. But it'll all work out. Good always wins, remember?"

Mia shrugged, picking her toys up again and dragging them through the bubbles.

Henry sighed, setting the cup aside. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" Henry used the back of his hand to feel her forehead, noticing that the fever didn't seem as bad anymore. She still wasn't the happy bubbly Mia he was used to, though he suspected some of that was because Anna was still out of it downstairs and Mia was picking up on it.

They played with some of the toys for awhile, splashing and throwing the toys around. Mia put bubbles on his face at one point to give him a bubble moustache and they both laughed for a long while. As they played, Henry started to see little things in Mia that reminded him of his mother — Mia's grandmother. Once again, he couldn't believe none of them figured it out before. Even with Mia's blonde hair and blue eyes, she still looked so much like Regina. It was the shape of her eyes, her nose, and the way her little lips twisted up into a bright smile. It was all so identical to his mother.

It was amazing, really.

He hated that Anna and his mom were separated for so long. He hated Cora for ripping them apart and causing his mom and sister so much pain and suffering. Pain they were both still dealing with even though they'd been reunited. He wished he could change things so they were never apart and Anna could grow up with the kind, loving mother she deserved. He wished it, even if it meant he was never adopted and never met either of his moms. He'd do anything if his mom could have back the stolen years with her daughter.

"Gina mommy's mommy."

Henry's eyes snapped up from where he'd been focused on the floor. "What!?" Mia grinned up at him. "How do you—?"

Mia reached up and held her finger over Henry's lips. "No telly, Henwy Gina scawrd mommy be mad."

Henry released a heavy breath, the minutes ticking by slowly as he heard his own heart beating. A million different questions ran through his mind and he couldn't even fathom where to start. It had just been him and his mom in on Operation Lost Princess — other than his grandma Snow. How did Mia know? Did someone tell her? Did she overhear something? "Mia, did Gina tell you all of this?"

Mia dropped her hand and shook her head, going back to playing with some of her toys.

Henry gulped, running a hand through his hair. If his mom didn't tell her that meant she was going to freak out when she found out Mia know. But then who…? He thought of what they knew about Mia's magic so far, and the empath powers. "You can just feel it?" Mia nodded, her little eyes looking up at him. Hadn't his mom told him something about when she and Emma were stuck in the mirror — something about Mia knowing? Town Hall earlier in the day too — Mia knew then too! Was it possible? Was she _that_ powerful? "Like how you felt Gina was in trouble?"

"Mommy no wisten." Mia pouted, scrunching her eyes and nose and crossing her arms.

Henry nodded. "Mommy just doesn't understand right now. But I do."

Mia's eyes lit up. "You do?"

Henry glanced at his phone and frowned when he saw there weren't any notifications. He turned and looked behind him, making sure Anna wasn't listening to them before focusing back on Mia. "Mia, if I tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret?"

Mia's head bobbed up and down, her eyes still wide as she put her hand over her chest. "Mia no telly."

"You're right." Henry whispered. Mia gasped. "Gina is your mommy's mommy. Which is what makes you and Anna very special. You see…" He trailed off, raising an eyebrow. He racked his brain trying to figure out the right way to explain this to the toddler in front of him. Mia stared up at him, hanging on his every word. "It was a long, long time ago when Gina was a young girl. She had a mean and scary mommy, not like us who have the best mommies in the world. Gina had a baby of her own but her mean mommy took that baby away and made it so that no one — including Gina — would ever remember that the baby was born."

"Mumma?" Mia frowned.

"Yes." Henry nodded. "The baby that Gina had was your mommy — Anna. But Gina's mommy sent Anna away to a place no one could find her. Somehow she made her way here to this land and when your mommy was still a little girl, she met Emma and the two became best friends. They lost each other for awhile, but months ago in New York they found each other again and Emma brought you and your mom to Gina. No one knows that Anna is Gina's daughter yet, except Gina and me — and now you."

"Why no telly?" Mia tilted her head to the side.

"It's really, really hard to explain…" Henry sighed, "It's just better that for now, your mom doesn't know — and anyone else for that matter. It's not that Gina doesn't love your mom or doesn't want her to know, it's just…"

"Gina scawrd." Mia nodded. "Mommy wove Gina but mommy scawrd too."

"Exactly! And we think the reason you can feel things that other people can't is because like Gina, your mom and Emma — you're really special." Henry picked up the cup, dunked it in the water, and poured it down Mia's back.

"Magies?!" Mia's mouth hung open and she squealed with delight.

"Yep. You and your mom have magic just like both of my moms." Henry grinned. "Both of you are different, of course, just like other people with magic. But you, Mia, we think you're extra, extra special. Which is so awesome! We're still trying to figure it all out, but you are one cool kid, squirt." Mia continued to stare at him in awe, excitement bubbling over in the small toddler. "The way you can feel what other people feel? I kind of think of it as you bonding to us, a connection between you and the closest to you. I guess it's kind of like 'Mia's love bonds' or something. What do you think, should we call it that?"

Mia nodded, giggling.

Henry reached beside him and grabbed Mia's large purple towel from the rack where it hung up beside a smaller purple one and both of Anna's blue ones. He stood up and held the towel out. "'Mia's Love Bonds' it is then. Okay, time to get out." Mia stood up and Henry wrapped the towel around her. Using the smaller purple towel, he dried her off hair. "Do you think you can get your pj's on by yourself?"

"I's big girl Henwy!" She grinned, her voice insistent.

"Okay, okay." Henry chuckled, holding his hands up. He picked up his phone from the edge of the tub and turned around. "I'll be right here if you need help."

"No help." Mia shook her head.

He smirked, shaking his own head. He vaguely wondered if he'd been this stubborn when he was Mia's age. He turned on his phone, checking to see if there were any messages from either of his mothers or Anna or anyone. It had been a while since they'd left everyone at the station and to say he was worried about his family would be an understatement. He sent both his mothers a quick text, asking if everything was okay. He got a reply from each right away, a ' **Fine honey, be home soon and I love all three of you** ' from Regina and a ' **Everything's good, kid — you guys behaving over there? No parties! At least none without me too!'** from Emma. He smirked, rolling his eyes as his cheeks tinged red at the same time.

"Mia awl dun!"

Henry pocketed his phone, still chuckling as he turned around. Mia was now dressed in her pyjamas and squealing as she jumped up and down. "What's up, squirt?"

"Henwy henwy! Wishes come twue!" Mia giggled.

"Your wish? What wish?" He raised an eyebrow.

"At da water! Big water in New Wok!" She jumped around some more. "It twue, it twue! It weal!"

Henry scooped her up, holding her on his hip. "Whoa kid — calm down. You can't run on the bathroom floor — you'll slip and fall and get an ouchy. Now what did you wish for?"

Mia covered her hand over her mouth and shook her head, giggling. "Can't telly. Sekwet."

"You're a tease, you know that?" Henry smirked.

Mia giggled again. "Siwwy Unka Henwy!"

Henry paused, Mia's use of his new title throwing him off a little. He'd been an only child his whole life, it was still strange adjusting to having a sister and a niece too. He really got his wish too. As a kid he'd always wanted a sibling and more family. Now he had so much family he didn't know what to do with them all! "Yeah squirt. I guess I am your uncle. And you know what else?" Mia's eyes lit up. He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "That means Gina is your grandma."

Mia gasped, her mouth hung open. "I has Gramma?!"

Henry nodded. "Yes, you do. And she loves you very much. Just like I do."

Mia squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. "I wove you Unka Henwy."

Henry kissed the top of her head. "Love you too squirt. Now, how about we go down to your mommy and get some soup? Then we'll get you off to bed."

Mia raised her head, pouting again with tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "No bed."

"Nightmares again?" Henry sighed, remembering what his mother told him about Mia nightmares. He cringed, remembering the dreams of that fire room and the suffocating, burning feeling every time he awoke. During the dreams he would fear that every time would be the one time he wouldn't wake up. He exhaled, shaking the thoughts out of his head. He put his focus back on Mia, not liking the idea of his sister or young niece having to deal with something so traumatic. "You don't have to be scared, Mia. You have so many people who care about you and who will protect you. You'll always have me too — I'll always watch over you. It is my job, after all, as your uncle. Just like I watch over 'Gina' and now Anna too — that's my job as son and brother." Mia sniffled. Henry picked up the smaller towel and used it to wipe away her tears. "We'll find a way to make those nightmares go away, okay?"

"O—tay." Mia sighed.

Henry touched the tip of her nose with his finger, smiling. "You are now an official member of Operation Lost Princess! When the time is right Mommy and Gina will be mother and daughter again. But until then, this stays between you and I, okay? Not even Gina can know that you know. Can you do that?"

A small smile slowly grew on Mia's lips. "O—tay Henwy."

Henry held up his hand. "Pinkie promise!" Mia giggled, holding up her hand too and wrapped her little pinkie around his. "Cool! Okay...it's chow time. Let's go see what your mom is cooking, it smells really good!"

* * *

Anna's hand scribbled furiously across the small notepad she'd been carrying around for the last couple of days. Now that her head was clearer, she felt that she could finally focus again. The dark cloud that hovered over her subconscious at the station was finally breaking up and she felt so much more emotionally stable than even a half hour earlier when Henry and Mia went upstairs.

If only her inner muse had gotten the memo.

She hadn't stopped writing since picking the notebook up shortly after Henry took Mia for a bath. So far everything she'd written ended up in the trash. Her notebook was getting smaller and smaller. Soon there wouldn't be any paper left. And the pencil she'd been using? Well, it was safe to say if it got much smaller she wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. She kept writing...and erasing...and tearing...and tossing. Everything she wrote down was crap — even what she'd written down while at the dress shop with Emma.

Henry was right though. As little as she was getting done, focusing on the words written out on paper was keeping the demons at bay. She hated that things were getting to her so much lately and that she didn't know how to make it stop. Everything was just all wrong. Regina was dodging her and keeping secrets — which she was convinced everyone but her was in on. Mia's behaviour was all over the place and she was getting so many headaches and tummy aches — not to mention the nightmares. Anna herself was suffering from them as well. She had Emma's friendship back but it wouldn't matter much longer if the Saviour didn't survive this prophecy thing. Now Anna's own body and mind were fighting her, rebelling against every thought and action and emotion.

And she thought her life in New York, Boston and all the foster homes before that were hell.

She scribbled harder on the paper, grunting in frustration. Stupid muse — couldn't she trade it in for another?

"All clean!"

Anna jumped, the pencil digging into the book as she looked up.

"Mommy!" Mia barrelled into her wearing new pyjamas, wrapping her little arms around her mother's side. Henry chuckled a few steps behind.

"You smell so clean, little bean!" Anna leaned down to pull Mia up into her lap, hugging her tight.

"Yeah, she smells better than you!" Henry sniggered.

"Dork." Anna rolled her eyes. She pressed a kiss to the top of Mia's head. "Do you feel better, baby girl? Enjoy your bath time with Henry?"

"Mmm—hmm." Mia hummed, leaning into her mother's side. "Mumma no sad?"

Anna released a heavy sigh, her heart constricting just the slightest. She sniffled, her lips twisting into a smile to reflect just how much she adored the child in her lap. "Not with this scrumptious little bean in my arms!" Mia giggled as Anna blew raspberries into the toddler's neck.

"Guys, you're killing me with all this cute stuff!" Henry scrunched his nose, plopping down on the stool beside Anna. "Speaking of things that smell good, I smell food!"

"Oh yeah." Anna held Mia on her hip, rounding the island to set the toddler down in her high chair. "At least I could accomplish something while you guys were upstairs." As Henry hopped off the stool, she opened the oven where Mia's soup, the chicken nuggets and vegetables were warming. Between the two of them, Anna and Henry brought everything over to the island. Soon enough, Anna was helping Mia eat her soup as well as her own food and Henry was chowing down too.

"For not being a great cook, this is pretty good Anna." Henry spoke with his mouth full of nuggets and broccoli.

"Nice, Henry." Anna smirked. "Good thing your mom isn't here — talking with your mouth full? Naughty, naughty."

The teen rolled his eyes, stuffing more into his mouth.

"Henwy sassy!" Mia giggled, slapping her hand on the tray of the high chair.

"Come on squirt, I thought you were on my side!" Henry reached forward to ruffle Mia's hair and the toddler giggled again, shaking her head.

Anna grinned. "Sorry kid, I'm pretty sure Mom overrules big brother/uncle types." Henry choked on his juice, coughing and holding on to his chest. Anna just laughed. "Geez kid — don't die!"

"I'm good…" Henry coughed again. "What were we talking about?"

"Oh you were just complimenting me on my amazing microwave skills." Anna speared a nugget with her fork, grinning as she bit into it.

"Amazing? Eh…" Henry shrugged. "A monkey could work that thing. But it's still good. Either that or I'm just starving."

"Hater." Anna pouted, sticking out her tongue.

"Nobody says that anymore." Henry raised an eyebrow, snorting.

"Whatever, loser."

Mia was in a fit of giggles, her head going back and forth between the two. "Mumma an Henwy siwwy!"

"Can't help it you're stuck in the 90's." Henry shrugged. The three of them were quiet for a while as they finished their food. Once his plate was empty, Henry stood and carried it over to the sink. He grabbed a can of sprite out of the fridge and went back to his seat.

Anna scooped another bite of soup into Mia's mouth, raising an eyebrow when she noticed that Henry was watching her. "What?"

"Nothing." Henry opened the soda and took a drink. "You okay now? You seem a lot better than before — little less out of it."

"Yeah…" Anna looked down, feeling uncomfortable thinking about it again. "Just tired. I should borrow Mia's dreamcatcher cuz these nightmares are kicking my a—um, they're just really getting to me."

"Nightmares?" Henry's brow creased. "What kind of nightmares? Like a disturbing man with cheese popping up everywhere? Or fire and brimstone, death—day kind of stuff?"

"Eh — I'm sure it's nothing. Just some internal issues or whatever. They'll go away eventually." Anna cleared her throat, standing up to get rid of her own plate while Mia munched on her nuggets. Henry continued to questioned her, towing that line of what she didn't want to talk about. It was getting to be too much again, just like him wanting her to tell Regina how she feels. She wanted to, she knew she did because she could feel how important Regina was to her already. Every time she tried to get the words out though something always got in the way. It frustrated her to no end because she did feel that way and she wanted Regina to know it. She wanted to allow her walls to come crashing down but the last few bricks just didn't want to budge. Henry's constant pushing wasn't helping either. All of it terrified her to no end, putting her way out of her comfort zone and out past unbearable. She could feel the edges of that dark cloud returning, her emotions rising—

"Whoa...what's this? What did the paper ever do to you?"

Anna looked up and saw Henry's eyes fall on the scribbled out mess in front of her. "It's nothing" She shrugged, using her elbow to pull it out of the way. Henry beat her to it, snatching it off the counter. Anna scowled. "Geez just give it back!" She grunted, muttering under her breath.

"Come on Anna, chill! I just wanna see." He held it up to his face and squinted. "Or not...your handwriting is horrible!"

"Author—snob!" Anna grimaced, snatching the notepad back out of his grasp. "And excuse you — but I actually happen to have very neat and intricate handwriting. This is just... a rough copy. Okay?"

"No, for real — what is it? I didn't know you were a writer."

"I'm not." Anna shrugged. She paused, trying to decide if he was being serious or if he was going to tease her. He was watching her and she noticed that it was with a genuine curiosity. "It's...it's lyrics. For a song. Something for your mother's wedding but...it's not good. I'm totally blocked."

"That's awesome!" Henry lit up. "That'll make Mom really happy!"

"Yeah well, not if I can't finish it in time." Anna grumbled. Though considering they'd postponed it, she probably would.

"Let me see, maybe I can help." Henry held out his hand and Anna reluctantly handed it over. He took it and looked over the notepad again. "Hmm...yeah...this is actually really good. Though I might have a few suggestions for a couple lines."

Anna sighed, turning to begin cleaning Mia and the surrounding area up. When she heard the Imperial Death March filled the air, she burst out laughing. Henry blushed, scrambling to reach into his pocket. "Dude, you would have that has your ringtone. Star Wars nerd."

"Whatever — yours is the Castle theme song!" Henry scrunched his nose at her and hurried across the room, holding the phone up to his ear.

Anna turned to Mia and giggled. "Henry's the bigger nerd." Mia tilted her head to the side and laughed with her. "Who do you think he's talking to kid?" Anna glanced over to Henry who had his head turned from her. She'd recognize the red—tipped ears and the lovey—dovey body language anywhere though. "Oh...I bet it's Violet…" She squealed, tickling Mia and the toddler giggled. "Do you need a chaperone over there!?"

Henry looked over to her and scowled, turning away again.

Anna laughed, sighing. Mia just beamed up at her, chewing on a chicken nugget. "Stay cute Kid— don't ever grow up."

"O—tay Mummy." Mia held up a nugget.

"Okay, Violet — I'll talk to you later." Henry blushed again, pocketing his phone. He walked back over and resumed his seat at the island.

Anna giggled again, holding her hand up to her mouth — her voice in a sing—song. "Henry and violet sitting in a tree!"

Henry's cheeks tinged red again. "You're so immature."

Anna's voice grew louder. "K—I—SS—I—N—G…"

Mia cheered, clapping her hands. "Mommy silly!"

Henry scrunched his nose, taking a nugget off of Mia's plate. "Don't encourage it, Squirt."

"This is just too much fun…" Anna held her hand over stomach, heaving as she laughed.

"Are you about done?"

Anna looked up, noticing how upset Henry was getting. She released a sigh, the laugh fading out. She cleared her throat. "So...things are still going well with you two?"

"Um...yeah. Why?" Henry eyed her curiously. Anna shrugged. "We're going out on Saturday."

"Cool!" Anna high—fived him. Henry went over to the counter and grabbed a round, red tin shaped like an apple. He pulled off the cover and held it out to Anna. She looked in the tin and her mouth watered — cookies! She excitedly reached in and pulled out two — handing one to Mia and taking one for herself. She took one bite and nearly died when the taste exploded in her mouth. "Dude, what are these? They're so good!"

"Mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies." Henry grabbed one for himself and put the cover back on the tin. "Definitely way better than Chips Ahoy."

"Fu—I mean fudge yeah!" Anna squealed.

Henry laughed, shaking his head. "Literally, actually. She uses chunks of dark chocolate fudge instead of chocolate chips — even special orders it from South America. But…don't tell her I told you that. I'm not even supposed to know. I saw one of the order sheets laying on her desk when I was looking for a permission slip for school."

"Seriously — this is amazing. Everything your mom touches is amazing — even without magic!" Anna reached for the tin but Henry pulled it away.

"Nuh-uh — house rules. One cookie after dinner. Trust me — she'll know. Even if she didn't notice the chicken nuggets she will notice that the cookies she just made are gone." Henry returned the tin to its place on the counter.

"Ugh — house rules. Lame." Anna drawled.

"Aren't you suppose to be the adult in the room?" Henry helped her clear away Mia's plate and bowl and clean up the area.

"Ha — you're funny kid." Anna punched him lightly on the shoulder. He shook his head, rubbing the spot she hit. She unlatched the tray on Mia's high chair and set it on the island counter. Unbuckling the straps, she lifted Mia onto her hip. The toddler yawned and lay her head on her mother's shoulder. "Anyways, thanks Henry. For everything. You really are an incredible kid."

"It's no big deal. You're kind of like a big sister to me. So it's what families do." Henry smiled brightly at her.

Anna's eyes widened and she felt water gather at the corner of her eyes. "Henry… Y-you think of me like a sister?"

Henry shrugged, still smiling. "Yeah I guess… like the annoying older sister I never asked for and now can't get rid of." He laughed.

Anna sniffled, using her free hand to smack his shoulder even as she laughed herself. "Hey! Not funny!"

"It's a little funny." Henry ruffled a giggling Mia's hair. He held his hand up and Mia high—fived him. Anna rolled her eyes as she set Mia down, watching her wander off toward the living room. She turned back to Henry, shaking her head. Even though she'd never admit it, hearing Henry words meant a lot to an orphan who'd grown up without a family. If she were honest, she'd started thinking of Henry as a little brother a while ago. "All joking aside though, I'm sorry if I over stepped earlier. I just want you to know that you're not alone. My mother does love you and Mia. She's not going to leave, or abandon or hurt you. When she cares about something, she hangs on to it as if her life depends on it. That's just who she is. Even back during the curse when she was still the Evil Queen, she fought like hell for me even if it was in all the wrong ways at the time. She was just lost but she found her way back and now her heart is stronger and lighter than ever. So you don't have to worry. She'll always be there. So will Emma for that matter. And I will be too. We're your family, Anna. And family never gives up on each other."

Tears ran down her face as Anna's heart took over. Without even thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around the teen and pulled him into a crushing hug. Henry let out a surprise yelp, then wound his own arms around her. After a moment, Anna realized what she was doing. She tensed momentarily, realizing she never really hugged anyone (for a reason) other than Mia, Regina, and Emma. The more she thought about it though it didn't seem so bad. She actually didn't mind it. Henry was family and if she couldn't trust family who could she trust? Especially after she'd pushed him away earlier and acted like a total bi—

"Stowy!?"

Anna and Henry both chuckled, breaking the hug and turning toward the toddler. Mia lugged Henry's Storybook in both arms, dragging it across the floor.

"You know, squirt, a story sounds like a great idea to end the day." Henry beamed.

"Eh...I'll leave you two to that. Maybe I'll go shower…" Anna sighed, the idea of reading that horribly depressing book not appealing to her in the slightest.

"Come on, Anna!" Henry insisted.

"Pease mummy!" Mia squealed, pulling on her arm.

Anna scrunched her face. "But it's so….depressing…"

"There's happy moments too, lots of them.'' Henry reached down and picked up the book from Mia. "True Loves kisses and reunions and babies and good friends having fun...really Anna!"

Anna released a heavy sigh, shaking her head. Did Henry have to be so much like Regina?! "Fine. But just a couple of stories. Mia needs to get to sleep."

"No faw mummy!" Mia pouted.

"Life isn't fair kid, you'll learn to deal." Anna just chuckled.

"Should we take this party upstairs?" Henry walked toward the stairs. Anna picked Mia up and followed him up to Mia's room. Once upstairs, Anna put Mia down and the toddler ran off toward her room and jumped on her bed.

"Mumma, wan Mr Fluffington!" Mia whined as Anna and Henry entered the room.

"Uh oh — where'd you have him last Mia?" Anna sighed. They wouldn't be getting Mia to bed anytime soon if they couldn't find that damn stuffed dog.

"We'll find it." Henry's voice was ever reassuring as the two older ones started searching Mia's room.

"B—but….where puppy?" Mia cried, clinging onto Anna's leg. "Wan puppy!"

"Okay kid, chill out. We'll find it." Anna groaned, trying to pull her daughter off her.

"Do you think she left him in the kitchen?" Henry wondered aloud.

Anna groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'll go check." She finally managed to get Mia to let go of her and the toddler pouted on the floor. Anna quickly ran downstairs, searching every inch of not only the kitchen but the living room and dining room as well. Unfortunately she didn't find any trace of the stuffed dog. She retreated up the stairs, hoping that Henry was having more luck. She entered back into Mia's room and released a heavily sigh. "It's not anywhere downstairs."

Henry dropped to his knees, peeking his head underneath the bed. He huffed in defeat. "Not under here either."

Mia's feet kicked the floor and her arms were crossed over her chest. "Mumma I nee him!"

"Mia, I don't know what you did with him." Anna breathed, trying to keep hold of what little patience she had left. "We're doing everything we can to find him but we can't just make him appear out of thin air. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. Can't you just go without tonight, Bean?"

"No Mommy!" Mia howled, shaking her head.

Anna opened her mouth, about to scold her daughter when Henry cut her off.

"Oh, hey!" He chuckled, picking something up from inside a wooden chest.

"See? Henry found it." Anna sighed in relief. Mia whimpered down on the ground, attaching herself to Anna's leg again.

"Um...not really." Henry frowned. "But I did find something else. Hmm...I was sure he'd taken it with him."

"If it's not Mr. Fluffington we should keep looking. She won't settle for anything else." Anna hobbled a few steps, pulling Mia with her to look in another part of the room.

"Oh but this is special." Henry crossed the room over to them, holding his hand behind his back. He slowly brought them out from behind him and held out a stuffed grey monkey out to Mia. "This monkey has magic powers." Mia's tear—filled eyes widened. "It was made from Gina's magic so it's very very special — extra special even. She made it for an equally special little boy to protect him from the monsters — especially the nighttime ones." Mia gasped, taking it from Henry's hold.

Anna raised an eyebrow, smirking. She thought the grey—stuffed monkey looked familiar but she couldn't quite place where she'd seen it. "Hear that Mia, it sounds really special!"

Mia turned to Henry who winked at the toddler. "That's right, Mia. It's his job to protect little kids — I think he'd really like it if you gave him a chance. Gina and that special little boy would too."

Mia looked at the monkey for a few moments, turning it in her arms. "but… Mr. Fluffington my bess fwien." The toddler's her head hung low.

Henry knelt to her level, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. It was a gesture Anna knew the teen got from this brunette mother and her heart swelled in her chest. "I know, Mia. But this monkey needs a new friend! And I promise he will keep you safe until we can find Mr. Fluffington tomorrow. Okay?"

Mia sighed heavily. "O—tay Henwy." She wrapped her little arms around the monkey and held it close. "Wat it name?"

"What's his name?" Henry raised an eyebrow, exhaling. Mia nodded. "Um….I'm trying to remember what he decided on...oh...I think it was Bo? Maybe? Yeah...I think that was it. Like a bow and arrow, sorta."

"Bo?" Mia repeated, sniffling.

"Yep. It's Bo the Monkey — demon slayer and nightmare, uh, chaser." Henry smirked.

Anna chuckled, shaking her head. She first thought he was the special little boy but something told her it wasn't him. Mia observed Bo the monkey for a few moments before shrugging and hugging him again. Anna released a breath of relief. "Okay kid, let's crawl up into the bed and Henry will read from the big bad storybook. But just a couple of stories — then it's bed time." Mia crawled up to her feet and carried the monkey as she dashed over to her bed. Anna helped her up and tucked her under the covers before taking a seat beside her.

Henry sat down on the other side of Mia, laying the book on the bed in front of them. "I think you two will really enjoy this one. It's one of my favourites really — not just because it's about my grandparents."

Mia peered over the pages, a smile on her face as she pointed to the drawing. "Snow!? Davey?"

Henry laughed, nodding. "It sure is. Okay, so once upon a time there was a bandit hiding in the woods — but she wasn't really a bandit, she was really a princess on the run from her stepmother."

"Gina?" Mia pointed to the picture of the Evil Queen.

Henry nodded again. "Yes — but she was really different then. Anyway, the princess bandit tried to steal from the carriage of a passing prince. And from there, Snow White and Prince Charming's fates were sealed. It was the beginning of their road to True Love…."

Anna's mind grew restless listening to the story and her fingers were itching to write something down. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out her notepad and a pen she snatched off the kitchen island on the way up. Leaning back against the headboard, she drew her knees to her chest. Hearing about Snow and David's True Love made her think about Emma and Hook's wedding and her little present she was working on. Henry had helped her out with a few lines and now it all seemed to click into place. The pen flew across the notepad, line after line revealing themselves to her as Henry's calming voice continued on.

"...the day of Snow and the Prince's wedding the Evil Queen promised them she would destroy their happiness but the newlyweds never wavered in their hope of her defeat. Despite the Queen's threat, Snow and Charming soon discovered they would be having a baby." Henry continued.

"Aunty Emmy?" Mia grinned, still hugging the stuffed monkey.

"Exactly." Henry answered. "They found out their baby was a special child — the product of True Love and the Saviour who would defeat the Evil Queen."

Anna tuned out, not particularly interested in this next part — she knew what was coming and frankly it hit just a little close to home. She focused on her notepad, more lines of more lyrics written out now. It wasn't long at all until she felt the song was finished. All that was need was a title and a melody — which she already had the beginnings of in her head. She couldn't wait to give it to Emma at the wedding and to see the happiness on her big sister's face. After everything they both went through, it felt really good to be at this point. Just having Emma back in her life was a blessing enough but for the both of them to be on the verge of finding happiness was even better. Emma had her parents, Henry and Hook and Anna had all of them and Mia and Regina. She was still upset that Emma postponed the wedding and she was even more worried about the why. She just hoped everyone was right and Emma would make it through this.

"...the Evil Queen felt lonely in this cursed world, not at all finding the happiness she thought she'd find with her enemy's defeat. She adopted a special little boy and brought him home to her little town of Storybrooke…"

"Dat you!" Mia giggled, poking Henry's side.

Anna looked up from her notepad, setting it on the nightstand beside the bed. She smiled, remembering when Regina told her how special that day was for her. "Little Henry — I've seen the pictures, you were so adorable!"

Henry's cheeks tinged red as he kept reading. "The Evil Queen adopted the little boy and it was the best day of her life. She loved him so much — so much so that her heart changed and she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore."

"Gina no eval." Mia shook her head. Henry chuckled, nodding.

"Not even a little.'' Anna wrapped her arms around Mia and leaned into her little girl. "She's a big fluffy puppy who bakes apple turnovers and runs the town with grace and protects her family and friends." Her eyes fixated on the drawing beside the written words. It was Regina holding up a tiny baby in the air. A look of complete pure happiness and adoration in her eyes. Anna would recognize that look anywhere. It was the same look Regina had every time she saw Mia. Sometimes Anna could swear Regina looked at her that way too.

She sighed contently, sliding down the bed and hugging her daughter. Henry continued on about the Saviour coming to town and breaking the curse. It really was a beautiful story about True Love, friendship, adventure and redemption...and those people from the story were her family now.

She could tell by Mia's even breathing that she'd fallen asleep with her head against Henry's side. Anna tucked some stray strands of hair behind the toddler's ears and kissed her on the forehead.

She blinked tiredly, realizing Henry wasn't talking anymore. A quick glance showed that he'd dozed off too — slumped against Mia. Anna was really tired herself but she was just so afraid to fall asleep and be back in that fiery room of doom. Every night got worse and worse — hotter and hotter. She feared one of these nights she wouldn't wake up and she'd be stuck in that fire forever.

Her eyes wandered around the room instead, taking in the neutral tones of the walls, the carpet and white wood of the bed and dressers. Regina apologized a lot when they moved in for the lack of decoration in the spare rooms that Anna and Mia would be using. When they'd first toured the house Anna had thought she'd been joking. The rooms were beyond gorgeous and besides that Anna thought they were perfect simply because they were in the same house as Regina and Henry. Both rooms had large queen sized beds, silky sheets, beautiful bedspread sets and _sooo_ many pillow!

Mia's room had a built in window unit that held a few toys she was allowed to have upstairs. On the shelves there were also a few framed photos Regina had gotten printed. There was a sitting area under the window with more pillows lined up on the cushion and along the bottom were drawers filled with Mia's clothing. Out the window was a beautiful view of the massive fenced in backyard. There was also a large bookshelf in the room too filled with all the new books Regina had spoiled Mia with. Not to mention the walk in closet that were definitely big enough to get lost in! Since moving in, Regina had Mia's drawings framed on the walls in place of the ones that had hung there before. In fact, Regina put up Mia's drawings in every room of the house — just like she said she'd done when Henry was little too. She'd shown Anna a drawer full of Henry's old works of art, preserved in a large binder with protective plastic sheets.

Every room in the house was beyond perfection and Anna loved every minute of living in it — though it was the people in it she really enjoyed the most.

She felt so happy — happier than she'd been her whole life. She could live in this tiny little town the rest of the world didn't know was there — with its quirky characters and small town charm — forever. The family she had now chose to have her in their lives. All her life she'd been searching for the blood family who threw her away when they had been the wrong family to waste time looking for. Her Storybrooke friends and family were the ones she was meant to be with all along, she could feel it. Now that she'd found them, she wouldn't ever let them go. She didn't even care about all the weird fairy tale crap, she'd deal with it. This was her and Mia's family — where they both belonged. They both felt safe here and even though she didn't have magic like everyone else in this town, she'd do whatever she could to protect them no matter what the cost was. She would help Regina through whatever what hurting her so much, she would be there for Emma on her wedding day and she would look out for Henry like he always seemed to be doing for her and Mia. Even if neither her heart or mouth wanted to accept it, she loved them all with her entire being.

Mia turned and snuggled into her mother's chest, sighing as her little arms wound around Anna's stomach. Anna yawned, her eyes burning from fighting off sleep. The steady sound of Mia's heartbeat next to hers lulled her in like a lullaby and soon enough she found herself drifting off to sleep silently promising she would always be there to watch over her home.

* * *

 **Just a another quick note. We have a fun idea for everyone. We want to make this story a little more interactive so if you all head over to our Tumblr page ( amelialspixiedust23) we will be posting visual photos of things from the story. Such as the ideas we have for Anna and Mia's bedroom. A few costume ideas. And other things that are coming up! It's super fun we promise so check it out! Also don't forget to follow our twitter lspixiedustA23 as well.**

 **And don't forget to review! See you all in Chapter 18!**

 **Song citation: Someone to Watch Over Me - Frank Sinatra.**


	18. One Step Forward -

**AN: Hey guys. I know... we suck. Long story short... Shelby has absolutely NO luck with internet companys at the moment and both of our work schedules are insane. We've literally been stone aging it in order to finish this chapter, sending files back and forth through twitter DMs and using phone datas. This process took over a month to do and resulted in very little sleep. So that just shows you all our dedication! By some miracle and a ton of hope quarters we managed to finish in time to post before Christmas.**

 **With that we leave you with Chapter 18.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **One Step Forward…**

Regina walked quietly just a few steps behind Zelena, the only sound coming from their boots on the ground and her niece cooing in her mother's arms. A chill settled down her spine and she shivered, pulling her grey coat tighter around her. She released a sigh, her eyes on the little feet dangling out of the baby blanket as Robyn kicked about. She frowned, glancing at the profile of her sister's face.

"Zelena . . ." She called out, shifting on the balls of her feet to stretch out her back. She wasn't getting any younger (especially without a curse to freeze time) and being thrown around the mines like a rag doll definitely hadn't done her any favours. Neither was all this walking. Her muscles ached and creaked with each step she took, hurting in places she didn't even know she had. She would definitely need some time to recover before going another round with the Black Fairy. Maybe some aspirin, or a drink, possibly some kind of healing potion, probably all three. Most definitely a hot bath was in order — or at least a steaming hot shower slumped on the floor.

She'd just pocketed her phone after replying to Henry's text message asking if everything was okay. The message proved to be a bright spot in her day, reminding her of the three loved ones she had waiting for her at home.

Up ahead, Zelena hadn't answered her. Her sister hadn't really said anything at all since they left Gold's shop after Emma crushed the fairy crystal to jump start the Blue Fairy's frozen heart. They'd only known that Gold was keeping Blue unconscious and hostage because Zelena told them after she willingly gave up her magic to fix the fairy crystals down in the mines. Gold also told them that the Black Fairy had forced him to steal the fairy's magic because she knew the secret to defeating her. Once Blue was awake, they'd be one step closer to getting rid of the goth-winged freak.

Being back in Gold's shop had been unsettling to say the least. All Regina could think about was the last time she'd been there. Gold staring at her, taunting her — making her feel as young and naive as she'd been when they first met back in the Enchanted Forest. He knew her most precious secret and would have no qualms about spilling the proverbial beans despite his claims of having no interest in the matter. It was for that reason she'd remained quiet, letting the others carry the conversations as she listened in the background.

Regina was proud of her sister for her sacrifice, yes, but that didn't entirely make up for all the crap she pulled - presently speaking or otherwise. If Zelena hadn't gone after the Black Fairy in the first place the crystals never would have been compromised. The Black Fairy got exactly what she wanted from her sister and knew how to get it — thankfully for now they'd found a way around it.

After Emma left the shop before them, Regina offered to let Zelena and Robyn stay at the manor while her sister got used to living without magic. Zelena had reluctantly accepted, admitting that while she wasn't particularly looking forward to being in a house with so many people it would be safer for both herself and her daughter. Regina also figured that Zelena wouldn't be fond of sharing her attention with anyone else either. She knew her sister wouldn't admit to that though.

A slight spasm tore at her lower back and she cringed, wincing. "Zelena...I wish you'd just let me teleport us. It would be so much faster — not to mention warmer. Less painful." She muttered that last part under her breath. The spasm traveled down her leg and she was definitely regretting letting Anna, Henry, and Mia take the car. It was worth it though to keep her kids and granddaughter safe. Why did her sister have to be so damned stubborn?

"I'm quite enjoying the walk." Zelena grumbled, her legs speeding up. "It was more pleasant when it was quiet."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm only trying to help. It's a long way back to that little house you insist on going back to — even though you agreed to move back in with me."

Zelena stopped, turned around, and glared at her sister. "I also told you that I need some time, some space. At least for the night. Is that quite alright with you?"

Regina's eyes widened and she held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay…"

"I just need to process, is all." Zelena sighed dramatically, rocking a sleeping Robyn up and down in her arms. "I've had magic for as long as I can remember. To live without it...honestly Regina I don't think you could understand."

"Ah…" Regina raised an eyebrow. "I didn't have any magic at all for twenty—eight years during the curse — I know exactly what it feels like."

"Eh, but that's different." Zelena scoffed, turning and continuing down the sidewalk.

"Not really, but okay…" Regina trailed off, following after her.

"And it'll mean living with that…t—that human and her little brat too. And I don't even get the room back that I had before — you're banishing your only sister and niece to a musty attic."

"I assure you, there isn't a room in my house that has any trace of dirt. Not even the basement." Regina drawled. Zelena scoffed, rolling her eyes. She'd been willing to indulge in Zelena's commiserating at first, feeling guilty that her sister had to give up her magic. Their hour long walk so far had been nothing but Zelena complaining about anything and everything. Regina's patience was wearing thin. It was one thing to insult the cleanliness of her house, it was another altogether to disrespect her daughter and granddaughter. However...for the sake of not only her children but also her niece she would let it go. "Besides, it's quite chilly out — wouldn't want the baby to catch a cold."

"Robyn is fine — I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my own daughter." Zelena's tone was short as she sped up her pace.

Regina threw up her hands, rolling her eyes as a groan left her mouth. Her sister was lucky she was holding the baby or she would seriously consider decking her. She let Zelena stay a ways ahead for a while, the silence filling the space between them.

She'd much rather be at home with her children and grandchild instead of out walking the streets of Storybrooke in the cold with her stubborn sister. She could be in her warm, comfy home — chatting and sharing a bottle of wine with Anna. Playing a few rounds of board games or video games with Henry. Even some story—time with Mia. Instead she had to deal with Zelena's smartass comments and snarky attitude.

Oh yeah, a drink was definitely in order.

She sunk her hands in her coat pockets, her shoulders sagging as her breath came out in a frustrated huff. The tip of her finger caught on the edge of the blade of the Shears of Destiny she'd forgotten she pocketed earlier. Zelena giving away her magic only served to remind her of her intention to use the shears to separate Anna and possibly Mia from their own magic. She thought of them back at the house, wishing she was there. Anna's panic attack earlier had nearly sent Regina into one of her own and Mia's behaviour was growing more and more problematic. She only hoped Henry was handling the two of them on his own. She'd have to buy him a new comic book or video game soon to thank him for being such an incredible help through all of the drama. Although Henry having the real Page 13 made her nervous too and she'd rather just get it back from him so she knew it was out of sight. She knew the house was protected from the extra measures she'd added to her usual protection spells but she really just wanted to be there herself to make sure. Alas, mayor/sister duty took precedence. As much as she'd like to just poof herself home, she didn't want Zelena wandering around town without magic as much as she didn't want the kids to either.

There was also the fact that she was worried how Zelena would take to losing her magic. Would she spiral out of control if left alone? That was not something she was particularly willing to risk. So a stubborn and snippy sister and a cold walk through dark Storybrooke it was.

Finally when the silence and Zelena's sighs threatened to drive her insane, Regina spoke. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" She could see Zelena's shoulders tense up but her elder sister didn't say a word. "Zelena...come on. Are you sure you don't want to come back to the house? It's closer. I can figure out sleeping arrangements for the night and we can start moving you and Robyn in tomorrow. I'll even make us some dinner — your choice. Dessert after?"

Zelena stopped and spun around on her heels. Regina caught up to her and released a breath. The expression on her sister's face wasn't promising. "It's best Robyn and I stay where her things are. We will be fine for the night." Zelena rolled her eyes and kept walking down the sidewalk.

Regina sighed again, her hands still in her pocket (making sure not to cut herself on the shears) to avoid the chill in the air. It was quiet for another moment while Regina silently cursed her sister's stubborn Mills nature — the one that Anna was well acquainted with herself. "Well at least let me teleport us back to your house. Really, it's no trouble."

Zelena didn't even look back. "I need get used to doing things the hard way, Regina. I don't need my little sister to take care of me."

"But it's freezing outside!" Regina shouted, wrapping her cost tighter around her.

"If you want to poof yourself off to that warm and luxurious mansion of yours be my guest! Robyn and I can walk home ourselves."

"Come on, Zelena I'm just trying to help you!" Regina felt her patience begin to tow a line between tolerable and bursting at the seams.

Zelena spun around again, her face red and shoulders raised. "Well I didn't ask for your help!"

Something inside Regina snapped and her feet stopped where she stood. She released a heavy breath, her blood boiling with anger. "You know what, fine. You stubborn….ugh!" She grunted. "I was regretting telling you to go back to Oz but if this is how you're going to act, than have it your way. I have other places to be." Regina's heart sped up and she felt warm despite the chill. She had a sudden flashback to walking into her house and finding Anna and Emma screaming at each other, both of them red in the face. She gulped, shaking the unpleasant thoughts from her head. "If you don't allow anyone in Zelena, you'll just end up as alone as you were all those years before we met." With that, she barrelled past her sister, wanting to just get out of the cold already and home to her kids.

Zelena stopped behind her, eyes wide and mouth hung open. "W—Wait, no. Don't go." Regina sighed deeply, pausing where she stood. Her eyes closed and she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I'm sorry. I'm just…"

Regina turned to face her sister, cursing whatever forces were at play for testing her. "I know and it's okay." Zelena bounced Robyn in her arms. "But can I just get us all out of the cold please? Preferably before my niece catches pneumonia?"

Zelena released a heavy breath and nodded, rolling her eyes as she stepped forward. Regina raised her hands and teleported them inside of Zelena's living room.

Once the purple smoke cleared, Robyn began to whine and fuss. Regina winced, hoping the magic hadn't affected her niece as much as it usually did with Anna. Zelena didn't seem to be concerned too much, the older sibling humming as she rocked her daughter for a moment. Soon enough Robyn settled down, her little eyes blinking heavily as she snuggled into her mother's arms. "Thank you...Regina." Zelena's eyes were downcast. "And Robyn's fine — she took a while to adjust to my magic as well, especially teleporting."

Regina nodded, clearing her throat as she straightened her peacoat. She blinked at Zelena's explanation — she hadn't even thought of that. She realized then that she had no clue about how magic and children worked. She may have raised Henry by herself, but there had been no magic in the world at that time. It was yet another layer in the many mysteries finally having Anna and Mia in her life presented. She really had so much more research and work to do. "Now, are you sure you'll both be okay here? It really isn't an issue… the attic is already half empty. And it has a fully working kitchenette area so you'll have your own space up there when need be. It would just involve a little shifting around, perhaps some—"

"Honestly, I think I would just like to be alone tonight."

Regina sighed, knowing by the familiar tone in her sister's voice that there would be no changing her stubborn, Mills mind. "You don't have to be, you know — just saying."

"I know." Zelena lowered her eyes, her focus on Robyn.

Regina held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay — I'm going." She dropped her hands, taking a few steps back. "I'll be back in the morning to help pack up. Shouldn't be too hard. Doesn't look like you have very much. We will just have to change that, won't we." She curled her lips into an easy smile.

Zelena scrunched her face. "Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean honestly, Regina."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Us moving in?" Zelena slumped down in the armchair behind her. "I'm not sure Henry would approve and I'm pretty sure both Anna and Mia hate me."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "They don't hate you, Zelena."

Zelena glared at her. "I beg to differ. And honestly I'm not so fond of them either...humans…" The elder sibling shivered.

Regina shook her head. Her sister — the drama queen. She sat down on the couch across from her, reaching over to lay a hand on Zelena's arm. "Look, I'm not going to say it'll be rainbows and unicorns right away. It'll take some time to get used to. But I know my son better than anyway and you're family, which means he already accepts you. Especially after what you did today. And Anna and Mia, well…" She chuckled fondly at the thought of her girls. "...you'll grow on them. Anna may be all sass and spitfire but her heart is the warmest I've ever seen. Honestly the two of you are more alike than anything else. And Mia? Play with her, love her, give her kisses and hugs and soon she'll have you wrapped around her little finger. She always enjoys having a new guest for tea time."

Zelena rolled her eyes again. "Bloody hell...I don't have to wear a silly hat, do I?"

Regina just laughed, thinking of little Mia in her element — commanding the attention of her tea time friends (both alive and imaginary) on the rules of proper tea—time etiquette. "I guarantee with that language you'll be donating to the swear jar more than Anna." Zelena scrunched her nose, shaking her head. "It'll take some time to adjust but it'll all work out." Her sister sent an unconvinced glare her way. "Besides, the threat of the Black Fairy is more dangerous than ever. I would feel a lot better having both my sister and niece along with the others under the same roof as myself where I can watch over all of you. Especially now that you no longer have your magic."

Zelena scoffed, shifting Robyn to her other arm. "Don't remind me…"

Regina's eyes softened and she sighed. "I know this is hard and I know you're hurting. But this will be good for us. All of us. I promise."

Zelena eyed her, her lips pursed. "If I do recall correctly, last time you said that to me I got the boot out the door an hour later…"

Regina stretched her back, her sore muscles not appreciating the feeling of the lumpy sofa beneath her. She scowled, growing frustrated with Zelena's attitude. She opened her mouth, on the cusp of reminding her sister that it was her own choice to leave after she made Robin's death about herself but the Mayor caught herself. She wished to end the fighting, regardless of how stubborn her sister continued to be. "Yes, we've had our differences. There's a lot of history here — a lot of hate and a lot of pain. We are _both_ at fault." Zelena released a puff of breath. "But what you did today… what you sacrificed to save everyone. It won't be overlooked. It was so incredibly brave and selfless. Everyone in town already sees you as a hero. You need to see it in yourself. And as my son likes to remind me, anything is possible if you just believe in yourself."

Zelena pouted. "But—"

"No. No buts." Regina shook her head. "I meant what I said in the vault. I am _so_ proud of you. Henry will be too. And Anna and Mia, they will love you in time. It's impossible for them to hate anyone. Especially, Anna. It's like I said, she's got a heart of gold."

Zelena tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face. "You really care about them, don't you. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you talk about them. What it is about them that makes them so special?" Regina faltered for a moment. She raised an eyebrow as her hand lifted from Zelena's arm and rested over her heart. Zelena continued to watch her closely but her mind was currently focused on the three priceless pieces of her soul waiting for her at home. "Maybe if I knew it might help me connect with them myself."

Regina released a breath, smiling as she imagined Anna singing and playing her guitar for Mia at bedtime. Henry writing in his book drinking a mug of hot cocoa (with cinnamon). Mia giggling on the floor with Mr. Fluffington in one hand and a cookie in the other. She thought of the fresh batch of cookies she'd just made the other morning before the others awoke when she couldn't sleep. She'd always enjoyed making treats for Henry as he grew up. Having two more in the house to bake and cook for filled her heart with so much love. She hadn't even told any of them about them yet — though she was sure Henry already found them. He never questioned her "only one cookie after dinner" rule but she found herself hoping the three of them indulged themselves and had a few more than one. They all deserved it after everything they'd been through. She wouldn't even care if they ate the whole tin.

Zelena cleared her throat and Regina blinked, a smile still on her face. "It's….they're just them." She struggled to find the words to describe the love she felt for them in her heart. "The light within them is just….it's so warm and infectious. They've had just as tough a life as any of us but they never let it get to them. They still have that innocence — that all—encompassing hope that doesn't waver." Regina chuckled, thinking to herself that she owed Snow another quarter. Zelena listened to her with surprising interest and Regina felt a bit guilty keeping the truth of Anna and Mia's lineage from her sister considering they were her family too. She just wasn't ready to share that yet. Nor could she entirely let go of that voice in the back of her head that nagged at her not to trust her sister even though she wanted to. It just wasn't the time. Besides, Zelena had her own issues to deal with at the moment and Regina didn't want to turn it around and make it about her grievances.

"But that doesn't really explain anything." Zelena's head was still tilted, a quizzical expression on her face.

Regina straightened her shoulders, leaning back against the couch. "Well, let's see." She couldn't help the emotion that poured out of her as she sniffled, the same smile still fixed upon her lips — an extension of the joy she felt thinking of her girls. "Anna's knowledge and talent for music is boundless — and her voice is that of an angel's. I'm convinced of it. All I have to do is hear her sing or play and all of the negativity and tension just melts off of me. I'm learning so much about the beautiful music this world has to offer but I think she could play the worst melody and still make it sound like a beautifully complicated symphony." She chuckled, remembering the silly "chopsticks" melody Anna had played for her when they first moved in. "With Anna, I really see her as an awe—inspiring and brave soul. She's so young but she revels in the way she cares for and mothers her child. The maturity and grace she possesses alone… I may have had to grow up quickly for a lot of reasons but Anna just has the warmest and most giving heart I've ever met. She thinks of everyone first and doesn't even question it for a moment. And Mia? Let's just say taking care of a little girl is so much different than I remember from raising Henry. Not good or bad either way — just...an entirely new experience. She's like Henry though in that she very much enjoys her bedtime stories — especially when her mommy sings them to her. I could watch the two of them forever. She's so bright and curious and inquisitive — truly advanced for her age in every way. She's also very much like me in that she likes things clean and neat and orderly which thrills me beyond belief. If only I could get Anna to be as clean as her daughter…."

Zelena laughed softly, her free hand over her mouth. "Oh I quite remember the look on your face when you walked in the house to see Robyn's things all over the place so I can only imagine…"

Regina shook her head, smirking. "What's even more amusing — not to mention adorable — is when Mia scolds her mommy for making a mess or not picking up after herself." Zelena snorted, then froze when Robyn flinched and her little eyes started to flutter open. Regina raised an eyebrow, watching with interest as her sister rocked her daughter at a practiced pace and hummed the same melody from earlier. Before long, Robyn settled down and a soft snore escaped from the little infant. Regina smiled softly, a fascinated pride filling her. She remembered how uncomfortable Zelena had been with Robyn in the beginning. As much as it still hurt that her Robin was gone and that he'd never get to know his daughter or vice versa, she was delighted that her sister was coming into her own in her new role as "mother." She was happy that she was regaining her sister back — even if it was in baby steps. "You're really good with her, she seems to be adjusting well."

"Really?" The lines around Zelena's lips and nose wrinkled curiously.

"Very much so." Regina beamed. "She's growing so much too."

"Yeah — she's growing out of her clothes so fast." Zelena pulled on the pant legs of the pink outfit Robyn wore.

"Aunt Regina will have to spoil her with a whole new wardrobe then." Regina grinned.

"I can get her new clothes, I don't need your money…" Zelena tensed.

Regina released a sigh, the tone in her sister's voice bringing back those attitude spats Anna would give her when she tried to pay for things. That first time she tried to buy lunch when they met in New York at the park, Anna had nearly ripped her a new one. She'd been impressed by Anna's tenacity even though she found her to be a bit uptight. Regina remembered being the same way at that age. Slowly but surely Anna got used to Regina buying Mia things but it took longer for Anna to accept the things that Regina bought for her. "Zelena, it wasn't meant to imply you couldn't — it's just an auntie's job to spoil her niece or nephew. Am I not allowed to spoil her?"

Zelena sank back in the chair, her shoulders dropping. "Sorry — old habits. By all means, spoil away. Perhaps some more green?"

She chuckled. "Perhaps." Her sister's obsession with the colour green was quite amusing at times — even if sometimes disturbing.

The room faded into silence other than the mumbles and cooes that escaped baby Robyn's lips. It was a comfortable silence, unlike the usual tension filled air that lingered when in the presence of her sister. They'd been through a lot, the two of them. For the longest time, Regina wasn't sure they would ever sort out any of their issues. Then again, Anna's and Emma's sibling fight lasted over a decade so…

It was such a relief to have her sister back on her side again. Another ally in this fight against the Black Fairy. Actually, Zelena could be more than just an ally – it was the perfect solution really. There was just one snag in all of it — Zelena and Anna didn't get along. Regina needed Zelena to take baby Robyn, Mia, Henry, and Anna out of town to keep them all safe from the Black Fairy. There was also the possibility of many (if not all) of the Storybrooke residents not surviving this latest threat. It tore Regina's heart in two just thinking about never seeing her daughter, son, granddaughter, niece, and sister again but if they were safe… it would all be worth it. As the two adults of the group, Anna and Zelena would need to compromise and work together to keep the three kids safe. It would never work out if Anna and Zelena didn't trust each other enough to do so. All in all, having the two of them under the same roof could only serve as a way to get them used to each other and one step closer to "getting along."

"Sis, would you like to hold her?"

Regina tensed at her sister's offer, swallowing down the grief at the back of her throat. "I…"

"She's not going to bite. Or, if she does she doesn't have any teeth yet…"

Regina watched the hand at her side begin to tremble. "Oh I—I don't know. She looks quite happy where she is." A laugh forced its way out of her mouth.

Zelena furrowed her brows. "Come on, sis — she's out for at least a few hours before she demands her breakfast. But even if she's sleeping, I know she wants to be held by her favourite auntie."

"Zelena, I'm her only aunt." Regina's voice was flat, her eyes on the opposite wall — anywhere but on her sister and her child.

"But you're still her favourite!" Zelena grinned, standing up and stepping forward toward the couch. Regina felt herself grow warm as Zelena lowered the sleeping bundle in her arms. The baby hovered in the air above Regina's lap. "Regina!" She jumped at Zelena's words, her arms twisting as the light weight of her sister's child was transferred to her hold.

Regina inhaled, the intake of that oh—so—familiar milky—baby smell twisting her stomach into knots. She was holding the baby now, rocking her niece in her arms. The physical action was second nature to her, a by—product of being a seasoned mother herself. The first time she held Henry in that Boston adoption agency when he was only three weeks old had felt both terrifying and disturbingly familiar all at the same time. She knew now it was her suppressed memories of holding her daughter that had been eating away at her. It had partially been the conflicting differing instincts that had made it so difficult for her to connect with Henry in their first weeks as mother and son. It was those same memories that were now wreaking such havoc on her emotions. Visions of the infant versions of her daughter and son as well as photos of her granddaughter as a baby swam around in her head.

She blinked back all the thoughts of Anna, Henry and Mia to focus on her niece...on Robyn. It still hurt to think of someone else with _that_ name. The name of someone who meant so much to her and had been taken away so cruelly. Even if that _someone else_ was her own flesh and blood. None of it was the baby's fault, though, and Regina could never hold her niece accountable for any of it.

The grasp of a tiny set of fingers on the outside of her thumb sent tingles down her spine and an ache inside her chest. She looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. In the short months of young Robyn's life, Regina hadn't really allowed herself to grow attached or even look at her niece much. In fact, until this very moment she hadn't even held her. The wound of her sister's betrayal had been too fresh – too painful. Even when her Robin was still alive it had been too much. She was overjoyed for his excitement and pride in his daughter, but for her it had been excruciating. Looking down at the baby now, all she could see in the child was her father. Baby Robyn was every bit her father's daughter, there would be no denying the features that the child shared with Regina's beloved soulmate. The sight of it both melted her heart and ached at her soul in the same way comforting Henry to sleep the first time had.

"I know what you're thinking…. She looks just like him…"

Zelena's voice sliced through the din and Regina jumped, startled. Robyn stirred in her arms but didn't awaken and she sighed, sniffling. She faltered then, exhaling sharply as she gazed down at the infant in her arms. Her face tightened bravely and a smile stretched itself on her lips. "I see you in her too."

"Aww…you think so?" Zelena beamed.

Regina chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. She's got your pout."

Zelena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

Regina shook her head and laughed quietly as she stroked the infant's cheek. Robyn didn't even stir, zoned out in dreamland as she was. "She's beautiful. Truly precious." Robyn hiccupped, letting out a soft whine. Her little eyes fluttered open and shut, nose scrunching with the start of a fuss. Regina's instinct and experience took over. Without skipping a beat, she rocked the infant up and down. Robyn was just beginning to cry when Regina started humming her father's lullaby and soon enough her niece was content once again. Regina beamed down at the child as her little eyes opened and her little lips widened into a big, bright smile. "Well hello there little one." Robyn smiled wider, her little hands reaching up to grab hold of her aunt's chin. "Did we have a nice nap? No more cranky baby?" Robyn giggled, still smiling as she started kicking her legs against Regina's side.

Regina laughed, leaning down to press a kiss on Robyn's forehead. The baby's eyes were wide open, the sight of those navy blue irises sparking deep into the Mayor's chest. A flash of a lighter sapphire had her blinking as the memory of holding her firstborn in the chilly room she grew up in momentarily took over her senses. She tried to shake it off but now that it was on her mind she couldn't stop thinking about it. She couldn't help but think how similar her baby niece looked like her daughter as an infant. Anna had been such a beautiful little child, truly perfect in every way – still was as a young adult. Some would call Regina biased because Anna was her daughter but it really was true. Robyn was adorable as well in her own way – but Regina couldn't stop comparing the similarities.

All the thoughts of Anna drilled right into Regina's soul. She found her heart physically aching with the torture of not being near her daughter, son and granddaughter. She couldn't understand or process why their separation was affecting her so – it wasn't just emotional, it was physical too. Remembering her only hours with her infant daughter cut straight to the rotten core. Losing Anna to her mother's manipulations and her stupid childhood dream of pleasing her mother would forever be her biggest regret — her worst mistake. In her mind, there wasn't anything she could ever do to make up for it nor should she be forgiven. She'd failed as a mother that day, letting a woman who she'd known failed her before hold her precious baby girl. It didn't matter if that woman was her own mother, she should never have handed her baby over.

She let her insecurities as a daughter cloud her duties as a mother. Now, her daughter and granddaughter were still paying the price for her selfishness.

"God, Regina. Must you be so bloody perfect at everything!? Green envy aside, it's rather annoying."

Regina blinked back tears, barely processing her sister's words. She was still lost in her guilt and mistakes of the past. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're perfect!" Zelena's voice was just a little too loud but luckily Robyn remained content. Regina sniffled, her head and heart dropping with her sister's 'accusation.' "You were a perfect queen. A perfect villain. A perfect hero. You managed to cast the darkest curse in all the realms that created this perfect town — Rumple did choose you for the curse after all. You're a perfect mayor. You have a perfect house. A perfect son. And to top it all off, you're the perfect mother even though our own mother was wicked and cruel to you."

Regina felt a sharp tug inside her heart, her mouth open as she gasped for breath. All the air inside her lungs was gone, replaced with shame and pity and disappointment in herself. Her ears started ringing with the sound of her infant daughter squealing in terror as the two of them were ripped apart from each other. As well as the sound of her own hoarse voice screaming at her mother to give her daughter back. Her windpipe burned with the memory and she cleared her throat. She bounced Robyn up and down in her arms, drawing strength from the infant's calm demeanour.

"I mean look at you with her! You're incredible!" Zelena waved her arms about, whining. "I'm a disaster! I barely know what I'm doing with her. My magic made it so much easier. Without it… what kind of mother am I going to be if I can't even change her diapers?"

Regina's eyes darted up in disbelief, her head shaking. "You used magic to change her diapers?!"

Zelena mumbled under her breath but Regina didn't catch what the elder sibling said.

A heavy, melancholy sigh bubbled out of the Mayor's lungs. "I am not perfect, Zelena. Far from it actually." Zelena shot her a look wreaking of skepticism. Regina ignored it, the echo of baby Anna's screams still eating away at her heart and soul. "I've made terrible, terrible mistakes you could never understand — in *all* those areas. Love, power, family…. I failed it all, most more than once. My selfish quest for revenge blinded me and I treated my son horribly in the name of extending my curse on this town. I almost let Henry be adopted by someone else because I was so determined to keep my curse from being broken so my enemies would continue to suffer. And that's not even the worst of it, long before I was even the Evil Queen I was just a girl who lost—" Regina cut herself off abruptly, a hand over mouth as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Lost what? Her bloody mind?" Zelena snorted.

"This isn't about me, Zelena." Regina cleared her throat, sighing in relief that she didn't slip up and blurt out things she wasn't ready to face. "Bottom line is that nobody's perfect and you'll figure this out eventually. You don't need to hear about all of my issues…."

Zelena smirked, completely oblivious to the torture raging through her sister's nervous system. "Well go on, keep going. I was just starting to feel better."

Regina rolled her eyes, unable to hide the hint of a smile that had no place anywhere on her face. "Point is, neither of us are perfect. But you know who is?"

Zelena raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

Regina cradled the baby as she stood up and stepped forward, gently placing little Robyn back into her mother's arms. Robyn sighed contently, her navy blue eyes fluttering closed as she snuggled into Zelena's chest. " _She_ is. And she's all your doing."

Zelena gulped, stealing a nervous glance down at the bundle in her arms. "Well she's not _all_ me…"

"Right." Regina stumbled backward, her hand reaching behind her to grab onto the corner of the coffee table. Just when she thought she had her grief under control in flared up at the most inopportune moments. Losing Daniel had made her teenage self angry and resentful — untapped rage was the expression that came to mind. But Robin . . . It was true that she still felt all that — the anger, resentment, and rage — but what was consuming her was the soul—aching, heart—crushing hole in her heart where her beloved Thief used to be.

"Isn't that right, little bean!" Zelena cooed.

Regina closed her eyes, the hand not digging into the coffee table clasped over her heart. She gasped for breath, drawing on all of her strength to compose herself before her sister could catch on to her little panic—induced grief attack. What Regina really wanted in that moment was to go home to the ones she loved most.

"Regina?"

Thinking of losing Robin made her ache to be with them all the more — to be home with Henry, Anna, and Mia. She more than anyone knew exactly how precious life was and how unexpectedly it could be taken away. Her eyes fell on her niece again and she swallowed down the grief, even as she winced from the sharp tug in her heart and a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Regina? Oh no…"

The Mayor blinked the tears back, her focus on her sister again. She let go of the coffee table, releasing a breath as she tried to stand up straight.

"I've really bollixed it up again haven't I….going on and on about _him_... Really, Regina just tell me to stop, hit me, something…"

"It's fine, Zelena." Regina sniffled, wiping the stray tears out of her eyes. She sighed again, straightening her coat and shaking her shoulders. She'd thankfully managed to hold off the full—on grief/panic attack she usually got blind—sighted with lately.

"No!" Zelena shook her head. "No, it's really not!" The red—haired sibling passed the baby back to Regina who took her niece in her arms with wide eyes. Zelena sunk to the floor on her knees in front of her sister, tears now falling in waves from her eyes. "You've given me so many chances and I've really mucked them all up."

"Zelena, I—"

"No, it's true and you know it." Zelena sobbed, cutting her sister off. "I was jealous of you before I even knew you and I blamed you for things that were never your fault at all. You weren't even born when Mother threw me away like trash!"

Regina's mouth hung open, speechless. She instinctively rocked the baby up and down in her arms, barely even processing that she was there. She didn't know what to make of her sister's sudden outburst, this apparent streak of guilt.

"And it was Rumplestiltskin who chose you to cast the curse. I know — you didn't even know I existed! I'm such an idiot...and my punishing you for those things cost you the man you loved most...Why! Why haven't you killed me? Why do you take care of me and help me and let me move in with you? Why?! Why haven't you sworn bloody vengeance against me!? Hunted me down like the filthy animal I am? Taken my daughter away from me for good!?"

"Zelena stop!"

The sibling in question went silent, looking up at Regina with wide, shocked, tear—stained eyes.

Regina let out a long, deep, painful breath as she stepped back away from her sister. She crossed over to the green bassinet across the room and gently lay her (somehow) sleeping niece down in it. She crossed back over to her sister and knelt down in front of her.

Zelena started crying louder and Regina exhaled again, leaning forward to wrap her arms around her sister's shoulders.

"Why!?" Zelena cried into her shoulder. Regina didn't say anything as she held her tighter.

It was true that Regina had every reason to disown and shut her sister out for good. If she were her old evil self, she would have probably killed Zelena that first day they met in the Enchanted Forest. No one would deny her now that it was justified after everything the elder redhead had pulled.

That wasn't who Regina was anymore, though. The woman who swore vengeance on a child for telling a secret to someone who probably already knew in the first place...that woman was gone. No, the woman that Regina was now...she'd seen time and time again that hate and vengeance weren't the way. She'd lost too much, been hurt too much, to let herself go back down that dark road. Did everything that Zelena had done to her hurt? Yes. Were there moments she wished in her heart and head that it had been Zelena instead of Robin who Hades killed? All the time. But just because she thought it didn't mean she'd ever do anything about it.

She'd learned that there was a better way — love, forgiveness, peace. It had been Henry who'd gotten through to her first, teaching her how to be a hero, along with Robin and Roland as well as the Charmings and more recently Anna and Mia.

"Why Regina? I don't deserve such an amazing sister like you!" Zelena's entire body shook beneath Regina and the younger sibling broke the hug.

Regina's eyes scrunched and she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the beginnings of a migraine start to set in. "Zelena, just stop. Honestly…"

"But—"

"No." Regina shook her head, clearing her throat. "I don't want to hear you talk like that." She'd heard Anna drag herself down enough in the last few months, she didn't need to hear it from Zelena too. "Yes, you may have done some...well...questionable things.."

Zelena burst into tears again, dropping her head into Regina's lap. The younger sibling sighed.

"Zelena, I'm hardly innocent myself. Really." Regina rested her hand on her sister's back as the redhead continued to cry. Zelena didn't let up — in fact the cries deepened. Regina laid down on her side beside Zelena, facing her. She reached her hand over, the tip of her finger right underneath Zelena's chin and lifted her sister gaze up to meet her own — just like she'd done with Henry and Anna dozens of times. Their eyes locked in — Regina's with Zelena's tear—stained ones. "So you see sis, my hands are not clean either. Evil did just as much damage as Wicked did. More actually..."

Zelena laughed through her tears. "Stop trying to make me feel better!"

Regina smirked, shrugging. "It's really just the truth."

"But what I did to Rob—to him! I love my daughter, I really do but the way she was made…what I did…to her father, to you, to R—Roland and even to his mother." Zelena stuttered. Regina tensed, a shiver making its way down her spine. "See! I can see that you hate me for that and you probably always will! Nothing I do will ever change that, no matter how hard I try."

Regina released a breath, ignoring the throbbing ache in her heart. She was trying to calm Zelena down, not fuel the redhead's anxiety/pity induced tantrum. The part Zelena played in Regina losing Robin still hurt, yes, and it probably always would. If she were honest with herself though she'd done much worse to many more people.

A certain huntsman came to mind, who Regina hadn't thought of in a long, long time. She could tell that Zelena was really twisted up about what she did just by the way she looked — disgusted and horrified – it was the same way Regina felt about what she did to Graham (and so many countless others). It was as she'd said – her hands weren't clean either, not by a long shot. In fact, her hands were about as black as her heart once was. Zelena was torturing herself because of what she'd done to hardly a handful of people. Regina had so, so many other lost lives on her conscience. But what she did to Graham – not just killing him either – was by far high up on the list of her worst crimes. She'd used him, punished him for his loyalty to her stepdaughter, taken out her frustrations on him, forced him to do her dirty work both in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke. No one really knew her list of crimes in entirety and that was probably a good thing. With Graham in particular she was certain no one knew she was behind his untimely death not long after Emma arrived in Storybrooke. Emma had suspected at the time but hadn't the proof or magical knowledge to pursue it. Regina hated herself for doing it though it had taken a long time to admit that to herself. The secret had slowly been eating at her for years, a grim reminder in her darkest moments of how horrible she really was.

"I can see it on your face – it's true isn't it? No matter what you say, you'll always hate me for that. No matter how much I want to make up for it and redeem myself." Zelena whimpered, turning her head.

She thought of her other half, out there living her second chance – probably with the other Robin if she was right. She herself was getting a second chance with the daughter she never knew she lost, though Anna didn't know any of that yet. There was that word rolling around in the back of her mind, one she'd never been any good at her whole life and one her mother had taught her would make her weak: Forgiveness. It took her far too long to forgive Snow for their past and realize her mother was really to blame. It was something she could only dream of her daughter giving her when the young woman realized that not only had she allowed her to be taken away in her first hours of life but now she was keeping the truth from her. It was a word she'd tried and failed to apply to her sister thus far, the betrayal and hurt running too deep to allow the word to apply.

But really, how could she expect her daughter to forgive her if she couldn't do the same for her sister? Weren't they all family, bound by both love and blood? Weren't her crimes far worse than Zelena's?

"I forgive you." Regina breathed.

Zelena turned back in shock, her tears momentarily ceased. "…but because of me, Robin is gone!"

Regina sat up, releasing a breath. Zelena soon followed, her shoulders sunken and her eyes down. "No, Zelena. It's because of Hades that Robin is gone. It's because of _you_ that I'm still here. Hades was coming for me next but you destroyed him to save me. You did that without even thinking about it." The younger sibling's head fell. "I am so, so sorry it took so long for me to realize it."

"Of course I did it – there really wasn't any other choice to make." Zelena's voice was small and Regina looked up. "I couldn't let him take you away like that."

The two were quiet for a moment, both lost in thought. Over in the bassinet, the soft snores confirmed that the baby was still asleep. Regina watched Zelena in pensive silence, seeing so much of herself in her sister. Not only that, but there was so much of Anna and Mia in Zelena as well. The four of them shared so many traits and personalities it was a wonder they hadn't figured out their connection sooner. Along with Henry, they were her family and to think that under different circumstances they could be torn apart or worse never find each other? The thought alone twisted her in ways she didn't think possible.

If only she could work up the courage to bring them all even closer by revealing the truth…but maybe…maybe she could start with revealing some of the lesser secrets?

Regina cleared her throat, straightening her back and shifting where she sat. Zelena looked up at her and raised a brow. "T—there's something…" Regina sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she found her sister regarding her with a concerned and yet intrigued expression. "I want to tell you something. No one else knows this, nor am I ready for them to."

"Sure." Zelena gulped, nodding.

"There was a man. In our world, he was a huntsman. I hired him to kill someone for me, Snow, but his conscience caused him to disobey me and he let her go. I took his heart and forced him to be my slave – in every horrible way imaginable." Regina began, her voice low and grated with the guilt that ate at her just thinking about it. She looked up to find Zelena's eyes wide. "In this world under the first curse he was the sheriff – though still my slave. In both worlds, I used and punished and abused him. He was close to figuring out who he really was and revealing it to the Saviour so I killed him. I crushed his heart, though the official cause of death I believe is listed as a heart attack."

"Regina, that's…" Zelena's mouth hung open.

"It's one of my many, many sins yes…though I assure you there are many more." Regina exhaled. "No one knows except you and me. Of all my redemption and change, I've never been able to stop thinking about it."

"And you haven't told anyone? Not even Henry? Or Robin?" Zelena's expression was almost … Regina couldn't quite pinpoint it. It wasn't of disbelief or any accusations…but something…

"No one." Regina nodded, shrugging.

"Wow…" Zelena breathed out.

"So you see, my Evil past may be behind me but I'm still paying for those sins. Every day, probably for the rest of my life – even after. All I can do is take it one step, one day, one moment at a time. Make the better choice, be the better person, put everyone else ahead of myself – all the time. Be the person my family deserves to have in their lives."

"Is that why you hang around the human and her offspring all the time? Some kind of ploy for more redemption?" Zelena scoffed. "Like taking on a pet—project intern to rehabilitate or something?"

Regina's heart clenched, offended at her sister's assumptions though she knew Zelena wouldn't say that if she knew the truth about them. "Anna and Mia are family – just like you and Robyn and Henry, just like the Charmings and the rest of the town."

"You told me to go back to Oz." Zelena's eyes glazed with tears again.

Regina sighed, guilt twisting at her more. Angry outbursts, another thing the four of them shared. "Oh Zelena…I didn't mean it. I was wrong, about many things actually. I just told you I forgive you – that I did mean. Not long ago I told you I couldn't." She paused, noting the pained expression on her sister's face. "We all make mistakes, we all have pasts we wish we could change and forget. I won't lie that it still hurts and it probably always will, but I do accept that it wasn't your fault. At least not entirely." She let out a sigh, shaking her head. A hopeful expression twisted its way through her lips, her heart beating rapidly. "Can you forgive me for taking so long to forgive you?"

Zelena smirked, chuckling. "I suppose I could do that, for my little sister."

Regina rolled her eyes, laughing herself. "Come here!" She wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders and Zelena did the same, both of them giggling like little girls. Regina exhaled deeply, leaning her head against her elder sibling. "It feels so good to be sisters again."

She felt Zelena nod and heard her sniffle. "Just like that day when we were little girls."

"This is our second chance." Regina cleared her throat, her mind instantly thinking of Robin — of when he used those words. First, when he tried to convince her not to put herself under a sleeping curse when it was too painful to be so far away from Henry. And then his answer to her question of what he saw in her. Oh how she missed his words...the way his voice would drop when it was just them. That special tone in his voice of love and lust and support he reserved just for her... "And we won't let anyone come between us again."

"Never." Zelena agreed. Up in her bassinet, Robyn cooed and giggled, whining only slightly. The two sisters leaned back and withdrew from the hug, looking at each other and laughing. "Looks like someone doesn't like being ignored."

"She's family, one of us." Regina smiled. "She'll never be alone." Her heart grew warm as she thought of her babies at home waiting for her. Soon she'd have two more family members in the house — the thought of an even fuller home thrilling her. Her mother told her often that love was weakness, that she could only rely on the power of magic to get her where she belonged. Her young self believed it for far too long, leading her down a very dark and lonely path. She knew now her mother was wrong (about everything, really.). Her life was filled with family now – both blood and friends – and she'd never felt stronger.

There was still that nagging feeling in the back of her mind, however, that continued to worry. She worried about Anna and Mia's magic, about the threat of the Black Fairy, about what would happen when Anna found out the truth of who she was…

Her heart grew anxious. Panic coursed through her veins at the thought of her children and granddaughter alone at the house with no way to defend themselves against her enemies. Or, god forbid, if Anna lost control of her magic again and something happened to them because of it. She could feel the Shears of Destiny against her hip in her pocket, reminding herself that she could have them in hand at a moment's notice.

"You're worried about them, aren't you? Henry, Anna and the child?" Zelena's voice threw her off guard, the elder sister's hand on her shoulder. Regina opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, her eyes still wrinkling with concern. Zelena sighed, nodding. "Go on then, Robyn and I could use some sleep. It's been a _very_ long day."

"But you'll still move back tomorrow, right?" Regina's voice felt like gravel, the anxiety in her bones grating. She was so concerned with her son, daughter, and granddaughter at the moment she completely missed a sparkle in her sister's eye. It wouldn't be until later that she would process it and put two and two together.

"First thing." Zelena nodded, rising to her feet. She picked her daughter up, cradling her in her arms. Robyn nestled against her mother, yawning as her little eyelids fluttered. "Say goodnight to your Auntie Regina, little bean."

A soft smile fell on Regina's lips. "Good night, my precious niece." She locked eyes with her sister, who nodded. "Good night, sis." Regina waved her hand and a small, green stuffed—puppy appeared in a cloud of smoke on top of the bundle in her sister's arms. Zelena looked down, a bright smile on her face as she picked up the toy and tucked it into the blankets with her daughter. Regina smiled again, nodding back as walked to the door, outside, and headed for home.

She decided against using her magic to teleport back to the house. Something about the exhausting nature of the day and watching her sister give up her own magic…it just didn't feel right. It reminded her of the twenty—eight years she lived without magic during her curse. She also didn't think she had enough energy left to get herself home – it was just easier to walk instead of risking ending up across town or in another realm altogether. She'd used a lot of magic already that day, she definitely needed to unwind and recharge.

The day had been all too much for her to handle and the slow, leisurely walk gave her time to think through and process it before Henry, Anna, and Mia bounded her with a million questions. There was just so much going on….so much to think about. So much buzzing around her head – the guilt, the sins, the worries, the danger…

Now that she'd thought of Graham once, she couldn't get the Huntsman off her mind. He was just one of many victims – so much death and destruction in her reign as Evil Queen in both the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. It all added up, weighing on the edges of her soul and blackening her heart.

She hadn't been lying when she told Zelena her hands were "hardly clean". Her sister hadn't seemed to believe her much, even when she told her about Graham. As of now, Zelena knew more about her "Evil" past than most…least of all Anna. If Regina's daughter knew even a quarter of the grim suffering and destruction her birth mother caused in the years after losing her precious baby girl…

Just the thought of Anna's reaction (of which she was certain would be painful and catastrophic) made Regina want to curl up in a cave and magic herself into a sleeping curse.

So far only Henry and Snow knew the truth about Anna – and honestly that was two too many. Regina couldn't even process it all herself, but to have the entire town know the truth too? No…it wasn't the right time. During her earlier conversation with Zelena, though, she thought she'd seen something in her older sister's eye. At the time, it hadn't really registered but now… Zelena seemed to at least know that Regina was hiding something. She couldn't quite tell if her sister knew or guessed the truth…but even if she did, the redhead hadn't brought it up. It worried her a little. Would she tell Anna? Would she be angry that Henry and Snow knew before she did? Part of Regina felt that if Zelena knew, she would have done or said something already. Or if she truly had changed, perhaps she was just keeping it to herself for the moment? Letting Regina tell her herself? It would be nice to actually be able to count on her sister's changes being permanent…

The Mayor shivered, crossing her arms and hugging her coat closer as she continued down the sidewalk. She released a heavy breath, wondering what the next few days would bring. Zelena moving in and living under the same roof as Anna…it would certainly prove to be interesting. Henry didn't much like or approve of Zelena. Especially since he was there to see what she did to his friends and family — even his father. However, Regina knew she could count on him to at least try and be civil to his aunt. Anna and Mia, on the other hand, had already made it quite clear they didn't like her – even voiced it to Zelena herself.

It was Regina's hope (damn you, Snow!) that once they did live together, they'd all grow to love each other as a family. It was the first step in her back up plan to getting them all to safety if either Emma or herself were unable to stop the Black Fairy. If Anna, Henry, Mia, and Zelena (plus baby Robyn) could learn to live with each other then they would survive longer together out in the world without magic.

The next step in her plan was a way to actually get them out of town. That part she was certain would be easier – maybe. Since it involved getting both Anna and Zelena each a car of their own, it could be difficult. Anna already knew how to drive so that wasn't an issue and as mayor, Regina could get her hands on practically anything. It was Zelena who'd never driven one so teaching her how to drive….well, that would be interesting to say the least.

What Regina really wasn't looking forward to was the part where she actually had to send them away...meanwhile she and the rest of the town would be fighting for their lives. If they didn't succeed, if she didn't make it through this battle then the goodbyes she said to her kids, grandchild, sister, and niece would be real. She'd really never see them again, and it was all she could do in that moment not to collapse to the pavement as her heart caved in on itself. She didn't want to do it, say goodbye to them. She didn't want to think about them living their lives without her. There was just so much _more_ she wanted — with all of them.

She would also be sending them away without telling them the truth about Anna and she didn't want there to be so many secrets haunting them when she was gone. Henry would most likely tell them the truth eventually, but it wasn't fair to him to have to be the one who had to bear that burden. Nor did she want the others to turn on him for keeping her secrets. She just wanted them to be safe and happy and nowhere near all the danger in Storybrooke...but it hurt. It ripped at the very edges of her soul because they would be all the things she wanted them to be, but _she_ wouldn't get to see it.

If the Final Battle went how she thought it would, she most likely wouldn't survive. She'd been lucky too much, lived for too long…if anyone deserved to be a casualty of war it was definitely her. A final penance of sorts, sacrificing herself for all the pain, suffering, and destruction she'd caused in the name of revenge. What waited for her afterwards she wasn't sure, probably nothing pleasant. She didn't belong up there with all the heroes. Her idea of a perfect afterlife was impossible anyways – her soulmate's soul had been obliterated right in front of her. She just knew she couldn't find eternal peace when she wouldn't be able to reunited with _her_ Robin.

Bleak afterlife aside, she would miss so much in her kid's lives, just as she'd missed out on so much already. She'd never hear Anna call her Mom or Mia call her Grandma. She wouldn't be there for the milestones in the rest of Mia's life, just as she'd missed out on Anna's childhood. She wouldn't be there for the special moments in Anna's or Mia's or even Henry's adulthood. She would never see them fall in love or realize their dreams or find their happiness or even grow up. The same with little Robyn and Zelena too. She'd miss all of it.

And Henry wouldn't just be losing her, he'd be losing his entire family in one fell swoop.

The thought occurred to her they may even hate her for making them leave… Anna especially. Would her daughter despise her for abandoning her again? If she were being honest, she _did_ want Anna to know the truth before she had to send them away. She wanted to hear Anna call her 'Mom' – just once if that was all she got. Just a few moments of her daughter and granddaughter looking at her with the recognition that they came from _her_ and they shared blood. She wanted to hug and hold the three most important humans in her life all at once and have all of them know who she was. How much she loved them.

She wanted to be able to tell them _why_ she had to send them away, make them understand that it was for their own protection and her way of making sure they got to live their lives – giving them their best chance.

But it was all so real, thinking about it. Once she told Anna and Mia, that would be it. There would be no taking it back. She had to decide fast – the Final Battle was fast approaching and the opportunity to get them out of town safely would disappear before she knew it…

…but could she get herself to go through with it? Did she have the strength to own up to Anna and Mia about who she really was to them?

Would her heart be able to stand it if they rejected her as Mother — Grandmother?

It wasn't just her either – she had a whole other half out there in another realm who was tied to Anna and Mia too. Another half who had no idea she'd had a daughter that was taken away by their insufferable mother. A woman who still was Regina, who could be that person in her absence if she didn't make it through this battle. A piece of the Regina they lost to love and be there for them when she couldn't. To be their mother…

If Anna could just find the Queen and live happily with Henry and Mia, then Regina would be okay with that. She would be okay sacrificing herself if her other half and their kids were safe, together and happy…

..if only she weren't such a coward and could just say the damned words out loud.

She sniffled, tears beginning to freeze on the skin of her face. She shivered, the chill biting at her despite how warm she was and how fast her heart was beating. Her shoulders tensed and she dug her hands in her pockets to guard from the cold. "Ouch!" She cried out, pulling a hand back after something sharp in her coat bit at it. A quick look at her finger revealed a single pinprick of blood. It took a moment but she remembered that she'd magically put the Shears of Destiny there earlier…

She pulled them out of her pocket, the light from the street lamps overhead glistening across the metal of the Shears. The intent was to use them, to take away Anna and Mia's magic for good to protect them from it. It seemed even more relevant and important now that she planned to send them away. Anna's magic was powerful despite her lack of training and practice – what if it showed itself out in the world out magic? It had before, back in that old New York apartment. The lights didn't need fixing, she knew that. With Zelena not having her magic anymore, there would be no one to stop Anna if she lost control. Not to mention little Mia… Regina's sweet granddaughter had magic none of them understood – who was to say it wouldn't plague the child out there too? With no one to guide either of them, Anna and Mia would either hurt themselves or everyone around them… No, Regina couldn't go into battle knowing such horrible things could befall her precious girls… It just wouldn't do.

But her son was also right that their magic was a part of them and taking that away would do more harm than good.

What was the right answer? Should she use the Shears on both of them? Only one of them? Neither of them? Regina just didn't know. She didn't know and the thought of making the wrong choice…. She couldn't handle it, it was just too much. Either way she wouldn't be with them and either way it could be dangerous. How was she supposed to decide?

More than ever she just really missed Robin. Her Outlaw, her soulmate, verbal—sparring—partner, her equal in every way. What she wouldn't give to have him there with her. She knew he would help her through this, help her decide and figure out what was right. Whisper the right things in her ear to help her make that right choice, the best choice.

Robin would be so good with Anna too — a father—figure, a mentor, a friend. He would have helped her with the truth, her and Mia both. He would know how to calm her if she grew angry, help her see her mother's side of the truth. Together, Robin and Regina would show both Anna and Mia – along with Henry, Roland, and their youngest little girl — that they were all so loved by both of them equally.

But Robin wasn't here and Regina felt so alone, so lost. She didn't know what to do, who to turn to…

" _You've reached Mary Margaret Blanchard. If you're hearing this it means I am probably doing the same thing I do everyday — filling little kids minds with wisdom or volunteering at the hospital, but if you leave a message I will be sure to get back to you soon. Hope you have a wonderful day."_

The high—pitched, hope—filled—yet—eternally—suffering voice was like a bucket of cold water dumped on Regina's face. She blinked, one hand wiping the tears away and realizing her other hand held her cell phone up to her ear. She didn't remember dialling or even retrieving the phone from her coat pocket.

Oh but the words…a voicemail created for Snow White's cursed persona through the magic of the curse. The same one Regina enacted out of revenge over a mistake a young girl was forced into by the very same woman who cruelly ripped Regina's daughter out of her arms and took away the memory of her existence…

Guilt ripped into Regina's soul like a wildfire, every one of her evil deeds flashing through her mind like a gruesome horror movie montage.

The sound of the machine's beep made her jump and Regina cleared her throat. "S—Snow… hi… uh. I—I'm uh not really sure why I'm calling. I just…. I don't know… needed to talk or… well. You know, it's okay. I'll just —"

"Hello?" Snow's voice was pensive, nervous – so much different than her voicemail message but equally as torturous.

Regina's mouth hung open in shock, her heart pounding. What was she supposed to say?

"Regina?!"

The Mayor blinked again, the worried tone in Snow's voice affecting her more than she'd care to admit. "I—I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

The line was quiet again before there was a response. Regina listened to the sound of her heart pounding, the noise filling her ears. "No… I just got Neal down for the night actually. Is everything okay? Are _you_ okay?"

Regina shook her head even though she knew Snow couldn't see. "I—I..."

"What it is?" The voice was higher, faster – more than it usually was.

"I—I…" Regina stammered, tears falling down her face again. She couldn't get the words out – frankly, she wasn't even sure she should say them.

"Talk to me, Regina." The Mayor could hear noise in the background on Snow's side. "What's going on?"

But the words wouldn't come. A million thoughts coursed through her, but Regina was lost in silence as her feet carried her across the sidewalks and the tears washed down her face like rain.

"Are you hurt?" Snow's voice cracked, momentarily lower than it usually was which freaked Regina out even more.

"N—No…"

"Henry? Anna, Mia? Are they all okay?" Snow shouted, then cursed under her breath. "Are _you_ okay?" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Regina's chest heaved, the thought of her kids sending her even more into a downward spiral. "I…" How much longer would she have with them? A day? A week? More, less? None of it would be enough, never enough. She wanted a lifetime with them…

"Regina!?" Snow's voice was loud, short.

It was then that the dam broke and Regina's feet stopped, the tears falling at full force as she struggled to breathe through them. It was her heart that hurt the most, all the pain, heartbreak, loss, worry, panic and paranoia striking her all at once. She didn't even hear Snow go on and on, shouting at her through the phone though it was still next to her ear.

"I'm coming. Where are you?"

Regina hiccupped, the din slowing momentarily to hear Snow's question. She couldn't handle that either, didn't want her once-step—daughter to see her this way… "N—No d—don't…" She gasped into the phone, shaking her head furiously.

"This is not a negotiation." A door slammed on the other side of the line. "Now where are you!?"

Regina sniffled, looking up around her. If she weren't so upset, she'd be concerned that she managed to walk across town without even realizing it. "T—The docks?"

"Be right there. Don't move." With a click, the line was dead.

Regina let out a strangled breath and lowered the phone, putting it back into its place in the opposite coat pocket then the Shears — which she didn't even remember putting away.

She looked around again, realizing she stood directly in front of the same bench on the docks she used to bring a fussy Henry to as an infant. The same one she'd bawled herself into the catatonic state Anna had found her in not that long ago. Without thinking about it, her knees bent and she was sitting on that bench once again. Just as lost, just as devastated. About to be tended to by an adult child – where it had been her long—lost daughter now it would be the step—daughter she'd also failed. Both of them, Anna and Snow, were strong women – strong mothers. Both put their blind faith and trust in her despite her many, many sins…

 _"...bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favourite things…"_

Regina could still hear the song Anna had sung to her that cold, snowy night in this very spot. Her daughter later told her what the song was from and they made plans to watch the movie together with Mia and Henry…plans that now Regina might never get to see fulfilled...

"Regina…oh my you must be freezing out here!"

The Mayor – still lost in a land of raindrops, whiskers, kettles, and mittens and her sweet, sweet babies who were _her_ favourite things – barely heard Snow approach her or even speak. It wasn't until the other woman laid a hand on either of Regina's shoulders that she could even think clearly.

Regina looked up into Snow's concerned face, tears still falling and her throat constricting with the words she couldn't say. She could only cry and mourn the children she felt she'd already lost as the gravity of the Final Battle loomed over her.

"C'mon, let's get you out of this cold – get you home to your family." It was at this that Regina lost it completely, arms jerking out to grab onto Snow's and pull her down to sit beside her on the bench. "Oh dear…I guess we're sitting here for a moment – but just a moment. Okay?"

Regina could hear her own blood boil in her ears, pulsing in sync with her overworked heart. Heat pushed through her coat, colliding with the cold air outside. Snow's eyes were focused on her, watching her closely even though Regina's brain couldn't process why.

"Maybe more than a moment, that's perfectly okay. And in silence – if that's what you need. Okay?" Snow raised an eyebrow, eyes down watching Regina's hands clutched to her coat. Regina couldn't stop thinking about that night with Anna when her daughter did the same thing – watching her as if she were a time bomb ready to explode.

She could still hear Anna's sweet, angelic voice: " _Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favourite things."_ The more she could hear it in her ears, the more the calm spread throughout her chest – even though there were still a million things to figure out and even more to worry about.

"Regina, I'm not sure what's going on but I'm here. Okay? Whatever you need…You are family and family sticks together, no matter what…Just please…l need some kind of sign here that you're okay – or will be. I don't…I don't know how to help you…"

"J—just…" Regina inhaled, her hand on her chest. She shook her head, fingers latching tighter onto Snow's coat. "N—need a mi—" She closed her eyes, her breath strained. "Need a minute…"

"A minute works for me." Snow nodded earnestly. "Or more than a minute, less than a minute…."

"Let's dial it down, okay." Regina sighed.

"There's the Regina we know and love!" Snow laughed nervously. Regina released her fingers, transfixed on her breath freezing as it collided with the cold, night air. "Regina?"

The Mayor's vision swam as she looked up to meet her step—daughter's eyes. "Take me home. I need to be home — need to be with them." Snow opened her mouth, confusion on her face. "I can't — my magic...I'm too unfocused, too...I don't even know. And…" She looked down. "I'm not even sure how I got here from Zelena's."

"Regina, that's not good. You do look a little pale…"

"I'm not sick, for crying out loud." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Unless it's a concussion...how bad was that fight in the mines with the Black Fairy?" Snow tilted her head like a curious pet.

"What!? No, I'm fine!" Regina cleared her throat, shaking her head. Snow sent her a pointed look and Regina's shoulder sank. "Or...maybe I'm not but…"

"But what?"

"My problems aren't physical — or magical." Regina turned her head away.

"It's Anna, isn't it?" Snow's voice was soft.

Regina didn't say anything, her eyes wandering to the waves off the dock. What could she even say? There was so much going through her mind, she didn't even know how to process it let alone explain it.

"You said she's not ready for the truth — maybe you should just tell her. She is your daughter after all, she might surprise you."

Regina shook her head, her heart beginning to rapidly pound again. "It's not that simple."

"I think maybe it is. I think maybe you're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

The Mayor bolted up, swaying on her feet and stumbling in circles away from the bench. "N—no…" The area around her began to spin, Snow's voice an echo behind her.

Anna's voice continued on repeat in her ears, her angel singing about snowflakes and eyelashes. She'd been close to telling Anna so many times since she found out the truth. Her fear always held her back — fear of Anna and Mia's safety, their rejection, their destruction…

"Regina!"

She was convinced that keeping them in the dark was for the better, even if that meant they'd never know how much they truly meant to her. But since it wasn't likely she'd survive this Final Battle anyway, what was the point in hurting them more? Shouldn't she just enjoy the time she had with them as things were instead of stirring up old wounds that would only make everything worse? And oh…her head wouldn't stop spinning. She couldn't see anything because the world around her wouldn't stop _moving_ and—

"Regina!"

A hand grabbed onto her arm and Regina blinked, suddenly realizing the water was a lot closer than it should be. Her eyes widened, turning her head as Snow yanked her away from the water's edge just in time before she walked right off the dock.

"Oh no…not happening Madame Mayor! I am not jumping in that water after you, it's way too cold out here. Let's go back to the bench for a moment where it's nice and dry – still not so warm, but it's better than a freezing cold swim with the fishes!"

Regina's stomach churned as Snow guided her back to the bench to sit down. Everything was still spinning. Her heart still hurt and everything was still so unclear…

"Regina, what the hell was that?! This is so unlike you." Snow held a firm grip on the Mayor's arms, watching her closely.

Regina just stared at her stepdaughter, relieved she could finally see straight without any spinning. Fresh tears leaked, freezing on contact with her skin. "I—I feel so lost…"

"Oh Regina…" Snow shook her head, chuckling. "You couldn't be more where you're meant to be."

"Then why do I feel like everything's falling apart?" Regina's tone was laced with tears as she struggled to steady her breathing.

"My friend, our lives are always chaotic – always have been. You more than anyone know that. We have to be present in the here and now. Enjoy the time we have with our family – with each other." Snow glanced over her, releasing her hold. "Anna and Mia are _your_ family – your blood. Don't you think they deserve to know that the person they've become so close with could give them all the answers they could ever want? That they're not as alone in this world as they believe? And, also…" Snow paused for a moment. "Just like David and I were able to mend things with Emma, her belief that her parents didn't want her…You'd be assuring Anna that she was loved and wanted by her mother – that you would have searched for her if Cora hadn't taken your memories from you."

"But I don't have the answers! I don't know anything!" Regina sobbed into her hands. "And I shouldn't have let my mother take her in the first place…I shouldn't have trusted her, shouldn't have agreed to let her hold her…" Snow opened her mouth but Regina shook her head. "No. Anna knew. Even as a baby she knew enough to not trust Cora. How can she ever forgive me for letting her go? For _letting_ her be taken away!?"

"Regina that wasn't your fault. We both know how manipulative Cora was."

"It doesn't matter." Regina's voice caught in the back of her throat. "I just know that I love her too much to ever lose her again. What am I supposed to do? Go home and say 'Hey I'm your mother and have no idea what happened to you after you were ripped from my arms at birth and sent to another realm for thirty years?! Oh, and you and your daughter both have uncontrollable magic I have no idea what to do with! But hey, let's go grab a coffee!'" Regina's head hung down between her knees. "No words sound right, Snow. I've gone through a million in my head and nothing is good enough for her. _I'm_ not good enough for her – or Mia."

"Now come on…Regina, look at me."

Regina looked up, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm not sure how much more my heart can take. Being away from them hurts so much but having them around is killing me with all these secrets."

"So tell them." Snow reached over, her hand over Regina's. "Tell your girls the truth – tell them how much you love them. Tell them how much it means to you that you got a second chance – that they found their way back to you."

"But—"

"But nothing." Snow shook her head. "They love you so much already just because of who you are – and I know that nothing would thrill them more than to know just how like you they really are. But you have to tell them first – get out of your head and follow your heart."

"I'm not really sure what's in my heart. Or in theirs…especially Anna's." Regina shrugged, her head low again.

"Because she hasn't said it? That doesn't mean she doesn't. You broke Anna's sleeping curse, remember? You wouldn't have been able to do that if Anna didn't love you too – it's a two way street, Regina. You know that better than anyone." Regina remained silent, her eyes glued to the hints of snow speckled over the planks of wood on the docks. She closed her eyes, trying to silence the pounding of her heart ringing in ears with sound of Anna's angelic voice. "You haven't told her you love her yet either, have you? And yet here you are torn to pieces over the love you have for her — for her daughter."

Regina pulled her hand away and tugged her coat tighter to ward from the chill. "But that's different. I don't want to scare her away…she's so…so damaged…"

Snow chuckled. "Ever think that maybe she's scared of the same thing? Of scaring _you_ away? Emma didn't say it for almost a year after the curse broke."

Regina's heart sank at the thought of it, looking up at her stepdaughter. "And how did you cope?"

Snow smiled, her hand on her heart. "By learning how to look for signs that she did love David and me. It's not always about words, Regina. It's actions too – more so in my opinion. Waiting up until you get home, making breakfast or dinner, worrying about you, wanting to be around you, letting you love her daughter. Allowing herself to open up. Walls coming down. Any of this sound familiar?"

Regina looked down, unable to meet Snow's eyes.

Snow sighed. "Anna is crazy about you, Regina. Believe me. She would be so lost without you in her life." The younger woman paused, turning to face the other. "Last time we sat on a bench together you were also lost then too. You lost someone very special to you and you weren't sure how to find happiness again – or even that you could or ever would again. You told me you wanted to create a new story. And that it would be better than your last. You already have it – don't let it slip through your fingers. Both Robin and Daniel would want you to have this – to have them in your life. They wouldn't want you to waste a moment of your life with your daughter and granddaughter – no matter how much time you have left."

Regina nodded, tears falling down her face in sheets and a sob escaping her lips. She thought of the letter Robin left her in New York in the book she gave him – the letter she allowed Anna to keep. It was still all too surreal that Regina and Daniel's long—lost daughter happened to squat in the apartment that both Henry's now—deceased biological father and Regina's now—deceased soulmate lived in. It was too much of a coincidence to be an accident. The words in Robin's letter she had memorized:

' _My dear Regina, I know I shouldn't be writing this but I had to let you know how proud I am of you. You opened your heart to love and let it change you. And no matter what separates us, I know you'll always be the heroin woman I fell in love with. Robin.'_

She thought about those words a lot, and how she would live up to them – be the hero Robin believed her to be. Daniel believed she was destined for greatness too – told her she was better than her mother wanted her to be. If only he could see her now, after everything she'd done in the name of his revenge. She still wasn't sure how she was supposed to live up to either of their expectations of her when she couldn't even tell her daughter – Daniel's daughter - the truth about who she really was.

"And as for what to say, why don't you practice on me? Pretend I'm Anna."

Regina sniffled, looking up in shock. "You're even more insane than I thought." She'd forgotten altogether that Snow was there in the first place, so lost in her memories of Daniel and Robin and baby Anna…

"I'm serious, Regina! Trust me. Just look inside you…you already know what to say. Just speak from the heart – give it a try."

"What? No…I can't do that. This is ridiculous." Regina shook her head, shifting in her seat.

"Regina, I think this'll really help you." Snow sighed, frowning. "Just let it all out – everything you want to say to her."

Regina sat up straighter and pulled on the front of her coat. She turned to face Snow and rolled her eyes when she saw that insufferable hopeful grin plastered on her stepdaughter's face. "You're not going to let this go until I do it are you?"

Snow's grin turned into a lopsided smirk. "Nope. Now go on."

"Fine." Regina groaned before letting out a drawn out sigh. She inhaled deeply, shaking her head at the thought of how utterly insane this whole idea was. "Okay…Anna, honey, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes, Gina?" Snow's voice was high pitched.

"Her voice isn't that high!" Regina cringed, crossing her arms. "Why am I doing this? I shouldn't tell her…she's not ready. _I'm_ not ready."

"No, no wait! You can do this – remember? You _want_ to do this." Snow's eyes widened. "I'll fix it, okay? Geez…you are definitely her mother…"

Regina glared at her. "And why haven't I gotten rid of you yet?"

Snow smirked, shaking her head. "Oh, because you love me too much. Now let it out, Mills – I'm freezing and I could be in my warm bed."

The Mayor dropped her arms, releasing a dramatic sigh. "If you tell anyone about this…"

"Yeah, yeah – you'll rip my heart out and crush it. Think you need some new material, Madame Mayor." Snow just laughed. "So, Gina…you said you had something to tell me?"

Regina shook her head, pulling her coat tighter around her as she cleared her throat. "Yes, Anna…it's about your past – and, me actually." Snow nodded, motioning for her to continued. "A long time ago in the Enchanted Forest I...had a baby…"

Snow feigned shock, gasping. "A baby!? But Henry is Emma's!"

"No…not Henry." Regina grumbled. She still couldn't help but feel this whole thing was ridiculous nor was Snow's impression of her daughter much better. She knew Snow wasn't going to let her leave the docks until she did this though, and it was true that she needed to get this out. "A long time before…before the curse, before Emma was born, before I was the….'Evil Queen...'"

Regina released a breath and closed her eyes, the words spilling out of her mouth without her even thinking about them. She talked about how beautiful Anna was as a baby, especially those big blue eyes she'd inherited from her father. The world around her faded and she was back in her childhood bedroom, staring down at the most beautiful little baby girl in the world. She didn't even realize she was talking anymore as the best and most horrible day of her life plagued her all over again. She inhaled painfully, the horror of losing her precious baby eating away at her very soul. She hated herself for letting…for allowing…No! Regina shook her head, blinking. Snow was right – it wasn't her fault and she should just focus on what was important…Anna. Her baby daughter was important, who she could never stop loving even when her mind had forgotten about her. All the years after, her soul tried to fill that void left by the loss of her daughter but nothing ever came close. No amount of vengeance could satisfy her and she couldn't understand why. Nothing was ever right…though it was only her son who came close. Adopting Henry fulfilled her desperate need to be a mother, a need she never understood.

But she did find her daughter, she got to lay eyes on her sweet baby girl again.

"And…" Regina shivered, the chill of the night air bringing her back to reality – back to the docks. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked up, the sight of her daughter sending her reeling. Anna lounged on the other side of the bench, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt. Her elbows rested on her knees which here pulled up to her chest. Even with her hair half in a messy bun and no makeup on of any kind Regina didn't think she'd ever seen her daughter look more beautiful. It wasn't even just her appearance either. It was as if Anna had an internal glow within her that radiated off of her in waves. More than that, she looked so, so happy – so content with who and what and where she was. This was her Anna in her truest form, the perfect person Regina had imagined she'd grow up to be even in those first few hours with her little girl. She opened her mouth, willing the words to come out. More than that, she wanted so much to tell Anna that she was so proud to be her mother. That she was so overjoyed the baby she fell in love with from the moment she knew of her existence was here, right here in front of her and she could hold her and tell her that she loved her so much…

…but the words weren't there. Regina remained lost in thought, her mouth open but her lips and throat and brain just weren't having any of it. The Anna in front of her stared at her, waiting intently for Regina to make her confession but she'd lost it. Doubt enclosed in on her, paralyzing every cell in her body. Tears fell as she looked down in shame, shutting her eyes tight.

"You got this Regina. Almost there."

Regina's heart skipped a beat as Snow's voice filled her ears, sending a shock of a painful reminder that this wasn't real. Anna _wasn't_ in front of her and she would have to go through all of this again. She cleared her throat, sighing. "And Anna…that b—baby is you. But even though we were apart all these years I always carried you with me in my heart. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am and I'll never be able to make it up to you – losing you and your father, not knowing where you were, the suffering you had to go through in the foster system, having Mia alone… All these years I was missing a piece of myself and it wasn't until you walked into that apartment in New York that that piece was returned to me. A—And it wasn't until I got my memories back that anything made sense. It was obvious to my heart from the moment I laid eyes on you but my mind took much too long to catch up to the truth." Tears streamed down her cheeks again as a single painful sob escape her lips. "I love you baby girl. You and Mia and Henry are everything to me, and always will be. I feel like my heart and family are finally complete. And I'm so so sorry Anna. I should have never let you go."

Regina released a breath, her cheeks sore from the frozen tears. She opened her eyes and looked up to find Snow staring at her with a strange expression on her face.

"Perfection." Her stepdaughter breathed out.

"How?!" Regina threw her hands up. "How is that perfect!? She'll have a million questions and I can't answer any of them! What good would that be, I would just hurt her more!"

"What answers are you exactly looking for Regina?" Snow sighed, raising an eyebrow.

The Mayor faltered, sniffling. "Anything more than I have — which is nothing! A parent should know where their child is for, say the first thirty years of her life! I missed it all and I can't ever make that up to her. I can't even explain to her how the hell it's possible for an infant to survive that many years without someone caring for her — regardless of what land she was in. And how she just happened to show up in this world and then my life all these years later."

"You sure you have no idea who might have been there to care for her? There's no one you can think of? No one from your parent's house?"

If only Regina could think of someone, it might be easier on her aching soul. "None."

Snow's shoulders sank and she shrugged. "Well someone had to. You really think it's a coincidence our daughters grew up together? Those things don't just happen by chance. _Someone_ had to have known."

Regina shook her head. "But Snow, there was _no one_ who cared about me then — aside from Daniel — and look where that got him." She looked up to find her stepdaughter glaring at her. "And you...apparently. But you certainly did not disappear for years...much to my past self's disdain. So you see, there was no one else."

"Oh...well….and you're sure Gold told you everything?"

Regina snarled, thinking of the manipulative imp who had betrayed all of them time and time again. "I don't know — probably not and I really don't think I have in it me for round two of his riddles. And with his demon mother still in control of his son's heart I would be lucky to even get that much out of him." She paused, her mind wandering to her kids again as it always did. "Besides I don't want Gold or his family of mixed up morals anywhere near my girls — or my boy."

"You do realize Henry is his grandson right?" Snow chuckled.

"Doesn't count," Regina scrunched her nose. "But that's not the point. I don't think he'd have any answers to give anyways."

"Or so you tell yourself…" Snow smirked softly. "Regina… are you afraid to know the truth?"

"No… maybe yes? I don't know." Regina groaned, leaning over with her head down. She released a breath, her tears falling and freezing before they hit the ground. She could feel Snow's hand on her back as she tried to control the tears that wouldn't stop. When her lungs and eyes finally eased up, she looked up. Her voice barely came out in a whisper. "She doesn't even know her real birthday…" A strangled cry escaped her lips just thinking about her sweet infant daughter being stuck in some unknown land and living in terrible traumatizing conditions. She couldn't stomach somebody mistreating her baby girl. She doesn't know how Anna managed to escape wherever she was but just the emotional scarring alone… Did her baby cry every night with no one to comfort her? She couldn't decide if that hurt more than the idea of someone actually caring for and loving and ultimately letting Anna go to find her real mother...

And after all of that, she didn't even know when her real birthday was or even her true age...it was small on a list of so many horrible things but somehow it hurt just enough. Given that it was already November and Anna's true birthday was just weeks away...she wouldn't even know she was about to turn another year older… If she didn't survive this Final Battle, Regina may never get to celebrate her baby girl's _real_ birthday with her.

"But _you_ do. That answer you _can_ give her. Along with her birth name. Who her father was and who her mother _is_ … So what if you don't know where she was the years before she got here or how she even got here to begin with. That's not what defines her. It doesn't tell her who _she_ is. The answers she's been searching for all these years, the important ones, _you_ have them. You love her and you share her blood – and most importantly, you _didn't_ abandon her or throw her away. Your bond with her was attacked and there wasn't anything you could do about it – and she'll understand that. You just need to _tell_ her!"

Regina pushed her feet into the ground, bolting up from the bench a few feet away – barely noticing Snow jump up behind her. She whipped around to face the other woman, tears falling down her face and lips set in a tight line. "I am _not_ this incredible person she thinks I am, Snow." She could feel her heart speed up — the pain in her chest growing by the minute.

Memories of when Henry first started taking interest in superheroes… He would always crush her with hugs when she bought him a new comic or action figure or movie and say in his little voice: " _You'll always be my favourite superhero, Mommy!"_ Oh what she wouldn't give to have memories like those of Anna and Mia. To know what little toddler Anna favoured – Barbies? Blocks? Fluffy stuffed animals? To be there when Mia was born, hear her first cry – hear the doctor announce her first measurements. See her daughter hold her baby for the first time…

"I'm weak. Broken. Always on the verge of a falling apart." Her voice cracked, her legs feeling like jello and she stumbled a little. She could barely see Snow through the tears that fell, falling to the ground below. "I couldn't even hold my niece earlier without feeling like I was going to collapse for god sake. I'm not the mother she deserves." Snow rose from the bench and slowly started walking toward her but Regina shook her head. "N—No…"

Snow sighed deeply, pausing where she stood. "Now I know where Anna gets her self—doubt from." Regina's swollen eyes narrowed and she glared at her stepdaughter. "Regina, you are the strongest person I know — only a close second to you being your daughter yet neither of you can see it. I know you've both seen it in each other but you can't see it in yourselves. Why is that?"

Regina's shoulders sank and her head dropped down. The cold seeped into her jacket and she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her shoulders. She didn't have to be looking to know that Snow was watching her, ready to pounce on her again to steady her if she fell. She knew how close to the water she was again, could hear the waves crash against the docks behind her. It reminded her of that day with Henry, Anna and Mia at the beach, that wonderful blissful day despite Anna's attitude and magical mishaps and the thoughts plaguing her mind. So many troubles, so much deliberating.

Her arms dropped, her hands buried in her pocket— she gasped quietly as cool metal made contact with her skin and it took a moment to remember putting the Shears of Destiny there earlier. She'd made the decision to use them but she still couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, the same voice that was tinged with Henry's desperate pleading…

"This isn't just about telling Anna the truth, is it?" Snow stood in front of her now with a hand on each of the Mayor's shoulders — Regina hadn't even noticed her move. "Something else is bothering you." The words were almost the same as she'd heard from Henry in her vault during their research session – when she couldn't get over how grown up her Little Prince was… "Regina? You in there?" Regina blinked, focusing her eyes and wiping the tears away. Her hand closed around the shears in her pocket, pulling them out without even really thinking about it. She knew the moment Snow saw them when she let out a horrified shriek. "What the hell are those!? W—why are you carrying them around in your pocket!?"

She should have known that Snow would freak out as much as Henry had. True to type, Snow's (very angry) words were spit at her so fast Regina couldn't really understand them. She wasn't sure why she'd revealed them, hadn't planned to tell anyone what she was going to do until it was already done…

"Regina Mills, there is no way in hell you can let yourself even think about using those!" Snow's voice shattered into her skull like a drill. "Who would you even…No!" Snow's eyes widened and Regina's head dropped with the weight of the guilt. "Anna!? Really? Your own daughter!?" Regina didn't answer, sinking further into herself. She felt smaller than her pint—sized stepdaughter, smaller than she'd felt all those years under her mother's abuse. "Mia too!? Oh my god…Regina!? What are you thinking? Are you thinking at all?"

Regina felt a burst of maternal anger rush through her and she straightened her back, stepping forward and forcing Snow to retreat backward. She clenched her hands, her skin digging into the metal of the Shears at her hip. "I was thinking that magic is dangerous and it corrupts and I don't want my girls anywhere near that!" Snow opened her mouth to speak but Regina lifted her free hand and jabbed her index finger in the other woman's shoulder. "And don't you even say it because I _know_ you had the same thought to use them on _your_ daughter not even two months ago!"

"Regina, I—"

"NO!" Regina shouted. Snow's jaw clamped shut and she stepped back again. "When Emma lost control of her magic you were terrified, we all were. As a Saviour and the product of True Love her magic is beyond powerful – even more now that she does have control of it."

"So we'll help Anna and Mia with theirs too – or you and Emma will. They'll learn control too." Snow reasoned.

"It's not that simple." Regina released a tired breath, sniffling. "I don't know how or why but Anna's magic is just as powerful as Emma's – if not more. She's not a Saviour nor was the love Daniel and I shared anywhere close to 'True'… And Mia? Her magic is even more mysterious, even more unpredictable." Her lips set in a tight line as years of Cora's mental and physical abuse flushed through her system like agitated scar tissue. "There's evil flowing in their blood, a by—product of sharing genes with the Evil Queen, the Wicked Witch, and the Queen of Hearts…Trust me, they need all the advantage they can get to suppress those dark thoughts and urges. I'm their mother, grandmother and I love them more than they could possibly know – and I intend to do just that to remove the temptation altogether and give them as normal of a life as I can. I may not be able to do anything about Henry's Author powers which seem more and more dangerous by the day and nearly send me into a heart attack just thinking about it, but Anna and Mia's magic I _can_ do something about. "

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound of the waves out on the water and a few passing ships. Regina's heart wouldn't slow down and her thoughts were going a mile a minute. The nightmare of Anna and Mia giving in and losing themselves to the dark plagued her entire being. She could handle it if they never knew who she really was, if they never understood why she didn't tell them the truth, even if they hated her for it… But she couldn't sit back and watch them self—destruct or get lost in that lonely pit of self—loathing and dark magic she'd spent most of her life suffering in…

The sound of Snow's giggle whipped through the silence like a crack of thunder and Regina jumped, staring at her stepdaughter in enraged disbelief.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Snow doubled over with laughter, her hands around her stomach.

Heat shot through the Mayor and former Queen like lava, her skin flush and her ears burning with rage. "You think this is funny!?" She watched Snow still bent over laughing and the rage grew within her. "Just when I thought you'd grown up from that silly naïve little girl…"

Snow gasped, straightening as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. Her focus was entirely on Regina, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh Regina…." The younger woman sighed with the last of her laughter. Regina was still livid – had her stepdaughter finally snapped!? "My dear step—mother…You're still the same kind—hearted woman who saved me from that wild horse. You care so much for the people you love and your heart never runs out of room for more."

"Is there a point to all this of this _nostalgia_?" Regina bit out the last word, the hand that didn't have a death grip on the Shears on her hip. "Or are you just _trying_ to piss me off!?"

"Oh there's a point." Snow smiled, though her expression was serious. "And it's that you've completely lost it if you think either one of those girls have even an ounce of evil anywhere in them."

Regina stared her down, her jaw set in a hard line.

"It's true they share your blood – along with Zelena's and Cora's too — but it doesn't matter. I've spent enough time with the two of them to see just how much good is in them, how special and innocent and angelic those girls are." Snow beamed, her hand on her heart. "Not a spot of black on either of their hearts – and I don't need magic nor do I need to take them out of their chests to see that."

"There's no way you can know that." Regina's voice cracked. " _I_ don't even know that."

"Oh I know," Snow nodded. "So do you. You've known that since the first moment you held Anna in your arms and the moment Mia walked into the apartment in New York. A mother knows these things about her children – and it's why we fight so hard to preserve that."

"But dark magic corrupts, you know that…" Regina looked down. "It digs itself so deep and it is _so_ hard to let go of…and it hurts so many people. I can't let them do that to the people they love – not like I did."

"So we won't let them." Snow shrugged. "And before you say anything, I know it's not that simple. I also know that because of how many people love those girls not a single one of them would ever let anything happen to either of them."

"I just worry about them so much," Regina breathed out, her grip loosening on the Shears ever so slightly.

"I know you do." Snow chuckled, nodding. "It's what makes you such a good mother – the greatest mother I've ever known actually." Regina raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious! We may have been trying to kill each other but I could see you still cared. And watching you with Henry during and after the curse – and then later with Anna and Mia…You're supermom."

"I think you've lost it – I was horrible to you and Henry!" Regina couldn't help the faint blush that rose to the surface of her cheeks.

" _You_ were lost – but you found your way." Snow reached for the Shears but the Mayor pulled her hand back. "Regina, please? Give me the Shears? Don't take something so precious and wonderful away from your girls – something that makes them _who_ they are."

Regina stared down at her feet, unable to let go of the last of the part of her that quaked with fear at the thought of losing her precious daughter and granddaughter to the dark…

"Regina..." Snow's voice shook, edging on warning. "Do the right thing. Do it for your girls. Do it for your family. Don't be your mother – don't be Cora. Don't make them believe they aren't perfect exactly the way they are."

The hand that held the Shears trembled and Regina's eyes widened, fresh tear tracks on her skin. She couldn't do that to her girls, she couldn't belittle and degrade and alter them the way her mother had done to her…

"Regina!"

Her hands jerked, sending the Shears flying in the air. She heard Snow yell but her focus was on the Shears getting closer and closer to the edge of the dock. Time seemed to slow and speed up all at the same time and her ears were ringing even as she held a breath. Her wrist rotated on its own and the Shears exploded in the air, falling into the water in a thousand pieces.

Regina breathed a sigh of deep, intense relief even as Snow gasped. Everything sped up and Regina blinked, staring at her hands in shock.

"Oh Regina…I knew you could do it." Snow grinned from ear to ear, jumping up and down. "I knew you would do the right thing…"

A soft smile plagued at the corner of Regina's lips, her brain working overtime to catch up to what she just did. She wouldn't stop worrying about Anna and Mia or their magic…but now she could see that she wouldn't be alone in worrying or in wanting to protect them. For the first time since finding out who they were, she felt excited at the prospect of having those moments with them – teaching and exploring their magic with them and watching them excel like she knew they would…

In one fell swoop her rare moment of happy thoughts vanished when the faintest noise reached her ears and she froze where she stood.

"…I'm just so—"

"SShhh…!" Regina held up her hand to quiet Snow, feeling her muscles tense and a chill make its way up her spine. "Did you hear that?!" She whispered as loudly as she could, pushing Snow protectively behind her —right palm sparking and ready with the start of a fireball.

"Hear what?!" Snow whispered back.

Regina paused, listening for it again but the docks were silent – still. "I….I—I don't know… I just thought… I heard something..." She narrowed her eyes as her lowered her hand, frustration setting in. She _knew_ she heard something. Didn't she?

Snow looked around, shrugging. "No one else is here."

Neither of them spoke for awhile and Regina was convinced it (whatever it was) would come again. It was _something_ , she was certain of it. She wasn't crazy or out of it or hallucinating. Something was _wrong_. But if it wasn't here…what if it was the _kids_!? Her heart lurched around in her chest and for a moment she forgot how to breathe….

"Regina? You okay?"

Regina gasped, blinking. She looked around, confused as the feeling disappeared as fast as it came… Maybe she _had_ imagined it? "Y—Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I think it's time we get out of the cold."

Snow eyed her curiously. "I have to agree. I'll walk you home – I think all the fresh air today is getting to you."

Regina glared at her, hands on her hips. She wasn't a child and she wouldn't be treated like she were made of glass. "You don't have to do that. Your loft is just around the corner — you would have to back track."

Snow shook her head. "Regina, don't argue with me!"

Regina watched with amusement as her tiny stepdaughter managed to tower over her with a fierce expression on her face. She couldn't help but notice the expression was the same one Emma got when she hit one of those infamous stubborn streaks. It was the same one Henry had too. She'd learned over the years that all three could be fierce when they wanted to – and it was just easier to humour them instead of riling them up more. "Fine. As you wish." She chuckled lightly – though she rolled her eyes to feign annoyance. She followed the feisty brunette in front of her as the tiny woman spun of the balls of her feet and charged forward.

The walk to Regina's was uneventful at best, much to the Mayor's relief. She was exhausted both mentally and physically and the quiet stride between them was a welcome relief to the tense run/walk with Zelena earlier. They talked for a while too, the conversation light and relaxing. Somewhere along the way, Snow wound her arm around Regina's and leaned her head on the Mayor's shoulder. She assured Regina everything would be okay in her own Snow—filled—hope—way and Regina tried her very best not to collapse in on herself for the hundredth time that day.

Snow also shared a few story of when Anna and Mia first moved into the loft, a tale of Anna chasing after her toddler who decided to squeal like Wonder Woman – but with her pants on her head. Regina found herself laughing for the first time in what felt like forever, her heart full of love remembering the times she'd witnessed (and participated) in similar fights with Mia over the need to wear clothes. Snow talked about the first time she heard Anna sing a bedtime story to Mia – how Anna's voice made her feel so much warmer and lighter and Regina couldn't help but just about lose it right there. Her daughter's voice was something transcendent altogether and it often made her wonder if her paternal grandmother's voice was just as heavenly.

They rounded the last corner onto Mifflin Street, the familiar grand white mansion Regina called home coming into view. Her heart fluttered now that she was so near the children and her sore feet picked up speed. She was anxious to have them within her sights again, all this impending danger making her extra nervous when she wasn't around them. They were far too precious to her, her son and daughter and granddaughter, and the thought of the Black Fairy (or anyone) harming them gutted her.

It did concern her quite a lot as she got closer that all the lights were out in the house – though she didn't let it show, not wanting to spook Snow. She'd expected at least Henry or Anna or both to wait up for her to come home, the two of them having been very visibly upset at the station earlier. She felt that bristling in her spine again, the tension that sent her magic into a frenzy and on the defensive.

"You sure you're okay? Need me to come in?" Snow let go of her arm and stepped back.

Regina didn't even turn to look at Snow, her eyes too busy scanning the house and the surrounding area. "No, no I'm fine."

"If you need _anything_ …"

Snow didn't even notice that anything was off and Regina wanted to keep it that way. She shook her head, her hand balling into a fist at her side away from Snow's view — feeling her fingers begin to spark. "I've got you on speed dial. Though… you may want to change your voicemail… Mary Margaret." She allowed the slightest smirk to break through, momentarily turning her head to find Snow laughing.

"Wow! _That_ seems like a lifetime ago..." Snow giggled.

"You don't say…" Regina trailed off, anxious to get Snow safe and sound back to her loft so she herself could make sure the kids were okay inside. She was so close to them – the door was just steps away now.

"I must say I'm really proud of you." Snow released a content sigh. "Today must have been so hard for you with your sister and getting rid of the Shears – but you pulled through it all like a champ. No, a hero."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the motherly praise coming from the woman in front of her. "Sometimes I wonder who really is the step—mother here and who is the step— daughter."

"Oh Regina stop with the titles. They don't mean anything. They aren't important.'' Snow rolled her eyes, chuckling. "What's important is that we're family. You are Regina and I'm Snow. You are the mother of my grandson. We are tied together because of our history. The hurt, the years of hate…it all brought us right here to this beautiful home of yours where your family awaits. I don't wish that any of it didn't happen. If I could go back in time I would hope that not a single thing changed because we wouldn't have what we have today. Beautiful sons and daughters and grandchildren. And each other. Regina, I love you. I always have. Deep down I've always been rooting for you to find happiness and you're _so_ close. It's right there waiting for you to grab hold of it. You have to let yourself, _forgive_ yourself. Be proud of how far we've all come. You have to believe in yourself, Regina. Stop holding on to the things that don't matter and start reaching for the things that do."

Regina stared at her in awe, her hands relaxing at her side as the strange feeling was momentarily forgotten. She blinked as a feather—light touch of moisture landed on her cheek below her eye. She lifted her hand to wipe it away when another one landed on the elbow of her coat. And another one. It was snowing….little snowflakes falling quite fast now and covering everything. The ground wasn't even cold enough which was why most of it would most likely be gone before morning – just like the last time it snowed….Regina had been on the docks that night too…

She felt both joy and sadness hit her in waves, sending her reeling. She could hear Daniel whisper in her ear —" _It's so beautiful out there...just like you."_ — as if he were right there with her, as he had done the night in her last hours with him. If only he could be here with her to reveal the truth to their daughter. They would find the strength in each other and Regina knew his words would be so much more eloquent than her own. They would all cry together and hold their baby girl in their arms...celebrate just being together again and all the pain and heartbreak of the past would be forgotten.

"Well… would you look at that." Snow mused as she looked up at the sky before smirking and nudging Regina in her side. "Must be a sign."

Regina smiled softly, now staring up at the white flakes falling from the sky as well and letting out a small chuckle as a few stuck to her eyelashes like glue.

Was this sudden snowfall a sign from Daniel? Did he send it to reassure her, strengthen her, show her he was there for his daughter, granddaughter, and her in his own way? The thought sent a spark of warmth to her heart and she'd never felt more certain that it was time to tell Anna the truth so they could be the family Daniel would want them to be.

"Here." Snow reached her hand into the pocket of her coat, pulling it out a moment later and holding up a small, round, metallic object. "Hang on to this until you get that happy ending."

Regina blinked, her eyes now fixated on the shiny silver quarter now resting in the palm of her hand. "But what—"

"Let's just say, I owe you. I do believe I've said 'hope' way more than you're probably comfortable with." Snow chuckled. "And…the fates owe you too. Or universe or gods or whatever…you know what I mean. Someday when you find that happy ending…you can pass it on to someone else so they can find theirs." Snow winked, nodding. "And with that…I've completed my mission of returning Anna and Henry's mom and Mia's grandmother safely back home. Now…I have a chunky little baby and a charming husband waiting for _me_ so I will take my leave…" Snow turned around and started to walk away.

Regina blinked again, finally finding her voice as the strange feeling that she was being watched returned. "You didn't think I'd really let you walk home alone did you?"

Snow stopped and turned to face her, shrugging. "I was hoping you'd forget actually."

"I don't forget anything." Regina chuckled and Snow rolled her eyes. "I'll deliver you safe and sound not to mention warm to your own bedroom – faster than you can say 'I told you so'."

"Regina…" Snow sighed. "Are you even up to that? You couldn't get yourself home not more than an hour ago?!"

"That was then…" The Mayor shrugged. "I feel much better – especially since someone convinced me to face my fears and tell my daughter the truth. Which I can't do if we stand out here and argue all night…"

"Fi—"

Regina smirked, lowering her hand as she watched Snow disappear in a cloud of purple smoke before she could even finish the word.

She turned and set her sights on the house, sighing happily despite the task ahead. It was finally time to go in and see her kids and she felt all the more anxious as her muscles tensed with the feeling that something was lurking in the shadows right under her. Who or what it was she wasn't sure…though she could take a guess and probably be right.

What she did know was that she was ready to face the music, tell Anna the truth about everything and finally have her daughter know how much she was really loved.

Perhaps Snow had been right — she would feel so much better and be much happier if she just stopped thinking about it and just let the words spill out like they had on the bench _._ All the debating and wondering was just making it all the more painful and terrifying and complicating, blowing such a simple issue way out of proportion.

In her long and traumatic life she'd faced so many things that were much, much scarier than this. How many times had she looked death in the face and won? She'd literally gone to the depths of hell and back again. Her son was almost taken from her more than she cared to think about but he was here, in her home, and their bond as mother and son couldn't be stronger. Anna was ripped from her arms before she was even a day old and yet her daughter found her way back to her and brought with her Regina's first grandchild. As a town and a family, she and the Charmings and everyone else faced villain after villain and won every single time — this threat from the Black Fairy wouldn't be any different of that she was now certain. If Regina could find a way to begin making amends with her stubborn older sister than it really was true that anything was possible if you just believed.

How did the saying go? ' _The truth shall set you free'?_

Regina was ready, _finally,_ to take that next step and bring the truth into the light. She wanted it so bad she could taste the words, feel them in her heart and soul. It was time to tell Anna who she really was and how much she really meant to Regina, her mother.

For the first time since finding the truth out herself, Regina's heart felt nothing but light and excitement as she ascended the front steps of the porch. Despite her newfound revelation to tell the truth, she was still aware of the dangers lurking in their not—so—sleepy little town. She used her magic to trigger the lock and her many protection spells, not wanting noisy keys or magical alarms to alert any possible intruders who may be inside. Once those were disabled she confidently turned the doorknob and entered into the house, ready to face whatever evil may dare threaten her home and finally make her family complete.

* * *

 **For those who might be wondering when this story is going to take that outlaw queen turn we hinted in the bio... we have plans for Robin. Wish Realm version and the real one. Big big plans that are coming up in the second half of this story. A main reason why we are taking a hiatus soon, so we can properly plan all that out as well as the final battle too. We don't want to spoil them however we will leave you all with this thought... obliteration may not be as final as you think.**

 **See you all in Chapter 19 and in case we don't make it post by the 25th, although we are trying to, we wish you, from the bottom of our hearts (in Canada and the US) a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Also if you guys have any questions or even ideas you want us to hear, send them over! We love hearing from you all.**


	19. - Three Steps Back

**AN: Ask you shall receive. We hope you enjoy 34000 words worth of Regina and Anna...with a touch of Mia. Hope the new year is treating you all well. We also hope to get back on track and post more often soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **...Three Steps Back**

 _"Hold on…Hold on…Hold on to me… 'Cuz I'm a little unsteady. A little unsteady. If you love me, don't let go."_

Regina felt the tingling in her spine return as she paused at the end of the porch leading into the front door of her home, a fireball at the ready if she needed it. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, so loud that it was all she could hear as her feet stepped over the threshold. Before she closed and locked the door behind her, she set about reinforcing the protection spells on the house again to make sure nothing got in. The house was silent, dark…not at all what Regina expected to come home to. It made her really wonder if something was wrong. The living room television wasn't on…so Anna wasn't, as she called it, "binging" her favourite shows. The kitchen was empty…so Henry wasn't raiding the refrigerator for a late night snack. Regina didn't hear any crying or screaming…so (luckily) Mia wasn't having another nightmare.

The whole thing was just so strange…

She wandered around her dark house, growing more concerned with each empty room she encountered. Neither of her kids (or granddaughter) were anywhere to be found downstairs at all. Hadn't she told them to go straight home and stay there until she got back?! She was anxious to find Anna. She was ready to finally tell her the truth so they could start focusing on being mother and daughter instead of all the lies and withheld secrets.

She started to climb the stairs, unbuttoning her coat and wondering if the kids really were asleep after all. A quick check of both Henry's and Anna's rooms didn't get her anywhere. Both were empty and untouched since the night before.

Her eyes strayed down the hall to Mia's room, her forehead scrunching when she noticed that the young girl's door was wide open. That in and of itself was strange. Her granddaughter always insisted on having her door mostly closed but open only a crack. None of them knew her reasonings, it was just a part of little Mia's charm. So seeing her granddaughter's door wide open when she couldn't find her son or daughter was more than a little panic—inducing. Especially paired with the feeling she couldn't shake that someone was watching her.

She released a heavy breath, her hand over her heart as she stalked her way down the hall. She felt her magic bubble up within her, ready on the defensive. When she finally reached the door, she cautiously peeked her head into Mia's low—lit room and the familiar sound of soft snoring reached her ears. She squinted her eyes in the soft glow. The only light in the room came from the small lamp on the nightstand and the nightlight plugged in on the floor beside it.

She could just make out the three shapes on the bed — two older and one smaller. She let out a silent gasp, her heart just about ready to burst at the sight of the three she loved most all safe and curled up on Mia's bed together. With Mia in the middle and Anna and Henry cuddled up next to her on either side, Regina couldn't think of a more adorable sight to behold.

It was then that her eyes fell on the object under Mia's arm, snuggled in on her chest. Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she swallowed down the grief. She hadn't seen that object in quite a while, the memory of its creation from her own magic hitting her like a thousand arrows to the heart. Mia sighed in her sleep, clutching the grey stuffed monkey tighter. Regina could feel the tears gather in her eyes, lost in thoughts of Robin and Roland, flying monkeys and scared little boys.

She stood in the doorway of the room just beyond the foot of Mia's bed for a while, simply watching her precious angels and the rise and fall of their breath. Her head tilted to the side, a relaxed smile on her lips. Her eyes wandered around the room, noting the dull colours on the walls, the overly simple and outdated furniture, and the non—personal paintings scattered about the room. Besides a few of Mia's drawing Regina herself had framed and displayed, a few stuffed animals and the old yellow dreamcatcher hanging off the post of the bed frame that Emma gave Mia, the room in no way at all looked like it belonged to a three—year—old. Regina frowned, vaguely remembering a mental note she'd made to herself weeks earlier to bring up the idea of redecorating to Anna and Mia. With everything that happened it completely slipped her mind. Now standing in Mia's doorway, she decided it was really well past time to bring that idea into fruition. A toddler's room should be colourful, educational and fun. Full of things the child enjoys. Mia's room was everything but — barely passable as a hotel guest room and the more Regina looked around the room, the more she hated it.

She shook her head, sighing as she thought of Anna's room too. It didn't look much different than Mia's — though somehow that made it all worse. The first curse decided what the house would look like and it hadn't been changed much since — other than Henry's room of course. Those twenty—eight years had been nothing but misery — even for the Queen who cast it. Regina wanted to move on and forget about those horrible days. Get out of the eighties and move on to the new millennium with her entire family. Staring at the same drab walls every day brought her nothing but madness in those years — empty rooms that would never be filled. Now those rooms were full, occupied by her beloved daughter and granddaughter. They deserved to be able to feel at home in their own house — not stuck in rooms designed by a miserable curse.

Regina sighed and her eyes scanned to the bed where the kids were asleep. Anna released a comfortable breath, turning away from Mia and settling deeper into the bed. She'd never seen her daughter in such a peaceful slumber, even before the sleeping curse. She found herself entranced, taking in the familiar features of the young woman's face and recognizing them as her own. There wasn't any doubt that Anna was her blood, not that she had any. What little features weren't Regina's were Daniel's and she was so much in awe that the stunning young woman fast asleep was _hers._ She could still see that internal glow within Anna, the same one she'd seen in the vision – hallucination? – during her quasi—meltdown on the docks with Snow. Anna was perfect in every way as she was in body, soul, and mind. Regina couldn't wait to publicly claim the young woman as her daughter. Some remnants of the mindset of a Queen still remained in her and she couldn't help but feel both proud and possessive of her heirs — of her Prince, Princess, and littlest Princess. She may not be a Queen anymore but they would be her legacy one day when she wasn't able to evade the Reaper anymore. She couldn't be anymore at ease with leaving it in their capable hands.

She was convinced now that the threat she'd felt outside was gone, for now anyway. Her babies were right here in front of her and they were out of harm's way. Her eyes wandering over the three of them with so much love in her heart. She thought of Snow's earlier words, that the answers she didn't have weren't important and to focus on what really mattered which was what she _did_ know. She had to believe everything would be okay. She and Anna would be okay and their relationship and friendship would survive this. That was what the snowfall had been for, right? A sign from both Daniel and Snow (and probably Robin) that the truth was the answer?

Oh but Regina could hardly stand to wake Anna and disturb her peaceful sleep; despite her impatience to get this heavy—weighted truth off her chest. She just wanted to get it over with before she gave in to that self doubt again…

Her phone buzzed loudly in her pocket and she used her free hand to quickly retrieve it before it could wake the sleeping beings. She found with slight amusement that it was a text message from Snow. Regina had only just seen her — what could possibly be the matter already!? She sighed, opening the message: **A warning would have been nice before you decided to "poof" me off and out of your yard. And you're welcome by the way. You best be doing some confessing right now. Seriously, you'll feel so much better. Promise. Just do it! I believe in you. Goodnight, Regina…**

Regina put the phone back in her pocket and rolled her eyes, even as a nervous smile tinted her lips. She released a few quiet but deep breaths and wiped her sweaty palms on the front of her coat – nearly dropping the hope quarter she'd already forgotten that Snow gave her on the porch. She gripped it tightly now, holding it up. The light from the moon outside shone through the window and reflected off the metal coin, bouncing onto the bed right over where Anna's heart was. Her hand closed in a fist around the quarter, as if protecting the hope and strength it granted her in the moments ahead.

Her feet moved of their own accord, dragging her across the threshold and deeper into the room. She was quiet as to not wake her sleeping angels, immediately rounding the bed beside Anna. She noticed that Henry had the Storybook on his lap and a soft smile pulled on her lips. She reached over and turned off the lamp before she gently picked the book up with one hand, her heart in a lurch when she saw what page it was open to. It was an illustration of herself and young Roland, when she turned the flying monkey that attacked them into the stuffed monkey currently in Mia's arms. There were words written on the page, her words – "Not so scary. Now you have a new toy." She'd said those words to Roland to comfort him, even through the heartbreak she'd felt being separated indefinitely from her own son. Her eyes fell on Henry again, reaching over to stroke the side of his face. Since she didn't see Mia's Mr. Fluffington anywhere around, she assumed it was missing somewhere and Roland's monkey Bo was a temporary fill in. She smiled, knowing her Little Prince likely told Anna and Mia the story behind the monkey. A story which had been both told to him by her and shown to him through his Author powers. Regina smiled fondly, closing the book softly and setting it down on the floor at her feet. She turned back to the children and pulled the comforter higher up to cover all three of them.

Even in the dim light, she noticed that her granddaughter's face wasn't as pale and clammy as it had been earlier at the station. Mia's cheeks had the usual rosy colour Regina was used to seeing in the toddler. Sighing in relief, she let the back of her hand gently rest against Mia's forehead. The little girl didn't seem to be feverish anymore and Regina hoped she was feeling better.

Her eye's fell upon Anna and a strangled breath escaped her lips, her free hand over her racing heart as the words _'I can do this'_ repeated in her head over and over. That sneaky Snow White….putting such hopeful thoughts into her mind that was still in a trance, lost in her daughter's peaceful slumber. She raised her hand, pushing a few strands of hair out of Anna's eyes. She was about to wake her but seeing Anna's face twist and distort in discomfort brought her back to reality and she squashed the tears down. Her hand dropped, her eyes focused on Anna as her elder child's head tossed and turned from side to side and beads of sweat dripped down her forehead.

Regina's hands dug in her pockets, the quarter still in her enclosed palm. She swallowed her guilt down, remembering the Shears that laid there only hours before — what she'd almost done...before Snow convinced her to get rid of them.

"N—no…." Anna mumbled, still lost in whatever nightmare was attacking her.

Regina's eyes widened, gulping as Anna's face scrunched again. She looked back and forth between her pocketed hands and her daughter's distressed expression. She thought about watching Zelena get rid of her own magic earlier in the day and the reasons she was going to use the Shears on both Anna and Mia. She had firmly believed that her daughter and granddaughter would be better off without magic. She still believe it would only end up hurting them in the end and causing more trouble. She glanced once over at both Henry and Mia snuggling together – remembering her son's passionate words to her in her vault. That taking their magic away would be taking away part of who Anna and Mia were and she couldn't be her mother. Snow's words earlier about accepting her girls for who they were and teaching them the right way so they wouldn't be tempted by the dark also echoed in her mind. Both Henry and Snow were right and she was so relieved she got rid of the Shears forever...

The metal of the quarter was just as cold on her skin as the Shears had been and her anxiousness to release the words in her heart grew.

"No, please…too much. Too hot…H—help me!" Anna whimpered, her arms jerking out of the blankets and over her face.

Regina tensed, all thoughts of confessing temporarily sidetracked as her maternal instincts kicked in and she reached forward to grab hold of her daughter's shoulders. "Anna, honey wake up!" Regina's mind went to the sleeping curse she'd just recently woken Anna from. Was she having nightmares of the fire room already? It had only been a few days! "Anna!" She whispered, trying not wake the other two and pushing gently again on Anna's arms.

Anna jolted, then stilled. "R'Gina?" Her voice was slurred, full of sleep. Her bright blue eyes fluttered halfway open slowly, the young woman smiling even as she yawned. "You're home." Anna held her hand over her mouth, yawning again. Regina could feel how fast Anna's heart was beating from the pulse in her daughter's arm.

Regina released a breath, thanking whatever higher power was watching that she'd been able to wake the young woman. She winced, noting how pale Anna's face was even in the low light from the moon shining in through the window. "I'm sorry, honey." she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Anna eyed her curiously before glancing over to see Mia and Henry next to her. "Um…I-It's okay… Henry was reading from his storybook and I guess we all fell asleep." The young woman yawned for a third time, blinking her eyes a few times. "So… you're one of those non—creepy, mom—stalker types huh?" Regina just stared at her, not sure she'd heard her right. Anna chuckled, still half—asleep as she leaned on her elbow and rested her head on her hand. "I could feel you watch me – or rather, us – just before I woke up."

Regina opened her mouth, caught off guard – by both the light accusation as well as the words themselves, particularly one. "W—Well…I…"

Anna's lips curled into a tired smirk and she giggled. "'S okay…" she winked, turning her head towards her tiny daughter and stoking the side of her cheek. "I am too. Shh…we won't tell anyone our mom—secrets."

Regina faltered again, her heart flipping around in her chest. She was more anxious than ever to have Anna know the truth. That she _was_ her mom…

She looked up to find Anna watching her again. She noticed that her daughter's line of sight was on her face – more specifically, right above Regina's lip where there happened to be a small—but—prominent curved line entrenched in her skin. A long time ago she would have felt ashamed or self—conscious of someone blatantly bringing attention to the traumatic wound that permanently scarred her as a child. A scar she'd carried ever since, through so many years of both deep sorrow and joy. She watched Anna's expression with genuine curiosity, feeling no anger or embarrassment at her daughter's study of her. She wondered if Anna wanted to ask her how she got it, as the subject had never come up between them before. In fact, no one in Storybrooke had ever dared to ask her. Thinking of that day, that horrible and terrifying day of pain and torture and shame… Just the thought of it used to cripple her but she'd learned over the years that it wasn't her fault and she shouldn't be ashamed of her scar. It was just another part of who she was. A symbol of all she'd survived.

Regina cleared her throat, tabling thoughts of her past to be addressed another day. She wanted to ask Anna about the fire room but didn't want to give anything about the sleeping curse away. "B—But are you okay? You seemed, I don't know...like something was wrong."

"Eh…" Anna blinked and shrugged, raising her head and rubbing her eyes as she sat up on the bed. "Bad dream, whatever… I'm not five, I think I'll get over it."

Regina opened her mouth to speak but stopped. She could tell by how scared Anna had been that it hadn't been just a "bad dream." Especially since she knew the after—effects of the curse were already plaguing her. Besides that, she was a mother – Anna's mother in fact – and it wasn't difficult to read her adult child's avoidance tactics. However, she could also see that Anna did not want to talk about it at the moment and she respected her daughter enough to allow her the time to process it herself first. Regina had no intention of letting it go completely – she'd ask Anna about it again later. "Okay." The Mayor nodded in response to her daughter, standing up and holding her hand out.

Anna stared at Regina for a moment before shrugging and taking the elder woman's hand, allowing her to help her off the bed. The moment the skin of their hands made contact, Regina felt a jolt to her heart. She wasn't sure if it was her emotions getting the best of her or Anna's wayward magic zapping her. Anna didn't react or even look up so Regina figured it was just her overactive hormones again.

She glanced over at Henry and Mia, who were facing each other now that Anna was off the bed. Mia nuzzled into Henry's shoulder, cuddling Bo the monkey. A warm smile painted across Regina's lips, spreading down to her chest. "They look so sweet."

Anna let go of Regina's hand and stretched, yawning again as she made her way to the door. "I know. I've said it a hundred times before but I just can't believe how good he is with her. I mean tonight, he had her completely entertained while washing vegetables for dinner. And then during her bath. And while he read from his storybook. Mia looks at him like he's the most fascinating human on the planet." Anna whispered, scoffing. "I used to be the most fascinating person on the planet."

Regina chuckled and smiled with pride as she stared at her son and granddaughter one last time. She followed Anna out into the hall and closed the door – leaving it open just a little. Anna nodded, shaking her head and laughing silently.

Regina followed a few steps behind Anna, breathing heavily as her nerves started rebelling against her again. This was it, she would finally tell Anna the truth and they could be a real family…but…now that the moment was here, Regina had no idea how to go about doing it or even bringing it up. And given that her daughter talked about as fast as Snow if not more — would she even have the chance to get the truth out?

They both walked quietly down the hallway and down the stairs toward the kitchen. Regina watched curiously from where she sat at the island as Anna grabbed a pair of mitts, opened and reach into the oven, and pulled out a steaming plate of food.

"Is Mia feeling any better?" Regina asked as Anna tinkered about the kitchen, grabbing a fork from one of the drawers.

"Eh...she seemed so after we ate. I dunno...I mean, sure she was kinda whiny and fussy a little bit I think she was just tired. Probably overstimulated?"

Regina swallowed, knowing that at least some of what the issue with Mia was — her magic affecting her. Reacting to the danger and emotions of the people around her. Once she found the courage to tell Anna the truth about their blood relationship she had to figure out how to bring up both her and Mia's magical potential — that would be a whole other beast in itself. She couldn't tell Anna that now though, so she opted to go along with Anna's speculations. "Probably yeah, tired and all that. Maybe she was just hungry too. You said after she ate she seemed better, right?"

"Yeah…she sure was hungry too — didn't know her little body could hold all that! She really, really liked your homemade soup too. There wasn't much left but she scarfed it all down. Really I think it was the soup that took her tummy ache away the most. But yeah, she seemed okay. I guess." Anna sighed. "Boy this parenting thing sure is hard."

"More than you know, dear." Regina smiled weakly. "I really do need to get at making more soup and a few other things. I've just been so preoccupied lately...In hindsight I probably should have told you I won't tolerate processed foods in my house. Of all the worst inventions in this realm, it has to be the concept of artificial food...Senseless."

"Yeah, Henry filled me in." Anna rolled her eyes. "Makes sense I guess. Oh, and we had a little incident — Mr Fluffington seems to have made a jailbreak. Neither Henry or I could find him anywhere." Anna sighed dramatically. Regina's eyes widened. She could just picture the upset _that_ caused. "Henry found a substitute for now — a stuffed monkey that totally looked familiar but I couldn't place until Henry told us the story."

"I saw that upstairs, yes. Roland's monkey, Bo." Regina nodded, her voice cracking at mention of her favourite little Knight.

"Yeah — totally realized when he told us that I _saw_ that moment — in that dream walk thing in your head! And boy doesn't that feel like a million years ago!" Anna chuckled.

"Certainly does." Regina released an exhausted breath. It did seem like a lifetime ago that they ventured off on their smash room adventure, but it had in fact only been just shy of three weeks. So much had happened in such a short amount a time. In just a blink of an eye, her entire life turned upside down. Starting with the loss of Robin which still felt so fresh almost four months later. Jekyll and Hyde were gone, not even a blip of an issue. Belle and Gold's baby was magically full grown and teamed up with their latest villain — Gold's mother. Emma was getting married — that is, _if_ she survived the Saviour prophecy and the Final Battle. Regina's other half was reformed and off living her second chance at a happy ending — or so she hoped…

And Regina herself went from single mother of a teenage boy to learning she was also the mother of an adult long—lost daughter who had a daughter of her own — making Regina also a grandmother. That part was still throwing her for a loop — being the grandmother of a three—year—old. It made her feel as old as she would have been had she not spent almost thirty years frozen in time.

"I'm sure Mr Fluffington'll turn up eventually." Regina cleared her throat, offering her daughter a strained smile.

"Totally." Anna set the plate down on the table in front of Regina, shrugging. "Sorry it's only chicken fingers. It was pretty late and Mia was really hungry, Henry and I had to think fast." Regina nodded, a bemused smile on her face as Anna winced. "But I made sure to bake them in the oven instead of frying them in grease." Regina opened her mouth but Anna continued. "And Mia and Henry both had healthy servings of veggies." Anna's face fell and her shoulders sunk. "Um...yeah — that's why there isn't much left…"

Regina's smile was warm, nothing but love in her heart as her eyes stared at her daughter. The last thing on her mind right now was food, let alone how healthy it was or wasn't. All that mattered was that they'd survived the day. She was here, sitting in her home inches away from her daughter who wasn't still lost in a sleeping curse. Her son and granddaughter were safe upstairs, sound asleep exactly where they should be. With a relieved sigh, she picked up a dinosaur—shaped nugget and held it up. Anna raised an eyebrow, watching her. "Chicken fingers is exactly what I would've ordered after a day like today. Simple and easy." She opened her mouth and bit off the dinosaur—nugget's head.

Anna giggled, shaking her head as Regina practically wolfed down all the nuggets on the plate. "Never thought I'd see the day…"

"Food is food and it's been a long day…" Regina shrugged, grabbing a napkin from the holder in the middle of the island table and wiping her mouth. She straightened her back, feeling a few cracks along her spine as she did so. Between getting thrown around in the mines and her meltdown at the docks, she wasn't looking forward to the way she would ache in the morning.

"Ah, yeah – you totally freaked all of us out today. What the hell happened down in those mines? And why do you keep walking and wincing like an old lady?" Anna pointed to the hand Regina had on her lower back. Regina raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so technically you are kinda old but whatever…you know what I mean. Ugh, this magic crap is still so confusing…"

"I do know what you mean." Regina smirked but it faded quickly, visions of seeing Anna crumpled up on the ground at the station flashing through her mind. "Though I'm more concerned about you – that's your second panic attack now. And now nightmares?"

"Eh…"Anna scrunched her face, looking away. "Don't change the subject. I asked you first."

"Can't a mo—er, friend be concerned about her... younger friend!?" Regina bit her bottom lip, catching herself.

Luckily Anna missed Regina's almost—slip entirely, her focus on the fraying hem of her sweatshirt sleeve. In the midst of her concern, Regina couldn't help but notice with that Anna was wearing the Storybrooke sweatshirt she'd given her shortly after she moved into town. The young woman actually wore the sweatshirt quite a lot. Regina had also noticed that when Anna was nervous or stressed she would pull and pick at the stitches on her clothes. The sleeve she was currently fiddling with barely had any thread left in it at all. Regina looked up to find Anna practically glaring at her.

"I'm fine, seriously — how many times do I have to say it!?" Anna rolled her eyes, very much reminding Regina of both Henry and Emma. "I just, well...it happens. Can't really control it, definitely don't wanna talk about it…. Just don't. Okay."

Regina sighed heavily, the tone in her daughter's voice concerning her even more than the panic attacks themselves.

"At least I didn't follow my sister blindly to some unknown place and almost got myself killed." Anna crossed her arms, her lips settling into a pout.

"Oh but you did, you followed Emma and Snow to that pixie flower field — the Black Fairy showed up and not long after you had your first panic attack." Regina countered. She wanted to add that not long after _that_ Anna got herself stuck in a sleeping curse but first of all, it was too painful to think about that particular moment of hell. It was much easier (though not much) to forget it happened altogether. Second of all, Anna didn't know all the details about that which was how it needed to stay. At least until she knew the truth about who she was.

"Actually…" Anna trailed off. Regina's eyes widened, pausing to wait for Anna to finish her thought. "Never mind." Anna's face dropped and she shook her head.

Regina watched her closely and cringed, not liking the thought of Anna having more of those horrid "attacks" at all.

Anna sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Whatever...clearly we both need to take better care ourselves."

"Clearly." Regina nodded, her nerves grating at her again. With every set of words they shared, she tried to find the right moment, the right opening to finally tell Anna the truth. But with every response that Anna gave her, the moment just kept slipping away...

"So can we get back to what happened? Or are ya just gonna give me the fifth degree all night?" Anna leaned back in the chair.

"As you wish." Regina shrugged at Anna's request even though she was still extremely worried about her daughter. Maybe she'd tell Anna the truth after she told her the events of the day. She told her about the fairy crystals down in the mines and how the Black Fairy used Zelena's unstable magic to turn the light crystals to dark magic. Judging by Anna's negative reaction to that, Regina decided against telling the young woman that the Back Fairy and Gideon had enjoyed throwing the Mayor around the mine walls like a rag doll. She did tell the young woman though that in the end, Zelena made the ultimate sacrifice to reverse the crystals by giving up her own magic to save them all. "...and I asked her to move back into the house — our house — so that she and little Robyn wouldn't be alone and defenceless out there in that big empty farmhouse."

Anna blinked a few times, her arms dropping. "I'm sorry, what!?"

Regina cleared her throat. "That's right — we'll have two new housemates. Or, one and a half really."

"The fu…" Anna sat up straight, trailing off at Regina's pointed look. "Come on, seriously!?"

Regina barely heard what Anna said, her nose picking up the faint milky scent on her coat from holding baby Robyn earlier. Despite her somewhat rocky (though improving) relationship with her sister, Regina was very much looking forward to being around and bonding with her niece more. She knew it wouldn't be easy and the hurt would take a long time to fade, but being present in her niece's life would be well worth the pain. Maybe it would even help Anna, as much as she disliked Zelena now, to have more family around to help her come to terms with the truth of her ancestry.

"Like, for real? Is this a joke?"

"Anna!" Regina scolded, narrowing her eyes.

"She's loud. And annoying. Rude. Did I mention loud!? And I'm not talking about the baby either." Anna rested her elbow on the counter, groaning as she lay her head down on her arms. "And good god the thought of sharing a bathroom with that overgrown red—haired—ugh!...Seriously, kill me now…"

"Head and elbow off the counter." Regina reached up to rub her forehead between her eyes. Anna scrunched her nose and sat up. "And she'll be up in the attic — there's a separate bathroom and kitchen up there."

Anna's mouth hung open. "Great. Stuff her in the attic while Mia and I have our own rooms." The younger brunette sighed dramatically. "That won't turn her skin green at all…"

"She doesn't have her magic anymore, her skin won't change." Regina closed her eyes, the vague sensation of a migraine setting in. If only her daughter weren't so stubborn and bullheaded. Telling Anna the truth was supposed to make things easier but it was turning out to be a lot more difficult than Regina thought. She realized though that Anna wasn't the only one that was stubborn — Regina herself had been the same way with Snow at the docks. It took a lot of Snow reasoning with her before Regina finally understood that her step daughter was right.

"Won't stop her from whining about it…" Anna mumbled under her breath though her mother heard every word.

"Anna!" Regina's eyes snapped open to find her daughter sinking back in the chair with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Can't she just go back to Oz? Isn't that where the Wicked Witch is supposed to be?" Anna crossed her arms again, huffing.

Regina sighed. "You know...I told her to go back there today. Yelled it at her actually. I've never seen her look more hurt." She eyed her daughter curiously. "You did hear us fight about that earlier, I know you did." Anna looked away, her head down. "I noticed you seemed a little off."

Anna lifted her head, her eyes suddenly heavy with tears. "Yeah…maybe…"

Regina's face softened, the sight of her not—so—little girl in tears turning her stomach. "The look on your face tells me it may have reminded you of your own sibling troubles...a decade long fight with a certain blonde who favours that ridiculous red leather jacket perhaps?"

Anna sniffled, wiping her eyes. "It made me feel sad, seeing you two fight. I'm sorry you had to deal with Emma and me like that."

Regina shrugged. "You two weren't so bad…"

"No — we were worse. At least you and Zelena have actual legit issues between you. Emma and I...we were just stupid kids who grew up into stubborn adults and couldn't own up to our own mistakes." Anna shook her head. "We lost so much time apart and messed up the chances we had to fix it sooner. Now Emma might not even survive this Final Battle crap and I could lose her again. So …yeah…" Anna sniffled again.

Regina watched her daughter torment herself, her own heart aching with the decision of whether or not to tell Anna the truth. Anna was already suffering at the hands of what might have been, could Regina ever bring herself to make her daughter suffer more? Remind her of a more traumatic childhood than she already had, a fact that was out of either of their control?The easy answer was no, never tell her the truth and Anna wouldn't have to bear the burden of her real, tragic past. But the right choice…that was something Regina wasn't sure she had the strength in her to carry out.

She found herself reaching down into her coat pocket where the quarter that Snow gave her laid. Her fingers closed around the metal and she could hear Snow's words in her head again, telling her that she could do this. She took a deep breath and looked up, finding Anna watching her.

"I guess you're right." Anna's voice was low and her shoulders heaved in a great sigh.

Regina paused, raising an eyebrow, and just stared at Anna like she'd suddenly grown another nose or set of eyes. Maybe….maybe she was wrong….Perhaps Anna had more maturity in her young age than Regina gave her credit for — more than Regina apparently had. Anna took less time to adjust to the idea of Zelena moving in than Regina would have thought possible. Would she react as well when she found the truth out about her past?

"Okay…." Anna nodded, sighing. "...Baby Robyn can move in! But only the baby!" Regina lifted her brows and turned to look at Anna in disappointed shock. Anna rolled her eyes, releasing a heavy breath. "Alright alright... I'm kidding! Geez _mom, d_ on't need to death glare me." Anna looked down, her lips curled in disgust.

Regina took a double take, unsure she'd heard her daughter right. Did Anna just call her...did she… She did… However out of context the title was used and just the sound of it was music to Regina's overemotional ears. She wished it were real, that Anna weren't just using it to mock her. It begged the question though, did Anna really see her that way? As a mother—figure of sorts?

"Zelena can… move in. I guess. Whatever."

Regina reached behind her neck, wincing slightly as she gently rubbed the sore muscles in her spine. The knots just wouldn't loosen and she had a feeling they would only get worse as the week continued. She missed the way that Robin used to always massage the ache right out of her back and shoulders after all the evil fighting. He could always make it go away so quickly, like his hands were pure magic.

After Robin died, Henry tried a few times to help her but it just wasn't the same. He was either too rough and caused her more pain or had too gentle of a touch, hardly massaging out her tense muscles at all. But she always faked a smile, praised her son, and told him she felt much better….and he'd always have such a look of pride on his face. She was thankful of course because it was the thought that really meant something to her but that didn't make her aches and pains feel any better.

Regina jumped, feeling a pair of lukewarm hands against the back of her neck and resting on her shoulders.

"Here. Let me help."

Regina scrunched her nose, feeling the ache twinge from her sudden movement. She hadn't even noticed Anna moved from the chair across to her. "It's just a stiff neck. I'll be fine."

"Okay cranky, stop being so stubborn and sit still." Regina winced as Anna started rubbing her neck. She expected the pain from her aggravated muscles to shoot down her spine but as Anna's hands moved to work on the knots in her shoulders she instantly starting to feel all the pain in her body slip away. Regina sat there frozen in shock, realizing Anna's magic might just be as special as Snow had said. Perhaps even more than any of them realized. She could feel actual warmth radiating off of Anna's skin. It didn't burn or scorch…No, the heat soaked into Regina's muscles unwinding the knots and loosening the tension. "There, is that better?"

Regina's breath escaped her lungs in a contented sigh as Anna lifted her hands from the older woman's shoulders. "Like you wouldn't believe. T—Thank you." Regina turned slightly to look at Anna, marvelling at the lack of pain as she did so.

Anna squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug from behind as she leaned her head on the back of Regina's shoulder. "You don't have to be the hero everyday you know. You can take a day off once in awhile."

Regina was finding it difficult to think, though she couldn't get Snow's comments earlier about other ways to show love even without saying it to stop echoing in her mind. First the shoulder rub and now the hug? Things she wouldn't have taken note of before now she couldn't seem to stop adding up in her head. Piecing together the signs since Anna wouldn't say the words — which, Regina couldn't say them either. It was like Snow said, both mother and daughter seemed to be afraid of scaring the other off... "I'm afraid I can't."

Anna sighed beside Regina's ear and the Mayor closed her eyes, wincing at the disappointment in her daughter's tone. Anna stood straight, dragging her feet across the floor over to the glass cabinet below the counter. With her palm over the small handle, Anna shook her head and turned to face the Mayor. "Yeah...somehow I knew you were gonna say that. Wine?"

Even with the pain gone from her muscles, she could still use a drink to calm her nerves for the task that lay ahead. It also couldn't hurt if Anna were a tad relaxed as well, ease the pressure. "Anything stronger in that cabinet?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, momentarily letting go of the wine cabinet door. "Are we talking like a nice Margarita? Grey Goose? A shot of tequila? Or a bottle of Bacardi?" The younger woman smirked. "'Cuz I really don't feel like nursing a hangover tomorrow. And by that I mean _yours_. I could never drink that stuff... it's gross!"

Regina smiled, shaking her head in amusement. As much as she could use some hard liquor to chase away the day she'd had, it was a relief to know that Anna hadn't inherited her mother's fondness for alcohol — at least the hard stuff anyway. And thank all that was holy Anna hadn't picked up on Emma's dreaded preference for beer. Regina shivered in disgust just at the thought of it. "Wine is fine, dear."

"Good choice." Anna sighed, a silent "phew" on her lips as she chose a bottle out of the cabinet.

Regina felt an easy smile on her lips, enjoying watching her daughter move so freely about her kitchen, now with two glasses out and about to pour them each a glass. Just the fact that Anna had known where the wine cabinet was and which bottle choice they would both enjoy. Not to mention where Regina kept the glasses which was in the freezer. It was her little secret to keep the wine cool in the glass. Anna had picked up on that right away – proclaiming that Regina was a genius and why hadn't she ever thought of that herself? Though the moment had turned sour when Anna went on that if she'd been able to afford wine she probably would have thought of it…

Regina blinked away those thoughts, trying to convince herself she couldn't change or fix the past. She looked up when the plate in front of her raised up, finding Anna grabbing it along with her discarded napkin and clearing them from the table. She sent her daughter a soft smile and Anna beamed back, trashing the napkin and taking the plate over to the sink to rinse it off.

In between her movements, Anna really downed the wine – pouring herself a second glass. Regina smirked, already noticing the tell—tale signs that her daughter had quite the buzz going. The Mayor herself had only half a glass so far – but the alcohol wasn't doing much to quell her nerves.

She watched Anna continue to fly about the kitchen, all the while humming a melody she was fairly certain she'd heard Anna play on the radio before but couldn't place. Regina swallowed another drink, the liquid rough down her throat. She could feel the alcohol slightly, her eyes tingling with energy and her stomach rumbling. It wasn't the boost of confidence she was hoping for nor did it make her feel any better. Anna appeared to be in quite a bubbling mood however, appearing in front of her with one of the disposable wash rags Regina kept under the kitchen sink and wiping down the island table. Regina bit the side of her lip, the silence in the room agitating the tension in the air.

With one hand gripped to the neck of the wine glass, she reached down into the pocket of the coat she still hadn't thought to take off. She cleared her throat and was just about to grab hold of the quarter, just about to open her mouth and finally get this truth off of her chest—

"Did you know there's some stupid prophecy that forbids fairies from ever falling in love?"

Regina's words died on her lips and she exhaled painfully. "I…" She faltered, lifting her hand away from her pocket and letting it fall on top of the counter Anna had just wiped down. Her brows creased and her head spun. "W—Where did you hear that?"

Anna shrugged, discarding the wash rag into the trash before going to the sink to wash her hands. Drying her hands on the towel that hung on the stove, Anna turned back to the Mayor. "From Nova... or Astrid? Whatever her name is, she works at the dress shop on Main Street. Modern Fashions? It was why she and Grumpy — Leroy — couldn't be together. Something about true love resulting in the birth of a powerful child the fairies were scared would turn evil...I don't know. I think it's a bunch of crap. People who love each other should never be separated. That should be a rule."

Regina nodded, her breath laboured as she took another healthy sip of wine. She didn't even want to go there…

Anna stood at the island beside Regina, holding another full glass of wine. The young woman paused, swirling the glass around. "Just look at you..." Regina's eyes were wide as they shot up and over to the young woman. "First Daniel, then your father, then Robin. Henry countless amount of times. And god knows who _else_ is on that list." Regina gulped down another mouth full of wine. Her eyes fluttered close to mask echo of grief that never failed to haunt her. "Henry may have skipped over all the gruesome parts for Mia's sake tonight but I know what horror lies in that storybook. Mostly for you." Regina sighed, opening her eyes to find Anna regarding her with concern. "You've lost way too many people. I mean…" Anna leaned on the counter, raising an eyebrow. "...how do you keep doing it?"

Regina nearly choked on her wine. "W—What?"

Anna sighed, shrugging again. "I dunno…get out of bed everyday and move forward? Just the thought of maybe losing Emma in this final battle... or even Snow or Charming... Hook. Henry..." She stood up straight, her head down as her next words came out as barely a whisper. "Or you…" Regina's heart caught in her chest. "I don't think I'd be ... I'm just already weak and lost enough as it is... without you or anyone else... Mia and I… we'd be alone."

"Anna Mill—er... look at me." Regina let out a breath, finding herself wishing she could use her daughter's birth title instead. Anna's eyes lifted to meet her mother's and Regina just about lost it seeing the tears in her eldest eyes. She tucked a few strands of hair out of Anna's face behind her ears and reached to grab onto her hands —lifting them to press a kiss on each of Anna's thumbs. "Now you listen to me: You are not weak. You are not lost. And you and Mia will _never_ be alone, do you hear me?" Anna nodded, though the doubtful look on her face wasn't promising. Regina shook her head, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. Zelena had much the same look earlier and Regina herself could recognize the feeling – it was the reason she kept stalling and not telling Anna the truth. Just many more of the reasons she had to defeat this Final Battle so that the three of them could work through all their doubts together. "I know you're scared and guess what, I am too. Terrified in fact." Anna sniffled, shaking her head in disbelief. "When Rumple first told me about The Final Battle all those years ago I originally thought it meant Emma breaking _my_ curse _._ To know now what it really means…" She shuddered, the danger of it all colliding with the alcohol in her system. "But no matter what you won't lose me. Or anyone else for that matter. We're all going to make it through this battle – and that's my solid promise to you."

Anna sniffled, pulling her arms away from Regina's hold and letting them fall to her sides. "But how do you know that?"

Regina smiled, gently grabbing onto Anna's wrist and pulling up her sleeve to reveal the feather tattoo on her skin. A small whine escaped out of Anna's mouth, her eyes bouncing between Regina and the tattoo. "Because of a little thing called _hope._ We've been faced with battles before and we've always won. Ogres, The Dark One, The Queen of Hearts, Pan, the Wicked Witch, Cruella, Maleficent, Ursula, Ingrid, the Dark One again. Isaac, Dark Swan, Hades, Jekyll and Hyde, The Evil Queen, now the Black Fairy and Gideon… This time is no different. We always make it through."

Anna looked down. "Not all of you have…"

Regina nodded truthfully, their countless losses a constant aching thorn in her heart. "There's always casualties in war and there is always a fight between good and evil, regardless of magical realms or real ones. But...good...always shines through. Sometimes it's just hard to see it. And sometimes it takes time."

Anna sighed, her eyes focused on the liquid inside her glass as she twirled it around again. "You've been having _way_ too many talks with Snow." The young woman smirked, turning to Regina. "What happened to my heart crushing, fireball throwing, sassy pal Gina?"

Regina grinned, winking. "She's still here." Her expression was strained, wishing very much she could be that 'Gina' all the time. "But right now she just wants to make sure you're okay." She paused, watching Anna stare into her glass again. " _Are_ you okay?"

Anna's lips scrunched. "Maybe I guess… kinda no… I don't know." She shook her head, shrugging. "It's these nightmares. They're gonna drive me to...well…" She held up her glass. "…drink."

Anxiety coursed through Regina's veins just thinking about her daughter having to deal with the side effects of the sleeping curse. She wondered though…this was the most she'd gotten Anna to say in days about what happened. Could she maybe get some more out of her? Take advantage of all the wine in Anna's system? "D—Do you maybe wanna talk about it?" She blurted the words out, pausing when Anna set her glass harshly on the island. Regina gulped as Anna stepped back from the counter and silently turned around. Anna picked up the bottle of wine off the counter near the sink and filled her glass – to the top. The young woman held the glass and stared out the window above the sink. Regina's heart pounded with anticipation as she stared into Anna's back. If only she knew what was on her daughter's mind… "I—I'm always here to listen you know."

Anna sighed, the muscles on her back moving with her breath. Suddenly she turned around to face Regina and the Mayor's heart clenched seeing the fear in her eyes. Anna chewed nervously on her bottom lip for a moment before her eyes dropped and were focused on the glass in her hand. "It's a room. With no doors and windows. Huge curtains and a glass floor. And it's on fire." A few tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "I scream and scream for help but nobody's there and I can't breathe and my skin burns." Regina inhaled, her own chest aching. "And sometimes even after I wake up I still feel like I'm burning…It's horrible and terrifying and somehow so _real._ And it just leaves me feeling so drained during the day and Mia's just so active and lately so temperamental. I just—No…"

Regina looked up when Anna stopped, holding back tears herself as the younger woman sniffled and shook her head. Regina could see Anna was really struggling with the nightmares, even worse than what she'd seen from Henry and heard from the Charmings. She didn't like the dark circles under her sweet daughter's eyes, the fear in her pursed lips, or that thinking of the nightmares made her so quiet. Anna was naturally loud and rambunctious — happy. In the short months since they'd been reunited, Regina had marvelled in the weightless light that both Anna and Mia seemed to expel despite their troubled pasts. All that changed the moment Anna awoke from the sleeping curse — for both mother and young daughter. Regina loved them all the same but it worried her greatly. She found herself always studying Anna — looking for any sign of burns on her skin. She knew she would never rid her mind the horror of seeing the fresh of her son's arm peeled off from his first Fire Room burn. She wondered if Henry found that necklace yet that Gold gave him to help with the nightmares...she would have to ask him soon.

In the meantime, she still had a delicate mission to accomplish lest both Henry and Snow "scold" her again. Once she told Anna the truth of their mother—daughter bond, perhaps the sleeping curse would have to be next on the agenda. If Henry found the special necklace, Anna could try it to ease her nightmares. Right now though, Regina just wanted to help Anna cheer up a little because the wine was not really getting the whole job done. She sighed, her eyes scanning the room until they landed on the metal apple—shaped tin on the counter. She smiled, bouncing up off the chair and headed across the room. "Well... I know a great cure for nightmares…" Anna raised an eyebrow as Regina snatched the cookie tin and turned around, beaming at her daughter. "Cookies!"

"Um yes please!" Anna's eyes widened, practically drooling in excitement. Regina chuckled as her hands fumbled with the lid of the tin. "I've already had one and they're _heaven_ so yeah I want more. I must comment though, the apple shape is adorable — and so you!"

"I take it Henry showed you these after dinner." Regina shook her head in amusement — she did know her son after all. Anna's enthusiastic nod and reaching fingers were all the answer she needed.

"Yeah — only _one_ after dinner?! Seriously? So lame…" Anna grumbled, helping herself to handful.

"Such are the rules." Regina shrugged, pulling one cookie out for herself. She couldn't remember the last time she indulged in any of the sweets she often made — other than the apple turnovers of course. "Everything in moderation." She took a bite of the cookie, noticing out of the corner of her eye as Anna grabbed another one out of the tin.

"Moderation—smoderation." Anna scrunched her nose, shoving a whole cookie in her mouth.

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head again — how did she ever find entertainment before reuniting with her daughter? "I suppose just this once we can break the rules." Regina released a breath and snatched out another cookie for herself before putting the lid back in its place. "Just...don't tell Henry or I'll never hear the end of it."

Anna grinned, winking — holding the fingers of her free hand against her lips. Since her mouth was currently full as well, the young girl just nodded. She picked up her wine glass and held it to her lips for a moment, then scrunched her face and put the glass down.

Regina watched her curiously. "Something suddenly the matter with your wine?"

Anna shook her head, finishing her mouth full of cookies. "No wine….with cookies. Bleh!" Regina laughed, the slurred distortion of Anna's words giving away just how much wine she'd already had. Anna let the rest of the cookies in her hand drop onto the island as she bolted up toward the cabinet. Normally Regina would cringe at the sight of crumbs on her clean countertop but she was much too interested in what her intoxicated daughter was up to. Anna was a bundle of energy in the kitchen again — searching through the fridge, rummaging in the cupboards, opening and closing drawers…what was she looking for?

It didn't take long for the Mayor to figure out what Anna was doing — a sauce pan, cocoa powder, milk, cinnamon, a can of whipped cream and two mugs. One of the mugs was very familiar — a red handle, a letter R, and painted floral pictures as well as a certain favourite fruit of the Mayor's. It was the mug Regina used every morning for her tea when she got ready for work. Henry made for her at school for Mother's Day when he was six. Not long after the curse broke, magic returned, and Henry started living with her part time again, Regina used magic to make him a mug that matched. Henry's though had a white letter H with Captain America's shield around it. The other mug Anna had sitting on the counter was just one of the others from the cupboard, a generic white one with a gold rim along the bottom.

While Anna prepared the milk on the stove with her back to her, Regina grinned wistfully as she waved her fingers toward the white mug. When her daughter turned around, she would see the surprise waiting for her on the counter.

Anna started humming something to herself as she stirred the milk and Regina sighed contently. Her thoughts strayed, deciding that after Anna saw her mug surprise she would finally tell her the truth. The only thing she couldn't figure out was how to go about doing it. She knew what she had to say and, though she hated to admit it, Snow had been right that practicing beforehand would prove useful. It only got her so far though, for she struggled back and forth with the courage to actually do it. Doubt started to creep up on her again even though she _knew_ how much she wanted and needed to tell Anna she was her mother. It was well past time and starting to get just the slightest annoying. Every time Regina was about to tell her, her daughter either changed the subject or something came up… Couldn't she just get a break, just _once_ during her attempt at a confession!? If only she had Page 13 in front of her, the real one that Henry drew of Regina and baby Anna. If she could hold it as she explained, point to the clues, focus on the facts, show Anna the love in her eyes when she'd held her for the first time… But Henry had it and she wasn't sure where it was. Even so, just thinking about Anna holding that particular piece of paper in her hand….Regina shivered, her heart skipping beats and constricting at the same time.

"You do realize you're having cocoa too right?" Anna turned, an eyebrow raised with a ladle in her hand.

"Cocoa sounds fine." Regina responded absentmindedly, clearing her throat and looking up to meet her daughter's shocked expression.

"You want...cocoa!? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Regina realized what she said and then smiled softly. "Yes — cocoa would actually be quite lovely right now." Anna's jaw dropped. "Hold the whipped cream...but I will take some cinnamon."

"No freaking way…" Anna bounced on her feet, eyes still wide. "And fyi — the whipped cream is _so_ the best part!"

"Then you may have the whole can to yourself." Regina chuckled. "I'm not a hundred percent sure how that even ended up in my cupboards…."

Anna blushed, grinning mischievously. "Guilty as charged. Guess I can still sneak a few things past ya, huh?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Don't get used to it, dear — I may be distracted now but I won't be forever. Sooner or later we will get rid of the she—version of Gold, otherwise known as his wretched mother." Anna stuck out her tongue, scrunching her nose. Regina rolled her eyes, though still laughing. "Now I see where Mia picked up that little trick. By the way, if you don't turn it off soon the milk will burn."

"Shit!" Anna cursed, her eyes wide as she turned back to face the stove.

"I do believe you owe the jar a quarter, young lady." Regina admonished. "Perhaps another one for the tongue sass as well?"

Anna grunted, reaching for an oven mitt and turning off the stove. Regina smirked, watching Anna turn to pour the milk in the mugs she'd already put cocoa powder into. "What the—" the young woman paused. "— _fudge_!"

"Do you like it?" Regina inhaled, anxious for Anna to turn around so she could see her face.

"Do I like it!?" Anna repeated, her voice high and bordering on squealing. She finished pouring the milk and set the hot pan in the sink. Tossing the oven mitt on the counter she turned around, engulfing the beaming Mayor in another bone—crushing hug. Regina gasped with the sudden force of it, steadying herself so she didn't fall off her stool completely before wrapping her arms around Anna too. Her mind was blown by the fact that her daughter — who detested any kind of intimate contact — had initiated not one but two hugs with someone other than Mia in the last few hours alone! "With the blue handle, blue letter A, and the blue feather — hells freaking yeah I like it! Even better cuz it totally matches yours!"

"That was the intention, yes." Regina chuckled. Her heart was sending all kinds of crazy hormones throughout her body and up to her brain. She knew she was ready, it was time — time to confess the truth so the real mother—daughter bonding could begin even more than it already subconsciously had. "I—It's an early birthday present…"

Anna leaned her head back, raising an eyebrow. "But..that's like a whole nine months away from now..?"

Regina eyes widened. "R—Right…I—I meant Christmas present…" she chuckled nervously.

"But that's still weeks away… we haven't even celebrated thanksgiving yet!"

Regina shrugged. "Guess the wine is getting to me. Can I just get you something for no reason at all then?"

"O...kay…" Anna continued to regard her with a confused expression, eyeing the Mayor's barely touched wine glass beside her. She pulled away from the hug and as soon as she stepped away Regina wished it wouldn't have ended. "Guess it's a good thing we're switching to cocoa then…"

"Right…" Regina nodded, gulping.

"...and thank you. I love it, I really do." Anna stepped back over near the mugs, opening a drawer and grabbing two spoons. "So...you guys don't really do holidays much around here do you?"

Regina tensed, never one to much enjoy this realm's holidays. Some of it was similar to what she'd grown up with in the Enchanted Forest but most of the strange new traditions were way too out there for her tastes. She'd never been too keen on the idea of gatherings either — both in Storybrooke and back in her homeland. It was with Henry as he grew up and the short time she'd had with Robin and Roland that she'd enjoyed the holidays the most. The last few months during her pregnancy with Anna as well. She had been so excited that her baby would be there for Christmas that year until her mother took both the baby and her memory of her. She spent that Christmas instead on her "honeymoon" with King Leopold and that had all been a nightmare. She shook her head of those dark thoughts, going back to Henry. Since her son was getting older, she'd all but resigned to the fact of not celebrating holidays much anymore (other than for her niece's sake). At least until Henry had children if his own. With Anna and Mia around now though, perhaps the holidays could be enjoyable again. _If_ they made it through this Final Battle, that is. Although, the thought of braving a face for a whole town that still treated her like a delicate, grieving widow sounded so exhausting… "Well, it does get a little hectic around here."

"All the more reason to get together while it's quiet right? Thanksgiving is barely a week away, we should seriously do something together." Anna's eyes widened in excitement. "Hey, what if the whole town got together?!"

The Mayor opened her mouth to speak but paused, releasing a breath. Anna's words were strangely Snow—like – and her daughter said _Regina_ was spending too much time around Snow?! The young girl was right, as much as Regina hated to admit it. She could just hear Snow in her head too – that a big gathering of family and friends would be the perfect time to bring up morale during the threat of the battle. Not to mention announce/introduce Anna and Mia officially as the Mayor/Queen's blood relatives. Regina gulped, not quite sure she was ready for that just yet… "If you really insist, how about just a small gathering for now? Family and close friends only?"

"You mean, what – you, me, Mia, Henry?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"And the Charmings, Zelena and Robyn, Emma and Hook…" Regina nodded.

Anna rolled her eyes, grunting under her breath. "Figures — it's not bad enough the red—haired witch has to move in but now we have to celebrate holidays with her too!?"

Regina sighed, choosing to ignore that particular comment. She'd get Zelena and Anna to get along eventually, no matter what it took. They were family and life was far too short and precious to push that away. "...perhaps even Granny as well. I'm sure she'll be a bit down this year with Red spending the holidays with Dorothy in Oz." Regina swallowed down the thought of all the holidays she'd missed with her girls – and deciding there and then she wouldn't spend another one without either of them. "That is, _if_ we're not all in the middle of a duel with the Black Fairy."

"Okay. So we'll plan it for Thanksgiving Day – Final Battle be damned, screw evil villains and their stupid quest for world domination. We can go over the details with everyone in the next couple of days between battle briefings." Anna nodded, smiling contently and turning back to the mugs on the counter.

"Sounds nice, dear." As Anna finished preparing the cocoa and carried the mugs over to the island, Regina went over everything quickly in her head again. When Anna sat down again, this would be it. She would finally—

"Speaking of plans... Henry has a date with Violet."

Regina's shoulders sank, barely able to contain the deep sigh that left her lungs. She took hold of her warm mug, bringing it to her lips and letting some of the hot liquid wash down her throat. If she believed in this realm's religions, she would say that the Lord was definitely testing her. Her concerns of Henry's relationship with Violet pushed their way to the front of her mind, It was an unwelcome distraction when she was trying to focus on Anna and getting the truth out. "Oh… that's...nice." She cleared her throat, her fingers fiddling with the quarter in her pocket. "W—When?"

Anna smirked, completely oblivious to the other woman's inner struggles as she sipped her hot cocoa. Regina could tell her daughter was using Henry's date as a way to distract from herself, to irk Regina out of worrying about her and of Henry instead. It would have worked if Regina weren't so deep in the thoughts that plagued her – the safety of her children, grandchild, sister, and niece chief among them. This date though – which Regina didn't entirely approve of but has since let it go in favour of bigger things – could be a prime excuse to get at least Henry, Anna, and Mia plus an innocent child like Violet out of town for the time being. She had been meaning to get both Anna and Zelena a vehicle anyways. Maybe they could even get rid of the Black Fairy before the kids returned…

"Saturday." The young woman's eyes flew to the clock on the stove. "Which I guess is tomorrow now. Wow, where did the week go? But yeah, Henry seemed pretty excited about it. I was actually thinking about putting Mia back into Ashley's toddler dance classes that day too. She's been acting so weird lately. I know she's just a baby but I think she's just as scared as we all are about this battle. She's so smart and I know she's listening when we think she isn't. She just… needs to be a kid for a bit I think."

"I'm sure Mia would enjoy that, even if it takes a bit to get her out of her shell again." Regina weighed both the information and Anna's response in her mind. Less than a day wasn't a lot of time to pull everything off but she would just have to have faith that it could be done. Anna certainly was right that Mia deserved to be able to just be a kid – though the same could be said of Henry as well. Even Anna herself was so young and had missed out on much of her childhood. Regina wished she could change that for her daughter but for now she'd just have to settle for giving her son and granddaughter the chance to preserve their innocence.

"And when this whole final battle stuff is done and over with I really think I need to figure out a job situation. I was really looking forward to that bar entertainer offer at Aesop's Tables but… since he turned out to be the spawn of creepy old Mr. Gold in disguise as the owner, I guess that job is out of the question now..." Anna sighed. "And I know you refuse to take any money for letting us stay here but I can't just sit around doing nothing. I mean I could – there are _so_ many shows on my 'to watch' list it's insane… But no, I want to be a real citizen, a part of the community here. Especially when Mia goes off to school… I'll be bored out of my mind in this huge house!"

"Um…If you want… I could use some help at my office. My assistant went back to the Enchanted Forest with the others while I was in New York and I haven't had time to find a new one." Regina took another drink of her cocoa. She found she rather liked the idea of taking Anna on as an assistant. She would get to see her daughter more, work closely and bond more with her. It would also be the perfect way to keep an eye on her. Not that she thought her daughter needed to be watched, she just felt extra protective and wanted her nearby. If she could just keep her within eyesight…

She had a momentary thought of homeschooling Mia to keep her close as well...but immediately squashed it down, realizing that was pushing it a little too far. Snow would always be close to her anyways, if not a few classrooms away. And Regina and Emma would always be reachable with their magic too. Plus, Mia deserved a normal school experience — friends and activities and socialization. She'd been selfish with Henry when he was younger, wanting him all to herself and he suffered for her mistakes. Anna too didn't seem to have many friends other than Emma, though she was slowly coming out of her shell. Regina may not be able to fix the mistakes in her son or daughter's past but she'd try her damnedest to give her granddaughter whatever she could. That included a healthy childhood experience with all the friends she wanted.

"No no no." Anna pointed her finger at the Mayor, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Thanks…but no would just be you paying me and the whole point is to be independent. Not that I'm not grateful for everything you've done. I am… truly. But I want to find a real job— on my own. Feel like I belong, you know?" Regina sighed and nodded. She was unable to deny that the feeling of independence as a woman was important, especially for someone as young as Anna. She had to keep reminding herself that her baby girl wasn't such a baby anymore. "Also…" Anna scrunched her nose. "I don't do paperwork. I don't have the attention span for that."

"Fair enough. I'm sure you'll find something." Regina chuckled, admiring her daughter's honesty. It was yet another trait that they shared. "Though in the meantime, I may have a project you could help me with that would keep you busy. Mia could even help too."

"Really? What is it?" Anna downed a large gulp of cocoa, eyes lit up with interest.

Regina couldn't help but feel a warmth in her heart seeing Anna so enthusiastic – and she didn't even know what the project was yet. "I was thinking, since you and Mia have been here a while it was finally time to redecorate your rooms. Put your own style and interests into them – make them feel a little homier. More yours."

Anna gasped, her eyes wide and a grin growing from ear to ear. The mug in the young woman's hands slipped from her shocked grasp. Regina smirked, catching the mug with her magic before it could spill and shatter on the hardwood floor. With the mug safely on the table, Anna's mouth widened in an embarrassment and she giggled. "Really!?" A squeal escaped her lips and Regina nodded, still smiling. Seeing the joy on her daughter's face did wonders for her nerves and Regina released a contented breath. "Is it Christmas already!? Seriously, Mia is going to be so excited about this too. But wait...how much redecorating are we talking?"

"Whatever the two of you want." Regina shrugged, beaming as she watched her daughter practically bounce in her seat. Her Anna had been so down lately, and so unlike the bubbly yet cautious young woman she'd met in New York. This Anna in front of her now though was close to the way she'd been – hopefully this Anna would be here to stay. It was too much torment to see her daughter suffering so much – though it seemed to be a Mills family curse. "A fresh coat of paint for the walls for sure. Maybe some new carpeting – or wood floors if you want. Perhaps we can commission Geppetto for his fine woodworking skills – new beds or dressers. Unless you'd prefer a metal bed frame. We can shop here in Storybrooke, go out of town, or order online."

"That sounds….expensive…" Anna gulped, frowning and looking down.

"Please, honey – don't worry about the money. The rooms need sprucing up anyways – the curse didn't have much of a fashion sense." Regina's expression softened, reaching over to lay her hand over Anna's. The young woman's eyes locked on their hands before raising to meet Regina's. "I want you and Mia to feel at home here, especially in your bedrooms. The money I have is from the curse and investments thereafter – I won't be running out anytime soon. It's not really mine anyways so I just want to share it. Besides, I like spoiling my girls. It may sound strange from someone who used to be "evil" but I do love to give. I gave Henry restrictions growing up yes but he never wanted for anything. So trust me when I say, I can afford a few splurges now and then and it won't be breaking the bank. And anything we can't find to buy, I could just use magic instead."

"Are you sure?" Anna's voice was small.

"Positive. You and Mia are family too – whatever you need and whenever you need it, please don't hesitate to ask. Even if one day you decide to move out of town – you're always welcome here and I'll always be here if you need me." Regina patted Anna's hand softly. Anna released a breath, nodding. Regina thought to bring up the truth in that moment, the quarter suddenly heavy in her pocket, but she wanted Anna to settle down a little first. "Now, is there any ideas you can think of offhand that you'd maybe like to do for your room? Colours or a piece of furniture you want?"

"Um…" Anna sighed, resting her hand over Regina's. "Well…I really love the wallpaper at the Town Hall you have in your office and in the main hall. It's so neat – and so you. But I like the white one in your office better than the yellow one in the hall. I also like soft colours, like greys and blues. Purple is cool too though that seems to be Mia's obsession at the moment."

A soft smile played on the corners of Regina's lips. "I'm quite fond of purple myself. Mia has good taste. I've always liked the white birch wallpaper too. My office is actually my favourite room here in Storybrooke. I spent a lot of time there during the twenty—eight years of the curse, thought I regret that I worked too much and didn't spend as much time with Henry as I should have."

"Kid turned out okay." Anna shrugged.

Regina sat back, lifting her hands and resting her arms at her sides. "He is a special one, that son of mine. I think how he turned out has more to do with who _he_ is more than anything else."

"Regina!" Anna scowled. "Henry is totally the greatest 'cuz of _you."_ The Mayor shrugged, wondering just how Henry managed to be anything but what he was. She had been so lost in herself she almost stifled him like her mother had tried to do to her. "I mean sure, he's got those Charming genes and Emma's his mom too but seriously…I grew up around a lot of kids in the system and I never saw a kid his age that mature, brave, or smart. Henry's the real deal, for sure."

"I won't deny that – Henry's the best son a mother could hope for." Regina nodded. In her head, she couldn't stop the thought that Anna was the best daughter and wished she could voice it out loud. Soon enough…. Once she told Anna the truth she'd make sure she knew how proud her mother was of her and how much she loved her and Mia.

"I really want to know who dealt that kid's cards, 'cuz I want a redo on my hand. He has the perfect life! Grown up in a fairytale town, magic writer powers and a family filled with royalty. Not to mention he has the best mothers. Kid has two!" Anna shook her head.

"Actually...he has three… Me, Emma and...The Queen." Regina reminded her, trying to wrap her own head around the idea of it herself. Sharing Henry with Emma in the beginning had been torture but luckily they'd worked out a way to both be his mother. She wondered how it would work now with the Queen, Henry, Anna and Mia. She should really find a way to contact the Queen so the five of them could work this out. First she had to tell Anna the truth though.

"I totally forgot about her." Anna blew out a breath. It was quiet for a few moments as they continued to drink their cocoa. Anna stood up at one point to grab the can of whipped cream from the counter and added more to her mug. As she sat down again, Anna chuckled and shook her head. "You know it's strange ... there's a whole other you out there. And not a twin or even a clone like on that Orphan Black show... which you should watch. It's like really good! And the actress totally looks like you too which is weird… Anyway, what I mean is she _is_ you – the Queen. And yet you're both so different. And she's out there in a whole other realm... Do you really think it's possible... that she's really doing good? Maybe even happy with the other Robin?"

Regina gulped, pushing her mug forward. "I—I hope so. I really do."

Anna's face scrunched. "Isn't that kinda weird? I mean how does that make you feel? Knowing she's with him – doesn't that hurt?"

"Some days are better than others. I won't lie or sugarcoat it – I think you're old enough to handle it. There are some moments where it's incredibly excruciating – paralyzing even." Regina cleared her throat, unable to meet her daughter's eye. "It was hard enough to lose my Robin, but the thought of a version of me getting her happy ending with a version of him? It's pure torture. Even so, _if_ she is out there doing good and living out her happy ending then I'm happy for her – for the both of them." She looked up, dismayed to see that Anna didn't seem to be done with this subject just yet.

"But you can't feel her? There's no bond that connects you in that kind of way?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

Regina shook her head. "No. Not after she used the shears. We are two completely separate people. Our memories up to the point I split us apart are the same, but after that it all deviates."

Anna sighed, shoulders sagging. "Yeah — that's just super weird. But seriously no fair! Here I am desperate for the _one_ mother who probably ditched me and never looked back… and Henry's hogging all the good ones!"

Regina inhaled painfully, the words affecting her more than she could control. Her heart clenched, sweat dripped from her forehead, and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes — all happening at once. Luckily, Anna was far too caught up in her rant. She didn't even notice as Regina took a few moments to pull herself back together before she erupted into a full—on panic/anxiety/grief attack.

The over—emotional Mayor breathed deeply, her thoughts in circles — tell Anna the truth, never tell her at all, wait to tell her… She truly didn't know the answer in that moment. Anyone of the three options could either send her daughter spiralling into a dark abyss or give her the peace and answers she was looking for. Regina cursed herself for the millionth time, wishing she'd done more to stop her wretched mother from taking her precious baby girl away from her. If she'd just taken a half—second more to think about it, everything could be so much different… Watching Anna grow and raising her — but that would have meant she'd never have Henry. In fact, he may never have been born at all if she'd raised Anna instead of marrying Leopold. The thought alone caused so much conflict within her. She loved both of her children so deeply. Could she really trade in her son to raise her daughter? The answer was impossible and one she couldn't choose. Of course she'd do anything to show the young woman in front of her how different her life could have been! This Anna in front of her was so very broken and lost. She believed herself to be alone and unloved. The one price she couldn't pay was the existence and happiness of her son and the thought of it twisted her up inside. If she'd have raised Anna all those years, she may have never cast the curse. Or maybe years down the road she may have cast the curse anyway, still caught up in her grief over losing her child's father. She may have raised Anna to have darkness within her too and cast the curse together at a different time. A time where Henry had found another family...or never found one at all… or worse, never been born in the first place.

She looked up to see that Anna was still ranting. If Regina couldn't forgive herself for losing her, how could Anna ever forgive her? Did she even deserve forgiveness for any of her sins?

"…plus he's got Snow and David and even Gold and sort of Belle as grandparents and Hook as a stepfather." Anna finished, releasing a frustrated sigh. "Regina!? Yo — you're not zonking out on me are you?"

Regina blinked and forced out a chuckle, burying her pain and guilt deep down for the time being. It would do her no good to dwell on such things now. The past was the past and there was nothing she could do about it. Her only focus now was the present and the future with her son, daughter, and granddaughter. They were all together now and that was all that mattered. The only thing left to do was bring their family closer together. "It's true…Henry's family tree is quite complicated. I hope for his sake he's never assigned to write it all down at school."

"Seriously. Glad I never had to do that. Mia's, if she ever has to, would be quite small." Anna lamented. Regina's heart ached – soon enough Mia would have plenty of family to put on her family tree. Anna's eyes landed on the clock on the stove again. "Wow it's late. I should probably go check on Mia and make sure she hasn't kicked Henry off the bed yet. Kid's gonna be a professional soccer play, I swear. And if I have to spend the next few days helping Zelena move into this house I better sleep. Or else I'm not responsible for what flies out of my mouth. OOohhh and it's three am! Which means the release of the first season of Jessica Jones is out! I've waited forever for it! The previews looked soooo good – and Kristen Ritter's sass…ugh! I dare say her character's saltiness could rival my own! It truly is a dilemma, sleep or Jessica Jones…"

Regina just laughed – again (and not the first time) wondering if her daughter was speaking another language. "You and your television shows. Growing up in the Enchanted Forest I had to find a way to keep myself entertained – mostly outside. I did have my best friend though, my beloved horse Rocinante. Then I was occupied with my mother's never—ending etiquette lessons – or truthfully, avoiding them and her. That was fun

– seeing how long I could hide out in the stables before she found me. And by the time I was your age I was already a mo—" She stopped and cleared her throat, catching herself. While it was true she'd been made to forget giving birth, she still became Snow's stepmother at age nineteen. "I was already betrothed to marry the King."

"That's cuz you had the worst mother in history." Anna scrunched her nose.

Regina smirked sadly, thankful Anna hadn't noticed her slip up. "Touché."

"…Also cuz you're like a dinosaur." Anna chuckled into her mug before taking a sip.

Regina narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. With a quick flick of her fingers, the whipped cream in her daughter's mug splashed all over Anna's nose.

"Hey!" Anna's eyes widened and she put the mug down harshly, looking up at the Mayor with a scowled. "What the hell!"

Regina smirked, her eyes twinkling. "Refer to my age again and next time it won't be whipped cream!"

Anna glared at her, grabbing a napkin and wiping the whipped cream off her face. "That's so unfair! I would expect that from Emma but not you Madam 'I'm a bit more refined' Mayor."

Regina shrugged, her grin devious. "Guess I'm just full of surprises."

"Ugh." Anna plopped back down in her chair. "I may be at a non—magical disadvantage here but I'm totally going to get you back for that!"

"I'd like to see you try, dear. I was quite the prankster back in the day, plaguing the maids and servants in my father's castle when I was a girl."

"Well if you'll excuse me _your majesty_ , I'm sure your little girl pranks were nothing compared to half the practical jokes I pulled in the group homes growing up. Even Emma couldn't out prank me, and I practiced on her the most." Anna giggled.

"We shall have to see, won't we." Regina winked.

"Is that a threat?" Anna raised an eyebrow – Regina could tell she was on the verge of laughter.

"Merely a challenge. If you're up to the task, that is." Regina raised her mug to her lips, finishing her cocoa.

"Oooh…you're so gonna get it!" Anna rubbed her hands together, cackling. "When you least expect it too!"

"If you say so, child." Regina grinned.

"I do, my _Queen._ " Anna shook her head, still laughing. She released a breath, grabbing both their mugs and taking them to the sink. "I'm definitely going to need some good sleep tonight. I've got lots to think about – decorating, Thanksgiving, Emma's wedding, and now I have to out—prank the Evil Queen."

 _Now Regina. Do it now._ Regina bit the bottom of her lip, watching as Anna rinsed out and quickly washed their mugs, saucepan and spoons. "Uh…A—Actually Anna… t—there's something I want to talk about tonight before we go to bed…"

"Okay." Anna set their clean mugs in the dry rack and turned around. "Shoot."

Regina swallowed, just a mere glance at her sweet Anna's smile melted everything inside her. She hoped and prayed that beautiful smile didn't fade when Anna heard the truth. Her hand frantically dug into her pocket, her fingers clenching around the quarter from Snow as she prepared herself. She released a few breaths, squeezing the quarter tighter. Her nerves were trying to talk her out of it again but her heart and her head were screaming at her to just get it over with. Anna was watching her curiously with the same expression she had the night she found her on the docks when it snowed. Regina found herself wondering what Anna was thinking. "Well—"

A phone ringtone cut the silence — a whistling tune? Regina exhaled in frustration, vaguely recognizing the sound from one of Anna's many shows. The young woman blushed, reaching in her pocket for her phone. "Sorry. Hold that thought…" Regina watched nervously as Anna's attention turned to her phone, fingers flying on the tiny keyboard. "Ugh. Emma — geez...three missed calls… Woman's gotta chill." Anna sighed. "She's still stuck between three dresses."

Regina frowned, fingers still tumbling the quarter around in her pocket. She'd lost her window again... Could it be a sign? Maybe it really wasn't the right time… "Guessing wedding plans wasn't such a success?"

Anna's face scrunched and her shoulders shrugged. "It was… interesting. David was a little moody. I half expected Emma to go all psycho bridezilla on me, but besides not being able to pick a dress she actually was really calm about everything. It was Snow who ended up going a little insane. She's kind of intense…"

"Oh that she is." Regina let out a small chuckle, her nerves winning over with each passing second. She let go of the quarter, lifting her hand out of her pocket and resting it on the counter. The hope quarter was failing her…

"By the way, what the hell happened between Dr. Whale and Snow during the curse? No one will tell me!" Anna grunted. She fiddled with her sleeve for a moment but rolling her eyes and turning around. Regina raised an eyebrow, watching her daughter curiously as the young woman dug around in the cabinets.

"You know… that's one question I don't think you want the answer to." Regina cleared her throat, smirking — amused as Anna turned around with the most disgusted look on her face.

Anna's eyes were wide as she feigned gagging. "Wait. No… no way. Whale and Snow!? But she's married to David!"

Regina shrugged. "There was a twenty—eight year curse…"

Anna shivered, shaking her head. "I just threw up in my mouth…" She turned around again — back to digging around in the cupboard. After a few moments, she closed one and moved on to another one.

"I did warn you." Regina just laughed. The young woman let out a frustrated huff, moving to another cupboard. "Anna, what are you doing?"

"Gross. Ugh." Anna slammed one of the cupboard doors closed and turned around. She crossed her arms, scrunching her face again. "And not just the thought of Henry's grandma and the creepy town doc…." She shivered again as she reached up in the open door, pulling down a plastic container. "I know you live the healthy lifestyle or whatever but this is just pathetic…" Regina eyed the container in her daughter's hand, confused. "The lack of viable snack options in this house seriously sucks. I mean sure, there's the cookies but I don't want anymore of those. Wine always makes me crave chips for some reason — and all that's here are these nasty looking kale chips! Ugh…Would it kill ya to spring for some Lay's?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Lay's?"

Anna rolled her eyes and exhaled, stuffing the container of kale chips back up in the cupboard. "Yeah...they're a brand of salty chips…"

"I know what they are — I do go shopping in a grocery store like normal people." Regina shifted on her chair, crossing her legs. "I threw out those germ—infested cans of soup what makes you think I would allow those artery—clogging fried potatoes that aren't even real?"

"Come on! Even the healthiest people have their cheat foods! Geez you're like the junk food police...what, are you a heart specialist or something? Do they even _have_ anatomy in the Enchanted Forest?! " Anna slumped back down on her chair, her arms crossed on the table with her chin on her arms.

"Ahem." Regina cleared her throat eyeing the young woman. Anna rolled her eyes, exhaling loudly as she sat up and slumped back against the chair. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah…" Anna mumbled, crossing her arms. The minor tantrum was short lived as the whistling ringtone sounded from Anna's phone on the count again. Anna raised an eyebrow and uncrossed her arms, looking down at the phone. Moments later the ringtone sound again — and again moments after that. Before Anna could get her hand down to tend to it, the phone went off again. Regina eyed the phone and then up to a flustered—looking Anna who stared down at it curiously as her fingers flew back and forth on the screen.

Regina wondered who would be calling or texting her daughter so much — and so late — at night. "Everything okay?"

Anna sighed, shrugging. "Eh… just Emma having some pre—wedding nerves I think. Not sure how to help her, this whole maid of honour thing is a lot harder than I thought. And geez! Weddings happen fast around here! Emma's getting married on Sunday! I mean she _just_ got engaged! Or well… re—engaged? But I guess when you have magic at your fingertips it makes it easier. I just can't believe she's actually getting married. People like her and I…opening ourselves up doesn't happen often. But I guess when you find someone as amazing as Hook is…"

Regina bristled, her shoulders tensing slightly. Her lips curled into the most genuine smile she could, despite the gnawing, aching, soul—sucking whole in her heart. She was tired of the mourning and the crippling pain of seeing others find their happy ending when she'd tried for so long and always came up short. Was it so much to ask to actually be genuinely happy for someone without experiencing her losses all over again?! "It's nice to see her happy. And she really loves you. There's no one better to stand up there with her."

Anna grinned, though it faded fast. "I just hope it actually happens…"

"What do you mean?" Regina was shocked. The last she'd heard the wedding was back on and the Saviour and her Pirate were blissfully (annoyingly) happy again.

Anna typed out another message on her phone before looking up, a frown on her face. "Well… with the final battle, Black Fairy, Gideon/Gold stuff ... She wants to postpone the wedding." Her eyes scanned her phone again and she winced. "Or...looks like she may already have...Which kinda sucks because the gift I had planned is actually almost done. Damnit Emma, chill out!" Anna groaned, slamming her phone down on the counter.

Regina decided to allow the slip go for the time being. She was concerned with how much Anna was letting Emma's wedding decisions upset her. She also didn't want Anna to get so worked up and accidentally blow out the lights in the house. Maybe if she distracted her with talking about her gift..."What is it? Your gift?"

Anna released a breath, her hand reaching behind her to the back pocket of her jeans. Moments later, she was holding out a small notebook and holding it out to Regina. "It's nothing super exciting...just something that came to mind while we were shopping for dresses. Most of the music I have planned too. I haven't been able to come up with a title yet."

Regina accepted the notebook and opened it up. Her eyes scanned over the neatest, most eloquent, and surprisingly familiar handwriting she'd ever seen. The penmanship was so similar to Regina's own it was almost frightening and yet oddly exciting all at the same time. The strokes were fine and the wording flawless. She scanned through the words, the lyrics bringing a smile to her face even though she could barely control herself from breaking out into tears. Her daughter was so talented, so gifted… She never had the chance to meet Daniel's mother or hear her sing but she was curious how alike their voices were. She just wondered, though, how Anna was able to develop and nurture her talent in the harsh conditions of the foster homes she grew up in. Regina felt a pang of longing — if she'd been allowed to raise her daughter she would have encouraged Anna in her gift of music and enjoyed watching her daughter's talents grow. She cleared her throat, looking up from the notebook. Anna watched her anxiously and Regina allowed herself to smile, grateful she was able to witness her daughter's many talents now. "Anna, this is amazing! I...I didn't even know you wrote music."

Anna shrugged, her cheeks growing red as a soft smile tugged on her lips. "Thanks. It's really all 'cuz of Emma. She's the one who got a scared little girl hooked on musicals — all starting with 'Annie'. She even gave me my guitar. So, just seemed fitting that I write her a song… kind of like a thank you."

"The lyrics are beautiful, I really think Emma will like it too." Regina nodded, looking down at the words to read them through again.

She could feel Anna's nervous eyes on her as she finished reading. "Want to hear what I've got so far with the melody?"

Regina sniffled, smiling warmly. She found herself thinking that Daniel would be proud of their little girl — his mother too. She wished both of them could be there to see how beautiful and smart and talented Anna was. She knew with certainty both father and grandmother would be as proud as Regina herself was of the young woman in front of her. "I would love to."

"Really!?" Anna grinned from ear to ear.

"Really." Regina nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

Anna bolted up from her chair in excitement and Regina followed closely behind out of the kitchen. Once in the living room, Regina cleared her throat as Anna plopped down on the piano bench. "You haven't touched this thing since before you moved in."

"I know...just never got a chance to find time I guess." Anna shrugged as she opened the wooden cover off the keys of the piano. "...but we'll just have to change that once we kick that black fairy's butt won't we?" She flashed a playful smirk, her eyes twinkling.

Regina chuckled, looking down at Anna with a smile. "No complaints here — in fact you could sing and play all day and all night and I would be more than okay with it." She sat down on the bench beside her daughter, her hands resting on her lap. She could feel the quarter against her leg even through all the fabric.

"Ready?" Anna's fingers hovered over the keys on the piano, her head turned toward the Mayor.

Regina released a breath and nodded, her hands folded together tightly. Anna twisted her head back to the keys and her fingers started moving. The opening melody washed over her and Regina's heart swelled as Anna opened her mouth sang out the first verse. Anna's voice singing the lyrics hit the over—emotional mother even more so than just reading them and one of her hands lifted to rest over her chest. The first few words alone sent her reeling, thinking about the Final Battle and the Saviour Prophecy and everything that was ahead…not to mention her earlier conversation with Anna about casualties of war…

Anna continued to sing, smiling nervously at the older woman and it was all Regina could do to keep herself together. It would do no good to fall apart again now in front of Anna or she'd never get the truth out. And it absolutely _had_ to come out soon or Regina was going to burst.

Every note, every word...it all blended together like magic raining down from her heavenly daughter's lips. The former Queen shut her eyes tight, a sense of peace and calm washing over her. Every time Anna sang, it always felt like magic but this was different…Somehow it being both Anna's voice and her own written words just felt even more special and meaningful. It was all from a place of love that Anna felt for the woman she looked to as her sister, who latched onto her and raised her through the foster system when Regina couldn't be there for her daughter.

Through one line of lyrics in particular, Anna winked at Regina and the Mayor chuckled, wiping a joyful tear from her eye. The song continued, Anna's voice as melodic as in the beginning of it. Regina sniffled, the words beautiful but no less painful to hear. The thought of the woman beside her – her long lost daughter who'd suffered through so many things Regina didn't even want to think about – singing of something so positive as hope and togetherness and bravery….it was all too much to bear! Was the young woman actually healing, mending her scars both physical and emotional? Did Anna feel at home here in Storybrooke? At home with Regina? She wanted so much to see her daughter happy someday – after their relationship was revealed and the battling was done and they could just be with each other and be a family.

Anna repeated a few syllables a couple of times and then suddenly stopped. Regina gulped, her hand over her heart. "Don't stop…" She breathed out, the action as painful as the ache in her chest.

Anna shrugged her shoulders dramatically, her fingers still on the keys. "That's all I got so far…almost done but still needs some work. Geez! Now that I've heard this part out loud it totally sucks. Maybe I won't give them this for a gift…newlyweds always get kitchen stuff right? Maybe a blender…"

Regina shook her head, still struggling to breathe. "N—No…it's perfect. The perfect gift."

"No…they probably already have a blender. Duh…they already live together…" Anna ranted on, smirking. "The nuns from the one group home we went to totally wouldn't approve. Toaster? Jesus, Anna…be a little more of a ditz. If they have a blender they definitely have a toaster. Waffle—maker? Regina?"

The Mayor inhaled, her daughter's quick words and the emotions from the song still making her dizzy. "Waffle—maker? What?"

The smile faded from Anna's lips, now a melancholy frown. "The song…I can't…It's not…" Anna closed the cover on the piano keys and turned away from Regina on the bench. "I can never finish anything. Why should this song be any different?" Regina's heart broke just listening to the self—disappointment in her daughter's voice. Her hand lifted and hovered over Anna's back, wanting to comfort her but unsure how… "They don't need a gift from me anyways…nothing would be good enough – not for Captain Hook and the Saviour."

"Anna, please…" Regina's voice cracked, reaching forward to rest her hand on the back of the young woman's shoulder. Anna flinched and Regina gasped, pulling her hand back. The older woman's eyes closed and her head dropped, tears falling down the side of her face. "The song is perfect, it really is. It's so beautiful, I think Emma and even Hook are really going to like it. They'd like it anyways just because it's from you and you wrote it. Please, honey…."

"It won't even matter anyways 'cuz none of us are going to survive the psycho goth bitch…or if anything Emma won't. I can just feel it…So what's the point in finishing the song?"

Anna shook her head and Regina released a heavy sigh. "Now that's not true!" Regina raised her voice and cleared her throat. Anna sighed again and Regina could hear soft whimpers coming from the young woman in front of her. "Honey…look at me." The room was quiet except for the small cries but Anna didn't move. "Anna!" Regina's voice cracked again and she reached around her daughter. "Anna, take my hand." She gently pulled on the young woman's arm and latched on tightly to her hand. Anna turned, her tear—filled eyes locked on their enclosed fingers. "I told you this already, no one is going to die in this battle – do you hear me!? Not even the Saviour. We'll survive and we'll find our happy endings – all of us!"

"But you can't know that, none of us can." Anna sniffled, shaking her head and looking down.

Regina winced, closing her eyes momentarily. She steeled a breath, sitting up straight as she let go of Anna's hand and let her finger rest on the underside of the young girl's chin. Anna cried out, her eyes closed and her tears falling onto Regina's wrist. "I do know that. I'm the Evil Queen – and I demand that we all survive. Okay?" She tried to feign the low, serious tone she'd had as the Queen but her emotions were much too in control and it came off a bit weaker than she'd intended. Anna opened her eyes and they locked with the other woman's, a slight chuckle tainted with her tears. "See…I can still get you to laugh. Mayor's not so stuffy after all, huh?"

Anna sniffed and laughed again. Regina smiled softly and let her hand fall to rest on Anna's arm."I have faith that you will find the perfect finish to your already perfect song, I do. You're so talented. The answer is already in your head and in your heart – you just have to look within yourself. And as for this insufferable fairy threatening us…she doesn't stand a chance against all of us. Okay?"

Anna nodded, blinking her tears away and sighing deeply. "Okay…"

Regina held open her free hand and a tissue appeared. While Anna clutched her other arm tighter, Regina gently used the tissue to dry her daughter's tears away before making it disappear. "There, all better." Anna's eyes fell again. "No, not all better?" She paused, wincing at the look of confliction on her daughter's face. "What's wrong?"

"N—nothing…" Anna mumbled.

"Nonsense, I know when my da—um when my friend is hurting." Regina sighed, wanting so much to tell her in that moment. Once again, however, she knew it would be more beneficial to all of them if she tabled it for the time being in favour of a more appropriate time. Her priority now was as a mother, to comfort her child and take her pain away. "It's okay…Maybe if you talk about it, it will make you feel better." Anna's face scrunched and she muttered something under her breath Regina didn't catch. "Look, I know you're scared but you have to know you can talk to me about anything. We may not know each other as well yet but you can trust me. Something's bothering you and I'd like to help."

Anna released a breath, still holding tightly to her arm as she leaned her head forward against Regina's chest. Regina inhaled, her lips softening into a smile as she held her hand over her daughter's arm and gently stroked her hair. "It's probably stupid but…I can't stop thinking about it. Especially with the wedding and watching Snow and David act like they're on their second honeymoon…It's just – what's love like?"

Regina blinked in surprise. Anna lifted her head to meet her eyes and the Mayor cleared her throat. "W—What?"

"You know…what does it feel like to be in love? To have someone look at you like you're the only one that exists in the world? Like Hook and Emma, Snow and David…like you had with Robin and Daniel." Anna looked down.

A small gasp escaped Regina's lips, the Mayor's heartbeat tripling in speed. "You've never…" she trailed off, barely able to get that out let alone finish voicing the painful question.

Anna's eyes lifted, a sorrowful tear in the corner of her eye as she shook her head. "Honestly Regina – who on earth would love an awkward weirdo with a three year old like me?!"

A line of tears tracked down Anna's cheeks and a slice of agony ripped itself through Regina's heart just at the idea that her beautifully perfect baby girl could even _think_ so lowly or so little of herself… "Well I know I do…" The words fell from her lips and felt _good_ — right even. Not quite the actual confession of love but enough to show her daughter that she cared. Actually saying the real words out loud may be too much in the moment – this showed the truth without scaring Anna off. Made the young woman think about it.

"But…" Anna released a tired breath, her voice quiet. "B—but that's different. I'm talking about a real romantic love – someone to love me and only me. You know…a boy—guy—man type person…" Anna's cheeks blazed bright red and her eyes snapped away from Regina's.

Her mother's eyes, however, widened and she smirked brightly. "Oh. Oh! Right…" Regina nodded, her eyebrows high on her forehead as the thought of her little girl — no her adult daughter — with a man sunk in. "Oh…"

She'd already had the so—called "talk" with Henry. She and Emma sat him down in an empty room in Camelot in Arthur's castle shortly after he started spending so much time with Violet. It was slightly uncomfortable though mildly heartfelt — what with Emma being the Dark One and all the drama that had entailed. He'd taken it quite well, insisting he wasn't naive and he'd already learned all of it from health class. They made him promise they wouldn't become grandmothers for a long time — and they certainly didn't want to have to drag a baby home from Camelot. Just thinking of Emma being the Dark One...wow that brought back memories. Emma jumped into that tornado for her, took the Dark One mantle so Regina wouldn't have to give in to her darkness again. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to repay her for that or so many other things — including unknowingly raising her daughter.

Anna squealed and buried her face on the top of the piano. "Oh my god…could you make this any weirder Gina!" The young woman's voice was about three or four levels higher than it usually was.

Regina grinned again, still worried but finding amusement in the situation – especially since her daughter was grown up with a daughter of her own. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting the conversation to go in this direction. I didn't know you were thinking about it. Nor that you were having...issues."

Anna lifted her head, her eyes wide. "Ugh – Gina!" She rolled her eyes. "Look…I've never been very good at this sort of thing and Emma took off when I was still little. I was never social anyways but when Emma left…I fell deeper into my shell. I was angry and lonely and only focused on finding either Emma or my real parents….it didn't really leave much time for d—dating or parties – or even interacting with anyone, let alone boys. A—And then when Emma and I had that fight in Boston I was stupid enough to go to that party…" Anna winced, fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweatshirt again.

Regina swallowed, her heart constricting seeing the pain and trauma in her daughter. She didn't know all the details about what Anna went through that night but she didn't need to. Just seeing the pain and shame in her daughter's eyes told her all she needed to know. Someone hurt her daughter that night and Regina couldn't stand the thought of it. She may have given up the business of crushing hearts ages ago but if she ever got her hands on that horrible excuse for a man she could certainly make an exception — and she'd do more than rip his heart out. She didn't care if he was biologically Mia's father, he didn't deserve Anna or Mia, or even to be allowed to live.

"Anyways, a year later I had a screaming infant to deal with and now a toddler. Being Mia's mom doesn't leave a lot of time for much else but her a—and…well it's j—just hard… I don't—I don't trust people." Anna paused, scrunching her face. "Besides…I probably wouldn't know what love looked like even it if hit me in the face…"

Regina sighed, chuckling. She pushed the dark plans out of her mind for the moment, sending herself a mental note to possibly enlist Emma's expertise on finding people later on…. "Honey, you're looking at the Queen of failed single—mom dating. My first love was killed and then I was married to a man I hated and a step—mom to a young girl who took someone from me before my twentieth birthday. Or so that's what I told myself. And then I was evil…and I didn't want nor care about love. In fact, I hated it. My darkness took over and I wasn't capable of love anyways. Even when Henry was still little, there was always some part of me that couldn't love him because I knew once he grew up and found out who I was and what I'd done…" She looked up to find Anna watching her intently. "It wasn't until the curse broke and Henry let me in that he showed me how to love again. And it was in missing him while trapped in the Enchanted Forest that I allowed myself to fall hard and fast for Robin but we had so little time together…" Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened.

"Regina?"

The former Queen lifted her hand to her mouth, a tear falling down her face. She thought of the talk she and Snow had earlier on the docks and her heart skipped a few beats. She'd never, not once, in all the moments they shared told Robin that she loved him out loud. She knew she'd felt it, knew he did as well. But she never told him… Regret flooded her system and she ached everywhere. "I…I'm just now realizing something, that's all…" She bit back the tears, desperate to keep her pain to herself. Her priority was taking Anna's away – not bombarding her with her own. "My point is that someday you will find it, I know you will. It'll happen when you're not even looking for it – and probably when you need it most but don't realize it. You'll find someone who shares your beliefs and morals and you'll want to share a life with them."

Anna groaned, turning on the bench to lean against the piano. "But it's just so…the idea of it seems so out of reach. And I'm not one of those girls who whines because she can't function without a boyfriend – that's just dumb. I'm definitely one of those independent women who think girls run the world…" Regina raised an eyebrow and Anna sighed. "I think we need to introduce you to some Destiny's Child and Beyonce, Gina. And _so_ many other things. You're seriously worse than Dr. Brennan from Bones. Anyways…I'm not desperate for a guy or anything…I just think it would be nice. Useful even, in a town like this. I mean, what would happen if I ever fell under a sleeping curse? I'd probably be stuck forever. Or... well... I guess maybe Mia... unless she grows up to hate me."

Regina's heart jumped at the memory of holding her daughter on the floor of her office, panic ridden that she didn't awaken like everyone else had. And the relief she'd felt when Anna eyes finally shot open at touch of Regina's lips to her forehead… "Do you really think you're that unloved?" Anna drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She shrugged, sniffling, and Regina let out a sigh. "You would have to allow yourself to love someone too – it has to be true on both sides. And it's not always just about romance either. That's just what the world seems to think, what they're so focused on. Honestly – who cares who a person chooses to love? It's nobody's business but the two people who are in love. There's all different forms of true love anyways. What it really comes down to is the unconditional bond that can't be broken. It's putting someone before yourself. Doing anything and everything to see them happy. Sometimes... it even means knowing you would risk your life to make sure they are safe." Her mind went to Robin as it often did – how he died to protect her. She would do the same – almost had many times – to protect the lives of her family, friends and even the whole town. " _That_ is true love. That's why it's the most powerful. It's selfless. It's sacrifice. So very much like you and Mia... or you and Emma... or…someone else."

Anna nodded, her chin on her knees. Regina found herself thinking her adult daughter looked very much like a little girl in that moment. "Ugh. Okay can we just drop the subject and forget I even brought this up? So embarrassing…so much more than in the movies."

Regina smiled softly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about honey."

"Eh. Whatever." Anna shrugged. Regina shook her head— her daughter really did inherit the Mills family stubbornness. "And, speaking of needing to introduce you to more of this world's culture…You never got to explain how you knew the Frank Sinatra song earlier, what with all the crazy and everything." Anna lifted her chin off her knees and tilted her to the side. "You usually don't recognize any of the songs I sing or play."

Regina chuckled, fond memories of her first moments with Henry dancing in her mind. "Do you remember the talk we had outside the warehouse when I explained that I almost gave Henry up but didn't?"

"Yeah, it was when I told you about almost giving Mia up. Right?"

Regina nodded. "On the drive home after I decided to keep him, that song came on the radio. I was feeling doubtful again about keeping him and turned the radio on to chase the thoughts away. When I heard that song, I can't explain it but it was like my father was somehow telling me it would all be okay. That he was watching me and I was on the right path. That night I was putting Henry to bed and he wouldn't stop crying. I hummed that song and he was out instantly — and it worked from that night on. While he slept I promised him that I would always watch over him and never let him go."

Anna's eyes widened. "Wow...that's beautiful, Regina."

Regina's smile continued, the memories of that day a welcome distraction from the chaos the future was sure to bring. "After adopting Henry, being a mom became just… it's all I know how to be."

Anna stretched her legs, all traces of her earlier mood gone and she was back to her bubbly, overactive self. "Well you kinda rock at it, it's like your best quality." Regina's smile faded. She was just barely able keep herself together and not give anything away. "It makes me sad though — I wish I had that growing up as a child."

Regina exhaled, wanting very much to engulf her little girl in her arms and hold her. She knew though that her daughter wasn't a little girl – she was a grown woman. She couldn't just kiss and hug her baby's problems away. "You do now. I'll never let you go." Anna beamed and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. Baby or not, she wouldn't ever be letting her daughter go again.

"Regina, I don't think there's anything you could do that would make me want to leave this place."

Regina's heart jumped at the thought, very much okay with that. "That's good to hear. As long as you allow it, I'll always watch over you and Mia. And you're going to finish this song. I may even have a title." She waved her hand and Anna's notebook and pen she'd left in the kitchen appeared on the top of the piano. Regina picked up the pen and wrote her idea down.

Anna's eyes widened as she looked down at the paper and then up at Regina, grinning from ear to ear. "Wow! The title was literally staring at me right in the face! Duh! Thanks Gina!" Anna squealed, wrapping her arms around Regina and squeezing her before letting go and clapping her hands together excitedly.

"And…I may or may not have a little surprise for you..." Regina grinned. There was a few details she still had to sort out but being the Mayor, Regina knew she wouldn't have much trouble.

"Really!?" Anna's smile grew wider. "What is it!?"

Regina smirked, also knowing all too well how impatient her daughter could be. "You'll have to wait. It should be ready tomorrow — I think anyways."

"Ugh come on, Gina!" Anna drawled out in a whine. "You're such a tease!"

"Sorry dear." Regina chuckled. " Patience is a virtue."

"Yeah one we all know I don't have!" Anna sulked on the bench, her bottom lip pulled down into a pout. "This is totally gonna be the longest twenty—four hours ever!"

Regina smirked in amusement, amazed how much Mia resembled her mother. "And we all wonder where that child of yours gets her attitude from." Anna crossed her arms dramatically over her chest. Regina laughed, unsure she could love her daughter anymore than she already did. "I'm sure you'll find some television show to _binge watch_ as you say and help pass the time…"

"Ha...ha...ha." Anna rolled her eyes, though she failed to hide the hint of a smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. "I'm kidding… kinda...but really Gina this will fall on deaf ears I know but you don't need to get my anything. Seriously, you are way too good a person!"

"I certainly try..." The former Evil Queen sighed, pushing aside dark thoughts of the past to focus on the exciting surprise she had for both her sister and daughter. One would be more excited for it than the other but Regina still couldn't wait for their reactions. She looked up when she realized it was quiet, noticing with concern the smile was gone on her daughter's face and replaced by a forlorn expression. "Something else wrong?

Anna blinked and looked up at her. "What? No. It's nothing."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Anna… Need I remind you, I know that look." She'd know that look anywhere — she'd seen it on her sister, her mother, Mia… Not to mention in her own reflection. It was a common expression amongst the Mills women.

Anna scowled, sighing in defeat. "Well… just…" She paused, looking up at the Mayor with soft eyes. "Do you ever think you'll find love again? After everything that's happened to finally get a happy ending? Or….even to find a beginning of something new? Because it just seems unfair. You of all people totally deserve it. "

Regina blanched at the question, gulping. That daughter of hers, always keeping her on her toes. All her life, so many people told her she didn't deserve a happy ending. _Villains don't get happy endings_ was as ever present in her mind as it always was. It had always been true for her — everything and everyone she'd reached for were always taken away. Freedom, happiness, love, choice, power...all of it stripped away time and time again. Only a few people in her life ever truly believed she'd find a happy ending — Daddy, Daniel, Henry, Emma, Snow...and now Anna, her own daughter.

A happy ending for her? She really wasn't even sure she knew how to answer that. Or if she was even ready to figure that out. She had thought she'd found it — with Robin. Pixie dust wasn't supposed to lie — he was supposed to be her soulmate, her ultimate happiness. But..she'd lost him, twice. And now… Now she was wasn't sure anyone would ever compete. It often made her wonder if she'd ever find true happiness — or if such a thing even existed for someone with as dark a past as hers.

Or...perhaps her 'happy ending' would be something different. She had her children after all, plus her grandchild. She smiled warmly at the thought of the three of them, her boy and two girls.

"What are you smirking about over there, Madame Mayor?"

Regina chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. If her daughter only knew… She found herself thinking about something Snow had once said — that happy endings weren't always what they thought they would be. At the time it was said, she had been in such pain over knowing she had to lose Henry to save him that it hadn't even registered. But now...now she could see what Snow meant. She gripped the quarter in her pocket, still smiling. "Happy endings aren't always about getting married and falling in love. For years I used to think that's all it meant, but I was proven wrong. Yes, I loved Daniel and Robin and yes they made me happy but I realized even while Robin was still alive that my happy ending was always feeling at home in the world. Like I belonged somewhere, had a purpose to fulfil. Robin was just a part of helping me find that. It's a struggle and I imagine will continue to be for quite some time, but I'm still trying to find that purpose. And Anna…you and Mia are now part of my world and you are both so loved. I truly hope one day you can see that. You'll find your purpose too. We can search together. And one day you're going to have all the answers you've been looking for…I promise."

Anna blushed and smiled, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. Regina watched her look around the room, equally as nervous. The quarter in her pocket felt like it was burning through to her skin and her heart was pounding. The more her eyes were on Anna, the more she felt that _now_ was the time. Their blood relationship would finally be revealed, they could have their own beginning to start over—

Anna hopped off the piano bench just as Regina was about to open her mouth and the Mayor deflated once again. "Ugh. Mia must have done that when she took Henry's book out of his bag!" The young woman knelt down on the floor by the couch where Henry's backpack was open and its contents strewn about the floor. "I didn't even notice it earlier when I went looking for that dumb stuffed dog. I seriously can't find him anywhere!"

Regina released a frustrated and disappointed breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "W—Well, where did she have him last?"

Anna rolled her eyes, starting to dig through the mess. "Lord knows with that kid. She had him in the kitchen while we ate. After that I don't remember seeing him but the night has kind of been a blur. I have to find him though. Henry may have able to convince her to sleep tonight with Bo the monkey — which is shocking enough — but I don't think we'd luck out another night." She continued to pick up Henry's belongs from his bag – papers, books, pens and pencils – until — "Is that…?" She bent down on her knees and bent her head to look under the couch.

Regina crossed into the living room and stood a few feet away, raising an eyebrow with her hands on her hips. In the short time since they'd been reunited, it hadn't taken long to learn that her daughter had a very short attention span. It certainly kept Regina on her toes…and she was sure it would continue to do so. She chuckled, watching Anna reach her arm deeper underneath the couch. "What are you doing?"

Anna's head popped out, her arm still digging. "Oh…hey…weren't you going to tell me something?" Regina opened her mouth about to speak but Anna's squeal of excitement spooked her. "Ah ha! There you are, you dumb dog!" Her daughter pulled her arm out – now holding Mr. Fluffington by the ear. "He must have slid under the couch when Mia dragged Henry's book into the kitchen. I could have sworn I checked under here but I guess I didn't…"

Regina dropped her arms, anxiousness filling her. She very much wanted to get the truth out, _right now._ "Or it was magic."

Anna crawled out from under the couch and rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

Regina just laughed as Anna sat down on the floor with her back against the couch — the stuffed dog in her lap. Regina's fingers latched on to the quarter in her pocket where she still stood a few feet away.

Anna looked down at the stuffed dog, sighing. "You don't understand how relieved I am to have found you little buddy."

"What's his story?" Regina asked, needing a momentary distraction to build up her nerves again.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Who? Fluffington?"

Regina nodded. "A dog as special as him must have one."

Anna smiled, looking down at the dog and gently petting behind the stuffed dog's ear as if it were real. Regina watched Anna curiously, still trying to calm herself down. Anna played with the toy for a while, seemingly lost in thought until she finally looked up, still smiling. "That woman I told you about who used to babysit Mia for me in New York? Nancy?" Regina nodded, remembering Anna talking her about the elder woman the night at the Smash Room warehouse. "She actually made this stuffed dog for Mia for her first birthday. I had no idea how attached she was to my daughter until I dropped Mia off the morning of her birthday and Nancy handed me a package. Mia opened it up and her face lit up so much — I'd never seen her so happy like that! She wrapped her little arms around it and squealed out a word — 'Fuffy' which was of course her toddler way of saying 'Fluffy'. From then on it was Mr Fluffington."

Regina's heart was practically melting with the adorable cuteness of the story. "It's a pitbull puppy right?"

Anna grinned, nodding. "It is a pitbull yes — which is Mia's favourite kind of dog — made from Nancy's late husband's socks and buttons from her own childhood coat. Took her two weeks to make it, she said!"

"A pitbull is a strange dog for a child to be attached to." Regina noted, raising an eyebrow. Even in the Enchanted Forest, the breed unfortunately wasn't given a positive reputation.

"They're actually really great with kids — if they have the right owner. Nancy had one for a long time — a beautiful brown and black female named Piper. Sweetest dog you'd ever meet. Nancy and her husband got her later in their marriage when they decided that kids just weren't in the cards for them. She took to little Mia immediately and from then on, Mia was obsessed. I was a bit nervous about the dog at first, but once I saw how good she was with Mia I warmed up to her. Mia wanted one as early as she could ask for it. And after Nancy died, I wanted to take Piper in... but dogs are expensive and most apartments wouldn't even allow that breed anyways or any dog really so I had to take her to a shelter. I couldn't imagine taking care of a baby and a dog and go to work too so… But when Nancy gave her Mr. Fluffington, she pretended it was real and even after Nancy was gone it distracted her from wanting a real one. She took it everywhere — still does. Even tried to feed it gummy worms and apple juice once!"

"Really!?" Regina laughed out loud, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes despite the heartbreaking tale of her daughter and granddaughters beloved canine friend. Not to mention the passing of the one person who cared enough to love them as her own.

"Oh ya. Nancy had to hand wash the stuffed dog after that…Mia was not happy to have not have him that night while he dried." Anna chuckled, shaking her head.

"Despite that, I think Fluffington is better than a real dog anyways. He certainly smells better and definitely isn't as dirty." Regina's lip curled at the thought of a noisy, smelly, dirty animal traipsing through her spotless house…her immaculate garden… or jumping on her expensive satin sheets and custom made fabric couches. She shivered, remembering the fights with her son when he was younger over pets. Luckily, Henry always had Pongo to play with growing up.

"So...that's a _no_ to asking if we can get Mia a dog then...got it." Anna blew out a breath, scrunching her nose and dropping her shoulders. "I figured as much." Her brows furrowed, focused on the stuffed pitbull on her lap — even stroking its fabric fur.

Regina winced as guilt rose to the surface. A flash of Mia's sad face if she ever asked for a dog and was told no ingrained itself in her mind. She detested denying Henry anything even now but she'd always been firm on the no—pets rule in her house. But now...she was finding the prospect of saying 'no' to either Anna or Mia increasingly difficult even though the idea any kind of pet in the house made her skin crawl. But she did felt bad that they couldn't keep their beloved Nancy's dog. "I...I think that is a discussion for another day…"

"Okay…" Anna sighed.

"Nancy sounds like she meant a lot to you and Mia. I'm happy you had someone in your life, even for that short while." Regina told her, though she knew that Anna couldn't fully understand how relieved her mother was that someone was there for her daughter and granddaughter when she couldn't be.

Anna's smile faded and she cuddled Mr Fluffington close. "Yeah...Nancy was the best. I miss her all the time — and I know Mia does too. She really helped me a lot too. Before her I was sorta just flying blind when it came to taking care of Mia. The nurses at the hospital weren't much help when I had her — most of them anyways. There were a few older nurses who did nothing but judge me for being so young when they didn't think I was paying attention. Though there was one guy, a nurse, that was nice. He was cute too. Or at least I think he was...I could have totally imagined him. I was doped up on a lot of demerol! Anyways, yeah…" Anna paused, sighing. "Nancy used to be a midwife before she retired so any questions I had I could go to her. And she taught me so many things, so many tricks too. She was literally a godsend — an angel sent from heaven!"

Regina's breath caught in the back of her throat, her heart speeding up. There were so many similarities….this Nancy who mysteriously showed up in her daughter's life when she needed her most...who taught her how to take care of her baby… Her mind went back to Snow asking who would be willing to take care of Anna as a baby all those years. Regina couldn't think of anyone at the time but now…there _was_ someone who came to mind…

The one who was there for Regina during the delivery, who showed Regina how to feed and bathe and take care of Anna that first night after her birth….

Clara.

Regina exhaled sharply, her hand on her chest. Now that she thought of it, after Anna was born she hasn't seen Clara around her parent's castle at all — ever. Nor did she ever even hear if she'd died or left or anything! What if… "Anna, do you h—have a picture of Nancy. P—possibly?" Anna looked up, raising an eyebrow. Regina smiled nervously. "Just curious, really. She meant a lot to you, I'd like to see a picture of her. Put a face to the name."

"Oh…Sure." Anna nodded, reaching in the pocket of her hoodie and pulling out her phone.

Regina waited while Anna scrolled her thumb over the screen, anxiety building in the pit of her stomach. Clara wouldn't have been able to get to this world... it was impossible wasn't it? But Regina hoped it wasn't. Snow was right... someone had to have taken care of Anna as baby and the thought of it being the one person Regina always adored as a little girl... She closed her eyes, the quarter in the palm of her hand once again, silently hoping it was possible.

"It's the only one I have of her." Anna stood up, holding her phone out for Regina to see. "This is from the day Nancy gave Mia Mr. Fluffington."

Regina took in the image on the screen, of a very tiny Mia and an elderly woman with glasses and short, dark, curly hair. While the bright smile on Mia's face made Regina's heart sore, the woman holding her most certainly wasn't Clara and Regina felt disappointment creep into her stomach. The two women couldn't look more opposite from each other. Clara had long silver hair that was always pulled back into a bun. Their faces were different shapes and their eyes different colours — Clara's were green and Nancy's were dark brown. She looked up from the photo and gave Anna the most convincing smile she could. "It's a—adorable." While disheartened that it wasn't Clara, Regina was still grateful to this woman — Nancy — for taking care of her daughter and granddaughter when she couldn't.

"Told you the kid was spoiled." Anna sighed, stuffing her phone back into the pocket of her sweatshirt. "No one ever made me a stuffed animal for my birthday. Although, I don't even know when it is so…"

Regina's entire body tensed on the spot. "I thought you said you were born in the summer?"

Anna shrugged, bending down to begin cleaning up the rest of the articles that had fallen out of Henry's backpack. "You mean August 6th, 1992? Yeah that's totally made up." Anna blew some stray hairs out of her face and went back to picking up supplies off the floor. "It was the day Emma and I ended up at that police station in Portland after our foster mother went postal on us. I always loved summer so she gave me a summer birthday — I think she was trying to make me feel better or something. My name was made up, why not make a birthday up too."

Regina frowned. "I—I see…"

"We were kids and it was a long time ago." Anna's head turned, grunting when she saw some more papers and some of Mia's toys under the coffee table across the room. "Geez...how did those get all the way over there?"

"So… you have no idea when your birthday really is?" Regina's hand was back in her coat pocket, fingers grasping for the quarter.

"Nope." She grabbed one last book from the floor and put it into Henry's backpack, zipping it up.

Regina stumbled backwards a little, momentarily dizzy. The more she thought about it, the more upset she became. Anna had no idea that her real birthday was barely weeks away or that she shared that birthday with her father. Not to mention the anniversary of the day her parents met. She _had_ to tell her soon, very soon. Her daughter deserved to know these things, these basic facts about herself — the things she shared with the father she never got to know.

"There. Ready for school tomorrow." Anna propped the backpack on the floor beside the couch where Henry had it before.

Regina noticed another sheet of paper on the ground and watched as Anna spotted it too and walked over towards it. The Mayor's fingers turned the quarter in her hand, still in her pocket. Something was telling her there would be an opening soon but fear overruled the anxiousness she felt to tell Anna the truth. She questioned again if she should tell Anna at all…

"Oops. Guess I missed one." Anna picked up the piece of paper meanwhile Regina's heart and mind and stomach were all spinning in circles. "What do students even learn in magical Storybrooke anyway?" Anna unfolded the paper and her eyes went wide.

"Whoa…t—this isn't homework. W—what is this? Is this you and Henry? But wait… no. It can't be. He just read us that story and I never saw this picture. And your hair… its so long! And…"

The noise around her became a blur as Regina desperately tried to pull together a sting of words in her head to get this confession out. She wanted to do this right, wanted to come up with something worthy of the special person her daughter was. Everything was scattered, jumbled in her brain. Nothing she could think of was right. Even what Snow had called "perfect" earlier was just all wrong.

"Regina?!"

Regina's eyes snapped up at the sound of her name to find Anna staring at her with panic in her blue eyes and a piece of paper in her hands. She'd barely heard anything of what Anna had said in the last few minutes, too lost in her head trying to figure out what to say.

"Regina, what the hell is this!?" Anna turned the paper over and Regina's heart jumped when her eyes latched onto the image on the page.

"N—no…" Regina stuttered, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. The tears were locked in her eyes, as stuck as she was in place standing on the floor. Everything was blurry, the world around her spinning. Anna was still talking but Regina couldn't hear what she was saying. Anxiety flooded her system followed closely by a paralyzing state of panic. And then there was a flash of anger that her son could be so careless! She'd specifically told him to keep _that_ out of sight, away from where either Anna or Mia could find it!

Anna moved toward her and she shook her head, her feet heavy as she shuffled backwards — until the back of her legs collided with something solid. She gasped, reaching behind her and gripping the first thing her fingers stumbled onto. A quick glance down and she realized it was the piano. She held onto the solid wood tighter, her knees buckling beneath her.

"Shit, Gina!"

Before Regina could even process it, her legs gave out. Her hand fell open and the quarter slipped from her grasp, the metal coin colliding with wood and rolling out of sight. Regina let out a soft cry as she felt herself fall toward the floor, about to slam into the legs of the piano...

A pair of arms caught her then, guiding her to the floor with a hand on the side of her face. Her ears were muted, she couldn't hear anything but her own pounding heart. A pair of crystal blue eyes peered into her, full of worry and panic. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't…

Daniel…Was Daniel here? What…?

"Regina!"

The voice was an echo, pulling her in. Regina blinked, her ears ringing. Across the room, her eyes landed on a piece of paper on the coffee table. The image on the paper bore into her, confusion paralyzing her. Those blue eyes were still watching her, a hand on either of her shoulders. Visions swirled around in her head, her eyes flashing back and forth between the past and the present. Those eyes...those precious blue eyes…

A strangled whimper left her lips and she turned her head away from the haunting shade of blue… away from memories of a stable boy, a beautiful baby girl, an affectionate toddler…

"Regina, I don't know what's wrong, but you need to calm down!"

Regina's head spun and she shook her head. She blinked some more, her hands jolting to wrap around each of the arms that held on to her shoulders. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice was weak, barely coming out a raspy whisper. Her eyes landed on the page again and she winced, her throat burning. Her chest heaved and she squeezed the arms that were holding onto her.

"Gina, calm down. You're having a panic attack. You need to _breathe._ I know, I have them all the time. Just breathe okay? Oh my god are you warm…how do you still have this jacket on!? Have you really had this on since you got home?"

Regina looked up at her daughter wordlessly, trying to do what she was telling her and breathe but it was so hard and she couldn't concentrate. She ached from head to toe, both inside and out and everything was so muddled… Anna was pulling at her sleeves, tugging at the scarf around her neck. Everything became hazy again and her eyes burned. She felt flush, looking down to ease the dizziness that hit her like a wave. When she looked up again it wasn't Anna pulling off her coat – but Robin. The living room disappeared and she was in her vault, seated on the couch. Robin smiled down at her but she could see the worry behind his eyes. When she moved her muscles ached. Robin was speaking to her, something about the sight of the bruises on her skin not being as bad as he thought they'd be. That she looked good for someone who just went toe to toe with her sister, thrown through the air, and crashed into a clocktower.

Regina closed her eyes, feeling a wave of nausea hit her out of the blue. When she opened them again, she was back in the living room. Anna spoke words of comfort, laying Regina's coat and scarf on the piano bench beside them. She laid her hand on the back of Regina's shoulder, nodding. "You're doing good, Gina. Just breathe. It'll all be over soon enough."

The voice was overlapped and Regina was in two places at once – in the living room with Anna and in her vault with Robin. Robin was telling her they'd find a way to defeat Zelena soon enough, his hand a comforting touch on her back while his lips pressed to her forehead. Robin tried to convince her to lay down and rest but she could also hear Anna continue to tell her to breathe.

Anna let go of her shoulders and moved to stand but Regina held her tighter, her eyes wide as she shook her head. The image of Robin faded and the reality of Anna moving away from her grounded her in the present. "It's okay, Gina. You just stay down here, okay? I'll be right back, I promise. I'll just go get you some water and come right back. You're probably just dehydrated or something…Overheated."

Regina could do nothing but sit on the floor and watch her daughter walk away, her heart aching with every breath. The irrational fear that Anna wouldn't come back overwhelmed her but she was too rooted where she was to move. Her hands reached to her side to dig into her coat pocket for the quarter…but then she realized she wasn't wearing her coat. But where…Her eyes landed on the pile of fabric on the bench beside her and her fingers scrambled to the pockets – the quarter was gone.

The panic started to rise again, but then Anna was beside her with a steady hand on her arm. Regina breathed heavily, exhaling as Anna smiled and nodded. "Think you can stand? Let's get you over to the couch, it's so much more comfortable than this hardwood floor." Anna helped her to her feet, catching her when she almost fell again. With Anna by her side, Regina gingerly moved her resistant feet across the floor. Another dizzy wave struck and she closed her eyes, feeling Anna clutch her hands tightly.

She could feel a weight in her arms and she looked down through blurry eyes at the small yellow bundle she carried in her arms. Once again, the living room was gone and she found herself in her childhood bedroom. The room was dark with only the light from the moon shining in through the windows and a candle lit beside her bed. Her whole middle ached as she walked but her heart was full, cradling the warm bundle close to her chest. Just as she reached the rocking chair by the window, she blinked and the bedroom was gone – as was her infant daughter.

She inhaled sharply just as Anna was guiding her down to sit on the couch and took a seat beside her. "Okay, we're nice and comfortable now. Didn't want to sit you up here while I was getting the water 'cuz I totally didn't wanna come back and find you on the floor again. Or worse, have you hit your head on the coffee table." Anna reached over and picked up the cup of water. "Ignore the fact that it's Mia's Olaf cup minus the lid…it was the first one I found and it was sitting out in the dish rack. Thought it would be easier to drink this way anyways."

The thought didn't even register as Anna held the cup up to Regina's mouth. The cool water was soothing down her burning throat, bringing her back to her senses if only enough. She gasped, coughing. She looked down at the cup and grimaced, the cartoon character throwing her off. Anna was holding one of her hands and watching her anxiously. She blinked in confusion, momentarily forgetting where she was. And then her eyes landed on the illustration on the coffee table and it all came rushing back: Anna finding Page 13 on the floor, panicking about it … but… why?

"There, that's better." Anna sighed in relief, setting the cup back on the table and reaching for the illustrated page.

Regina's eyes widened watching Anna's fingers get closer to the page. Why was this effecting her so? Isn't this what she wanted…for Anna to know the truth? Hadn't she just spent the entire night trying to find an opening to finally say the words out loud? What the hell was wrong with her?!

"Regina…what the hell was that?"

Regina looked up, finding herself lost in her daughter's blue eyes again. Those eyes she shared with Daniel – and with Mia. The page was still on the coffee table – for now – but its presence was doing enough damage just the same. The day the page represented was one of the best and worst days of her life. She realized she was panicking despite her intention to tell Anna the truth because…because…

She was terrified.

"Regina? Are you okay?"

Was she okay? Regina couldn't even fathom where to begin with that question. None of it was okay. She lost her daughter, her newborn baby girl. Anna was ripped from her arms and they were separated for more than thirty years. Yes, they were reunited now but that didn't make any of it _okay_. Nor did it fix anything either. Anna was still watching her, waiting for an answer – looking very much like her father who'd constantly watched

Regina whenever they were together. Daniel always told her he could watch her for eternity. She supposed he still was — up somewhere better, and through the eyes of their daughter. Anna asked her if she was okay again and Regina inhaled painfully.

It dawned on her that if she lost her again – if Anna left or were taken away — Regina wouldn't survive it. It would physically kill her, gut her from the inside out. It ached in every part of her, and hit her to the core – right in her soul. "No…" She breathed out, and shook her head. All of her energy drained and her head leaned forward against Anna's shoulder. And just like that…the dam broke and she was sobbing into Anna's shirt and wrapping her arms around her daughter's stomach.

"Whoa okay…" Anna's arm wound around her back, patting her gently as the older woman continued to cry. "Sshh…it's okay I'm here. I got you." It was quiet for a long while, except for the soft cries from the former Evil Queen. Anna hugged her with both arms, tears leaking from the young woman's eyes now too. Her voice was soft and just as scared as Regina herself. "Please Gina. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help…you can trust me I promise just please... You're scaring me…"

Anna's words were like a knife and it tore Regina up inside that her pain was affecting her daughter so much. And not just the pain — it was all the secrets as well. The secrets were eating at both of them and that made the situation that much worse. She knew that Anna could tell she was keeping something from her. It hurt to think of what Anna must think — that Regina didn't trust her enough to tell her. Despite all that, Regina was still terrified. Once the truth was out, there would be no taking it back. Visions of little Owen running from her in fear for his dear life, a yellow bug driving away with her son over the orange painted line through a haze of purple, the disappearing image of her Soul Mate walking away with his arms wrapped around his family...all came flooding back at once. The image of Anna and Mia came next — turning away from her and crossing over the town line — regretting her in every way and leaving her behind. She wouldn't survive it. The thought crippled her to the core and prevented her from voicing the words Anna so desperately deserved to hear.

The silence returned, both of them crying together and into each other now. Regina inhaled and she could almost smell that intoxicating baby scent her daughter first had at birth. The scent calmed her and the tears just about slowed down enough where she could actually breathe again. Finally Regina released her grip on Anna's shirt and sniffled, straightening her back. She could feel Anna watching her with fresh tears leaking out of her young eyes. Regina exhaled deeply as Anna grabbed hold of her forearm and the Mayor's eyes strayed to the coffee table, landing on the illustration.

Anna's eyes followed hers curiously and reached over to pick up the page. She let it rest on her lap and looked up at Regina, tears falling from her blue eyes and down her cheeks. "It's this, isn't it?" Anna released a breath. "This is what's causing you so much grief…what is this Gina? Please – talk to me."

Regina stiffened, unable to speak as her eyes scrambled back and forth between the page and her daughter's confused face. Her heart thundered in her chest and she reached for her coat pocket — but her coat wasn't on. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of her forehead and her fingers flexed anxiously at her side.

"I know something is going on. There's something you're hiding and I'm not angry. I just want you to trust me. Please Gina… tell me what's going on. This…" Anna glimpsed down at the page, picking it up and then letting it drop on her lap again. "...it doesn't make any sense… I mean… I know this isn't Henry!" She looked down at the page again, squinting at it before her eyes rose to meet Regina's. "Regina… whose baby is this?'' Anna's eyes widened at the sight of the Mayor's fresh tears. "I—I—Is it… No… but that's impossible…i—it can't be…"

Regina's eyes fell. Terrified of losing her or not Anna deserved to know. She'd avoided it for far too long and she couldn't lie to her daughter any longer. She nodded, her voice barely a whisper as more tears fell. "Y—yes. S—he's mine."

Anna gasped. " _She_? But…w—what?!" She looked down at the page again. "How?!"

"It's…" Regina gulped, sniffling. She glanced at her coat across the room and let out a strained whimper. "It's a…" She _needed_ the quarter — the Hope Quarter that Snow gave her. She needed it now more than ever…. Now was the time, the perfect time to tell the truth. But the quarter was gone and she had nothing to hold on to. Nothing to help ease her nerves and —

Regina flinched as a pair of hands grabbed hold of hers, fingers entwining with her own. She looked up and her eyes locked with daughter's. A flash of hope shot through Regina and she trembled, lost in their first few moments together as mother and daughter…To the first time her baby girl's little hand grabbed on to her mommy's fingers. A small cry escaped Regina's lips, still staring at her daughter's hands in her own. She closed her eyes, her bottom lip quivering — wondering if Daniel was sending her another sign. When she opened them, her daughter's eyes were still full of concern as she watched her. "I…"

Anna started humming a soft melody and her thumbs grazed across the skin of Regina's. Soon enough Regina could feel her heart slow down from its rapid pace and she released a heavy breath. She looked up at Anna who nodded, the humming gradually fading.

Regina paused a moment and looked down — unable to meet her daughter's eye. "Back before I was the Evil Queen. I had a —," she paused, inhaling deeply to settled the nerves in her stomach. She could do this. She had to do this. She felt Anna squeeze her hands then and her eyes lifted back up to meet her daughter's. "A b—baby. A beautiful little girl with big blue eyes and the most perfect little face. From the moment I first saw her I loved her and held her close. Until my mother came...ripped her from my arms, and s—sent her away" Regina's voice cracked and she looked down, momentarily lost in those dark moments with her newborn daughter. "She wanted me to be queen and a baby with a stable boy would have prohibited her dreams for me so she stole my memories of my precious baby girl. But even though I didn't remember ever having my daughter I could feel her everywhere. Like a hole in my soul that never made any sense. A piece that was forever missing. My mind was blind but my heart wasn't. I felt her every time I looked at my son. There was always a desperate want to be a mother and I never knew why. It all makes sense now that I have my memories back."

"Gina… I...don't know what to say." Anna's voice was quiet, releasing her hold of Regina's hands and letting them fall to her lap. "Who else knows?"

Regina gulped when her daughter let go, already feeling empty without the physical connection. It was like she was present in both the past and the present, lost reliving that horrible moment her baby girl was ripped out of her arms. Anna's fingers were fiddling with the corners of Page 13, her eyes scanning the illustration. Regina's chest fluttered, remembering those eyes looking up at her for the first time with such wonder – the same way they regarded the paper in her lap with. "Henry. And Snow. Now you. That's it. No one else."

Anna narrowed her eyes, squinting at the image. "So…this is why you've been so distant? Why you're always disappearing and on the verge of tears. That night at the docks…"

Regina whimpered, just as emotionally scarred by that day and night on the docks as when newborn Anna was taken away from her. She never thought she'd get to this point. She was so close to having that moment of recognition – that moment of truth. That moment when Anna would look up at her, eyes wide, a smile on her face…maybe even call her "mom"…

"Wow…just…wow, Regina…I…I d—don't even…holy sh—" Anna trailed off.

Regina couldn't stop thinking about that warm newborn baby girl in her arms – the contentment and serenity in finally being in the presence of the daughter she waited nine months to meet. Of looking at the child Daniel and she created together in awe, both overjoyed and heartbroken all at the same time. Regina found herself grieving him all over again, devastated that he'd never get to meet their precious little girl or even their granddaughter. He would be a far superior parent than she could ever even strive to be.

"And this page… this is all you have? There's nothing else about her?"

"No. Nothing." Regina croaked, shaking her head. She paused and her eyes fluttered closed, her hand rising to rest over her overworked heart. Her lips smiled and she could still see that precious newborn baby face even when she opened her eyes. She kept her head down, unwilling to see her daughter as anything but the happy and content newborn in her arms. "Henry and I have been working on it...he actually calls it Operation Lost Princess."

"'Cuz you're a Queen and she...Holy Sh—R—Regina that's...that's intense!" Anna exhaled loudly. "So...you and Daniel...had a baby?! Wow...Just..."

"But he never got to meet her." Regina croaked. She could hear her own voice echo around her, telling her sweet baby girl that even though her daddy wasn't there he loved her so much...

Regina looked up to find her very adult daughter staring at her with wide eyes and her jaw hung open. She'd been hoping through all this that Anna would figure the truth out herself and Regina wouldn't have to voice it out loud. Or maybe Anna could feel it too, feel their connection within her – feel the magic that bound them together as family, as blood, as familiars…

"If this wasn't all so horribly tragic I'd be freaking out about the lost Russian princess comparisons...but I realize, obviously, how inappropriate that is. 'Cuz obviously you're not Russian or even from this world – land? Realm? Whatever. What am I even talking about? You've probably never seen it. The point is … the point is . . . oh my god!" Anna gasped and Regina tensed with a nervous excitement. "Holy moly I just figured it out…" Tears prickled at the corners of the young woman's eyes.

Regina's hand dropped from over her own heart down to her stomach, gripping the flesh there through the fabric of her blouse and remembering that first sign of life. Standing at her mirror in her childhood bedroom, trying to figure out why her dress wouldn't lace up…feeling that strange fluttering sensation within her…

"You adopted Henry because you wanted to be a mom, aww . . ." Anna gushed, eyes still wide.

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that." Regina exhaled, flinching. "Losing my daughter changed me – even if I couldn't remember why. Years later after I sent my mother to Wonderland, she showed up on the anniversary of the day she took my fiancé from me. My husband was dead and I was at the height of my darkness – more bitter and lost than ever. She said she wanted to apologize – that she'd seen the error of her ways and wanted to help me find love and happiness. Even said she come across Tinker Belle who told her about trying to help me find my soulmate – the man with the lion tattoo. My mother said she wanted to find him for me." Anna raised her brows in confusion and Regina turned the other way. "She showed up at my castle with him…but it wasn't him. She enchanted a fake tattoo on some vile schmuck to seduce me and give me a baby…At the time I just believed she wanted to use me to create another heir – another child she could control after she got rid of me. But now…" Regina paused, memories of that day running through her head. It all seemed so different with the knowledge she had now…

Anna held Page 13 in one hand and pulled on Regina's arm with the other. "What, Regina? What did she do?"

Fresh tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she clutched the fabric of Anna's sweatshirt, seeking comfort in the bond they'd developed in their short time together. "Oh honey…it's not what she did…It's…" She closed her eyes, one hand still clenched painfully over her stomach. "I m—made a potion…" She heard her daughter's sharp intake of breath and a line of tears tracked down her cheek. She idly wondered if her daughter would hate her for this part of her past – for cursing away the idea of any future biological brothers or sisters for her firstborn.

"Wait. S—so you can't…" Anna breathed out.

"I made sure she would never take anyone away from me again – by making it so there wouldn't be anyone _worth_ taking. Little did I know, she'd already taken a child away from me once…" Regina's voice grated like gravel at the thought. "Looking back now, with my memories intact, perhaps I misjudged the situation – and her… It will never excuse her actions that led to me losing my daughter but…" The former Evil Queen released a painful breath. "Perhaps her guilt was really getting to her, sending her grandchild away… Even I know that with how bitter and cold and…well… evil I was, if she would have told me the truth then it would have only made it worse. Especially since I believe now that she sent my daughter to another realm. It would appear she opted instead for a replacement baby and a fake soulmate to make me happy. I didn't know that then, nor could I have. I thought she wanted to control me – and any child I would have – so…I drank the potion and cursed away my fertility. I willingly took away my ability to have any more children with nothing to cure it. _That_ was why I adopted Henry, because I couldn't have a child of my own. I wanted to fill that void in my heart I believed was caused by cursing myself – but now I realize the void was from losing my daughter."

"I…I can't even…Oh my god Regina, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Anna stuttered. "I don't understand how some people can be so cruel! Especially Cora! I mean… how can a mother do that! But wait…you said she sent your daughter to another realm? But how…wouldn't that mean if she is alive that she'd be, like, super old by now!?"

"I—It doesn't really work like that…" Regina shook her head. "Different realms have different rules, run on different times. For example, in Neverland you don't age. In the Land of Untold Stories time is frozen – and that is where I believe my daughter was sent the day that she was born though she somehow found her way to this realm... In whatever realm the Black Fairy is from, time goes faster than it does here. That is why Belle and Gold's son Gideon is a man even though he was born only a few weeks ago."

Anna scrunched her nose. "Magic is so confusing…It feels like just yesterday we found out Belle was pregnant and now…ugh – now her kid is older than me I think…Not to mention kinda evil."

Regina nodded, her own head still wrapping around the idea that Snow White's daughter was older than her own when Anna was born before Snow barely finished puberty.

"Wait a minute. Here? Your daughter's _here_ – in the Land Without Magic!?" Regina nodded. Anna's legs bounced up and down and the young woman practically buzzed with excitement. "There's gotta be something in this town that can help find her. She's gotta be out there somewhere right? Henry's book has to have more answers. Or...What about Mr. Gold? I know he's a creep but he seems to know everything."

Regina grimaced, that particular confrontation still a thorn in her side. "I already went to Gold. He was working with my mother. Struck a deal with her that he would make the baby disappear if she upheld her end of the bargain."

"What an asshole!'' Anna scowled, crossing her arms. "Didn't he spend centuries his life searching for his own kid? Ugh I hate them for doing this to you and your daughter — Cora and Gold. Monsters, the both of them! Taking an innocent baby from her mother like that!"

"Anna, I—"

"No! It's not right! A mother and her child belong together… Not ripped apart — or constantly terrified they'll be torn apart by some busybody who thinks the mother broke some stupid law or rule…" Anna practically growled. "Honestly Regina, it's a good thing your mother is burning in hell for what she did. Because if I ever saw her I would do a hell of a lot more than punch her in the face."

Regina couldn't disagree with her, smirking as she noted that her daughter had definitely inherited her mother's wild rage. It worried her though too, concerned it would be that much easier for Anna to give in to her darkness. She never want to have to see even a drop of black on her daughter's heart. She could barely even handle the thought of it alone.

"Anyway…is there something your daughter might have that you could find her with? You do those locator spells or whatever all the time...can't you just do that? Use something personal of hers? Like...um…" Anna reached down to lift up her pant leg, showing the familiar gold chain around her anklet. "...like I have my anklet from my birth parents. Does your daughter have something like that? Or something you've held onto maybe?"

The hand Regina had on her stomach reached forward to rest on Anna's knee, her heart in a lurch seeing the anklet again. The one that belong to Daniel's mother along with the ring she had lost forever after tossing into the Mad Hatters hat. Regina swallowed down her tears, knowing that if she lied her daughter would know… "Well… you see… I… I've already found her…"

Anna's eyes widened. "You have!? Where?"

Regina smiled broadly, her eyes locking with her daughter's wide blue ones. She hoped beyond all hope that her daughter would stare into her eyes and feel it – feel that Regina was her mother. "Here."

Anna's eyes shifted away, looking toward the window. "Here as in _Storybrooke_!? No freaking way! Have you seen her, spoken to her. Who is she?!"

The smile faded quickly from Regina's lips, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe again. "I…I haven't told my d—daughter who she is – or who I am to her. I…" She could feel her heart begin to speed up, anxiety rushing through her veins like a poison. She was trying to get Anna to see…to figure it out on her own…but the more she thought about all of it… Maybe she shouldn't have told her after all… "I panicked…" Regina sighed. "About telling her. If she'll like me. Of her reaction. Who wants the Evil Queen for a mother? All the things I've done...all my sins…I've…thought a lot about not telling her at all…"

Anna threw up her hands, hopped off the couch, and stood there with her hands on her hips. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Anyone should count their lucky stars to have you as a mother. I mean look! My skin might as well be as green as Zelena's! You're the most amazing woman ever! Your daughter can't _not_ love you. It's impossible! You _have_ to tell her!"

"It's not that simple, honey…" Regina sniffled and wrapped her arms around her middle. She found herself chilled without the comfort of her coat and hopeless without the quarter. Her stomach felt queasy as Anna began to pace back and forth in front of her. "She doesn't know me. Not really. I—I can't just walk up to her and tell her who I am without any answers to give her. I can't cause her more pain. I can't—"

Anna stopped in front of her. "What do you mean you don't have any answers? Regina! You have ALL the answers!"

"Anna…"

Anna dropped to her knees, tugging on Regina's hands. "No! This is crazy. You have to tell her!"

Regina looked away, trying to pull her arms free but Anna had too firm a grip. "I barely even know where she was for thirty years! Or how she even got here to begin with! And she has magic too! Magic she doesn't even realize she has yet! Strong and unstable magic, that _I_ barely even understand and it terrifies me! ...and her dau—" Regina shut her mouth tight before any more could slip out.

"So what! None of that matters!"

"You just don't understand." The words came out as barely a whisper as Regina shook her head, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Like hell I don't!" Anna threw her hands in the air, shot up to her feet.

Regina flinched, spotting a vase on the fireplace behind Anna begin to wobble and a lamp flicker. Anna's attention remained focused on the Mayor in front of her, lost in her rant. Regina gulped, her hands now free from Anna's grasp. She quickly hid her hand behind her back and gave it an experienced wave – preventing the vase from falling or exploding and fixing the bulb on the lamp. Everything was back to normal again and Anna was oblivious – Regina breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"..she deserves to know, Gina. Regardless of how little answers you may have, it really doesn't matter. She deserves to know who _you_ are. Who _she_ is! Take it from someone who has spent her entire life looking and wondering who her parents might be…and why they gave her up…"

Regina looked down as Anna trailed of. She could see the gears turning in the young woman's head. The tears in the corners of Anna's eyes revealed the torment Regina knew rooted deep in her daughter's soul and it hurt all the more. If she could just get her mouth to stop running off book and actually tell Anna the words she needed to hear instead of stalling... Not telling Anna was hurting her as much as not knowing. She may not have sent Anna away but she was hurting her now by allowing her to wonder if she'd ever really been loved…

"God, I can't even imagine what it would be like if my mother walked through those doors, I'd probably fall right into her arms..."

Regina's eyes shot up then and her heart jumped in her chest. "R—Really? You…you wouldn't be angry at her for…letting you go?"

Anna scrunched her nose and shrugged. "Oh don't get me wrong — I'm furious. Somedays I hate her more than others…but…"

Their eyes locked and Regina's eyes began to well up. That word…she'd been on the brunt of it from many over the years including her own mother, her son, and her stepdaughter. She'd been trying to prepare herself for the inevitable fall out, on some level, for quite some time now… Knowing her daughter had every right… But she'd never expected it to hurt as much as it did. She thought that hearing it from everyone else in her life would prepare her for this… She knew she deserved it but hearing her daughter say the words out loud made her hate herself all the more….

"For years I used to lay awake wondering how on earth a mother could just leave her child behind. It just seemed so foreign to me." Anna rose from the floor and took a seat back on the couch. Regina tried to looked away but the tips of Anna's fingers under her chin forced their gazes to meet again. Anna smiled softly, taking hold of the Mayor's hand within her own. "It wasn't until I was sitting on that bench with a screaming Mia in her car seat ready to give her away that I realized… I really don't have the right to judge. No amount of anger could change the fact that she's still my mom, whoever she is – wherever she is. And as much as I want to deny it, there's always been a part of me that's loved her and hoped the reason she had to give me away was out of her control. Like Snow and David giving Emma away."

Regina closed her eyes, torn between wishing for the millionth time that she'd never cast that godforsaken curse and knowing that if she hadn't she wouldn't have Henry.

"And even if it wasn't...even if she gave me away out of her own free will...coming here would mean she's been looking for me. Now my father…" Anna rolled her eyes. "… is a whole other story. He's probably some lowlife who doesn't even know I exist. None of that matters anyway because they'll never find me. They might even be dead for all I know…"

Regina's breath caught in her chest — memories of a limp, lifeless Daniel cradled in her arms causing her heart to constrict in her chest. Almost half a century later and it still hurt all the same. More so now, hearing Anna talk about her father with such distaste in her tone. She could handle the weight of Anna hating her. It was a cross she was willing to carry… but Daniel? No. Anna had it all wrong! She wanted to grab her by the shoulders and tell her how much he would have loved her — that he had dreamed of a daughter he could name after his mother. But her body was frozen stiff and the words died on her lips. And the more Anna talked lowly of her father the more Regina wanted to scream.

Daniel was an innocent — one of the many victims who paid the ultimate price of loving her. Daddy and Robin had faced the same fate; and with the ambiguous Final Battle fast approaching she feared who might be next…

Her eyes fell on Anna, whose mouth was still moving but Regina couldn't hear a word. Would she be next – her sweet, loving Anna, her long—lost baby girl? Or would it be her lively and rambunctious granddaughter, Mia? Or was she fated to lose her beloved son once again – would Henry be the one to lose his life permanently this time? Regina's blood boiled in her veins and her ears rang with the screams of her precious children. She needed to step up her plan to get them out of town and fast, even if it meant never seeing them again. She'd rather sacrifice herself knowing that they were safe than watch them die right in front of her – just like she had with both Daniel and Robin…and Daddy. All of them gone and yet she was still allowed to live… The thought occurred to her that Anna hating her could be her daughter's own saving grace...since everyone who had loved her has been faced with danger time and time again…

" ...but honestly it's fine. I let that dream go when I decided to move into this house. I have the family I want here now. You, Henry, Emma, this whole town. This is my home. Mia's too. And I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna suck losing a piece of you to someone else. The fact that I now have to share you with your sister is bad enough! And before you say anything, I will put up with Zelena for your sake but… I'm getting way off track here."

Regina chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes despite knowing more were about to fall. Her eyes fell to their hands, mesmerized as Anna's thumb calmly stroked little circles over the older woman's. She knew now more than that ever that it was time – if only her mouth and her brain would catch up to her heart. And…if her daughter didn't talk as fast as Snow (or faster) maybe she could get in a word or two…

"My point is…you've got a real shot here, Gina. You didn't just abandon your daughter. There's no way she could hate you for what your mother did and if she does then I'll smack her senseless till she realizes she's being a complete idiot and should be grateful she has a mother like you. None of it is your fault. You have to see that. Right now you've got a clean slate but if she finds out the truth some other way than from you…" Anna stopped and Regina looked up. "...this isn't a secret you can keep. You have to tell her or you may lose her again… and this time it could be forever."

Anna's arm jerked forward and lightly laid over Regina's. The older woman gasped as their skin made contact, her eyes blinking shut. When she opened them, her living room was gone and she found herself in a dark street. Anna jumped in front of her, latching on to her hand as she just had and pushed her out of the way – shouting at her. Regina could hear the words screamed as clear as day: _'Mom, look out!'_ Her heart clenched at the sound and she fell to the ground – only to see a bright light hurled at her daughter in her place…. Anna fell hard to the ground in front of her. A silent scream escaped her lips and before she knew what was happening she was sitting on the ground, cradling her daughter's still and broken body in her arms…

"REGINA!"

She blinked and everything was spinning. The light was blinding, brighter than the moonlight from the devastating street. Her daughter's bright blue (worried) eyes peeked at her from her half—open slits. A deep and mournful groan rose up from the pit of the former Evil Queen's womb. The sound died in her throat and she stared up at her daughter through wide eyes. Anna's nose wrinkled with concern and the young woman gripped the Mayor's shoulders tightly.

Regina trembled, lost in the blue eyes in front of her again. Lost in the past, in the present…in the future she was terrified of facing. In the words that were stuck on the tip of her tongue, desperate to be confessed. She glanced at her coat on the piano bench out of the corner of her eye and whimpered, remembering that the Hope Quarter Snow had given her fell somewhere on the floor… One way or another she needed to get this truth all the way out before it consumed her.

Even so, whatever she just saw – vision, illusion, hallucination – threatened to swallow her whole. If she thought watching her infant daughter be ripped away from her had been torture, watching her adult daughter take a blast of magic meant for her – and calling her 'Mom' at the same time – crippled her on a whole other level. So much worse than waking to find her daughter limp on the floor, stuck in a sleeping curse. She realized that if Anna knew the whole truth, knew who she was, knew how they were connected…it could put her right in the crossfire. Anna would want to save her – just as Robin had and Regina _would_ lose her daughter forever…

"Regina, you okay? Here – have some more water." One of Anna's hands let go of the Mayor's shoulders to reach for the glass on the coffee table.

She was quiet as Anna held the glass up to her mouth, letting the cool water glide down her dry throat. The tenderness her daughter handled her with disoriented her, the vision of holding her still daughter in her arms imprinted in her mind. "I'm just scared." She barely managed to croak, gasping for breath.

Anna returned the glass to the table, wrapping her arms around Regina and pulling her into a firm hug. Regina's head rested on Anna's shoulder. The tears washed down her face and onto Anna's hoodie. The young woman's mother let herself revel in the warmth and kindness of her daughter's calming embrace. Here in this soothing, safe place near her daughter Regina allowed herself to forget all of it – the danger, the confliction, the fear, the heartbreak… "I know you're scared, and that's perfectly normal. But it'll all be okay, you'll see." Gradually Regina's heart slowed to a normal pace and the tears began to subside, making it easier to breathe. She lifted her head and released a heavy sigh. Anna leaned back and unwound one of her arms, using the sleeve of her sweatshirt to dry the Mayor's tears. She grabbed hold of Regina's hand and leaned her forehead against hers. "She's going to love you. I promise. I can feel it."

Regina only wished she were as confident as Anna about that statement.

Anna reached over, a smile on her face as she picked up at the page. Regina's stomach turned in somersaults just at the sight of her daughter holding _that_ page. Anna's focus was on the drawing for a long while and with each passing second Regina's heart sped up faster. The young woman tapped her foot on the carpet, bringing one hand up to her mouth to bite on her nails. Her eyes squinted, really studying the image intently.

Regina grew more nervous when Anna dropped her hand to pull up her sleeve. A strangled breath escaped the Mayor's lips as she caught sight of the feather tattoo while her daughter's fingers twirled around the gold birthright jewelry around her wrist.

Anna sighed, still smiling, and looked up to meet Regina's eyes. "You look so happy here."

Unable to respond, Regina's focus dropped, locked into staring at the drawing herself. She'd spent so much time looking at it already and now that she had her memory of it back she could replay it on repeat in her mind too… She knew that Anna was watching her, waiting for a response, more of an explanation. She couldn't stop looking at the page though, thinking about those moments it displayed — and the terrifying trauma that came after . . . the years of heartbreak, disappointment, and darkness that followed, nearly consuming her...

Her muscles tensed up and she swallowed, opening her mouth to speak but nothing was there. Her voice was just gone, swallowed up by the memories of the past. As if she were laying in that bed again, too weak to move...watching her mother disappear in a cloud of magical smoke with her precious baby girl, telling her this was for her own good…

All these years later and and even from her prison cell below the Underworld, her mother was still controlling her, still tormenting her. Would she ever fully be rid of her childhood abuser? Could she ever shed the insecurities and character flaws and trust issues that a lifetime (or more) with that wretched woman scarred her with?! Her chest grew tight and she was finding it harder to breathe, panic rising once again —

— a hand on her knee jolted her from the din, their eyes levelling and Regina released a deep, heavy sigh. She remembered Anna telling her to breathe earlier during her last meltdown, her daughter's words replaying in her mind: _Gina, calm down. You're having a panic attack. You need to breathe._ As Anna gently patted her knee, Regina really tried to focus like Anna had said and calm her breathing.

Anna's fingers were still twiddling with the anklet on her wrist. Regina inhaled...and then exhaled — still slightly struggling to breathe but not gasping for breath anymore. She wondered why Anna had the anklet on her wrist, only seeing it on her ankle yet so far. Her mind wandered back to the winter she was pregnant with Anna — wearing the same anklet on her wrist in easier view and to feel closer to Daniel and give her the strength to carry their child without him. Anna picked up the page again, her eyes still focused on the image. Did the young woman see the anklet in the picture? Was she starting to figure it out? Is that why she had the anklet on her wrist now? There were equal parts of her that found the idea of Anna figuring it out both terrifying and exciting all at once.

She wanted to say it, to speak the words — ask Anna why the anklet was on her wrist all of a sudden. Feed her a few questions, gauge her reaction before she actually spit out the words 'you are my daughter'... She was close, so close — almost ready. The words were on the tip of her tongue—

"Gina…"

The words died on her lips — again — and Regina's shoulders sank. She sighed heavily, raising her eyes with as much of a smile on her lips as she could muster.

"If… if I hadn't have found this page… would you have ever told me?"

Regina tensed, her smile waning. "I—It's what I was trying to talk to you about tonight but I...I keep stalling. Letting things get in the way."

Anna pulled her hand back, her nose wrinkling. "Why?

Regina's eyes dropped. "I didn't want you to think less of me…"

"B—But…why on earth would this make me think less of you?!"

"I…" Regina's voice cracked, caught in her throat as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She turned her head away and let out a deep breath, her hand on her chest trying to get her racing heart under control.

Anna laid a hand on the older woman's back. "There's more you want to say but you're too afraid to… I can see it in your eyes." Regina hiccupped, clenching her hand over her chest. "But it's okay I won't push. You don't have to tell me if your not ready. You don't even have to tell me what her name is. I don't even know if I could act normal around her knowing her connection to you anyway. I just want you to know that you're not alone. You're my best friend, Gina. I just want you to know that you can come to me — with anything. Anytime."

Regina's head snapped back to look at Anna, her tear—filled eyes wide. "...but... I thought… Emma?"

"She is too… sorta. It's complicated." Anna shrugged, sighing. "I love her to bits and she'll always be my big sis but there's still a lot of history there. Plus she's got Hook now and her parents and Henry — and I imagine it won't be long before they have a little one of their own. I...really only have you. Well Mia too...but she's kind of hard to talk to at the moment. But you... You're _always_ there when I need you, and I trust you more than I've ever allowed myself to trust anyone — even more than Emma. I just hope you trust me too. I will always be here for you, Gina. Whenever you're ready."

The young woman's mother found herself lost in her daughter's blue eyes again, surprised and touched by her words. Her daughter, who in the horrors of her childhood away from her mother, had built up such high walls in her heart to the point that she didn't trust _anyone_... Regina's heart skipped, knowing that her damaged daughter trusted her fully and completely. She remembered the surly, broken young woman she'd met in New York — a full on emotional scar tissue and wounded mama bear with an attitude. That Anna had been hard to read — though Regina had still seen a lot of herself in her even then. She'd managed to crack through that day, if only a little, to convince Anna to move to Storybrooke if not for herself then for Mia and Emma — a better life for her daughter and a second chance with her once—foster—sister. Regina smiled softly, thinking back on the growth she'd seen in Anna since. Her pride grew more and more each day, watching the young woman who became a fast friend to her blossom, learn to trust herself and see her daughter happy as the two of them found a way to fit in this crazy fairytale world — find a home. Regina cleared her throat, swallowing down the painful realization that even if she weren't Anna's mother, there wasn't anyway she could destroy that by continuing to lie to her.

"If you would like, I can sit here with you all night. I will, for as long as you need… Or if you'd prefer to be alone, that's okay too. I can go —"

Regina's hand jerked out as Anna started to stand, latching on to her daughter's arm. "No! Wait…d—don't go."

Anna froze, whipping her head back to face the Mayor. She frowned, her eyes focused on the hand Regina held on to her with. "O—kay." Panic coursed through Regina's veins as their eyes locked. "Gina, what is it?"

"W—Well… actually… t—there is more." She cleared her throat, allowing herself a few deep breaths to build up her nerves again. _This_ was the time, the moment of truth so to speak… _Finally._ "You see… Anna…honey…" She reached her hand up, tucking stray hairs behind her daughter's ear. "…t—the truth is—"

"Mommy?"

Both women turned, the small child in the doorway startling them both. Young Mia was in tears, beside herself as she ran up to attach her arms around Anna's legs. Anna reached down and stroked her daughter's back soothingly. "Hey, Bean. What are you doing up?"

Regina watched the two interact, her hand on her heart again as she released a long, frustrated, and emotional breath. This truth was going to kill her — literally — if she couldn't get it out soon. Alas..she couldn't do that in front of her granddaughter. She hadn't really even thought about it at all — how they were going to explain all of this to Mia.

Anna eyed the former Evil Queen curiously over Mia's head for a moment before turning her attention back to the young girl. "Did you come down the stairs by yourself, kid?" Mia nodded, her bottom lip popping out as she leaned into her mother's side. Anna bent over to press a kiss to the top of her daughter's head. "It's not safe, you know that. Both Gina and myself — plus Uncle Henry — have all told you that."

Mia sighed dramatically. "I knows…" Her little blue eyes started to water and Regina's breath hitched. "Bad dweam agin. I no feel goods — Gina sad…"

"Oh baby. I'm sorry. Mommy wishes she could take them away."Anna reached down to pull Mia up on to her lap and hugged her daughter close. "Mommy has bad dreams too, I can't make those go away either. But you, my little Bean, are so much braver and scarier than that silly dragon. And they're only dreams — they can't hurt you."

Regina wished she could tell her girls that it was true, but her heart ached just remembering that awful morning raising Henry's sleeve and finding a burn there from his extended time in the netherworlds dream. Now when she looked at Anna every morning she couldn't help but look for those same burns...

"Mommy and Gina fight?"

"What kind of silliness is that? Mommy and Gina don't fight." Anna laughed, tickling Mia's belly.

Regina gulped, her stomach growing queasy. Would they fight more when Anna finally knew the truth? Would their relationship change as Emma and Snow's had? Would they lose that easy bond of friendship that they'd developed so quickly? All of it would prove to torture Regina even further.

"What dat?"

Regina jumped, startled — realizing both Anna and Mia were looking at her. She looked down — Page 13 now resided her lap instead of Anna's. When had…? She gulped, the paper feeling hot through the fabric of her dress pants.

"Um...ah...It's nothing, sweetie. Don't worry about it…" Anna glanced at Regina, shrugging. Regina opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out so she simply nodded instead.

Mia looked at both women curiously, quiet for a moment. Her eyes moved and she gasped, pointing further down the couch — her child—like short attention span kicking in. "Mr. Fluffington!"

Anna smirked and reached for the dog, still holding Mia on her lap. "You forgot him down here silly goose! He was very sad but I told him not to worry. His best friend in the whole wild world would come back for him. See buddy, I told you she would come find you!"

Mia giggled, wrapping her little arms around the stuffed dog and hugging him tight. "Sowwy Mr. Fluffington." Just as her Momma had done to her, Mia kissed the top of her puppy's head.

Anna turned to Regina, a silent squeal on her lips. Letting out a deep breath, the young woman looked back at her daughter. "Okay, Bean. I think it's time we go back to bed. It's very late and we've all had a long day."

"Cuddle wiff Henwy!" Mia squealed.

Anna laughed, shaking her head. "Yes, bossypants." She stood up, holding Mia on her hip. Reaching over with one hand, she laid it on Regina's shoulder. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Regina held her breath for a moment feeling the same warmth rush through her under Anna's touch as from before. "O—Oh...no. It's okay. You should get some rest yourself. It's really has been a hectic day."

Anna's eyes bore into her, one brow rising. "Are you sure? I can put her back to bed and be right back down before you even know I'm gone."

Regina shook her head, her hand on the couch clenching the fabric. "No it's fine. Go on to bed…"

"If you're sure…" Anna trailed off, letting go of Regina's shoulder.

Regina smiled weakly, rising slowly from the couch. "Positive. I'm okay I promise." Mia whined and Anna let her down. The little girl stood at Regina's feet, held her arms out and Regina lifted her up. Mia immediately wound her arms around the Mayor's neck, sighing contently. Regina hugged her granddaughter close, shutting her eyes and feeling a calm wash over her. "Goodnight, my Mia."

Mia kissed her cheek. "Nite Nite Gina. No more be sad."

Regina released a breath, opening her eyes to find Anna watching her. "Goodnight, honey."

Anna nodded, smiling sadly as she took Mia back into her arms." Goodnight. I… uh…" Regina's eyes widened and her heart sped up. "I...I guess I'll see you for breakfast?"

Regina swallowed down her disappointment and nodded, giving Anna a small smile. "I'll be here with the usual feast."

Anna watched her and Regina grew nervous, wishing that Mia wasn't there so she could say it now. She cleared her throat and Anna blinked, turning to Mia and setting the young girl down on the ground. "Mia why don't you start heading upstairs. Mommy will be right behind you."

Mia looked up at Regina and then Anna before the young girl nodded, holding Mr. Fluffington tight in her hand and making her way out of the room.

Anna released a breath and pivoted on her feet to face Regina, who grew more concerned by the second.

"Everything alrigh—" She was cut off abruptly by Anna's arms wrapping around her again, pulling her in for a tight, fierce hug. Regina's eyes widened and it took her a moment to catch up before a few tears fell and she was winding her arms around her daughter too.

"Anything you need Regina… anything at all I'm here. Every step of the way." Anna whispered in her ear and Regina's heart skipped a beat as Anna squeezed her tighter for a moment before pulling away. She reached down to grab on to Regina's hand, bringing it up to hold it over her heart and smiling at her. It was quiet and Regina couldn't hear anything, their eyes locking...And then Anna let go of her hand, running to catch up with Mia.

The young woman's mother was left standing alone, half of a confession still on her lips and her heart full of confusion. Her legs wobbled beneath her and she stumbled back and down, sitting on the couch again. With the force of her magic decent, Page 13 bounced up and landed on her lap — her breath caught in her throat. She picked up the page with both hands and clutched it to her chest, a small cry escaping her lungs. Tears tracked down her cheeks and she started to sob, cursing herself. She had been _so_ close — so close to finally telling Anna the truth but she'd been nothing but a coward. Anna had given her every opportunity, showed her so much love…If only Mia hadn't walked in…

The sound of little feet running toward her jump—started her heart and she quickly used her magic to make the page and her tears disappear. She breathed deeply as Mia barrelled into her and hugged her middle. Regina's eyes glazed over her granddaughter with concern, glancing at the archway of the living room and wondering how long before Anna followed behind her. "Mia, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Mia looked up at her with a shy smile, her chin resting on Regina's knee. "You my bess fwiend too."

Regina's heart melted, marvelling at the adorable innocence of the young girl in front of her. It may have thrown her off earlier when Mia ran in at the wrong time but now...now it was the exact right boost of love and confidence she needed. As well as another sign — that the right time to tell Anna would come but she just had to be patient and let it happen. She thanked her lucky stars that they were _her_ family — her beloved long—lost daughter and precious baby granddaughter. Sighing contently, she picked the toddler up and hugged her close.

Mia wound her little arms around Gina and whispered in her ear. "I wove you gwamma."

Regina tensed, pulling away and locking eyes with the blue eyes in front of her. "W—what did you just say?"

"Shhh." Mia giggled happily, reaching forward and placing her fingers to Regina's lips. "Mumma woves her mumma too."

"Mia! It's bedtime!" Anna's voice echoed from the hallway. Mia kissed Regina on the cheek, gave the Mayor one last innocent smile and jumped down from her lap; running back out of the room and out of sight after her mother.

* * *

 **What do we all think? See you all in Chapter 20!**


	20. Piece by Piece

Author's Note: Hey guys. We are back with a surprise. Yes, we are still taking that hiatus however you have been so patient and given such great feedback we felt you all deserved an update. Plus, I think we all need a little extra love after the end of Once. (Wasn't it amazing though!?) Oh, and the chapter was beta'd by the lovely Grace ( Retrinazambrano)! :-)

Just some notes for the chapter in case things get confusing... The quotes in the sections (in italics) are things going through Anna's mind as she thinks about what she found out last chapter. Some quotes are from earlier chapters, some quotes are from episodes, and some we made up entirely to suit the moment. There's also texting going on in the chapter, the bolded out (non-italicized) sentences. As well as some song lyrics, those are in bold but centered in the page.

And so without further ado we present to you... chapter 20. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Piece by Piece**

" _Back before I was the Evil Queen, I had a baby. A beautiful little girl with big blue eyes and the most perfect little face…"_

Anna tossed and turned for hours, back and forth between hot and cold, covered and uncovered. She'd been awake for far too long, since before Regina dropped her own personal half-truth bomb on her.

It had literally been the _last_ thing Anna had expected her to say. Seriously… anything but that! Hadn't the woman been through enough already? 'Evil Queen' - ha! If anything, Regina was the victim - no, victor - of her own story.

" _From the moment I first saw her I loved her and held her close. Until my mother came… ripped her from my arms, and s-sent her away…"_

That so-called mother of hers, Cora… Anna just wanted to punch her lights out. If the old witch wasn't already dead… so many foul things Anna would say to her. How could a mother do that to her own daughter? Her own granddaughter? All for the sake of gaining a 'higher status.' How could someone be _that_ cruel?! And don't get her started on Mr. Gold. Everyone had warned Anna how dangerous the creep could be but she was beginning to find him less terrifying. He was just a coward hiding behind a fancy name. The 'imp,' as Anna had heard Regina refer to him many times, had spent centuries looking for his own son that _he_ abandoned! He of all people should know what being separated from a child felt like and yet he helped Cora banish Regina's daughter! The pair of them - Gold and Cora - were horrible people. The worst kind of parents. Monsters, really.

Then there was Regina, who had the most generous heart Anna had ever seen, with so much love to give.

Whilst staring at the page Henry had drawn, she'd seen the look of pure happiness in Regina's eyes, and though she'd hadn't looked at it for long, the image was burned into her mind. The young woman in that image held her newborn child with such joy, peace and tranquility. Anna remembered the feeling too, holding Mia, watching her for hours, gazing at her in such awe, unbelieving that she'd made this perfect, beautiful little girl. Even if she had not known Regina as well as she did now, she'd still be able to see how much love the Mayor's young self had for that baby just by looking at the expression on her face.

Anna thought she'd been through hell in life, but really, she had no clue what hell really was. It was true she'd been tossed around a lot, abandoned by her own parents, sworn at, beaten and neglected, not to mention bore a child with a man she couldn't put a face to let alone a name. It all still tormented her to this day. But the horrors Regina had hiding behind that scar above her lip was all Anna needed as proof.

Regina Mills' story was far more traumatic than her own.

She placed no blame on the Mayor, nor her split alter ego for that matter (though Anna was still slightly traumatized from that encounter), for falling into the darkness and losing themselves in hate. A person can only be pushed so far before all they see in the mirror is the ugly that everyone tells them is there. Anna despised the world once too, felt that dark twisted self-loathing that hooked its claws so deep in the gut, sucking the good right out of everything it touches. It was only after she had Mia that Anna found the light, a reason to shut out those voices.

If only Regina had been allowed to have her own daughter and to be a mother to that child she carried alone for all those months; the child she created with Daniel before her wretched mother stole him from her too. If Regina had been given the chance to love her daughter and raise her the way Anna had been gifted the honour of doing so with Mia, then maybe she would have found that same light Anna had been lucky enough to find.

Though it occurred to Anna that had Regina been a mother all those years ago, she would have never cast that dark curse. She would have never come to this world, to this 'land without magic' as it was known. She would have never adopted Henry... Henry may have never even been born. Who would Regina Mills be without her son? And what would the world be without Henry Mills?

And what would Anna's life look like had she never been introduced to the woman she'd grown to admire so dearly?

Anna shook the selfish thought away. None of this was about her and it didn't matter anyway. There wasn't a magical time machine to go fix things and Anna definitely didn't want to repeat the disaster Zelena caused by going back in time, especially when it had been Regina and Robin who'd suffered the most from that series of mistakes. So the world had to stay the way it was, however cruel and painfully unfair.

Regina's daughter was out there somewhere in town though, and Anna refused to believe they wouldn't be reunited. This daughter, however, the baby Regina held in the image...who was she? And where in town was she?

" _Well...you see...I...I've already found her…"_

" _You have!? Where!?"_

" _Here…"  
_ _ **  
**_It was just all too much at once...too much information, too much heartache to think about. Regina was her best friend and seeing her in so much pain was hard to watch. And to think her long-lost daughter was here in Storybrooke… So many _if_ s, so much mystery. It could literally be anyone walking amongst them. Anna still didn't understand all the different realms or how the timelines, curses and time differences worked…

All of this thinking was making her head spin even more and she doubted she'd be getting to sleep anytime soon.

" _I…I haven't told my daughter who she is – or who I am to her. She doesn't know me. Not really. I can't just walk up to her and tell her who I am without any answers to give her. I can't cause her more pain."_

She had music on in the background for a while now. At one point she'd turned it off, savoring the silence, but once the quiet became almost deafening she turned it back on again. She jumped around from genre to genre of music. Classical … metal … pop … oldies… rap … jazz … show tunes … song after song, album after album. Skipping through her favorites because she just wasn't in the mood, deciding certain artists just weren't working for her in the moment.  
 **  
**" _That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Anyone should count their lucky stars to have you as a mother. I mean look! My skin might as well be as green as Zelena's! Your daughter can't not love you. It's impossible! You have to tell her!"_ _ **  
**_ **  
**Too unsettled, too confused. Repeating song after song, blaring it at full blast to drown out the voices, to distract her from the millions of thoughts that held her mind (and sleep) captive. She knew Regina was keeping more from her, could see it written all over the Mayor's face clear as day.

Anna hadn't seen Regina that upset since the night on the dock. She'd watched the Mayor all that night; been perplexed the next morning when Regina acted like nothing happened the night before… but why?

Why the hell wouldn't Regina want her daughter to know who she was? What was she afraid of? Anna hated mysteries. She wanted the truth and all the facts as soon as possible.( It was why she'd always spent hours online searching for spoilers of her favorite shows. )She just wanted to comb through the female population of Storybrooke, figure out who this long-lost-daughter was, and talk to her herself, bring her home to Regina even if it meant having to share her favorite Mayor/former Evil Queen with yet _another_ person...

" _You just don't understand…"_

" _Like hell I don't! She deserves to know who you are. Who she is. Take it from someone who has spent her entire life looking and wondering who her parents might be…and why they gave her up…"_

It couldn't be real…could it? She still hardly believed that Regina had a daughter out there somewhere. Did she dream the last twenty-four hours? Her brain was still trying to process all of it.

 _Who_ was it? Regina said her daughter was in Storybrooke somewhere – who was she? She hadn't been lying, she would lose her mind if—  
 **  
**" _I will always consider you my daughter, Anna. I feel like I have since the moment Emma introduced you to me."_

Anna groaned in frustration, kicking the covers away and down to the end of the bed. It just wasn't possible. Anna couldn't be that lucky. She sat up, pinching the bridge of her nose where a migraine began to set in. She reached over to her nightstand, grabbing her laptop, cursing when she felt a spark course through her fingers when she touched the computer.

Rolling her eyes (and again cursing both the wiring in Regina's house - the woman refused to buy any other kind of dryer sheets), she booted up the computer. Her heart melted as her background wallpaper ran across her home screen. Her young infant daughter sat propped up in Nancy's recliner, laying on her dog. Both Mia and Piper were fast asleep, cuddled up next each other. Giving one more look at the cute twosome, Anna started to browse everything, anything, just to take her mind off things. Considering it was already past four in the morning, she hoped it would be soon.

"… _it's kind of funny don't you think?"_

" _What?"_

" _How similar our last names are. Mills. Miller. It's almost like we were meant to find each other. Or I could very well be your long lost daughter. Never know in this town…"_ **  
**  
She jumped on website after website, checking her twitter timeline, scrolling through Facebook, checking tag after tag on tumblr. Seconds turned into minutes, which rapidly turned into an hour and the distractions just weren't working. With a sigh, Anna pulled up some fanfiction, deciding it was time to catch up on the endless Castle stories she was behind on. Scowling and squinting as the screen started to blur, she realized her contacts must have fallen out and reached for the glasses on her nightstand.

If she could only silence the voices in her head, she could push out the world and lose herself in Rick and Kate. A hard task, however, for someone who'd just spent an entire day tending to the needs of a certain Witch of the East.

" _Ugh - how could you possibly have this much stuff!? You haven't lived in this world that long!"_

" _Less chatting, more moving! Bloody hell is this heavy…"_

" _You were the one that insisted we do this the normal way, remember! Quit complaining or Regina'll yell at us again."_

" _Zip it! Your voice is going to make my eardrums burst!"_

Anna sighed, massaging the back of her neck. It had been a long day to end all days and she should be well passed tired but she felt too exhausted to fall asleep. They'd moved Zelena and baby Robyn in and though the green-obsessed former witch and baby didn't have much, it had been taxing all the same. The more unnerving part was trying to skirt around the details of their highly intense, super-charged conversation the night before. Zelena had no idea about Regina's daughter and Anna cringed just thinking about it. The awkward silences, the panic-filled glances, walking on eggshells. That had truly been more exhausting than the heavy lifting.

She didn't even want Zelena to move in. She was only going along with it for Regina and baby Robyn, but sometimes she just couldn't help what came out of her mouth. And Zelena…the crazy old ex-witch just didn't have a filter, nor did she have a clue when her words were actually hurting someone (like, say, her own _sister_ ). There had a been a few comments Zelena had made during the day that Anna could tell had really stung for Regina. Of course, the Mayor hadn't done or said anything about it. In fact, Regina was strangely quiet all day. Anna had let her be, not wanting to upset her more and as per usual, Zelena was completely oblivious to her sister's behavior.

Anna still could not fathom why Regina bothered with all these 'second chances' she kept giving Zelena. Sure, she'd given up her magic to stop the black fairy from using the fairy crystals against the whole town, but that wouldn't have even happened if Zelena had of listened to Regina in the first place! It was her own fault and Anna found it hard to have any sympathy. The green-loving freak didn't seem to have any care at all for the amount she'd screwed up, hurting not only her sister but everyone else around her too. Anna hadn't even been around for any of it and she found it impossible to forgive the redhead for her sins.

She had been inches away from giving Zelena a piece of her mind when she shoved baby Robyn into Regina's arms and ran off to do god knows what. Despite the Mayor's obvious hesitation and even more visible distress, Regina held a warm smile on her face while holding her niece. For a moment, it reminded Anna of the Regina in Henry's drawing, holding her newborn. Before long, Regina's smile turned to panic. Even baby Robyn could tell something was off as she fussed in her auntie's arms. Zelena didn't seem to notice, leaving the room with an armful of laundry. Regina had looked up at Anna with wide, tear-filled eyes and Anna immediately took the baby from her. It was odd for the always-maternal Regina but Anna understood - her demons were overpowering her and it was all too much.

Not long after Anna started holding her, baby Robyn had calmed down and gone back to sleep. Even now, hours later, Anna couldn't deny that Regina's niece was super cute, even looked a little like Mia had when she was born. She'd said so too, rocking Robyn back and forth while Regina leaned against the wall breathing heavily and holding tightly onto her stomach. Thinking back on it now, Anna realized she could've kept that observation to herself but at the time it had just come tumbling out. She cringed, remembering all the color drain from Regina's face immediately after she'd said it. The Mayor took off running straight for her office and slammed the door shut, leaving Anna standing there holding Robyn wondering what she'd said wrong. She still wasn't sure exactly. Was it the idea of the baby, the fact that maybe baby Robyn looked so much like the baby Regina lost, or that Mia looked like both of them? The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt.

After that she'd been mostly left on her own with Zelena while Regina hid in her office. It hadn't been pleasant at all and the two of them had started butting hurts once again.

Zelena had returned to the room, immediately going after Anna when she spotted the infant in her arms. "I don't remember giving you permission to hold my daughter!"

Anna had rolled her eyes, passing Robyn off to her mother, luckily the infant remained asleep. She'd been about two seconds away from blasting Zelena for not caring about her sister's feelings when the soft echo of a cry from behind the office door had gone right to her gut. Anna hadn't been able to get Regina's upset face out of her mind and hearing her cry… One look back at Zelena and she realized the redhead hadn't heard it - or if she did, she didn't care. Either way… Regina was hurting and the two of them were making it worse.

"Look, we have to get along for Regina's sake. So let's try, huh?" She'd hissed at the redhead, who in turn scowled at her, storming off to lay Robyn down with a sleeping Mia in the playpen across the room.

The rest of the day had been fairly drama-free, though equally uncomfortable and awkward.

At one point during 'moving day,' Anna had found that Regina's office door was partially open. Zelena had retreated upstairs to lay Robyn down in Henry's old crib, the teen having helped his mom drag it upstairs early that morning before he left for school. Anna hadn't missed the look of angst on Regina's face at the sight of her grown-up son's first bed.

Mia was still asleep down in her playpen. Anna had half-thought to relocate her to her bed upstairs - her young daughter didn't seem very comfortable the way she was, all twisted and contorted in the playpen with her arms and legs curled up. Mia was outgrowing her favourite napping place. Anna could barely handle the thought of her own little girl growing up way too fast.

Anna hadn't seen Regina leave her office at all so she wasn't sure how the door had been opened. She wanted to give Regina her space but curiosity mixed with concern had drawn her closer and closer until she could barely see the Mayor through the crack between the door jam.

"I was hoping they would have been ready sooner. Isn't there anything you can do? I'm desperate here...Yes, I'm aware the town is in the middle of a strenuous magical situation which is why-"

Anna's eyes had raised, none of what Regina said making any sense.

"Please? Can't you just-" Regina let out a long sigh, rolling her eyes. "Fine. I'll hold."

Anna had inched forward a little to see more, noticing that the author page of young Regina holding the baby laid on the desk in front of the Mayor. The wand box belonging to that mother (monster) of Regina's was beside it. Regina's fingers opened and closed the lid, her eyes out of focus staring at it as she held her cell phone to her ear.

Still, hours later, Anna couldn't make sense of that - what did the author's page and the wand box have to do with each other?

Whatever it was, Regina ended up being in her office for a very long time - even after she got off the phone. Anna kept hoping she would come out and found her eyes straying to the partially closed door every chance she got. Zelena wasn't much help with the rest of the moving - becoming distracted by every little thing, changing her mind about where she wanted her bed, dresser or Robyn's crib. Hours later they hadn't gotten very far and there were boxes scattered _everywhere_ in Regina's living room. At that point, it was a blessing in disguise that Regina had been locked in her office - Anna could only imagine the heart attack Regina would have if she saw the mess.

It was then that everything went to hell - literally. Anna found herself staring at Regina's office door once again, trying willfully to get it open, when a blood-curdling shriek that sounded vaguely like her daughter shocked her out of her worried trance. She hurried into the other room to find a frustrated Zelena holding a hysterically crying Mia by the armpits as the toddler kicked and screamed in the air. Anna sniped at the redhead and took her daughter from her, barely hearing Zelena say something about Mia waking up in terror about a nightmare.

No sooner had been Anna about to start bouncing her up and down to calm her, Mia kicked and jumped out of her arms to the floor. The toddler's feet were heavy as Anna turned around to catch her, but Mia's arms were already latched on to Regina's legs as she cried into the Mayor's knees. Anna's jaw dropped - when the hell had Regina left her office?!

Regina scooped Mia up in her arms and the toddler instantly calmed down considerably. Anna breathed a slight sigh of relief though still worried about her… she couldn't deny that it had stung a bit having her own daughter not want her.

"Figures she'd want her precious 'Gina' more than her own Mum." Zelena sniggered.

"What is going on in here?" Regina scowled, rubbing Mia's back as the toddler continued to cry.

Anna winced, silently cursing the redhead under her breath. "Mia had a nightmare and Zelena took it upon herself to make it even worse."

"I was just trying to help! She was screaming bloody murder!"

Anna crossed her arms, her eyebrows knit together in a tight line. "She would have been fine had you just left her alone! She screamed because you picked her up! We all know she doesn't like you…" Her voice dropped and she mumbled to herself. "... not that I blame her."

The skin of Zelena's face flashed red, her eyes wide and lips stretching into a maniacal smirk. "She clearly doesn't like you right now either!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, be quiet. Can't you see you're just making everything worse? Maybe try worrying about your own stuff. I'm tired of doing it all myself!"

"That's enough, both of you!" Regina's voice sounded out, overpowering even Mia's cries as her hand clenched in mid-air. Anna and Zelena opened their mouths to argue, but both found that no sound came out. "You're both being completely ridiculous right now." Anna huffed, turning to Zelena and scowling. The Mayor's eyes darted around the room to all the boxes scattered everywhere. Sighing heavily, Regina's hand took hold of Mia's. "Oh little Mia...whatever are we going to do with these two…" The toddler whimpered into Regina's shirt, her crying starting to increase again. Regina glanced at Anna, wiggling her fingers. "Anna, dear, perhaps Mia would have more fun with Auntie Snow tonight? Some peace and quiet… and to play with Neal? More room for her to roam, even for just a few hours."

Anna let out a deep breath, her hand on her throat as she tested out her voice. "S-Sure…I'll call her right away." Zelena's eyes widened and she pouted, still trying to shout but to no avail. Regina walked around with Mia, stopping every now and then to sway on the spot, humming a soft melody Anna thought she may have recognized but couldn't quite make it out. As much as it melted her heart to see the duo together, she was still far too annoyed with Zelena. When the Mayor's back was turned, Anna stuck out her tongue at the redheaded former witch. Zelena gasped, scowling and pointing. Anna smirked, letting it fade as Regina turned around again. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, digging into her pocket for her phone. Snow answered right away, and not even a half hour later showed up at the Mills' mansion. Mia seemed content with the idea of going with Snow, latching on to her as she did Regina. Zelena sulked away upstairs as soon as Snow showed up to check on Robyn, though it was obvious she didn't much want to be around the pixie cut princess.

What Anna hadn't expected was the questioning that Snow doled out on both she and Regina. Was there anything new, how were they, were they getting along… Anna couldn't shake the feeling that there was something specific Snow wanted to ask them but was holding herself back. Regina only seemed to grow more agitated and nervous with each of Snow's questions...the two of them eyeing each other with some kind of secret conversation. Snow practically yelled at Regina for not answering her back, saying she'd been trying to get ahold of her all day. Regina shrugged off the questions every time but Snow just kept on her. Why would Regina have ignored Snow all day? Anna couldn't figure it out.

Unless… Regina had said that only Snow and Henry knew about her long-lost-daughter - was that what their coded conversation was about? Wait...did that mean that Snow and Henry knew who she was?

Anna wanted to chime in with her own questions but she could tell it would have only upset Regina more. Snow questioned the Mayor about the night before again and all the color drained from Regina's face. Anna had worried she would fall over, so she spoke up, grabbed the overnight bag she always had prepared for Mia, and draped it over Snow's shoulder, practically pushing Snow toward the door. She pressed a kiss to the top of Mia's head, whispering in her little ear that mommy loved her and to be good for Snow and David. She opened the door, ushered Snow and Mia out, and closed the door behind them - blowing a kiss to Mia one last time.

She turned around, about to ask Regina if she was okay, but the Mayor wasn't in sight. She raised a brow and walked into the house, her shoulders sagging as she barely caught a glimpse of Regina's tear-stained face before the Mayor entered her office and slammed the door.

It was then Zelena decided to run down the stairs and announce that the three of them should finish the moving stuff already since Robyn would be out for a few hours.

"I'm afraid it'll just be the two of us again - Regina's back in her office." Anna shugged, pointing toward the door.

"Bloody hell...is she going to lock herself in there all day?" Zelena's lip curled up in disgust. "She said she would help with this."

"I wish I knew…" Anna sighed, still staring at the door. "But she seems really upset about something."

"Hell if I know. Could be anything with her." Zelena scrunched her nose, eyeing Anna up and down. "Well...I guess you'll do. You're quite strong - even for a human."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this finished." The two began to move boxes and things around, but her eyes never left Regina's office door for long.

Once they finally finished emptying out the final box hours later, Anna had gone back to anxiously waiting outside the office. She jumped at the slightest noise while pacing back and forth, pressing her ear to the wall so she could hear better. At one point, she'd thought Regina was talking to Henry on the phone but she just couldn't be sure. It definitely seemed like it, Regina's voice dropped into that 'Mom tone' she always reserved for Henry. She'd had the same tone with him earlier that morning before he left for school, giving him the 'mom-third-degree' about his date with Violet again. She'd gone on a ten-minute tangent with him on things he really didn't want to talk about, telling him she wanted to get to him before his weekend at Emma's. "Before Hook fills your ears with terrible advice…" were Regina's exact words. Anna specifically remembered because after she said it, Henry's whole face went flush - even the tips of his ears! It was understandable that Regina was worried about her teenage son going on a date but it seemed a little much, even to Anna. Then again, Regina was a bit of a disaster at the moment.

"Anna?"

The woman in question blinked, cheeks burning a bright red as the older woman raised an eyebrow and stood with her hands on her hips, questioning why she was standing there. Anna had been so wrapped up in focusing on every little noise she heard from within that she didn't notice when the door opened suddenly.

Regina had watched her almost nervously but it had only served to fluster Anna more. She barely remembered mumbling something about just passing by - or was it just coming down the stairs? Either way Regina had seen right through her - the serious stare turning into an amused smirk and a slight chuckle.

"I'm...I'm just...worried about you, Gina. You're not acting like yourself and you were locked in there for so long…"

Guilt coursed through Anna's veins as all the color momentarily drained from Regina's face and she breathed out loudly. Anna had gulped, concerned she'd somehow sent her friend into another panic episode. Regina looked like she would pass out for a moment...but thankfully it seemed to pass and the Mayor was smiling again with all signs of anxiety gone.

"My dear Anna, I am just fine but I appreciate your concern…" Regina grinned, chuckling. Anna honestly couldn't tell if Regina was lying or not and the thought was unsettling. Was she that off balance that her super-power wasn't working right? "Though I think someone's just too impatient for their extra-special surprise."

"What surprise?" Anna crinkled her brows to which Regina eyed her curiously. Anna's eyes widened and she sighed, shaking her head. "Duh...I knew that... _the surprise,_ for both me and…" She scrunched her nose. "...Zelena. That's right…"

Regina crossed her arms tightly, clearing her throat. "Looks like I'm not the only one having a bad day. And is it just me or do you not seem as excited as you were before?"

"No I am...just a lot on my mind is all…" Anna let out a breath.

"Yeah…" Regina's gaze dropped. "There's a lot of that going around. What do you say to helping me with dinner? A little culinary distraction perhaps? Then we can finish moving Zelena's things."

"Actually, after Snow took Mia and you went back to your office, Zelena and I finished everything. Zelena went up to her room with Robyn." Anna shrugged.

"Oh…" Regina's eyes fell again. "I'm sorry to leave you with all that…" Her face softened and she sighed. "I didn't realize how fast the time was going."

Anna waved her off. "No, it's okay - I get it."

Regina's shoulders sunk. "Still, I know the two of you have a hard time getting along." She raised her eyes only slightly and winced, meeting Anna's soft gaze. "Are you sure you're still up for dinner?"

"Sure. And like I said, it's no big deal 'Gina. You're going through something huge right now - I totally get it." Anna shrugged. "Might as well help - I doubt you'd get any help from you-know-who...since she can't even do anything without magic, I don't think we want her near any sharp objects…" Regina winced again. Anna scrunched her nose. "Shi-shoot...sorry...double time ...seriously...um…" She trailed off, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry...no more ragging on Kermit up there…sorry, last one. I swear…"

Regina sighed, a soft smile playing on the corners of her lips as the two of them started walking toward the kitchen. "Lasagna and apple turnovers sound good?"

Anna turned around in front of the Mayor with her brow raised. Regina stopped abruptly, barely preventing herself from bumping into the younger brunette. "Is that what you cook every time someone moves into this house?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak but paused, stepping around Anna and continuing on. "Does that mean you don't want me to make it? Would you prefer to go without?"

Anna's eyes widened and she ran ahead after the Mayor. "Um no! Of _course_ I want it! Your food seriously makes the fanciest restaurants seem like fast food!" Regina just laughed as they entered the kitchen and got to work. While they chopped up fresh tomatoes and grated several forms of cheese, Anna attempted to get more information out of Regina about this long-lost-daughter situation but the Mayor wouldn't budge. She'd shake off every question, changed the subject even. She wouldn't even talk about what Snow had asked her earlier. Not even had smalltalk worked to get Regina to open up.

The rest of the night had felt to Anna like one big case of deja vu. It reminded her so much of the night she and Mia spent with Regina making dinner and looking around what would be their new home. At the same time though, the air was tainted with an awkward silence the reality of the day brought. Anna didn't really want Zelena to move in, Zelena didn't like not having her magic or having to live with "humans." Even Mia hadn't wanted anything to do with Zelena earlier...and Regina was caught in the middle of it all. Anna could see that it was hurting her even without the pained expression on her face all through dinner. And she really tried not to egg Zelena on or let the redhead effect her...but after a while it was just too much to tolerate.

It wasn't long after dinner that Snow dropped off Mia - who was already half past cranky and overtired, ready for bed. Anna brought her daughter straight upstairs, using the time to decompress from Zelena riling her up. Much to her dismay, Mia's normal bedtime routine didn't work as smoothly as it usually did nor had Mia's earlier mood improved. The toddler didn't want any of her bedtime stories, lullabies or the ritual hugs and kisses. Anna held up her guitar and Mia threw a temper tantrum. She picked up Mia's favorite blanket and the toddler threw it on the floor. She sat down on the bed and Mia pushed her away. Anna just about burst into tears herself when Regina appeared in the doorway of Mia's room.

"Oh Mia…" Regina sighed. Mia burst into tears again as Regina approached the bed, hiding her face under the covers. Anna closed her eyes, her fingers kneading on her temple. Regina regarded the two of them with concern. "Sweetheart, it's time to go to sleep now."

"No sweep!" Mia shouted, still under the covers.

Regina turned to Anna who shrugged, telling her she'd tried everything already but Mia wouldn't calm down. Regina frowned. "Mia, honey, why don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Bad dweams – scawy. No likey." Mia peeked her head from under the blanket, pouting. Anna gulped, thinking of her own nightmares that were keeping her awake at night.

Regina reached around Mia and laid her hand on the toddler's back. "Scary dragon again?" Mia whimpered, crawling forward onto Regina's lap and snuggling into her chest.

Anna had watched the two interact with concern. Mia's nightmares were just getting worse and worse and Anna didn't know how to stop it. She could handle her own but Mia was so little…

"Well…here…" Regina grabbed the two stuffed animals from the bed. "If you hug both Mr. Fluffington and Bo the monkey close they'll protect you from the scary dragon. They both have magic that dragons don't like." Mia's eyes widened. "Yeah – it's love. Love is a powerful protector. Just like your mommy loves you, and Gina loves you."

"Gina's right, sweetie." Anna nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Finally, Mia started to calm down in Regina's arms and soon enough she drifted off to sleep. Anna yawned herself as Regina tucked Mia under the covers.

They tiptoed quietly out of the room – the door closed but still opened a bit just the way Mia liked it. The awkward tension had settled once it was just the two of them out in the hallway. Anna yawned several times, deciding it was finally time for her to go to bed herself. She only wished she could actually fall asleep and not have nightmares herself. She said her usual good nights, disheartened by the lack of response she got from Regina. She could tell Regina was still upset, still locked in her own demons. Anna didn't know how to help her, her own issues clouding over her.

Instead, she left Regina alone in the hall and retreated to her own room – closing the door behind her. She collapsed on her bed, totally drained and exhausted. She'd felt like she hadn't slept in months – though really it hadn't even been a week.

She'd been locked away in her room ever since – thinking and worrying. Definitely not sleeping. Her nightmares were going to be the death of her, she was sure of it. Either that or her system would just go into shock from not sleeping for so long.

She had actually managed to finish Emma's wedding song. Even got it onto left over music sheet paper she had laying around with the melody notes drawn out and lyrics written in the spaces. It was the one thing she'd managed to accomplish that made her feel somewhat useful. Well, other than binging the rest of Jessica Jones season one on Netflix. She'd already had most of the season watched with all the crazy going on lately she hadn't had time to finish it. Now the season was done and it had thoroughly left her hanging over the edge. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait too for season two…. But after she finished both the show and the song, all of her motivation went completely out of the window.

Especially when she got a text from Emma announcing that the wedding was officially postponed indefinitely.

Anna knew that would happen anyways, but the official text message just set it into stone and it hit her more than she thought it would. Not that she was a fan of weddings at all but this would have been _Emma's_ wedding – to Captain Hook of all people! Her initial excitement about the wedding definitely still threw her off.

" _What about a name? Oh . ..you don't like your name? That's okay. Why don't we play make—believe and you can have any name you want."_

" _You don't worry about that, kid. I will always find you."_

" _You know I've learned that you don't have a home until you just miss it, and Anna...I've missed you."_

Despite their recent reconciliation, she couldn't deny that the bitter history between Emma and herself still stung quite a bit. Emma left her when she needed her most and they had only reunited by accident. Emma knew where she was the whole time and never came back or sought her out. In the meantime, Emma was reunited with both her son and birth parents – and even found her true love! Anna had Mia sure, but her parents were still in the wind and she definitely didn't have any clue where her soulmate was – if one even existed for her. Anna hated herself for thinking her next thought but the only reason Anna ended up moving to Storybrooke anyways was by Regina's suggestion.

 _I've been having visions on what I think is my future... In the vision...I die._

They'd lost so many years together, her and Emma…and now that Emma may not survive this battle they'd lose out on even more. If she even made it to the battle.

Anna had overheard that Emma was planning on confronting Mr. Gold. It worried her to no end - she trusted Gold about as far as she could throw him, which wasn't a whole lot. Anna wanted to believe that Emma would survive all of it. She wanted to believe what Regina said about them winning but the whole thing just terrified her more than anything. What if Emma _didn't_ win? What if the Black Fairy took her away? Who else would be taken away from her?

" _I just wanted you to know….you were meant to be my maid of honour...when there was still a wedding to plan…Even though we weren't getting along, you were still my little sister. You were still who I wanted next to me on what was supposed to be the most important day of my life."_

" _I kinda already asked you outside the bar but I just wanted to make it official...apologize more for how I've treated you...show you how much you mean to me. I know you've always liked blue...and I thought the gold would match your anklet from your birth parents."_

Thinking about losing Emma and everyone else had really sent her into a tailspin, a whirlwind of anxiety and depression that completely locked herself within her mind. She was in a daze, completely unfocused – fingers playing with the maid-of-honor bracelet from Emma on her wrist. She thought about her birth parents and the anklet on her other wrist, playing the age-old game she'd always played her whole life when wondering about her parents. What they were like, what they were good at. Who was she more like, her mother or her father? Who did she look more like? How would they have been with Mia?

She'd pushed her notebook and papers of Emma's song on to the floor and sprawled out on her bed, frustration settling into a raw, numbing ache within her. She'd cried for hours until she didn't have any tears left. Then began a session of just completely staring at her ceiling which led to the tossing and turning and thinking about Regina – again.

After what felt like forever but hadn't been long at all, Anna grew tired of the Castle fanfictions. It was all stuff she'd already read - and the ones about Rick and Kate having kids and especially a few where Rick's daughter Alexis turned out to be Kate's too just got to be a _tad_ too close to home. She switched to twitter again, updating her status - finally remembering to call off the search party for Mr. Fluffington she'd posted the night before and smirking as she did so.

She remembered telling Regina about 's origins - about Nancy hand-making the stuffed pittie for Mia. She really missed the kind old lady - the conversations they would have when Anna returned to pick Mia up after work or those days (which were most days) when Nancy would cook dinner for them.

One such conversation in particular had been on her mind a lot lately. Mia had been about eight months old, battling a nasty virus and cutting a tooth as well which had only made matters worse. Anna had been concerned anyways - the pediatrician told her most infants start teething at about six months old and Mia had already been two months behind. She'd found out that a stressful household was likely the culprit. Her guilt had almost torn her heart in two, to a point where she'd run herself down so much she caught whatever Mia had herself.

Nancy - angel that she was - took both of them in for the duration of the bug. Anna had stopped over to tell her she wouldn't be needing her to watch Mia for a while because they were both too sick to go anywhere. Nancy rushed both Anna and Mia into her tiny apartment, sent Anna straight to bed in the guest room, and set about taking care of Mia. When Anna awoke later she'd felt even worse, spending hours crouched over the toilet as she hurled up the constants of her stomach. Nancy had helped her off the floor, washed off the sweat and grime from her face, and set her up in bed with some broth and crackers. With Mia finally asleep on the bed beside them Anna broke down, confessing to Nancy that she didn't think she could do it anymore. That she was failing Mia and she couldn't even take care of herself much less a helpless little human. She remembered practically collapsing in a fit of tears in Nancy's arms, bawling about not being good enough.

" _You're doing fine, Anna-bell. Do you hear me? You're doing everything you're supposed to be for that little girl and what's more important is you love her with everything you have. It's hard now and it feels like you're sinking deeper into a hole. But I promise you, young one, it will get easier. Everything will fall into place when it's meant to. You and Mia will get through this bug and it'll be like it never happened. You just listen to your old pal Nancy...and let her take care of the two of you."_

Some days she still didn't feel good enough – and some days she wondered if she ever would.

Nancy always told her things would get better, that she was doing the best she could with what she had. Anna had relied on Nancy for so much – sometimes she forgot how good it had felt to have that support and friendship, the extra set of eyes watching over her.

" _You are *not* a wimp. And I really dislike that word. No one who goes through hell and makes it through should be called a wimp or a coward or anything of the sort."_

She didn't think about it until she'd moved to Storybrooke and started spending time around Regina and the Charmings. It was always Regina though… Regina was always there to help her with Mia, explain things to her, protect her, support her. Regina had taken over the role that Nancy had played in her life – the role her birth mother threw away when she gave her up. The Mayor took the role of 'mother' effortlessly, willingly, just like Nancy had…but with Regina it was different. She could just feel it somewhere within her, though she didn't know how or why. Nor could she explain it.

Regina was…she couldn't even put it into words how important she was in her life now. It was more than just as a Mayor, roommate, or friend...it was… she didn't even know. Or maybe she did but a part of her was blocking it out – keeping her from seeing the truth. Not that it really mattered much since she couldn't even seem to express that to Regina - much less to herself.

Regina had her own family issues to deal with and Anna couldn't help but feel envious that those issues weren't hers to deal with too. It sounded horrible even as she thought it but what she wouldn't give to have family drama - even just the family part. Regina, Snow, Emma and Henry kept saying that Anna was a part of their family now...but it still didn't feel that way. She was just the outsider from New York (or, all over really) that didn't really belong. It didn't seem like that would ever change, not anytime soon anyways.

Even Regina's long-lost daughter was more family than Anna was - and no one even knew she existed.

Her phone beeped and she turned it over to find she had a text message from Emma: **Hey Kid I know we made plans to go out for lunch today but I'm just not really feeling so great. Raincheck?**

Anna frowned, sighing as her fingers glazed over the back of her phone. Regina wasn't the only one with issues - Emma had her own set and to say that Anna was worried about her (both of them, really) was an understatement.

Rereading the text, Anna sent her reply: **Sure thing sis - take care of yourself. Always here if u need anything. Wine. Chocolate. Shoulder to cry on. Plate-throwing session? Lol… See u soon, Em.**

She chuckled to herself as the message sent, shaking her head and tossing the phone back on the bed. Letting out a deep breath, she laid back down and stared at the ceiling. A small part of her still couldn't reconcile with the fact that Emma found her parents, Henry found his birth mom, and now Regina was on the verge of reuniting with her own wasn't fair and she hated herself a little bit for thinking it. Where was her miracle reunion? Where were _her_ birth parents?

A small sliver of moonlight shone through the partially open curtains and glinted across the screen of her phone. Raising an eyebrow, she grabbed it and opened her contacts - sending Emma another message. Her foster sister was obviously still awake - they both shared the insomniac curse after all. She tapped lightly on the keys, suddenly anxious, while she waited for a reply. Sure enough - not even a minute later she had Emma's answer: **Looking again?**

Anna winced, picturing the pained look on the blonde's face. She hadn't even thought about it before she sent the message asking Emma for the tracking website she'd always used. Emma had searched endlessly for Anna's parents too with no luck. Anna scrunched her face - the last thing she'd wanted to do was add to Emma's stress. She replied back that she was bored and was just taking a long shot - hoping Emma would relax a little bit at least.

She sat up, grabbing her laptop and settled into the headboard. She reached in the top drawer of her nightstand, picking up the thin manila folder she kept hidden away there. Emma sent back the website address and password along with a concerned: **Ok...just don't take it too hard if you don't find anything, kid. You've got family right here too.**

Anna's eyes glazed over and she sniffled. It still didn't feel totally true but every time one of her Storybrooke friends said it, it never failed to bring her to tears. She knew Emma was just trying to make her feel better since she most likely wouldn't find anything.

She just wanted to feel like she belonged somewhere - wholly and truly. Why couldn't she have that? _Her_ mom and _her_ dad - the two people who she belonged to by blood and who were supposed to love her unconditionally. She wasn't naive enough to know it didn't always work that way but she wanted it so much. She wanted _her_ happy ending, _her_ long-lost reunion. She wanted Mia to meet her biological grandparents and be spoiled rotten by them.

More than anything she couldn't stop thinking about what her mother was like. What did she look like? What did she smell of? Was her voice light and soft or rough and low? What color hair did she have? Were her eyes as blue as her own? Or were those passed down from her father?

 **Maybe far away or maybe real nearby…**

 **He may be pouring her coffee, she may be straightening his tie…**

 **Maybe in a house all hidden by a-**

Anna's hand shot out, slamming the power button on her IPOD. She gulped, closing her eyes for a moment and breathing deeply. That was the last song she wanted to listen to. Or any song really - silence was better. There was enough chatter going on in her head the way it was.

With her foster file open on the bed, she typed in the website Emma sent her and put in her information. Her heart began to speed up as she scrolled through the pages, skimming article after article. Read about child after child, hoping and praying there'd be something new. Something more to learn about herself or her birth parents…

… but alas - it was all the same information she'd already seen. She was no closer to finding her birth parents as she had been her whole life. Disappointed she released a heavy breath, slamming the laptop lid closed.

Maybe she just wasn't meant to belong anywhere - or to anyone. She really was alone in this world - a true orphan.

" _Haven't you figured this out yet, stupid? You're never gonna find your birth parents. And you're too old to be adopted now. Parents want a baby - they don't want no troublemaker foster reject. Even that stupid blonde could see you're no good. She was smart to ditch you. You'll be stuck here with the rest of us until you're eighteen and they kick you out on your own. Either way, you'll always be alone…"_

Yeah, jealous didn't even begin to cover how Anna felt. Emma found her parents, Henry had both his moms, and Regina's daughter was literally right in front of her - it was only a matter of time before Regina finally went up to her. It was just too surreal - whoever she was, the girl was in for a surprise of the grandest kind. To find out that Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and former Queen of the Enchanted Forest, was the woman who gave birth to you… talk about the genetic lottery.

She just really wanted to know who the lucky girl was that going to get to call Regina "Mom"? Anna had met a lot of the residents of Storybrooke and heard of even more. She was sure she was probably missing someone, but nobody she'd seen or read or been told of seemed to match up. Either they weren't the right age or gender - wrong color hair, or wrong story. Obviously it wasn't Snow who had been older already when Regina met her, which meant Emma was out too. Belle didn't match and neither did Ariel or Tinkerbelle, Red or Ashley or Dorothy. Couldn't be Gretel since she also had a twin brother...Aurora or Mulan since neither were in Storybrooke. She heard of Emma's old friend Lily and the story of her dragon transformation which meant she was in fact Maleficent's… and obviously Granny was totally out of the question too.

So who the hell was it?

Frustrated, she grunted as her fingers reached to the chain on her wrist and fiddled with the horseshoe charm - one of her nervous habits that had started early. Usually she didn't even realize she was doing it. Raising an eyebrow, she unlatched the chain and held it up in the moonlight. In the summer it was always on her ankle but usually in the winter she wore it on her wrist so that she could see it more and look at it all the time.

The moonlight reflected off the charm, casting a horseshoe-shaped shadow on the bedspread in front of her. She traced the shadow with her other hand, a soft smile curving her lips.

" _What's that you got there?_... _Oh . . . it's a bracelet for your ankle! Neat!"_

" _Emma! My anklet! I think it's back at the house!"_

" _Sorry, Kid . . . we won't be going back there."_

" _Ever since I found it, I haven't let it out of my sight. I always keep it attached to the necklace I wear just in case . . .I just thought if I ever had the chance to see you again, to run into you . . .I just had to get it back to you."_

" _This belonged to my parents. Or at least I think it did. I had it ever since I was a baby…"_

The anklet…

Anna's eyes narrowed, examining the delicate gold details in the soft light from the moon. She'd spent her life doing nothing but stare at this simple piece of jewelry, this token that served as her only tie to her birth parents. It was the one and only thing she owned that was as old as she was. She'd always liked to imagine that her parents were farmers or ranchers or even veterinarians or equestrians. Something with horses - maybe horses even brought them together and they fell in love riding side by side in the country somewhere…

Anna herself had never even seen a horse in person nor had the chance. In all the different foster homes she'd gone through, all had been in the city. None out in the country and none with horses. As far as she knew, she'd been found in a big city too which was nowhere near the countryside.

She didn't know them, her parents, but why would they leave their infant daughter with a piece of jewelry that had to do with horses? Why that anklet? Why jewelry at all? Why not a blanket like Emma had or a teddy bear - something a little more kid-friendly. None of it made any sense at all. If they cared enough to leave her with something that obviously meant a lot to them, why abandon her at all? Why not stay together, stay a family? Where the hell were they now?

She let the anklet fall to the bed, her head turning and her eyes landing across the room to the framed photo on her dresser - a picture of her and Regina from their day-trip out of town to smash plates. Both of them had dried tear tracks on their faces but they were still laughing with their arms around each other. One of Anna's arms was anyways, the other had taken the picture with her phone. Later Henry had helped her print it off the computer in Regina's office.

Anna stood up and padded across the room, picking up the frame and tracing the etching of the woodgrain around the edges. It seemed like forever ago but it really hadn't been long at all. Despite the emotional intensity of that day, it had been one of Anna's favorites with Regina.

Another favorite day had been when they'd all gone to the beach - Anna, Regina, Henry, and Mia. Her mood that day hadn't started out so great, but by the end of it she'd felt so much better. Later on in Regina's room while they were getting ready for girls night, Anna had shown Regina her anklet and...now that she thought about it… Regina had acted really strange seeing it...almost like she'd seen a ghost. In fact...she _always_ looked like a ghost when she saw it. Actually...when she saw her feather tattoo as well…

That day they'd gone to the beach had been strange all around. That morning Anna had started getting the painful, unexplained shocks that still plagued her. They'd been especially bad that day while Anna's mood was at its worst. Regina just shrugged it off - and Henry too - but she had a sinking suspicion they knew more than they were letting on.

Those two and their secrets… There were so many secrets in Storybrooke anyways - Anna couldn't stand it. So much going on that no one would tell her though it was different when it was Henry and Regina keeping the secrets from her. What was it they were hiding? Could it be that bad? Anna wanted to believe Regina would have come to her with the truth about this mysterious daughter on her own, but a part of her knew that had Anna not of accidently found the page laying on the floor, Regina would have never said a word. The same night after the truth came out Regina had wanted to tell her something more - before Mia had interrupted and Regina insisted they both went up to bed. What else more could there possibly be?

Shaking her head, she looked at the picture closer. It really was strange though. The more she examined the features in the photo - both hers and Regina's. It was so odd. How had she not noticed it before? Their facial structures - the cheekbones, the lips, the shape of their eyes, the skin tone even…

Could it be? Was it…? But...how?

Anna knew that Regina grew up with horses most of her life. She remembered that Regina's first love Daniel was the stable boy in her father's castle - that they'd fallen in love when Daniel taught her how to ride. But no...it was too-no. It couldn't be.

It just wasn't possible. Right? There was just no way.

But could it be? Was that the "more" Regina wanted to talk about?

No. No way. Not even. Of _course_ she couldn't get that lucky.

But… What if she _was_?

It would explain so much. When she'd first seen the drawing of Regina and the baby, she'd felt _something_ but she hadn't been able to place it. Regina had latched on to both Anna and Mia so quickly - to the point of being overprotective at times. And she was _so_ insistent on buying the two of them things and making them dinner and letting them move in. Now Regina wanted to redo their rooms so they'd be more comfortable in them. All of it - all of Regina's behavior was, well… it was how a _mother_ would act...

She wondered too...that day Mia skinned her knee. Regina had "poofed" them to her and Henry - in the author's mansion. The Mayor had said she was helping Henry with homework. Anna's inner lie detector had gone off but she hadn't thought anything of it. She had still been too new to magic to know what questions to ask. The two of them had been dodgy, both Regina and Henry, and now Anna wondered - had it been _this_ they had been working on? This "Operation Lost Princess" as Henry had named it? That other day when they'd all broken Snow and Charming's sleeping curse, Anna woke up in a terrified Regina's arms…

As her fingers brushed the corner of the frame, another spark zapped through her and she jumped - cursing out loud. She set the frame back down on her dresser and looked down at her hands in the low lighting of the room. They looked like normal hands - nothing out of the ordinary. Why did she keep getting zapped on everything!?

" _I barely even know where she was for thirty years! Or how she even got here to begin with! And she has magic too! Magic she doesn't even realize she has yet! Strong and unstable magic, that I barely even understand and it terrifies me!"_

If she _were_ Regina's daughter, she'd have magic like Regina did…

Anna shook her hands and sighed. There was no way - that would be way too cool. Anna hadn't had anything even relating to 'cool' her entire life - why start now? She was just a boring human from this land - the Land Without Magic. As much as she would love to have power like Regina (and Emma) it was simply impossible. She'd never find her real parents. And she knew Regina wouldn't keep that secret from her anyway.

All this crazy thinking was just Anna longing for her real parents. Hoping her real mother was a decent person who'd had a real reason to give up her daughter - like Snow had to send Emma away. Or Regina not having a choice when her mother ripped her daughter away...

Anna glanced at the photo of her and Regina again and then down at the anklet on her wrist. Her eyes glazed over a drawing that laid on her dresser a little ways down from the picture frame. It was another one of Mia's hand drawn masterpieces, featuring Gina, Anna, Mia, and Henry with the words 'my family' in shaky letters on the top. Anna sighed, frowning as she took the few steps to run her fingers over the crayon markings.

Family, what if they really were? What if Regina _was_ her mother? That would make Henry her brother, right? Humoring herself for a moment, she allowed her mind to wander. Say she _was_ Regina's daughter…why would Regina hide it? Why wouldn't Regina tell her? What was Regina so afraid of?

" _Having you and Mia here – it feels right... As far as I'm concerned whether you leave or stay or whatever you do, you'll always have a home here in Storybrooke and with me in this house…"_

Anna plopped back down on the bed, sighing heavily. She rolled over onto her stomach, her legs up by her pillows. She picked up the anklet again, letting the delicate chain slide through her fingers. She wondered if Regina had gotten any sleep herself.

All of this debating back and forth, was she or wasn't she, was so stressful. She just wanted to crash into Regina's room now and go ask her but...something was holding her back. _Did_ she really want to know?

When her phone's alarm went off at seven-thirty, she rolled her eyes and flipped onto her back. Even though it felt like the night had dragged on, was it really that time already?

She let her alarm go off for a few moments, releasing a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes and then stared at the ceiling. She twisted the anklet chain around her fingers, focusing on the feeling of the cold metal against her skin. She tried to imagine a young Regina holding her infant self with the anklet clasped around her wrist. Devastated when her monster of a mother ripped her newborn out of her arms – and then decades of hollow grief she couldn't understand. Wincing, Anna pushed the disturbing images out of her head.

She hadn't even gotten up yet and she was already exhausted.

Having had enough of the grating noise in her ear, she reached over to her nightstand and tapped the snooze on her phone. She groaned as she opened her eyes and forced herself to sit up, fastening the anklet back on her wrist.

Looking at the time again she scrunched her nose, cursing herself for setting such an early alarm. It had been necessary though, considering how early Regina was always up. She wanted to beat the Mayor and prepare to tackle the best approach at getting more information out of her. She hadn't expected to not be able to sleep though – it was definitely going to be a long day.

Yawning, she straightened her wrinkled shirt and slipped her phone into the pocket of her sleep pants. She turned off the Mia-monitor on her nightstand and made her way down the hall to Mia's room.

A smile crinkled on her lips as she stood in Mia's doorway, the sight of the little body in the big bed curled up and fast asleep. Mia's arms were wrapped tightly around both Bo the Monkey and Mr. Fluffington, her chest rising and falling evenly with each breath. Anna sighed contently, seeing her daughter sleeping so peacefully sending a warmth through her. She'd planned on waking Mia right away, getting her ready to go and surprising her with her return to ballet lessons today before she approached Regina, but instead she decided she'd let Mia sleep a little longer.

She didn't like how the nightmares were scaring her baby girl and stealing her sleep. Anna had her own nightmare issues but she could handle the lack of sleep. Mia was little and needed sleep to grow. Mia had had nightmares before but never this bad, nor this frequently. Anna eyed the yellow dreamcatcher hanging on the lamp near Mia's bed and she smiled fondly, remembering Emma fixing it for Mia. Emma's old dreamcatcher seemed to be working for the moment – thankfully. She hoped it would continue to work or they'd have to find something else to keep Mia's nightmares at bay.

She watched Mia for a few moments more, wishing she could stay in that moment forever. She remembered the look on Regina's face the night before when she woke up in Mia's bed and caught the Mayor watching them all sleep. She'd teased Regina for it but truthfully the feeling of someone watching over her and her daughter who cared so much for them had nearly sent her into a hormonal attack of her own. The expression on Regina's face wasn't one Anna had been familiar with much growing up – at all really. She didn't think she'd ever get used to it but she couldn't deny that it had not only felt good, but extremely right. Familiar even – like déjà vu. She could almost see herself looking up into deep brown eyes. The feeling of being rocked gently to sleep, the sound of soft humming in her ears. As if that made any kind of sense at all.

Who was she kidding? _Nothing_ made sense anymore. Not that it ever had.

Shaking her head, she tiptoed into the room – careful not to wake the precious bundle on the bed. She quietly rummaged through Mia's dresser to pick out an outfit for her, deciding to stick with something simple in a pair of warm grey patterned tights and a long sleeve sweater dress. It was one of the few things Anna herself had picked out for Mia in a store in Storybrooke. She'd just loved how vintage and adorable and _soft_ it was.

She'd found it during a shopping trip with Regina shortly after she'd moved to town. She remembered it distinctly - Regina had wandered ahead to the new clothes while Anna lingered in the clearance section, still uncomfortable with the idea of Regina buying either her or Mia anything. In fact, she'd quickly steered Regina away from the Anna-sized clothes fairly quickly and right into the toddler section. The plan had been to pick out a few clearance outfits to let Regina buy…but then her eyes had wandered to a display rack and spot the outfit she held in her hands now. She'd stood in the aisle for a while, staring at the outfits yellow neckline and rims of the sleeves, picturing how perfectly they would match with Mia's blonde hair. The hints of navy blue in the striped top half and two teal pockets on either side of the grey bottom half had her picturing how it would really bring out Mia's eyes. It was easily one of her favorite outfits she'd ever gotten her daughter. She never much liked wearing dresses or pretty frilly things herself but dressing up her little girl sure was fun. And Mia enjoyed it too, which was even better.

Anna set the outfit on the top of Mia's small tea-time table in the shape of a person - the dress on top and tights sticking out the bottom. It was something new they were trying, an idea of Gina's to help Mia learn a little more independence and how to dress herself in the morning. Regina had done the same thing with Henry when he was little too. Smoothing out the fabric, Anna crossed to the bed. She pulled the covers up over Mia, and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her little one's head.

With a content sigh, she tiptoed back toward the door. Her mind began to wander, wondering what it would be like to grow up with Regina tucking her in every night… But Mia let out a soft snore and broke her from her thoughts.

She stood in the doorway and watched Mia for just a few more minutes before continuing down the hall to Regina's room. She made sure to be quiet, not wanting to wake Regina either. She peeked her head around the corner —but the room was empty and the bed was made. Frowning, Anna stepped fully into the room. Regina was nowhere to be found. But…it was earlier than she ever got up. Where was she?

Yawning again, Anna trudged down the stairs to look for the wayward Mayor and thinking she'd definitely need some coffee soon. She started calling out Regina's name, curious where she was. In the kitchen making breakfast? No – the room was empty when Anna got there. Nor was Regina in the pantry, any of the bathrooms, or the dining rooms…

The door to Regina's office was open just a little and Anna tilted her head. "Regina!" She called out again, curiosity driving her steps through the office door.

She peeked her head through and scanned the room for the missing mayor, but the room was empty as well. Anna frowned, sighing as she stepped deeper into the room.

Her eyes wandered to some stray pieces of paper on the desk and she glanced around the room again. It couldn't hurt to go through a few, maybe figure out where Regina was and what she was up to. She'd seen Regina go off her own more than a few times and it would be helpful to know where to send the backup this time.

A piece of paper slipped from her grasp off the other side the desk. She rounded the corner of the desk to pick it up and froze, her eyes landing on a wooden frame on the desk.

She gulped, the hand-drawn picture in her own daughter's handwriting sending her emotions all over the place. It was the picture Mia had drawn for Regina, the letters G-I-N-A spelled out in crayon at the top.

It was here, in the Mayor's office. Regina had _framed_ it and kept it on her desk!

She stared at the framed drawing a few more moments, her heart absolutely melting the longer she looked at it. The different colors, the unpracticed loops, cute little lopsided heart for the dot of the "i".

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something else on the desk: The magical wand box that belonged to Regina's awful mother. The box that Regina had freaked out about when Anna managed to open it.

Anna gulped, her eyes locked on the box as her hand reached out and her finger lingered just inches from the lid...

" _That's impossible…"_

" _What's impossible?"_

" _There's no way you could open that. It's sealed with blood magic. It can only be broken by the soul who cast it or a relative of the same bloodline_ –"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud banging noise startled her out of the memory.

She raised an eyebrow, hearing strange noises from somewhere nearby – metal clinking, grunts and groans, and…wood pieces? What the hell was going on?

"Regina?" Anna yelled, steps slowing just a little. She turned on her heels and hurried into the living room, looking around for the source of the noise. Television? Radio? What the…

"She's not here!"

Anna yelped, her hand on her chest. She nearly tripped over the mess of wooden poles on the ground, still trying to catch her breath. "Jesus Zelena! Are you giving birth in here or something? What the hell are you even doing up this early!" She stumbled, barely regaining her footing as her butt plopped down on the armchair nearby. She scowled, rubbing her hip where it had collided with the side of the chair.

"Well good morning to you too, Clumsy Little Bird. I see you brought your nest too." Zelena eyed her up and down – smirking at the sight of the yellow sleep pants covered in Tweety Bird and the crow's nest that was Anna's bedhead even though she really hadn't slept.

Anna rose to her feet, rolling her eyes. She definitely wasn't in the mood for Zelena's attitude, not after the last few days. "Do you know where Regina went?"

Zelena released a heavy breath as her gaze slowly traveled from the perfectly rendered wooden pieces Anna now recongized as Mia's old crib to the small metal tools spread out all over the floor. "She left an hour ago. Didn't say where. Maybe the Charmings or the Savior's. How should I know." The long wooden planks in her hands clattered together and fell to the floor with the others. "Ugh!"

Anna raised an eyebrow, snorting. "What are you trying to do?"

Zelena stopped and looked up, her expression grave and brows creased in a puzzled frown. "Make tacos." Anna could barely contain herself, the look on the Zelena's face was priceless. "What does it look like!? I'm trying to put this crib together!"

Anna laughed, opening her mouth to make her own snarky comment about who was winning - the crib or Zelena….but she stopped herself. Barely twenty-four hours prior she promised she would put up with her for Regina's sake – and that included not riling up Zelena with her sass. Instead she cleared her throat and knelt down beside the mess. "Um…Didn't Regina just give you Henry's old crib? It's already assembled and a lot fancier than that one. I only bought it cause it was cheap and small enough to fit in the tiny apartments we used to live in." She reached to pick up a piece of wood.

Zelena snatched it out of Anna's hand and glared, depositing the plank on the floor beside her. "That one is up in the attic. This one is for the main floor so I can hear her throughout the day. I don't need to rely on fancy gadgets to hear my daughter cry floors away – she'll be near me always."

Anna shook her head and sighed, ignoring the blatant insult at her parenting skills. Especially when she'd given Mia's old crib to Regina in New York that first day to pass on to her sister and niece. If only she'd known just how snobby and ungrateful Zelena was. Why did she agree to be nice to Zelena again? Regina – and baby Robyn. "Ah. Well. You could just take Mia's playpen too. She's too big for it now anyway. Plus its portable so you can take it anywhere."

"Like where? Back to Oz?" The elder Mills sister blurted.

"I…" Anna sighed, still slightly regretting that promise now. How was she supposed to get along with Zelena if the former green-tinged witch wasn't trying at all? "That's…not what I meant. I'm just trying to help."

Zelena's nostrils were practically flaring. "You can help by staying out of my way!"

Anna dropped the piece of wood she'd just picked up and held her hands up, standing to her feet. Seriously? "Fine. You have fun then… I'm getting food." She ignored whatever Zelena muttered under her breath and stormed out of the living room. She'd had enough, beyond tired of trying to make nice with Regina's older sister. Sometimes, she didn't understand how the two were even related. Regina and Zelena were just so different, so opposite. Okay sure, they were both stubborn and prone to evil in their youth. Not to mention that snark seemed to be a Mills family trait. Still, Anna wasn't sure how Regina and Zelena shared the same DNA.

She made her way to the kitchen, stuck in the doorway for a moment as her heart calmed to a normal pace. For some stupid reason, Zelena seemed to be able to get at and push all of her buttons in _just_ the right way.

" _Seriously don't know why you even bother — she's so annoying."_

" _Because she's family. As much as I can't stand her, I also can't just let her run into the face of danger either. Nor could I rob my niece of her mother when she's already lost her father."_

Zelena really had no idea how lucky she was to be able to call Regina 'family' _and_ to share blood with her.

If Anna sniffed the air in the kitchen, she could almost smell the remnants of the meals Regina always made. The desserts, the casseroles, the soups, the pizzas and tacos – especially the lasagnas and apple turnovers. All of it homemade and from scratch, all from Regina's magic non-magical touch. Anna was drooling just at the thought. She'd had no idea what good food was before she'd moved to Storybrooke. Her stomach grumbled and she shook her head, blinking as she remembered why she'd gone to the kitchen in the first place. She was no Iron Chef like her Queen of a roommate, but her omelets were her saving grace.

She gathered the ingredients – eggs, cheese, tomatoes, onions, peppers and deli-ham. She started peeling and chopping, grating cheese into a bowl. As she did so she went back to thinking about Regina, about the daughter she'd never known about. Anna still wasn't sure what to think and the whole thing made her nauseous.

While the omelets simmered, she poured milk into a sauce pan and set it on the stove for some cocoa to settle her stomach. She checked the omelets again before reaching into the dry rack next to the sink to grab her mug. It was the mug that Regina had used magic to decorate for her – the blue edging and handle, the first letter of her name in fancy blue script writing, and the delicate blue feather. Anna's eyes watered just looking at it. Only twice in her life had she received something so special, plus the anklet she still had from her birth parents. She still had the guitar from Emma and now the mug from Regina.

She wondered what Regina was up to now – why she left so early. Did it have to do with the Black Fairy or Emma? Or the curse? Or was it about the lost daughter situation.

She pulled out her phone, grinning at the sight of the feather case Regina conjured up for her too and sent the Mayor a quick message: **It's Saturday! It is surprise time yet!? Where are ya anyway?**

She continued cooking the omelets, one for her, one for Mia, and one for Regina – putting Regina's and her daughter's in the oven to keep warm until they were awake and there to eat them.

She checked her phone again, breathing a happy sigh of relief that she'd already gotten Regina's reply: **Out. Mayor stuff. Didn't want to wake you. No need to worry.**

It seemed the relief was short lived – 'no need to worry' was _definitely_ reason to worry, especially with Regina.

 **Really? Mayor stuff at 7:45 am? Does this town ever sleep!**

She got the answer back right away: **I could say the same to you. You're never up this early.**

Regina had a point – usually she was still out cold at this time. Anna shook her head in amusement as her fingers flew across her screen: **I am when there's a surprise waiting!**

She was excited about the surprise, yes, but really she just wanted Regina home. Almost like she could feel that something bad was going to happen and she wouldn't be able to relax until she could see Regina with her own eyes.

 **I'll be home within the hour. Please make sure Zelena gets some food in her. I didn't have a chance to make her anything before I left.**

Anna read Regina's message just as she was about to put the omelet dishes in the sink… Scowling, she set the dishes down on the counter. **Uh... last time I checked she's a big girl and can take care of herself.**

Anna groaned, scrunching her face and her shoulders sank. She glanced at the doorway, noises from the living room spilling into the kitchen. Why oh why did she have to get up early today? If she'd have known Regina would be gone and she'd be stuck on Zelena babysitting duty…she'd definitely much rather been sleeping.

 **She has no idea how to use anything in the kitchen.**

 **Well it's about time she learned then.**

Anna tossed her phone down on the island, pinching the bridge of her nose before it vibrated again moments later.

 **Please don't argue.**

Anna winced, picturing Regina rubbing her temples. Zelena was just so annoying! Anna was trying, she really was.

 **But she literally just told me to go away after I offered to help her put together Mia's old crib! I even told her to take Mia's playpen instead and she totally brushed me off!**

Once again, Regina's answer was almost instantaneous: **She's just frustrated.**

Anna shook her head, sighing. These two sisters were going to give her gray hair!

 **It's not my fault she lost her magic. You lived without it for how long and you survived! And I've never had magic!**

 **Anna please. Just look out for her until I get home.**

Until Regina got home? It was going to be the longest hour of Anna's life.

 **But she's so ungrateful!**

 **Do you want your surprise or not!**

"Ugh!" Anna grumbled out loud, slamming her phone down on the counter and letting her forehead fall heavily onto her crossed arms. Sometimes she understood the evil title Regina carried around for half a century. Holding her surprise against her?!

She _should_ make Zelena something to eat but she _really_ didn't want to. She told Regina she'd play nice with Zelena – last she checked that didn't include babying her and doing absolutely _everything_ for her. Zelena could handle making herself something to eat, that Anna wouldn't do.

But…she knew how much it meant to Regina to help Zelena and include her in things. And she also really wanted that surprise.

 **Ugh! Fine! Zelena won't starve. But could you hurry home please before I strangle her and spend the rest of my life in jail!**

 **Thank you, Honey. I'll be home soon, I promise.**

Anna sighed, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she pocketed her phone. Regina… always finding a way to both infuriate and melt Anna to her core. She started up the stove and begrudgingly made another omelet and slid it from the pan onto a plate. She deposited the dirty dishes in the sink, grabbed forks for both her and Zelena. Her phone vibrated in her pocket once again and she pulled it out, smirking at the sight of the message lit up on her locked screen.

 **And I'm the Mayor. I'd get you out.  
**  
She rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone again, trying to imagine Regina going up against David and Emma to let Anna out of the dinky Storybrooke jail cell that usually only Leroy occupied.

While the milk finished warming up, she grabbed the cocoa powder from the cupboard and put a few teaspoons in her mug. With a hot-pad glove on, she poured the milk from the kettle into the mug. The scent of the two, the milk and the cocoa, mixed together and sent a heavenly waft of sensation through her nostrils. Sighing, she put the kettle in the sink and crossed over to the spice rack on the counter for the cinnamon. A few shakes in her cup, and it was time for the perfect morning mug of cocoa. She chuckled as she took a sip, thinking of Regina's public distaste for the drink even though the Mayor secretly loved it. Shaking her head, she stacked Zelena's plate on top of hers and grabbed her cocoa before making her way back to the living room.

She found Zelena in the same spot as before, staring at a pack of screws and few wrenches in her lap. While the redhead was looking down, Anna rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Hungry? I made omelettes."

Zelena looked up, crinkling her nose in disgust. "And subject myself to your awful cooking? No thanks. I've heard all about the pan of Snow's that you desecrated making pizza."

Anna glared at the former witch, heat rising to the surface of her cheeks. "Excuse you, my omelettes are to die for. And if you don't eat, I don't get my surprise. So… bon appetit!" She put her cocoa mug down and then set Zelena's plate on the table behind her. "And for your information, there was something wrong with that pizza okay. Not that you would know – you wouldn't know the difference between a whisk and a colander much less anything else."

Zelena jumped, the two pieces of wood in her hands clattering to the ground. "Ugh! This is pointless!" She cried, throwing the pack of screws on the floor beside her.

Anna sat on the arm of the couch and started digging into her breakfast. "Aww what happened? I thought you were a pro!" She teased as she sipped her cocoa and shoved another piece of omelette into her mouth. She heard Zelena grunt and mumbled for Anna to shut up. For the next ten minutes, Anna watched as Zelena profusely swore at the dismantled crib. Plank after plank Zelena tried to fit together. Anna bit down on her tongue, refusing to inform her that every piece she held together was wrong. If Anna had to figure it out for herself, so could Zelena. The witch was far too attached to her magic. Anna honestly didn't have as much faith in her to figure out a light switch, let alone a crib. Besides, she was much too entertained to intervene. It was almost impossible to look at Zelena on the floor without bursting into laughter.

"Bloody hell!" Zelena groaned suddenly, throwing down a metal screw and a length of wood. Her head fell into her hands as she left out a long defeated sigh. "I...I may need help…"

Anna smirked. "I'm sorry? What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Zelena look up and glared, before letting out another sigh. "I said I was wrong before. I do need your help."

Anna snorted as she took another bite of food. "Ya don't say."

Zelena rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath.

"Why don't you just use the playpen like I kindly offered you before?" Anna shook her head, still laughing.

Zelena lifted her head in the direction of the swing her daughter was fast asleep in. "Because Robyn is used to this crib and I would just like her to have something familiar while she adjusts."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "While she adjusts or while you adjust? Because she's a baby, who seems quite happy in her new swing."

Zelena looked down, fiddling with one of the screws. "I just… want to do something right." Anna watched her curiously, slightly confused with the change in Zelena's body language. "Could you please help me?"

Anna blinked, swallowing her last bite of omelet. She definitely hadn't expected Zelena to cave and ask so quickly. "Well… since you said please." She set her empty plate on the table beside the couch and dug her phone out of her pocket. She jumped off the couch and skipped over to the tv set, reaching for the cord to the speaker she'd set up shortly after moving in. She plugged the cord into her phone and pulled up her Amazon Music App, thumbing through her music.

"What in the blazes are you doing?"

Anna continued to scroll through the app, trying to decide what she wanted to listen to. "Putting on some music. Do you mind?" She lifted a brow at the redhead.

Zelena sighed, shaking her head. "Go ahead then, if you must."

Anna stopped on the R's, grinning as she made her selection. As the opening melody of the saxophone wafted over her, she felt a calming peace within her. "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen never failed to make her feel better. "There… now that we've killed the silence…" She sighed contently and crossed the living room to sit on the floor beside Zelena and held out her hand. "Pass me the instructions."

Zelena just stared at her. "The what?"

Anna blinked. "…the instructions? The manual?" Zelena scrunched her face, obviously confused. Anna grunted – it was like dealing with a child. "Ya know - the booklet that came in the box with pictures that shows you how to put it together? I know it was there when I packed it up in New York."

"You mean the ugly looking grey piece of paper with strange cavemen drawings on the cover?" Zelena cleared her throat.

Anna nodded. "That would be it yes."

Zelena shrugged. "I threw it out. It was all gibberish!"

"It's Ikea! The instruction book is universal!" Zelena stared at her in confusion again and Anna rolled her eyes, nearly ready to smack her. "It means anyone can read it. How did you even do it the first time without it?"

"With my magic, obviously! Which I just selflessly sacrificed to save this bloody town!" Zelena pouted. "And I haven't heard many thank you's by the way."

"You wouldn't have had to sacrifice it had you listened to Regina….Just saying... "

Zelena lifted her nose in the air. "Well I'm sorry everyone can't be Miss Perfect all the time."

"It's a gift." Anna shrugged while Zelena rolled her eyes again. "You know, you're lucky Ikea keeps records of their manuals online. I'll pull it up on my phone and send it to Regina's printer." She ignored Zelena's mumbles and jumped to her feet, going back over to her phone across the room. "If I remember correctly the crib is from their Sniglar collection."

"Snigar? What bloody language is that?" Zelena scoffed.

"Swedish." Anna looked up from her phone toward the crib and then back down at the webpage she'd pulled up. "Ugh! It's been discontinued! Figures. Looks like we're winging it." She sighed and put the phone back down on the entertainment center.

Zelena groaned, whining. "Ugh! Why was this so much easier to disassemble!"

"I really don't understand why you took it apart to begin with." Anna sniggered. "We could have just carried it here. It's not like you lived far. Or, you know, Regina could have "poofed" it here too."

"Are you going to keep criticizing me or help me?"

"I'm trying!" Anna threw up her hands in surrender. "but this would be a lot easier with instructions. And you've got all the pieces everywhere! Have you gotten anything together?"

Zelena held up two pieces of wood that dangled from each other by a single screw. "Will you just hold this while I try and tighten the bolt-thing?"

Anna looked at the piece she now held and the one Zelena had, raising an eyebrow. "That piece doesn't go there."

"What? Yes it does."

"No it doesn't." Anna shook her head. "And you're also using the wrong wrench." She bent over to pick up another one from the pile of tools that came with the crib. "You need this one."

Zelena just stared at the tool in Anna's hand. "What makes you such a know it all?"

"Gee I don't know. I've moved more times than I can count and assembled this crib about the same amount. I once carried it from Brooklyn across to Manhattan on the subway and pushed Mia's stroller and still got it put back together again before her bedtime. Trust me, I don't need the book to tell me that you've got the wrong piece."

Zelena scowled. "I know what I'm doing, Anna."

"Okay then." Anna let go of the piece, holding her hands up. "Go ahead."

Zelena pursed her lips, picking up the piece of wood Anna dropped and held it beside the another. She started to tighten the bolt but the piece dropped and the wrench clattered loudly against the rest of the crib pieces on the floor. A loud cry echoed from the swing across the room and both Anna and Zelena tensed.

Anna was quicker on her feet, reaching the baby first and scooping her up into her arms. "Awww Robyn." She held the infant close and rocked her gently. "Did Mummy make a loud noise? That bad Mummy!" She imitated Zelena's accent, wondering in her head where the hell the accent had even come from in the first place. Is that how everyone sounded in Oz? Was it some form of Britain back in fairytale worlds?

Zelena now stood a few feet away, holding out her arms with a fierce scowl on her face. "Give me my daughter."

Anna turned, facing away and continued to rock the baby in her arms. "Oh she's fine Zelena. I've got her."

The redhead grumbled under her breath, watching the younger woman with her daughter for a few moments before cursing and retreating to her spot on the floor.

Anna chuckled as Zelena went back to tinkering with the crib. The song on her phone changed to "Manhattan From The Sky" by Kate Voegele. Anna grinned and hummed along with the piano melody, swaying with Robyn along to the music. She walked around the room, still rocking as she made her way to the window. She smiled when she eyed Regina just walking up the pathway. "Hey Gina's home!" She tilted her head, watching curiously as Regina turned to talk to a man in overalls who'd just appeared on the path, and then she shook his hand. She had a strange smile on her face, one Anna had really only seen when she was on the phone for work. "Who's that she's talking to?"

"I don't know!" Zelena groaned. "Would you just come over here and bloody help me!"

Anna sang a few bars of the song before going back to humming. "You said you knew what you were doing. Besides, my hands are full. Isn't that right Robyn?" She lifted Robyn up to kiss her little forehead and the baby giggled. She turned back to the window just as the strange man walked away and Regina continued her way up the pathway. "Shall we go see what Aunty Gina is up to?" Anna walked toward the front hallway, stopping just in time as Mia jump off the last step – not wearing any pants - and barreled straight toward Regina who was just stepping into the house.

"Gina!" Mia squealed, giggling.

Regina grunted but smiled as Mia collided with her legs. She shrugged off her coat, reached over to hang it on the hook, and then turned her attention back to the toddler at her feet. Mia grinned up at her and Regina shook her head, chuckling, and reached down to scoop Mia up in her arms. Mia giggled excitedly into Regina's shoulder.

Anna shifted Robyn in her arms, trying her best to ignore the cuteness of the two in front of her. Her immediate focus, however, was on the stairs that Mia just jumped off of. "Mia! You came down the stairs alone again!" She released a frustrated breath. "We really need to get a baby gate."

"Yes, Anna dear…" Regina smirked, snapping her fingers - and a set of white wooden baby gates appeared in a cloud of purple smoke, resting against the banister of the stairs. "There. Who has time for stores really?"

Anna glanced back and forth between the gates and Regina. "Hmm - impressive. You are really handy to have around. I'll have to remember that the next time the stores are out of stock on something." Not too long ago, Anna would have completely freaked out seeing something just appear out of nowhere but now it was normal - just one of the quirks of living in Storybrooke with Regina Mills. She could even joke about it. Even so, it wasn't going to distract her from the curiosity and slight concern of seeing Regina talking to some stranger outside. "So, who was that you were talking to?"

"No one." Regina shrugged, adjusted Mia to her hip. "Like I said, just Mayor stuff."

"Right… 'Mayor stuff'…okay."Anna eyed her suspiciously as Regina grinned and leaned forward to first kiss Anna on the cheek and then the top of little Robyn's head. Anna shook her head, smirking as they made their way further into the house just as a loud crash came from the living room, causing Anna, Regina and Mia to nearly jump out of their skin.

"Is everything okay in here? What was that noise?" Regina's pace quickened as she passed by Anna and hurried into the living room.

Anna snorted, rocking the stirring infant in her arms and leaning against the post of the entryway. "I'm sure everything is fine. Zelena is just showing off her 'professional crib assembling skills'."

Zelena looked up from the crib pieces, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Regina, is she really necessary? She's so annoying…"

Anna's jaw dropped. "Look who's calling the kettle green!"

Regina took one look at Anna and then Zelena and released a loud, heavy breath. "Good morning. How is everyone doing? Mia and I are fine….thanks for asking…"

Anna scrunched her nose at Zelena before turning to Regina with a chuckle. "Morning, Gina!" Since her arms were occupied holding Robyn, she followed Regina's example and kissed her on the cheek before turning to her daughter. "Morning, Bean." Mia squirmed and giggled as her mother kissed the top of her head too.

"There we go! That's better, right Mia?" Mia bobbed her head up and down in agreement before resting it on Regina's shoulder. Regina smiled, leaning her head on top of the toddlers and turning her attention back to Anna. She tilted her head, concern marrying her features."Hey Anna, honey - are you feeling okay?" The Mayor held Mia on her hip with one hand and rested the back of the other on Anna's forehead. "You're looking a little pale."

Anna raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "Eh. I feel fine."

Regina's eyes narrowed and she watched Anna closely for a few moments. Anna gulped, shifting under the Mayor's intense stare. "Ah...what is this that I'm listening to?"

Anna tilted her head, just noticing that the melody in her ears wasn't Kate Voegele anymore. "Oh - this is a song called "St. Jimmy" by a band called Green Day."

"Clever name. Awful music. It sounds like a cable car exploded. Or...whatever they're called…" Zelena scrunched her nose. Anna rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath.

"It is quite...well, heavy, for the kids to be listening to, sweetie." Regina commented.

"Oh not you too. This is awesome music!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Mia loves it! Right kid?"

Mia giggled, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head vigorously.

"Traitor." Anna mumbled, letting out a deep sigh and crossing over to the stereo. She carefully slipped one arm out from Robyn's back and leaned down to unhook her phone.

Regina chuckled and turned toward her sister. "Good morning, Zelena."

Zelena looked up from her project again, sighing. "Sorry, sis. Good morning."

"Did you eat?" Regina asked the redhead, rubbing soft circle on Mia's back.

"Not yet." Zelena's head was back down at the wooden pieces in front of her.

Regina turned to Anna, her expression unamused.

"Hey I made the food!" Anna shrugged as she shifted baby Robyn to her shoulder and pointed her finger to the plate of food on the table behind Zelena. She could barely believe how incapable Zelena was at doing practically anything without magic. "My job is done. If she can't at least feed herself then she's hopeless." Regina sighed, shaking her head.

Zelena scowled, pointing the wrench in Anna's direction. "You know, you should work on being a little less prickly when your daughter is around. Don't want to be a bad example…" The redhead smiled sweetly at the toddler in her sister's arms. "Right little Mia?" Mia scrunched her nose and whined, hiding her face in Regina's neck. Zelena deflated, frowning. "She's afraid of me, yet runs into the arms of a formerly evil queen. I don't understand your offspring, Anna."

Anna chuckled, shrugging again and patting her hand softy on the infant's back. "Eh...I never could get her to like The Wizard of Oz…or the colour green really."

"Well, maybe if she knew the _real_ story she might change her mind." A pout formed on the former witch's lips and she turned away.

"Oh yeah…" Anna scoffed. "Let's tell a three year old that you created a time portal to try and rip your sister from existence…"

Zelena flinched, her lips pursing into a line as her grip on the wrench tightened.

Regina sighed, holding tighter onto Mia who whimpered and covered her eyes with her hand. "Anna please don't…." Her voice was firm - but Anna was too wrapped up in her gloating to notice.

"Not to mention murdered your own nephew's father…"

"Anna…"

Zelena started mumbling under her breath, eyes glaring straight into Anna's.

"...and tricked your own sister's soul mate into sleeping with you all because you were jealous!" Anna smirked as Zelena's eyes narrowed even further.

"Anna stop!" Regina raised her voice, holding tighter onto Mia.

Anna shook her head, clicking her tongue and motioning to the squirming infant in her arms. "Tell me… how _are_ you going to explain that to Robyn?"

"That's enough!"

Anna flinched, jumping at the volume of Regina's low, raspy tone. She blinked, looking around until her eyes settled on the former witch on the floor. Her lips curled in disgust and she turned back to Regina, shrugging. "Sorry. It's just...she makes me mad! After all she's done … and you allow her to move in here out of the kindness of your heart and all she's done in the last 24 hours is bitch and complain!"

Zelena lunged from the floor toward Anna, her face nearly as red as her hair. She scooped her daughter back into her arms and turned away, eyes wide as she stepped closer to the younger woman. "You take that back you little ingrate!"

"Take what back? The truth?" Anna crossed her arms, huffing.

"You seem to be forgetting that this isn't exactly your house either. The way you act, I'd have pushed your rotten self over the town line _weeks_ ago!" Zelena spit out.

"The way _I_ act?! Yeah that's rich, coming from _The Wicked Witch_." Anna snorted. "I like the one from the movies better than you!"

Zelena's nostrils flared, her entire body tense. "You little…"

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's gonna scare me." Anna laughed. "You're not so magical anymore yourself. Plus you're holding Robyn...you won't do anything."

"Watch me!" Zelena grinned maniacally. "I don't need magic to knock you on your ass. You...don't...belong...here silly little four eyed freak. Why don't you just crawl back to your pathetic little li-"

"ENOUGH!" Regina shouted at the top of her lungs. Anna and Zelena turned to look at her, their eyes wide. By this point, both Mia and little Robyn were both in hysterics. Anna gulped at the sight of that one particular vein popping out on Regina's forehead as she stared back and forth between the two. "There will be no fighting in this house… especially around the children! Is that understood!?"

Anna and Zelena nodded. "Understood…"

"Sorry, sis." Zelena's eyes dropped, rocking her daughter and trying to calm her.

Anna's shoulders sank, her hand on Mia's back as the toddler cried into Regina's neck. "Yeah sorry, Gina. But...she's really the one that started it."

"Anna!" Regina snapped, scowling.

"Alright!" Anna held her hands up and sighed. "I'm...sorry, Zelena. I….I shouldn't have said what I said…"

"It's...no bother." Zelena rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm sorry too."

Regina released a heavy breath, letting an antsy Mia down to the floor. The Mayor settled one hand on her hip, and pinched the bridge of her nose with the other. "There. See…isn't it nice to get along? Like adults?" Both Anna and Zelena scrunched their faces at each other. Regina closed her eyes for a moment, letting her arms drop to her sides. "Now… I would like to say good morning to my niece." Zelena exhaled, passing a now-quiet Robyn over. Robyn settled contently in Regina's arms, staring up at her aunt in wander. "Hello there, little one." Robyn smiled up at her, reaching her tiny hands up in the air. Regina chuckled, bending down to press a kiss to the top of Robyn's forehead.

Mia tugged at the hem of Anna's oversized shirt, rubbing her eyes. "Mommy ungry!"

Anna cursed under her breath, sighing. She reached down, a hand on either of Mia's shoulders. "Right. Forgot... gotta feed the kid too. I made omelettes." Mia's eyes widened and she clapped. Anna looked over to Regina, smirking at the sight of the Mayor playing with her niece. "Want some Gina? There's a plate each for both you and Mia warming in the oven."

Regina just barely looked up from Robyn - and only for a moment - with a smile still on her face. "I'm okay."

"If you say so… but they're reeeeeeally good! And super healthy! I used all the organic stuff."

Regina chuckled, her focus still entirely on little Robyn as the infant smiled up at her. "Alright. If you insist. But just a little bit."

The tension in Anna's body relaxed if only a little, seeing the joy back on Regina's face. The corners of Anna's lips tugged into a smile of her own, even as Regina's attention never strayed from the baby in her arms. The sight of it was enough to send Anna's hormones over the edge. Just the sheer difference a day could make. The last time Regina held her niece, Anna could tell that it had really hurt to be around the baby. That the ghosts of Regina's pain had numbed the love she had for her own flesh and blood. It was astonishing how different Regina's body language was. Regina and little Robyn were in their own little world together - aunt and niece - as Regina hummed and Robyn cooed.

Anna winced as she could just see the slightest hint of pain in Regina's eyes as she stroked the side of Robyn's cheek. She wondered if Regina was thinking of her Robin - of her niece's father. Did she see him in the baby's eyes? Her smile? A single tear gathered in the corner of Regina's eye but it didn't fall. Anna cleared her throat, swallowing down her own grief for a man she'd never met.

"Gina, Gina! Me wan'na color!" Mia pulled at Regina's shirt, holding one of her coloring books and a box of crayons.

Anna blinked, shaking her head. She sniffled, a frown forming as Regina flawlessly juggled holding on to her niece and kneeling down on the floor to show Mia attention too. The Mayor was taking it all in stride, not even showing the slightest hint of aggravation. Anna couldn't help but wonder how long it would last though.

"Mommy! I ungry!"

Anna shook her head from her thoughts. "Alright alright, I'm going." She sighed and turned toward the kitchen, frowning as she watched Regina's attention still torn between bouncing Robyn on her knee and helping Mia colour. Mia continued to shove crayon after crayon into Regina's free hand - and the smile never left Regina's face. Anna shook her head and went on her way to the kitchen, the sounds of Mia's excited squeals, Gina's patient words, Robyn's content cooes, and Zelena's tinkering and mutterings echoing behind her.

Her earlier thought of whether or not Regina would be able to uphold the balance between giving both Mia and Robyn attention filtered through her mind. It wasn't the first time she'd dealt with it either. Back when Robin from that weird Wish place first came around, Regina had completely pushed everyone away - including Anna and Mia. And it wasn't even just that. Regina was the Mayor - and still arguably the Queen - of Storybrooke. Her attention was pulled in so many different directions the way it was - town ordinances and fines and budgets….a-and curses and battles and good vs evil… And now with Regina's long-lost daughter out there…

It was just another person Anna would have to share Regina's attention with. One more person to invade the only place Anna has ever felt at home.

She exhaled as she set about getting the plates of omelettes out of the oven for Mia and Regina. She set them on the table for the moment, crossing over to the dry rack by the sink to grab Mia's Olaf sippy cup. As she searched through the fridge for Mia's apple juice, it once again crossed her mind whether or not _she_ could be Regina's daughter.

While ideally the thought of it equal parts thrilled and terrified her, it also meant something very repulsing.

Anna shivered, cringing and trying to hold down the omelet in her own stomach. Being related to Regina meant being related to _Zelena_ too and good grief… Living with the redheaded nightmare was going to be bad enough, but to be her _family_!? Yeah, no thanks…

Not to mention that monster of a mother Regina had so unfortunately been dealt would make Cora Anna's grandmother and that thought made her blood boil. The very same one who sent her own newborn granddaughter away and erased her from existence.

But somehow, all of those bad thoughts easily slipped away when Anna imagined herself wrapped in Regina's arms and how safe it always made her feel. Suddenly she felt like she could tolerate the bad blood if it meant she got Regina as a mother.

She shook the unrealistic thoughts away and carried the plates and cup back to the living room, finding the others exactly where she left them. All the makings for a twisted family sitcom, starring the Mills sisters.

"Clockwise, Zelena! Not counterclockwise!" Regina griped, her hands full of baby, toddler, and crayons.

Zelena glanced up at her sister and then back down at the tools. "What the hell does that even mean!"

"It means twist the wrench to the right." Regina took another crayon from Mia. "And watch the language! You're just as bad as Anna."

Zelena scowled, grumbling under her breath. Anna smirked, shaking her head as the wrench in Zelena's hand clattered to the ground.

Robyn startled in Regina's arms and began to cry. Regina released a frustrated breath and gently started rocking her niece in her arm. "I said right, Zelena... not left!"

"Gina, bwue not pink!" Mia snatched the crayon out of the Mayor's hand, grunting and furrowing her little brows. Anna bit her lip to hold back the laugh that bubbled up, not wanting to interrupt the adorable comedic scene in front of her.

"Sorry, sweetie. I forgot you don't much like pink."

Anna chuckled quietly, still lingering in the background holding Mia and Regina's plates. She watched Regina in amusement, finding her more admirable by the moment. The Mayor was in fine form in all her multitasking glory as she continued to feed Robyn her bottle and obey Mia's every crayon colouring demand. All the while explaining and demonstrating to Zelena the proper way to handle a wrench. Regina definitely had far more patience than Anna had been gifted with. Just the sheer amount Regina had to repeat herself to Zelena was making Anna anxious and she wasn't even the one talking.

Anna really had to reign herself in to refrain from commenting that Zelena was a waste of breath, lest she risk upsetting and disappointing Regina. She stepped forward and held out the plates instead, ignoring the glare that Zelena sent her way. "Voila - Anna's culinary breakfast masterpiece! Eat up!"

Regina looked up from Zelena and the girls, raising an eyebrow. "Anna dear…."

Anna held the plates out, grinning. "Yes, Gina?"

Regina rose to sit back on the couch, making it look effortless as she held her niece and the bottle in place with little movement at all. Mia let out a whine, pulling on the Mayor's pant leg and pointing at the half finished colouring page. "Mia, sweetie, hold on for just one second please…" Regina released a breath and turned back to Anna. Mia sighed, letting the crayons and coloring book fall to the floor. "I was just wondering if the family room suddenly morphed into the dining room or…"

Anna rolled her eyes even as the heat rose to her cheeks. "No...not that I've noticed but… It's just this once. And we won't make a mess - pinky swear."

Regina eyed her, fiddling with Robyn's swaddle blanket. "I feel like I've heard this before…" Anna shrugged, smirking. Regina shook her head and chuckled, a subtle flick of her wrist creating a puff of smoke that revealed Mia's tea-time table and a chair from upstairs. "There - Mia can eat at her table." Mia giggled at the sight of it, picking up her crayons and book and placing them on the table. She excitedly took a seat and pounded her hands on the flat surface while her mother laid her plate down.

Anna looked back up at the Mayor with a grin on her face, holding out her hands. "I'll take the baby back now while you eat."

Regina blinked, watching her. Anna's smile grew wider and Regina sighed. "Very well." She nodded, holding her niece out and trading her for the plate still in Anna's hand.

Anna took the infant in her arms, holding the bottle in place while Robyn continued to eat. Memories of a much tinier Mia came flooding in her mind, Robyn really did look just like her. It was actually a little weird. She shivered and turned her attention to the adorable nugget of a child in her arms, whose eyes were now open. "This is fun, isn't it Robyn? Like hot potato… but with a baby." Robyn giggled as Anna rocked her, perfectly content to be passed around.

Regina picked up the fork and cut off a small piece of omelet, grinning up at Anna who smiled back. Taking a deep breath, Regina brought the fork up to her mouth and bit down.

Anna shifted on her feet, holding the bottle away from Robyn for a moment to let her breathe until the infant started to fuss and Anna lowered the bottle again.

Regina took another bite, her eyes widening, "Wow! These _are_ really good. What's the secret?"

Anna leaned forward, winking. "Extra cheese." Her voice was low and she chuckled when Regina paused the fork just inches from her lips. "Didn't wanna tell ya in case you called the health police. But don't worry it's that low fat stuff anyway."

"Sneaky." Regina shook her head, grinning and narrowing her eyes at Anna before she took another bite.

Anna chuckled, looking at her own daughter who was adorable herself mastering the art of eating with her grown-up toddler fork. Anna raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "So sleepy head…" Mia looked up mid-bite. "Is there a reason why you don't have pants on? 'Cuz I know you had some when you went to bed…"

The young girl frowned and her smile dropped - as did the fork in her little hand.

"I, uh, think I know why…" Regina reached over to feel the bottom of Mia's shirt and her eyes slid over to Anna, mouthing out, "It's wet." before she turned to the toddler, her expression soft. "Mia sweetie, did you have an accident?"

Mia swallowed her bite of omelet and looked down.

Anna cringed, her shoulders sagging. She adjusted Robyn in her arms, shifting on the balls of her feet.  
"Mia, you don't have accidents anymore. What happened?"

Mia's bottom lip popped out, stuttering. Her head drew down further and she stared at her fork.

Anna glanced at Regina and momentarily noticed a small, sad smile grace the corner of her lips but it was gone before she could comment on it. She wondered what Regina was thinking of that made her so somber. Was she thinking of her Robin? Or Henry? Her father? Or were the morose thoughts plaguing the former Queen of the daughter she'd lost long ago? Anna cleared her throat, emotion of her own stirring her inside.

"Mia...did you have another nightmare?" Regina lay her hand on the toddler's shoulder. Mia nodded her head up and down, tears running down her cheeks.

More nightmares? Anna had hoped they'd be done with those for a while. Mia had seemed fine earlier when Anna checked on her. She couldn't stand to see her daughter so upset. "Oh Mia…" Anna sighed, glancing at Regina with her eyes wide. The Mayor shrugged, shaking her head with the most unnerving expression of concern. Anna squinted, studying Regina's strange behavior and wondering what was going through the woman's mind. She didn't understand why Regina was suddenly looking at her so strange lately. Why _now_? What was so different?

"I sowwy…"

Anna shook the thoughts away, dismissing it completely. Her eyes fell on her little girl, now crying and trembling in Regina's arms. "Mia, sweetie, it's okay." Anna shuddered, having flashbacks of the ordeal to potty train Mia. They'd started it early for most kids just after Mia turned two but it was at Mia's insistence. It had been the beginning of her "big girl" phase that seemed to hit shortly after Nancy died. Anna hadn't had any issue with it considering she was already going broke paying for diapers and wipes without Nancy's extra support. The day they used the last of the last pack of diapers, Mia picked out a cheap pack of toddler underwear and that was that. Mia picked up on it quickly too, with barely any accidents at all.

Except for one really bad night.

It was a few months before they'd ran into Emma and Regina in New York. Anna had been woken from a dead sleep to the sound of Mia screaming and crying beside her. Only moments later she'd realized the bed below them was soaked through.

Once she managed to wake, calm, and clean them and the bed up, Mia told her she had a nightmare. Anna had not been able gather much from Mia's shaky toddler speech but that it was about someone taking baby Mia from Anna and it wasn't the first time she had the nightmare.

It still gave her chills thinking about it, hearing her daughter having to describe something so terrifying. From then on Mia's nightmares had continued, though she didn't have any more accidents.

"No…" Mia whimpered, shaking her head. "Mia bad...Mia no potty…"

"Honey, calm down." Regina breathed out, holding Mia tighter even as the toddler squirmed. Anna gulped, the sight of her daughter like this too familiar to that night of her nightmare in New York.

"Isn't it normal for little ones to wet the bed in any land? I don't see what the big deal is." Zelena spoke though she didn't stop with the tools in her hands. "We've all done it. She'll get over it eventually."

"Thanks but we don't need your input." Anna threw back, turning her attention from Mia. She winced when the back of Regina's hand smacked across her shoulder. "Ow!"

"Be nice," Regina scolded with a glare. "She's trying."

Anna rolled her eyes, rubbing her shoulder and biting back the urge to lash out. Her concern for the moment was her very upset daughter, more than her annoyance with Zelena. Her expression softened when she realized that Mia wasn't wearing the same pair of little toddler underwear Anna had set out with her pajamas the night before. She must have managed to find a new pair and get them on right after getting out of the soaked ones. Unfortunately, her shirt was still wet - and she'd need a bath to clean her up. Anna swallowed down the emotions that tugged at her heart, feeling both pride in her little girl and sad that she was growing up so fast. For now, she couldn't dwell on it while her daughter sat in soiled clothes. "Mia, baby…"

The toddler whimpered, hiding her face in Regina's neck. "No!"

Anna released a tired breath, bouncing Robyn in her arms. She took a few steps over to the swing and gently set the baby in the chair. When she turned back, Mia was pulling away from Regina and clinging to the arm of the couch. Anna knelt down next to the couch and rested her chin beside Mia. "Baby girl, it's okay. No one's mad at you and you're not in trouble." Mia whined, turning her head away from her mother as she continued to cry. Anna glanced up at Regina who nodded and scooted away from the toddler a little. Anna raised her hand to let it hover over Mia's back, slowly lowering it to smooth out the wrinkles in the dirty shirt. "My little Amelia…" Anna whispered, gently running her finger tips slowly along her little girl's back. She expected Mia to flinch away from her but found herself relieved when the sound of the toddler's crying slowed down just a little. "You'll always be mommy's special little girl, nothing could ever change that. We've dealt with this before, you and I, when we were first learning how to use the big girl potty. Do you remember?"

Mia buried her face deeper into the couch, whimpering and shaking her head.

"We said that it was okay if accidents happen, remember?" Anna continued to stroke Mia's back, hoping it would work to calm her as it did when she was younger. "That it happens and it's okay...and when it does we just have to be brave and strong. It's all still true now, Mia. We know you didn't mean to. Isn't that right, Gina?" She looked up to see Regina watching them with wide, tear-filled eyes. Anna narrowed her eyes and once again found herself wishing she could read the Mayor's mind. She could sure use one of those handy spells they were always using on all those magic shows - like the mind-reading ones on _Charmed_. Whatever it was that bothering Regina, it was mildly concerning - whether it be Henry or the long-lost daughter. The way Regina was watching Anna mother Mia was intense and unsettling.

"Y-yes." Regina stumbled, nodding and clearing her throat. "You're mother's right, Mia."

Anna spared at glance at Zelena across the room, still working on the crib. The redhead was surprisingly quiet, focused on the pieces in front of her while occasionally looking over to her own daughter in the swing. Turning back to Mia, Anna found the toddler's face peeking out just a little from between the arm and the back of the couch. "What do you say, little one? Should we get you cleaned up and ready for the day?"

Mia whined again, nodding as she slowly lifted her head up from the couch. "Ya...me is ickies."

"Okay kid, we'll get you in the bath quick and then mommy'll clean up your room so it's nice and fresh for when you go to bed later." Anna smiled softly, leaning over to press a kiss on Mia's nose.

"Gina baf?" Mia shyly turned to look at the Mayor over her mother's arm.

Regina sniffled, a bright smile on her face as she pointed to herself. "You want me to help you with the bath?" Mia nodded, still shy but slowly starting to grin herself. "If that's ok with mommy, of course."

"By all means, if that's what Mia wants go for it." Anna nodded, standing up and ignoring the slice of pain from kneeling too long. Mia squealed with delight and jumped into Regina's lap. If Mia wanted Gina right now and it would calm her down more, Anna was all for it. She'd never seen Mia latch on to someone other than herself as quickly and as tightly as she did to Regina in the young girl's short life. The interaction between Mia and Regina was different than it had been with Nancy then or now with Emma or Snow. Anna couldn't explain it nor would she even know where to begin. Whatever it was, Anna enjoyed it and was definitely going to encourage it. "Okay Mia...Mommy's going to go upstairs now, you be good in the bath now for Gina."

"O-tay mommy." Mia sniffled, leaning into Regina.

"Will you need some help cleaning up? I can come help after Mia's bath." Regina offered softy, holding on to Mia as she stood up.

Anna shrugged. "Eh...shouldn't be too difficult."

"Okay." Regina shifted Mia to her hip, turning back to Zelena. "I'll be right back - and Anna'll be upstairs."

"Yeah yeah. Leave me down here in crib hell." The redhead griped, rolling her eyes.

Anna turned to Regina and chuckled - Regina laughed too, shaking her head. Anna watched Gina walk out of the living room with Mia, glanced back at Zelena who was mumbling to herself, and made own her way to the stairs.

As she climbed the stairs and headed for her daughter's room, Anna couldn't get the tearful and conflicted look on Regina's face from before out of her mind. And the fact that Mia's nightmares were getting worse… None of it sat well with Anna at all and she didn't know what to do about it.

Walking into Mia's room, the first thing she saw was the discarded dirty pajama pants and underwear on the floor. She also noticed the clothes she'd laid out earlier now strewn out on the floor in a crumpled heap. Frowning, she picked up the clean clothes, shook them out, and set them on the top of the dresser for the moment. She reached for Bo the Monkey and Mr Fluffington off the bed - and cringed when the artificial fur squished in her hand and liquid ran down her arms. Scrunching her nose, she tossed them back onto the bed. She stripped the blankets and sheets (and dirty stuffed animals) from the bed, took the pillowcases off and tossed it all on the floor with the dirty pajamas.

Even with all the upset with Mia, and whatever was bothering Regina, Anna still found herself thinking about how well Mia and Regina got along together. Somehow it was like Mia knew something about Regina that Anna didn't. But that was impossible - what could a three-year-old know that Anna herself didn't? Regina was so good with her - but that made sense, she had a child of her own so of course she'd be kid-friendly. But still...the two acted like there was some kind of deeper bond there...almost like blood...

Anna shook her head, sighing. Why did she keep thinking like this?

She picked up the dirty clothes, sheets, blankets, and stuffed animals and tossed it all in the hamper by the door. The dirty stuff now discarded, she ducked into the bathroom quick to wash her hands before returning to Mia's room. She picked out a fresh pair of sheets and pillowcases from Mia's dresser and stretched them over the mattress and pillows. She tucked Mia's clean clothes under her arm, picked up the hamper to bring it downstairs, and headed for the door.

Of course, Anna herself was extremely close to Regina too - even more than she was with Emma now. Like with Mia and Regina, it had happened quickly and easily. Anna wasn't sure what it was but she just felt so safe and comfortable around Regina. She knew with certainty too that she could trust Regina with anything and everything - including the safety of herself and her daughter.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of one of the pictures on Mia's nightstand and she stopped in the doorway. It was a photo of Mia, Gina, and herself - from their dinner the first night Anna and Mia were in the house, when Regina asked them to move in. All of them were smiling, sitting together with Mia on both of their laps on the floor of the empty room that was now Mia's. A sad smile bubbled up to the surface and Anna exhaled, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

What a difference in move-in experiences…and Anna had moved in her life more than the average person. The day she and Mia moved from the Charmings' into the Mills Mansion had been nothing short of a dream - definitely her best and favorite move. The day had been filled with fun and laughter and dancing - barely any packing yes but since they hadn't had much to move anyways it was fine. Regina had cut up fruit with organic greek yogurt for a snack and whipped up the most delicious chicken salad sandwiches for dinner that Anna had ever tasted. Henry helped them too in the afternoon and afterwards he and Mia played outside in the backyard for hours. And for the perfect end to the perfect move in day, they all watched Big Hero 6 and fell asleep on the couch.

This move with Zelena though...easily her worst ever experience - even more than from Anna's foster home days. Fights and arguments and Regina getting upset and hiding in her office…now Mia's nightmares and bed wetting... Anna shuddered just thinking about all of it.

She tilted her head, still looking at the photo on Mia's nightstand. She narrowed her eyes, blinking as she studied the three smiling faces - three _very similar_ faces. In fact, Anna gulped when she noticed that Mia almost looked more like Regina than her own mother - only with blue eyes and blonde hair. Her mouth hung open and her skin grew warm, unable to tear her eyes away from the photo. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed it before - even when looking at the two together. Her heart sped up and her grip on the hamper slipped momentarily - but somehow she managed to keep her hold on it.

It was enough, though, that she blinked and it broke her concentration from the photo. Frowning again, she shook her head. She really needed to stop having these kinds of thoughts. It was beyond insane and totally crazy - and no way was any of it true!

There was no way in hell that she was Regina's daughter, and that was that.

She groaned, shaking her head again, and quickly headed out of the room. In the hallway she passed a mirror and stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped again taking in the frizzy hair, the dark circles under her eyes and the pale tone of her skin. It was no wonder Regina kept looking at her so strangely! She gulped, veering into the bathroom first to wash her hands before hurrying to her room straight away. She brushed her hair, swapped out her glasses for contacts, changed her clothes, and even applied some quick under eye makeup and concealer. Once that was done, she felt a million times better about it. There was no need to give Regina any more to worry about and she definitely didn't want Zelena to tease her more.

Now dressed in a pair of black leggings, a royal blue sweater, and light blue ballet flats she definitely felt a lot more human. She even threw on the black fringe jacket she'd borrowed from Regina for their "ladies night" out. Thinking of the night brought a smirk to her lips - drunken Snow and their karaoke, her reconciliation with Emma, the bonding with Regina beforehand over clothes. It was true, she was just as clueless now as she was then about what was going on with Regina - though she did know some of it… not that she felt any more in the loop…

Shaking off the uncertainty, she once again grabbed the hamper of Mia's dirty clothes and the new clothes for her to put on after her bath and headed downstairs. She passed Zelena in the living room and rolled her eyes - the woman was _still_ working with the same pieces of wood. She shook her head and continued to the basement to quickly start the load of wash. She was just ascending the stairs holding on to Mia's outfit for the day when she heard a familiar set of childish giggles from the partially open bathroom door.

A warmth instantly filled her at the sound of her daughter's laughter and she breathed a content sigh of relief. She couldn't stand it when her little girl was scared or hurting - especially when there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Mia giggled again - and then Regina laughed too. Anna beamed, peeking through the doorway as she stepped just out of sight. Mia sat in the tub, splashing with some of her ladybug bath time toys. Regina was seated on the side of the tub next to her also holding a ladybug toy. Mia bit on her lower lip, waiting in anticipation as Regina held the ladybug high over Mia's head. What followed next were high pitched shrieks of delight as Regina squeezed down on the ladybug's belly causing water to squirt out its mouth and onto the toddlers head.

"Haha! I got you!" Regina laughed, letting the toy fall back into the tub.

"You siwwy, Gina!" Mia, squealed.

"You think so?" Regina smiled softly, cupping her hand into the bath water and bring it up to rinse Mia off of leftover soap. "Henry used to tell me the same thing when he was little."

A small laughed escaped Anna's mouth as she pictured Mayor Mills knelt over the tub in those powersuits of hers as little Henry laughed and splashed her.

"Your Mommy is very silly too, did you know that Mia?" Regina turned her head, smirking. Anna rolled her eyes, grinning like a thief as she stepped into the doorway.

"Mommy!" Mia shouted, still splashing and laughing.

"Hey there kid!" Anna set her clothes on the sink and knelt down next to the tub. "Someone's feeling better, huh? Guess all you needed was a bath and some quality Gina-time. Told you it was all ok - your bed is changed and your clothes and blankets are in the wash. They'll be good as new in no time."

"Yay!" Mia dropped the toys and clapped her hands, sending droplets of water splashing toward both Anna and Regina. The two women just laughed, clapping with the toddler.

"Looks like Mia's a little silly too." Anna winked, reaching out to tickle her daughter and Mia giggled again.

"And Anna was doing a little "mom-stalking" of her own, I see." Regina leaned over and whispered out of the child's ear shot.

"Guilty as charged," Anna nodded. "Can't help it if it's so cute when you and my daughter play together. She adores you. Seriously, the Evil Queen has a groupie in the form of my three-year-old. I take it she behaved for you?"

"Always." Regina crooned. "And she's getting better at washing herself up too. A little trouble with getting all the shampoo out of her hair, but she'll get it. She's advancing much faster than Henry ever did."

Anna turned to Mia with a wide smile. "That's awesome, baby girl. You're so grown up!"

"We were just about to get out, weren't we Mia?" Regina reached behind her for Mia's purple puppy towel. "We decided to play little longer first, but sadly the water's getting cool now so it is time to get out."

"O-tay, Gina." Mia started to gather up her ladybugs and put them back in the bucket that floated in the water around her.

"I brought your outfit down from upstairs. Do you want to try getting dressed on your own again like yesterday?" Anna asked her.

"I's cans do it!" Mia's eyes widened.

Both Regina and Anna laughed. "I know you can, baby. That's why mommy is asking you if you wanted to." Mia nodded earnestly, clapping again. Anna opened the drain and the water started to disappear in the form of a tiny tornado. Regina stood and held out the towel. Mia stood too and held out her arms as Regina wrapped it around her and scooped her up.

"And down you go!" The Mayor set the toddler down gently on the fluffy rug by the sink and started drying her off.

Anna rose from the floor and grabbed the outfit from the sink. "Just wanna make sure you feel better after before. Mommy doesn't like it when her baby girl is upset. Mommy had a bad dream again too. But don't worry it's not real. You're big and brave remember? You can scare that dragon away!"

"O-tay." Mia nodded.

Anna blew out a breath, relieved she had been able to convince her daughter of her own will to halt the nightmares terrorizing her than she failed at doing for herself. She just hoped it worked. She put on the warmest smile she could manage and held up the clothes. "Okay let's get you dressed then."

Mia shook her head. "I's do it!"

"That's right." Anna handed Mia the clothes one by one and the toddler studied each piece, the tip of her tongue peeking out the side of her mouth in concentration as she turned her leggings this way and that before sitting on the floor and shoving her feet into the opening of each leg. When Mia laid flat on her back and raised her bum in air to pull the rim of her leggings all the way up, Anna just about lost it in a fit of giggles.

Regina laughed too, shaking her head with a wide smile on her lips. "Henry used to do that when he was little." She whispered before turning her head to face Anna. "You seem like you're feeling better too."

"Um… I guess." Anna released a breath, watching Mia pull on one sock and then the other. "Mia, sweetie that's awesome!" She cheered.

"You guess?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Just a lot going on." Anna shrugged. "Kinda worried about a lot. Mostly Mia, really. Her nightmares are getting worse than they've ever been." She thought she saw Regina flinch but shook it off. There was that hint again, that Regina was hiding something. The guarded smile, the hesitant but calculated words... If Anna wasn't so worried about her she would be more pissed off than she was.

"I'm sure it's just a phase. They'll go away eventually." Regina's lips grew into a tight smile.

Anna scrunched her face, finding Regina's words hollow. "Eh…I dunno. They've never been this bad." She sighed, stepping closer to Regina and lowering her voice. "I was thinking of maybe taking Mia to see Dr. Hopper."

"What?" Regina tensed, raising her voice. Mia stopped pulling up her leggings, looking up at them. Regina cleared her throat. "Everything's fine, sweetie. You're doing such a good job." Mia beamed, going back to pull up her leggings.

Anna frowned. "Yeah. Something in these nightmares is upsetting her and I don't know how to help her anymore. I thought he could help her sort them out."

"I d-doubt it." Regina blurted, looking away. "She probably won't be comfortable talking with him."

"But they've gotten along so far." Anna didn't understand why Regina was fighting her on the topic. She'd taken Henry to Archie when he was younger so she must have some faith in the man's therapy skills. It didn't make sense that Regina wouldn't want Mia to go to him now.

"It's not a great idea, Anna. And I don't think now is the time either. There's too much going on. Mia's fine. Like I said, the nightmares will fade. All kids go through it, even Henry did. She'll forget all about them." Regina dismissed.

"You sent Henry to Archie and he seemed to help him, eventually." Anna pointed out.

"Anna, I mean it. I said no. End of discussion." Regina chided.

Anna's skin grew hot. "Okay, wait a minute—"

"Mumma, stuck!"

Anna's head whipped around to find her daughter with her sweater dress stuck over her head. Her anger faded slightly, replaced by maternal concern. She knelt on the floor, pulling the dress down over Mia's head and smoothing it out. "There you go, baby girl."

"Tank you, Mommy!" Mia leaned forward and kissed her mother's cheek.

"You're welcome, my little princess." Anna bopped her on the nose and kissed her forehead, eliciting a giggle from Mia. "You dressed yourself, Mia. You've done so good! I knew you could do it!"

"Yay!" Mia clapped, still giggling.

"Good job, Mia!" Regina praised. She cleared her throat, her hand momentarily resting on her stomach. "Now that Mia's dressed, perhaps we should see how Zelena's doing in the living room. See if that crib has defeated her yet."

Anna bit the inside of her cheek, hands clenched at her sides. She stood up slowly, feeling her heart speed up in her chest. Mia picked up some of the toys that had fallen on the floor during her bath, playing with them on the side of the tub. Anna glanced at the Mayor who was lost in thought staring down at Mia, her hand still on her stomach. Anna swallowed down the conflicting sensations of both concern and rage within her, her shoulders tensing. Her hand shot out, grabbing Regina by the arm and dragging her to the doorway of the bathroom.

Regina pulled away from her, rubbing the spot on her skin where Anna grabbed her. She looked up at Anna with wide eyes, scowling. "Anna, what has gotten into you?"

Anna pushed the bathroom door closed, leaving Mia in there. She turned to Regina, a slight tick in her jaw. "Look, I know you're going through something right now and I get it."

"Anna, I—"

She cut Regina off, shaking her head. "No! Mia is terrified with these nightmares and I have no way of helping her and no way to take them away. And not to sound harsh but she's my kid not yours so you really don't get a say. You can either help me, or I'll just call Dr. Hopper myself."

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, neither one speaking. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but the bathroom door behind them opened and shattered the tension.

"No fight!" Mia's little face scowled up at them, pulling on both of their arms.

Anna shivered, blinking and reaching down to pick Mia up. "No one's fighting, sweetie." She shifted Mia to her hip and started walking down the hall. She glanced over her shoulder, sighing at the sight of Regina frozen in the bathroom doorway staring after them.

"Not 'opposed ta lie." Mia squirmed and Anna let her down, breathing heavily. The toddler's eyes narrowed in on the Mayor behind them. "Gina, c'mon!"

Regina tensed, looking up at them with her eyes wide. "Coming, Mia dear."

Anna rolled her eyes, turning away and continuing toward the living room. Mia passed by them, running ahead while her mother warned her to slow down. Regina caught up quickly, stepping in front of Anna who stopped abruptly as the Mayor blocked her path.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Regina stuttered nervously. Anna glared, crossing her arms impatiently. "I overstepped and I shouldn't have. She's your child and it's not my place to make those decisions for you. Forgive me?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "I just don't understand why you'd be against this idea. Mia is terrified and nothing seems to be working. Archie helped Henry didn't he?"

"Well...Yes, he did. But…" Regina shook her head, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Henry's issues were my fault. Mia's nightmares are different."

"Which is exactly why Archie might be the only person who can help." Anna scowled. "I went to him a few times while you were off stuck in that Wish Realm with Emma and he helped me through my fears of never seeing you again."

Regina's wide eyes locked with Anna's then. "He did?"

"Yes, he did." Anna nodded, furrowing her eyebrows when a wave of what seemed like guilt flashed over Regina's face. "He was incredibly kind and Mia really seemed to like him too. And I know I may not know much about this town, or magic, or this final battle but I know my daughter. I can't just sit back and listen to her scream in terror every night."

Regina's shoulders dropped, her eyes falling away from Anna's. "You're right and I'm sorry. If you think Archie can help, I'll call straight away and make the appointment myself."

Anna watched her closely, narrowing her eyes before letting her arms fall to her sides. "Thank you."

"Anything for Mia." Regina nodded as she reached forward and rested her hand on Anna's shoulder. The look in her eyes were still filled with anguish that made Anna's stomach begin to turn. "I do hope you know I worry about her too - both of you."

Anna's eyes softened, her lips forming into a small smile. If she was sure about anything, it was how much Regina cared about her daughter. "I know."

Regina returned the smile though it was weak and it wasn't hard to see the thin veil of guilt laced behind it. Anna gulped, taken back by the wave of regret coming off the Mayor. She wasn't entirely sure about Regina's sudden change in behavior. Had Anna pushed a little to far or had been a tad too harsh? She just couldn't understand what the big deal was about asking Archie for help. He was a kind man, gentle and obviously good at his job. From what she'd heard he'd helped countless people in town including Henry, Regina, Emma and herself as well. Someone needed to help Mia, who better than Jiminy Cricket himself? What was Regina so worried about? Whatever it was, the state Regina seemed to be in, with her arms wrapped around herself, hands tightly gripping her biceps and turning her tanned skin white. Her head hung low and her gaze fixed to the floor. It was more than Anna wanted to bear in the moment.

The strong woman she'd come to adore looked as if she were ten seconds away from crumbling to bits in front of her. Having been witness to that the night before, Anna definitely didn't want to cause anymore distress. She was satisfied enough with Regina agreeing to call Archie. As confused as she was, she decided to let the subject go for the time being. She put on her best mischievous smirk, hoping to lighten the mood and leaned in close to whisper in the older woman's ear. "So is it surprise time yet or what?"

Regina glanced up at that and the corner of the Mayor's lips began to pull at the edges, slowly growing wider and creeping up to reach her eyes. Anna released a breath of relief and winked causing Regina to chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulder. "Patience, Anna. It's barely nine in the morning. I'm still a little surprised myself to see you awake this early."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Anna yawned as Mia ran up beside Regina and took hold of her hand. Regina grinned down at the toddler as the three of them made their way back into the living. "Couldn't sleep so I stayed up and did a little writing. I finished that song by the way. I even got it written onto music sheets, made it fancy and everything."

Regina grinned, giving Anna's shoulder a little squeeze. "I knew you could do it!" Anna shrugged, yawning again. "Why do you look like you're not happy about it?"

"Emma officially postponed the wedding. No clue when I'll actually give it to her now. If I do at all." Anna grimaced.

"Aww mommy. No 'edding?" Mia whined, holding up her wrist to Anna's where their matching wedding bracelets sparkled in the sunlight.

"Oh. Those are so pretty." Regina eyed the bracelets. "I noticed the one on Mia's wrist during bath time and wondered what it was. I thought maybe you might have gotten it for her. I never did notice you had one too."

Anna's smiled softly as her fingers traced the metal infinity charm. "They're from Emma. In all the crazy I kinda forgot to tell you about them." Regina nodded, bringing Anna's wrist up for a better view of the bracelet. "She gave them to us when she officially asked me to be her maid of honor and Mia to be her flower girl."

"That's sweet!" Regina beamed. She looking down at Mia, gave her hand a gentle squeeze and a little shake. "Mia, you must be excited for that."

"Doesn't matter anymore - the wedding's off." Anna grumbled, pulling her wrist out of Regina's grasp and crossing her arms over her chest.

Regina's smile faded into something a little more serious though her eyes remained soft as she tilted Anna's chin up with the tip of her finger. "Just because she postponed it doesn't mean it won't happen eventually. Remember what I told you…"

"We're gonna defeat the Black Fairy and win the Final Battle… yeah yeah." Anna sighed, not feeling any kind of confidence in the words. Everyone was so convinced that Emma would win and survive but Anna had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't. She hated herself for it and she hoped she was wrong but somehow she just knew she wasn't.

"You can give it to her anytime." Regina suggested. "I'm sure it'll be a bright spot in the midst of all this...well you know."

"I guess." Anna sighed. They reached the living room, finding Zelena in exactly the same spot on the floor while Robyn slept in the swing. "Anyway, I came down this morning to look for you and found this one knee deep in ikea assembling hell. Thought I'd help." She leaned over and whispered to Regina again. "Is she always so stubborn?"

"Yes, she is." Regina just laughed. "Like you."

Anna bristled, her hands on her hips and lips pursed in a tight line. Her mouth hung open, on the verge of defending herself but the words just weren't there.

"It's no wonder you two don't get along." Regina's voice picked up a bit and Zelena looked up. "You're both exactly the same."

"We are not the same!" Zelena and Anna glared at each other, both women shouting at the same time.

Regina just chuckled, shaking her head. "Whatever you say."

Anna gagged, scrunching her nose. "My skin doesn't turn _green_."

Zelena smirked. "What you call green with envy, darling I just call looking good. Hey! That would make a brilliant song lyric! You should consider using that in your masterpiece Anna."

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm good." Anna snorted.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two."

Over in the swing little Robyn let out a disgruntled squawk.

"Baby!" Mia's eyes widened as she let go of Regina's hand and pointed to the infant.

"Hmm, I forgot they haven't been properly introduced." Anna crossed over to the swing, leaning over to pick up Robyn. She brought the baby over and knelt down in front of Mia near the couch. "Mia-Bean meet Green Bean." Regina chuckled behind Mia, shaking her head in amusement.

Mia giggled. "Mommy silly! Dat Wobyn!"

The corner of Anna's lip curled. "Would you like to hold her, kid?" Mia's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. "Of course, it has to be okay with her mother first." Anna looked up again to find Zelena's head down, firmly focused on the crib pieces in front of her. Anna had to admit she was quite impressed. Zelena had managed to attach an entire side together. She cleared her throat and shifted Robyn in her arms, pulling the infant's shirt down where it had ridden up. "Zelena?"

The redhead jumped, her eyes lifting to glance around nervously. "What?"

Anna nodded her head down. "Would you mind if Mia held Robyn if Regina and I help her?"

Zelena shrugged. "Yeah it's fine be my guest. I almost got this piece in."

Anna found herself surprised by Zelena's docile cooperation but shrugged it off. She turned to Regina who appeared lost in thought watching all of them, a soft smile on her face. "Okay Mia, you sit on Gina's lap." Anna instructed, turning to the Mayor who now sat down on the couch. Mia jumped up on the couch and climbed up on Regina's lap who wrapped her arms around Mia's middle, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of the toddler's head.

Mia held out her own arms in wait. "I's 'eady, Mommy." Anna leaned over and gently placed the infant in her daughter's arms.

Regina helped Mia position her arms correctly, letting her own hover beneath the baby as backup. "Just make sure you support her head, okay Mia?"

"Kay, Gina." Mia beamed up at Anna. "Wook at me, Mommy!"

"I see, you're doing such a good job." Anna lifted her hand and rested it on Mia's slightly bouncing knees to settle them.

Mia giggled, peering down at the baby. "Hi baby." Robyn stared up at the toddler, her little eyes wide.

Anna pushed a lock of hair out of Mia's face. "She's pretty cool, isn't she?"

Mia nodded and lowered her head to kiss Robyn on the forehead. Anna reached in her back pocket for her phone, quickly taking a picture of the trio on the couch. Regina smiled warmly, her chin resting on the top of Mia's head. "Definitely my new wallpaper for my phone." Anna sighed, looking up at Regina. "You know this almost makes me want another one." The Mayor's eyes widened.

Mia gasped, her whole face lighting up. "Mommy haf baby?"

"Oh no kid." Anna gulped, shaking her head. "I was kidding. No more babies for Mommy!"

"If it happened once, it can happen again." Zelena sniggered, her voice taking on a sing-song lilt.

Anna immediately tensed, her shoulders dropping as she stumbled off her knees and leaned into the couch.

"Zelena!" Regina hissed out, eyes glaring daggers at her sister.

"What?"

"Think before you speak, please!"

Anna's heart started to race and her skin grew warm. Her ears echoed with the sound of muted shouting and a fist pounding on a door. Her chest heaved as her breaths shallow.

"It was only a joke!"

"Well knock it off!"

Mia giggled down at Robyn again and Anna blinked, her shoulder brushing against her daughter's legs. She let out a breath, focusing her blurring eyes on the sight of her toddler daughter and the infant in her arms. Regina and Zelena continued to snipe at each other back and forth but all Anna could hear was the sound of her own blood in her ears. She swallowed, grimacing at the dry sensation in the back of her throat. Mia's leg kicked out, grazing Anna's rib and she sucked in a breath.

Anna blinked again, locking eyes with Mia's wide ones. She shook her head, a memory of holding Mia for the first time in the hospital playing out in her head. Her hand reached up, latching on to Mia's knee. Her heart finally slowed down, her breaths more even.

"Mommy?"

Anna smiled weakly at her daughter, closing her eyes for just a moment to see her first moments with Mia again. She focused on the little sounds the newborn made, her tiny feet and hands, the soft pink tone of her new baby skin.

"Anna, honey?"

Regina's hand closed over Anna's where she still clutched Mia's knee. Anna's breath hitched and she opened her eyes to meet Regina's concerned expression.

"It's fine, I'm f-fine." Anna stuttered.

Regina watched her closely. "You sure?"

Anna nodded, gulping. "Yeah. Really." She let out a few shaky breaths.

"Sorry." Zelena mumbled from across the room. "I guess it was a little insensitive."

Anna felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment, mortified at having one of her attacks in front of Zelena. Regina squeezed her hand and Anna cleared her throat. "Don't worry about it." She turned her attention to Mia. "As I was saying. Mommy doesn't need another baby because she's got the most perfect one right here."

Mia giggled up at Regina. "Gina haf baby?"

Regina let go of Anna's hand, inhaling sharply

Anna winced, seeing Regina's hand start to shake. "Oh Mia... Gina... she…" Regina had the same painful expression on her face now as the night before when she told Anna of her missing daughter and self-inflicted inability to have more children.

Regina turned away, her head down. "I don't need a baby either, sweetie. I have Henry. And you."

"Mommy too!" Mia squealed. Regina's eyes locked with Anna's and Anna smiled softly, grabbing hold of Regina's hand. "And Wobin!"

Regina smiled back at Anna before she looked down to Mia, nodding. "Yes, mommy and baby Robyn too. That's all I'll ever need."

Anna brought her other hand up, both now holding on to Regina's. Regina was watching her intently, almost staring through her really. Anna gulped, Regina's voice echoing in her mind telling her about the daughter who was taken away from her. She blinked when Regina started to hum, a content smile curling at the corners of her lips.

The partially formed crib collapsed in Zelena's hands and they all jumped at the loud sounds of the wood clanking together as they fell onto the hardwood floor.

"Bloody hell!" Zelena cursed, groaning and throwing the piece of wood still in her hand on the floor with the rest of it.

Robyn squirmed and started to cry in the toddler's arms. Mia's eyes widened and her lip pulled down into a pout. "Oh nos!"

Regina and Anna locked eyes, both reaching for Robyn but Anna's arms scooped the baby up first. She rocked her gently and hummed a lullaby, sighing in relief when the Robyn quieted and looked up at her with a content smile.

Regina lifted Mia off her lap and set the toddler next to her on the couch. "I know it's hard to get used to, isn't it? The no-magic thing." She stood up, smoothing out her pant suit and walked toward her sister. "Do you want me to just-"

"No." Zelena groaned, shaking her head. "I-I can't use you as a crutch. I told you that already. It was my choice to give up my magic, so I have to learn this rubbish."

Mia covered her little hands over her mouth and giggled as she laid flat out on her stomach on the couch to whisper in her mother's ear. "Mumma, wat wubbis?"

Anna chuckled, still rocking the baby as she rose to her feet. "It's a silly word for garbage, kid." Mia nodded, still giggling as she reached for her colouring book and crayons that were scattered on the floor.

Regina huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, you know Zelena, I went twenty-eight years without during the curse. And it seemed impossible at first. I mean, turning lights on by hand…"

"It's barbaric and exhausting." Zelena scoffed, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Anna rolled her eyes as she carefully placed a now sleeping Robyn into Mia's playpen across the room. It really was far too early in the morning to listen to Zelena's dramatics.

"But it gets easier, I promise." Regina tried to reassure her sister. Anna honestly couldn't believe how much patience the Mayor had within her.

"I hope so." Zelena deflated, rising from the floor to plop down on the armchair beside the fireplace. "'Cause right now, I feel quite useless."

"No, Zelena, you're not useless." Regina relied in a soft tone, taking a seat in the chair beside her sister. "Your sacrifice saved all of us."

"I beg to differ." Anna mumbled as she slumped heavily onto the couch beside Mia. She leaned her head back and turned to find Regina with crossed arms and a fierce glare on her face. Anna winced and sunk deeper into the couch, her gaze lifting up to stare at the ceiling. The last thing she wanted to do was cause another uproar. Although Anna could hardly stand Zelena on a good day, she could tell Regina was trying desperately to lighten her sister's spirits. Anna didn't have any problem giving Zelena a hard time but she refused to be the cause of more headache in Regina's life. She had enough to deal with as it was and the last thing Regina needed was to play referee between two grown adults. So Anna would remain quiet, as difficult as that would be. She just hoped that Regina's mystery daughter was a whole lot easier to get along with than Zelena was.

Her gaze turned toward Mia and a soft smile played on her lips at the sight of her fully dressed daughter with hair sticking up on the top of her head. Anna sat up and grabbed the hairbrush sitting on the end table and twisted around on the couch. She continued to listen in on the conversation between the sisters while she wrestled with Mia, pulling the toddler into her lap to begin brushing her tangled hair.

"But who am I gonna save now?" Zelena's voice was small as she fiddled with a few wood pieces on the floor with her foot. "I've just been soundly defeated by Sniglar."

"Sniglar?"

Anna chuckled and shook her head in amusement. She still had so much to teach Regina about the real world. Finding the time between villains and battles was the real struggle. She sighed, pulling two bright yellow mini scrunchies off her wrist that she'd grabbed upstairs earlier. As she'd done a million times before, she set about parting and sectioning off Mia's hair and pulled it all back into two nearly perfect pigtails.

"Yeah. I didn't name it, Ikea did. And if those Swedes can best me, when the Final Battle comes how am I going to protect my daughter?"

When Anna finished tying the last bow onto the end's of her daughter's hair, she kissed the top of Mia's head and spared a glance over in Zelena's direction. Regina's elder sister wore a genuine expression of concern as she watched her own daughter through the netting of the play pen. It didn't sit well with Anna at all. She found herself wondering if perhaps she had been a little too hard on the former witch. Definitely too over dramatic.

Perhaps Regina was right and Zelena really was starting to change. Zelena's eyes lifted to lock with Anna's who turned away, head dropping in shame. She focused on Mia, inhaling the fresh scent of Mia's favorite lilac bubble bath. She was always worried about her precious little girl but since they moved to Storybrooke she worried so much more. It wasn't hard to see, either, that Zelena loved and worried about Robyn just as much.

Not that Anna would admit to even entertaining the idea of tolerating Zelena but still. She was willing to concede that she may have been a bit hasty in judging Zelena. And…she might possibly give her a chance. Maybe. Because Zelena was earning it. But especially for Regina.

"Don't worry, Zelena. We'll figure something out." A sigh left her lips at the sight of Zelena still watching little Robyn intently. "I'm worried too."

At that Zelena looked over, her eye catching Anna's as she furrowed her eyebrows. Anna hugged Mia tighter around the waist, planting a kiss to the back of her head.

"It's scary being a mom. I know. Regina does too, I'm sure." Anna moved her gaze from Zelena to Regina and caught her already staring at her in bewilderment. Regina's eyes softened and lips pulled up ever so slightly at the corners as she nodded in agreement.

"But we're going to make it through somehow," Anna continued, her focus back on Zelena, who fiddled with a few screws and bolts gathered on the floor. "It's hard to believe I know but, it'll be okay. You just need a little bit of hope."

For a moment it was quiet, Zelena's gaze focused back on Robyn asleep in the play yard. Regina was still entirely entranced on Anna, who shifted a little nervously on the couch under the stare. She was relieved to see a smile sent her way for a change instead of the scowls and scolding looks she'd received in the last forty eight hours, but it was also a little unsettling to say the least. She'd seen that look on Regina's face a lot since moving to Storybrooke but it was usually reserved for Henry. It was that expression of motherly pride Regina just glowed with when Henry would bring home a good grade, or had an Author breakthrough, or figured something out to help with the latest villain. Even when he'd simply come through the door after a weekend at Emma's and greet her with a tight hug and a gently kiss on the cheek. She'd seen it too in that magical walk she took through Regina's head when she witnessed Henry get his memories back and call Regina "mom" for the first time in over a year. So for Anna to see it now on Regina's face when Henry wasn't around, when Regina was looking at _her_ made her wandered off briefly, considering for just a moment of impossible possibilities as the smile on Regina's lips slowly grew to reach her eyes.

Regina sent a wink Anna's way and reached over to take hold of Zelena's hand. "Anna's right. I already have a thought."

Anna leaned down to kiss the top of Mia's head again. Her ears perked up at the sound of jingling and she looked up to see Regina with a handful of keys. Anna raised her eyebrows as she eyed a monkey keychain in the mess of keys up in the air. "A car?"

Regina smirked, shaking the keys in her hands. "Why don't you both follow me outside?"

Anna and Zelena locked eyes, both of their mouths hanging open. "No way!" Anna squealed, setting Mia down on the couch before bolting to her feet. She grabbed her phone from behind the TV and sprinted near the door to slip on her sneakers and coat. She snatched Mia's boots and coat and quickly helped Mia into them.

As she buttoned up the last of the buttons on Mia's coat, she took Mia's hand and the two of them followed Regina and Zelena outside. She glanced at Robyn in the playpen and back at the sisters, nodding as she saw the baby monitor in Regina's hand – the twin of which sat on the end table beside the playpen. Together the four of them left the house, Anna and Mia following behind Regina and Zelena.

Soon after they stepped out of the house, Anna pulled at the collar of her coat as sweat dripped down her forehead. Mia ran ahead, clinging to Regina's leg and begging to be picked up. Regina passed the keys over to Zelena and lifted Mia, shifting the giggling toddler to her hip.

Anna squinted at the brightness of the sun, holding her hand over her eyes. "Geez…I think Mother Nature is PMS-ing hardcore cuz its not nearly as cold as it was the last week…"

"Yeah...Storybrooke's weather...has a mind of its own I guess." Regina chuckled as she and Zelena walked through the gate. Zelena snorted beside Regina, shaking her head.

"You think?" Anna unzipped her jacket and looked up at the sky as she continued down the path. She wondered if the magic in Storybrooke affected more than just the town. Did it change anything about the sun? The air? The grass and the trees? Her eyes dropped, her arm falling to her side as she passed through the gate to catch up with the others.

The first thing Anna saw was Zelena staring at Regina with an unamused expression and her hands on her hips. Mia's face was burrowed into Regina's shoulder as the toddler squirmed and whined, pushing out her hands toward the redhead. Anna frowned, watching Zelena roll her eyes and look away from Regina. Zelena dropped her arms off her hips and turned to Mia, her lips widening into a bright smile. She peeked her head around where Mia's face was hidden in Regina's shoulder and waved at the toddler. Mia's head shook furiously back and forth as she squirmed.

Regina shifted the toddler in her arms, grimacing as a little knee collided with her ribs. "Mia, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Anna cringed, her shoulders sinking as Mia continued to squirm away from Zelena. Her heart dropped, realizing her daughter was treating Zelena exactly as her own mother had been, mimicking how Anna ignored and ridiculed the redhead. She looked up at Regina, completely gutted by the expression of hurt and helplessness on the Mayor's face. Had she looked this hurt when Anna treated Zelena this way? It was definitely time to stop doing that...and to have a talk with her daughter about it as well.

"She's not going to hurt you, silly. She just wants to say hello." Regina lay her hand on Mia's back and bounced the toddler a little. Mia shouted out a firm 'no' and turned away.

Anna tensed, huffing out a breath. "Amelia Swan, stop being so rude! Be nice to your Auntie Zelena and say hello!"

"'Auntie'" The redhead's eyes widened.

"Eh...it has a nice ring to it." Anna shrugged, her focus on Regina who looked the slightest bit pale. She wondered what Regina was thinking about. Henry? The long-lost daughter? Robin? Little Robyn? She decided she probably didn't want to know, turning instead to Mia who was peeking her head out from Regina's shoulder. "Right Mia?"

Mia's eyes wandered over to Zelena, a scowl first settling on her face. Anna cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes. Mia looked over at her mother and frowned, then back to Zelena. Slowly, the toddler's little lips widened into a small smile. Zelena just beamed, grinning herself as a small, nervous laugh escaped her mouth. She reached out, lightly bopping Mia on the nose and the toddler let out a stream of giggles. Regina laughed too, tickling Mia's side.

"See? That wasn't so difficult." Anna couldn't hold back the proud smile of her own, watching as Zelena and Mia continued to interact. Zelena joined Regina in tickling the toddler who was now in a full-on fit of giggles. Anna chuckled, her eyes wandering again around the three in front of her and settling on a horridly revolting geen monstrosity of a station wagon parked in front of the house. "Ugh...I'm sorry, but is _that_ Zelena's car? 'Cuz it's-" She faltered as Regina glared at her. "-it's l-lovely. Very, um, nice choice?" She snorted, noticing that Zelena was starting to sulk. She held her hand over her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh. Her eyes scanned away from the redhead and back to the green car. She looked over a little more and noticed there was another car behind the green station wagon - a teal mustang. "Now _that's_ a beauty! Oh my god! Does one of the neighbors own that car? And are we friends with them? _Please_ tell me we're friends with them!"

"Actually…" Regina smirked, holding Mia with one arm while the other dug in her pocket. Regina held up another keychain, jingling them in the air and tossed them in Anna's direction. Anna just barely caught them between her fingers and her jaw practically hit the ground.

"No freaking way!" Anna's hands shook as she studied the blue feather and the mustang logo keychain. Her own house keys were already on the chain as well as her mini Tinker Bell and her copy of Regina's car key. She raised an eyebrow, amused she'd managed to miss Regina sneaking off with her keys. She squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. "You got me a mustang!?"

Zelena held onto her ears. "Well if I wasn't deaf before I am now…"

Regina stared at Zelena incredulously and shook her head. She turned and smiled at Anna, shrugging shyly. "Surprise. I figured you might like some freedom. I know you must miss the urban life. Wasn't sure about the colour but I know you like blue."

Anna stared back at the mustang and then at Regina, her eyes still wide. "Do you know what this is?"

Regina's head tilted and her eyes narrowed, one brow rising in confusion.

Zelena scoffed. "Uh… a car?"

Anna groaned, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is Princess Mia's car! From The Princess Diaries! You got me the Princess Diaries car!?"

Regina let Mia down and the toddler held on to her leg. "Honey, I don't know what that means." Anna groaned again, shaking her head.

"I think you broke her." Zelena glanced back and forth between Anna and Regina, laughing.

"Gah! How did you even get this?" Anna was fixated on the mustang, hardly wanting to blink in case the car disappeared.

Regina simply shrugged, grinning. "When you're Mayor… anything is possible."

"I-I…" Anna stuttered, finding it difficult to focus on anything but the mustang.

"Do you like it?"

Anna looked up at Regina's words and grinned. She was so awestruck and frozen in complete disbelief that she hardly processed seeing Regina nervously tuck a short curl behind her ear while her other hand just barely grazed the fabric over her stomach. Anna squealed again before she lunged into the Mayor, wrapping her arms around her and stumbling a few steps from the impact along with Regina. "You didn't…I cannot believe you bought me a car!"

Regina chuckled, hugging her tightly. "It really didn't cost me a cent, I just pulled some strings. I may owe someone a favor."

"You are insane, you know that? Totally loony. I can't believe you did this! I love you!" Anna froze, feeling Regina's arms tense around her. She stepped back, her eyes wide as she bit her bottom lip. "Uh...I mean, I...I love it. The car." She dropped her head, looking everywhere but directly at Regina. The words had tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself and now she was left hoping they'd went in one ear of out the other. She highly doubted it though as she peeked her head up to glance at Regina. The seemingly lost in deep thought expression and eyes mistier than Anna would have liked to notice were not what she was hoping to see. There was slight hint of pain in her eyes too, disappearing as quickly as it came.

Anna's eyes fell again and she wanted to kick herself. Regina had definitely heard her and Anna had hurt her by detouring around the outburst. She looked up, only to be met with the painful sight of Regina smiling at her like nothing happened. Because of course she was - Regina was nothing if not resilient. If Anna didn't know her so well she'd almost believe it, but the fact that Regina was trying to hide her pain only made it worse.

Not to mention, Regina's earlier words, specifically 'strings' and 'favor', were echoing in her head. "Wait… you didn't make a deal with creepy Gold did you?" There was more panic in her voice then intended but she just couldn't bare the thought of Regina striking a deal with the devil for someone who practically just ripped her heart and crushed it as form of thank you.

"No. God no! Nothing like that." Regina's lip curled in disgust before she rolled her eyes, and Anna breathed a slight sigh of relief. "Just going to make a few tax cuts for Mr. Tillman is all. Not a big deal. I actually owe him more than that." A dark, haunted shadow flashed across the Mayor's features and Anna relief was short lived, wondering who this man was and why Regina looked so ill as she talked about him. She was met with another bright smile on Regina's face that chased all the sadness away once again. "But that's not important." She winked and glanced down at Mia still attached to her leg. She reached down, tightening the scrunchies of Mia's pigtails that had loosened up during the toddler's mini-tantrum. "Mia sweetie, there's a car seat in the back for you too."

Mia hugged Regina's leg tighter. "Yay!" The toddler ran to the back passenger window of the mustang, leaning on the car up on her tippie toes to see the car seat even though she was too short to actually see inside.

Anna snorted, shaking her head. "Really? I thought it might be for Zelena." Zelena pouted, opening her mouth to speak but Anna laughed. "I'm kidding, seriously. Bad joke. Sorry…" The redhead rolled her eyes.

Regina shook her head, smirking. "I figured it was easier for us both to have a seat for her. Prevent the hassle of switching one between two cars. This one also transitions into a booster seat once she gets too big for the straps. I found it very convenient when Henry was little. He was using the booster by the time he turned five." Regina cleared her throat, eyes distant for a moment with the same look she'd had earlier. Anna shivered, hoping she'd been wrong about that prideful-mom expression but apparently not. "I...uh… also couldn't pass up the purple butterflies. I do have Henry's old one but the safety codes are long expired and I didn't think Mia would be interested in the dinosaurs."

"Budderfies!" Mia squealed, jumping up and down still trying to see in the car.

Anna watched her daughter in amusement, chuckling. "What do you say, Bean?"

Mia ran to Regina, hugging her legs again. Regina bent down to pick her up and Mia wrapped her around the Mayor's neck. "Tanks Gina!" The toddler whispered something in Regina's ear that Anna couldn't hear but she could see Regina's eyes start to well up as she hugged Mia tighter.

Anna smiled softly. She adored witnessing the bond between Mia and Regina, that there were things between them that Anna didn't know about. And really, she didn't need to know. She loved that Mia had someone like Regina in her life, dreamt of it since the moment Mia had been born that someone like her would be there for Mia when Anna couldn't be. Regina hugged Mia tighter, that same familial look in her features that kept making Anna's mind twist and turn.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Regina kissed Mia's forehead, still hugging her. She turned to the other two, winking at them even through her still-teary eyes. "Well...you both have the keys. Don't you want to, you know, check our your new rides?"

Anna blinked, looking first down at the keys in her hand and closing the Tinker Bell funko tight in her hand. She looked back up at Regina (who nodded at her) and then over at the mustang. Correction - _her_ mustang. She gulped, her heart picking up speed. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd own a car like this - let alone _any_ car! She stumbled over to the beauty of a car, eyes twinkling as she caught her clear reflection in the side of the painted metal. "My precious!" She held out her arms and sighed dramatically, letting herself fall forward to awkwardly hug the car. She turned her head to face the others, beaming. Regina chuckled, shaking her head while Zelena leered at her like she was insane. She shrugged, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of the warm metal against her skin.

"Why does she get the Mustang and I get that monstrosity?" Zelena screeched.

"Because she can drive." Regina replied. Anna opened her eyes, smirking over at Zelena.

Zelena crossed her arms and scowled. "And who taught _her_?"

Anna stood up straight, patting the hood of the car like a pet. She turned back to Zelena, only gloating a little. "Uh. Mr. Donaldson. It's called senior high drivers ED. Duh."

Zelena rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Oh come on, Zelena! That car is….v-very fitting for you!" Anna snorted, smiling as she tried not to laugh. "And look, it's your favorite color."

"Oh shut it, fairy-groupy. I do green so much better than that prickly pixie." Zelena sniggered. "The infernal little knit is hardly worth-"

"Uh-uh, no dissing the ." Anna waved her finger pointedly, eyes narrowing at the redhead who simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Regina just laughed, shaking her head. "Oh you two…all of us living in the house will never be dull, that's for sure."

"Says the fairytale character." Anna mused, eyeing the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch standing in front of her. She looked down at the keys in her hand again, feeling the edges of them dig into her palms. She closed her eyes and focused on the weight of the metal. Her lips curled up at the corners of her mouth though part of her was still trying to convince herself this unexpected gift was too good to be true. She opened her eyes, fidgeting with the keys nervously as she felt Regina watching her. The Mayor's stare was hollow, shifting back and forth between Anna and the toddler at her feet. Anna tensed, shaking her head. The intensity in Regina's expression both disturbed and worried her. Part of her was afraid to ask while the other felt like she knew what it was all too well and definitely didn't want to go there right now. She turned her attention away from Regina, zeroing in on her daughter who occupied herself by pulling grass out of the ground.

"Does it pass the test?"

Anna blinked, raising her head at Regina's question. She was relieved to find a genuine smile on Regina's face again. "Uh, yeah… Does this mean we don't have to telepad or whatever it's called anymore!?"

Regina chuckled. "It's called teleporting. And yes, you have your own car now. You can go anywhere you'd like – providing it's safe enough at the time."

Anna let out a satisfied sigh, raising the back of her hand dramatically against her forehead. Mia smiled at her from where her head rested on Regina's knee as Anna winked. "Thank heavens!" She recalled all those voice-lesson videos she'd watched on youtube when she found out how expensive voices lessons were, adding a bit of a stereotypical Southern accent to the tone of her voice. "Anna does not like that magical tele-whatevering business! Such poppycock that is!" Mia cracked up as she always did when her mommy would talk in funny accents - which, she hadn't really done much of since they'd lived in New York.

Zelena snorted, rolling her eyes. "Someone's a drama queen…"

"Mommy siwwy." Mia grinned, covering her eyes and burying her face in the fabric of Regina's leg.

"I quite agree, my little Mia - your mommy is very silly!" Regina smirked, bending to tickle the giggling toddler's sides. "Well if you've quite finished, why don't you take it for a test drive." The Mayor pointed to the keys, the teal and navy blue feather keychain glinting in the sun in Anna's hand. "Or do you have another show this morning?"

Anna just laughed. "No, I think my inner Scarlett O'Hara is done for today." Regina stared at her, a quizzical look on her face and Anna rolled her eyes. "I really have so much to teach you, geez! We are soooo taking time between apocalypses to have a proper binge-fest. If Buffy, Xander, and Willow had time to retain all that pop culture and watch Indian soap operas in between saving the world, I should at least be able to get you to watch some of the basics! And they didn't even have Netflix back then!"

"Is she even speaking English?" Zelena stepped closer to her sister, nudging her with her elbow.

Regina sighed, shaking her head again - even as a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. "Your guess is as good as mine, sis."

Anna ignored the two pop-culture-challenged women and knelt down in the grass in front of her daughter. "Well Mia! Why don't we go take this baby for a spin? You wanna be my co-pilot?"

Mia jumped up and down, nearly falling into her mother. "Ya!"

Anna laughed along with her, holding on to her little hands as the toddler hopped about.

"Anna dear? I have a favour to ask you." Regina cleared her throat, her hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna raised an eyebrow and rose to her feet. Regina sent her a soft smile and guided her a few feet down the block away from the other two.

Anna craned her neck around the Mayor, catching a glimpse of Zelena talking to a cautious Mia back by the cars. She couldn't hear what the redhead was saying but soon enough Mia turned to pick a white peddled flower from the bushes that lined the front yard like a fence and held it up to the Zelena with a bright smile. Zelena beamed, her cheeks very nearly surpassing the shades of her hair. Anna burst with pride watching her daughter warm up even more to her. She wondered briefly if this was the side of her sister that Regina was holding onto hope with. It by no means meant that Anna was suddenly going to link arms with the witch and skip down the yellow brick road, but for Regina's happiness she was willing to at least _try_ getting along with the redhead.

Anna turned her attention back to the Mayor, who she found was watching her again. "What's up, Gina?" She chuckled nervously, trying to break the tension in the air.

Regina's eyes darted back and forth, looking everywhere but at Anna's gaze as she dug into the pocket of her jacket. "That...date…with Violet Henry has today? I was if you'd… join them."

"You want me to chaperone them?" Anna balked, her hands on her hips. Regina nodded her head insistently. "Regina this isn't medieval times anymore. Or the Enchanted Forest. It's two thousand and fifteen. Let the boy go on a date! Besides, I promised Mia that I would sign her up for ballet today."

Regina's hand continued to grasp around in her coat pocket and she let out a frustrated breath. "I'll sign her up. She can start next week. Why don't you take your car and head out of town for the day? Here." The Mayor finally pulled her hand out of her coat, holding it up as she unzipped her wallet. Anna caught sight of the Prada insignia embedded in the leather and her eye's grew four times their size. "…my treat."

Eyes still wide, Anna watched Regina grab and unfold a particularly large wad of cash and tensed, stumbling back a few steps. Her stomach grew queasy as memories of many foster parents accusing her of taking their money and not believing her when she told them it was the other kids in the house flashed through her mind. "Whoa, R-Regina…"

Regina started to speak but stopped, the corner of her mouth twitching as she gripped her open wallet tighter. She stepped forward and pressed the bills into Anna's palm before she could stop her, folding Anna's fingers over the money before she covered the young woman's hand with her own. Their eyes locked and Regina's expression softened. "Take them somewhere nice. If that's not enough, you can just take my credit card."

"Uh…" Anna gulped, her heart racing as she jerked her hand away. The gears started turning in her head as she found herself unable to stop staring at the cash still in her grasp, mentally counting out the crisp, five single hundred dollar bills. She recoiled at the thought of Regina as one of those slimy, annoying, rich people who always carried around large amounts of cash. It was so against everything she knew about the Mayor and she wondered if she'd had the cash on hand on purpose. "I don't think a credit card will be needed."

"Take it anyway." Regina's voice deepened, shaking as her fingers dug back in her wallet, quickly shoving a credit card in between the bills in Anna's hand and slipped her wallet back into her purse.

Anna's mouth was dry, her skin starting to grow warm. "But—"

Regina shook her head, cutting Anna off. "Henry was going to meet Violet at Granny's for breakfast. Why don't you head there and join them? Take them out after that? Maybe to that Smash Room place. That was fun."

Anna's fist tightened around the money, the sound of her rapidly beating heart becoming overwhelming. She remembered pushing too far when she threw the plates, the anxiety of turning around to find her friend gone sent her insides into a tailspin. "You hated it."

"Please." Regina's tone was short, almost begging.

Anna's shoulders sank and her voice cracked. "Is this…are you trying to get rid of me?"

"What?" Regina shook her head. "No, never. Of course not! How can you… I just…Am I not allowed to worry about my child – no matter how grown up?"

Anna tensed at that, her mind instantly going to Regina's other child out there – whoever and wherever she was. A flash of jealousy ripped through her and she wondered how it would feel to hear Regina call her _her's_. Her eyes landed on her own daughter down the block playing with Zelena. Mia's pigtails bounced about as she smiled and giggled while running through Zelena's legs, dodging as the redhead tried to catch her. "What about Mia? I don't like the idea of her here while I'm so far away."

"She can go too." Regina suggested a little too eagerly. "I'm sure Henry and Violet would love to see her."

Anna rolled her eyes, groaning as she ran her hands over her face. "Oh great. I'm sure Henry will be thrilled to have a three-year-old running around while he tries to-" Her eyes widened, biting the side of her lip. "Never mind."

Regina watched her closely, an eyebrow raised high as her arms crossed over her chest. "Nevermind, what?"

Anna shook her head stiffly. "Nothing."

"Anna, you're going." Regina insisted, letting her fingers ripple. "Your purse and Mia's bag are already packed and in the car."

Anna furrowed her brows, shoving the cash and card in the pocket of her jeans. "And what the hell am I going to tell him when I show up unannounced with a three-year-old mood killer in tow?"

A scowl shadowed itself across Regina face and her skin paled slightly. "You're forgetting I can make the car disappear just as fast as it appeared."

Anna crossed her arms, scrunching her nose. "I take back what I said before. You are evil."

Regina huffed, her lips twitching into the slightest devious smirk. "Very funny."

Anna shrugged, holding back a smile of her own as she walked over to her new car and called over to Mia. The toddler raced over to her mother with glee, jumping up into her arms. Zelena lagged behind near the front gate, studying the flowers Regina had recently planted along the pathway while still holding the one Mia gave her earlier. Anna held Mia on her hip, opening the back-passenger door of the mustang. She inhaled the smell of old leather and sighed, once again wondering how Regina managed to get her hands on this car. "If that boy ends up hating you because of this, I'm taking his side!" Anna leaned into the car, settling Mia into her new car seat. Mia clapped her hands and giggled in excitement as her mother buckled her in. Anna felt Regina's eyes on her as she crawled back out of the car. She half-glared/half-rolled her eyes as she turned and made her way toward the driver's side door.

"Anna wait."

Anna hummed in her response, just retrieving the keys from her pocket when Regina yanked her arm and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. "Whoa…" Anna's head spun for a moment as Regina hugged her tighter. All the air was stuck in her lungs and for a moment she couldn't breathe. The dizziness didn't let up as Regina swayed them on the spot, clinging to Anna as if her life depended on it. It took a moment before the warmth of the embraced calmed Anna's nerves and she found herself leaning into Regina's embrace and smiled into her shoulder.

A soothing contentment settled through her the longer she was wrapped in the arms that always seemed to feel like home to her, feeling how relaxed the Mayor became as she rubbed small circles along Anna's back. A comfort for the both of them, a moment of peace. Anna's usual physical contact issues with people had been better lately and being around Regina hadn't ever triggered her much at all – but in this moment all of that went away. Anna felt an overwhelming amount of safety with Regina, now more than ever, than she'd ever remembered feeling her whole life. She didn't know how or why, or why _now_ was different. It just was, and the fact that Regina seemed to need it from her made it that much easier.

The slightest whimper escaped Regina's lips as she tensed and stumbled backwards. Regina's eyes remained closed, her hand reaching out to grasp at Anna's elbow.

Anna drew her arms around herself, shuffling over a few paces. She studied Regina closely, her nerves spiking with worry as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Everything okay? What was that for?"

Regina shifted uncomfortably and Anna winced at the self-doubt on the Mayor's face. Regina shrugged and that unsettling smile twisted on her face, the one she put on to cover her other emotions. "Just... thanks for doing this. And for putting up with Zelena this morning."

Anna continued to watch her, raising an eyebrow. She could tell there was more that Regina was holding back but could see how upset the other woman was so she let it go, deciding instead to change the subject. "Yeah about that, would you really bail me out?"

Regina scoffed, not appearing as tense as she was a few moments ago. "For strangling Zelena? In a heartbeat." Anna's jaw dropped in disbelief, smirking. Regina's hands dropped to her hips and she rolled her eyes, throwing her shoulders back. "I have to refrain from doing it myself daily."

Anna snorted, holding her hand over her mouth as she laughed. The two of them looked over as Zelena stood at the front door waving at them, pointing inside and mouthing Robyn's name. Regina waved back at her sister and nodded, turning back to Anna as her arms fell to her sides. Her expression softened as she hunched forward to whisper, "And I'd miss you too much."

Anna grinned warmly. "Me too." She stepping forward to press a soft kiss on Regina's cheek. "Thank you, Gina. You really didn't need to do this." She paused, eyes flashing with guilt as the sight of Regina's hurt face in the bathroom earlier played out in her mind. "And I'm sorry about what I said before. Of course you have a say when it comes to Mia. You love her, I know that. I shouldn't have shut you down like that. You mean so much to both of us but I just… I don't know what I'm doing half the time. And she's so scared."

Regina grabbed hold of Anna's shoulders, rubbing them softly. "We will figure something out to help her, I promise. You have my word, Anna, which I don't take lightly. Every resource – whether it be spell, potion, or any other means…those nightmares don't stand a chance. Okay?"

Anna took a deep breath, willing her nerves to settle in her stomach.

"Now go. Give Henry a kiss for me."

Anna smirked. "I'll get Violet to do it." Regina narrowed her eyes. "Kidding!" Anna chuckled while Regina threw up her hands, shaking her head as Anna rounded the car to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Hey, isn't that my jacket?"

Anna froze, looking down at said jacket before sighing and turning to face the Mayor with a guilty lopsided smile. "Uh… yeah...maybe?" She chuckled nervously. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. I totally meant to give it back that night after the bar… but then I forget… then I remembered… then I kinda decided that I liked it…" Regina raised an eyebrow and Anna's lowered her head. "Sorry… you can have it back."

Regina smiled and shook her head. "Keep it." She lifted her hand and gently laid it on Anna's cheek. "Looks better on you anyway."

Anna's cheeks grew warm and she was sure she was blushing. She looked up, locking on that same distant, painful, and wistful expression on Regina's face. Anna knew she'd had the same, watching Mia. Anna had dreamt her whole life of having a mother to look adoringly at her that way. And...since the moment she stepped into Anna's life, Regina gave her that and _so_ much more. Despite being positive that she most definitely wasn't Regina's long-lost daughter, regardless of how much she wished it she knew it wasn't possible, nothing would ever change the feeling in her heart that Regina was the kind of mother she always wanted. It terrified her to admit it, even to herself. Once Regina inevitably approached her long-lost-daughter then Regina would look at her the way she was at Anna now and she'd probably forget all about Anna entirely. But that wasn't what terrified her the most, and that scared her more than anything.

Anna cleared her throat, mentally scolding herself for losing focus – selfishly thinking of herself yet again when her very close friend (family, really) was in a lot of emotional pain. And she also had a mission to attend to. If chaperoning Henry was going to settle a few of the Mayor's stress-filled worries, who was Anna to say no. "Well, I uh… better get going. Don't want to be late to crash Henry's date."

"Right." Regina's smile faltered even as she nodded, taking a few steps backward.

Anna winced, feeling the air around them tense up again. Regina suddenly looked small in front of her, her shoulders sagging and a pained expression on her lips. Something was off with her, different, but Anna couldn't tell what it was. It was more than just the issues with the past...it was…She didn't even know where to start with any of it. She'd been trying to figure out what was wrong with her dear friend for weeks now and even though she knew about the daughter that was taken away from Regina, she couldn't help but feel that there was more to it. More that was plaguing the former Queen/Mayor. It hurt Anna that Regina wasn't letting her in, but she was even more worried about Regina herself. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here without us?"

"What? Yeah. Totally fine." Regina looked up, her smile strained. "You kids just have fun." Anna grinned softly, nodding her head. Regina laid a hand on either side of Anna's face, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She pulled away, dropping her arms to grasp firmly to the younger woman's shoulders. "I love you, honey."

A ringing settled deep in Anna's ears, her body frozen in the other woman's hold at she stared at her intently. The gears in her head spun, her skin grew warm and her vision blurred for a moment.

"Anna?"

Anna tilted her head at the sound of her name, lifting her eyes to meet the Mayor's. She was certain she'd heard that wrong - she had to have...right?

"Make sure you tell Henry I love him too for me, okay?" Regina continued, still watching her closely as her hands latched tighter into the sleeves of Anna's jacket.

The ringing in Anna's ears intensified painfully, her mind spinning – voices echoing. The corners of her lips curled into an unsteady smile. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She'd slipped up earlier, blurted out a half-assed declaration of "love" in her excitement over the car. She had seen the Mayor's shock-turned disappointment when she took it back. She kicked herself for it now, hated herself for being a coward because she wanted to say it back, tell Regina just how much she cared about her – loved her. That it didn't even matter whether or not they really shared blood because nobody had ever meant nearly as much to Anna as Regina did. No one could ever replace the place that Regina had occupied in her heart and in her life – mother or not. That it meant more than Anna could express to know that instead of actively seeking out her own long-lost kin, Regina had chosen to continue to spend her time with both Anna and Mia. Anna wanted to say it, shout it out even, wrap her arms around the Mayor and never let her go and yet…she just couldn't. Those words died on her lips, replaced with the awkward smile and tension in the air. Something held her back and it killed her to stare into Regina's face and see the dashed hopes and paranoid devastation taking root and settling in for a second time that day. The longer the silence between them lasted, the more Anna lost her nerve entirely.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and shuffled her feet. She closed her left fist around the keys in her pocket, her thumb fiddling with the feather charm as she silently prayed that Regina had seen through her excuses. That she somehow knew Anna really meant the words she'd ripped away from her not long ago after all. "Yeah sure. On it captain!"

"Mommy, we goes!?"

The air lifted with Mia's inquiry from the car, breaking the spell around them. Regina let go of Anna's arms though her focus never left the young brunette. Anna felt heavy with weight of the mayor's scrutiny, her own heart conflicted with the intensity of it all.

Anna bit back the tears, swallowing down feelings she knew to be an oncoming panic attack. She painted her face with a bright, vibrant smile, turning her attention to her daughter. "Coming, sweetie!" Anna pulled her hands out of her pockets, bringing the keys out as well. She dropped her head, unable to stare at the disappointment on Regina's face anymore. "I better go. Don't die teaching her how to drive that thing." She laughed nervously, spotting Zelena exit the house up ahead. "Hear that Z? Regina better still be alive when I get back! And in one piece!"

Zelena rolled her eyes, coming up to stand beside Regina. "Yeah, yeah…" A small, amused smile curled on the redhead's face and she nodded her head. "Have a good time."

"Bye Zewena! Bye, bye Gina!" Mia giggled from the backseat of the car, waving at the two sisters. Zelena waved back, blowing the little girl a kiss.

Regina stepped forward toward the car, leaning down. "Bye, my Bean. I love you." She kissed the toddler's forehead, closing her eyes and resting there against the blue metal. Anna watched the two with intriguing interest, the heaviness returning. Her chest grew tight at the intense emotions that Regina was giving off, both confused and touched by the display. Regina kissed Mia again, this time on the cheek, and Mia giggled. Regina stood up straight and turned, regarding Anna with an uneasy smile. "Stay safe, my girls."

Anna bit her lip, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "We'll be back by supper. Promise." She glanced over at Regina one more time, hesitating for just a moment. "And then we can start planning that thanksgiving feast." She added, nudging Regina with her elbow before she made her way around the car and into the driver's seat. Regina's smile was weak as she stepped back onto the sidewalk and Zelena came over to slip an arm around her shoulders.

Anna's heart pounded as she started the engine. She could still feel Regina's eyes on her as the words from moments ago still echoed within her mind. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and took off down the road, her heart constricting at the brief glance of Regina and Zelena in the rearview mirror. Mia was shouting at her from the backseat to turn the radio on, so Anna obeyed. As the first few bars of soulful melody filled the car, her agony grew tenfold. She swallowed down the tears threatening to break free as she turned off of Mifflin Street toward the diner, feeling with every part of her that the day was only going to get worse from there.

* * *

 **Was it worth the wait!? Let us know! We will be back as soon as we can!**

 **P.S. The chapter's title comes from Kelly Clarkson's song of the same name, Piece By Piece. Other songs mentioned are "Maybe" from the play Annie, "Manhattan from the Sky" by Kate Voegele, "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen, and "St Jimmy" by Green Day.**


End file.
